INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR
by Sophie Queen
Summary: Eles pertencem a mundos diferentes. Uma atração voraz é o passaporte para autodescoberta; onde superar contratempos, situações complexas e evitar uma ruína pessoal são barreiras essenciais, para que possam viver o amor inexplicável ao qual são destinados.
1. Dartmouth

*****INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR*****

.

**Título:** Inexplicavelmente Amor

**Autora: **Sophie Queen

**Beta: **Mayarah Cardoso

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Personagens: **Humanos

**Gênero: **Drama / Romance / Suspense / Angst

**Classificação: **M – maiores de idade (álcool, drogas, nudez, sexo, hentai/lemon, linguagem imprópria, violenicia, heterossexualidade, homossexualidade, bissexualidade, estupro)

**Banner: ** i54**(PONTO)**tinypic**(PONTO)**com/2mn1vf8**(PONTO)**jpg

**Sinopse: **Eles pertencem a mundos diferentes. Uma atração voraz é o passaporte para autodescoberta; onde superar contratempos, situações complexas e evitar uma ruína pessoal são barreiras essenciais, para que possam viver o amor inexplicável ao qual são destinados.

.

**Capítulo 1  
Dartmouth**

.

Depois de um ensino médio sufocante em Phoenix, decidi que iria para uma universidade o mais longe possível, não suportava mais o olhar de minha mãe reprimindo a minha decisão, por mais feliz que estivesse. Afinal quem com condições financeiras precárias iria ser aceita em uma universidade do _Ivy League_ e não iria? Definitivamente meus pais surtaram - no bom sentido – quando eu disse que fui aceita pela _Dartmouth College_ e ainda por cima com o apoio financeiro. Era muita sorte para uma pessoa tão sem sorte como eu ter conseguido essa mudança repentina.

Aqui estava eu no aeroporto internacional de Phoenix, esperando um vôo para Seattle, para de lá seguir para Forks, o lugar mais úmido e nublado que existia em todo o condado dos Estados Unidos, mas infelizmente foi único acordo que consegui chegar com meus pais antes de ir para _Hanover, New Hampshire_, teria que passar uma semana com meu pai nesse fim de mundo.

De repente eu ouvi o sistema interno do aeroporto afirmando que meu vôo já se encontrava no pátio. Caminhei lentamente pelo portão de embarque sem antes dar uma boa olhada em mim mesma, uma garota de estatura mediana, de dezessete anos, com os cabelos até o meio das costas na cor castanha meio avermelhado, os olhos cor de chocolate intenso e pele extremamente pálida, essas características tão comuns e sem graça, não eram nada comparada a minha falta de sorte, pois conseguia ser a pessoa mais desastrada que existe no mundo. Isso sem nenhuma espécie de eufemismo ou exageros. Essa era eu _Isabella Marie Swan_. Porém este breve olhar, só me fez recordar que estava me sentindo a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo, pois eu iria para _Dartmouth College_, a universidade que sempre sonhei em frequentar e nada iria me desanimar.

O vôo até que passou bem rápido, e inesperadamente já me encontrava na viatura do chefe de polícia Swan, meu pai. Charlie era uma pessoa quieta, que sofria em silêncio, tudo isso por conta do que a minha mãe Renée fez: o abandonando e me arrastando junto para Phoenix, no Arizona há mais de quinze anos. Charlie, inesperadamente me fez uma pergunta me acordando dos meus devaneios:

- Bells, é incrível que daqui uma semana você irá estar em uma universidade do _Ivy League_, estudando psicologia, isso me deixa tão orgulhoso. – vir-me-ei para encará-lo e notei em seus olhos um brilho de felicidade genuína.

- Que é isso pai, está ficando tão sentimental assim só porque sua filha irá para a faculdade? – questionei brincando, não sabendo como me comportar diante da estrangeira afetuosidade de suas palavras.

- Você não tem noção por quantas _noites_ eu sonhei com você na faculdade. – emendou comovido.

- Obrigada, pai. – disse emocionada por sua confissão, apesar dos malabarismos que ele e minha mãe estavam fazendo para que eu realizasse não só o meu sonho, como também o deles.

- Sabe quem ficou a semana toda _ansioso_ a sua espera? – Charlie me perguntou de forma irônica, mudando a áurea afetuosa estranha que inundava o carro. Fiz uma cara de quem se esforça para pensar.

- _Jacob_. – dissemos juntos em meio a gargalhadas.

- Ele deve ter me ligado umas vinte vezes só hoje, para saber se você iria vir mesmo. – ele disse com um leve humor.

Jacob era o meu amigo, a pessoa mais incrível que conhecia. Um amigo para todas as horas, apesar de saber que ele tinha uma paixão meio platônica por mim, que quase colocou a nossa amizade a prova no último ano quando a declarou para mim, mas fui logo apressando para dizer que nosso relacionamento era só amizade mesmo, esperava vê-lo chateado mais no dia seguinte a esse incidente, Leah Clearwater em uma brincadeira se declarou a Jacob que retribuiu seu interesse e passaram a namorar. Eu fiquei tão feliz que quase beijei Seth, irmão de Leah quando ele me contou, só fiquei triste porque não foram meus amigos Jacob e Leah que não me contaram.

- Jacob, é um pouco apressado, pai. – rimos abertamente desse meu comentário.

- Se é. – Charlie afirmou.

Neste momento a viatura parou e consegui observar a casinha bege que se erguia junto ao bosque que a rodeava. Era uma casa aconchegante apesar de ser pequenininha e me lembrava dela com exatidão, a pequena salinha com um sofá verde coberto por uma manta marrom, uma poltrona de couro marrom, uma mesinha de centro com um lindo vaso com flores laranja artificiais e uma televisão de plasma - que Charlie e eu ganhamos no bingo de Natal -, quase que acoplada com a sala havia uma cozinha minúscula que tinha uma mesa de quatro lugares e os armários pintados de amarelo, uma herança de Renée que tentou trazer um pouco de sol para Forks, sem sucesso.

Charlie me ajudou com as malas, como iria para Dartmouth direto de Forks, havia muitas coisas, o que era no mínimo contraditório, pois nunca fui muito consumista na minha vida, ainda mais tendo um pai policial e uma mãe professora. Jacob, Leah e Seth me 'obrigaram' a concordar com eles me levando até Hanover, New Hampshire no nordeste dos Estados Unidos – o outro extremo do país em relação à Forks. Todavia para ser bem sincera adorei a idéia, seria uma experiência divertida viajar quase quatro mil quilômetros no _Rabbit_ de Jacob, apesar da idéia me assustar de maneiras épicas, pois não sabia se o carro agüentaria.

Sorri com este pensamento, seria inacreditável que aguentaríamos quatro dias de viajem juntos, sem um desentendimento ou alguma eventualidade. Novamente Charlie me tirou dos meus devaneios.

- Bells, tem certeza que você _só_ irá estudar em Dartmouth?

- Pai! – exclamei em tom de repreensivo, quando vi ele sofrendo para retirar as minhas malas do carro. – Eu sou uma garota, preciso de variedade! – brinquei.

Charlie riu com meu comentário. Às vezes ainda acredito que meu pai ainda achava que eu era a garotinha de cinco anos de idade que nunca sairia de seu olhar, e agora custava a acreditar que era quase uma adulta. Caminhei lentamente até a porta, pois uma pessoa com a minha sorte escorregar e bater a cabeça ou quebrar qualquer membro era tão comum, quanto chover em Forks todos os dias.

Quando abri a porta de casa meu queixo caiu, lá estavam Jacob, Leah, Seth, e mais todos os meus amigos da reserva Quielute me aguardando com uma enorme faixa que dizia _"A garota de Dartmouth"_em letras garrafais, sorri com a surpresa que eles me proporcionaram. Neste momento Jacob me pegou em um dos seus abraços de urso que sempre me sufocava.

- Bells, minha irmãzinha! – disse afetuosamente.

- Hey, Jake! Você não está me deixando respirar. – avisei rindo.

- Ops, desculpa. – ele disse afrouxando seu abraço.

- Bella, menina parece que você está ficando cada segundo mais _sexy_, e tenho certeza que isso é culpa dos veteranos de _Ivy League_ que você irá conhecer em breve. – provocou a namorada do meu melhor amigo se aproximando de onde estávamos ainda abraçados.

- Claro Leah, em um mês já terei saído com todo o time de _football_ e metade com o de _basketball_. – ela riu do meu comentário, dando-me um abraço carinhoso.

Todos me cumprimentaram e me deram parabéns. Logo começamos a saborear as tortas, pastéis e bolos que Sue, mãe de Leah e Seth havia preparado. Depois de horas comemorando a minha ida a faculdade meus amigos começaram a se dirigir para _La Push_ onde moravam, combinamos uma ida ao dia seguinte a Port Angeles, aonde iríamos ao cinema.

Naquela noite tive um sonho estranho, onde conhecia uma garota miudinha, que vinha e me abraçava feliz porque eu estava namorando seu irmão. Mas como eu uma garota totalmente sem graça conseguiria namorar um cara super popular? Essa idéia era no mínimo absurdamente ridícula. Quando despertei, ri comigo mesma porque isso era impossível de se acontecer, somente em sonhos mesmos.

Aquela tarde passou-se tranquilamente, decidi que iria lavar algumas peças de roupa para levar para New Hampshire, e arrumar as roupas que não usaria em Forks. Ás seis horas da tarde o carro de Jacob já buzinava freneticamente e frente de casa. Desci correndo as escadas, quase caindo, mas no último segundo me segurei no corrimão, torcendo meu pé. Sai de casa mancando fazendo Jacob, Leah e Seth chorarem de rir.

- Isso ri da desgraça alheia. – disse levemente irritada.

- Bella, se não fosse você quem iria nós trazer alegria? – Seth sibilou em meio às gargalhadas.

- Seth, quando você estiver distraído, sofrera com a minha _revolta_. – ameacei.

- Aguardarei ansioso este momento. – ele disse ironicamente para mim.

- Seth, para de atormentar a Bella, vai ter um dia que vou deixá-la fazer o que bem entender e você vai aparecer chorando no meu quarto, pedindo para que eu te proteja. – Leah disse de forma divertida.

- É você realmente não precisava ouvir essa. – Jacob disse rindo.

- Então, nós vamos ou não assistir esse filme? – disse, tentando mudar o foco da conversa.

- É verdade Bells, se demorarmos mais não iremos conseguir assistir ao filme. – Leah disse repreendendo os meninos.

O caminho até Port Angeles foi divertido como sempre, aquela seria uma pequena amostra do que aguardava nossa ida até Dartmouth. Seth e eu, fazendo piadinhas com os apelidos íntimos de Jake e Leah – _lobinho_ e _lobinha_ – poderiam ser mais ridículo? Principalmente quando se usa aquele tom de bebezinho. Todo o caminho foi leve desse jeito, pura brincadeira, Seth ficou mal quando perguntamos quando é que ele iria se declarar para a Kate que era claramente apaixonada por ele e ele por ela.

Jake e Leah ficaram vermelhos de vergonha, o que é extremamente difícil por conta da pele marrom avermelhada que tinham quando o assunto foi _sexo_, Jake abriu a janela do carro, com a desculpa de que precisava de ar, já Leah afirmou que queria ouvir música, reação extremamente desnecessária, mas quem sou eu para dizer alguma coisa, a _virgem_ que tivera poucas experiências terríveis com simples beijos na boca.

O filme transcorreu de maneira tranquila, nos divertimos muito assistindo o filme mais tosco que havíamos visto na vida. Quando o filme acabou Seth e Leah foram ao banheiro, me deixando a sós com Jake, que parecia ansioso para conversar comigo, sem a presença da namorada e do cunhado.

- Bells... hum... posso te perguntar uma coisa? – pediu apreensivo.

- Você já perguntou Jake. – falei rindo.

- Engraçadinha. - ele disse de maneira irônica – Queria conversar sobre eu e Leah.

- Sobre? – perguntei curiosa.

- _Sexo_.

- Ow... tem certeza que você quer falar isso comigo? Esqueceu que eu sou a pessoa mais sem experiências da face da terra? – adverti soando divertida.

- Mas você é mulher, pode me ajudar com algumas... er... _coisas_. – ele disse corando tanto que achei que fosse desmaiar.

- Tudo bem, o que você quer saber sobre... o universo feminino e sexo?

- Depois. – ele disse quando observou Leah e Seth se aproximando depositando um beijo singelo nela.

Seguimos para uma pizzaria que havia próximo ao cinema. E assim que terminamos seguimos rumo a Forks, cantando umas músicas antigas que tocavam na rádio regional. Jake deixou Seth e Leah primeiro, dizendo para ela que precisava conversar comigo a sós, ela me encarou, sabendo que o _"assunto"_ com certeza seria ela, e naquele olhar ficou bem subtendido que ela gostaria de saber tudo depois. Eles se despediram de nós e Leah afirmou em meu ouvido o que já imaginava.

- Bella, depois eu vou querer saber tudo! – exigiu sem pestanejar.

- Pode deixar _lobinha_. – disse usando o apelido carinhoso dos dois. Ela sorriu timidamente, e retribui seu sorriso.

Jacob e eu tornamos a entrar no carro e caindo em silêncio constrangedor. Eu esperava que ele iniciasse o assunto e ele visivelmente procurava uma forma de iniciar o temido assunto, mas sem sucesso. Encarei aqueles olhos castanhos escuros de Jake, e vi uma coisa que nunca havia visto antes, seria _medo_?

- Jake, você esta me assustando. – disse de supetão.

- Bells, eu não sei o que eu faço. Leah quer passar para o próximo passo da nossa relação. – ele me disse rapidamente.

- Ow... calma ai, deixa ver se eu entendi. – disse surpresa, pois não esperava aquilo. – Leah quer hum... dormir com você e você está hesitando?

- Não é hesitar Bella, é que sei lá... nós somos virgens e eu tenho muito medo de fazer alguma coisa errada, e ela não gostar, ou _machucá-la_. – disse sombrio.

- Então quer dizer que meu amigo é tão _super dotad_o assim? – disse em meio a gargalhadas, corando ligeiramente. Jacob me lançou um olhando repressor, aumentando o tom rubro de minhas bochechas. – Desculpa foi mais forte do que eu.

- Tudo bem Bella, eu pedi isso. – disse baixinho. – Mas então ela acha que como iremos ficar três dias em New Hampshire, dividindo o mesmo quarto, poderíamos dar esse passo, mas sei lá... eu estou louco...

- Bem Jake, primeira pergunta; você a ama? – questionei, quando observei as duvidas estampadas no rosto do meu melhor amigo.

- Sim. – ele me disse prontamente.

- Certo. Você a deseja?

- É... _sim_. – e pela primeira vez desde que conhecia Jacob o vi responder algo de maneira incerta.

- Jake, por que tanta insegurança assim? Você como homem deveria estar pulando de alegria, pois estaria perdendo... sua... – ri maliciosamente. – _virtude _com sua namorada.

- Eu estou pulando de alegria. – afirmou alto demais. – Só não sei se ela está fazendo isso porque esta insegura ou porque me quer mesmo... putz, Bells me _ajuda_!

- Calma aí – disse finalmente entendendo tudo. –, tem algum motivo para que ela se sinta insegura?

- Bem, ela pegou uma mensagem no meu celular que o Quil mandou para a Claire, dizendo que estava _fervendo_ por ela. – deu de ombros.

- Mas você não explicou para ela que era do Quil?

- Expliquei, e depois ela foi conversar com a Claire para ter certeza, ai ela disse tudo, mas quando voltou de uma tarde com Emily, Kim e Claire, veio com essa história que um ano e dois meses de namoro era hora de avançarmos na relação, e blá, blá, blá.

- Você está achando que ela quer fazer isso por causa das meninas?

- Sim e não. – respondeu rapidamente.

- _Como_?

- Bells, nós já tínhamos conversado sobre hum... sexo antes dessa reunião de "meninas" – começou timidamente. – só que concordamos em deixar isso para quando ela estivesse preparada, por que não quero que ela se arrependa, quero que seja mágico.

- Jacob Black. – eu disse como se explicasse para uma criança de cinco anos. – Ela te quer, mais do que você a quer, se duvidar – ele revirou os olhos com o que disse, mas o ignorei continuando o meu sermão cheio de psicologia. – só que ela quer que você tome a atitude, seja romântico, pois ela tem certeza que você amando como afirma seria suficiente para que fosse mágico.

Ele me encarou com um olhar encantado como se tivesse acabado de dizer que o Natal seria no dia seguinte. Ele me deu um sorrisinho malandro e disse:

- Isabella Swan, você dará uma psicóloga incrível. – rolei meus olhos.

- Jake só disse o que você no fundo já sabia. – assegurei, odiando receber elogios.

Nesse momento ele começou a rir freneticamente e não me restou mais nada do que seguir o seu exemplo. Demos gargalhadas tão gostosas que cheguei perder o fôlego. Nesse momento Jacob me olhou com toda a sua intensidade e disse:

- Bella, estou com um pressentimento que você irá conhecer a pessoa que irá virar seu _mundo de ponta cabeça _em Dartmouth, você será muito feliz. – profetizou.

- Espero Jake... espero. – disse saindo do carro e me dirigindo a minha casa. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Bells. Amanhã a gente se vê.

Entrei em casa pensando no que Jacob me disse sobre o amor misterioso isso fez com que eu sorrisse comigo mesma, por que no fundo também tinha essa sensação que New Hampshire iria dar uma volta de cento e oitenta graus em minha vida. Observei que Charlie havia ido se deitar, tomei um copo de água e caminhei ao meu quarto pensando nesse meu príncipe encantado sem rosto.

Na manhã seguinte fui acordada por uma Leah curiosíssima, para saber o que Jacob me dissera e quando a disse que ele tava com medo de machucá-la e queria que a noite fosse mágica, ela me abraçou chorando dizendo que finalmente ela seria completa.

O resto da semana se passou em um piscar de olhos, parecia que o relógio estava trabalhando no triplo da velocidade e a manhã aonde eu, Jake, Leah e Seth iríamos para New Hampshire chegou rapidamente, junto, obviamente com uma ansiedade da minha parte que me fazia ser mais desastrada do que normalmente já era. Quando depois de muito custo ter organizado todas as minhas coisas e ter descido com todas as malas, ouvi Jake estacionando na frente da minha casa, quando abri a porta me assustei.

Ele estava conduzindo uma linda caminhonete cabine dupla onde nós quatro ficaríamos mais que confortáveis, vi Jacob com seus lindo cabelos pretos caindo sobre os ombros e seu sorriso de dentes perfeitos e brancos com aqueles olhos castanhos que tanto conhecia me olhando como se eu fosse uma piada. Tive que rir dessa situação. Leah desceu do lugar do passageiro linda com sua pele marrom avermelhada radiante, seus cabelos pretos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo perfeito e aqueles olhos cinza brilhavam em expectativa. Será que meus amigos estavam tão ansiosos assim para sua primeira noite de luxúria?

Tirei estes pensamentos da cabeça quando vi Seth ao meu lado com toda sua altura de quase dois metros pegando minhas coisas, seu cabelo loiro meio tom de palha estava curto e levemente bagunçado, mas igualmente charmoso como Jake e Leah. Nisso Jake também com seu corpo de dar inveja a qualquer modelo já que tinha a mesma altura de Seth, me fez uma cara de choque.

- Sorte que o pai do Jared me emprestou a caminhonete, por que se não o meu Rabbit iria só com as malas da Bella. – todos riram da piada, mas eu olhei seria para Jake e disse:

- Se eu vou encontrar o '_homem da minha vida'_ em Dartmouth, tenho que estar preparada. – todos riram da nossa piadinha particular. Charlie por sua vez nos olhou repreendendo a situação, ele estava relutante com a idéia de irmos de carro até a outra costa, e o fato de que sua garotinha agora estava caminhando para ser tornar uma mulher também o assustava.

- Charlie para de ficar olhado para a Bella como se você nunca mais fosse vê-la, ela só está indo para a faculdade. – Jacob disse de uma maneira "adulta" muito parecida com a de seu pai Billy Black.

- Você tem razão Jake, estou com medo de perder minha garotinha. – ele disse corando, e eu segui seu instinto corando também, e em seguida abraçando o meu pai amavelmente.

- Sabe pai, eu também te amo. – murmurei apertando meus braços em torno dele.

- Eu também Bells. – ele disse me abraçando como se fosse à última vez que faria tal ato.

Nisso Jake pigarreou alto, um sinal claro para que deveríamos pegar a estrada logo. As minhas coisas já estavam todas na carroceria da caminhonete. Abracei mais uma vez meu pai, que foi seguido de Leah e Seth. Quando Jacob iria tomar o lugar do motorista meu pai o chamou alto.

- Jacob, dirija com cuidado e pare assim que você estiver cansado, ok? E descanse _bem_ durante a noite. – Charlie disse lançando um olhar significativo para Leah que corou tanto que para disfarçar entrou correndo na caminhonete, atitude que foi seguida por mim e por Seth, por precaução. Jake por sua vez respondeu ao meu pai de forma brincalhona.

- Relaxa Charlie, _nada_ irá me distrair. Charlie resmungou alguma coisa inaudível. E assim que Jacob assumiu seu lugar e deu partida meu pai debulhou-se em lágrimas, fiz menção de descer e abraçá-lo, mas ele me disse:

- Fica tranqüila, filha, é só estranho ver você como adulta. – confessou em meio a soluços.

Os quatro mil quilômetros que separa Forks de New Hampshire foi tranqüilo, cheio de conversas sem pé e sem cabeça, outras seriíssimas, piadas, risadas, comidas ruins e motéis mais ruins ainda onde passávamos as noites, e cinco dias – um dia a mais do que planejávamos – de uma viajem que me arrependi amargamente, apesar de ter sido divertida de fazer.

Chegamos ao dormitório da Dartmouth. Admirei aquela grandiosidade, orgulhosa comigo mesma por que finalmente faria algo que me completaria, foi quando um garoto me tirou dos meus devaneios, pelo tipo dele com certeza era aquele tipo super prestativo do grêmio estudantil, meio alto, calos pretos muito oleosos, olhos puxados, numa roupa, que meu Deus deveria ser crime, aquele era o perfeito _nerd_.

- Oi, meu nome é Eric Yorkie, sou presidente do grêmio estudantil – óbvio que era do grêmio estudantil. –, e responsável pelo comitê de boas vindas, e você é?

- Isabella Swan. - eu disse contagiada com a animação de Eric.

- Hum... Isabella você sabe onde fica seu dormitório? – ele disse meio na dúvida, com certeza foi porque ao olhar Jake e Seth descendo da caminhonete com todo aquele tamanho deve ter acreditado que um dos dois fosse meu namorado, eu não iria corrigir esse pensamento me divertindo à custa do garoto.

- Prédio D, quarto 205. – disse, esperando que ele me ajudasse. E foi o que ele fez, indicando o prédio atrás de mim. Agradeci pela a ajuda e encaminhei junto com meus amigos e minhas coisas para o dormitório.

Ao chegar à porta do dormitório 205 reparei que havia uma placa com o meu nome e o nome de _Mary Alice Cullen_, achei estranho, pois as letra estavam bem distantes no alfabeto, respirando profundamente me adentrei no quarto. Meu queixo caiu, meu coração deu um pulo. O quarto estava todo decorado na cor roxa e branca, as duas camas que havia naquele espaço estavam com colchas idênticas em tonalidades de roxo, lilás e branco, havia um tapete felpudo no tom de lilás e duas poltronas em couro branco com almofadas roxas e lilás, em um canto havia uma escrivaninha onde havia um notebook fechado e inúmeros livros, ao lado vi uma coisa surpreendente: um guarda roupa lotado de roupas caras, era claro.

- É acho que sua vida em Dartmouth vai ser bem intensa. – Jake disse totalmente deslumbrado com aquele quarto também.

- Pode ter certeza. – Seth o acompanhou.

- Lobinho, por que você e o Seth não vão atrás de um hotel para nós enquanto ajudo a Bella a organizar as coisas? – Leah disse suavemente, me sobressaltando.

- É verdade lobinha. – ouvi Jake dizendo enquanto dava um beijo em Leah, e puxando meu cabelo.

- Obrigada Jake... Seth, e Leah por me ajudarem.

Os dois me deixaram com Leah admirando mais um pouco aquele quarto. Quando finalmente disse.

- Bells, acho que quero vir também para alguma faculdade em _Ivy League_, olha que luxo esse quarto! – exclamou.

Foi quando observei um bilhete em cima da cama, que pelo jeito seria minha, onde com uma caligrafia bem redondinha dizia:

.

" _Olá Isabella,_

_Eu sou Alice sua colega de quarto. Espero que você não se incomode minha mãe e eu resolvemos redecorar o quarto do nosso jeitinho, caso você não goste de alguma coisa não hesite em dizer, nos podemos mudar em um piscar de olhos._

_Outra coisa, hoje vai haver uma festa de boas vindas aos calouros dado pelos Hale, sim os fundadores da escola, mas não é uma festa de gala não, é só uma reunião que os herdeiros mais novos vão dar, espero você lá, pode levar quem quiser!_

_Beijos, Alice"_

_._

Além do bilhete havia um mapa, com o endereço da casa dos Hale e um papel com o telefone de Alice onde insistia que deveria ligar para ela. Leah que havia lido o bilhete junto comigo soltou uma risada maravilhada.

- Bella isso é incrível, você tem uma colega de quarto rica, que parece ser super simpática que a convida para ir numa festa com os donos de Dartmouth.

- É Leah... _inacreditável_. – murmurei estupefata, ecoando as palavras de Leah assim que a ideia foi exteriorizada.

- E sabe o que isso significa Bells? – perguntou vendo o meu estado surpreso.

- Não, o quê? – respondi com cautela.

- Significa que depois de cinco dias dormido com _você_ em moteizinhos sem vergonha, vou poder passar uma noite inteira namorando meu lobinho, só eu e ele. – ela disse sorrindo. Eu apenas dei um sorriso para Leah, lembrando da promessa de Jacob em dar uma noite tórrida de amor a ela.

Eu e Leah organizamos as minhas coisas, rindo das futuras experiências que eu teria naquele lugar, e os homens que traria para aquela cama, tudo que eu achava isso totalmente inesperado, por que nunca isso iria acontecer, mas _nunca se sabe_, não é verdade?

Decidi depois de toda a organização tomar um banho para relaxar, entrei no banheiro meticulosamente decorado nas mesmas cores do quarto e tomei um banho revigorante, após uns 20 minutos sai do banho me assustando ao ouvir outra voz no quarto. Vesti meu roupão, destranquei a porta e encarei pela primeira vez quem supus ser Alice Cullen.

Ela era uma garota pequenina, com braços finos, cabelo curto todo espetado e preto, a pele tão branca quanto a minha, mas o que mais me chamou a atenção não foram suas roupas de grife que usava, mas sim seus olhos incrivelmente _verdes_.

Alice era linda, com suas feições de bonequinha de porcelana me deixaram mal, pois eu era _apenas_ comum. Mas o mais incrível é que eu tinha a impressão de que já a conhecia e que nós duas iríamos nos dar muito bem.

- Oi Bella, tudo bom? Eu sou Alice Cullen. – ela foi dizendo, com certeza Leah deve ter dito que eu preferia ser chamada de Bella e não de Isabella.

- Oi Alice, tudo bem comigo e com você? – eu disse, dando um passo hesitante ao perceber que ela vinha me abraçar.

- Bem também, sua amiga Leah, tava me dizendo que você irá à festa, mas que ela infelizmente não irá porque tem outro compromisso. – ela disse com um pesar na voz, voltando seu olhar de mim para Leah. – Que outro compromisso pode ser esse que não a festa dos Hale?

- Você nem imagina Alice que compromisso é esse, posso imaginar que é _melhor _que qualquer outra festa! – disse maliciosamente, os olhos de Alice brilharam.

- Ow... entendi... – ela com um sorriso torto. – Então Bella, você e o irmão da Leah vão comigo no meu carro, tudo bem?

- Hum... ok, Alice. – disse animada, completamente contagiada com a animação da pequena morena. – Mas o que eu devo vestir para ir? – inquiri mordiscando meu lábio inferior, ela me lançou um olhar significativo e deu uma risadinha, mas foi Leah que respondeu.

- Oras Bella, algo _bem_ sensual, afinal essa é sua apresentação a Dartmouth. – falou dando uma piscadela na direção em que estava eu e Alice.

- Claro por que um _deus grego _virá dormir na minha cama essa noite. – exasperei irônica rolando meus olhos.

- Bella, nunca _duvide_ do seu futuro, quando você menos esperar seu príncipe vai estar na sua cama. – Alice disse convicta.

As horas passaram voando. Alice, Leah e eu, ficamos conversando contando de nossas vidas e coisas aleatórias. Fiquei sabendo que Alice tem dois irmãos um chamado Emmett cursa o segundo ano de engenharia e o outro gêmeo a ela chamado Edward que iria começar a cursar medicina, e ela por sua vez iria começar a estudar moda. Os pais de Alice moravam em Boston, seu pai Carlisle era um neurocirurgião renomado, e sua mãe Esme uma decoradora de celebridades. Alice namorava o filho mais novo dos Hale, Jasper; e Emmett namorava a irmã mais velha de Jasper, Rosalie Hale.

Às sete horas da noite Alice conseguiu me convencer a deixar que ela me maquiasse e por fim me fazendo vestir um vestido azul curto que eu trouxera para ocasiões informais. As oito, Jacob veio buscar Leah para levá-la para um jantar romântico, deixando Seth que estava muito bem vestido com uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa amarela clara que realçava sua beleza. Ele e Alice se deram bem de cara, me fazendo ficar envergonhada com os comentários deles para mim, sem nenhuma censura sobre piadinhas sexuais.

Quando chegamos ao estacionamento, com Alice vestida lindamente em um vestido estilo princesa vermelho queimado que reluzia em sua pele clara, com uma lindíssima sandália preta, eu com o meu vestido azul, que marcava muito bem as minhas curvas quase inexistentes, junto com uma sapatilha preta – afinal com a minha sorte usar uma arma mortífera como saltos, era garantir uma passagem só de ida ou para o hospital ou para a terra dos pés juntos -, quando chegamos ao carro de Alice, Seth e eu nos entre olhamos não acreditando na suntuosidade do automóvel. Um _Porsche Turbo_ amarelo canário.

Parecia que os Cullen faziam todos os gostos da filha.

Fomos à residência dos Hale mantendo uma conversa agradável, conduto quando chegamos ao nosso destino tive que segurar o meu queixo diante da visão da casa. Esta mais parecia um castelo com um enorme jardim cheio de esculturas. Descemos do carro de Alice quando um rapaz extremamente lindo vinha ao nosso encontro, seus cabelos loiros brilhavam a luz do luar, seu corpo era extremamente atlético, não tão alto como Jacob e Seth, mas alto suficiente, seus olhos eram de um azul tão intenso que me senti ofendida só de encará-los. Ele aproximou-se dando um beijo em Alice. Pelo jeito esse era o Jasper Hale, Alice aproveitando nos apresentou:

- Jasper essa é Bella, minha colega de quarto – ela disse radiante. –, e Seth amigo de Bella que a acompanhou na mudança para o campus.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Bella. – ele disse com uma voz doce, mas firme. – Seth, prazer.

- Oi, beleza? – Seth disse apertando a mão de Jasper animado.

- Olá Jasper, o prazer é meu, Alice me disse _muito_ sobre você. – disse ao loiro, este me lançou um sorriso torto, contudo completamente tímido. Alice rolou os olhos ignorando a vergonha do namorado

- Jazz, onde está Edward? – Alice perguntou de repente e impaciente.

- Foi até o dormitório dele e de Emmett, para se trocar. – Jasper disse entre os dentes. Achei aquela situação cheia de subentendidos, mas fiquei na minha, afinal não conhecia aquelas pessoas, e se o tal do Edward estivesse usando ilícitos, bebendo ou transando eu não tinha nada a ver com isso.

Foi nesse instante que um cheiro de mel, lavanda e sol, invadiu as minhas narinas, nublando os meus sentidos. Como um atrativo exótico e erótico, virei o rosto e vi o cara mais lindo de todo o universo. Ele era um pouco mais alto que Jasper, seu corpo também era atlético, mas não exageradamente. Ele era forte, sua camisa marcava de forma bem suave seus músculos, sua pele era tão branca quanta a minha, seus cabelos eram de um tom de bronze totalmente diferente, e seus olhos, ah... seus olhos, eram de um verde tão intenso, que pareciam duas esmeraldas recém lapidadas, que deixavam o de Alice opacos e até mesmo sem graça. Ele vestia uma calça preta e uma camisa cinza que claramente remetia a grandes marcas.

O _deus grego_ se aproximou e eu senti uma leve tontura, de repente lembrei que precisava respirar, quando inspirei o ar, aquele cheio inebriante me invadiu mais uma vez, levando toda a minha capacidade de raciocinar.

- Alice você resolveu dar o ar da sua graça! – sua voz, era suave, linda, melodiosa, fazendo me arrepiar toda, nesse instante após ele cumprimentar Seth com um aceno de cabeça, encarou intensamente meus olhos, não conseguia me desvincular daquele olhar que parecia me despir, me deixar em um estado nunca conhecido por mim, tamanho era o seu poder. Era intenso e, cheios de segundas, terceiras, quartas, quintas _intenções_. Uma vontade repentina de beijar aquela boca vermelha loucamente me tomou como uma doença venérea, um veneno poderosíssimo que me paralisava, neste instante seus lábios formaram um sorriso torto que me tirou o fôlego completamente. Que sorriso era aquele? Vi a tontura voltando e lembrei novamente de respirar, sorri nervosa para o recém chegado, seus olhos lampejaram na minha direção.

- Edward, essa é a Bella minha nova colega de quarto. – Alice disse, sorrindo de uma forma maliciosa.

- Edward Cullen. _Prazer_ em conhecê-la Bella.

.

_**N/A:** Hey amores!_

_Bom, essa fanfic já foi postada há dois anos, porém eu estou arrumando umas coisinhas, "limpando" minhas formatações/comentários/tudo nela, para deixá-la mais clean, mais acessível. Esta, como a boa maioria sabe, foi a minha primeira fanfic – que escrevi porque queria colocar uma situação que até aquele momento não havia visto nas fanfics que li, e que é tão presente na nossa realidade, como foi na minha vida pessoal._

_Então, desde já perdoem as palavras, as colocações ortográficas e gramaticais, situações mais bobinhas e idiotas que se podem imaginar, prometo que no decorrer ela ficará melhor, graças a Deus._

_Quem já acompanhou **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR** quando a postei pela primeira vez, sabe o que irá acontecer, mas os convido para vir mais uma vez nesta viagem especialíssima que esta fanfic é para mim. Aos novos leitores, sejam bem vindos, espero que vocês apreciem uma história que significa muito para essa humilde autora, deixando suas reviews lindas e carinhosas, ok?_

_Como a história já está pronta, estou somente a relendo e fazendo umas mudanças mais do que necessárias (como me envergonho da minha maneira chula de escrever no começo), vamos combinar de postar de três em três dias, o que vocês acham? Bacana, não? Mas mesmo que a fanfic esteja completa, POR FAVORZINHO, não deixem de comentar, o feedback de vocês é importantíssimo. ;D_

_Bom, eu tenho o sério problema de falar demais, e eu estou repostando para evitar isso. Quero agradecer a Mayarah Cardoso por ser minha beta nessa fanfic. Sem ela boa parte dessa história nunca teria acontecido, e principalmente a todos que acompanharam pela primeira vez, e os que vão acompanhar agora. Obrigada por isso, espero que esta ficção os façam encarar alguns problemas da nossa sociedade atual com outros olhos._

_Obrigada pelo carinho, e nos vemos no próximo capítulo._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.**  
**REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	2. Recepção aos calouros

_**DISCLAIMER: **__infelizmente __**TWILIGHT**__ não me pertence, mas __**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**__, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
Recepção aos calouros**

.

Ao ouvir aquela voz de anjo, vi o 'palácio' dos Hale rodando, as esculturas do jardim se aproximando, e o chão vindo ao meu encontro, mas alguma coisa me segurou, evitando que me esborrachasse no chão. Esta _"coisa"_, entretanto, gerava uma sensação em mim, que davam choques, expeliam faíscas, explodiam fogos de artifício diante meus olhos, cheguei a pensar que era o baque com a grama que ocasionou tais sensações, mas aquela voz de anjo que desencadeou todo o desastre que me encontrava, falou:

- Bella, respire. – sussurrou no meu ouvido, roçando seus lábios suaves e gentis no lóbulo da minha orelha, um arrepio estrangeiro se seguiu, e puxando uma respiração profunda finalmente abri meus olhos. E tal ação, fez com que encarasse aqueles belíssimos e incríveis olhos verdes a centímetros de mim, suas mãos grandes e masculinas seguravam uma a minha cintura e a outra minha nuca, tive que respirar fundo para não agarrar aquele _deus_ e sucumbir a um desejo doentio que nunca antes havia sentido.

- Credo Bella, se toda vez que você ver meu irmão você desmaiar, vou proibir qualquer futura amizade, hein? – brincou Alice descontraída ao ver a cena.

- Não ligue para a Alice, meu anjo. – ele disse sorrindo no meu ouvido.

- Obrigada Edward, desculpe isso, infelizmente é comum comigo. – disse, enquanto ele me ajudava a ficar em pé sobre os meus próprios pés.

- Isso significa que terei que ficar _muito_ próximo a você. – falou dando uma ligeira piscadela em minha direção.

- Edward para de assustar a menina, daqui a pouco ela vai sair correndo daqui. – Jasper comentou brincando, fazendo-me acordar e lembrar que não estávamos sozinhos naquele lugar.

- Assim eu não me arrumei toda só para o Jasper, o Seth, a Bella e o Edward, me verem. – bufou Alice fingindo irritação.

- É verdade Alice! – exclamou Seth animado. – Eu também quero conhecer as _universitárias_ daqui, dizem que elas são espetaculares! – completou cheio de segundas intenções.

- Então vamos logo. – disse meio relutante. – Edward você pode me soltar. – murmurei evitando olhar para o seu rosto angelical, mas sentindo o calor que emanava de sua mão que ainda segurava a minha cintura com possessividade.

- Você tem certeza que não vai cair novamente Bella? – Edward me perguntou meio malicioso meio divertido.

- Creio que não. – concordei no mesmo tom me aproveitando da situação, algo que nunca havia feito antes.

Edward Cullen em menos de cinco minutos estava despertando um lado meu, que nunca havia visto antes.

_Que garoto era esse?_

Ele me lançou um sorriso torto que instantaneamente fez meu coração bater mais rápido. Alice e Jasper foram caminhando a frente, logo atrás foi Seth com toda sua corpulência e completamente deslumbrado lançando olhares lascivos na direção de algumas garotas que passavam por nosso grupo, seguido logo atrás por Edward e eu. Que estávamos em um silêncio incomodo, e por conta disto ele o quebrou, puxando assunto.

- O que você está achando de Hanover? – perguntou animado.

- O clima me lembra bastante Forks à cidade em que nasci e meu pai ainda mora, mas espero que não chova tanto. – disse desanimada fazendo um ligeiro bico, enquanto olhava para o céu cheio de nuvens cinzentas.

- Não, aqui não chove muito, só o suficiente. – disse ludicamente, dando novamente aquele sorriso torto em minha direção. Estava começando a achar que aquela era uma arma de sedução dele. – Que curso você vai começar? – emendou ao ver que não respondi a sua sentença maliciosa.

- Psicologia. – respondi prontamente, misteriosamente ele ampliou aquele seu maldito sorriso torto.

- Isso significa que teremos algumas aulas juntos. – afirmou me lançando uma nova piscadela.

- Wow... – foi à única coisa que consegui dizer, por que nesse exato momento ouvi uma voz aguda, mas mesmo assim melodiosa atrás de onde estávamos.

- _Edward!_ – a dona da voz, era sem duvida a mulher mais linda que já vi na vida. Era alta, com cabelos loiros arruivados e extremamente lisos que desciam até os seus ombros, em um corte super moderno, sua pele era extremamente branca, mas suas bochechas eram incrivelmente rosas, seus olhos eram de uma cor de mel e brilhante.

Suas roupas valorizavam o seu corpo que era composta por uma saia preta e uma blusa roxa, ambas extremamente justas que delineavam suas curvas, em seus pés altas sandálias pretas; aquela pessoa me deixou ainda mais inferior do que já era, por ser _tão_ normal. Porém, o que mais me surpreendeu foi que ela avançou e beijou apaixonadamente Edward, me senti mal com aquilo, por que juro, tal ato deveria ser crime, proibido, um atentado ao pudor.

- Tanya, minha querida que saudade. – gracejou Edward enquanto retribuía o beijo e apertava sua bunda.

Óbvio que um cara lindo daquele tinha namorada tão linda quanto.

- Oh..., calouros também? – a loira morango, Tanya, perguntou a mim e a Seth, que assim como Alice e Jasper também havia parado diante da interrupção da belíssima mulher.

- Só a Bella. – Alice respondeu acidamente. – Vamos? – insistiu.

- Credo, cunhadinha apresenta a gente! – Tanya disse melosa, contudo com diversão em sua voz.

- Bella Swan, colega de quarto de Alice – apresentei-me, evitando qualquer discussão que estava prestes a acontecer. –, este é Seth, um amigo que está me acompanhando está noite. – expliquei, lançando um sorriso ao meu amigo de longa data.

- Você não é boba não, Bella? – divertiu-se a loira, com um sorriso afetado. – Faz Yale? – questionou diretamente para Seth.

- Não, er... _Tanya_? – disse incerto, ela assentiu afirmativamente. – Eu não sou namorado da Bella, somos apenas amigos mesmo, e, infelizmente não faço qualquer faculdade do circuito da _Ivy League_, vou começar a faculdade em Port Angeles, uma cidadezinha próxima de onde moro. – explicou polidamente.

- Hum, não é namorado – repetiu sugestivamente a loira escultural. –, bom... Edward, o que você acha... _dela_? – perguntou com um tom sexy para o ruivo que me admirava com um típico olhar 43.

- _Bem_ interessante, Tanya. – respondeu lançando aquele sorriso torto em minha direção, enquanto ela cochichava alguma coisa em seu ouvido. – Hum – concordou aumentando o seu sorriso. –, será que ela aceita? – riu genuinamente aprovando totalmente o que ela lhe disse em segredo.

Diante da aprovação do ruivo, Tanya caminhou até o meu lado, onde me abraçando com um de seus finos braços, e fez-me a pergunta que nunca sequer imaginei que alguém me faria na vida:

- Você por acaso nós acompanharia em um _"ménage à trois"_? – falou sensualmente.

- Um o _quê_? – gritei completamente chocada e abismada com a questão, que mesmo não sendo uma perita em relações sexuais sabia muitíssimo bem do que se tratava.

- Sexo a três, Bella. – Edward respondeu despreocupadamente sorrindo torto para mim.

- Sim, eu sei o que é. – respondi aleatoriamente, mas observando que o ruivo e a loira esperavam uma resposta mais efetiva, optei por ser evasiva. - Hum, quem sabe algum dia_._ – sibilei levando meu lábio inferior entre os meus dentes e mordiscando ferozmente, enquanto fazia uma anotação mental de nunca ficar no mesmo ambiente a sós com Edward e Tanya.

- Espero sinceramente que você tope, estou louca para beijar sua boca. – disse despreocupadamente Tanya dando de ombros, mas de uma forma tão sedutora que me fez encará-la novamente para ver se no fundo ela não era um homem transvestido de mulher.

- Bobinha, não precisa ficar com medo. – começou Edward, rindo entre suas palavras. – Tanya é _bissexual_, e eu adoro _conhecer_ e _ver_ coisas novas. – completou quase me "comendo" pelos seus olhos esmeraldinos.

Graças ao bom Jesus, Alice que pegou o final da história correu para me puxar pelo braço dizendo que precisávamos conhecer os outros calouros e me livrando daquela conversa constrangedora.

.

O interior da casa dos Hale, se é que poderia ser, era ainda mais suntuosa que seu exterior. Sua decoração parecia daqueles filmes de época, grandiosa, luxuosa, hipnotizante. Alice, que era uma bola de energia inesgotável, foi logo me puxando em direção a um grandão e uma loira exuberante, definitivamente uma modelo da _Victoria's Secret_.

Quando nos aproximamos mais do casal, e finalmente observei a loira sem uma multidão entre nós, decide que ela sim era a mulher mais linda no universo, incomparável, uma boneca em todos os sentidos. Sua beleza era magnânima, seus cabelos loiros dourados com cachos grossos e perfeitos em suas pontas, sua estatura alta – típica dos padrões internacionais de beleza – onde o vestido preto curto que usava fazia o favor de marcar todas suas curvas, literalmente humilhando qualquer mulher que se aproximava dela. Os seus magníficos olhos azuis como duas safiras brilhantes eram do mesmo tom do namorado de Alice, Jasper.

O cara junto a ela, também não ficava atrás no quesito beleza. Este todavia era extremamente forte, sendo bem sincera até mais que Jake ou Seth, seus músculos marcavam muito sob sua camisa de botões preta e sua calça jeans escura. Seu cabelos castanhos escuros, eram curtos e encaracolados, os seus olhos brilhantes, eram do mesmíssimo tom esmeraldino de Alice e Edward.

Sem sobra de dúvidas, logo conclui, que aquele belíssimo casal era Emmett Cullen e Rosalie Hale, como Alice havia me informado há horas antes em nosso dormitório.

Óbvio que todos os irmãos Cullen que possuíam aquela genuína beleza sobrenatural, tinham namorados tão belos quanto.

- Emm, Rose, essa é Bella minha colega de quarto. – apresentou Alice quando nos aproximamos do casal. – Bella, estes são Emmett, meu irmão e Rosalie Hale. – disse animada.

- Olá Bella, seja bem vinda a Hanover. Tudo o que você precisar aqui em Dartmouth, não hesite em me pedir, irei lhe ajudar prontamente. – disse sorrindo encantadoramente.

- E se alguém te incomodar, só me chamar que dou um jeito no tarado. – completou Emmett com a sua voz grave e com o mesmo sorriso torto de seu irmão mais novo.

- Mas e se esse tarado foi seu irmão, Emmett? – inquiriu Edward aproximando-se me abraçando por trás de uma forma muito íntima. – Porque, irmãozão, eu pretendo incomodar _muito_ a Bella. – completou sedutoramente, correndo o seu nariz por meu pescoço me arrepiando completamente.

- Edward, você está assustando a menina. – interviu Jasper repreendendo o ruivo.

- Mas _é _a verdade – respondeu como se fosse óbvio tal cantada, com aquela cara de cachorro sem dono. –, e se estiver a incomodando muito, ela me dirá, não é Bella? – perguntou atordoado.

- Sim, claro _Edward_. – respondi, dizendo pela primeira vez o seu nome, que por mais engraçado que seja este saiu queimando por minhas cordas vocais de uma maneira completamente estrangeira para mim.

Fazia no máximo 20 minutos que eu o conhecia, como pode essa sensação de dominação tão grande quando estava próxima a ele, ou a qualquer coisa relacionada a ele?

- Bella, que curso você irá começar? – questionou docemente Rosalie, me tirando das minhas próprias reflexões.

- Psicologia. – respondi rapidamente ainda perdida na sensação dos braços de Edward que ainda estavam em torno de mim.

- Eu não acredito! – exclamou surpresa. – Você vai ser minha caloura! – animou-se.

- Hum... legal... espero que não seja tão difícil. – respondi envergonhada pela atenção de todos em mim, entretanto antes que a loira pudesse me responder uma Alice aparentemente nervosa veio ate mim.

- Vamos Bella, vamos circular por aí conhecer todos? – disse, me puxando para longe de seus irmãos e amigos.

- _Todos_ Alice, você deve estar brincando. – respondi me divertindo com o seu eufemismo e entusiasmo.

- Cuidado Bella, por que isso pode ser bem capaz. – alertou um divertido Jasper me assustando com sua sentença.

Todos riram descontraídos de seu comentário, mas antes que interviesse Alice me puxou e foi inevitável não segui-la, felizmente com Seth em no nosso enlaço. Não demorou muito para Seth parar e ficar conversando com uma garota que se chamava Lauren, meio vulgar, em minha opinião, com aquele cabelo cor de palha, com um corte esquisito, uma maquiagem fortíssima e uma roupa que tenho minhas dúvidas se aquilo era mesmo ou não uma roupa.

Continuamos conhecendo várias pessoas. Uma garota chamada Angela, que era somente alguns centímetros mais alta do que eu, com um cabelo longo que me lembravam a cetim negro, olhos castanhos, que também iria começar a cursar psicologia, acompanhada de outra garota chamada Jessica – essa com o cabelo castanho claro e olhos da mesma cor, que iria começar a cursar moda, tal como Alice. Junto com as garotas havia um moço, meio sem graça, chamado Mike, seus cabelos loiros e seus olhos azuis opacos encaravam Jessica com desejo, ali com certeza iria nascer um sentimento, ele iria começar a estudar engenharia civil – foram os que eu mais me detive conversando, e nossa conversa para a minha surpresa estava completamente divertida e descontraída. Algo completamente estrangeiro para mim.

A recepção estava bem interessante, todos comiam e bebiam, davam risadas e conversavam sobre o campeonato de basquete ou _football_ universitário, cursos que fariam, matérias que cursariam, seus dormitórios e com que os dividiria. Porém do nada aconteceu algo que atraiu a atenção de todos a porta de entrada. Um casal – assim como os Cullen e os Hale que havia conhecido – belíssimo estava prepotentemente parado ali.

O belo homem era forte, de cabelos loiros claríssimos e olhos de um castanho vivo e intenso, vestia roupas que deixava claro que era de marcas caras; a mulher também era linda, com longos e encaracolados cabelos ruivos, olhos castanhos da mesma intensidade da do homem, usando um vestido rosa que transmitia um ar de mistério para ela. Ambos olhavam curiosos para todos que estavam na festa, mas o que mais me intrigou fora os olhares maquiavélicos e vingativos que estes recém chegados lançavam aos Cullen e aos Hale parecia que aquilo era uma coisa totalmente _desagradável_ para todos eles.

- Não acredito que _eles_ tiveram a cara de pau de aparecer aqui! – Alice exclamou esbravecida.

- _Eles quem_? – perguntei confusa a pequena morena.

- Os _Brown_. – ela disse com nojo. – James e Victoria Brown, filhos do _prefeito_ de Boston. – completou com asco.

- Mas porque vocês não gostam deles? – questionei inocentemente e absurdamente curiosa.

- Rivalidade entre famílias. – falou relutante. – Algo tipo palestinos e israelenses. – exemplificou apertando meus dedos com sua pequenina mão.

- Wow... vocês não vão começar a atirar um no outro não, né? – perguntei tentando soar divertida.

- Não é para tanto também Bella. – respondeu nervosa, não percebendo a minha tentativa de amenizar os ânimos dela e do ambiente. – Ah, não! Emmett e Edward estão indo para lá, isso não vai dar certo, vem comigo Bella. – exclamou me puxando para onde seus irmãos mais velhos iam ao encontro dos recém chegados.

Corri com Alice, até onde James e Victoria Brown estavam, encontrando com Emmett, Edward, Jasper e Rosalie. Só de me aproximar deles senti a tensão no ar, pelo jeito a inimizade deles era mais séria do que Alice havia me dito ou que eu supunha.

- O quê vocês _estão_ fazendo aqui? – Emmett gritou para James com o seu indicador estirado.

- Na _recepção dos calouros_. – ele respondeu serenamente, mal se incomodando com a postura protetiva e raivosa do moreno.

- Mas você _não_ estuda na Dartmouth. – interveio Jasper que para a minha surpresa estava com a voz cheia de ódio, assim como Alice e Emmett.

- É verdade meu querido Jazz – James continuava a responder serena e arrogantemente, como se discutissem o clima. –, continuo na Yale, mas minha irmãzinha Victoria irá começar a estudar Direito aqui. Acredito que com você _amigão_. – divertiu-se o loiro.

Jasper rosnou. Emmett e Edward fecharam os punhos, Alice revirava os olhos, mas foi Rosalie que respondeu a provocação de James.

- Achei que a questão _amizade_, acabou há alguns anos, James, quando vocês quase nos _mataram_ em _Cap Code_. – falou arrogante e amargamente.

- Rose, minha princesa você ainda remói essa história? – devolveu suavemente e friamente James.

- Não a chame ela assim! – exclamou Emmett, enraivecido prestes a avançar no loiro.

- Vejo que vocês continuam com esse namorico. – contrapôs o loiro rindo.

Todos os Cullen e Hale bufaram juntos. Me vi diante de um embate épico, quase uma 3ª Guerra Mundial prestes a estourar diante aos meus olhos.

- Eddie, vai me dizer que você não sente saudades das nossas noites, inexplicáveis em Boston? – Victoria perguntou sedutoramente a Edward.

- _Saudades_? Eu, Victoria? – disse irônico. – Você se esqueceu que por sua causa eu fui parar na cadeia, quase morri e meus pais tiveram uma enorme _decepção_. – pontuou com fervor, prestes a bater na ruiva.

- Ai Eddiezinho, todo _sofredor_. – menosprezou com diversão.

- Edward, calma. – Alice disse, trazendo todos ali a realidade, quando o ruivo avançou para onde a ruiva estava. – Vocês dois aproveitem a recepção, mas, por favor, _longe_ de nós, que nós a aproveitaremos, _longe_ de vocês. Tudo bem? – pediu como se suplicasse a pequena Cullen.

- Absolutamente, Alicinha, _minha bonequinha_. – divertiu-se James mais uma vez, o que foi seguido por Victoria. Alice se segurou em mim e em Jasper, para não pular no pescoço do loiro, respirando profundamente e controlando-se para não explodir saiu andando de onde todos estavam o que rapidamente foi imitado por todos os outros, me deixando completamente sozinha, abobalhada e sem saber o que fazer na frente dos irmãos Brown.

- E você _gatinha_, como chama? – James me perguntou sensualmente. Abri um sorriso, como um cara perfeito daquele poderia ser ruim? Apesar que já dizia o ditado "quando a esmola é grande o santo desconfia".

- Bella – respondi timidamente. – Isabella Swan, vou começar a estudar Psicologia. – respondi automaticamente como fizera a noite inteira. Informação demais Bella, sua idiota! James e Victoria riram para mim.

- Eu sou Victoria Brown, vou começar Direito – a ruiva me disse, acompanhando a minha introdução. – este é meu irmão James, que faz Direito também – ela riu, provavelmente de uma piadinha interna. –, mas na _Yale_.

- _Encantado_ Bella. – James disse, pegando a minha mão e levando aos seus lábios, eu senti um calor subindo por mim, com certeza eu estava vermelha.

Sorri para ele enquanto sua irmã desaparecia nos deixando a sós. Ele colocou uma de suas mãos na minha cintura, e me puxou mais próximo a ele. E começou a conversar comigo, não entendia por que é que os Cullen não gostavam dele, pois ele era gentil, simpático e extremamente galanteador. Quando um dos garçons se aproximou ele pegou duas taças de champanhe e ofereceu uma a mim, aceitei e fizemos um brinde. Neste momento Edward que estava passando lançou um olhar homicida a mim e James.

- Parece que Edward, tem um _interesse _em você, Bella. – James disse no meu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Ele tem _namorada_ James, com certeza não existe interesse algum. – eu lhe disse, contudo completamente incerta na atitude tanto de Edward, quanto de James.

A festa continuava e James não saia de perto de mim por nada, ocasionando desta forma, a nenhum dos Cullen se aproximar de onde estava. Alice me lançava olhares intimidadores, Edward e Emmett homicidas. Eu por sua vez continuava a conversar com os outros calouros, conhecendo-os sempre acompanhada do gentil Brown.

Comecei a me sentir mal, afinal todos ali tinham muito dinheiro e poder. Sinceramente Dartmouth seria uma caixinha de surpresas, eu precisava urgentemente me segurar para não cometer nenhuma loucura, não que eu já tenha feito alguma, mas o meu sexto sentido me dizia que eu precisava tomar muito cuidado para não me perder, mas tinhas serias dúvidas que isso não aconteceria comigo. Parecia impossível não se contagiar por aquele modo rico de ser.

Sem mais nem menos uma garota loira de olhos azuis, de pele branca em um vestido meio dourado parou na nossa frente com as mãos na cintura. O que me sobressaltou foi James conhecê-la, por que sinceramente ela devia ser mais nova do que eu.

- Querida _Jane V._ – o loiro disse animado, soltando seu braço que estava em torno de minha cintura e a abraçando amigavelmente.

- Jay, como você está? – perguntou com uma voz fina, mas extremamente linda.

- Perfeito minha querida. – respondeu animado. O olhar de Jane recaiu sobre mim, me estudando milimetricamente. – Esta é a _minha_ mais nova amiga Bella Swan. Bella essa é Jane _Volturi._

_Volturi_? Volturi? Eu já havia ouvido esse sobrenome, mas onde? Infelizmente não conseguia me lembrar. _Merda_!

- Jane, é a _filha_ mais nova do senador de Massachusetts. – interveio James, possivelmente compreendendo a minha briga interna ao me lembrar de onde havia ouvido aquele nome. Sendo é claro filha de um Senador este era o motivo por seu sobrenome não me ser estranho, contudo algo em minha memória me lembrou do seu tio Marcus Volturi, que no ano anterior fora acusado de fraude atraindo a atenção de todo país.

Quando ela me abraçou para cumprimentar, senti um arrepio na coluna, mas não no sentido ruim. Algo inexplicável. Esperava sinceramente ser má impressão. Rapidamente Jane me chamou a realidade.

- Bella, que curso você vai começar? – perguntou com sua voz doce.

- Psicologia, e você? – retorqui educadamente.

- Comércio Exterior. – respondeu rindo.

Ficamos os três conversando, rindo, mas aquela minha primeira impressão ruim a respeito de Jane custava a passar. Talvez seja coisa da minha cabeça, mas essa garota escondia alguma coisa _ruim_, por assim dizer.

Depois de uma meia hora Jane nos deixou novamente a sós. James me propôs para que fossemos andar pelo jardim, como já estava cansada de tanto sorrir para estranhos e parar para conversar com novos estudantes, aceitei prontamente o convite. Começamos a nós dirigir a saída, quando estávamos na porta, Edward apareceu.

- Eddie, qual é a _nova_? – James perguntou maliciosamente.

- Bella, aonde você vai? – Edward me perguntou, evitando a questão de James.

- Tomar um ar fresco. – respondi a ele, me derretendo toda. Foi quando Tanya e sua beleza estarrecedora apareceram abraçando Edward por trás, dando um beijo no seu pescoço e virando-se para mim.

- Bella, vejo que você não demorou a agarrar um dos melhores partidos da costa leste. – disse maliciosamente. – E você James já esta agarrando as _calouras_ vindas da costa oeste? – brincou com o loiro, soltando os braços entorno de Edward e se dirigindo para abraçar o loiro que sorria amigavelmente a loira morango. Edward me lançou um olhar incomodado e irritado, contudo não disse nada.

- Tanya, você esta mais linda do que nunca, vejo que você continua com o Eddie. – provocou James.

- É Jay, continuamos juntos, mas temos um relacionamento _abertíssimo._ – ela me lançou um olhar de cobiça, imediatamente senti minhas bochechas enrubescendo violentamente.

- E você _little_ Cullen, continua com as _antigas_ práticas? – James perguntou maliciosamente direcionando-se a Edward.

- É James, alguns hábitos não _mudam_, só ficam _diferentes_. – Edward respondeu acidamente. Fiquei intrigada com aquilo, que práticas seriam essas? Será que é algo ilícito? Apesar de que o _meu _anjo não parecia ter esse perfil, mas nunca se sabe. Até mesmo o mais belo anjo, era o mais terrível demônio.

- Talvez nos _encontremos _por ai então – respondeu o loiro divertido. –, mas e você Tanya, continua também? – perguntou desta vez seriamente a loira morango.

- Sempre. – exclamou sorrindo. Juro que fiquei extremamente curiosa com aquela conversa, mas resolvi não me meter. Afinal eles pareciam se conhecer bem, apesar da inimizade aparentemente nauseante entre os Cullen e dos Brown.

- Eddie, você quer _dizer _algo a Bella? – James perguntou rudemente. – Por que ela estava para me acompanhar numa volta pelo jardim. – completou com um olhar intimidador ao ruivo.

- Não, tudo o que eu preciso _falar_ com ela eu falo depois. – Edward respondeu da mesma maneira mal-educada que James. – Cuidado com ela, Brown. – alertou, virando-se em seguida para mim. – Bella qualquer coisa ligue para a mim. – disse dando-me o número de seu celular.

- Hum... obrigada, Edward. – respondi timidamente, me sentindo um brinquedo novo em que duas crianças birrentas querem como se fossem a sua vida.

Tanya me deu um sorriso que se subentendia que aquele não seria um passeio comum, e Edward me olhou temeroso. Resolvi não retribuir o olhar, e me encaminhei com James ao jardim. O jardim da residência dos Hale era de dar inveja a qualquer jardim botânico, muitíssimo bem cuidado, flores de todas as cores, seus aromas impregnavam o ar diante da brisa suave, aquele lugar deve fazer parte de um conto de fadas. Fiquei encantada, atitude que não passou despercebida de James.

- Gosta deste jardim? – inquiriu amavelmente.

- Muito, é lindo, essas cores são... são incríveis. – respondi maravilhada com a explosão de cores de várias roseiras a algumas distâncias de nós.

- Mas o que deixa ele mais belo ainda, é esse luar e você Bella, que dá um toque especial a ele. – disse, encostado suavemente seus dedos da mão no meu rosto. Pela milésima vez naquele dia senti minhas bochechas ficando intensamente vermelhas e por conta disto optei por somente sorrir.

Continuamos a caminhar, observado as esculturas da coleção particular do Sr. e da Sra. Hale. James foi audacioso quando quase cai, resolvendo andar segurando firmemente a minha mão. Após o que me pareceu horas, chegamos a uma lindíssima fonte, localizada no centro do jardim, onde paramos de frente um ao outro, com James colocando suas mãos grandes e quentes na minha cintura.

- Bella, você é tão linda, seu rosto é perfeito, sua boca parece que exala mel. – declamou romanticamente. Limitei-me a sorrir de seu comentário galanteador.

Diante de minha reação, ele passou suavemente a mão pelo meu rosto, desceu ao meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar. Serenamente ele começou a se aproximar de mim, fui sentindo aqueles olhos castanhos próximos, aquela respiração suave próxima, aquele hálito quente, que me lembrava canela se aproximando, conseguia sentir o corpo dele próximo ao meu, quando ouvi uma voz que me despertou daquela bolha em que estava.

- Finalmente eu te achei Bella! – exclamou a voz grave de Seth, que via pisando ruidosamente pela grama, me afastei mecanicamente de James, virando-me para encarar o meu amigo.

- Por quanto faz tempo que você esta me procurando? – questionei receosa.

- Horas, ou você esqueceu que eu tinha que te levar embora às 2 da manha, porque amanhã começa o suas aulas _especiais_? – devolveu com uma pergunta.

- Nossa Seth, é verdade o meu curso avançado de morfologia. – exclamei me recordando das aulas que havia me matriculado há dois meses como pontos para o meu currículo. – James, me perdoe, mas esta tarde e eu não posso perder o início deste curso. – desculpei-me envergonhada.

- Tudo bem Bella, não irão faltar oportunidades para ficarmos a sós. – ele lançou um olhar furioso a Seth, que apenas o retribuiu. Pela postura do meu amigo, percebia que ele não era do tipo muito fã do loiro;

Me despedi de James, afinal ele fora um cavalheiro comigo, agüentando uma caloura contando de sua pacata vida. Ele me deu seu celular para que eu anotasse o meu numero, e me deu um beijo estalado em minha bochecha, que me fez corar violentamente. Após as despedidas segui com Seth a procura de um taxi, o deixei no hotel onde estava hospedado, e não pude deixar de me perguntar mentalmente se Jake e Leah tinham ou estavam tendo sua noite tórrida de amor, ri com esse pensamento vendo que isso custaria _muito_ para acontecer comigo.

Por mais que em menos de 4 horas parecia ter atraído a atenção de dois homens belíssimos, que viviam em uma clara competição de ego entre eles. Mesmo com este pensamento em mente, o pequeno trecho do hotel até aos dormitórios, fiquei pensando em tudo que havia acontecido nessas minhas breves horas na faculdade. Havia conhecido pessoas influentes, futuros colegas de sala, bem como o homem mais lindo do mundo: _Edward_, que por mais que tenha sido de uma maneira meio vulgar, tinha o desejo de me ter; fiquei me imaginando com aquele deus grego, e as coisas impossíveis que poderia fazer com ele.

Despertei-me do meu sonho quando o taxista parou em frente ao prédio do meu dormitório, agilmente paguei pelo taxi e me dirigi escada à cima em direção ao meu quarto, fazendo as contas de quantas horas iria conseguir dormir, por que uma noite de sono mal dormida para mim, era a mesma coisa que ver um morto andando.

Coloquei a chave na porta e rodei a fechadura, o quarto estava totalmente escuro, isso significava que Alice não viria dormir, como ela havia me dito anteriormente. Fechei a porta e acendi a luz, que instantaneamente irradiou o quarto. Foi quando uma voz falou comigo me sobressaltando.

- Estava a _sua espera_ Bella.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hey amores!_

_Espero que vocês tenham curtido este capítulo, assim como espero SINCERAMENTE que quem já leu está fanfic a esteja relendo, porque... meu Senhor, Jesus Cristo, este capítulo (assim como acredito a fanfic inteira) era de dar vergonha. Não acredito que tive a coragem de postar essa fic, e que incrivelmente ela tenha feito sucesso. É absurdo! Tão ridícula que é/era. Enfim... como havia explicado no capítulo anterior, estou arrumando, corrigindo algumas coisas e acrescentando detalhes nas frases, ao contexto, e tudo mais que eu possa modificar sem alterar muito o caminhar já conhecido da história, sendo assim ela em si não terá nenhuma mudança no enredo, mas isso não quer dizer que vocês não devam ler novamente. Leiam, vale a pena o esforço. Estou usando meus anos de pratica escrevendo fanfics e melhorando isso aqui! ;D_

_Obrigada a todos que estão relendo ou lendo pela primeira vez, espero que vocês me deixem suas reviews ao final me dizendo o que estão achando, ok? Obrigada a Mayh Cardoso mais uma vez por betar essa fic que significa mais do que eu consigo explicar, bem como a todas as pessoas que tornaram esta história o que ela é. Obrigada mesmo. Próximo capítulo vem em breve! ;D_

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.**  
**REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	3. Aula de anatomia

_**DISCLAIMER: **__infelizmente __**TWILIGHT**__ não me pertence, mas __**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**__, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 3  
Aula de Anatomia**

.

Ao ouvir aquela voz entrei em pânico. Mas não um pânico de medo, de terror, ou de qualquer outro sentimento bizarro correlacionado com filmes de terror; mas tal pânico mais tinha haver com surpresa, por assim dizer. Como é que ele conseguiu entrar aqui? E o mais importante, o que é que ele estava fazendo aqui no meu dormitório?

Vir-me-ei lentamente para a origem da voz, somente para confirmar com meus olhos, o que meus ouvidos e cérebro já sabiam quem era. E, quando tais conclusões me tomaram outra me pegou completamente desprevenida: ele estava próximo demais de mim, mais próximo do que poderia esperar ou imaginar.

- Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui? – inquiri subitamente, olhando em choque para aquele deus grego que estava, para a minha surpresa e delírio insano, sem camisa na minha frente, no meu dormitório.

- Isso Bella! – exclamou, me empurrando contra a porta dormitório e reivindicando meus lábios com os seus em um beijo sôfrego, urgente, luxurioso. A intensidade era tamanha que era como se fosse à última coisa a que se poderia fazer antes do mundo acabar. Não hesitando, pestanejar ou sequer pensando retribui o beijo depositando toda a veemência, toda a luxúria, todo o desejo que poderia com o gesto tão íntimo.

Em segundos a língua de Edward circulava os meus lábios, pedindo passagem para explorar o seu interior; acariciar a minha língua com a sua, e sem titubear permiti esta passagem prontamente, pois deseja aquele beijo de uma forma tão voraz, que nem mesmo eu conseguia compreender. Não que eu quisesse também.

Sua boca se encaixou na minha de uma maneira que parecia que finalmente duas peças de um quebra-cabeça estavam juntas. Era profundo, energizante, apelador, sôfrego. Todas as sensações possíveis e imagináveis se encontravam naquele único gesto extremamente íntimo. Quando o impacto da surpresa de estar beijando quem eu estava beijando, ou o que foi que fez com que eu demorasse para entender o que se passava, joguei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, trazendo para mais próximo a mim do que ele já estava.

Meus dedos enroscaram-se entre seus cabelos bronzes, os puxando suavemente, ansiando uma maior proximidade entre nós. Edward rapidamente compreendeu o que as minhas ações ansiavam, e desta forma, suas mãos vorazes e masculinas começaram a explorar a lateral do meu corpo, conhecendo cada curva com uma vagarosa exploração, e quando, finalmente chegaram às minhas coxas, ele agilmente as levantou, apertando-as com suas mãos grandes e masculinas, enroscando-as em seu corpo, enquanto estas também, extremamente ágeis e ansiosas – que mais pareciam ter se multiplicado e invés de um par, eu poderia considerar que ele teria uns quatro pares como um polvo – começaram a subir o meu vestido, revelando minhas coxas brancas que queimavam diante de seu toque masculino.

Cada toque de seus dedos longos, grossos e masculinos em minha pele morna e feminina, era como fogo em brasa. Eu estava completamente entregue, deslumbrada, deliciada, extasiada com o seu toque, com o seu corpo, com o seu beijo ardente e único; contudo meu sexto sentido, o meu alerta interno ressoou em meu cérebro, me avisando do perigo iminente, e agindo em pleno instinto o afastei com um empurrão, utilizando toda a minha força ao realizar tal ação.

- Calma. – consegui pronunciar com minha respiração ofegante, e uma ligeira tontura que me atacava.

- Não quero ter calma com você Bella! – Edward replicou impaciente e sedutoramente, avançando para um novo beijo e suas mãos grandes e ágeis subindo meu vestido com uma destreza surpreendente. – Eu te quero por completo. Eu _necessito_ por completo de você. – suspirou com seus lábios em meu pescoço, fazendo com que a minha pele arrepiasse.

Apesar de não querer, rapidamente desviei-me daquela investida. Por mais que quisesse beijá-lo e perder a minha virgindade com aquele homem, não seria hoje, naquele momento. Não só porque estava completamente confusa dos meus sentimentos, mas também porque dentro de algumas horas eu teria uma aula importantíssima e antes do prazer carnal, deveria me focar em meus estudos. Era para isso que havia atravessado o país: para estudar. Esquivando-me daquela situação, e evitar um constrangimento anormal – que viria com toda certeza -, fiz a primeira pergunta que me veio à cabeça:

- Como você entrou aqui? – questionei, afastando-me dele indo até uma das escrivaninhas e me encostando.

- Alice – respondeu dando de ombros e dirigindo-se a _minha_ cama. –, Emmett e Rose, vão passar a noite no meu dormitório, e de boa, não quero ficar ouvindo suas loucuras, e Alice irá dormir na casa de Jasper, para fazer alguma coisa que prefiro não pensar – completou nervoso. Não pude deixar de sorrir, ao notar os ciúmes de Edward para a sua irmã gêmea. –, desta forma quando isso acontece, ou acontecer – ele comentou arqueando sugestivamente suas sobrancelhas em minha direção - Alice autorizou que eu venha dormir no dormitório dela, o que para mim vai ser perfeito, já que eu te quero. – completou com uma piscadela para mim. Senti minhas bochechas se tingindo de vermelho escuro e fervoroso diante desse comentário.

- Ow, calma ai... – contrapus tentando disfarçar o incomodo que sentia com o olhar luxurioso de Edward em minha direção. – Não é contra o regulamento dos dormitórios alguém do sexo oposto dormir em quarto feminino? E por que Alice não me avisou que você tem uma chave do nosso dormitório? – questionei preocupada e curiosa.

- Bella, uma pergunta de cada vez. – disse rindo, divertindo-se do meu constrangimento. Maldito sorriso torto que me deixava sem reação. – Como sua colega de quarto namora um Hale, ninguém vai importunar vocês se um homem dormir ou não aqui, sem contar que estamos em uma universidades, regras aqui são feitas principalmente para serem quebradas. – comentou com um sorriso amplo e sapeca. – Mas não é só isso, Alice, pela graça de Deus, sabe como são Emmett e Rose quando estão transando, totalmente insanos – ampliou o seu sorriso, dando uma ligeira piscadela em minha direção. – e como a casa dos meus pais é longe daqui, e amanhã eu tenho aula, ela me deu uma cópia da chave para essas emergências. – explicou maliciosamente. – Creio que ela ficou tão atenta aos acontecimentos de hoje que se esqueceu de mencionar este _minúsculo_ detalhe a você. – completou ironicamente dando uma nova piscadela.

Por acaso ele era formado, pós-graduado e doutor na escola da sedução? Com toda a certeza.

- Certo, er... entendi. – concordei meio relutante, desconfiada daquela conversa fiada. Afinal eu sou humana, e Edward Cullen um homem que desperta a libido de qualquer pessoa no universo, e ignorá-lo em toda a sua magnificência é a maior idiotice, mas eu teria, pelo menos por ora. – Então Edward é melhor você se dirigir a outra cama, que é da Alice por que eu preciso dormir, já que eu também tenho aula amanhã. – repliquei com ligeira grosseria, tentando ignorar a atração magnética que sentia por ele.

- Oh! Eu sei que esta é sua cama Bella, e estou nela propositalmente. – explicou sensualmente. – O que você acha de vir se deitar junto comigo aqui? Obviamente sem toda essa roupa, para que possamos nos conhecer melhor? – disse me lançando um olhar sexy, que tive que contar até dez mentalmente para não fazer o que ele me sugeriu.

- É melhor não, Edward. – disse timidamente me direcionando ao armário e pegando o meu pijama – uma calça de moletom e uma regatinha – por mais que fosse verão, e eu tinha plena consciência da minha escolha na roupa de dormir, definitivamente decidi que não iria dormir só de camisola na frente de Edward _deus grego gostoso_ Cullen, sendo assim peguei a roupa que havia optado e segui para o banheiro trancando-o com minha respiração arquejando.

Coloquei o meu pijama improvisado, peguei o demaquilante de Alice comecei a retirar a maquiagem como ela havia me instruído enquanto relembrava com detalhes daquele beijo que dividimos alguns minutos mais cedo. Como ele pode fazer uma coisa daquelas, tão inesperada, comigo? Sinceramente ele deveria ser preso por invadir a privacidade de alguém daquela forma.

Lavei meu rosto, escovei meus dentes e penteei meus cabelos, e me direcionei ao quarto novamente, mas não esperava ver o que vi: um Edward vestindo somente uma boxer branca, que deixava a mostra suas maravilhosas, musculosas e esguias coxas brancas, e um volume bem concentrado no meio destas. Tão rápido quanto meus cobiçosos olhos seguiriam para aquela região, os tirei sentindo as minhas bochechas se tingindo de vermelho intenso mais uma vez aquela noite.

- Você bem que poderia ter trazido um pijama ou pelo menos se coberto. – disse o reprimindo diante da minha vergonha.

- Bella, esta muito quente. – falou lançando aquele sorriso torto. – E outra meu companheiro aqui gosta de te ver _vermelinha_.

Amaldiçoei meus pais, por me fazerem tão pálida, e Edward por ser tão auto-confiante, com aquela maldita boxer branca. Caminhei até a cama de Alice, já que a minha estava ocupada, atitude que não passou despercebida de Edward.

- Achei que você quisesse dormir na sua cama. – disse inocentemente. – Juro que eu não faria nada, mas não posso dizer o mesmo do meu "amigão". – disse dando uma piscadela para mim, ri ironicamente para ele.

- Prefiro dormir na cama da sua irmã. – tudo bem, era uma mentira deslavada, mas eu não iria logo ao meu primeiro dia em Dartmouth me enroscar nos lençóis com Edward Cullen, talvez daqui uma semana eu deixe ele se enroscar comigo nos lençóis. Ri com esse meu pensamento, e ele notou.

- Vejo que você também quer se deitar aqui comigo Bella, por que não larga de ser assim tão difícil, e satisfaça os seus, os meus, os nossos desejos? – perguntou da maneira mais sensual possível, totalmente irresistível.

Mas eu iria resistir pelo menos por enquanto. Então ignorei a proposta, enquanto ajeitava a cama de Alice, para deitar.

- Bella, por acaso você gosta de mulheres? – perguntou repentinamente com um sorriso torto e sedutor. – Ou é bissexual? Saiba que eu adoro ver duas mulheres se beijando, e depois se tocando e ambas dormindo comigo... hum... prazeroso. – refletiu fechando seus olhos e tocando o seu membro.

Porra!Por que eu continuo olhando para as partes íntimas dele?

- Não! Definitivamente não sou nem lésbica e nem bissexual. – respondi afastando meu olhar de seu corpo belíssimo e finalmente me deitando na cama.

- Xii... pelo jeito você não quer saber de conversa também, não é? – questionou ofendido.

- Hoje não Edward. – optei por deixar em aberto, por que definitivamente eu gostaria de ter mais que uma conversa com ele em um futuro próximo. Ele não respondeu nada, então fechei meus olhos e cai na inconsciência tão rápido quanto podia sequer esperar.

Tive um sonho no qual eu e Edward fazíamos um sexo selvagem, onde ele me tomava em seus braços violentamente – bem parecidas com as investidas dele em mim contra a porta do dormitório, durante o nosso primeiro beijo – e fazíamos coisas dignas de um filme pornô, sempre comigo gemendo altíssimo de prazer, pedindo sempre mais e mais. Nunca esperei que fosse tão vocal assim, mas se o sonho fosse uma prévia de como eu seria na cama, teria que avisar quem fosse me desvirtuar para levar-me em um lugar em que meus gemidos não incomodariam ninguém.

Estava estarrecida de prazer, refletindo tantas coisas durante o Edward do meu sonho me levava as nuvens quando um despertador começou a tocar ao longe me despertando do sonho que preferia nunca ter acordado. Óbvio que eu estava em um estado deplorável. Totalmente suada, louca de desejo e vestindo somente minha calcinha e a regatinha que tinha colocado no dia anterior, com certeza foi o calor do sonho, e não o da estação, que fez isso comigo. Me espreguicei e andei até o armário, mas quando me aproximei vi que aquele era o de Alice, me virei lentamente para observar o quarto, então eu não havia sonhado, Edward Cullen havia mesmo dormido aqui e na minha cama. Oh. Meu. Deus.

Porém o que me sobressaltou realmente não foi o fato dele estar deitado me encarando com aqueles seus espetaculares olhos verdes esmeraldinos com aquele maldito sorriso torto, mas sim o fato dele estar completamente nu e extremamente _excitado_. Minha imaginação definitivamente não lhe havia feito jus. Jesus, como era _grande_!

Engoli em seco.

Será que havia sucumbindo a suas investidas?

Não! Não, não, não. Com certeza me lembraria de uma noite de sexo com aquele homem. Nesse exato momento o quarto começou a sair de foco, notei tudo rodando a minha volta e cai em um baque no tapete felpudo listrado lilás e bege de Alice.

O que era aquele homem nu na minha cama, na minha frente, depois daquele sonho erótico? E por que ele estava tão excitado?

A minha consciência não demorou muito para voltar, mas quando voltou senti algo macio embaixo de mim, e alguma coisa muito quente ao meu lado direito, que puxava uma corrente elétrica de mim que corria por todo o meu corpo, me deixando viva, indicando que aquela era a minha fonte de vida. Quando virei meu rosto para observar a fonte da corrente elétrica estava Edward, deitado o meu lado rindo, com os seus olhos verdes brilhantes focados em minhas faces. Observei meio de relance todo o seu corpo e para a minha pouca sanidade no momento, este continuava nu e excitado.

Puta que pariu, será que ele não conseguia se controlar? Vendo que eu havia desmaiado, custava ter vestido a sua cueca novamente? Esse garoto iria virar o meu mundo de ponta cabeça, e em menos de 12 horas ele já estava conseguindo.

- Vejo que eu e meu "amigo" mexemos com sua imaginação durante a noite Bella. – afirmou presunçoso, ignorando o fato que eu havia desmaiado há apenas alguns segundos. – O seu falatório seguido de seus gemidos, não me deixou descansar, não que eu tenha ficado incomodado, mas bem que poderia ter participado mais efetivamente dele, se você me entende. – disse com a voz rouca, mas escorrendo sedução que fizeram meus pêlos eriçarem e minhas bochechas se tingirem de vermelho intenso, enquanto ele piscava lentamente seus olhos.

Por que cargas d'água eu tinha que falar durante o sono? E pelo tom de Edward, este sonho que estava tão vangloriada de ter tido não havia sido diferente, para a minha completa vergonha, e completando tudo com um laço de fita vermelha: ele havia ouvido tudo e iria me importunar eternamente por isso.

_Merda_. Tem como isso ficar mais constrangedor?

Lentamente comecei a me levantar da cama para me dirigir ao banheiro, e quem sabe lavar a minha memória e esquecer de tudo isso, ou então escorrer pelo ralo junto com a água para evitar de encontrá-lo novamente depois de todos esses eventos constrangedores que me obrigavam urgentemente a tomar um banho gelado e acalmar meus ânimos. Contudo, antes mesmo que eu pudesse ficar no ângulo de 90 graus para sair da cama, Edward percebeu a minha ação e me puxou para baixo e subiu em cima de mim, me prendendo em seus braços.

Arregalei meus olhos castanhos em surpresa e choque. O que ele queria de mim? Iria ele me estuprar? Me obrigar a satisfazê-lo sexualmente? Eu poderia estar atraída por ele, ele poderia ser irmão gêmeo da minha colega de quarto, dentre tantas e tantas coisas, mas ainda ele era um completo desconhecido para mim, eu não conhecia seus objetivos de vida, sua vida, sua história, _ele_, não poderia julgar ou predizer se ele não me forçaria a nada.

- Não tão rápido, Bella. – disse ofegante, e antes que eu pudesse titubear qualquer palavra seus lábios já estavam juntos aos meus, me beijando com sofreguidão e urgência. Como havia sido na noite anterior contra a porta, seus lábios eram ansiosos e vorazes contra os meus, sua língua e a minha dançavam, brigavam, se acariciavam em uma dança sensual e prazerosa com vigor.

Lentamente ele começou a moldar o seu corpo masculino de músculos esguios e tonificados contra o meu corpo, fazendo com que a ponta de seu suntuoso membro encontra-se a poucos milímetros da minha entrada. A milímetros de tirar a minha virgindade. Alguma coisa abaixo do meu ventre começou a pulsar freneticamente na mesma intensidade que meu coração, aqueles beijos me prendiam, suas mãos acariciavam o meu corpo, senti uma delas se encaminhando para o meu sexo, ávidas para explorá-lo.

Mais uma vez o alarme sonoro de perigo do meu cérebro ressoou agudamente, insistindo que eu interrompesse aquilo antes que fosse tarde demais para se arrepender depois. E com essa resolução de que tinha que fazer alguma coisa brandi ofegante:

- Edward... _eu sou virgem_! – surpreso com a minha sentença, o ruivo parou o que estava fazendo, deixando suas mãos: uma próxima ao cós da minha calcinha e a outra, que apertava o meu seio com urgência, sobre ele. Sua boca que beijava com ansiedade meu pescoço segundos atrás pendia meio frouxa, e seus olhos esmeraldinos queimavam em desejo e luxuria, todavia sua fisionomia era de confusão.

Serenamente seu cérebro processou a informação que havia lhe dado, e seus olhos se ampliaram em pleno descrédito, enquanto uma sombra de curiosidade e temor tomou o seu rosto. Tão rápido quanto havia sido, quando iniciado o beijo, Edward tirou suas mãos de mim e agilmente saiu de cima de mim, sentando-se completamente atordoado na cama de Alice que ainda estava desfeita pela a minha noite de sono.

- Não é possível! – exclamou descrente. – E seu sonho? – perguntou confuso.

- Foi um sonho. _Erótico_, mas ainda um sonho, só isso. – respondi envergonhada, sentando-me na minha cama e puxando o meu travesseiro que ele havia dormido para cobrir a minha semi-nudez.

- Você está falando sério? – inquiriu no mesmo instante que um sorriso torto malicioso brotou em seu rosto.

Assenti timidamente. Edward ampliou o seu sorriso, desta vez completamente cafajeste.

- Então como é que você sabia daquelas coisas que disse durante o sono tão perfeitamente? –questionou duvidoso. Claro que ele não deixaria as coisas fáceis para mim.

- Filmes pornôs. – respondi rapidamente dando de ombros e abaixando o meu rosto, sentindo as minhas bochechas corando. – De vez em quando eu os vejo, sabe, para rir. – completei contando meia verdade, por que a verdade seria estranha, já que assisti filmes pornôs na companhia da minha melhor amiga uma semana antes, como fonte de conhecimento para ela e sua primeira noite de amor. Para a minha defesa no começo eu achei tosco e completamente vulgar, mas depois desse meu sonho vi e queria que eles se tornassem reais o mais rápido possível.

- Para uma virgem, você não é nada inocente, será que eu a motivei tanto assim, para que você sonhasse praticando isso comigo? – inquiriu sério. – Porque convenhamos você no meio do seu sonhozinho disse o meu nome gemendo, me excitou tanto, que por algumas vezes quase a acordei e perguntei se você não queria torná-los reais, porque estava me deixando mais ensandecido do que se estivesse com a "boca na botija"?

Senti o meu rosto ficando mais quente do que já estava e me amaldiçoei mentalmente por não calar a boca dormindo. Isso ainda pelo que parecia me causaria muitos problemas.

- Bem, eu não quero te desvirtuar _hoje_, então é melhor eu tomar um banho gelado e acalmar a mim e meu companheiro aqui. – alertou levantando-se da minha cama. Mesmo sabendo que não deveria levantei minimamente meus olhos e observei o "companheiro" dele, e para a minha surpresa esse continuava extremamente animado. Tentei desviar o olhar, mas não conseguia, seu membro parecia enfeitiçado com o membro ereto, rígido e grande de Edward.

Novamente a minha respiração ficou ruidosa e falha, tudo tornou a perder o foco diante de minhas pupilas, mas antes que eu desfalecesse sobre a minha cama, a sua voz suave, angelical, porém abarrotada de sedução murmurou em meu ouvido:

- Respira Bella, e tenha calma você vai tocar _nele_ ainda, mas não agora, não hoje. – se era possível senti minhas faces mais quentes ainda.

Arrogantemente ele caminhou até o banheiro, fechando a porta, dependendo do que ele fosse fazer lá dentro, não queria que eu visse, ou ouvisse, porque era certeza que ele iria fazer alguma coisa. Rapidamente tirei esses pensamentos da minha cabeça, e resolvi me ocupar arrumando as camas, ajeitando o quarto.

Coloquei a calça que havia tirado durante a noite, e arrumei a cama de Alice, depois me dirigi a minha onde ele havia dormido, peguei sua camisa e não resisti em sentir aquele perfume almiscarado e masculino invadir as minhas narinas e embriagar o meu cérebro, dobrei-a cuidadosamente, e coloquei em cima da cama de Alice, fazendo o mesmo com a sua calça, o que fez chover um par de camisinhas, pelo jeito ele tinha mesmo a intenção de transar comigo. Sorri com esta resolução, guardando os preservativos no bolso da sua calça e finalmente arrumando a outra cama.

Escolhi a roupa para iria a aula, algo bem minha cara: um jeans velho, uma regata branca e uma jaqueta jeans. Quando ele saiu do banheiro com os cabelos molhados, escorrendo gotículas de água por seu peitoral e abdômen definido, não consegui resistir e acompanhei uma gota que descia pelo seu corpo, sendo impedida de continuar por causa daquela boxer branca.

- Bella, se você continuar a encará-lo desse jeito não vou me segurar mais. – alertou.

- Certo. – murmurei envergonhada. – Er... desculpa. – disse abaixando o meu rosto e sentindo as minhas bochechas se tingirem ainda mais de vermelho. Pelo que parecia o meu rosto ficaria eternamente na cor tomate de ser.

Evitando encará-lo rapidamente entrei no banheiro fechando a porta, sem antes Edward me lançar um sorriso malicioso ao ver que havia dobrado suas roupas. Tentei tomar um banho revigorante e tirar as imagens de Edward nu da minha mente, sem sucesso obviamente. Terminei o banho e me troquei, escovei os dentes e penteei meus cabelos molhados, quando sai do banheiro ele não estava mais lá, só tinha um bilhete numa letra elegante, bem típica de médico, ri desta semelhança e uma das camisinhas que eu havia visto anteriormente.

Andei lentamente até o bilhete e li:

.

_"Bella,_

_Você conseguiu abalar as minhas estruturas, tive que ir embora por que sinceramente não sei se me seguraria, e eu também não quero me segurar aula hoje, e nós encontramos por aí._

_O que você acha de mais tarde irmos ao The Pub? Alice, Jazz, Emm, Rose e mais um pessoal estará lá, será divertido. Uma banda muito boa da cidade que irá tocar. Espero que curta rock n' roll._

_Ah... antes que eu me esqueça: guarde esse meu "presentinho" com carinho, eu ainda irei pedir por ele, quando nós dois precisarmos._

_Beijos em todo o seu delicioso corpo._

_Edward."_

_._

Peguei o _"presentinho"_, que ele havia me deixado para guardá-lo, mas algo atraiu minha atenção para a embalagem _"preservativo especial para pênis de 20 a 25 cm"_. Suspirei com o susto e corei violentamente mais uma vez, será que era tão grande? Fiz uma anotação mental para descobrir qual era o tamanho normal, por que com certeza aquele não era um tamanho _normal_.

Guardei o preservativo na minha gaveta, voltando a imaginar aquele membro. O porquê de eu ficar imaginado toda aquela volúpia, eu não fazia a mínima idéia. Me reprimi mentalmente e sai do meu quarto correndo, expulsando estes pensamentos, afinal havia me atrasado bastante, e ainda precisava me alimentar antes de assistir a aula de anatomia, que seria o dia todo, tendo apenas uma pequena pausa para o almoço.

Cheguei à cozinha do dormitório e este estava abarrotado de gente. Não pude evitar de me perguntar o por que esse monte de universitários tinham que estarem de pé as oito da manhã durante as férias? Tomei um café num gole só e engoli duas bolachas _cream craker_, e a resposta pelo mistério de todo mundo estar em pé veio assim que comecei a me retirar daquele refeitório.

- Você também vai à Nova Iorque? – um garoto, moreno de olhos cor de mel me perguntou sedutoramente.

- Não. Tenho aula. – respondi rudemente.

- Hum, que pena. – disse meio tristonho. – Mas quem sabe uma próxima vez eu e você no Central Park, hein gatinha? – provocou o rapaz, para variar corei com a sua investida.

- É... – respondi envergonhada, salva de manter uma conversa com o garoto pelo meu celular que começou a tocar estridentemente. Pelo identificador de chamadas vi que se tratava de Leah, com certeza ela gostaria de saber como tinha sido a festa e me contar sobre sua noite com Jake. Então sai correndo dali, dando somente um sorriso para o garoto inconveniente, atendendo o telefonema.

- Hey, _bitch_! – atendi animada a chamada, enquanto caminhava em direção ao bloco de ciências biológicas da universidade.

- _Bella! Você não vai acreditar..._ – gritou animada demais, mal me dando bom dia. – _a minha noite foi I-N-C-R-Í-V-E-L!_ – disse soletrando cada letra. – _E você como foi a festa? Muitos veteranos gatinhos dispostos a te levar para conhecer o campus?_ – provocou.

- Leah, você nem imagina que paraíso masculino que é New Hampshire. – repliquei rindo. – Uma pena, minha amiga, que você não é solteira. – provoquei.

- _Ah!_ – gritou meio divertida, meio brava consigo mesma. – Eu _quero saber de tudo, dona Isabella Swan. Tudo. _– emendou tão animada quanto antes. – _A senhorita está intimada a almoçar comigo, naquele shopping perto daí, ok?_

- Sim, madame. Eu irei te encontrar, _bitch_. – respondi brincando. – Lee, preciso desligar, já estou atrasada para a aula, e você me conhece: se eu tentar correr e falar no telefone ao mesmo tempo, hospital aqui vou eu. – disse divertida, ela riu sonoramente.

- _E nós não queremos isso. Vaí lá Bells, boa aula e não se esquece do nosso almoço, ok?_ – repicou autoritária.

- Pode deixar _lobinha_. – provoquei usando o apelido íntimo dela e de Jake. – Beijo.

- _Boba!_ – exclamou rindo. - _Beijo, e boa sorte na anatomia hoje._ – desejou, encerrando a ligação.

Ri com o que ela me disse, por que eu havia falado tanto sobre esse meu curso durante nossa viagem, que ela estava começando a afirmar que eu casaria com um corpo da aula de anatomia. Meu celular tocou novamente, notificando que havia uma mensagem de texto.

.

_Mensagem de Jacob Black – 8:50 am_:

_Bells, creio que consegui... parece que ela gostou! Depois a gente conversa. Beijo._

_._

Ri com a mensagem dele, e mandei um _"com certeza ela gostou". _Continuei a procura pelo centro de anatomia, quando novamente uma mensagem, me fez parar para lê-la e responder eventualmente.

.

_Mensagem de Alice Cullen – 8:56 am_:

_Bella, milhões de perdões deveria ter te avisado que o Edward iria dormir de vez em quando lá no nosso dormitório. Se te incomoda, eu posso pedir para ele arrumar outro lugar, não tem problema, tenho certeza que ele irá entender. Outra coisa, você não ficou com o James, né? Eu sei que ele parece um galã de Hollywood, mas ele não presta! Fique longe dele! Depois eu converso com você pessoalmente e te explico tudo melhor. Boa aula. Beijos._

.

Respondi com um breve _"relaxa, ele não incomodou. E eu quero saber o por que o J, não presta"_, continuando o meu caminho até a minha aula. Finalmente encontrei o prédio e subi correndo as escadas, porque eu estava visivelmente atrasada para uma aula que começa às nove da manhã. Para o meu alivio o professor Dr. Carter, chegou junto comigo a sala de aula, me mandando um sorriso simpático que retribui. Procurei um lugar vazio, e assim que sentei já retirei meu caderno, uma caneta e o livro de anatomia da bolsa, coloquei meu celular no modo silencioso pronta para assistir a aula. Todavia em menos de 5 segundos ele vibrou na minha mão anunciando que havia recebido uma nova mensagem.

.

_Mensagem de Edward Cullen – 9:01 am:_

_Olha para trás._

_._

Fiz o que a mensagem pedia, e lá estava Edward Cullen, sentado com as mesmas roupas que estava ontem, sorrindo torto para mim. Não agüentei de curiosidade e enviei uma mensagem para ele _"O que você esta fazendo aqui?"_

.

_Mensagem de Edward Cullen – 9:06 am:_

_Um curso de morfologia! Mas eu que pergunto, o que você está fazendo aqui? Achei que fosse começar a estudar psicologia. Fala a verdade Bella, você está me seguindo, não é? Eu sei que sou irresistível._

.

Como ele era convencido, como um ego tão grande cabia em uma só pessoa, e o que ele tinha haver com o fato de eu estar num curso de morfologia? Por mais que eu fosse fazer psicologia, esse assunto me interessava. Respondi rudemente _"Assistindo o curso especial que __eu__ me matriculei. E não eu __não__ estou te seguindo!"_.

.

_Mensagem de Edward Cullen – 9:10 am:_

_Ainda acho que você está me seguindo._

.

Ignorei a resposta, e comecei a prestar a atenção na aula do Dr. Carter. Passada uma hora do início, o professor nos pediu para que fizéssemos duplas, para discorrermos sobre a anatomia do corpo de cada um, e interagir com os colegas. Estava eu caçando uma dupla, quando Edward se aproximou sorrateiramente de mim, me abraçando por trás e sussurrando em meu ouvido.

- Aceita ser a minha dupla? – disse naquele tom sensual. – Eu memorizei bem suas curvas e você também _já_ me analisou muito bem. – provocou, me virando lentamente para que nossos olhares se encontrassem lançando-me aquele _meu_ sorriso torto favorito. Como metade da sala tinha dupla, fui "_forçada"_ a aceitar a companhia de Edward.

- Tudo bem, Edward – disse a ele na defensiva. –, mas sem brincadeiras maliciosas sobre o meu corpo e o seu. Ok? – alertei. Tudo o que eu não precisava no momento era Edward Cullen fazendo gracinhas sexuais comigo durante uma aula.

- Bella, assim você me ofende. Eu sou um profissional, quero ser médico e você será a minha primeira paciente. – sorriu maliciosamente me dando uma piscadela. Bufei com esse comentariozinho infame dele, mas não disse nada.

Iniciamos a descrição sobre os aspectos morfológicos do corpo de cada um. Edward toda vez que iria "pensar", mexia em uma mecha do meu cabelo ou segurava minha mão. Por duas vezes ele colocou sua mão na minha testa, como quem mede a temperatura. Analisou cuidadosamente minhas mãos, minhas unhas. Estava achando aquilo exagerado demais, será que ele estava detalhando tanto assim na sua dissertação? Tentei esticar o olho para ver, mas ele foi bem discreto e rápido para esconder o que tinha escrito. Ate que ele me pediu licença, pois gostaria de "sentir" meu coração, estiquei o meu pulso para ele.

- Bella, no pulso eu não vou sentir muito _bem_, - ele me lançou aquele sorriso torto, definitivamente aquilo era a arma de sedução dele. – me dá licença. – pediu, já grudando a sua mão em cima do meu seio esquerdo, fazendo o meu coração ficar frenético. Só que não satisfeito em somente "sentir" meu coração ele quis também sentir o meu seio, apertando-o suavemente, me afastei de susto, mas ele continuava a sorrir maliciosamente.

- Para de ficar se aproveitando de _mim_. – disse a ele entre os dentes, um pouco alto demais, pois um grupo próximo nos lançou um olhar reprovador.

- Eu só gostaria de saber como era Bella, curiosidade, entende. – disse cinicamente, dando de ombros

- Aproveitador. – bufar.

- Se você acha isso. – murmurou suavemente no meu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- O que você é então? – perguntei irônica e um pouco irritada por ele estar me provocando sexualmente no meio da sala.

- Um pesquisador, que busca conhecer a anatomia humana, principalmente a _sua_. – provocou sedutoramente

- Você não vai conhecer _minha_ anatomia! – repliquei nervosa.

- Veremos Bella, veremos. – profetizou sorrindo torto para si mesmo, tornando a escrever o seu _paper_.

A aula caminhou para o seu fim, sem nenhum comentário maldoso de Edward. Terminamos a dissertação a minha ficou com 2 folhas, eu sei que poderia escrever mil coisas sobre ele, mas cautela nunca é demais, a dele por sua vez foram escritas 5 folhas frente e verso, fiquei curiosíssima para saber o que ele tinha tanto escrito sobre mim, mas quando questionei, ele respondeu que mais tarde eu poderia ler. O Dr. Carter liberou a turma para o almoço um pouco antes do meio dia. Caminhava distraidamente, com meu celular em mãos pronta para mandar uma mensagem para Leah, na saída da sala quando Edward me segurou pelo braço.

- Almoça comigo, Bella? – pediu com urgência.

- Não posso. – recusei cheia de lástima.

- Não pode ou não quer? – perguntou meio decepcionado, meio irritado. – Tem medo que te ataque novamente? – sussurrou provocador no meu ouvido, para que um grupo de calouras de enfermagem não ouvisse suas palavras.

- Não tenho medo de você. – desafiei. – É que eu combinei de almoçar com uma amiga minha naquele shopping próximo daqui. – respondi. Novamente ele lançou-me aquele sorriso torto que me fazia perder os sentidos.

- Bom, eu também vou almoçar lá, posso então te oferecer uma carona? – perguntou fingindo inocência.

Como eu não estava inspirada para andar por mais ou menos meia hora aceitei a carona, caminhamos rumo ao estacionamento, que só tinha carros caríssimos, novamente me senti mal já que em Phoenix eu dirigia uma velha _pickup Chevy 53_. Quando Edward parou ao lado de um Volvo prata, reluzente, não pude deixar de comentar:

- Uau, você dirige um Volvo novinho e sua irmã um _Porshe_? – perguntei deslumbrada. – Tem certeza que seu pai é só médico? Será que ele não quer me adotar também?

- Claro que meu pai é só médico, Bella! – disse rindo. – O que você acha que meu pai pode ser? Um mafioso ou um _traficante_? – provocou. – E quanto a te adotar... bem... só se você passasse a morar no meu quarto quando isso acontecer, nos pouparia muito trabalho. – provocou, dando uma piscadela e mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Edward. – murmurei constrangida com as palavras e ações desse deus grego.

Foi nesse momento que eu notei um casal caminhando na nossa direção, não pude acreditar quando vi aquele homem, alto, muito forte, os cabelos pretos com _dreads_, os olhos castanhos opacos, e a mulher uma loira, muito conhecida por mim na noite anterior. Só consegui pensar numa coisa:

- Edward me beija. – pedi urgentemente.

- O quê? – perguntou distraído olhando em meu rosto.

- Me beija logo! – falei desesperada, mas não foi necessário pedir uma terceira vez, pois logo ele me puxou pela cintura, me segurando com força e beijou alucinadamente, aquele beijo foi diferente dos outros dois, era um beijo exibicionista, por que até me inclinar, ele inclinou, como naqueles filmes antigos, mas infelizmente o casal nos viu, e não deixaria aquilo se passar. Em uníssono nos chamaram:

_- Bella? Edward? _

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hey amores!_

_Muitas investidas desse Edward não? Eu sempre tive uma relação de amor, muito próxima e especial por esse Edward, por questões pessoais já que ele é baseado 100% numa pessoa que eu amei, amo e sempre vou amar, mas cada vez que eu leio, relembro as coisas que escrevi nesta fanfic que ele faz (tanto o real, quanto o fictício), que me deixa ainda mais derretida. Quero pedir desculpas pela demora em postar, mas o meu plano quando eu comecei a re-postar esta história, era somente formatar algumas coisas, melhorar outras, mas não muito, porém quem tá lendo pela segunda vez (ou mais) deve ter notado que eu to mudando muita coisa, detalhando muito mais tudo, melhorando tudo mesmo, e isso demora mais do que eu gostaria de afirmar, mas eu vou continuar fazendo, tenham calma, paciência e não desistam de mim! _

_Obrigada a todos que estão relendo ou lendo pela primeira vez, espero que vocês me deixem suas reviews ao final me dizendo o que estão achando, ok? Obrigada a Mayh Cardoso mais uma vez por betar essa fic que significa mais do que eu consigo explicar, bem como a todas as pessoas que tornaram esta história o que ela é. Obrigada mesmo. Próximo capítulo vem em breve! ;D_

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

.

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.**  
**REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	4. Surpresas Inesperadas

_**DISCLAIMER:**__infelizmente__**TWILIGHT**__não me pertence, mas __**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**__, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 4  
Surpresas Inesperadas**

.

_Merda_, ele tinha me visto. Nem conseguir disfarçar e me esconder eu consigo. _Merda_.

Eu sabia que pedir um beijo a Edward iria me causar muitos problemas futuramente, mas nenhum deles era como olhar no rosto de Demetri Smith, o zagueiro do time de _football_ da _Phoenix High School_, meu ex-namorado, se é que pode se chamar assim, já que trocamos somente alguns poucos beijos, e depois ele saiu dizendo para a escola toda que havia dormido comigo, e feito coisas comigo dignas de um filme pornô.

Evidentemente que tal conto da carochinha, fez com que eu fosse alvo de muitos comentários maldosos e fofocas sobre a minha inexistente vida sexuais, durante os últimos seis meses antes que eu viesse para _Dartmouth College_. Mesmo com o desgraçado sequer olhando para a minha cara durante os últimos meses no colégio, o infeliz ainda se lembrava de mim, e, para meu maior desagrado à mulher que o acompanhava conhecia Edward. Tinha como esta história ficar mais bizarra?

Para o meu desespero, Edward ao ouvir nossos nomes saindo da boca dos recém chegados interrompeu o forçado beijo que compartilhávamos e olhou curioso aos dois. Para a minha surpresa – se é que eu posso colocar mais uma nessa conta –, a mulher que estava de mãos dadas com Demetri Smith era ninguém menos que Jane Volturi, garota que eu havia conhecido no dia anterior quando James Brown nos havia apresentado. Aquela sensação ruim que tinha sobre a garota se intensificou de maneira assombrosa.

De um casal como aquele realmente não poderia sair coisa boa dali. Jane era venenosa e demoníaca, mesmo não a conhecendo muito bem, podia sentir isso, e Demetri... bem Demetri é quase o próprio filho do diabo, o que ele havia feito comigo no ano anterior ainda era imperdoável aos meus olhos.

- _Jane_? – Edward questionou curioso para a recém-chegada. – O que você faz aqui?

- Eddie – disse a loira suavemente, divertindo-se com a situação. Percebi Edward se encolher com a menção daquele apelido que segundo Alice ele odiava. –, eu estudo aqui! – exclamou com fingida excitação.

- Você? Estudando? Aqui? Aqui em Dartmouth? – questionou curioso, e ligeiramente incrédulo. – Você não ia para a Holanda?

- Ia, mas meu pai me convenceu a ficar aqui, e aproveitar mais um pouco a América, para depois voltar ao velho continente e explorá-lo. – comentou sorrindo malignamente para Edward e para mim. Sério essa garota me dá arrepios.

- Você estava tão feliz por finalmente ir para longe daqui. – Edward replicou irônico. – Sempre odiou esse continente, dizendo que não conseguia compreender porque seu pai deixou a Itália para vir para aqui. – comentou despreocupado o ruivo, arrancando uma risada gélida e falsa da loira.

- Mudanças acontecem, _Eddie_. – replicou dando de ombros e ampliando o seu sorriso maligno, me fazendo tremer até os ossos. Demetri, por sua vez, continuava inerte me encarando com curiosidade, me deixando terrivelmente incomodando.

A pequena Volturi aproveitando que a atenção de seu _"amigo"_, estava em mim fez uma brincadeira, maliciosa e completamente desnecessária para a situação.

- Bella, Bella... me parece que você gosta mesmo de homens influentes. – provocou com um sorriso falso e maquiavélico em seus lábios. – Em menos de 24 horas, primeiro James Brown e depois Edward Cullen? Creio que a subestimei ontem, querida. – disse suavemente arqueando uma sobrancelha em desafio.

- Você conhece _ela_? – Demetri perguntou surpreso, tirando os seus olhos sobre mim e voltando sua atenção a loira.

- Nos conhecemos ontem. – Jane respondeu dando de ombros, mas mantendo o seu sorriso de falsidade. – E você a conhece de onde, Deme? – perguntou com um pequeno toque de ciúmes.

- Estudávamos na mesma escola, em Phoenix. – respondeu rapidamente e com demasiada alegria, lançando aquele olhar que tanto odiava em minha direção. Edward notou a hostilidade entre mim e o jogador de _football_ e me encarou com curiosidade.

- Ow, Eddie. – Jane agilmente percebeu o olhar curioso do ruivo e lançou um olhar sedutor a ele, preparando-se para provocá-lo. – Demetri é o mais novo zagueiro do time de _football_ da Harvard, nos conhecemos há mais ou menos dois meses quando ele foi ao gabinete do meu pai.

Merda! Merda! Merda! Quer dizer que ele tinha então conseguido jogar _football_ para uma universidade mesmo depois do escândalo dos esteróides. Maldito. Mas com tantas pelo país ele tinha que parar justamente em uma universidade extremamente próxima de onde eu estudava? Por que raios ele não foi para a Universidade do Alaska, ou então para a do Hawaii, ou sendo menos extremista para a UCLA que ele tanto queria. Isso era uma tremenda piada de mau gosto do destino, só podia ser.

- Nós conhecemos, e nós envolvemos emocionalmente, sabe como é. – deu de ombros novamente a loira. – Claro que o fato dele ficar em Boston me ajudou na escolha de vir aqui para _New Hampshire_ com tantos amigos da minha adolescência. – continuou com um sorriso cínico e divertido, como se tivesse aproveitando de uma piada privada. Essa garota era diabólica.

- Bells, coração vejo que realizou o seu sonho e conseguiu entrar em uma faculdade da _Ivy League_, como está se sentindo com esta vitória para uma garota er... _pobre_? – disse com a voz suave, mas cheia de escárnio. Fazendo-me odiar mais uma vez por cair nos truques desse palhaço um ano atrás. – Psicologia, acredito? Este era o seu sonho.

- Não. Me. Chame. De. Coração. – disse entre os dentes. – E sim Demetri, não que seja do seu interesse, mas eu consegui apoio financeiro, e sim eu vou estudar psicologia! – respondi rudemente. – Agora se vocês nos derem licença, Edward e eu temos um compromisso _inadiável_. – falei lançando o olhar sedutor a Edward que me olhou surpreso, mas que não durou dois segundos, pois rapidamente ele sorriu torto em minha direção.

- Claro _amor_, vamos. – disse entrando na brincadeira, me lançando aquele olhar de pura sedução. – Temos pouquíssimo tempo se quisermos fazer _aquilo_. – comentou lascivamente, dando uma piscadela de desejo e um apertão em minha bunda, fazendo-me corar intensamente.

- Vejo que estamos atrapalhando os pombinhos Deme. – provocou Jane, aproveitando a situação para beijar apaixonadamente Demetri. Contudo, ainda não satisfeita ela me lançou aquele olhar e sorriso maquiavélico e disse maldosamente: – E Bella, parabéns por encantar os dois solteiros mais cobiçados do estado de_ Massachusetts_ e agora de _New Hampshire_!

Lancei um sorriso irônico a Jane e um olhar fuzilando Demetri. Edward, por sua vez só balançou a cabeça, em sinal de educação. Havia alguma coisa em Jane Volturi, que o deixava no mínimo perturbado; e, ambos pareciam se conhecer incrivelmente bem, como se compartilhassem um segredo, e por mais que soubesse que não deveria me meter a minha tão intensa curiosidade era mais forte e eu estava mais do que disposta em descobrir o que eles escondiam, ah se ia. Eu precisava saber o que havia nessa história.

Estava tão distraída que mal percebi que Edward já estava entrando em seu Volvo prata reluzente, e não querendo me prolongar o imitei, contudo mal havia fechado a porta o olhar sedutor de Edward havia desaparecido e uma carranca de curiosidade e ódio dominava seus olhos verdes e seu rosto angelical.

- Da onde você conhece aquele cara? – perguntou sem rodeios, me sobressaltando.

- Hum... er... ele é um ex-namorado, por assim dizer, que saiu espalhando algumas coisas maldosas sobre mim. – respondi, aproveitando para contar toda a história resumidamente. – Obrigada por me beijar, quando eu pedi. – agradeci corando levemente. – Mas e você conhece Jane Volturi de onde? – questionei tão curiosa quanto ele sobre a loira.

- Ex-namorado? – perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, ignorando a minha pergunta.

- Bem ex, graças a Deus, não suporto sequer olhar para a cara daquele idiota. Eu o odeio. – repliquei magoada por ele desconfiar que eu ainda sentia algo por Demetri Smith. – Mas me diga Edward da onde você conhece Jane Volturi? – perguntei irritada.

- Da vida. – respondeu entre os dentes, ajeitando-se no banco.

- Como assim da vida? – inquiri curiosa. Eu tinha que tirar uma resposta completa dele sobre Jane, já que ninguém me explicava o porquê da inimizade entre Cullen/Hale contra Volturi /Brown, tudo isso estava muito confuso e visivelmente complicado.

- Jane e os seus amigos Brown são responsáveis pela quase _desgraça_ minha, minha família e doa meus amigos. – disse em um sussurro, aparentemente não esperando que eu o ouvisse.

- Como assim _desgraça_? – perguntei curiosa.

- Rivalidades entre famílias. – respondeu da mesma forma sombria que Alice na noite anterior, dando de ombros. Eu sentia que com toda certeza havia uma coisa muito grande por trás disso tudo, mas decidi por não me intrometer, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Hum. – limitei a murmurar torcendo para que ele não notasse minha curiosidade que era mais que aparente.

Quando não havíamos mais nada a dizer um ao outro, Edward colocou o seu carro em movimento, onde fizemos o caminho ao shopping em silêncio. Quando chegamos ao estacionamento ele finalmente havia abandonado aquele ar de incomodado, e sorria torto e lascivamente para mim.

- Onde você vai encontrar sua amiga? – perguntou fingindo não estar curioso.

- Ao meio dia e meio, no _Italian Cheff_. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Então temos um tempinho ainda. – disse dando aquele sorriso torto, em seguida avançando para mim me beijando com urgência.

Rapidamente senti Edward me retirando do banco do passageiro do seu Volvo, e me colocando estrategicamente em seu colo, onde o seu membro encostava-se à minha entrada, que só era impossibilitado de um contato maior ou profundo, por assim dizer, por nossas calças jeans. Eu o sentia crescer sob mim, e por mais que meu instinto gritava para me afastar, mas eu não conseguia; suas mãos acariciavam minhas costas, invadindo a minha blusa, e o seu toque na minha pele deixava aquela mesma sensação de fogo da noite anterior.

Eu arfava violentamente, quando seus lábios se afastaram dos meus, e ele começou a depositar beijos e mais beijos em todo o meu rosto e depois voltando a me beijar ferozmente. Não conseguia entender por que ele estava fazendo isso comigo, afinal de contas ele tinha uma namorada; e por mais louca que Tanya fosse, ela era ainda era a namorada dele.

Foi quando estava com o pensamento em Tanya e suas cantadas nada discretas para mim que a porta do carro se abriu, contudo não consegui me desviar de Edward para olhar quem estava entrando até que senti uma nova boca junto as nossas, depositando um suave beijo em mim, e depois dando um beijo ardente em Edward, quando abri meus olhos, finalmente me afastando surpreendi em encontrar Tanya junto a nós, beijando Edward na minha frente, comigo ainda sentada em seu colo, senti seu membro enrijecer mais do que estava a minutos atrás, e tanto que imediatamente senti meu rosto queimando de vergonha, apesar da evidente excitação que estava me dando ver aquela cena.

- Então isso significa que você aceitou Bella? – Tanya perguntou, passeando o dedo pelo cós da minha calça jeans lascivamente.

- Ainda não Tanya, mas quem sabe conseguimos convencê-la com o tempo. – respondeu Edward sensualmente me poupando de responder à loira, para a minha surpresa me beijando novamente.

Ampliando a minha surpresa Tanya também começou a me beijar, quer dizer nos beijar, enlaçando a sua língua com as nossas. Sentia as três línguas se encontrando em uma dança frenética, sensual e limitada que ocorria no espaço de nossas bocas. Ela mordiscava o meu lábio e o de Edward no mesmo tempo, ele me apertava mais, me forçando a me encostar mais e mais em seu membro rígido, era uma sensação totalmente diferente de todas que já senti, estava completamente inebriada, extasiada, enlouquecida, contudo minha consciência me dizia que era melhor parar esse beijo, antes que fosse tarde.

Com uma força hercúlea me afastei de Edward encostando as minhas costas no volante e empurrando levemente o ruivo e a loira morango.

- Isso foi estimulante, prazeroso, interessante... – Edward falou arfante, sorrindo torto.

- Interessantíssimo. – concordou Tanya sensualmente, sorrindo para mim. – Edward, quando é que vamos nos conhecer melhor? Dormir os _três juntos_. – perguntou arqueando suas sobrancelhas e fazendo um ligeiro bico.

Pela segunda vez a encarei confusa, pois ao mesmo tempo em que ela tinha um jeito feminino de ser, tinha um jeito masculino. Era bizarramente excitante.

- Vamos devagar. – interveio Edward com o seu marcante e conhecido sorriso torto. – Bella precisa conhecer outros prazeres primeiro. – disse cheio de intenções, fazendo com que minhas bochechas se tingissem de rubro escuro. Essa era a minha deixa para sair daquele carro o mais rápido possível.

- Edward, Tanya... – disse com um suspiro fingindo. – Eu... eu... tenho que ir. Minha amiga está me esperando. – expliquei dando de ombros.

- Nos encontramos aqui a uma e quinze para voltar à faculdade, Bella? – Edward questionou lançado aquele olhar de cachorro sem dono para mim. Sorri incerta.

- Tudo bem. – concordei dando de ombros e lançando um olhar tímido em direção aos dois. – Uma e quinze, estarei aqui. – sorri e sai lentamente do carro, porém sem antes ouvir o comentário de Tanya sobre mim a Edward.

- Ela é uma delicia! Conseguiu me deixar com tesão só de observá-la beijando _você_! – exclamou completamente animada. – Edward, imagina quando ela estiver transando com você? Eu vou à _loucura_. Eu preciso muito ver isso, estar presente nesse momento. – disse soltando um gemido de prazer que fez com que eu corasse até as raízes dos meus cabelos castanhos.

Prendendo meus lábios com meus dentes inferiores corri pelo estacionamento em direção a entrada do shopping para ir ao encontro de Leah, apesar que o estado que estava agora, provavelmente a minha melhor amiga iria notar que algo havia acontecido comigo. _Merda_!

Direcionei-me a praça de alimentação tentado controlar, não só minha respiração que arfava, meu corpo que tremia, como também meus pensamentos que sem a minha autorização imaginavam eu e Edward fazendo sexo com Tanya como _voyeur_.

Para a minha alegria – ou tristeza, depende do ponto de vista – quando cheguei ao mezanino do _Italian Cheff_, Leah já estava me esperando com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Pelo menos uma de nós não estava frustrada sexualmente. Respirei fundo e adentrei no estabelecimento.

- _Bitch_, sua pele está ótima. – cheguei a cumprimentando com uma brincadeira descontraída.

- A sua também, _bitch_! – exclamou enquanto levantava para me abraçar em saudação.

- Quero saber de tudo! – disse sem delongas, quando a garçonete vinha até nossa mesa, para anotar os pedidos; quando ela se retirou Leah me lançou um sorriso, que me fez sorrir também, por que a felicidade dela era contagiante.

- Bells, foi lindo! – falou com seus olhos brilhando, provavelmente recordando-se da noite. – Jake foi todo carinhoso, cuidadoso, cheio de ah... ele foi perfeito! Me perguntava toda hora se eu tinha certeza – disse sorrindo balançando sua cabeça e seus longos cabelos negros. –, é claro que eu tinha certeza, como poderia não ter? Então quando ele começou a tirar a minha roupa, suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu corpo, então ele fez aquelas coisas... – Leah mesmo com a sua pele morena corou vermelho intenso, abaixando sua cabeça e escondendo o seu rosto atrás de seus negros e sedosos cabelos. – Aí, bem... você pode imaginar o que aconteceu. A consumação em si. – completou totalmente envergonhada. – Mas e você na festa dos calouros? Conheceu algum veterano gato? – perguntou mudando agilmente de assunto.

- A festa foi cheia de _emoções_. – comentei despreocupadamente enquanto bebia um gole da minha coca-cola que a garçonete havia trazido. A bela mulher de traços indígenas me encarou curiosa, e mesmo que ela não tivesse me olhado do jeito que ela fez, querendo saber tudo, eu lhe contaria, eu precisava dividir tudo o que aconteceu com ela. – Conheci os irmãos da Alice, o namorado dela, e mais algumas pessoas. – dei de ombros.

- Hum... – murmurou reflexiva.

- O irmão gêmeo dela Edward... lembra que ela falou? – Leah acenou com a cabeça. –Bom... ele é um _deus grego_, amiga! Lindíssimo, gostosíssimo, um _oh meu Deus_ ele é... maravilhoso! – disse suspirando, o que a fez arquear uma sobrancelha.

- E? – incentivou com suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Depois conheci outros calouros e outro gato – sorri me recordando de James. –, só que este estuda na Yale. – dei de ombros. – Ele tentou me beijar, mas na hora 'H' seu irmão me chamou para irmos embora. – comentei despreocupadamente terminando o meu refrigerante.

Leah bufou irritada.

- Seth... sempre atrapalhando tudo.– disse com raiva. – O que mais aconteceu? – questionou ao notar que pela minha cara tinha mais coisa nesta história.

- Bem... não foi uma lástima Seth me atrapalhar antes, porque quando cheguei ao meu dormitório, o irmão da Alice, Edward estava lá e... – suspirei pesadamente, fazendo suspense o que não passou despercebido para minha amiga.

- E? – insistiu tão absorta na história quanto eu.

- Então... ele me beijou, foi _aquele_ beijo Leah. Aquele que desperta todas as sensações no corpo de uma mulher. – Leah arqueou suas sobrancelhas e me olhou sugestivamente. – Não! Não aconteceu nada! – apressei-me a dizer, sendo recebida pela cara de decepção da minha amiga. – Bem, mas ainda não acabou... ele dormiu lá, no meu dormitório, e... er... hoje de manhã a hora que eu acordei lá estava ele... hum... nu, como veio ao mundo, excitado, provavelmente se masturbando enquanto me olhava dormir. – disse em um sussurro, fazendo com que a morena de exótica beleza indígena arregalasse seus olhos escuros.

- Me deixaeu ver se entendi. – falou ligeiramente aborrecida. – Tinha um deus grego em seu quarto, nu, provavelmente a desejando nua também, e você não me faz nada, Bella? –perguntou horrorizada e descrente. – Como você me faz uma coisa dessas Isabella? – replicou inconformada.

- Leah! – a repreendi. – Eu sou virgem! Assim como a senhorita era até ontem. – lembrei a morena.

- Ops... – disse corando. – Mas e aí, aconteceu mais alguma coisa? – quis saber cheia de curiosidade.

- Ow, sim... depois que vi ele, er... hum... nu... eu... você me conhece – dei de ombros. - desmaiei. Ele deve ter me colocado sobre a cama, sim e com toda a sua nudez – completei quando percebi o olhar dela. –, e sim, por vários segundos eu achei que iria ceder, perder a minha virgindade assim – estalei meus dedos. – na minha primeira noite na faculdade. – sorri timidamente. – Quando ele me encarou com aquele olhar de cachorro que caiu da mudança, eu não consegui evitar e contei a ele que eu era virgem. – confessei sentindo as minhas bochechas ficando quentes.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso Isabella Marie Swan! – exclamou alto chamando a atenção do casal que estava ao nosso lado, rapidamente sorrimos para eles nos desculpando, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a minha melhor amiga ela continuou baixinho. – Bella, você não pode dizer isso para um cara, ainda mais quando você não tem um relacionamento com ele, homens nesta situação sempre broxam e correm o mais longe possível de você! – contrapôs alarmada, não consegui evitar a risada que dei diante do comentário ridículo e machista dela.

- Leah... posso te dizer com toda a certeza que com Edward Cullen foi totalmente o oposto do que você acabou de me dizer. – sorri torto dando de ombros enquanto analisava as minhas unhas ruídas. Pela minha visão periférica a vi arregalando os olhos. Antes que qualquer uma de nós pudesse fazer algum comentário, nosso almoço chegou e em um acordo silencioso mudamos totalmente o nosso assunto, afastando completamente do tema sexo.

- Como foi à aula? – inquiriu iniciando um novo tópico de conversa.

- Ótima. Edward também está fazendo este curso especial. – comentei despreocupadamente, enquanto espetava mais um _penne_ ao molho de cogumelos que estava delicioso.

- _Edward_? – repetiu arqueando uma sobrancelha. – O que está acontecendo entre vocês? Será que a senhorita está se apaixonando por ele? – perguntou sem delongas.

- Lógico que não! - apressei em dizer. Leah sabia do meu histórico, e o quanto era difícil eu me interessar por alguém. Foi quando me lembrei de lhe contar algo mais urgente. – Sabe quem também esta aqui em _New Hampshire_? – perguntei.

- _Quem_? – replicou cheia de curiosidade.

- Demetri Smith. – disse sombriamente, mordiscando meu lábio inferior com meus dentes.

- Você está brincando comigo, não é? – disse retoricamente, mas diante do meu aceno de cabeça continuou, praticamente soltando fogos pelas ventas. – Bella, me prometa que você não irá cair na conversa dele de novo, ele é uma maçã podre, não se esqueça. – comentou alarmada.

- Lógico que não, você está louca? Eu quero é distância dele. – afirmei ofendida por minha amiga achar que cairia na conversa daquele energúmeno. – Porém, fiz uma coisa baixíssima para fugir dele. – murmurei mordiscando meu lábio inferior com força.

- O quê você fez? – questionou rindo, contudo cheia de curiosidade. – Diga que você chutou o saco dele o deixando impotente para o resto dos seus dias, por favor! – implorou ainda rindo.

- Nah. Fiz algo muito melhor. – respondi sentindo as minhas bochechas enrubescendo. - Pedi um beijo a Edward, que para a nossa surpresa ele atendeu, acredita?

- Hum... – murmurou pensativo. - Isso é muito bom, mostra que ele está interessado em você! Aproveite esse _deus grego_, Bella! – exclamou entre risos.

- É... o problema que não é só ele que está interessado. – disse sem querer, lembrando-me de Tanya.

- Como assim? – tornou a questionar cheia de curiosa.

- Bom, ele tem uma namorada... – comecei incerta.

- E ele te beijou? Que cafajeste! – exclamou me cortando, rolei os olhos antes de continuar a história.

- Ela... bem... ela é bissexual – pude ouvir Leah suspirando aliviada, mas um pouco desconfiada ainda. – , e bom... ela tem um desejo louco para me ter, para você ter uma ideia, antes de te encontrar a alguns minutos atrás, estávamos compartilhando um _beijo a três_. – a morena me encarou desconfiada.

- Você? Num _ménage à trois_? – perguntou retoricamente rindo..

- É... – concordei timidamente brincando com um macarrão em meu prato. – Por que não? Quem sabe não rola?

- Dartmouth, vai ser inesquecível pelo jeito, hein? – brincou dando uma mordida em seu risoto de palmito.

- Espero. – respondi esperançosa, Leah lançou o seu sorriso maldoso em minha direção.

Terminamos o nosso almoço, sem muitos outros comentários sobre o que havíamos narrado antes. Despedi-me de Leah e segui rumo ao Volvo prateado que tinha seu maravilhoso dono, encostado sorrindo para mim. O cumprimentei e entrei novamente naquele carro estupendo. Ele não citou o ocorrido anterior, somente me perguntando coisas banais, como era Phoenix, Forks, sobre meus amigos. Não demoramos a chegar ao centro de anatomia, entramos na sala do Dr. Carter e ele sentou ao meu lado, de repente ele segurou a minha mão enquanto sorria aquele meu sorriso torto favorito.

A aula se passou normal. Comigo anotando tudo o que o professor dizia, enquanto Edward lançava olhares maliciosos em minha direção, sempre apertando a minha mão. Ao término da aula, ele insistiu em me levar até aos dormitórios, e sem nenhuma surpresa, quando estamos falando de Edward Cullen, ele me deu outro beijo daqueles de tirar o fôlego para despedir de mim.

- Acho que essa noite terei que dar a minha primeira furada com você. – comentou despreocupadamente colocando uma mecha dos meus cabelos atrás de minha orelha. - Infelizmente surgiu um probleminha e terei que ir a Boston resolver umas coisas com urgência. – explicou sucinto.

- Tudo bem Edward, nós vemos amanhã assim. – respondi tristonha, porque algo em meu íntimo não gostaria de ver ele longe de mim.

- Te pego as 8:30 para tomarmos um café da manhã e irmos para a aula, ok? – informou com o seu famoso sorriso torto, imitei o seu gesto antes de compartilharmos nosso último beijo, permitindo que eu seguisse para o meu dormitório, enquanto ele acelerava pelas ruas de Hanover em direção a saída da cidade.

Para quebrar todo o êxtase e o sonho acordada em que estava, quando cheguei ao dormitório encontrei Alice frenética andando de um lado para o outro, quase como um leão enjaulado.

- Bella, você esta bem? – disse rapidamente assim que me viu entrando no quarto. – Perdão, pelo Edward. Vou pedir para ele me devolver à chave hoje. Desculpa se ele fez algo impudente, ele só faz coisas imprudentes. – divagou rolando os olhos, mas assumindo uma cara de preocupada. – Você me perdoa? Desculpa mesmo? Eu deveria ter te avisado sobre ele! – exclamou chorosa.

- Alice. Calma! – pedi, apesar da continua vontade de rir da cara de pânico dela que eu estava. – Não tem problema nenhum, ele não me incomodou apesar de tudo. – dei de ombros, afinal não seria eu que iria me importar com Edward dormindo nu no meu quarto, quem sabe uma próxima vez eu o acompanho.

Sim esse garoto anda libertando o meu lado malicioso.

- Sério? Não tem _problema_? – replicou visivelmente chocada.

- Claro que não. – concordei rapidamente.

- Bella, você é um anjo! – exclamou abraçando-me com força. – Mas mudando de assunto, me conta tudo o que aconteceu! James? Oh meu Deus, cuidado com ele! – alertou mais uma vez.

Com palavras contidas expliquei a ela tudo o que havia acontecido; eventualmente pulando a parte do seu irmão nu em nosso quarto esta manha, os beijos ardentes que estávamos compartilhando e obviamente o beijo triplo com Tanya. Porém não me contive e disse que havia quase beijado James, o que a fez me encarar sobressaltada.

- Me prometa Bella, que nunca mais você vai chegar perto dele, é sério me prometa! – pediu com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Mas por que Alice? Tudo o que você me disse sobre ele ser isso ou aquilo tem se mostrado uma inverdade, James foi muito atencioso, simpático e cavalheiresco comigo. Eu não posso simplesmente afastar de uma pessoa e prometer algo assim porque você só se limita a dizer que ele não vale nada. – contrapus ligeiramente irritada com esse ar mandão dessa pequena garota.

- Bella... não posso te dizer – ela suspirou pesadamente abaixando seus olhos verdes que brilhavam com lágrimas -, apenas me prometa. – pediu mais uma vez.

- Alice! – murmurei entre os dentes. – Me conta, por favor. – supliquei.

- Não insiste. – pediu com urgência.

- Por favor? – choraminguei.

Quando ela ia começar a protestar novamente ou quem sabe me contar, ouvi alguém batendo na nossa porta, amaldiçoei o infeliz que veio me atrapalhar justamente agora que esse assunto estava em pauta, e ela parecia ia me contar tudo sobre grande mistério. Mas mesmo sabendo que provavelmente nunca iria conseguir chegar tão próximo de descobrir o que se passava, levantei-me relutante para atender a porta.

- _Jake_? – perguntei surpresa, escutei Alice soltando o ar em alívio.

- Bells, a gente pode conversar? – pediu com o seu imenso sorriso. – Agora. É urgente. – completou para frisar seu ponto.

- Claro. – concordei com um falso sorriso. – Jake, deixa eu te apresentar – abri mais a porta para que meu amigo pudesse ver Alice que estava sentada em sua cama, mas esticando-se toda para poder ver quem estava na porta. –, esta é Alice Cullen, minha colega de quarto. E Alice esse é Jacob Black, meu melhor amigo e o namorado da Leah, que você conheceu ontem. – os introduzi.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Jacob. – disse levantando-se de sua cama e estendendo sua mão a ele. – Ouvi muito sobre você ontem. – comentou, fazendo com que as bochechas morenas de Jacob ficassem avermelhadas e um sorriso tímido brotasse em seu rosto.

Após uma breve conversa entre nós três, acompanhei Jacob em um passeio pelo campus, mas que não foi muito longo, pois logo estávamos ocupando uma das mesinhas de café espalhadas pelos jardins. Não resistindo a minha curiosidade o encarei, para vê-lo me encarando da mesmíssima forma.

- Bella, o que é que aconteceu nesta festa ontem que a fez ficar tão _radiante_? – questionou sem rodeios em meio a risos.

- Nada, por quê? – defendi-me, odiando por Jacob me conhecer tão bem e poder me ler sem nenhum problema.

- Então porque você está com esse sorriso de orelha a orelha e com os olhos brilhando? Hein, mocinha? – perguntou, visivelmente tirando uma com a minha cara.

- Para de ser uma velha fofoqueira Jake! – exclamei dando um soco no seu braço que não fez nenhum efeito sobre ele, mas ocasionou uma intensa dor em meus dedos.

- Vai Bells, me conta quem é o sortudo, que esta te deixando tão feliz. Preciso ver as intenções dessa pessoa sobre a minha melhor amiga. – protestou como um irmão mais velho.

- Não é ninguém Jake. – disse sem encará-lo no rosto, pois eu sabia que se contasse a ele o que havia acontecido no meu primeiro dia de faculdade, a terceira guerra iria começar. – Mas me diz logo o que fez você vir até aqui me atormentar, com certeza não é só para gozar da minha cara. – pedi entre risadas.

- Leah... eu estou com medo Bella. – disse assombrado.

- Jake, o que você fez? – perguntei temerosa de que ele havia feito algo que iria se arrepender depois. O problema de Jake é que ele sente as emoções com muita intensidade, e muitas vezes não sabe controlar seus próprios instintos.

- Não sei se consigo olhá-la novamente. – falou acima de um sussurro.

- Por quê? – perguntei lentamente.

- Bem, só consigo vê-la nua agora, e ontem eu acho que a machuquei. – explicou visivelmente triste, escondendo o seu rosto com suas imensas mãos.

- Por que você acha que a machucou? – perguntei reprimindo um sorriso.

- A segurei com muita força, e ela pedia... er... para ir mais forte, e mais, e mais. – murmurou conforme suas orelhas ficavam vermelhíssimas.

Sorri diante da sua insegurança.

- Jake, relaxa é normal isso! – expliquei rindo. – E é excelente que você só consiga ver ela nua, agora. Significa que ela deixou de ser a menininha que era sua namorada e passou a ser a mulher que você deseja! – ponderei de forma adulta.

- Você acha isso Bella? – pediu incerto me encarando nos olhos com temor.

- Claro, e outra coisa... – comecei. Eu devia a Jake a verdade, ser sincera com ele, meu melhor amigo, por mais que isso significava trair minha amiga, mas era para o bem maior dos dois, assim acredito que estou perdoada, certo? – Eu almocei com Leah hoje. – comuniquei.

- Sério? – replicou surpreso arregalando seus olhos negros.

- Sério, e bem... ela estava extasiada de tanta felicidade, afirmou que a noite de vocês foi incrível. – disse com um sorriso, o que foi imitado por ele.

- Bella, eu te amo. – brandiu me abraçando, aquele seu famoso abraço de que irradiava felicidade.

- Jake, eu também te amo... Mas agora me solta, e vai atrás da sua mulher! – motivei não agüentando mais esse Jacob _emo _e sentimentalista.

- Você vai sair com a gente hoje, certo? – perguntou levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentado.

- Claro, não é todo dia que se comemora _dezoito anos_, dez dias antes da data com seus amigos de infância e engraçado os melhores amigos também! – exclamei rindo o que foi imitado por Jake gargalhando.

- Então a senhorita, esteja pronta as oito em ponto! – avisou.

- Sim senhor. – disse a ele, batendo continência.

Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu praticamente pulando em direção a caminhonete. Ri com aquela vista, e também subi para o meu dormitório para me arrumar, se não nunca conseguiria ficar pronta a tempo. Alice estava dormindo profundamente e tentei fazer o menos de barulho possível para não acordá-la. Entrei no banheiro para tomar um bom banho, já que iria sair para a balada com Jacob, Leah e Seth.

Me troquei colocando uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta mais chique, penteei meus cabelos, escovei os dentes, e desci para esperar eles, que não demoraram a vir. Fomos ao bar que Edward havia me dito o _The Pub_. Durante o caminho não pude deixar de notar as trocas de olhares entre Jake e Leah, que dizia claramente que eles preferiam estar fazendo outra coisa e não estarem ali naquele carro comigo e Seth, contudo como eles iam embora na manhã seguinte, decidimos comemorar meu aniversário antes, para não quebrar a tradição como Jacob gostava de frisar.

O bar estava lotado de estudantes da faculdade e amigos de outras universidades da _Ivy League_. óbvio que lá estavam Demetri e Jane, mas ele espertamente não chegou próximo a mim já que Jake e Seth estavam juntos. O palhaço morria de medo dos dois.

Também encontrei o pessoal que conheci da noite passada, Jessica, Angela, Mike, Lauren e mais alguns conheci na festa dos Hale, ao longe notei Emmett e Rosalie, se agarrando e depois saindo do bar, provavelmente eles iriam transar, como Edward havia dito os dois pareciam um casal de coelhos. Será que todo mundo na universidade só pensava em sexo, sexo e mais sexo?

Sem a minha autorização, meu cérebro começou a se lembrar do enorme membro de Edward Cullen, de como eu gostaria de tocá-lo, de sentir ele dentro de mim. Será que durante a minha vida acadêmica eu iria ter uma noite de sexo selvagem com Edward _deus grego_ Cullen?

E será que acabaria cedendo ao _ménage à trois _com Tanya e ele? Estava bem tentada isso, principalmente depois daquele beijo a três que compartilhamos e que foi excepcional. Tão rápido quanto este pensamente me tomou fiquei pasmada com ele, porque raios, será que meu íntimo gostaria tanto de saber como seria uma relação de sexual entre mulheres e observar um ato sexual ao vivo como uma mera _voyeur_, seria excitante. Pela segunda vez em poucos segundos reprimi essas ideias, contudo era impossível afastá-las totalmente, mas com a chegada de Angela e Jessica, tirei isso temporariamente da minha cabeça.

- Bella, achei que você fosse fazer o curso de férias sobre Freud? – questionou Angela confusa.

- Hei Angela, eu até que gostaria, mas constava na grade que só poderia escolher um, então optei pelo de morfologia. – expliquei dando de ombros.

- Eu vi você saindo hoje com Edward Cullen. – Jessica me cutucou, piscando ignorando a conversa que estava começando a ter com Angela. – E aí ele tem mesmo pegada? É tudo o que os rumores dizem? – pediu, fazendo-me rir de sua forma sutil de questionar sobre o ruivo.

- Dá para o gasto Jessica! – respondi ironicamente enquanto ria debochada.

- Ontem à noite você pegou o James Brown, não é? – emendou me olhando com meia curiosidade, meia admiração.

Putz, que garota abusada querendo saber da minha vida.

– Só ficamos conversando, e você e o tal Mike? – perguntei, já que ela estava me fazendo perguntas sobre os meusinteresses – mesmo que não gostava de assumir isso em voz alta – iria fazer sobre os delas também!

- É... nos beijamos. – disse dando de ombros corando intensamente com isso. Uau. Jessica se envergonha ainda.

- Eu por sua vez estou em uma relação mentalmente saudável. – comentou despreocupadamente Angela.

- Como assim? – repliquei curiosa com a sua afirmação.

- Ben Cheney, o homem mais interessante e mais profundo que existe nesta universidade. –disse sonhadora, literalmente suspirando.

- Quem é esse? – tanto eu, quanto Jessica, perguntamos em uníssono.

- Estagiário da Dra. Martha McRoy. – ela continuava respondendo com aquele ar sonhador. – Aluno no penúltimo período. Eu e ele tivemos uma conversa hoje que me fez ter _orgasmos estrelares_. – suspirou fechando os seus olhos, sonhando acordada.

- Você já _transou_? – Jessica perguntou, sem nenhuma vergonha na cara.

- Lógico que não! – exclamou ofendida Angela. – Porém, isso é somente um detalhe da nossa relação.

Como eu disse, parece que todos aqui só pensam em sexo, sexo, sexo e sexo, e... deixa eu pensar... hum... _sexo_! Eu também estava ficando assim, porque novamente estava perdida em pensamentos imaginando Edward Cullen nu, com aquele membro gigante sobre mim, levando-me a loucura.

Estava curiosa para saber que compromisso importante era essa que ele tinha em Boston, e será que as práticas que James perguntou a ele ontem foram sobre o que? Será que ele usava _drogas_? Eu sabia que se ele fosse perfeito demais eu _nunca_ iria ter me sentido atraída por ele, como meus amigos dizem: tenho dedo podre para escolher homem. Fazer o quê?

Inesperadamente estava mais uma vez eu bar sozinha no bar, bebendo o meu _Bacardi Lemon _com uma rodela de limão, já que Angela e Jessica estavam em uma acalorada discussão sobre sexo, para variar, quando uma voz sussurrou em meu ouvido me sobressaltando.

- Estou feliz de ter te encontrado _novamente_, Bella.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hey amores!_

_Esse Edward é um perigo hein? *HUAHUAHUAHUA* Quem já leu a fic sabe que 'práticas' são essas dele, mas e quem não conhece o enredo da história o que acha sobre isso? E a Tanya louca dando em cima da Bella? Eu simplesmente sou apaixonada por essa Tanya, apesar da forte tendência homossexual dela. *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK* Agora eis o mistério, quem chegou sobressaltando nossa Bella? Hein? Hein?_

_Obrigada mais uma vez a todos que estão acompanhando essa re-postagem que apesar de já ter essa história escrita, arrumá-la está me dando um imenso trabalho, ainda mais quando se escreve mais duas longs-fics. Espero que vocês me deixem reviews dizendo o que estão achando. Obrigada a Mayarah Cardoso por betar a história, amore, amo-te! E também obrigada a todos que acompanharam a primeira vez, e que estão novamente aqui comigo (feliz que muitos estão relendo). Espero nos encontrar em breve por aqui, ou em outra fic por aí. ;D_

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.**  
**REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	5. Não sei Dançar

_**DISCLAIMER: **__infelizmente __**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, mas __**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**__, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 5  
Não Sei Dançar**

.

Lentamente virei me para a origem da voz, infelizmente rápido de mais o que quase me ocasionou uma queda, porém ele me segurou a evitando.

- James? – questionei atordoada.

- Bella, calma minha linda. – disse, dando-me um beijo demorado em minha bochecha.

- Hum... como você está? – perguntei me desvinculando daqueles braços fortes que me seguravam e tentando fazer conversa.

- Melhor agora que estou com _você_. – disse lançando um sorriso sensual para mim. – Posso te acompanhar em uma bebida? – ofereceu com uma piscadela.

- Oh, claro James. – concordei com um sorriso amarelo.

- O que é isso? – questionou olhando para o meu copo com curiosidade.

- _Bacardi lemon_ com uma rodela de limão. – respondi rindo, sabendo que a minha escolha de bebida não agradaria o seu paladar.

- Hum – murmurou, soando da maneira que eu supus. -, será que você me acompanha em uma _tequila_? – perguntou com o seu sorriso enviesado. Virei o conteúdo da minha bebida e o encarei.

- Claro, adoro tequila! – respondi ampliando meu sorriso.

- Ótimo, vamos então pegar uma garrafa, por que também adoro. – completou quando observou a minha reação, que foi de surpresa por ele estar oferecendo para comprar uma garrafa de tequila.

Ele chamou o barman e pediu uma garrafa de tequila ouro, depois de uns 5 minutos veio à garrafa, o sal e os pedaços de limão. Ele serviu-nos as doses, me deu uma, fizemos um brinde e viramos a bebida em um gole. Senti descer queimando pela minha garganta, a sensação do álcool invadindo meu organismo foi maravilhosa, ele me ofereceu outra dose, e eu aceitei prontamente. Conforme a tequila se espalhava pelo meu organismo, eu e James começamos a rir e falar besteiras, inclusive da minha vida de desastres.

- Bella, não acredito que você é tão desastrada como diz. – disse depois do meu comentário sobre a minha vida de tombos e fraturas.

- Mais que desastrada, olha isso. – mostrei a pequena cicatriz que tinha no ombro. – E isso. – estava mostrando onde havia quebrado meu braço em dois lugares.

- Como você fez isso aqui? – ele disse apontando para a cicatriz no meu ombro.

- Eu tropecei em uma carteira na escola e a quina da mesa bateu com tudo. – expliquei rindo. – E você James, nunca quebrou nada? – perguntei com curiosidade.

- Claro que já. – respondeu esquivo. E bebendo uma nova dose de tequila que foi repetido por mim.

- O que você já quebrou? – eu estava curiosa para conhecê-lo melhor, ele parecia muito misterioso, característica que não havia percebido antes quando o conheci.

- Em uma _briga_, acabei quebrando o braço esquerdo e a clavícula. – percebi seus olhos saindo de foco, com uma lembrança.

- Briga? Você? – perguntei incrédula, porém seguindo o seu olhar que recaía sobre Emmett Cullen, que havia voltado ao bar. Achei que estava ficando paranóica; com toda a certeza ele não estava olhando para o Cullen mais velho.

- Coisa de garoto. – disse desviando o olhar que estava pedido no ponto onde o mais velho dos Cullen estava e me fitando curiosamente.

Ficamos conversando e rindo de várias situações cômicas que eu já tinha passado. Ele me contou um pouco sobre sua vida, e as situações que já se meteu, como ele tinha sido pego por seus pais transando na cama deles com duas irlandesas quando estava no segundo ano do colegial. Fiquei sabendo de Tanya Denali, 'namorada' do Edward era prima dele, mas quando o questionei de onde ele conhecia os Cullen, ele apenas disse que de muito tempo atrás. Depois de umas 2 horas que eu estava conversando intimamente com ele, Jacob veio me chamar para ir embora.

- Bells, vamos? – Jake perguntou lançando a James um olhar reprovador pela forma como ele se curvava sobre mim e acredito pela garrafa de tequila. Odeio quando o Jacob incorpora o lado irmão mais velho e fica querendo que eu siga as leis estadudinienses, entre elas não consumir álcool antes dos 21 anos.

- Já? Está cedo Jake. – repliquei com a voz mole e sorrindo tolamente.

- Você já está _bêbada_, Bella. – disse entre os dentes.

- Claro que não! – bufei. – Pode ir depois eu volto de taxi. – dei de ombros sorrindo largamente.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou em dúvida.

- Eu a levo pra casa. – James interferiu, me sobressaltando.

- Hum, bem então ok. – Jake concordou meio desconfiado. – Bells me liga assim que você chegar em seu dormitório. – exigiu me encarando com intensidade.

- E atrapalhar você e Leah? Sem chance! – contrapus.

- Você não vai atrapalhar, me prometa Bella. – pediu com seriedade. – Se não eu vou te levar a força, agora.

- Tá bom comandante. – concordei irritada. – Eu te ligo.

- Excelente. E por favor, maneira na tequila. – repreendeu novamente, me fazendo bufar e revirar os olhos. Quando ele se afastou, James se reaproximou de mim e perguntou:

- Quem é ele, seu irmão?

- Quase, ele é meu melhor amigo de toda a vida. – expliquei rindo de uma piada interna.

- Hum, então mais uma dose? – ofereceu animado.

- Opa! – concordei entregando o meu copo a ele.

- Bella, essa é a última. – falou fingindo tristeza. - Nós conseguimos acabar com a garrafa toda. – completou rindo bobamente.

- Sério? Então tudo bem, que venha a última dose. – disse fazendo bico. Ele gargalhou gostoso, e nos serviu a dose, fazendo eu vira-la novamente. Depois de virar essa última dose, e eu estar visivelmente tonta me bateu um arrependimento, por que como é que eu bebo todas, se amanhã tenho que acordar cedo para ir à aula? Foi então que olhei no relógio e fiquei assustada porque já se passava da 1 da manhã.

Eu estava fodida.

- James, eu tenho que ir. Tenho aula daqui a pouco. – ele imitou o que eu tinha feito antes e olhou no relógio e ficando sobressaltado com à hora.

- Nossa Bella, eu também tenho. Vamos? – ofereceu.

- Vamos. – ele como um perfeito cavaleiro de ajudou a descer do banco onde estava sentada e quando fiquei em pé com os meus próprios pés vi tudo rodando, claro que eu tinha bebido demais. Me xinguei mentalmente por beber sem moderação, mas caminhei pesadamente ao lado de James para o estacionamento, ele ao contrário de mim estava muito bem. Quando chegamos a um jaguar preto lindíssimo, me senti novamente mal, por estar só andando com pessoas com muito dinheiro, mas me adentrei no veiculo.

O caminho até o meu dormitório foi tranqüilo, James me fazia algumas perguntas para que eu não caísse no sono, eu as respondia forçadamente. Quando paramos em frente ao prédio D, fui para depositar um beijo na bochecha de James, este desviou o rosto, e me fazendo beijá-lo na boca. Como estava com os sentidos meio lentos, retribui o beijo, dando passagem a sua língua que dançava na minha boca, contornava os meus dentes, mordia levemente meus lábios. Era um beijo gostoso, não podia negar, mas não tanto como o de Edward, todavia continuei a beijá-lo, já que Edward podia ter uma namorada, eu posso beijar quem quiser. Certo?

Aproveitando que eu estava deixando, ele começou a descer suas mãos em direção aos meus seios, sem interromper o beijo, as tirei dali e ele as colocou na minha cintura, depois de um tempo ele tentou desabotoar o botão da minha calça e quando ele conseguiu parei de imediato o beijo e me afastei.

- James, _não_! – exclamei com decisão, porém respirando com dificuldade.

- Por que não Bella? – perguntou entre os meus lábios.

- Eu não posso. – repliquei me afastando e empurrando ele. – Obrigada pela carona, e boa noite. – sai correndo do carro, sem olhar para trás e deixando ele totalmente sem reação. Subi as escadas do dormitório cambaleante e entrei tremendo dentro do meu dormitório. Por que raios ele tinha que me beijar agora? Ainda tentar se aproveitar de uma pobre menina bêbada? Bufei com esses pensamentos e ascendi à luz do quarto.

- Maravilha. – Alice tinha ido dormir novamente na casa do Jasper.

Despi as minhas roupas e entrei debaixo do chuveiro para tirar todo aquele vestígio de bebida, obviamente sem sucesso, sai do banheiro me enrolei na toalha e escovei meus dentes, penteei meus cabelos, vesti minha calcinha e coloquei a regatinha, que tinha vestido na noite anterior, e encaminhei até a minha cama, tirei a colcha e entrei debaixo daqueles lençóis, uma fragrância doce, inebriante me invadiu, era o cheiro de Edward, aquele cheiro e o efeito da bebida fizeram minha cabeça rodar, fechei com força meus olhos e cai na inconsciência.

Sentia meu corpo cansado. Exausto na verdade, mas mesmo assim não pude deixar de sonhar com um Edward que me pegava a força, me jogava na cama, rasgava minha roupas e me penetrava loucamente, de repente ele se transformava em James e me penetrava mais violentamente, e depois virava Tanya, que me acariciava, beijava meu corpo, seus dedos me invadiam, e virava Edward novamente, e depois James, e depois Tanya e voltava para Edward.

Mesmo com a minha inconsciência dominando, ao fundo eu ouvia alguém me chamando, me sacudindo, fui abrindo vagarosamente meus olhos e vi que duas esmeraldas, levemente _vermelhas_ me encaravam, pisquei duas vezes, com certeza aquilo era um sonho então não me matava nada beijar aquele sonho, apertá-lo, fazer a minha mão correr por aquele corpo, e foi o que eu fiz, mas era estranho aquele sonho era muito real, aquelas mãos me apertando loucamente, aquela respiração me envolvendo, e aquela corrente elétrica era estranha, foi quando me toquei que aquilo não era sonho, era Edward ali, ao vivo e a cores. Parei subitamente o beijo e me afastei para encará-lo.

- Uau, se toda vez que você acordar me beijar assim, vou passá-la a acordar todos os dias. – Edward disse sem fôlego.

- Ops, desculpa Edward. – corei violentamente, e quando olhei para baixo vi que estava só de calcinha sem a regatinha, puxei o lençol até o meu pescoço, arrancado uma gargalhada de Edward. Por que raios eu tinha que sempre tirar uma peça de roupa no meu sono? Dartmouth e esses homens _maravilhosos_ estão me fazendo mal, definitivamente.

- Agora não adianta esconder, já vi o que eu tanto _queria_. – disse rindo e dando uma piscadela, fazendo-me corar ainda mais se era possível.

Me enrolei no lençol peguei uma roupa qualquer no armário e segui para o banheiro, morrendo de vergonha. Tomei um novo banho, por que afinal não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, por que é que eu só ando pensando em sexo? E toda noite seria assim? Sonhar que estava fazendo sexo selvagem com Edward... Tanya e James?

Tentei tirar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça, afinal não podia ficar pensando nisso e depois ter que encarar Edward. Escovei meus dentes e penteei meus cabelos, coloquei a roupa que tinha escolhido, uma calça bege, e uma camiseta marrom, então sai do banheiro e encontrei um Edward deitado na minha cama, com um sutiã meu nas mãos, consegui corar ainda mais, mas ele me fitava rindo.

- Bella, se você não se incomodar irei ficar com essa sua peça íntima, quando você me devolver _aquele_ meu presentinho, eu te devolvo _isso_. – falou, girando meu sutiã nas mãos, fui até o criado mudo e peguei o preservativo dele e o entreguei, ele soltou uma gargalhada e me encarou. – Você quer realmente fazer sexo, _agora_? – perguntou sem pudores dando aquele sorriso torto que me derretia.

- Não, você a pediu de volta, estou devolvendo. – disse atordoada sem entender realmente o que ele estava querendo dizer. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, com aquele olhar de sem vergonha dele, fazendo com que finalmente entendesse o que ele quis dizer com _devolver_, corei que nem um pimentão, o fazendo soltar outra gargalhada.

Merda! Perdi o meu sutiã favorito.

Bufei para ele.

- Viu meu anjo, eu vou te devolver, basta você me fazer _usar_ o presentinho com você. – falou com suavidade.

- Seu... seu... – mas o que ele era, eu não consegui pronunciar, por que novamente ele me deu um daqueles seus beijos de tirar o fôlego, me fazendo perder o chão e os sentidos.

- Então vamos? – pediu, afastando-se de mim. – O Dr. Carter não tolera atrasos.

Uau. Depois de todas essas emoções eu tinha me esquecido da aula.

- Vamos. – disse tentando transparecer toda a minha raiva, mas novamente só consegui fazê-lo gargalhar. Entramos naquele maldito Volvo reluzente, então ele me perguntou.

- Tequila na cabeça?

- É. – concordei massageando a minha têmpora. – Onde você foi ontem? – questionei com curiosidade.

- A Boston, eu te disse Bella. – respondeu visivelmente nervoso.

- Hum... – murmurei relutante e desconfiada.

- Quando é que eu vou poder beber com você para te ver tão inconsciente assim que nem conseguia acordar? – inquiriu mudando de assunto.

- _Nunca_. – respondi prontamente.

- Qual é? Você me deve pelo menos uma dose de _absinto_. – logrou, dando-se uma piscadela e um sorriso torto.

- Absinto? – repeti assustada.

- Claro, a _fada verde_ é fenomenal. – explicou rindo. – Eu tenho uma certa curiosidade para ver como você _reage_ a ela. – novamente a maldita piscadela e o maldito sorriso torto. Isso tá parecendo um tique nervoso dele.

Dei um sorriso amarelo para ele. Enquanto estacionava o carro e depois caminhávamos em silêncio até a sala de aula, que já tinha um Dr. Carter, se esgoelando explicando as diferenças ósseas do corpo feminino e do masculino.

No intervalo para o almoço, Edward insistiu para que o acompanhasse a um restaurante mexicano para almoçar. Saboreamos a culinária mexicana, em um silêncio confortável, só trocando olhares, olhares cheios de significação, intensos, mas não conseguia desviá-lo, por mais incomodada que estivesse. Até que decidi quebrar aquela troca de olhares e ir ao banheiro, lavar o meu rosto e tirar a nuvem de sedução que me envolvia.

Quando retortei para sentar no meu lugar, ele me puxou para o seu colo e me deu um beijo sôfrego, daqueles beijos de perder os sentidos, mas decidi interrompe-lo.

- Edward, você tem _namorada_! – disse exasperada. – E esses beijos não estão certos. Não quero que fiquem pensando errado de mim. Que você pense errado de mim.

- Bella, Bella, Bella... – ele repetiu meu nome suavemente. – Tanya não se importa com _isso_, e nós não somos namorados oficiais, somos er... sem uma palavra melhor... amigos que se beijam e as vezes dormem juntos, é só isso que eu e ela somos. – deu de ombros, como se aquilo fosse normal.

- Mas não é certo Edward! – exclamei tentando sair do seu colo.

- Meu anjo, você tem que parar com esse seu pensamento provinciano. Você está na faculdade, então se divirta! – disse dando uma piscadela.

- Divertir-se? Com você? – perguntei irônica.

- Eu posso ajudar, se você desejar, e olha que a única coisa que vou pedir em troca são seus beijos e algumas coisinhas a _mais._ – sorriu torto. Dei um sorriso tímido para ele, mordiscado o meu lábio inferior, levantando-me serenamente e voltando ao meu lugar. – Você vai me matar Bella, e como vai.

- Dúvido Edward, logo você vai enjoar de mim. – repliquei dando-lhe os ombros.

- Eu? Enjoar de você? _Nunca_! – exclamou enquanto pagava a conta, e negando a aceitar a minha parte.

Voltamos para a aula, onde a assistimos em silêncio, apesar de que Edward segurava a minha mão e fazia carinhos circulares nela. Depois ele me deixou no dormitório me convidando para sair mais tarde, mas neguei o convite, pois essa noite precisava dormir. Ele ficou decepcionado, mas aceitou a minha resposta. Subi ao dormitório, encontrando ele vazio, Alice ainda não tinha voltado. Tirei a roupa que estava, tomei um banho, coloquei o meu pijama improvisado e cai na minha cama novamente.

Tive uma noite sem sonhos, com um sono profundo e acordei às 7 da manhã. Alice resmungou alguma coisa enquanto arrumava a minha cama, sorri para a sua forma pequena adormecida. Inesperadamente o meu estômago roncou alto, anunciando que estava com fome. Tomei um banho rápido e vesti uma roupa qualquer, e caminhei para a cafeteria dos dormitórios. Tomei um copo de café, com croissant de presunto e queijo, e depois extrapolei comendo um _donuts_ de chocolate.

Decidi ir caminhando ao centro de anatomia. Estava me sentindo revigorada por causa da excelente noite de sono, e da boa alimentação da manhã. Quando estava próxima ao prédio, Edward apareceu me assustando, fomos para a aula juntos, e a semana continuou nessa rotina ele me pegava no dormitório, assistíamos a aula, depois almoçávamos juntos, trocávamos alguns beijos, ele me deixava no dormitório e a noite eu ia comer alguma coisa com Alice. Contudo na sexta-feira minha pequenina colega de quarto me fez uma pergunta que me sobressaltou.

- Bella, por acaso você vem trocando beijos com meu irmão por ai? – questionou rindo.

- _Eu_? – repliquei, fingindo-me de desentendida, porém denunciando minha mentira por causa das minhas bochechas vermelhas.

- Vai Bella, não adianta mentir eu, Jasper, Rose e Emmett, vimos vocês dois se agarrando no carro dele ontem, e então está gostando? – pediu cheia de curiosidade, lançando aquele sorriso torto idêntico ao do seu irmão.

- É bom Alice, mas acho que o que estou fazendo não está certo. – disse irritadiça, caindo pesadamente sobre a minha cama. - Ele tem uma namorada. – exclamei entre os dentes.

- _Tanya_? – pediu confusa. Eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente que só a fez soltar uma grande gargalhada. – Ela é só uma diversão para ele, Bella, sabe para extrapolar, relaxar, essas coisas. Agora _você_ – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha me analisando clinicamente. – nunca o vi correndo atrás de alguém tanto assim. – recitou atordoada, revirei os meus olhos para ela.

Após o breve interrogatório ela me fez tomar um banho, por que depois ela iria me maquiar, já que iríamos a Boston numa _rave_. Coloquei a roupa que ela havia separado para mim, uma calça jeans justíssima, uma bota preta baixa e um top tomara que caia roxo.

Assim que estava vestida ela começou a me maquiar. Após a minha maquiagem, ela começou a se maquiar, 10 minutos depois ela vestiu um vestido preto meio brilhante, uma meia toda colorida e uma bota preta altíssima, olhei impressionada para ela, afinal é uma façanha quem consegue ficar em pé em cima daquilo, e ainda consiga dançar. Peguei a mala que havia feito, com uma troca de roupa e um pijama, já que iria passar a noite na residência dos Cullen, idéia que não me agradava muito, mas não tinha como discutir com Alice, ela era terrível.

Caminhamos para o estacionamento, mas me sobressaltei quando vi Rosalie lindíssima, em uma calça preta justíssima, uma bota preta tão alta como a de Alice, e uma frente única vermelha. Jasper e Emmett estavam lindos também como nunca os havia visto, eles vestiam calças jeans e camisetas pretas com detalhes coloridos para Jasper, e frases sobre sexo para Emmett, e tênis.

- Cadê o Edward? – Alice perguntou nervosa.

- Aqui Alice! . – exclamou. Ao ouvir aquela voz me virei lentamente para observá-lo, ele estava lindo como sempre, com uma calça jeans escura, uma camiseta branca com detalhes em verde, que fazia seus olhos ressaltarem e tênis, ele sorria para nós, e quando me observou me deu uma encarada de cima a baixo. – Bella, você esta _linda_! – corei com esse elogio, arrancando risadas de todos ali.

- Então crianças, vamos? – Emmett, perguntou desviando a atenção de todos de mim.

- É verdade Emmett, por que se não vamos perder aquele DJ da Nova Zelândia. – comentou Jasper animado.

- Nossa, Jazz bem isso não quero perder o Ashton Meyer. – Alice disse, beijando-o na bochecha.

Seguimos para o gigantesco Jeep de Emmett, que assumiu a posição do motorista rapidamente, ao seu lado foi Rosalie e no banco de trás eu, Edward, Jasper e Alice, enquanto esses últimos se beijavam quase se engolindo, Edward me abraçava e começava a depositar beijos no meu pescoço, me arrepiei toda ao sentir aquele hálito quente atrás da minha orelha, seus lábios roçaram no meu e pude sentir aquele cheiro de hortelã me dopando. Quando ele me beijou atraiu a atenção de Emmett.

- Bella, você quer que eu mate esse tarado? – disse entre risos.

- Ursinho, eu acho melhor não, olha a cara de felicidade dela. – Rose completou enquanto eu corava loucamente.

- Depois ela me diz que não tem _nada_ com ele. – Alice disse meio brava.

- Nada temos _nós_, Allie. – Jasper completou a piadinha, fazendo com que todos rissem menos eu.

- Vocês estão é com inveja. – Edward disse ampliando aquele sorriso, me fazendo ficar vermelha que nem pimentão, e todos riram ainda mais.

Claro que fui motivo de piada o caminho todo até a tal _rave_, quando chegamos ao local Edward me ajudou a descer do carro, me prensando e dando um daqueles beijos de me fazer perder o ar, já que me beijava ferozmente sua língua invadindo a minha boca, dançando num ritmo desconhecido junto com a minha, o que resultou, é claro, comigo desmaiando. Senti os seus braços me segurando, mas não conseguia recuperar a minha consciência, depois de alguns minutos de inconsciência, conseguia ouvir vozes ao redor, pelo jeito estava recuperando os meus sentidos.

- Edward, desse jeito você vai ter que parar de beijar a Bella. – uma voz forte de homem, dizia com leve tom de divertimento, com certeza aquele era Emmett.

- Como é que você consegue isso, hein Edward? – Jasper com certeza com sua voz melodiosa inquiriu com curiosidade.

- Vocês vão ficar, aí, só dando parabéns ao Edward, ou vão nos ajudar? – Rosalie e sua voz de sino, repreendeu os meninos.

- Gente ela está acordando! – Alice que estava mais próxima a mim, chamou a todos.

- O que... aconteceu? – consegui soltar.

- Você, er... desmaiou quando o Edward te _beijou_. – Alice disse escondendo um riso, mas todos os outros soltaram gargalhadas. Corei freneticamente novamente, e me levantei do banco, Edward veio me ajudar. Todos olharam significamente para nós, mas ao perceber que eu estava olhando, disfarçaram se dispersando.

- Você está bem Bella? – pediu com urgência.

- Estou sim. – disse lançando a ele um sorriso. – Só devo ter me esquecido de respirar. – deu de ombros

- Desse jeito não vou poder mais beijá-la. – replicou sorrindo torto.

- Não se preocupe Edward, isso não vai mais acontecer. – dei mais um sorriso a ele o incentivando a continuar me beijando.

Edward me deu outro beijo esse mais cauteloso, segurou na minha mão e me levou até uma área onde as pessoas estavam dançando freneticamente, os outros vieram logo atrás de nós e também começaram a dançar no ritmo da música. Porem como eu não sei dançar muito bem fiquei só mexendo meus braços, fazendo Edward rir de mim, e depois me abraçando.

- Bella, você tem que mexer o corpo todo. – explicou mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Eu não seidançar. – disse timidamente.

- Há, você está brincando, não é? – perguntou irônico, balancei a cabeça negativamente, fazendo ele me lançar o seu sorriso torto novamente. – Vem comigo então. – pediu, e sem esperar a minha resposta começou a me puxar para um canto afastado. Fizemos uma parada no bar onde ele comprou duas águas, depois ele retirou de seu bolso dois comprimidos rosa claro, e me deu uma garrafa d'água e depois depositou uma das pastilhas na minha mão.

- Vai Bella, toma! _Isso_ irá te _relaxar_.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Senhor! Que capítulo foi esse torturante para betar/reescrever! Como um dia no mundo vocês me deixaram postar isso? Que vergonha! Olha não que eu me ache atualmente uma mestre em escrever, mas a diferença de como eu narro fatos hoje em dia é algo que felizmente eu me orgulho e muito. Peço inúmeros perdões pelo imenso atraso em atualizar, mas entre estudar para o vestibular, escrever a fic que escrevo atualmente __**TEENAGE DREAM**__ e uma ideia absurda e inquietante que eu tive __**RUMOR HAS IT**__, eu deixei __**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**__ meio de lado, mas prometo não fazer isso novamente. Acho que a partir do próximo eu devo ter dado uma melhorada no meu jeito de escrever, senão... juro eu me jogo da janela do meu quarto. *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Obrigada a todos que leram, estão re-lendo, comentando, indicando, recomendando, os considero heróis em conseguir ler isso aqui! Obrigada a Mayh Cardoso por ter sido a minha beta, e a todos vocês por não me abandonarem. Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews, elas são grátis e principalmente indolor, e faz um bem inestimável para mim! ;D_

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.**  
**REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	6. Fortes Emoções

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 6  
Fortes Emoções**

.

Observei atentamente o comprimido que ele havia me dado, era de um rosa que lembrava algodão doce, em uma de suas faces havia o desenho de um coração com uma flecha no meio, achei aquele desenho lindo.

- O que é _isso_? – perguntei a ele analisando bem aquele comprimido.

- A _bala_ do amor, Bella.

- Bala do amor? – inquiri confusa.

- Você vai ver que depois dela, sua noite será bem mais fácil. – ele mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha, depositando beijos no meu pescoço. – Você não vai se arrepender.

Não conseguia não fazer algo que aquela voz me pedia, então dei mais uma boa olhada na linda bala, e depois encarei aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes que me motivavam, sem hesitar ou pestanejar, e levei o doce a minha boca junto com um gole d'água. Edward seguiu meu exemplo e tomou a dele, sorriu para mim e me beijou urgentemente.

Foi aquele beijo delicado no começo, e depois que aumentava mais a velocidade, depois diminuía, em um fluxo continuo e ininterrupto; sua língua invadia a minha boca onde brincava com a minha naquele mínimo espaço, e eu me apertava mais a ele, sem conseguir quebrar aquele beijo, ele colocou os meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, e as suas mãos foram para a minha cintura, onde ele subia vagarosamente o meu top, e sua pele tocava a minha serenamente deixando um rastro de fogo por ela; estava sentindo um prazer gigantesco dentro de mim, e quando ele interrompeu o beijo para que fossemos junto aos outros para dançar fiquei extremante brava, pois eu queria mais daquela demonstração de desejo que ele fazia anteriormente.

Voltamos para onde se encontrava seus irmãos, que nos lançaram olhares curiosos, mas os ignorei, não queria ser interrompida novamente aquela noite, afinal eu estava me sentindo _leve_, _livre_ e _solta_, e estava na companhia o homem mais incrível da face da terra, me sentia comunicativa, alegre como nunca me havia sentindo, era uma euforia e um bem-estar intenso que a cada minuto me deixava mais feliz.

Não me importei que dançava loucamente, e um pouco descoordenada, a sua companhia era o mais importante para mim naquele momento, e a cada beijo que eu dava em Edward era mais ardente que o outro e os que ele também me dava eram cheios de desejo, prazer. A cada toque seu em minha pele, esta formigava não de maneira incomoda, mas completamente perfeita. Eu me sentia sedente dela, desejando-o de uma forma tão complexa, inquestionável, _inexplicável_ que o tempo para mim era algo estranho, era como se dias haviam se passado e não apenas minutos, no máximo algumas horas.

O meu anseio, meu desejo por este belo homem de selvagens cabelos bronzes e intensos olhos verdes aumentavam em mim a cada milésimo de segundo, consumindo tudo de mim, me queimando como um fogaréu em meio a um palheiro. Sua reação, ao que parecia, era a mesma que a minha, me querendo de uma forma mais carnal, mais prazerosa, mais urgente. Senti nossos corpos se aproximando como se fossem imãs, completamente atraídos, e sem qualquer pensamento ele novamente me puxou aos seus braços em um beijo avassalador.

- Bella, vamos sair _daqui_? – perguntou ofegante distribuindo beijos no meu pescoço.

- Só se for _agora_. – respondi com a respiração entrecortada, puxando-o para iniciar um outro beijo sôfrego em seus lábios.

Sorrindo complacente e intimamente para mim, segurou a minha mão, enlaçando nossos dedos e fomos até onde Alice estava dançando aleatória a qualquer coisa que acontecia a sua volta. Edward murmurou alguma coisa em seu ouvido, e ela concordou balançando a sua cabeça afirmativamente, sorrindo e piscando seus olhos com cílios longos e esticados por uma máscara em minha direção. Senti as minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas, mas antes que o meu rubor pudesse me denunciar, Edward tornou a me guiar pelo mar de gente em direção à saída da _rave_ em que estávamos.

Minhas mãos coçavam ansiosas para retirar as roupas que ele usava, sentir o seu corpo tonificado, a sua pele quente e suave, tocando a minha, transferindo o seu calor para mim. O meu desejo por ele estava tão intenso que por mais que desejasse me conter, eu não conseguia, eu precisava tocá-lo; mas tão rápido quanto esta vontade me veio, outro alarme surgiu em minha mente nublada de tesão. _'Eu ainda era virgem.'_ E por mais que o meu desejo por Edward Cullen fosse o mais natural e sincero, eu sabia que não queria que minha primeira vez fosse contra um carro qualquer, no meio de um lugar qualquer. Eu desejava me _lembrar_ daquele momento para o resto da minha vida.

Edward parecia nervoso, mas isto era uma suposição minha, já que ele parecia obstinado e tranquilo na procura de um taxi, que felizmente para nós não foi tão difícil de localizar. Edward sentou-se ao meu lado no banco traseiro, dando o endereço ao taxista e depois encostando a sua cabeça no meu ombro. Novamente aquela ânsia de beijá-lo, de arrancar a sua roupa, tocar em cada pedaço de sua pele me consumiu com fervor. Meu cérebro já não conseguia mais mandar ordens as minhas mãos, que estavam ansiosas e tentavam tirar as peças de roupa que cobriam o corpo perfeito dele, mas surpreendentemente ele sempre se esquivava.

- Aqui não Bella, _aqui não_. – repetia em uma voz que era um misto de desconforto e desejo a cada ataque que dava a ele, e gentilmente ele recusava.

Eu bufei em frustração. Parecia que esse lugar onde estávamos indo não chegava nunca, e isso estava me deixando impaciente.

- Para onde nós estamos indo? – perguntei irritada.

Ele sorriu torto fitando o meu rosto com uma genuína diversão.

- Para a minha casa. – respondeu passando seus dedos longos pelo meu rosto com suavidade.

- Na casa dos seus pais? – repliquei assombrada.

_Edward estava me levando a cada dos seus pais. _

A resolução desta sentença teve um gosto doce para mim, e mesmo tendo ouvido a sua resposta, busquei alguma reação adversa em seus olhos, foi então que notei que suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, todo o verde esmeraldino de seus olhos estava escondido e um preto brilhante e único brilhava em seu olhar. A luz se fez em minha mente, toda essa minha sensação de euforia tinha um significado, e por mais que nunca antes tivesse experimentado aquilo, eu sabia, mas uma curiosidade fez com que eu perguntasse a ele para ter certeza.

- O que tomamos era _ecstasy_, não era?

Seus olhos negros me encararam com profundidade, procurando alguma hesitação, medo, repulsa nos meus, mas quando não encontrou nada, ele soltou uma respiração profunda que mal notei que ele segurava, fechando seus olhos por breves segundos e tornando-os a abrir depois, ainda encarando os meus.

- _Era_. – respondeu com sinceridade. – Você está brava? – pediu com temor. Tive que rir da sua insegurança, era tão anormal para ele.

- Definitivamente _não_ – respondi com a minha voz um pouco estridente. -, esta é a melhor sensação que já senti na minha vida! – exclamei animada, como nunca antes me senti.

- Isso é bom. – falou acenando sua cabeça positivamente, deixando que um sorriso torto espalhasse por seu rosto, enquanto ele dava um pequeno beijo em meus lábios, mas rapidamente se afastando e encarando o meu rosto com expectativa. – E você tem uma noção do que nós estamos indo _fazer_, não tem? – perguntou um pouco temeroso. – Está tudo bem para você, isso? Eu sei que... – começou, mas o calei com o meu dedo indicador sobre os seus lábios.

- Claro que eu sei o que estamos indo fazer, e eu quero isso mais do que nunca. Eu realmente estou pronta para _fazer_. – respondi com sinceridade, sentindo o calor espalhando pelas as minhas bochechas enquanto admirava o seu olhar. Sorri timidamente para ele, que sorriu torto para mim, para em seguida me puxar para um beijo sereno.

Inesperadamente me afastei dele, sentindo um temor estranho revirar em meu estômago. Encarei seus olhos negros por conta do efeito da droga que havíamos ingerido buscando alguma coisa, algum julgamento, pergunta, ou sei lá o que, mas não encontrando absolutamente nada. Senti o rubor das minhas bochechas se intensificarem, eu estava com calor – e este nada tinha haver com a proximidade de Edward, mas sim pela linha dos meus pensamentos.

- Seus pais não irão me julgar mal por _"dormir"_ no seu quarto? – inquiri, fazendo aspas na palavra dormir, me sentindo completamente tola e envergonhada com esta pergunta.

Ele riu sonoramente. Como sinos em uma manhã de Natal.

- Bella, em casa todo mundo está sabendo que eu tenho uma leve queda por você. – respondeu dando uma ligeira piscadela para mim. – Sem contar que minha mãe adoraria ver uma garota nos meus lençóis – ele riu, como se tivesse aproveitando de uma piada particular. -, ainda mais uma que é amiga da minha irmã. – contemplou com o seu sedutor e irresistível sorriso torto.

- _Leve queda_, o que isso significa? – perguntei, mordiscando o meu lábio inferior.

- Sabia que você fica ainda mais irresistível fazendo isso? – inquiriu deslizando a ponta de seus dedos por meus lábios, fazendo com que eu soltasse aquele que prendia com meus dentes.

- Você me acha _irresistível_? – ronronei me sentindo mais confiante em seduzir Edward do que jamais estive.

Ele riu sonoramente.

- Mais do que você pode sequer supor ou imaginar. – disse, puxando os meus lábios para os seus, me beijando sofregamente, e por fim mordiscando suavemente meu lábio inferior antes de se afastar de mim.

- Você também é irresistível. – disse sedutoramente, me inclinei sobre ele, correndo meus lábios inchados por seu pescoço, até o seu ouvido, onde mordisquei o lóbulo de sua orelha suavemente. – E _sexy_. – murmurei, sentindo o seu perfume invadir minhas narinas, nublar o meu cérebro, misturando-se ao efeito do _ecstasy_, formando o alucinógeno mais intenso que o meu corpo já ousou imaginar. – Eu te quero _tanto_. – sussurrei com a voz rouca contra o seu ouvido, deslizando minhas mãos por baixo de sua camiseta.

- Bella eu vou gozar se você disser ou fazer isto mais uma_ vez._ – balbuciou atordoado e com a voz mínima. Um desejo atordoador me dominou, e eu queria mais do que nunca vê-lo se esparramar de prazer por minha causa. Deliberadamente aproximei meus lábios de seu ouvido e lamuriei, como um gemido cheio de prazer, desejo e ansiedade:

- _Edward_! – senti o seu corpo ficando tenso, ele arfava de prazer ao meu lado. Pela sua clça jeans eu podia visualizar o seu membro muito rígido. O seu rosto corado, seus olhos vorazes, ansiosos para o prazer iminente. Eu já tinha ouvido diversas histórias nos banheiros da minha escola em Phoenix de garotas dizendo que os meninos ficavam em uma espécie de transe quando gemíamos o seu nome, e pelo o que eu podia ver diante de mim, realmente era verdade.

Edward não conseguia conter mais o seu desejo por mim, e sem qualquer espera mais, suas mãos ansiosas e masculinas começaram a explorar todo o meu corpo, apertando meus seios, minha bunda, roçando a minha entrada sobre a calça que ainda vestia desejoso para tocar-me sem os empecilhos daquelas camadas de roupas que usávamos.

Definitivamente se não chegássemos logo a sua casa o taxista iria presenciar a minha primeira vez em seu taxi. Enquanto visualizava a imagem atordoante e prazerosa em minha mente o automóvel parou em frente a uma lindíssima casa branca de três andares, que era ao mesmo tempo muito moderna e muito antiga; a antiguidade estava na sua estrutura e a sua modernidade nas paredes de vidro que rodeavam a casa. Edward pagou o taxi jogando algumas notas no banco do passageiro ao lado do motorista, saindo do carro com uma velocidade anormal para abrir a porta ao meu lado e ajudar-me a descer.

Eu estava estupefata com a imagem da sua residência.

- Sua casa é linda. – murmurei atordoada, no mesmo instante que uma sensação de nervosismo começou a me invadir, parecia que o efeito do ecstasy estava acabando, e toda a perspectiva do que estávamos prestes a fazer me consumindo.

- Uma casa normal. – respondeu dando de ombros, enlaçando os meus dedos. – Vamos entrar, está frio aqui fora, sem contar que você não quer ficar aqui fora contemplando a casa, certo? – perguntou ligeiramente divertido.

- Não. Claro que não. – repliquei tentando controlar o nervosismo que sentia depositando um beijo em seus lábios, do qual ele correspondeu aproveitando-se da minha vulnerabilidade com o beijo e me em seu colo adentrando na casa. Tentei controlar o riso histérico que crescia em meu peito, Edward era o tipo de garoto que _sempre_ irá te surpreender, porém basta saber se será positivamente ou negativamente.

Toda a casa estava totalmente escura, entretanto ele parecia conhecê-la muito bem, e sem tropeçar ou se incomodar com o meu peso continuou rumando para algum lugar vez ou outra me beijando com suavidade e desejo. Notei que ele estava subindo as escadas, e depois de um tempo percebi que seguia em um corredor. Aquele com certeza era o terceiro andar da casa, não sei exatamente o porquê tinha certeza disso.

Ele abriu uma porta e caminhou até uma cama onde ele me deitou, depois voltou à porta onde a trancou. Acendeu a luz – que surpreendentemente era suave, e está irradiou por todo aquele ambiente que pude notar com perfeição. Era um quarto maravilhoso, bem decorado, masculino. Eu estava deitada e uma cama _king size_ que tinha lençóis de linho branco, em um canto mais afastado estava um lindo divã em couro preto, na parede oposta ao divã havia um closet e ao seu lado outra porta que dava a um banheiro, a minha frente estava Edward mexendo em um aparelho de som sofisticadíssimo, olhei para a parede-janela atrás de mim, e percebi com exatidão que aquele era realmente o terceiro andar, e o bosque que rondava a casa era-me extremamente familiar aquele lugar me lembrava de Forks.

Sorri saudosa e emocionada.

O quarto de Edward era sem outra palavra, a cara dele, estava admirando aquela vista quando uma música clássica suave, começou a tocar ao fundo despertando-me dos meus devaneios da cidade em que nasci.

- Música clássica? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu adoro música clássica, e essa _noite com você_ não existe trilha sonora melhor que uma boa e velha música clássica. – respondeu, aproximando-se de mim. Edward me beijou apaixonadamente, o que era estranho, mas sem qualquer outro pensamento sobre essa estranha sensação; retribuí o beijo abusando da mesma sensação, da mesma emoção, por que era exatamente o que eu mais queria naquele momento. Eu queria amor, paixão, desejo. Os três de uma só vez. Era tolo, mas eu ainda era uma garota que sonhava acordada idealizando o amor.

Suas mãos começaram a descer sobre o meu corpo que clamava pelo dele, sentia a minha pele se arrepiando com o seu topo suave e masculino. Lentamente ele começou a subir o meu top, expondo a minha barriga reta, lisa e pálida. Segurei uma respiração, levando o meu lábio inferior entre os meus dentes, enquanto delicadamente ele tirava a peça do meu corpo.

Seus olhos transpareciam o desejo que ele sentia a me ver diante dele pronta para que ele me consuma como deseja desde o momento em que nós vimos. Seus olhares estavam cobiçosos em direção aos meus seios, e mesmo com os meus olhos eclipsados de desejo e por sua beleza, o vi molhar seus lábios com a sua língua, era como se a visão dos meus seios lhe fosse _apetitosa_.

Aproveitando-me deste momento de distração dele, comecei a tirar sua camiseta vagarosamente, percebendo que eu não estava obtendo muito sucesso, rapidamente ele me ajudou a tirá-la, me deitando novamente na cama onde com uma boca, ele abocanhou um dos meus seios e a com sua mão ele fazia pequenos círculos no outro mamilo. Era um prazer inigualável, sentir sua língua, passeando pelo meu corpo, suas mãos firmes me apertando em baixo dele, suas mãos dançando sobre o meu corpo, o seu corpo junto ao meu.

Resolvendo não prolongar muito sem aquele prazer, ele começou a tirar as minhas botas, e quando o primeiro pé estava livre ele o beijou sedutoramente me fazendo arrepiar. Edward repetiu a mesma atitude no outro, e eu arfava violentamente, suas mãos subiram delicadamente por minhas pernas, apertando com carinho minhas coxas. Agilmente ele encontrou o botão da minha calça e o abriu, abaixando lentamente o zíper. Seu olhar estava fixo em meu rosto, minha pele estava completamente arrepiada não só de tesão, mas também de um nervosismo injustificável.

Acredito que ele deva ter percebido o meu nervosismo, pois suavemente depositou um beijo em meus lábios. O beijo, obviamente, era para ser um simples toque, mas como todos os beijos que partilhávamos virou algo urgente e profundo. A dificuldade para respirar havia voltado a mim. Contudo não iria interromper aquele ato divino para fazer algo tão banal como respirar. Mas Edward tinha outros planos, quebrando o nosso beijo e voltando a sua atenção a minha calça. A minha respiração estava mais uma vez ofegante e entrecortada.

Ele sorriu torto, quando finalmente terminou de abrir o zíper, abriu o espaço que antes era ocupado pelo botão e o zíper da calça e deu um beijo em cima na minha calcinha preta me fazendo tremer de prazer. Novamente ele lançou aquele sorriso torto convencido e começou a retirar a minha calça, quando ele a retirou, ele parou em pé na beira da cama para me observar cobiçoso.

Nunca me senti tão exposta a alguém como naquele momento. Eu notava o rubor tão comum em minhas bochechas, se alastrar por todo o meu corpo. Eu podia ser tímida, inexperiente e até mesmo um pouco insegura, mas ao vê-lo diante de mim ainda em suas calças eu sabia o que deveria fazer. Engatinhei até ele, correndo as minhas mãos por suas coxas delgadas, levando estas ao cós de sua calça que sem falhar desabotoei e desci o zíper com uma agilidade anormal para mim e para o momento. Sorrindo largamente diante o meu avanço, Edward novamente me ajudou a retirar a peça de roupa que usava, livrando-se dela rapidamente.

Um novo beijo iniciou inesperadamente, ele me empurrou suavemente para a cama, vindo junto comigo, sua pele encostando com a minha, estava me deixando louca gostaria de tocá-lo, senti-lo, antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo, seus lábios deixaram os meus e lentamente ele começou os deslizar por meu corpo, passando por meu pescoço, peito, o vão dos meus seios, minha barriga. Instintivamente arqueei minhas costas, o senti sorrindo contra a minha pele, e antes que eu esperasse que ele continuasse pelo caminho que seguia, começou a beijar meus pés.

A lamúria que escorregou em meus lábios era de insatisfação, o que parecia divertir Edward, que beijava os meus pés com uma calma agonizante, escorregando suas mãos por minhas pernas, das quais ele subia com beijos vagarosos. Minha respiração estava entrecortada e ruidosa, eu ouvia gemidos escapando dos meus lábios, mas não podia ter certeza sobre isso.

Finalmente seus lábios chegaram na parte interna das minhas coxas. Eu me senti tremeu de ansiedade quando a sua respiração quente tocou a minha pele extremamente sensível. Novamente ele sorriu contra a minha pele, e sem titubear começou a dar suaves mordidinhas ali, fazendo um tesão crescente e descomunal dominar cada misera célula do meu corpo. Suas mãos grandes e audaciosas tocaram o cós da minha calcinha, e antes que eu pudesse implorar para que ele tirasse aquele estupido tecido da minha pele, ele já o fazia com uma lentidão agonizante.

Procurei o seu rosto quando finalmente ele conseguiu se livrar daquela incomoda peça. Seu olhar estava mais uma vez negro, mas eu sabia que não era por causa do efeito da droga que havíamos ingerido, o brilho em suas pupilas era de desejo puro e inexplicável. Outra vez ele molhou os seus lábios com a sua língua, como se estivesse admirando o prato mais saboroso do universo, a cobiça, a luxúria, o desejo estava transparente em seu olhar, em seu corpo.

- É melhor do que eu imaginava. – refletiu sonhadoramente. Senti as minhas bochechas ficando rubras, e em uma atitude reflexiva encolhi meu um dos meus ombros encostando a minha bochecha nele.

- Então você já havia imaginado? – perguntei baixinho, mas com uma malicia estrangeira escorrendo de cada letra.

- Todos os dias, horas, minutos e segundos. – respondeu, avançando para me dar outro beijo.

- Então o que você esta esperando? – repliquei com ansiedade. Eu queria que ele me consumisse com todo o seu desejo e volúpia imediatamente.

- Shiu! Me deixa admirá-la, memorizar cada detalhe. – ponderou com suavidade, enquanto seu olhar cobiçoso, luxurioso parecia decorar cada linha, cada curva do meu corpo. Acredito que ele cansou-se de só admirar, pois poucos segundos depois suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, enquanto o seu moldava-se ao meu.

A cada toque eu me estremecia mais de prazer, sua boca que beijava os meus seios, sua língua que brincava com meu mamilo, me deixava louca de prazer, e ele sabia que isso me deixava louca, mas continuava a se dedicar somente aos meus seios e minha barriga, quando uma vez ele foi até o meu umbigo e o circulou com a sua língua, fazendo meus olhos revirarem de prazer. Ele tornou a sorrir contra minha pele, e aquele ar quente me fazer cócegas.

- Isso, Edward Cullen – disse com falsa raiva. – ri da desgraça alheia.

Ele ampliou o seu sorriso torto admirando o meu rosto ansioso.

- Bella… fica calma. – disse num sussurro. – Lembra que você esperou nove meses para nascer. Calma é uma virtude. – divertiu-se.

- Mas. Isso. É. Diferente. – protestei pausadamente.

Um novo sorriso torto tomou o seu rosto, junto com um brilho indistinto em seu olhar. Seria fome? Desejo? O que seria aquele brilho atordoante? Lentamente suas mãos começaram a ir de encontro com o meu sexo. Eu já estava respirando com muita dificuldade antes mesmo do contato, contudo ele parecia não se incomodar em esperar mais um pouco. Depositou mais um beijo calmo em meus lábios, e quando eu fui para me aprofundar, senti seus dedos me tocando.

Automaticamente abri meus olhos para encará-lo, aqueles olhos verdes me examinavam com cautela, em seus lábios aquele sorriso torto ainda estava estampado, e o brilho em seu olhar era de desejo, mas também de prazer.

- Bella, relaxa. – pediu sussurrando em meu ouvido.

Até ele me dizer não tinha notado que havia me contraído, quando seus lábios mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha, enquanto sentia sua respiração ruidosa ecoando em meu ouvido, fez com que eu relaxasse do jeito que era necessário para mim aproveitar essa minha primeira viagem ao prazer.

Sentia o seu dedo deslizando suavemente pelo meu sexo completamente molhado. Ele explorava toda a minha intimidade com suavidade, calma, cautela. Quando achava que ele iria me penetrar com os seus dedos, ele voltava a massagear o meu clitóris inchado e necessitado de atenção. Minhas unhas curtas fincavam contra a pele de suas costas, eu não me importava que estivesse arranhando-o, e nem ele parecia se importar. Quando as minhas mãos não estavam fincadas em sua pele, eu segurava com uma força impensada os lençóis de linho banco, arqueando minhas costas involuntariamente a cada toque seu.

Inesperadamente os seus dedos pararam de tocar-me intimamente. Possivelmente eu lamuriei um protesto, mas não posso dizer com clareza já que no segundo seguinte seus lábios estavam alvoroçados contra os meus. Era novamente foi aquele beijo. Urgente, cheio de paixão que somente ele conseguia dar, ele o encerrou sem pedir a minha autorização, mordendo o meu lábio; passando a beijar meu queixo, depois meu pescoço, minha clavícula, o vão dos meus seios.

Sua língua deslizou pelos mamilos enrijecidos, mas deliberadamente ele não se demorou muito ali, distribuindo beijos vagarosos em minha barriga, me fazendo sentir um arrepio, que nada tinha haver com cócegas, contornou meu umbigo com a ponta quente e úmida da sua língua. Deu um beijo suave e aberto na pele logo abaixo do meu umbigo, e quando eu ansiava que ele iria levar-me em sua boca, esta estava distribuindo beijos pelo osso da minha bacia – que estavam evidenciados pela a minha forma arqueada sobre a cama.

Eu já estava convencida que Edward não iria fazer sexo oral em mim. Mas o que eu queria também? Esta era ainda a minha primeira vez e eu já anseio dessa maneira o serviço completo? Me censurei mentalmente por esperar algo assim dele, que parecia perceber o meu debate interno, sorrindo contra a lateral do meu quadril.

Surpreendentemente senti a ponta de seu nariz correr pelo interior da minha coxa, e involuntariamente me contraí com o prazer inexplicável que aquilo desencadeou em mim. Mordidinhas suaves, beijos abertos e molhados eram distribuídos por toda a extensão da parte interna da minha coxa. Instintivamente abri as minhas penas dando-o mais acesso, um sorriso quente em meio aos seus beijos foi sentido por mim. Sua língua aproveitando-se do novo acesso correu por toda a extensão da minha coxa, exatamente onde ficava o ponto sensível que nem sabia que existia, indo até a minha virilha.

Eu gemi, lamuriei atordoada. Toda a falta de esperança que eu sentia antes, achando que ele não me levaria em sua boca se esvaiu, na realidade nenhum pensamento coerente surgia em minha mente, eu só conseguia focar a minha atenção aos seus lábios fervorosos em minha pele febril, e nos músculos da minha feminilidade que se contraiam em expectativa. Eu precisava, eu queria mais, mas ele ainda estava estudando o novo terreno que era o meu corpo para si.

Com uma cautela agonizante, Edward tocava o meu sexo suavemente, eu mal sentia os seus dedos contra a minha pele sensível, mas tentando me concentrar no que ele fazia, percebi que ele desenhava a letra 'E' em um padrão repetitivo. Eu tentei pronunciar o seu nome com clareza, mas sempre saia um fraco, baixo e gemido _Edward_. Ele ria da minha inútil tentativa, se deliciando com a minha batalha perdida.

Admirando o meu rosto que ainda tentava gritar o seu nome a plenos pulmões, implorar sabe-se lá o que, senti o seu dedo finalmente me penetrando, e quando ele notou o nível da minha excitação, rapidamente inseriu um segundo dedo. A tentativa que tinha de fazer algum som alto veio finalmente, quando atordoadamente gemi de prazer com o toque íntimo. Entretanto, antes que eu me deliciasse com o seu toque ele retirou seus dedos de mim, levando seus dedos brilhando com a minha excitação a sua boca, os chupando de uma forma tão sedutora, que choraminguei audivelmente, pois queria seus lábios em mim, não em seus dedos.

Com um sorriso torto estampando os seus lábios, e um brilho indistinto em seus olhos que corriam sem incomodo pelo meu corpo parando exatamente no centro do meu corpo, onde eu estava ansiosa para tê-lo. Sem dispensar um olhar ao meu rosto, ou um segundo a minha excitação que banhava o meu sexo, os seus lábios, em uma rapidez atordoante finalmente tocavam a minha intimidade. Instantaneamente arqueei minhas costas e segurei a minha respiração, contaminada pelo prazer inexplicável e insuperável que senti avançando por todo o meu corpo.

Seus lábios com uma perícia atordoante sugaram, chuparam o ponto onde todos os meus nervos se encontravam. Meu clitóris que já estava inchado e ansioso pelo seu contato, ficou mais inchado, se possível, e também mais pulsante. O ar saia descompassado por meus lábios, enquanto gemidos aleatórios e atordoados escapavam por estes também. Delicadamente sua língua escorregou por toda a extensão do meu sexo. Meus batimentos cardíacos estavam altos e velozes, mas não me incomodei se eu estava prestes a ter um infarto. Morrer com seus lábios em mim seria um bom jeito de deixar esse mundo.

Sua boca dedicou-se aos meus grandes e pequenos lábios onde os prendia com os dentes delicadamente e depois passava sua língua por toda a sua extensão. Eu estava respirando com muita dificuldade, aquela sem dúvida era a melhor sensação de todas que já havia passado. Foi então que ele pegou as minhas pernas e as colocou em seus ombros, e encarou fixamente o meu sexo, quando fui para inspirar um ar, ele enterrou seu rosto novamente entre as minhas pernas. Sua língua circulava meu clitóris lentamente, aumentando e diminuindo a velocidade em um ritmo constante e inquebrável. Ele movia sua língua em todas as direções que eu podia imaginar. De cima para baixo. Da esquerda para a direita. Em sentido horário, em sentido anti-horário. Não existia uma parte da minha feminilidade que seus lábios e sua língua não tivessem tocando. Eles eram frenéticos.

Previsivelmente comecei a sentir o aumento da minha pulsação e dos meus batimentos cardíacos – que antes já estavam acelerados, mas agora estavam em um ritmo sobrenatural -, involuntariamente contrai meu sexo e todos os músculos do meu corpo, senti um arrepio inexplicável avançando sobre a minha pele, um tremor diferente de todos que já havia sentido consumiu todo espaço da minha barriga, o suor escorria pela minha nuca e uma sensação de entrega me dominava. Atordoada com a sensação inexplicável e entorpecedora, comecei a puxar seus cabelos para afastá-lo dali, mas ele segurou com força meus pulsos ao lado do meu corpo. Edward continuava a estimular meu clitóris vorazmente, quando senti um líquido quente escorrer da minha entrada, ele o chupou se deliciando deste, como se fosse a recompensa que ele mais esperava desde o início.

Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de excitação.

- Bella, você é _deliciosa_. – disse com seus olhos cerrados, deslizando sua língua por seus lábios para recuperar qualquer vestígio que havia ficado ali. Eu sabia que era tolo, e até mesmo idiota da minha parte, mas era uma reação natural, e tão natural como era senti meu rosto ficando quente, como sempre eu estava corando.

Tentei desviar os olhos de seu rosto, e quando o fiz, observei que ele ainda estava vestindo a sua cueca boxer preta, e que seu membro duro estava quase perfurando o tecido pedindo passagem. Sentindo uma nova onda de timidez e de rubor subir por meu rosto, decidi conceder aquele pequeno desejo ao seu membro.

Me ajoelhei na cama e passei meus dedos pelo cós da sua boxer, e sem encará-lo nos olhos comecei a descê-la serenamente. Edward tremeu ao meu toque mas não me impediu, e pela primeira vez encarei aquele membro próximo a mim, era maior do que me lembrava, minhas memórias não faziam jus a ele. Com as minhas mãos tremulas, mas decididas o peguei com delicadeza, ouvi Edward arfando a distância, mas não conseguia tirar o meus olhos de sua rigidez e encarar os seus olhos esmeraldinos. Com um cuidado exacerbado e desnecessário passei meus dedos por toda aquela extensão, e com uma coragem estrangeira para mim resolvi dar um pequeno beijo em sua ponta.

Imediatamente Edward tremeu ao contato de meus lábios. Eu adorei essa reação dele, e estimulada por ela agarrei o seu membro, circulando a minha mão em torno dele, sentindo a dureza e a suavidade que se contrastavam de uma maneira incompreensível para mim naquele segundo. Inesperadamente Edward envolveu a sua mão ao redor da minha e coçou a friccioná-la em um movimento de subida e decida por seu eixo, rapidamente notei que ele queria que eu o estimulasse, e quando ele percebeu que eu havia entendido o que ele queria tirou a sua mão que estava sobre a minha, deixando que eu fizesse aquele movimento para ele.

Não sabia se estava fazendo corretamente, eu alternava ritmos diversificados, ora rápidos, ora lentos. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram entre meus cabelos, enquanto a sua cabeça era jogada para trás, e urros de prazer e desejo eram explanados por seus lábios. Quando estava prestes a leva-lo em minha boca, por um anseio inexplicável, senti suas mãos em minhas coxas, desvinculando as minhas mãos de seu membro, fazendo com que eu caísse sobre a cama, onde rapidamente ele cobriu o meu corpo com o seu em um beijo urgente e avassalador. Era um beijo de tesão, de prazer, um beijo de desejo, desejo de estar dentro de mim, e sabendo disso o com minhas pernas.

- Bella, relaxa, e sinta o prazer. – disse no meu ouvido. Senti ele se afastar para colocar o preservativo, ouvi o barulho do látex ao longe, e quando ele retornou colocou minhas pernas ao seu redor, suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu corpo, apertando suavemente meus seios, desceu pela minha barriga cautelosamente. Lentamente estimulou meu clitóris, deixando-me relaxada.

Estava sentindo a minha respiração tranquilizando quando senti a sua dureza entrando em mim. Toda a largura e comprimento pareciam me rasgar, senti todo o meu corpo lutando consigo mesmo para expulsá-lo, mas também para acomodá-lo ali. Eu sabia que ele ainda não estava _todo_ dentro de mim, mas parecia tão _impossível_ que ele coubesse em mim. Senti a minha respiração saindo com dificuldade, fechei meus olhos, enquanto a minha boca formava um 'O' silencioso. Finalmente o incomodo de estranho do deslize cessou, naquele segundo eu sabia que ele estava todo dentro de mim, mas não se movimentando ainda para que eu me acostumasse com a sensação dele dentro de mim.

Tão rápida e efêmera que fora a dor de quando ele me penetrou, ele se esvaiu, eu já não sentia mais nenhum incomodo por ele estar dentro de mim. O calor do meu sexo abraçava o seu de uma maneira certa, aprazível, perfeita. Minha respiração voltou a normalizar, e meus olhos - que mal notei que estavam fechados – se abriram para encontrar os verdes intensos e preocupados dele me fitando.

- Esta doendo? Te machucando? – perguntou suavemente, tirando uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre o meu rosto.

- Não. – respondi com sinceridade, e acredito que ele percebeu isto, pois dando um sorriso torto e um suave beijo em meus lábios, começou a se movimentar lentamente.

O entrar e sair não eram desconfortáveis, era uma sensação diferente, onde eu não conseguia colocar em palavras o que era. O meu gemido, talvez foi, a palavra que eu queria dizer, pois da mesma maneira que o senti como um estimulante, parecia que Edward também o fez, aumentando e diminuindo a intensidade de seus movimentos em um ritmo que era só nosso. Surpreendi quando notei que ele rebolava sobre mim, e instintivamente, como um espelho de suas ações segui o seu exemplo, rebolando também.

Era engraçado como aqueles movimentos circulares me excitavam mais e mais, e pelos espasmos dele, também o excitava mais. Comecei a puxar devagar seus cabelos, o fazendo tremer de prazer. O puxei para um beijo, do qual ele não reclamou; minha língua dançou junto a sua uma valsa inesquecível, enquanto ele foi se afastando comecei a mordiscar seu pescoço, o fazendo gemer mais e alto. Sorri com aquilo, enquanto continuava a dar as pequenas mordidas na sua pele alva.

Ele aumentou o ritmo, entrando e saindo de mim com mais força, eu arranhava suas costas e gemia de prazer, ele me olhou nos olhos, e notei todo o desejo, o prazer e a luxúria que o tomava. Seus batimentos cardíacos acima de mim aceleraram, começou a surgir tremores pelo seu corpo, o suor escorria pelo seu rosto, e o senti se liberando dentro de mim. Edward havia chego ao seu ápice. Era lindo ele tendo um orgasmo.

Ele deitou em cima de mim, respirando com dificuldade, mas não saiu de dentro de mim, me deu mais um beijo ardente, daqueles de fazer perder o fôlego, e começou a sair lentamente, tentei protestar, mas ele pegou meus lábios novamente e os beijou com força, urgência, desespero e prazer, ele tanto quanto eu não queria acabar com aquele ato. Ouvi um novo som de látex, e um segundo depois ele estava me penetrando pela segunda vez naquele dia dessa vez não ouve nenhuma sensação de incomodo, só o prazer crescente e pulsante, quando arquei minhas costas ele passou seus braços envolta de mim, me trazendo junto a si.

- Bella, você tem certeza nunca havia feito isso antes? – perguntou ofegante.

- Só em sonho, e com _você_. – respondi mordiscando o lóbulo da sua orelha. Não sabia de onde havia surgido a coragem de dizer isso a ele, mas era tão bom dizê-lo, o seu corpo, sua atitude parecia também gostar da minha resposta.

- Não parece. – disse se esquivando da minha mordida. – A senhorita será só _minha,_ só eu irei a sentir. – afirmou com um tom possessivo e talvez apropriado para o momento, e saboreando o momento, toda a paixão e desejo que me consumia não me deixaram contestar a sua afirmativa, por que era estranho o sentimento que crescia dentro de mim, eu também só queria ele, Edward para o resto da minha humilde existência.

Ele nos girou, sem quebrar a penetração e nem o beijo, me fazendo ficar em cima dele. Ele agarrou as minhas coxas com suas mãos e começou um vai e vem, senti que essa posição me dava mais prazer, então aumentei o movimento de vai e vem, o fazendo gemer, depois de algum tempo suas mãos foram para a minha cintura, me fazendo pular em cima dele, sentia o prazer crescente nos dominando, ele passou a rebolar enquanto me fazia a continuar a pular em cima de si, foi então que ele soltou suas mãos de mim, e pegou o travesseiro e começou a mordê-lo, notei o prazer emergente dele ao morder aquele objeto, por isso decidi rebolar, o que o levou a loucura.

Sua respiração estava difícil, seus olhos não se abriam, e ele mordia o travesseiro como um animal, despedaçando sua presa. Aquela sua atitude que estava me dando mais tesão, minha excitação em vê-lo como um animal raivoso, enjaulado, fazia meu corpo exalar prazer. O senti estremecer embaixo de mim, e quando ele estremeceu, estremeci junto, contrai meus músculos, deixando o meu sexo que estava com aquele membro mais apertado, uma corrente elétrica me invadiu e passava por nossos corpos. Considerei que talvez um raio havia caído entre nós. Senti o arrepio no meu corpo e pela segunda vez esta noite chegava ao orgasmo, mas desta vez foi junto com Edward.

Me deitei exausta sobre o seu corpo, e ele que estava respirando com dificuldade começou a fazer um cafuné lento e preguiçoso nos meus cabelos, ele me tirou pacientemente de cima dele, e me colocou ao seu lado na cama, me abraçando.

- Edward… isso… foi… – tentei dizer atordoada.

- _Incomparável_? – ele me perguntou sorrindo.

- Mais que isso. – disse com um sussurro, quase inaudível.

- Então creio que foi o mesmo que comigo. – disse enquanto me abraçava com mais força e me beijava calmamente. Respirei fundo e sorri para ele, pois eu sentia aquele cheiro de prazer que estava na sua pele, misturado com o meu cheiro, e aquele cheiro era sem dúvida o melhor aroma de todo mundo. Ele me abraçou novamente, roçando seus lábios nos meus. – Agora durma _meu _anjo. – pediu com os olhos fechados. Toquei suavemente seu rosto. Fechei meus olhos e cai na inconsciência imediatamente.

.

No meu sonho consegui lembrar-me de todos os momentos que havia passado, a sensação prazerosa do _ecstasy_, a liberdade que senti com Edward, as coisas maravilhosas que ele me disse, cada espasmo do sexo oral que ele havia me proporcionado, o nosso sexo que havia sido melhor que qualquer imagem que eu tivesse visto em um filme pornô, e mais incrível ainda que qualquer sonho que já havia tido com ele. Lembrar-me dele gozando comigo no sonho me fez estremecer com a lembrança. Aquela sem dúvida nenhuma havia sido a melhor noite da minha vida.

Depois do que me pareceu dias de sono, comecei a sentir algo quente nas minhas costas ao fundo escutava o som de água em algum lugar próximo, então comecei a abrir meus olhos lentamente e vi que me encontrava em meio a lençóis de linho branco, abri alertamente meus olhos à procura de Edward, mas ele não estava na cama, lancei um olhar pelo quarto e ele também não estava ali. Espreguicei-me naquela cama ainda a procura do homem que havia me levado ali, mas nada.

Vesti a calcinha que ele havia tirado na noite anterior do meu corpo, mas uma tontura me tomou, me fazendo deitar novamente, estava quase caindo no sono, novamente, quando à porta do quarto se abriu. Por ela entrou um Edward sem camisa, vestindo somente uma bermuda de praia azul, se era possível, ainda mais belo.

- A bela adormecida, resolveu acordar? – disse brincando e avançando para me beijar.

- Por quê? Que horas são? – perguntei confusa.

- Quase duas da tarde. – respondeu dando os ombros.

- _O quê_? – exclamei alto. – Como você me deixou dormir por tanto tempo? – falei nervosa.

- Porque você estava linda dormindo, e Alice me fez prometer não te acordar. – respondeu com sinceridade.

- Ela… er… me viu _aqui?_ – perguntei corando um pouco.

- Claro Bella, ela que me acordou hoje de manhã para saber se eu tinha te trazido segura para casa. – falou me lançando aquele sorriso torto para mim. – Então ela notou que eu te trouxe muito mais que segura para casa – riu maliciosamente, me fazendo corar ainda mais.

- Mais, e seus pais? – perguntei completamente envergonhada.

- Minha mãe está em Los Angeles, entregando uma casa para alguma celebridade, chega agora à noite em casa. E meu pai foi a New York, buscar uns documentos. Então fica tranquila por que os "donos" da casa não te viram nos _meus lençóis _– ele ampliou aquele seu sorriso de cafajeste. – _ainda_. – novamente suas palavras me fizeram enrubescer mais ainda se é que era possível.

Como é que ele conseguia isso? Eu esperava um dia descobrir.

- Cadê os outros? – questionei distraída.

- Na piscina. Então por que você não toma um banho, coloca esse – ele ergueu uma minúscula peça azul em suas mãos. – er… _biquíni_, e venha nos fazer companhia? – sugeriu com um brilho indistinto em seu olhar, beirando a malícia.

- É pode ser. – então me levantei da cama, sem consciência que ainda estava parcialmente nua, e peguei aquele minúsculo biquíni de suas mãos, quando estava caminhando para o banheiro, ele me pegou e me jogou novamente na cama me beijando ferozmente, apertando os meus seios nus.

- Você quer _ajuda_? – perguntou sensualmente.

- Hum… algo me diz que se eu aceitar a Alice vai vir aqui em cima nos buscar a força. – respondi rindo, e ele me acompanhou sabendo que certamente sua irmã faria aquilo.

- Putz… é verdade, me esqueci da inconveniência que só minha irmã pode ser. – disse a contragosto, e me soltando de seu abraço. Adentrei naquele banheiro majestoso, por que os detalhes em mármore preto e a louça branca o deixava mais requintado ainda. Tomei um banho revigorante, e notei que a minha nécessaire estava ali, dei graça a Deus. Escovei meus dentes e penteei meus cabelos, e fui colocar o minúsculo biquíni que Alice havia me arrumado.

Aquele pedacinho de tecido, era ainda menor no meu corpo do que quando o vi em minhas mãos, havia dois triângulos que cobriam parcialmente meus seios, e suas cordas se amarravam no meu pescoço e nas minhas costas, a parte de baixo por sua vez cobria estrategicamente somente meu sexo, e a parte de trás somente 1/3 da minha bunda, corei ao me ver assim, mas antes que eu desistisse e colocasse uma burca sai daquele banheiro.

Edward me esperava deitado no divã preto que havia em seu quarto, e quando me viu seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa e desejo.

- Bella – gemeu. -, assim você me deixa louco! – disse avançando para mim em uma velocidade sobre-humana.

- É obra da sua irmã. – respondi entre os dentes.

- Oh! Salve a grande Alice. – enalteceu rindo e me beijando com urgência. Porém resolvi interromper esse beijo antes que eu decidisse não sair daquele quarto novamente, mesmo relutante ele concordou. Ele estendeu uma saia branca curtíssima, que a vesti, segundo Edward eu não precisava da saia, mas como eu iria atrair o olhar de seu irmão e Jasper era mais prudente que eu o vestisse. Sorri com a sua ideia tola de que Emmett ou Jasper poderiam admirar o meu corpo pálido e comum quando tinham uma Rosalie e Alice, respectivamente para admirar.

Edward enlaçou os nossos dedos e com um sorriso bobo, deixei ele me guiar para o corredor do terceiro andar da casa de seus pais. O sol de fim de verão brilhava atrás das grandes janelas, e eu estava animada para curtir esse dia de sol na companhia dos meus mais novos amigos, e desse _deus grego_ que havia me levado aos céus na noite anterior.

.

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Uau! Eu sei, eu demorei horrores para repostar esse capítulo, mas juro ele já estava reescrito no meu outro computador, assim como os 5 próximos. Porém, uma tragédia se sucedeu e esse meu computador foi roubado e todo o capítulo se perdeu. Não quero nem pensar no que mais se perdeu no meu notebook que me dá vontade de chorar. _

_Quem se lembra desse capítulo, quando eu postei pela primeira vez, irá notar que eu mudei MUITA coisa nele, e realmente eu o fiz. Deixei ele mais natural ao meu ver, já disse várias vezes que se fosse escrever **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR** pela primeira vez hoje, com toda a certeza essa primeira vez da Bella, e dos dois, não aconteceria tão cedo assim, mas não tenho como mudar a ordem dos fatos, então continua assim mesmo._

_Obrigada a todos que estão relendo e comentando, vocês são majestosos! Obrigada a Mayh Cardoso, minha beta linda nessa fic! ;D_

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.**  
**REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	7. Vamos nos divertir então!

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 7  
Vamos nos divertir então**

.

Em meio ao corredor do terceiro andar, extremamente próximo à escada, Edward inesperadamente me empurrou contra a parede e me deu um beijo ardente, fazendo-me arfar e ficar completamente sem ar. Para variar ele estava me deslumbrando. Algo tão comum para ele, que acredito que ele mal nota o que faz; apesar de que neste momento eu sabia perfeitamente que ele sabia o que estava fazendo.

Quando seus lábios afastaram-se dos meus, seus intensos olhos verdes brilhavam diretamente para mim, analisando milimetricamente o meu rosto completamente enrubescido.

- Bella, por favor, não comenta nada com Alice sobre o _ecstasy_, ok? – me pediu com urgência e fervor.

O encarei desconfiada.

- Por quê? – perguntei com curiosidade.

- _Promete_? – suplicou esquivando-se da minha pergunta.

- Tudo bem, _prometo_. – concordei com relutância.

- Ótimo. – disse dando aquele sorriso torto, e acredito suspirando aliviado. O que Edward estava escondendo?

- Mas por que Edward? – perguntei não conseguindo controlar a minha curiosidade. – Por que Alice não pode saber? – seu olhar tornou-se momentaneamente vago, mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar-lhe qualquer coisa, sua expressão voltou ao normal, fazendo com que seu sorriso torto tomasse o seu rosto mais uma vez.

- Minha irmã não é tão _tolerável_, como parece, é só isso. – disse com descaso, dando de ombros.

- Da minha boca não vai sair _nada__._ – prometi, mas no segundo seguinte me arrependi dessa promessa. Será que Edward tinha algum problema com entorpecentes? Não. Provavelmente não. Talvez Alice _só_ fosse careta com esse assunto.

- Eu tenho uma ideia melhor para essa _boca_. – disse rindo, afastando completamente qualquer tensão ou preocupação que rondava sobre nossas cabeças, e me puxando para um beijo ardente.

Era engraçado como aquele beijo transparecia todas as emoções possíveis e imagináveis, meu corpo reagia e agia impulsivamente com as sensações que Edward despertava em mim. Tudo era tão inexplicável, poderoso, acredito. Imediatamente gostaria que ele me levasse de volta para o quarto e fizesse as loucuras mais insanas e prazerosas comigo. Imagens da noite anterior começaram a dominar a minha memoria, e por mais que eu gostaria de revivê-las, tive que as reprimir. Relutante nós separamos e continuamos o nosso caminho pela imensa casa de seus pais.

No segundo andar, ele me disse que ficava o quarto de Emmett, Alice, Carlisle e Esme, e dois quartos para hóspedes que normalmente eram ocupados por Rosalie e Jasper – por mais que eles nunca ficassem dentro dele mais do que vinte minutos -, não pude deixar de perguntar onde eu dormiria. Mas ele me disse que há um terceiro quarto de hóspede no terceiro andar ao lado do quarto dele, ambiente esse que não havia visto. Ainda no segundo andar ficava um banheiro social e o escritório de seu pai.

Continuamos a descer as escadas que levavam ao primeiro andar e pude notar que na parede próxima a ela havia uma série de quadros lindos, que mostravam imagens coloniais e modernas. Alcançamos o primeiro andar e notei uma linda mesa de jantar para oito pessoas a frente ao hall em que eu estava sua cor era de madeira tabaco sem brilho, suas cadeiras eram forradas de um tecido que me lembrava de veludo na cor bege, era esplendoroso. Ao lado direito do hall havia duas portas que davam acesso a uma sala de música e a sala de TV segundo Edward. A esquerda havia outra porta que levava a sala de estar e ao hall de entrada, ele continuava a me explicar onde ficavam os ambientes, dos quais eu tentava absorver ao máximo cada explicação e detalhe. No final da escada que eu havia descido estava à cozinha.

Ao entrar na cozinha meu queixo caiu, aquele ambiente era o sonho para qualquer dona de casa. Era gigantesca e espaçosa, com eletrodomésticos modernos e novos, em um canto havia uma pia e logo abaixo uma lava louças também moderna seguida por um armário na cor de madeira mel, na parede do lado esquerdo ficava a geladeira duplex, micro-ondas, forno elétrico e outros eletrodomésticos e mais armários, na parede do lado direito havia uma porta de correr que dava para o jardim, ao centro da cozinha tinha o fogão embutido, e ao lado uma pequena mesa posta de café da manhã, sem dúvidas era tipicamente uma cozinha estilo americana.

- Bella, você deve comer alguma coisa, antes de entrar na piscina. – Edward ofereceu amavelmente.

- Hum... – refleti com um sorriso. – não sei, não estou com fome. – afirmei sentindo as minhas bochechas mais uma vez enrubescendo. Eu me sentia mal em negar aqueles quitutes maravilhosos, mas eu não costumava tomar café da manhã, e pelo o que Edward havia me dito já se passava das 2 da tarde.

- Toma pelo menos um copo de suco de laranja. – insistiu. Eu sabia que não podia negar.

- Um copo de suco. – concordei, enquanto ele me servia com o suco. Enquanto bebia o refresco decidi comer umas torradas com mel, elas estavam tão apetitosas que as comia com voracidade. Edward ria da minha forma de comer, delicada e estabanada ao mesmo tempo. Depois desse meu rápido desjejum, na companhia da pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo, seguimos para o jardim rumo à piscina.

O jardim da casa dos Cullen era extremamente bem cuidado, havia todas as espécies de flores e cores, seus perfumes se misturavam e formavam uma fragrância única, ao centro havia uma fonte seguida por uma pequena lagoa, parecia um daqueles jardins japoneses. Edward notou que eu estava admirando de boca aberta o jardim.

- Gosta? – perguntou me abraçando por trás.

- Muito, é lindo. – disse maravilhada.

- Minha mãe cuida desse jardim, como se fosse o seu _bebê_. – disse com um sorriso, porém seu tom de voz demonstrava um pouco de ciúmes. Era irônico e até mesmo um pouco bizarro ver Edward Cullen com ciúmes de um jardim que recebia atenção de sua mãe.

- _Ciúmes_ da mamãe? – provoquei entre gargalhadas. Ele evitou me responder, só bufando, fazendo com que eu risse com mais vontade ainda. Ele me lançou um olhar mortífero, que em qualquer outra situação deveria me deixar com medo.

Afastávamos calmamente da área onde se localizava o "jardim japonês", chegamos à área de lazer onde uma choupana não muito grande, mas também não muito pequena, que possuía uma churrasqueira, um balcão com banquetas ornamentadas, um freezer branco disposto elegantemente ali, e espalhadas ao redor mesas e cadeiras de madeira envelhecida igualmente ornamentada como as baquetas, o que davam ao ambiente um ar requintado e simples ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que estava em um resort no Hawaii.

A piscina ficava logo ao lado da choupana ela era grande no formato retangular com as bordas arredondadas, mas a simplicidade passava longe dela, no canto direito havia um pequeno bar submerso, deixando-a esplendorosa, do lado esquerdo mais ao longe tinha uma pequena cascata, que dava um ar de cachoeira para ela, na extremidade mais próxima a mim, tinha uma escada de quatro degraus que estavam submersos pela água cristalina, à direita tomando sol estavam Rosalie e Alice, a primeira usava um biquíni modelo tomara que caia, e a parte de baixo um típico fio dental na cor vermelha, já a segunda usava um parecido com o meu, mas como era o tamanho dela tampava muito melhor – pelo menos na parte de trás -, a cor era de um verde esmeralda do mesmo tom de seus olhos. Já Emmett e Jasper se encontravam dentro da piscina sentados no bar submerso conversando e rindo.

- Bella! – Alice gritou e acenou para mim. – Vem aqui com_gente_.

- E ai? Bella, _bela adormecida_? – provocou Emmett de seu lugar arrancando risadas de todos. Senti mais uma vez as minhas bochechas enrubescendo de vergonha. Odiava atenção.

- _Emmett__._ – disse com aspereza fazendo uma anotação mental para procurar um apelido terrível para ele e provoca-lo com isso.

- O ignore, é melhor assim… pelo menos tem horas. – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar. Dei um sorriso tímido em sua direção.

- Edward, pode deixar que eu cuido dela agora. – Alice disse ao seu irmão, me puxando. – Vai lá com os meninos. – comandou como uma ordem. Edward rolou os olhos.

- Ok, _Mestre__!_

- Não. Me. Chame. Assim. – ela respondeu entre os dentes, arrancando risadas de todos. Continuei a caminhar na companhia de Alice, enquanto Edward mergulhava na piscina e se juntava com os meninos. Rosalie estonteante em seu biquíni vermelho sentou na sua espreguiçadeira e tomou um gole de seu coquetel, aguardando a nossa aproximação. Alice voltou a sentar na sua me pedindo para acompanhá-la, mal havia sentado as perguntas começaram.

- Então Bella o que achou de _dormir_ na casa dos Cullen? – Rosalie perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Especificamente no _quarto_ do meu irmão. – Alice a acompanhou no mesmo tom.

- Bom. – eu lhes respondi corando violentamente. Rosalie arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitas.

- Você _só_ dormiu? – ela perguntou ironicamente, o que me fez corar violentamente.

- Bella, larga de ser tímida eu te vi enrolada seminua nos lençóis da cama do meu irmão. – Alice estava rindo.

- _Alice_! – eu exclamei corando mais, se fosse possível.

- Estou mentindo? – ela retrucou inocentemente arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Bem… – eu comecei.

- Bella, larga de enrolação e conta tudo para nós! – Rosalie exclamou impaciente.

- Juro que vou tentar não ficar traumatizada. – Alice concordou cinicamente.

- Claro, porque o que eu fiz você com certeza nunca fez! – eu lhe respondi meio seca, arrancando risadas das duas.

- Então você fez alguma _coisa_? – Rosalie questionou outra vez.

- Talvez… – eu disse meio na duvida.

- Isabella Swan, você vai contar ou vai ficar nesse chove não molha? – Alice questionou novamente, mais impaciente.

- Foi bom? – Rosalie perguntou novamente.

- A melhor… – eu disse rindo timidamente. – de todas que eu já _tive._

- Sério? – Rosalie perguntou surpresa. – Melhor de _todas_? – ela encarou Alice. – Seu irmão caçula é tudo _isso_?

- Bem… – Alice começou.

- Meninas, calma… – eu disse rindo, por causa da reação delas. – não tenho muito que comparar, essa foi à _primeira vez_. – eu respondi timidamente.

- Você esta me dizendo que você perdeu sua virgindade, aqui em _casa_ e com meu _irmão_? – Alice perguntou em choque.

- Sim? – eu estava começando a ficar com medo delas, porque suas caras de espanto eram assustadoras.

- Bella, você contou isso para _Edward_? – Rosalie perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sim. – eu realmente estava começando a me sentir medo, por que estava começando a entender onde elas queriam chegar, e com certeza a minha cara se espanto era igual à delas.

- Vocês estão _namorando_? – Alice perguntou meio desconfiada, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não, mas… – eu comecei.

- Bella! Você não deveria ter feito _isso_! – Rosalie me advertiu, visivelmente brava.

- Mas… – eu novamente tentei recomeçar.

- Mas Rose, veja bem é a _primeira vez_ que uma garota _dorme_ no quarto dele…

- Mas Alice ele é _homem_! – Rosalie advertiu. – E com certeza era por que… – mas o que era com certeza não conseguia mais ouvir minha cabeça girava tentando absorver tudo aquilo, estava sinceramente me sentindo muito mal, afinal eu havia transado com um cara que pelo que eu entendi do breve diálogo entre sua irmã e sua amiga de infância, ele transava com qualquer uma, pelo simples e puro prazer de desvirtuar jovens e _lhe_proporcionar prazer, porém ele_nunca _havia deixado uma menina dormir com ele no seu quarto, na casa dos seus pais, eu tinha sido a primeira, mas e se for por causa de não haver outro lugar, afinal estávamos de taxi, então… Meu Deus ele só queria isso comigo. Ele só queria se vangloriar que havia me desvirtuado!

_NÃO_! Não, meu anjo pessoal não faria isso comigo, mas ele mantinha um relacionamento com uma bissexual, só para que uma vez ou outra quando não encontrava uma garota bobinha que ele possa levar para a cama. _Não!_ Definitivamente não, ele não esta me encarando só como uma simples aventura, ele fora tão atencioso comigo, tão carinhoso. Não, _Edward Cullen_, não faria isso comigo, eu não era só uma aventura para ele, com certeza não!

- Bella? Bella? – eu escutava alguém chamando meu nome ao longe. – _BELLA?_

- Ow… sim Alice… Rosalie? – eu perguntei em duvida, dispersando meus pensamentos sombrios.

- Você esta bem, Bella? – Rosalie questionou.

- Bella, você… – Alice começou.

- Eu estou _bem_! – tentei transparecer confiança na minha resposta. Elas sorriram para mim.

- Mas você… er… esta _arrependida_? – Rosalie me perguntou hesitante.

- _Não_! – eu respondi rápido demais, afinal eu não sabia se estava ou não arrependida depois de toda aquela conversa. Eu estava visivelmente confusa.

- Se você quiser eu posso conversar com o Ed, sobre isso.

- Não precisa Alice, eu estou bem. – eu lancei um sorriso para as duas. – _Juro._ – completei ao ver que elas me analisavam. – Era o que eu _queria_! – tentei ao máximo transparecer confiança.

- Bem… se você diz. – Rosalie me respondeu dando um sorriso lindo para mim.

- O que é isso que vocês estão tomando? – eu perguntei, tentando mudar de assunto.

- O meu é um _Sex on the Beach_ e o da Alice é um _Cosmopolitan_. – parece que isso desviou a atenção delas do assunto anterior.

- Você quer outro? – Alice perguntou.

- Humm… por acaso não tem um _Paradise_? – eu perguntei timidamente.

- Mamão papaia, manga e kiwi? – Emmett que estava se aproximando perguntou. – Tudo isso com leve toque de _vodca_?

- Isso! – eu disse rindo.

- É para já, Bella, _bela adormecida!_ – ele gritou voltando para o bar da piscina. Enquanto esperávamos o assunto foi para a rave de ontem, o que e agradeci mentalmente uma vez que não voltaria ao assunto eu mais Edward igual sexo, elas estavam elogiando animadamente o tal DJ da Nova Zelândia, que eu sinceramente não lembro, mas com certeza era por causa da companhia que eu tinha, elas ate comentaram que eu estava dançando muito animadamente, atribuíram tal animação à competência do tal DJ, definitivamente não seria eu que diria que não foi por isso.

Foi quando Edward veio caminhando com uma taça de coquetel com o meu _Paradise_ dentro. Que ironia do destino _Paradise_,_Edward_caminhando contra o sol, era a visão do _paraíso_.

- Um Paradise para Bella! – ele exclamou feliz, me entregou o coquetel e depositou um beijo demorado na minha bochecha, que fez a minha pele formigar no local.

- Obrigada, Edward. – eu consegui suspirar enquanto ele me dava aquele meu sorriso torto tanto amava.

- Aproveite Bella! – ele me disse voltando para a piscina.

Alice e Rosalie continuavam a conversar sobre a rave, onde graças a Deus não tinha que participar muito. Depois elas mudaram drasticamente de assunto, afirmando algo como ir para o shopping fazer compras, o que afirmaram dizendo que a minha companhia era algo essencial. O assunto continuou leve a tarde toda e por Jesus não voltou ao assunto sobre a perda da minha virgindade.

Por volta das cinco e meia da tarde, voltamos para dentro da casa, onde Alice me levou ate o seu quarto e escolheu uma blusa "diferente", para que eu usasse com a calça jeans que havia trazido. Ela acabou optando por uma bata azul claro com detalhes em azul marinho, extremamente decotada, fator esse que não me agradava muito. Após a "aventura" que foi o closet da Alice, ela me levou ate o quarto de hospedes que seria o meu. O quarto de hospedes a qual eu ficaria era incrivelmente bonito, a cor bege e azul dominava a decoração, uma cama king size se encontrava no meio do quarto, cama essa que gritava por mim, Alice se dirigiu ao banheiro enquanto me encaminhava para aquela cama, deitando. Havia passado somente um minuto, pelo menos para mim era isso, Alice veio me acordar.

- Bella, levanta você precisa tomar _banho_, minha mãe esta chegando para comandar a cozinha, ou seja, você deve ter humm… – ela fez cara de quem pensava. – umas _duas horas e meia_ para se arrumar e conhecer meus pais!

- Vai Alice, me deixa dormir só um pouquinho. – eu disse fechando meus olhos novamente.

- Lógico que _não!_Já para aquele banheiro! – ela disse como uma ordem, que infelizmente eu sabia que não poderia desobedecer. Assim que entrei no banheiro meu queixo caiu, ela havia preparado meu banho na gigantesca banheira que havia ali coberta com espuma. Não tive opção a não ser retirar o biquíni que ainda estava vestindo e me encaminhei ate a banheira, me adentrei nela e a água estava quentinha, muito confortável de se ficar, o cheiro de lavanda entrava pelas minhas narinas e me deixava entorpecida, não demorou mais que uns cinco minutos e eu estava sonhando.

Sem duvida eu estava sonhando com o paraíso, o lugar do meu sonho era parecidíssimo com o jardim dos Cullen, mas era muito maior, a lagoa ali existente não era artificial, mas sim natural, e era gigante, sua água cristalina a deixava muito atraente, só o que deixava muito mais atraente era quem se encontrava no meio dela, que me convidava para acompanhá-lo, lançando a mim aquele sorriso torto inebriante, retirei o vestido florido que estava vestindo e percebi que era a única peça que me atrapalhava, e mergulhei naquela água cristalina, retirei minha cabeça da água e encarei a superfície procurando o alvo do meu desespero por entrar ali, mas não o encontrava em nenhum lugar. De repente senti um beijo na minha nuca, e me arrepiei, suas mãos desciam pelos meus ombros encontrando meus braços e depois entrelaçava os nossos dedos, ele continuava a beijar minha nuca, me fazendo arfar de prazer, foi quando desesperadamente abri meus olhos e senti o beijo continuando na minha nuca, virei para encarar a pessoa que a beijava, e lá estava ele,_ Edward Cullen_, fazendo uma massagem suave nos meus ombros e sorrindo torto para mim.

- Achei que tinha _trancado_ a porta. – eu disse surpresa.

- Trancou, mas eu tenho a _chave_. – ele disse sedutoramente. – Será que posso te acompanhar nesse_ banho_?

- Humm, acho que sim. – disse lançando um sorriso a ele e corando por causa da minha resposta, da onde eu estava tirando tanta coragem? Essa definitivamente não era eu, um ser maléfico me dominou e assumiu o meu corpo! Sim era isso o que tinha acontecido para que eu agisse dessa maneira. Edward retirou sua bermuda ficando nu, o que me fez admirar toda aquela volúpia com desejo, então adentrou na banheira, e veio depositar um beijo ardente nos meus lábios. Enquanto me beijava, suas mãos começaram a explorar os meus seios, onde ele dava leves apertões, fazendo aumentar o meu prazer crescente. Enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava o meu seio esquerdo, a outra começou a fazer carinhos pela minha barriga, fazendo meu estomago se revirar por causa do toque, foi então que ele começou a tocar as minhas coxas suavemente, fazendo com que eu arfasse de prazer, ele fazia pequenos círculos na sua extensão, eu me sentia louca de tesão, então um de seus dedos se dirigiram a minha entrada, e fazendo gemer de tesão, ele começou a meche-lo dentro de mim, me levando a loucura.

- Vai Bella, rebola para _mim._ – ele disse sexy, no meu ouvido. Atendi o seu pedido e rebolei em suas mãos, sentia o prazer me invadindo, e via os seus olhos negros de prazer, foi então que involuntariamente a minha mão foi para o seu membro e o segurei com força, e comecei com movimentos para cima e para baixo às vezes rápido ou mais devagar, e ele continua a penetrar seus dedos em mim, não estava mais aguentando ficar só _"tocando"_ ele, eu queria sentir ele dentro de mim, parecendo que havia lido a minha mente, Edward puxou sua bermuda tirando uma camisinha, a colocou, voltando a se sentar na banheira. Puxando-me para o seu colo. Foi então que eu o senti entrando e mim, me fazendo soltar um gemido de prazer o que foi seguido por ele, e quando ele estava todo dentro de mim, começou um vai e vem frenético, ele não tinha a calma de ontem, naquele momento só tinha o desejo, o prazer, o tesão, para estimulá-lo mais comecei a rebolar em cima dele, o fazendo urrar de prazer.

Durante o ato Edward me beijava cheio de desejo, depois passava seus lábios para o meu pescoço, suas mãos exploravam os meus seios, o fazendo aumentar o meu prazer, eu por sua vez dava mordidinhas no lóbulo de sua orelha e em seu pescoço, que sempre alternava com beijos molhados e ardentes o fazendo ir mais rápido nos seus movimentos, a água da banheira estava ficando insuportavelmente quente, o aroma da lavanda já não era mais sentido, de repente comecei a sentir meus músculos se contraírem, minha pulsação e meus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram, um arrepio em meu corpo, o suor querendo descer pela minha nuca, meu sexo se contraindo nervosamente, e a sensação de entrega, que veio no mesmo instante que a Edward, que respirava com dificuldade, mas não parava de dar beijos, mordidas e leves sucções no meu pescoço. Eu me encontrava num estado de êxtase tão grande que não conseguia raciocinar direito, eu estava entregue ao prazer que aquele deus grego havia me proporcionado, e por incrível que pareça ele também estava em êxtase e entregue ao prazer que eu havia lhe proporcionado.

Respirando com dificuldade, ele saiu lentamente de mim, o que me fez soltar um gemido de que ansiava por mais. Mesmo com a minha respiração descompassada, o trouxe para um beijo urgente, fazendo nossas línguas se enrolar e se acariciarem ao mesmo tempo. Lutando comigo ele começou a se afastar para que respirássemos melhor.

- Uau… nada como a _prática_para se levar a _perfeição._ – ele disse suspirando. Fazendo-me sorrir e corar. – Acho que você já pode ser considerada a _minha melhor transa_. – ele me disse no meu ouvido.

- Bem… acho que você deve agradecer ao meu _professor_. – lhe respondi maliciosamente.

- Me lembre disso quando _vê-lo!_

- Tentarei. – usei toda a minha voz sexy, mas parece que não deu muito certo.

- Sabe se a gente não estivesse aqui há quase uma hora e meia, eu com certeza te arrastaria para aquela cama, para continuarmos com isso, mas infelizmente minha mãe já deve estar desesperada para me ver e Alice deve estar preocupada com você.

- Oh! – exclamei assustada. – O que sua mãe vai pensar de mim? No mínimo que eu sou uma aproveitadora que está _desvirtuando seu filhinho._

- Bella, você é absurda! – ele me disse dando aquele sorriso torto para mim. – E tecnicamente quem foi desvirtuado _aqui_, foi _você_. – corei violentamente com esse comentário. – Será que podemos conversar sobre isso antes de descer?

- Edward, não há nada para conversar. – eu lhe disse tentando sorrir, mas internamente estava temerosa com o caminho que levaria aquela conversa.

- Bella, eu tirei sua virgindade quando você ainda estava sobre o efeito da bala, isso não é algo que um homem descente faz, então eu queria te pedir desculpa por te _forçar_ a satisfazer o meu prazer. – eu disse martirizado.

- Você não tem o que desculpar, eu queria _isso_.

- Não Bella, você não _queria_. – ele disse sincero a mim. – Você é o tipo de garota que não faz isso. É o tipo que leva o seu pretendente para o seu pai conhecer, e depois que estivesse com o casamento marcado, ou depois de casada, você se _entregaria_. – depois desse desabafo hipócrita dele, não consegui outra reação a não ser gargalhar.

- Edward Cullen, dá onde você tira essas ideias? _D__efinitivamente_você tem que parar de usar _drogas_. – eu lhe disse sarcasticamente.- Por que elas estão afetando o seu _cérebro_!.

- _Quê?_ – ele perguntou extremamente surpreso para mim.

- Posso ate ser um pouco conservadora, ou provinciana como você já me chamou, mas me guardar para o_ marido_? – perguntei sarcástica. – Definitivamente não é meu estilo. Estou do outro lado do país numa faculdade que batalhei muito para conseguir, e você acha que não aproveitaria todas as minhas_ oportunidades?_ – ele continuava a me olhar com uma cara de incredulidade. – E sem querer inflar o seu ego, você me pareceu uma _excelente oportunidade_!

- Mas… – ele começou, mas fui mais rápida, sentei em seu colo novamente e colei nossos lábios, em um beijo ardente e cheio de intenções impuras, no começo ele me parecia meio relutante em retribuí-lo, mas por pouco tempo, porque depois ele me "ajudou" a fazer nossas línguas dançarem diversos ritmos, em várias velocidades, estava me levando à loucura. Edward separou se de mim, analisou profundamente os meus olhos, e me disse com uma voz presunçosa.

- Vamos nos _divertir_ então!

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_Será que o Edward está sentido alguma coisa pela Bella? E que coisa seria essa? Se divertir... hum... sei..._

_Bom, vou pedir inúmeras desculpas a todos, infelizmente estou sem tempo e reescrever essa fanfic está fora dos planos no momento. Sendo assim irei repostar os capítulos como estavam antes que eu deletasse, dessa maneira irei implorar para que vocês ignorem os erros e o constante uso de itálicos nesse início, ok?_

_Obrigada a todos que estão relendo, e também a Mayh Cardoso por ter betado essa fanfic._

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.**  
**REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	8. Família Cullen e os seus segredos

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 8  
Família Cullen e os seus segredos**

.

- Só se for _agora!_– foi à única resposta que consegui dar a ele, que me agarrava novamente me colocando em seu colo, fazendo minhas pernas circularem sua cintura.

Ele levantou da banheira e me levou para a cama que se encontrava no quarto me deitando nela e depositando um beijo ardente em meus lábios, foi até o banheiro buscar algo, quando voltou, começou a me beijar loucamente, como se sua vida dependesse disso, eu segui seu ritmo e o beijava na mesma intensidade. Suas mãos começaram a percorrer o meu corpo, explorando cada parte que conseguia alcançar, as minhas mãos puxavam seus cabelos, arranhava suas costas, estava sentindo já o prazer eminente que estava para começar, mas por algum motivo ele parou subitamente. Foi quando comecei a ouvir batidas frenéticas na porta.

- Bella! – era a voz de Alice que esbravejava, e socando com mais determinação a porta. – Edward, eu sei que você também esta ai! _Abra essa porta_!

- Acho que é melhor atendermos a porta. – eu disse num sussurro a Edward.

- Talvez você tenha razão. – mas invés de abrir a porta para cessar o descontrole de sua irmã, Edward voltou a me beijar ferozmente, me fazendo perder os sentidos, suas mãos recomeçaram a explorar o meu corpo, como se fosse a ultima vez que faria isso. E por mais que estivesse concentrada naquela situação não pude deixar de notar as novas batidas na porta que eram visivelmente mais fortes, e uma voz a acompanhou, mostrando que eu tinha razão.

- Edward! Dá para controlar esse seu lado _maníaco sexual_, pelo menos ate depois do jantar? – Emmett disse rindo.

- Bella, responde pelo amor de Deus! – gritava Alice.

- Sabe acho que eles estão querendo quebrar o recorde de algum coelho! – Emmett disse gargalhando. E Alice o acompanhou, o que também foi seguido por Edward, me fazendo atingir um tom de vermelho com certeza impossível para um ser humano.

- Depois continuamos _isso_meu anjo. – ele disse amavelmente no meu ouvido. Descendo rapidamente da cama e colocando a bermuda, e me jogando um roupão branco que ate então não havia reparado, o coloquei rapidamente, enquanto ele foi abrir a porta, ao chegar nela me lançou um olhar profundo junto com o sorriso torto, o meu preferido.

- Finalmente! Não posso deixar ela um minuto sozinha, que você avança que nem um _maníaco_! – Alice disse reprimindo o irmão e socando no ombro. – Pelo amor de Deus Edward Antony Cullen!

- Estava tão necessitado assim maninho? – Emmett o perguntava claramente se divertido da situação, e acompanhando Edward para o quarto.

- Mamãe, está que nem uma louca atrás do _principezinho_ dela! – Alice o disse com um tom visivelmente que demonstrava ciúmes.

- Ciúmes Alice? – ele perguntou. Ela somente lhe mostrou língua e entrou no quarto batendo a porta na cara dos dois, os fazendo gargalhar mais gostosamente, e eu não consegui evitar se não segui-los. Alice deu um grito quando me encarou sentada na cama.

- _AHH!_ Olha o lixo que você esta! Juro vou proibir Edward de ficar perto de _você_! – ela dizia com raiva. – Já para o banho dona Isabella Marie Swan.

Segui suas instruções sem contestar, afinal não queria irritar mais a pequena notável. Optei por tomar uma ducha gelada, afinal entrar novamente na banheira seria reviver a ultima hora no paraíso, e sem duvida eu estava ainda queimando de prazer, o melhor no momento sem duvida era a água fria batendo no meu corpo. O prazer que inundava o meu corpo começou a diminuir, mas não se esvaia, lavei meus cabelos com o meu shampoo de morango preferido, deslizei o sabonete pelo meu corpo, me enxaguei e me dirigi a pia para escovar meus dentes e pentear meus cabelos molhados. Vesti uma calcinha azul bebe, junto com o um sutiã da mesma cor, para que pudesse colocar a roupa que Alice havia escolhido, me enrolei no roupão e voltei para o quarto para encarar minha adorável amiga.

Alice se encontrava sentada no meio da cama, com as pernas cruzadas em estilo índio, seus cotovelos apoiados em seus joelhos e seu rosto enterrado em suas pequeninas mãos, como uma criança triste, sorri para mim mesma e a chamei.

- Alice? Está tudo bem? – perguntei hesitante.

- Aham. – ela resmungou.

- Alguma coisa _aconteceu_? – eu estava começando a ficar preocupada com a atitude dela.

- Bella… – ela começou com uma voz fraquinha. – queria muito te ver como a _namorada_do meu irmão, mas eu não sei se ele quer isso, e não quero te ver sofrer. – ela disse baixinho.

- Oh minha pequena, – eu comecei indo me juntar a ela no meio da cama. – eu tenho noção dos meus atos, eu gosto da companhia do seu irmão, eu e ele nos tornamos _amigos_, é só isso!

- Amigos? – ela perguntou ironicamente.

- Bem… – eu comecei, senti meu rosto começar a ficar quente, com certeza eu estava corando. – amigos com _alguns_ _poucos benefícios_. – lancei a ela um sorriso contido, mas Alice me surpreendeu ao dar uma gargalhada.

- Alguns poucos benefícios? Eu diria _muitos_ benefícios. – ela disse me fitando com aqueles profundos olhos verdes. – Bella, ele nunca dormiu com ninguém debaixo do teto da casa dos nossos pais, você é a primeira! Você sem duvidas é muito bem beneficiada no quesito "amigas" do Edward. – Não tive outra opção a não ser acompanhá-la em sua gargalhada.

Depois desse momento "gargalhadas" e "amigos com benefícios", troquei de roupa, colocando uma calça jeans clara, a bata azul claro e escuro que Alice havia me emprestado, calcei minha sapatilha prata. Alice que estava vestindo hoje uma legging preta, um vestido xadrez em preto e roxo, e nos pés uma sapatilha preta. Ela insistiu em secar meus cabelos, enquanto ela fazia tal ação, meus pensamentos foram consumidos pelo assunto discutido antes com ela.

Então era verdade, eu era a primeira a garota com que Edward transava dentro da casa dos seus pais, e tanto seus irmãos como seus amigos consideravam tal atitude surpreendente, inesperada talvez, mas infelizmente isso não queria dizer nada, porque tais atitudes se deviam pela falta de outro lugar, ou pela ausência de seu Volvo. Como Alice havia dito amiga com "muitos" benefícios, talvez com tempo isso mudasse, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, pelo menos por enquanto eu iria aproveitar ao máximo essa amizade, e evitaria ao _extremo_ me _apaixonar_ por Edward, para não estragar esse momento.

Depois de Alice ter secado meus cabelos e feito uma maquiagem leve no meu rosto, caminhamos para que eu conhecesse seus pais. Quando alcançamos o primeiro andar, Alice me levou a cozinha que tinha duas mulheres uma baixinha, de pele morena, vestida com uma roupa branca, aquela sem duvidas era a cozinheira, a outra mulher era um pouco mais alta do que eu, seus cabelos eram de uma cor castanha com leves tons de bronze que moldavam seu rosto em forma de coração, seus olhos eram verdes claros, seu corpo cheio de curvas que eram marcadas pelo vestido marrom, nos seus pés usava uma linda sandália não muito alta, num tom de caramelo, ela sorria lindamente em minha direção.

- Bella, essa é minha mãe Esme. – Alice disse enquanto ia abraçar sua mãe.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la Sra. Cullen. – eu cumprimentei-a educadamente.

- Querida, por favor, me chame de Esme.

- Ok, Esme. – ela veio e me abraçou maternalmente.

- _Ouvi muito_ sobre _você_ querida. – ela me disse depois que se afastou de mim, me fazendo atingir uma tonalidade de vermelho surpreendente.

- Tenho certeza que foi tudo exagero. – eu lhe disse timidamente. Esme abriu um enorme sorriso para mim.

- Alice, minha filha leva Bella para a sala de TV, onde todos estão. O jantar vai ser servido assim que seu pai terminar o banho.

- Tudo bem, mãe. – ela me conduziu ate a sala de TV que havia visto ao longe mais cedo, ao adentrarmos o local Rosalie que vestia shorts jeans curto, com uma bata colorida de mangas, e em seus pés uma sandália baixa estava deitada no sofá lendo uma revista. Emmett usava uma bermuda preta combinada com uma camiseta do Boston Celtics e tênis, Jasper usava uma calça jeans, uma camiseta branca com a foto de Sócrates e tênis, e a ultima pessoa que se encontrava ali, Edward vestia uma bermuda jeans escuro, camiseta preta com o desenho de um Alien verde e tênis, incrivelmente lindo, como sempre. Eles jogavam videogame concentradíssimos, mas quando entramos ali viraram para nos ver.

- Ah… é a _mestre dos magos_e a Bella, _bela adormecida_. – Emmett disse rindo, e lançando a mim um olhar malicioso.

- Finalmente! – a loira esplendorosa exclamou.

- Bella teve um _probleminha_, por isso que demoramos Rose. – Alice lhe respondeu lançado um olhar fulminante a mim e a Edward, que me lançou seu sorriso torto. Emmett e Jasper gargalharam com a resposta, me fazendo ficar terrivelmente vermelha.

Enquanto os meninos continuavam a jogar videogame, rindo, brigando e xingando entre si, Rosalie e Alice ficaram conversando trivialidades sobre as festas do campus e eu só as observava. Foi quando adentrou naquele ambiente um homem alto, loiro, com os olhos verdes escuros, seu corpo era definido, os seus músculos lembravam os de Edward, esguios, mas existentes. Ele vestia uma calça jeans escura acompanhada de uma camisa cinza e sapatos pretos.

- Bella, esse é meu pai Carlisle. – Alice disse se levantando para ir abraçar seu pai.

- _Bella?_ – ele laçou um olhar significativo a Edward, que afirmou com a cabeça. – Muito prazer em conhecê-la.

- O prazer é meu Dr. Cullen. – ele disse oferecendo a minha mão a ele.

- Carlisle, por favor. – acenei com a cabeça, e ele me lançou um sorriso igual o do filho mais novo. – Meninos novamente jogando _Resident Evil_? – todos eles gargalharam menos eu que estava perdendo alguma piadinha interna, mas fui salva dessa inconveniência quando Esme veio nos dizer que o jantar já ia ser servido.

Dirigimo-nos a mesa de jantar, onde Carlisle assumiu sua posição na ponta da mesa, a sua esquerda sentou Esme, Edward, e eu, ao lado direito estava Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e na outra ponta Emmett. Primeiro fora servido uma salada de folhas verdes, com tomate seco e mozzarella de búfalo, o segundo prato e principal era nhoque de bolonhesa com queijo gorgonzola acompanhado de arroz branco, por mais simples que era o jantar, este estava divino.

No seu decorrer notei certa proteção que Esme dava ao seu filho caçula, como Alice gostava de frisar, e essa atenção não passava despercebida dos outros. Carlisle por sua vez protegia visivelmente Alice, mas não a mimava tanto como Esme fazia com Edward. Logo após o jantar fora servido a sobremesa, _Petit gateau_ na qual nos deliciávamos. As conversas durante todo o jantar foram a respeito da faculdade, e quando todos se dirigiam para a sala de música, para Edward tocar piano, decidi que era a minha deixa para pedir licença e deitar no quarto que estava hospedada.

Apesar de ficarem tristes por me ausentar do pequeno concerto de Edward, me concederam o pedido, sorri novamente e agradeci por tudo e me dirigi ao terceiro andar da casa. Entrei no quarto e troquei de roupa vestindo minha regatinha básica que sempre dormia, e como não havia trazido nenhum short e muito menos minha calça de moletom, iria deitar só de calcinha mesmo, fui ao banheiro escovei meus dentes, e penteei meus cabelos, e me direcionei a cama pegando no sono imediatamente.

A minha inconsciência vagou pelas conversas tidas com Rosalie e Alice, e a que Alice afirmou que seu irmão nunca havia se comportado de tal maneira, e o fato dela estar com medo para que não me machucasse. Revivi aquele momento de tristeza em seus olhos, e a minha promessa de nunca me apaixonar por Edward, mas minha cabeça que estava totalmente confusa, começou a explorar as hipóteses de nós namorando, vivendo todos os momentos que os casais poderiam viver, os beijos eram apaixonados, noite em que não se fazia sexo por prazer, mas sim por amor, ele me amando incondicionalmente, me pedindo em casamento, o nosso casamento, onde caminharia feliz pela igreja onde a única pessoa que conseguiria ver seria ele, com seus lindos olhos verdes brilhando por finalmente me ter como sua esposa, os filhos que teríamos uma mistura de nós dois. Apesar de ser uma irrealidade linda, me despeitei assustada deste sonho.

Analisei o quarto me reprimindo por ter esse tipo de sonho, prometi a mim mesma nunca mais pensar ou sonhar sobre isso, pois eu não poderia estragar minha amizade com Edward, e ele com certeza só me via como uma amiga, e nunca seria mais que isso. Levantei-me da cama e fui ate o banheiro lavar meu rosto, e tentar retirar as imagens lindas do meu sonho, da minha cabeça. Quando voltei ao quarto tive que segurar um grito, lá estava _ELE,_ sorrindo radiante para mim.

- Um milhão por seus pensamentos. – ele me disse animado.

- Não estou pensando em nada. – disse a ele corando.

- Não parece. – ele parecia preocupado. – Será que eu posso _dormir_ do seu lado?

- Só se for para _dormir_ mesmo. – por mais que eu quisesse que ele me possuísse, deveria conter meus instintos sexuais, pelo menos por enquanto, afinal o sonho que havia tido, estava relutante em sair da minha cabeça, e se alguém viesse atrás de nós perceberia que estávamos apenas dormindo.

- Como você quiser. – ele disse me lançando aquele seu sorriso torto lindo, e entrando embaixo do lençol de linho branco. – Você não vem? – como alguém podia ser tão irresistível? Como alguém que eu conhecia há uma semana podia mandar e desmandar tanto assim em mim? Caminhei lentamente ate a cama e entrei embaixo do lençol como ele havia feito, porém o mais distante possível. – Por que toda essa _distancia_ Bella?

- Que distancia Edward? – resolvi agir inocentemente.

- _Essa_! – ele apontou para o espaço que havia entre nós na cama então a quebrou me trazendo para mais perto dele. – Agora esta melhor. – ele disse sorrindo e me beijando calmamente. – Por que você não ficou para me ouvir tocando?

- Porque eu estava _cansada_, ou esqueceu que você não tem me deixado descansar? – eu disse a ele tentando o repreender, mas estraguei o efeito ao sorrir no final.

- Perdão, minha querida. – ele disse maliciosamente. – Por que será que eu tenho te cansado tanto?

- Convencido. – disse com desdém.

- Você também vem me _cansando_ muito! – ele exclamou, antes de me beijar ferozmente. Encerramos o beijo e caímos na inconsciência.

A minha imaginação novamente me pregou a mesma peça de antes, porque lá estava eu sonhando com uma vida longa e eterna com Edward, mas dessa vez consegui nós visualizar velhos, cercados com nossos netos. Acordei novamente assustada, e observei-o dormindo calmamente, uma pequena claridade já irradiava pelo quarto. Seus olhos fechados, a cortina de cílios longos encostado na sua bochecha pálida, que por conta do calor que se fazia no quarto estava levemente rosada, seus cabelos bronze estavam mais despenteados do que antes, e alguns fios caiam em seus olhos, e sua boca, ah… sua boca era linda e convidativa, de um vermelho cor de carne leve, seus lábios eram de um desenho perfeito, os dois eram do mesmo tamanho e estavam um pouco abertos, atraindo toda a minha concentração para não beijá-lo ferozmente naquele momento. Mas a tentação prevaleceu e eu toquei com minhas mãos sua face e lhe dei um leve beijo nos lábios, ele se mexeu, mas não acordou, porem me abraçou com mais força. Continuei a observá-lo pelo que me pareceu dias. Admirando toda aquela perfeição, recordando de todos os momentos de paixão que havíamos passados, com toda a concentração o admirava, mas naquele momento perdi a concentração me assustando, quando um furacão invadiu o quarto.

- Bella! – Alice exclamou ao abrir a porta do quarto e ver que eu não estava sozinha. – _Edward!_ – ela gritou. – O que você esta fazendo _aqui_?

- Até você entrar querendo desmoronar o mundo, eu estava dormindo. – ele disse voltando a fechar os olhos e me abraçando mais forte.

- Bem você quer fazer o favor de ir para o seu quarto, porque a mamãe está indo acordar seu _bebezinho_. – ela disse ironicamente.

- _Merda_. – ele disse se levantando numa velocidade impossível e correu por seu quarto passando por Alice que apenas lhe deu de língua.

- Bella, o que foi isso? – ela me repreendeu. – Agora pelo jeito vou ter que aguentar todos os dias meu irmão dormindo no nosso dormitório com você? – ela ia dizendo com raiva.

- Bom dia para você também Alice. – eu disse me espreguiçando.

- Bom dia, mas Bella, você vai ou não me dizer o que foi isso?

- Na… – eu comecei, mas fui impedida por Esme que passava pelo o corredor em direção ao quarto de Edward.

- Bom dia Bella, dormiu bem querida? – ela perguntou amavelmente.

- Bom dia Esme, e sim eu dormi muito bem. – Alice revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Que bom, agora me deixa acordar o Edward, faz _anos_ que não o acordo. – ela disse alegremente, eu lhe dei um sorriso tímido. Afinal foi por causa de Alice que ela quase não encontra o seu filho no quarto dele, mas sim no quarto que seria meu e na cama comigo, me estremeci com esse pensamento.

- Salvos por mim! – Alice disse presunçosa.

- É Alice você é a melhor! – eu disse distraída, a fazendo revirar os olhos. Depois de uns cinco minutos de um silêncio desconfortável, Esme passou pela minha porta rindo.

- Então meninas vamos tomar café?

- Já estamos descendo! _Bom dia Edward_! – ela disse cinicamente, me fazendo segurar o riso.

- Bom dia _mestre dos magos._ – ele disse com raiva, eu me segurei para não gargalhar. – Bom dia Bella.

- Bom dia Edward. – eu o respondi com educação.

- Você está morto _Dionísio_. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom que ele, dessa vez eu não consegui não gargalhar. – Bella, coloca uma roupa e vamos descer. – ela disse fechando a porta com raiva.

- Tudo bem. – Levantei peguei a minha calça jeans que vesti ontem e uma camiseta preta, e me direcionei ao banheiro para tomar uma ducha rápida e fazer minha higiene pessoal, depois de dez minutos eu estava pronta na frente de Alice. – Vamos?

- Claro. – ela respondeu animadamente. – Sabe Bella, estou começando achar que meu irmão está _gostando _de você!

- _Que?_– perguntei alto, por que com certeza eu não havia ouvido direito. – O que você disse Alice?

- Que eu acho que meu irmão gosta de você! Ele tem agido _estranho_ esses dias.

- É impressão sua!

- Que seja. – ela disse revirando os olhos. Alcançamos a sala de jantar onde um café da manhã colonial estava posto, com diversas variedades de frutas, pães e geleias. Todos olharam para nós e desejaram bom dia. Novamente me sentei ao lado de Edward que me lançou seu sorriso torto maravilhoso, e tomei o meu café.

Assim que terminei segui novamente ao quarto de hospedes em que fiquei, para organizar minhas coisas, uma vez que dentro de uma hora estaríamos voltando a Dartmouth.

Estava dobrando as minhas roupas e colocando-as na minha mochila, quando ouvi vozes no corredor, Edward estava conversando com alguém.

- Edward, ela é uma boa menina, vê se não _magoa_ ela! – uma voz musical que não me lembrava a quem pertencia falava.

- É Ed, você está curtindo _ela_ de verdade não é? – essa era a voz de Emmett, de quem será que era a outra voz? E quem era _ela_? Tive que me segurar para não ir ate a porta para ver quem estava ali junto com os irmãos Cullen, mas a minha resposta veio imediatamente.

- Pai, eu não vou _magoá-la_, e sim Emmett eu estou _curtindo_ de verdade! – Edward disse com uma voz um pouco cansada, sobre quem será que os três estão falando, e porque raios eles não dizem o nome dela.

- Edward, _Bella_ é amiga da sua irmã. – Bella? Eles estavam falando de mim? Mas por quê? O que eu tinha ver com essa conversa? – E Alice disse que vocês estão bem _envolvidos_, e meu filho você sabe _muito bem…_

- Sim pai eu sei o que _aconteceu,_ e não deixarei acontecer de novo! – Meu Deus do céu, o que é que tinha acontecido? E porque eles estavam todos apreensivos com a atitude dele?

- Pai, vamos dar o benefício da duvida ao Edward, ele merece depois desse ano movimentado ele _mudou_. Não mudou Ed?

- Sim Emmett eu mudei, não faço mais aquelas _coisas_! – Edward respondia cansado. – E pai, pode ficar tranquilo, eu prometo que não vou magoá-la, ou machucá-la, nem nada!

- Espero meu filho, te darei essa chance, mas estarei te _observando!_ – Carlisle disse com calma. – Emmett, você vai ficar _responsável_ pelo seu irmão qualquer coisa que ele fazer, não hesite em me ligar. – mas porque raio Edward necessita de alguém para vigiá-lo? O que ele fez para que Carlisle não confie nele?

- Pai eu não preciso de uma _babá!_ – ele disse com raiva.

- Vai ser divertido ficar "cuidando" do Edward. – Emmett disse animado.

- Bem garotos, estamos conversados, Edward, Emmett juízo! – Carlisle disse e depois o ouvi descendo as escadas e os garotos seguiram para o quarto de Edward, fechando a porta ao passar.

Não consegui entender o porquê de Carlisle ficar tão preocupado com as coisas que Edward pode fazer, e principalmente o que pode fazer comigo para obrigar Emmett ficar de olho nele, essa história estava muito estranha, em uma semana descobri tantos mistérios que envolvem a família Cullen e principalmente Edward, todos o tratavam com um cuidado demasiado, uma atenção exagerada envolta dele, e o que ele faz, mas será que ninguém ali percebia que o _"santo"_Edward Cullen, não precisava de toda aquela apreensão, que mesmo com toda aquela atenção ele aprontava? Será que eles eram tão cegos assim? Havia tantas duvidas que cercavam a Edward que eu faço questão de descobrir, nem que para isso eu tenha que questionar ele mesmo.

Terminei de arrumar as minhas coisas, escovei meus dentes e penteei meus cabelos, mas não conseguia tirar todas as perguntas e as coisas que descobri da minha cabeça, ela estava girando de tantas informações. Estava absorta nos meus pensamentos que nem notei quando Edward entrou no quarto e me abraçou, e depositou um beijo na minha nuca.

- Você está bem _meu anjo?_ – essa voz no meu ouvido, me fez arrepiar. – Eu nem pude te dar bom dia direito. – então ele me virou e me beijou ferozmente, beijo que retribui da mesma forma, sua língua acariciava a minha de uma maneira tentadora, suas mãos desciam e subiam pelo meu corpo, apertando meus seios, minha bunda, forçava o seu corpo contra o meu, numa caricia sensual e irresistível. Novamente aquele beijo transparecia as sensações mais incríveis em mim, que fazia meu corpo desejar aquele outro de uma maneira gritante, o queria dentro de mim naquele momento, mas infelizmente nem tudo é como queremos.

- Bella! Edward! _Vamos!_– Emmett gritava do andar de baixo. – Rose e Jasper tem que chegar a New Hampshire para o almoço!

- Estamos descendo! – gritou Edward. – Vamos _princesa?_– Confirmei com a cabeça, peguei a minha mochila e descemos. Quando chegamos ao primeiro andar estavam todos nos esperando. Despedi de Esme e Carlisle e segui para o carro com Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper e Alice. Edward ficou se despedindo de seus pais.

O caminho de volta foi silencioso, Rosalie estava lendo calmamente um livro, Emmett atento na estrada, Jasper e Alice dormindo encostados um no outro, e Edward estava encostado no meu ombro fazendo carinhos circulares na minha mão, me fazendo ficar sonolenta. Depois de duas horas de viagem, comecei a avistar os prédios de Dartmouth. Emmett deixou a mim e Edward próximo aos dormitórios, e foi junto com os outros para a residência dos Hale. Estava me dirigindo ao meu dormitório quando Edward segurou meu pulso com força.

- Bella almoça _comigo_? – ele perguntou sedutoramente, lançando aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto amava.

- Só se for para comermos Mcdonalds!

- Com milk-shake de chocolate? – ele me perguntou com uma cara de criança feliz.

- Só se depois tiver sundae! – eu exclamei a ele com mesmo tom de felicidade.

- Vamos _então_? – ele me perguntou estendendo sua mão, e eu a peguei prontamente. Fomos até ao estacionamento onde estava o seu Volvo, adentramos e seguimos a lanchonete.

Comemos nosso lanche e o de ambos acompanhando com milk-shake de chocolate, depois fomos caminhar pelo parque que havia próximo ao campus, sempre de mãos dadas, atitude que parecia não incomodá-lo e não me incomodar. Ate que um casal de velhinhos passou por nós e disseram algo como_ "amor juvenil",_ o que fez Edward rir, e me beijar profundamente. Até que uma voz veio para nós incomodar.

- Vai assumir um _namoro sério_ agora, _Edward Cullen?_

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Xiii... quem foi que apareceu para acabar com a felicidade dos dois? E esses inúmeros segredos que rondam essa família, será que irão causar problemas a Bella? Parece que sim, mas quais exatamente? Isso ainda é um mistério._

_Obrigada a todos por lerem e comentarem. A Mayh Cardoso por me ajudar nessa história._

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.**  
**REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	9. Situações Embaraçosas

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 9  
Situações Embaraçosas**

.

A voz que perguntou isso era anasalada, melosa, um pouco infantil, e me fazia sentir um arrepio na espinha, Edward afastou-se de mim e encarou a ruiva que estava na nossa frente com raiva.

- Victoria, qual parte do _não_ quero nem pensar em _ouvir_ sua voz você não entendeu? – sua voz transparecia todo o ódio que um ser humano pode sentir.

- Wow, calma Eddiezinho, só fiquei curiosa nunca imaginei você preso a uma só garota, ainda mais… – ela me deu um olhar de cima em baixo como se me avaliasse. – uma totalmente _normal._

- Isso não é da sua conta! Ou você esqueceu o que me fez?

- Ahh, Eddie novamente essa história? – ela dizia como se divertisse. – Já faz tanto tempo e vejo que não houve danos muito _permanentes!_

- Porque esses danos não são _visíveis!_– ele gritou bufando de raiva, nunca o havia visto daquela forma totalmente descontrolado.

- Bem vejo que você esta começando a ficar agressivo, e não quero conhecer o departamento de polícia de New Hampshire, _ainda,_ – ela disse rindo. – então deixarei o casal mais… – ela deu uma olhada em nos dois como se avaliasse. – _estranho_ a sós. – ela disse passando por nós e acenando com a mão. – Beijinhos, amores. – e soltou uma gargalhada maquiavélica.

- Bella, me desculpe por isso. – ele me disse amorosamente.

- O que foi_isso_ Edward? – perguntei exasperada, eu queria uma resposta. – O que a Victoria quis dizer?

- Bella, – ele disse com uma voz sofredora (?). – não me pergunte sobre _isso!_

- Por que Edward? Por que você, seus irmãos, os seus amigos e os Brown vivem falando de "algo" que aconteceu, mas ninguém diz o que na verdade aconteceu? – eu estava cuspindo as palavras para fora, eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Bella, é uma coisa que ninguém na minha família gosta de falar, é uma situação nojenta, asquerosa, então pelo bom Jesus não pergunta novamente o que aconteceu. – ele disse com a voz cansada.

- Mas _por que_ Edward? Por que vocês não gostam de falar disso? – eu estava desesperada para saber o que era, lagrimas começaram a correr pelos meus olhos.

- Bella, eu te _prometo_ quando eu estiver pronto para dizer sobre o que nós escondemos você vai ser a primeira, a saber. – ele disse a promessa fazendo carinho no meu rosto e secando com um beijo cada uma das lagrimas que desciam.

- Você _jura_ que vai me contar? – eu perguntei apreensiva.

- Sim Bella eu _prometo_. – ele agora me abraçava carinhosamente. – Vamos sair daqui? – ele me perguntou pegando a minha mão.

- Vamos. – então nos dirigimos ao seu Volvo, onde entramos em silêncio. Mas na minha cabeça as duvidas a respeito de tudo o que havia entreouvido, as conversas que presenciei, pulava e fazia malabarismos me deixando a cada segundo mais confusa, o que pode ter acontecido para que todos esses eventos rondassem Edward? O que todas essas insinuações, esses cuidados extremos significavam? E por que _ele_ ainda não podia me _dizer_?

Eram tantas duvidas e questões que nem notei quando chegamos ao estacionamento dos dormitórios que agora deserto. Ele desligou o carro, e quando eu fui sair ele me segurou pelo pulso, impedindo a minha saída. Olhei para ele assustada, mas então ele me lançou aquele seu sorriso torto que eu tanto amava e começou a me beijar. Seu beijo era urgente, feroz, ardente, sua língua se enrolava com a minha, suas mãos exploravam o meu corpo, me fazendo arder em prazer. Ele passou então a beijar, a morder, e dar pequenas sucções em meu pescoço, suas mãos começaram a subir a minha camiseta e logo ele tirou, e rapidamente fez o mesmo com a dele.

- O que você está _fazendo_Edward? – consegui suspirar enquanto seus lábios exploravam o meu pescoço.

- Quero sentir seu corpo no meu. – ele respondeu se afastando, por um segundo do meu pescoço.

- Mas _aqui_? Aqui no estacionamento? No seu _carro?_ – perguntei em meio aos gemidos que saiam da minha boca, por conta dos beijos e sucções que ele dava no meu pescoço.

- Bella, o estacionamento está vazio – ele estava olhando fixamente nos meus olhos. – e eu não aguento ficar sem seu corpo ate chegarmos a qualquer um dos dormitórios. – eu corei violentamente com esse seu comentário. – E eu quero ouvi-la gemer e derreter de tesão aqui no _meu carro_, nesse espaço _mínimo_ que é _só meu._ – só com essas poucas palavras nada sexy ou talvez muito sexies meu corpo começou a arder em prazer, mordi meu lábio inferior e acenei positivamente a minha cabeça.

Ele então me puxou para seu colo, colocando cada perna minha de um lado seu, me pressionando contra o seu peito, me fazendo sentir seu membro pulsante próximo na minha entrada, fazendo meu sexo também latejar de prazer. Sua boca explorava meu pescoço, o lóbulo da minha orelha, gerando um tremor que nada tinha haver com frio no meu corpo, suas mãos nas minhas costas, logo desabotoaram meu sutiã, o jogando em algum lugar no chão do carro, e começou a beijar o vão dos meus seios enquanto sua mão esquerda massageava suavemente meu seio direito, beliscando tranquilamente meu mamilo, sua boca foi parar no meu seio esquerdo, o lambendo-o, mordendo-o suavemente, sua língua deixava um rastro de fogo na minha pele, e depois assoprando devagar, me fazendo gemer alto, e o fazendo sorrir presunçoso sob minha pele, uma corrente elétrica que surgia em algum lugar no corpo dele era transferida para o meu numa descarga surpreendente, me deixando a cada segundo _extasiada_.

Ele se afastou serenamente de mim, e foi para o banco de trás do carro tirando sua calça ficando só com sua boxer branca, olhei com desejo para aquele corpo que com certeza faria o Davi de Michelangelo ser uma escultura sem graça e sem emoção, retirei rapidamente a minha calça também para fazer companhia a Edward ficando somente de calcinha na sua frente.

Não conseguia entender de onde estava vindo toda essa minha coragem, mas com certeza poderia atribuir pelo menos uns 90 por cento que era por causa daquela protuberância que eu tinha na minha frente, Edward estava me tirando dos trilhos de uma maneira que nunca consegui sequer imaginar, fez o meu universo dar uma volta de 360 graus, mudando todos os meus conceitos, todas as minhas opiniões, meus princípios, era uma situação _inexplicável_.

Estava analisando toda aquela volúpia que tinha na minha frente, quando ele me puxou para junto de seu corpo, fazendo sua pele quente encostar-se à minha, suas mãos explorarem a cada pedaço de pele exposta e a pouca não exposta, arrancando um gemido de prazer da minha boca. Com esse gemido ele se estimulou e colocou sua mão por dentro da minha calcinha explorando o meu sexo, arrancando um gemido mais alto de mim e me fazendo arfar de prazer.

Ele mexia seus dedos dentro de mim com vigor, me beijava violentamente como se precisasse de todo o ar que eu pouco tinha em meus pulmões, as minhas mãos puxavam seus cabelos com força, mas essa força nada tinha haver com protesto para parar, mas sim com o prazer que me dominava, transparecendo a ele que eu queria cada vez mais aquele toque, aquele momento que me levava no paraíso. Seus beijos violentos tornavam calmos, e depois profundos e depois ainda amorosos, seus dedos brincavam com meu sexo e meu clitóris como se sempre houvesse feito isso. Edward era um _amante impagável,_ um expert na arte do sexo, ele era sem duvida _incrível_. Seu toque urgente no meu corpo, seus lábios nos meus, depois explorando meu pescoço, minha clavícula, o vão dos meus seios os meus seios, e seus dedos em mim que faziam me molhar de prazer, estava sentindo o orgasmo que estava chegando, e sentia o ápice dele próximo também por conta dos meus gemidos histéricos e frenéticos, ele respirava com dificuldade, e eu tinha sérias duvidas se respirava ainda.

- Bella eu quero _entrar_ em você _agora_! – ele conseguiu dizer ofegante na minha orelha. Respondi a ele o beijando com desejo, porque eu queria a mesma coisa que ele. Então ele rasgou a minha calcinha, abaixou a sua boxer branca, colocou rapidamente a camisinha que estava próxima, e me penetrou, não com calma ou delicadamente mais com um pouco de violência, como se não fizesse aquilo _há anos,_ não senti dor ou incomodo nenhum, somente o queria inteiro dentro de mim, comecei a cavalgar um ritmo frenético e inebriante em cima dele, o fazendo urrar de prazer o que era seguido por mim, ele me ajudava a me movimentar em cima dele, apertando a minha cintura, a empurrando para cima e para baixo, para frente e para trás, depois de excelentes e poucos minutos, joguei a minha cabeça para trás e comecei a sentir o aumento dos meus batimentos cardíacos, o aumento da minha pulsação, meus músculos se contraindo, aquele arrepio inexplicável me dominando, um tremor pelo meu corpo, a sensação de entrega se espalhando por todos os meus sentidos, o encarei, e seus olhos estavam fixos no meu rosto me lançando aquele seu sorriso mágico, então me libertei dentro dele e ele fez o mesmo comigo, cai exausta em cima dele, tentando controlar a minha respiração, ele também tentava controlar a sua, mas estava difícil, ele então saiu lentamente de dentro de mim, e eu queria protestar, mas não conseguia me mexer, eu estava sem reação de tão _potente_que havia sido o meu _orgasmo._

Eu não conseguia me mexer, não conseguia sequer erguer um dedo, e com certeza a minha voz também não saia. Eu tinha certeza, alguma coisa estava _errada_ comigo, isso não era possível, ficar nesse estado, era um _torpor_ inexplicável, se existe o _máximo_ do prazer, eu tinha alcançado.

- Bella, você esta bem? – ele me perguntou ainda visivelmente cansado.

- Não sei Edward, – eu disse baixinho, com um fio de voz. – não consigo me _mexer_!

- O que? O que você _disse_? – ele me perguntou rindo.

- Que eu não consigo me mexer! – eu disse com raiva, pelo menos a minha voz tinha voltado, mas o restante do meu corpo, não respondia os meus comandos.

- Como assim não consegue se mexer? – lá estava ele esboçando aquele maldito sorrisinho torto.

- Não sei. Nunca me senti assim! – essa conversa e o fato de não consegui levantar um dedo estavam me deixando irritada, mas parece que Edward estava se divertindo.

- Cara… eu sabia que era _bom_! – ele disse com uma voz presunçosa. – Mas você esta _melhor_? Recobrando seus sentidos?

- É… acho que sim. – tentei me levantar do seu peito, onde estava deitada, mas cai mole novamente! – Não… eu não melhorei… o que você _fez comigo_?

- Eu fiz _sexo_ com você! Só isso! – ele estava ficando ofendido.

- Você me _destruiu_!

- Bella, você é muito exagerada! – ele disse dando os ombros. – Eu acho que você, deve ter tido aquele negócio que as mulheres chamam de… er… orgasmos _múltiplos_!

- O que é isso? – eu perguntei curiosa.

- Não sei, nunca fui mulher… mas acho que foi isso. – ele disse na dúvida.

Eu ia começar a xingá-lo quando ouvi duas batidinhas no vidro da janela do motorista do Volvo. Então uma voz grossa e forte perguntou.

- Olha eu sei que tem alguém ai dentro, e devo dizer que eu sei que é bom fazer _amor_, mas aqui no estacionamento da faculdade em plena luz do dia, _não é tão bom_! – eu olhei assustada para Edward e esse estava rindo, novamente.

- O que a gente vai fazer seu idiota? – eu perguntei com raiva e graças aos céus eu tinha conseguido recuperar os meus movimentos devido ao susto, logo me sentei no banco ao lado de Edward.

- Fica tranquila Bella, ele não pode ver aqui dentro, mas aqui – ele entregou sua camiseta para mim. – coloca minha camiseta para que eu possa falar com o segurança. – vesti sua camiseta com pressa, enquanto ele vestia novamente sua boxer branca, e foi abrindo um pouco o vidro.

- Oh… desculpa senhor Cullen, mas você deve saber que é proibido ficar assim… – o segurança hesitou um minuto. – em trajes _sumários_ aqui no estacionamento.

- Meu caro Eleazar – fiquei surpresa ao ver que eles se conheciam. – vamos ignorar que você me encontrou aqui com a minha amiga, e eu… te dou um pequeno_brinde._ – brinde? O que era que Edward iria dar a esse cara para não nos levar presos.

- Edward, bem eu espero que seja a ultima vez que eu te pego em alguma situação… er… _embaraçosa_, apesar de que a da ultima vez foi pior, mas eu não posso mais favorecê-lo! – ele deu aquele seu sorriso torto que convence ate o papa.

- Claro Eleazar, isso aqui ou aquela outra coisa nunca mais vão _acontecer!_

- Bem Edward eu também espero, porque toda vez que eu te salvo eu comprometo meu emprego! – ele só afirmou com a cabeça. – Agora vou deixá-los a sós para que vocês possam ir para os dormitórios sem o alarde de ninguém. Bom restante de domingo Edward e senhorita… senhorita amiga do senhor Cullen. – A vergonha que eu estava sentindo não era nada ate aquele momento, porque eu consegui ficar roxa com esse comentário.

- Valeu Eleazar, amanhã eu acerto com você! – Edward respondeu ao segurança e fechou o seu vidro, e virou-se para mim. – Isso foi interessante, vamos _novamente_ Bella?

- Vamos de novo _aonde_? – eu perguntei distraída, por conta do susto do segurança e por causa dele já ter pegado Edward em uma situação comprometedora, mas que situação foi essa?

- Ué… mais um _round_ meu anjo! – ele disse como se fosse obvio.

- Você está louco? Não quero ser presa por atentado violento ao pudor. – eu disse com raiva. – E que outra situação constrangedora ele te pegou? – eu perguntei com aspereza.

- Não foi com outra garota. Foi _outra_ coisa. – ele disse a mim arqueando as sobrancelhas, então eu entendi que deveria ser alguma coisa relacionada a ilícitos, pelo jeito. – Mas porque não Bella, só mais uma vez?

- Aqui não! – eu fui objetiva, o fazendo sorrir.

- No _meu_ ou no _seu_ dormitório? – ele disse com safadeza.

- Edward Cullen, você só pensa com sua cabeça de _baixo_? – tentei dizer irritada, mas acho que não consegui.

- Ok, sem mais sexo hoje! – ele disse meio contrariado. – Mas pelo menos eu posso ficar descansando no seu dormitório? – ele me perguntou com aquela cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Bem… pode né? É o dormitório da sua irmã também! – ele me lançou aquele seu sorriso maldito e depois veio me beijar com desejo, uma de suas mãos começaram a explorar o meu seio que estava coberto por sua camiseta e a outra foi para o meu sexo, me fazendo arfar, tentei afastá-lo, mas não consegui, ele continuava a me beijar com prazer e suas mãos exploravam o meu corpo como se fosse algo natural, com muito sufoco, consegui suspirar. – Edward. Aqui. Não! – ele se afastou de mim e pegou nossas roupas.

- Acho que você não vai conseguir usar mais _isso_. – ele estava com a minha calcinha rasgada em suas mãos, rindo.

- Não acredito que você fez isso! – eu suspirei cansada.

- Vai Bella, sem ressentimentos eu compro uma nova para você! – ele disse sorrindo e eu revirei meus olhos. Vesti a calça jeans, e me senti desconfortável, coloquei minha camiseta e comecei a procurar meu sutiã, mas não encontrava.

- Edward, você viu meu _sutiã_? – perguntei ainda procurando pelo chão do carro.

- Por acaso ele seria branco com listras pretas?

- Isso, você viu? – então fui encará-lo e ele sorria. – O que foi Edward?

- Acho que o seu sutiã, esta pendurado ali no _volante_! – ele me respondeu, apontando para a peça que estava entrelaçada no volante me fazendo corar em um tom de vermelho inigualável. – Sabia que você fica linda toda _vermelhinha._ – ele sorriu torto, me tirando do controle, eu agarrei sua boca em um beijo ardente e feroz, beijo esse que foi retribuído imediatamente por ele, e novamente suas mãos começaram a explorar o meu corpo, com toques fortes e penetrantes, que faziam minha pele arder. – Bella você quer continuar isso_ aqui_?

- Wow, não é melhor sairmos daqui. – eu lhe disse timidamente, ele sorriu e retirou meu sutiã do volante e me entregou. O peguei e coloquei dentro da mochila que eu havia levado para Boston, e fomos caminhando para o meu dormitório.

Os prédios dos dormitórios estavam estranhamente vazios, caminhei lentamente para o quarto andar com Edward do meu lado, peguei a correspondência na nossa caixa de correio, e havia várias no nome de Alice, e duas com o meu nome, uma era a da minha mãe, e a outra era um envelope vermelho, com o meu nome escrito com letras pratas. Chegamos ao quarto, coloquei as cartas de Alice na sua escrivaninha, e sentei na minha cama para lê-las.

A da minha mãe era bem curta, era um cartão postal de Miami, onde ela e Phil, o seu novo marido tinham ido passar a segunda lua de mel, nele somente dizia que sentia saudades e pedia para escrever um e-mail para ela urgente, sorri comigo mesma, e reparei que Edward me observava curioso.

- Um postal de minha mãe, ela está em Miami numa segunda lua de mel! – eu disse a ele, respondendo sua pergunta silenciosa. Ele somente me lançou o seu sorriso de lado, e acenou com a cabeça. Abri o envelope vermelho com as letras pratas, e dentro o padrão era o mesmo, papel vermelho e letras pratas, era um convite.

.

* * *

_Srta. Isabella Swan,_

_A fraternidade Psi Chi Iota, lhe dá _**_BOAS VINDAS A DARTMOUTH COLLEGE_**_,_

_E tem o enorme prazer de convidá-la para a_

_"**FESTA FETICHE"**_

_Que vai ser realizada no sábado dia 15 de setembro, às nove horas da noite, na casa da fraternidade no campus da Dartmouth College._

_Nós da Psi Chi Iota, aguardamos a sua presença e não se esqueça do seu traje de fetichismo, porque a noite vai ser cheia de fetiches._

_Atenciosamente, comitê de entretenimento._

* * *

.

Olhei atônica o convite, uma das maiores, e mais conhecidas fraternidades feminina universitária me convidou para uma festa? E essa festa era sobre fetiches? Não isto era uma piada de mal gosto de alguém, nunca uma fraternidade iria me chamar para uma festa, continuava observando abobalhada aquelas linhas, quando Edward me tirou dos meus devaneios.

- Bella aconteceu alguma _coisa?_ – ele me perguntou preocupado, sentando ao meu lado na cama.

- Aconteceu Edward, olha isso. – entreguei o convite para ele, e este abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Que maravilha, terá uma festa de boas vindas e vai ser sobre _fetiches_. Humm… que delícia! – ele disse com safadeza.

- Edward… mas é da _Psi Chi Iota_, como pode saber meu nome e me convidar? – eu estava questionando confusa.

- Bella e daí que uma fraternidade feminina famosa sabe tudo sobre você! A gente vai ter uma festa incrível sábado! – ele estava parecendo criança em manhã de natal, quando descobre que ganhou a bicicleta que queria, de tão feliz que estava. – E creio que tenha sido a Tanya que convidou você, é a fraternidade dela e ela é a responsável pelo comitê de festas.

- _O que?_– eu perguntei confusa. – O que você disse sobre a Tanya?

- Que ela é responsável pelas festas das Psi Chi Iota.

- Mas por que ela me convidou? – eu estava totalmente confusa.

- Porque ela gosta de você, gosta de mim, sabe que nos dois estamos saindo, e ela gosta muito dos meus irmãos e dos Hale, com certeza fez para nos agradar. – ele deu de ombros.

- Mas isso não é justo, eu fui convidada por causa das pessoas que eu _conheço!_ – eu continuava confusa.

- Bella relaxa… – ele disse deitando na minha cama, me puxando junto e me abraçando com força. – vamos curtir essas horinhas que temos a sós. – ele me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. – Vai, me conta qual é seu fetiche? Do que você vai _vestida?_ – ele questionava ansiosamente.

- Acho que não vou não Edward. – eu suspirei.

- E porque você não iria? – ele perguntou bravo.

- Porque eu fui forçadamente _convidada_ e não tenho uma "fantasia" de fetiche!

- Bella, normalmente essas fraternidades convidam todos os calouros, então relaxa você não foi "forçadamente" convidada. – ele abriu um enorme sorriso. – E quanto à fantasia… bem Alice pode te _ajudar!_

- Mas… – ele me impediu de falar me beijando calorosamente. – Tudo bem… eu vou nessa loucura.

- Ótimo! – ele deu aquele sorriso sensual de lado. – Você vai realizar o fetiche da sua fantasia _comigo?_ – revirei os olhos e não respondi. – Bem adoraria ver você de enfermeira aqui para o seu médico, ou colegial… hummm… ou ainda de coelhinha da playboy. _Delicia!_

- EDWARD! – reprimi a ele.

- Meu anjo, acho justo você realizar o fetiche da sua fantasia comigo. – ele beijou calorosamente meu pescoço. Não consegui responde-lo de tão envolvida que estava em suas caricias, sentia os arrepios de prazer envolvendo meu corpo. Comecei a explorar sua orelha, a beijando, a mordendo ou passeando minha língua por ela, o fazendo arfar majestosamente de prazer ao meu toque. De repente suas mãos passaram a explorar toda extensão do meu corpo arrancando a camiseta que vestia rapidamente, minhas mãos tiraram a de Edward eficientemente, logo suas mãos foram parar no botão e no zíper da minha calça jeans a tirando rapidamente. Em segundos ele retirou a dele ficando somente com sua boxer branca na minha frente, e eu totalmente nua entregue ao seu _deleite._

Logo seus eficientes dedos começaram a explorar o meu sexo, me fazendo gemer alto de prazer, sua boca agarrava o meu seio o colocando todo dentro de sua boca, sua língua circulando o meu mamilo, me levando a loucura, e eu tinha espasmos de tanto prazer que sentia. Seus dedos que se localizavam na minha entrada, me massageando, eu conseguia já sentir o prazer me inundando.

Foi então que sua boca largou o meu seio, e foi diretamente para o meu sexo, arqueei minhas costas com o toque quente e unido da sua língua, na minha parte mais sensível. Resolvi encará-lo nos olhos, olhos verdes estes que estava brilhando de luxúria, prazer, fazendo aumentar o meu prazer só de encará-los, ele sorriu torto entre meu sexo e continuou a explorá-lo, circulando meu clitóris, sua língua adentrava minha entrada em movimentos circulares, depois iam da esquerda para a direita, depois de cima para baixo, e sugava meu clitóris novamente, e depois ele repetia novamente todo o processo. Quando ele foi para repetir pela sétima vez eu senti os meus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem, minha pulsação aumentar, os meus músculos se contraindo, o arrepio começando em algum lugar no meu estomago e se espalhando por todo o meu corpo, o suor escorrendo pela minha nuca e testa a sensação de entrega me dominando por completo, novamente algo escorrendo pelo meu sexo e ele sugando, então entre arfadas consegui gritar o seu nome.

- _EDWAAARRRD…_ – foi então que meu corpo caiu molemente sobre a cama, e novamente naquele dia não conseguia mover um dedo sequer do meu corpo, aquele _torpor_ inexplicável novamente me tomava, aquilo era o máximo do prazer e era extremamente prazeroso, magnífico, esplendoroso. Ele sorriu para mim, se afastando o meu sexo que estava parcialmente molhado, e deitando ao meu lado na cama.

- Isso foi bom para _você_Bella? – apenas confirmei com a cabeça. – Você não consegue mexer um músculo sequer, _de novo_? – novamente confirmei com a cabeça. – E você também não _consegue_ me satisfazer, não é? – e pela terceira vez confirmei com a cabeça, porem dessa vez ele ampliou o seu sorriso torto, em sinal de safadeza. – Bem… você já conseguiu ao ter o seu maravilhoso orgasmo, na minha boca. – disse ele a mim, depois mordendo o meu lábio, e depois me beijando ardentemente.

Meus olhos começaram a ficar pesados, e mesmo relutante adormeci em seus braços, meu rosto pousado em seu peito definido.

Não sonhei com nada, ou era o que pensava, somente sentia o calor que irradia daquele corpo, bem como aquele perfume adocicado e refrescante. Sentia seus dedos fazendo movimentos suaves nas minhas costas. Estava me sentindo relaxada, preguiçosamente comecei a abrir meus olhos, e encarei aqueles brilhantes orbes verdes, me observando com curiosidade e com cautela.

- Você dormiu bastante, conseguiu _descansar_? – ele perguntou amavelmente.

- Descansei sim, por quanto tempo eu dormi? – perguntei com a voz embargada.

- Umas quatro horas… agora são oito horas da noite. – ele respondeu prontamente, me sobressaltando. – Quer ir comer alguma coisa? – ele perguntou com aquele ar de safado.

- Comer _comida_ sim, – respondi maliciosamente. – mas antes quero tomar um banho, posso?

- Quer que eu ajude você tomar um banho? – ele perguntou sedutoramente.

- Humm, se eu te dizer que prefiro tomar banho sozinha porque estou cansada, você ficaria bravo? – perguntei cautelosamente, ele abriu aquele seu sorriso torto, que tanto amava.

- Devo estar te cansando mesmo, não _é?_ – ele perguntou divertido, me fazendo abaixar a cabeça e corando violentamente. – E claro que eu deixo você ter um momento seu.

Caminhei lentamente ate o meu guarda-roupa, tendo a plena consciência de que estava nua, e que Edward admirava o meu corpo, desejando-o. Não conseguia entender da onde eu estava tirando todo esse "ar" sedutor que me dominava, me fazendo agir impulsionamente desta maneira. Optei por uma saia jeans curta, uma camiseta azul, e tênis baixo branco, me direcionei ao banheiro olhando de relance para Edward que estava deitado com os braços atrás da cabeça me admirando, senti minhas bochechas quentes por conta daquele olhar _desejoso,_antes de fechar a porta.

Entrei debaixo do chuveiro, e senti a água quente cair sobre o meu corpo, o relaxando mais, molhei meus cabelos e depois os lavei com o shampoo de Alice, um cheiro era de pêssego e mel, inebriante, era único. Comecei a me ensaboar, fazendo o sabonete escorregar pela minha pele que foi totalmente explorada antes por Edward. Passados quinze minutos sai do chuveiro, me sequei e coloquei um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã brancos e vesti a saia e a camiseta, coloquei a toalha na cabeça e segui para o quarto. Edward já estava devidamente vestido com a roupa que estava anteriormente, calça jeans, camiseta azul escuro, e tênis. Dei um sorriso na sua direção, e fui para a minha mochila pegar minha nécessaire, voltei ao banheiro escovei meus dentes e penteei meus cabelos, deixando-os secar naturalmente. Voltei ao quarto e o encarei.

- Então vamos? Ou esqueceu que você me deve um _sundae?_

- Vamos meu anjo, é verdade, sundae de chocolate! – sorri em concordância, e me direcionei a porta, o que foi seguido por ele. Atravessamos a porta, a fechei, e ele estendeu a sua mão para mim, a peguei e fomos caminhando para o estacionamento. Estávamos caminhando calmamente em direção ao seu Volvo prata reluzente, quando observamos um movimento no estacionamento próximo a uma Mercedes vermelha. Era um casal, este se agarrava loucamente, mas era um casal estranho, Edward parou e soltou uma risadinha, eu encarei a ele, e este apontou com o pescoço para o casal, eu observei, mas não notei nada, apenas que os dois estavam extremamente colados. Foi quando ele resolveu chamar a atenção do casal.

_- Tanya?_

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores..._

_Festa fetiche... hum... o que esperar disso hein? _

_Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e comentando. Obrigada também a Mayh Cardoso por betar._

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.**  
**REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	10. Aniversário Surpresa

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 10  
Aniversário Surpresa**

.

Fiquei estarrecida ao ver Edward chamando pelo nome de Tanya, então forcei o meu olhar e consegui ver a cabeleira loira e o corpo escultural dela, mas quando se separou o maior choque mesmo foi ver quem estava com ela. Era uma mulher linda e com um corpo muito mais escultural, sua beleza era exótica, excepcional, inesquecível, suas pernas que estavam cobertas por uma legging vermelha se mostravam longas, sua pele alva, reluzia ao luar, seus cabelos desciam ate o meio de suas costas lisos e bem cortados, da cor mogno, seus olhos eram os mais surpreendentes eram da cor de âmbar, um dourado liquido.

Fiquei chocada ao ver a beleza exuberante da "amiga" de Tanya, as duas juntas com certeza chamariam a atenção de qualquer membro do sexo oposto ou do mesmo para realizar suas fantasias, digo que até eu fiquei tentada em ser homem ou lésbica só para ter aquelas duas comigo. Observava as duas com atenção, Tanya esboçava um sorriso presunçoso a Edward e a mim, por sua vez a morena escultural somente nos olhava com curiosidade.

- Edward… Bella… – Tanya disse animada. – gostaria de apresentar a vocês a minha _amiga_.

- Hem-Hem. – A morena tossiu falsamente.

- Bem na verdade Heidi aqui é a minha nova _companheira._ – com aquele comentário tive que olhar curiosa para as duas e para Edward. – Heidi, amor… esses são Edward Cullen e Bella Swan, – ela disse animadamente. – Edward, Bella essa é Heidi _Volturi._ – quando ouvi o sobrenome da companheira de Tanya, fiquei assustada ela seria uma irmã de Jane? Definitivamente não conseguia ver duas pessoas mais diferentes.

- Então você é famoso Edward Cullen? – Heidi perguntou com sua voz rouca e sedutora.

- Sim sou eu, mas não sei quanto ao famoso, creio que essa fama não me pertença. – ele disse achando certa graça. – Volturi? Você é…

- Não, graças ao bom a Deus não sou irmã de Jane, sou sua prima, filha do irmão mais velho do senador, _Caius_Volturi. – ela respondeu simpaticamente.

- Jane, nunca comentou que tinha uma prima. – Edward comentou distraidamente.

- Porque não nós damos bem, o que eu acho _ótimo!_ – ela disse como se fosse uma graça, fiquei impressionada com seu comentário. – Fui criada na Europa, acabei de ser transferida de Oxford. – ela disse aproximando de nós junto com Tanya, eu e Edward sorrimos com sua resposta.

- Edward, vejo que você e a Bella estão _bem próximos._– Tanya afirmou dando bastante ênfase no bem próximos.

- Bem Tanya, a minha antiga companhia não me comunicou que estava saindo com _outra_ pessoa. – ele disse rindo.

- Não seja bobo, Heidi aqui sabe que sou bi, e que antes "namorava" com você. – ela disse animadamente, abraçando e dando um beijo estalado na boca da morena.

- Por isso que te chamei de famoso Edward, e a Bella também atiçou a minha curiosidade, – ela encarou com profundidade meus olhos. – fiquei sabendo que você beija _excelentemente_ bem Bella. – nesse momento tive certeza que estava tendo uma síncope, meu coração literalmente parou e me tingi de uma cor de vermelho que beirava o roxo, de tão envergonhada que fiquei. Heidi esboçava um sorriso típico de Edward, ou seja, pura safadeza.

- Heidi… lamento dizer, mas não sei se vou conseguir _dividir_a Bella com alguém, mesmo que eu esteja_ junto._ – Edward brincou com ela, mas seu tom possessivo era facilmente transparecido.

- Hohoho, Edward Cullen, como você não me contou da sua noite de sexo selvagem com nossa _virgenzinha _preferida. – Tanya comentou, como se tivesse falando do tempo. Se eu não tinha tido um enfarte antes, agora com certeza eu estava tendo, estava tão vermelha que podia sentir o rubor de minhas faces.

- Tanya é que aconteceu esse fim de semana, não tive tempo nem de saborear os detalhes _sórdidos_, quanto mais te contar qualquer coisa! – ele disse rindo, o reprimi com um olhar e esse somente revirou os olhos.

- E ai Bella, gostou de conhecer o Edward e seu _"companheiro"?_ – Jesus ela estava me perguntando isso mesmo? Não acredito que eles estavam falando de sobre sexo, principalmente sobre a minha primeira vez assim tão abertamente, na minha frente e na frente de uma desconhecida? Juro eu vou matar Edward na primeira oportunidade, e depois em Tanya irei utilizar requintes de crueldade para matá-la!

- Amor, coitada da menina esta quase se enterrando na terra por causa dos seus comentários! – Heidi amigavelmente me fitava, e reprimiu sua companheira. – Mas aposto que nos quatro juntos seria uma_ loucura!_– a olhei boquiaberta, como assim ela estava nos convidando para um swing? – Brincadeira Bella, gosto de uma relação _monogâmica!_

- Que bom Heidi, por que se qualquer uma de vocês duas chegassem perto do que é _meu_ – Edward me enlaçou com seus braços de uma forma possessiva, o encarei profundamente aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes. – vão ter um _probleminha._

- Quem é você, e o que fez com meu amigo? – Tanya perguntou chocada.

- Por quê? – Edward e Heidi perguntaram em uníssono, e apenas os encarei.

- Edward Cullen… conta-me a nossa virgenzinha é tão boa _assim?_– ela perguntou, me fitando com intensidade.

- Você nem imagina, parece uma _mestra na arte do sexo_, surpreendente!

- Hohohohoho… estou ficando com inveja de você Edward Cullen. – ela disse rindo.

- Será que posso ser _você também_ Edward? – Heidi perguntou participando da brincadeira.

- Queridas… posso somente dar a vocês a visão do paraíso. – ele disse isso, e ambas sorriram satisfeitas. Então de repente ele me virou, para que eu pudesse ficar de frente para ele, me encarou com aqueles orbes que brilhavam de luxúria, e me beijou, era aquele beijo profundo e exibicionista, ardente e profundo, apaixonado e feroz, era incrível, ele nunca havia me beijado daquela forma, todo o restante sumiu ao meu redor, naquele paraíso só existia eu e Edward, e aquela maravilhosa sensação.

- Meu Deus… que beijo foi_esse?_ – perguntou Heidi espantada, nós sobressaltando, me separei rapidamente de Edward, fazendo eu quase caia, mas por sorte ele se segurou com força.

- O que eu te disse amor, isso é mais que o paraíso, tenho uma _inveja branca_do Edward – Tanya afirmou maliciosamente. – mas é claro que o seu beijo, é bem _melhor_. – então ela beijou carinhosamente, numa ternura surpreendente Heidi. Olhei para Edward e esse as observava com malicia.

- Edward, será… – hesitei quando ele me encarou. – será que podemos ir comer? – perguntei baixinho.

- Nossa… o sundae de chocolate que estou te devendo. – ele disse saindo do seu transe. – Tanya, Heidi, odeio ter que interromper esse momento que é quase tão bom como o beijo da Bella, mas nós temos que ir!

- Nós vemos por ai Bella, Edward. – Heidi exasperou.

- Vocês vão à festa, não é? – Tanya perguntou animada.

- Claro Tanya, você acha que eu não iria? E perder a Bella realizando as minhas _fantasias_? – Edward perguntou lançando aquele sorriso torto para mim.

- Bella, quero te ver de _enfermeira gostosa!_ – Tanya me disse rindo.

- Claro, claro. – disse distraída.

- Meninas juízo, e não façam nada que eu _não faria_. – Edward falou dando um beijo no rosto de Heidi depois em Tanya, eu me bastei a acenar de longe.

- Vocês também, não façam nada que nós _não faríamos._ – Tanya disse, voltando a beijar Heidi calorosamente. Entrei dentro do Volvo em silêncio, Edward notando que eu estava quieta, colocou sua mão quente um pouco acima do meu joelho, onde a saia terminava, dando um leve a apertão. Ignorei. Então ele colocou sua mão para dentro da minha saia, o encarei confusa.

- Edward! – reprimi a ele, retirando sua mão dali.

- Bella. – ele não a retirou, invés disso apertou as minhas coxas com força, e seus dedos roçaram o meu sexo, me fazendo gemer, ele sorriu, vendo que eu estava delirando, me beijou ardentemente, meus braços foram parar em seu pescoço, enterrei minhas mãos em seus cabelos, e os puxei com um pouco de violência, sem nenhuma vez quebrar o beijo, Edward soltou um gemido em meus lábios. Para atentá-lo decidi por interromper o beijo. Ele me encarou confuso, apenas me afastei e fixei meu olhar em algum ponto inexistente fora do carro. Porém com minha visão periférica observei Edward bufar, e ligar o carro com determinada violência, tive que me segurar para não gargalhar daquela cena, ele parecia um garotinho de cinco anos fazendo birra.

Seguimos para uma pizzaria, comemos em silêncio. Situação que deveria ser constrangedora, mas por incrível que pareça, aquele silencio não era constrangedor, mas extremamente confortável. Depois que terminamos de comer, caminhamos ate a sorveteria que era na outra esquina, Edward me olhava de lado, e quando ele percebia que eu havia notado, este disfarçava precariamente, e eu ria internamente. Pedimos nossos sundaes, ambos de chocolate. E novamente saboreávamos em silêncio, Edward me fitava atentamente. Ele terminou o seu sorvete, e eu ainda estava na metade do meu. Ele continuava a me observar atentamente e novamente lá estava ele esboçando aquele seu sorriso idiota. De repente ele começou a gargalhar, encarei a ele com raiva, mas esse não parava de rir da minha cara.

- Mais que diabos esta acontecendo com _você?_ – perguntei com raiva. Ele então levantou veio ao meu lado, me encarou ainda com aquele sorrisinho cínico.

- _Isso._ – então ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz, e o sugou. Olhei para ele confusa. – Estava sujo.

- Podia ter dito, eu mesma limpava – disse com raiva.

- E perder a chance de beijar esse narizinho? Nunca. – lá estava ele presunçoso novamente.

- Achei que estávamos brigados. – disse, virando a cara.

- Não consigo ficar muito tempo sem te _atormentar_. – ele disse rindo, eu bufei e revirei os olhos.

Terminei meu sundae, então resolvemos dar uma volta pela cidade. Adentramos no Volvo, e ele disparou, estávamos ouvindo uma banda de rock, que tinha um "quê" de anos 90. Mantemos nosso silêncio confortável, ele retirou uma das mãos do volante, e segurou a minha entrelaçando nossos dedos. Sentia-me confortável com aquela situação poderia ficar assim para o resto da minha vida. O que? O que eu estou pensando? Não! Eu não posso ficar pensando no "nosso" futuro, porque ele não existe, e nunca existirá. Bufei para mim mesmo, fazendo Edward me lançar um olhar confuso, balancei a cabeça afirmando que não era nada.

Depois de alguns minutos voltamos para o estacionamento do dormitório. Optei por não descer prevendo que ele iria segurar meu pulso. Ele sorriu para mim, então veio capturar meus lábios naquele seu beijo enlouquecedor, profundo, terno, cheio de emoções, que despertava em mim aquelas sensações inexplicáveis, que faziam meu corpo exalar uma excitação surpreendente. Suas mãos começaram a explorar as minhas coxas, meus seios, minha cintura, estava começando a achar que ele não tinha um par de mãos, mas sim uns quatro pares de mãos, porque era impossível ele conseguir apertar todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Ele começou a subir a minha blusa, querendo tira-la, segurei a minha respiração ao sentir seus dedos tocarem suavemente a minha pele. Afastei-me para encará-lo.

- Edward… – eu disse num sussurro. – é melhor _não_.

- Ah Bella… – ele fez um bico de criança birrenta, que tive que rir. – porque não?

- Porque eu não sou uma _maquina de sexo_ como você! Estou extremamente _cansada._ – exasperei.

- Tudo bem… vou deixar você livre hoje, mas amanhã você não me _escapa!_ – rolei os olhos.

Desci do carro e comecei a caminhar rumo ao meu dormitório, então ele segurou meu braço e me virou com um pouco de violência para ficar de frente para ele, deu aquele seu sorriso torto que me levava à loucura, e me beijou profundamente e com demasiada calma, suas mãos massageavam minha nuca, afagava meus cabelos, as minha foram ao seu pescoço, e puxei devagar seus cabelos arrancando um gemido dele. Dei um selinho nele, e caminhei lentamente para o prédio D, enquanto ele ia para o prédio H. Subi para o meu quarto, e encontrei Alice em sua cama lendo um livro, ela me encarou com apreensão.

- Oi Alice. – eu lhe disse ao notar seu olhar em mim.

- Onde você estava até _agora?_ – ela perguntou irritada.

- Eu fui jantar! – exclamei ofendida.

- Com meu irmão? – ela perguntou mais irritada ainda. – Bella vocês não se _desgrudam_ mais!

- Alice por que todo esse surto psicótico? – eu comecei a ficar irritada também.

- Bella… – ela hesitou. – eu odeio dizer isso, mas… er… meu irmão não é essa pessoa que ele esta passando para você. Ele vai te _usar_ ate cansar, depois vai jogar fora, e você vai se apaixonar por ele, e você vai sofrer absurdamente! – ela disse de uma vez.

- Alice, nada disso vai acontecer. Por que eu também… er… eu também estou _usando_ele! – disse de uma vez também, me sobressaindo por conta da minha ultima frase.

- _Você_está usando ele? – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Claro, até eu _cansar_, quando cansar _bye bye_ Edward Cullen! – não conseguia entender da onde tirei essa frase, mas parece que surtiu algum efeito em Alice ela me olhou assustada e animada.

- Nossa! Não imaginava e nem esperava essa sua reação. – ela arregalou os olhos. – Mas mudando de assunto… você viu que vamos ter uma festa _fetiche_? Vai Bella me conta qual é seu fetiche?

- Ah, Alice – abracei-a. – não sei ainda, achei que você pudesse me ajudar!

- Claro que te ajudo. Vamos ver isso amanhã!

- Amanhã eu não posso! – eu disse desanimadamente.

- Porque não? – ela disse colocando suas mãos na cintura.

- Tenho aula, creio que só vou poder na quinta ou na sexta.

- Mais Bella, é muito em cima da hora! – ela exasperou

- É só quando eu posso. – disse tristemente.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse um pouco contrariada, então eu a abracei alegremente, e ela retribuiu o abraço.

- Eu te amo pequena.

- Eu também te amo _usurpadora!_ – tive que rir do usurpadora dela. Porque de usurpadora eu estava muito longe, eu não conseguia pensar em só usar Edward, por mais que este só estivesse me usando.

Fui ate o meu armário peguei meu pijama e me dirigi ao banheiro, troquei de roupa, escovei os dentes e penteei meus cabelos, voltei para a minha cama, e deitei nela, desejei boa noite para Alice, virei de lado e me perdi nos meus pensamentos.

Sobre as horas dentro do Volvo, onde não consegui me mover, aquele prazer foi inexplicável, depois o que somente a língua dele fez comigo nessa cama, aquele torpor, aquele prazer surpreendente. A tal festa fetiche, e qual seria o dele, e o meu, será que ele irá gostar? Espero que sim, mas que fantasia iria usar? Então a minha imaginação começou a fluir, eu vestida de enfermeira super sexy, somente com uma calcinha e sutiã brancos com cruzes vermelhas, chapeuzinho da mesma forma, então Edward aparecia vestido somente com uma boxer verde clara, uma mascara higiênica e estetoscópio. Depois mudava para mim de diabinha sexy, vestindo uma lingerie super sexy em couro vermelho, com rabo e chifre, e ele com uma boxer branca, com uma asa branca e auréola, definitivamente um anjo do pecado, então mudava novamente para mim de colegial sexy, com uma saia pregueada minúscula, um top branco que mal tampava os meus seios, e ele com uma boxer preta e uma gravata vermelha, o típico professor americano sexy, em todas essas fantasias ele me possuía de todas as formas que um homem pode possuir uma mulher, utilizando todas as posições do _Kama sutra,_ era um tesão que me dominava totalmente o meu sonho. Ate que ao fundo escutei um barulho, minha musica favorita, era meu despertador. Putz… eu tinha que ir para o meu curso de anatomia.

Troquei-me vagarosamente, vestindo uma calça jeans qualquer e uma regata branca, penteei meus cabelos, escovei os dentes e peguei a minha bolsa. Ao sair observei Alice em seu sono profundo, uma vontade de ficar dormindo me dominou, mas infelizmente eu não podia. Fui ate a cafeteria e tomei somente um café preto para ver se eu acordava, e caminhei para o centro de anatomia, que era o único em Dartmouth que estava movimentado. Entrei vagarosamente na sala do Dr. Carter, e sentei em uma carteira ao fundo peguei meu caderno, o coloquei na mesa e abaixei a cabeça. Depois do que me pareceu apenas alguns segundos eu comecei a ouvir a voz do professor ao fundo, levantei a minha cabeça e notei Edward ao meu lado, que me lançou aquele seu sorriso torto que eu adorava e começamos a prestar a atenção na aula.

Na hora do intervalo para o almoço, almoçamos juntos no refeitório da universidade, e voltamos para aula, depois ele me levou ate o meu dormitório, e lá eu me entreguei aos prazeres da luxúria. A semana continuou nesse mesmo ritmo, eu acordava, ia para a aula, depois almoçava com Edward, voltava para a aula, depois íamos para o meu dormitório e fazíamos sexo enlouquecidamente.

Mas na quinta feira eu sabia ia ser um longo dia, afinal era 13 de setembro, o dia que mais odiava no ano, sim era o meu _aniversário,_ e por mais que ninguém sabia, eu pressentia que algo muito ruim iria acontecer. Acordei como todos os dias, tomei meu banho rapidamente, coloquei uma roupa qualquer, escovei meus dentes, penteei os cabelos e segui para a cafeteria, quando estava chegado meu celular começou a tocar, era a minha mãe Renée.

- Alô? – atendi desanimadamente.

- Bella? – ela esbravejou do outro lado.

- Sou eu sim mãe.

- Parabéns minha filhinha, muitas felicidades para você, e que tudo o que você desejar você consiga!

- Obrigada mãe. – eu disse fingindo animação para ela não ficar triste.

- Bella, então quer dizer que a faculdade esta incrível? Adorei seu e-mail! – ela comunicava animadamente do outro lado, então me lembrei do e-mail que escrevi para ela na segunda feira, contando sobre quase todos os acontecimentos da semana passada e as pessoas que conheci.

- Ai mãe eu te contei tudo no e-mail, não tenho mais nada para falar. – continuamos conversando, eu contado bem superficialmente os detalhes da semana, e ela se animava com a minha narrativa. A felicidade dela por eu estar numa faculdade era palpável. Depois que desligamos, foi à vez do meu pai me desejar parabéns, conversamos rapidamente, afinal Charlie era tão reservado quanto eu. Assim que desliguei o telefonema do meu pai, notei que estava visivelmente atrasada corri para assistir a aula. O Dr. Carter estava entrando na mesma hora que eu, desejei bom dia para ele, e corri para o meu lugar no fundo ao lado de Edward. Ele me desejou bom dia, e dei graças a Deus por ele não saber que era o meu aniversário, mas a minha felicidade durou pouco, o professor começou a falar do trabalho de descrição da anatomia do outro, e elogiou o de Edward arduamente, por ser o mais completo, e pediu para este o lesse, comecei a suar frio, porque eu não tinha a mínima noção do que ele havia escrito. Ele foi ate o palanque ao lado do professor e começou a ler.

- A pessoa sobre quem eu tive que fazer a descrição é Isabella Marie Swan, que hoje dia 13 de setembro_ comemora_18 anos – quando Edward disse isso para sala, olhando fixamente a mim dando aquele seu sorriso torto, corei absurdamente, e sala inteira falou "parabéns" bem animado, odiei Edward por fazer isso comigo. – Dr. Carter gostaria de pedir licença, antes de continuar, será que poderíamos cantar parabéns a você para a Bella? – ele perguntou animadamente e o Dr. Carter autorizou de repente a sala inteira começou.

- Parabéns para você, nessa data querida muitas felicidades e muitos anos de vida… – e continuava com todos em uníssono cantando e repetindo em diversas velocidades e tons. Eu sentia meu rosto quente, com certeza absoluta eu estava mais vermelha que um tomate maduro. Prometi a mim mesma que na primeira oportunidade iria matar Edward, como ele foi capaz de fazer isso. Eu bufei.

- Obrigado a todos os meus colegas, – ele disse virando para os lados num visível obrigado. – Bella, parabéns meu anjo depois eu entrego _meu_ presente a _você._ – eu atingi sem sombra de duvidas uma tonalidade de roxo surpreendente, como eu queria esganar ele por me fazer passar essa vergonha. – Continuando a descrição, ela tem os cabelos na cor castanha, que conforme a luz bate aparecem umas tonalidades de vermelho, seus olhos castanhos profundos e de uma tonalidade parecida com chocolate, sua altura é a típica de uma mulher americana um metro e sessenta e três, pesa 52 quilos, os seus ossos… – e ele continuou a descrição sobre meus ossos, depois sobre meus músculos, depois sobre a textura da minha pele, minha temperatura, meus batimentos cardíacos, o tom da minha voz definitivamente era todas as características médicas que meu corpo possuía.

Além das características morfológicas, ele descreveu todas as minhas características psicológicas, relatando-as com exatidão. Fiquei impressionada por tantas coisas que ele utilizou para me descrever, quando terminou a raiva que sentia antes foi trocada por uma admiração. Todos bateram palmas ele voltou ao seu lugar do meu lado, me deu seu sorriso torto, e um beijo na minha bochecha e sussurrou na minha orelha.

- Parabéns meu anjo, seu presente vem _daqui a pouco_. – corei com a sua proximidade, e um arrepio invadiu meu corpo, o fazendo rir.

- Muitas felicidades Senhorita Swan. – o Dr. Carter me desejou. A aula continuou com o professor explicando sobre as características morfológicas e sempre utilizava da descrição de Edward sobre mim como exemplo. A minha vergonha estava alcançando níveis estratosféricos, já que toda vez que ele dizia o meu nome, ele me encarava e metade da sala também. Ao final da aula, o professor me chamou a atenção novamente. – Srta. Swan, Sr. Cullen vocês estão _dispensados_ da aula da tarde. – ele disse sorrindo, com certeza achando que estava nós fazendo um bem enorme, bem talvez para Edward, mas para mim, que não gostava de atenção, estava odiando esta agora. Caminhei para fora da sala, ignorando Edward, e este notando a minha pressa me segurou pelo braço.

- Ei! Aonde você vai com essa velocidade? – ele perguntou espantado.

- Indo ficar longe de você para não te _matar!_ – eu exclamei irritada.

- Por que você iria me matar? – ele perguntou confuso dessa vez.

- Por quê? – gritei. – Edward eu odeio que comemorem meu aniversário, que sequer lembrem-se dele, e você fez exatamente isso, chamou a atenção ao _meu aniversário e a mim_!

- Bel… – ele começou, eu bufei e voltei a andar com rapidez. – ei… espera… eu não sabia que você não gostava de atenção, se eu soubesse não teria feito isso! Bella… por favor… me perdoa. – resolvi parar, e me virar para ele.

- Tudo bem, eu te perdoo, mas me prometa que nunca mais irá fazer isso? – eu perguntei.

- Claro que não farei mais isso, afinal não quero ver novamente esse seu surto, apesar dele ser uma gracinha. – ele disse me abraçando e beijando meu pescoço. – Vamos para o carro tenho que te levar para um almoço com meus irmãos – olhei para ele com uma cara de "tenho que ir mesmo". – Alice me obrigou a te levar, ela organizou tudo – rolei os olhos, ele deu seu sorriso torto para mim. – e eu preciso te dar seu presente.

- Edward, não quero que você gaste dinheiro comigo!

- Bella é só uma _lembrancinha._ – bufei para ele, mas esse só sorriu. Seguimos para o seu Volvo e fomos para um restaurante italiano, quando chegamos, lá estavam Alice e Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett, eles me deram feliz aniversário e os presentes.

Alice me deu uma caixa enorme onde tinha um vestido azul Royal, com uma lingerie preta com azul Royal, e uma sandália altíssima preta. Jasper me deu um CD e o DVD de uma banda de rock atual. Rosalie e Emmett me deram duas coleções de livros de psicologia. Os agradeci e almoçamos animadamente, depois de um tempo comecei a gostar da surpresa de aniversário dos Cullen e Hales.

A conversa estava animada, e logo ela foi direcionada para a festa fetiche e quais seriam as surpresas, nessa hora Alice lembrou que tínhamos que comprar a minha, então combinamos de ir amanhã à tarde, já que meu curso acabava na hora do almoço. Terminamos o almoço e depois voltamos para o estacionamento. Alice e Jasper seguiram para a moto Harley Davis prata dele, Rosalie e Emmett no jipe gigantesco de Emmett, e eu e Edward para o seu Volvo. Assim que sentei no banco do passageiro, Edward colocou no meu colo uma enorme caixa azul, com um laço azul mais claro.

- _Lembrancinha?_ – perguntei a ele, analisando o tamanho da caixa e fitando Edward.

- Você não vai _abrir?_ – ele perguntou animado, resolvi abrir logo a caixa. Quando a abri meu queixo caiu, dentro tinha a bibliografia de Freud, inúmeros manuais de psicologia, uma coletânea de CDs de musica clássica, um notebook azul claro e uma caixinha de cetim preta, peguei a caixinha e dentro tinha uma gargantinha em ouro branco com um pingente na forma da letra grega _Psi_, que é o símbolo da psicologia, em ouro branco e ouro amarelo. Olhei boquiaberta para todos aqueles presentes que ele e deu.

- Edward, eu não posso aceitar_tudo isso._ – eu disse timidamente a ele.

- Bella, claro que você pode. – fiz cara de desentendida. – Ou esqueceu que eu tirei sua _virtude?_ É o mínimo que eu posso te dar depois do que você me deu. – corei violentamente com seu comentário, ele sorriu. Retirando a gargantinha da caixinha que estava em minhas mãos e a colocou no meu pescoço. – Ficou lindo em você.

- Mas… – eu comecei, mas ele me calou com um beijo, durante o beijo meu pensamento foi para a sensação que meu intimo sentiu ao ouvir a desculpa dele para todos aqueles presentes, apesar de querer outra coisa de presente.

Isabella Swan, o que você está pensando sua desequilibrada? Me reprimi mentalmente, vocês são só amigos _com benefício_s, aproveita o beijo, sua idiota, e tira esse pensamento inexistente. Minha mente gritava. Consegui afastar a minha voz interior e trouxe meus pensamentos para o beijo que estava acontecendo, era surpreendente, profundo e ardente, simplesmente adorável. Então ele começou a se afastar, encostou sua testa na minha.

- Que delicia de _agradecimento._ – corei com sua animação. – Vou te levar ate um lugar. – ele disse animado ligando o carro. Depois de um tempo, chegamos a uma floresta nos arredores de Dartmouth, descemos do Volvo, ele segurou a minha mão com a sua e começamos a andar, o questionei onde estávamos indo, mas ele não me disse. Depois de uns 15 minutos chegamos a uma clareira linda, onde no seu centro tinha uma tenda, e no chão alguns tapetes e inúmeras almofadas coloridas. Virei-me para Edward que sorria. – Gostou da surpresa? – ele me perguntou animadamente.

- É… lindo. – consegui suspirar ao observar atentamente a clareira, que era um circulo perfeito, e ao seu redor tinha inúmeras flores de todas as cores e aromas, era na falta de palavra melhor divina. – Você arrumou tudo _isso?_ – perguntei emocionada.

- Só a tenda, e as almofadas. As flores foram à natureza. Emmett e Rosalie deram uma organizada antes de irmos almoçar. – observei novamente o local, e depois Edward que sorria torto para mim, aquele lugar era o monte Olímpio daquele deus grego que estava na minha frente. – Vem comigo. – ele disse, pegando minha mão. Caminhamos ate a tenda, onde me sentei em uma almofada. Ele foi ate um balde de gelo, e veio trazendo um champanhe e duas taças. Entregou-me as taças e dedicou sua atenção a abrir a garrafa, depois de aberta ele colocou um pouco em cada taça. – Um brinde a _você_Bella. – ele disse no meu ouvido antes de beber, o que foi seguido de mim.

Depois que bebi todo o conteúdo da taça, ele começou a depositar beijos e mais beijos no meu pescoço calmamente, onde esporadicamente dava também sucções, ele retirou a taça da minha mão, segurou meu rosto com suas duas mãos e começou a me beijar loucamente. Beijo que respondi prontamente, sua língua dançava freneticamente com a minha, logo suas mãos começaram a tirar a minha camiseta, as minhas tiraram com maestria a dele. Rapidamente ele tirou minha calça e em seguida a dele, estávamos os dois apenas de roupa intima.

Ele me olhou cobiçoso, beijou ferozmente a minha boca, mordendo meu lábio inferior, depois desceu seus beijos para o meu maxilar, meu pescoço, onde dava pequenas mordidas e sucções, no lóbulo da minha orelha, onde brincava com seus dentes, o prazer me dominava, depois de um tempo dando atenção somente a minha orelha e ao meu lóbulo, ele começou a descer para a minha clavícula, e logo seus dedos foram para as minhas costas e desabotoou meu sutiã, deixando meus seios expostos, umas de suas mãos apertaram um suavemente, e sua boca foi rapidamente para o outro, onde cabia inteiro, sua língua começou a circular meu mamilo, e depois dava leves mordidas e sucções, me fazendo gemer alto, sua boca no meu seio me levava à loucura.

Logo ele abandonou meu seio, e começou a traçar uma trilha de beijos pela a minha barriga, me fazendo arrepiar de prazer, tirou a minha calcinha com seus dentes vagarosamente, estava tomada de prazer pelo seu simples toque, que deixava uma marca de fogo na minha pele. De repente senti seus lábios e sua língua o meu sexo, me beijando, me sugando, me levado a loucura, involuntariamente minha pernas se abriram mais e ele se posicionou ali, ergueu minhas pernas aos seus ombros, e sua língua me invadiu, sentia seu hálito quente refrescante no meu sexo molhado e pulsante, o toque de sua língua me fazia arder no inferno do prazer, ele explorava meu clitóris com vontade, depois dava leves mordidas nos meus grandes lábios, e passava sua língua pelos pequenos, eu agarrava uma das almofadas coloridas e as mordia de prazer. O prazer da luxúria que me dominava era o mesmo que o dominava, sua boca abandonou meu sexo, e soltei um gemido de protesto, que logo foi silenciado quando ele me beijou ardentemente, quando arfava em seus lábios, ele me penetrou com seus dedos.

Eu gemia audivelmente, enlouquecendo Edward, e me enlouquecendo também, uma vez que ele gemia baixinho no meu ouvido. Quando ele retirou seus dedos de dentro de mim, eu sabia o que vinha a seguir. Então notei ele se posicionar entre as minhas pernas, encarar meus olhos com aqueles orbes verdes incríveis abaixou seu olhar para colocar rapidamente a camisinha e escorregar dentro de mim, gemi quando ele terminou, estava todo dentro de mim, me beijou ardente e sensualmente nos lábios, e começou a se movimentar lentamente dentro de mim, nossos corpos de _encaixavam perfeitamente_, parecia metades da mesma alma. Seus movimentos de vai e vem começaram a ficar rápidos, e logo ele inverteu a nossa posição para que eu ficasse por cima, me fazendo pular sobre seu membro, comecei a sentir a sensação do prazer me inundando, minha pulsação e meus batimentos cardíacos aceleradíssimos, minha respiração totalmente descompassada, meus músculos se contraindo, que dificultou ate a movimentação de Edward, o arrepio passando por todo meu corpo, o meu suor se misturando ao dele, a sensação de entrega me comandando, notei que ele estava bem próximo ao seu ápice também, foi então que explodi e ele explodiu dentro de mim, exatamente no mesmo momento junto com uma corrente elétrica que passava por nós.

Cai molemente sobre seu peito, ambos respiravam com dificuldade. Ele saiu de dentro de mim, afagou meus cabelos, e me beijou com ternura. Sorri para ele, que retribuiu meu sorriso, dando aquele seu de lado sensualmente.

- O presente que você me deu foi melhor do que o que eu te dei. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Abri um sorriso para ele.

- Vamos considerar um _empate_. O que você acha? – propus a ele.

- Perfeito, minha_perfeição._ – ele disse me abraçando. Ficamos assim ate que o crepúsculo começou a nos inundar, pelo jeito fazia horas que estávamos ai, e nenhum dos dois gostaria de sair, mas quando a noite caiu, tivemos que ir. Seguimos a trilha que tínhamos feito mais cedo, e logo chegamos ao Volvo e fomos para os dormitórios, ele me ajudou a subir com meus presentes, me deu um selinho e seguiu para o seu dormitório, estava guardando os meus presentes, quando meu celular tocou era Jake e Leah, para me desejarem parabéns, contei brevemente o que aconteceu na ultima semana, quando contei que havia perdido minha virgindade com Edward, Leah vibrou de felicidade, e Jacob ficou irritado por nós não estarmos namorando, mas eu e sua namorada tentamos acalmá-lo, obviamente sem sucesso, Jake queria ir aqui para bater em Edward, e Leah estava o ameaçando dizendo que ficaria sem sexo, então ele se acalmou e depois desligamos.

Coloquei os livros e os CDs que ganhei na minha prateleira e cima da cama. E me direcionei ao banheiro para tomar um banho quente. Lavei meus cabelos, tirei todo o resquício do cheiro de Edward do meu corpo, escovei meus dentes, penteei meus cabelos, vesti meu pijama, e notei meu celular tocando, anunciando uma mensagem.

"Estou te _esperando_ no estacionamento, quero te _ver_! _Desce!_"

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Ain um Edward desses fazendo uma surpresa dessas é o sonho de toda garota, uma lástima que é difícil encontrar um desses! ¬¬'_

_Quem será que chegou agora no final. Algum palpite?_

_Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e comentando. E a Mayh Cardoso por betar essa fanfic._

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.**  
**REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	11. Festa Fetiche

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 11  
Festa Fetiche**

.

Olhei atônica para o visor do celular, não conseguia imaginar quem poderia me mandar essa mensagem misteriosa, pouquíssimas pessoas tinham o meu número. Resolvi atender ao pedido, coloquei uma calça de ginástica preta, uma camiseta vermelha e tênis. Desci rapidamente, e quando vi quem estava me esperando fiquei exasperada.

Lá estava ele, vestido com uma calça jeans escura, uma camiseta roxa com estampa preta, e tênis, encostado em seu jaguar preto, simplesmente lindo, exuberante, seus cabelos loiros moviam-se suavemente com a brisa da noite, e seus olhos de um castanho intenso brilhavam em minha direção, mas o que era mais lindo era seu sorriso, que mostrava dentes brancos e perfeitos.

- _James,_ – eu falei animadamente. – o que você faz _aqui?_

- Bella – ele disse meu nome ao me abraçar com força. – fiquei sabendo que hoje era seu aniversário, então resolvi vir aqui te dar os parabéns _pessoalmente_.

- Wow, não precisava. – eu disse envergonhada e com certeza vermelha ao dizer isso.

- Bella… – ele correu sua mão no meu rosto, seu toque suave fez a minha pele formigar. – queria te entregar o meu presente pessoalmente e sem plateia. – e novamente senti minhas faces se enrubescendo.

Ele deu aquele seu sorriso que faria qualquer garota hiperventilar, e comigo também não era diferente, pois eu estava hiperventilando. Foi ate o carro e quando voltei, eu quase cai para trás. Ele estava segurando em uma mão dois lírios brancos envolta de fitas brancas e azuis, e em sua outra mão estava uma delicada caixinha de cetim azul.

- Lírios brancos, envolta de fitas brancas e azuis para a mais _pura_e bela perfeição. – ele me entregou as flores e beijando minha face, me fazendo arrepiar com o seu toque. – E para combinar com esse lindo colar – ele tocou minha clavícula, onde o colar que Edward havia me dado a tarde estava, me fazendo tremer ao lembrar-se daqueles magníficos orbes esmeralda. – uma linda pulseira. – e não é que nela havia o mesmo símbolo da psicologia, a letra grega Psi, e nas mesmas tonalidades de ouro branco e ouro amarelo, olhei maravilhada para aquela joia.

- James, eu não posso acei… – ele colocou um dedo nos meus lábios me calando, e com seu polegar ele os contornou.

- Sim Bella, você deve aceitar, é o mínimo que eu posso te _dar,_– então ele começou a se aproximar de mim, minha visão ficou turva, seu hálito quente e marcante com cheiro de canela tocava suavemente em minha face me inebriando. – _por enquanto_, pelo menos. – então seus lábios tocaram os meus macios e urgentes, calmos e deliciosos.

O beijo era terno, amável. Uma de suas mãos segurava a minha nuca e a outra repousava no meu rosto, sua língua pediu passagem por minha boca, na qual a concedi sem hesitar. Ela acariciava a minha suavemente, as caricias eram lentas, calmas e sensíveis e despertava sensações nunca antes sentidas por mim. Eram sensações que transpareciam paixão, amor, totalmente diferente das que Edward me proporcionava, o beijo de James demonstrava que ele me desejava não só para uma diversão, mas sim algo mais sério. Sem sombra de duvidas adorei aquela sensação. Foi então que ele começou a se afastar de mim, lentamente e tocando com ternura a minha face.

- Desculpa por isso Bella – ele me fitava com intensidade. – mas eu desejava _isso_ muito. – não consegui responde-lo restando-me somente corar.

Ele me deu um sorriso torto, tirou a caixinha com a pulseira da minha mão e a colocou no meu pulso esquerdo. Depois beijou suavemente meu pulso onde agora a pulseira repousava, e cada um dos meus dedos. Um arrepio invadiu o meu corpo. Sorri serenamente para ele.

- James, obrigada. Adorei os presentes – disse erguendo o pulso e as flores e mostrando os presentes. – mas agora eu tenho que ir dormir, tenho aula cedo.

- Tudo bem minha_princesa_ – ele disse acariciando novamente meu rosto. – boa noite, e sonhe com os anjos. A gente se vê por ai. – então ele beijou demoradamente meu rosto, eu corei e sorri com o ato.

- Boa noite, James. – ele abriu um sorriso maravilhado, o retribui e comecei a seguir para o prédio do meu dormitório, ao longe vi James arrancando com seu jaguar. Quando estava alcançando o hall de entrada ouço uma voz me chamando.

- _Bella?_– me virei lentamente para a origem daquela voz, e lá estava Tanya com seus braços cruzados no peito, me analisando com demasiada atenção.

- Tanya – eu disse confusa. – o que devo a honra de sua visita? – perguntei educadamente.

- Bella, Bellinha… – ela mantinha aquele seu olhar atencioso em mim. – eu imagino que você deve estar animada com a faculdade, e ainda ter dois partidos deslumbrantes atrás de você, mas toma _cuidado._ – olhei confusa para ela.

- Como assim Tanya? – perguntei cautelosa.

- Eu sei que o Edward não é o tipo de cavaleiro que assume um amor avassalador, mas pelo o que eu fiquei sabendo das atitudes dele com você, ele esta agindo como tal. – ela disse calmamente.

- Como você… – comecei, mas ela me interrompeu.

- Edward me contou o que vem acontecendo entre vocês. E a Rosalie comentou comigo, que ele deixou você "dormir" no quarto dele. – olhei exasperada para ela, que sorria para mim. – Sim Bella, ele me contou das noites maravilhosas, e as tardes inesquecíveis de sexo que vocês vêm tendo. – corei violentamente com seu comentário. – Bella, eu conheço o Edward quase a vida inteira e nunca, _NUNCA_ o vi agir dessa forma – ela continuava me fitando com intensidade. – juro Bella, ele vem negando mais eu sei que ele esta realmente gostando muito de você.

- Tanya eu também gosto muito dele, mas somos somente… – inspirei profundamente. –_amigos com benefícios._ – disse soltando as palavras misturadas com o ar rapidamente. Ela deu um sorriso de lado.

- Eu imaginava que você fosse dizer isso, ele também me respondeu isso. – ela me deu um sorriso torto. – Mas Bella não é sobre Edward que eu quero falar agora… – de repente ela ficou séria. – Por mais que você e ele sejam só "amigos com benefícios", e que ambos estão livres para ficarem com quem quiser. Não é prudente ficar aos beijos no estacionamento com meu primo. – a olhei espantada. – É eu vi o beijo de vocês dois agora a pouco, e Bella eu conheço James tão bem quanto Edward, e eu que o diga, como é difícil resistir a ele, mas tome muito cuidado. – ela me disse apreensiva.

- Como assim? – perguntei confusa.

- Você já deve saber que meus primos e os Cullen não se dão bem, certo? – ela me perguntou calmamente, apenas afirmei com a cabeça. – E se tem uma única, _ÚNICA_mesmo, coisa que tanto Edward quanto James prezam ainda é o respeito pelo "território do outro", – a encarei mais confusa ainda. – apesar da rivalidade entre eles, a única coisa que eles respeitam e não brigam é por causa da _companhia_do outro. E não sei se você esta notando, mas beijando e fazendo loucuras com Edward de dia, e a noite beijando James escondida você pode estar ficando no meio de uma guerra, onde a única que irá perder alguma coisa, é _você._ Porque depois de gritarem, se xingarem e quase se matarem, eles vão culpá-la.

- Tudo bem Tanya, mas eu não sou a única culpada. – eu disse baixinho, mas ela com certeza me ouviu.

- Eu sei Bella, só estou dizendo por que não quero seu mal, apenas toma cuidado porque nessa briga quem fica no meio sempre acaba sofrendo, – a olhei assustada. – porque eu já vi essa história antes, e ela nunca acaba bem para a "donzela" indefesa.

- E o que acontece com a "donzela"? – perguntei mais assustada ainda.

- Você nem queira _saber_. – um mau pressentimento fez os meus pelos se eriçarem de pavor. Então Tanya abriu um sorriso animado. – Mas não foi só para te alertar que eu vim até aqui. Vim para te dar parabéns, afinal pelo que eu fiquei sabendo hoje é seu aniversário! – ela dizia animadamente.

- É… aniversário. – respondi distraidamente, pois a minha cabeça estava na briga iminente entre Edward e James.

- Vai Bella, esquece o que eu te disse por enquanto, para que eu possa te dar um abraço, e meu presente. – a encarei confusa, e notei em sua mão uma sacola vermelha.

- Tanya, não precisava ter gastado dinheiro comigo. – disse tentando esboçar um sorriso.

- Não é só para você, é para o Eddie também! – ela continuava sorrindo animada e veio me abraçar para desejar os parabéns. Entregou-me a sacola, e para não fazer desfeita a abri na sua frente. Ato que me arrependi no segundo seguinte. Na sacola tinha inúmeros produtos de sex shop, desde géis lubrificantes, a sais eróticos, dadinhos eróticos, camisinhas, cremes de massagem sensual, entre outros produtos, e para completar uma lingerie vermelha de renda. A olhei apreensiva, e essa esboçava um sorriso de pura felicidade, parecia que o natal tinha chegado antes.

- Obrigada Tanya. – disse timidamente.

- Não há de quê! Agora vai dormir menina você tem que estar _descansada_ para o Edward! – ela disse animadamente, e me deu um beijo na bochecha, dei um sorriso para ela, desejei boa noite e segui para o meu dormitório enquanto Tanya ia para o estacionamento.

Entrei o meu dormitório alheia ao restante do mundo, vesti meu pijama distraidamente e deitei em minha cama, mas apesar de estar extremamente cansada, o sono não me alcançava ao invés disto à única coisa em que conseguia, era pensar nas palavras obscuras de Tanya e seu alerta para que eu tomasse cuidado. Pois apesar da inimizade existente entre Edward e James, a única coisa que eles não brigam, ainda pelo menos, é por causa de _garotas._

Mas o que uma garota nascida no interior do estado de Washington, que viveu boa parte da sua vida numa cidade do Arizona passando despercebida dos olhares masculinos, levando uma vida entre idas e vindas por conta dos pais separados, extremamente desastrada, totalmente sem graça e normal como eu, pode ter chamado a atenção de dois homens incrivelmente belos, ricos, poderosos, onde qualquer mulher em sã consciência beijaria o chão em que eles pisam? O que eu tinha de diferente para que estes me seguissem e me desejassem como se eu fosse à criatura mais perfeita e bela sobre a face da terra? As duvidas dominavam a minha cabeça, porque afinal de contas não conseguia entender o _porquê_ de eles me quererem com tanta intensidade.

O sono demorou um tempo consideravelmente longo para me atingir, tanto que quando Alice chegou da casa de Jasper às 3 horas da manhã eu ainda estava acordada, mas disfarcei para que essa não me interrogasse. Porem quando o sono finalmente me atingiu, foi uma serie de pesadelos me assombrando, onde Edward e James me tratavam como se eu fosse uma aproveitadora, onde só estava atrás de dar o golpe do baú e tirar inúmeras vantagens, por vezes eles me tratavam como uma prostituta onde se aproveitavam de mim ao extremo e depois me jogando fora como um papel usado, em outros ainda eles me humilhavam e depois saiam juntos para o bar mais próximo para beberem juntos.

Quando o despertador me acordou as 07h45min da manhã do outro dia eu me sentia um lixo, cansada por conta da ausência de sono e psicologicamente abalada por causa dos sonhos e das palavras de Tanya. Tomei um banho para que eu relaxasse, mas este não surtiu nenhum efeito, escovei meus dentes, amarrei meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, vesti uma roupa qualquer e rumei ate a cafeteria para tomar um café, mas quando cheguei próxima ali, senti o cheiro de café recém-feito, e aquilo me revirou o estomago. Andei lentamente ate o departamento de anatomia, entrei na sala e segui para a última carteira de sempre, abaixei minha cabeça e tentei descansar por 15 minutinhos, mas é claro que eu não consegui, pois quando estava quase caindo na inconsciência Edward chegou e começou a conversar comigo.

Tentei agir friamente com Edward, mas como sempre quando ele estava próximo de mim, eu não conseguia pensar direito, impossibilitando ser indiferente a ele. O Dr. Carter iniciou a ultima aula do curso de morfologia, nos agradecendo e fazendo uma pequena revisão de tudo. As horas passavam lentamente, tanto que quando deu 12h30min, estava extremamente cansada mentalmente. Ele encerrou entregando para cada um de nós um certificado de conclusão, peguei o meu e comecei a caminhar para longe daquele departamento, quando estava atravessando a entrada principal, Edward me alcançou.

- Bella, que bicho te mordeu hoje? – ele perguntou com uma expressão preocupada.

- Nada não Edward. – respondi distraidamente.

- Nada não? – ele perguntou ironicamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não dormi direito, só isso. – respondi baixinho.

- Mas porque você não dormiu direito? – ele me perguntou confuso.

- Preocupações. – respondi distraída.

- Hummm. – ele disse dando de ombros. – Almoça comigo? – ele perguntou esperançoso, afirmei com a cabeça, já que teria que ir para o shopping de qualquer maneira encontrar com Alice e Rosalie. Entramos no Volvo prata reluzente e mandei uma mensagem para Alice dizendo que já estava lá. Eu e Edward ficamos naquele nosso silencio confortável, chegamos ao shopping e seguimos para o restaurante tailandês, onde as mesinhas eram baixinhas e envolta havia almofadas vermelhas, laranjas e amarelas, sentei em uma delas e Edward sentou ao meu lado, o Maitê veio até nos e pedimos arroz à tailandesa e frango ao Cury e para beber Mai Thai.

Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos e me beijou serenamente, foi então que ele notou a pulseira James me deu.

- Que _linda_ pulseira, combina com sua gargantilha. – ele disse beijando o meu pulso, me fazendo ter um espasmo.

- Foi um presente de aniversário. – respondi rapidamente, ele sorriu, e voltou a me beijar na boca, não perguntando mais nada sobre a pulseira, o que dei graças a Deus. Durante o nosso beijo comecei a fazer pequenas comparações entre o de Edward e o de James. Apesar do beijo de James ser maravilhoso, o de Edward fazia o meu corpo responder de uma maneira estranha, era como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por nós. Encerramos o beijo quando o nosso almoço chegou, sim depois de um longo tempo. O saboreamos em um silêncio confortável, onde só nossos olhares falavam. Assim que terminamos ficamos abraçados, e por vezes nos beijando quando recebi uma mensagem de Alice.

* * *

MENSAGEM DE ALICE CULLEN – 14h45min PM.

_Bella, eu e Rose já chegamos onde encontro você? Beijo._

* * *

Ri ao ver a mensagem de Alice, e mostrei-a para Edward, que me incentivou a responder logo, e em seguida ir ao encontro de sua irmã. Respondi para que me encontrasse próximo à loja de fantasias. Despedi-me de Edward com um sereno beijo, e caminhei rumo ao segundo andar para a loja de fantasias sexys.

Quando entrei na loja, vi Rosalie e Alice animadíssimas observando as fantasias, até que elas me notaram.

- Bella! – gritaram as duas juntas.

- Oi meninas. – respondi timidamente.

- E ai qual vai ser seu fetiche? _Enfermeira sexy?_ – Rosalie perguntou maliciosamente.

- Calma Rose, vamos fazer com que ela prove todas as que escolhemos. – Alice disse animada. E assim foi segui para o provador e me surpreendi ao ver cerca de umas 15 fantasias, definitivamente seria um longo dia.

Peguei a primeira fantasia era de enfermeira sexy, mas que de enfermeira não tinha absolutamente nada já que eu parecia uma dançarina de show burlesco, depois foi para uma de colegial, que juro eu parecia uma daquelas meninas que se acham uma mulher fatal, extremamente vulgar, a terceira era de diabinha, toda vermelha em couro com rabo e chifre, depois veio uma de empregada francesa da qual eu estava praticamente nua, ai se seguiu para uma de pirata, marinheira, líder de torcida, anjo negro, anjo branco, boneca, gangster, recruta, gatinha, mulher maravilha e presidiária. Nenhumas destas fantasias me agradaram, o que estava começando a me deixar extremamente irritada, pois na loja já não tinha mais nada que me agradasse e que fosse discreta, até eu vi ao longe, uma fantasia que havia passado despercebida pelas meninas, a tirei da arara admirando, as meninas que estavam próximas a olharam animadíssimas, aprovando a minha escolha.

- Bella, prova! É essa, eu posso ate te ver _nela_! – Alice disse animadamente.

- Vai ficar incrível Bella. – Rosalie acompanhou Alice na animação.

Entrei pela décima sexta vez no provador, vesti o vestido azul marinho delicadamente que me deixava perfeita. Sai lentamente do provador para mostrar para Alice e Rosalie a minha escolha, quando elas me viram, ficam imensamente animadas pela fantasia.

- Bella, sem sombra de dúvidas é esse seu _fetiche._ – Alice disse dando pulinhos de animação.

- Bellinha, amiga… você vai prender todas as atenções na festa. – Rosalie disse me analisando com cautela, me fazendo ficar rubra de vergonha.

- Humm… só falta… – Alice disse pensando, e depois se direcionando para a vendedora. – Moça você tem aquelas algemas de pelúcia preta? – a vendedora confirmou com a cabeça e foi buscá-las, para depois entregar para Alice que veio colocá-las na minha cintura. – Agora sim está mais que _perfeita_.

- Ainda não Alice, falta er… a meia preta sete oitavos e uma bota preta altíssima. – Rosalie disse animadamente.

- E a lingerie Rose, ela tem que ser estupenda. – Alice completou então me virei para o espelho para observar o que estava vestindo, e realmente à roupa havia valorizado muito minhas poucas curvas, me fazendo ficar extremamente sexy, a saia não era muito curta nem muito longa era o comprimento ideal para ativar a imaginação de qualquer um. Morri de vergonha pelo meu pensamento e segui novamente para o provador para retirar a minha fantasia. Quando fui pagar Alice e Rose já haviam feito, tentei protestar e elas disseram algo como "Tudo para o Edward", novamente enrubesci, e seguimos para a loja de lingeries.

E elas escolheram um conjunto de sutiã tomara que caia azul da cor do vestido, com alguns detalhes mínimos em preto, e uma calcinha minúscula, nas mesmas cores, uma cinta liga preta, e meias sete oitavas também pretas. Alice por sua vez escolheu para ela um jogo de lingeries dourada e Rosalie um vermelho cereja. Depois seguimos para a loja de calçados, onde elas me "forçaram" a comprar uma bota preta de cano longo, altíssima, dizendo que a "arma mortal" deixaria a fantasia mais sexy, quando disse que iria cair ao primeiro passo com aquilo, afirmaram que "todos os homens não deixariam, que eu caísse".

Depois das nossas compras fomos à praça de alimentação comer alguma coisa, optei por uma salada Cesar, e suco de maracujá, foi quando peguei meu celular para ver a hora, e me assustei ao constatar que já eram 09h30min da noite. Nesse exato momento recebi uma mensagem.

* * *

MENSAGEM DE EDWARD CULLEN – 09h30min PM.

_Bella tive que ir a Boston amanhã nos vemos na festa. E não esqueça você está me devendo todos os fetiches. Beijo. EC_

* * *

Olhei curiosa para a mensagem, afinal o que eu tinha a ver se Edward foi ou não ate Boston, nós dois éramos somente amigos, mas enfim… se ele queria me avisar tudo bem. Terminamos de jantar e Alice me levou de volta ao dormitório em seu porsche amarelo canário, desci do carro com as minhas compras quando Rosalie gritou.

- Bella, meio dia eu venho buscar vocês para almoçarem e se arrumar para festa em casa, ok?

- Ok… – respondi distraidamente.

- Bella, só vou deixar Rose em casa e já venho. – dessa vez só acenei para Alice, afirmando que estava tudo bem. Subi lentamente as escadas para o dormitório, coloquei as compras próximo ao um guarda roupas, peguei meu pijama e me direcionei para o banheiro, para tomar um banho relaxante, lavei meus cabelos com meu shampoo de morango favorito, sai do banho, vesti meu pijama, escovei meus dentes, sequei meus cabelos e voltei para o quarto, Alice ainda não tinha chego, deitei em minha cama e adormeci imediatamente. Foi uma noite sem sonhos.

Acordei às dez e meia com Alice me chamando. Tomei uma ducha rápida, coloquei uma calça jeans escura, uma regata roxa e minha sapatilha preta, e fui com Alice que vestia um vestido xadrez vermelho ate a cafeteria tomar café da manhã. Voltamos para o dormitório e começamos a arrumar as nossas coisas para a festa. Na minha mochila coloquei a fantasia, a lingerie, as meias e a bota. Fui até o banheiro escovei meus dentes e depois guardei a escova na minha nécessaire. Quando terminei fiquei observando Alice pegando sua enorme maleta de maquiagem e guardando algumas coisas nela, foi quando seu celular tocou.

- Sim Rose… – ela parou um momento. – já estamos descendo. – ela disse ao telefone, e em seguida o desligando. – Vamos Bella? – afirmei com a cabeça e seguimos para o estacionamento, Rosalie estava em sua Mercedes M55 vermelha reluzente, vestindo um vestido preto simples, mas que nela ficava deslumbrante. Fomos para a sua casa-castelo, chegando lá, colocou o carro na garagem e pediu para que a seguisse, passei pela sala que era perfeitamente decorada, e subimos para o segundo andar, Alice foi acordar Jasper enquanto eu e Rosalie seguimos para o quarto da loira, quando entrei naquele ambiente meu queixo literalmente caiu.

As paredes eram a metade de baixo brancas e a metade de cima vermelhas, cama era uma king size gigantesca, com uma colcha branca com almofadas vermelhas, no lugar de sua cabeceira havia uma fotografia de Rosalie em preto e branco em que ela estava perfeita de tão bela, de cada lado da cama havia um criado mudo, com fotografias dela com Emmett e abajures vermelhos e brancos, em um canto havia um sofá em couro branco, com almofadas vermelhas, em outro canto uma "pequena" sala de estudos, e mais ao canto duas portas que com certeza levavam ao banheiro e ao closet, e na janela que era ao lado da cama uma belíssima cortina branca com barrados em vermelho, aquele sem duvidas era um quarto dos sonhos.

Ela pediu para que deixasse minhas coisas no sofá, enquanto ia até a sala de estudos particular ligar o som. Começamos a conversar e ela me perguntou basicamente como eu cresci, porque eu escolhi fazer psicologia, o que eu poderia esperar do curso. Era fácil conversar com Rosalie, apesar de sua beleza, e olhar intimidante, quando demos por nós já era uma e meia da tarde e Alice e Jasper estavam nos chamando para almoçar. Comemos um delicioso ravióli de mozzarella de búfalo, com tomate seco e rúcula, que estava delicioso, assim que terminamos foi servida a sobremesa, cheesecake de damasco. Depois que terminamos fomos para o SPA particular que existia na casa dos Hale. Alice e Rosalie estavam animadíssimas porem eu estava apreensiva e com vergonha.

As esteticistas fizeram uma massagem relaxante em mim, depois fiz um tratamento com lama medicinal. Depois a manicure veio cuidar das minhas mãos e dos meus pés, elas novamente me forçaram e lá estava eu com as unhas pretas, as de Alice e Rosalie estavam vermelhas. Quando era umas seis e meia da tarde, lanchamos um sanduíche de peito de peru e suco de laranja, e voltamos para o quarto, e elas começaram a "cuidar" de mim, Alice cuidava da maquiagem e Rosalie do meu cabelo, depois de um tempo extremamente longo, ao me olhar no espelho não acreditei no que estava vendo, eu estava com os cabelos soltos lisos, e somente nas pontas ele tinha cachos, a maquiagem era extremamente escura nos olhos, dando destaque para os meus olhos cor de chocolate, minhas bochechas estavam levemente coradas por conta do blush e nos lábios estavam um pouco brilhoso, mas continuava com sua cor natural. Por conta do susto a me ver tive que brincar com as duas.

- Wow, quem é essa moça gata que está _olhando_ para mim? – as duas gargalharam e começaram a se arrumar, Rosalie arrumou o cabelo de Alice e depois o dela, já Alice fez a maquiagem de Rose e a dela, quando deu 08h15min da noite as duas estavam maquiadas e penteados, fomos colocar as fantasias, primeiro todas nós colocamos as lingeries, eu de preto e azul, Alice de dourado e Rosalie de vermelho, colocamos nossas cintas ligas e finalizamos com as fantasias.

A de Alice era um vestido azul marinho, com detalhes em dourado, chapéu azul e dourado, meia arrastão sete oitavos e scarpin, uma típica _aeromoça_ sexy.

Rosalie estava com um minúsculo vestido que no corpo era listrado em branco e vermelho, e a saia e as mangas em vermelho, boné e luvas vermelhas, meio três quartos brancas e vermelha e bota – tênis vermelha, e bastão de baseball, uma jogadora de _baseball_super sexy.

Já eu estava vestindo o vestido azul marinho com detalhes em preto, decote de coração, com a saia armadinha e barrado preto, quepe azul e preto, meia sete oitavos preta, bota preta altíssima e algemas de pelúcia, uma _policial,_ creio que muito sexy.

Quando terminamos analisei as duas que estavam impecáveis, mas ao observar atentamente o fetiche de Rosalie, tive que perguntar.

- Rose… er… essa sua fantasia não esta muito curta? O que Emmett vai dizer? – perguntei baixinho.

- Bella se depender de mim e dele, nem entrar na festa a gente _entra_! – ela disse animadamente caminhando para a porta. As segui e estas me disseram que encontraríamos os rapazes na fraternidade Psi Chi Iota, fomos no carro de Rosalie. O caminho foi extremamente curto, e quando chegamos pude observar que as nossas fantasias eram as mais comportadas, porque tinha algumas garotas vestindo somente lingeries, realmente eu estava com muita roupa.

Descemos do carro e vi ao longe Angela que estava vestida de _executiva_ sexy, num vestido preto com risca de giz, cinta liga preta, Jessica que estava vestida de _empregada francesa_, e Lauren que estava vestida de_ coelhinha da playboy_, fantasia essa que estava um pouco vulgar.

Ao longe vi Jane vestida de _líder de torcida_, um tanto vulgar e Demetri, Deus que falta de criatividade de_ jogador de futebol americano_, coisa que ele já é.

Logo encontramos Emmett e Jasper. O primeiro estava vestido com uma roupa de _jogador de baseball_ em vermelho e branco, como a de sua namorada, esse a olhou clinicamente e disse.

- Ursinha é melhor irmos embora daqui agora mesmo, quero fazer um _strike zone_ e um _sacrifice fly_ em você! – Todos riram com os comentários de Emmett, e estes seguiram para o carro de Rosalie numa velocidade surpreendente.

Foi então que fui observar a fantasia de Jasper, ele estava vestido de _comandante de aeronaves_, com o uniforme azul marinho, branco e com detalhes em dourado, realmente ele e Alice estavam um casal perfeito de equipe dos ares.

Entramos na casa e pude observar a decoração, que tinha desde jaulas, ate carteiras, passando por camas, pole dance, entre outras coisas para fetiches. Logo Angela apareceu para me apresentar Ben, o tal estagiário da Dra. McRoy, era um garoto muito bonito, com os cabelos cor castanho claro, olhos cor de mel, alto, e não muito forte, ele estava vestindo terno e gravata, segundo ele era um _executivo_sexy.

Depois Jessica que estava agarrando o tal Mike, apareceu para me dar oi, e ao observar a fantasia dele tive que rir internamente porque parecia que todos os casais da festa tinham combinado, ele estava vestido de_ cozinheiro._

Lauren também veio esfregar seu acompanhante para mim, Taylor, um garoto moreno, extremamente forte, alto, muito bonito que estava vestido de _playboy_, sim aqueles que usam aqueles roupões ridículos de seda vermelho e fumam cachimbo.

Foi então que um cochicho dominou o ambiente e na porta se encontravam um loiro extremamente belo, e uma ruiva linda, ambos vestidos de_bombeiros_, quando observei melhor pude notar que eram James e Victoria, ele rapidamente veio em minha direção, mas me esquivei de seu encontro, já que Edward poderia aparecer a qualquer momento.

Foi então que notei descendo as escadas duas mulheres esculturais, ambas de _enfermeira_, a loira usava uma roupa preta, com cruzinhas de hospital vermelha, e meias sete oitavos negras, já a morena usava a mesma roupa, só que invés de preto era branca quando olhei em seus rostos vi que se tratava de Tanya e Heidi, que estavam de braços dados com um rapaz, vestido com um uniforme azul marinho, jaleco branco e estetoscópio, quando fitei o seu rosto pude vê-lo perfeitamente era Edward vestido de _médico sedutor_, como se ele já não fosse, ah… como eu queria ser analisada por aquele médico. Reprimi rapidamente o meu pensamento quando vi os três vindo em minha direção.

- Xerife, esse cidadão aqui foi pego praticando a medicina _irregularmente_. – Tanya dizia seria.

- Ele estava se utilizando do nosso hospital para fazer propaganda pessoal. – Heidi completou entrando na brincadeira.

- Então a senhorita será que poderia prender esse meliante, por falsidade ideológica já que usava a licença de um médico reconhecido, e por uso indevido da medicina? – Tanya me perguntou extremamente educada.

- Claro enfermeiras. Vou levar este delinquente para o presídio,_imediatamente._ – eu disse participando da brincadeira.

- Wow… vamos parar com isso por que vocês três estão me deixando excitado, falando assim. – Edward disse super animado, cumprimentei Tanya e Heidi que elogiaram minha fantasia, e logo depois saíram para dar "privacidade" para mim e Edward. – Bella você está me _enlouquecendo_ com essa sua fantasia, me prende, me bate, faça o que você quiser comigo. – ele disse no meu ouvindo e depois mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha, então encarou meus olhos e me beijou com volúpia.

Algumas pessoas que estavam próximas ficaram observando o beijo, e quando nos separamos nenhum dos dois tinha mais ar, ele entrelaçou nossos dedos e começamos a andar pela festa ele estava extremamente animado, bebemos muitas cervejas, até que depois de meia hora ele me levou ate um banheiro que tinha no segundo andar. Nós entramos e ele trancou a porta ao passarmos.

- Bella, por acaso você quer a _"bala" do amor_ hoje? – ele me perguntou mostrando para mim dois comprimidos azuis com desenho de nuvens.

- _Claro Edward_! – respondi já pegando um e colocando na boca e bebendo a água que tinha em mãos, ele me seguiu, e depois me beijou novamente com volúpia. Suas mãos entravam por baixo da minha saia, onde ele dava apertões na minha bunda, ate que ouvimos alguém bater na porta. Quando a abrimos para dar passagem para quem batia, demos de cara com James, que estava junto com uma garota vestida de colegial. Ele nos encarou e provocou Edward.

- A _consulta_foi boa Edward? – ele perguntou maliciosamente.

- Tão boa quanto vai ser esse seu _salvamento_. – Edward retrucou no mesmo tom.

- Linda fantasia Bella, se quiser me prender fica _a vontade_. – James mais uma vez provocou Edward, e ele para retrucar me beijou ferozmente. James bufou e fechou à porta puxando para si a garota colegial, Edward gargalhou e seguimos novamente para o primeiro andar.

O esctasy, logo começou a fazer efeito, e apesar de estar usando uma arma mortífera no pé, me sentia como se estivesse pisando em nuvens. Estava me sentindo leve, livre e solta, extremamente sexy provocado Edward, hora encostava minhas costas em seu peito e rebolava descendo ate o chão, outras o acariciava com minhas mãos suas coxas, virilha e levemente seu membro, Edward estremecia com o meu toque, e eu me divertia com as atitudes que causava nele. A euforia e o bem-estar que me dominavam, com ele elas se tornavam prazer, luxúria, tesão, nos beijávamos ardentemente, quase nos comendo ali mesmo.

Tanya e Heidi passaram por nos, abraçando-nos e seguindo para o segundo andar, afirmando que iriam fazer um exame ginecológico nelas mesmo, quando saíram Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- É sexo selvagem que elas vão fazer. – terminou mordendo o meu lóbulo, e para provocá-lo novamente desci por ele, empinando a minha bunda em seu membro, ele gemeu capturando sensualmente meus lábios, quando estávamos naquele torpor, novamente fomos interrompidos.

- Procure um quarto ninguém precisa vê-los cometendo o pecado da luxúria aqui. – Alice disse nos reprimindo. Jasper somente riu e nos desejou boa noite, pois eles já estavam indo. Alice me abraçou e disse no meu ouvido. – Aproveita tudo o que tiver no quarto. – a olhei confusa e essa somente riu e saiu rapidamente com Jasper.

Eu e Edward continuamos naquela nossa bolha sensual, nos envolvendo em caricias e dançando sensualmente. Depois de algumas horas, ele começou a me levar para fora da festa, em sentido ao estacionamento.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntei curiosa, o seguindo.

- Realizar nossos fetiches. – ele respondeu mordendo suavemente meu pescoço. Quando chegamos onde estava o Volvo, este abriu a porta do passageiro para que eu entrasse e seguimos para a cidade, depois de uns 10 minutos estávamos em frente a um elegante hotel. Beijamo-nos determinada violência. Desembarcamos do carro e seguimos para a recepção, e lá o recepcionista foi logo nos interrogando.

- Suíte fetiche, certo? – ele perguntou cauteloso.

- No nome de Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan. – a olhei confusa e este somente me lançou o seu sorriso torto que eu tanto adorava.

- Humm… Cullen e Swan – o atendente consultou seu computador com rapidez. – quarto 2005, vigésimo andar. – ele nos disse entregando o cartão a Edward.

Seguimos para o elevador, que custava a chegar ao vigésimo andar, assim que chegou Edward abriu a porta com pressa e começou a me levar para a cama. Esquivei-me dele com dificuldade.

- Calma, calma _doutor._.. – eu tentei dizer com a voz sexy. – você foi um mau garoto por isso precisa _sofrer_ antes. – eu terminei mordendo o meu lábio inferior, Edward me analisava com seu olhar que queimava em luxúria.

Comecei a tirar lentamente seu estetoscópio, e depois o coloquei numa mesa próxima onde observei outro par de algemas, vendas, tiras para amarrar na cama, chicote, foi ai que entendi o que Alice quis dizer e minha imaginação começou a fluir com aquilo. Voltei para onde Edward estava depositando apenas um sereno selinho em seus lábios. Retirei lentamente seu jaleco branco, depois o uniforme azul. Quando ele estava só com a boxer azul marinho, comecei a conduzi-lo devagar até a cama, tirei a algema que estava presa em meu quadril e prendi sua mão esquerda a cama, depois fui ate a mesinha onde tinha a outra algema e as tiras e as peguei, algemei sua mão direita também na cama, e comecei a depositar beijos no peitoral de Edward, o fazendo respirar com dificuldade.

Quando cheguei ao cós de sua boxer, a agarrei com meus dentes e a retirei me utilizando deles, Edward gemia de prazer, assim que terminei a joguei longe, beijei seus lábios com volúpia, e pude sentir sua ereção em minhas coxas. Comecei a depositar beijos em toda a extensão de seu corpo, quando cheguei ao seu membro dei um leve beijo na sua ponta, e logo depois uma mordida feroz em suas coxas o fazendo gemer alto de prazer. Amarrei seus pés também na cama, e depois me deitei ainda vestida em cima dele, o beijando com cautela, quando ele foi tentar aprofundar o beijo me afastei dele, ele tentou se soltar da algema, mas não conseguiu, tentou protestar, mas o calei com meu dedo, para estimulá-lo passei meus lábios pelos deles e coloquei meu quepe em sua cabeça, esse somente me olhou confuso e eu sorri para ele.

- Bella, Bella… – ele disse arfando. – Você está _mexendo_ com fogo. – ri da observação dele e fui ate o aparelho de som que tinha no quarto, o liguei e uma musica típica para strip tease estava tocando, adorei isso de "suíte fetiche".

Comecei a dançar sensualmente na sua frente, e ele me observava ardendo em luxúria, virei de costas e comecei a descer lentamente o zíper do vestido, olhei de relance para Edward e esse me observava com desejo, quando terminei de descê-lo, me virei para encarar Edward segurando os meus seios, quando o vestido escorregou pelo meu corpo, o vi arqueando as costas de prazer fui novamente até seus lábios, e somente rocei os meus.

- Bella, por favor. – ele implorou. Somente ri e me afastei.

Fui ate a lateral esquerda da cama, sua mão tentou me alcançar mais por causa da algema ele não conseguiu, comecei a abaixar lentamente o zíper da bota, primeiro do pé direito quando terminei a joguei longe, e depois a do pé esquerdo também a jogando longe. Ele continuava a me encarar com desejo. Foi então que decidi subir na cama colocando cada pé ao lado da cintura de Edward, ele gemia com a minha proximidade, desabotoei a liga direita, e coloquei meu pé suavemente em cima do tórax definido de Edward e comecei a retirar a meia lentamente, depois fiz o mesmo com a esquerda e Edward gemia pelo meu toque, assim que terminei me ajoelhei ao seu lado, e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Tá gostando _Ed?_ – perguntei sedutoramente.

- Bella, você vai me_matar._ – ele respondeu arfando, ri com seu comentário, e desci da cama.

Soltei a liga que prendia em minha cintura lentamente, ficando somente se calcinha e sutiã na sua frente, ele mordia fortemente seu lábio inferior, me virei novamente para poder desabotoar sedutoramente meu sutiã, o retirei e joguei longe, ficando só de calcinha, ainda de costas comecei a rebolar e fui tirando lentamente a calcinha, o ouvi gemendo de prazer, quando me virei para encará-lo ele estava com os olhos negros de luxúria e seu membro extremamente enrijecido. Subi novamente na cama, e rocei nossas intimidades o fazendo gemer.

- Definitivamente você _quer me matar._ – ele disse num sussurro inaudível.

- O que você quer que eu faça Ed? – perguntei em seu ouvido.

- Quero que você me solte para que eu possa te possuir_loucamente_. – ele disse me fitando com intensidade. Então fui ate os seus braços para solta-lo e meu seio tocou a sua boca, ele o mordeu com um pouco de força, me fazendo gemer de prazer, soltei a sua mão direita, e logo levou a minha cintura quando soltei à esquerda e ele me jogou na cama, soltou seus pés rapidamente, e começou a me beijar com intensidade. Suas mãos corriam pelo meu corpo explorando-o com volúpia, luxúria e prazer. Seus lábios acariciavam meu pescoço, minha clavícula, meus seios e minha barriga com demasiado carinho. Sua língua dançava com a minha freneticamente. Seus dedos exploravam o meu sexo com desejo. O prazer já me inundava, e ele notado a minha excitação, colocou rapidamente a camisinha, e me penetrou.

Suas estocadas eram intensas e ritmadas, fortes e sensuais, era um vai e vem frenético e prazeroso, o prazer me dominava e fazia o mesmo com ele, nossas bocas se agarravam e brigavam entre si, onde ambas ganhavam, suas mãos alisavam meu corpo com volúpia. Comecei a sentir meus músculos se contraindo, nossas pulsações e nossos batimentos cardíacos acelerados, a nossa respiração totalmente descontrolada, o arrepio que passava por todo o meu corpo e pelo dele, o nosso suor se misturando, a sensação de entrega dos dois naquele momento, e ambos chegamos ao ápice juntos.

Depois invertemos as posições, eu ficando por cima de Edward e o ritmo do nosso vai e vem louco continuava intenso, o prazer que eu tinha aumentava em cada estocada dele, e ele gemia quando me sentia contrair de leve meus músculos, e novamente naquela noite tivemos a libertação de nossos corpos por conta daquele prazer.

Numa terceira vez que estávamos consumidos pela luxúria, Edward me penetrou de quatro, fazendo o meu corpo relaxar e exalar prazer, nossos movimentos eram sincronizados, parecia que tínhamos praticado isso pela vida inteira, as nossas respirações já não faziam mais falta de tão ofegantes que estavam à dominação da entrega me consumia e a mesma era transmitida a Edward que continuava a me penetrar com intensidade, e novamente chegamos ao ápice juntos.

Edward me possui mais duas vezes naquela cama, me fazendo gritar de prazer, quando chegamos ao extremo do prazer pela quinta vez, ele caiu molemente na cama, adormecendo imediatamente de tão exausto. Encarei aquele rosto sereno que dormia em paz, e exalava o meu cheio misturado com o dele, o beijei suavemente nos lábios, afaguei seus cabelos, e disse pela primeira vez, as palavras mais verdadeiras da minha vida.

- _Eu te amo_ Edward. E um dia você irá _me amar_ também.

.

* * *

***FOTOS DAS FANTASIAS***

http:/i49**(PONTO)**tinypic**(PONTO)**com/230ebq**(PONTO)**jpg

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_Será que alguém já foi em uma festa como essa? Ou então simplesmente a fantasia? Eu já fui em várias e sendo breve já me vesti de colegial, líder de torcida, noiva, policial, aeromoça, boneca, pirata, toureira, punk, e mais algumas que não me lembro. Ah... minha adolescência. *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Bellinha não resistiu aos encantos do Edward e disse que ama ele... xiii o que isso vai resultar, hein?_

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando. Obrigada a Mayh Cardoso por betar._

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	12. Extraordinários Juntos

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 12  
Extraordinários Juntos**

.

Aquelas palavras saíram da minha boca, e lagrimas saiam dos meus olhos, lagrimas essas de felicidade. Eu estava feliz por amá-lo incondicionalmente, e que apesar de saber que aquele sentimento não era mutuo, o simples fato de ter ele me possuído, algumas poucas vezes, já valia por te esse sentimento. Eu poderia ate me magoar futuramente com Edward, mas de uma coisa eu estava convicta eu faria com que ele se_ apaixonasse_ por mim, nem que para isso eu tenha que _provocá-lo_.

Com esse pensamento beijei novamente seus lábios, e o abracei e esse inconsciente me aninhou em seus braços. O calor que emanava de seu corpo para o meu era inexplicável, aquela corrente elétrica não parava de nós envolver, fitei mais uma vez aquele rosto sereno, feliz por ele ser meu, pelo menos nesse momento e adormeci em seus braços.

Tive uma noite com os sonhos mais lindos, todos envolviam a mim e Edward numa paixão avassaladora, nós amando irrevogavelmente e incondicionalmente. Não era só tesão, prazer e luxúria que sentíamos um pelo ao outro, havia outros sentimentos como carinho, paixão, respeito e o mais importante amor. Esse sem dúvidas era o sonho mais perfeito e agradável que já tive. Sim, eu lutaria por aquele homem nem que fosse a ultima coisa que faria.

Depois de um tempo extremamente longo, comecei a sentir minha pele queimando suavemente em alguns pontos nas minhas costas, despertei, mas evitei abrir os olhos apenas sentindo aquele calor me dominando. Aquela fragrância de hortelã e mel que era seu hálito quente na minha orelha, comecei a abrir meus olhos vagarosamente e quando terminei fitei aquelas duas esmeraldas que brilhavam intensamente me observando, sorri serenamente para ele e este me retribui dando aquele seu sorriso torto que me deixava louca.

- Dormiu bem _meu_anjo? – ele me perguntou num sussurro com sua voz rouca e cálida no meu ouvido.

- Maravilhosamente bem. – eu o respondi com a voz embargada de quem acaba de acordar. Então ele me beijou com volúpia. Era um beijo urgente e irracional, não conseguia compreende-lo, mas não hesitei e continuei a beijá-lo com a mesma intensidade que era beijada. Suas mãos começaram a explorar meu corpo que ainda estava nu, e as minhas apertavam seus ombros e puxava seus cabelos.

Logo o calor das nossas caricias tomaram outro rumo e a excitação de possuir um ao outro começou a nos dominar. Eu sentia o membro enrijecido de Edward pulsando em minhas coxas, e sentia a minha feminilidade exalando prazer e alguma coisa pulsando dentro de mim. Edward começou a explorar com sua boca meu maxilar, meu pescoço, minha clavícula, o vão dos meus seios.

Com uma de suas mãos ele massageava um dos meus seios, meu mamilo estava totalmente inteiriçado, e seus dedos com maestria o apertava com delicadeza. Sua boca, porém estava no meu outro seio, onde ele quase o engolia, dava pequenas mordidas, sucções, lambidas, sua língua brincava com meu mamilo totalmente tenso como se fosse uma _bala_. Eu gemia audivelmente de prazer, queria que ele me possuísse.

Porém para intensificar nossas caricias ele nos virou me fazendo ficar por cima, comecei a depositar beijos ardentes em seu maxilar, pescoço, clavícula, ombros, arrancando gemidos de Edward, logo minha língua começou a passear pelo seu peitoral e abdômen definidos, ele arfava de prazer, suas costas arqueavam com violência. Sorri contra sua pele, o fazendo gemer mais alto. Circulei com minha língua seu umbigo e comecei a descer de encontro com o meu objetivo: _seu membro_.

O beijei suavemente as laterais, esquerda e direita, de sua pele ao lado de seu membro, o fazendo contorcer minimamente de prazer. Posicionei minhas mãos envolta de seu membro, o acariciando, mas larguei logo em seguida o fazendo protestar. Decidi brincar com a parte interna de suas coxas, fazendo minha língua passar lentamente por aquele lugar, e depois para provocá-lo assoprei delicadamente fazendo Edward tremer de prazer.

Levantei meu rosto e observei um Edward com os olhos fechados respirando com demasiada dificuldade, para provocá-lo mordi suavemente sua virilha esquerda o fazendo vociferar de prazer, ele me fitou com aqueles lindos orbes verdes, que no momento estavam totalmente escurecidos e tomados de prazer, luxúria e excitação, quando ele foi para me puxar, cai de boca em seu membro totalmente ereto, o contato de sua pele fina com a minha boca o fez arquear as costas e gemer, com uma de minhas mãos comecei a massageá-lo em sua base e com a minha boca o engolia até a metade, fazendo minha língua circulá-lo, acariciá-lo, provocá-lo.

Às vezes o retirava da minha boca e assoprava com cautela, e ele gemia com mais intensidade, por vezes depositava beijos e quando ele pensava que eu iria beijá-lo novamente, o colocava dentro da minha boca novamente e repetia os movimentos com a minha língua, o acariciando, quando notei seu membro pulsando com ferocidade, em minha boca me afastei e passei a beijar sua virilha, ele gemia meu nome e aquilo fazia minha excitação aumentar.

Resolvi parar de provocá-lo, mas não sem antes quando estava subindo para beijá-lo na boca, encostar meus seios propositalmente em seu membro o fazendo dessa vez _urrar_ de prazer, novamente sorri em sua pele, e ele com dificuldade se pronunciou.

- Você está virando uma _arma mortal_, o que foi que eu fiz com _você?_ – ele perguntou num sussurro quase inaudível.

- Apenas me mostrou o _caminho_ para o prazer. – disse em seu ouvido depois mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha. Nós beijamos com volúpia e veemência, ele inverteu nossas posições e começou a explorar com sua língua cada pedaço do meu corpo, que respondi ao seu sinal arrepiando ao seu toque de prazer. Sua boca desceu pelo meu corpo com urgência, agarrava meus seios e depois de um tempo extremamente curto, começava a descer rumo ao meu baixo ventre.

Já previa o que veria a seguir. Edward iria se _vingar_de mim, me proporcionando a mesma tortura prazerosa que causei a ele, ele beijou suavemente as laterais do meu quadril, me fazendo arqueá-lo com aquele toque, ele sorriu torto para mim, depositou com sereno beijo em minha feminilidade. Relaxei momentaneamente, pois não esperava mais nenhum toque_tão rápido_, mas ele me surpreendeu fazendo sua língua me invadir.

Sua língua quente e feroz em mim me fazia ter espasmos de prazer, sua língua circulava meu clitóris e depois o beijava com volúpia, mordia meus pequenos e meus grandes lábios, dando pequenas sucções, e novamente circulava meu clitóris com sua língua, o friccionando e aumentando demasiadamente minha excitação, sentia que meu corpo já não respondia mais aos meus comandos, as contrações musculares na minha intimidade não relaxavam mais, não conseguia mais respirar, minha pulsação e batimentos cardíacos estavam descompassados de tão rápidos que estavam o suor que emanava do meu corpo era de prazer, luxúria, excitação, os arrepios de desejo me dominavam, e sem mais resistir cheguei ao ápice na boca de Edward, esse sugou meu liquido com vontade e demasiado orgulho, veio ate mim, beijando serenamente cada pedaço do meu corpo que existia no caminho da minha intimidade a minha boca, e quando me beijou pude sentir _meu gosto em seus lábios._

Aquela sensação me fez lembrar que o _amava mais que tudo,_ e por mais que ele não me amasse sentia um enorme prazer em me ter. Nossos beijos estavam lentos, mas profundos transparecendo pela primeira vez uma sensação nova, sensação de _amor_, me inebriei daquela sensação explorando sua boca com mais vontade, ele retribuía tal conduta com a mesma intensidade, logo dois de seus dedos me penetraram me fazendo gritar de prazer.

Notei que ele não aguentava mais prolongar aquelas caricias, pegou algo com uma velocidade surpreendente no criado mudo, ouvi o látex entrando em contato com a pele de seu membro, e num ato desesperado e demasiadamente rápido ele me penetrou. A sensação que ele me proporcionava estando dentro de mim era inexplicável, nosso ritmo era como uma dança feita somente para nos dois, nossos corpos se encaixavam um no outro com exatidão. Suas investidas começaram lentas e intensas, o nosso vai e vem era indescritível, comecei a rebolar embaixo dele, o levando a loucura pela minha audácia, mas eu gostava de seu olhar penetrante no meu.

Uma de suas mãos segurou as minhas em cima da minha cabeça e com a outra ele levantou a minha perna esquerda em um ângulo de noventa graus fazendo aumentar o meu prazer.

Suas estocadas se tornaram mais rápidas e profundas, então ele passou a beijar a perna que segurava em sua mão, começando no meu tornozelo, e descendo pela minha panturrilha, joelhos, coxas, e novamente ia para o tornozelo, e repetia o processo. Toda vez que eu e Edward nos _entregávamos_ aos prazeres da luxúria, era diferente da outra, nunca era _repetido_, ele sempre criativo naquele ato, inventava situações surpreendes, as tornando única.

Foi então que meus músculos e os de Edward se contraíram, o fazendo soltar minha perna rapidamente e me beijar com mais voracidade. Nossas pulsações e os batimentos cardíacos estavam frenéticos, nosso suor de prazer se misturava em nossos corpos, as respirações deixaram de ser necessárias. O delírio da entrega nos dominava, o arrepio nos tomou e juntos chegamos ao extremo do prazer juntos.

O frenesi que nos dominava era inexplicável, surpreendente, inesquecível, arrebatador, indecifrável. Ele caiu sobre mim me beijando ternamente nos lábios, sem sair de mim, nos encaramos, e pela primeira vez pude ver nos olhos de Edward que _ele sentia algo por mim_, mas esse sentimento ainda não era amor e sim_ paixão_, definitivamente estávamos _viciados_ um no outro.

Sorrimos idiotamente um para o outro, ele saiu de dentro de mim e deitou ao meu lado, me abraçando com meiguice. Ficamos em silencio enquanto nossas respirações se normalizavam. Ele afagou meus cabelos, e beijou minha testa num ato de devoção surpreendente, uma corrente elétrica desceu pela minha coluna me fazendo estremecer, o encarei e sorri. Então ele resolveu quebrar o silencio.

- Bella, não sei se você concorda, mas somos_extraordinários_ juntos. – ele me disse baixinho.

- É… – me reservei a responder somente isso, com medo de que minha resposta transparecesse meus sentimentos. Ele sorriu torto para mim, e começou a murmurar uma cantiga e logo adormecemos novamente, enlaçados na nossa bolha sexual.

Adormeci e minha consciência me expôs uma irrealidade magnânima, Edward se declarando para mim, e depois nós amando loucamente. Acordei atordoada, me desvencilhei dos seus braços e fui até a mesa onde estava minha bolsa, a abri peguei meu celular e notei que haviam seis ligações não atendidas e duas mensagens.

As ligações eram quatro de Alice, e quando analisei as outras duas, me surpreendi ao notar que eram de _James._ Com certeza ele iria me falar inúmeros desaforos por estar envolvida sexualmente e emocionalmente com Edward. Resolvi deixar esses pensamentos de lado e ler as mensagens que havia recebido.

* * *

MENSAGEM DE JAMES BROWN – 05h25min AM

_Creio que terei que disputá-la fervorosamente com Cullen. Mas pode ter certeza ele ganhou hoje, mas será a ultima vez, já que você vai ser todinha minha Bella. Beijos nessa sua boca linda. J._

* * *

Terminei de ler a mensagem temerosa, pelo que eu entendi James estava _declarando guerra a_ Edward por minha causa, como Tanya havia previsto, olhei para cama onde ele dormia serenamente e meu coração acelerou com o medo que me dominava. Resolvi analisar a segunda mensagem.

* * *

MENSAGEM DE ALICE CULLEN – 10h45min AM

_Então usou e abusou do meu irmãozinho? Espero que você o tenha castigado muito, ele está merecendo! Almoça comigo hoje? Quero saber de tudo! Beijos. A._

* * *

A animação de Alice na mensagem me contagiou, afinal era palpável, respondi com um "claro que almoço com você, mas antes tenho que acordar seu irmão!", guardei o celular novamente na bolsa, peguei minhas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto e fui ao banheiro tomar uma ducha, afinal estava exalando cheiro de sexo, e o de_Edward._

Assim que terminei coloquei minha lingerie azul com detalhes em preto da noite anterior e vesti por cima um roupão do hotel. Fui ate Edward para acordá-lo, depositei um suave beijo em sua bochecha e o chamei.

- Edward, acorda… temos que ir. – eu disse o balançando. Este por sua vez nem abriu seus olhos, somente me agarrou e me apertou contra ele na cama.

- Temos que ir nada, vamos ficar aqui assim o _dia todo._ – ele disse no meu ouvido, mordiscando o meu lóbulo.

- Bem que eu queria, mas infelizmente eu não posso Edward. – então ele abriu os olhos e aqueles incríveis orbes verdes esmeralda me encararam com atenção.

- Por que a pressa em ir embora? – ele perguntou um tanto irritado.

- Porque vou almoçar com sua irmã! – exclamei calmamente.

- Tinha que ser aquela _Mestre dos Magos_para acabar com a minha felicidade. – ele bufou, e não segurei se não rir da sua birra.

- Vai Edward, você a ama! – disse dando um tapa carinhoso em seu ombro.

- Amo, mas ela me _irrita_! – ele disse fazendo bico de criança mimada. Ri novamente da sua atitude, e para me provocar ele me beijou profundamente. Desvencilhei-me daquele beijo e sai de perto dele, ele bufou em protesto, mas levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro, escutei quando a ducha foi ligada. Comecei a me vestir lentamente, colocando a cinta liga as meias, enquanto fazia isso comecei a lembrar das loucuras da noite anterior. Eu e Edward, insanos e dançando sensualmente na festa, definitivamente esctasy fazia maravilhas com o meu corpo. Depois me lembrei da noite que tivemos naquele quarto, Edward algemado e amarrado entregue ao meu deleite, me arrepiei com a lembrança, vesti vagarosamente o meu vestido, é realmente aquele fetiche tinha superado as minhas _expectativas_. Fiz uma anotação mental de guardar aquela fantasia para quem sabe a prosperidade, ri mentalmente do meu pensamento.

Calcei as botas "arma mortal" e dei graças a Deus que nenhum acidente havia acontecido, pelo menos ainda, foi quando Edward saiu do banheiro somente envolta de sua cintura uma toalha, ao ter aquela visão comecei a respirar com dificuldade, ele me chamou para ir ao seu encontro, meus pés se moveram inconscientemente até ele, mas é claro que comigo nada é perfeito, me enrolei com meus próprios pés e vi o chão de aproximando, mas Edward me pegou, fazendo com que nós dois caíssemos no chão, ele visivelmente tentou amortecer a minha queda, pois cai em cima dele. Ele encarou meus olhos com desejo e me beijou fervorosamente.

Durante aquele simples ato, novamente meu corpo começou a responder aos impulsos sexuais que o dominavam ultimamente, e pelo que notava, eu não era a única, pois a ereção de Edward estava visível, e roçava as minhas coxas. Interrompi antes que voltássemos para a cama e não saíssemos de lá tão cedo. Edward entendeu o meu recado, ajudando a me levantar.

Para ativar mais meus instintos sexuais ele fez questão de tirar a tolha, e eu pude ver com clareza aquele eu membro enorme e enrijecido. Corei ao notar que analisava todo aquele volume, mas não consegui me segurar e logo minha imaginação fértil o imaginou pulsando de prazer dentro de mim, me virei para disfarçar e Edward deu uma gargalhada escandalosa. Senti o calor do rubor em minhas faces.

- Bella, para que tanta timidez você e meu companheiro já se conhecem _muito bem_. – o calor que predominava em minha face, estava queimando, sentia que estava quase roxa de vergonha. Edward notando minha apreensão vestiu rapidamente. – Calma meu anjo, estava só brincando com você, vamos? – ele esticou suas mãos e eu as peguei rapidamente.

Caminhamos para o elevador do hotel, e quando as portas se fecharam Edward me abraçou e beijou-me calmamente. Quando alcançamos o térreo, Edward foi ate a recepção enquanto eu rapidamente ia ate o salão onde servia o café da manhã, onde já não tinha mais nada somente uma mesa com frutas e peguei uma maça, para enganar meu estomago. Quando voltei encontrei ele me esperando, fomos ate o lobby de entrada, e o motorista trouxe o Volvo prata, este abriu a porta para que eu entrasse, o fiz enquanto Edward assumia a direção.

Ele ligou o som, que tocava uma melodia clássica e profunda, totalmente relaxante e ficamos em nosso silêncio confortável. Quando chegamos aos dormitórios, fui depositar um beijo em Edward, mas esse se afastou.

- Bella, não comenta com a Alice sobre o _esctasy_de ontem, tudo bem? – ele disse apreensivo.

- Pode ficar tranquilo não vou falar _nada._ – e comecei a sair do carro, mas este me impediu.

- Não está esquecendo-se de _nada?_ – ele perguntou maliciosamente. Dei um beijo sereno em seus lábios, e me esquivei rapidamente para fora do carro. Quando alcancei a portaria do meu edifício, notei-o saindo do carro.

Definitivamente não conseguia entender porque tanto segredo, só por causa de uma "balinha", que definitivamente ele nem consumia sempre. Bem ignorei esse pensamento, e como havia prometido não comentaria nada com Alice. Entrei no meu dormitório, e a encontrei histérica de ansiedade.

- Como você demorou! E ai como foi à noite? Aproveitou tudo? – ela dizia sem parar para respirar. – Vai Bella me conta_tudo!_

- Bom dia Alice! – eu disse calmamente, para irritá-la.

- Bom dia, mas me conta logo como foi! – ela pedia angustiada, me segurei para não rir.

- Contar o que Alice? – me fiz de desentendida e rumei ao meu guarda- roupa para pegar alguma roupa para vestir.

- A Bella, larga desse suspense todo! – ela disse sentando na minha cama. – Eu vi como você e o Ed estavam ontem, nem Rose e Emmett são daquele _jeito_. – ela abafou uma risadinha, e a olhei assustada, sentando ao seu lado na cama.

- Como assim? – perguntei visivelmente alterada. Ela arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitas e me fitou com intensidade.

- Bella vocês estavam se provocando tanto que uma galera que estava próxima começou a ficar _excitada_ só de olhar para vocês! – ela disse, tentando disfarçar um sorriso. O choque passou pelo meu rosto, e minhas faces ficaram vermelhas. – Bella calma, é normal, vocês estavam numa festa sobre fetiches e bêbados era o mínimo que poderiam fazer! – a encarei apreensiva, arranquei as botas "arma mortal" e rumei extremamente furiosa para o banheiro, batendo a porta ao passar. Alice gargalhava descontroladamente por conta do meu ataque, mas como ela queria que eu agisse depois do que ela me disse?

Será que eu e Edward estávamos nos provocando tanto que quase cometemos um atentado violento ao pudor? Jesus, definitivamente eu estava ficando insana, mas se pensar bem vale a pena, cada segundo com Edward sempre valia a pena. Então meu coração se encheu de alegria por que eu amava aquele homem, mas logo minha alegria se transformou em preocupação, por que eu havia dito para Alice que somente iria usar o seu irmão. Tirei rapidamente a minha roupa, e entrei embaixo do chuveiro, enquanto me preparava emocionalmente para responder com indiferença o inquérito da pequena notável, ou com seus irmãos a chamavam _Mestre dos Magos._

Coloquei a roupa que havia trazido para o banheiro, escovei meus dentes, penteei meus cabelos molhados e resolvi deixa-los secar ao natural, e fui encarar Alice, que agora estava deitada em sua cama conversando com alguém no celular. Ela me encarou, e deu um sorriso sacana.

- Tá certo Ed, que bom que sua noite foi _excelente_, depois conversamos. – ela dizia ao telefone, e sentia que a minha cor mudava para o vermelho sangue. – Beijo. – ela desligou o telefone colocando-o de lado e me encarou. – Quer dizer que você fez meu irmão _sofrer_muito essa noite? – ela questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha, e me fitando com o mesmo olhar brilhante e travesso de Edward. Vendo que não me restava mais opção, a encarei.

- Nós dois fizemos um ao outro _sofrer._ – eu disse um pouco nervosa.

- Bem então me conta que sofrimento todo foi esse, enquanto a gente vai ao shopping. – ela disse pegando sua bolsa, e agarrando meu pulso para fora do quarto, peguei rapidamente a minha bolsa e meu celular e a acompanhei.

Entramos em seu porsche amarelo canário, e seguimos para o shopping, enquanto contava para Alice como tinha sido. Contei sobre despi-lo e depois algemá-lo e amarrá-lo na cama, nessa hora ela gargalhava ao imaginar a cena de se irmão totalmente preso. Falei sobre o meu strip-tease, e como ele estava. Quando ela me questionou como havia sido o sexo afinal, eu corei violentamente.

- Foram cinco vezes. – falei baixinho. Ela freou bruscamente o carro, me fazendo quase beijar o para-brisa.

-_CINCO?_ – ela perguntou espantada.

- É, e mais uma agora de manhã. – respondi timidamente. Afinal creio que seis vezes nem deve ser muito.

- Tenho que concordar com Emmett vocês estão querendo mesmo quebrar o recorde de algum _coelho_. – ela disse voltando a acelerar.

- Como assim Alice? – perguntei confusa. Então ela me explicou pacientemente que homens e até mesmo nós mulheres não conseguimos alcançar o prazer tantas vezes e tão próximas uma da outra, e que eu e Edward éramos uma exceção da natureza e que deveríamos ser estudados, gargalhamos juntas por conta disso.

Depois ela passou a me contar como havia sido a sua noite de fetiche, e começou com algo do tipo "o avião foi quase uma esquadrilha, de tão turbulento que estava", e continuei ouvindo o seu relato, rindo algumas vezes por que era meio impossível imaginar Jasper e Alice praticando algumas posições extremamente difíceis do Kama sutra.

Ela estacionou o carro, e seguimos para a praça de alimentação para almoçar. Escolhemos um lugar de comida vegetariana, e saboreamos, conversando banalidades. Depois do almoço com Alice, não pude segura-la, pois quando você vai ao shopping com Alice significa que você tem que entrar de loja e loja. E foi o que fizemos.

Ela estava começando a ficar frustrada, pois não encontrava nada que a agradasse. Depois de horas, finalmente fomos embora e segundo Alice o dia foi inteiramente perdido. Voltamos para o dormitório e todo o meu cansaço caiu sobre mim, me fazendo dormir instantaneamente nem retirando a roupa que estava. A exaustão era tanta que nem sonhar sonhei aquela noite.

Acordei na manhã seguinte, revigorada. Tomei um banho, troquei de roupa, escovei os dentes, penteei os cabelos e segui junto com Alice para cafeteria para tomar um café da manhã rápido. Pela primeira vez encontrei aquele lugar abarrotado de gente, peguei um café preto e duas bolachas, as comi rapidamente, despedi de Alice e segui para o departamento de psicologia. Afinal minhas aulas começavam hoje.

Entrei na sala que me haviam instruído e logo encontrei Angela, que estava lendo um livro sobre psicologia social, disciplina que teríamos na primeira aula.

- Oi Bella, tudo bom com você? – ela me cumprimentou animadamente.

- Oi Angela, tudo bem sim e você? – perguntei educadamente.

- _Maravilhosamente_ bem! – ela exclamou feliz. A olhei intrigada, essa notando minha confusão explicou. – Depois da tal festa fetiche eu e o Ben tivemos uma noite incrível, ai pela manhã ele me pediu em _namoro_. – ela dizia alegremente, sorri para ela, mas não pude deixar de ter uma ponta de inveja, pois eu e Edward havíamos tido uma noite incrível e a única coisa que ele me disse foi um "nós somos extraordinários juntos". Porem no momento seguinte senti nojo de mim mesma por ter ficado com inveja de Angela, afinal eu também não disse nada para ele.

Quando iria me desculpar de Angela, a professora Dra. Margareth Scott, entrou na sala e esta se aquietou imediatamente. Ela expôs os princípios básicos da convivência psicossocial dos humanos, e pediu para que nos juntássemos em trio para fazer uma analise sobre o perfil social de cada.

Foi então que um garoto extremamente belo, com olhos azuis, cabelos loiros e pele branca, aproximou de nós. Não sei, mas aquele rosto era-me vagamente familiar.

- Oi, será que eu poderia fazer o trabalho com vocês? – ele perguntou educadamente, com sua voz baixa e suave.

- Claro qual o seu nome? – Angela perguntou.

- _Alec_. – ele respondeu prontamente. – E o de vocês? – ele questionou novamente, eu continuava a fita-lo com intensidade.

- Angela Webber e Isabella Swan. – ela respondeu por mim.

- Bella, eu prefiro. – eu disse finalmente.

- Prazer Bella, Angela. – ele disse educadamente. Reunimo-nos e começamos a discutir sobre o trabalhado que deveríamos executar. Alec era uma pessoa extremamente sociável, conversava animadamente disse que acabara de voltar da França com um amigo, e que seu sonho sempre fora ser psicólogo infantil, segundo ele, os traumas de uma criança podem mudar todo o seu futuro.

O trabalho corria muito bem, e nós três estávamos nos dando extremamente bem. Apesar do olhar e alguma coisa nele me lembrar de algo desconfortável, automaticamente quando o olhava me sentia bem, feliz. É talvez ai esteja o começo de uma longa amizade.

Ele contou como fora os dois últimos anos em que morou na França, sua infância na Itália, e sua pré – adolescência em Los Angeles. Angela nos contou de como era sua vida em Charlotte, na Carolina do Norte, e pasme ela era prometida para um filho de um grande empresário do ramo de bebidas, mas como ela disse por Deus, o menino quis seguir a carreira de padre, então por isso veio para Dartmouth. Eu contei a eles brevemente minha história dizendo que havia nascido em Forks, no estado de Washington, mas que com cinco anos quando meus pais se separaram eu fui para Phoenix, Arizona morar com ela, mas duas vezes por ano ia passar as férias com meu pai.

Nossa conversa fluía, assim como o trabalho, quando estávamos encerrando quase no final da aula, Angela questionou Alec.

- Qual o seu _sobrenome_ Alec? Para que coloquemos no trabalho. – ela perguntou educadamente. Ele mudou de postura rapidamente, fiquei um tanto confusa. Ele começou a ficar nervoso, respirou fundo e respondeu baixinho com uma voz meio que com raiva e meio que envergonhado.

- Volturi.

- _Volturi?_ – eu e Angela exclamamos em uníssono. Ele apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

- Você por acaso é filho do senador? – Angela perguntou curiosa. Ele novamente confirmou com a cabeça, envergonhado e com raiva.

- Alec, – comecei educadamente. – porque você mudou sua _expressão_ quando perguntamos seu sobrenome? – perguntei temerosa.

Aqueles orbes azuis, que agora eu me lembrava de claramente a quem me lembrava. Mas ao contrário dos de Jane os dele transparecia compaixão, enquanto o dela transmitia indiferença. Então ele ergueu seu rosto, respirou fundo e com uma voz um pouco ressentida, mas orgulhosa ele respondeu.

- Eu fui _deserdado_, pelo meu pai.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Ihhh tadinho do Alec, porque será que seu pai o deserdou? Alguma ideia? _

_Por questão de curiosidade Angela e Alec são pessoas reais, que existem em minha vida e que até hoje são meus amigos. ;D_

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, e a Mayh Cardoso por ser minha beta linda!_

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio_.

.

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	13. One kiss in your neck?

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 13  
One kiss in your neck?**

.

- Como assim deserdado? – perguntamos em uníssono. Eu e Angela nos encaramos e analisamos Alec, confusas. Ele notando a nossa confusão esboçou um sorriso torto, suspirou pesadamente.

- Vocês não notaram nada de _diferente _em mim? – ele perguntou divertido. Não conseguia entender onde ele queria chegar.

- Não! – novamente respondemos em uníssono. Ele ampliou o sorriso e finalmente nos explicou.

- Eu sou _gay_, esses dois anos que estive em Paris foram com o meu companheiro que é chefe de restaurante francês.

- Mas isso não é motivo para você ser deserdado. – eu disse calmamente.

- É verdade Alec, isso não significa nada, quer dizer – Angela fez uma pausa. – significa _preconceito_ do seu pai.

- Exatamente Ang, meu pai é preconceituoso ele não consegue imaginar um Volturi homossexual.

- E seu companheiro como recebe essa recusa da sua família? – perguntei apreensiva.

- Bem, minha mãe faleceu quando eu tinha 10 anos e deixou uma enorme fortuna para mim, assim que meu pai mudou para Boston eu fui para a Europa morar com o meu tio, quando meu pai foi eleito senador há dois anos ele tentou me trazer de volta para cá, mas ai ele descobriu sobre Felix e me deu duas opções – ele sorria abertamente. – ou ficar com o homem da minha vida ou segui-lo para Boston e esquecer qualquer possibilidade de ser quem eu sou. Nem preciso dizer o que escolhi, não é?

- Corajoso de a sua parte abandonar a família por causa do seu _homem_. – Angela disse indo abraçá-lo.

- Muito corajoso mesmo, – eu acompanhei Angela. – mas alguém da sua família dá apoio? – perguntei timidamente.

- Ah sim… – ele começou – a minha irmã Jane, não aprova e nem desaprova, diz que o que eu escolher está bom para ela. – ele fez uma cara triste. – Mas o apoio mesmo vem da minha prima Heidi e do pai dela meu tio Caius. Minha prima também é homossexual. – ele disse sorrido.

- Eu conheço a sua prima, ela meio que namora uma amiga minha. – eu disse distraidamente.

- Você conhece a _Tanya_? – ele perguntou surpreso. – Você é a Bella, a _Bella_ que tá pegando _o gostoso do Edward Cullen_? – ele continuou questionando no mesmo tom surpreso.

- É… por assim dizer. – eu disse timidamente.

- Meu Deus como essa cidade é pequena! – ele exclamou alegremente.

Naquela tarde nós três almoçamos, conversamos e nos conhecemos melhor, descobri que Alec e Felix pretendem se casar na Califórnia, e que eles voltaram para os EUA porque Felix recebeu uma proposta irrecusável de chefiar a cozinha e o restaurante em que ele trabalhava em Paris, que abriu uma filial em Boston, fazendo com que os dois só se vissem nos finais de semana.

Durante a tarde notei que eu, Angela e Alec, seriamos o _trio maravilha_ do curso, inseparáveis. E isso me agradava muito. Despedimo-nos por volta das cinco horas da tarde – quando estamos distraídos jogando conversa fora o tempo voa -, e fui para o meu dormitório a fim de descansar um pouco.

Entrei no dormitório e levei um susto, tinha croquis, inúmeros rolos e pedaços de tecidos, linhas das mais variáveis cores, uma máquina de costura, e uma baixinha de cabelos espetados, com fita métrica envolta do pescoço, com sua roupa cheia de alfinetes e agulhas, depois de analisar bem notei que a "costureira" por trás da máquina era _Alice_.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui, Alice? – eu perguntei chamando a sua atenção, e essa me encarou aturdida.

- Bella, desculpa a bagunça, mas até eu encontrar um espaço para ser meu ateliê, ele terá que ser no nosso quarto. – ela disse concentrada costurando alguma coisa.

- Mas Alice, por que você já está se matando de costurar se as aulas começaram _hoje?_ – perguntei confusa.

- Ai Bella a minha professora viu meu portfólio e ficou apaixonada pelos meus desenhos, então ela pediu para que eu montasse uma pequena coleção com 15 peças, para que se passassem pelos jurados da OFW… – eu a interrompi.

- O que seria _OFW_? – perguntei confusa, ela revirou os olhos e respondeu como se fosse obvio.

- _Olympus Fashion Week_, – continuei a olhá-la confusa. Ela bufou por causa da minha ignorância. – a semana de moda de Nova York! – ela exasperou. Como é que eu ia saber que a semana de moda de Nova York, era Olympus Fashion Week? Mas resolvi partilhar a felicidade dela.

- Isso é ótimo Alice, é tudo o que você sempre quis não é? – perguntei meio confusa, afinal Alice nunca havia me dito qual era o seu sonho, se era ou não ser estilista ou stylist.

- Sim! – ela exclamava feliz. – O que você achou da minha _inspiração_Bella? – ela perguntou me analisando clinicamente. Peguei os desenhos de Alice, e ela era realmente muito boa com eles. Os modelos me lembravam de alguma coisa, mas não conseguia lembrar o que.

- Alice, eles me lembram de _algo_… er… mas não sei parecem _diferentes_ – eu fiz uma pausa, analisando melhor. – parecem _modernos_. – Ela levantou e veio correndo me abraçar feliz.

- Ai que bom que você gostou! – ela disse se levantando e indo até sua cama pegar algo. – me baseei no glamour hollywoodiano, olha só.

Ela pegou algumas fotografias, e me mostrou as fotos eram de Audrey Hepburn, Vivien Leigh, Marilyn Monroe, Elizabeth Taylor, Grace Kelly, Sophia Loren, Brigitte Bardot, Doris Day, e também tinha algumas atuais como: Angelina Jolie, Scarlett Johansson, Nicole Kidman, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Halle Berry, Julia Roberts, Charlize Theron, Michelle Pfeiffer.

- Mas Alice aqui tem muito mais que _15 looks!_ – eu disse confusa.

- Eu sei Bella, mas nos mais atuais irei colocar um pouquinho de cada, olha só esse croqui. – ela pegou um e agora eu entendi o que ele me lembrava, era muito parecido com o branco famoso da Marilyn Monroe, mas ela criou algumas coisas diferentes, e a cor pelo que ela disse iria ser um rosa chá com leves tons de lilás.

- Alice, minha amiga vai ficar linda sua _coleção_! – eu disse animada, ela deu aquele seus pulinhos histéricos e voltou sua atenção para a máquina de costura e suas criações. Sorri ao vê-la tão compenetrada.

Fui até o meu guarda roupa, e peguei uma roupa confortável, pelo jeito iria ficar no dormitório mesmo olhando Alice costurar, criar. Direcionei-me ao banheiro para tomar um bom banho, no qual demorei bastante tempo, lavei meus cabelos com o meu shampoo de morangos preferidos, esfoliei a minha pele com um sabonete próprio para isso, e deixei aquela água quente me envolver e tirar um pouco a tensão que sentia nos ombros. Depois de um tempo demasiadamente longo, sai do banho, me sequei e vesti um conjunto de moletom, e fui me deitar na cama, peguei o livro sobre a bibliografia de Freud que Edward me deu, comecei a ler quando meu celular anunciou uma mensagem.

* * *

MENSAGEM DE NÚMERO DESCONHECIDO – 18h10min PM.

_Bella se arruma que nós vamos sair, quando eu digo nós, é eu Tanya, Heidi, você e Alec primo da Heidi que estuda com você! Esteja pronta as sete. Beijo. T.D._

* * *

Olhei aturdida a mensagem de Tanya, mas resolvi acatar o seu desejo, querendo ou não ela e Heidi assim como Alec eram_agradabilíssimos._ Vesti uma calça jeans escura, uma bata preta e um casaco preto, finalmente começara a fazer frio em New Hampshire, coloquei uma bota preta baixa, passei um lápis nos olhos e gloss, penteei novamente meus cabelos ainda úmidos, peguei minha bolsa e sai. Alice nem notou que eu falei com ela, aquela baixinha às vezes era esquisita.

Quando cheguei ao estacionamento vi os três encostados na Mercedes vermelha de Tanya, fui caminhando até eles, os cumprimentei com beijo na bochecha cada e seguimos rumo ao desconhecido, afinal Tanya e companhia se recusavam a me dizer aonde íamos.

Apesar da temperatura marcando 15° Celsius, todos os 4 vidros do carro estavam abertos entrando uma brisa suave, afinal Tanya não estava correndo muito – diga-se uns 100 km por hora – Alec e eu que estávamos no banco de trás conversávamos animadamente, até que Heidi irritada por não estar participando da conversa ligou o som alto e estava tocando uma música da Madonna, logo começamos os 4 cantar animadamente, depois passou para Beatles, Linkin Park, e mais outras várias. Definitivamente estava me divertindo, depois de quase 2 horas de viajem notei onde estávamos.

- O que estamos fazendo em _Boston_? – perguntei confusa. Os quatro riram animados.

- Nós vamos jantar. – disse Tanya como se fosse obvio.

- Mas isso poderíamos ter feito em New Hampshire. – disse revirando os olhos.

- Não se quiséssemos ir a um restaurante _francês_excelente! – Heidi comentou feliz, continuei confusa.

- Bells, se liga – Alec começou. – estamos indo no restaurante do _Felix!_ Você irá conhecer o meu _príncipe._– ele abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Wow… vocês poderiam ter me dito – eu comecei brava. – olha como eu estou mal arrumada! – todos eles bufaram e protestaram juntos.

- Bella você está _ótima!_ – Heidi disse, Alec meneou a cabeça em concordância.

O nome do restaurante era _Le Vin Bristô_, e era extremamente elegante, quando observei Tanya, Heidi e Alec, eles estavam vestidos bem parecidos comigo. Mas apesar de tudo me senti deslocada naquele lugar. Entramos no restaurante e o Maitê, observando que era Alec, somente sorriu e levou a nós para uma mesa afastada, nos acomodamos e os menus estavam na nossa frente. Alec pediu um vinho, e Tanya por estar dirigindo pediu água com gás, limão e gelo. Num curto espaço de tempo o garçom nós trouxe as bebidas e fizemos os pedidos, como tinha duvidas do que escolher, optei pelo mesmo deles _salade de pâtes au pesto, calamars farcis à la ratatouille, chous farcis_.

A noite passou agradável nós quatro conversamos muito e conheci mais sobre Heidi, que era uma pessoa extremamente doce e forte, sofreu muitos preconceitos por sua opção sexual, mas enfrentou todos eles de cabeça erguida. Alec completou que seu tio e sua prima por serem só eles a vida inteira, os ajudaram em muita coisa. Tanya me disse que foi criada até os 12 anos no Alasca, mas quando veio para Boston com os pais, seus primos James e Victoria, até então muito amigos dos Cullen os apresentaram, e seguiram amigos até ocorrer o que ocorreu. Dessa vez como não tinha nenhum dos Cullen por perto resolvi questionar Tanya sobre o passado tão secreto deles.

- Tanya, o que aconteceu com seus primos e os Cullen para que eles se _odiassem_ tanto? – perguntei como se não quisesse nada. Tanya me encarou arqueou uma sobrancelha soltou uma baforada de ar, e finalmente respondeu.

- Bella gostaria muito de te _contar_, mas isso não diz respeito a mim, então infelizmente não vou poder saciar sua curiosidade. – meu semblante mudou totalmente para um desanimado. – Mas eu te _garanto_ que em breve ou o Edward ou a Alice irão te contar o que aconteceu.

- Duvido. – disse desanimadamente.

- Se eu fosse você não duvidava o Edward vem pensando muito nisso ultimamente. – ela disse no seu tom ameno, esboçando um sorriso, o retribui e fiquei um pouco mais calma, afinal pelo jeito eles iriam me contar o que aconteceu e em breve.

Foi quando chegou nosso jantar acompanhado de um homem muito elegante com os cabelos loiros, encaracolados, olhos acinzentado, não tão alto e um corpo pouco atlético, mas com um sorriso lindo, vestido de chefe vindo em nossa direção. Não entendia o porquê do cozinheiro chefe estava vindo em nossa direção. Até que Alec levantou, me toquei que aquele deveria ser seu _namorado-noivo_, Felix. Eles se cumprimentaram com um abraço, afinal a sociedade ainda é preconceituosa, depois ele foi até Tanya e Heidi e as cumprimentaram com um beijo no rosto, então se virou para mim.

- Fê, essa é a Bella minha nova _melhor_amiga, – Alec começou animado. – ela estuda comigo.

- Ouvi muito sobre você Felix. – disse a ele sorrindo.

- Tenho certeza que foi tudo exagero do meu gato. – ele disse rindo e abraçando Alec.

- Como se vocês não fossem o casal mais tudo de tudo de bom que existe! – Heidi disse divertida.

- Tanya, estou achando que a Heidi tá com ciúmes. – Felix disse da mesma maneira a Tanya.

- Ai suas _bichas_ parem com isso! Nunca dá em nada essas provocações e hoje vamos respeitar a Bella. – Alec encerrou a discussão. Ri das expressões de todos eles.

- Bem amores _profiter du dîner!_ – Começamos a desfrutar o jantar, que estava excepcional, realmente fez jus ao que Alec, Heidi e Tanya disseram. Mantemos uma conversa amena, leve e divertida. Assim que terminamos Felix trouxe a sobremesa saboreamos rapidamente, pois tínhamos que voltar para Dartmouth. Despedimo-nos de Felix e seguimos o nosso caminho de volta.

Cheguei ao meu dormitório era meia noite e dez morta de cansaço, quando entrei no dormitório tive vontade de rir, Alice dormia em cima da máquina de costura. Caminhei até ela e a acordei, essa levou um susto mais me agradeceu. Escovei meus dentes coloquei um pijama e dormi quase que imediatamente. Tive uma noite sem sonhos.

Na manhã seguinte tomei um banho, troquei de roupa, passei na cafeteria para tomar café e fui para a aula, hoje teríamos aula com os calouros de _medicina_, o que significava encontrar _Edward_. Teríamos aula de Genética e Evolução Humana, lá ia eu estudar novamente sobre Darwin.

Entrei na sala e logo vi Alec e Angela e fui até onde eles estavam. A aula começou e nada de Edward aparecer, conclui que ele deve ter dormido demais. E realmente não deu outra o professor David Adams, falou sobre a teoria da evolução de Darwin, aula super tediosa. Tivemos um breve intervalo e a aula seguinte também era com a classe de medicina _Epistemologia_, novamente Edward não apareceu. Dessa vez a aula ministrada pela professora Julie Campbell, que falou sobre o começo da filosofia, conhecimento e crenças. A aula terminou com ela pedindo para realizar um trabalho gigantesco a respeito da concepção a priori.

Almocei na companhia de Alec e Angela, e depois fui atrás de arrumar um emprego, afinal meus pais não tem uma situação financeira muito boa, e se eu quero manter alguns luxos como às vezes _sair_ eu precisava de dinheiro. E assim foi, andei a tarde inteira indo desde lojas a lanchonetes, mas nenhuma queria me oferecer um emprego, por causa de não ter experiência, já estava desanimando, quando estava passando pelo bar _The Pub_, notei que tinha uma placa dizendo que precisava de uma garçonete, resolvi arriscar, afinal quem não arrisca não petisca.

Conversei com o proprietário do bar, Ronald Roberts, um senhor que não tinha mais que 35 anos, extremamente simpático e aceitou me dar essa chance. Eu iria trabalhar 6 horas por dia, das cinco da tarde às onze da noite, e depois de ver que eu era um desastre ambulante Rony – como ele preferia ser chamado – disse que era melhor eu atender diretamente no balcão onde a chance de acontecer acidentes era menor. Iria começar no dia seguinte, quarta-feira.

Como o bar era extremamente próximo aos dormitórios da Dartmouth, voltei andando para casa, era estranho pensar que aquele quarto é a minha _casa_, fui até o refeitório e jantei com demasiada calma apesar da fome que estava, quando fui conferir já eram cinco para as nove. Caminhei até o dormitório, pensando nessa semana maluca que se iniciou, e Edward que desde domingo não havia me dado noticia, provavelmente deve está por ai curtindo _com outra_, ou sei lá fazendo o que, pensar nele fez meu peito doer de saudade, definitivamente amá-lo não é algo muito saudável.

Cheguei ao meu dormitório e vi Alice costurando freneticamente e um Jasper adormecido na sua cama. A cumprimentei, e essa somente esboçou um sorriso, peguei uma muda de roupa e fui tomar um banho demorado e relaxante, lavei meus cabelos com meu shampoo de morangos, sai do banho, coloquei meu pijama – finalmente por conta do frio, vesti calça e camiseta, – escovei meus dentes, penteei e sequei meus cabelos, voltei para o quarto e a cena continuava a mesma Alice criando sua coleção e Jasper ressonando em sua cama, dei um breve boa noite a ela, e dormi imediatamente.

Sonhei com coisas desconexas, como viagens, natais, festas, bebidas, risadas, cigarros e pessoas que nunca vi na vida, sonho este extremamente _esquisito_. Acordei na manhã seguinte e analisei como era bonito ver Alice e Jasper adormecidos naquela cama, realmente eles era um casal_único_, novamente senti inveja de alguém por não ter um namorado, por Edward não me querer como _namorada_na verdade. Me xinguei por ter inveja disso, mas que raios estava acontecendo comigo para que eu agisse que nem uma idiota?

Fiz a minha higiene matinal, com uma ducha rápida, escovar os dentes, pentear os cabelos, me trocar e ir até a cafeteria fazer meu desjejum segui para a aula, encontrando com Alec e Angela, e rir muito com os dois, depois almoçamos e eu fui para a biblioteca estudar um pouco, quando foi quatro horas recolhi as minhas coisas passei numa cantina e comi um salgado e fui para o The Pub onde começaria a trabalhar hoje.

Realmente trabalhar no balcão não era muito difícil, e o risco de acidentes me envolvendo eram quase nulos, conforme as minhas 6 horas de trabalho passavam notei muitas pessoas que já conhecia de vista e outros com que já conversei. Apesar de ser primeiro dia, ganhei muitas gorjetas o que foi pra lá de bom. Quando deu onze horas me despedi de Rony e segui para o dormitório, onde Alice continuava trabalhando freneticamente em sua coleção, tomei um banho e adormeci imediatamente, sem nada sonhar. Minha semana continuou nessa rotina sem receber nenhuma noticia t_anto de Edward quanto de James_, isso realmente estava me _preocupando_.

O sábado chegou e com ele muitas coisas para fazer, eu, Alec e Angela nos reuniríamos para fazer alguns trabalhos, e depois eu seguiria direto para o bar, e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu sábado assim como a sexta era um dia de movimento muito grande no bar, exigindo absurdamente muito de mim. Tanya e Heidi queriam por que queriam me arrastar para uma boate dali, mas como eu estava extremamente cansada recusei prontamente. Domingo acordei tarde e encontrei um bilhete de Alice dizendo que havia ido almoçar na casa de Jasper. Tomei um banho demorado e notei que havia menstruado, merda, odeio ficar menstruada, como no dia anterior eu tinha passado no mercado e comprado um monte de porcarias, fiquei as comendo o domingo inteiro, já que estava de folga do bar. Por volta das 9 da noite recebi uma mensagem que me animou um pouco.

* * *

MENSAGEM DE EDWARD CULLEN – 09h03min PM.

_Bella meu anjo, como você está? Essa semana nem podemos nos ver, não é mesmo? Estive extremamente ocupado, mas nessa próxima prometo que te recompensarei! O que você esta fazendo agora? Será que podemos nos ver? Sinto sua falta. Beijo._

* * *

Ele queria me ver? E _agora_? Tive que gritar de animação, mas essa logo se esvaiu não poderíamos transar hoje porque havia ficado menstruada, merda, merda e _merda!_ Respondi com um "estou no meu dormitório lendo, e sim podemos nos ver, _mas apenas nos ver_". E enviei a ele, depois de uns 10 minutos ele utilizando a sua chave que Alice deu, adentrou no meu dormitório vindo me beijar freneticamente. É realmente uma semana longe era bom.

Nossos beijos estavam intensos e profundos, logo suas mãos começaram explorar meu corpo, e aqueles toques me deixavam dopada, até que de repente ele parou e me analisou atentamente.

- Você está _menstruada_? – perguntou um pouco ressentido e triste.

- Aham… – respondi confirmando com a cabeça. – por isso que disse "apenas nos ver" na mensagem. – ele bufou e sentou do meu lado na cama e começou a mexer no seu celular, comecei a pensar bem será que Edward simplesmente me via como um _objeto sexual_? Afinal nossa relação era praticamente baseada em sexo. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao constatar isso, respirei fundo segurei as lágrimas que queriam escorrer e fui até o banheiro.

Tranquei a porta e me olhei no espelho, é realmente eu fiz bem de sair dali, meus olhos estavam extremamente vermelhos, lavei meu rosto com água gelada respirei profundamente várias vezes, tentando me acalmar afinal sempre ficou claro que nós dois éramos somente _amigos com benefícios_. Me encarei novamente e meu semblante estava mais confiante, espirei e inspirei várias vezes e sai do banheiro para encará-lo, esse ria de alguma coisa.

- Bella se troca que nós vamos lá à _Psi Chi Iota._ – ele disse alegremente.

- Fazer o que numa fraternidade _feminina_? – perguntei receosa.

- Se divertir sua _boba!_ – ele respondeu se levantando e me beijando ardentemente. – Agora me responde o que acontece com seu dormitório? Porque ele está cheio de tecidos, linhas e essas coisas mais? – ri da expressão que ele fazia.

- Sua irmã esta montando uma coleção, para apresentar na semana de moda de Nova York. – disse a ele.

- Olha só aquela _Mestre dos Magos_, parece que finalmente vai conseguir seu sonho em uma semana de faculdade! Sempre soube que ela seria a melhor de nós _dois._ – ele sorriu orgulhoso da irmã, se sentando na minha cama enquanto eu ia ao guarda roupa para colocar uma mais descente.

Coloquei uma calça jeans escura, tênis, camiseta e casaco, peguei meu celular e seguimos para o estacionamento, entramos no Volvo prata e assim que estávamos saindo notamos o porsche amarelo de Alice adentrando o estacionamento. Edward deu uma buzinada para ela, e ela retribui. Em poucos minutos chegamos à fraternidade, assim que encostamos o carro vi Tanya e Heidi em seus momentos de agarração. Edward somente pigarreou e elas se soltaram e vieram até nós.

- Finalmente alguém conseguiu fazer a Bella sair de _casa!_– exclamou Heidi animada.

- O que eu disse amor, Edward Cullen faz _milagres!_ – Tanya disse rindo, acompanhada de Edward me fazendo somente revirar os olhos.

- Então vamos lá para o _fundo_? – questionou Edward um pouco impaciente.

- Edward, você trouxe _tudo_? – Tanya perguntou analisando-o clinicamente.

- Lógico que sim! – ele exclamou e começou a caminhar para o fundo da casa e o acompanhei. Logo estávamos os quatro sentados em uma mesa. Heidi conversava animadamente comigo me perguntando com era trabalhar em um bar de universidade, enquanto estávamos batendo nosso papo, Edward e Tanya, faziam alguma coisa que não conseguia enxergar o que era. Depois de um longo tempo, Tanya perguntou algo a Edward que me chamou a atenção.

- Será que ela vai _aceitar_? – ela perguntou receosa.

- Creio que sim Tanya, mas vamos perguntar. – então ele me encarou com uma expressão serena. – Bella você por acaso já experimentou _maconha_? – ele me perguntou baixo, apenas neguei com a cabeça, eles trocaram um olhar.

- Mas estou disposta a _experimentar_! – disse rapidamente. Edward sorriu o que foi acompanhado de Tanya e Heidi, então ele pegou um "cigarro" e o ascendeu, puxou uma vez, e depois de alguns segundos soltou uma fumaça, repetiu uma segunda vez, depois passou para Tanya que fez o mesmo, e Heidi que imitou os dois, a próxima seria eu, então ele pediu para que eu sentasse no seu colo.

- Bella é fácil, eu vou colocar na sua boca e você "tenta" encher o pulmão com a fumaça, espera uns três segundos e solta. – afirmei com a cabeça dizendo que entendi e o fiz, sensação de puxar aquela fumaça era divertida e depois solta-la, ele me incentivou a repetir mais uma vez, e o fiz, depois ele fez o mesmo, e seguiu na roda, por quatro vezes até que Edward puxou a fumaça pela ultima vez e jogou longe a ponta do _"cigarro"._

Ele me beijou apaixonadamente o que foi seguido por Tanya e Heidi. Nós beijávamos com volúpia, mas a falta de ar falou mais alto, e nós separamos. Encaramos-nos e então começamos a _rir_ que nem uns idiotas, era uma sensação muito boa, nunca ri tanto em toda a minha vida, até que involuntariamente olhei a casa da fraternidade e ela parecia uma _pirâmide,_ comentei isso com eles começamos literalmente a "viajar", Edward disse que estava vendo a _Cleópatra_, Tanya via o deus da morte _Anúbis_, Heidi via _múmias_ em todos os lugares e eu, bem _via tudo o que eles estavam vendo e mais um pouco_. Continuamos a rir e falar baboseiras, não é a toa que algumas pessoas fumam maconha para _relaxar_, ela relaxa mesmo.

Depois de horas Edward me levou até meu dormitório, e quando olhei no relógio esse ainda marcava 11h30min, acho que o relógio deve ter parado. Ele me acompanhou até a entrada do meu prédio e me beijou com desejo, logo suas mãos começaram a percorrer meu corpo, e as minhas puxavam sem nenhuma delicadeza seus cabelos. Mas ele nos interrompeu, e finalmente se afastou sem dizer mais nada. Fui par o meu quarto e vi Alice dormindo como um anjo em sua cama.

E assim seguiram-se os dias, eu acordava fazia minha higiene matinal comia algo na cafeteria, ia para a aula, almoçava na companhia de Alec e Angela, ou na de Edward depois ou ia para a biblioteca, ou para o dormitório de Edward onde nos entregávamos aos prazeres da luxúria, depois ia ao bar trabalhava exaustivamente até às 11 horas e voltava para o dormitório e dormia assim que encostava a cabeça no travesseiro, nós sábados dormia até tarde e depois ia para o The Pub trabalhar, e assim que terminava o meu turno Edward me buscava e me deliciava em seus braços, acordava neles nos domingos, almoçávamos juntos e a noite íamos a Psi Chi Iota, "relaxar" com Tanya e Heidi.

Setembro se passou nesse ritmo, e outubro também, a minha vida estava bem daquele jeito, me divertia na faculdade com meus amigos, me deliciava com Edward e me matava de rir com Tanya e Heidi. Alice ficava pouquíssimo tempo agora no dormitório, finalmente tinha conseguido um ateliê para trabalhar na sua coleção sem me incomodar, coisa totalmente infundada já que me divertia a vendo montar sua coleção. Ela apresentou sua coleção na semana de moda de Nova York no começo de outubro na qual fez um enorme sucesso, começou a estagiar para uma grife famosa de Nova York, por conta disso ela passava quase todos os fins de semana lá.

Outubro chegou ao seu fim, e com ele o _Halloween_, Rony havia finalmente me dado um sábado e um domingo de folga. Iríamos para uma festa em outra fraternidade, dessa vez era uma masculina a _Alfa Chi Lambda_, e o tema dessa festa estaria seguindo a moda _"vampiresca"_ do momento e todos tinham que ir vestidos de tal forma. Alice praticamente implorou para que montasse nossos looks, as meninas, leia-se eu, Rosalie, Tanya, Heidi e ela usaríamos roupas extremamente sexys tudo em couro e renda com muito preto e vermelho.

A minha era a mais _discreta_uma calça justíssima de couro preta e um corpete tomara que caia feito em renda vermelha e preta com alguns detalhes no decote em couro, e com a bota "arma mortal", que até então eu só havia usado na festa fetiche. Rose e Tanya usavam vestidos extremamente curtos e justos, o de Tanya em couro preto, e o de Rose feito em renda vermelha e preta. Heidi usava uma micro-saia em couro vermelho e um top tomara que caia em couro preto, deixando sua barriga extremamente definida a mostra, por sua vez Alice usava um vestido todo armadinho feito em renda vermelha e preta, para qualquer outra ficaria vulgar, mas para ela ficou perfeito, e todas assim como eu usavam botas de cano longo, salto e bico fino.

Os meninos estavam todos de preto com apenas alguns detalhes em vermelho, Emmett era a estampa da camiseta que dizia "KISS AND SEX WITH VAMPIRE IS BETTER!", Jasper que estava com um terno super moderno na cor vermelho dando um contraste com sua roupa preta, já na camiseta de Edward a estampa que dizia "ONE KISS IN YOUR NECK?" tive que rir da criatividade de Alice para as nossas roupas. Logo a baixinha veio até nós entregando lentes de contato _negras avermelhadas_, até que Emmett fez a pergunta que estava para perguntar.

- Alice por que lentes _vermelhas?_ – ele estava confuso, e todos olharam para a baixinha que revirava os olhos como se fosse obvio.

- Porque somos vampiros que se "alimentam" de _sangue humano_. – ela disse dando de ombros. Eu finalmente entendi o porquê, mas parecia que Emmett continuava confuso.

- E se fosse sangue de outra coisa que cor seria? – ele continuava a teimar com a escolha da cor dos olhos. Todos rimos, mas foi Tanya que veio com a resposta que desmontaria Emmett.

- Não sabia que você curtia_zoofilia_, _Emmzilla_! – Tanya disse rindo, e todos acompanharam.

- Tá bom eu prefiro "comer" humanos, mas só as _mulheres_! – ele disse animado, levando um belo de um tapa na cabeça de Rosalie, e todos acompanhamos rindo.

Entramos na festa e essa bombava literalmente, várias e várias pessoas que agora conhecia por causa do bar circulavam por lá, com fantasias extremamente vulgares, e outras um tanto quanto de época, era _hilário_. Os homens sua grande maioria estava vestido de conde Drácula, modéstia a parte, mas as nossas fantasias eram sem sombra de dúvidas as melhores e mais originais.

Seguimos todos para o bar, onde resolvemos todos beber cerveja, os casais logo começaram a se agarrar e eu fui andar pela casa para ver se encontrava alguém, já que Edward pegou sua cerveja e _sumiu._ Encontrei algumas meninas que frequentavam assiduamente o bar e ficamos dançando e rindo horrores, até que ao longe vi James, esse sorriu e começou a vir em minha direção, quando chegou perto de mim, quase perdi o fôlego, ele estava todo de preto com uma jaqueta de couro também preta e as suas lentes de contato eram vermelhas como a minha. Pedi licença para as meninas e fui cumprimentá-lo.

- _James!_ – exclamei a abraçá-lo.

- Bella, você esta uma vampira linda, será que quer me _morder?_ – ele perguntou sedutor.

- Quem sabe. – provoquei.

- Ah, como eu queria te agarrar aqui e agora. – ele disse piscando para mim. Ri me tingindo de vermelha por causa da vergonha. Ele beijou a minha bochecha e se afastou.

Continuei curtir a festa e logo do meu lado estavam Tanya, Heidi, Alice e Rose, dançávamos animadas. Até que começou tocar uma música extremamente sexy e nós que estávamos um tanto alteradas por causa do álcool começamos a dançar de maneira provocativa, atraindo a atenção total da ala masculina que estavam ali. Dois garotos que pelo jeito não temiam a morte começaram a dançar com Alice e Rose, tentando passar a mão por elas, mas Emmett e Jasper logo vieram tomar posse de suas _propriedades_ e as levaram para longe.

Tanya e Heidi também estavam sendo assediadas, mas as duas que de santas não tem absolutamente nada começaram a se agarrar ali mesmo atraindo mais a atenção dos homens que estavam próximos. Comecei a rir, e um babaca veio querendo passar a mão em mim, empurrei o infeliz e me afastei, indo em direção aos banheiros onde vi Edward conversando com um cara _mal encarado_ e uma mulher _estranha_, ele apenas esboçou um sorriso amarelo para mim, que entrei rapidamente no banheiro.

Ao me olhar no espelho levei um choque, apesar de ser extremamente pálida, Alice e Rosalie havia feito uma maquiagem muito forte nos meus olhos e meus lábios estavam muito vermelhos, e a pele das bochechas estavam mais pálida que o normal, dando um contraste horripilante com as lentes vermelhas, tive medo de mim mesma ao me olhar. Será que uma vampira era assim? Questionei mentalmente. Sai do banheiro e não vi Edward onde este estava antes, caminhei lentamente de volta a pista de dança e fui em direção ao bar, pedi uma cerveja e sentei num canto. De repente alguém se sentou ao meu lado.

- Não está se _divertindo_ Bella? – perguntou James entediado.

- Estou sim, mas ando muito cansada. – respondi da mesma forma.

- Fiquei sabendo que você está trabalhando num bar. Você não se importa com um monte de bêbados dando em cima de _você?_ – ele perguntou fitando meus olhos com intensidade.

- Raramente isso acontece, e quando me acontece esquivo rapidinho. – disse marota. Ele riu abertamente.

- E você e o _Cullen_ ainda estão… er… _juntos?_ – ele perguntou receoso.

- Sim, não… depende. – eu disse distraída.

- Como assim? – ele questionou extremamente interessado.

- Ah… é _complicado_. – finalizei, afinal não gostaria de contar a James o que eu e Edward vivíamos.

- _Complicado_? – ele repetiu e eu afirmei com a cabeça. – E se eu te beijasse agora, arrumaria problemas com_ele?_ – ele questionou novamente se aproximando de mim.

- Possivelmente. – disse novamente distraída.

Então ele virou meu rosto, de uma maneira que encarasse a ele, seus olhos vermelhos por conta da lente miravam o meu com intensidade, ele foi quebrando a nossa distância, se aproximando cada vez mais de mim, eu sentia aquele seu hálito de canela me inebriando, até que seus lábios quentes, macios e urgentes alcançaram o meu, logo aprofundamos o beijo, onde ele me segurava pela cintura me puxando mais próximo a ele, e meus braços estavam presos ao seu lado.

Até que fomos interrompidos abruptamente com alguém me empurrando e tirando James de perto de mim, e socando-o em seguida. Quando finalmente consegui me situar e ver o que acontecia, lá estavam Alice, Rosalie, Tanya e Heidi ao meu lado, e Edward socando James que nem um _maníaco_, nunca o havia visto daquela forma, Alice gritava para que Emmett e Jasper fizessem alguma coisa, e depois de um tempo demasiadamente longo, onde tanto Edward quanto James estavam sangrando devido à troca de socos, Emmett e Jasper agarraram Edward por trás o afastando de James, e Demetri, Mike e Tyler agarraram James afastando de Edward.

Ambos protestavam contra seus interceptores, e gritavam um para o outro.

- Brown seu _imundo_, fiquei longe da Bella, você me _entendeu?_ – Edward dizia com o pouco ar que a chave de braço que Emmett lhe dava permitia.

- Ou se não o que _Cullen_? – James retrucava da mesma maneira, já que Demetri o segurava com demasiada força.

- Ou se não eu acabo com sua_raça_, coisa que deveria ter feito há muito _tempo!_– Edward exclamava nervoso.

- De novo essa _ameaça_ Edward? Você já não se cansou dela não? – James agora debochava de Edward.

- _NÃO!_ – gritou Edward impaciente.

- E o que você _tem_ com a Bella? O que você _faz_ com ela? – Edward ficava extremamente vermelho de raiva com as provocações de James.

- Isso não é da sua _conta_! – então ele me encarou com ternura. Fazendo James rir mais abertamente.

- Você a levará para o mesmo fim que fez com a _Jennifer_!

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Wow... agora essa fanfic começa a ficar boa! Sim eu assumo isso! *KKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_É a partir desse final de capítulo em diante que a história realmente toma forma, fazendo sentido em sua totalidade. Os capítulos ficaram maiores, com termos mais técnicos, mas o resultado final vale a pena. Espero continuar com vocês por aqui! ;D_

_Obrigada a quem está lendo e comentando. Mayh Cardoso obrigada por betar._

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.**  
**REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	14. Jennifer Claire Hale

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 14  
Jennifer Claire Hale**

.

James esbravejou isso e o silêncio dominou os Cullen e os Hale que estavam presenciando a cena. As pessoas próximas olhavam confusas para as expressões de Edward, James, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Tanya, Heidi e a minha. Então algo aconteceu muito rápido, Jasper soltou Edward e deu um soco com toda a força que possui no olho esquerdo de James, que caiu molemente sobre seus seguranças.

- Não. Ouse. Mencionar. O. Nome. Da. Minha. Irmã! – ele disse pausadamente, notei que Rosalie apertava o meu braço com mais força a cada palavra do seu irmão, e Alice cair em lágrimas silenciosas, e Tanya a reconfortando. Emmett afrouxou o braço que segurava o pescoço de Edward, que olhava aturdido a cena, enquanto Edward desmoronava no chão, em um choro silencioso.

- Jasper, Jasper… – James começou, amigavelmente, notando o choque no rosto de todos ali. – você me _culpa_ pelo que aconteceu com sua irmã, mas não _culpa_ o verdadeiro _responsável_! – ele exclamou encarando Edward, que continuava a chorar fitando o chão. Só notei que Rosalie havia soltado o meu braço quando a mesma marchava em direção a James e dava um tapa em sua cara.

- _Ele_, não foi o culpado, e outra coisa não foi _ele_ que tentou matar a nós todos! – a loira exasperou e saiu bufando de perto de James, indo abraçar Emmett que a recebeu de braços abertos.

- Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que não fui responsável por nenhuma das _duas_ coisas! – James gritou com raiva. – Eu _amava_ a sua irmã Rosalie, e Jasper _você_ sabe o que eu iria propor a ela!

- Mas você não fez nada disso, por causa de uma coisa de criança você sumiu para a casa da sua avó em Portland, e depois veio culpar todos aqui pelo o que _sua_ família fez! – Jasper exasperou no mesmo tom.

Olhava confusa aquela cena, Jasper e Rosalie tinham uma _irmã_? A tal Jennifer era Jennifer _Hale_? Mas o que aconteceu com ela, para que James culpasse Edward, e os Hale culpassem a família de James? E James a amava? Que confusão era essa? Não conseguia entender nada do que eles se acusavam só via cada um deles ali esboçando uma reação diferente e um misto delas, como tristeza, rancor, saudade, amor, paixão, culpa, ódio, realmente era extremamente confuso aquilo.

- Como você reagiria se soubesse que o _amor_ da sua vida foi apaixonada pelo seu _melhor amigo_, que era como um _irmão_ para você! – James exasperou se debulhando em lágrimas.

- Isso foi quando Jennifer tinha 10 anos James, ela se apaixonou por Edward por causa de uma _brincadeira_, e escreveu em seu diário. Mas quando vocês começaram a namorar ela estava mais que _apaixonada_ por você! Mas não, você preferiu dar ouvidos a um diário de uma _criança_! – Rosalie que havia se afastado do abraço de Emmett, esbravejava.

- Como você queria que eu reagisse Rosalie? Ela não saia de perto dele, dormia quase todo santo dia com_ ele_…

- Na casa _dele_! – Alice se manifestara pela primeira vez, desde que começara aquela briga. – Ela dormia no_ meu_ quarto, James. Tanto que fui eu que a _incentivei_ a se entregar a você uma semana antes do… – ela engoliu em seco. – do… ah… você sabe o que! – ela disse enquanto as lágrimas por conta da lembrança forçada a dominavam.

- Como que _é_ Alice? – James perguntou confuso.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu Brown, minha irmã que incentivou a Jenny a ser _sua_ para _sempre_, mas _sua_ família estragou tudo como vinha estragando desde que seu _papaizinho_ querido quis se tornar prefeito! – Emmett falou com seu timbre forte, fechando as mãos em punhos.

- Mas… – James começou.

- James, meu primo querido – Tanya que saiu de perto de mim foi abraçar o primo que estava confuso e as lágrimas salpicavam aqueles olhos castanhos agora não mais intensos, já que as lentes vermelhas estavam espalhadas pelo chão. – acho melhor você ir _embora_, você tem algumas coisas para _apurar_ e outras para _processar_. – ele apenas meneou com a cabeça e retribuiu o abraço da prima. Encarou a todos que participavam da cena e saiu cabisbaixo.

Foi então que resolvi encarar cada um ali, Jasper chorava inconsolável no ombro de Alice, e essa tentava retrair as lágrimas que dominavam seus olhos verdes, já que as lentes estavam irritando os olhos de todos que usavam. Rosalie chorava igualmente a Jasper no ombro de Emmett e esse somente a abraçava com força se segurando nela para não cair no choro. Heidi consolava um Edward que estava catatônico, disperso e aos prantos no chão, e Tanya que havia deixado o primo ir, me abraçou sem nenhuma cerimônia.

Desde que conheci os Cullen, os Hale e os Brown eu venho tentando descobrir o que aconteceu em seu passado misterioso, mas me parecia que esse _passado_ era melhor ser deixado para trás, pois ele somente trazia sofrimento para aquelas pessoas. Mas a minha curiosidade ainda falava mais alto, eu queria saber_ quem_ era Jennifer Hale, e _o que_ havia acontecido com ela. E eu faria isso, nem que eu tivesse que ir de porta em porta para montar as peças desse quebra cabeça. Só que eu sabia que hoje, pelo menos essa busca ia ficar suspensa, pois meus amigos estavam _inconsoláveis_ por terem sido forçados a lembrarem de algo que não os agradava.

Desvencilhei-me do abraço de Tanya, e me joguei no chão para abraçar amorosamente _meu anjo_, pois nesse momento se tinha alguém que precisava de mim, essa pessoa era Edward. Afinal independente do que ele tenha feito, ou do que _somos_ eu o amava, não somente como homem, mas também como amiga. Todos seguraram a respiração por conta da minha atitude, mas quando me viram abraçar Edward relaxaram o que será que eles pensavam?

- Bella… – ele começou com a voz embargada. – me… des… me desc… – ele tentava dizer entre o choro que o dominava.

- Shiiii, não importa _Ed_, fica calmo. – eu disse o abraçando com mais força. – Vem vamos embora daqui. – disse o erguendo vagarosamente.

Alice também rebocava Jasper para fora da festa, sendo imitada por Emmett que fazia o mesmo com Rosalie, Tanya e Heidi nós acompanhavam abraçadas em silêncio. Alice me fitou com seus olhos vermelhos por causa do choro, e numa troca silenciosa de palavras entendi que poderia levar o Edward para o nosso dormitório. Alice assumiu o volante do carro de Jasper, e Emmett e Rosalie estavam longe já no jipe do moreno. Tanya me lançou um olhar de ternura, no qual eu sustentei por uns segundos antes de me virar para Edward.

- Ed, cadê as chaves do seu carro? – perguntei baixinho a ele. Ele simplesmente colocou a mão no bolso e tirou a chave preta e prata de seu Volvo entregando-as a mim, para depois me abraçar com mais força.

Depois de alguns minutos caminhando com Edward do meu lado avistei o Volvo prata reluzente, destravei o alarme, e coloquei Edward sentado no banco do passageiro, ainda com o olhar vago, assumi logo a posição de motorista e segui devagar, (afinal nunca havia dirigido um carro tão caro em toda a minha vida) ao meu dormitório.

Apesar o caminho ser curto, fizemos em silêncio, o nosso silêncio confortável, estacionei o carro de Edward em uma vaga, e fui ajudá-lo a sair do carro, esse novamente nada disse, estava começando a me preocupar com seu silêncio. Ativei o alarme e caminhamos rumo ao meu quarto, ele me abraçava como se eu fosse sua propriedade e da qual ele nunca me deixaria sair, e eu não ligava em ficar presa o resto da vida ali.

Chegamos ao meu dormitório, e Edward fui instantaneamente se deitar na minha cama, coloquei as chaves do seu carro em cima da minha escrivaninha, para logo depois tirar as botas que eu ainda calçava, que por Deus não havia me feito nenhum mal aquela noite, estava indo em direção ao banheiro quando Edward finalmente falou.

- Bella, vem aqui. – caminhei até a minha cama onde ele estava deitado, e sentei ao seu lado. Ele me olhou confuso e me abraçou com uma força e uma intensidade que aquela corrente elétrica que sempre passava por mim quando estava com ele, se intensificou muito mais. – Posso te pedir uma _coisa_? – ele me perguntou sereno, enquanto encarava com aqueles orbes esmeraldas pelo os meus chocolates.

- _Claro_Edward! – eu sabia que qualquer coisa que ele me pedisse eu faria, me jogaria de um penhasco por ele, mataria por ele, roubaria por ele, e até fugiria de algo por ele, meu _amor_ por ele era _inquestionável_.

- Bella, – ele me encarou com um brilho diferente em seus olhos. – faz _amor_ comigo _agora_ para que eu possa esquecer tudo o que aconteceu hoje? – ele me pediu como uma súplica. Era simplesmente impossível não atender a um pedido de tal magnitude de Edward, ainda mais quando ela era como uma súplica.

- _Claro Ed_. – me limitei a responder, já que ele me beijou em seguida com toda voracidade e paixão que possuía, eu retribui aquele beijo com a mesma intensidade, com a mesma paixão que ele.

Logo minhas mãos hábeis por conta das noites e dias que passava com Edward, retiraram sua camiseta, e as dele muito mais hábeis que as minhas num piscar de olhos tiraram o meu tomara que caia. Minhas mãos passeavam por aquele peitoral e abdômen com urgência, ferocidade; já as de Edward massageava suavemente meus seios me fazendo gemer em meio aos seus beijos. Logo só as mãos não estavam servindo, e sua boca veio explorar meu pescoço, minha clavícula, meus seios onde ele se deliciava os beijando, sugando, ou até mesmo mordiscando de leve, sua língua brincava como a muito não fazia com meus mamilos, me levando a loucura.

Seus toques urgentes e cálidos me deixavam inebriada, e desejando que ele me possuísse o mais rápido possível, foi então que suas mãos rumaram para o zíper da minha calça e com uma rapidez surpreendente ele a arrancou para encarar minha minúscula calcinha vermelha. Ele sorriu mateiro para a minha lingerie para depois arrancá-la com o dente a cortando em duas.

Olhei para ele exasperada esse somente sorriu torto para mim, para em seguida fazer sua língua explorar meu sexo, que irradiava saudade daquele corpo que me completava de uma maneira surpreendente. Sua língua percorria o meu sexo com desejo, onde sua língua fazia movimentos circulares no meu clitóris me fazendo gemer e tremer de prazer, por vezes ele somente prendia meus _lábios_ de baixo em seus dentes me deixando cada vez mais excitada.

Sentia sua língua circulando meu clitóris lentamente, depois aumentando a velocidade, e diminuindo novamente, e acelerando, e voltando a diminuir, depois comecei a o sentir indo para a direita e para a esquerda, sua língua frenética estimulando todo meu sexo, e para complementar todo o prazer que sua língua me dava, ainda tinha aquelas suas mordidas e sucções, que me faziam delirar, ou talvez mais que isso, era como abraçar o paraíso sem sair do meu quarto.

E assim sucederam-se seus movimentos até eu sentir aquela sensação já conhecida, mas necessária e impetuosa me tomar, a minha pulsação acelerando, os meus batimentos cardíacos intensos, o arrepio me dominando, e aquela contração involuntária dos meus músculos surgindo, lá estava eu me entregando de corpo e alma, e talvez algo a mais a Edward. E esse sentindo a minha entrega vindo, somente sugou o meu líquido como sempre fazia me deixando ainda mais excitada, já que a sua cara de prazer por _provar_ mais uma vez o meu extremo era algo como ele mesmo definia _maravilhoso_.

Notei-o se afastando vagarosamente e desabotoando sua calça com avidez, o ajudei com ânsia, pois queria mostrar a ele que eu _também_ podia o fazer ir às nuvens e voltar, o fazer se entregar a mim sem culpa, sem ressentimentos, sem nada, somente por tesão, paixão, ou sei lá o que motivava aquele _nosso_ momento íntimo. Sua boxer preta saiu junto com a sua calça, e eu com uma força que nem sabia que tinha o joguei com demasiada urgência na cama, ele me olhou com aquelas esmeraldas, confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz.

O beijei com toda a paixão e ferocidade que podia, fazendo com que nossas línguas brigassem por algo que sabíamos que nenhuma venceria, fazendo o beijo ser profundo e intenso. Mas eu tinha que retribuir o que ele fazia comigo, afinal era ele quem estava mal por alguma coisa, e suplicou para que eu fizesse amor com ele, comecei a trilhar um caminho de beijos por todo o seu corpo, começando no seu maxilar, pescoço, clavícula, tórax, abdômen, barriga, até me aproximar serenamente de seu membro que estava enrijecido. Fiz um leve carinho _nele_, fazendo seu dono arquear as costas com o simples toque da minha mão. Abaixei meu rosto, e o beijei a sua ponta, ele gemeu meu nome.

Comecei a massagear a sua base, enquanto a minha boca e minha língua brincavam com _aquele_ paraíso. Por vezes tentava colocar todo dentro de minha boca, mas infelizmente não conseguia, então levava a minha língua a percorrer toda aquela extensão, junto com os meus lábios que o acariciava em uma carícia serena e apaixonante, onde beijos eram _essenciais_. Notei seu membro pulsando em minha boca e mãos, hoje pela primeira vez eu _iria_experimentar o _gosto_ de Edward. E foi o que eu fiz quando aquele líquido quente caiu um pouco por minha boca, ao perceber o que eu fazia, Edward me puxou para ele e me beijou soberbamente, o seu gosto que estava em minha boca, se misturou com a boca dele, apenas me deixando um leve _sabor_ de prazer para trás. Ele me jogou na cama, e me encarou com intensidade.

- Meu _amor_ não faça mais isso, ok? – ele me pediu tranquilamente, me fazendo o encarar confusa, já que pelo pouco que eu sabia _todo_ homem gostava que sua companheira, seja ela mulher ou amante ou sei lá o que, engolisse seu _líquido_. E por que Edward havia me chamado de _amor_? O que ele quis dizer ao pronunciar essa palavra? Ele sorriu torto para mim e mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha. – Você é muito_ pura_, e isso quem faz são mulheres baixas, que precisam prender _seu_ homem, meu _amor_.

Apenas meneei a cabeça em confirmação, pois eu estava em estado de _choque_, afinal _Edward Cullen_ havia me chamado de AMOR duas vezes em duas frases e disse que era MEU homem. Como assim? O que eu tinha perdido para que ele agisse de tal forma comigo? Mas quando iria questioná-lo ele voltou a me beijar com intensidade e paixão. Suas mãos que estavam em meus cabelos, começaram a descer por minhas costas, fazendo-me sentir um rastro de fogo no caminho que seguia, as minhas mãos criaram vida, sem a minha autorização e já se encontravam enterradas nos cabelos de Edward, os puxando ora carinhosamente, ora furtivamente.

Edward se desvencilhou de mim por alguns instantes e quando eu iria protestar pude ouvir o som de plástico, seguido pelo de látex. Ele só se afastou para colocar camisinha, pois, assim como eu ele não aguentava mais esperar para me ter por completo. Ele me encarou com intensidade, enquanto se posicionava próximo a minha entrada, fechei meus olhos quando o _senti_ começando a deslizar por mim.

- Gostaria que você ficasse me olhando nós olhos, enquanto fazemos _amor_ Bella. – ele me pediu suplicante pela segunda vez aquela noite. Concedi o seu pedido e ele começou a se movimentar devagar dentro de mim, me tomando com um desejo transparente por aqueles olhos verdes.

Suas investidas em mim eram intensas e prazerosas, o nosso ritmo era inexplicável era sensual, voraz, voluptuoso um _frenesi_ inquestionável. O nosso vai e vem era frenético, intenso, chegava até ser indecente. Mas para nós era necessário, obrigatório, imprescindível, _essencial_. Eu já não conseguia mais viver sem ter o corpo dele completando o meu como agora, e me parecia que ele também não.

A luxúria em nossos movimentos era apenas detalhes sórdidos de algo muito maior e incompreensível, nossos corpos queriam um ao outro, tanto que nossas respirações eram inexistentes da mesma forma, nosso suor se misturava fazendo existir uma _essência_ única e inigualável. Nossos espasmos eram programados para ocorrer junto, bem como nossos gemidos. Parecia que tudo era cronometrado em nós, desde a aceleração das pulsações e dos batimentos cardíacos, até o arrepio que passava por nós, intercalando com os músculos se contraindo em conjunto com a sensação de entrega vindo exatamente ao mesmo instante, e ainda nós encarando, eu como se aquele orbe esmeralda fosse à luz do meu mundo e a ele como a imensidão chocolate dos meus era a do mundo dele, chegamos ao ápice juntos.

Nós entregamos aquele amor que nos consumia mais duas vezes aquela noite, e sempre com a mesma intensidade, a mesma soberba, a mesma luxúria, a mesma volúpia, o mesmo desejo da primeira. E em nenhuma das vezes quebrarmos aquela troca de olhares que diziam mais do que palavras, expressavam mais que carícias e representavam mais que qualquer outra coisa, e sempre tendo as mesmas reações juntos, como algo único, indivisível, _uno_.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim, mas não se afastou um milímetro de mim, ainda me fitando com intensidade, suas mãos afagando carinhosamente meus cabelos, eu sorria serenamente para ele quase consumida pelo sono, notava as minhas pupilas piscando pesadamente. Ele as beijou com ternura, e depois beijou com avidez meus lábios, o sono me dominava, mas antes pude ouvir Edward me dizer.

- Bella meu _amor_, você é a pessoa mais importante do meu mundo. _Eu… te amo_. – e cai na inconsciência.

Tive uma noite com sonhos belos e coloridos, mas que em determinado tempo viraram tristes e sombrios. Acordei aturdida, a procura de Edward, mas só me encontrei _nua_, e um bilhete e uma rosa no travesseiro ao meu lado.

"_Bella_

_Desculpe-me por aquela cena ontem à noite._

_Achei que aquele assunto já havia morrido, mas estava redondamente enganado._

_Prometo-lhe que__nunca__mais isso acontecerá com você por perto._

_Não quero fazê-la sofrer. Você é muito importante para mim._

_Nós vemos mais tarde._

_Beijos, Edward"_

Assim que li aquele bilhete, me lembrei da discussão com James e as revelações sobre _Jennifer Hale_. E dele me chamando de _amor_ bem como ter ouvido um _eu te amo_, mas isto acho que fazia parte do meu sonho. Espantei esses meus pensamentos sobre o _amor_ de Edward Cullen e hoje eu me dedicaria a descobrir um pouco sobre as famílias Hale, Cullen e Brown, e seria sem sair do meu quarto, já que todos ali eram conhecidos com toda a certeza deveriam existir reportagens sobre eles na internet, e seria ali que minha busca começaria.

Tomada a minha decisão, rumei para o banheiro, apenas parando para pegar uma roupa no guarda roupa e entrei debaixo da água quente que saia do chuveiro. Lavei meus cabelos com o meu shampoo preferido de morangos, ensaboei minha pele com um sabonete também de morangos, enquanto deixava aquela água quente cair sobre meus ombros me relaxando e me motivando a busca que teria pela frente. Terminei o meu banho, me sequei rapidamente, vesti a roupa que havia escolhido, escovei meus dentes, penteei meus cabelos, e segui para a cafeteria para tomar um desjejum. Estava tão ansiosa que mal tomei uma xícara de café acompanhada de um donut, e voltei correndo ao meu dormitório. Arrumei a minha cama rapidamente, para depois pegar o notebook que Edward havia me dado de aniversário, enquanto este ligava, resolvi ligar para a minha mãe Renée e para o meu pai Charlie. Conversei rapidamente com cada um deles, já que eram duas ligações diferentes.

Assim que desliguei abri o meu navegador de buscas na internet, e digitei rapidamente _Jennifer Hale_. Logo apareceu o resultado da busca.

.

_Resultados_**_1_**_–_**_10 _**_de aproximadamente _**_115 _**_para _**_Jennifer Hale _**_(_**_0,26_**_segundos)_

.

**The Boston Globe Online – Journal**

… **Jennifer Hale** a belíssima filha caçula dos reitores da universidade de Dartmouth, teve uma vida… Amigos da família afirmam estarem em estado de choque pelo acontecimento…

**New Hampshire Journal**

… Filha dos honorários reitores e chanceleres na Dartmouth College **Jennifer Hale** foi uma menina meiga e feliz, ao lado de seu irmão gêmeo Jasper W. Hale…

**Massachussetts Journal**

**Jennifer Hale** atual namorada do filho do candidato a prefeito de Boston John Brown foi encontrada… James está inconsolável pelo o que aconteceu a sua namorada…

**New York Times Journal**

… Apura-se que o incêndio na residência do famosíssimo neurocirurgião Carlisle Cullen foi criminoso, mas… sobre o caso **Jennifer Hale**…

**Cap Code Journal**

… Incêndio na casa do Dr. Carlisle Cullen é que pode ter sido causado por uma pane elétrica… mas sobre o caso **Jennifer Hale**...

**Dartmouth College News**

… no dia 17 de junho de 2005 a caçula dos irmãos **Hale** deixou uma marca eterna nos que a conhecia… na cerimônia em homenagem a pequena **Jennifer** família e amigos…

.

Ao notar que a maioria das introduções das reportagens nada dizia de concreto resolvi ler cada uma delas, selecionei primeiramente à do "_The Boston Globe Online – Journal"_:

…

**_A TRISTEZA DE TRÊS DAS MAIS IMPORTANTES FAMÍLIAS DO ESTADO DE MASSACHUSSETTS_**

_No dia 17 de junho de 2005, o que era para ser uma comemoração ao aniversário de 17 anos dos irmãos Edward e Alice Cullen se tornou um evento trágico._

_Os irmãos Cullen comemoravam seu aniversário em companhia dos seus amigos de infância Rosalie, Jasper e Jennifer Hale e Victoria Brown, filha do candidato a prefeito a cidade de Boston, John Brown, mas o que era para ser somente uma festa se tornou um show de horrores._

_A casa da família Cullen na cidade litorânea de Cap Code foi totalmente destruída por um incêndio que segundo relatórios preliminares indicam ter sido criminoso. Dentro da suntuosa casa da família se encontravam os sete jovens mais promissores do Estado, o que aumenta ainda mais a suspeita de crime._

_Porém os jovens Emmett, Edward e Alice Cullen, Rosalie e Jasper Hale e Victoria Brown saíram sem nenhum dano visível, sorte essa que a pequena Jennifer Hale não teve. A belíssima filha caçula dos reitores da universidade de Dartmouth inspirou muita fumaça, pois se encontrava na área mais atingida da casa, o que acabou resultando a sua morte. Segundo laudos preliminares da equipe da polícia cientifica foram encontrados no seu corpo queimaduras de 2º e 3º graus, bem como fuligens em suas vias respiratórias aumentando assim a suspeita de que a pequena Hale sofreu muito antes de cair na sua inconsciência eterna._

_Jennifer foi uma menina extremamente alegre e espirituosa, sendo o equilíbrio entre seus irmãos a também belíssima Rosalie Lilian Hale e o tímido, mas sereno Jasper William Hale, que sofrem em silêncio a perda da irmã que tanto amavam. Richard e Susan Hale preferem não comentar o caso, mas em um pronunciamento a alguns repórteres afirmam que não culpam ninguém pelo trágico fim de sua filha, eles assim como o restante da família se encontram em sua residência próxima ao campus da Dartmouth College onde Jenny, como era conhecida pelos amigos, será sepultada._

_Os amigos próximos de Jennifer entre eles os filhos gêmeos do renomado neurocirurgião Carlisle Cullen sofrem a perda da amiga, reclusos em sua casa aos arredores de Boston. Alice Cullen que era extremamente próxima a Jennifer teve que ser sedada e encaminhada para o Lawrence General Hospital, pois estava em estado de choque pelo o que aconteceu com a sua melhor amiga._

_O namorado da pequena Jennifer, James Brown também filho do candidato a prefeito da capital do nosso Estado, não estava na comemoração, pois se encontrava na casa dos avós maternos em Portland, ficou em estado de choque pelo acontecimento e afirma com todas as letras que somente existe um responsável pela morte de sua amada, o seu grande amigo de infância Edward Cullen, onde o acusa que por culpa de Edward que Jenny não pode sair da residência._

_A equipe da polícia cientifica irá estudar o caso para averiguar qual foi o verdadeiro motivo da morte da pequena Jennifer Hale, já que após alguns depoimentos levanta-se a suspeita que talvez não tenha sido o incêndio a causa de sua morte._

_O nosso jornal presta as condolências as famílias envolvidas e preza que a verdade sobre a morte da jovem Jennifer Hale seja esclarecida._

**…**

Terminei de ler a reportagem e fiquei na falta de uma palavra melhor em choque _Jennifer Hale_ estava morta, e esta morte ocorreu durante uma festa de aniversário de Alice e Edward? Mas por que de todos se culparem se foi algo _criminoso_? Ainda em dúvida e curiosa para saber mais sobre a morte de Jennifer abri o artigo do "_New York Times – Journal_", afinal era um jornal respeitadíssimo em todo o país, bem como em todo o mundo.

…

**_CASO CULLEN, HALE CONTINUA SOB INGESTIGAÇÕES, E NOVAS SUSPEITAS SOBRE A CAUSA DA MORTE DE JENNIFER HALE_**

_Depois de uma série de investigações da polícia da cidade de Cap Code, da cidade de Boston e até da participação de alguns membros do FBI, que devem favores as famílias envolvidas, chegou-se ao laudo oficial sobre o que ocorreu na residência do neurocirurgião Carlisle Cullen e de sua esposa a famosa decoradora de celebridades Esme Cullen. O incêndio que se iniciou na ala oeste da casa foi intencional, o melhor dizendo criminoso, já que foram encontrados no local pela perícia dois galões de gasolina bem como mais três vazios na área externa da casa._

_Foi realizada nestes galões uma perícia, para se era possível encontrar o rastro dos responsáveis, mas de nada esta adiantou, pois, quem praticou tal ato contra as famílias mais importantes do Estado, se preveniu para que nada o fizesse culpado._

_Porém, a respeito da morte da jovem Jennifer Hale novas observações foram atribuídas a sua causa. A jovem no momento do incidente se encontrava desacordada em um quarto na área norte da casa, a perícia suspeita que Jennifer estivesse em coma alcoólico, ou sobre o efeito de drogas, mas até o momento nada pode ser confirmado. A única confirmação é que talvez a linda Jennifer Hale tenha sofrido uma parada cardiorrespiratória, que pode ter causado sua morte e não o incêndio que atingiu a casa dos Cullen, como foi dito primeiramente. As investigações sobre sua morte continuam a ser apuradas._

_Infelizmente a morte da linda Jennifer Hale dividiu as opiniões de seus amigos de infância, fazendo surgir uma ruptura na amizade deixando os Cullen e os Hale unidos e excluindo os Brown._

_Tanto que no dia 15 de julho em um evento no qual homenageava seus pais Emmett Cullen e James Brown, namorado da falecida Jennifer Hale, saiu no soco resultando em um escândalo já que Emmett foi submetido a uma pena onde deverá prestar serviços à comunidade, e James que foi gravemente ferido pelo filho mais velho de Carlisle._

_Edward e Alice Cullen que eram extremamente próximos à vítima não são vistos desde a cerimônia de sepultamento em New Hampshire, dizem que a pequena Alice Cullen se encontra em uma clínica psiquiátrica nos arredores de Miami na Flórida e que Edward está em uma clínica de reabilitação em São Diego na Califórnia, infelizmente nenhuma das duas informações foram confirmadas pela família._

_Devido a todos estes escândalos envolvendo a sua família o Dr. Carlisle Cullen pediu seu afastamento da direção do Lawrence General Hospital, para que sua família se restabeleça do baque que sofreu no último mês. Esperamos o pronunciamento da família Cullen sobre os acontecimentos._

…

Quando terminei de ler a reportagem do _New York Times_ a minha confusão aumentou, então depois de várias analises descobriram que a tal Jennifer não havia morrido por causa do incêndio e sim por outra_ causa_? E se foi por causa de álcool ou drogas, que Edward se encontrava em uma clínica de reabilitação era esse o _motivo_ para James o culpá-lo tanto? Minha cabeça doía e meu estomago se revirava com o donut e o café que eu havia tomado, era impossível que isso havia acontecido, mas James me dissera uma vez que já havia quebrado o braço por causa de uma briga, mas e Alice? Ela não tem cara de _louca_, para ficar internada em um hospital psiquiátrico. As duvidas invés de serem sanadas por esta minha busca se tornavam mais enigmáticas do que nunca.

Resolvi ler uma última notícia sobre o assunto, e se essa não fosse nada esclarecedora eu procuraria me informar de _outra_ forma, mesmo sabendo que esta outra forma poderia me causar sérios problemas. Selecionei a reportagem do jornal da universidade o "_Dartmouth College News_", afinal nada do que poderia ser dito ali ofenderia a ética e a moral dos Cullen, dos Brown e principalmente dos Hale.

…

**_O ADEUS A JENNIFER HALE_**

_Jennifer Hale, uma linda garota de cabelos loiros e olhos de um azul profundo, que teve uma vida breve, mas que iluminou o caminho de todos aqueles que a conheceram, sua alegria, sua irreverência, seu companheirismo, dentre outras tantas características que a marcavam ficarão para sempre lembradas naqueles que a conheceram, igualmente o seu sorriso único e amável._

_Mas o destino às vezes nos prega peças das quais não esperamos no dia 17 de junho de 2005 a caçula dos irmãos Hale deixou uma marca eterna nos que a conheceram, pois foi neste dia que a luz que iluminava aqueles olhos e irradiava aquele sorriso se apagou, deixando as pessoas que a conheciam carentes de suas brincadeiras, de seus carinhos e de sua amizade. Seus amigos choram a perda de uma pessoa que consideravam como irmã, seus irmãos choram não só a perda da irmã, mas também a da amiga, e seus pais choram, pois não terão mais a sua pequena estrela para brilhar._

_Jennifer que comemorava junto com seus amigos uma data especial foi cruelmente vítima de um ato repulsivo e arcaico como a vingança, pois atear fogo em uma residência onde se encontram jovens promissores é no mínimo considerado um ato hediondo. Felizmente mais nenhum dos jovens presentes, entre eles os irmãos da pequena Jennifer, os irmãos Cullen e a jovem Brown não sofreram dano algum, porém a lindíssima Jenny, como era carinhosamente conhecida, não conseguiu sair da residência a tempo, e quando o fogo foi amenizado encontraram seu corpo sem vida._

_O namorado de Jennifer, James Brown que por infortúnios familiares teve que se ausentar da litorânea cidade de Cap Code por alguns dias se sente abalado e responsável pela morte de sua musa, e teve que ser levado para o hospital de Portland, pois entrou em estado de choque quando ficou sabendo do ocorrido. Outra pessoa que entrou em estado de choque por conta da morte precoce de Jenny foi Alice Cullen, sua amiga de infância, onde ambas viviam estampando as colunas sociais da cidade, do estado e do país, teve que ser sedada para acalmar-se do choque que foi ver sua amiga já sem vida._

_O irmão de Alice, Edward Cullen também amigo de infância de Jennifer é outra pessoa que está inconsolável, mas seus pais o Dr. Carlisle e Esme Cullen tentam amenizar a situação para o pobre Edward, que se sente extremamente culpado por ter deixado sua amiga para trás, na confusão de sair da casa em chamas. Outro também que se encontra inconsolável é o gêmeo da pequena Jennifer, Jasper Hale, mas este esta sob os cuidados da irmã mais velha Rosalie Hale, que apesar de estar abalada com a morte da irmã caçula, vem orientando e auxiliando os pais e o irmão neste momento de dor._

_Apesar da dor recente pela perda da doce Jennifer Claire Hale, será realizado nesta segunda feira dia 19 de junho as 19h00min horas o sepultamento da nossa estrela de Dartmouth, e após haverá uma cerimônia em homenagem a pequena Jennifer, onde amigos e familiares irão acatar um de seus pedidos mais significantes "lembrar dela como aquela que sempre trouxe alegria"._

_Nós do DCN prestamos as nossas condolências aos reitores e chanceleres da universidade Richard e Susan Hale, bem como aos jovens Hale, Cullen e Brown. E que as memórias que temos daquela linda menina de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis profundos não serão jamais esquecidas._

…

No final da reportagem do _Dartmouth College News_ eu estava em lágrimas aquele texto, tão curto e tão profundo, fez com que eu conhecesse pessoalmente Jennifer Hale e sua foto que estava estampada no final da página fazia meu coração doer ainda mais, pois a foto daquela linda moça estava também estampada em uma porta retrato ao lado da cama de Alice, onde as duas estavam sorrindo e em outra onde se encontravam os três Cullen e os três Hale estrategicamente colocada no mural de fotos da pequena Alice.

Eu definitivamente não sabia mais se queria ou não descobrir mais sobre _ela_, pois eu me sentia uma traidora, já que aquela situação fazia meus mais novos e melhores amigos sofrerem. Fechei a página onde estava lendo a matéria e desliguei meu computador, deitei na minha cama e comecei a pensar sobre o que havia lido. Como alguém pode ser tão cruel ao ponto de tentar matar jovens que nada haviam feitos, ou ainda acusá-los de coisas que eles são incapazes de fazer. A partir de hoje eu comecei a concordar com o meu pai, o chefe de polícia Charlie Swan que afirmava com todas as letras que a imprensa e suas matérias sensacionalistas somente atrapalhavam as investigações da polícia bem como a vida daqueles que estavam envolvidos.

Passei a tarde inteira de domingo remoendo aquelas coisas que havia lido, e tentando achar uma lógica para a troca de farpas entre as pessoas diretamente envolvidas. Talvez fiz tanto esforço para achar uma solução para o mistério que acabei adormecendo, e sonhei que conhecia a jovem Jennifer Hale e ela me pedia ajuda para _salvar_ Edward e _me_salvar, pois ela via em mim a _mulher_ que Edward esperou 19 anos para achar, e que Alice precisava urgentemente de uma _nova melhor amiga_ e essa nova melhor amiga tinha que ser eu. Mas o que me deixou mais _espantada_ o sonho era que ela me pedia para _ajudar_ James a superar a sua perda, e fazer tudo o que eu posso para que isso aconteça e _lembrar_ a ele que ela sempre irá_ amá-lo_ mesmo não estando aqui.

Acordei aturdida daquele sonho, e notei que estava toda molhada de suor, pois aquele sonho havia sido tão intenso que parecia real. Tomei um novo banho quente vesti uma roupa seca para suportar o frio que estava e voltei a deitar, adormecendo instantaneamente. Porém meu sono não durou muito, pois senti uma fragrância de _hortelã e mel_ única no ar, que sabia perfeitamente a quem pertencia.

Abri meus olhos, que estavam extremamente pesados para encarar aqueles olhos verdes esmeraldas únicos, e ver aquele sorriso torto perfeito somente para mim. Arfei pesadamente, pois olhar para Edward me deixava ainda sem ar, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo. Este me abraçou com toda a intensidade que poderia ser aplicada aquele ato e começou a afagar meus cabelos, em uma carícia única. Então me afastou um pouco, para depois capturar meus lábios em um beijo feroz e voluptuoso, nos beijamos por um tempo indeterminado até que nossas respirações protestaram e ele se afastou relutante de mim.

- Bella… – ele começou de uma forma baixa e indecisa.

- Edward? – retribui mais como uma pergunta.

- Será que… er… você… er… quer ser… – ele deu uma pausa maior e me encarou com audácia.

- Quero ser _o que_ Edward? – perguntei confusa.

- Será que você quer ser minha… _namorada_?

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Mistério Jennifer Hale só deixou mais e mais dúvidas, o que tudo isso significa, hein? Edward pedindo a Bella em namoro será que isso significa algo bom?_

_Obrigada a todos que continuam lendo essa fanfic, obrigada a Mayh Cardoso por betar._

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	15. Pedidos

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 15  
Pedidos**

.

Olhei confusa para Edward, era _impossível_ que ele estava me pedindo em namoro, mas ao mesmo tempo ele estava na minha frente apreensivo com a minha resposta. Eu estava perplexa com o tal pedido uma vez que, nunca ninguém havia me pedido em namoro, bem… Demetri não conta já que nós ficamos e… todos diziam que namorávamos, mas nunca ouve um pedido oficial, esse era o primeiro e talvez o _mais_importante de todos.

- _Como_? – questionei visivelmente confusa e feliz.

- Você Bella Swan quer ser a minha namorada? – ele me perguntou com os olhos brilhando, quando eu iria responder, ele falou antes. – Mas nós teríamos um _namoro aberto_ Bella, não é _fantástico_?

NÃO! Definitivamente Edward não estava me propondo um namoro _aberto_, ou seja, em curtas palavras manter a mesma situação que vivíamos, com a única diferença que agora eu ostentaria o título de _namorada_! O ódio me consumiu, ele não podia fazer isso comigo. Sim eu queria ser a namorada dele, mas ter um namoro aberto, isso estava fora de cogitação.

- _O que_? – exteriorizei horrorizada.

- Bella, _meu amor_… – ah… ele tá de palhaçada comigo, me chamando de amor, não é mesmo? Não, ele não estava isso eu conseguia ver claramente em seus olhos verdes que brilhavam de expectativa. – isso significa que durante a semana seríamos somente um do outro, mas que nos finais de semana poderíamos beijar, somente _beijar_ outras pessoas. – ele me disse essa frase calmamente, como se fosse à coisa mais comum do mundo. – Então o que você _acha_?

Ele me perguntou todo esperançoso, eu estava sem palavras, àquela proposta era a mais indecente que eu recebi em toda a minha vida, então um ímpeto de coragem me dominou e me lembrei de algumas palavras que usei a Alice uma vez para definir a minha relação com seu irmão _"eu também estou usando ele! Até eu cansar, quando cansar bye bye Edward Cullen!"_, por mais que na época essas palavras tenham soado falsas, _talvez_hoje elas sejam extremamente verdadeiras e soassem assim por conta do ódio que eu sentia.

- NÃO! Não Edward Cullen, eu não _aceito_ namorar com você, eu estava te usando, e agora eu _cansei_! – disse com uma voz firme, que eu duvidava que tivesse. Ele me olhou espantado, estagnado, pois ele _nunca_ imaginou que eu diria isso a ele. – Agora sai daqui Edward, eu preciso ficar _sozinha_! – eu disse com o último fio de voz firme que ainda havia em meu corpo. Ele continuava a me olhar como se duvidasse do que eu havia dito, mas se levantou e caminhou até a porta.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou deixá-la pensar melhor _nisso_! – e saiu por aquela porta a batendo. Meu coração doeu ao o ver sair por aquela soleira, mas eu não podia me submeter a ter um namoro aberto com Edward por mais que eu o amasse isso me tornaria uma pessoa baixíssima, não por ficar com outras pessoas, mas sim pelo ciúme que me consumiria pouco a pouco, me corroendo por dentro.

Com a constatação de que talvez esse dia tenha sido o meu ú_ltimo_dia com Edward, eu cai em um choro, onde as lágrimas eram grossas e frias, dolorosas e espinhentas, cada uma me machucava como se o meu próprio coração estivesse sendo dilacerado.

Eu me sentia estraçalhada por dentro, eu desejei por todos esses dois meses que nós tivéssemos algo sério, mas nunca imaginei que ele me propusesse um _namoro aberto_. E ele estava convicto que eu aceitaria? Era simplesmente _inacreditável_. As lágrimas caiam e molhavam a cada vez mais os meus travesseiros, e no meio desse desespero eu adormeci.

.

(…)

.

_Eu estava caminhando em uma praia deserta e ao longe e conseguia avistar um brilho dourado, a minha curiosidade falou mais alto, então eu corri até ele e notei que o brilho era os cabelos loiros de alguém, essa pessoa vestia um lindo vestido que ia um pouco abaixo dos joelhos de cor bege, depois de analisar milimetricamente a roupa daquela pessoa encarei seu rosto, e notei que se tratava de Jennifer Claire Hale, reconheci seus olhos azuis profundos, e mesmo sorriso das fotos que eu já havia visto, ela me estendeu sua pequena mão para que eu pegasse, e foi o que eu fiz, o seu toque gelado, me fez arrepiar e ela riu uma risada que parecia sinos, começamos a caminhar lado a lado na beirada do oceano, até que ela parou em frente a uma belíssima casa, mas esta estava condenada, a pintura totalmente lascada e seu fundo que era ao norte estavam totalmente destruído por conta de um incêndio, algo me dizia que aquela era a residência dos Cullen em Cap Code._

_- É Bella, foi aqui mesmo que eu morri. – ela me disse com sua voz de anjo._

_- Lamento Jennifer. – eu disse a ela, e minha voz saiu estagnada._

_- Me chame de Jenny, como todos me chamavam._

_- Ok Jenny. – disse vislumbrando aquela casa._

_- Você não vai me perguntar o porquê de eu estar invadindo os seus sonhos e te trazendo aqui? – ela perguntou visivelmente confusa._

_- Bem só se você quiser me dizer, se não podemos ficar em silêncio. – disse a ela, me lembrando da proposta que Edward havia me feito._

_- Ele te ama Bella, só ainda não tem noção disso! – ela me disse acariciando o meu rosto, e limpando uma lágrima._

_- Como? – perguntei confusa._

_- Edward! Sim Bella ele te ama, ele me disse isso, só ainda não tem total ciência como esse sentimento é incondicional e irrevogável, mas ele irá descobrir em breve._

_- Talvez seja tarde. Ele me magoou Jenny! – eu sorri para ela sem humor._

_- Nunca é tarde para o amor, você vai ver. – ela me abraçou, e novamente o seu toque gélido me fez tremer._

_- Espero. – disse involuntariamente, arrancado uma gargalhada de Jenny._

_- Bells, – ela me chamou pelo apelido que somente meu pai e Jake me chamavam. – vai demorar, mas vai valer a espera. – Sorri novamente sem humor para ela._

_Continuamos a caminhar em direção a casa que hoje estava em ruínas, não conseguia compreender o porquê de ela estar no meu sonho e estarmos neste lugar que eu nunca havia se quer visto quanto mais estado._

_- Bella, você lembra o que eu te pedi hoje à tarde? – ela me perguntou fitando com toda a intensidade de seus olhos azuis os meus castanhos._

_- Claro Jenny! – eu lhe respondi, ela fez uma cara de dúvida. – Que era para que eu salvasse a Edward e automaticamente me salvasse, pois somos o que sempre esperamos um para o outro. – ela sorriu para mim e me pediu para que continuasse dizendo seus pedidos. – Que eu me tornasse a melhor amiga de Alice urgentemente porque ela precisa de uma melhor amiga, e essa tem que ser eu, e… – hesitei por um minuto. – ajudar James a superar a sua perda, e dizer a ele que você sempre irá amá-lo. – eu disse o fim com um fio de voz, ela sorriu um sorriso meio triste e meio alegre e eu retribui o gesto com simplicidade._

_- Mas Bella, eu tenho outros pedidos a você, e esses assim como os outros só você pode me ajudar._

_- Sim Jenny, pode me dizer. – lhe disse rapidamente._

_- Preciso que você ajude a minha irmã Rosalie, – a encarei confusa. – Rose se sente culpada assim como Edward pelo que me aconteceu, mas a culpa não foi dela, e ela precisa entender isso. Jasper é outro que precisa de conforto, pois nós dois havíamos discutido naquele dia, e ele estava muito bravo comigo, você precisa dizer a ele que eu o perdoo._

_- Tudo bem Jenny, mas porque você mesma não diz isso a eles, como está fazendo comigo e com… er… Edward? – perguntei confusa, quer dizer aquilo era confuso._

_- Eles me bloqueiam, eu não consigo entrar nos sonhos deles, só no seu e no de Edward, e isso me deixa frustrada! – ela disse com muita raiva, e eu novamente a abracei tentando reconfortá-la._

_- Calma Jenny, é porque é muito recente para eles, e eles ainda estão sofrendo. – eu lhe disse passando a mão por aqueles cabelos sedosos e loiros._

_- Eu sei. – ela disse com a voz embargada. – Você não imagina como eu queria conversar com Alice, ou abraçar os meus irmãos, ou ainda beijar pela última vez a boca do homem mais importante da minha vida. – ela dizia em meio às lágrimas._

_- Eu imagino como deve ter sido horrível isso tudo para você. – eu disse admirando ela e depois a casa._

_- É muito pior do que você imagina Bella. – ela disse fitando a casa também, perdida talvez em lembranças. – Bella, – ela me chamou depois de um longo tempo. – eu tenho um último pedido a você, e esse pode ser o mais difícil de cumprir. – ela disse me encarando séria._

_- Prometo que tentarei fazê-lo. – tentei dizer a ela, que me encarava resignada._

_- Não Bella, esse é o mais importante, você precisa conseguir cumpri-lo. – ela me disse com veemência. – Preciso que você use a influência do seu pai na polícia, para tentar descobrir o que aconteceu aqui, e principalmente o porquê, você me promete que fará isso? – ela me pediu suplicante._

_- Mas porque Jenny? – perguntei confusa._

_- Porque todos eles precisam entender o que aconteceu aqui, e quem causou isso! – ela disse aflita, chorando novamente._

_- Mas você não sabe? – perguntei desesperada._

_- Não Bells, infelizmente eu não sei, e eu preciso descansar a minha alma, e isso eu só farei com a sua ajuda. Entre em contato com o seu pai, e peça tudo o que ele possa conseguir com a sua influência, e ajunte todos os artigos jornalísticos e provas que você encontrar sobre esses acontecimentos, e todos os outros que virem seguidos ou interligados com esse, ok?_

_- Tudo bem Jenny, mas você acha que eu conseguirei? – perguntei temendo, o pior._

_- Sim, e posso garantir que nada de mal irá te acontecer. Porque sempre vai ter alguém para te proteger. – ela sorriu mexendo no meu cabelo._

_- Ok. – somente consegui dizer._

_- Agora vá, você precisa descansar, e se dedicar a isso. – ela disse me abraçando carinhosamente. – E eu confio só em você para tudo o que eu te pedi. – sorri novamente para ela e essa retribuiu, quando eu fui abraçá-la novamente essa havia sumido. _

.

(…)

.

Acordei num susto, o meu sonho havia sido tão vivido, tão real, tão… _intenso_. Por mais que ele tenha sido uma predileção bizarra, eu iria acatar todos os pedidos da Jennifer, e me dedicaria a eles até que conseguisse chegar ao fim, e fazer a alma de Jenny descansar. E eu começaria a pesquisar sobre todos esses fatos no dia seguinte.

Ajeitei melhor os cobertores na minha cama, afundando mais meu corpo no colchão e pude sentir um pouco do perfume de Edward, novamente as lágrimas se fizeram minhas companheiras e eu adormeci assim. No dia seguinte acordei me sentindo um caco, e não por causa do sonho que eu tivera no começo da noite, mas sim por sentir falta de Edward, isso que fazia apenas algumas horas que eu o tinha tirado de minha vida.

Tomei um banho quente, na tentativa de relaxar, mas foi impossível, escovei meus dentes, penteei meus cabelos, coloquei uma roupa que aguentasse o frio de New Hampshire, e fui direto para a aula, não tinha vontade de comer. Angela e Alec perceberam que eu estava estranha, mas não fizeram nenhuma pergunta, em respeitando o meu espaço naquele momento. E eu agradeci mentalmente muito a eles. A aula terminou e eu fui para a biblioteca da universidade começar a minha busca. Peguei o notebook que Edward havia me dado no meu aniversário, e com um peso a mais no peito digitei _"Jennifer Hale"_, novamente apareceram os 115 resultados, e entrei em todos os cinquenta primeiros os salvando em uma pasta no computador protegida por senha. Não poderia dar bandeira para Alice o que eu estava fazendo, por que algo me dizia que se ela descobrisse, ela não iria gostar.

Peguei meu celular e liguei para a delegacia de Forks, onde eu sabia que meu pai se encontrava, e não tinha a mínima noção de como pediria isso para ele.

- _Delegacia._ – uma voz de mulher entediada disse do outro lado.

- Sarah? – eu perguntei e sem esperar resposta continuei. – Aqui é a Bella, tem como você passar o telefone para o meu pai?

- _Oi Bella,_ – a telefonista da delegacia Sarah que era apenas um ano mais velha do que eu disse animada. –_tudo bom com você? E ai conhecendo muitos gatos da costa leste?_ – ela perguntou maldosamente.

- Está bem sim, e não, não estou conhecendo muitos caras. – disse com aspereza. – Tem como você passar para o meu pai, é meio _urgente_. – disse dando ênfase no "urgente".

- _Claro._ – ela respondeu, enquanto transferia a ligação.

- _Chefe Swan._ – a voz forte do meu pai ecoou no telefone.

- Pai, tudo bom? É a Bella! – disse rapidamente.

- _Bella? Porque você está me ligando?_ – ele perguntou confuso e nervoso. – _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- Não pai, não aconteceu nada, é que eu… er… – hesitei por um instante ficando muda.

- _Você o que Bells?_ – ele perguntou ainda aflito.

- Pai, – comecei baixinho. – será que você poderia fazer um favor para mim? – perguntei a ele, temendo sua resposta.

- _Fala Bells._ – ele me incentivou.

- Bem preciso que você entre em contato com as delegacias de Cap Code e de Boston e peça todos os depoimentos, fotos, documentos e tudo mais que tiver sobre a morte de Jennifer Claire…

- _Hale._ – ele completou do outro lado da linha. Arregalei confusa os olhos, e resolvi questioná-lo.

- Como você sabia?

- _Eu sonhei com esse nome essa noite._ – ele disse baixo. Creio que Jennifer deve ter visitado os sonhos do meu pai também.

- Humm… então pai tem como você me arrume isso? – perguntei já imaginando que ele gostaria de saber o motivo.

- _Por que Bells? Quem é essa menina?_ – ele perguntou novamente com um tom de voz baixo.

- Uma amiga me pediu isso, já que ela não consegue esses documentos de maneira alguma. – eu menti, temendo que fosse pega, afinal sempre fui uma péssima mentirosa.

- _Farei o possível, Bells._ – ele disse rápido, sem perguntar mais nada, me fazendo agradecer mentalmente Jennifer por ter _conversado_ com ele antes. – _Assim que eu tiver alguma coisa eu te mando tudo bem?_

- Tudo bem pai, vou ficar aguardando sua resposta. – disse com um sorriso na voz. – Obrigada pela compreensão pai, eu te amo Chefe Swan.

- _Eu também te amo Bells._ – ele disse com a voz emocionada. – _Se cuida._

- O senhor também. – e encerramos a ligação. Respirei pesadamente algumas vezes, torcendo para que isso desse certo. Olhei no visor do meu celular, e vi que já eram quatro da tarde. Organizei as minhas coisas, passei em uma lanchonete, e comi algo pela primeira vez no dia, e segui para o bar, para trabalhar por seis horas. Rony estava de ótimo humor para uma segunda feira. O dia de trabalho foi como os do começo, ou seja, sem a eminente presença de Edward, eu me sentia vazia, fraca, _estranha_. A segunda se foi, e trouxe uma terça-feira na qual eu teria aula com o curso de medicina, Edward passou por mim, Alec e Angela, de cabeça baixa, creio que esperava alguma atitude minha, mas eu não me submeteria aos seus desejos por mais que eu desejasse. Meus amigos notaram a apreensão dele e a minha e quando foram perguntar o que havia acontecido, eu simplesmente disse um "não foi nada".

E assim passou-se o mês de novembro, eu fazia só duas coisas estudar e trabalhar. Não tinha vontade de sair para qualquer lugar, sentia falta de algo, ou melhor, de alguém, mas não daria o braço a torcer, por que algo me dizia que isso um _dia_ essa sensação iria passar. Continuei a minhas buscas sobre a morte de Jennifer Hale, mas nada de novo eu havia descoberto.

Na terceira semana do mês Alice tentou me arrastar para Boston para comemorar o Dia de Ação de Graças com sua família, mas por Deus eu consegui negar o pedido, afinal ainda não tinha estrutura emocional passar um final de semana na companhia de Edward, por mais que eu quisesse.

Dezembro veio, e com ele uma futura viagem minha a Nova York, onde eu passaria o natal e o ano novo na companhia de meu pai Charlie e sua namorada mãe dos meus melhores amigos, Leah e Seth, Sue Clearwater, e de minha mãe Renée e seu marido Phil. Alice que estava contando com a minha presença em uma festa de ano novo em Boston, ficou extremamente chateada com a minha recusa. Por mais que tivesse passado um mês e meio, ainda não conseguia enfrentar Edward, sim eu era uma _covarde_.

Era último dia de aula antes das férias de natal e ano novo, eu estava indo para o meu dormitório organizar as minhas coisas já que o trem que eu pegaria para NY, saia no dia seguinte pela manhã. Entrei no quarto e visualizei duas enormes malas, e uma pequena pessoa de cabelos espetados tentando fechar uma terceira. Ri daquela situação, e tive que brincar com Alice.

- Alice, você não vai mais voltar para cá depois das férias? – perguntei divertida.

- Ai Bella, você acha que eu exagerei? Porque se eu exagerei Edward vai querer me matar! – ela disse aflita, e tive que rir, já que a menção daquele nome doeu em meu peito.

- Para duas semanas é exagerado, mas levando em conta que é você Edw… er… seu irmão não vai falar nada. – eu lhe disse, torcendo para que ela não notasse a minha apreensão em dizer o nome _dele_.

- Bella, Bellinha… conversa com o Edward, não tiro a sua razão por você agir assim, afinal propor o que ele te propôs é no mínimo ultrajante. Mas já faz dois meses quase, eu vejo você e meu irmão sofrendo com causa disso, vocês precisam conversar. Ah… e outra coisa iremos começar um ano novo, e algo me diz que esse ano será _cheio_ de mudanças. Vai Bella conversa com ele? Por mim? – ela pediu com aquela carinha de cachorro pidão.

- Depois das férias eu converso Alice. – eu disse a ela indo ajudá-la a fechar a mala.

- Não sei o porquê demorar tanto, mas se você quer assim. – ela disse dando os ombros, e se afastando quando fechamos a mala. Estava indo em direção ao meu guarda-roupa arrumar a minha mala, quando notei um envelope extremamente grosso em cima da minha cama.

- O que é isso Alice? – perguntei pegando o pacote em minhas mãos.

- Ah… chegou por correio hoje! Por que seu pai não te entregou isso amanhã quando vocês se vissem? – ela perguntou distraída, então me lembrei do que se tratava aquele pacote, eram as informações sobre o caso Jennifer Hale, sorri para o pacote.

- Não sei. – disse dando os ombros e colocando aquele material, próximo ao meu computador, e torcendo para que Alice não fizesse alguma pergunta sobre o que era aquilo.

Comecei a arrumar as minhas coisas, estava guardando-as na minha mala quando ouço uma batida na porta do nosso dormitório, meu coração deu um salto algo me dizia que era Edward que estava ali. Alice foi correndo abrir a porta, e por aquela soleira entrou um Emmett todo sorrindo, e um Edward cabisbaixo.

- Bella Adormecida! – Emmett esbravejou vindo me dar um abraço de urso. – Porque você não vai passar o ano novo com a gente? Eu sei que é emocionante ver aquela bola descer e passar o ano nova na Times Square, mas isso tudo dá para ver pela TV! Vem para Boston passar conosco na festa que a Alice tá organizado.

- É verdade Bella, você pode ver tudo isso pela TV, ou ir algum dia passar lá se você quiser, mas a minha festa esse ano vai ser _inesquecível_! – ela disse animada dando seus pulinhos, e sorrindo enormemente para mim, o que era repetido por Emmett com todo aquele tamanho. Ri da situação deles.

- Vou ver se eu mudo de ideia e apareço lá. – eu disse divertida, e distraidamente.

- _Mesmo_? – perguntou àquela voz musical que fazia meses que não ouvia, meu coração doeu ao ouvi-lo. Mas encarei Alice e ela percebeu o meu desconforto, apressou em dizer.

- Espero que você consiga se livrar dos seus pais! Bem Bella se nós não nos ver mais esse ano, Feliz Natal! – ela me abraçou, e completou no meu ouvido. – Mas algo me diz que nos veremos no Ano Novo! – e deu um beijo estalado na minha bochecha, a olhei confusa, mas essa somente revirou os olhos. Quando eu ia dizer alguma coisa, o _Emmzilla_ me pegou em um novo abraço de urso.

- Feliz Natal, Bella Adormecida! – ele beijou a minha bochecha, me fazendo contrair com aquele gesto. – E Ano Novo também! Afinal entraremos em 2008, baby! – ri da piada dele, o que o ano tinha haver? Só Emmett mesmo! Então ele me colocou no chão, e eu temi o que viria a seguir.

- Boas Festas, Bella. – Edward disse ao longe para mim. Sorri para todos ali.

- Feliz Natal e um excelente Ano Novo para vocês! Agora… – fiz uma pausa dramática. – sumam daqui Cullen! – exclamei arrancando várias risadas de todos.

Emmett pegou duas malas de Alice, e Edward pegou a última e me lançou um olhar de _desculpas_(?), Alice por outro lado sorria bobamente com os olhos desfocados, baixinha esquisita. Quando eles saíram pela porta, joguei o que eu tinha separado dentro da minha pequena mala, e fui abrir o envelope que meu pai havia me mandado. Será que eu conseguiria as respostas que Jennifer me pediu? Caiu um bilhete de meu pai.

.

"_Bells,_

_Estes documentos são importantíssimos, já que esse caso por influência de__alguém__foi fechado por falta de provas. Mas ao analisar todas elas notei que tem muita coisa por trás e muitas pessoas com influência envolvidas. Peço para que você tome cuidado. Qualquer outra informação sobre esse caso é só me pedir._

_Beijos do seu pai,_

_Charlie Swan"_

.

Desde quando comecei a pesquisar sobre a morte de Jenny, ler o bilhete de meu pai, me fez sentir temerosa, por que o meu instinto me dizia que aquilo era um caminho sem volta, e que poderia abalar muitas convicções. Tirei de dentro do envelope cinco pastas que estavam etiquetadas por: depoimentos, laudos periciais, documentos, fotos e _suspeitos_. Tremi ao ler a etiqueta da última pasta.

Optei por começar analisando as fotos, atitude que me arrependi no minuto seguinte, pois mostravam como encontraram a casa toda destruída pelo fogo, fotografias de algumas marcas de sapatos na área externa da casa acompanhadas de inúmeros galões de gasolina vazios, e centenas de fotos do corpo sem vida de Jennifer, pelas fotos dava para notar que o lado esquerdo de seu corpo havia sofrido inúmeras queimaduras, fiquei temerosa ao olhar aquelas fotos, pela primeira vez pude sentir como deve ter sido horrível para os meus amigos verem o corpo de uma pessoa querida naquele estado.

Guardei as fotos na pasta e peguei a que se lia depoimentos, ali continha o relato de exatamente trinta pessoas, minha curiosidade aguçou e peguei o primeiro para ler. Quando vi o nome, tive que rir um riso sem humor, afinal o destino estava brincando comigo. Mas ignorei e comecei a ler.

.

_Nome:__Edward Anthony Cullen_

_Idade:__16 anos, 11 meses e 29 dias._

_Natural de:__Chicago, Illinois, Estados Unidos da América._

_Primeiro depoimento: Cap Code, Massachussetts, Estados Unidos da América. Dia 18 de junho de 2005, 01h15min AM._

"_Estávamos todos dentro de casa, na sala de jogos, quando Jenny avisou-nos que ia tomar um banho. Ninguém deu bola para aquilo e continuamos a jogar vídeo game e comemorar o aniversário meu e de minha irmã. Depois de algum tempo que não sei dizer quanto Jenny me chamou para que a ajudasse numa parada. Fomos consumir cocaína, mas foi apenas um tiro, para relaxar, já que ela estava nervosa porque o James havia ido para Portland no dia anterior e até então não tinha dado notícias. Voltamos para a sala de jogos onde a música e a comemoração continuava a todo vapor, Jenny não saiu do meu lado um minuto se quer, até que começou a discutir com Jazz, seu irmão gêmeo, ele estava bravo porque nós dois sempre quando as coisas ficavam difíceis recorríamos à cocaína, mas não ligamos como sempre fazíamos nessas situações, depois da discussão deles eu e Jenny continuamos a conversar, rir e beber. Victoria que era a minha namorada até uns dias atrás, disse que ia até ao mercado comprar algumas coisas para nós comermos, mas estranhei, pois em cinco minutos ela já estava de volta. Jenny pediu para que eu a acompanhasse até o quarto, pois ela estava cansada e tentaria ligar novamente para James. Chegando lá ela tomou dois comprimidos para dor de cabeça, e falou com a avó de James, mas essa não quis repassar a ligação para o neto. Ela me pediu para deixá-la sozinha, e o fiz. Fui para a cozinha e Victoria veio toda carinhosa para cima de mim, estávamos quase nós entregando aos prazeres do sexo quando ouvi uma janela ser quebrada, seguida de uma pequena explosão próxima à varanda que dava para a piscina, larguei Victoria e fui ver o que estava acontecendo, mas o fogo já consumia a nossa casa, sai gritando pelos outros dizendo que tinha fogo, e todos saímos desesperados para fora, na loucura não notei que Jenny não havia saído, somente aguardava a chegada dos bombeiros. Depois que os bombeiros chegaram e controlaram o fogo, é que eu me lembrei de Jenny, comecei a procurá-la em no meio da multidão mas não a encontrava, foi ai que eu vi dois bombeiros carregando uma maca, e que a pessoa deitada nela tinha cabelos loiros, corri para ver se era mesmo a minha amiga e fiquei horrorizado em vê-la toda queimada, logo a minha irmã Alice e o irmão gêmeo de Jenny a viram e ficaram tão horrorizados como eu."_

_._

_Nome:__Edward Anthony Cullen_

_Idade:__17 anos e 5 dias._

_Natural de:__Chicago, Illinois, Estados Unidos da América._

_Segundo depoimento: Boston, Massachussetts, Estados Unidos da América. Dia 25 de junho de 2005, 18h30min PM. – fase de inquirição do delegado a testemunha._

"**_Qual era a sua relação com a vítima?_**_Éramos amigos desde criança, fomos criados juntos._**_Quais eram as pessoas dentro da casa?_**_Eu, Jenny, meus irmãos Alice e Emmett, os irmãos de Jenny, Rosalie e Jasper, Vitoria Brown, Harry e James Queen e Sophia Mackenzie._**_Que horas era quando Jennifer disse que ia tomar um banho para relaxar?_**_Não sei dizer ao certo, mas devia ser por volta das duas da tarde._**_Jennifer estava nervosa quando chamou o senhor para que fossem consumir drogas?_**_Não, ela estava como sempre ficava alegre e rindo de qualquer coisa que eu falava._**_O senhor acha que ela já estava sob o efeito de drogas?_**_Não, eu e Jenny tínhamos um pacto no qual só poderíamos consumir juntos._**_Esse pacto nunca foi quebrado por nenhuma das partes?_**_Eu o quebrei uma vez, bem no começo, mas ela me perdoou._**_Quando foi que vocês começaram a utilizar drogas?_**_No halloween de 2004, na casa dos Campbell aqui em Boston._**_Quem ofereceu a vocês e o que ofereceram?_**_Quem nós ofereceu foi um garoto estranho chamado David Campbell, que era primo da dona da festa a Brooke. Ele nós ofereceu primeiro maconha e depois esctasy._**_Nesse dia vocês consumiram as duas?_**_Sim, por curiosidade._**_E depois como vocês voltaram a usar as outras vezes?_**_Sempre nas festas que íamos tinha alguém fornecendo, e tanto eu quanto Jenny havíamos gostado da sensação de liberdade que nós dava, por isso sempre procurávamos as pessoas que tinham._**_Você disse em seu primeiro depoimento senhor Cullen, que vocês consumiram cocaína, há quanto tempo vocês consumiam tal droga?_**_Essa era a quinta vez que a experimentávamos._**_Há quanto tempo vocês estavam sem consumir qualquer droga?_**_Há aproximadamente um dia, desde quando James haviam sumido._**_James Brown, qual era a ligação dele com Jennifer?_**_Eles eram namorados há mais ou menos um ano._**_Qual foi a reação dele ao saber que vocês consumiam drogas?_**_Nenhuma, ele também consumia conosco._**_Qual foi o motivo para que James fosse para Portland?_**_No começo eu achei que ele tinha ido, porque a avó dele estava extremamente mal, e clamava por ele, depois fiquei sabendo que ele foi por causa de ciúmes de Jenny._**_E qual era a causa do ciúme de James? _**_Eu._**_Ele tinha motivos para ter ciúmes do senhor?_**_Não, mas ele leu num diário de Jenny que quando ela tinha 10 anos nós dois trocamos alguns beijos._**_Mas você e a vítima tiveram algum relacionamento íntimo?_**_Nunca, eu e Jenny nós tratávamos como irmãos e os nossos beijos foram fruto de uma brincadeira de criança e depois a ilusão de uma mesma._**_Por que o senhor Jasper Hale, discutiu com a irmã?_**_Porque havíamos consumido drogas._**_Todos sabiam que vocês consumiam drogas?_**_Sim._**_Eles aceitavam?_**_Não, mas também não diziam nada contra._**_Vocês voltaram a consumir drogas naquele dia, ou só ingeriram bebidas alcoólicas?_**_Só bebidas._**_Quando Victoria Brown disse que ia ao supermercado, quem ela avisou diretamente?_**_Ela gritou para que todo mundo ouvisse._**_Porque ela desistiu de ir ao supermercado?_**_Porque ela conferiu que na dispensa de casa tinha todo o tipo de comida._**_O que o senhor acha que ela ficou fazendo durante os cinco minutos até que ela voltasse à sala?_**_Conferindo para ver se tinha o que ela queria comer, porque ela voltou com um pacote de batatinhas de lá._**_Quando vocês foram ao quarto onde Jennifer iria descansar, da onde ela retirou os comprimidos para dor de cabeça?_**_Eles estavam soltos em cima do criado mudo._**_O senhor não notou nada de diferente neles?_**_Não._**_Como ela agiu ao receber a recusa da avó de James quando este não quis atender seu telefonema?_**_Ela chorou muito, jogou algumas coisas na parede e pediu para que eu saísse de lá._**_O senhor acha que ela pode ter consumido mais algum outro remédio?_**_Não, ela sempre tomava dois comprimidos, ela amava viver e me pediu antes de sair do quarto que a levasse à Portland no dia seguinte._**_Você notou algo de diferente em Victoria Brown quando a encontrou na cozinha?_**_Não, só que ela queria muito transar._**_Qual foi a sua primeira ação ao ouvir uma janela ser quebrada e o barulho de explosão?_**_Averiguar o que era, pois parecia que alguém tinha se jogado na piscina, e como todos na festa estavam meio loucos eu não duvidei._**_Qual foi a sua atitude ao ver que se tratava de fogo?_**_Sair gritando desesperadamente para que todos saíssem da casa._**_Em nenhum momento nessa confusão você se lembrou de Jennifer?_**_Jenny tinha um sono extremamente leve, então eu acreditei que ela teria acordado com o barulho e ido ver o que acontecia._**_O que passou pela sua cabeça quando não encontrou Jennifer em lugar algum fora da casa?_**_Eu achei que ela tinha pegado o carro de Victoria que não estava mais na garagem e ido até Portland, por isso não me preocupei._**_Qual era o carro que Victoria Brown estava naquele dia?_**_Um Audi TT, conversível na cor azul._**_Quando o senhor viu a maca que os bombeiros carregavam o corpo de Jennifer, o que passou pela sua cabeça?_**_Que aquela deitada ali não era a minha amiga._**_Ao ver o corpo dela sem vida, o senhor não tentou reanimá-la?_**_Os bombeiros não me deixaram tocar no corpo._**_Como sua irmã Alice e seu amigo Jasper Hale, ficaram com ao ver Jennifer sem vida?_**_Sem reação, chocados."_

_._

_Nome:__Edward Anthony Cullen_

_Idade:__17 anos e 20 dias._

_Natural de:__Chicago, Illinois, Estados Unidos da América._

_Terceiro depoimento: Boston, Massachussetts, Estados Unidos da América. Dia 10 de julho de 2005, 11h00min AM._

"_Testemunha não pode comparecer, conforme laudos da clínica para dependentes químicos Sunbridge Care & Rehab Carmel, San Diego, Califórnia, Estados Unidos da América."_

.

Li aqueles depoimentos de Edward e fiquei mais confusa ainda sobre todos aqueles relatos, pois algo me dizia que a mesma pessoa que causou o incêndio na casa dos Cullen foi o mesmo que causou a morte de Jenny, mas infelizmente não conseguia visualizar quem, pois tinha uma lacuna gigantesca em meio aqueles relatos. Olhei no relógio e fiquei chocada ao notar que já se passava das três da manhã. Guardei os depoimentos de Edward na pasta com os outros depoimentos, e as coloquei novamente no envelope que meu pai havia me mandado.

Olhei pelo meu quarto, vendo onde eu poderia guardar aquele material sem que Alice notasse o que era, então me lembrei de que outro dia sem querer, durante uma arrumação em meu guarda-roupa encontrei um fundo falso. Fui até ele e depositei o envelope ali, rezando para que nada de ruim acontecesse com ele. Terminei de organizar as minhas coisas para a viagem até a Big Apple na manhã seguinte. Tomei um banho tentando relaxar, mas as palavras que li no depoimento de Edward, ecoavam ainda em minha cabeça. Amanhã durante a viagem iria fazer uma lista sobre o que eu entendi e procurar novos pontos sobre onde pesquisar. Terminei meu banho, escovei meus dentes, penteei meus cabelos, vesti o meu pijama e fui deitar na minha cama. Programei meu despertador para as nove da manhã, e adormeci imediatamente.

Acordei no dia seguinte me sentindo um trapo, é dormir somente quatro horas não era algo saudável. Tomei um banho para tentar me animar, mas este não resultou em nada, vesti uma roupa confortável para a viagem, fiz a minha higiene matinal, e depois guardei a minha nécessaire na mala. Peguei a minha pasta onde tinha o computador e algumas coisas da faculdade que eu precisava estudar, a minha bolsa e a mala, e sai do dormitório trancando a porta e indo em direção à estação de trem.

Chegando lá ela estava uma loucura, muitos jovens querendo embarcar e outros querendo desembarcar. É isso que dá querer viajar dia 23 de dezembro, constatei mentalmente. Então finalmente anunciaram o meu trem, peguei meu bilhete e fui para o meu acento, que por algum milagre divino estava vazio. Peguei um caderno e comecei a fazer algumas anotações, sobre o que tinha lido durante a madrugada. Nada muito anormal anotei somente detalhes estranhos do depoimento de Edward, como:

O sumiço e a volta repentina de Victoria, os dois comprimidos jogados no criado mudo no quarto onde Jennifer estava, os carinhos exagerados de Victoria a Edward, o desaparecimento do carro da Victoria. E_ estanquei_… por que diabos tudo era vinculado a _ela_? Anotei seu nome no final da folha, esse seria o próximo depoimento que eu leria o de _Victoria Brown_.

Depois de ter feito essas anotações e vendo que a viagem ainda estava só em seu começo, retirei de minha bolsa o meu exemplar surrado de "_O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_" e me dediquei a ler sobre o romance conturbado e vingativo de Heathcliff e Catherine. Apesar de estar lendo-o pela trigésima vez, o livro prendeu a minha atenção até a minha chegada à estação Grand Central em Nova York, que foi exatamente durante cinco horas.

Guardei o meu livro em minha bolsa, e me preparei para descer, e não foi surpresa nenhuma encontrar meu pai Charlie e minha mãe Renée, junto com seus novos companheiros. Phil o marido de minha mãe me ajudou carregando a minha mala, e Sue pegando a minha pasta e minha bolsa, enquanto eu era esmagada pelo abraço dos meus pais. Pegamos um taxi e seguimos para o hotel que ficaríamos no bairro Soho.

Era estranho passar o natal com a minha "família" numa cidade como Nova York, que era super conhecida por ter as decorações e os melhores pontos turísticos nessa época. Curtimos a viagem como turistas, conhecendo o Empire State Building, Estátua da Liberdade, Broadway, Times Square, e apesar de ser um desastre ambulante andei sobre o gelo na pista do Rockefeller Center. Estava sendo uma viagem bastante diferente.

Passamos a ceia de natal comendo no restaurante do hotel, fizemos uma troca singela de presentes, afinal meus pais haviam gastado um dinheiro que não tinham com aquela viagem a NYC, e no almoço de natal fomos ao centro de Mahattan comer em uma franquia de restaurantes que pertencia ao chefe do meu padrasto, que era como Phil o denominava um _empreendedor_, já que o mesmo era dono de uma franquia de restaurantes e um time da segunda divisão de baseball. Terminamos o almoço por volta das quatro da tarde, e ficar perto daqueles casais melosos, por mais que fossem meus pais, estava me dando nos nervos. Então em um súbito de curiosidade avisei a eles que iria até a árvore de natal do Rockefeller Center para tirar algumas fotos.

Peguei um taxi, e fui até as proximidades, pois segundo o taxista, devido ser dia de Natal era impossível chegar mais próximo. Paguei-o e comecei a andar pelas ruas de Nova York rumo à famosa árvore de natal gigante.

Chegando lá pude constatar a loucura que estava aquele lugar, me sentei em um banco e fiquei observando os casais andando apaixonados por ali, as crianças brincando com seus novos brinquedos, famílias curtindo aquele final de dia feliz. Fiquei perdida em meus pensamentos, era tão bom ficar tranquila daquele jeito. Quando finalmente olhei no relógio do meu celular para ver as horas, me assustei, pois este marcava oito e meia da noite.

Vi que o Rockefeller Center estava um pouco vazio, então caminhei para mais próximo à árvore e fiquei observando aquela obra gigantesca, eram simplesmente lindas, as cores que eles utilizaram para decorar, os efeitos luminosos próximos a ela, a deixava ainda mais encantadora, era um local típico de filme onde o casal principal faz o seu reencontro, ri da minha ideia, pois ela era _ridícula_.

Foi então que senti meu celular vibrando dentro da minha bolsa, com certeza é os meus pais querendo saber onde eu estava. O peguei relutante, e notei que era uma mensagem de texto.

* * *

MENSAGEM DE NÚMERO DESCONHECIDO – 08h33min PM.

_Olhe para trás._

* * *

Li aquela mensagem e fiquei apreensiva, pois quem com um número desconhecido poderiam estar ali próximos a mim, me pedindo para encará-lo? Temi, pois numa cidade grande como Nova York, poderia ser qualquer coisa, até mesmo um criminoso. Fechei meus olhos rezando para que fosse algo não perigoso e comecei a me virar lentamente, então eu ouvi.

- Será que eu posso te dar um _Feliz Natal_, e ter como testemunha essa _magnífica_ árvore?

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Bella descobrindo o que aconteceu no dia que a Jennifer morreu, será que isso será uma boa coisa? E quem chegou agora nesse finalzinho, hein?_

_Obrigada a todos que estão lendo. A Mayh Cardoso por betar essa fic._

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_**.**_

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	16. Amigos com benefícios

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 16  
Amigos… com benefícios**

.

- O que você está fazendo _aqui_? – perguntei extremamente confusa, depois de me virar lentamente e abrir os meus olhos, vendo quem estava ali.

- Já disse Bella, vim te dar um Feliz Natal. – disse se aproximando de mim.

- Podia ter me ligado _Edward_. – respondi automaticamente me afastando.

- Mas te pedir _perdão_ não é algo que eu poderia fazer por telefone. – ele disse mais próximo a mim, fazendo seu hálito de hortelã e mel bater em meu rosto e me deixar inebriada.

- _Como_? – eu perguntei mais confusa por conta daquele perfume próximo a mim.

- Bella… – ele fez uma pausa me encarando com aqueles lindos orbes verdes, fazendo a minha respiração falhar, e meus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem. – eu nunca deveria ter proposto o que eu te propus. Venho me sentindo um lixo desde aquele dia, sua indiferença me _machuca_ demais.

- Tudo bem Edward, eu te _perdoo_. – eu disse rapidamente, o fazendo recuar um passo por apreensão.

- É simplesmente insuportável ver essa sua _frieza_ comigo, ela parece chicotadas em minha pele, de tanto que me dói, mas eu não posso… – enquanto ele ia dizendo aquelas palavras, elas faziam o meu coração palpitar numa frequência conhecida, mas há muito tempo não experimentada. A minha razão e minha emoção se fundiram, e o amor que eu sinto por aquele homem me dominou me fazendo agir impulsivamente.

Encurtei nossas distâncias, e ele nada percebeu, pois falava fitando o chão, então com uma coragem ou instinto, não sei como definir a minha atitude o beijei com urgência. Era um beijo diferente de todos os outros que já trocamos, nele predominava desculpas, mas trazia um sentimento novo, _amor_. Nossas línguas dançavam um tango sedutor, mas não erótico, a luxúria estava presente, mas ela não era a que mandava. A emoção, a saudade, a paixão, o amor eles que comandavam a espiral de sentimentos que aquele singelo ato nos proporcionava.

Quando o ar começou a ficar escasso, Edward começou a se afastar, lentamente distribuindo pequenos beijos, nas minhas bochechas, meus olhos, meu nariz e nos meus lábios. Foi então que teve um novo choque entre esmeralda e chocolate onde aquela sensação de corrente elétrica passou por nós com uma intensidade nunca antes experimentada.

- _Por quê_? – ele me perguntou alegre e triste ao mesmo tempo enquanto afagava meu rosto com suas mãos. Ri da apreensão dele e lembrei-me de uma frase que ele usou para definir a nossa relação.

- Porque somos _extraordinários juntos_! – ele sorriu torto para mim e me beijou novamente com ardor. Trocamos inúmeros beijos intensos naquele palco de reencontro de enamorados, fossem eles cinematográficos ou reais. Sorri entre o beijo pela a minha analogia _ridícula_, Edward não notou e continuou me beijando enlouquecidamente.

- Bella… – ele começou com a voz baixa. – será que você… er… pode… er… ficar comigo essa _noite_? – ele me perguntou apreensivo.

- Não sei Edward, posso ver com meus pais. – disse pegando o meu telefone, afinal para mim não importava o título que eu ostentava com Edward, a única coisa que me importava era ter ele na minha vida.

- Você quer _isso_? – ele perguntou segurando a minha mão que estava com o telefone. Sorri para ele e respondi da forma mais natural que eu imaginava e podia.

- Quero, afinal somos _amigos com benefícios_. – eu disse animada dando um selinho em seus lábios.

- Com _muitos_ benefícios. – ele respondeu baixinho, com certeza não era para que eu ouvisse, já que eu estava esperando a minha mãe atender o celular.

- _Alô?_– a voz do outro lado atendeu entediada.

- Mãe, sou eu Bella! – me identifiquei rapidamente.

- _Filha, aconteceu alguma coisa?_– ela perguntou nervosa.

- Não, não… – tratei de acalmá-la. – é que eu encontrei uns… er… _amigos_ da faculdade, e eles estão me chamando para uma festa, posso ir? – perguntei apreensiva, afinal sou uma péssima mentirosa, mas assustei quando a minha mãe gargalhou.

-_Amigos? Sei… ele é bonito, Bella?_– ela me perguntou maliciosamente.

- MÃE! – exclamei alto arrancando outra gargalhada de Renée e um olhar de preocupação de Edward.

- _Se cuida Bella, e… _– ela fez uma pausa dramática. – _use camisinha não quero ser avó antes do tempo_. – ela disse novamente entre gargalhadas.

- Há há há há. – ri irônica. – Amanhã cedo eu estou ai! – respondi seca.

- _Tudo bem minha filhinha, que agora é uma mulherzinha._– ela respondeu ainda rindo, me fazendo revirar os olhos. Com toda a certeza ela estava alcoolizada, afinal o peru que comemos na hora do almoço estava banhado em um molho de conhaque.

- Até amanhã _dona_ Renée. – disse baixo, afinal ela odiava que eu usasse a palavra _dona_. – Beijo.

- _Beijo Bella, e se cuida._ – ela disse ainda entre gargalhadas antes de desligar o telefone.

Desliguei o aparelho e o joguei dentro da bolsa, olhei para Edward que sorria. Era aquele sorriso torto que eu amava que, nessas semanas separados me fez uma falta assustadora. Sorri tímida para ele, e Edward me segurou pela cintura e me beijou com uma volúpia digna de filmes hollywoodianos, novamente o fato de estarmos no dia de natal, em Nova York, no Rockefeller Center, me fez fazer _aquela_ analogia, que por mais ridícula que fosse tinha algo haver conosco, afinal aquele era um reencontro de dois amantes inconsequentes e talvez _apaixonados_.

A saudade que meu corpo emanava pelo corpo de Edward era gigantesca, era _palpável_. Suas mãos correndo pelo meu corpo, seus beijos cálidos tomando os meus lábios, o seu olhar esmeralda me enfeitiçando. Ele afagou meus cabelos de uma forma serena, me fazendo soltar um gemido involuntário ao sentir sua não fria, ele sorriu torto e encostou sua testa na minha.

- Senti _muito_ a sua falta. – ele disse num sussurro. Sorri por conta da confissão dele, e completei.

- Eu também senti. – os olhos de Edward brilharam com a minha confissão, o fazendo me dar um beijo suave nos meus lábios.

- Vamos sair daqui? – ele perguntou maliciosamente.

- _Finalmente_, uma ideia interessante. – eu disse brincando, fazendo Edward ampliar aquele sorriso safado. – Eu estou _congelando_. – completei rapidamente notando o olhar dele, tive que rir internamente, já que ele ficou apreensivo com o meu complemento.

Ele me abraçou para que me esquentasse, e a proximidade dos nossos corpos, fez o meu gritar de saudades daquele contato, coloquei minha mão em sua cintura e começamos a caminhar assim. Era confortável já que todos os poucos casais que estavam andando por ali estavam da mesma forma. Casais… era isso que éramos afinal? Eu também não sabia responder essa pergunta.

Finalmente entramos em um táxi e Edward deu o endereço para o motorista. Ele continuava abraçado a mim, enquanto sua mão esquerda brincava com as minhas. Sua respiração na minha orelha me fazia arder em prazer por vontade de senti-lo o mais rápido possível, e eu podia _sentir_ que ele também queria me ter o mais breve. Nossos olhares se trocaram por alguns segundos e o desejo só era mais transparecido por eles.

Não imaginava que exatas sete semanas, me traria tanta tensão sexual, afinal desde que provara dos prazeres sexuais que Edward me proporcionava, esse fora o maior período sem tê-lo.

Finalmente chegamos ao hotel que Edward estava hospedado, pelo que eu notei o hotel ficava próximo ao Central Park, então uma pergunta que estava me perturbando desde a hora que ele havia aparecido na minha frente, saiu pela minha boca.

- Edward, – comecei. – como você sabia onde me encontrar? – ele pagou o taxista e me ajudou a sair do carro, aquele silêncio dele estava me incomodando. Ele soltou a respiração pesadamente então finalmente me respondeu.

- Não sabia Bella, fiquei te procurando desde dez da manhã em todos os pontos turísticos, foi uma sorte enorme te encontrar no Rockefeller Center.

- Por quê? – perguntei visivelmente confusa, ele sorriu e me abraçou carinhosamente.

- Porque segundo Alice não existe lugar mais romântico para um reencontro no Natal do que em frente à árvore do Rockefeller Center. – ele disse dando de ombros. Sorri internamente, afinal agora mais do que nunca eu também acho isso.

Caminhamos até a recepção onde Edward pegou o cartão-chave para o quarto seguimos para os elevadores, ele pressionou o número 15, e enquanto as portas se fechavam ele capturou meus lábios num átimo, suas mãos desciam por minhas costas, me fazendo enlouquecer, seus beijos eram profundos e intensos, minhas mãos involuntariamente foram para os seus cabelos, onde eu os puxava na tentativa de trazer Edward mais próximo a mim.

O elevador parou e Edward começou a me levar para fora do mesmo, ainda me beijando enlouquecidamente, nem notei quando entramos no quarto, só fui perceber onde estava quando era colocada de uma maneira extremamente sedutora deitada na cama.

Edward se afastou de mim, retirando o seu casaco, que foi seguido por mim, ele o pegou das minhas mãos e colocou junto ao dele. Então com uma calma nunca antes vista por mim, ele se encaminhou até a cama e me beijou lentamente. Deitou ao meu lado me abraçando com ternura. Fiquei estática, o que havia acontecido com Edward? Ele também não desejava matar a _saudade_ do meu corpo como eu queria matar a do dele? O fitei confusa e esse somente retribuiu o meu olhar. Tivemos uma conversa muda, então de supetão ele começou a me beijar ferozmente arrancando meu suéter e minha camiseta, me deixando somente de sutiã. Fiz o mesmo com a camisa que ele estava vestindo, olhei de relance para aquele peitoral que me fazia enlouquecer, fiz um carinho terno ali e o vi estremecer.

Logo os dedos dele tocaram a minha pele, numa carícia singela fazendo a minha pele arder em fogo no local, seus beijos no meu pescoço me deixavam excitada, eu queria mais de Edward, queria o sentir por completo. Ele começou a explorar a minha orelha, ora dando leves mordidinhas, ora beijando, então num sussurro ele me perguntou.

- Tem certeza que você quer _isso_ Bella? – somente balancei a cabeça em confirmação, afinal aquilo _era_ o que eu mais desejava naquele momento. Então ele passou a beijar meus ombros, minha nuca, me fazendo sentir aquelas sensações que eu só tinha com ele.

Com um movimento rápido, mas calmo Edward desabotoou meu sutiã, respirei pesadamente quando sua mão esquerda acariciou o meu seio esquerdo, um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo, e em um movimento extremamente rápido ele já estava com sua boca no meu seio direito. O toque da boca dele em meu corpo me fazia arfar descontroladamente. Minhas costas arqueavam cada vez que ele sugava um mamilo meu. Ah… como eu sentia falta daquilo.

Ele continuou beijando meus seios, enquanto suas mãos iam para o botão da minha calça a tirando lentamente. Edward massageou eroticamente as minhas coxas, seus toques eram urgentes, e a cada segundo o meu corpo ansiava mais para o que veria a seguir. Ele se afastou por um tempo para tirar sua própria calça com uma rapidez sobrenatural, e logo suas mãos vieram explorar toda a extensão das minhas pernas. Meu quadril arqueou sem a minha permissão e notando isso ele retirou a minha calcinha da sua maneira: rápida mais sedutoramente. Eu sentia a ânsia do prazer dominando a minha feminilidade, onde pulsava uma reação involuntária para o que veria a seguir.

Edward a acariciou com o dorso de sua mão, um novo arrepio passou por mim. Eu tentava controlar a minha respiração, e quando ela estava quase se normalizando senti Edward me invadir com sua língua. Seus movimentos eram frenéticos, desenfreados, me _enlouqueciam_. O prazer que me tomava era surpreendentemente o maior de toda a minha vida, ele circulava meu clitóris lentamente, e quando eu estava me acostumando com aquela sensação ele fazia mais rápido, arrancando gemidos altos de mim. Ele ia para esquerda e para a direita, para cima e para baixo, cada movimento que sua língua fazia, me deixava ainda mais extasiada.

Foi então que eu comecei a sentir minha pulsação e meus batimentos cardíacos aumentando, um fio de suor escorrer por minha nuca, meus músculos agiram inconsequentemente se contraindo, um arrepio passou por todo o meu corpo e a sensação de entrega finalmente me tomou. Senti Edward como sempre se_ deliciando_ com o meu líquido, e aquilo fazia o meu prazer aumentar mais.

O puxei violentamente para um beijo e pude sentir sua ereção presa naquela boxer, o ajudei se livrar dela, sem nunca interromper o beijo. Sentia seu membro roçar a minha entrada me deixando a cada segundo mais louca por prazer, ele se afastou por uns segundos, e quando voltou notei que já vestia uma camisinha, então em uma troca de olhares intensas comigo, ele puxou meus lábios em um beijo cheio de luxúria, estava me entregando nas sensações daquele beijo, quando o senti entrando em mim.

Como era incrível ter Edward _dentro_ de mim, misteriosamente ele me completava, era como se o meu corpo houvesse sido moldado para o dele e vice versa. Encerramos o beijo, e ficamos nos encarando nos olhos, enquanto ele estocava em mim. O ritmo que seguimos era lento, porém forte, o vai e vem era inexplicável, imensurável, a cada movimento era como se os dias que passamos separados não existissem.

Ele continuava o entrar e sair de mim, ora gemendo o meu nome, ora eu gemendo o dele. Foi então que notei que nossas respirações estavam pesadas, nossas pulsações e batimentos cardíacos aceleradíssimos, a fragrância que era a mistura do nosso suor me deixando dopada, as contrações involuntárias se chocavam pelo meu corpo, bem como um arrepio que surgia em algum ponto de Edward e terminava em algum ponto em mim, a sensação de entrega já me dominava e eu via que a Edward também, então na sua última estocada, chegamos os dois juntos ao ápice.

Ele caiu cansado sobre o meu corpo, com a respiração falha como a minha, minhas mãos foram para as suas costas onde eu fazia pequenos desenhos distraidamente. Edward beijou sofregamente meu pescoço e lentamente saiu de mim, deitando ao meu lado na cama e me puxando para um abraço. Ele fitava meus olhos com intensidade, aquele sorriso torto estava em seus lábios, sorri para ele também.

- Como senti falta de _tudo_ isso. – ele disse acariciando a minha bochecha.

- Eu também. – o respondi com um fio de voz, antes de beijá-lo com avidez.

Entregamo-nos aos nossos prazeres carnais somente mais uma vez, mas era como se um pacto tivesse sendo selado a cada movimento, a cada gemido e principalmente a cada entrega. Dormimos abraçados, e tive um sono sem sonhos, ou era o que eu pensava, já que algum lugar ao longe comecei a ouvir uma risada musical, mas meus olhos estavam pesados, não se abriam, mas fiquei prestando a atenção para saber da onde ela vinha, até que entendi.

- Já disse Alice, não vou passar o telefone, ela está _dormindo_. – Edward dizia exasperado, um silêncio predominou por um tempo. – Você o que? – ele perguntou divertido, depois ele ficou em silêncio. – _Sério_? – ele gritou, e um novo silêncio dominou por uns instantes. – Ok, vou _tentar_ acordá-la.

Pude ouvir os passos leves de Edward se aproximando da onde estava, e depois o pude sentir sentado ao meu lado na cama, começando uma carícia suave em meus cabelos.

- Bella, – ele me chamou baixo. – acorda meu anjo.

- Estou acordada Edward. – disse com a voz rouca por causa de sono.

- Você pode falar com a Alice? – ele perguntou apreensivo.

- Posso. – ele me passou o telefone, que apesar de estar com os olhos fechados pude senti-lo em minha mão, coloquei na minha orelha e ouvi a respiração do outro lado da linha. – Espero que seja extremamente importante Alice. – disse levemente divertida e com a voz embargada de sono.

- _E é Bella… você virá para Boston passar o ano novo na minha festa!_ – ela dizia animada, podia a ver dando seus famosos pulinhos.

- Não posso _baixinha_, tenho que passar com meus pais. – disse realmente triste.

- _Vou ignorar do que você me chamou, mas eu já conversei com eles e eles autorizaram sua vinda para cá! _– ela disse animada e pude ouvir suas palminhas, novamente ri da sua animação.

- E como é que você conseguiu achá-los? – perguntei pouco convencida.

- _Minha cara, eu sou Mary Alice Cullen, eu consigo TUDO!_ – ela exclamou animadamente. – _Larga meu irmão e voa para aquele hotel em que seus pais estão e pega suas coisas, tem um trem saindo daí sentido Boston em duas horas! Ok? Beijo honey._ – ela disse desligando o telefone, sem me deixando chances para protestar. Abri meus olhos e encontrei um Edward me analisando com aquele seu olhar intenso.

- Temos que ir para Boston em duas horas. – disse casualmente. Ele sorriu e veio me beijar com urgência. Tomamos um banho rápido, e separados, pois sabíamos que se entrássemos juntos naquele banheiro não sairíamos de lá tão cedo. Comemos algo rápido no salão onde estava o café da manhã, e fomos até a recepção para Edward fazer o check out. Em minutos estávamos dentro de um táxi rumo ao Soho.

Chegando ao hotel, Edward optara por ficar me esperando em um café próximo dali, com medo da reação dos meus pais, dei de ombros e segui rumo à recepção do mesmo, entrei rapidamente no elevador e pressionei o botão do sétimo andar. Quando o elevador chegou, sai e comecei a caminhar para o quarto em que estava, quando entrei nele notei que a minha mala já estava devidamente pronta e ao seu lado tinha um bilhete, provavelmente da minha mãe.

.

"_Bella,_

_Sua amiga Alice me ligou pela manhã dizendo que você tinha uma festa em Boston, fiquei chateada, pois ela me contou que você não iria, tomei a liberdade de arrumar as suas coisas, já que você vai._

_Nós queremos que você aproveite sua vida, e essa festa é um começo para isso. Não se preocupe comigo ou com seu pai, afinal só queremos o seu bem. Se cuida e nós vemos em julho._

_Beijos, mamãe, papai, Phil e Sue._

_ps.: depois quero saber tudo sobre quem é Edward Cullen."_

.

Ri para o bilhete da minha mãe e o guardei dentro da minha pasta com o notebook, um aperto no meu peito me fez hesitar, mas depois relaxei, afinal era _impossível_que eles soubessem que eu estava investigando a morte de Jennifer Hale. Notei que minha mãe tinha me deixado algum dinheiro, sorri para aquilo, a preocupação dela e de meu pai, me emocionava, o guardei na minha carteira, e peguei as minhas coisas e desci para encontrar Edward.

Pegamos um táxi e seguimos para a estação Grand Central, compramos nossos bilhetes e em dez minutos o trem já estava parado, onde os passageiros deveriam embarcar. O caminho de quatro horas até Boston foi extremamente prazeroso, já que eu tinha Edward ao eu lado, trocávamos carícias simples e sem sombra de dúvidas passávamos a impressão de que éramos _namorados_, ri disso, afinal a única coisa que não somos era exatamente _isso_.

Chegamos à estação sul de Boston às quatro da tarde. Edward estava extremamente carinhoso comigo, carregou a minha mala, apesar dos meus protestos. Pegamos um novo táxi e seguimos para a casa dos seus pais, onde fui recebida com euforia por uma Alice hiperativa e uma Rosalie animada.

Apesar de ainda faltarem cinco dias para a virada do ano, as duas juntamente com Esme me cansaram, me faziam andar para cima e para baixo ajudando-as organizar os preparativos para a tal festa, que depois fiquei sabendo se tratar de um baile de máscaras.

Faltando apenas dois dias para o tal baile resolvi avisar a Alice que não tinha nem um vestido apropriado, muito menos uma máscara para usar. Porém o _projeto_de estilista sabia de alguma forma que eu iria a Boston para o tal baile, e havia me confeccionado um belíssimo vestido azul um pouco acima do joelho de um ombro só, bem como encomendado uma máscara para mim. Não podia negar estava simplesmente perfeita a roupa que ela havia _feito_ para mim.

Desde que havíamos chegado à casa dos seus pais, Edward e eu não trocávamos carícias em frente aos outros, mas toda a noite ele se espreitava para o meu quarto ou me arrastava para o dele para nós entregar aos prazeres que somente aquela paixão arrebatadora proporcionava.

Apesar de somente passar as noites ao lado de Edward, eu me sentia plena completacomo numa havia me sentido antes, mas quando estávamos em seu quarto, e ele ressonava em um sono calmo eu me via admirando uma fotografia de Jennifer que ficava em uma mesa próxima, bem como pensando em como eu resolveria o misterioso incêndio que envolvia a sua morte. Afinal ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia um Sherlock Holmes eu me sentia também um Judas, mas algo em meu íntimo me dizia que toda essa minha apreensão um dia serviria para algo.

Finalmente véspera de ano novo chegou, e Alice, Rosalie e Esme me arrastaram para um salão badaladíssimo para nos arrumarmos para a festa. Passei por uma sessão de massagem relaxante, que segundo Alice servia para dar ao próximo ano muita saúde, unhas da mão e do pé feitas reluzindo um esmalte translúcido, cabelo escovado com pequenos cachos nas pontas, e uma maquiagem leve em tons de azul e prata. Nós trocamos no salão mesmo, eu com o meu vestido azul, Rosalie com um belíssimo modelo vermelho, Esme com um modelo longo na cor verde esmeralda, e Alice que estava parecendo ainda mais uma fada com um vestido meio armadinho na cor rosa claro.

Colocamos nossas mascaras que eram parecidas já que eram pratas e douradas, no caso de Esme; as únicas diferenças eram que tinham um brilho azulado, no caso da minha, avermelhado, esverdeado, e um pouco rosa nas de Rosalie, Esme e Alice respectivamente, tinha que concordar com Alice estávamos_ divinas_.

Chegamos à residência dos Cullen, por volta das nove e meia da noite, e me surpreendi ao ver todos os meninos de terno, gravata e mascaras negras brilhantes. Quando chegamos próximos a eles notei que as cores das gravatas que eles usavam eram a cor dos nossos vestidos, tive que rir da ousadia de Alice, afinal ali mostrava quem era o _par_ de quem. Logo os convidados começaram a chegar, e em nenhum momento Edward saia do meu lado, isso estava me lisonjeando.

A noite estava agradabilíssima, e as muitas taças de champanhe que tomávamos, apesar de sermos menores de idade, nos deixava a cada minuto mais feliz. Edward saiu de perto de mim para ir ao banheiro, foi então que notei Alice gritando dizendo que ia começar a contagem regressiva para o próximo ano. Olhei para todos os lados a procura de Edward, mas nada.

- Dez, nove, oito, sete, seis, cinco, – todos gritavam em uníssono. – quatro, três, dois… _um_. FELIZ 2008! – quando Alice gritou as felicitações pelo ano novo, duas mãos me rodearam pela cintura me fazendo virar rapidamente, e sem dizer nada Edward me beijou com sofreguidão. Nossas línguas se acariciavam na_ nossa_ carícia preferida, aquilo era simplesmente perfeito. Quando o ar ficou escasso ele afastou nossos lábios e me abraçou carinhosamente.

- Feliz ano novo, Bella! – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, tirando a minha máscara, que conforme Alice dissera deveria ser retirada depois da virada do ano.

- Feliz ano novo para você também Edward! – retribui da mesma forma, para logo depois retirar a dele. Nós beijamos mais uma vez até que fomos interrompidos por Alice e Jasper que vieram desejar um bom ano para nós, seguidos por Emmett e Rosalie, e por último Carlisle e Esme. Depois das felicitações da família de Edward, várias outras pessoas, em sua maioria amigos da família, desejavam o mesmo a nós. Recolhi-me junto com Edward ao meu quarto por volta das cinco da manhã.

O dia de ano passou-se normal, e no dia seguinte deveríamos voltar a Dartmouth, pois as aulas começariam no dia três. E assim foi, fui com Edward em seu Volvo prata, Alice fora com Jasper na sua Harley Davidson prata, e Emmett e Rosalie na Mercedes vermelha da loira.

Quando chegamos à universidade Edward me deixou no meu dormitório me dizendo que mais tarde viria me ver, nos despedimos e encontrei uma Alice saindo esbaforida do quarto, dizendo algo como _"vou dormir na casa do Jazz"_, suspirei cansada e entrei no ambiente. Deixei a minha mala em um canto, tirando somente a minha nécessaire, e me dirigi ao banheiro, somente parando para pegar uma roupa confortável no meu guarda-roupa.

Tomei um banho quente e relaxante, tirando toda a tensão quase inexistente dos meus ombros, lavei meus cabelos com meu shampoo de morangos preferidos. Terminei o banho, me sequei e vesti a roupa que havia pegado antes, retirei um pouco a umidade dos meus cabelos e segui em direção a minha cama, quando estava próximo me lembrei de uma questão que disse que assim que chegasse de Nova York eu faria, ler o depoimento de Victoria, e foi o que eu fiz, tirei o envelope com todos os dados sobre a morte da Jennifer do fundo falso, procurei a pasta denominada depoimentos, e coloquei novamente o envelope em seu esconderijo, afinal se Edward aparecesse, eu poderia jogar essa pasta na gaveta com todos os meus papeis da faculdade e dizer que estava estudando.

Procurei o que tinha o nome da ruiva, e finalmente encontrei o que denominava _Victoria Louise Brown_. O tirei da pasta e comecei a ler.

.

_Nome:__Victoria Louise Brown_

_Idade:__16 anos, 3 meses e 6 dias._

_Natural de:__Portland, Maine, Estados Unidos da América._

_Primeiro depoimento: Cap Code, Massachussetts, Estados Unidos da América. Dia 18 de junho de 2005, 01h40min AM._

"_Estava junto com os outros na sala de jogos dos Cullen quando ouvi Jennifer dizendo a Edward e Alice que ia tomar um banho. Achei estranho ela se trancar novamente no banheiro, já que pela manhã ficou quase duas horas trancada chorando por que meu irmão havia ido para Portland, na casa dos meus avôs. Depois de uma meia hora ela voltou para a sala e ficou conversando animadamente com Edward, sempre trocando carícias nada inocentes com ele, então finalmente entendi o porquê de James ter saído tão bravo dali, ele com toda a certeza pegou a sua amada com seu melhor amigo em uma situação constrangedora. Fiquei feliz por conta daquilo afinal, nunca achei que aquelazinha servia para ele. Eles saíram da sala e foram para algum lugar, que tenho certeza que era para usarem drogas, pois quando voltaram estavam sorrindo um para o outro cheios de paixão. As brincadeiras dos dois iam desde pequenos selinhos até mãos passando por partes íntimas do corpo do outro. Até que de repente Jasper apareceu para chamar a atenção dos dois, para avisá-los para pararem com a pouca vergonha, pois para todos os efeitos Jennifer ainda era namorada do meu irmão. Jasper se afastou, mas os dois continuaram a troca de afetos, não tão explicita como antes. Não aguentando mais ver aquela situação onde a biscate da Jennifer se aproveitava do melhor amigo do meu irmão, decidi que ia ao supermercado comprar algo diferente para comer. Quando cheguei onde os carros estavam lembrei que meu irmão tinha ido com o meu carro para Portland, voltei para casa irritada e fui para a cozinha atrás de algo para comer, tanto que voltei de lá com um pacote de batatinhas. Na sala eu vi novamente Jennifer e Edward naquela agarração e depois os dois seguindo para algum lugar, provavelmente um quarto. Depois de mais ou menos uns dez minutos eu fui à cozinha para pegar mais suco para misturar com vodca, mas desisti quando encontrei Edward cabisbaixo, todos sabiam que apesar do fim de nosso namoro eu ainda era apaixonada por Edward, então como eu não queria dá-lo de bandeja para a vagabunda da Jennifer, resolvi agarrá-lo a força, quer dizer a força não já que ele retribuía os meus beijos, ele queria me possuir ali mesmo, e eu deixaria com todo o prazer. Mas inesperadamente ele se afastou, achei que Jennifer tinha aparecido ali, e fiquei com muita raiva, mas logo ele começou a caminhar para o fundo da casa perto da piscina, quando estava para segui-lo ouço Edward gritando fogo, e todos começaram a sair esbaforidos da casa. Foi uma loucura afinal eram vinte pessoas querendo sair, por uma única porta. Os bombeiros chegaram e começaram a controlar o fogo, notei que Edward havia sumido, e que Jennifer também não estava em lugar algum, era óbvio que os dois estavam juntos. Até que finalmente o avistei correndo em direção aos bombeiros que carregavam uma maca. Quando ele viu algo ali caiu no chão em um choro mudo que logo foi acompanhado por sua irmã Alice e Jasper. Curiosa para saber o que estava acontecendo, fui ver o quem era na maca foi então que vi que era ninguém menos do que Jennifer, toda queimada e morta."_

_._

_Nome:__Victoria Louise Brown_

_Idade:__16 anos, 3 meses e 12 dias._

_Natural de:__Portland, Maine, Estados Unidos da América._

_Segundo depoimento: Boston, Massachussetts, Estados Unidos da América. Dia 24 de junho de 2005, 15h00min PM. – fase de inquirição do delegado a testemunha._

"**_Qual era a sua relação com a vítima?_**_Apesar de conhecer Jennifer há dez anos, nunca fomos amigas, afinal nunca a achei digna de confiança._**_Existia algum motivo aparente para vocês não serem amigas?_**_Claro._**_Qual?_**_ Ela vivia grudada ou em Edward ou em Alice._**_Em seu primeiro depoimento, a senhorita disse que havia vinte pessoas na casa, sabe dizer o nome de todas elas?_**_Não todas, mas eu lembro que estava os três Cullen, os três Hale, os irmãos Queen, Sophia Mackenzie, Nathan Von der Beck, William Scott e Jane Volturi._**_Algumas dessas pessoas se afastaram da casa por algum minuto naquele dia?_**_Não que eu me lembre, lembro que uma parte ficou na sala de jogos enquanto outra ficava na piscina._**_Quando se iniciou o fogo tinha alguém na piscina?_**_Não, afinal havia dado um enorme temporal algumas horas antes._**_Por que Jennifer se trancou no banheiro pela manhã?_**_Porque ela e meu irmão discutiram e ele foi para a casa dos nossos avôs em Portland._**_ Qual era a relação entre seu irmão James e a vítima?_**_Eles diziam que namoravam, quer dizer pelo menos meu irmão dizia._**_Como Jennifer classificava a relação deles?_**_Ela tratava meu irmão como um amigo que tem algumas vantagens._**_Você crê que ela tinha algo com outra pessoa?_**_Sim._**_Quem seria essa outra pessoa?_**_Edward Cullen._**_O que faz acreditar que os dois tinham algo?_**_Eu os vi várias vezes aos beijos escondidos._**_Edward aceitava que Jennifer fingisse um relacionamento com James?_**_Claro que aceitava para Edward todas são sempre amigas com benefícios._**_No dia do fato você notou alguma tensão sexual por parte dos dois?_**_Sim, era evidente que eles queriam era estar transando feito dos animais ao invés de estar ali comemorando o aniversário dos Cullen._**_Jennifer e Edward consumiam drogas?_**_Sim._**_Quais eles usavam com maior freqüência?_**_Maconha, esctasy, LSD e cocaína._**_A senhorita já os tinha visto consumir alguma delas?_**_Sim, todas já que eles usavam descaradamente, sem se importar quem estava por perto._**_Qual você acha que eles foram utilizar no período que ficaram afastados da sala?_**_Acho que cocaína, por eles tinha um pouco de pó branco no nariz._**_ Quando eles retornaram a sala além do fato de estarem drogados você notou algo de diferente?_**_Somente que os dois estavam cheios de carinho um com o outro._**_E essas carícias eram explicitas?_**_Indecentes._**_Mas eles pararam com elas em algum momento?_**_Sim, Jasper Hale irmão gêmeo de Jennifer foi até eles e depois de um tempo eles passaram a fazer carinhos menos explícitos._**_O que o senhor Jasper Hale falou com eles?_**_Falou não, ele gritou, apesar de que eu não consegui entender muito bem o que era, mas era alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem._**_A senhorita não faz a mínima noção do que ele disse?_**_Não._**_A senhorita disse que iria ao supermercado o que a fez mudar de ideia?_**_Quando eu cheguei à garagem onde os carros estavam lembrei que meu irmão tinha ido com o meu para Portland._**_E que carro a senhorita estava aquele dia?_**_Um Audi TT, conversível azul._**_A senhorita não se recordava que seu irmão tinha ido com o seu carro a Portland?_**_Não, eu havia bebido demais durante o dia para me lembrar de algo._**_No caminho da garagem a cozinha você não notou nada de diferente, ou qualquer movimentação na parte externa da casa?_**_Não._**_Quando você retornou a sala alguém achou estranho o fato de você não ter ido ao supermercado?_**_Não, como eu disse todos estávamos bêbados o suficiente para não termos noção de tempo._**_Quando a senhorita voltou à sala, Edward e Jennifer ainda estavam lá?_**_Sim, e na maior agarração, para variar._**_Eles não se sentiam incomodados com os olhares dos outros?_**_Ninguém ligava para o que os dois faziam, mas eles queriam era transar, pois um tempo depois que eu voltei à sala os dois saíram dali rumo ao quarto._**_Alguém na sala comentou o fato dos dois terão se retirado juntos?_**_Não._**_Quando a senhorita voltou à cozinha e encontrou Edward Cullen como este estava?_**_Triste, algo me dizia que Jennifer havia negado fogo a ele. V_**_ocê abordou Edward para saber o que tinha acontecido?_**_ Não, eu só queria dar a ele o prazer que Jennifer o havia negado._**_Ele retribuiu as suas carícias com a mesma intensidade que você proporcionava a ele?_**_Melhor, Edward nunca foi de negar fogo, como eu já disse, ele trata a todas como amigas com benefícios._**_Quando ele a interrompeu você imaginou o por quê?_**_Não, imaginava que Jennifer havia entrado ali e nos visto aos beijos._**_A senhorita se assustou quando ele foi em direção à piscina?_**_Não, somente achei estranho que ele tivesse indo lá, até que ele voltou gritando que tinha fogo._**_Qual foi a sua primeira reação ao ver que se tratava de um incêndio?_**_Sair correndo dali como todos faziam._**_Durante a confusão em nenhum momento você viu Edward?_**_Não._**_Quando finalmente você o viu, como ele estava?_**_ Estranho, confuso, meio perdido._**_Qual foi a reação de Edward ao ver que os bombeiros traziam uma maca com o corpo de Jennifer?_**_Não sei, porque não vi, só o vi caindo pesadamente no chão em um choro, na companhia de Alice e Jasper._**_A senhorita imaginava o que estava acontecendo ali?_**_Não._**_Qual foi a reação que a senhorita teve ao ver o corpo de Jennifer deformado de queimaduras e morta?_**_Nenhuma, sabia que cedo ou tarde ela ia acabar morrendo por causa das drogas que tomava._**_Ela ingeria tanta droga assim?_**_Sim, não tenha uma vez que eu não a tenha visto no último ano sem que ela não estivesse totalmente drogada._**_ Edward se drogava da mesma maneira que ela?_**_Não na mesma intensidade, já que ele era sempre visto sóbrio ao contrário dela."_

.

Terminei de ler o depoimento de Victoria, e achei estranho que ela só tenha falado com a polícia duas vezes, mas ignorei esse fator. Pelo depoimento dela, notei que a mesma tinha certa _inveja_ de Jennifer, afinal era totalmente infundada a afirmativa que ela fez ao dizer que Edward e Jennifer tinham algo. Já que eu mesma tinha lido no depoimento de Edward que eles eram como _irmãos._Mas a brecha que havia em seu depoimento abria margem, pelo menos para mim, para outras _suposições_.

Olhei no relógio e me assustei ao ver que era quase nove da noite. Guardei a pasta com os depoimentos, junto com os outros documentos sobre o crime no fundo falso. Voltei para a minha cama e comecei a pensar em tudo o que eu havia lido. Tinha algo que tanto o depoimento de Edward quanto o de Victoria que era essencial, mas eu com a minha imperícia no assunto não conseguia visualizar, e pela primeira vez desde que começara essa missão eu vi que havia a grande possibilidade de não conseguir concluí-la.

Levantei frustrada da cama e comecei a andar de um lado para outro no quarto, uma impaciência me tomando, será que Victoria tinha razão em dizer que Edward e Jennifer tinham algo? Mas se eles tivessem algo porque Edward não havia dito em seu depoimento? E porque Jennifer insistia em seus pedidos para mim, que dissesse a James que ela o _amava_?

Suspirei cansada, parando, foi então que notei onde estava: em frente ao mural de Alice, pela primeira vez o olhei com mais atenção, tinha várias fotos onde estavam os Cullen e os Hale. Em todas as fotos Edward estava ao lado de Jennifer, até que uma em um canto onde na sua grande parte era preenchida por Emmett segurando Alice no colo, havia ninguém menos do que Edward e Jennifer se beijando. Fiquei intrigada com aquilo. Afinal ele havia dito que somente trocaram beijos quando crianças. Novamente me questionei a respeito de Victoria, afinal será que ela tinha razão?

Mergulhada nas minhas reflexões, não notei quando alguém entrou no quarto, só fui ver que tinha alguém ali, quando dois braços me apertaram e a pessoa depositou um beijo em meu pescoço, era _Edward_. Então uma coragem que eu achei que nunca teria para perguntar quem era nas fotos, me tomou e as palavras saíram num ímpeto da minha boca.

- Quem é _essa,_ Edward? – perguntei apontando para a foto em que estavam os seis juntos rindo.

- _Jennifer_. – ele disse distraído observando a fotografia.

- Quem era ela? – perguntei num tom confuso, para que Edward entendesse que eu não sabia de quem se tratava.

- Irmã de Rosalie e Jasper, e _grande_ amiga minha e de Alice. – ele respondeu novamente distraído, e finalmente desviando os olhos das fotografias.

- Vejo que vocês dois eram muito mais que _amigos_.

- _Quê?_– ele perguntou meio perturbado me encarando nos olhos.

- Edward, olha aqui vocês se beijando. – eu disse apontando para a fotografia em que eles estavam aos beijos, fazendo Edward arregalar os olhos de surpresa.

- Isso era uma brincadeira nossa. – ele disse rápido, como se fosse claro que aquilo não era nada, mas pela foto eu podia visualizar muito bem que aquilo era _muita_coisa.

- Humm… sei… – comecei indiferente e divertida. – vocês parecem estar gostando muito da _brincadeira_. – ele novamente me encarou nos olhos dando um sorriso de lado para mim.

- Vamos dizer que éramos amigos… _com benefícios_.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_E aí? Alguém tinha dúvidas que nesse angu tinha caroço? Edward e Jennifer amigos com benefícios... como a Bella vai reagir a isso? Cenas dos próximos capítulos!_

_Obrigada a todos que continuam lendo e comentando. Vocês são um máximo! A Mayh Cardoso, obrigada por betar!_

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	17. Verdades

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 17  
Verdades**

.

Edward proferiu essa frase com um tom divertido. O encarei assustada afinal pelo que eu tinha ouvido e _lido_ até então Jennifer e Edward se tratavam como irmãos, nunca sequer haviam tido qualquer relacionamento íntimo, tirando obviamente as acusações de Victoria. Sem contar que a própria Jennifer havia me dito que ela amava James. Mas será que era realmente ela que me dissera _aquilo_?

- _Como_? – perguntei totalmente confusa, já que estava mergulhada nas suposições sobre o "relacionamento" entre Edward e Jennifer.

- Éramos amigos com benefícios, por assim dizer Bella. – ele disse revirando os olhos. Mas ao perceber que eu não o entendi continuou. – Só que era um pouco diferente do que é comigo e com você. – continuei o fitando confusa, ele suspirou pesadamente e disse. – Bella, vou tentar resumir para você qual era a minha relação com a Jenny, espero que você não me julgue ou a julgue por isso, ok? – somente confirmei com a cabeça.

"Jennifer e eu desde que nos conhecemos vivemos uma relação interessante, lembro como se fosse hoje aquele projeto de Alice só que loira e um ano mais nova do que nós, brigando porque ela queria brincar de guerra junto comigo, Emmett e Jasper, para o desespero de Alice e Rosalie, já que de alguma forma ela conseguia sempre arrastar as duas para qualquer ideia mirabolante que tinha."

Continuei a prestar atenção no que Edward dizia afinal pelo que me parecia, aquele fato dos dois estarem aos beijos na foto, tinha um motivo, no mínimo _interessante_.

- Combinei com o Emm e com o Jazz de judiar dela, – ele continuou contando, mergulhado em lembranças. – para que ela nunca mais se intrometesse em nossas brincadeiras, só que ela me surpreendeu participando daquela brincadeira com intensidade, foi ai que começamos a nos tornar extremamente próximos, eu tinha sete e ela seis anos.

"Conforme o tempo foi passando eu preferia brincar com ela à com os meninos, já que ela _parecia_ um menino. Até um belo dia no aniversário de onze anos de uma amiga nossa, durante uma brincadeira de "sete minutos no céu" eu e ela demos o nosso primeiro beijo."

Quando ele disse isso me lembrei das palavras que Rosalie disse a James, no dia que eu soube da existência de Jennifer, "_isso foi quando Jennifer tinha 10 anos James, ela se apaixonou por Edward por causa de uma brincadeira, e escreveu em seu diário_", quando me lembrei desse fato uma felicidade me tomou afinal, Edward não estava _mentindo_ para mim. Resolvi por continuar a escutando a história.

- A sensação no começo foi estranha, afinal até então eu considerava Jennifer como um menino para mim, nunca uma garota. – tive que rir do que Edward disse, ele me olhou resignado e eu somente fiz sinal para que ele continuasse. – Só que aquele ato _meio_ nojento, na minha concepção na época, mexeu com os sentimentos dos dois. Eu achava que era porque ela foi à primeira garota que eu beijei, e eu o primeiro dela. Relevei aquele fato e continuei sendo seu amigo e sempre brincando juntos. – ele fez uma pausa, e eu observei que ele estava com os olhos desfocados, com toda a certeza perdido em lembranças.

- Mas isso não durou para sempre não é mesmo Edward? – perguntei temerosa, ele me encarou confuso, então resolvi completar. – Essa sua paixonite por ela? – ele deu um sorriso torto, e então continuou.

- Não, foi quando eu tinha treze anos comecei a me interessar por garotas, todas se diziam apaixonadas por mim na escola, e me aproveitei daquele Don Juanismo que eu tinha para conhecer as meninas, lógico que deu certo, – ele deu de ombros, me fazendo rir internamente imaginando Edward criança _deslumbrando_ as menininhas, com toda a certeza que se eu estudasse na mesma escola que ele eu também me deslumbraria. – então eu descobri que realmente a _paixão_ que eu sentia por Jennifer era porque ela tinha sido o meu primeiro beijo. – ele continuou. – Ela também fazia sucesso com os meninos da escola, afinal a sua beleza era tão perfeita quanto à de Rosalie.

"Foi então que no seu aniversário de 15 anos ela veio com a proposta mais estranha que eu poderia imaginar," – ele fez uma pausa, e me encarou com aquele olhar que parecia desculpas, _remorso_.Achei estranho, afinal Edward sempre fora autoconfiante. – "Jennifer pediu que como presente pelos seus 15 anos eu tirasse sua virgindade, já que ela queria começar o ensino médio como a única da sala dela que não era mais virgem."

Quando Edward proferiu isso, minha boca se escancarou, afinal ela tinha a mesma idade que eu, e quando comecei o ensino médio a última coisa que eu queria "perder" era a minha virgindade. Vendo a minha cara de assustada, Edward deu uma risadinha e continuou.

- Eu também achei estranho aquele pedido no começo, mas depois de considerar bem a ideia, principalmente com a influência dos meus hormônios em ebulição, acatei o seu pedido. Afinal eu fui o seu primeiro beijo, porque também não ser o primeiro cara da sua vida. – ele disse novamente dando de ombros. – Preparei tudo para que aquele momento fosse mágico para ela, já que ela sempre foi alguém importante para mim.

"Tivemos a nossa primeira vez, e foi incrível, repetimos aquilo durante uma semana toda, até uns dias depois ela me fez outra proposta, desta vez que fossemos amigos com benefícios," – ele sorriu torto novamente, provavelmente se lembrando do dia, continuei em silêncio ouvindo a história. – "gostei da ideia, afinal eu teria sexo, bom e fácil quando eu quisesse, e ambos poderíamos ficar com quem bem entendêssemos. Era uma situação confortável para nós dois, porque sabíamos que a última coisa que aconteceria era nos apaixonar."

- Mas vocês se apaixonaram um pelo outro. – eu afirmei, ao invés de perguntar, Edward me olhou confuso.

- Por Deus Bella, nunca, quer dizer Jennifer se apaixonou – o olhei confusa. – por outra pessoa, alguns meses depois, pelo meu melhor amigo na época, James. Fiquei feliz pelos dois, e comecei a ajudar Jennifer a conquistá-lo. Mas quando a conquista já estava ganha para ela, ela me fez prometer, _jurar_ que ele nunca saberia o que tivemos no passado. Eu que não queria ver meu amigo sofrer e consequentemente me odiar, e também porque queria o melhor para a minha amiga, aceitei e não contei a ninguém o que tínhamos vivido.

- Mas e essa foto Edward? Ela me parece ser um pouco _recente_. – eu disse analisando bem Edward que estava praticamente igual, bem como Emmett e Alice.

- Esse beijo da fotografia foi uma semana antes deles começarem a namorar sério, ela veio me agradecer pela ajuda e por não ter contado nada para James. – ele disse sorrindo torto.

- Mas e os irmãos de vocês, o que diziam disso? – eu perguntei o encarando novamente.

- Somente quem sabia que eu e Jenny éramos amigos com benefícios era Jasper, que nos pegou em uma situação, digamos… er… constrangedora. – ele ficou um pouco envergonhado ao dizer aquilo, me fazendo rir internamente porque eu bem podia ver qual situação constrangedora Jasper os havia pegado.

- Em nenhum momento você sentiu ciúmes de Jennifer e James? – assim que a pergunta saiu da minha boca me arrependi imediatamente, Edward por sua vez, negou com a cabeça, dando os ombros e deitando em minha cama. Notei que ele estava com os olhos fechados, e como ele havia sido sincero comigo desde o começo, resolvi questioná-lo mais sobre Jennifer, afinal ele não imagina que eu _sabia_o que aconteceu com ela. – Edward, onde está Jennifer hoje? Fora do _país_?

Foi então que ele abriu seus olhos, e pude notar que eles estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ele ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo quando finalmente disse.

- Ela foi _assassinada_ Bella. – ele disse e as lágrimas caíram sob sua face, queria muito confortá-lo, mas a minha curiosidade a respeito de o porquê ele achar que ela fora assassinada falou mais alto.

- Assassinada? Por quem, Edward?

- Isso é um mistério, ninguém faz ideia. – ele disse num tom de que encerra o assunto. – Agora venha aqui Bella me deixa sentir o seu _calor_. – ele disse sorrindo torto, caminhei até ele e me aconcheguei em seus braços.

- Edward? – comecei.

- Humm… – ele murmurou entre meus cabelos.

- Porque você disse que sua amizade com benefícios com Jennifer era diferente da que você tem comigo? – perguntei baixo, mas tive certeza que ele ouviu, pois o senti respirando várias vezes antes de responder.

- Porque a vejo como _mulher,_algo que nunca consegui ver em Jennifer. – ele disse para em seguida capturar meus lábios em um beijo ardente e feroz.

Durante o beijo eu podia sentir as mãos de Edward passeando pelo meu corpo. Seus toques nos lugares que ele sabia que causava reações involuntárias em mim eram constantes e não demorou muito para que aquele beijo cheio de volúpia se tornasse algo mais. Entreguei-me a Edward com paixão, afinal não conseguia ficar sem tê-lo _comigo_. E prestando a atenção nas reações de Edward eu via que ele me observava realmente não só como alguém que lhe proporciona prazer, mas uma _mulher_ que além de proporcionar prazer se dava prazer.

Depois de nos entregarmos três vezes àquele ato cheio de luxúria, Edward desabou ao meu lado na cama, dormindo imediatamente. Fiquei por um tempo observando as linhas suaves de seu rosto, como seus cílios encostavam-se em suas bochechas levemente rosadas dando um contraste perfeito com a sua pele alva. Ele dormia com um leve sorriso nos lábios, provavelmente perdido nos mundos dos sonhos. Sorri com a minha constatação. Afinal todas as minhas desconfianças perante Edward se mostraram infundadas, pois ele não mentiu por que quis em seu depoimento, ele somente fez isso a pedido de Jennifer, e mesmo depois com a sua morte ele continuou fiel a ela, não falando absolutamente nada sobre a _amizade com benefícios_ dos dois.

Porém a curiosidade para saber mais sobre a morte da pequena Jennifer fez uma sensação de interesse surgir em mim, e já sabiam quais seriam os próximos depoimentos que eu leria o dos irmãos Cullen e Hale. Sorri comigo mesma, senti Edward se afagar mais em mim, e com um último olhar para Edward cai na inconsciência que o sono proporcionava.

O retorno das aulas após as férias de natal foi tranquilo, como teria aula com o curso de medicina, eu e Edward fomos juntos para a sala, e quando chegamos de mãos dadas, arrancamos olhares curiosos de todos, Ângela e Alec somente sorriram abertamente ao nos verem juntos novamente.

O mês de janeiro se foi, e com ele muitos trabalhos da faculdade para fazer, turnos exaustivos no trabalho e noites regadas de paixão com Edward. Fevereiro iniciou-se e o inverno em New Hampshire começou a abrandar, e com a mudança de temperatura um novo evento tomou amplitude para todos os Cullen, Hale e principalmente amigos, a festa de noivado de Emmett e Rosalie.

Edward me contou que esse noivado já era para ter saído há dois anos, mas foi adiado por forças maiores, que eu pude constatar que era por causa da morte de Jennifer. A festa seria na casa de campo dos Hale, no dia catorze, dia dos namorados, que era a data onde os dois completavam cinco anos de namoro. Na sexta feira véspera do evento, sim, evento porque pelos preparativos de Alice e de Rosalie aquele noivado passaria longe de uma festa, fui com Edward para Providence, Rhode Island, onde seria o noivado.

Lá fiquei sabendo o motivo da escolha do local, fora ali que Emmett e Rosalie deram seu primeiro beijo, e onde o ursão do Emmett a pediu em namoro, nunca imaginei que Emmett por trás daqueles inúmeros músculos fosse um cara romântico.

Alice como sempre escolheu e fez as nossas roupas e eu não pude negar que a _baixinha_ era talentosa no que fazia. Rose vestia um longo salmão extremamente decotado, Alice um vestido curto de uma alça só estilo morcego, verde e preto, Esme um longo azul petróleo, e eu um vestido tomara que caia listrado em branco e azul. A decoração da festa ficou por conta de Esme, que decorou belamente em salmão e bege.

Depois da cerimônia com o pedido oficial seguido do jantar, a parte "festa" apareceu nunca na minha vida eu havia visto, ou sequer sabido de um noivado onde depois acontecia uma festa. Edward, Emmett e Jasper tiraram as gravatas e dançavam _sensualmente_, provocando eu, Alice e Rose, lógico que nós não deixamos barato e os provocamos também dançando sensualmente. Logo Emmett e Jasper vieram para perto de suas companheiras. Vendo que eu ficaria ali no meio dos casais comecei a caminhar sentido a mesa na qual estávamos anteriormente, mas fui interrompida no caminho por um Edward extremamente animado, este me levou até um canto vazio e começou a me beijar voluptuosamente.

Depois da nossa troca de carícias quentes, uma sede se abateu em mim, mas Edward me fez beber absinto, depois da terceira dose eu estava extremamente mole. Mas quem diz que bêbado não aproveita a festa? Eu e Edward fomos os que mais aproveitamos, ficamos na pista de dança, o que para mim é um_ milagre_, até a hora que o DJ teve que ir embora às seis da manhã, foi aí que percebemos que estávamos sozinhos no salão.

Edward sorriu maroto para mim, e eu imaginei que dali boa coisa não vinha, mas por incrível que pareça eu adorei a ideia que ele teve, nos entregamos aos prazeres da luxúria numa antessala para os convidados descansarem em silêncio da festa. Não sei dizer se foi o efeito do absinto, ou se era porque a química existente entre nós era grande, mas aquela _loucura_ foi sem dúvida o melhor sexo da minha vida. Me exauri tanto naquele ato, que Edward teve que me levar no colo para o meu quarto.

À volta para Dartmouth continuou agitada, já que começaria as provas trimestrais, e desde que eu havia lido os depoimentos de Victoria não tive tempo para ler os outros, deixando assim a minha investigação sobre a morte de Jennifer de lado. A páscoa veio e com ela muitos chocolates, para a minha alegria, todo o presente de Edward, que me fez aproveitá-los de outras maneiras nunca antes imaginadas por mim.

Maio chegava ao seu fim acompanhado do fim do ano acadêmico, eu estava com as passagens compradas, já que iria passar um mês em Phoenix com minha mãe, um mês em Forks com meu pai, e três semanas em agosto com os Cullen e os Hale no Hawaii.

No último dia de aula, antes das férias de verão, fomos a uma festa na fraternidade de Tanya, a _Psi Chi Iota_, no qual o tema era México, festa essa regada com muita tequila, performance de mariachis e comidas típicas, enlouquecidamente uma das melhores festas que eu já fui, principalmente porque estava um clima agradável, afinal era verão.

Óbvio que no dia seguinte além de acordar nos braços de Edward, acordei com uma terrível dor de cabeça, o que fez Edward gargalhar descontroladamente na minha cara. Durante a tarde fiquei organizando as minhas malas, e sorrateiramente enquanto Alice tomava o seu banho, eu peguei o envelope com toda a investigação sobre a morte de Jennifer e guardei dentro da minha pasta, com o notebook, já que depois de cinco meses sem sequer relar nesses documentos, eu iria me dedicar nas férias a eles.

Havia acabado de fechar a pasta quando alguém bateu na porta do dormitório, achei estranho porque todos os que vinham ao nosso quarto, no caso Edward e Jasper, tinham suas próprias chaves. Fui até ela e me surpreendi ao ver quem estava parado nela, era nada mais nada menos do que James, que eu não via desde o dia em que soube sobre Jennifer, ele estava diferente, os cabelos mais curto, e um pouco mais magro.

- James? – perguntei ao analisá-lo bem. – Você está bem? Parece tão… er… tão…

- Cansado. – ele completou, me fazendo somente confirmar com a cabeça. – Será que podemos dar uma volta e conversarmos Bella? – ele me perguntou apreensivo.

- Claro, vamos. – eu disse pegando minha bolsa e escrevendo um rápido recado para Alice, dizendo que eu havia saído, mas que já voltava. James e eu caminhamos por um longo período nos jardins de Dartmouth, só que o nosso silêncio, ao contrário do meu e de Edward não era nada confortável, vendo que ele não iniciaria a conversa, optei por eu iniciá-la. – Por onde você andou durante todo esse tempo que não te vejo James?

- Resolvendo umas coisas, pesquisando sobre outras. – ele disse dando de ombros. Vi que estávamos caminhando para uma área que eu nunca havia ido ao campus, James notando meu receio explicou. – Quero sua companhia para ir a um lugar que nunca _fui_. – o olhei confusa, mas, este nada acrescentou.

Depois de um longo tempo de caminhada passamos por um arco florido, e notei que ali era à _entrada_ do local, e que o local nada mais era do que um cemitério, rapidamente notei que aquele era o cemitério onde Jennifer estava enterrada. Segurei a minha curiosidade para não perguntar nada para James, já que como ele mesmo disse era um local onde ele nunca fora. Foi então que ele parou em frente a uma lápide, e finalmente pude confirmar as minhas suspeitas.

.

_JENNIFER CLAIRE HALE_

_*07 de janeiro de 1989_

_+ 17 de junho de 2005_

_QUERIDA FILHA, IRMÃ E AMIGA._

.

Virei o meu rosto de relance para James, e notei que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, o abracei numa tentativa de confortá-lo. Depois de um longo tempo ele sentou na grama sob a cova e ficou perdido em pensamentos.

Senti-me extremamente mal, observando aquela cena, James que sempre me havia passado a sensação de uma pessoa confiante, destemido, estava _frágil_. Estava me sentindo impotente naquela situação, gostaria de ir até ele e dizer que ela o _amava_ incondicionalmente, mas as palavras faltavam em minha boca. Foi então que senti um gosto salgado ao encontro dos meus lábios, eu estava chorando ao observar aquela conversa muda de James com Jennifer.

Ele me pediu para ir até a floricultura em frente ao cemitério comprar flores. As flores preferidas de Jennifer, orquídeas brancas, roxas e negras. Apesar de achar as escolhas estranhas acatei o seu desejo e fui até a floricultura, voltando de lá com um lindo ramalhete com a mistura das três. James sorriu para mim quando me viu com o buquê, e me explicou o que eu havia ficado confusa.

- Eram as cores preferidas dela. – ele sorriu em meio às lágrimas. Novamente meu coração se apertou, mas eu tomei uma coragem e fiz a mesma pergunta que havia feito a Edward há um tempo.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – ele me encarou com aqueles seus lindos olhos castanhos ainda marejados de lágrimas, e me respondeu com uma voz embargada.

- Ela foi _assassinada_.

- E você sabe por quem? – perguntei temendo que ele se sentisse mal com a minha intromissão, mas ao contrário disso ele pediu para que eu sentasse ao seu lado na grama. Sentei-me então finalmente James me respondeu.

- Não sei Bella, venho tentando obter alguns documentos da investigação, pois tenho certeza que deixaram passar alguma coisa antes de declararem o caso encerrado, mas vem sendo impossível, a polícia não me deixa ter acesso a nada que se trate sobre o caso Jennifer. – ele disse cabisbaixo.

- E que documentos seriam esses? – perguntei interessada, mas tendo quase certeza que era os documentos que eu tinha em meu _poder_ que James queria.

- Depoimentos, laudos periciais e outras coisas que a polícia tem. – ele disse dando de ombros.

- Mas… eh… por que você vem investigando isso James? – o questionei confusa.

- Sabe Bella, não sei se você lembra aquele dia naquela festa vampira que durante uma discussão minha com os Cullen e os Hale, nós nos lembramos de Jennifer, – somente confirmei com a cabeça, e pedi para ele continuar. – bem… teve um fato que Alice disse que eu não havia considerado na época, e algo me diz que _aquilo_ é a chave para todo o mistério.

- Como assim James? – perguntei confusa

- É complicado de explicar, Bella e eu também não quero ficar te enchendo com problemas meus. – ele disse voltando seu olhar para a lápide que estava escrito o nome de Jennifer. Notei que ele não diria mais nada, então resolvi questioná-lo sobre _outra_ coisa.

- Você era…

- Namorado dela. – ele disse completando a minha frase. – Havíamos acabado de completar um ano de namoro. – ele disse novamente com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – No dia em que ela foi brutalmente tirada de mim, tínhamos tido uma discussão infantil, eu acreditei no que a minha irmã vinha me dizendo e ignorei qualquer palavra _dela_.

- Mas… – eu comecei.

- Eu fui um otário, acreditei que Jennifer e Edward tinham alguma coisa. Isso era ridículo, afinal fora ele quem me ajudara a conquistá-la, ele que apoiava todas as ideias que eu tinha para agradá-la. Ele era tipo o _nosso_ padrinho. – quando ele proferiu aquelas palavras sobre Edward, senti minha garganta se fechando, e um grito entalar ali. Ele percebeu que eu fiquei desconfortável, mas completou o raciocínio. – Mas apesar de tudo, Edward nunca fora boa influência para Jenny.

- Como _assim_? – perguntei com a voz embolada de confusão e ressentimento por não contar toda a verdade para ele.

- Edward mostrou um caminho sem volta para Jennifer. – o encarei novamente confusa, ele deu um sorriso de lado para mim. – Drogas, Bella, _drogas_. Não sei bem como, mas os dois tinham uma espécie de tratado entre eles, quando se dizia respeito às drogas. Não sei se isso foi à causa da morte dela, mas ainda acho que ele tem alguma coisa haver com tudo isso. – ele disse entre os dentes.

- E porque você acha isso? – perguntei sem me dar conta do que exatamente, já que a pergunta saiu de minha boca involuntariamente.

- _Por quê_? – ele questionou alterando o tom da voz. – Bella você não o viu no dia que aconteceu isso, – ele exasperou apontando para o túmulo. – Edward estava extremamente drogado, e tenho certeza que Jennifer também, isso não foi à causa direta de sua morte, mas pode ter certeza, influenciou muito no resultado final.

- Mas… – eu comecei, mas fui interrompida.

- Sim, eu sempre fui extremamente amigo de Edward, cheguei até usar algumas drogas com ele, mas a ligação que ele e Jennifer tinham quando eles estavam _chapados_ era no mínimo bizarra. – ele disse sacudindo a cabeça, com certeza tentando afastar as imagens que se faziam presentes.

- Mas ele a _amava_ também. – eu disse baixo.

- Mas não o _suficiente_, porque se fosse suficiente ele nunca teria a deixado exagerar _tanto_ com as drogas. – ele disse se levantando e afastando da lápide com as mãos no rosto. – Era estranho Bella, ela o _amava_ de uma forma… eh… não sei como te explicar direito… mas, talvez algo como… _carnal_, bem tipo homem e mulher, não fraternal como ele a _amava_. – ele disse frustrado batendo com as mãos no rosto.

O olhei com ternura, então a voz de Jennifer soou em minha cabeça, _"ajude-o a superar a minha perda Bella, e diga que eu o amei e sempre irei amá-lo por todo o sempre"_. Aquele pedido de Jennifer fez uma motivação a mais brotar em mim, então eu disse com um fio de voz.

- Ela te amou e sempre irá te amar, mais do que você imagina. – assim que proferi aquelas palavras, senti meus olhos se marejarem de dor, afinal pela primeira vez eu pude sentir a dor daquelas duas pessoas, James observando que eu estava chorando, começou a chorar também, para em seguida desmoronar no chão, em meio a suas lágrimas.

- Eu também Bella… eu também sempre vou _amá-la_. – ele disse com um fio de voz, e nesse momento tive uma vontade louca de abraçá-lo e reconfortá-lo, e foi o que eu fiz. Ficamos um longo tempo abraçado no meio daquele cemitério, apesar de ser início de verão, uma brisa gélida tomou New Hampshire durante o crepúsculo me fazendo tremer de frio, James percebendo, se afastou de mim, e me ajudou a levantar.

Fizemos o caminho de volta para o meu dormitório em silêncio, e pela primeira vez sentia que aquele silêncio ao lado de James era confortável. Quando finalmente estávamos próximos ao estacionamento, James interrompeu o nosso silêncio.

- Desculpe por essa tarde Bella. – ele me disse com um tom de voz baixo, porém extremamente firme.

- Não precisa se desculpar James, sempre que você precisar de alguém para conversar pode contar comigo. – disse a ele afagando minha mão em seu rosto, ele sorriu com o meu toque e segurou minha mão.

- Você é incrível, como eu queria ser _o cara_ que te conquistaria. – ele disse depositando um beijo quente em minha bochecha, me fazendo corar intensamente. – Boas férias, Bella. E… e nos vemos em setembro.

- Para você também James e sim, nos vemos em setembro. – disse a ele, enquanto este se afastava rumo ao seu Jaguar preto, dei mais uma olhada em James, e caminhei para o meu quarto.

Cheguei nele e o encontrei vazio, Alice havia saído, terminei de arrumar as minhas malas e fui tomar um banho relaxante, afinal saber como era Jennifer e Edward pelos olhos de James fora uma experiência inusitada, já que James realmente acreditava que Edward e Jennifer nunca tiveram nada, somente uma_ amizade_ inestimável, leve engano dele. Mas não era o fato de James desconsiderar que os tiveram algo, mas o que me incomodava era o que ele dissera sobre _"Edward mostrou um caminho sem volta para Jennifer"_, será que o uso que eles faziam de drogas era tão extremo assim? Edward usava drogas na minha frente, mas nunca nada muito exagerado, ou seria eu incapaz de notar?

As minhas reflexões se formavam em minha cabeça enquanto a água caia sob meu corpo. Terminei meu banho, vesti uma roupa confortável e fui deitar, já que a dor de cabeça da ressaca do dia anterior havia voltado. Estava meio sonolenta quando senti o meu colchão afundando com o peso de alguém que havia sentado, a pessoa me deu um beijo no pescoço e reconheci pelo perfume que era Edward, ele se acomodou na cama junto comigo e dormi imediatamente.

Sonhei com Jennifer, mas era um sonho _desconexo_, onde ela me agradecia, depois me xingava por julgá-la mal, e dizendo que eu estava roubando os dois amores de sua vida, e depois vinha me dizer que ela faria a_minha_ vida dar certo. Acordei assustada no meio da noite, e notei Edward ressonando tranquilo, não pude deixar de rir do sonho que eu tivera, e uma constatação passou pela minha cabeça, Jennifer de boba não tinha absolutamente nada, já que "pegou" dois caras extremamente lindos. Ri novamente porque eu era uma tremenda hipócrita em considerá-la esperta por causa disso, porque eu também havia "pego" os dois.

Voltei a dormir e não tive mais nenhum sonho aquela noite. Na manhã seguinte fui com Edward em seu carro para Boston, ele iria me deixar no aeroporto que eu pegaria meu voo para Phoenix. Ele me ajudou no check-in e quando o meu avião finalmente estava no pátio e eu precisava embarcar, tive uma despedida digna de cinemas com Edward.

O voo de Boston para Phoenix durou exatas três hora e meia, e quando finalmente depois de muita turbulência o avião pousou em Phoenix, encontrei minha mãe e meu padrasto animados a minha espera. Fomos para a casa, e em poucos minutos depois já estava deitada no meu antigo quarto. Novamente os meus pensamentos partiram para a conversa no dia anterior com James, sobre como ele estava frustrado por não conseguir ter acesso aos documentos sobre a investigação da morte de Jennifer que eu tinha em minhas mãos.

Fui até a minha pasta, onde estava o computador que Edward me dera, junto com o envelope contendo todos os ditames do caso Jennifer. Peguei a pasta com o título depoimentos e comecei a procurar qual eu desejaria ler. Quando passei pelo nome de Jasper decidi que seria esse que eu leria.

.

_Nome:__Jasper William Hale_

_Idade:__16 anos, 5 meses e 11 dias._

_Natural de:__New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos da América._

_Primeiro depoimento: Cap Code, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos da América. Dia 18 de junho de 2005, 02h45min AM._

_"Estávamos na casa dos Cullen comemorando o aniversário de dezessete anos de Alice e Edward, todos os anos as festas deles eram aguardadas por serem sempre as melhores. Ficamos a maior parte do tempo dividido em dois grupos, um na piscina e outro na sala de jogos. Na sala de jogos estavam meus irmãos e os Cullen, e outras pessoas. Então por volta das duas da tarde Jennifer disse que iria tomar um banho, ela estava abalada ainda pela briga que teve com James pela manhã, que ficou cerca de duas horas trancada dentro do banheiro com Alice e Rosalie socando a porta para que ela saísse. Quando ela retornou a sala um tempo depois, ela estava visivelmente melhor, mais alegre e sentou ao lado de Edward, onde os dois ficaram conversando por um longo tempo. Aí Jennifer saiu da sala e Edward a acompanhou, eles demoraram uns quinze minutos mais ou menos, e quando voltaram estavam extremamente alterados, Alice e Rosalie ficaram bravas por Edward e Jennifer estragarem a festa consumindo drogas, então tomado pela fúria de ver minha irmã e meu melhor amigo totalmente drogados fui chamar a atenção. Só fui dizer para os dois pararem de consumir drogas na frente de Alice e Rose. Jenny ficou extremamente irritada com a minha colocação e começamos a discutir, mas não era nada sério, era mais aquela coisa de briga de irmãos mesmo. Como ela não me deu ouvidos, deixei os dois conversando. Até que Victoria gritou alguma coisa, que eu não entendi, e saiu da sala, mas logo ela voltou com um pacote de batatinhas. Foi então que notei Jennifer e Edward levantarem e irem em direção aos quatros, Alice gritou perguntando para onde eles iriam, e Jenny respondeu que ia dormir, pois estava com muita dor de cabeça. Continuamos na sala jogando videogame, quando ouço a voz de Edward gritando fogo, no começo achei que fosse brincadeira dele, e me levantei para desacreditá-lo já que Alice há alguns dias vinha tendo um medo absurdo de fogo, mas quando vi que era verdade, comecei a ajudar a todos saírem da casa. Estava um pandemônio, Alice estava tremendo de medo do fogo, Rosalie olhava bestificada a casa em chamas, enquanto Emmett ajudava a tirar alguns carros de frente da casa para que o corpo de bombeiros pudesse fazer o seu serviço com mais agilidade. Em nenhum momento naquela loucura eu vi Edward ou Jennifer. O fogo já estava controlado, quando eu finalmente vi Edward correndo rumo a dois bombeiros que carregavam uma maca, o segui trazendo Alice comigo, mas quando vi Edward ficar em chofre pelo que ele olhava é que finalmente eu vi o corpo de Jennifer com inúmeras queimaduras do lado esquerdo, então eu entendi o choque de Edward, a minha irmã estava morta, com essa constatação eu desabei acompanhado de Alice em choque."_

_._

_Nome:__Jasper William Hale_

_Idade:__16 anos, 5 meses e 18 dias._

_Natural de:__New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos da América._

_Segundo depoimento: Boston, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos da América. Dia 25 de junho de 2005, 16:00 pm. – fase de inquirição do delegado a testemunha._

_"_**_Quem eram as pessoas que estavam na festa dos gêmeos Cullen, em Cap Code?_**_Eu e minhas irmãs, bem como Edward, Emmett e Alice Cullen, Victoria Brown, Harry e James Queen, Sophia Mackenzie, Nathan Van der Beck, William Scott, Jane Volturi, Michael e Nikki Sanders, Hilary Kalton, Daniel Jones, Johnny Meyer, Petter Thompson e Emma Lewis._**_Todas essas pessoas ficaram dentro da casa o dia todo?_**_Não, metade havia ficado na piscina o dia todo, antes da chuva._**_Jennifer estava muito nervosa aquele dia?_**_Extremamente, porque James seu namorado achou que ela o estava traindo com Edward._**_E ela estava?_**_Não, Jennifer amava James, fazia qualquer coisa por ele._**_Jennifer e Edward Cullen tiveram algum envolvimento amoroso?_**_Não._**_Qual era a relação de sua irmã com o senhor Edward Cullen?_**_Somente amigos, eles viviam grudados desde quando éramos crianças._**_O senhor disse que Jennifer se ausentou da sala?_**_Sim, ela fora tomar um banho._**_Quando ela voltou, o senhor notou algo de diferente nela?_**_Que ela estava visivelmente melhor, rindo, com uma cor na pele, um brilho nos olhos._**_Porque essa mudança de humor de repente em Jennifer, já que o senhor disse que ela estava triste antes, e nesse momento se encontrava alegre?_**_Jennifer era sempre assim, uma hora estava triste e na seguinte esbanjando felicidade._**_O senhor não acha que essa felicidade dela estava ligada a outra coisa, tipo drogas?_**_Não, eu teria notado se ela estivesse drogada antes, mas quando ela finalmente saiu com Edward por alguns minutos e voltou aí eu notei que eles haviam usado drogas._**_E que tipo de drogas sua irmã utilizava?_**_Naquele dia notei que fora cocaína._**_O senhor sabia que sua irmã utilizava entorpecentes?_**_Sim, mas ela se desculpava toda vez dizendo que era a fuga dela aquilo._**_E o senhor aceitava isso?_**_Jennifer era cabeça dura, ninguém podia falar nada que fosse contra ela._**_Quando ela retornou a sala na companhia de Edward, qual era o comportamento de Jennifer?_**_Ao longe notei que minha irmã estava extremamente drogada._**_ Quando o senhor foi conversar com ela o que disse?_**_Fui pedir para eles agirem mais cautelosos na frente dos outros, e pedir para eles pararem de utilizar drogas na frente de Rosalie e Alice._**_E como ela agiu depois que o senhor proferiu essas palavras?_**_Ela ficou nervosa e nós discutimos muito por conta daquilo._**_Na discussão, o teor dela era alto ou em um volume razoável?_**_Razoável._**_O senhor notando que não adiantava de nada discutir com Jennifer, o que fez?_**_Voltei para próximo de Alice, o mais longe possível de Jenny._**_No tempo que Victoria Brown ficou afastada, quando ela retornou o senhor notou algo de diferente nela?_**_Na realidade nunca me dei bem com ela, sempre a achei presunçosa e naquele dia ela estava muito mais presunçosa e arrogante._**_Você tem alguma ideia do porque desse comportamento dela?_**_Claro, ela odiava Jennifer e vivia tentando armar situações para que James a largasse._**_Qual era a reação que Victoria passava ao ver Edward e Jennifer juntos e felizes?_**_Ciúmes, inveja, vontade de estar no lugar dela._**_Quando Jennifer e Edward saíram da sala rumo ao quarto como Jennifer estava?_**_Triste novamente podia notar que o efeito da droga havia passado e que ela estava novamente mergulhada em lembranças pelo que havia acontecido mais cedo, por isso que eu odiava que ela usasse drogas, já que ela sempre ficava em farelos depois que o efeito passava._**_Do período que Edward e Jennifer saíram da sala, até o momento que Edward começou a gritar fogo, quanto tempo o senhor acha que havia passado?_**_Mais ou menos meia hora._**_Quando o senhor ouviu Edward Cullen gritar fogo, como agiu?_**_Eu achei que fosse mentira dele, afinal ele sempre assustava Alice, que há um mês estava com pavor de fogo._**_Porque Alice Cullen estava com pavor de fogo?_**_Ela havia sonhado com uma casa em chamas, e que em meio àquela confusão ela perdesse um amigo querido._**_De fato aconteceu isso, ela ou o senhor, ou qualquer outra pessoa não foi atrás de Jennifer?_**_Eu não via Edward em nenhum lugar, achei que ele estava junto com ela, a fazendo se recuperar do susto, como também tentar diminuir o efeito da droga._**_Mas quando o senhor finalmente o viu, não achou estranho ele estar sozinho?_**_Não, achava que minha irmã estava em algum lugar descansando._**_Quando o senhor o viu próximo a uma maca, qual foi sua reação?_**_Ir até ele para tentar saber o que havia acontecido, então vi Edward ficar comovido com o que estava ali, quando cheguei próximo e vi quem era a mesma sensação horrível de Edward se instalou sobre mim e Alice também. A minha irmã caçula, a minha gêmea estava morta, e cheia de queimaduras do lado esquerdo do corpo._**_O senhor tentou fazer alguma coisa, como ter certeza de que ela estava morta?_**_Não, quando a vi daquele jeito eu não conseguia sequer pensar."_

_._

_Nome:__Jasper William Hale_

_Idade:__16 anos, 6 meses e 3 dias._

_Natural de:__New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos da América._

_Terceiro depoimento: Boston, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos da América. Dia 10 de julho de 2005, 02h00min PM._

_"Testemunha foi desobrigada a prestar depoimento, por autorização judicial."_

_._

Terminei de ler o depoimento de Jasper, e novamente a dúvida e a confusão se fizeram presentes para mim, Alice havia sonhado com uma casa em chamas e a morte de _alguém_? Os ciúmes de Victoria eram tão claros, então porque ela estava na residência dos Cullen como se aquele fosse o melhor lugar do mundo para estar?

Deixei escapar um grito de frustração. Recoloquei a pasta com o depoimento de Jasper junto com as outras e comecei a procurar a de Alice, mas quando estava procurando, outro nome me chamou a atenção, era um nome que eu conhecia aqui de Phoenix, mas não era só o nome que me gerava um desconforto, mas também a palavra que vinha seguida era no mínimo _desconcertante_. Encarei novamente aquelas palavras, e com uma onda súbita de coragem as pronunciei um pouco acima de um sussurro.

- Demetri Paul Smith Sênior – _SUSPEITO_.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_Entenderam o motivo dos amigos com benefícios do Edward e da Jennifer? E, ela convenhamos não era nada boba, pegava os dois mesmo! Uma das partes que eu mais gostei nesse capítulo foi a conversa entre Bella e James, vimos o porquê dele culpar Edward! Mas e esse final agora, quem será essa nova peça do quebra cabeça, hein? Quanto mistério!_

_A todos que me pediram o depoimento de Jasper aí está ele, conseguiram visualizar algum fato novo? Tem palpites sobre quem matou Jennifer e incendiou a casa dos Cullen? Viram que Jasper também omitiu que ela e Edward eram alguma coisa?_

_Muitas e muitas perguntas para serem respondidas ainda, não é mesmo? Mas a próxima questão quem é Demetri Paul Smith Sênior? Para saber quem é só depois de vocês me deixarem uma review! Obrigada a todos que continuam lendo, e a Mayh Cardoso por betar esse capítulo!_

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	18. Surpreendendo

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 18  
Surpreendendo**

.

A dúvida pairou sobre a minha cabeça, como e porque o nome do _pai_ de Demetri, meu ex-namorado, estava ali? O que ele pode ter feito para ser suspeito? E talvez e menos importante em 2005 que eu me lembre de eles haviam acabado de se mudar para Phoenix. Um pressentimento ruim perpassou por mim, afinal era _alguém_ que eu conhecia e particularmente bem que estava sendo indicado como suspeito daquele caso complicado.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes, e retirei a pasta com o nome de Demetri Smith pai dali, para começar a ler.

.

_Nome:__Demetri Paul Smith Sênior_

_Idade:_ _42 anos, 7 meses e 25 dias._

_Natural de:__Santa Fé, Novo México, Estados Unidos da América._

_Primeiro depoimento: Cap Code, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos da América. Dia 18 de junho de 2005, 08h15min AM._

_"Estava na casa do meu irmão em Cap Code para passar alguns dias pescando trutas, e vi muita movimentação na casa do começo da rua, mais tarde descobri que era a casa daquele famoso casal onde o marido era neurocirurgião que estava passando por um processo de erro médico, e a sua mulher aquela decoradora famosa, que também estava sendo processada só que por sonegação de impostos, enfim, o dia todo era inúmeros carros caros indo e vindo, cheios de adolescentes com os hormônios em plena ebulição. A comemoração dos jovens corria solta, de casa eu conseguia ouvir as risadas, garrafas sendo quebradas esporadicamente, bem como o som de música. Pelo que me parecia era uma tremenda festa e não tinha ninguém como responsável. Comentei isso com o vizinho de meu irmão, um senhor de uns cinquenta, sessenta anos, que não gostava nem um pouco daquela barulheira. Até que a tarde deu uma tremenda tempestade, onde algumas casas ao redor ficaram destelhadas, sem contar as inúmeras árvores derrubadas. Estava na sala descansando enquanto assistia o telejornal, quando ouvi uma movimentação, todos aqueles adolescentes gritavam alto na rua, então finalmente vislumbrei que a casa estava em chamas. Iria ligar para os bombeiros, mas os telefones haviam sido cortados e estava sem celular. Estava afastando da janela, quando vi a filha do meu patrão, o senador Aro Volturi, então resolvi perguntar a ela o que estava acontecendo, notei que ela estava totalmente bêbada, e não sabia responder, foi aí que vi uma linda menina loira ser tirada da casa sem vida, e alguns adolescentes indo até ela."_

_._

_Nome:__Demetri Paul Smith Sênior_

_Idade:_ _42 anos, 7 meses e 28 dias._

_Natural de:__Santa Fé, Novo México, Estados Unidos da América._

_Segundo depoimento: Boston, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos da América. Dia 21 de junho de 2005, 13:50 pm. – fase de inquirição do delegado a testemunha._

_"_**_O senhor estava em Cap Code fazendo exatamente o que?_**_Estava pescando trutas._**_Em pleno mês de junho?_**_ Sim._**_O senhor sabe que aqui no estado de Massachusetts é proibido pescar trutas nessa época?_**_Não._**_E o senhor sabe que isso é uma infração estadual?_**_Agora eu sei, mas o senhor delegado vai ficar me passando um sermão por causa das malditas trutas, ou vai me interrogar sobre o que eu vi e ouvi?_**_Estou te interrogando senhor Smith. O senhor antes desse dia já tinha ouvido o nome Hale?_**_Claro, é uma família conhecidíssima daqui, e meu patrão, o senador, tinha inúmeros contatos com eles._**_Que espécie de contatos seria esses?_**_ Garantias de impostos, associações e alianças entre o estado e a faculdade, essas coisas._**_O senhor Hale mantinha uma relação amistosa com o senhor Volturi?_**_Por inúmeras vezes eu como subchefe de gabinete do senador os ouvi discutindo._**_E qual era o teor dessas discussões?_**_Sempre dinheiro._**_Somente dinheiro, nunca outra coisa?_**_Só uma vez que foi sobre a candidatura de John Brown para prefeito de Boston, que o senador ficou extremamente furioso, pois não teria o apoio de uma das famílias mais importante e influente do estado._**_ O sobrenome Cullen, antes do acontecimento em Cap Code o senhor já tinha ouvido?_**_Claro, metade do país já tinha ouvido. Uma família poderosa que do dia para a noite o patriarca é acusado de erro médico, levando a morte à mãe do presidente e a matriarca que era uma conhecida decoradora é acusada na Califórnia de sonegação de impostos. Creio que todos nós aqui sabíamos disso._**_De fato o sobrenome Cullen passou a ser extremamente conhecido nos últimos meses, mas antes desses escândalos o senhor já tinha ouvido falar de Carlisle Cullen?_**_Carlisle Evan Cullen?_**_Sim, o senhor já tinha ouvido esse nome antes?_**_Claro que já, o senador gostaria que ele que se candidatasse a prefeito e não o senhor Brown._**_Por que o senador gostaria tanto que o senhor Cullen fosse o candidato?_**_Ora, porque metade da população de Boston o reverencia como médico, e o trabalho que ele realizou junto com a secretaria estadual de saúde modificou todo o sistema público de saúde do estado de Massachusetts, não tem como negar que se ele realizasse o mesmo trabalho com a cidade, Boston voltaria ao ranking de melhor cidade para se viver no país._**_De fato o senhor Cullen ajudou o governador em algumas coisas, mas quando ele negou o pedido do senador Volturi, como esse agiu?_**_Ele lastimou muito, afinal todos queríamos muito que Carlisle fosse o prefeito da cidade._**_Mas o senhor Volturi começou a apoiar a candidatura do sócio de Carlisle, por que ocorreu essa mudança?_**_Com a negação do Cullen, o sócio dele o Brown se ofereceu para concorrer a prefeito, e o senador relutou no começo, mas no fim aceitou._**_E por que o senador mudou de opinião tão rapidamente a respeito do senhor Brown?_**_Porque estourou o escândalo sobre a família Cullen, quem em sã consciência votaria num cara que levou a morte da mãe do presidente? E que a esposa, futura primeira dama, era uma sonegadora dos impostos federais, e os filhos, bem, os filhos, um era um meliante, outro um drogado e o outro esquizofrênico, sinceramente eu não gostaria que esse cara governasse nossa cidade, ele mal consegue governar a sua própria casa._**_E quando o senhor Gerald Stain disse ao senhor que era a residência dos Cullen aquela que havia toda aquela movimentação como o senhor reagiu?_**_Achei comum, eu sabia que o Cullen tinha muito dinheiro._**_Quantas pessoas o senhor crê que tinha na casa?_**_Umas quarenta pessoas era o dia todo gente chegando, gente saindo._**_ E a maioria dessas pessoas eram jovens?_**_Sim, todos com seus carros caríssimos._**_O senhor notou alguma coisa diferente no dia em que a casa pegou fogo?_**_Não, somente de manhã eu ouvi uma garota loira e um garoto loiro discutindo, mas de longe parecia para mim uma discussão boba de namorados._**_E depois dessa discussão como os dois agiram?_**_Bem o garoto entrou em uma BMW branca e saiu cantando os pneus pela rua, e a menina chorava compulsivamente na calçada e logo depois sendo amparada por duas garotas e um garoto._**_E como eram os jovens que amparam essa menina?_**_Uma era alta e loira de cabelos longos, extremamente bonita e muito parecida, pelo menos de longe, com a que chorava. A outra tinha os cabelos curtos e escuros, e bem baixinha, e o garoto tinha os cabelos de uma cor engraçada, meio dourado, meio marrom, não sei dizer ao certo._**_E o senhor já tinha visto esses jovens alguma vez?_**_Claro._**_Onde?_**_A loira alta, eu vi na companhia de um grandão de cabelos escuros no mercado, a baixinha morena em frente da casa, com um loiro esquisito, e a menina loira que chorava eu já tinha visto junto com o garoto que ela discutia que foi embora, no mirante do farol, e com o garoto de cabelos estranhos na praia brincando._**_Fora nessas situações o senhor não os viu em outro lugar?_**_Não._**_Nem qualquer outra pessoa?_**_Vi também uma menina ruiva, alta e outra baixinha loira, que depois fiquei sabendo que se tratava da doce Jane Volturi._**_O senhor notou algo estranho na casa durante o dia?_**_Tinha vários homens que ficavam rondando a casa, mas tenho certeza que eram seguranças._**_E por que o senhor acha que eram seguranças?_**_Porque não se afastavam da casa de jeito nenhum._**_Nem durante a chuva?_**_Muito menos durante a chuva._**_E quantos homens eram?_**_Três._**_O senhor nunca os tinha visto?_**_Dois eu conhecia._**_Da onde?_**_Eles trabalhavam para o senador._**_Mas em seu primeiro depoimento o senhor disse que os jovens estavam sem a supervisão de adultos, como explicaria os seguranças?_**_Bem, eles não entravam na casa, me fazendo crer que os jovens não tinham sequer ideia de que eles estavam ali._**_E depois da chuva eles continuaram ali?_**_Não, eles saíram de lá, imaginei que a filha do senador já tinha ido embora por isso que eles haviam sumido._**_O senhor não os vislumbrou em nenhum momento carregando galões de gasolina?_**_Não._**_Não viu ninguém conversando com eles?_**_Somente a garota ruiva conversando com um deles._**_ E como era esse que ela conversava?_**_Um moreno alto, de pele azeitonada._**_Parecia que eles se conheciam?_**_Na verdade parecia que ela estava dando em cima dele, pois os vi dando alguns beijos depois de um tempo._**_ Depois que cessou a tempestade, a festa continuou na casa?_**_Sim, o volume das gargalhadas havia aumentado consideravelmente._**_O senhor como cidadão norte-americano, porque não ligou para a polícia e informou que havia jovens menores de idade consumindo álcool?_**_Porque não achei necessário, as crianças só estavam se divertindo, e me lembro de quando tinha aquela idade, eu também queria beber em festas._**_E_****_por causa dessa sua camaradagem o senhor não telefonou para a polícia acabar com aquilo?_**_Óbvio._**_Quando começou o barulho de gente saindo onde o senhor se encontrava?_**_Eu estava no segundo andar da casa de meu irmão tomando banho._**_No segundo andar?_**_Sim._**_O que fez o senhor sair da sua casa, o barulho ou o fogo?_**_O fogo, que era assustador._**_E quando o senhor chegou ao lado de fora, como ficou sabendo o que acontecia?_**_Vi Jane Volturi e a menina ruiva juntas caminhei até elas e perguntei o que estava acontecendo._**_E elas responderam o que?_**_Não responderam nada, elas estavam em choque._**_O_****_senhor viu que era grave o incêndio em qual circunstância?_**_Assim que os bombeiros controlaram o fogo os vi carregando uma maca com um corpo, ali notei que pelo jeito havia mortos._**_O senhor reconheceu quem era a pessoa morta?_**_Não."_

_._

_Nome:__Demetri Paul Smith Sênior_

_Idade:_ _42 anos, 8 meses e 20 dias._

_Natural de:__Santa Fé, Novo México, Estados Unidos da América._

_Terceiro depoimento: Boston, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos da América. Dia 13 de julho de 2005, 17h15min PM. – Nova inquirição do delegado a testemunha._

_"_**_O que o senhor estava fazendo em Cap Code no dia 17 de junho?_**_Fui para a casa de meu irmão passar uns dias._**_Qual era a sua intenção passando esses dias ali?_**_Descansar._**_O senhor já tinha ouvido alguma vez o sobrenome Hale?_**_Claro, é uma família conhecidíssima aqui no estado, e meu patrão, o senador, tinha inúmeros contatos com eles._**_Que espécie de contatos seria esses?_**_Assuntos relacionados à universidade de Dartmouth e o estado de Massachusetts._**_Somente assuntos relacionados a isso?_**_Sim._**_Nunca sobre política?_**_ Nunca._**_O sobrenome Cullen o senhor já tinha ouvido?_**_Claro, todos os cidadãos americanos já haviam ouvido, haviam descoberto um bando de falcatruas envolvendo o patriarca e matriarca, sem contar os filhos que viviam estampando as notícias policiais ou escândalos sociais._**_Mas antes destas noticias, o senhor já tinha ouvido antes esse sobrenome?_**_Nunca._**_E o sobrenome Brown o senhor já tinha ouvido?_**_Claro, John Brown estava concorrendo a prefeito de Boston, pelo partido político do senador Aro Volturi._**_O senador tinha alguma outra preferência antes de indicar o senhor Brown a prefeito?_**_Não, sempre tivera como escolha única e exclusivamente John Brown._**_Como o senhor ficou sabendo que a residência onde estava uma grande movimentação era dos Cullen?_**_Por que o vizinho de meu irmão, o senhor Stain, estava totalmente irritado e de mau humor pelo barulho que os jovens estavam fazendo, ele ligou várias vezes para a polícia para que eles viessem encerrar a festa._**_E a polícia veio?_**_Não, eles avisaram para o senhor Stain que tinham outras prioridades e não ficar acabando com festas de adolescentes._**_O senhor viu algum dos adolescentes que estavam ali?_**_Sim._**_Quais?_**_Já tinha visto uma loira bonitona e um grandão de cabelos escuros no mercado, uma baixinha de cabelos escuros com um loiro esquisito na frente da casa, bem como uma ruiva muito bonita, uma loirinha baixinha sempre na companhia de dois garotos ou um loiro de cabelos um pouco compridos, ou na companhia de outro garoto com os cabelos de cor estranha._**_O senhor viu algum deles, no dia do incêndio?_**_Sim, a menina loira baixinha e o menino loiro de cabelos compridos discutindo na frente da casa. E depois o menino pegou um Audi TT azul e seguiu pelas ruas. Depois veio à loira alta, a baixinha de cabelos curtos e escuros e o menino de cabelos de cor estranha reconfortar a outra loira._**_Como era o Audi que o menino de cabelos loiros saiu dirigindo?_**_Um Audi TT, conversível na cor azul._**_O senhor viu alguém rondando a casa durante aquele dia?_**_Não, choveu em Cap Code durante todo o dia, somente de manhã que havia saído sol._**_Não havia ninguém próximo a casa?_**_Somente o vizinho, o senhor Stain que vire e mexe se espreitava pelo quintal dos Cullen para ver alguma coisa._**_O que ele tanto verificava no quintal dos Cullen?_**_ Não sei, vendo se a polícia já tinha ido acabar com aquela festa._**_Quando começou a movimentação do lado de fora da casa, onde o senhor se encontrava?_**_Na cozinha da casa do meu irmão, fazendo um lanche._**_O senhor foi verificar o que estava acontecendo na rua?_**_Sim._**_E o que era?_**_A residência dos Cullen estava em chamas, e os jovens que lá estavam, estavam todos apavorados._**_Como o senhor ficou sabendo o que estava acontecendo?_**_ Era óbvio, só olhar para a casa e ver o que estava acontecendo, aqueles delinquentes juvenis havia colocado fogo na casa._**_O senhor viu que o incêndio era grande em que momento?_**_Quando eu vi os bombeiros saírem carregando uma maca e depois alguns jovens irem ver quem era a pessoa morta._**_E qual foi à reação dos jovens?_**_Eles ficaram assustados, não imaginavam que a brincadeira deles havia causado tantos danos. Principalmente o de cabelos de cor esquisita, que eu acho que é o culpado, ele estava transtornado, e visivelmente drogado._**_Por que o senhor acha que ele estava drogado, e não alcoolizado?_**_As atitudes dele era de quem estava drogado."_

_._

_Nome:__Demetri Paul Smith Sênior_

_Idade:_ _42 anos, 9 meses e 8 dias._

_Natural de:__Santa Fé, Novo México, Estados Unidos da América._

_Quarto depoimento: Boston, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos da América. Dia 31 de julho de 2005, 10:00 am._

_"Testemunha citada, não compareceu para prestar depoimento."_

_._

_Nome:__Demetri Paul Smith Sênior_

_Idade:_ _42 anos, 10 meses e 15 dias._

_Natural de:__Santa Fé, Novo México, Estados Unidos da América._

_Quinto depoimento: Boston, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos da América. Dia 08 de setembro de 2005, 14h30min am._

_"Testemunha encontra-se em local incerto e não sabido. Sendo procurado pelo FBI para prestar depoimento."_

_._

Encarei confusa a pasta com o depoimento do pai de Demetri, além de ser o interrogatório mais longo que eu li, era também o mais divergente, já que uma hora ele falava uma coisa e na outra ele incitava outra. Sem contar o fato novo que eu me deparei, Carlisle Cullen estava sendo processado por erro médico e Esme por sonegação de impostos federais? Essa história estava muito, mas muito confusa.

Retirei meu laptop da pasta e o liguei afinal, eu precisava confirmar se as acusações sobre Carlisle e Esme eram reais. Peguei um caderno e fiz uma lista com os dados que considerava importante. Primeiro; o fato de ele dizer que fora a Cap Code pescar trutas, e depois dizer que foi para descansar. Segundo; o fato dele trabalhar para o senador e conhecer os nomes Hale, Cullen e Brown, e que o senador Volturi gostaria como candidato a prefeito Carlisle Cullen e não John Brown. Terceiro; a história dos seguranças ao redor da casa, afinal não tinha lido sobre esse fator antes, sem contar o pseudo "romance" entre Victoria e um deles. Quarto; a mudança no depoimento a respeito do carro que James foi para Portland aquele dia, já que em seu segundo depoimento ele havia dito que era uma BMW branca e em seu terceiro depoimento que era o Audi TT azul. Quinto; esse senhor vizinho à casa dos Cullen, Gerald Stain, será que ele havia sido interrogado? Esse seria o próximo depoimento que eu leria.

Depois de feita essa lista a reli, realmente tudo indicava que o pai de Demetri havia mentido e muito em seus depoimentos, mas a dúvida que pairava sobre a minha cabeça agora era o porquê de tanta mentira, e o porquê mudar tanto os fatos e relatos em seus depoimentos.

Sim, era claro que era suspeito, mas seria ele capaz de matar jovens? Não, _impossível_. Eu conhecia o senhor Smith e ele me parecia um homem super de bem com a vida, que nunca se importava com o que os jovens faziam, e ainda aproveitava para se divertir junto com eles. Comecei a me lembrar dos dias na casa dos Smith onde ele fazia churrasco e se divertia conosco na piscina. Definitivamente ele não poderia ser o assassino, talvez o _suspeito_ escrito no depoimento, fosse pela mudança de um depoimento para o outro.

Abri meu navegador de buscas na internet e digitei rapidamente _Carlisle e Esme Cullen_. E logo apareceu o resultado da busca.

.

_Resultados_**_1_**_–_**_10_**_de aproximadamente_**_34_**_para_**_Carlisle e Esme Cullen_**_(_**_0,39_**_segundos)_

_._

**The Business Daily**

… **Carlisle Cullen**o famoso neurocirurgião… desse mesmo modo sua esposa **Esme Cullen** conhecida por ser uma das decoradoras mais prestigiadas de Hollywood… esses fatores motivaram a ruína…

**Massachusetts Journal**

… **Carlisle e Esme Cullen**foram juntos a suprema corte… apesar de estarem abalados com os acontecimentos… não quiseram se manifestar sobre o desfecho do processo.

**The Boston Globe Online – Journal**

… neurocirurgião **Carlisle Cullen** diz não compreender os motivos do falecimento da mãe… pediu afastamento de seu cargo… **Esme Cullen**se encontra no departamento do FBI em…

**New York Times Journal**

… depois da infelicidade que **Carlisle Cullen**teve ao indicar… o processo de **Esme Cullen** continua sendo apurado pelas autoridades de Los Angeles…

.

Li as quatro primeiras atentamente e notei que bastava eu escolher uma, no máximo duas, para saber de fato o que havia acontecido para que Carlisle e Esme fossem processados. Cliquei no primeiro que apareceu na página que era um artigo do "Business_ Daily"_, que era conhecido no país todo por trazer notícias, sejam elas boas ou ruins, sobre o mundo dos negócios.

.

**IMPÉRIO CULLEN: UMA VERDADEIRA FENIX**

_Doutor Carlisle Cullen o famoso neurocirurgião, que ocupava a cadeira de vice-presidente do Conselho Regional de Medicina – subseção Massachusetts e ex-diretor geral do Lawrence General Hospital e coproprietário da clínica de neurologia Cullen & Brown, teve a sua profissão e vida pessoal virada de ponta cabeça após ele e sua família serem envolvidas em inúmeros escândalos em todo o país._

_No caso do Dr. Cullen foi após a prescrição de uma dosagem acima da permitida de uma substância controlada pelo governo federal para a recuperação da senhora Emma Thompson Bush__que tinha um tumor alojado do lado direito de seu cérebro, e foi submetida a uma cirurgia realizada pelo mesmo._

_Apesar de a cirurgia ter sido perfeita, o Dr. Cullen exausto de horas em uma mesa cirúrgica, prescreveu para que as enfermeiras encarregadas do pós-operatório da Sra. Bush uma quantidade acima da permitida de Demerol, que acarretou seu falecimento no dia 15 de abril de 2005, fazendo que o Dr. Carlisle Cullen renunciasse o seu posto no Conselho Regional de Medicina, bem como pedir seu afastamento da direção do Lawrence General Hospital._

_Porém as atitudes nobres de se afastar dos cargos que ocupava, não poupou do Dr. Cullen a responder civilmente e criminalmente pelos seus atos, acusação essa imposta pelo Ministério Público do Estado de Massachusetts, bem como um processo pedindo a cassação de sua licença para exercer a profissão de médico pela suprema corte dos Estados Unidos e os advogados da família Bush._

_Felizmente o Dr. Carlisle Evan Cullen conseguiu provar sua inocência, e foi absolvido de todas as acusações prolatadas contra ele, perante a suprema corte no dia 24 de outubro de 2006. Apesar de ter sido declarado inocente, o Dr. Cullen não aceitou retomar inicialmente os seus antigos cargos. Decretou o fechamento da clínica que mantinha com o prefeito eleito de Boston, Dr. John James Brown, e continuou atendendo somente como médico neurologista nos hospitais da capital sem se aproximar de uma mesa de cirurgia._

_Mas mesmo durante todo esse rebuliço que surgia na cabeça de Carlisle Cullen, sua família fora alvo de outro escândalo envolvendo o sistema judiciário americano. Sua esposa, a renomadíssima decoradora de ambientes Esme Cullen, fora acusada no Estado da Califórnia de sonegação de impostos federais._

_Tal acusação ocorreu depois de a senhora Cullen ter decorado a residência de astros hollywoodianos que preferem não ser identificados, e viram nestes ambientes inúmeras peças que haviam sido roubadas recentemente de um museu no Brasil e na Rússia. A família entrou em contato com o FBI e o mesmo pôde confirmar que se tratava das mesmas obras que haviam sumido dos respectivos museus, Esme Cullen chocada com as acusações passou por intermináveis horas depondo na sede do FBI em Los Angeles._

_Levados pelo charme e bom gosto da belíssima decoradora, outras celebridades chocados com as acusações e que tinham contratado os serviços da mesma, começaram a pedir que estudiosos das artes viessem à suas residências para verificar que existia alguma outra peça roubada._

_Acabou-se descobrindo que Esme vinha burlando os impostos federais desde março de 2005 e que tais atitudes ela negava apresentando notas fiscais e carimbos alfandegários falsos às pessoas envolvidas._

_A Sra. Esme Anne Cullen, em janeiro de 2007, teve que se apresentar a suprema corte, onde após quatro dias de julgamento não teve a mesma sorte que o seu marido, o Dr. Carlisle Cullen, e foi condenada a devolver aos cofres do país cerca de três milhões de dólares, bem como pagar multas por quebra de contratos com as celebridades envolvidas num valor aproximado de sete milhões de dólares, segundo dados do processo revelados pela suprema corte._

_Os problemas que envolviam a família Cullen, ultrapassaram os limites das suas profissões e começou a ser refletido na sua atmosfera familiar. Os filhos do casal Cullen que eram extremamente próximos a Jennifer Hale, filha dos reitores e chanceleres da universidade de Dartmouth, que fora encontrada misteriosamente morta na residência dos Cullen em Cap Code, contribuíram com o declínio social do sobrenome que antes significava força e poder ao país._

_O filho mais velho do casal, Emmett Alexander Cullen, após uma agressão física ao filho do prefeito de Boston, fora submetido a uma pena de privativa de direitos e a prestar serviços comunitários._

_A filha de Carlisle e Esme Cullen, Mary Alice Cullen, após a morte de Jennifer foi levada para um hospital psiquiátrico na Flórida, mas que de nada adiantou já que a mesma numa visita a casa dos pais sofreu um gravíssimo acidente de carro que causou a morte de dois adolescentes nos arredores de Boston, como Alice foi declarada culpada, mas por ser menor de idade e portadora de esquizofrenia aguda cumpriu sua pena em uma clínica psiquiátrica._

_Porém o inferno da família Cullen estava longe de acabar, após passar quatro meses em uma clínica de reabilitação em San Diego, na Califórnia, Edward Anthony Cullen, filho caçula de Carlisle e Esme, fora encontrado na posse de entorpecentes na cidade de Nova York, e assim como sua gêmea por ser menor de idade, esse fora somente submetido a cumprir a sua pena numa clínica de reabilitação._

_Apesar de todos os contratempos que a família Cullen passou nos últimos três anos, eles conseguiram dar a volta por cima e superarem todos os seus problemas. Uma vez que Carlisle Cullen retornou ao seu antigo cargo de diretor do Lawrence General Hospital e Esme Cullen como decoradora, esta para mostrar que age de boa fé criou uma página na internet onde mostra diariamente todos os gastos que possui, e fotos das peças que vem decorando as casas que trabalha._

_Os filhos do casal também se mostraram outras pessoas, Emmett Cullen foi para a universidade de Dartmouth estudar engenharia civil e recentemente ficou noivo de Rosalie Hale, filha dos fundadores de Dartmouth._

_Alice Cullen, foi outra que se mostrou ser uma nova pessoa depois do ano conturbado que teve, iniciou o curso de Moda também na universidade de Dartmouth, e em seu primeiro mês de universidade mostrou sua coleção na semana de moda de Nova York, onde esta foi ovacionada e passou a estagiar para um dos maiores estilista do país._

_Por sua vez o mais novo dos Cullen, Edward, preferiu seguir os caminhos do pai, e vem cursando na mesma universidade que os irmãos medicina. Onde nesse último semestre recebeu uma láurea do Conselho Acadêmico Nacional de Medicina como estudante mais promissor na carreira, já que desenvolveu nos laboratórios da universidade com a companhia do Dr. Ethan King uma nova maneira de abrandar os riscos de uma cirurgia cardíaca._

_Apesar dos contratempos que a família passou nos últimos anos, não podemos deixar de parabenizar a todos por darem a volta por cima e mostrarem capazes de vencer mesmo nas dificuldades. A força da família Cullen é a essência da família americana que vence mesmo quando os problemas em torno deles são maiores que qualquer outra situação._

_._

Terminei de ler o artigo do _Business Daily_ de boca aberta, Carlisle e Esme foram acusados respectivamente de erro médico e sonegação de impostos? _Impossível._ Carlisle, um homem pelo pouco que eu havia convivido com ele, centrado, apaixonado por sua carreira, se dedicando a ela até mais do que à família. E Esme sempre justa, correta, acima de qualquer suspeita, era impossível que ela fosse uma burladora de leis federais. Olhei novamente o artigo e notei que a data era do dia anterior. Bufei para a tela e fechei com violência o computador.

Era uma afronta dizer aquilo dos Cullen, apesar deles terem se recuperado e tudo mais, era infundada as acusações. Era estranho, mas algo me dizia que essas acusações eram relacionadas de alguma forma com o incêndio na casa dos Cullen bem como a morte da Jennifer, mas como provar isso?

Soltei um novo grito de frustração, essa história toda era muito complexa, a cada passo que eu caminhava parecia que recuava dez. Quando tudo indicava uma direção, eis um detalhezinho e mostrava que não era por aquele caminho. A minha imperícia em identificar o que era transparente, pelo menos era o que dizia meu instinto, me _irritava_. Juntei as pastas com os depoimentos e os guardei com violência dentro do envelope e os enfiei dentro da pasta junto com o notebook.

Levantei da minha cama e fui para o banheiro tomar um longo banho relaxante. E acabei esquecendo por ora de tudo o que havia lido. Terminei o meu banho e desci para jantar, minha mãe que era uma péssima cozinheira havia pedido comida chinesa. Saboreamos aqueles pratos com prazer, até que a minha mãe fez a pergunta que eu tanto temia, sem saber o porquê na verdade.

- Bella você vai finalmente me contar quem é _Edward Cullen_? – ela disse com uma voz sedutora, que fez o meu padrasto Phil se engasgar reprimindo uma risada. Encarei a minha mãe, com toda a certeza eu estava roxa de vergonha.

- Um _amigo_. – respondi timidamente, fazendo minha mãe soltar uma sonora gargalhada.

- Bella, você pode enganar seu pai, mas a mim não. – ela me encarou com intensidade, me fazendo fitar o chão e completou. – Acho que você está com vergonha de Phil, vamos dar uma volta e você me conta mais sobre esse _amigo_.

- Ok. – respondi com simplicidade, mandando um olhar de desculpas para Phil que somente meneou a cabeça e me deu um sorriso. Logo que estávamos no portão de casa, minha mãe veio com a pergunta mais perigosa de todas.

- Você está _apaixonada_ por esse Edward, não é Bella? – a olhei com um ar de surpresa, afinal era praticamente impossível eu mentir para a minha mãe, pois ela sempre notava quando eu estava mentindo, como ela dizia é muito fácil me ler.

- _Sim_. – disse num sussurro, que logo foi acompanhado de um abraço de minha mãe, e eu me vi contando_ quase_tudo o que havia passado com Edward. Minha mãe Renée ficou animada quando eu lhe contei sobre a nossa primeira vez, e não fez objeção nenhuma quando eu disse que éramos amigos com benefícios. Eu sinceramente achei estranho a minha mãe concordar com isso, mas ela retribuiu a minha confusão com um _"Woodstock, Bella… Woodstock!"_

O meu mês em Phoenix se passou de forma rápida, várias tardes caminhando com a minha mãe pelos parques da cidade, ou revendo antigos amigos da escola. Diariamente conversava com Alice e Edward fosse por telefone, ou por e-mail. Julho chegou e a minha ida para Forks também, minha mãe e Phil me levaram até o aeroporto, e durante as despedidas inúmeras promessas de um natal esse ano em Toronto no Canadá.

O voo de três horas de Phoenix a Seattle fora bastante calmo. Comecei a caminhar pelo saguão do aeroporto para pegar um ônibus até Forks quando eu vejo um enorme homem de pele avermelhada, correndo em minha direção. Meu primeiro impulso foi o de sair correndo e gritando de _medo_ daquele gigante, mas quando esse me abraçou percebi de quem se tratava.

- _Bells_! Quanto tempo, que saudade de você, não lembra mais dos amigos não? – ele dizia me esmagando.

- Jacob. Não. Consigo. Respirar. – eu disse sufocada, antes de Jake me soltar. – E sim eu me lembro de constantemente de vocês, ou você se esqueceu de que falo com você pelo menos duas vezes por semana. – eu disse o encarando com ferocidade, e massageando as minhas costelas.

- Mas não é a mesma coisa. – ele disse emburrando, arrancando uma gargalhada de mim.

- O que é tão engraçado, Bella? – Leah, a namorada de Jake e minha amiga me perguntou, se aproximando de nós. Dei um beijo em seu rosto e lhe expliquei.

- Oi lobinha, mas seu namorado está dando chilique por eu não vim vê-los mais. Oi Seth. – disse cumprimentando o irmão de Leah, com um beijo no rosto, já que também era um amigo incontestável. Os dois riram da expressão de Jacob, para depois me ajudar com as malas.

O caminho até Forks foi bastante agradável, sentia falta desses três malucos, que me fizeram contar _tudo_ o que tinha acontecido em Dartmouth, por mais que já soubessem. Segundo Leah, me fazer ficar com vergonha era a sua ideia principal, e dera certo já que eu fiquei tão rubra ao contar sobre Edward que até agora não sei como eu consegui dizer. Talvez o ponto mais incômodo de toda a conversa fora quando mencionei as minhas experiências com entorpecentes, por mais que já houvesse dito a eles que eu havia experimentado esctasy e maconha. Jacob novamente me fez ficar mal, por dar aquele sermão de responsabilidade e longevidade. Leah prevendo que aquilo acabaria em discussão nos fez trocar de assunto, mas eu sabia que cedo ou tarde Jake voltaria a esse assunto.

Fomos a La Push, na casa de Leah e Seth, onde Sue a mãe deles e namorada de meu pai, estava fazendo um jantar de boas vindas. Ver meu pai foi bom, por mais que o nosso relacionamento não fosse lá grandes coisas eu gostava de ficar um pouco com ele, afinal éramos extremamente parecidos. A noite passou-se agradável, meu pai e Sue namorando na varanda, enquanto Jake e Seth jogavam videogame, sendo observados por mim e por Leah, que mantínhamos uma conversa animada.

Fora somente no caminho de volta a Forks, dentro da viatura de meu pai que eu comecei a sentir o cansaço da viagem, e quando cheguei à casa de meu pai, nem trabalho de tomar banho eu tive, dormindo quase que imediatamente.

Os dias em Forks se passavam animados, pois eu sempre tinha a companhia de meus amigos, Jake que agora trabalhava em uma oficina mecânica na cidade, vinha todos os dias almoçar em casa, Leah que vinha pela a manhã com Jake me ajudava nos preparativos, sempre usando seus conhecimentos em nutrição para preparar refeições saudáveis. Seth sempre aparecia na hora do jantar voltando da clínica de fisioterapia que estagiava em Port Angels.

Era maravilhoso ficar na companhia dos meus amigos, e devido a isso esqueci totalmente de continuar investigando sobre a morte de Jennifer Hale. Algumas vezes fui com Leah até Port Angeles para ir ao cinema, ou para me distrair.

Leah disse inúmeras vezes que eu deveria me declarar logo para Edward, por que pelo menos para ela, apesar de nossa relação ser a de _amigos com benefícios_, não se passava dessa forma, já que em quase todo o seu tempo livre Edward ficava junto comigo.

Pus-me a pensar a respeito, e realmente desde o natal não vi Edward com nenhuma outra mulher, que não fosse eu, Tanya e Heidi, e as duas tinham uma relação sólida onde um _homem_ era o último ser humano a ser bem-vindo. Uma felicidade tomou meu corpo, será que ele vinha me tratando com _exclusividade_? E se vinha, por que não me pedia logo em namoro? Essas perguntas vire e mexe apareciam na minha cabeça, enquanto o mês se passava.

Mas fora na minha última semana em Forks que eu vi que não escaparia de conversar com Jake sobre as_ drogas_ que eu havia experimentado. Ele chegou à minha casa em um domingo de manhã com um semblante sério e pediu para que eu colocasse roupa de trilha porque iríamos caminhar um pouco na mata. Durante todo o caminho ficamos em silêncio, afinal o nosso _esconderijo_ da época que éramos crianças, não era longe da casa do meu pai. Assim que avistei a nossa cabana de sapê corri até ela acompanhada de Jake, e me surpreendi ao vê-la em excelente estado, organizada e com um sofá cama ali. Olhei confusa para o meu amigo, esse riu e respondeu a minha pergunta muda.

- Eu e Leah sempre ficamos aqui quando queremos ter _privacidade_. – ele disse corando e dando de ombros.

- Oh… Sim, entendo a "privacidade" de vocês. – eu disse reprimindo uma risada. Jake logo se esparramou no sofá o que foi repetido por mim, ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

- Bella, – Jake começou, virei o meu rosto para encarar meu amigo, e ele percebendo que tinha minha total atenção continuou. – o que você sente por esse tal de _Edward_? – respirei profundamente e voltei a fitar o teto antes de responder.

- Não sei Jake, acho… er…. acho que… eu o _amo_. – disse fechando os meus olhos, e me perdendo em lembranças de Edward.

- E ele o que _sente_por você? – somente dei de ombros, sem me importar em responder. – Hum… quanto tempo que vocês vêm tendo essa… er… como chama mesmo?

- Amizade com benefícios. – eu disse encarando novamente Jake, que sibilou um _"isso"_, me motivando a continuar a responder. – Creio que uns dez meses. – respondi distraída.

- _O quê_ Bella? – ele gritou se sentando com uma agilidade incrível no sofá, somente o encarei confusa. – Dez meses e nada de pedido de namoro? – ele completou um pouco mais calmo.

- É. E para quê estragar algo tão _interessante_ com um pedido ridículo de namoro? – eu lhe devolvi com outra pergunta.

- Ok Bella, você pode enganar a Leah, esse Edward e todos os seus amigos lá de Dartmouth, mas a mim a senhorita não engana, eu sei que você está e _muito_ incomodada somente com esse título, vai desembucha… diz logo como se sente a respeito disso. – o encarei com certa curiosidade antes de revirar os olhos e contar para ele o que eu penso.

- Jake, quando eu estou com ele eu não me importo qual título que eu tenha, – Jacob me olhou confuso, então resolvi explicar melhor. – quando estamos na _nossa_ bolha eu não me importo se eu ostento o título de namorada, de amante, de esposa ou de amiga com benefícios, o que importa é que eu estou com ele.

- Mas quando você não está com ele… – Jake começou.

- Quando não estou com ele, me sinto insegura, desprotegida, vulnerável, sozinha… parece que o meu conto de fadas acabou. – eu disse novamente suspirando pesadamente.

- E por que você acha que é um conto de fadas?

- Porque ele me trata como uma princesa, as atitudes dele no meu aniversário, no natal, na páscoa, em todos os momentos é algo que só vemos naqueles romances épicos. Ele parece o príncipe encantado que irá me salvar…

- _Salvar_ Bella? – ele perguntou com escárnio. – E desde quando alguém que quer salvar outra lhe oferece_ drogas_? – havíamos chegado ao assunto, revirei os olhos, pois agora eu sabia que seria impossível fugir disso.

- Jake, isso foi somente algumas vezes. – ele me olhou com um olhar de duvida. – É Jacob Ephrain Black, duas vezes esctasy e seis ou sete maconha.

- Mas eu achei que… – ele começou e eu logo o expliquei.

- Lembra que eu te contei que passamos uns tempos separados em novembro passado? – Jacob meneou a cabeça em confirmação. – Bem, nesse tempo eu não usei nada e quando voltamos a nos relacionar ele também não me ofereceu nada.

- Mas porque você aceitou nas primeiras vezes Bella? – Jake me perguntou confuso.

- Não sei. – disse dando de ombros, arrancando um olhar de cinismo de Jake. – Ingenuidade talvez, queria mostrar para ele que eu podia ser quem eu e _ele_ quisesse não me orgulho nem um pouco disso Jake, mas foi algo que eu tive que passar para entender, até mesmo compreender o que eu sinto por ele.

- E ele Bella, ainda usa essas porcarias? – um aperto se formou em minha garganta, o que eu responderia agora? Fechei meus olhos, e sibilei.

- Não sei Jake, se usa não o faz na minha frente. – logo depois de proferir essa meia verdade, senti Jake deitando ao meu lado no sofá e segurar a minha mão. A mão quente do meu amigo me dava um conforto imenso. Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, talvez horas.

- _Sinto muito_. – Jacob disse depois de um longo tempo, eu me limitei a sorrir. Ficamos mais um pouco no nosso _esconderijo_, até que por fim decidimos voltar para casa, à atmosfera entre Jake e eu era mais leve, era surpreendentemente prazerosa. Quando alcançamos o quintal de casa pude ver Seth e Leah parando o carro na calçada, olhei confusa para aquilo, então Leah rapidamente respondeu:

- Almoço em casa! Vim buscá-la por que eu sei que você odeia andar de moto. – ela disse dando um beijo na minha bochecha e um longo beijo nos lábios de Jacob. Novamente estava eu indo para La Push na companhia de meus amigos, do lado de fora eu podia ver Jake em sua moto durante uma fina garoa.

Sue havia preparado um almoço dos deuses, e depois de nos empanturrarmos de comida, ficamos a tarde toda numa conversa amistosa e agradável. Quando já era oito da noite eu e meu pai seguimos de volta a cidade, e nos surpreendemos com um carro parado na frente de casa, meu pai ficou apreensivo, mas assim que chegamos perto pude notar quem era afinal aquele cabelo cor de bronze e aqueles olhos verdes eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar, meu pai notando a minha reação de reconhecimento deu uma risadinha.

- Seu _namorado_ Bella? – virei para encarar meu pai, morrendo de vergonha e esse somente riu mais da minha situação. – Vá conversar com ele, mas quero a senhorita às onze e meia em casa, tudo bem?

- Obrigada pai. – disse dando um beijo na bochecha e abrindo a porta do carro assim que este parou. Comecei a andar a passos firmes e rápidos em direção a Edward, enquanto meu pai somente o fitava com um olhar firme.

- Boa noite senhor Swan. – Edward sempre muito educado disse ao meu pai, que somente acenou com a cabeça.

- O que faz _aqui_ Edward? – perguntei quando estava próxima o suficiente para que somente ele me ouvisse, já que usei um tom baixo.

- Vim _vê-la_ e fazer companhia no seu voo para Boston. – o olhei mais confusa ainda, e instintivamente arqueei uma sobrancelha, fazendo Edward suspirar pesadamente. Ok… Vim porque estava sentindo a sua_ falta_. – um sorriso aplacou em meu rosto e sem pensar em nada, me joguei em seus braços para um beijo ardente.

Esses quase dois meses sem beijá-lo fizeram com que nosso beijo se tornasse não só ardente, como sagaz, voluptuoso, cheio de luxúria, arrebatadoramente indescritível. Podia sentir suas mãos passeando por minhas costas, apertando delicadamente a minha nuca, me trazendo mais junto dele, e as minhas mãos que estavam em volta do pescoço de Edward logo foram para os seus cabelos, onde os puxava vagarosamente, tentando trazê-lo mais próximo a mim, numa tentativa de fundi-lo comigo.

A cada toque, a cada dançar das nossas línguas, eu sentia que o corpo de Edward queria o meu tanto quanto eu queria o dele. Logo ele veio explorar meu pescoço enchendo-o de beijos, mordidas, carícias, inesperadamente soltei um gemido, que fez Edward sob meus protestos se afastar de mim.

- Bella, vamos sair daqui? – ele disse baixo, o encarei confusa. – Bem… er… não quero fazer _amor_ com você na frente da casa do seu pai. – ele disso corando.

- Oh… – eu somente consegui dizer me afastando rapidamente de Edward, e virando rapidamente o meu rosto em direção a minha casa para ver se meu pai estava olhando, por Deus não vi nada. Edward sorriu e logo abriu a porta do carro que ele estava, acostumada com Edward e seu Volvo prata reluzente, achei estranho vê-lo com uma Mercedes Guardian preta, aquele carro era _enorme_. Edward notando a minha expressão disse a proveniência do carro.

- É alugado Bella, o único que eles tinham em Seattle. – sorri para ele, enquanto entrava no carro e ele logo ia para o outro lado assumindo a posição de piloto.

- Como você achou a minha casa? – perguntei curiosa, afinal Edward, creio eu, nunca havia estado em Forks.

- Perguntei onde era a casa dos Swan, e me disseram onde era. – cidade pequena, todo mundo sabe onde outra pessoa mora. Suspirei assim que Edward colocou o carro em movimento. – Não gostou da surpresa Bella? – ele me perguntou cauteloso, tive que rir da apreensão de Edward, afinal quer surpresa melhor do que ele ali comigo?

- Não, não gostei Edward. – ele me olhou espantado, parando o carro. – Eu _adorei_. – completei ao ver a expressão dele, e rapidamente dei um novo beijo nele. Edward começou a dirigir novamente e o som da música clássica que tocava no rádio do carro, me fazia ter a sensação de que estava em _casa_ ali com ele.

Depois do que me pareceu poucos minutos, Edward parou o carro em uma rua deserta, o olhei confusa, mas esse rapidamente deu seu sorriso torto que eu amava e entendi que nos entregaríamos ao prazer ali, naquele carro enorme, e naquele lugar deserto. A adrenalina misturada com a excitação começou a correr em minhas veias, e dando um sorriso sacana a Edward, o beijei com todo o desejo e ferocidade que eu podia.

Em segundos eu já estava em seu colo, sentindo sua ereção em minha coxa, juntamente com seus beijos cálidos e impetuosos. Afastamo-nos por alguns segundos somente para que Edward tirasse a minha camiseta e eu a camisa dele, para depois voltarmos a nos beijar com todo o desejo que podíamos.

As mãos um tanto frias de Edward deslizava pelas minhas costas, meus ombros, meu colo, a cada singela carícia eu me arrepiava toda. Seus lábios também demonstravam sua devoção a mim, distribuindo beijos em meus ombros, no meu colo e no meu pescoço.

Meus lábios acariciavam de maneira possessiva o pescoço e o lóbulo da orelha de Edward. A nossa bolha de prazer estava posta, e nada nem ninguém poderia nos tirar dela. Nos separamos novamente e dessa vez antes de qualquer pedido de Edward eu já me encontrava no banco de trás. Ele somente deu um sorriso torto para logo se juntar a mim ali.

Edward me beijava com sofreguidão, e em meio as minhas lamúrias de prazer o senti tirando meu sutiã. Assim que o algodão da peça escorregou pela minha pele senti os dedos de Edward os contornando com suavidade, fazendo a minha pele formigar onde era tocada, percebia a minha visão turva de prazer e Edward sorrindo sob a minha pele, antes de capturar o meu seio direito com sua boca e o esquerdo com sua mão.

A cada sugada, mordida que ele dava em meu mamilo, mais eu gemia de prazer. Era simplesmente gritante a saudade que meu corpo tinha de Edward, do seu toque, da sua voz grossa, rouca e sensual. Quando ele passou a explorar o meu seio esquerdo com sua boca, já me sentia entregue, e depois de deixar um caminho de beijos molhados ele assoprou serenamente o lugar, fazendo um arrepio de prazer me incendiar, eu o queria naquele exato momento.

Creio que sentindo a minha urgência, logo as mãos de Edward já estavam desabotoando a minha calça e ele com sua mão explorando o meu sexo. Sentir os toques de Edward em mim me deixava enevoada, dopada, estagnada, sempre eu queria ter mais aquela carícia. Lentamente ele começou a retirar a minha calça e quando notei estava somente de calcinha, recebendo um olhar de pura luxúria de Edward. Ah… Como eu adorava receber aquele olhar de cobiça de Edward, ser admirada por aqueles orbes verdes me deixava em estado de graça.

Minhas mãos hábeis e cheias de saudade logo foram para os botões da calça de Edward, onde eu via claramente _sua_ vontade de me possuir. Comecei a desabotoar lentamente, vendo a minha lentidão Edward afastou as minhas mãos e com uma agilidade sobrenatural ele tirou a sua calça, jogando-a em algum lugar nos bancos da frente.

Encarei aquele corpo alvo, moldado por deuses com um inconfessável desejo de possuí-lo, de tocá-lo, Edward percebeu meu olhar sobre ele dando um sorriso de lado, colou seu corpo ao meu, fazendo-os se moldarem perfeitamente. Ele me prendeu com seu olhar, olhar negro de desejo, e me beijou com toda avidez que possuía. O encontro da minha pele com a dele fazia o meu corpo reagir como um vulcão em erupção, o desejo, a luxúria, o prazer era incontestável, era palpável.

Suas mãos escorregaram pela lateral do meu corpo, indo de encontro com as laterais da calcinha, as tirando com uma sagacidade que somente Edward possui. E em segundos eu estava nua e entregue aos desejos dele. Com seus dedos ele acariciou lentamente a parte interna de minha coxa, me fazendo ter espasmos, o desejo me _consumia_.

Ainda com seus toques serenos, ele tocou a minha feminilidade com seu polegar, arrancando um gemido extremamente alto de mim. Ele sorriu em meus lábios, e se afastou deles, num vislumbre mínimo encarei aquelas esmeraldas que refletiam a luxúria daquele ato, e com um olhar de safadeza para a minha intimidade, Edward enterrou seu rosto ali, me fazendo soltar um gemido que era um misto de prazer e concordância com aquilo.

Sua língua explorava aquele lugar com maestria, como sempre fazia. Indo da direita para a esquerda, de cima para baixo, e depois circulando meu clitóris. Eu estava perdida e aos comandos de Edward, e parecia que ele sentia, pois ora me explorava com lentidão de um trânsito engarrafado, ora com a velocidade protuberante de um carro de corrida. O ar que eu respirava estava escasso, mas não me importava, sentia minha pulsação e meus batimentos cardíacos numa velocidade alarmante, o suor que exalava de meu corpo era o do mais puro prazer, os meus músculos em uma contração involuntária e severa, um arrepio perpassou pelo meu corpo, um tremor extremamente forte em minha barriga, e finalmente a sensação de entrega me dominando, em uma reação involuntária puxei os cabelos de Edward para tirá-lo dali, mas este somente segurou meus pulsos com força ao lado do meu corpo, foi então que senti que meu ápice havia chego, senti meu líquido saindo de mim e Edward o sugando, se deliciando com ele como sempre fazia.

Ele sorriu torto para mim, antes de vir me beijar com toda a urgência e sofreguidão que podia durante o beijo eu conseguia sentir um pouco do _meu_ gosto na boca de Edward, misturado com o sabor de seus beijos, deixava aquela atmosfera de prazer ainda mais magnânima. Com uma força que nem eu mesmo sabia que tinha, joguei Edward contra o banco do carro, invertendo nossas posições, sorri sacana para ele, e esse me retribuiu da mesma maneira.

Espalmei as minhas mãos em seu peito nu, e senti ele se contrair com o meu toque, fazendo vir àquela audácia que só o prazer proporcionava me domar, com meus lábios comecei a trilhar um caminho de beijos pelo corpo de Edward, seguindo pelo seu pescoço, clavícula, peitoral, abdômen, minhas mãos corriam lentamente sob suas pernas o fazendo arfar impetuosamente. Sorri contra o seu abdômen, involuntariamente Edward arqueou todo o seu corpo, para em seguida com meus dentes começar a retirar aquela boxer preta, o contato dos meus dentes com a pele de Edward o fazia gemer e dizer coisas desconexas, eu via que ele estava como eu há um tempo, _enevoado_ pelo prazer.

Assim que finalmente terminei de tirar aquela peça, encarei seu membro com desejo, o fazendo revirar os olhos. Calmamente me aproximei daquela protuberância, e o acariciei singelamente, novamente ele arqueou seu corpo, e aquele misto de desejo, de prazer que queria ultrapassar meu corpo falou mais alto, e em um ímpeto estava beijando o início daquele maravilhoso paraíso do prazer. Meus lábios escorregaram por toda aquela extensão, ora, beijando, ora contornando com a minha língua, ora somente acariciando.

A cada roçar de meus lábios, a cada toque de minha língua via Edward reagir de maneira diversa, e aquelas atitudes me deixava com a sensação de _poder_, pela primeira vez eu sentia que meu corpo tinha algum poder sobre o corpo dele, e uma sensação de êxtase se apossou de mim, e uma audácia impetuosa me fez colocá-lo todo dentro de minha boca. Apesar do tamanho, eu consegui e tê-lo ali era uma experiência extraordinária. Descia e subia, ia e vinha, deixando a cada toque Edward mais excitado e pulsante. E isso me agradava de uma maneira majestosa.

Foi então que comecei a notar que Edward respirava pesadamente, seus músculos se curvavam, seu rosto vermelho pelo prazer eminente e com uma delicadeza nunca vista antes por mim, ele colocou suas mãos de cada lado do meu rosto, me encarando com um olhar de _agradecimento_ para depois me beijar com toda a urgência, toda paixão, todas as sensações que aquele momento pedia. O senti se desfalecendo no ultimato do prazer o que me fez rir brandamente e Edward se afastar minimamente de mim.

- Bella, – ele disse em um sopro. – você está se tornando uma arma _mortal_, não compreendo como ainda estou vivo. – ele disse afagando meus cabelos, eu sorri marota, e o beijei com desejo.

- Ainda tem _mais_, Edward. – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e depois mordiscando o lóbulo da sua orelha. Edward urrou de prazer invertendo nossas posições novamente, se afastou mais um pouco de mim, indo em direção aos bancos da frente, pegar algo, que logo pelo barulho de látex notei que era colocar uma camisinha.

- Preparada? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto se posicionava entre as minhas pernas, lhe dei um sorriso torto.

- Mais do que nunca. – eu respondi com o meu maior timbre sedutor, o fazendo me beijar com urgência, durante o nosso beijo, o senti deslizando lentamente para dentro de mim, fazendo-me sentir completa, plena. Nos encaramos nos olhos, e notando que nós manteríamos assim Edward começou a se movimentar dentro de mim.

Seu vai e vem começou lento e pausadamente, a cada estocada arqueava meu quadril na vã tentativa de aumentar o contato, vendo o meu sofrimento Edward aumentou seu ritmo, para um moderado, mas ainda não me sentia satisfeita, enganchei as minhas pernas de uma forma que o contato de nossos quadris se desse por inteiro, Edward gostou da nova posição e começou a estocar mais rápido dentro de mim, sem interrupções em um movimento contínuo e enérgico.

A cada movimento eu me sentia mais entregue, que pertencia cada vez mais a ele, e de alguma maneira desconhecida de mim, notava que para ele era a mesma sensação. Logo senti meus batimentos cardíacos e minha pulsação aceleradas, bem como as dele, nosso suor se mesclava na _nossa_ fragrância de prazer, nossos músculos se contraíam seguidamente, um respondendo o outro, um tremor que surgia em algum lugar em Edward e se espalhava pelo o meu corpo, a sensação da entrega me envolvendo de boa vontade. Edward percebendo que eu estava chegando ao meu limite do prazer estocou com mais agilidade e ininterruptamente em mim, e com um tremor de ambos, que mais parecia um só, chegamos ao ápice do prazer juntos.

Edward saiu lentamente de mim, e me acomodou em seus braços, fazendo um carinho sereno e singelo nas minhas costas, estar em seus braços era como padecer no paraíso, era o local onde eu queria passar o resto dos meus dias, sorri com esse meu pensamento antiquado e surpreendente. Quando ele ia me perguntar o porquê da risada o beijei com todo o amor que tinha por ele, e fui correspondida à altura.

Nos entregamos novamente às emoções da luxúria, desta vez comigo por cima de Edward, a cada movimento sincronizado nosso eu me rendia mais e mais àquele prazer, alcançamos novamente o ápice um seguido do outro, como os acordes de uma sinfonia exclusiva.

Espantei-me ao notar que já era onze e dez da noite. Nos vestimos em meio a carícias, para depois Edward me levar para casa. O caminho todo fomos nos acariciando tentando aplacar a saudade que sentíamos um do outro, que ainda estava longe de ser sanada. Quando o carro parou que notei que estava em frente de casa, trocamos mais um beijo longo e cheio de desejo, e quando virei para sair, notei alguém sentado na escada de casa.

Edward pelo jeito também notou, pois em um átimo começou a sair pela porta do motorista, enquanto eu desembarcava da do passageiro, foi então que o visitante misterioso levantou o rosto, e me senti feliz ao notar quem era. Corri até onde este se encontrava e o abracei cheia de saudade. Afastei-me para observá-lo melhor, apesar de continuar magro, ele continuava lindo, movida pela curiosidade de saber o que fazia ali, o questionei.

- O que faz aqui em Forks, _James_?

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_Vocês notaram que eu expliquei aqui para todos que ainda estavam confusos, os porquês da Bella aceitar tudo o que o Edward pede, e o que levou ela a experimentar drogas. Conhecemos também um pouco mais sobre a família Cullen, e vimos que eles antes da morte da pequena Jennifer Hale já vinham sendo alvo de algumas situações bizarras, e aqueles que são mais perspicazes notaram que nesse mato tem cachorro né! Vimos também que o pai do Demetri ex-namorado da Bella estava bem próximo da residência dos Cullen no dia do incêndio, e que ele mudou muito em seus depoimentos, mas a pergunta é por que ele mudou tanto? E vocês conseguem já visualizar quem pode ter sido o causador disso tudo! E agora o que será que vai acontecer nesse encontro Edward – Bella – James? Curiosos... eu também estou!_

_Obrigada a todos que continuam lendo e comentando. Obrigada a Mayh Cardoso por betar._

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	19. Declarações

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 19  
Declarações**

.

- Estava em Seattle e me lembrei de que você me disse que… – ele interrompeu o que falava e quando ia o incentivar para continuar a falar sinto dois braços me envolvendo de uma maneira possessiva, era Edward. James o encarava num misto de surpresa e raiva, mas usando o seu tom educado o saudou. – Edward.

- James. – Edward respondeu da mesma forma. Notando a hostilidade dos dois, resolvi por interrompê-los.

- Você estava em Seattle e o que James?

- Oh sim… – ele disse voltando o olhar para mim, e senti Edward me abraçar mais forte, mas ignorei aquele movimento. – estava em Seattle resolvendo umas coisas para o meu pai, e me lembrei de que você disse que Forks era bem próximo, e como em seu último e-mail você me disse que estava aqui resolvi visitá-la, mas vejo que não fui o único. – ele disse ressentido, encarando novamente Edward.

- Oh James… – eu disse me desvencilhando do abraço de Edward e encarando o loiro novamente. – isso foi muito gentil da sua parte. Edward veio me fazer companhia no meu voo de volta a Boston. – eu disse encarando pela primeira vez desde que iniciou aquela conversa nos orbes verdes que tanto me seduziam, e lá havia um brilho estranho, quase _maníaco_.

- Humm… – James murmurou com os olhos fixos em Edward, para depois desviá-los para mim. – Bella, está tarde e creio que seu pai está quase vindo aqui me prender por ficar de prontidão em frente a casa dele – ele disse com humor. – nos vemos amanhã? – questionou esperançoso.

- Claro. – disse sorrindo e indo abraçá-lo.

- Ótimo amanhã nos vemos. – ele disse retribuindo o abraço e dando um beijo estalado na minha bochecha. – Edward sempre um prazer em revê-lo. – James disse ironicamente fazendo uma reverência a Edward.

- Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo _Brown_. – Edward disse por entre os dentes.

Observei James caminhando para o seu carro, um Camaro prata, e quando entrou no mesmo, antes de sair de frente da minha casa, o vislumbrei rindo. Porque será que ele estava rindo? Assim que o carro virou a esquina me virei para Edward que me olhava ressentido.

- Você manteve contato com _ele_ durante as férias?

- Sim, ele é meu _amigo_ Edward, assim como você. – disse dando de ombros, Edward me encarou num misto de ironia e aflição.

- Amigo? Assim como _eu_? – ele questionou cinicamente.

- Tá, não tão igual, – eu disse timidamente, fazendo com que Edward soltasse uma risadinha de escárnio. – mas poxa, ele é meu _amigo_. – disse cansada.

- Não confio nele. – ele disse baixo.

- E por que não? Vocês não eram _super_ amigos? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha e me lembrando da história que ele havia me contado há muito tempo sobre a amizade com James e com Jennifer.

- É, éramos. – ele disse mudando o seu semblante para uma expressão de raiva e fúria.

- O que aconteceu para que vocês deixassem de serem amigos? – eu questionei com a minha curiosidade aguçadíssima, apesar de eu ter alguma noção dos _motivos_ da inimizade.

- Vamos dizer que seu "amiguinho" – ele disse fazendo aspas no ar. – não gosta de ver a realidade e prefere encarar as mentiras que o "papaizinho" dele conta. – ele disse irônico, mas a raiva ao pronunciar aquilo era latente.

- Como assim Edward? – perguntei confusa.

- Ambição, poder, dinheiro Bella. – Edward disse furioso, mas mesmo assim continuei a encará-lo confusa. – É complicado de te explicar Bella.

- Tenta. – eu pedi suplicante, Edward suspirou cansado, e se sentou na escada de casa antes ocupada por James.

- O pai dele e meu pai eram sócios de uma clínica de neurologia em Boston.

- Isso não parece complicado. – eu disse rindo.

- É e não era, – ele disse calmo e me chamando com um dedo para que eu sentasse ao seu lado. – até que John Brown, o pai do seu _amigo,_ decidiu se tornar prefeito de Boston. Só que para conseguir isso digamos que ele fez algumas coisas um tanto quanto mesquinhas.

- Como assim Edward? – eu perguntei confusa.

- Bella, o que vou te dizer é algo que não tenho certeza, quer dizer, tenho quase certeza que pode ter sido feita pelo John, mas não tenho provas sobre isso.

- Você está me deixando assustada, Edward.

- Não fique Bella, como te disse eu não posso te garantir que eu esteja certo, mas creio que esteja. – acenei com a cabeça, confirmando que o entendia e pedi para que ele continuasse, Edward deu um suspiro cansado. – Bella, minha família passou por uma série de problemas há uns dois anos, não sei se você ouviu falar nos jornais da _ruína Cullen_? – neguei com a cabeça. – Bem, creio que você foi à única, o país inteiro sabia disso.

- Mas continuando, minha mãe era conhecida nacionalmente por ser uma das decoradoras mais contratadas por celebridades de Hollywood, ela vivia praticamente na ponte aérea Boston – Nova Iorque – Los Angeles, até que um belo dia, não me lembro de ao certo na casa de qual celebridade, descobriram umas peças que foram roubadas de uns museus no exterior, minha mãe tinha certeza absoluta que tinha adquirido uma réplica e não a obra original, bem… sem mais delongas, constaram que não era a primeira vez que a minha mãe decorava as casas com peças roubadas, bem como ela não pagava os impostos aduaneiros, de importação e taxas dos estados. O que é estranho já que minha mãe apresentava isso constantemente, não sei como, mas provaram que aqueles documentos que ela tinha em seu poder eram falsos.

- Não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar, Edward. – disse confusa.

- Bella, alguém da receita federal, fraudou novos documentos provando que aqueles em poder da minha mãe eram falsos.

- Mas como? – perguntei mais confusa.

- Digamos que umas pessoas conhecidas do John Brown trabalhavam neste órgão, mas como eu disse não podemos provar que ele estava envolvido, devido a isso minha mãe foi obrigada a pagar milhões de dólares para o governo e indenizar as celebridades que tinham esses bens em suas residências.

- Mas Edward… er… isso não é motivo para você acusar o pai do James.

- É Bella não seria, se na mesma época meu pai que estava se dedicando exaustivamente em tratar a mãe do presidente, fora acusado de erro médico, já que de uma maneira misteriosa foi receitada para ela uma dose acima do normal de demerol. – fiz uma expressão confusa, não tinha a mínima noção do que era aquilo. – Demerol, Bella é um dos anti-inflamatórios mais fortes que existem, suas dosagens são controladas pelo ministério da saúde.

- Mas Edward seu pai, pode ter escrito certo, mas alguém entendido errado.

- Isso era o mais óbvio se meu pai não tivesse uma cópia da prescrição onde estava bem claro a quantidade, e quando meu pai foi para casa descansar foi substituído por John Brown no plantão.

- Mas… – eu comecei, mas fui interrompida por Edward.

- Bella como eu disse, é difícil provar, mas meu pai conseguiu ser absolvido da acusação de erro médico, mas a dúvida sempre pairou sobre o ar, como uma quantidade abusiva de demerol foi manipulada por um enfermeiro, já que somente médicos podem manuseá-las depois que ultrapassa um determinado limite? E na clínica naquele final de semana só tinha o pai do James como médico.

- É… – comecei confusa.

- Tá vendo Bella, é impossível! – ele disse nervoso se levantando e levando as mãos aos cabelos e os puxando com um pouco de força.

- Edward… – eu o chamei baixo, esse me encarou. – Mas o que James tem haver com tudo isso?

- Bella, antes as falcatruas do Brown tivessem acabado ai, ele colocou _fogo_, sabe o que é incendiar, então ele incendiou a nossa casa em Cap Code, e… e… causou a morte de Jennifer. – ele disse nervoso.

O encarei assustada, sim, aquela acusação de Edward me deixou atordoada. Será que era verdade? E se fosse, por que o pai de James iria querer matar a namorada do filho, ou até a própria filha, bem como os filhos de seu sócio?

- Porque ele faria isso Edward?

- Para desacreditar meu pai, – ele disse suspirando. – a cidade toda queria meu pai como prefeito e não o… o…

- Brown. – completei ao vê-lo procurando uma palavra, para provavelmente xingá-lo.

- É, isso. – ele disse nervoso, caminhando de um lado para outro, visivelmente irritado.

- Mas o que James tem haver com tudo isso? – o questionei novamente, afinal, a conversa se iniciou, pois ele disse que não confiava em James.

- Ele preferiu acreditar no pai dele que provocou a morte do amor da vida dele, do que acreditar nas_ evidências_.

- Evidências? – perguntei confusa.

- É Bella evidências, o desaparecimento de uma testemunha chave, a frieza com que a família dele recebeu a notícia sobre o incêndio, e principalmente a morte de Jennifer, estava extremamente claro na frente dele e esse ignorou o óbvio, para no outro dia posar ao lado do canalha do pai dele dizendo que se sentia traído por Jennifer, e que se tinha um responsável pela morte dela, esse seria _eu_. – ele disse exasperado. – Bella, a vida da minha família desde que John Brown quis ser prefeito de Boston virou um completo furacão, nós fomos acusados pelas coisas mais infundadas, _quase_ que isso resultou o fim da minha família, e o que James Brown fez? Ficou se fazendo de cego e apoiando o papai, dando entrevistas em jornais dizendo as piores atrocidades sobre mim e minha família. Família na qual ele era considerado _membro_.

- Edward era a família dele. – eu disse tentando justificar o que James havia feito.

- Eu sei Bella, mas ele ignorou algumas coisas óbvias! – ele esbravejou voltando a me encarar.

- Como assim? – perguntei timidamente.

- Como eu te disse várias coisas, provas que levavam a solução do assassinato de Jennifer desapareceram… literalmente… _puft_… sumiu no ar, escapou entre as mãos da polícia, daí o que aconteceu arquivaram a maldita investigação, e o criminoso que matou a minha _amiga_ continua a solto. Se não foi ele com a influência que tem em Massachusetts, quem mais poderia fazer a polícia sumir com provas e encerrarem as investigações?

- Não sei Edward. – disse me levantando e indo até ele dar um abraço.

- Bella, desculpa por desabafar tudo isso é que… isso me deixa nervoso, e eu não entendo como o James que sempre foi uma pessoa cética, altruísta, ignorou fatos que estavam na sua frente.

- Entenda que para ele também deve ter sido difícil, Edward, mas acho que ele está tentando superar. – disse afagando seu rosto com as minhas mãos.

- Superar Bella, como? Te conquistando e mostrando que você é melhor para ele do que para qualquer outro? – ele disse me afastando.

- Não Edward. – disse irritada. – Ele tem procurado a verdade, assim… assim como e… er… você! – eu disse rapidamente, quase dizendo eu.

- Como assim? – ele me perguntou me encarando curioso. Suspirei pesadamente.

- Depois daquela festa vampiresca, não sei se você lembra, – ele confirmou com a cabeça. – bem, Alice disse algo que o fez voltar a investigar sobre a morte dessas… humm… Jennifer, só que ele não tem obtido muito sucesso. – disse o encarando, então Edward soltou uma risada sem humor.

- E você acreditou nisso? – ele me perguntou irônico, apenas confirmei com a cabeça. – Bella ele quer que você se afaste de _nós_.

- Não parecia isso! – disse exasperada.

- Acredite, ele é bem capaz de ser cínico. – ele disse com escárnio.

- Duvido. – disse enfadada, será que ele achava que eu era tão inocente a ponto de cair em qualquer coisa? Bufei de raiva.

- Bella, – ele me chamou se aproximando de mim. – não vamos brigar por causa disso ok? – apenas o encarei. – Nem sei por que eu te disse tudo isso. Perdoa-me, por favor.

- Tudo bem Edward. – disse cansada. Ele me abraçou e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Nos vemos amanhã? – retribui seu abraço.

- Sim. – disse o encarando e esse retribui meu olhar, para em seguida me beijar com toda a paixão e volúpia que só ele consegue, retribui o beijo na mesma intensidade, fazendo nossas línguas dançarem um tango melancólico, mas com movimentos precisos.

Despedi-me de Edward, e entrei em minha casa pensando em tudo o que eu havia ouvido, será que o pai de James seria capaz de fazer todas aquelas atrocidades com a família Cullen? Será que ele realmente era o causador da morte de Jennifer? E por que Edward dizia com tanta convicção que James ignorou o óbvio e aceitou uma fantasia? Novamente a frustração me tomava, essa história sobre a morte da Jennifer e todo o resto era muito complexa.

Caminhei para o banheiro para tomar um banho na tentativa de relaxar e esquecer o que vinha sendo ouvido por mim, atitude que por Deus eu consegui, e durante o banho me vi lembrando-se dos momentos incríveis que tive com Edward no seu carro. Terminei o banho e fui para o meu quarto, deitando em minha cama e dormindo quase que imediatamente. Tive um sonho estranho no qual estava com Edward vivendo uma tórrida noite de amor, depois ele se transformava em James e depois em _Jacob_. Wow acordei assustada com isso, e notei que já era de manhã, mais precisamente nove da manhã.

Vesti uma calça jeans e uma regata básica, por incrível que pareça estava calor em Forks, fiz a minha higiene matinal, arrumei a minha cama e desci para tomar café, assim que alcancei o patamar da sala vi uma cena que preferiria rolar escada abaixo a ver aquilo, Jake e Leah, numa demonstração pública de afeto, digamos um pouco mais civilizada do que um filme pornô. Cocei a garganta, indicado que eu estava ali, e os dois num átimo se separaram e me encararam com vergonha.

- Humm… er… oi Bells, bom dia. – Jake disse se enrolando todo.

- Vejo que o seu começou excelente Jake. – disse divertida, fazendo Leah ficar extremamente vermelha, coisa que não era muito comum.

- É… bem… humm… nós nos vemos no almoço. – ele disse se levando e eu pude notar o _estado_ digamos alarmante que meu amigo estava.

- Acho que você vai ter que ir ao banheiro Jake, – disse apontando para o volume em sua calça. – _aliviar_a tensão. – disse rindo, o fazendo ficar extremamente envergonhado. Leah que agora se encolhia no sofá, se levantou e pude notar que sua regata estava rasgada. Novamente não aguentei ficar séria. – Ho how, vejo que teríamos um _sexo_ selvagem bem no meio da minha sala. – Leah abaixou o olhar e viu sua camiseta em um estado deplorável, somente ri e apontei o meu quarto para que ela trocasse de blusa.

Caminhei até a cozinha e notei que ali tinha dois vasos com flores, num continha uma belíssima orquídea branca, e no outro um ramalhete de lírios. Olhei apreensiva para as flores e notei que ambas tinham um cartão com o mesmo nome, o meu nome do lado de fora. Os peguei me sentando na cadeira, no cartão que estava nos lírios reconheci a caligrafia fina e inclinada de Edward, o abri e li.

.

_"Bella,_

_Perdoa-me por ontem à noite._

_Beijos, Edward."_

.

Sorri comigo mesma ao ver que ele estava preocupado comigo, isso era _fantástico_, será que ele estava finalmente me querendo não só como amiga com benefícios? Uma felicidade me tomou, para em seguida eu ler o segundo cartão que era escrito com uma letra de forma extremamente perfeita.

.

_"Bella,_

_Desculpe-me por aparecer sem avisar na sua casa, estou tentando me redimir por ontem._

_Beijos, James."_

.

Wow… isso era estranho, ambos me mandando flores e se desculpando? Mas por quê? Estava tão imersa em meus pensamentos que nem notei quando Jake e Leah entraram na cozinha, só percebi que eles estavam ali quando Leah tirou os cartões da minha mão para lê-los.

- Edward e James? Quem é James Bella? – Leah questionou confusa.

- Um amigo. – disse distraída ainda imersa em pensamentos.

- Um amigo que está e _muito_ a fim de você. – Jake disse apontando para o cartão e depois para as flores.

- Os dois estão aqui em Forks? – Leah perguntou curiosa.

- Aham.

- Quer dizer que teremos um embate para ver quem vai conquistar o singelo coração da donzela Swan em perigo? – Jake disse divertido.

- Jacob você não está atrasado para o trabalho? – revidei com um misto de raiva e escárnio.

- Ops, é verdade. – ele disse se levantando e dado um selinho em sua namorada. – Nos vemos no almoço_ donzela_. – ele disse irônico na minha orelha me fazendo atirar uma colher em sua direção, já que era o único objeto ao meu alcance. Ao longe ouvi sua risada escandalosa.

Continuei encarando aquelas flores por um bom tempo, até que finalmente tomada pelo bom senso Leah as tirou da minha frente. Tomei o meu desjejum em meio a uma discussão com a minha amiga sobre o que faríamos para o almoço. Decidimos por fazer um strogonoff de frango. Fomos ao mercado comprar os ingredientes, apesar de Leah ficar me enchendo por causa de Edward e James.

Em casa começamos a preparar os ingredientes para preparar o almoço, estava distraída picando um tomate quando a campainha tocou Leah que estava toda melecada porque resolveu fazer um bolo de chocolate não podia atender, então fui eu atender a porta. Quando abri, levei um susto era ninguém mais do que;

- Edward? – disse ao vê-lo e logo em seguida quem estava atrás dele. – James? – completei ao ver o loiro se aproximando da porta, fazendo com que Edward virasse o rosto para confirmar mesmo se era quem ele pensava ali.

- Bella. – James saudou animado. – Edward! – ele disse no mesmo tom animado.

- De novo Brown? Tá me _seguindo_? – Edward exasperou. Sinceramente não estava entendendo bulhufas do que estava acontecendo, creio que James notou a minha confusão, pois respondeu a minha pergunta silenciosa.

- É a terceira vez que nos encontramos hoje. – ele disse sorrindo. Ok, havia me esquecido que Forks só tinha um hotel e que provavelmente também só uma floricultura. Tive que rir internamente.

- Infelizmente. – Edward disse baixo provavelmente para que ninguém ouvisse.

- É… er… entrem, – eu disse timidamente. – vocês ficam para o almoço, não? – perguntei confiante.

- Claro. – os dois disseram em uníssono. Isso seria cômico se não fosse trágico, a probabilidade deles se matarem na minha sala é bem grande. Afastei-me da porta para que os dois entrassem seguidos em casa. Edward que entrou primeiro me empurrou contra a parede me beijando com audácia, um beijo de puro exibicionismo. Estaria Edward Cullen com ciúmes de mim? Tive que comemorar internamente, interrompi o beijo e indiquei a sala para que eles se acomodassem, me virando para ir à cozinha.

- Quem era Bella? – Leah perguntou assim que entrei na cozinha.

- Edward e James. – eu disse baixo. Fazendo Leah soltar um assobio de surpresa. – O que eu _faço_ Lee? – perguntei desesperada.

- Vamos ligar para o Jake e pedir para que ele venha mais cedo, e torcer para que tenha pouco serviço lá para que ele fique a tarde toda nos fazendo companhia.

- Isso! – eu disse pegando o telefone e discando. Coloquei o telefone no ouvido de Leah para que ela falasse com ele e explicasse a situação. Ao longe eu ouvia somente o som da televisão, será que eles já haviam se matado? Oh meu Deus!

- Ele está vindo, – Leah disse colocando a massa do bolo em uma forma. – agora vamos levar essa belezinha ao forno, e vamos à sala para que você me apresente seus dois _pretendentes_. – ela disse divertida, me fazendo revirar os olhos, e uma expressão de nervoso passar pelo meu rosto.

Leah riu da minha expressão e pediu com um olhar para que eu ficasse calma, respirei algumas vezes, e isso pouco adiantou no meu nervoso. Não entendia bem o porquê do meu nervoso, Edward era meu amigo, tá com benefícios, mas meu amigo, e James, bem James é somente um amigo, não é? Não, a minha consciência gritava. Então, a minha amiga me empurrou em direção à sala e fui obrigada a colocar um sorriso no rosto.

- Edward, James – comecei temerosa. – quero que vocês conheçam uma amiga de infância minha. Leah, esses são Edward e James. – os apontei, e os três trocaram um olhar confuso.

- Eu sou o Edward, e ele James. – Edward disse a cumprimentando, por acaso eu havia indicado errado? É bem, talvez no estado nervoso que eu estou é bem capaz que eu tenha feito isso.

- E eu James, né amigão! – James disse dando um tapa estilo camaradagem em Edward.

Ok, para tudo, o que aconteceu com o mundo hoje? Ele resolveu conspirar contra mim? É isso era bem possível, mas o que eu fiz para ser castigada dessa forma? Talvez as inúmeras vezes que cometi o pecado da luxúria com Edward? Oh… meu Deus me perdoa.

Estava tão absorta em minhas brigas internas que nem notei quando Jake chegou. Só fui notar que ele estava ali quando senti Leah me puxando de volta para a cozinha.

- Bitch! – ela começou animada, dando uns pulinhos típicos de Alice. – Você tá e _muito_ bem servida em New Hampshire, o que, que são aqueles dois deuses gregos na sua sala?

- É para você ver, acertei na loteria! – disse sarcástica, arrancando uma risada de Leah.

- Vou buscar umas cervejas para nós. – ouvi a voz de Jake vindo da sala para em seguida esse entrar na cozinha e vir fazer companhia para a sua namorada na função de me atormentar. – Bells, vejo que sua vida em Dartmouth anda bem agitada, hein?

- Para você ver. – disse novamente com escárnio. Os dois caíram novamente na gargalhada, e Jake logo pegou as três cervejas que estavam na mão de Leah e voltou para a sala em meio as suas risadas, encarei desesperada a minha amiga, e essa veio me dar um abraço de consolo.

Ficamos um bom tempo assim, até que finalmente me acalmei um pouco. Afinal aquela era uma situação comum, não é? Não, não era! Bufei e voltei a me dedicar aos tomates que estava picando antes da chegada dos meus _problemas_. Enquanto Leah fazia o strogonoff, me lançando olhares de preocupação. Terminamos de preparar o almoço, e da cozinha eu ouvia os três conversando da sala, pelo menos eles estavam participando da mesma _conversa_ sem trocar farpas.

Leah notando a minha apreensão os chamou para almoçar, nos apertamos na mesa de quatro lugares da casa de meu pai, e por ironia do destino adivinha onde eu fiquei? Exatamente entre os dois. A lei de Murphy me _odeia_, eu tenho certeza disso.

O almoço se passou agradável, pelo menos em tese, já que Jake e James conversavam animadamente, enquanto Leah me encarava às vezes em apreensão, já Edward, bem… Edward mantinha sua mão esquerda em minha coxa direita ora a apertando, ora roçando seu polegar em minha intimidade, que raios ele queria com isso? Me levar à _loucura_? Bem, ele estava _conseguindo_! Enfadada me levantei da cadeira, atraindo a atenção de todos.

- Edward, será que podemos conversar? Lá na cozinha? – disse ríspida.

- Claro Bella. – ele disse dando aquele sorrisinho torto dele, que _tanto_ me irritava. Caminhamos um seguido do outro até a lavanderia, e assim que ele passou pela porta a fechei.

Voltei-me para ele, e quando fui dizer algo, fui impedida por seus lábios tomando os meus em um beijo cheio de desejo. Nossas línguas brigavam pelo espaço mínimo em que elas se encontravam, e quando finalmente se tocavam elas se acariciavam com uma gentileza inexplicável. Quando finalmente o ar ficou escasso, e ambos precisavam respirar, nos afastamos, a minha razão tinha sumido e eu não me recordava porque estava ali com ele.

- O que você queria _conversar_ Bella? – ele me perguntou acariciando meus seios por cima da regata que vestia me levando a loucura, novamente perdi um pouco a razão.

- Er… eu… – ele beijava o meu pescoço, e toda a minha capacidade de falar se esvaía. – e… por… por que você… er… está fazendo… isso?

- Isso o que? – ele perguntou com os lábios em meu pescoço.

- Por que você está me provocando? – perguntei firme me afastando dele, já que ele próximo a mim fazia com que eu fique inebriada.

- Porque eu te quero tremendo de prazer por mim. – ele sibilou no meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar de expectativa.

- Edward… – disse suspirando ao ele morder o lóbulo da minha orelha. – temos que voltar para a sala, e… er… por favor, se comporte. – quando disse isso, ele se afastou para me encarar, com uma cara de criança travessa que sabe que está aprontando, mas suspirou concordando com o que eu havia pedido.

Voltamos para a sala, onde os outros estavam almoçando, Jake e Leah me lançaram um olhar de divertimento, já James um olhar ressentido. A conversa entre James e Jake voltou a fluir com a participação de Edward, que por vez ou outra provocava James de forma sutil, para que somente o loiro percebesse, e este vendo que estava sendo _testado_ provocava Edward com umas tiradas, que para uma pessoa de fora não significaria nada, mas para uma pessoa que tinha um pouco de conhecimento sobre as historias deles, como eu, notava facilmente.

Depois do almoço, eles voltaram a se acomodar na pequena sala de meu pai, Jake tinha conseguido à tarde de folga, para a minha felicidade, e eu e Leah estávamos na cozinha organizando a louça, assim que entramos na sala percebi que conversa que eles estavam tendo.

- Bem eu faço engenharia mecânica na universidade de estadual de Washington que tem um campus em Port Angeles, e vocês? – Jake perguntou animado para os outros dois.

- Eu faço medicina em Dartmouth. – Edward disse orgulhoso.

- E eu direito na Yale… – James se pronunciou, mas foi interrompido por Jake que assobiava como numa expressão de "uau", o loiro que somente riu, completou o que ele iria dizer. – mas, estou _transferindo_a faculdade para Dartmouth.

- Você o _que_? – exasperou Edward se levantando do sofá e encarando James com um olhar de irritação.

- É Eddie, Dartmouth, é onde eu vou _ficar_ nos próximos dois anos. – ele completou divertido. Calma aí, James chamou Edward de Eddie? Ele não preza a própria vida?

- Não. Me. Chame. Assim. – Edward disse entre os dentes, fazendo James soltar uma risada abafada.

Apesar da hostilidade dos dois, a tarde passou calma, com um pouco de alfinetadas, algumas risadas, até que James dizendo que já havia abusado muito da minha hospitalidade, disse que iria embora. Despedi-me do meu amigo com a promessa de nos vermos em New Hampshire. Jake e Leah que haviam apreciado a presença de James assim como a de Edward, também se despediram do loiro, e quando retornamos a sala notei que agora estávamos somente os quatro, dois casais.

Apesar de não trocarmos carinhos visíveis à tensão sexual existente entre mim e Edward era gritante, e Jake e Leah, já que sempre que Edward estava _distraído_ eles faziam alguma gracinha para que eu ficasse envergonhada. Com o fim do dia, Seth veio nos fazer companhia e Leah com a minha ajuda preparou uma torta de legumes, onde todos a saboreamos com gosto. Edward combinou que passaria para me buscar em casa às oito da manhã para que fossemos a Seattle para o nosso voo que saía de lá às dez e meia da manhã.

Assim que Edward saiu pela porta tive que ficar aguentando as brincadeiras de Jake, Seth e Leah, sobre Edward e James, e como eu era, nas palavras de Jake, a donzela que tinha dois príncipes.

Assim que meu pai chegou em casa não tardou para que meus amigos fossem embora, e eu me embrenhei em meu quarto para arrumar as minhas malas. Quando terminei, fui ficar um tempo com meu pai na sala de casa, conversamos amenidades e quando finalmente era meia noite, meu pai se recolheu ao seu quarto e eu ao meu.

Era primeiro de agosto, e a eminência de uma viagem na companhia dos Cullen e dos Hale no final de semana para o Hawaii me deixava animada. Oito da manhã em ponto Edward veio me buscar e seguimos rumo a Seattle sempre ouvido música clássica, e uns rocks dos anos 70, 80 e 90.

Fizemos o nosso check-in e já nos direcionamos a sala de embarque, já que havíamos atrasado na estrada, e o nosso avião já se encontrava no pátio. Acomodamo-nos em nossas poltronas e notei que a do meu lado esquerdo estava vazia, ao contrário do restante do avião que estava lotado. Mas como desgraça pouca é bobagem, e o tal Murphy realmente me odeia a poltrona ao meu lado logo fora ocupada por ninguém menos que James.

E lá ia eu passar novamente cinco horas na zona de tiro entre os dois. Estava me sentindo praticamente vivendo uma nova _guerra fria_. Edward ficou o voo todo me enchendo de carinho, se não fosse o fato dele querer me exibir para James como um troféu eu ficaria feliz, mas infelizmente eu era um prêmio, pelo menos para Edward.

Depois de duas horas de voo James adormeceu, porém com seu rosto quase se encostando a meu ombro, o que não agradava em nada Edward. Estaria ele com ciúmes? Novamente tive que rir dessa minha constatação ridícula.

Estava em um estado de torpor tão imenso que quase não noto o bilhete que Edward enfiou em minha mão antes de se levantar e começar a caminhar para o fundo do avião. Fiquei confusa e abri o bilhete.

.

_Encontre-me daqui a cinco minutos no fundo do avião._

.

Procurei por mais alguma coisa no papel, mas nada encontrei. O que Edward queria comigo que não poderia me dizer ali, sentado confortavelmente em nossas poltronas? Os cinco minutos finalmente passaram e me vi caminhando pelo mesmíssimo corredor que antes Edward havia passado. Quando cheguei próximo à área dos banheiros, uma das portas se abriu e com um puxão extremamente forte eu me via dentro daquele cubículo com um Edward que tinha os olhos brilhando.

Quando ia dizer algo, fui tomada pelos lábios de Edward me beijando vorazmente, suas mãos logo estavam desabotoando meu jeans e escorregando por minhas pernas. Wow… íamos fazer sexo no banheiro do_ avião_? Esse homem ainda me mata.

Assim que minha calça e calcinha já se encontravam devidamente penduradas em um gancho, que não entendi muito bem como fora parar lá, os dedos de Edward começaram a explorar a minha feminilidade com uma urgência descomunal. Logo estava excitada, e Edward com sua agilidade que às vezes me impressionava, vestiu uma camisinha, para logo em seguida me penetrar com urgência. Ele estocava fundo e forte, quando fui para gemer de prazer este me tapou a boca com sua mão.

- Shiiiii Bella. – ele disse antes de me calar com um beijo atroz. Edward continuou se movimentando dentro de mim, ora devagar, ora rapidamente, eu percebia tanto a minha respiração como a dele entrecortada, o suor nos inundava, os batimentos cardíacos e a pulsação de ambos estavam irregulares, e com um tremor único, chegamos ambos juntos ao ápice.

Encarei atordoada Edward, e esse somente me deu o seu sorriso de lado, antes de depositar um beijo sereno em meus lábios, me entregando a minha calça e calcinha. As vesti ainda mergulhada nas sensações de prazer que ele havia me proporcionado. Dei uma olhada no espelho e notei que estava toda descabelada, enrolei eu cabelo em um nó, mas ainda a expressão de _"fiz sexo no banheiro do avião"_ estampava meu rosto, e com sutileza Edward abriu a porta e notou que não havia ninguém próximo, saiu e depois de uns trinta segundos o acompanhei.

Ele mantinha alguns passos a minha frente e quando chegou às nossas poltronas ficou me esperando para que eu me sentasse, quando me aproximei vi que James estava acordado e olhava as expressões minha e de Edward com curiosidade.

- **Sexo no banheiro do avião?**– James perguntou malicioso em francês a Edward. Porque eu escolhi mesmo fazer espanhol ao invés de francês na escola? Ah, sim porque espanhol era mais fácil, me chutei mentalmente.

- **Sim, há algo melhor?** – Edward respondeu usando o mesmo tom malicioso e idioma que James.

- _R_**ealmente não****.** – James respondeu apanhando um livro que estava em seu banco, enquanto Edward sorria animadamente, pegando minha mão e a levando a sua boca, a puxei com raiva, afinal eles conversaram em _francês_ na minha frente, e provavelmente algo sobre mim.

O restante do caminho não teve mais nenhuma surpresa de Edward ou de James, nem qualquer outra conversa em francês dos dois, o que tive que agradecer internamente, imagine se eles começam a se ofender em francês, como eu iria saber, e o mais importante, o que eu _faria_?

Finalmente o avião pousou em Boston, por que eu definitivamente não aguentava mais essa viagem de volta a Massachusetts. Despedi-me de James, e ele e Edward nenhuma palavra trocaram, o que em tese foi bom.

Edward e eu pegamos nossas bagagens e caminhamos para o estacionamento, de longe vislumbrei seu Volvo prata reluzente, e enquanto ele guardava as malas no bagageiro já me acomodava confortavelmente no banco do passageiro. Edward assumiu a sua posição de motorista não sem antes me dar um beijo, que fora prontamente retribuído por mim, esse era o meu problema, não conseguia ficar brava por muito tempo com Edward.

Logo Edward voava pelas ruas de Boston rumo à casa dos seus pais, e quando finalmente notei já estávamos em frente a ela. Era extremamente agradável rever Alice, Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie, e com um peso a mais por tudo que havia descoberto nas férias, Carlisle e Esme, que como sempre foram extremamente educados e amáveis comigo.

Os três dias precedentes a nossa viagem ao Hawaii que passei em Boston na casa dos Cullen foi extremamente agitada, com Alice e Rosalie me arrastando para o shopping, depilação, manicure, pedicure, tudo quanto é lugares que eram possíveis e imagináveis. Acabou que tive que comprar outra mala para levar as coisas que Alice me fez comprar, ou me comprou, bem como as roupas que a própria confeccionou para mim.

Na sexta feira à noite fomos os seis para o aeroporto pegar o voo para Honolulu, capital do Hawaii. Às onze horas de voo, ao contrário das cinco de Seattle a Boston, foi extremamente agradável, Edward foi boa parte do caminho com sua cabeça encostada em meu ombro, com suas mãos acariciando as minhas pernas, e eu inconscientemente fazia um carinho leve em suas costas.

Finalmente às oito da manhã, após uma noite tranquila de sono, o avião pousou em Honolulu, Emmett e Edward alugaram dois carros para nos levar ao chalé que ficaríamos hospedados, que mais tarde descobri serem dos avôs de Rosalie e Jasper, se tornando assim mais afastado da cidade. Em um dos carros fora eu, Edward, Alice e Jasper, e no outro Emmett e Rosalie e as muitas malas da loira e da baixinha.

Quando chegamos a casa, não pude deixar de me deslumbrar, afinal na falta de uma palavra melhor ela era_ perfeita_, sabe essas casas que vemos em filmes? Era muito melhor. Assim que entramos na casa a primeira coisa que vi foi um enorme quadro onde estava retratado um casal, aparentemente de idade, e três crianças, Rosalie, Jasper e Jennifer, vi os dois olharem a imagem com carinho, e não tive como não sentir também a falta da terceira Hale, mas Emmett notando que o ambiente estava mergulhado em lembranças, fez com que todos rissem de alguma piada, que eu não escutei.

Acomodamo-nos quartos, sim eu iria dividir o quarto com Edward. Nosso relacionamento era algo extraoficial muito claro, e ainda não entendia o porquê de não oficializarmos logo, mas eu que não iria dar o primeiro passo, esperaria que Edward o tomasse.

Descobri que a propriedade dos Hale tinha uma praia privada, que apesar de aproveitarmos dela, sempre preferíamos por conhecer as outras praias maravilhosas que tinham por ali. Realmente o contraste de Forks, ou New Hampshire com o Hawaii era gritante, incomparável. O calor, o sol escaldante, bem como a população, era extremamente convidativa.

Durante as noites sempre íamos a festas na praia, ou senão nos reunimos em volta de uma fogueira na praia dos Hale, ou como era conhecida _Der Himmel_, que segundo Rosalie significava _O Céu_em alemão, ascendência de seus antepassados.

Na nossa última noite no Hawaii, Rose e Alice planejaram um luau em Der Himmel, elas contrataram uns habitantes locais para tocarem e dançarem Hula, bem como preparar comidas típicas, o que em minha opinião era um exagero, já que era somente para nós seis.

Depois de muitos coquetéis de fruta tipicamente havaianos, muitas danças de Hula, as pessoas que nos ajudaram se foram deixando-nos ainda saboreando algumas outras bebidas, não tardou para que Emmett e Rosalie fossem para a casa na intenção de"descansar" para o voo de amanhã, o que logo foi seguido por Alice e Jasper, deixando eu e Edward sozinhos na praia.

Após trocarmos inúmeras carícias, nada inocentes, deixamos ser consumidos pelo prazer da luxúria. Edward me acariciava me beijava com uma delicadeza deliberada. Durante todo o nosso _ato_ de amor ele me encarava nos olhos, e nestes dominavam emoções surpreendentes, paixão, desejo, adoração, _amor_. Eu sentia que ele queria dizer algo, mas não conseguia, e isso por incrível que pareça não me incomodava.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim e me acomodou em seus braços para que eu ficasse o encarando. Sua mão acariciava meus cabelos, como meu rosto, a cada toque dele minha pele queimava.

- Você é linda. – ele disse depositando um beijo suave em meus lábios.

- Obrigada. – agradeci timidamente.

- Eu te a… – ele começou ainda me encarando, e meu coração começou a bater em uma frequência alarmante, será que ele diria que me _ama_, um sorriso tomou o meu rosto, e um mesmo sorriso iluminou o rosto de Edward. – Eu te _adoro_, Bella.

Adora? Cadê o _eu te amo_? Uma decepção me tomou, pelo jeito eu não _significava_ nada para ele. Quase me debulhando em lágrimas, fechei meus olhos e enterrei meu rosto em seu peito.

- Eu _também._ – disse com a voz abafada, e ele me apertou mais em seus braços. Ficamos na nossa bolha por mais algum tempo, não sei dizer se era minutos ou horas, mas quando acordei estava deitada no quarto em que estávamos hospedados com Edward ressonando ao meu lado.

O voo de volta para Boston foi extremamente tranquilo já que passei onze horas dormindo. O final das férias veio com uma velocidade surpreendente, e quando notei já estava em Dartmouth começando um novo ano letivo.

Como sempre o trio maravilha, eu, Alec e Ângela fazíamos todos os trabalhos do curso e estudávamos juntos, somente nas aulas que tínhamos com o curso de medicina é que eu os deixava para ficar próximo a Edward. Alice estava animada desenvolvendo uma nova coleção para apresentar na semana de moda de Nova Iorque, Milão e Paris, realmente a baixinha estava marcando o seu nome no mundo da moda.

Emmett e Rosalie, sempre que os via, estavam apaixonados como nunca e fazendo planos para se casarem dali dois anos. Tanya e Heidi, que ainda estavam juntas, se aproximaram consideravelmente de mim, sempre me fazendo companhia nas vezes em que Edward _sumia_, ou no The Pub, onde eu ainda trabalhava.

Mas o que mais desesperava os Cullen, e principalmente Edward, era a companhia constante de James, que dia após dia nos aproximávamos mais e mais. Onde passamos a ser confidentes, eu contava _quase_ tudo para James.

- Bella, – James me dizia numa tarde de outubro em que estava aflita por Edward ainda não assumir o nosso relacionamento. – infelizmente ou felizmente eu conheço Edward bem demais, e ele já considera o seu_ namorado_, ele somente não lhe fez o pedido oficial.

Era a milésima vez que ele me dizia as mesmas palavras, mas será que era verdade? Será que Edward me considerava a sua namorada? A ansiedade me dominava, mas sempre que eu dizia que iria encurralar Edward e questioná-lo o que éramos a minha coragem ia embora como uma folha em uma correnteza.

Outro mês de novembro se iniciou, e as minhas ocupações na faculdade também, o curso nesse segundo ano estava extremamente puxado, e me revezando em estudar, trabalhar e ficar com Edward, eu havia deixado totalmente de lado as investigações sobre a morte de Jennifer.

No final do mês de novembro, ouve a inauguração de uma casa noturna próximo a Dartmouth, onde somente pessoas _influentes_ foram convidadas, e por sempre estar na companhia ou dos Cullen e dos Hale ou de James Brown fui convidada.

Alice me obrigara a usar um vestido fechado na frente, mas que atrás era todo aberto, deixando as minhas costas expostas. Edward estava extremamente animado, e apesar da sua inimizade com James, quando eu estava próxima ao loiro, este o tratava educadamente, o que por incrível que pareça era imitado por James.

Na tal inauguração estavam servindo muito champanhe, muito absinto, muita vodca, muita tequila e muito uísque, bem, digamos que todos ficaram em um estado alcoólico consideravelmente alto. Edward me abraçava e me beijava com uma paixão, uma volúpia, um desejo surpreendente.

- Está a fim de fazer uma _loucura_? – ele me perguntou entre o beijo.

- Com você? – perguntei maliciosa. Ele somente confirmou com a cabeça. – Então sim. – eu disse animada, eu já não conseguia esconder que eu amava Edward, se ele me pedisse para ir ao inferno com ele eu iria.

Caminhamos algumas quadras e então Edward parou em frente a um estúdio de tatuagem, sorri para ele cúmplice, e em seguida já entravamos ali para fazermos uma tatuagem. Optamos por uma cruz egípcia, ou como o tatuador havia nos explicado, "cruz de Ankh" que simbolizava _eternidade_, mas além da cruz incluímos também as nossas iniciais "B" de Bella e "E" de Edward.

Eu optei por fazer no cóccix, lugar onde Edward dizia animado enquanto o tatuador o tatuava que era extremamente sexy. Sempre ouvi dizer que a dor de uma tatuagem era _insuportável_, mas para mim ela estava sendo _prazerosa_. Edward escolheu fazer a dele no braço esquerdo, e de um tamanho um pouco maior que a minha, e apesar de dizer que não estava incomodado com a dor, eu o via fazendo caretas de dor.

Era loucura. Sim, era uma deliciosa loucura, mas desde quando o amor nos deixa agir racionalmente? E por mais que não tenhamos o nosso _feliz para sempre_ juntos, bem… as nossas iniciais davam para ser facilmente substituídas por outro desenho.

Terminamos as nossas tatuagens e as analisamos no espelho que havia no estúdio, apesar de serem em preto e branco, eram perfeitas, Edward e eu sorrimos cúmplice e nos beijamos com uma fúria avassaladora, o calor da sedução, do prazer nos inundava, e com um olhar notei que Edward entendeu o meu recado, e em minutos já estávamos dentro de um taxi a caminho do meu dormitório.

Nos amamos aquela noite com toda a intensidade que nossos corpos permitiam, eu sentia que Edward me tomava como se eu fosse um diamante mais raro do mundo, toda a cautela dele, a calma dos seus lábios ao deslizarem pelo meu corpo era _tocante_.

A cada movimento de sua língua em minha intimidade, o meu corpo reagia de uma maneira diferente, sempre desejando mais e mais. E quando ele me penetrou parecia que selávamos algo muito maior do que qualquer pacto ou tratado era inestimável, inabalável, inquebrável, _inexplicável_.

Eu não amava Edward só com meu sentimento, mas com toda a minha emoção e razão, e ele também, éramos o complemento um do outro, como o branco e o preto de um prisma, céu e nuvens de um céu, sol e as estrelas da galáxia.

E quando chegamos ao ápice juntos, nos encarando nos olhos, fora algo admirável, _arrebatador_. Mesmo depois disso Edward continuou dentro de mim, e fitando aquela imensidão verde, pronunciei a frase a que venho contendo há mais de um ano.

- Eu te _amo,_Edward.

Ele sorriu torto para mim e me beijou com suavidade, saindo lentamente de mim, para depois me abraçar carinhosamente e em seguida começou a murmurar uma melodia em meu ouvido que me fez dormir tranquila, sentindo a sua respiração em meu ouvido, seu coração batendo em seu peito, e de alguma maneira na mesma frequência que o meu, e seus braços quentes me envolvendo. Eu estava feliz, pois ele também me _amava_, mesmo sem dizer, isso era facilmente perceptível pelo seu carinho comigo.

A noite passou-se tranquila, sonhei que eu e Edward estávamos em um paraíso só nosso, em que éramos felizes, pois nos amávamos. Acordei na manhã seguinte, sem vestígio nenhum de ressaca, eu estava _plena_. Notei que estava sozinha na cama, provavelmente Edward estava no banheiro, me virei para o lado em que Edward dormiu para sentir um pouco de seu perfume, e foi então que notei um lírio branco e um bilhete. Peguei os dois, senti o perfume do lírio, que era _esplendoroso_, para finalmente me voltar para o bilhete e ler o que meu _amor_ havia escrito.

.

_Me espera._

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_Bem... finalmente chegamos a uma parte que eu anseio desde o começo da fic (foi o primeiro capítulo que "elaborei" durante a minha epifania de escrever **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**), sabem o que é? Esse "me espera" do final é bem sugestivo, não? Esse capítulo é bem leve e humorado, entretanto... ele será o último em um longo período... sim... sim... DRAMA! Mas continuem comigo, ok?_

_Obrigada a todos por continuarem lendo e comentando. Obrigada também a Mayh Cardoso por betar._

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	20. Reflexos

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 20  
Reflexos**

.

Sorri para o bilhete com apenas duas palavras de Edward, com toda a certeza ele havia ido até o seu dormitório se trocar, para depois vir até o meu para ficarmos mais um tempo juntos, nos _amando_. Peguei meu celular que estava na mesinha de cabeceira para ver as horas e realmente me espantei ao notar que eram três da tarde, pelo visto eu estava absurdamente cansada, melhor, Edward _havia_ me cansado. Sorri feliz, e caminhei em direção ao banheiro, parando somente para pegar uma roupa em meu guarda-roupa.

A minha felicidade era tamanha que chegava a ser incômoda, eu havia me declarado para Edward e ele apesar de não ter dito o "_eu te amo"_ também me demonstrou por seus gestos que me amava. Enquanto eu realizava o ritual de lavar meus cabelos com meu shampoo de morangos favorito, e ensaboar meu corpo com um sabonete também de morangos, me via planejando um lindo futuro ao lado de Edward, passei os dedos por cima da tatuagem que agora tínhamos idênticas, aquilo era apenas uma minúscula demonstração do nosso amor.

Terminei o meu banho, colocando uma lingerie simples, mas ao mesmo tempo em que aguçava a imaginação de um homem, apesar do frio que começava a assolar New Hampshire, não me incomodei, agora eu tinha alguém para me aquecer, vesti a roupa que havia pegado uma calça jeans e uma camiseta de mangas compridas azul, as vesti e voltei ao meu quarto, onde provavelmente Edward estaria.

Ele não se encontrava ali, possivelmente esse ainda estava em seu dormitório se arrumando ou preparando uma surpresa para mim, como sempre fazia, sorri com esse pensamento. Caminhei até a minha cama e me aconcheguei nela novamente, sentindo o perfume de Edward ali, o perfume de hortelã e mel que tanto me dopava, aquela era a_minha_ droga favorita. Eu estava incontestavelmente viciada em Edward. Novamente sorri com isso, afinal, eu estava viciada no homem que eu amava que também me _amava_.

Comecei a lembrar de todos os nossos momentos juntos, a nossa primeira vez – minha primeira vez – que havia sido fantástica, as surpresas que ele me fez nos meus aniversários – ambos onde passamos uma tarde maravilhosa numa tenda, em uma clareira próxima ao campus da Dartmouth -, a festa fetiche que eu enlouqueci Edward ao amarrá-lo na cama, o nosso reencontro no Rockefeller Center em Nova Iorque que foi mágico, no ano novo onde ele me beijou ternamente, no noivado de Emmett e Rosalie, na páscoa com todo aquele chocolate, a visita inesperada dele em Forks, a viagem ao Hawaii – naquele paraíso abençoado por Deus -, a noite passada, a escolha das tatuagens e a confissão de algo que era claro.

Edward sem sombra de dúvidas seria o primeiro e último homem da minha vida, afinal, com ele eu tinha tudo, carinho, paixão, desejo, _amor_, nossos momentos não se resumiam somente em atos carnais, me entregar a ele era como selar algo muito maior, era como selar o amor. A maneira como ele me beija, como ele me toca como ele fala comigo, como ele me encara com aqueles lindos orbes verdes que fazia o ar sumir dos meus pulmões. Sorri novamente submersa em minhas lembranças.

Olhei novamente no relógio e notei que eram cinco da tarde, a fome se aplacava sobre mim, decidi ir até a cafeteria comer alguma coisa, Edward se aparecesse me esperaria ou iria ao meu encontro na cafeteria. Saí do meu quarto pegando o meu casaco, e quando alcancei o pátio dos dormitórios notei que o céu estava claro, límpido, o sol iluminava o entardecer em New Hampshire, percebi que ao sul se formava uma tormenta, provavelmente amanhã choveria, pensei.

Tomei um desjejum leve, meu sorriso era tão imenso que parecia que a qualquer minuto ele me rasgaria. Voltei para o meu dormitório, e me surpreendi ao não encontrar Edward ali, ele deveria estar me preparando uma grande surpresa, como sempre. Alarguei ainda mais o meu sorriso e caminhei de volta para a minha cama pegando um livro para ler.

_Orgulho e Preconceito_, um dos meus livros favoritos, que retrata claramente como uma primeira impressão não é aquela que fica, onde um ódio se torna um amor. Perdi-me na trama de Elizabeth Bennet e Fitzwilliam Darcy.

_Estava caminhando por um corredor longo e escuro, somente seguia os passos que eu ouvia ao longe, estava caminhando rápido numa tentativa de acompanhar a pessoa, mas não conseguia, eu queria gritá-la, mas também não conseguia, cada vez que eu aumentava o meu passo, a pessoa parecia que duplicava sua velocidade, sendo impossível de segui-la, mas eu continuava perseverante em me aproximar dela, até que finalmente muito longe notei uma passagem pela a qual entrava um feixe de luz, apertei meus passos para chegar próximo à pessoa, mas esta somente me sorriu um sorriso familiar, porém extremamente triste. Tentei gritar novamente para que a pessoa me esperasse, mas ela já havia desaparecido, apressei meus passos para chegar próximo a passagem, mas esta também havia sumido, eu me encontrava um longo corredor, escuro e silencioso. Um desespero se abateu sobre mim, eu estava sozinha em lugar miserável, horripilante, tentei novamente gritar e dessa vez consegui._

- _Bella_? – ouvi uma voz ao longe me chamar, esforcei-me a abrir meus olhos, o meu sonho havia sido tão vivido. – Bella, você está bem? – a pessoa continuava a me questionar, mas não reconhecia aquela voz.

Tirando uma força hercúlea finalmente abri meus olhos, vi que estava deitada no meu dormitório, um sol triste entrava pelas altas vidraças, iluminando precariamente o ambiente, até que uma baixinha de cabelos espetados entrou no meu campo de visão, era Alice.

- Bella, você está bem? Você estava tendo um pesadelo, estava se debatendo, e grit… – ela se interrompeu me encarando apreensiva.

- Estou bem Alice. – disse firme. – Que horas são? – perguntei confusa, creio que deveria ser final de tarde em New Hampshire.

- São seis e meia… – respirei aliviada, ainda era domingo. – da _manhã_. – ela completou, a encarei assustada, era impossível que já fosse de manhã, o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior?

Esforcei-me para lembrar, havia acordado sozinha deitada na cama, com um lírio e um bilhete escrito por Edward, depois fui tomar um banho, depois ainda fui comer algo e voltei ao quarto onde comecei a ler, esperando Edward. Onde será que ele estaria?

- Alice, cadê Edward? – perguntei rapidamente.

- _Ed_? Por quê? – ela me questionou confusa, somente dei de ombros. – Bem provavelmente no dormitório dele dormindo, mas eu que te deveria perguntar dele, você o vê mais que eu. – ela disse divertida. Me limitei a sorrir.

Levantei da cama em um átimo, vislumbrando um olhar preocupado de Alice, notei que ainda vestia as mesmas roupas que havia colocado no dia anterior. Será que havia acontecido algo com Edward? Não… provavelmente não… ele com toda a certeza deve ter pegado no sono em seu dormitório, por isso que não veio para o meu. Um tremor perpassou pelo meu corpo.

Caminhei rumo ao banheiro, ainda notando um olhar preocupado de Alice para mim, mas o ignorei. Entrei debaixo da água quente, fazendo meus músculos relaxarem instantaneamente, terminei o banho, escovei meus dentes, penteei meus cabelos, e voltei para o quarto, e vi uma Alice sentada em sua cama, com um olhar perdido analisando a tela do seu celular. Ela sorriu com compaixão para mim, não entendi o seu ato, mas retribui o sorriso. Ela caminhou até o banheiro e se trancou lá dentro. Vesti uma roupa qualquer, coloquei o material dentro da bolsa e saí para mais um dia de aulas. Enquanto caminhava até a cafeteria uma tempestade começou a se formar, o vento que estava violento aumentava a áurea sombria daquele dia, seria uma imensa _tormenta_ e a mesma sensação se passou por mim, uma agitação _ruim_.

Ignorei essa sensação e finalmente alcancei o refeitório, ao longe vislumbrei meu amigo James, sentado sonolento em sua mesmíssima cadeira de sempre, peguei um suco e um brioche e caminhei até a mesa onde ele estava. Ele levantou o rosto e sorriu para mim. Retribui o gesto, ficamos submersos em nosso silêncio matinal, que pela primeira vez me deixava inquieta, ele logo percebeu que algo estava errado comigo.

- Bella, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou apreensivo.

- Não. – disse rápido, ele me estudou e notou que eu estava mentindo. – Estou _preocupada_. – completei ao ver que ele me perguntaria novamente.

- Com o Edward? – ele me perguntou calmamente, apenas confirmei com a cabeça, queria contar para ele que eu havia acontecido no dia anterior, mas já estava na hora de irmos para as nossas aulas.

- Te vejo hoje à noite no The Pub? – perguntei ansiosa, mordiscando meus lábios.

- Claro Bella, como sempre. – ele sorriu para mim e depois depositando um beijo estalado em minha bochecha.

O caminho da cafeteria até ao departamento do meu curso foi tranquilo, apesar da ventania não aplacar e a chuva começar a cair quando me aproximava do prédio onde teria aula de Psicanálise. Alec e Angela que estavam conversando vieram até mim e assim como James notaram que algo me preocupava.

Contei a eles superficialmente o que havia acontecido ambos disseram o que eu havia constatado Edward provavelmente estava me preparando uma surpresa e acabou dormindo em seu dormitório, por isso não voltou para o meu. Apesar das palavras tranquilizadoras dos meus amigos, algo me dizia que algo ruim estava acontecendo.

As minhas aulas se passaram tranquilas e na hora do almoço como não vi Edward, acabei almoçando com Alec, Angela e Ben – namorado da Angela -, durante o almoço mandei uma mensagem para Edward, perguntando como ele estava não queria demonstrar _insegurança_ para ele, apesar de me sentir extremamente insegura.

Depois do almoço fui para o local que sempre ia estudar e me encontrar com Edward, a biblioteca, ele nunca faltava em nossos encontros em meio aos livros de direito, ou de medicina. Mas, fiquei a tarde toda a sua espera e nada. Provavelmente ele estava ocupado estudando para alguma prova, ele me disse que teria uma extremamente difícil essa semana. Saí da biblioteca e a chuva e o vento tomavam New Hampshire avassaladoramente.

Devido à tempestade, peguei um taxi para ir até o bar. O movimento estava fraco, e quando James apareceu às sete da noite todo molhado, Rony me dispensou dizendo que era um prejuízo manter o bar aberto com aquela chuva.

Enquanto James me levava em casa, fui contando a ele o que havia acontecido no final de semana em que eu finalmente me declarei a Edward, James apresentou certa curiosidade quando eu disse sobre o bilhete que dizia _"me espera"_, perguntei a ele o motivo, e esse disse que provavelmente Edward estaria me preparando uma imensa surpresa por isso que ainda não havia aparecido. A felicidade que eu sentia no dia anterior dominou o meu coração, James nunca havia se enganado a respeito das atitudes de Edward, e não seria dessa vez.

Saí de seu Jaguar extremamente aliviada. E quando entrei no meu quarto me sentia mais feliz, tomei um banho quente, pelo jeito o inverno iria começar cedo na costa leste. Vesti o meu pijama e me aconcheguei na minha cama, estava pegando no sono quando ouvi Alice chegar _chorando_, ia perguntar a ela o que havia acontecido, mas o meu estado de sonolência não me permitiu qualquer pergunta.

Acordei na manhã seguinte me sentindo _cansada_, mas creio que deveria ter sido pelo sono agitado que tive, novamente sonhei com o mesmo corredor escuro da noite anterior. Caminhei ao banheiro para tomar um banho, e quando saí deste devidamente vestida, vislumbrei uma Alice com os olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto que chorava.

- Alice, o que aconteceu para você estar chorando? – perguntei, ela me estudou, antes de se jogar em meus braços me apertando forte.

- Ah… Bella… eu… – ela dizia, as lágrimas caiam pelos meus ombros, eu não estava entendendo nada. – eu…

- Alice, não estou te entenden… – ela não me deixou completar a frase, me apertando mais forte em seu abraço.

- Bella… eu… er… me… desculpe. – ela disse chorando ainda mais, a olhei novamente confusa, mas esta se encolheu e entrou no banheiro fechando a porta. Achei estranha a atitude da baixinha, mas ela deveria ter brigado com Jasper, por isso que estava daquela forma _inconsolável_.

Terminei de me arrumar pegando as minhas coisas e indo para aula que hoje eu teria com Edward, estava morta de saudades dele. Tomei meu café da manhã na sempre constante presença de James que me encarava apreensivo, apesar de curiosa não questionei seu olhar, estava mais concentrada no eminente encontro com meu _amor_.

A tempestade do dia anterior ainda não havia aplacado, mas dera uma pausa pela manhã deixando um céu acinzentado. Caminhei rapidamente para o prédio de biogenética. Entrei no edifício procurando por Edward, mas não o encontrava em nenhum lugar, logo avistei Alec e Angela, que conversavam animadamente com umas meninas da sala de Edward. Fiquei fazendo companhia a eles, mas sem prestar à devida atenção a conversa, sempre procurando os cabelos bronze. A aula se iniciou e nada de Edward aparecer, estranhei, ele nunca faltava às aulas de genética e evolução humana.

A aula encerrou e nada de Edward, na aula seguinte também com o curso de medicina ele não apareceu. Uma sensação ruim começou a me tomar, no final da aula peguei meu celular e liguei para o número já decorado de Edward, o telefone caiu na caixa postal, praguejei baixo, mas foi o suficiente para atrair a atenção de Alec e Angela.

- Bella, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Alec, sempre apreensivo perguntou.

- Edward… _sumiu_. – eu disse com um fio de voz.

- Mas ele sempre não faz isso? – questionou Angela confusa. E de fato era verdade, Edward vivia sumindo, mas nunca por tanto tempo, ele sempre me mandava mensagens ou me ligava, havia algo muito _estranho_ nesse desaparecimento.

Segui a minha rotina, um pouco modificada desde ontem, almocei com meus amigos Alec e Ângela, depois fui até a biblioteca para estudar, e depois para o bar trabalhar, James apareceu lá por volta das sete. James notou que eu estava _estranha_, mas não me perguntou nada, o que eu agradeci imensamente.

No final do meu turno James me levou de volta ao meu dormitório, já que Edward ainda não havia aparecido. Quarta-feira seguiu-se o mesmo ritmo, o que foi imitada por uma quinta-feira, me sentia débil, fraca, _doente_. Sentia falta do meu _vício_, da minha droga. Onde estaria Edward que não aparecia?

Sexta-feira chegou e um cansaço descomunal se aplacou em mim, só que não era o excesso de estudo ou o de trabalho os culpados, melhor, o culpado era o meu estado emocional, meus nervos estavam à flor da pele, a ponto de me irritar com uma mosca. Meus amigos notavam as minhas reações, mas o que mais me estranhava era toda vez que Alice me via ela caía em um choro incontrolável. Mas que raios estava acontecendo?

Estava em meu turno no bar conversando amenidades com James quando uma Tanya esbaforida e nervosa adentrou o bar, quando ela notou que eu a estudava curiosa, a mesma mudou o seu semblante para um mais calmo, confiante e falsamente _alegre_.

- Tudo bem com você Bella? – ela questionou amavelmente.

- Tudo sim Tanya e com você? – perguntei educadamente.

- Levando, – ela disse tremendo um pouco o lábio numa demonstração de nervosismo. – Bella será que você me empresta meu primo por cinco minutinhos?

- Claro. – disse rápido, e os dois caminharam para um canto afastado do bar, próximo as mesas de sinuca.

Ao longe via Tanya contando algo para James extremamente nervosa, e lançava olhares de preocupação para o meu lado, James que estava visivelmente nervoso com que ela dizia passava as mãos nos cabelos os puxando com força. Gesticulava nervoso para Tanya, essa somente balançava a cabeça em negativa. James me lançou um olhar de pura compaixão que me fez afastar os olhos do seu rosto, já que aquele olhar me dilacerou, estava acontecendo alguma coisa e eles não queriam me _contar_.

Vi James pegando o celular de Tanya e falava alterado com alguém, mas devido ao som ensurdecedor do bar era _impossível_saber o seu tom. Tanya continuou a me lançar olhares preocupados, James lhe devolveu o celular e os dois voltaram a conversar gesticulando nervosos.

Foi então que vi uma Alice chorosa, acompanhada de um Jasper com um olhar vago entrar no bar, seguidos de um Emmett nervoso e uma Rosalie apreensiva, me lançaram um olhar de lástima e caminharam apressados onde Tanya e James estavam. Mas porque os Cullen e os Hale estavam conversando com James?

Isso estava ficando a cada minuto mais confuso. Eles falavam extremamente próximos, todos visivelmente nervosos e volta e meia me lançavam olhares de comiseração. Cada um gesticulava para algo desconhecido, eu estava ficando apreensiva com as atitudes deles, o medo me assolou e logo em seguida notei uma Heidi, também nervosa, entrando no bar seguida de perto por Rony, meu chefe.

Ela caminhou até os outros e os disse alguma coisa e todos como em uma coreografia bem ensaiada viraram seus rostos em minha direção, abaixei o olhar envergonhada, foi então que senti uma mão em meu ombro, me virei para ela e dei de cara com Rony que me encarava receoso.

- Bella, você está dispensada por hoje e está de folga até segunda-feira que vem. – ele disse serenamente.

- Mas Rony, o bar está cheio… – eu fiz uma pausa. – por que você está me dando uma semana de folga? – perguntei confusa.

- Você vai precisar pequena. – ele disse me dando um abraço, atitude que achei estranhíssima, ele nunca fora de demonstrar afeto pelos funcionários assim. Notei James, Tanya, Heidi, Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie se aproximarem, os encarei confusa.

- Bella… – Alice que ainda chorava disse com a voz embargada. – pegue suas coisas, precisamos conversar com você.

Os encarei confusa, e todos me lançaram um sorriso amarelo, novamente naquela sinistra coreografia, um temor passou por mim, estava algo muito _errado_. O que será que havia acontecido? Caminhei até o vestiário, tirando o avental que estava, vesti o meu casaco, peguei a minha bolsa e voltei para o bar, encontrando somente Alice, Tanya e James. Encarei confusa os três e novamente eles deram aqueles sorrisos _sinistros_.

Eles me levaram para fora do bar e notei os outros, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper, no Jipe do moreno, Heidi na Mercedes vermelha de Tanya. Alice lançou um olhar cúmplice a James e esse a retribuiu, logo ela estava entrando no carro de Emmett, Tanya no seu, e James e eu no Jaguar dele. Iria questionar a James o que estava acontecendo, mas parece que este previu a minha pergunta.

- Você já vai entender Bella. – ele disse baixo, mas notei em sua voz um quê de irritação.

Quando chegamos ao local onde estavam me levando, notei que era a residência dos Hale, e virei o meu rosto para encarar James que analisava aquela suntuosa mansão com nostalgia. Aquilo me apertou o coração, meu amigo estava sofrendo e iria sofrer ainda mais por ter que entrar naquela casa.

- James… – ele virou o rosto para me encarar e vi seus olhos marejados, um aperto se alastrou pelo meu peito. – você não precisa entrar se não se sentir confortável. – eu lhe disse com sinceridade, ele não merecia entrar naquela casa que lhe trás tantas lembranças.

- Sou seu amigo Bella, eu devo ficar do seu lado nesse momento. – ele disse firme, enxugando as lágrimas com a blusa.

- O que está acontecendo James? – perguntei aturdida.

- Você já vai saber. – ele disse abrindo a porta do carro, o que rapidamente foi repetido por mim. Notei os Cullen e os Hale acompanhados de Tanya e Heidi esperando-nos próximos a porta de entrada, parecia que tinha acontecido algo terrível.

Então finalmente se fez a luz na minha cabeça, _Edward_, havia acontecido algo com Edward. Oh meu Deus, como será que ele estava? O desespero me assolou. Eu tinha que perguntar.

- Alice, seu irmão… _cadê_? – e notei ela voltar a chorar. – Alice, – a balancei com força. – o que aconteceu com Edward? Ele está machucado? – perguntei rápido, não podia pensar o pior.

- Na… não… – ela disse gaguejando. – Bella… – ela disse me abraçando forte novamente.

- Alice… – encarei aqueles belíssimos olhos verdes que estavam tomados pelas lágrimas. – Gente… – encarei os outros. – o que está acontecendo? Vocês estão me assustando.

- Bella, – Jasper começou calmo. – é melhor entrarmos. – todos concordaram com aquilo, e seguimos todos para uma sala de visitas. Todos me analisavam clinicamente, aquilo estava me assustando. Emmett mantinha um semblante sério que eu nunca havia visto nele, assim como Tanya que continuava visivelmente nervosa, atitude que era refletida em todos outros.

- O. Que. Aconteceu? – perguntei pausadamente. Um silêncio fúnebre assolou a todos, notei que eles seguravam a respiração.

- Bella, – James começou do seu canto próximo à porta. – é melhor você se sentar. – todos concordaram com ele, e rapidamente o fiz, e os encarei um por um ali.

- Bella, – Tanya começou dando um passo a frente. – Edward… ele… er…

- Tanya, diz logo, vocês estão me assustando. – disse nervosa.

- Ele foi _embora_ Bella. – Emmett, respondeu impaciente. O encarei apavorada. Jasper notou que eu estava pensando o pior, completou.

- Ele foi embora de New Hampshire.

- _Como_? – perguntei aliviada, mas ainda confusa. – Para a casa dos seus pais em Boston? – perguntei encarando Alice que ainda chorava ali.

- Não Bella, ele não foi para casa, ele _sumiu_. – ela disse tremendo.

- Como sumiu Alice? Não estou entendendo onde vocês estão querendo chegar.

- Bella, – Rosalie se sentou até o meu lado, pegando as minhas mãos com as suas. – ele não vai voltar, ele… ele… – ela limpou a garganta, e a encarei resignada. – ele _fugiu_.

- Fugiu? – repeti incoerentemente. – _Por quê_?

Todos balançaram a cabeça com caras de _"não sabemos o motivo"_, então finalmente encarei James que tinha um olhar preocupado para mim, mas este não tinha a expressão dos outros no rosto, ele tinha uma expressão diferente, o encarei atenta, ele notando que eu não havia entendido seu olhar, se pronunciou em voz alta.

- Bella, você sabe o _por que_. – ele disse intensificando o tom no "porque", mas eu ainda não havia compreendido. – Aquilo que você me contou.

Então se fez a luz em minha cabeça, Edward havia ido embora, fugido porque eu disse que o _amava_, mas isso não fazia sentindo, afinal se ele tivesse me abandonado por que ele deixaria um bilhete para trás, James praticamente lendo meus pensamentos respondeu:

- Para que você não o _seguisse_.

Então o torpor me tomou, minha cabeça rodava, sentia meu coração falhando uma batida, o meu cérebro não mandava sinais para o meu corpo, e sem nem notar entrei numa escuridão única.

Ouvia movimentos a minha volta, vozes alteradas, mas não conseguia sair do meu estado de letargia. Estava mergulhando nas mais variadas emoções, sentia meu organismo virando pedra, eu estava _morrendo_ de dentro para fora. Meu peito doía, meus olhos ardiam, os fechei em um movimento reflexo e não os voltei a abrir.

Quando os abri por fim, estava no meu dormitório sob olhares vigilantes de Tanya, Heidi e James, eles me encaravam com compaixão, tentei falar, mas minha garganta estava seca. Heidi notou a minha dificuldade e logo alcançou um copo d'água, o bebi com voracidade, como se todo o meu organismo dependesse daquele copo com água. Quando terminei entreguei a belíssima morena ainda sob o olhar atento de James e Tanya.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei com uma voz rouca, creio que era por causa da secura na garganta.

- Você não se lembra de nada que aconteceu há três dias? – perguntou a loira confusa.

Não, eu não me lembrava de nada, fechei meus olhos e meus punhos, quando senti uma fisgada, tinha uma agulha intravenosa na minha mão direita, olhei onde ela daria e notei um frasco de soro, a confusão me tomou, por que eu estava tomando soro? Então as palavras de Tanya fizeram sentido para mim.

- _Três_ _dias_? – repeti o final da frase, James lançou um olhar para a loira e para a morena e as duas se afastaram indo se sentar na cama de Alice.

- Bella… – ele começou apreensivo. – qual é a última coisa que você lembra?

Mantive o meu olhar em James, em seus olhos castanhos que estavam sem vida, tentei me lembrar de o que havia acontecido, trabalho na sexta, conversa entre James e Tanya ao longe, aparecimento dos Cullen e dos Hale conversando com os dois, Rony e a minha uma semana de folga, casa dos Hale, todos me encarando com apreensão… _fugiu_ a palavra que Rosalie havia me dito brilhou em minha cabeça acompanhada dos olhares de James.

Uma dor me dilacerou, senti duas grossas lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto, _Edward_, ele havia ido embora, sumido de Dartmouth, de New Hampshire, provavelmente de Massachusetts, tudo por minha causa, eu era a culpada.

_Culpada_.

Culpada pelo seu sumiço, culpada por ele abandonar a faculdade, culpada por abandonar os irmãos e os amigos, culpada por tudo, tudo porque eu havia dito que o _amava_, eu era culpada por amá-lo.

As lágrimas tomavam o meu rosto jorrando como uma nascente de um rio; senti James me pressionando contra ele numa tentativa vil de aplacar a minha dor.

_Dor_.

Sentia uma dor terrível em minha alma, uma dor dilacerante em meu coração, minha cabeça doía, meu corpo doía, tudo em mim tinha uma só razão: _dor_. Dor por amar e não ser amada, dor pela negação, dor pelo abandono.

As minhas emoções me acometiam, mas não eram emoções de felicidade, era outro tipo de emoções e sentimentos, era tristeza.

_Tristeza_.

Minha alma estava triste, parecia que ela havia sido rompida em milhões de pedacinhos impossíveis de serem encaixados novamente, porque uma peça importante, a _fundamental,_havia desaparecido, eu estava morta, sem vida.

Meu coração palpitava erraticamente, meu cérebro trabalhava lentamente, minha respiração era falha, meus olhos estavam pesados. Eu me sentia apática, com aversão a mim mesma, era um ódio por eu ter sido tão inocente, tão estúpida.

_Ódio_.

Ele me assolou, eu estava com ódio, nojo, aversão, rancor de mim mesma. Eu era um ser insignificante que não conseguiu controlar suas emoções e falou demais, eu era uma otária. Eu queria me bater, me arranhar, me fazer sentir dor, eu queria _morrer_.

_Morrer_.

Seria mais fácil do que conviver diariamente com a dor, com a raiva, com a culpa, mas não, eu merecia_ sofrer_, sofrer por tudo de errado que eu havia feito, eu merecia cada sentimento de repulsa que depositavam em mim.

Eu era a causa do meu próprio sofrimento, eu era a causa do sofrimento dos outros, eu era um erro, tudo o que eu fazia era e estava errado. Erros e mais erros, eu os cometi um seguido do outro, errei tanto que nem me importei em acertar, ou me questionar se eu estava acertando, eu era uma fraude.

Uma fraude de sentimentos, uma fraude de emoções, tudo em mim era uma fraude, quem eu era? Eu não era e nunca fui ninguém… _fraude_, farsa, mentira… ilusão.

Eu vivi uma ilusão, uma doce e bela ilusão, onde acreditei que era correspondida, correspondida por um sentimento vulgar, infame, baixo, ordinário, vil, torpe.

_Amor_.

Palavra ridícula que somente serve para enganar os idiotas, os que ainda sonham que podem viver uma vida épica, plena, adornados por esse sentimento. Sentimento que não era altruísta era egoísta, cômodo, ultrajante, narcisista.

Eu havia caído na ridícula armadilha que somente esse sentimento impuro era capaz de fazer, eu havia me apaixonado.

_Paixão_.

Emoção tola, feita para tolos, pessoas inocentes, incapazes de serem realistas. Emoção dos sonhos, da imaginação, da irrealidade. Emoção que designa o prazer, a luxúria.

_Luxúria_.

Um dos sete pecados capitais, um dos que merecem ser condenados. O pecado que dá início aos outros seis, a porta de acesso para a autodestruição, para os desvios morais. Pecado que nasce da paixão, e se transforma em ira insatisfeita, é insaciável, um demônio.

Asmodeus, o demônio que rege o sexo e a luxúria as fazendo dominar o instinto humano acima de qualquer outra funcionalidade. Luxúria, sexo, prazer, todas as sensações, emoções produzidas por ela são demoníacas, manuseada por um dos cinco príncipes de Lúcifer, Asmodeus, _Baal_ – Belzebu, Astarot, Asmodeus, Leviatã, seus outros nomes.

O inferno em chamas da luxúria que cegam as pessoas as fazendo dependentes. Eu havia me tornado dependente da luxúria, dos prazeres carnais, bem como da _avareza_, por desejar tanto um corpo, da _gula_ em ter um corpo, a _preguiça_ de deixar o corpo ir, a _inveja_ que proporcionava aos outros, a _ira_ por querê-lo a cada instante mais e mais.

Eu preciso afastar esses demônios que dominam o meu corpo de mim, eu preciso me conhecer, preciso saber quem eu sou, o que eu quero, e quem irei me tornar, e para tudo isso eu preciso passar por um estágio único e intenso, um tratamento de choque, eu preciso me restabelecer, eu preciso _sofrer_.

E sofri por incansáveis dias… meses… ano.

Novembro terminou comigo mergulhada em minhas memórias.

Dezembro foi o início da solidão.

Janeiro a busca do autoconhecimento.

Fevereiro o fortalecimento do autoconhecimento.

Março uma considerável melhora.

Abril uma recaída e um novo estágio de sofrimento, um novo estágio de reabilitação, eu estava eliminando todas as lembranças que a minha droga me deu.

Maio a volta das fantasmagóricas lembranças.

Junho a expansão da solidão, a solidão não só espiritual, mas a solidão total.

Julho o autoconhecimento, o controle.

Agosto a expansão do controle.

Setembro, a mente domina a matéria, a razão domina a emoção.

Outubro o nascimento de uma nova personalidade, uma personalidade forte, perseverante, comprometida, e principalmente que se conhece.

Novembro, finalmente o voo da fênix que ressurgiu do meio das próprias cinzas, do próprio sofrimento, da própria dor, do próprio desespero. Essa fênix hoje era eu, _Isabella Marie Swan_, uma nova pessoa que depois de doze longos meses, trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias, oito mil setecentos e sessenta horas, eu havia finalmente renascido do meu sofrimento, da minha dor, do meu desespero.

Não, ele não havia se aplacado, ele havia se transformado em minha força, minha virtude, minha personalidade. As adversidades me fizeram crescer, amadurecer, me autoconhecer. Hoje eu era uma nova pessoa, uma nova mulher.

Meus amigos continuavam ali me apoiando incontestavelmente, James um fiel escudeiro sempre a postos para qualquer tombo que eu levasse, Tanya e Heidi, praticamente dois cães de guarda prontas para me defender com unhas e dentes. Alice, sempre doce, meiga, leve, sua presença dia após dia me iluminava. Jasper, sua calma, sua perseverança, faziam o meu sofrimento aplacar diariamente. Rosalie, com sua personalidade forte, segura, me indicava os caminhos necessários a seguir. Emmett, o porto seguro, o amigo que não recusava um abraço, um urso que defendia sua cria acima de tudo.

Amigos que apesar de seus sofrimentos pessoais, me fizeram companhia no meu leito de sofrimento, se mostraram que apesar de suas diferenças físicas, emocionais, se uniram para ajudar uma pobre alma destruída, que apesar de não estar inteira fora reconstituída lentamente. Sete almas fazendo um bem para somente _uma_ alma.

O motivo para todo o sofrimento não era esquecido, era o motivo para buscar a força. Edward, ninguém, nem mesmo seus irmãos tinham notícias dele, ele havia sumido no ar como vento. Apesar de que aquelas malditas incômodas, perversas palavras ainda assombravam os meus pensamentos e os meus sonhos, _me espera_. Frase vaga, indefinida, indeterminada, incerta, volúvel. Frase _amaldiçoada_.

Era através daquele bilhete amassado, surrado, sujo que eu buscava as minhas forças. Eu havia sido enganada, iludida, seduzida por belas e singelas carícias, por suntuosos beijos, por carinhos possessivos.

Hoje era uma segunda-feira, há exatamente um ano atrás eu havia dito aquelas três malditas palavras a Edward, _"eu te amo"_, como eu fui tola em pronunciá-las, mas eu havia superado isso, não havia?

Já que eu havia, por que ao invés de estar prestando a atenção na minha aula de Psicologia Social, estou pensando nisso tudo? Porque eu não havia esquecido, eu ainda nutria um sentimento por Edward, era um misto de ódio e amor, algo _sombrio_.

Alec e Angela, meus companheiros de faculdade estavam ao meu lado, do mesmo jeito que começou, eles seriam meus amigos de profissão para sempre. Eles sabiam de tudo o que eu havia passado e deram sua força na minha recuperação, fosse com palavras de tranquilidade, fosse com palavras duras. Havíamos criado um vínculo, um elo inabalável entre nós, e me orgulhava disto.

Mais um fim de semana se assolava em Dartmouth, o ar invernal já tomava os campos da universidade, e sábado teria uma festa, depois de um ano eu voltaria a entrar em uma festa, tentar beber, me distrair, curtir a minha vida, e por incrível que pareça eu estava ansiosa para isso, ou como dizia Alice, a volta triunfal a vida noturna da universidade.

Estava no meu dormitório junto com Alice, Tanya, Heidi e Rosalie, que estavam tão ansiosas com esse meu retorno quanto eu. A baixinha de cabelos espetados havia confeccionado um lindo vestido curto, tomara que caia xadrez para mim, estava vestindo um roupão enquanto elas faziam uma força tarefa para arrumarem meus cabelos, fazer a minha maquiagem ou me distrair. A companhia de todas elas me deixava calma, mas faltava uma pessoa, a que era o meu verdadeiro antídoto, _James_.

Os Cullen e os Hale não haviam voltado à amizade com ele, mas pelo o meu bem-estar e por motivos inteligíveis para mim, eles conviviam amistosamente, tocando breves cumprimentos ou poucas palavras. James havia se tornado o meu melhor amigo, o meu alicerce. Ou seja, o meu sentimento com ele era simples e puro, a mais pura _amizade_.

Rosalie continuava a fazer uma escova em meu cabelo enquanto Heidi terminava de me maquiar. Então começaram o assunto do momento, pelo menos para elas.

- Bella, acho sinceramente que você deveria dar uma chance para o meu primo. – Tanya que estava sentada em minha cama falava animadamente.

- Sabe Bella, apesar de ter algumas diferenças com o James, eu também acho que você poderia dar uma chance a ele, sério, a forma que ele cuida de você é melhor que ele cuidava da… bem… é surpreendente. – Alice dizia animada, enquanto esboçava os croquis da sua nova coleção.

- Eu concordo com a Alice, Bella, apesar de tudo James parece ser o _seu_ príncipe. – Rose dizia as minhas costas.

- E outra coisa, se não der certo pelo menos você deu uns beijinhos. – Heidi concluiu perversamente, arrancando uma gargalhada geral das meninas.

- Já disse para vocês que eu não vou usá-lo dessa forma, ele é meu _amigo_, só um amigo que me ajudou numa época difícil.

- Há há há… quem você está querendo enganar Bella? – Tanya perguntou maliciosamente. – Pensa que eu esqueci aquele beijo no dia do se aniversário há dois anos?

- Como é que _é_? – perguntou uma Alice animada, deixando seu bloco de desenho e o lápis de lado e vindo a minha direção, sentando em meu colo.

- O que Alice? – perguntei confusa por ela, apesar de ser levíssima, estar sentada no meu colo.

- Você já beijou o James? – ela soltou de uma vez.

- No começo da faculdade, mas não significava nada, ele queria medir forças com… com… ah… vocês sabem quem! – exasperei nervosa.

Tocar no nome de Edward não feria só a mim, feria muito Alice que desde o sumiço do irmão não o havia visto ou falado com ele, às notícias que ela tinha era dadas por seus pais, únicos que ele ainda mantinha contato.

- Okay, honey eu entendi. – ela disse desviando de assunto rapidamente. – Mas isso é melhor ainda, você já conhece o caminho para a boca dele, aí fica tudo mais fácil.

Aquela anãzinha fugida da Branca de Neve não havia dito isso, não aguentei e comecei a rir, algo que não fazia a um longo tempo, o ato de sorrir rapidamente foi repetido pelas outras que ao me verem sorrindo acompanharam a ação.

Elas continuaram com as provocações, Tanya dizia claramente que James era magnífico na cama. Rosalie e Heidi afirmavam que eu estava precisando somente de uma gotinha de álcool no meu sangue para liberar a tigresa para o tigrão.

Por mais que elas soubessem que a última coisa que eu queria era me envolver emocionalmente com alguém, não podia dizer que não me divertia com as divagações delas. Alice me maquiava enquanto Tanya terminava a dela no banheiro, e Rosalie terminava o cabelo de Heidi.

- E… pronto! – Alice gritou depois de dar uma última pincelada com blush na ponta do meu nariz. – Agora a senhorita vai colocar aquela belezinha que eu te fiz. E ficará _divina_!

- Sim senhora! – disse batendo continência para Alice.

Caminhei até a cadeira onde o vestido estava pendurado, tirei o roupão que eu vestia lentamente, estava somente de calcinha, mas não me importava mais, depois de alguns dias que tiveram que praticamente me dar banho, perdi qualquer inibição em frente às meninas, estava colocando o roupão em cima da cadeira quando ouço quatro vozes gritando.

- Aaaahhh! – elas gritavam em uníssono, virei rapidamente para elas assustada, nem ligando que estava parcialmente nua.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? – perguntei confusa.

- O que está acontecendo? – Rosalie esbravejou. – Está acontecendo que a senhorita mantém essa _maldita_ letra "E" nessa tatuagem!

- Bella, você havia nos prometido que iria cobri-la. – Tanya disse pacientemente.

- Eu sei que prometi isso a vocês, mas não vou mais. – disse voltando a virar para pegar o vestido sob a cadeira.

- Por quê? – Alice perguntou chorosa. – Porque você quer ficar lembrando-se disso… daquele dia Bella?

Somente dei de ombros, elas não entenderiam o meu motivo, quer dizer nem eu mesma entendia o meu motivo. Mas algo no meu íntimo, aquele pedacinho que eu dizia que era mínimo, mas que infelizmente ainda era grande, dizia que aonde quer que Edward esteja ele também não havia apagado a letra "B", que ela continuava em seu braço, enlaçada com o "E", mantendo aquela promessa vil, cheia de subentendidos que era o _"me espera"_, era que ele voltaria, um dia, para mim.

Lágrimas a tanto sumidas voltaram a marejar os meus olhos, mas tratei de segurá-las ao máximo, não ia deixar que a sombra de Edward estragasse o meu retorno, mas estaria eu pronta para esse retorno? Sim eu estava, estava mais do que na hora de ser a nova Bella.

Vesti o vestido e Alice veio-me auxiliar fechando o zíper, calcei rapidamente o scarpin vermelho que havia ganhado de Tanya e Heidi, coloquei uns colares pratas que Alice e Rosalie haviam me emprestado, então finalmente virei para elas. Todas me encaravam como se vissem outra pessoa, será que tinha ficado ridículo aquele vestido em mim? Não, com toda a certeza não era aquilo, mas o que será que era?

- Você. Vai. Matar. Qualquer. Um. Hoje. – Tanya dizia pausadamente. – Inclusive meu primo James!

- Você está linda… juro que se fosse homem eu te pegava fácil. – Heidi disse com um toque de surpresa.

- P-e-r-f-e-i-t-a! – Rosalie somente disse soletrando cada palavra.

- Vem Bella, vem ver você no espelho. – Alice dizia animada, caminhei até ela que estava parada em frente ao seu espelho que pegava a parede toda.

Meus cabelos estavam lisos e delicadamente jogados para trás dando um toque rebelde, a maquiagem que Alice havia feito em mim marcava meus olhos numa sombra preta levemente iluminada com prata, minhas bochechas estavam com um leve tom de pêssego, e meus lábios com um brilho natural, cor de boca. O vestido em preto, branco e cinza caía como uma luva no meu corpo, fazendo a minha pele clara exposta nos ombros e nas pernas, um contraste ilusório, onde os sapatos vermelhos davam um ar despojado, juntamente com o colar de correntes pratas. Tinha que concordar com Rosalie, eu estava _perfeita_. Sentia-me uma nova pessoa.

Sorri para o meu reflexo no espelho, o que foi repetido por todas as minhas amigas, as duas morenas e as duas loiras. Elas assim como eu estavam orgulhosas pelo que viam.

- Obrigada meninas. – balbuciei. Para em seguida ser apertada por quatro pares de braços em um abraço comunitário. A felicidade me tomou, e qualquer gota de tristeza que eu tinha sentido há alguns minutos atrás havia desaparecido.

Estávamos todas prontas, Alice e Rosalie iriam com Emmett e Jasper no carro do moreno, enquanto eu iria no de Tanya junto com ela e Heidi. Quando me viram, tanto Jasper quanto Emmett me elogiaram, me fazendo corar com seus comentários, principalmente os de Emmett.

- A Bella Adormecida vai é deixar todos os homens da _Deluxe_ aos seus pés! – ele disse malicioso, o que foi de concordância de todos ali.

Deluxe havia exatamente um ano que não entrava naquela boate. Boate da qual eu havia ido embora para cometer uma loucura, e que loucura… tinha ela até hoje em mim, e a mesma noite em que eu havia feito a maior _burrada_ de toda a minha vida, que eu havia declarado um sentimento que não trás alegria, trás_ tristeza_.

Respirei fundo para afastar os meus fantasmas, agora eu era uma nova Bella, uma que havia ressurgido de todo o sofrimento, uma nova pessoa, uma pessoa forte e confiante. Nem notei que já havíamos chego a tal casa noturna. Soltei lentamente o ar dos meus pulmões assim que Tanya parava o carro próximo ao estacionamento, dei uma bagunçada displicente no meu cabelo, tirei meu casaco – que havia colocado somente para me esquentar no caminho, sob os protestos de Alice -, repassei o gloss em minha boca, o guardei novamente no bolso secreto do meu vestido, e sai para enfrentar o vento gelado que assolava New Hampshire, mas principalmente para tentar me divertir.

Por estar na companhia dos Cullen e dos Hale e de uma Volturi, não precisamos ficar na fila, entramos na casa noturna e essa continuava da mesma forma que eu lembrava sua decoração em preto, roxo e prata, os espelhos espalhados aleatoriamente dando uma ilusão mística por conta das luzes que refletiam os sofás de veludo roxo e os de couro preto com almofadas pratas. Não se podia negar que aquela boate não era maravilhosa, porque ela era mais que isso.

Caminhamos rumo à área vip reservada por Emmett, mas logo quatro pares de mãos me puxaram rumo ao bar. Não entendia o em que aquelas malucas queriam que eu fizesse ali, mas assim que estávamos no balcão entendi o propósito de tudo aquilo.

- Nick, cinco doses de tequila para nós! – Heidi pediu ao barman. Olhei surpresa para as meninas, elas realmente me fariam beber tequila depois de um ano sem beber álcool? Pelo olhar que elas me lançavam a resposta mais que clara, era _sim_.

Logo cinco _cabalito_, com rodelas de limão e sal estavam em nossa frente, olhei apreensiva para as quatro que estavam ao meu lado, então com um olhar intimidador delas me vi colocando o sal na minha mão, sendo imitada por elas. Pegamos nossos copos e fizemos uma roda.

- A vida. – Alice gritou animada.

- A força. – Rosalie completou.

- Ao novo. – Heidi disse as gargalhadas.

- Ao recomeço. – Tanya completou.

- A Bella. – as quatro gritaram em uníssono, e com um olhar de contemplação, viramos as cinco, o líquido que desceu queimando por minha garganta.

- Ariba, ariba! – Tanya gritava animada, enquanto as outras a imitavam, não pude deixar de rir. Então tive uma sensação estranha de que estava sendo _observada_. Virei meu rosto à procura do observador até que finalmente encontrei.

Ele estava encostado numa parte mais distante do bar, saboreando um copo de uísque, com seu olhar atento sobre mim, um olhar que esbanjava _felicidade_. Era uma alegria por me ver ali, e como eu sentia falta daquele olhar. Deixei as meninas e comecei a caminhar rumo onde _ele_ estava esse sorriu ao notar a minha proximidade.

- Senti sua falta sabia? – disse colocando as minhas mãos na cintura numa imitação ridícula de quem estava brava.

- Você não me vê a o que? Humm… – ele olhou para o relógio que usava. – _oito_ horas?

Tive que rir do tom duvidoso que James empregou. Havíamos nos aproximado tanto nesse um ano que todos os dias ele me buscava no trabalho às onze da noite, e depois – principalmente nas sextas-feiras -, ele ficava me fazendo companhia no meu dormitório até quando o sono me dominava, para que no sábado, ao meio dia impreterivelmente me levasse para almoçar em algum lugar. Naquele dia havíamos ido a uma cantina italiana onde saboreamos uma deliciosa macarronada e depois nos deliciamos com sorvete de chocolate.

- Muito tempo, – disse me aproximando. – me torturaram a tarde toda. – disse com um tom de falso choro que arrancou uma risada titilante de James.

- Exagerada. – ele disse enquanto me pegava em seus braços, em um abraço longo e carinhoso. Como eu me sentia bem quando estava com ele, parecia que eu estava completa, quando ele me abraçava eu sentia uma felicidade me tomar, me fazendo transbordar em níveis alarmantes de felicidade.

- Você diz isso porque não teve que submeter aos métodos de tortura de Rosalie Hale e Alice Cullen. – disse sombria, que o fez gargalhar.

- Mas vejo que essa sua "tortura" – ele disse fazendo aspas no ar. -, valeu muito à pena, você está mais linda do que jamais _esteve_. – disse me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha, me fazendo corar veemente.

Levantei meu olhar para encarar aquela imensidão marrom terra que brilhava como se uma estrela estivesse em sua frente, sorri tímida novamente. A pele clara de James estava levemente vermelha devido às luzes e o calor da boate, seus cabelos loiros no qual ele mantinha o corte curto estavam arrepiados de uma maneira natural. Uma camiseta preta por baixo de seu casaco de couro também preto, calça jeans, e um tênis mais social, não tinha como negar, James era indescritivelmente _lindo_, a mulher que se casar com ele terá muita sorte.

- Bem, parece que as meninas estão te chamando. – ele disse mostrando com um movimento de seu rosto onde as quatro estavam sorrindo largamente.

- Eu vou ali com elas, nos encontramos depois? – perguntei ansiosa.

- Com toda a certeza. – ele respondeu apertando o meu nariz com seus dedos. Sorri displicentemente na sua direção e comecei a caminhar onde o clube da _Luluzinha_ estava reunido.

- Seu _amigo_ está bem encantado com você! – disse uma Heidi maliciosa em meu ouvido.

- Impressão de vocês. – disse dando de ombros, enquanto colocava em um copo com gelo vodca para depois completar com refrigerante de limão.

- Só porque você quer Bella. – Tanya disse no mesmo tom da namorada.

- Vou me arrepender disso, mas o que vocês querem dizer com isso? – perguntei suspirando alto.

- Bella, James está literalmente de quatro por você, babando por você, só você que anda se fazendo de cega que não vê. – Rosalie disse enfadada.

- Vocês estão viajando, James apaixonado por mim? _Nunca_. – disse divertida.

- Ah é? Então por que ele está olhando em sua direção como se não tivesse mais nenhuma mulher nessa boate? – Alice perguntou maliciosa no meu ouvindo, me virando lentamente para onde James estava sentado, e de fato ele me encarava com um olhar intenso, mas aquilo era preocupação, sim, carinho de amigo.

- Ele está preocupado comigo. – disse dando de ombros e bebendo um gole da minha bebida.

- Como você é tola Bella. – disse Rosalie suspirando pesado, a encarei confusa e a mesma só sacudiu a cabeça numa atitude de _"melhor deixar para lá"_.

James era só meu amigo e ele gostava de mim como amiga, era isso toda a preocupação dele, nada mais do que isso. E se não fosse? Claro que era. _Amizade_. Único e exclusivamente carinho de amigos.

Logo eu estava dançando na companhia das quatro. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu me sentia leve, como se todo o sofrimento que passei não houvesse existido, um sorriso não saía do meu rosto, eu estava esbanjando felicidade.

Rosalie e Alice se afastaram para namorar um pouco seus respectivos namorados, e continuei na pista da área vip na companhia de Heidi e Tanya, que eram terríveis, provocavam descaradamente todos que lançavam olhares de cobiça as duas, com suas insinuações sexuais, e a cada atitude delas eu gargalhava mais e mais.

Estava tão distraída com as duas que me assustei quando duas mãos quentes apertaram suavemente meus ombros, _estanquei_. Então o desconhecido aproximou seu rosto da minha orelha, e o calor que irradiava dele era contagiante, o que me fez hiperventilar.

- Elas são terríveis juntas. – James disse em meu ouvido, seu hálito quente próximo a minha orelha e meu pescoço me fez arrepiar, um arrepio que fazia um _longo_ tempo que eu não sentia. A minha respiração ficou pesada, minha visão ficou turva, não entendi muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Fechei meus olhos com força, respirei fundo algumas vezes e me virei para ficar de frente com ele.

- Se são. – disse rapidamente, tentando disfarçar o meu nervosismo. Nervosismo infundado, inapropriado, ele era só meu amigo, não havia nenhum interesse _sexual_ ali.

- Será que você dança comigo? – ele perguntou apreensivo. Limitei-me a sorri e abraçá-lo. – Isto é um sim? – confirmei com a cabeça, enquanto sorria maravilhada para ele.

Dançávamos no ritmo da batida, uma dança efusiva, sensual, que indiretamente mexia com o meu lado feminino e me dava sinais de que era preciso provocar. _Provocar James_. Mas o motivo eu não entendia, mas não ligava, o fazia. Minhas mãos passeavam por seus longos braços fortes. Ele com seus toques suaves me faziam levantar meus braços, por onde ele deslizava seus dedos numa carícia lenta. O meu corpo agia de maneira independente arrepiando todo, fazendo a cada segundo a distância entre nós ser quebrada.

Era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia certo, o meu corpo estava seduzindo o corpo de James sem ter noção nenhuma do que fazia, como se fosse algo natural, estava de costas para ele e sentia suas mãos passando lentamente pela lateral do meu corpo, então lentamente me virei para ele, pela segunda vez aquela noite, e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam de desejo. _Desejo_. Desejo por mim, sua boca estava entreaberta, o seu cheiro de lenha queimada misturado com canela faziam meus sentidos esvaírem.

Mordi meu lábio com força, notei que James olhava dos meus olhos para a minha boca, e eu fazia o mesmo. Algo dentro de mim, uma força sobrenatural desejava sentir aqueles lábios quentes e urgentes contra os meus, mas não era algo somente íntimo, minha cabeça dizia que aquilo era o _certo_. Encarei novamente aqueles lindos olhos castanhos, e com uma audácia arrebatadora me aproximei encurtando ainda mais as nossas distâncias. Ele me encarava num misto de surpresa e choque.

Quando já não existia mais distância nenhuma entre nossos rostos, aproximei meus lábios dos dele e os rocei suavemente. James estava estático ante o meu avanço, sorri contra os lábios dele e aprofundei o beijo, James num movimento de reflexo se afastou de mim me encarando com surpresa.

- Bella… o… que… foi… isso? – ele me perguntou arfante, limitei a sorrir antes de respondê-lo.

- Quero que você me _beije_, James. – disse confiante. Seu olhar de surpresa aumentou, porém ele esboçou um sorriso torto, com seus olhos brilhando ainda mais.

- Tem certeza disso? – ele perguntou polidamente.

- Nunca tive tanta certeza em minha vida. – disse me aproximando de seus lábios novamente, que desta vez quem fora atacada por eles fui eu.

Era um beijo calmo, sereno, mas ao mesmo tempo profundo, ardente. Sensações esquecidas, enterradas afloraram em mim, e num átimo minhas mãos já se encontravam em sua nuca, enterrando meus dedos em seus cabelos loiros numa tentativa de trazê-lo mais próximo a mim.

As mãos de James por sua vez, estavam uma na minha nuca e a outra na minha cintura me apertando contra ele. Seu toque quente na minha nuca me enlouquecia, eu queria mais daqueles lábios no meu. Nossas línguas dançavam naquele espaço limitado que tinha em nossas bocas, uma dança sensual, simples, porém completa. Ele mordiscava delicadamente meu lábio inferior, o que era repetido por mim, que tentava trazê-lo ainda mais perto.

Nossas respirações estavam escassas, pesadas, sob protestos meus James afastou seus lábios dos meus, os levando na pele nua do meu pescoço, dando leves beijos, me _enlouquecendo_. Ao longe sentados na mesa vi Tanya, Heidi, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett sorrirem orgulhosos para mim. Por mais que existam inúmeras diferenças entre os Cullen e os Hale contra os Brown, de uma coisa eles não negavam, James me fazia um bem tremendo e aquele beijo trocado naquela pista de dança era uma prova disso, sorri ao pensar nisso. Finalmente eu estava começando a minha _nova_ vida.

Logo os lábios de James capturaram os meus e nossas línguas novamente dançavam juntas algo muito bem ensaiado, pareciam que ambas estavam só esperando o dia certo para finalmente executarem aquela dança. As mãos de James corriam pela minha nuca, meus ombros nus, até o meio das minhas costas.

Ele respeitava o meu limite, por mais que não havia sido dito nada. James sabia que eu ainda não me _daria_ a ele assim, eu ainda estava abalada, mas a troca daqueles beijos era o começo da mudança.

Ficamos trocando inúmeras carícias por um longo tempo. James era extremamente carinhoso comigo, delicado, sereno, e meu corpo indolente respondia seus toques mais singelos, a cada arrepio da minha pele ele sorria em satisfação, e eu corava.

Por volta das três e meia da manhã um cansaço se abateu em mim, e James prontamente notou que eu queria ir embora, se oferecendo para me levar embora, aceitei a sua carona e em dez minutos já estava confortavelmente sentada no banco da frente de seu Jaguar negro.

O caminho até os dormitórios de Dartmouth fora tranquilo, James acariciava com seus dedos da mão direita a minha mão esquerda, numa carícia tão terna, branda que me deixava calma. Olhava para ele sorrindo e este retribuía o meu sorriso com o seu lindo sorriso. Eu estava encantada por esse cavalheiro que apesar das adversidades lutou e conseguiu o seu lugar no meu coração. Quando finalmente James parou o carro é que notei que estávamos no estacionamento da faculdade, o silêncio entre nós era extremamente confortável.

Virei meu rosto e James me encarava com aquele seu olhar brilhante, mas ao fundo havia um quê de apreensão. O encarei curiosa, e esse limitou a me dar um sorriso, para em seguida afagar meus cabelos com sua mão. Um carinho simples que me incendiou por dentro. Optei por quebrar o silêncio.

- Por que você está me olhando assim?

- Porque não quero que esse momento acabe Bella, – ele disse displicente. – temo que você se arrependa. – ele disse num tom acima de um sussurro.

- Nunca irei me arrepender James. – disse acariciando o seu rosto antes de depositar um ligeiro beijo em seus lábios. – Eu quis te _beijar_.

- Eu também Bella, há muito tempo quero isso. – ele disse desviando o olhar dos meus, como se confessasse um crime vergonhoso. Limitei sorrir para ele ante sua confissão.

- Fico feliz que você não tenha desistido de mim.

- Nunca desistira de você. – ele disse voltando a me encarar nos olhos. – Bella… – ele começou.

- Sim? – o incentivei a continuar.

- Posso te pedir uma _coisa_? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

- Qualquer coisa. – disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Quer ser a minha _namorada_?

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_Sei que vocês estão me odiando depois desse capítulo, mas o que eu posso dizer eu simplesmente A-M-E-I ele. Foi profundo, nele nós vemos um crescimento espiritual da Bella gritante em comparação aos primeiros capítulos. É desmotivante saber que o Edward foi embora, e a deixou à deriva. Nós vimos que ela sofreu, ela insultou todos os sentimentos que sentia, e ela se culpou, ela nunca culpou ele, mostrando o quanto ela é altruísta, egoísta, ela se encarregou da própria culpa. Eu sei que vocês queriam fatos sobre o caso Jennifer, mas eu precisava colocar esse capítulo, esse capítulo foi o que fez surgir à história, é a partir desse sofrimento todo que nasceu **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**._

_Sei que vocês estão me odiando por colocar a Bella e o James próximos, mas quero que vocês entendam, ele fez por merecer a confiança dela, o carinho dela. Ele a ajudou a superar uma fase terrível, sendo assim eles se envolveram emocionalmente era natural que eles tivessem algo a mais. Prometo a vocês que no próximo capítulo eu trago mais fatores sobre o caso Jennifer, e principalmente a resposta desse pedido do James, o que vocês acham que ela vai responder?_

_Obrigada a todos que continuam sempre e sempre lendo e comentando. Mayh Cardoso, obrigada eternamente por betar essa fic!_

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

.

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	21. Novas Chances

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 21  
Novas Chances**

.

Encarei aqueles orbes castanhos com toda a intensidade que podia e ele me fitou da mesma forma, James tinha um olhar preocupado, o que me fez abrir um sorriso, este retribuiu, mas era um misto de confusão e medo – provavelmente de rejeição -, comecei a encurtar nossas distâncias, fitei aqueles carnudos lábios róseos para depois voltar o meu olhar para seus olhos.

Para em seguida beijá-lo com toda a intensidade que podia; James prontamente retribuiu o beijo da mesma forma, nossas línguas se enroscavam, se acariciavam em um movimento ritmado único, sedutor, _envolvente_. Quando o nosso ar ficou escasso nos afastamos milimetricamente somente para puxar o ar. Encostamos nossas testas e James perpetuou seu olhar no meu.

- Bella, isso é um _sim_? – ele perguntou timidamente.

- Em todas as línguas possíveis e imagináveis. – eu disse sorrindo ainda mais que antes. Ele me retribuiu o sorriso e novamente nos beijamos com ardência, logo minhas mãos estavam enterradas em sua nuca e em seus cabelos loiros, e as dele também se encontravam em minha nuca e em meus cabelos.

Nosso beijo continuou calmo, terno, mas essencialmente sensual. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos naquela bolha de começamos a construir, quando nos afastamos ele acariciou meu rosto com ternura, com carinho, numa carícia simples, mas cálida.

- Minha namorada. – ele disse me abraçando.

- Meu namorado. – disse retribuído o seu abraço. Sorrimos cúmplices como se aquelas palavras fossem as mais perfeitas de se dizer, e naquele momento elas eram.

- Minha linda, acho que você precisa dormir. – ele disse calmo.

- E você não vai subir comigo? – perguntei ansiosa.

- Bella, eu não acho prudente. – ele disse de forma polida.

- Por que não James? – perguntei confusa.

- É que Bella… agora somos namorados… e… er… você é mulher… er… eu sou homem… e… er… acontecem coisas. – ele disse baixo, o encarei confusa, assimilando sua resposta, então finalmente eu entendi.

- James, meu _amor_, você sabe que eu ainda não estou pronta para isso, não é? – ele somente meneou a cabeça. – E você não vai forçar nada, não é? – novamente ele confirmou com a cabeça. – Então meu lindo, não precisamos nos preocupar com isso…

- Mas Bella… – ele começou.

- Shiii, quando eu estiver pronta, o que provavelmente não vai demorar muito, você será o primeiro, a saber, então, por favor, fica comigo essa noite pelo menos até eu dormir. – eu pedi suplicante.

- Bella… eu sei disso, mas… er… sei lá… tenho medo dos meus instintos… principalmente os primitivos, já imaginou se eu te _ataco_? – ele perguntou com uma voz preocupada.

- Você me _atacaria_? – perguntei maliciosa, para depois avançar para seus lábios e em segundos nossas línguas se acariciavam e disputavam o mínimo espaço que tinha em nossas bocas, até que novamente faltasse ar em nossos pulmões.

- Bella, Bella, Bella… desse jeito eu não vou me comportar. – ele disse sedutor, mas ofegante.

- Vamos? – perguntei esperançosa.

- Vamos. – ele disse com uma voz derrotada.

Subimos ao meu dormitório e quando entramos nesse ele logo assumiu sua posição de sempre – deitado na minha cama -, enquanto eu ia para o banheiro tomar um banho e colocar meu pijama. Quinze minutos depois estava devidamente vestida com o meu pijama de inverno – depois de tanto tempo James me vendo vestida com ele, não me sentia horrível em usá-lo, principalmente agora que éramos _namorados_ –; assumi a minha posição ao seu lado na minha cama. Ficamos trocando carícias singelas e significativas, por vezes nos beijamos com ardência e sofreguidão.

Não sei em que momento eu caí na inconsciência que o sono proporcionava, mas parecia que em outra dimensão eu sentia os dedos de James correndo suavemente sob a minha pele. Milagrosamente eu não tive o sonho que me acompanha a mais de um ano, o de correr por um corredor escuro e vazio, sempre sozinha, mas sonhei com James, num futuro claro, amplo e perfeito.

Quando acordei no domingo de manhã notei que James ainda estava ao meu lado ressonando tranquilo, creio que ele estava cansado demais e acabou pegando no sono ali, com uma de suas mãos envolta da minha cintura. Comecei analisar seu rosto, sua pele clara, mas, levemente corada por conta do calor do dormitório o deixava com uma aparência de anjo, seus cílios encostavam de uma maneira sensual em suas bochechas, seus cabelos, apesar de curtos, tinha alguns fios na testa, e seus lábios levemente abertos, num convite irresistível para um beijo. James era lindo, tão lindo quando o _outro_, e incrivelmente ele era meu._ Só_ meu.

Fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, consegui sair debaixo de seu abraço e encaminhei para o meu guarda-roupa para pegar uma roupa e depois para o banheiro para tomar um novo banho. Meus pensamentos estavam límpidos, não tinha nada em mente, e isso era algo raro, mas indescritivelmente fascinante. Terminei meu banho, fiz a minha higiene matinal, vesti a roupa que havia pegado – calça jeans e uma camiseta de mangas longas preta –, e retornei ao quarto. James se encontrava sentado em minha cama com o olhar voltado para a porta do banheiro, sorrindo para mim, retribuí seu sorriso para em seguida beijá-lo com volúpia.

Trocamos mais algumas carícias até que meu estômago protestou que queria algo nele imediatamente, e em minutos estávamos na cafeteria do campus tomando um desjejum e trocando carícias. Terminamos o nosso café e James me levou novamente até o meu dormitório e disse que iria até o seu tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e que à uma hora da tarde estaria ali para que almoçássemos juntos. Voltei ao meu dormitório onde arrumei a minha cama, liguei para meus pais, e para Jake e consequentemente Leah, já que os dois estavam juntos.

Assim que terminei o ritual das ligações, comecei a procurar alguma coisa para ler, enquanto revirava as minhas gavetas atrás de um artigo da faculdade, encontrei uma anotação minha de muito tempo atrás sobre o caso Jennifer Hale, que depois que Edward fora embora nunca mais pensei sobre o assunto. Encarei o papel por alguns segundos e o deixei totalmente de lado, pois, não tinha espírito para voltar para essa investigação confusa. Achei o artigo de psicanálise que eu queria e comecei a ler. Alguns minutos mais tarde meu celular começou a tocar estridentemente, era James, dizendo que já estava no estacionamento me esperando.

Almoçamos na mesma cantina italiana do dia anterior, porém dessa vez tínhamos algo diferente, que era nossos carinhos apaixonados. Conforme almoçávamos, comecei a me questionar mentalmente. Afinal eu estava apaixonada por James? Bem, apaixonada _ainda_ não, mas encantada com toda a certeza eu estava. Sentia-me atraída por ele? Mais que atraída, meu corpo clamava pelo o quente corpo dele. E evidentemente eu havia feito à escolha certa.

Mas, a parte da minha mente que não se desconectava ao passado vivido com Edward lançou uma questão que me fez tremer; _"E se Edward cumprisse sua promessa e voltasse o que seria de James?"_, era uma questão ambígua, pois ao mesmo tempo em que eu acreditava que isso pudesse acontecer, eu acreditava que isso nunca iria acontecer. Com um nó na garganta afastei esse assunto para o mais distante em minha cabeça, prometendo pensar sobre o assunto quando acontecesse e _se_ acontecesse, até lá eu viveria o momento.

Terminamos o almoço e depois fomos caminhar pelo campus, por vezes nos sentamos embaixo de alguma árvore onde sua sombra não era tão fria e ficávamos envoltos nos cernes recém-construídos do namoro.

Quando o crepúsculo começou assolar New Hampshire, James me levou de volta para o meu dormitório e apesar dos meus protestos, ele não ficou comigo, afinal domingo a noite era a noite das meninas, tremi com esse pensamento, afinal Alice, Rosalie, Tanya e Heidi, iriam me questionar sobre tudo o que aconteceu na noite anterior na Deluxe, respirei fundo e comecei a subir as escadas até meu dormitório, assim que abri a porta não me surpreendi, elas já estavam ali e com duas novas adições Angela e Alec, pelo visto a minha tortura seria na mão de seis _loucas_.

- Então quer dizer que você não estava interessada no meu primo? – Tanya perguntou sarcasticamente assim que abri a porta.

- O que, que foi aquele beijo, Bella? – Alice completou.

- Vocês foram embora juntos, rolou algo a _mais_? – Heidi manifestou.

- Valeu ficar um ano sem ninguém, Bella? – Rosalie perguntou ressentida.

- Vai Bella conta _tudo_! – Angela disse no mesmo nível de animação das outras.

- Ele te propôs algo? – Alec perguntou polidamente, provavelmente lendo na minha expressão que tinha algo_ novo_ na história. Suspirei alto e me sentei no pufe roxo que existia no quarto, ainda em silêncio, analisei a expressão de ansiedade de todos, inspirei e expirei alto novamente antes de responder as perguntas de todos.

- Não sei o que aconteceu Tanya, do nada me deu uma vontade sobrenatural de beijar James e eu fiz. – ela escancarou sua boca, não conseguindo emitir nenhum som, o mesmo acontecia com as outras, optei por continua responder as perguntas anteriores. – O que foi aquele beijo, Alice? Também não sei algo voraz que eu tive a vontade louca de fazer. – Alice me encarou chocada. – Apesar de termos dormido juntos nessa cama, – disse meneando a minha cabeça em direção a minha cama, onde Heidi, Tanya e Alec estavam. – não aconteceu nada Heidi, James respeitou, como sempre, meu limite. – a morena soltou um muxoxo de desaprovação, mas não disse nada. – Rose, beijar James depois de um ano sem ninguém foi natural… foi como respirar. – Rosalie piscou os olhos atônica. – E sim Alec, ele me propôs algo e eu aceitei… James e eu somos namorados. E isso é tudo Angela.

Todos trocaram um olhar surpreso com a minha revelação, mas nada ainda disseram, comecei a achar que eles estavam falando e eu não estava ouvindo, mas incrivelmente eles estavam em silêncio movendo somente seus olhares para mim. Quando eu ia me manifestar sobre a reação deles, ouço seis vozes gritando em uníssono e seis pares de braços me abraçando.

- _BEEEELLAAAAA!_– todos me abraçavam num típico abraço coletivo e diziam coisas indistintas para mim, meus amigos estavam felizes por mim.

Depois de todas as felicitações, eles pediram para que eu contasse detalhadamente tudo o que aconteceu, e o fiz, e olha que era algo extremamente difícil já que Heidi e Alice pediam para que eu dissesse a frase exatamente como eu ouvi, com seus gaguejos e suspiros. Ficamos conversando sobre mim e James durante um bom tempo, e quando o cansaço começou a se assolar por mim, todos entenderam que era hora de ir. Alec e Angela foram os primeiros a ir, seguidos por Tanya, Heidi e Rosalie, deixando para trás as donas do dormitório eu e Alice.

Sem dizer uma só palavra com a baixinha, me encaminhei para o meu guarda-roupa para pegar meu pijama e depois fui para o banheiro, assim que terminei meu banho e de fazer a minha higiene pessoal, retornei para o quarto e vi Alice deitada em sua cama imóvel. Seus olhos brilhavam, eles estavam marejados, Alice estava _chorando_.

- O que aconteceu Alice? – perguntei confusa.

- Nada não Bella. – ela disse dando de ombros.

- Você não me engana Mary Alice Cullen, pode falando o que está acontecendo.

- Estou triste. – ela disse com um fio de voz.

- Por quê? – questionei confusa.

- Bobeira Bella. – ela sorriu amarelo.

- Se fosse bobeira você não teria ficado assim. – exasperei.

- É que agora vai ficar mais difícil você ser da minha _família_. – ela confessou colocando o travesseiro em seu rosto. De imediato não entendi, mas quando entendi senti meu coração falhar uma batida, assim como eu, Alice acreditava que um dia Edward cumpriria sua promessa de voltar, mas a cada dia parecia que isso era impossível, afinal era claro que ele não voltaria.

- Não importa, eu sempre serei sua _melhor_ amiga Alice! – eu disse afetuosamente, mas indescritivelmente quando as pronunciei me veio Jennifer Hale na cabeça, seus pedidos, suas súplicas, sua revolta. Será que esse fantasma voltaria a me assolar? Será que ela tentaria buscar justiça por agora eu estar junto de James? Uma sensação ruim passou pelo meu corpo, mas tentei afastá-la por mais impossível que fosse.

- Sério mesmo? Melhor amiga? – Alice perguntou esperançosa afastando o travesseiro dos olhos.

- Claro baixinha, quem mais serviria para ser a sua Barbie _"morena"_ pessoal? – ela riu da minha colocação de Barbie morena, mas depois me abraçou com todo o entusiasmo possível.

Ficamos conversando por mais alguns minutos, até que o sono nos dominou. Sonhei com Jennifer, mas infelizmente – ou felizmente -, não conseguia distinguir o que ela me dizia, e inconscientemente a afastei dos meus sonhos para sonhar com algo mais agradável.

Novembro se encerrou com o clima de romance entre eu e James a cada segundo mais crescente, a hostilidade dos Cullen e Hale com James havia aplacado quase que totalmente, afinal eles notavam que James me fazia feliz, muito mais do que quando estava com Edward, e eu sabia o motivo para essa minha felicidade. Por mais que não ligasse para o título que ostentava com Edward eu sentia falta da colocação_ namorados_ entre nós e essa era a diferença entre esses dois relacionamentos.

Dezembro chegou e com ele as preparações para o Natal, meus pais ainda magoados por eu não ter ido a Vancouver no ano anterior por causa da minha depressão, não planejaram nenhuma viagem, dessa forma eu ficaria em Boston com James para as festas de fim de ano. Alice insistia em me convidar para ficar na casa dela, mas enquanto eu não expliquei meus reais motivos para não ficar lá, ela não sossegou, e quando finalmente expliquei que não podia viver próximo ao fantasma que era aquela casa por conta de Edward, ela entendeu, mas me fazendo prometer ir pelo menos visitá-la no dia de Natal e para que James e eu passássemos o Ano Novo com os Cullen e os Hale.

James e eu fomos para Boston no dia vinte e três à noite. Em seu Jaguar negro, por vezes James encostava o carro no acostamento só para me beijar com urgência, o que me deixava ainda mais encantada por ele. Quando finalmente chegamos a Boston, estava crente que iríamos para a residência de seus pais, mas novamente James me surpreendeu, dizendo que ficaríamos em seu apartamento – herança de seus avôs maternos -, tremi um pouco ante a isso, afinal eu ficaria duas semanas no apartamento de James sozinha com ele, por mais que eu soubesse que ele não tentaria nada sexual comigo, eu tinha medo de outra coisa, eu tinha medo de mim, afinal até que ponto mais eu aguentaria ficar sem sexo? Todas as vezes que eu e James avançávamos o sinal nas carícias, eu me sentia tentada a me dar para ele, mas ele sempre com sua calma e paciência – mesmo ante a situação, já que ele sempre se encontrava excitado -, ponderava para quando eu estivesse pronta. Mas quando eu estaria pronta para ele?

Questionava-me mentalmente sobre quando eu seria dele que nem notei que havíamos parado, só percebi que tínhamos chegado ao destino quando ele veio abrir a porta do carro para mim. O edifício em que James tinha seu apartamento era, na falta de um palavra melhor, assustadoramente luxuoso, me lembrava daqueles hotéis que existe em meio a oásis no Oriente Médio, ele pegou as malas com uma mão e com a outra a minha mão e caminhamos para o hall de entrada, que era ricamente decorado, acentuando a semelhança com os hotéis de Dubai que havia visto em uma revista. Em uma placa próximo ao elevador vi que a responsável por aquela decoração era Esme Cullen, realmente Esme era excepcional no que fazia.

Quando entramos no elevador novamente me vi surpresa – o que era ridículo da minha parte, já que tudo ali remetia a luxo e riqueza -, este era revestido de uma madeira escura e lustrosa, provavelmente mogno, com detalhes em dourado, não duvidava que aquilo fosse ouro de verdade. James então apertou o botão para o andar, e novamente fiquei impressionada, o seu apartamento era na cobertura. Quando finalmente o elevador parou no andar designado, eu não devia me surpreender com o que via, mas era impossível, o corredor era extremamente claro, as paredes de um tom de areia, quase branco, o piso de uma madeira claríssima e no final do corredor entre dois vasos onde ficavam algumas folhagens estava um belíssima porta de mogno, com detalhes – provavelmente feitos à mão-, James soltou a minha mão para finalmente abrir a porta, e quando esta se escancarou ele deu passagem para mim.

- Bem vinda a minha casa, minha princesa. – ele disse cordialmente.

- Obrigada. – disse timidamente e quando enfim me encontrava no hall de entrada meu queixo caiu, aquilo não era simplesmente uma casa, era um palácio de contos de fadas.

Na entrada próxima a porta existia um aparador de ferro batido com um grosso vidro temperado de tampo, junto com vaso com orquídeas negras e um porta-retrato com a foto de Jennifer, por incrível que pareça aquilo não me corroeu de ciúmes, logo acima do aparador havia um belíssimo quadro, provavelmente com alguma pintura de pós-modernismo, sob o piso de madeira escura se encontrava um tapete – possivelmente persa -, em preto, vermelho e bege, ao longe eu podia visualizar a sala, que tinha um sofá em couro preto e algumas almofadas estampadas em cinza sobre ele, os móveis eram de um material que me lembravam de madeira e acrílico todos na cor negra. Apesar de o preto ser a cor dominante do ambiente, esse não era escuro, já que os objetos e as paredes claras davam um visual mais _clean_ a sala.

A sala de jantar, com uma mesa de quatro lugares, seguia o padrão da sala com aquele estranho material que lembrava madeira e acrílico preto também. No centro da mesa de vidro temperado havia um prato de prata que trazia luminosidade para a mesa, ao fundo podia se ver facilmente a cozinha de estilo americano, onde novamente o preto era a cor dominante, e contrastando perfeitamente com os eletrodomésticos em inox. Estava tão encantada com a decoração do apartamento que até havia esquecido que James estava do meu lado.

- Gosta do que vê? – ele perguntou chamando a minha atenção.

- Muito… é… er… _lindo_. – disse surpresa.

- Minha avó pediu para que Esme decorasse para mim. – ele disse tímido, dando de ombros. Tive que sorrir ao constatar isso, afinal era óbvio que tinha dedo de uma decoradora talentosa ali, e Esme com toda a certeza era mais que isso.

James educado ao extremo me mostrou o restante da casa, que possuía uma biblioteca com estantes altas em três das quatro paredes abarrotadas de livros, e depostas de forma aleatória havia duas poltronas de estilo vintage, mas o que dava charme eram os móveis e os quadros contemporâneos que ali se encontravam. Havia um quarto que servia de sala de televisão onde havia um imenso sofá – provavelmente de veludo -, na cor marrom abarrotados de almofadas caquis e verdes, duas poltronas dispostas uma de cada lado do sofá na cor verde, uma mesa de centro na cor tabaco, e de frente para o sofá uma gigantesca televisão com todos os equipamentos de vídeo e som possíveis, dando ao ambiente o ar de um mini cinema, o toque contemporâneo ficava nas televisões – duas na verdade -, de tela plana que ficavam dispostas na parede em que não havia a janela, nelas apareciam imagens dando a sensação de um quadro em movimento.

O quarto de hospedes – onde eu ficaria -, era esplendoroso, havia uma imensa cama provavelmente do século XIX toda ornamentada, sua madeira era um tom de mel, onde tinha uma colcha branca e almofadas brancas e verdes claras, que eram do tom exato do papel de parede, em um canto havia um criado no mesmo tom da cama com um abajur bem estilo vintage, já do outro lado da cama se encontrava um mesinha redonda de uma madeira mais escura e em cima dela havia um abajur idêntico ao outro, e duas portas que provavelmente levavam ao closet e ao banheiro, aquele definitivamente não parecia um quarto de hospedes, mas sim o quarto principal.

Mas como sempre eu estava redondamente enganada, o quarto principal – o quarto de James -, era magnânimo, único, ao fundo havia um painel preto com peças de xadrez brancas e vermelhas, uma imensa cama – maior que uma king size -, com uma colcha branca e almofadas xadrez branco e preto, havia um divã branco, e uma estante também branca onde se encontrava uma televisão, um aparelho de DVD e um de som, mais afastado havia um micro escritório com uma mesa branca com detalhes em preto e uma imensa e confortável cadeira preta que estava voltada para um laptop fechado em frente, ao lado havia alguns porta-retratos. Atrás dessa mesa se encontrava uma porta – provavelmente de acesso a varanda -, e do outro lado do quarto, duas portas que levavam com toda a certeza ao closet e ao banheiro.

Tive que me perguntar mentalmente o porquê de uma pessoa que nem mora ali ter um apartamento tão grande – que definitivamente era maior que a casa da minha mãe em Phoenix e quatro vezes maior do que a do meu pai em Forks -, sem contar que James ainda era solteiro. Deve ser coisa de gente que tem dinheiro.

Instalei-me no quarto de hospedes e resolvi por tomar um banho enquanto James tomava o dele. Durante o banho comecei a divagar sobre James e eu. Afinal estaria eu pronta para finalmente transar com ele? Não, eu ainda não estava. Mas eu estava louca de vontade, um tesão latente. Mas algo dentro de mim me dizia que aquele ainda não era o momento. Mas quando seria o momento? James aguentaria até lá? A resposta era clara, era óbvio que ele suportaria, ele era um _gentleman_.

Terminei o meu banho e vesti uma roupa casual – calça jeans e camiseta branca de mangas longas -, e sai do quarto para localizar James naquela imensa casa, ele estava deitado confortavelmente na sala de televisão vestido uma bermuda preta e uma camiseta cinza, aquela era a primeira vez que o via vestido tão casualmente, ele me chamou para que eu deitasse com ele no sofá, e dessa vez não me surpreendi ao ver que ali cabíamos os dois deitamos confortavelmente. Depositei um sereno beijo em seus lábios.

- Então meu amor, você está bem? Tudo bem com o quarto? Você quer alguma coisa em especial? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Claro que está tudo bem amor, estou me sentindo num castelo, quase uma princesa.

- Mas você é uma princesa. – ele me corrigiu -, para em seguida nos beijarmos com toda a volúpia existente em nossos corpos, sua língua acariciava a minha em uma dança extremamente sedutora e única, e a cada movimento nosso quebrávamos mais a distância – o que era praticamente impossível, já que estávamos literalmente _grudados_ -, minhas mãos estavam enterradas em seu cabelo e vez ou outra eu os puxava para trazê-lo mais para perto. As mãos de James se encontravam uma na minha nuca e a outra deslizando pelas minhas costas, algumas vezes tocando a minha pele exposta na base da coluna, o que fazia minha pele formigar de excitação ao seu toque.

O nosso beijo estava tão profundo, nossas carícias eram sensuais e voluptuosas, nossas mãos não só acariciavam nossas nucas e costas, mas sim o corpo inteiro, a excitação em mim era latente, gritante, eu gostaria que James me possuísse ali naquele sofá, naquele momento, naquela hora, da maneira mais prazerosa possível, minhas mãos hábeis da época de Edward arrancaram a camiseta que James estava a jogando em algum canto da sala, seus músculos esguios, mas existentes me seduziam, meus dedos logo foram acariciá-los, enquanto James beijava meu pescoço, logo suas mãos arrancaram a minha blusa a jogando em algum canto da sala, me deixando somente com o sutiã de renda branca, ele olhou cobiçoso para os meus seios e depois me beijou com mais urgência ainda.

Estávamos deitados novamente no sofá, só que dessa vez eu me encontrava toda em cima de James, sua ereção já era evidente e pulsava freneticamente na minha coxa, a minha excitação também era gigantesca, sentia que já estava devidamente pronta para receber James dentro de mim. Quando nos afastamos para recuperar um pouco de ar, as mãos de James acariciavam as minhas costas, enquanto eu beijava seu peito que subia e descia em um ritmo alucinante. Meus beijos começavam a ficar mais distantes, e minhas mãos já estavam na lateral de sua bermuda, mas inexplicavelmente James parou suas carícias em mim e me afastou dele, me sentando em uma ponta do sofá enquanto ele se levantava.

Logo ele encontrou a sua camiseta e a vestiu, em seguida jogou a minha para mim, e virou de costas para onde eu estava. Estava chocada com o afastamento súbito dele, será que James não me desejava? Lágrimas logo se formaram em meus olhos, a dor da rejeição era amarga demais, vesti a minha blusa rapidamente, consumida pela vergonha, um soluço escapou pelos meus lábios, fazendo James virar de imediato para me encarar.

- Bella, o que foi amor? – ele perguntou afagando meu rosto com suas mãos. Logo as afastei do meu rosto e comecei a levantar.

- Na… na-da. – disse gaguejando e com a voz embromada por causa do choro. James pelo meu tom notou que algo estava errado, pois me segurou delicadamente nos pulsos e me puxou novamente para o sofá.

- Bella, minha princesa, não chora. – ele fez uma pausa e engoliu em seco. – Você está achando que eu não a desejo? – ele perguntou delicadamente, somente confirmei com a cabeça. – Meu amor, eu te desejo tanto, mais tanto que às vezes eu tenho medo de mim mesmo.

- Mas então… então por que você parou? – perguntei baixo, ainda com a voz embargada.

- Porque eu sei que você não está pronta, você esta agindo dessa forma por causa dos seus instintos primitivos, que são os mesmos que me consome. – olhei para ele confusa. – Bella, seu emocional ainda não está preparado para se envolver sexualmente com alguém, por mais que sua razão diga que está o trauma que você sofreu com Edward ainda é evidente em você.

- Mas… – eu comecei.

- Eu sei que parece que não é isso, mas Bella é isso… eu sei por que já sofri algo parecido, por isso meu amor, vamos dar tempo ao tempo, e quando você se sentir preparada nós finalmente aproveitamos tudo o que o sexo pode nos oferecer. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Mas e você James, como irá aguentar?

- Bella, minha princesa, eu vi você sofrendo durante um ano inteiro, eu já sofri quase o dobro disso, mas nem por isso senti necessidade de ter alguém sexualmente, – levantei meu olhar e ergui minhas sobrancelhas. – ok, talvez durante um tempo eu necessitei de alguém, e depois quando você estava com Edward, mas desde que você começou a sofrer eu não estive com mais ninguém, e se eu tiver que esperar mais um ano para te ter completamente eu vou esperar, não importa… claro que se você ficar me tentando a te possuir vai ter um dia que eu não vou aguentar. – ele disse sorrindo torto, dei um tapa de leve em seu braço enquanto sentia meu rosto queimar. – Então Bella, não se culpe por isso, eu vou esperar você, eu prometo afinal você é a minha namorada. – ele disse me abraçando forte e depositando um beijo estalado em minha bochecha. – Vamos pedir algo para comer?

Apesar de ainda estar envergonhada pelo que aconteceu na sala, James demonstrava que aquilo não era nada, que fora somente um deslize. Mas algo dentro de mim queria que aquele deslize tivesse ido até o fim, que James não tivesse se controlado e que agora estivéssemos nus um sob o outro. Afastei esses pensamentos nada puros e comecei a me preocupar com outra coisa, quando eu saberei se que estou pronta? E se isso demorar muito tempo? James irá me esperar até lá?

Fui desperta dos meus devaneios quando James me abraçou e beijou meu pescoço. Apesar de ser uma carícia inocente, senti todo o meu corpo arrepiar, parecia que meu corpo assim como a minha razão o queriam. James havia pedido comida chinesa para nós e logo estávamos saboreando a comida, sempre trocando olhares apaixonados.

Na noite de Natal achei que iríamos até a casa de seus pais, mas James programou outra coisa para nós, uma ceia em um iate – de sua família – sob o rio _Mystic River_, o jantar era incrível, luz de velas, pessoas nos servindo comida francesa, e ao som de um violino. James era o homem que toda mulher sonha em ter, um verdadeiro príncipe, e comigo não era diferente. Ele me deu de presente – sob meus protestos -, um relógio, diga se de passagem caríssimo, em prata incrustados de diamantes, e um par de brincos de ouro branco, enquanto eu o presenteei com um relógio simples, mas que ele adorou, e uma camisa que Alice escolheu. Terminamos o jantar e ficamos namorando a luz do luar, no vento gelado que assola a zona da Nova Inglaterra, bebericando champanhe francês e escutando a melodia suave do violino.

Ao voltarmos para o apartamento, depois de muitas argumentações minhas, James permitiu que eu dormisse – somente dormisse; suas palavras -, junto com ele em seu quarto. Trocamos longas e singelas carícias antes de entramos na inconsciência do sono abraçados. Acordei na manhã de Natal com o tímido sol invernal de dezembro entrando por um espaço mínimo da cortina.

Encarei meu namorado que dormia tranquilo, realmente ele era lindo, e sem fazer muito barulho levantei da cama, no relógio que tinha em cima da escrivaninha notei que ainda era seis e meia da manhã – cedo demais -, caminhei para fora do quarto sentido à cozinha para beber um copo d'água, mas quando estava passando pela biblioteca algo me chamou a atenção.

Entrei na biblioteca e notei que em cima de uma mesinha próxima a uma as poltronas, tinha inúmeros papeis, me aproximei mais, e vi que aqueles papéis eram fotografias, muitas fotografias de alguém – pareciam daquelas tiradas por detetives -, notei que as fotos eram em geral de uma só pessoa, um homem alto, de pele azeitonada, cabelos negros e olhos verdes, nas fotos o homem sempre estava sozinho ou na companhia de outros homens, estes vestiam ternos pretos e óculos escuros, em algumas fotos ele estava na companhia de um senhor louro, vagamente familiar, mas não reconheci, até que em uma das fotos notei que além do homem loiro havia uma mulher ruiva, comecei a observar as fotografias e a ruiva estava presente em muitas fotos, até que em uma fica claro o seu rosto, Victoria, e o homem loiro ao seu lado era seu pai e o de James, John Brown.

Mas a dúvida e a curiosidade me tomaram, porque James tinha fotos do homem de pele azeitonada? E por que seu pai e sua irmã estavam com ele? Algo me dizia que eu sabia o motivo daquelas fotos, mas foi quando eu vi um papel escrito com a caligrafia de James é que a resposta ficou clara, aquilo era a investigação que James estava fazendo por conta própria do assassinato de Jennifer Hale, mas quem era o homem de pele azeitonada? E para responder a minha pergunta silenciosa, vi seu nome escrito com a letra de James envolta de um circulo.

_Laurent Pierre Garnier_

Quem era esse Laurent, e porque o nome dele e as características dele me eram familiares? Onde eu já tinha o visto ou ouvido sobre ele? Então de uma lembrança muito distante, de uma época feliz, me lembrei de um depoimento que li a muito tempo de Demetri Paul Smith Sênior, em que ele citou um _"segurança de pele azeitonada conversando com uma garota ruiva"_, será que esse cara tinha alguma coisa haver com a morte de Jennifer? E o que ele é de Victoria? E do patriarca dos Brown?

A curiosidade me consumiu, será que James havia descoberto quem foi o responsável pela morte de Jennifer? Arriscando tudo por conta da minha curiosidade encontrei no mesmo papel em que estava escrito o nome do tal Laurent, outro nome, e agora muito mais ligada nas coincidências vi que conhecia esse nome,_ Gerald Stain_, o vizinho dos Cullen de Cap Code que Demetri citou em seu depoimento.

Assustei quando ouvi um barulho ao longe e não querendo parecer intrometida coloquei todos os papeis e fotografias da maneira que estava antes que eu mexesse neles e voltei para o quarto de James onde este ainda estava dormindo tranquilamente, deitei na cama ao seu lado, mas a minha cabeça estava longe, mais precisamente em um envelope cheio de evidências sobre o caso Jennifer Hale que agora se encontravam no fundo falso do meu guarda-roupa no meu dormitório em Dartmouth, será que esse tal Laurent e esse tal Gerald tinham alguma coisa haver com o crime? Será que as suposições de Edward sobre o pai de James estavam corretas? E afinal o que o tal Laurent tinha com os Brown?

No meio das minhas divagações acabei pegando no sono, mas a minha mente trabalhava freneticamente buscando respostas para aquilo. Quando eu acordei, cinco horas mais tarde, com James me beijando, uma questão que estava me atormentado saiu pelos meus lábios.

- James, por que não passamos o Natal com a sua família? – perguntei em um tom de acusação.

- Meus pais não estão em Boston. – James disse desviando o olhar, mas algo me dizia que ele escondia algo, mas optei por não pressioná-lo.

O nosso almoço de Natal foi silencioso, e a tarde quando fomos até a residência dos Cullen, James ainda estava submerso em pensamentos. Quase nunca participando das conversas entre Jasper e Emmett, e aquilo estava me deixando inquieta. Na semana precedente ao Ano Novo, ele saía por horas me deixando sozinha no apartamento, e quando no terceiro dia o questionei para saber aonde ele iria, ele disse-me que estava resolvendo algumas coisas para seu pai. Alice e Rosalie, todos os dias na parte da tarde apareciam no apartamento de James, e me arrastavam para fazer compras, ou ir a salões de beleza, ou ainda para ir até Nova Iorque no ateliê do estilista que Alice estagiava.

Milagrosamente Alice convenceu James há passar o Ano Novo junto com os Cullen e os Hale. Apesar do desconforto inicial James logo se enturmou com Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper, o que me deixou extremamente mais calma. Só que enquanto estávamos nós mulheres conversando via o olhar de Esme marejado voltado para uma fotografia de Edward. Será que ele deixou de dar notícias até para os pais? Ou será que Esme sentia tanto a falta do filho caçula? Será que ela sabia onde ele estava?

Meu coração apertou com aquelas suposições e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, disfarçadamente fui até ao lavado na tentativa de aplacá-las, atitude esta que só fez piorar a minha situação, já que certa vez Edward havia me possuído naquele mesmo espaço. Tentei controlar as minhas lágrimas e depois de alguns minutos que eu notei que não havia mais vestígios de lágrimas deixei o lavabo.

Finalmente dia dois de janeiro retornamos a Dartmouth, onde as aulas começariam no dia seguinte. Apesar de estar louca de curiosidade para saber mais sobre Laurent Pierre Garnier e Gerald Stain, eu não conseguia chegar perto, pois sempre tinha alguém no dormitório, às vezes Alice, às vezes James, às vezes Jasper, às vezes Rosalie e em outras ainda Tanya e Heidi, o que ampliava dia após dia a minha curiosidade já latente.

Finamente cinco dias depois da nossa chegada, que por um milagre divino minhas aulas terminaram mais cedo, eu corri ao meu dormitório para enfim desvendar esse mistério, mas quando abri a porta do dormitório, assuntei ao ver quem estava ali.

- Jasper? – perguntei timidamente, mas eu sabia que era ele, pois seus cabelos cor de mel, levemente cacheados eu reconheceria de longe, notei que este chorava, pois seus soluços – mesmo baixos – eram existentes. Ao me aproximar notei que ele segurava uma fotografia, a fotografia onde estavam Alice e Jennifer abraçadas. Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa com Alice? – Jasper, aconteceu alguma coisa? – o chamei novamente, então finalmente este levantou o rosto, todo marcado de lágrimas para mim.

- Não Bella, Alice está bem… eu estava… er… hum… lembrando-se de outra pessoa. – ele disse voltando o olhar para a fotografia, sentei-me ao seu lado e observei por alguns segundos a foto.

- Edward me disse que ela era a sua irmã. – dizer o nome de Edward não doía tanto mais.

- É, minha irmã gêmea… ela era _incrível_, praticamente a felicidade em pessoa. – ele sorriu para a foto.

- Sinto muito. – disse polidamente.

- Tudo bem, acho que você sabe que ela foi assassinada.

- Aham. – fora o único som que consegui emitir.

- Bem… hoje é nosso aniversário, vinte anos, Jennifer sempre quis que eu desse um banho nela nessa data de champanhe, mas não deu. – ele suspirou jogando os ombros para baixo.

- Jasper? – perguntei timidamente, enquanto um plano se formava em minha cabeça.

- Sim? – ele voltou o rosto para mim.

- Você pode fazer isso que ela queria! – ele me encarou confuso, como se eu falasse uma loucura. – Vem comigo, e aproveita e trás essas garrafas de champanhe. – já que em cima da cama de Alice tinha duas garrafas de champanhe.

- Mas Bella… – ele começou, o interrompi puxando-o pelo braço, logo estávamos caminhando rumo ao cemitério onde eu sabia que Jennifer fora sepultada, quando chegamos à entrada do cemitério, Jasper hesitou antes de entrar, mas lancei a ele um olhar motivador e logo ele adentrou aquele local.

Fora fácil notar a túmulo de Jennifer, ele estava abarrotado de flores – provavelmente de James e dos pais de Jasper -, parei de um lado e Jasper do outro da tumba, ele perpetuou seu olhar sobre as flores até a lápide e eu o imitei, por mais que não tivesse conhecido Jennifer pessoalmente havia algo na forma em que todos falavam que aparentava que éramos muito parecidas, e se tivéssemos nos conhecido seríamos grandes amigas. Tirei uma das garrafas da mão de Jasper e comecei abri-la, no começo o loiro se assustou com a minha atitude, mas logo entendeu o que eu queria fazer e começou a abrir a dele, sorrimos cúmplices, para em seguida começar a banhar o local onde ela fora enterrada com champanhe, assim como o seu pedido.

Apesar da tristeza pela falta da irmã, Jasper sorria com aquela atitude, aquilo era o que ela desejou e milagrosamente ele conseguiu cumprir o seu pedido. E apesar de ser uma atitude ridícula aquela de jogar champanhe em um túmulo eu me sentia bem, era como se eu tivesse ajudando não só a Jasper, mas também Jennifer. Com esse pensamento me recordei de um pedido que ela me fizera em um sonho há muito tempo atrás; _"Jasper é outro que precisa de conforto, pois nós dois havíamos discutido naquele dia, e ele estava muito bravo comigo, você precisa dizer a ele que eu o perdoo"_. De uma maneira estranha eu sabia que era o momento de dizer aquilo para Jasper.

- Jazz. – eu o chamei e esse logo voltou seu rosto para mim, com um sorriso no rosto. – Sua irmã amava você e ela te perdoa por tudo o que aconteceu. – ele me olhou confuso, mas depois sorriu vindo me abraçar.

- Obrigado Bella, esse seu gesto me trouxe uma paz de espírito que a muito eu não sentia. – ele disse com um sorriso em seus lábios e me abraçando ainda mais forte.

Jasper e eu nunca fomos próximos, mas aquele momento ali, onde cometemos a insanidade de jogar champanhe em um túmulo, nos aproximou muito, e algo me dizia que eu havia ganhado um novo melhor amigo, um companheiro, uma pessoa que te ajuda a superar as dificuldades. Depois quando voltamos ao dormitório Jasper estava mais calmo, e eu incrivelmente me sentindo mais leve, desejei feliz aniversário a ele e fui para o meu turno no bar, afinal eu ainda precisava me manter financeiramente em Dartmouth.

James viera para o bar como sempre às sete e meia da noite, e ficou conversando comigo no balcão até terminar o meu turno às onze horas da noite, trocamos carícias no carro por um longo tempo e quando começamos a avançar o sinal James se afastou e disse que precisava ir, mas eu sabia que ele estava fazendo isso por mim, novamente isso pesou na minha consciência, mas somente me limitei a dar um selinho em seus lábios e sair de se carro.

Em minutos estava entrando no meu dormitório, que estava escuro e silencioso, ascendi às luzes e notei em cima da minha cama um bilhete de Alice.

.

_"Bella,_

_Hoje é aniversário o Jazz e você sabe irei fazer uma festinha particular para ele, dessa forma não irei dormir aqui, mas ligue para James e peça para que ele fique com você! Qualquer coisa me liga._

_Beijos, Alice"_

.

Tive que rir do bilhete de Alice, _"festinha particular"_, amanhã a baixinha vai estar cheia de histórias. Caminhei rumo ao meu guarda roupa para pegar meu pijama e segui para o banheiro, enquanto estava debaixo da água quente do chuveiro comecei a pensar; tudo o que eu mais queria era ficar sozinha para descobrir sobre o tal Laurent e o tal Gerald que li no apartamento de James, e era isso que irei fazer, não vou ligar para James.

Terminei o meu banho, me sequei rapidamente, vesti meu pijama, e em poucos minutos estava retirando o envelope sobre o caso Jennifer do fundo falso do meu armário. Tirei a pasta depoimentos e comecei a procurar o nome de Laurent, olhei duas vezes entre elas e nada de encontrá-la, então comecei outra busca e encontrei facilmente a pasta de _Gerald Stain_, achei estranho, pois era extremamente fina, mas ignorei esse fator, então me acomodei em minha cama embaixo dos meus cobertores para ler seus depoimentos.

.

_Nome:__Gerald Martin Stain_

_Idade:__65 anos, 2 meses e 3 dias._  
_Natural de:__Winchester, condado de Hampshire, Inglaterra._  
_Primeiro depoimento: Cap Code, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos da América. Dia 18 de junho de 2005, 07h30min AM._  
_"Estava descansando em minha residência depois de um dia agitado, quando ouço uma movimentação na casa vizinha, a casa do Dr. e da Sra. Cullen, achei estranho, pois eles nunca vinham em junho para o litoral, eles sempre esperam agosto para vim, mas quando estava para sair para saber quem estava ali, a filha deles, Alice Cullen, veio me avisar que eram somente ela, os irmãos e uns amigos que estavam ali. Ela é uma menina adorável, linda, simpática e muito prestativa, tanto que toda hora me levava às coisas que eles estavam fazendo na casa, como bolo, churrasco, salgadinhos, realmente tudo. A festa deles estava bem animada, apesar do som um pouco alto, este não estava incomodando, aquelas crianças nunca incomodavam, porém o irmão do meu vizinho o Sr. Smith, estava atordoado com tudo aquilo, eu não entendia o porquê, mas parecia que ele estava esperando, espionando a casa. Durante todo o dia eu via aquelas crianças entrando e saindo animadas, indo à praia, tanto que Edward Cullen e Jennifer Hale vieram me trazer peixes no final da tarde, aqueles dois pareciam irmãos, não se desgrudavam por nada. Bem o dia terminou e eles extremamente educados encerraram o barulho às dez da noite para que eu pudesse dormir em paz, como eu disse, crianças excepcionais. Tanto que na manhã seguinte quando estava voltando da minha caminhada a beira mar, me assustei ao ver Jennifer e James, seu namorado de longa data, discutindo, mas devia ser brigas de casais adolescentes, não dei muita importância, mas era estranho, James estava transtornado, tanto que logo ele entrou em uma BMW branca e saiu velozmente pelas ruas, Jennifer começou a chorar descontroladamente e rapidamente sua irmã Rosalie e os gêmeos Cullen estavam ao seu lado reconfortando-a. Não vi James e a BMW branca em nenhuma parte do dia mais, provavelmente ele deve ter ido até Boston. O som da festa continuou o dia todo, volta e meia escutava o som de alguma coisa caindo ou quebrando, mas não devia ser nada. No meio da tarde uma chuva torrencial tomou toda Cap Code, mas antes do pôr do sol ela já havia amenizado. Como sempre o som a noite abaixava um pouco, mas o que me chamou mais a atenção fora à menina Victoria Brown conversando com um homem, bem mais velho que ela, de pele azeitonada e cabelos negros intimamente, do lado de fora da residência, mas concluí devido à roupa que ele usava terno preto, que ele era algum segurança, já que naquela casa tinha os herdeiros mais conhecidos do estado. Acomodei-me em frente a minha televisão para assistir o telejornal e depois um sitcom extremamente ruim, estava começando a cochilar quando ouço um barulho ensurdecedor vindo da casa dos Cullen, era como se todos ali dentro estivessem gritando de pânico, foi então que notei toda a casa em chamas, peguei o telefone para ligar para os bombeiros, e estes disseram que já haviam sido informados e que estavam a caminho. Saí nervoso da minha residência para ver se eles precisavam de alguma ajuda, vi Edward correndo de um lado para o outro desesperado, Emmett Cullen retirando os carros de todos que estavam na frente da casa, Jasper Hale abraçava protetoramente Alice Cullen, como se aplacasse o medo dela, notei Rosalie Hale, gritando para que todos se acalmassem, então ela veio até mim e pediu para que eu distribuísse água para todos, já que estavam todos nervosos, corri para dentro de casa pegando uma sacola e colocando várias garrafas com água e copos descartáveis, e rapidamente voltei para onde estavam todas as pessoas, comecei a dar água àquelas crianças que custavam a se acalmar, logo o corpo de bombeiros chegou e começou a controlar o fogo, ainda estava servindo água a todos quando notei os bombeiros saindo da casa com uma maca, que tinha alguém deitado, estava um pouco próximo da onde eles passaram, e fiquei chocado ao ver quem estava ali, era ninguém menos que Jennifer Hale cheia de queimaduras e possivelmente morta, eu fiquei entorpecido ao ver a pequena loirinha daquele jeito, mas o meu choque não fora nada comparado ao de Edward Cullen, que foi o primeiro a ver, ele parecia que ia ter uma síncope só de ver a amiga daquela forma, em seguida vieram Jasper Hale e a pequena Alice Cullen, e ambos assim como Edward entraram em choque."_

.

_Nome:__Gerald Martin Stain_

_Idade:__65 anos, 2 meses e 6 dias._  
_Natural de:__Winchester, condado de Hampshire, Inglaterra._  
_Segundo depoimento: Boston, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos da América. Dia 21 de junho de 2005, 15h30min PM._  
_"_**_O senhor conhece os Cullen há quanto tempo?_**_Desde quando Carlisle e Esme compraram a casa vizinha a minha em Cap Code, a mais ou menos uns doze anos._**_E o senhor tem uma relação amigável com eles?_**_Oh, sim, eles são uma família incrível, vivem me convidando para vir até aqui em Boston para passar o Natal e o Ano Novo com eles._**_E os filhos do casal, também são amigáveis?_**_Com toda a certeza, crianças totalmente educadas, simpáticas, que me tratam como avô, o que modéstia a parte me deixa felicíssimo._**_Os filhos do casal Hale o senhor também os conhece?_**_Sim, claro, crianças educadíssimas também, bem como os filhos de John Brown, James e Victoria._**_Eles sempre iam à residência dos Cullen?_**_Sim, sim, nas férias ou feriados eles se alojavam em Cap Code para se distraírem da cidade grande._**_No dia do incidente eles estavam se distraindo?_**_Na verdade eles estavam comemorando o aniversário de Edward e Alice Cullen, os filhos gêmeos de Carlisle e Esme, então sim, creio que eles estavam se distraindo e comemorando._**_Eles ficavam sozinhos na casa em Cap Code?_**_Oh sim, como eu disse ao senhor, crianças educadíssimas e extremamente calmas, nunca faziam nada de errado._**_O senhor os viu um dia antes do ocorrido?_**_Claro, Alice juntamente com Jasper veio me trazer algumas coisas que eles estavam servindo, depois fui com Emmett e Rosalie ao supermercado, James Brown me trouxe uma torta recheada de abacaxi e no final da tarde Edward e Jennifer me trouxeram peixes, crianças que sabem ajudar ao próximo._**_Quando o senhor viu James Brown este estava diferente?_**_Não, ele estava normal, sempre educado e com um sorriso no rosto, ele me contou que iria pedir sua namorada Jennifer em casamento assim que voltassem a Boston._**_Casamento?_**_Sim, sim, os dois eram almas gêmeas, se completavam de uma maneira misteriosamente única e apaixonada, e eu sabia que a pequena Jennifer o amava incondicionalmente._**_Mas Edward Cullen, ela não tinha nada com ele?_**_Impossível, os dois eram como irmãos, se tratavam como tal, agiam como tal, qualquer coisa que surgisse ali seria declarado incesto._**_E a outra casa vizinha ao senhor, estava ocupada?_**_Estava, pelo irmão do meu vizinho, tal de senhor Smith, achei estranho já que o sobrenome do proprietário da casa é Scott, mas deve ser parente da esposa, ou algum parente distante._**_E como este estava por causa da movimentação na casa dos Cullen?_**_ Inquieto, toda hora eu o via do lado de fora olhando em direção à casa dos Cullen, ou senão pela janela observando a casa, sem contar que ele dificilmente saía do telefone._**_Em algum momento ele saiu de perto da casa?_**_Não, ele ficou o tempo todo indo da casa para o jardim, do jardim para a garagem e de novo para a casa._**_Sempre que ele fazia isso ele estava ao telefone?_**_Sim, ele não desgrudava do aparelho._**_Na manhã do ocorrido o senhor notou algo diferente?_**_Jennifer e James estavam tendo uma discussão escandalosa na rua._**_ E sobre o que era essa discussão?_**_Se eu ouvi bem era por alguma coisa que Edward e Jennifer fizeram, aqueles dois adoravam pregar peças nos outros._**_Mas James Brown não levou na brincadeira?_**_Não, ele estava muito bravo, tanto que entrou em sua BMW branca e saiu correndo pelas ruas de Cap Code._**_Ele retornou?_**_ Não, creio que foi para Boston._**_E como Jennifer agiu quando viu o namorado sair correndo pelas ruas?_**_Ela desabou a chorar, mas logo fora confortada pela a irmã mais velha, Rosalie, e os gêmeos Cullen._**_O senhor notou mais alguma coisa de diferente na rua aquele dia?_**_Depois que os quatro se recolheram, notei que havia um homem de pele azeitonada e cabelos negros dentro de um Audi TT conversível azul, e este olhava fixamente a casa dos Cullen, mas quando saiu do carro notei que ele era um tipo de segurança, pois usava terno preto e óculos de sol._**_Depois que ele saiu do carro o que ele fez?_**_Foi até o porta-malas e tirou de lá uma imensa mala, e começou a caminhar para o terreno dos Cullen._**_E o que ele fez no terreno dos Cullen?_**_Não sei lhe dizer senhor delegado, foi quando eu estava saindo para ir até o clube de bocha que ele entrou no terreno dos Cullen._**_Tudo bem senhor Stain, quando o senhor retornou do clube de bocha, esse estranho ainda estava próximo à casa dos Cullen?_**_Sim, ele estava encostado no carro, conversando com alguém no celular._**_ Ele ficou bastante tempo ao telefone?_**_Não sei dizer quando ele começou a chamada, mas depois que eu cheguei não foi muito tempo que ele ficou não._**_E esse estranho teve contato com outra pessoa?_**_Somente com a menina Victoria, coisa que eu achei uma pouca vergonha, já que um homem tão velho quanto aquele ficar se agarrando com uma menina nova daquela, deveria ser crime._**_Quantas vezes o senhor viu Victoria e o tal estranho juntos?_**_Essa vez que eles estavam se agarrando, outra vez quando Victoria foi até ele e deu um estrondoso e merecido tapa em seu rosto._**_Essa seção em que Victoria Brown se agarrava com o estranho foi antes ou depois da tempestade?_**_Depois, bem depois, durante a chuva eu estava no clube de bocha._**_Quando foi que o senhor notou que algo estava errado na casa dos Cullen?_**_Eu estava confortavelmente acomodado em minha sala cochilando, pois estava passando um sitcom horrível, quando ouço o som de uma explosão, alguns minutos depois várias pessoas gritando, me assustei com aquilo, aquelas crianças eram calmas demais para gritarem por algo bobo, então prestei mais a atenção e percebi que eram gritos de pânico, desesperado corri até a janela e notei a casa dos Cullen em chamas, rapidamente peguei o telefone e liguei para o corpo de bombeiros, estes disseram que já estavam vindo, saí de casa para ver se tinha feridos ou se podia ajudar em algo, mas a cena era um caos total._**_Como assim um caos total?_**_Muitas crianças, amigos dos irmãos Cullen estavam desesperados, gritando, chorando, Edward Cullen corria de um lado para outro como uma barata tonta, Alice estava em estado de pânico, e Jasper Hale tentava acalmá-la. Os únicos calmos mesmo da situação eram Emmett, que estava retirando os carros de frente da casa e Rosalie que pedia calma para os outros, tanto que fora ela que me pediu para pegar água em casa e distribuir a todos._**_O senhor distribuiu água a essas pessoas que estavam em choque?_**_Sim, corri para dentro de casa, peguei uma dessas sacolas ecológicas e coloquei todas as garrafas de água que se encontravam em minha geladeira, enchi rapidamente mais algumas, peguei um pacote de copos descartáveis e em cinco minutos já estava do lado de fora dando água a essas crianças._**_O corpo de bombeiros chegou rápido?_**_Sim, sim, logo eles controlaram o fogo e as crianças estavam mais calmas._**_Os bombeiros entraram na casa, o senhor imaginava que havia alguém ali dentro?_**_Não, com toda a certeza não._**_Quando os bombeiros trouxeram a maca o que o senhor achou que era?_**_Imaginei que fosse alguém desmaiado, mas quando vi que era a pequena Jennifer Hale cheia de queimaduras percebi que já era tarde._**_O senhor ficou comovido com a cena?_**_Mas é claro, eu conhecia aquela menina desde criança, ela era tão alegre, espirituosa, mas vê-la morta foi um choque sem tamanho, talvez não tão grande quanto o de Edward, Alice e Jasper._**_Como eles agiram?_**_Edward tentou a todo custo que deixassem reanimá-la, mas os bombeiros não o deixaram tocar no corpo, o que o fez desmoronar no chão em um choro, angustiante. Alice e Jasper também tentaram tocar o corpo, mas também foram impedidos pelos bombeiros, então os três estavam ajoelhados em frente ao corpo chorando compulsivamente."_

.

_Nome:__Gerald Martin Stain_

_Idade:__65 anos, 2 meses e 28 dias._  
_Natural de:__Winchester, condado de Hampshire, Inglaterra._  
_Terceiro depoimento: Boston, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos da América. Dia 13 de julho de 2005, 11h30min AM. – Nova inquirição do delegado a testemunha._  
_"Testemunha citada, não compareceu para prestar depoimento"_

_._

_Nome:__Gerald Martin Stain_

_Idade:__65 anos, 3 meses e 16 dias._  
_Natural de:__Winchester, condado de Hampshire, Inglaterra._  
_Quarto depoimento: Boston, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos da América. Dia 31 de julho de 2005, 14h00min PM._  
_"Testemunha encontra-se em local incerto e não sabido. Sendo procurado pelo FBI para prestar depoimento."_

_._

_Nome:__Gerald Martin Stain_

_Idade:__65 anos, 4 meses e 19 dias._  
_Natural de:__Winchester, condado de Hampshire, Inglaterra._  
_Quinto depoimento: Boston, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos da América. Dia 08 de setembro de 2005, 10h00min AM._  
_"Testemunha encontrada morta em sua residência, possivelmente envenenada, já que as escoriações em seu corpo foram feitas antes da hora da morte presumida, conforme laudo pericial redigido pelo IML da cidade de Cap Code, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos da América."_

.

Olhei estupefata o último depoimento, o senhor amigo dos Cullen fora assassinado? Uma frase que Edward me disse há muito tempo ecoou na minha cabeça _"É Bella, evidências, o desaparecimento de uma testemunha chave…"_, seria esse senhor Gerald Stain a testemunha chave? E o tal segurança que pela descrição do senhor Stain era o tal Laurent, por que ele não foi investigado, como todos os outros? Será que a morte do senhor Stain fora queima de arquivo? As perguntas palpitavam em minha cabeça de forma assustadora, eu precisava saber quem era esse tal _Laurent Pierre Garnier_.

Mordida pela curiosidade alcancei meu laptop, enquanto este ligava guardei todos os documentos sobre a morte de Jennifer no envelope e depois o coloquei novamente no fundo falso do meu guarda-roupa, e voltei para a minha cama onde o computador já estava ligado. Abri meu navegador de buscas na internet e digitei rapidamente _Laurent Pierre Garnier_. E logo apareceu o resultado da busca.

.

_Resultados de_**_1_**_–_**_2_**_de aproximadamente_**_2_**_para_**_Laurent Pierre Garnier_**_(_**_0,24_**_segundos)_

.

**The Boston Globe Online – Journal**

… proprietário da empresa de segurança pessoal "Corpus", o empresário **Laurent Pierre Garnier**… responsável pela segurança dos políticos mais influentes…

**Massachusetts Journal**  
… a família **Garnier**, reconhecida em toda a Europa por realizar a segurança pessoal de… atualmente o senhor **Laurent Pierre Garnier**, herdeiro do patrimônio, abriu uma filial…

.

Encarei os dois resultados e abri o primeiro, a reportagem era curtíssima somente alguns parágrafos e uma foto do mesmo homem que eu vi nas fotografias no apartamento de James.

.

**BOSTON RECEBE DE BRAÇOS ABERTOS UMA NOVA EMPRESA DE SEGURANÇA**

Após anos conquistando o mercado de segurança em toda a Europa, o proprietário da empresa de segurança pessoal "Corpus", o empresário Lauren Pierre Garnier, optou por abrir uma filial da empresa herdada de seu pai, em nossa capital.

O senhor Garnier, que é amigo íntimo do senador Aro Volturi, e responsável por toda a equipe de segurança do mesmo, escolheram o nosso estado para abrir a sua primeira filial na América devido, segundo suas palavras, _"ser o berço dos políticos mais influentes do país"_, dessa forma tornando o responsável por toda a horda de segurança para estes cargos.

Durante a festa de inauguração que teve a participação de inúmeros membros da alta sociedade de Boston, inclusive o prefeito da cidade John Brown e sua filha Victoria Brown. Esta última que chamou a atenção do francês, e digam-se que após a festa saíram juntos para o hotel onde o senhor Garnier estava hospedado.

.

Fiquei chocada com o que eu li, Victoria pelo que eu sabia tinha a minha idade e esse tal de Laurent devia estar beirando os trinta, assustada com o artigo fui procurar a data em que este foi publicado e me chamou ainda mais a atenção, pois marcava março do ano anterior. Tinha alguma coisa muito errada em tudo isso. Resolvi abrir o artigo do Massachusetts Journal, mas este era tão decepcionante por ter somente uma pequena nota de um parágrafo que nem me dei ao trabalho de ler.

Novamente me vi em um beco sem saída diante desse caso da Jennifer Hale, havia algo extremamente complexo por trás de tudo, o que me fez lembrar das palavras de meu pai, quando me mandou esses documentos; _"Mas ao analisar todas elas notei que tem muita coisa por trás e muitas pessoas com influência envolvidas. Peço que você tome cuidado."_, assim que me recordei dessas palavras uma sensação ruim se apossou de mim, algo instintivo que clamava para que eu ficasse longe. E era isso o que eu faria, não me importaria mais com esse caso. Isso era uma _promessa_.

Desliguei meu computador e me aconcheguei em minha cama para enfim ter o sono dos justos, mas como sempre eu estava redondamente enganada, já que meus sonhos foram povoados, de fogo, pessoas em pânico, um senhor velhinho sendo assassinado, uma menina loira sendo queimada viva, e um homem negro mal encarado. Devido a esses pesadelos, dormi extremamente mal a noite, e quando de manhã encontrei James no refeitório esse notou que eu não estava nada bem.

Depois que me decidira afastar completamente de qualquer coisa relacionada à Jennifer, me vi enterrada em outras coisas, a faculdade a cada dia ficava mais difícil, muitos trabalhos, projetos científicos e estágio obrigatório, devido há isso o tempo em que eu ficava na biblioteca estudando fora substituído por horas em um hospital psiquiátrico, ou numa clínica de psicologia, ou ainda numa empresa de recursos humanos, e fora numa dessas tardes na clínica de psicologia que decidi o que eu iria fazer depois de formada, eu seria uma profissional que cuida sobre o comportamento humano na adolescência, abrangendo desde separação dos pais, gravidez na adolescência, envolvimento com drogas, até desilusão amorosa que acarreta depressão, assunto esse último vivido por mim.

Finalmente maio chegou e com ele a eminência do aniversário de James, e no mesmo dia – doze de maio -, completávamos seis meses de namoro. E seria nesse dia que eu me daria a James, eu seria seu presente de aniversário. Pedi ajuda a Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, Heidi, Angela e Alec, e depois de muita discussão decidimos que o meu dormitório seria o melhor lugar para ter a nossa primeira vez.

Tanya que era uma força tarefa descobriu qual era a cor favorita de James, _roxa_, o que fez Alice vibrar já que a cor predominante em nosso quarto era o roxo, e segundo ela isso ajudava e muito a decorar o quarto de maneira exclusivamente sensual. Rosalie e Heidi foram comigo comprar a lingerie, e digo, elas tentaram me fazer comprar uma peça que não poderia nem se chamar de retalho de tecido.

Acabei por escolher um conjunto – que modéstia a parte, eu achei lindo -, todo de renda roxa com alguns detalhes no contorno dos seios e na da calcinha – de um tamanho normal -, em prata que dava um ar sensual e vintage para a peça, segundo Alice bem no estilo de James, optei por não usar nenhuma cinta liga, liga e meia sete oitavos, eu queria que somente a lingerie dissesse por si própria.

Alice que também é uma força contra a natureza confeccionou um vestido curto preto apesar de ser sem mangas todo fechado no peito e nas costas, tudo para aguçar a imaginação de James.

Enquanto Rosalie, Heidi e Alice me arrumavam no banheiro, Tanya, Angela e Alec, preparavam o quarto, vira e mexe ouvia o barulho de risadas dos três, e alguma coisa sendo arrastada, ou colocada em algum lugar.

Quando finalmente Rosalie, Heidi e Alice terminaram meu cabelo, minhas unhas e minha maquiagem respectivamente, me fizeram vestir a lingerie e o vestido, acompanhado de um peep toe preto. Apesar de já ter me visto com o vestido estava curiosa para saber o resultado do conjunto, cabelo, maquiagem e vestido. Mas o que me surpreendeu mesmo fora o quarto.

Tanya, Angela e Alec, conseguiram torná-lo indescritivelmente sedutor, trocaram as cortinas beges por roxas escuras, com detalhes em prata, a cama de Alice e a minha se tornaram somente uma parecendo uma king size real – me perguntei se não havia possibilidade de cairmos dali, mas quando me aproximei vi que eles haviam colocado outro colchão por cima, para não ter esse problema -, ela estava coberta por uma enorme colcha em tons de roxo e prata, no mesmo desenho da cortina, em um canto próximo a janela, notei que havia duas mesas – as escrivaninhas minha e de Alice -, abarrotadas de coisas como uma garrafa de vinho, uma garrafa de champanhe e dois pares de taças, uma garrafa de água e dois copos, um recipiente com morangos – vermelhos, frescos e gigantes -, chantilly, calda de chocolate, em cima delas havia dois abajures bem estilo vintage, que assomado a todo o resto dava a impressão que estávamos em um bordel de Paris no começo do século XX, espalhados casualmente velas roxas e brancas, aumentando o ar sedutor do ambiente, bem como o aroma de rosa, jacinto e lavanda que perpetuava pelo ambiente, era impossível não dizer que não estava perfeito aquele local.

Sorri cúmplice aos seis, afinal tinham feito um trabalho incrível naquele quarto e em mim, foi então que meu celular começou a tocar estridentemente e Heidi o jogou para mim, era James, ele estava me esperando para que fossemos jantar, mal ele sabia que sobremesa ele teria hoje.

Fomos a um restaurante japonês – comida preferida de James -, em meio as nossas carícias, beijos, saboreávamos os pratos, e tomávamos saquê. Terminamos o jantar e seguimos de volta para os dormitórios de Dartmouth, já que havia dito para James que tinha esquecido tanto o seu presente quanto meu documento, por isso eu tinha que ir até lá antes de ir para a Deluxe.

Fora difícil convencer James a subir comigo até o dormitório, ele não queria se atrasar muito para chegar à boate, mas utilizando a técnica olhar de cachorro sem dono da Alice, ele acabou concordando em subir comigo ao meu quarto. Quando abri a porta e o deixei entrar primeiro este se sobressaltou ao ver o quarto daquela forma, então virou lentamente para me encarar.

- Bella o que é _isso_?

- Seu presente de aniversário James. – disse sorridente indo abraçá-lo, ele deu um passo para trás.

- Isso significa que…

- Eu estou _pronta_, quero que você me faça sua. – completei a sua frase, ele arregalou os olhos e neles eu vi três coisas: _felicidade_, _surpresa_ e _desejo_, e sem esperar mais nenhum segundo, encurtei nossas distâncias e nos beijamos com toda sofreguidão, toda a urgência, toda a volúpia que existia entre nós, e que durante esses seis meses cresceram ainda mais.

Suas mãos percorriam toda a extensão das minhas costas, começando na minha nuca até a base da coluna, as minhas por sua vez apertavam sua nuca, puxavam seus cabelos, ou as corria por suas costas. A cada segundo o espaço já inexistente entre nós ficava menor, era uma tentativa de nos fundir.

Tirei seu casaco lentamente, enquanto nos beijamos com toda a audácia que podíamos, ainda com nossos lábios grudados comecei a desabotoar sua camisa, toda vez que meus dedos roçavam seu peitoral quente, James tremia de prazer, em segundos sua camisa cinza estava jogada em algum lugar do quarto.

Sentia que James procurava o zíper do meu vestido e o via ficar frustrado com isso, me afastei alguns centímetros dele e abaixei o zíper da lateral direita e depois desabotoei a alça larga que estava em meu ombro esquerdo – o segredo do vestido segundo Alice -, e assim que o fiz, o vestido escorregou pelo meu corpo indo estacionar em meus pés. Quando finalmente o vestido desobstruiu o meu corpo, James lançou um olhar de cobiça a ele, que fora acentuado quando ele finalmente notou a cor da minha lingerie.

- Que _tentação_. – ele murmurou e eu me limitei a sorrir para em seguida beijá-lo com toda a intensidade que o prazer me proporcionava. Enquanto nos beijamos, sentia os dedos de James acariciando as minhas costas e onde eles passavam ficava uma sensação de formigamento e brasa. Eu estava queimando no inferno da luxúria.

Comecei a explorar seu pescoço, o lóbulo de sua orelha, ora sugando, ora beijando, ou ainda mordendo. James brincava com as alças do meu sutiã, seus dedos trabalhavam toda a sua extensão lentamente, enquanto seus dentes os puxavam, para que eles batessem contra a minha pele, e miraculosamente o elástico sendo solto não doía, ele fazia meu prazer se acentuar a níveis alarmantes.

Decidido a não prolongar mais meu sofrimento, James levou seus dedos até o fecho do sutiã e o abriu delicadamente, senti a renda ceder sobre meus seios, mas ele com suas mãos suaves começou a retirá-lo lentamente. Quando finalmente ficamos livres daquela peça, James encarou pela primeira vez meus seios, e seus olhos castanhos brilharam de desejo, como se atraídos magneticamente seus dedos foram para o meu colo e ele começou a fazer carícias lentas e circulares, como se estivesse apreciando o tecido mais incrível.

Com movimentos irregulares, cheios de curvas, James finalmente tocou o meu mamilo eriçado e aquilo fora o suficiente para o prazer explodir em meu corpo, liberando ondas gigantescas de luxúria.

Creio que James sentiu essa minha onda de prazer, pois logo sua mão direita apertou o meu seio esquerdo e ele começou a beijar toda a base do meu pescoço. A massagem que ele fazia em meu seio me deixava a cada segundo mais extasiada, era como se depois de anos sem dormir você estivesse em uma cama apertando um travesseiro. Com uma agilidade incomparável ele colocou seu braço esquerdo em volta da minha cintura e me levantou do chão, e sem quebrar o nosso beijo, começou a andar lentamente.

Quando iria questionar para onde estávamos indo, sinto o meu corpo cair com um bate surdo sobre a cama e James ao meu lado. Seu olhar estava desejoso, mas ao fundo notei certa preocupação, o encarei confusa, e esse retribuiu o meu olhar, mas nele havia uma pergunta muda; _"posso beijar seus seios?"_, me limitei a sorrir, e me acomodar na cama, um convite silencioso para que prosseguisse, e finalmente ele o fez.

Seus lábios em meus seios me deixavam entorpecida, sua língua quente faziam caminhos a muito desconhecidos por mim por toda a extensão dos meus seios. A cada beijo, a cada singela sucção, eu sentia como se minha pele estive queimando, sempre desejando _mais_.

Sua língua e seus dentes se dedicavam exaustivamente em dar atenção ao meu mamilo esquerdo, enquanto sua mão esquerda acariciava o meu seio direito, eu conseguia sentir o ponto do meu prazer chegando, como uma chuva torrencial, mas me prometi a prolongar ao máximo o _timing_da minha ebulição.

Depois de um tempo extremamente longo de James se dedicando somente aos meus seios, ele passou a beijar a minha barriga, fazendo um tremor que nada tinha haver com cócegas se instalarem ali, vendo que eu me contorci em um arrepio de prazer, ele trilhou um caminho de beijos da minha barriga, passando pelo vão dos meus seios, pela minha clavícula, pelo meu pescoço, até a minha boca, onde sua língua, sem nem se importar em pedir permissão me invadiu sem aviso prévio e que foi altamente correspondido por mim.

Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha onde nós dois sairíamos vencedores no espaço limitado que tinha em nossas bocas, e aproveitando que James estava à deriva, inverti nossas posições ficando em cima dele.

Ele me encarou com aqueles olhos desejosos, iluminados somente pelo prazer que estávamos presenciando e trocando um último olhar de inocência a ele, comecei a explorar o lóbulo da sua orelha, seu pescoço – que eu fazia com minha língua, somente com sua ponta, provocá-lo, e por vezes dando beijos abertos e molhados em toda sua extensão, o fazendo tremer de excitação. Depois de um tempo demasiadamente longo, cansei de somente brincar com seu pescoço e orelha. Voltei meus lábios para o seu corpo, depositando beijos cálidos por todo seu peitoral extremamente definido, seu abdômen também definido, e encontrando uma nova barreira, sua calça.

Voltei meu olhar para o rosto de James e esse estava com os olhos fechados, como se ainda tivesse apreciando o toque de meus lábios em seu corpo, notando que tinha permissão para continuar, levei as minhas mãos até o botão de sua calça jeans e o abri lentamente, senti James arfando por conta do meu toque, mas nada disse, logo deslizei o zíper e com o auxílio de James comecei a retirar sua calça, vislumbrando rapidamente sua boxer preta e seu membro totalmente rígido. Quando finalmente retirei toda a sua calça, corri meus dedos suavemente por toda sua perna e apertando suas coxas na parte interna próxima a sua virilha.

Com esse meu toque a respiração de James deu uma falhada por causa da tamanha excitação, o que me fez sorrir internamente, eu ainda conseguia dar prazer a um homem.

Voltei a beijá-lo nos lábios, e se aproveitando do meu momento de distração, ele inverteu nossas posições ficando sobre mim, suas mãos agora exploravam sem pudor algum minhas coxas, pernas, as flexionando, as apertando. Suas mãos iam para o meu quadril e apertavam num ímpeto de excitação, sem nunca quebrarmos o beijo. Quando o prazer de nossas carícias atingiu o ponto máximo – o que significava que em breve alcançaríamos o nosso ápice -, James afastou-se de mim, e com seus olhos castanhos inundados de prazer.

- Bella, eu posso… – ele não terminou sua frase, somente direcionando seu olhar para a minha calcinha, confirmei com um aceno mínimo de cabeça, mas fora o suficiente para que ele entendesse.

Depositou um beijo terno e sôfrego em meus lábios e depois trilhou outros por toda a extensão do meu corpo até a onde se encontrava o início do tecido da minha calcinha, e com seus dedos suaves, ele entrou pelas laterais e começou a descê-la lentamente, apreciando cada detalhe que era revelado por ela, e quando finalmente ela se encontrava jogada em algum lugar, ele encarou pela primeira vez todo o meu corpo nu, seu olhar era indecifrável para mim, era desejo, paixão, amor, tesão, excitação, admiração, era uma mistura de todas essas sensações e mais algumas que eu não conseguia identificar.

Então finalmente lançou o seu olhar ao meu rosto e com um sorriso nos lábios e um brilho nos olhos, ele me beijou com toda a urgência e volúpia que podia colocar naquele ato. Minhas mãos já se encontravam enterradas em seus cabelos, os puxando deliberadamente, na tentativa de trazê-lo mais próximo a mim, nossas línguas travavam uma batalha árdua, foi quando senti os dedos de James na minha intimidade. Ele a acariciava calmamente, deixando o local ainda mais quente e pulsante de prazer, quando ele penetrou um dedo, não consegui reprimir um gemido, e ele sorriu sedutoramente para mim.

Seu dedo ficou imóvel dentro da minha intimidade, enquanto eu arfava violentamente, fechei meus olhos na tentativa de me acalmar, mas fora em vão, James começou a movimentar seu indicador dentro de mim enquanto seu polegar fazia movimentos circulares em meu clitóris. Deixando-me ainda mais submersa no lago do prazer, com a sua outra mão ele acariciava o meu seio, mas aquilo não estava sendo o suficiente para aplacar o meu prazer, lancei um olhar de súplica a James, eu precisava da _língua_dele dentro de mim, e notado a minha vontade ele o fez.

Retirou seu dedo de dentro de mim e o sugou, apreciando o meu gosto, para em seguida enterrar seu rosto entre as minhas pernas. Primeiramente ele depositou um beijo cálido, depois um aberto onde sugou meu clitóris, o que me fez contrair de desejo, e depois sem nenhum aviso, sua língua me penetrou. Seus movimentos, ora circulares, ora de vai e vem, ora de cima para baixo, me inebriavam, ele conseguia estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, e em nenhum outro, aquilo me enlouquecia.

Involuntariamente eu arqueava meu quadril e toda vez que fazia isso sua língua ia mais ao fundo. Notando que eu queria mais, James me penetrou com seu indicador, arrancando um gemido extremamente alto de mim, mas como a minha dilatação era palpável, logo ele me penetrou com o seu dedo médio, me fazendo gemer ainda mais, enquanto sugava meu clitóris.

Comecei a sentir a onda do prazer, meus músculos se contraiam em conjunto, minha pulsação e meus batimentos cardíacos estavam frenéticos, o suor tinha um lugar exato em meu rosto, um arrepio de prazer passou por todo o meu corpo, um tremou assolou em minha barriga, a sensação da entrega se apoderou de mim, eu tentava ao mesmo tempo expulsar e trazer James mais próximo à minha feminilidade e ele não me decepcionou, sua língua trabalhava enlouquecidamente em mim, então finalmente senti o meu ápice me dominando e meu líquido saindo de mim, e rapidamente James o apreciando inteiramente, como se fosse o vinho mais raro de todo o mundo.

Quando finalmente ele parou de trabalhar na minha intimidade, direcionou seus beijos a todo o meu corpo, até finalmente chegar em meus lábios, pude sentir o meu gosto em sua boca e aquilo me enevoou, retribui o beijo com toda a volúpia, toda a sofreguidão, toda a ardência que podia, e quando ele estava distraído aproveitando o beijo, inverti novamente nossas posições, ficando por cima dele.

Comecei a distribuir beijos abertos e molhados em todo o seu corpo e a cada toque dos meus lábios ele arfava e tremia de prazer, finalmente cheguei a sua boxer e como eu sou uma boa _namorada_, iria retribuir o prazer que ele me proporcionou.

Tirei aquela única peça que me impedia de vê-lo totalmente nu, com meus dentes, raspando propositalmente eles em sua pele, quando afastei a boxer por completo me vi tentada a beijar e morder – delicadamente -, suas coxas, e quando o fiz, James urrou de prazer, sorri contra a sua pele, e finalmente me virei para encarar aquele membro enrijecido.

Puxando pelas minhas lembranças o _tamanho _de James era muito parecido com o de Edward, o que me lembrava de que eu não iria trabalhar só com a minha boca, mas sim com as minhas mãos em sua base. O peguei em minha mão direita e masturbei-o lentamente, enquanto lançava um olhar de esgoela para James, que estava com os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, gemendo silenciosamente.

Notando que estava no caminho certo depositei um cálido beijo em sua ponta que o fez tremer de prazer, em seguida desenhei uma trilha de beijos por toda a extensão, para depois fazer o mesmo com a minha língua, a cada toque de meus lábios James tremia de prazer imensurável, então finalmente o coloquei em minha boca, fazia movimentos rápidos, e lentos, sempre os alternando, minha língua o acariciava enquanto meus lábios trabalhavam, James me ajudava segurando a minha cabeça e dando o movimento que ele queria, ora rápido, ora devagar.

Senti o membro de James pulsando em meus lábios, significava que o seu prazer estava chegando, sua respiração estava ainda mais arfante, foi então que o senti ficando ainda mais rígido na minha boca, ele tentou me afastar, mas continuei ali, hoje pela primeira vez engoliria o gozo de um homem. E quando o esperado ápice de James me atingiu, descobri que aquele gosto era imensurável, era delicioso, o prazer que proporcionava tanto a mim quanto a ele fazer isso. Tive que chamar Edward de idiota milhões de vezes por ter me privado daquele deleite.

Trilhei uma rota de beijos até os lábios de James, e quando lá o cheguei me beijou com toda a paixão, todo o amor que eu jamais fui beijada, nossas línguas não brigavam, não dançavam, elas se completavam_ unicamente_. Foi aí que me dei conta de uma coisa: eu estava apaixonada pelo meu namorado, e isso era_ indescritivelmente _esplêndido.

James inverteu as nossas posições me fazendo ficar embaixo dele enquanto este alcançava algo na mesinha que tinha ao lado da cama, _camisinha_, Tanya pelo visto se lembrou de que provavelmente James não iria levar aquilo ali.

Anotei mentalmente de agradecê-la por essa preocupação. James vestiu a camisinha e voltou seu olhar para mim, ele sorria, retribuí seu sorriso como se aquilo fosse um convite para prosseguir, ele se posicionou entre as minhas pernas e me penetrou lentamente. Seu membro não era grosso, mas era satisfatório. Quando finalmente ele estava todo dentro de mim, me fitou nos olhos, e eu retribuí o gracejo, então ele começou a se movimentar dentro de mim.

O seu ritmo era ora rápido, ora lento, seu vai e vem não tinha pausa, era constante, variando somente sua velocidade, ele rebolava sobre mim e eu rebolava mais sob ele, fazendo o que nosso contato fosse maior e mais íntimo. Logo a minha perna direita foi para o seu ombro esquerdo, fazendo com que ele me penetrasse ainda mais fundo, em seu ritmo alucinante.

Invertemos a posição e eu fiquei por cima dele, cavalgando no nosso ritmo, já que ele me ajudava com suas mãos em minha cintura. Não quebramos o nosso olhar em nenhum momento e a cada movimento nosso a excitação não se aplacava, ela _aumentava_.

Uma sensação estranha passou pelo meu corpo, como se estivéssemos sendo _observados _por outra pessoa. Mas afastei estes pensamentos, eles eram ridículos, infundados, afinal eu havia trancado a porta e as únicas pessoas que tinham a chave – Alice e Jasper – sabiam que eu estava no meu primeiro momento com James.

Abandonei essa impressão e continuei a me movimentar sobre James, estávamos prolongando ao extremo a nossa erupção de prazer, ele inverteu novamente nossas posições me fazendo ficar embaixo dele, e começou a se movimentar mais rápido, meus gemidos eram altos, eram lamúrias de desejo, de querer cada vez mais e quando finalmente senti meus músculos se contraindo, minha pulsação e meus batimentos cardíacos acelerados, tanto quanto os de James, o suor brotando em nossos corpos, o arrepio do prazer nos consumindo, e finalmente a sensação de entrega dominando aqueles dois corpos, e primeiro eu, seguido alguns segundos depois chegamos ao ápice, gemendo um o nome do outro incansavelmente.

James não saiu de dentro de mim de imediato, apoiou seu corpo sobre o meu, fazendo nossas peles quentes se tocarem, então ele me beijou apaixonadamente, o que foi retribuído por mim, James afastou nossos lábios, e me fitou com intensidade.

- Eu te amo. – ele me disse baixo, mas claramente.

- Eu também. – retribui da mesma forma, pois pela primeira vez em seis meses de namoro eu tive certeza eu amava James, não da mesma forma ou intensidade que amei Edward, mas eu o amava. Ao longe escutei um baque surdo, o som de uma porta se fechando, mas tinha certeza que era de algum dormitório próximo. Beijamo-nos novamente, e então finalmente ele saiu de mim. Abraçando-me protetoramente em seguida.

Entregamo-nos aos prazeres da luxúria mais duas vezes aquela noite e em todas nos amamos de uma maneira completa, cúmplice, _correta_. Dormir nua nos braços de James também nu, era uma experiência imensurável, _indescritível_, mas acordar na manhã seguinte e ainda estar neles era ainda melhor.

.

_Um ano e três meses depois…_

_._

Meu relacionamento com James se solidificava cada dia mais, bem como a minha amizade com os Cullen, os Hale, Tanya, Heidi, Alec, e Angela, tudo no meu mundo estava perfeito. Eu estava com o homem que eu amava e ele me amava, fazia um curso que eu era apaixonada e tinha os melhores amigos do mundo. Como eu disse minha vida estava _perfeita_.

A muito Edward fora esquecido, superado, bem como qualquer instinto investigativo que se aflorou em mim no início da universidade. O caso Jennifer Hale não tinha mais importância para mim, eu não a conhecia, e não era da polícia, então fiz o favor a mim mesma de me desligar daquilo.

Estava para começar o meu quinto e último ano na universidade, James, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya e Heidi, haviam se formado em junho, enquanto eu e Jasper – que os cursos duravam cinco anos -, teríamos mais um ano de faculdade pela frente.

James estava advogando em um escritório em Boston e também dando aulas de Direito Constitucional em Dartmouth, Alice estava sempre indo e vindo de Nova Iorque, Milão e Paris, mas ficaria mais um ano em Dartmouth fazendo pós-graduação em moda contemporânea – era uma desculpa para que ela continuasse a ficar no mesmo dormitório que eu e ainda poder namorar com Jasper.

Emmett estava trabalhando de engenheiro de materiais sustentáveis em uma multinacional em Boston que tinha como principal princípio a preservação do meio ambiente, Rosalie por sua vez, mesmo sob os protestos de seus pais, estava fazendo pós-graduação em Recursos Humanos na Harvard em Boston, já que ela ao contrário de mim, não optou por psicologia clínica.

Tanya que se formara em Artes Cênicas, fora chamada para ingressar em uma companhia de teatro de Boston, já Heidi trabalhava de personal trainner de algumas autoridades em Boston.

Era mês de agosto e o calor que tomava Massachusetts era intolerável, como Emmett gostava de dizer, tudo culpa do aquecimento global. Estava em Boston por dois motivos, na verdade dois eventos, o noivado de Alice e Jasper, e o tão esperado casamento de Emmett e Rosalie.

O primeiro seria realizado na residência dos Cullen, somente com a presença de familiares, e a _minha_, já que Alice praticamente me adotou como irmã. Já o casamento de Emmett e Rosalie seria realizado em uma chácara bem estilo "Europa Colonial" que tinha aos arredores de Boston. Mas a dúvida que pairava sobre todos era, será que Edward viria para essas datas tão importantes para seus irmãos?

Os Cullen e os Hale, depois de um ano e meio que Edward havia fugido, mas especificamente quando o meu relacionamento com James ficou mais íntimo, começaram a viajar sempre para a Califórnia, fosse a datas comemorativas, como Natal, Ano Novo, fosse durante o período de férias.

Até que há alguns meses atrás sem querer ouvi uma conversa de Alice e Jasper, onde eles falavam algo de como Los Angeles, San Diego e Edward, dessa maneira concluí que ele estava vivendo na outra costa, longe o _suficiente_ de mim. Mas nunca perguntei a Alice sobre isso para confirmar, eu havia _superado _Edward.

No momento estava sentada no sofá da casa dos Cullen sentindo uma falta imensurável do meu namorado – que por mais que Alice o tenha convidado também, este não se sentiu confortável em vir para o noivado -, ao meu lado estava Rosalie e Emmett, felicíssimos com a proximidade do casamento, que seria dali a três dias, Alice e Jasper estavam radiantes por finalmente noivarem depois de seis anos de namoro, Carlisle conversava animadamente com Richard Hale, pai de Rosalie e Jasper, Esme e Susan Hale decidiam secretamente os últimos preparativos para o casamento de seus primogênitos.

Foi então que três coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo, Alice levantou do sofá surpresa, Esme e Carlisle derrubaram o que estava segurando – ele um copo, e ela alguns papeis -, e a companhia tocou.

Alice andou – melhor, dançou -, graciosamente e animadamente até a porta, uma atmosfera de apreensão, felicidade e saudade tomou o ambiente, e quando Alice finalmente voltou à sala segurando uma sacola, ela não estava sozinha, atrás dela vinha outra pessoa.

_Edward Cullen_ retornou ao seu lar.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_Muitos mistérios, hein? Já está claro quem é o assassino da pequena Jennifer Hale? E o velhinho que também foi assassinado, que o matou? _

_Sei que vocês estão querendo me esfolar viva por ter escrito uma lemon, tão intensa, entre a Bella e o James, mas eu tenho argumentos para isso, primeira coisa todos tem inúmeros Edward's, inúmeros James que passam por nossa vida, alguns retornam e outros são passageiros, é claro que lá no final da fic Bella e Edward vão ficar juntos (sou Beward até a morte), mas antes disso finalmente acontecer é necessário que ela conheça outras pessoas, que tenha prazer com outras pessoas. Sei que vocês estão preocupados com o James quando Edward voltar, mas um conselho, acalmem-se eu não irei deixá-lo a deriva. Okay?_

_Mas voltando ao final do capítulo, nosso Edward voltou, o que será que vai acontecer? Será que Bella sucumbirá a ele? E ele será que sabe que ela seguiu em frente? Muitas coisas ainda, não?_

_Obrigada a todos que continuam lendo e comentando. Mayh Cardoso, imensos obrigadas sempre! ;D_

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.**  
**REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	22. Brigas, Discussões, Reveleções

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 22  
Brigas, Discussões, Reveleções**

.

Edward estava diferente, sua pele um pouco queimada – comprovando que realmente ele estava na Califórnia -, seus cabelos de cor bronze ainda muito rebeldes, porém mais curtos, seus músculos esguios mais evidentes do que da última vez que eu o vi, e seus olhos continuavam no mesmo tom que verde esmeralda brilhante de sempre, ele estava mais _lindo_ do que nunca.

Alice estava com os braços grudados na cintura do irmão e quando viram que era o filho Esme e Carlisle correram para abraçá-lo, o que foi imitado por Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper, deixando sentados ainda nos mesmos lugares que estávamos eu e os Hale. Depois de muitas saudações, cumprimentos, abraços e beijos, Edward ficou livre, cumprimentou educadamente Richard e Susan Hale, e seu olhar que até então não tinha se voltado para mim, finalmente se recaiu sobre mim, e pela primeira vez desde que eu conheço Edward ele me fitava friamente, como se me _odiasse_.

Rapidamente desviei meus olhos dos seus, pois eu os sentia ardendo, as lágrimas a muito não derrubadas por Edward apontavam pelos meus canais lacrimais. Disfarçadamente segui até o lavado para tentar me acalmar, e quando retornei a sala ele não estava mais ali – provavelmente fora se banhar -, a atmosfera que era de felicidade ficou ainda mais densa, tornando a comemoração ainda mais prazerosa para os Cullen e os Hale, menos para mim.

Ao fitar o rosto de Edward eu percebi três coisas, a primeira que ele ainda mexe comigo; a segunda que eu não havia superado Edward, como imaginava; e a terceira e talvez a que mais pese, ele me odiava, e estranhamente eu sentia o mesmo por ele.

O meu motivo para odiá-lo era claro, simples e puro, afinal ele me enganou através de suas atitudes dizendo que me amava, e eu fui inocente ao ponto de me declarar a ele e confessar que sentia algo próximo ao amor. Ele me odiava, pois por minha causa ele se afastou de sua família, por minha causa ele sumiu no mundo, tudo porque eu disse que o amava como eu fui tola em ter feito tudo aquilo.

Estava tão absorta em minhas constatações que nem notei que estava devidamente sentada na mesa de jantar dos Cullen. Só fui perceber onde estava quando Edward se sentou ao meu lado esquerdo. Maldita mesa. Alice se movimentou minimamente ao meu lado como se esperasse um movimento meu em direção ao seu irmão.

- Bella, você não vai cumprimentar Edward? – ela perguntou.

- Já não cumprimentei? – respondi com outra pergunta cinicamente.

- Definitivamente não. – conclui Alice. Fiz uma expressão de pouco caso, mas fora o suficiente para Alice se animar. – Ed? Edward? – ela o chamou ignorando que eu estava no meio dos dois.

- Fala mestre dos magos. – ele voltou seu olhar para Alice, não dando a mínima atenção para mim que estava entre eles.

- Você viu a _Bella_? – perguntou a baixinha maliciosa.

- Ah… – ele voltou o seu olhar frio e calculista para mim. – Olá _Isabella_.

Isabella? _ISABELLA_? Ele me chamou pelo meu nome inteiro sabendo que eu odeio? Bastardo de uma filha da mãe. Se ele pensa que vou me afetar por causa disso está muito enganado. Sorri friamente a ele para retribuir o cumprimento e voltei o meu olhar para Rosalie e Emmett que estavam na minha frente. Rose que notou a minha apreensão começou uma conversa comigo sobre sua pós-graduação que começaria em algumas semanas.

O jantar como sempre deveria estar fantástico, já que Mandy – a cozinheira dos Cullen – era excepcional nisso, mas para mim o jantar estava intragável. Fora finalmente entre o prato principal e a sobremesa que me decidi sair da mesa, eu precisava de ar urgentemente.

Quando estava executando o ato de levantar a blusa que eu estava subiu alguns centímetros revelando a tatuagem que eu e Edward fizemos a um bom tempo, senti seus olhos queimando e perfurando a minha pele, mas não me importei, uma coisa que eu tinha certeza era que eu nunca apagaria o "E" que ali tinha, e se um dia me perguntassem o que significava eu tinha inúmeras respostas, como:

Bella, extraordinária. Bella, especial. Bella, esplendorosa. Bella e… Bella e… Edward.

Ridículo o ponto que eu cheguei, mas fazer o que? Seria assim para o resto da minha vida, por mais que eu negasse, maldissesse, existia a parte que hoje era consumida pelo ódio que ainda amava esse covarde.

Quando finalmente deixei para trás aquela sala de jantar e me encontrei no jardim de inverno de Esme eu me senti _tensa_. Eu precisava ir embora daquela casa imediatamente. Creio que pela a minha saída inusitada Alice veio atrás de mim.

- Bella… – Alice me chamou. – Você está bem?

- Não Allie, eu não estou bem. – virei meu rosto para o seu. – Se eu for embora agora você ficaria brava comigo? – perguntei temendo a sua resposta.

- Claro que não amiga, quer que eu te leve até o apartamento de James?

- Não, não precisa, ele está próximo daqui, vou ligar para ele. – era uma mentira deslavada, James se encontra possivelmente em seu apartamento no centro de Boston e não naquele bairro afastado onde os Cullen moravam.

Foi necessário apenas um minuto de conversa para James saber que tinha que vir imediatamente, porque algo estava errado em minha voz. Alice ficou em silêncio ao meu lado esperando James, mas incomodada, pois estava estragando o noivado dela, a fiz voltar para a mesa. Ela protestou de início, mas acabou aceitando o que eu pedi.

Vinte minutos depois que eu liguei James finalmente chegou à propriedade dos Cullen. Fui o mais rápida possível ao sair da casa, mas ainda assim fui capaz de ouvir Esme falando algo inteligível – pelo menos para mim – a Edward e esse respondendo da mesma forma. James me esperava do lado de fora do seu Audi r8 vermelho queimado, encostado em sua porta me esperando, com uma expressão de preocupado.

- O que foi Bella? – ele me perguntou assim que eu o abracei e uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo meu olho.

- Nada não amor. – respondi com a voz embargada.

- Ah. – James disse de uma maneira conclusiva, voltei meu olhar para seu rosto e esse o mantinha em algum ponto na casa dos Cullen, segui o seu olhar e vi ninguém menos que Edward nos observando.

Bufei com isso me desvencilhando do abraço de James e indo sentar no banco do passageiro. Ele hesitou alguns segundos, mas logo assumiu a sua posição de motorista. Um silêncio incômodo se instaurou entre James e eu. Fora quando estávamos longe o suficiente da casa dos Cullen que ele voltou a falar.

- Foi por isso que você me ligou para buscá-la mais cedo? Por causa de Edward?

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – disse sem emoção nenhuma na voz.

- Bella eu te entendo, eu sei como deve ter sido difícil para você ver Edward depois de todo esse tempo.

Bufei com o que James disse. Todo esse tempo, exatamente dois anos, nove meses e seis dias. E porque James tinha que ser compreensivo? A raiva me dominou.

- Bella, meu amor, ele falou alguma coisa? Fez alguma coisa? Você sentiu alguma coisa?

- James… eu não quero falar disso. – disse tentando me manter controlada.

- Bella, lembre-se que antes de ser seu namorado eu sou seu amigo e sei tudo o que você viveu com ele, então, por favor, me diga o que aconteceu.

- Não. Vou. Falar. Disso. – disse pontuando cada palavra.

- Mas você precisa Bella.

- Já falei que _NÃO_! – gritei.

- Bella, você já me ouviu tantas vezes contando ou sofrendo por causa da Jennifer, me diga o que você esta sentindo.

- Não, James, não! Eu não estou sentindo nada e se vai ficar me pressionando por causa _dele_ me deixa em um hotel desses aí de beira de estrada que eu durmo, e amanhã uma hora que você não estiver na sua casa eu busco as minhas coisas!

- Você está querendo brigar, Bella? – ele perguntou calmamente.

- Você que está querendo brigar. Fica aí perguntando sobre o que aconteceu, o que eu senti isso são motivos _seus_ para querer iniciar uma discussão! – eu gritei novamente.

- Não, não é is…

- Claro que é James! Eu sei que é isso, você quer se mostrar prestativo, compreensivo, para depois que eu estiver calma tacar tudo isso na minha cara, é isso que você quer! – eu gritei em meio às lágrimas. – Agora para essa merda desse carro e me deixa aqui.

- Não. – ele disse calmamente.

- Não? Não o _quê_? – exasperei. – Eu não vou para sua casa, eu não vou dormir com você! Deixa-me em paz! Esse namoro é um troféu para você, isso sim que é.

- Não Bella, você vai sim para a minha casa, pode dormir no quarto de hóspedes essa noite se você achar melhor. E eu _nunca_ te tratei como um troféu e muito menos esse namoro. Você esta descontrolada e quer arrumar briga para extravasar suas emoções, mas eu não vou dar atenção ao que você diz. – ele disse firme.

Bufei de raiva.

- Você me chamou de descontrolada? Tá falando que eu sou louca? Você me acha uma doente mental? Seu filho de uma… uma… ah… boa mãe! Para a _merda_ desse carro que eu quero descer!

- Você já, já vai descer daqui a exatos cinco minutos. – ele disse divertido. O ódio me consumiu, então comecei a desferir tapas e socos no ombro de James para que ele parasse o carro, mas tinha o mesmo efeito de bater em uma parede, ele não se mexia e não dizia nada.

Finalmente o carro parou na garagem subterrânea do edifício de James, saí do carro batendo a porta com força e marchando rumo ao elevador. James parecia se divertir com a minha birra, mas não voltei o meu olhar para ele em nenhum momento. E quando chegamos ao seu apartamento, fui correndo me trancar no quarto de hóspedes, batendo a porta com força ao passar. E ele nada disse. Bufei novamente.

Decidi tomar um banho para tentar apaziguar a minha raiva. Tirei a roupa que estava vestindo e caminhei rumo ao banheiro que estava imaculadamente organizado e limpo. Liguei o chuveiro na água gelada, eu precisava _esfriar_ a minha cabeça.

Enquanto a água caia sobre mim, comecei a pensar em tudo, eu não estava brava com James, eu queria xingar, ofender, bater, espancar Edward, não meu namorado lindo, educado, compreensivo, que me ajuda e ajudou em muitas ocasiões. Senti-me mal por tentar começar uma discussão com James. Mas a minha atitude era culpa de Edward, era por culpa dele, daquele sorriso torto cínico, daquele olhar frio que eu estava com raiva.

Quando finalmente me acalmei por conta do banho, saí de baixo do chuveiro e alcancei a toalha e o roupão que tinha no banheiro, eu ia pedir desculpas a James. Saí do quarto e fui procurá-lo, ele não estava na cozinha, não estava na sala, nem na sala de televisão, e muito menos na biblioteca, que é um de seus lugares favoritos, só restava um lugar e nesse eu sabia que ele estava.

Cheguei a frente ao seu quarto, onde a porta se encontrava encostada, respirei fundo algumas vezes e a empurrei delicadamente, vi James deitado em sua cama sem camisa, somente de bermuda, levemente adormecido – pelo menos para mim -, talvez fosse tarde demais, optei por me desculpar na manhã seguinte, estava virando as costas para fechar a porta novamente quando ouço a sua voz.

- Você veio tentar me bater mais um pouco? Olha que eu gosto em Bella, amor masoquista é interessante. – ele disse em meio a sorrisos. Voltei o meu rosto para a porta e abri lentamente, lá estava James com suas mãos atrás de sua cabeça com um sorriso lindo.

- James, é… bem… desculpa pelo que eu disse no carro e por bater em você, não sei o que aconteceu. – disse fitando o chão.

- Tudo bem amor. Vem aqui comigo vêm. – ele disse calmamente. Voltei meu olhar para ele confusa.

- Você não está bravo comigo?

- Não.

- Você me perdoou? – perguntei insegura.

- Perdoar do que Bella? Você não fez nada para que eu te perdoasse. – ele disse dando de ombros.

- Como não James? Eu quase te espanquei. Quase arranquei a porta do seu carro e quase pus abaixo a sua casa. – disse com um fio de voz, totalmente tomada de vergonha.

- Oh, minha princesa como você é exagerada. – ele comentou se levantando da cama. – Seus tapas e socos me fizeram cócegas, a força que você bateu a porta do carro e a do quarto não foi quase nenhuma. – ele colocou as mãos no meu rosto e o levantou para eu finalmente encarar aquela imensidão castanha que eu adorava. – Eu entendo o seu chilique e não me preocupo com isso, você sabe que eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. – disse timidamente com meus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ele limpou as minhas lágrimas e me beijou com todo o amor, toda a devoção que só ele conseguia.

Pegou-me no colo e me levou até a sua cama, e quando finalmente me colocou deitada nela me beijou suavemente nos lábios. Senti todo o amor que eu sinto por aquele homem transbordar em uma avalanche de paixão sem tamanho.

- James? – o chamei quando o vi se afastando para ir ao banheiro.

- Sim? – ele perguntou voltando o olhar para onde eu estava deitada.

- Faça… – soltei o nó do meu roupão. – _amor_ comigo? – disse abrindo todo o roupão revelando meu corpo nu a ele. Vi seus olhos ardendo de desejo, paixão e luxúria. E como se ligado magneticamente ao meu corpo, ele avançou para cima de mim beijando e me acariciando com suas mãos.

Amamo-nos incontestavelmente aquela noite, enlouquecidamente todas as vezes que os lábios de James passeavam pelo meu corpo, me tocando, me acariciando, me _venerando_. Eu amava incondicionalmente meu namorado e isso era uma boa coisa.

Indistintamente os dois dias para o casamento de Rosalie e Emmett passaram num piscar de olhos – já que Rosalie e Alice não me davam trégua nenhuma, toda hora me arrastando para ajudá-las em alguma coisa para o casamento. Graças aos céus eu não vi Edward desde a noite de sua volta, o que por si só era uma coisa boa.

Estava terminando de vestir o meu vestido – um longo tomara-que-caia, azul marinho confeccionado por Alice -, quando James vestido de um maravilhoso terno preto, com camisa preta e gravata chumbo entra no quarto. Virei-me para encará-lo, afinal ele estava _lindo_, e este sorriu largamente para mim para em seguida me ajudar a fechar o zíper do meu vestido.

- Você está linda, definitivamente uma princesa. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Você também. – disse me virando para beijá-lo suavemente nos lábios.

- Obrigado _mademoiselle_. – ele disse sedutoramente. – Só que eu acho que falta alguma coisa em seu pescoço Bella. – ele disse beijando meu pescoço.

- Você acha? – perguntei preocupada me afastando dele e me encarando no espelho.

- Só um pequeno detalhe. – então ele colocou a mão no bolso de seu blazer e tirou de lá uma caixinha verde comprida e um pouco fina.

Wow… James quer me dar uma joia?

- James… eu não posso aceitar. – disse me afastando dele e caminhando para o outro extremo do quarto.

- Bella, Bella, Bella… isso é da minha mãe, ela nos fez um empréstimo para que você use essa noite.

Margareth Brown, o único membro da família Brown – tirando Victoria -, que eu conhecera pessoalmente nesses quase dois anos de namoro com James. Não entendia o motivo dele para não me apresentar a seu pai, mas John Brown era um mistério para mim, já que eu só o tinha visto por fotografia. Toda a vez que eu perguntava sobre o seu pai, James mudava de assunto num átimo. Algo muito estranho tinha nessa relação entre _pai e filho_.

Fora então que James abriu a caixinha eu vi o que tinha ali, um belíssimo colar em ouro branco cravejados de diamantes, os desenhos do colar me lembravam de vagamente flocos de neve – muito bem distribuídos, e estilizados. Não tinha como negar, a peça era linda e com certeza caríssima.

- Amor, eu não acho uma boa ideia usá-lo. – disse envergonhada.

- Bella, relaxa a minha mãe quer te ver com ele hoje!

- Ela vai estar no casamento? – perguntei interessada.

- Aham… ela é muito amiga de Esme e Susan. – ele disse me puxando pela mão e me virando de costas para colocar o colar.

- E seu pai também vai? – perguntei curiosa por dois motivos: primeiro eu queria muito conhecer John Brown, e segundo porque eu _queria_ ver a reação de Edward com a presença dele no casamento.

- Não. – ele disse rapidamente.

John Brown, o assunto delicado demais que James nunca citava. Mas será que tinha um motivo para isso? Será que James desconfiava da mesma forma que Edward desconfia de seu pai? A curiosidade me consumiu, mas tentei afastá-la rapidamente, afinal tudo que era relacionado ao caso Jennifer Hale eu havia deixado para trás.

James delicadamente colocou o colar em meu pescoço e quando eu me olhei no espelho tive que concordar com ele, a peça fez toda a diferença. Ele sorriu para o nosso reflexo e eu fiz o mesmo, nós dois ali refletidos éramos o casal perfeito.

Seguimos para o lugar onde seria realizado o casamento de Rosalie e Emmett no Audi v8 vermelho de James. O caminho fora silencioso, mas não era incômodo, era confortante. Porém, uma sensação ruim se instalou sob mim me deixando terrivelmente inquieta.

Alguns minutos depois chegamos ao local onde seria realizado o matrimônio de Emmett e Rosalie, o lugar era incrível. O altar havia sido ricamente preparado em uma área espetacularmente bela da chácara, onde o verde trovejante da grama e das árvores contrastava perfeitamente com a decoração branca. Eram orquídeas, lírios, rosas, flores do campo todas brancas e meticulosamente combinando e deixando o lugar magnífico. James e eu sentamos nas cadeiras que estavam dispostas ali.

Ao longe via Carlisle e Richard, maravilhosamente vestidos em seus smokings, radiantes com o casamento dos seus filhos. Jasper e Edward, vestidos também de smoking preto, os deixando ainda mais belos do que eram tentavam acalmar um Emmett visivelmente nervoso que usava um belíssimo fraque cinza claro.

Finalmente ao lado deles apareceram Esme e Alice, a matriarca dos Cullen vestia um espetacular vestido dourado com seu decote ricamente bordado, dando um contraste perfeito com sua pele alva e seus cabelos castanhos com reflexos bronzes, e seus magníficos olhos verdes. Alice por sua vez estava com um belíssimo vestido vermelho escuro, amarrado no pescoço formando um laço em sua nuca, descendo suas pontas sobre suas costas, deixando sua cintura fina extremamente marcada, o tecido descia solto e plissado até os seus pés, seus cabelos escuros estavam presos em um elegante coque, dando suavidade a ela.

Alice lhes disse alguma coisa, pois rapidamente Richard Hale saiu de perto dos outros Cullen e Susan Hale se aproximou com seu belíssimo vestido de alças largas e com pequenas aplicações de algo brilhoso na cor chumbo.

Eles logo foram para o começo do corredor, e quando um conjunto de cordas iniciou _Perhaps Love_ deu-se a entrada de Emmett de braços dados a sua mãe Esme, seguidos por Carlisle e Susan Hale. Tanto Esme quanto Susan estavam com os olhos marejados, somente pela entrada deles, logo vieram Alice e Jasper de braços dados, a baixinha segurava um delicado buquê de rosas brancas, e logo atrás deles vinha Edward, segurando uma fotografia de _Jennifer_.

Era inusitado, para um casamento algum dos padrinhos entrarem segurando uma fotografia da outra madrinha, que infelizmente estava morta. Aquele gesto do caçula dos Cullen estar segurando uma fotografia da irmã da noiva comoveu a todos os convidados, até mesmo eu que não a conhecia me emocionei, voltei o meu rosto para James e duas grossas lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos, o que era imitado facilmente por Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Richard, Susan, o reverendo – que celebraria o casamento -, e principalmente Edward, que chorava copiosamente. Presenciar aquela cena me dilacerou, era inexplicavelmente emocionante.

E quando finalmente Edward alcançou o altar todos lhe distribuíram sorrisos e olhares de compaixão, demonstrando o quanto aquela família era extremamente unida. Finalmente foi escutada a última nota da música de entrada do noivo e o silêncio se instaurou por entre os quase cento e cinquenta convidados, significava que a seguir viria à noiva.

A marcha nupcial começou a ser tocada e todos os convidados que estavam sentados se levantaram e voltaram seu olhar para o inicio do corredor, Rosalie estava mais linda do que nunca em um vestido tomara-que-caia, perfeitamente colado ao seu corpo abrindo somente em baixo, ele era de renda marfim e sua cintura era delicadamente marcada por uma faixa de cetim também marfim, seus cabelos loiros estavam soltos com largos cachos nas pontas, presos somente as laterais por uma grinalda com detalhes de flores incrustadas de diamantes. Rose optou por não usar véu, mas não era necessário, ela parecia uma Barbie noiva, com seus olhos azuis brilhantes, marcados por uma maquiagem suave em seu rosto, e seu buquê era de rosas colombianas vermelhas, da cor do vestido da sua única madrinha, Alice.

Rose e seu pai Richard deslizavam lentamente pelo longo corredor, ela sorria para todos, mas o seu sorriso se alargou mesmo quando ela viu o rosto de seu amado, de Emmett, ela iluminou-se ainda mais por aquele lugar, despertando em mim uma inveja. Será que um dia eu iria me casar? Iria encarar o olhar de bobo apaixonado de meu noivo, futuro marido? Se sim, quem seria o meu _noivo_? E novamente grossas lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto.

A cerimônia começou e apesar da emoção dos familiares dos noivos, estes estavam radiantes. Os votos foram especiais, Rose agradeceu por todos os momentos íntimos ou não passados com Emmett, relembrou todas as brigas de infância e as palavras de sua mãe e de Esme _"esses dois brigando feito gato e rato, vão acabar se casando"_, proferiram isso quando eles tinham apenas nove e dez anos. Emmett em seus votos relembrou do primeiro beijo trocado pelos dois, o pedido de namoro, a permissão de casamento, onde quando ele fora pedir a mão de Rosalie ao seu pai, jurou que iria levar um tiro, naturalmente a forma que o grandão contou gerou uma risada geral em todos os convidados. E quando finalmente eles trocaram as alianças e o reverendo os declarou marido e mulher, várias tochas incandescentes de fogo se ascenderam, uma vez que a noite começava a apontar no horizonte.

Uma cerimônia digna de qualquer conto de fadas, os noivos se retiram do altar sob uma chuva de arroz e irradiavam felicidade. Todos cumprimentaram o novo casal Cullen, e assim iam descendo para a recepção que seria realizada no salão da chácara. Quando chegou a vez minha e de James cumprimentarmos eu fiquei surpresa com a reação tanto de Rosalie quanto a de Emmett.

Rose abraçou James e chorou copiosamente e mesmo sob o abraço de urso de Emmett consegui ouvi-los murmurando algo como _"Jenny"_, e inesperadamente aquilo me emocionou, quando trocamos e eu passei a abraçar Rose, James e Emmett trocaram abraços e cumprimentos de camaradagem, o que me fez ficar felicíssima, será que havia terminado a hostilidade entre eles? Parecia que sim.

Eu e meu namorado seguimos para a área da recepção que tinha inúmeras mesas decoradas com toalhas brancas e as mesmas flores que ornamentavam o local da cerimônia, Alice esbaforida de felicidade pelo irmão e pela amiga nos arrastou até uma mesa onde também estavam já sentadas Tanya, com um maravilhoso vestido roxo, e Heidi com um igualmente preto e ao lado delas estava Margareth Brown. James cumprimentou calorosamente sua mãe enquanto eu abraçava um dos meus casais favoritos, para depois eu abraçar a minha _sogra_, enquanto James cumprimentava a prima e a namorada da mesma.

Acomodamo-nos em nossas cadeiras e imediatamente um _serveur_ nos trouxe taças de vinhos, estava saboreando o frisante quando senti um olhar me _queimando_, não fora difícil localizar de quem era, pois era ninguém menos do que Edward, exatamente na minha frente, bebendo um copo com uísque e com os olhos vermelhos direcionados a mim.

Ele notou que eu havia percebido seu olhar sobre mim, mas este não desviou, e misteriosamente eu também não conseguia desviar, reparei que ele tirava uma carteira de cigarros do bolso interno de seu paletó para depois levar um à boca e ascender. Desde quando Edward fuma? Aparentemente esses dois anos e nove meses o transformaram e muito. Desviei o meu olhar e voltei a prestar a atenção na conversa da minha mesa.

Estavam servindo a entrada quando senti James se resetar ao meu lado, o fitei no rosto e esse mantinha o olhar em algum ponto do outro lado do salão, em seu olhar predominava o ódio, o rancor, sentimentos que nunca havia visto ali. Tomada pela curiosidade segui o seu olhar e finalmente encontrei o que ele fitava.

Eram dois homens, o que estava de frente para mim tinha a pele excepcionalmente clara, quase translúcida, seus olhos azuis opacos me eram familiares, e seus cabelos castanhos escuros emolduravam seu rosto, aquele era o senador _Aro Volturi_, e quando finalmente o homem junto dele virou seu rosto percebi que era um homem de pele azeitonada, cabelos negros e os olhos de um verde oliva, era _Laurent Pierre Garnier_. Ambos pareciam discutir baixo sobre algo, mas foram inesperadamente interrompidos pela chegada de outras três pessoas, uma mulher não muito alta de cabelos loiros trajando um vestido curto rosa, Jane Volturi, outra mulher com um gritante vestido vermelho fogo, brigando ferozmente com seu cabelo ruivo, Victoria Brown, e um homem de pele morena clara, cabelos escuros e músculos evidentes, era _Demetri Paul Smith Sênior_.

- Mas o que _eles_ estão fazendo aqui? – James murmurou para si mesmo.

- Como James? – perguntei para ver se ele me dizia algo, mas esse somente me ignorou. Rapidamente Margareth notando o olhar de ódio do filho virou o rosto na direção que esse encarava e bufou uma atitude explícita de irritação.

Comecei a seguir os olhares da festa, mas nenhum outro fitava naquela direção, a não ser um extremamente verde esmeralda que mantinha a mesma expressão de James, era o olhar de Edward, mas porque eles estavam tão hostis com a presença daquelas pessoas?

- Bella, – James me chamou. – pergunta a Alice se o senador e seus acompanhantes foram convidados?

- James, mas… – hesitei. – sua irmã está ali, pergunte a ela. – murmurei.

- Bella, por favor, pergunte para Alice. – ele disse entre os dentes. Levantei-me da mesa e rapidamente localizei Alice conversando animadamente com os noivos, caminhei em um passo acelerado – o que o salto me permitia -, até estar ao lado dela. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper e Alice me encararam curiosos.

- Me emprestem Alice por um minutinho somente? – pedi tensa. Eles somente confirmaram com a cabeça me fitando com expressões de incredulidade, arrastei Alice até um canto mais reservado.

- Mas Bella, o que tá acontecendo? – Alice perguntava surpresa. – Quer que eu chame meu _irmão_ para você conversar com ele? – ela questionou maldosamente.

- Não, muito obrigada Alice, eu não quero ver ou falar de Edward, quero te fazer outra pergunta. – disse rapidamente, a fazendo me encarar surpresa pela minha urgência.

- O que foi Bella? – ela perguntou tão tensa quanto eu.

- Allie, James pediu para que eu perguntasse a você se o senador Volturi foi convidado? – Alice se contraiu ao ouvir a minha pergunta e voltou o seu rosto ao salão para finalmente encontrar o estranho grupo de cinco pessoas, seus olhos estreitaram e uma labareda de ira passou por ali. Mas o que significava toda essa hostilidade com aquelas pessoas?

- Eu não acredito que eles tiveram a cara de pau de aparecer aqui. – ela murmurou para si mesma.

- O quê Alice? – perguntei confusa, então finalmente ela voltou seu olhar para mim.

- Diga a James que o convite fora direcionado somente a Aro e tínhamos certeza que ele não apareceria. – ela disse ferina, virando de costas para mim, em direção aos seguranças do salão. Fiquei encarando suas costas confusas, não compreendia o porquê de todo esse clima apreensivo por isso resolvi voltar a minha mesa e passar as notícias ao meu namorado.

Quando transmiti as palavras exatas de Alice a James seus olhos queimaram em fúria. Rapidamente ele se pôs em pé, depositou um suave beijo em meus lábios e me pediu para que o aguardasse. Sem palavras fiz o que ele me pediu e logo notei James com seu celular em mãos caminhando para fora do salão. Alguma coisa estava muito errada, sombriamente errada.

O jantar fora servido, mas eu estava sem apetite nenhum, fazia quase uma hora que James havia deixado o salão e até então não retornara. Eu estava inquieta, a sensação ruim que aflorou meu corpo mais cedo se expandiu a níveis alarmantes. James retornou no final do jantar me dizendo que teria que dar uma saída rápida e que logo voltaria aquilo instintivamente aumentou a minha apreensão.

A sobremesa fora servida e nem ela estava me acalmando, bebia o vinho de minha taça como se fosse água, tudo na vã tentativa de aplacar a sensação incômoda, mas de nada adiantava. Rosalie e Emmett dançavam a valsa de recém-casados e depois Rose jogou o buquê, que fora pego por Alice, e assim iniciou-se o baile. Tudo não passava de um borrão para mim, a minha cabeça latejava, um incômodo terrível se apossava de mim. Algo estava muito _errado_.

Peguei meu celular na bolsa carteira que tinha levado e mandei uma mensagem a James perguntando onde e como ele estava – instantaneamente ele me retornara dizendo que estava tudo bem e já estava voltando para festa e pediu para que eu me acalmasse.

Relativamente mais calma por conta das palavras de James segui para o banheiro a fim de passar uma água gelada em meus pulsos e minha nuca. Ao entrar naquele ambiente ele estava estranhamente vazio, milagre para um banheiro feminino, segui até a pia ligando a torneira e abaixando a minha cabeça.

Ouvi o barulho da porta do banheiro abrindo e se fechando, mas não incomodei em olhar para ver quem era continuando a minha árdua tarefa de molhar a minha nuca sem estragar a minha maquiagem e meu cabelo.

- Ora, ora, ora _Isabella Swan_. – uma voz sedutoramente grave e rouca disse atrás de mim, assustada voltei o meu olhar para a pessoa e ali estava Edward com a camisa de seu smoking para fora da calça, sem gravata e sem paletó, seus cabelos bronzes mais bagunçados do que nunca e em seus olhos um brilho maníaco.

- Ah… – disse depois do primeiro susto. – Olá Edward. – o cumprimentei polidamente, fazendo o soltar uma sonora gargalhada que fez meus pelos se eriçarem.

- Para quê tanta educação Bella, até parece que não me conhece há _anos_. – ele disse ironicamente, caminhando em minha direção.

- É… hum… oi… er… então. – disse gaguejando por conta da iminente aproximação.

- Errado ainda Bella, será que eu vou ter que lembrá-la como era? Quando você se jogava em meus braços nua? – ele perguntou cinicamente.

- Eu… eu… na-não… – tentei começar.

- Tisc, tisc, tisc, claro que você fazia isso Bella, como uma _vadia_ bem treinada, você fazia exatamente isso. – ele disse me empurrando com força contra a pia, segurando com força o meu queixo com suas mãos.

- Edward… me… sol… – eu tentava dizer com um fio de voz. Pois estava sufocada com seu aperto.

- Nananina não Bella, você esta me devendo um pequeno servicinho. – e inesperadamente ele me colocou sentada da pia erguendo o meu vestido e rasgando a calcinha que eu usava. Rapidamente desabotoou sua calça revelando seu membro ereto, vestiu em um átimo uma camisinha, eu estava sem palavras, teria Edward à capacidade de me _estuprar_?

E inesperadamente respondendo a minha pergunta silenciosa ele me penetrou com ferocidade, sem nenhuma delicadeza ele investia contra mim, como um _animal_. Aquilo estava longe de ser prazeroso, ele definitivamente estava me machucando, eu desferia socos e tapas em seus ombros, mas aquilo parecia motivá-lo a continuar me invadido com brutalidade. Eu gemia, _sim_, só que de dor, de aversão ao que ele me fazia.

- Isso sua _puta_, geme mesmo que nem uma _vadia_que você é. – ele bradava.

- Edward… para! Você está me machucando! – eu chorava por conta da raiva com que ele investia contra mim, por conta do nojo que ele demonstrava por mim, suas palavras eram como açoites.

- Você como uma boa _prostituta_ não pode se incomodar com seus clientes. Agora geme o meu _NOME_! – ele disse entre os dentes voltando a segurar com força o meu queixo e investindo contra mim com mais força do que no início.

- Para… – meu choro era incessante, as minhas forças para brigar com ele se esvaiam. O que Edward tinha se transformado? Ele era um _monstro_. – _PARA_! – gritei.

- _NÃO_– ele também gritou. -, sua vadia, geme alto, grita de prazer como só você consegue, mostra para mim como é que você faz! _VADIA_! – ele vociferava alucinadamente com ódio enquanto se movia ainda mais rápido dentro de mim.

Voltei a socá-lo, a batê-lo, mas de nada isso adiantava e o meu choro já era constante e a cada movimento seu mais me machucava. Finalmente ele chegou ao seu ápice, e tentou me beijar na boca, invadindo-me com sua língua, senti o hálito de álcool e cigarro exalando dele e movida pelo ódio, mordi com força o seu lábio, senti o cheiro de ferrugem e sal, bem como o gosto ácido em minha boca, que o fez se afastar de mim.

- Sua _maldita_, é mesmo uma vadia! – disse pegando o meu rosto entre suas mãos e pressionando com força.

- Me _solta_! – supliquei.

- Realmente uma vadia, que se faz de pura, inocente, compreensiva, mas não passa de uma _prostituta de luxo_, que se vende ao que lhe pagar melhor, não ficou satisfeita com meus presentes foi atrás de outro otário que lhe paga melhor, não é? Que lhe dá _diamantes_. – ele disse segurando forte o colar que eu estava, o que fez cortar a minha pele. – Que se entrega no nosso _santuário_ de prazer e ainda diz que o ama. Você não ama ninguém, você ama ter poder, riqueza, luxo aos seus pés, você vem se aproveitando da inocência de todos para conseguir o que você quer você é uma _interesseira_ Bella, uma oportunista.

- Eu interesseira Edward? – exasperei de ódio. – Eu te amei de verdade, sofri por sua causa e o que você fez? Você sumiu no mundo, _ninguém_ sabia onde você estava se estava vivo ou se estava morto. Você me abandonou sozinha depois de eu ter confessado o meu amor por você. – as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto sem pudor nenhum. – Amor esse que foi a maior ilusão da minha vida, eu me enganei por _sua_ causa, eu tinha certeza que era correspondida por você! Mas não, era tudo uma farsa! Todas as atitudes apaixonadas que você tomava era tudo muito bem ensaiado, mostrando que você poderia ter tudo o que você quisesse. Eu era seu prêmio… por isso você não se incomodou em tirar a minha virgindade, porque você poderia acrescentar em sua _listinha_ mais uma que você violou…

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo! – ele me interrompeu.

- Não? Como não Edward? Você um drogado filhinho de papai que sempre teve tudo o que queria vem dizer que já _amou_ alguém, você mal se ama! – cuspi as palavras em sua cara descendo da pia, e indo me encostar à parede, as lágrimas de raiva banhavam o meu rosto.

- Engano seu Bella, – ele disse um sussurro. – eu amei muito, mais muito mesmo uma pessoa, _você_ para ser mais claro; por sua causa eu me afastei de minha família para me tratar, para merecer o seu amor…

- Mas que _merda_ você está diz… – eu comecei, mas ele me cortou.

- Eu fui embora de Dartmouth para me tornar uma pessoa que merecesse o seu amor, por isso que eu deixei um bilhete claro escrito _"me espera"_…

- Claro? Claro uma ova que era… você tá querendo colocar a culpa em mim…

- Não Bella, não estou te culpando… acho que na verdade estou te agradecendo – seus olhos verdes, estavam marejados -, quando você disse que me amava eu também sentia a mesma coisa, só que ainda eu não me sentia digno de retribuí-lo e fui covarde ao extremo em te abandonar sem dizer nada…

- O que você esta querendo dizer? – eu estava em prantos.

- Eu fugi de você para ir para uma clínica de reabilitação me livrar dos vícios das drogas para ficar com você, só que eu não imaginava que estava tão… tão… _viciado_ nelas, por isso só deixei um simples me espera, porque eu creia que voltaria rápido aos seus braços, mas não, eu precisei passar por um tratamento intenso e extremamente lento e quando finalmente eu voltei a Dartmouth…

- Você me viu com James… nos _declarando_. – disse sem emoção nenhuma ao me lembrar da minha primeira vez com James que eu senti a sensação de alguém estar me observando, bem como um baque surdo de uma porta se fechando.

- Sim… eu não fiquei bravo em ver você transando com ele, o que me dilacerou foi vendo ele te dizer que te amava e você confessando a ele que também o amava… – uma nova enxurrada de lágrimas dominou aqueles olhos verdes. – Ele te disse o que eu em um ano e meio não consegui dizer.

- Edward… – tentei começar.

- Não Bella, não precisa se culpar como eu sei que você se culpou, eu fui responsável por tudo o que aconteceu, era… – ele engoliu em seco. – era… – hesitou novamente. – era… _natural_ que você se envolvesse com alguém, mas sei lá eu tinha a vã ideia que você ainda estaria me esperando…

- Edward… – minhas lágrimas agora eram um misto de surpresa, saudade, compaixão, raiva, ódio… _amor_.

- Desculpe por isso Bella, eu… eu… eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo, eu me descontrolei, queria provar… sei lá o que eu queria! – ele disse passando a mão em seu rosto frustrado. – Eu sou um _monstro_. – ele virou a sua cabeça para a parede e começou a batê-la com força, me assustei com aquele comportamento maníaco de Edward e sem pensar me aproximei dele.

- Edward… – ele voltou seus orbes esmeraldas para mim. – Você estava fora de si… está tudo bem! Sério.

- Bella… para de se culpar pelo o que _eu_faço, eu te violentei, cometi um ato asqueroso, infame… eu te _machuquei_. – ele disse voltando a bater a cabeça contra a parede.

- Eu também te machuquei. – exasperei.

- Isso não é nada Bella! – ele sorriu sem humor. – por favor, me denuncia para a polícia, conta para o James, peça para que ele venha me espancar, me bata… mas não aceite bem o que eu fiz a você.

- Para _Ed_… – pedi suplicante. Ele voltou o seu olhar ao meu rosto e inesperadamente me abraçou. Assustei com a proximidade amistosa entre nós, mas logo retribui o abraço. Como era bom estar em seus braços, sentindo o calor que irradia dele, eu me sentia estranhamente confortável.

- Bella… Bella… Bella… minha doce Bella… me perdoa por _tudo_ o que eu te fiz, prometo que não vou mais machucá-la. – então ele se afastou de mim e levou seus lábios aos meus, rapidamente eu me afastei.

- Edward eu posso até te perdoar, voltar a ser a sua amiga, mas não me peça para trair James, eu realmente o _amo_ e não vou fazer nada para magoá-lo. – disse me desvencilhando de seus braços que caíram molemente ao lado de seu corpo.

- Eu sou um monstro Bella, desculpa, desculpa, _desculpa_… não sei o que acontece, não consigo me controlar… eu sou realmente um _monstro_.

O ódio me consumiu, não aguentava mais ver Edward ficar repetindo que ele era um monstro, tudo bem que o que ele fez comigo alguns minutos atrás foi monstruoso, mas não era motivo para ficar se martirizando pelo resto da vida. Tomada pela raiva desferi um sonoro e ardido tapa em seu rosto. Por reflexo ele colocou a mão no lugar, mas continuou murmurando que era um monstro, novamente desferi outro tapa contra sua outra face.

- PARA! – exasperei. – Já disse que você não é um monstro, você fez aquilo porque estava movido pela raiva, pela emoção…

- Bella você pode até me perdoar, mas eu nunca vou conseguir fazer isso – ele disse firme. -, você _nunca_ mais vai me ver novamente.

- Você vai embora de novo? – perguntei surpresa, esquecendo-se da raiva que sentia alguns segundos atrás.

- Bella, eu não posso ficar aqui… perto de você… eu tenho medo de mim mesmo… de fazer… de fazer novamente isso contra você! – ele disse se debulhando em lágrimas novamente.

- Edward, você vai novamente abandonar seus irmãos, seus pais, seus amigos por minha causa? – perguntei chocada. – Faça mil favores Edward, se você quiser eu fico longe de vocês…

- O problema é será que eu consigo Bella? – ele vociferou.

- Eu sei que sim Edward. – disse calma, o abraçando rapidamente e depositando um beijo leve em sua bochecha. Afastei-me e fui em direção à porta, quando a estava abrindo, o ouvi murmurar.

- Desculpa Bella pelo que aconteceu aqui. – me limitei a não respondê-lo saindo rapidamente do banheiro. Parece que ninguém na festa notou que eu e Edward sumimos por quase uma hora.

Cheguei a minha mesa e notei Tanya e Heidi em um de seus momentos _fofo_ demais. Elas olharam para mim confusas, pelo jeito a minha maquiagem deveria estar toda borrada devido ao incansável choro, mas não me importei em respondê-las o motivo. Porém, logo Edward passou por nós com seu rosto tão vermelho e marcado pelas lágrimas que tive certeza que o meu estava da mesma forma, pois as duas voltaram seu olhar para mim.

- Nós conversamos. – limitei-me a dizer. As duas nada disseram somente me fitaram apreensivas. – Eu estou bem, gente. – elas sorriram timidamente.

Mas a verdade era que eu estava longe de bem, a conversa com Edward me trouxe sensações, sentimentos que eu não sabia que existia mais em mim. A forma como ele me acusou de ser qualquer, de usar ele e de James me machucou lascivamente. A maneira grosseira que me possuiu no banheiro, a verdade… ah… a doce verdade por trás do seu desaparecimento, os motivos, as confissões, as surpresas que o desmotivaram…

Mas calma aí, se ele me viu com James na nossa primeira noite, porque voltou para a Califórnia? Será que tem muito mais atrás dessa história do que ele me disse? E mais uma coisa ele disse que me _amava_. Um nó se aglomerou em minha garganta, eu queria gritar para expressar o que eu estava sentindo, pois nem eu sabia o que eu sentia.

Foi então que senti uma mão quente em meu ombro nu, James. Encarei seus olhos e vi que ele me fitava com cautela, mas o olhar dele me chamava à atenção, era insatisfação. Porém não tinha condições psicológicas no momento para perguntar a ele o que estava acontecendo, me levantei rapidamente da cadeira e o abracei com força.

- Amor… vamos embora? – implorei.

- Claro, se é o que você quer. – ele disse acariciando o meu rosto. Nos despedimos de Tanya e Heidi, mas não estava em condições de me despedir do restante, James entendeu rapidamente o meu recado e me rebocou facilmente para a fora do salão.

Assim que passamos pela porta de entrada, minhas pernas protestaram e quase desabei no chão, James me pegou no colo me levando para o estacionamento, quando estávamos próximos aos carros, escutamos um choro silencioso e a pessoa estava envolta de uma nuvem de fumaça. _Edward_. James percebeu a piedade em meus olhos e acariciou meu rosto.

- Nós conversamos. – eu disse.

- Eu sei. – encarei confusa.

- _Ele_ veio me pedir para socá-lo, me disse o que aconteceu. – arregalei meus olhos em descrença, Edward realmente estava maluco só podia, mas será que ele contou tudo?

- Tudo? – perguntei esganiçada.

- _Tudo_ Bella e não estou bravo nem com ele por ter feito, e nem por você ter o perdoado. – abaixei meu olhar totalmente envergonhado. James somente me apertou mais em seus braços.

Ele me colocou delicadamente deitada no banco de trás de seu carro enquanto assumia a posição de motorista. Uma exaustão tomou o meu corpo, meus olhos ficaram pesados e os fechei caindo na inconsciência.

Acordei no dia seguinte deitada na cama de James vestindo uma camiseta dele. Novamente os cuidados exagerados de James me fizeram ficar comovida, o procurei ao meu lado e encontrei o vazio, procurei no quarto e nada também, fitei o relógio do lado da cama, eram duas da tarde, me espreguicei e levantei-me da cama, estava caminhando sentido à porta, quando algo me chamou a atenção, o computador de James estava aberto, caminhei até ali e vi que era uma página de internet falando sobre o caso Jennifer Hale, observei melhor e notei que o artigo datava o dia de hoje e que este falava sobre a não solução do caso, a falta de testemunhas, a falta de evidências, o sumiço de provas e o aparecimento de novos fatos.

Novos fatos? Como assim? O caso não tinha sido fechado por falta de provas? Saí do quarto procurando James e o encontrei na biblioteca analisando alguns papéis. Silenciosamente caminhei até parar ao seu lado, desabando na cadeira ao lado da que ele estava.

- Está melhor amor? – ele questionou. – Você teve um sono inquieto essa noite.

- Um pouco. – respondi desinteressada. – Onde você foi ontem à noite?

- Como? – ele perguntou me fitando pela primeira vez desde que eu entrei na sala.

- Você saiu por um tempo no casamento, onde você foi?

- Ah… eu fui até a casa de um amigo. – disse cinicamente voltando o seu olhar para os papéis que eu sabia que se tratavam do caso Jennifer.

- Na casa do seu _amigo_ que o ajuda investigar a morte de Jennifer Hale? – perguntei direta. Ele novamente levantou o seu olhar para mim, confuso. – James eu sei o que você faz mergulhado nesses papéis, eu sei o porquê você vive vindo aqui para Boston ou para Cap Code, sempre tentando buscar algo sobre a morte dela durante todo o tempo que nós nos conhecemos isso até antes de sermos namorados, eu vejo que você depois dessas suas viagens aparece estressado e cheio de segredos.

- Bella, eu… – ele começou mais eu o cortei.

- James, por favor, não esconda as coisas de mim, eu posso te ajudar! – ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Já que você insista que eu divida isso com você… – ele fez uma pausa para tomar ar. – Consegui ter acesso à perícia que fizeram no corpo de Jennifer depois do incêndio e ficou comprovado de a morte dela não foi por causa da fuligem e do fogo, mas que ela sofreu uma parada cardiorrespiratória por conta de uma overdose.

- Amor não estou te entendendo… – comecei, mas fora ele que me interrompeu dessa vez.

- Já ouviu falar em _Rohypnol_? – o encarei confusa, negando com a cabeça. – E Boa Noite Cinderela? – confirmei com a cabeça. – Bem, Bella, essa é uma substância ilegal aqui nos Estados Unidos, e quando autorizada a usar não pode ultrapassar o limite de dois miligramas, e segundo a perícia tinha _vinte_ miligramas no corpo dela. Na época eu me lembro de que os pais dela contestaram esses resultados, tanto que foram refeitos em outros laboratórios várias vezes, pois todo mundo sabia que ela tinha ingerido cocaína mais cedo, só que pelo laudo o nível dos compostos químicos da cocaína não eram alto o suficiente para gerar a overdose, mas suas substâncias somadas com a dosagem abusiva de _Boa Noite Cinderela_ foram o suficiente para que ela tivesse uma overdose fatal.

- James eu não estou te entendendo. – disse confusa.

- Bella durante anos eu acusei Edward de matar Jennifer por causa da _cocaína_ só que na verdade outra pessoa a matou, alguém deu a ela comprimidos de Boa Noite Cinderela disfarçados de alguma outra coisa. – ele disse convicto.

Então uma frase lida no depoimento de Edward há muito tempo atrás surgiu em minha cabeça _"Chegando lá ela tomou dois comprimidos para dor de cabeça…", "(…) da onde ela retirou os comprimidos para dor de cabeça? Eles estavam soltos em cima do criado mudo"_.

Uma luz se fez em minha mente, os comprimidos que Edward falou em seu depoimento era o Boa Noite Cinderela. Eu _precisava_ perguntar mais algumas coisas a James.

- Mas amor, isso não deveria ser a única causa para você deixar o casamento, seria? – perguntei ansiosa.

- Não. Não Bella… não sei se você reparou em um dos homens que estava com o senador Volturi, um moreno claro, de cabelos escuros e extremamente forte, bem enfim _ele_ é uma testemunha que estava sumido há anos.

- Não James… ele nunca esteve sumido. – ele me encarou confuso. – Ele esteve em Phoenix, eu o conhecia… – hesitei por um instante. – ele é pai de um _namoradinho_ meu de ensino médio.

- Vo-vo-você conhece De-dem…

- Demetri Paul Smith _Sênior_? – completei sua frase. Ele arregalou ainda mais os olhos, somente concordando com a cabeça, visivelmente confuso ainda. – Sim eu o conheço. – sua boca abriu ligeiramente. – James… – hesitei.

- Sim? – ele perguntou, me motivando a continuar.

- O que você mais precisa… er… para ter certeza de quem matou Jennifer? – perguntei timidamente.

- Ah… Bella, os documentos que a polícia possui, com os depoimentos, os laudos periciais, documentos relacionados, fotos… _tudo_. – ele disse suspirando. – Mas é impossível consegui-los. – ele completou desanimado.

- E se eu te disser que não é _impossível_? – perguntei em um sussurro.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Bella? – ele inclinou seu corpo em minha direção.

- James, por favor – hesitei. -, não fique bravo com o que irei te revelar.

- Não ficarei. – prometeu.

- Sabe aquela festa vampírica em que você me beijou e Edward te bateu? – ele confirmou com a cabeça. – Bem… você disse algo como _"Você a levará para o mesmo fim que fez com a Jennifer"_ para Edward, ai, bem… er… vocês começaram a falar sobre ela, e bem… eu fiquei curiosa e no outro dia procurei na internet sobre ela, foi então que eu descobri que ela era irmã gêmea de Jasper, sua namorada, amiga de infância de Edward, e que fora morta na casa de praia dos Cullen em Cap Code. – James continuava a me fitar com curiosidade.

"Bem… depois que eu soube de quem se tratava, eu acabei pegando no sono e tive um sonho com _ela_" – James arregalou os olhos, mas não me intimidei com sua surpresa e continuei contando a ele tudo o que acontecera. – "Então… ela me fez alguns pedidos, e um deles era que eu entrasse em contato com meu pai e por ele ser da polícia tentar pegar os documentos sobre a sua morte. Resumindo… meu pai conseguiu ter acesso a eles e me mandou uma cópia…"

- Você os _tem_? – ele perguntou exasperado.

- Aham. – confirmei abaixando o meu rosto e fitando as minhas mãos.

- Bella – ele se ajoelhou na minha frente. -, e onde eles estão?

- Em Dartmouth, no meu dormitório.

- Bella…

- Sim James, eu os entrego para você, mas antes precisamos ir até lá buscá-los. – disse fitando aqueles olhos castanhos que brilhavam de uma maneira nunca antes vista por mim.

- Obrigado, obrigado… _obrigado_ minha princesa, meu amor, eu te amo. – ele dizia enquanto beijava o meu rosto para depois me beijar fervorosamente em meus lábios.

Trocamos-nos rapidamente e em meia hora já estávamos dentro de seu Audi v8 voando na direção Noroeste, para New Hampshire. James voava pela estrada. E num caminho que deveria ser feito em duas horas ele fez em uma hora e dez minutos, ele estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito no estacionamento vazio e juntos subimos voando ao meu dormitório.

Abri a porta do quarto e esse se encontrava do mesmo jeito que eu e Alice havíamos deixado em junho, fui logo em direção ao meu armário, exatamente no fundo falso pegar o envelope que meu pai havia me mandado há quase cinco anos. Arrumei novamente o fundo falso, trazendo o envelope e entregando a James, seus olhos brilharam com a emoção de tê-los em suas mãos. Ele os tirou do envelope e analisou as cinco pastas que ali tinham com olhos de expectativa.

- Obrigado Bella. – disse me beijando vorazmente.

- Não por isso. – sorri tímida. Deixamos o meu dormitório trancando ao sairmos e fomos em direção ao estacionamento, James lia os documentos.

- Bella, você dirige de volta para Boston. – ele me disse quando alcançamos o seu carro no estacionamento.

- Certeza? – perguntei confusa, nunca na minha vida me vi dirigindo um carro tão caro.

- Absoluta, amor eu preciso ler isso aqui. – ele disse levantando uma das pastas. Ele destravou o alarme e assumimos as nossas novas posições, eu a de motorista e ele a de passageiro.

Enquanto acertava o banco para minha altura, James colocava a chave na ignição, empurrou o seu banco para trás de forma para que ficasse mais confortável e colocou o cinto de segurança e voltou seu olhar para os papéis que eu havia entregado a ele. Arrumei os espelhos para mim, liguei o carro e comecei a sair do estacionamento de Dartmouth.

Logo estávamos na autoestrada sentido a Boston. James lia os depoimentos em silêncio, submerso em seu mundo investigativo, enquanto eu prestava a atenção somente no trânsito. Fiz o trajeto na velocidade abaixo da permitida, uma vez que a um leve toque do meu pé direito no acelerador o carro ia facilmente a uma velocidade abusiva. Duas horas e quinze minutos depois, finalmente chegamos a Boston, e como já conhecia o caminho fui facilmente até a casa de James.

Estacionei o carro na garagem do prédio e seguimos para o elevador com James ainda submerso em sua leitura. Quando entramos na cobertura de James ele rapidamente seguiu para a biblioteca e pediu para que eu o seguisse. Sentamos nas mesmas cadeiras de mais cedo.

- Bella – ele começou. –, o quanto você leu desses depoimentos? A que conclusão que você chegou? – ele perguntou temeroso.

- O suficiente e não cheguei à conclusão nenhuma, só que eles apontam sempre para pessoas que tem pod… – me calei com o que eu iria dizer e James me olhou com cautela.

- O que eu temia. – ele disse colocando os papéis em cima de uma mesinha se ajoelhando na minha frente. – Amor… infelizmente você sabe mais do que deveria e quando esse caso voltar a ser investigado vai ser perigoso para você – ele hesitou. – por isso eu irei pedir para alguém de minha confiança ficar guardando o prédio, enquanto eu vou até a casa do _detetive_ que está me ajudando para vermos qual passo seguimos agora.

"Bella, você só vai sair de casa quando alguém que eu designar para isso vir buscá-la, ele lhe dirá um código – _Jennifer_– e você vá com ele, pois, ele te levará até mim. Bella não saia com mais ninguém, por favor, você não pode se machucar por causa disso, tudo bem meu amor?" – somente balancei a cabeça em confirmação e logo James se direcionou ao seu quarto. Voltando de lá alguns minutos mais tarde trajando um belíssimo terno.

- Para que a formalidade? – perguntei confusa.

- Porque acho que terei que intervir como advogado. – ele respondeu sombriamente.

- É tão sério assim?

- Absurdamente. – ele disse me abraçando e me beijando sofregamente.

Logo James saiu pela porta da biblioteca e eu o segui e quando ele chegou ao hall de entrada lançou um olhar de esperança à foto de Jennifer e um olhar de paixão e agradecimento a mim. Passando pela porta e trancando-a em seguida.

Senti frio. Um arrepio tomou todo o meu corpo. Uma sensação ruim.

- Espero que nada dê errado. – murmurei para a casa vazia. Voltei ao quarto de James e me deitei em sua cama me embolando na posição fetal. O medo se expandia por todo o meu corpo. E tomada por esse medo eu misteriosamente consegui dormir.

Fui acordada algum tempo depois com o barulho estridente da companhia, fui lentamente até o hall de entrada, parando em frente à porta.

- Quem é? – perguntei a porta.

- _Senhorita Swan o senhor Brown me mandou vir buscá-la._ – uma voz grossa e penetrante respondeu do outro lado.

- Quem? – perguntei ainda mais temerosa, pois algo naquela voz me dizia para não confiar nela.

- _James Brown, senhorita._ – a voz respondeu.

- Qual é o código que ele deu? – fiz a pergunta mais importante, segundo meu namorado.

- _Jennifer._ – a voz disse firme.

- Ce-certo. – gaguejei. – Estou abrindo. – girei a chave e abri a porta revelando um homem escondido em meio à escuridão do corredor.

- _Bons sonhos_, senhorita Swan.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_Eu sei, eu sei... EU SEI! Vocês querem me matar por ter feito o Edward estuprar a Bella, mas eu precisava colocar algo asqueroso para ele fazer, e prometo explicar melhor o porquê dele ter feito isso. Óbvio que eu irei fazer o mistério para saber o que aconteceu com a Bella até o capítulo 24, para deixá-las submersas em suas teorias... uma coisa é fato, estamos prestes a descobrir os possíveis assassinos da pequena Jennifer Hale! _

_James NÃO está envolvido, antes que vocês achem que ele armou tudo!_

_Próximo capítulo é o que todos esperam desde e o começo da fic (quando o Edward ofereceu esctasy a Bella), finalmente o teremos, e nele vou encaixar as peças faltantes das palavras que ele disse no banheiro a Bella, como o que ele sentiu em cada situação, seja quando a Bella confessou que o amava, seja quando ele viu Bella e James._

_Obrigada a todos que continuam aqui comigo! Mayh Cardoso obrigada sua linda por betar!_

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.**  
**REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	23. Lembranças Daquele Tempo

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 23  
Lembranças Daquele Tempo**

.

**_~ POV Edward ~_**

**.**

Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac…

Os sons dos ponteiros ecoavam pelo meu quarto me fazendo companhia em mais uma noite de insônia na quente San Diego, Califórnia. Mais uma noite que eu passava em claro sofrendo de _abstinência_…

Era a falta de algum alucinógeno em meu sangue, era a falta de um corpo quente ao meu lado, era a falta de um perfume que me lembrava de frésias e lavanda, era falta do aroma de morango que exala de seus cabelos, era a falta dela.

De suas mãos quentes deslizando pelas minhas costas apertando a minha nuca, de seu corpo moldando ao meu, de seus belíssimos olhos chocolates, de seu majestoso beijo, eu sentia falta dela. Mas fora necessário eu sair de perto, pois eu precisava mudar por _ela_.

Levantei da cama onde eu estava tentando dormir a horas e fui até uma mesa que havia próximo a janela, retirei um cigarro do maço e o levei até a boca, ascendendo em seguida, traguei a nicotina e o efeito de relaxamento fora imediato.

Nicotina e cafeína duas novas drogas que me fazem companhia enquanto eu me recupero, enquanto eu tento ser uma pessoa digna.

Percorri meus olhos pelo quarto, era o mesmíssimo quarto que eu havia ficado há quase quatro anos, a mesma cama de casal com lençóis verdes, as mesmas paredes amareladas, a mesma cômoda onde estava minhas poucas roupas, a mesma mesa que agora repousava meu computador e alguns livros de medicina, acompanhados de três porta-retratos; o primeiro tinha a foto de meus familiares e amigos, meu pai Carlisle, minha mãe Esme, meus irmãos Emmett e Alice, e seus respectivos namorados Rosalie e Jasper, ao lado havia outra fotografia, a do meu anjo, da minha melhor amiga Jennifer Hale, com seus longos cabelos loiros, seus penetrantes olhos azuis, suas bochechas coradas em um sorriso único.

_"Como você me faz falta, pequena."_ – pensei pegando a fotografia em minhas mãos e fitando o seu rosto. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, afinal como alguém pode ter sido tão cruel e ter causado a morte de uma pessoa que só fazia o bem? Uma pessoa cheia de vida, carinho, animação, _amor_…

- Um dia prometo descobrir quem fez isso com você. – murmurei para fotografia, a colocando em seu local de origem.

Peguei em minhas mãos o último porta-retrato, esse era recente, fora colocado na minha primeira noite aqui, na fotografia estava uma mulher com longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados, olhos de um tom castanho similar a chocolate, sua pele alva, sorrindo largamente para mim, _Bella_. Minha Bella. Meu amor.

Eu estava do outro lado do país para ser digno a ela, ser merecedor de seu amor, ser devoto a ela pelo resto dos meus dias. Fechei meus olhos e as últimas palavras que ela me disse ecoaram em minha cabeça.

_- Eu te amo, Edward._ – ela me dissera com a voz firme comigo ainda dentro dela sentindo seu calor de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis, aquilo foi estopim para inflamar todo o meu ser, ela me amava da mesma maneira que eu a amava, porém eu ainda não poderia _dar-lhe _o meu amor, pois ele era ainda impuro, grotesco, _indigno_.

Limitei a dar um sorriso e a beijar com suavidade, saindo lentamente dela – por mais que meu corpo protestasse por conta daquela distância -, para evitar ficar muito longe de seu calor a abracei com todo amor e carinho que eu podia, foi então que uma melodia que a muito vinha soando em minha cabeça saiu perfeitamente pelos meus lábios e comecei a murmurar em seu ouvido, rapidamente ela teve o efeito de relaxamento em Bella, que adormeceu em meus braços.

Passei a noite inteira (na verdade apenas algumas horas) refletindo o que eu deveria fazer para enfim merecer o amor dessa mulher fantástica que se encontrava em meus braços. E devido a isso cheguei a três conclusões: a primeira era que eu precisava tratar de minha dependência química novamente, e dessa vez sem burlar qualquer regra para ir atrás de drogas; segunda que precisava ser o mais longe possível de todas as tentações existentes aqui em New Hampshire ou em Boston; e terceira e talvez a mais importante nem Bella, nem meus irmãos e muito menos meus amigos poderiam saber onde eu estava só teria duas pessoas que saberiam onde eu estava que era meus pais, e eu sabia que teria todo o apoio deles nessa minha empreitada.

E tomado a minha decisão, encarei novamente aquela face de anjo que estava em meus braços, o calor que irradiava dela me extasiava, mas eu _tinha_ que me afastar, era para o bem dela, para o meu bem, para o_ nosso_ bem.

Desvencilhei-me de seu corpo a deixando profundamente adormecida em sua cama, vesti a roupa – que ela havia tirado de mim com sofreguidão durante a madrugada -, peguei meu celular, carteira e as chaves do meu carro, era _agora_. Olhei no relógio. Seis e meia da manhã. Lancei um olhar a Bella que continuava adormecida e segui para fora de seu dormitório.

Cheguei ao estacionamento e decidi que tinha que ir até uma floricultura, eu precisava mostrar a Bella que eu me importava com ela, entrei em meu Volvo prata e segui para a loja que ficava próxima a universidade – ironicamente em frente ao cemitério em que minha melhor amiga estava sepultada. Tive uma ideia: eu precisava _conversar_com Jenny antes.

Entrei na floricultura e pedi ao atendente um vaso de orquídeas negras, roxas e brancas e segui até a sua lápide que como sempre estava cheia de flores, provavelmente de seus pais e de seu _namorado_, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, sentei ao lado de sua lápide, depositando o vaso com as orquídeas ali.

- Oi Jenny – murmurei. -, faz tempo que eu não venho aqui não é mesmo? É… sabe, realmente você tinha razão quando me disse que a Bella também me ama, ela assumiu noite passada… ah… Jenny… meu corpo se inflamou de paixão, muito parecida com a sensação que você teve quando descobriu que James te amava – ri, com a lembrança dela me contando. -, como o amor nos deixa tolo.

"Mas resolvi passar aqui agora" – encarei o relógio no visor do meu celular – "as quinze para sete da manhã de um domingo para te dizer um adeus _temporário_, é Jenny eu vou mudar por Bella, vou merecer o seu amor, coisa que eu ainda não mereço… cara… como nós dois fomos idiotas em entrar nessa roubada… _drogas_, onde estávamos com a cabeça?" – perguntei frustrado encarando sua tumba.

"É eu sei não adianta ficar se martirizando, mas agora eu vou fazer certinho aquele tratamento, você vai ver… a próxima vez que eu vir aqui vou estar totalmente limpo e com a mulher da minha vida." – sorri em meio as minhas palavras. – "torça daí onde você estiver por mim, ok? Faça o seu cosmos rodar ao meu favor." – disse me lembrando da explicação cósmica que ela me deu para explicar a sua ligação com James. – "E não se esqueça de pequena… _eu te amo_."

Levantei da onde estava sentado e lancei meu último olhar a lápide, seria um até logo breve – pelo menos na minha concepção, mas eu precisava. Voltei à floricultura e pedi um lírio branco para o mesmíssimo atendente, ele me olhou confuso, mas ignorei a sua expressão.

Porém eu sabia o que significava lírios brancos, lembrava com exatidão as palavras que estavam em um livro de paisagismo de minha mãe: _"Lírios Brancos: significam virgindade, pureza, beleza, é um paraíso estar com você"_.

Virgindade porque a de Bella era minha; pureza porque o nosso amor era o mais puro e verdadeiro; beleza, pois ela era a criatura mais bela que vaga sobre a Terra; e definitivamente _é um paraíso estar com você_, o meu paraíso nesse mundo.

O atendente me trouxe o lírio branco e ele era perfeito, assim como aquela que seria presenteada com ele. Paguei pelas flores e fui até o meu dormitório pegar algumas coisas, arrumei uma mala com algumas roupas, alguns livros – pois o tempo que eu ficasse lá estaria estudando para o meu futuro, assim que terminei peguei algumas fotografias e sai do quarto, entraria em contato com meus pais e diria a eles para explicar para Emmett e Alice que eu iria _viajar_ por algumas semanas.

No estacionamento deixei minha mala em meu carro – sim eu iria dirigindo até a Califórnia, dois dias de viagem não matariam ninguém, e tudo era para um _bem maior_. Logo alcancei o prédio onde ficava o dormitório de Bella, subi correndo as escadas, afinal quanto mais cedo eu fosse, mais cedo eu voltaria.

Abri a porta silenciosamente e ela se encontrava ainda da mesma maneira que eu havia deixado, porém o edredom que cobria aquele magnânimo corpo estava somente em seus quadris, deixando visível a tatuagem que agora tínhamos idênticas. O símbolo da _eternidade_ com as nossas iniciais, prova de que seríamos um do outro para sempre, prova de que nos amávamos.

Fui até a escrivaninha de minha irmã e em um pedaço de papel branco e escrevi um rápido bilhete para a minha Bella, duas palavras simples, porém cheias de amor e promessas.

_Me espera._

Era claro e simples e eu sabia que ela me esperaria, afinal dois meses, no máximo três não era absolutamente nada. Levei o lírio junto com o bilhete e deixei ao lado da cama onde eu havia dormido a cobri melhor com o edredom, pois o ar gelado de New Hampshire estava deixando sua pele arrepiada e depositei um cálido beijo em sua testa.

- Eu volto para você meu amor. Me espera. – murmurei. E comecei a andar para a saída.

- _Edward_. – escutei a sua voz me chamar, voltei correndo ao seu lado e percebi que ela dizia meu nome em sonho, provavelmente sonhando com o nosso futuro juntos para sempre. Sorri com aquilo. E dominado por essa felicidade saí de seu quarto.

Assim que cheguei ao estacionamento entrei rapidamente em meu Volvo e segui rumo à autoestrada sentido San Diego, Califórnia. Quatro mil setecentos e noventa e cinco quilômetros, dois dias e meio de viagem, durante todo o caminho eu só tinha um objetivo na minha frente.

_Bella_.

Ela que motivou essa minha sede de cura. Durante o caminho parei somente para abastecer o carro, comprar algo e ir comendo enquanto eu dirigia, e quando o cansaço me tomou parei em Denver no Colorado para dormir por algumas horas, para em seguida enfrentar mais quinze horas de estrada.

Às cinco e meia da tarde de terça-feira – horário de New Hampshire -, duas e meia da tarde na Califórnia, consegui finalmente visualizar as Montanhas e o oceano pacifico que banha San Diego, apesar de ser novembro, início do inverno, a cidade estava insuportavelmente quente e abafada, o sol escaldante refletia no oceano azul e nas janelas das centenas de edifícios da cidade. Gostava de San Diego, o que eu não gostava era o motivo que me trazia ali novamente, mas tudo era para ser digno a Bella.

Pisei fundo no acelerador, queria chegar logo ao meu destino, _Casa Palmera_, a clínica de reabilitação que eu fiquei por nove meses após a morte de Jennifer "tentando" me livrar do vício da cocaína, da maconha, e outras drogas, mas era tão fácil burlar as leis e regras da clínica e ir até Tijuana no México e conseguir qualquer droga numa facilidade surpreendente e com valores baixíssimos, só que dessa vez eu não faria isso, dessa vez eu cumpriria perfeitamente o tratamento.

Parei o carro em frente à maravilhosa casa branca com inúmeras janelas abertas para entrar o ar quente da Califórnia, as palmeiras no jardim da frente balançavam suavemente com a brisa, as flores de todas as variedades e cores. Desci do carro pegando a minha mala e caminhando a recepção.

E lá estava os dois mesmos atendentes da minha última vez ali, Brian, um cara de alto e musculoso, de pele queimada pelo sol, cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, ao seu lado Anne, uma linda jovem com seus cabelos ruivos cereja, e pele tão branca quanto a minha, e seus incríveis olhos cinzas. Ambos me olharam com surpresa e somente caminhei até o balcão em direção a eles para dar a minha entrada na clínica.

- Anne, Brian, como estão? – perguntei animado. Pois estava começando a traçar o meu futuro com Bella.

- Edward Cullen, o que devemos a honra? – Brian com sua voz grossa e penetrante perguntou.

- Honra? – ri ironicamente. – Meus caros eu vim me tratar dessa vez.

- E você tem certeza que não vai fugir no meio da noite ou fingir que vai até a escola para ir até Tijuana? – Anne perguntou desconfiada.

- Dessa vez não Anne, dessa vez eu vou levar isso aqui a sério. – disse confiante.

- Quem é a _causa_ disso Edward? – Brian perguntou. O cara era bom, um enfermeiro e psicólogo – pois ele tinha as duas universidades -, excepcional e o tempo que eu fiquei aqui há alguns anos, desenvolvi uma amizade muito bacana com ele. Peguei uma fotografia minha e de Bella tirada no Hawaii e mostrei a eles.

- Essa é a causa – disse sorrindo. – eu voltei aqui por causa dela, para melhorar por ela.

- Ela é linda. – Anne disse admirando a fotografia. – Vocês formam um casal muito bonito. – completou.

- Obrigado Anne.

- E a responsável pela mudança de Edward Cullen tem nome? – perguntou Brian.

- Bella.

- Faz jus. – disseram os dois em uníssono.

- Agora vocês vão ficar aí me perguntando da minha _namorada_ou vão chamar o Dr. Bergman e a Dra. Woods? – perguntei humorado, fingindo irritação.

- Ele está falando sério. – disse uma Anne impressionada. Anne quando a conheci estava terminando a faculdade de enfermagem, mas o que ela queria mesmo era fazer medicina, era uma questão que iria perguntar a ela numa hora prudente.

- Seriíssimo Anne. – disse confiante. E em segundos ela pegou o telefone e discou o ramal. Falou rapidamente com alguém, enquanto eu e Brian conversávamos animadamente.

- Edward Cullen! – exclamou uma mulher de cabelos acajus e feições maternas, com seus profundos olhos castanhos. – Então é verdade _mesmo_! – exclamou num misto de admiração e surpresa.

- Sim Dra. Woods. – disse fazendo uma meia reverência.

- Edward é Barbara, _por favor_. – ela disse num tom divertido. – Mas o que devemos a honra de sua visita? – Quando ia responder outra voz se fez presente no lobby da clínica.

- Meus olhos estão me enganando. Só pode! Vou ter que procurar um oftalmologista urgente. – esbravejou um simpático senhor de cabelos brancos e de pele extremamente vermelha. Com uma fisionomia simpática e amigável. Não sei por que, mas sempre o Dr. David Bergman me lembrou do _papai Noel_.

- Bergman, larga de ser melodramático e escandaloso. – Dra. Woods reprimiu seu sócio e amigo. – Mas Edward querido, o que te trás a ensolarada San Diego? Seu pai me disse que você estava cursando medicina em Dartmouth.

- Sim Barbara eu estou fazendo medicina, seguindo os passos de meu pai, mas vim aqui, pois preciso da ajuda de vocês.

- Como assim Edward? Você está bem melhor do que da última vez que esteve aqui. – Dr. Bergman se manifestou surpreso.

- Ele quer ser digno do amor dessa moça. – Brian respondeu a pergunta entregando a foto minha com Bella a David.

- Hohoho, ela é linda Edward! Como sempre nunca perde tempo. – Bergman disse animado.

- De quem ele é filho? De Carlisle Cullen, é claro que ele tem um bom dedo para escolher mulher. – falou Barbara animada, ela e meu pai fizeram Yale juntos, mas ela nunca demonstrou interesse por meu pai, por mais que ele tenha demonstrado por ela, Barbara gostava de _outra_ coisa. – Qual o nome dela Edward?

- Bella. – respondemos eu, Anne e Brian juntos.

- Combina com ela. – Barbara concluiu.

- Para você ter o amor dessa moça o que podemos fazer por você? – Bergman disse animado com a possibilidade de ajudar a conquistar alguém, ele era um romântico incurável.

- Eu quero me _internar_. – disse com firmeza, fazendo os dois médicos se olharem para depois voltar o olhar para mim.

- Mas você parece bem. – disse Barbara convencida.

- Cafeína e _algo mais_. – disse rapidamente. – Será que poderíamos conversar sobre isso? – perguntei suplicante.

- Claro, claro, vamos até a minha sala. – Bergman disse atordoado, seguindo sentido a sua sala acompanhado de mim e Barbara.

Caminhamos até a sala do Dr. Bergman, que era extremamente clara, com as paredes brancas e inúmeros quadros coloridos, uma mesa grande de madeira escura, de um lado uma imensa cadeira de couro caramelo e do outro lado duas menores da mesma cor. David assumiu a sua poltrona enquanto eu e a Dra. Woods assumíamos as outras.

- Vejamos Edward, quanto tempo você está sóbrio? – A Barbara perguntou descrente.

- Cinco horas. – disse envergonhado, fazendo ambos me encararem com olhos arregalados.

- Mas… – Dra. Woods começou.

- Barbara eu vim de New Hampshire até aqui dirigindo, eu queria muito chegar rápido aqui, então…

- Então você precisava ficar _ligadão_. – completou Bergman e eu somente confirmei com a cabeça. – Edward quantas vezes você cheirou de New Hampshire até aqui?

- Não tenho certeza, mas toda vez que parava o carro para abastecer ou para comer algo eu preparava três carreiras. – disse novamente envergonhado. – E também tinha _lança_ no carro.

- Mais ou menos umas trinta vezes nesses últimos dois dias. – Bergman murmurou a conta rapidamente anotando em um papel o número.

- Oh meu Deus, Edward, o que você tá fazendo com a sua vida? – murmurou Barbara horrorizada.

- Edward isso é quase o triplo do que você consumia alguns anos. – concluiu Bergman.

- É eu sei… por isso eu preciso começar esse tratamento urgente. – disse fitando os olhos de David.

- Mostrar texto das mensagens anteriores -

- Você sabe que vai ser um tratamento extremamente longo, não é? – perguntou novamente o médico.

- Sim eu estou preparado para ficar de três a seis meses. – disse confiante.

- Não Edward – começou Barbara amável. – vai ser no mínimo _um_ ano para você ficar totalmente limpo.

- _COMO_? – exasperei alto, não podia ficar tanto tempo assim na Califórnia, longe da minha família, dos meus amigos, de _Bella_.

- Edward, se você quiser ficar totalmente limpo, sem nenhum resquício químico, por um balanço preliminar, você terá que ficar aqui por um ano no mínimo. – Bergman explicou.

- Mas e se eu levar a sério o tratamento há possibilidade de sair antes? – perguntei, tentando me manter calmo. E não podia de forma alguma ficar doze meses longe de todos, eu precisava deles para manter minha sanidade.

- Isso nunca aconteceu antes, mas é possível sim. – Bergman pensativo.

- Então eu aceito, e conseguirei sair antes! – disse confiante, e ambos sorriram compreensivos.

- Então vamos Edward, tirar seu sangue e confirmar o quanto de elementos químicos você tem. – Barbara disse animada, se levantando de sua cadeira.

- Antes eu preciso fazer uma ligação. – disse interrompendo os dois.

- Carlisle? – a Dra. Woods perguntou.

- Sim. – confirmei e ambos sorriram amistosos para mim e Bergman indicou o telefone de sua sala para que eu utilizasse, já que o meu celular estava sem bateria e eu não tinha intenção de recarregá-lo, pelo menos não agora.

Peguei o telefone e disquei o número da minha casa em Boston, eu sabia que ambos estavam lá esse horário. Quatro toques depois:

_- Alô? _– uma voz suave que lembravam sinos perguntou do outro lado.

- Mãe? Tudo bom? É o Edward! – disse me identificando rapidamente.

_- Oi querido, aconteceu alguma coisa?_ – ela perguntou com um quê de preocupação.

- Mais ou menos, Carlisle está aí? – pedi, queria falar com os dois.

_- Sim, vou chamá-lo._ – ouvi ela se afastando do telefone e chamando meu pai.

_- Edward, aconteceu alguma coisa?_ – meu pai questionou nervoso.

- Pai, coloca no viva voz, eu quero falar com você e com a mamãe ao mesmo tempo. – pedi.

_- Claro._ – um segundo depois os sons da minha casa em Boston ecoaram em meu ouvido. – _Pode dizer filho._ – meu pai disse.

- Mãe, pai… – hesitei. Respirei fundo e continuei. – Vocês sabem e não é de hoje que eu uso drogas – escutei minha mãe segurar um gritinho e meu pai respirar pesado. -, bem… devido a isso eu tomei uma atitude…

_- Que atitude Edward?_– Carlisle Cullen perguntou visivelmente nervoso.

- Resolvi me tratar pai. – disse confiante. – Nesse exato momento estou em San Diego na _Casa Palmer _com Dra. Woods e Dr. Bergman na minha frente. – os dois sorriram para mim.

_- E você decidiu isso quando?_– meu pai perguntou desconfiado.

- Domingo pai. – disse cansado. – Foi o dia que peguei meu carro e vim até aqui dirigindo.

_- Dirigindo?_– minha mãe repetiu horrorizada.

_- Algum de seus irmãos sabe o porquê disso?_– meu pai questionou hostil.

- Não pai, ninguém sabe, e não quero que ninguém além de vocês dois saiba. – disse confiante.

_- Por que Edward você não quer que seus irmãos saibam?_– Carlisle murmurou.

- Bella. – disse rápido, e meu pai e minha mãe seguraram a respiração. – Eu vou melhorar por ela. – completei ao notar que eles estavam temendo algo ruim.

_- E quanto tempo você vai ficar aí querido?_ – minha mãe perguntou chorosa.

- Seis meses. – respondi confiante. Barbara e Bergman se olharam temerosos e depois voltaram o olhar para mim, como se me _reprimisse_. Será que eles não conseguiam entender que eu iria conseguir ficar limpo em seis meses. Bem, pois eu iria.

_- Filho passa o telefone para Barbara._– meu pai pediu, e o fiz. Eles conversaram por um tempo e depois de alguns minutos a ouvi dizendo que já retornava a ligação a ele, e encerrou a mesma.

- Então vamos começar Edward? – ela perguntou animada.

- Vamos. Eu deixo você drenar todo o meu sangue. – disse com humor, fazendo com que ela e Bergman rissem alto.

- Brian vai revistar suas coisas – Bergman disse com um sorriso em seu rosto quando estávamos passando pela a porta. -, e você ficará algumas horas _exilado_. – completou com um tom de ressentimento na voz.

.

Ficar exilado, ou como os outros internos chamam _fortaleza_, era a pior parte do tratamento. Setenta e duas horas trancado em um quarto totalmente branco, recebendo somente alimento e água em horários regulares. Três dias para desfazer todos os efeitos entorpecentes e alucinógenos das drogas que eu consumia.

E como é difícil ser isolado, de ficar sem ver ninguém, sem conversar com alguém, sem qualquer tipo de droga, pois nem cafeína eles estavam me dando. O sono não me tomava e minha mente era o turbilhão de minha loucura, meus músculos estavam resetados, todas as minhas articulações estavam doloridas, eu não aguentava mais a dor que sentia.

Por que não me davam um analgésico? Porque até um simples analgésico para um viciado era droga.

_"Maldição de um vício."_ – praguejava em pensamento. Isso que fazia apenas dez horas que eu estava_ recluso_ nesse ambiente imaculadamente e irritantemente branco.

Minha boca estava seca e amarga, meus olhos ardiam, meu estômago se contorcia, o ácido estomacal corroía tudo o que podia. Minha cabeça girava, doía, parecia que iria explodir. Uma ânsia de vômito se acumulou em minha garganta e me levantei rapidamente da cama onde eu estava deitado e corri até o banheiro, e assim que cheguei coloquei tudo o que não havia em meu estomago para fora, senti o gosto amargo da bile em minha boca.

- _Merda_! – gritei.

Isso era o inferno, um purgatório na Terra. Uma tontura se alastrou pelo meu corpo, tão intensa que me levou ao chão, novamente o vômito se acumulou em minha garganta e mais uma vez eu o expeli. Tudo o que eu comia não parava em meu estômago, eu estava fraco, com fome, com sede, cansado, eu estava em_ abstinência_.

Encostei minha fronte no piso gelado do banheiro e aplacou um pouco a dor e a ânsia. Porém a tontura estava ali presente ainda, queria voltar para o quarto, para a cama, mas era impossível.

Merda. Merda. _MERDA_!

A que ponto que eu cheguei? Eu estava um lixo, totalmente acabado. Engatinhei até o Box do banheiro, arranquei a camiseta e a calça azul – uniforme padrão da clínica – e liguei a ducha fria.

Eu continuei sentado em meio ao Box, conforme a água gelada caía sobre minha cabeça apaziguava minimamente a dor que eu sentia, mas mesmo assim não sumia totalmente. Fechei meus olhos com força e tentei me concentrar no som da água batendo no azulejo. Mas novamente a ânsia veio, e novamente expeli o líquido amargo da bile.

Esse era o meu fim, definitivamente eu morreria naquele quarto, naquele banheiro, debaixo daquela água gelada. Estava tão entorpecido em minha iminente morte que assustei quando senti duas mãos quentes me levantarem do chão. Abri meus olhos e consegui notar as sombras de duas pessoas, provavelmente enfermeiros me arrastando para algum lugar.

Senti o impacto de algo macio em minhas costas, à cama. E depois cinco dedos espalmando com força em meu rosto. Tentava abrir meus olhos, mas estava insuportavelmente difícil, tentava falar algo, mas não saía som nenhum de minha boca, tentei apurar meus ouvidos e somente consegui ouvir um zumbido ao longe. Novamente senti os dedos batendo em meu rosto, ardendo enlouquecidamente no local. Tentei novamente abrir meus olhos e em uma fenda vi de maneira embaçada meu agressor, instantaneamente minha audição recuperou um pouco e ouvi o que dizia.

- Edward, Edward, Edward! Acorda. – a voz dizia.

Taft… Taft… Taft… TAFT…

Os sons dos tapas que meu agressor me desferia ecoavam pelos meus tímpanos, fazendo minha cabeça zunir. Eu sabia que se eu conseguisse abrir meus olhos aquilo iria parar, e com uma força hercúlea forcei minhas pálpebras a se abrirem, apesar de ainda estarem enevoadas consegui visualizar quem estava me reanimando.

- Bri… iaann – murmurei entre os dentes. Naquele instante os tapas pararam.

- Edward se mantenha assim… não apaga de novo. – ele disse firme. Fazendo-me usar toda a minha concentração naquilo.

Senti alguém vestindo uma camiseta, ou um camisolão em mim, e alguns segundos depois senti algo espetando a veia de minha mão esquerda. _Maravilha_. Eu havia mesmo chegado ao fundo do poço, pois estavam tendo que me alimentar com soro.

_"No que eu me transformei?"_ – essa pergunta ecoava em minha cabeça enquanto resistia em deixar meus olhos abertos. Pela a cara que o Brian fazia eu deveria estar um cadáver, algo que sinceramente eu não duvidava.

Comecei a sentir arrepios de frio tomando o meu corpo. _Efeito da glicose_. E rapidamente alguém me cobriu com um cobertor, pois senti o peso caindo sobre o meu corpo. Não sei quanto tempo se passou, só sei que a minha visão já não estava mais turva e nem enevoada, conseguia facilmente visualizar a totalidade branca daquele lugar que eu me encontrava. Brian que ainda me segurava pelos ombros me colocou lentamente encostado nos travesseiros, fazendo meu corpo ficar em um ângulo de noventa graus.

Fora até o frasco de soro e cessou sua distribuição, e em seguida tirou a intravenosa de minha mão. O desconforto pela falta da glicose foi momentâneo.

- Brian – o chamei quando ele se virava para sair, rapidamente voltou o olhar para mim. -, mais quanto tempo? – perguntei fracamente. Pelo jeito havia muito tempo ainda.

- Mais algumas horas. – ele disse sombriamente.

- Quantas?

- _Doze_. – ele respondeu antes de se virar.

Doze. Mais doze longas horas de sofrimento. Mais doze horas no purgatório. Fora então que uma Anne com uma bandeja de comida entrou no quarto, veio até mim, e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Consegue comer, Edward? – ela perguntou amavelmente.

- Eu preciso. – disse com um fio de voz, ela limitou a sorrir. Sopa de legumes nunca senti tanto prazer em tomar algo desse gênero. O caldo quente descia pela minha garganta fervilhando, aplacando o gosto amargo que eu tinha em minha boca. Depois de um tempo razoavelmente curto – pelo menos para mim -, a sopa acabou.

Eu estava me sentindo parcialmente revigorado, o efeito glicose mais sopa foi restaurador. Anne sorriu para mim para em seguida sair do quarto trancando a porta. Novamente sozinho no inferno, no purgatório. Levantei-me da cama lentamente, uma leve vertigem me tomou, mas a ignorei, e fui até o banheiro.

Em cima da pia havia um pequeno espelho e fui me encarar nele. Se não fosse meus olhos verdes eu não reconheceria a pessoa ali refletida. Meus cabelos mais desgrenhados do que nunca, minha barba crescida, olheiras fundas e pretas marcavam meu rosto mais pálido do que nunca, meus lábios estavam brancos e totalmente rachados. Eu literalmente estava um morto vivo, um zumbi.

- Por que eu fui fazer isso com a minha vida? – perguntei ao reflexo. Mas ele continuou me fitando com uma expressão de dor, ódio, insegurança… _medo_. Respirei fundo mais algumas vezes e voltei para a cama, me acomodando confortavelmente.

Fechei meus olhos e de início só consegui visualizar preto riscado com linhas brancas. Depois um arco-íris dançante e no meio dele um anjo, um belíssimo anjo de longos cabelos castanhos, penetrantes olhos cor de chocolate e um marcante sorriso de dentes brancos. _Bella_. Minha Bella. Era por ela todo esse sofrimento.

O caleidoscópio de cores se espalhava por minha mente, dominava os meus instintos, minhas emoções, minhas reações. Tentava alcançá-lo, mas era impossível. Meus braços não eram longos o suficiente, meus dedos não eram fortes para tanto. Eu era fraco demais, incapaz demais, vulnerável demais.

Escuridão, dor, sofrimento, angústia, incapacidade… eu sentia todos essas emoções e não conseguia domá-las e isso me frustrava. Eu queria fechar meus olhos e não abri-los nunca mais, eu queria que a dor parasse, que o sofrimento se esvaísse, que a angústia sumisse, e que a incapacidade me tomasse por completo. A exaustão emocional e física por causa da falta de drogas era absurda, eu precisava, eu queria, eu necessitava de algo.

Abri meus olhos e ainda me encontrava naquele maldito quarto branco, sentei-me na cama alucinado, virei meu pescoço para a esquerda e para a direita para que ele estralasse, em seguida comecei a estralar meus dedos, levantei-me da cama e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, procurando no chão um comprimido que eu pudesse amassá-lo e fazê-lo virar pó para que eu o aspirasse.

Mas nada… eu não encontrava _nada_, andava desesperado pelo quarto, batendo a mão na parede, na vil tentativa que algum pó sair dali. _Perfume_ deveria ter algum vidro de perfume naquele quarto, fui ao armário, mas só tinha cobertores, travesseiros e uniformes da clínica. Bufei nervoso, caminhei numa velocidade surpreendente até o banheiro, mas lá só havia uma escova de dentes, uma pasta de dentes, e uma barra de sabonete.

_Sabonete._ Peguei-o em minhas mãos e levei a minha narina, inspirando profundamente contra ele, senti meu nariz se contrair com a substância, ela tinha – minimamente -, o mesmo efeito da cocaína em minha narina, mas não era suficiente.

Peguei a pasta de dentes, estranhamente branca, _perfeito_, espremi em meu dedo e a levei em minha gengiva esfregando com força para que queimasse como o pó fazia ali, mas nada.

Eu precisava, eu queria, eu necessitava de _Erythroxylon Coca_ em meu sangue, nem que fosse a sua folha para que eu mascasse e desse a dormência em minha boca. Voltei ao quarto e comecei a novamente andar rápido por todo ele, batendo com força nas paredes, tentando desprender o pouco cal que tinha ali e quando ele caía minimamente no chão, pegava rapidamente com minha mão e aspirava.

Voltei em minha cama, deitado me deixei vagar pelas sensações que a _coca_ me dava. A euforia alucinante, o prazer indescritível, os poderes que ela proporciona, à maneira que ela aplacava a dor, a viagem que ela me proporcionava, a desinibição no sexo que ela me proporcionava, me fazendo cometer as mais prazerosas loucuras naquele ato, de possuir alguém, penetrando fundo, a fazendo gemer meu nome, arranhando as minhas costas.

_Sexo. Bella. Amor._

Eu não deveria dar pé a minha _nóia_, eu precisava me concentrar em duas coisas: curar-me e em Bella, nada de ficar perdido em lembranças de como o efeito relaxante, alucinante, poderoso…

- _NÃO_! – gritei.

Eu não podia ficar me lembrando disso eu tinha que me lembrar de outra coisa, me lembrar de Bella. Fechei meus olhos e tentei me concentrar em tudo que vivemos: nossos beijos, nossos abraços, o fato de possuí-la, ouvi-la gemendo meu nome, o movimento de seu corpo sob e sobre mim, o tom de suas carícias, a suavidade de sua pele, a temperatura de seu hálito no meu corpo, seus lábios me venerando, sua língua _me _massageando. Bella, Bella, _Bella_. Eu precisava dela, eu queria ela. Senti minhas terminações nervosas se contraírem novamente, movimentos involuntários tomaram meu pé e eu o balançava em uma velocidade alucinante, eu precisava, eu queria, eu necessitava.

_Bella._

Será que ela cumpriria a _sua_ promessa? Será que ela esperaria imaculadamente só para mim, o único que te tocaria? Sim ela me _amava,_ela me queria, ela não iria agir como uma vadia qualquer e transaria com alguém, ela esperaria para _transar_ comigo, gemer meu nome, me dar prazer, gozar em minha cara, e eu gozar alucinadamente _dentro_ dela.

Estava tão concentrado em meus pensamentos sexuais com o corpo de Bella que nem notei que alguém mexia na fechadura do quarto onde eu estava. Será que as minhas setenta e duas horas no inferno haviam acabado? Tomara que sim. A porta fora escancarada, e _a_vi, linda com seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados indo até a sua cintura, seus olhos castanhos cor de chocolate, sua pele alva, seu corpo escultural. Levantei-me correndo da cama e fui até ela abraçá-la.

- Bella, minha Bella. – disse a levantando em um abraço para em seguida beijar seus lábios, quando direcionava meus lábios aos dela, notei que ela estava diferente, seus olhos estavam acinzentados, seus cabelos estavam de um tom ruivo cereja. Não era a minha Bella, era Anne. Senti o desespero me tomar, a soltei e voltei minha cabeça a uma parede ao meu lado e comecei a bater contra ela com força.

Instantaneamente senti dois braços me puxando dali, encarei quem era o infeliz que não entendia meu sofrimento e me tirava da minha tortura, Brian e outro enfermeiro, enquanto Anne ia até o guarda-roupa e trazia uma peça de lá. Senti-a colocando uma calça em minhas pernas e depois subindo, em seguida alguém arrancando o camisolão que vestia, olhei confuso para os rostos que estavam ali.

- Acabou seu exílio. – Brian disse.

Como? _Impossível_. Agora que as alucinações começaram. Comecei a me debater, não queria sair dali, queria ficar ali com a minha amada, amando-a. Os braços dos meus captores me seguravam com força, mas eu conseguia mesmo assim me contorcer. Fora então que um aroma diferente de todos os outros sentidos por mim naquele quarto invadiu minhas narinas.

O calor fumegante, o aroma de algo torrado, o cheiro de café. Finalmente iriam me dar _cafeína_. Abri meus olhos à procura da fonte do aroma e vislumbrei Dra. Barbara Woods segurando uma caneca, provavelmente, abarrotada de café. Percebi que as mãos que me seguravam me soltaram, e finalmente a caneca de café foi esticada em minha direção, sem hesitar a peguei, inalando o perfume que aquele líquido emanava e os levei em meus lábios, segundo a segundo, sentia a cafeína tomando o meu corpo, aplacando a abstinência.

Porém cedo demais o café acabou, mas eu estava mais controlado. Fitei Dra. Woods e ela sorria amavelmente para mim.

- Apesar dos contratempos e do susto que você nos deu Edward, seu tempo enclausurado acabou. – ela disse com uma voz suave.

- Susto? – repeti.

- Sim, você entrou em choque pela falta de droga, ficou cerca de vinte horas debaixo da água gelada e acabou tendo uma hipotermia. – ela disse amavelmente, mas com os olhos cheios de piedade.

- Acho que vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava. – murmurei para ela.

- Sim meu querido, e conversando com o seu pai ele pediu para que eu te propusesse que transfira a sua faculdade para cá, para UCSD, pois sabemos que seu tratamento será longo, claro que você poderá visitar seus familiares, sua namorada em alguns meses, mas você necessitará manter o tratamento.

- Tudo bem Barbara já entendi o recado de Carlisle. – disse de cabeça baixa, afinal o meu sonho de ir embora da ensolarada Califórnia em seis meses fora por água abaixo, mas ainda tinha a esperança que eu poderia vê-la em alguns meses. Barbara sorriu amavelmente para mim.

- Então querido você irá precisar que alguém de sua confiança dê entrada na sua transferência em Dartmouth.

As palavras da Dra. Woods ecoaram em minha cabeça, quem eu iria pedir para cuidar da minha transferência? Não poderia pedir para Emmett, Alice então fora de cogitação, Jasper talvez, mas iria atrair a atenção de Alice, ele não consegue esconder por muito tempo as coisas dela, Rosalie iria me perguntar tanta coisa, mais tanta coisa que eu acabaria contando onde eu estava ou nós discutiríamos. Quem eu iria pedir para fazer isso para mim?

_Tanya_. Claro ela faria isso sem objeção nenhuma, e também não ficaria me pressionando para dizer onde eu estava.

- Barbara – chamei a médica que analisava a planilha com meu desempenho. –, eu preciso redigir uma procuração.

- Claro, vamos até a minha sala e você está com sorte, temos um juiz aqui na clínica hoje. – ela disse com um sorriso em seu rosto, se levantando da cama e seguindo pela porta comigo a acompanhando.

Andamos em silêncio pelos corredores curvos e bem decorados da Casa Palmera, se não fosse um lugar tão triste seria uma belíssima casa. Finalmente alcançamos a sala dela que ficava extremamente próxima a_fortaleza_, entramos na sala, ricamente decorada, havia uma parede tomada por uma estante abarrotada de livros de medicina, na parede oposta, imensos quadros e fotografias, a de meu pai e dela era uma das maiores, a mesa de mogno era ladeada de um lado por uma poltrona de couro branco e do outro por dois sofás pequenos do mesmo material. Ela me indicou o computador e imediatamente me apossei dele.

Enquanto eu digitava a procuração a Tanya, Barbara conversava com alguém pelo telefone, creio que ela estava procurando o tal juiz. E quando finalmente estava imprimindo o documento alguém bateu na porta. Por ela entrou um senhor de uns cinquenta anos, com os cabelos meios grisalhos, alto, com pele branca queimada de sol, e seus olhos verdes me eram vagamente familiar.

- Dr. Johansson. – Barbara o saudou e imediatamente encarei o senhor que estava ali na sala. Kevin Johansson pai de Megan Johansson. Será que novamente Megan estava aqui na clínica?

- Barbara minha querida. – ele disse a abraçando.

- Viu Megan? – Barbara perguntou a ele.

- Sim – ele baixou o olhar, numa fisionomia triste. – ela está melhorando, não é? – perguntou em expectativa.

- Um pouco. – Barbara soltou timidamente.

Megan Johansson era uma atriz precoce de Hollywood, estourou em seu primeiro filme aos doze anos e desde então sua carreira fora astronômica, a conheci quando vim para cá há quase três anos, na época ela tinha dezesseis, descobri que com a fama, ela também criou um círculo de amigos que a acompanhava sempre em festas, onde se bebia demais, consumia drogas demais, ela fora trazida a Casa Palmera por ter tido um parada respiratória por causa da cocaína, mas pelo jeito assim como eu ela voltou fortemente com o vício.

- Mas diga Barbara em que eu posso te ajudar hoje? – ele perguntou.

- Ah… – então ela explicou que eu precisava mandar essa procuração para New Hampshire para que alguém cuidasse de minha transferência para UCSD, mesmo desconfiado que eu não fosse seguir as ordens do tratamento ele assinou o documento, e depois saiu da sala. Barbara sorria para mim. Voltei meu olhar para a tela do computador, o relógio marcava quatro da tarde, sete da noite em Dartmouth, peguei o telefone e disquei o número de minha amiga. Que atendeu no terceiro toque.

_- Alô?_– perguntou Tanya com sua voz rouca e meio grave do outro lado.

- Tanya? Tudo bom é o Edward! – me identifiquei.

_- Seu bastardo filho de uma mãe, onde você está?_– ela perguntou irritada.

- Eu não posso te dizer com exatidão, mas digamos que eu estou viajando. – disse com humor.

_- Como você está viajando que nem seus irmãos, muito menos sua_namorada_sabem onde você está? Ah… Edward Cullen…_ – ela esbravejava do outro lado da linha.

- Tanya não adianta fazer drama, não vou dizer onde estou só quero que você me faça dois favores. – pedi.

_- Quais?_ – perguntou mal humorada.

- Preciso que você cuide do meu pedido de transferência de Dart…

_- COMO?_– ela gritou. – _Você vai abandonar mesmo tudo aqui? Por que Edward?_– ela perguntou se alterando. Suspirei fundo e audivelmente e vi que Barbara me deixou a sós em sua sala, me dando privacidade.

- Tanya… – a chamei com a voz baixa. – Eu precisei sair de New Hampshire, eu não posso mais ficar aí próximo de tudo, próximo de _Bella_. – menti.

_- Como é que é?_ – ela perguntou confusa. – _Você vai largar tudo aqui por causa_dela_?_ – Tanya perguntou chocada.

- Sim… porque ela acredita que temos algo sério, algo como _amor_. – disse sentindo um nó em minha garganta se formar.

_- Mas… mas… Edward você me disse que a amava._– murmurou incoerentemente.

- Amava Tanya? Não, eu estava fora do meu juízo. E nisso entra o meu segundo pedido. – engoli em seco. – Quero que você encontre seu primo James até às oito da noite, pois nesse horário eu irei ligar em seu celular e quero muito falar com ele.

_- Com James? _– Tanya repetiu chocada.

- Isso. – confirmei. – Agora me diz, você está na fraternidade?

_- Sim_. – murmurou incoerentemente.

- Certo então estou te mandando por fax uma procuração para você entrar com meu pedido de transferência. – disse rápido.

_- E para onde devo mandá-los Edward?_– ela perguntou com escárnio.

- Para a casa dos meus pais, e eles remeterão a mim. – disse na mesma forma.

_- Ok, senhor misterioso._– ela disse com um toque divertido.

- Tanya, as oito com o Brown, ok? – repeti mais uma vez.

_- Já entendi_. – disse cansada. – _Mas eu ainda quero saber toda essa história Edward Cullen._ – disse.

- Você saberá. – disse temeroso. – Até daqui a pouco. – disse antes de desligar o telefone.

Enviei por fax meus documentos a Tanya e assim que terminei fechei meus olhos e torci para que o que eu estivesse fazendo valesse alguma coisa. Saí da sala da Dra. Woods encontrando-a no meio do corredor conversando com uma enfermeira, disse que as cinco eu voltaria para usar novamente o telefone.

Fui até a área em que ficavam os quartos e logo vi o que tinha o meu nome em uma placa, o abri e vi aquele mesmo quarto de três anos atrás, em cima da cama de lençóis verdes tinha as minhas malas, retirei tudo o que havia nelas, coloquei minhas poucas roupas em uma cômoda, meus livros e meu laptop em cima de uma mesa, algumas fotografias coloquei num mural que havia ali, e mais três porta-retratos na mesa ao lado do computador.

Olhei no relógio que havia no quarto, eram quase cinco da tarde, saí do mesmo e comecei a caminhar rumo novamente à sala da Dra. Woods. Dessa vez ela não estava lá, mas eu sabia que tinha autorização para ir ali usar o telefone, e disquei novamente o número de Tanya. Dessa vez ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

_- Tem certeza disso?_ – ela perguntou do outro lado.

- Absoluta. Passa para ele. – disse confiante.

_- Edward!_ – a voz grossa de James ecoou no telefone, não suportava a ideia de pedir isso a ele, mas era a única pessoa que eu confiaria Bella. – _Onde é que você se meteu? Foi na Colômbia buscar cocaína, seu filho de uma puta!_ – ele esbravejou de uma vez no telefone.

- Ei! Olha o respeito Brown. – disse com raiva, ninguém ofende a minha mãe assim, por mais que seja só força de expressão. – E sim eu estou viajando, mas não estou na Colômbia para te mandar umas "_damas blancas"_! – disse no mesmo tom.

_- Engraçadão._– ele respondeu com escárnio. – _Mas por que você foi viajar e nem avisou nada para Bella?_– ele perguntou confuso.

Agora vinha a parte que eu temia a parte onde eu teria que ser um _bom_ator.

- Acho que você já deve saber o que aconteceu, ela te conta _tudo_. – disse com descaso.

_- Por que ela disse que te amava? _– ele perguntou se segurando para não alterar a voz.

- Isso aí. – disse com o mesmo semblante de descaso.

_- Você _FUGIU_?_– exaltara.

- Muito bem, você é rápido nas coisas. – disse irônico.

_- Seu idiota, retardado, canalha, imbecil, filha de uma puta, como você faz isso com ela? E cadê aquela toda petulância sua em dizer que ela era sua, cadê aquela sua postura possessiva em cima dela? Você enganou a coitada, seu _COVARDE_!_ – ele esbravejava do outro lado e eu não podia tirar a razão dele, eu era tudo isso e mais um pouco, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Não acho que sou tudo isso, afinal você sabe não é Brown nunca fui homem de uma mulher só. – disse ironicamente.

_- E por que você mesmo não disse isso a ela?_ – ele perguntou irritado.

- Ora, você sabe que eu não gosto de mulher chorando atrás de mim. – a cada nova frase que eu dizia, eu sentia meu peito se apertando em uma dor lasciva.

_- E aquela merda de bilhete que você deixou para ela. "Me espera", o que significava aquela palhaçada?_ – ele perguntou alterando a voz novamente, realmente Bella estava contando tudo o que acontecia a ele. Respirei fundo antes de responder.

- Não queria que ela me seguisse, ou me telefonasse, na verdade James, quero que ela me _esqueça_! – disse com a voz mais firme que conseguia, por mais que a dor em meu peito me dilacerasse.

_- Você é um idiota, bastado, filha de uma pu…_

- EI! – gritei. – Quer parar de ofender a minha mãe! – disse com raiva.

_- Tua mãe é realmente uma santa, mas você não vale porra nenhuma!_ – ele cuspiu as palavras.

- Ok Brown, já entendi que você me odeia. Mas deixa eu te dar a minha boa notícia? – disse ironicamente.

_- Que quê é?_ – ele perguntou nervoso.

- Isabella Swan é toda sua _agora_. – disse com escárnio, por mais que isso me dilacerasse, mas eu sabia que um dia ela voltaria a ser minha.

_- Você tá achando que ela é o que? Uma mercadoria? Seu…_ – ele voltou a praguejar novamente e se eu mantivesse aquela conversa por mais algum tempo iria acabar perdendo a razão e contaria a verdade a ele, respirei fundo uma última vez antes de desferir meu último golpe, o golpe de minha morte.

- Aproveite bastante. E ah… ela gosta de ficar por _cima_. – disse me lembrando das inúmeras vezes em que fizemos sexo. Ouvi-o dizendo mais alguma coisa, mas desliguei para evitar responder.

Assim que coloquei o telefone em sua base toda a angústia que sentia voltou. Senti uma raiva, um ódio inexplicável de mim mesmo, eu havia tratado a mulher da minha vida como um objeto, como uma vadia, como um nada. Logo minha visão ficou turva e enevoada, e as lágrimas espessas e salgadas tomaram meu rosto. Em minha mente vi o rosto de Bella manchado de lágrimas, de sofrimento por tudo que eu estava a fazendo passar.

- Espero que um dia você me perdoe meu amor. – murmurei para mim mesmo.

Levantei da cadeira e comecei a me arrastar para fora da sala, ouvia pessoas me chamando, mas estava tão entorpecido na minha loucura que não conseguia me concentrar em nada, já não sabia aonde ia, onde estava, ou quem eu era, só sabia que eu havia chego ao fundo do poço. Entrei em meu quarto e vi as inúmeras fotos de Bella que eu havia colocado ali, e novamente a dor aplacou-se sobre mim.

Abri meus olhos, reviver minha primeira semana nesse inferno foi tão real, bem que dizem que os piores momentos da nossa vida são os que mais nos lembramos, e olha que já fazia dezoito meses, ou um ano e seis meses que acontecera isso, obviamente não consegui cumprir o meu próprio prazo de seis meses.

Claro que nesse tempo eu tive inúmeras crises de abstinência, a falta da droga era absurdamente grande, mas agora eu me continha com duas novas drogas, cafeína e nicotina. O excesso da primeira afetava meu sono, estava dormindo em média quatro, no máximo cinco horas, a segunda me relaxava.

Durante esse tempo eu iria à faculdade, na companhia de Anne, que estava no mesmo período que eu em medicina, eu sabia que Barbara e Bergman a pagavam hora extra para ela ficar em cima de mim. Na clínica por sua vez, quando eu não estava estudando ou em reuniões sobre narcóticos eu ficava na companhia de outros internos.

Megan que reencontrei na primeira semana, dessa vez havia sido internada por uma quase overdose de heroína, mas ela estava se recuperando assim como eu, e da mesma maneira nos víamos necessitados de outras coisas, ela sabia que eu amava outra mulher, mas não se incomodava em me dar _prazer_, disse que eu podia chamá-la de Bella se isso me fizesse bem.

Era um sexo casual e sem comprometimento, o nosso, mas por vezes era muito intenso, sem contar que Megan era linda, com seus longos cabelos negros, sua pele queimada pelo sol, seus esplendorosos olhos verdes, mas infelizmente ela não era quem eu amava, mas era quem me fazia companhia.

Meus pais vinham me visitar de mês em mês e ficavam satisfeitíssimos com o meu avanço no tratamento, a única coisa que eles não gostavam era o fato de ainda não ter contado a meus irmãos onde eu estava, mas eles sabiam que eu não queria preocupá-los, dessa maneira sustentavam a mentira de que eu estava em Londres estudando em Oxford.

Estava animado, pois meus médicos autorizaram minha volta a Boston, consequentemente a New Hampshire, pois segundo eles eu conseguiria facilmente manter meu tratamento à distância, vindo em períodos regulares a San Diego para avaliações. Minhas malas já estavam prontas, o meu carro seria despachado para Massachusetts na próxima semana. Olhei pela última vez para aquele quarto, dando um _adeus_ porque eu nunca mais pisaria ali.

Saí do mesmo e comecei a caminhar pelos corredores da clínica que levavam ao lobby de entrada, lá estava Brian me esperando, ele iria me levar ao aeroporto. Despedi-me de Anne, Megan, Barbara e Bergman, e fui com Brian em sua caminhonete ao aeroporto Lindbergh Field, em San Diego. O meu avião para Boston já estava no pátio, despedi-me de meu amigo, fiz o check-in e me encaminhei para a sala de embarque.

O voo de cinco horas e meia de San Diego a Boston fora conturbado, muitas turbulências no centro dos Estados Unidos, e às onze e meia da noite meu avião pousou no aeroporto de Boston, rapidamente saí da aeronave e vislumbrei meus pais, minha mãe chorava e meu pai exibia um sorriso amplo, corri até eles e os abracei com força, por mais que tivesse os visto na semana anterior, eu sentia saudades deles. Carlisle fora buscar minhas malas, enquanto minha mãe Esme me abraçava. Saí do aeroporto abraçado com ela, afinal sentia muita falta dessa mulher que era uma das mais importantes da minha vida.

Entramos na Mercedes S55 AMG de meu pai e rapidamente já estávamos na autoestrada rumo a nossa casa. Meu pai e minha mãe conversavam animadamente comigo, mas estava demasiadamente distraído pensando na _minha_ Bella, tanto que me assustei ao notar que já estava em nossa casa.

- Edward – meu pai Dr. Carlisle Cullen me chamou, voltei meu olhar para ele e esse sorria, da mesma maneira que minha mãe. – vai atrás _dela_. – ele disse me jogando a chave de seu carro. Meus pais sabiam que eu havia ido para a reabilitação por causa de Bella e me davam um apoio incondicional por conta disso. Sorri para eles.

- Obrigado pai, mãe. – disse sorrindo já assumindo a posição de motorista, e em questão de segundos já avançava estrada a fora rumo a Dartmouth College, encontrar o razão de meu viver, rastejar para ter seu amor novamente.

Pisei fundo no acelerador e notei o velocímetro atingindo facilmente duzentos quilômetros por hora, eu precisava ver logo Bella, mostrar a ela que eu sempre a amei, que mantinha a _nossa_ tatuagem assim como ela – pois eu sabia que ela não havia apagado a dela, e se ela tivesse com alguém, lutaria para tê-la novamente, mas algo me dizia que se ela estava com alguém era por falta de carinho, e com essa pessoa ela não fazia amor, ela fazia sexo. Uma pontada de ciúmes abateu em meu peito, mas não deixei que ele me tomasse. Pressionei com mais força o acelerador do carro escutando o suave ronco da Mercedes rangendo.

Uma hora e meia depois estava adentrando o campus de Dartmouth, a expectativa de revê-la era gritante, estacionei o carro de qualquer jeito próximo a um outro carro preto e saí correndo do meu, somente o trancando. Peguei minha carteira em mãos e busquei a chave do dormitório dela que Alice havia me dado há muito tempo. Pulando de três em três degraus rapidamente cheguei ao andar onde ficava o dormitório de Bella.

Abri silenciosamente a porta e o quarto que estava em uma penumbra estranha, somente iluminado por velas, não havia mais duas camas, mas somente uma enorme no meio do quarto. _Será que esse não é mais o dormitório de minha irmã e de Bella?_ Questionei-me mentalmente, notei que havia duas pessoas na cama e faziam um sexo totalmente selvagem e sem escrúpulos, aquilo fez aumentar mais ainda a minha saudade de Bella, de seu corpo.

Fiquei observando mais um pouco o casal, sempre me disseram que ser _voyeur_ de alguém era interessante, e não custava nada ser desse casal aí, eu sabia que não era a minha irmã, pois o cara em cima da mulher era loiro, mas não do jeito de Jasper. Os gemidos da moça eram-me vagamente familiares, mas na verdade todos os gemidos de sexo são parecidos.

O casal estava em uma posição interessante, uma perna da mulher estava no ombro esquerdo do cara, o que fazia com que ele a penetrasse ainda mais fundo, e pelo que eu percebia o ritmo deles eram muito rápido. Novamente a saudade de Bella me consumiu, estava virando de costas, quando ouço duas lamúrias que me chamam a atenção.

- Oh… _James_. – a mulher gemeu com uma voz rouca e tomada pelo prazer.

- Assim _Bella_? – perguntou o cara chamado James.

Wow… espera aí… James… Bella… será que os dois estavam a muito juntos? Será que eram os que eu _conhecia_? Para responder a minha pergunta eles inverteram a suas posições fazendo a mulher – Bella -, ficar por cima cavalgando no membro enrijecido de _outro_, e dessa maneira pude vislumbrar facilmente a tatuagem que ambos tínhamos idênticas em seu cóccix, pelo que eu notava aquela distância ela não havia apagado a letra "E".

Continuei observando ambos gemendo em conjunto, se amando vorazmente e de uma maneira doentia eu não conseguia sair daquele quarto, fiquei observando os dois se amando como dois amantes impetuosos. Eles inverteram novamente a posição, e James passou a estocar em Bella mais rápido, arrancando gemidos altíssimos dela, estranhamente vê-la gemendo me excitou, o som era tão nauseante que me sentia ali com ela.

_Doentio_ eu sei.

- Jaaa… meeesss. – ela gemeu seu nome.

- Beeellllaaa. – ele gemeu o dela e ali percebi que eles haviam chego ao seu clímax.

Ele continuou em cima dela, _dentro_ dela, e a beijou apaixonadamente, um ciúmes, uma fúria me corroeu. Era para eu estar ali, era para eu estar beijando _ela_. Ele se afastou milimetricamente e disse baixo mais indescritivelmente claro:

- Eu te amo.

- Eu _também_. – quando ouvi seus lábios pronunciando essas palavras, eu desabei, precisava sair daquele lugar o quanto antes, e instantaneamente saí pela porta a batendo minimamente. Dei apenas alguns passos para em seguida desabar no chão em um choro frustrado.

Minha Bella não me amava mais, ela amava outro. Mas será que ela chegou a me amar mesmo? Claro que não, ela nunca me amou! Eu sempre fui um jogo de interesses, de poder para ela, e assim que eu sumi por _ela_, ela se envolveu com o outro cara mais rico dali. Senti-me um lixo, todo esse tempo longe dos meus irmãos, dos meus amigos, por causa dela não adiantaram nada.

As lágrimas ardiam em meu rosto, em uma fúria assassina me levantei daquele corredor imundo que estava e saí correndo daquele prédio, eu precisava de uma coisa e sabia facilmente onde encontrar. Cheguei ao carro do meu pai, destravei e pisei fundo no acelerador, logo estava afastado o suficiente do campus, fui até uma república onde alguns estrangeiros vendiam umas _distrações_.

Cheguei à antiga casa de estilo colonial com a pintura descascada e suja, com várias pichações nos muros, República _del diablo_, o nome era perfeito para a destinação que tinha, desci do carro e rapidamente um cara alto de feições indígenas apareceu em minha frente.

- _Cullen_? Depois de tanto tempo, o que você quer aqui? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- _Hermano_! – saudei o cara que estava em minha frente. – Preciso de _dama blanca_, trinta gramas. – disse rápido.

- _Dios padre_. – ele murmurou. – Você nunca comprou tanto. – ele ponderou. Vê se eu mereço um traficante decidindo se a quantidade que eu estava querendo _pagar_ era muito. Eu era realmente um _fodido_.

- Mas eu quero hoje! – exclamei. – Você vai me arrumar ou vou ter que ir até Woodstock comprar? – perguntei nervoso.

- Não será necessário. – ele disse se virando para caminhar até a entrada da casa, enquanto eu esperava do lado de fora. – Cullen, vai ser seiscentos dólares.

- Tudo bem. – confirmei. Tudo bem que eu era rico e tudo mais, mas vinte dólares cada grama é extorsão. Mas hoje foda-se eu preciso esquecer quem eu sou. Logo o peruano voltou com o pacotinho com o pó branco, sorri feliz ao vê-lo, paguei pela mercadoria, e já entrei novamente no carro.

Acho que algo dentro de mim cultua o masoquismo, pois eu estava parado no estacionamento dos dormitórios de Dartmouth, com o carro virado literalmente para a janela do quarto de Bella. Lembrar-me dela me deu raiva. Peguei um livro do meu pai que estava no porta luvas e preparei cinco carreiras grossas e longas, as ajeitei com um cartão de crédito e depois peguei um nota em minha carteira a enrolando como um canudinho, levei-a até o meu nariz me aproximando da onde estava às carreiras e no instante seguinte as aspirei.

Quando eu repetia a sina na quarta carreia senti os efeitos da droga em meu sangue, a euforia tomava todos os meus músculos, o prazer de tê-la circulando com a minha corrente sanguínea depois de tanto tempo era indescritível, sentia-me a pessoa mais poderosa e destemida do universo. Aspirava à quinta carreira quando me lembrei de sua face de anjo, aquela pele branca, aquele cabelo castanho avermelhado, aqueles olhos chocolates.

- _Vadia_. – murmurei e novamente _ela_dançou na minha visão. Não podia ficar pensando naquele demônio, rapidamente preparei mais cinco carreiras, em seguida as aspirei, aumentando, o relaxamento sobre meu corpo.

Sua pele nua, seu beijo, seu gosto, seu sexo, ela gemendo meu nome, ela em cima de mim se movimentando, ou eu sobre ela estocando cada vez mais fundo naquele buraco da perdição apertado. Estava ficando excitado de vê-la daquela forma… tão entregue, mas, de repente meu rosto mudou e não era mais eu que possuía Bella, era outra pessoa, era James. O ódio, o ciúmes, a raiva, novamente me consumiu, e pela terceira vez em alguns minutos – ou horas não sabia dizer – preparei mais cinco carreiras, e as aspirei com urgência.

Meu corpo assim como a minha mente relaxou, ao longe notei o sol nascendo, e em seguida fechei meus olhos fazendo a escuridão, o torpor me possuir, minha respiração não era mais regular e não tinha consciência de mais nada.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_Edward... ah... Edward... por quê você tem que ser tão intenso? Tão irresponsável? Hein? Tsc tsc..._

_Obrigada a todos que continuam lendo e comentando. Mayh Cardoso, obrigada por betar._

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	24. Impulso

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 24  
Impulso**

.

**_~ POV Edward ~_**

**_._**

Eu estava em lugar diferente de todos os outros que já estive, era absurdamente claro, enevoado, era um lugar estranho. Uma fumaça densa percorria o ar o deixando mais rarefeito, dificultando assim minha respiração. Tive a estranha sensação de que estava sendo observado, virei meu rosto para a esquerda e não vi nada nem ninguém, fiz o mesmo com o lado direito, mas da mesma forma não tinha ninguém. Senti-me angustiado, temeroso, comecei a andar a procura de alguém naquele lugar, mas meus passos ecoavam em minha cabeça deixando aquele lugar mais aterrorizante.

Aquela sensação de estar sendo observado não se esvaia, e novamente olhei para os lados e para trás e outra vez não encontrei nada. Aquele lugar onde estava era estranho demais, eu podia andar dias ou somente dar alguns passos que ele se manteria igual. Não entendia o porquê de eu estar ali, mas eu sabia que não era coisa boa.

Foi então que eu vi um brilho dourado faiscando próximo a uma árvore que eu tenho certeza que não estava ali há um minuto. Caminhei com passadas largas até o brilho e chegando mais próximo notei que era uma pessoa, uma mulher, que estava trajando um vestido bege até suas canelas, aproximei-me mais e pude reconhecer suas feições de anjo, aqueles profundos olhos azuis, aquele cabelo loiro descendo por suas costas, sua pele branca, o seu sorriso simpático e envolvente, aquela era a minha melhor amiga.

_Jennifer._

Corri até onde ela estava e quando cheguei próximo a abracei com toda a força que eu podia. Como eu sentia falta da minha pequena. Ela retribuía meu abraço, senti grossas lágrimas inundando meus olhos e notei também algo gelado caindo em meu ombro. Nós estávamos chorando por causa desse reencontro.

- Jenny. – a chamei, e ela sorriu.

- Eu mesma Ed. – ela respondeu com sua voz de soprano e sorrindo para mim. Novamente fui até ela e a abracei. Sentia muita falta dela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei assim que me afastei dela, e analisando o local.

- Eu vim te _ver_. – ela respondeu pegando minha mão e me levando até debaixo da árvore onde ela estava antes.

- E que lugar é esse? – perguntei novamente, afinal eu não reconhecia aquele lugar.

- Um pedacinho da minha casa. – ela disse com escárnio.

- Um pedacinho da sua casa? – perguntei confuso. – Eu estou _morto_?

- Por Deus Ed, claro que não. – ela disse rápido. – Quer dizer na verdade você está… er…

- Estou o que Jenny? – perguntei nervoso.

- Não importa, nosso tempo é curto, eu preciso conversar com você. – ela se esquivou mudando de assunto.

- Sobre? – perguntei de forma reflexa.

- _Amor_.

- Amor? – repeti com descaso.

- Sim… Ed, eu venho te _observando_ há algum tempo…

- Co… – comecei, mas fui interrompido por ela.

- Me deixe terminar. – ela disse pressionando seus dedos contra meus lábios, somente assenti. – Lembra quando você começou a faculdade? – somente meneei a cabeça em concordância. – Então, qual foi seu primeiro impacto?

- Como assim? – perguntei confuso, extremamente confuso.

- Ed, o que foi que mais te deslumbrou na recepção dos calouros? – ela perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios. Fechei meus olhos e o que mais me chamou a atenção naquela festa fora uma morena, com longos cabelos castanhos, pele alva coberta por um vestido azul, e penetrantes olhos cor de chocolate.

- _Bella_. – respondi com um fio de voz que a fez ampliar o sorriso.

- E daquele dia e diante você não conseguiu se manter muito longe dela não é?

- É…

- Até o dia que ela te confessou o que você sabia, mas não tinha coragem de dizê-la, não é mesmo?

- Jenny onde você está querendo chegar? – perguntei nervoso, pois não queria falar daquele assunto, não agora em que a raiva ainda me consumia.

- Ei… não fica assim, você sabe muito bem que ela te ama. – ela disse brava.

- Não, ela ama _outro_. – disse entre os dentes.

- Ed… eu também amei muito você e o James, e ela também ama muito os do…

- Sempre eu vou ter que dividir tudo com _ele_? – perguntei ficando de pé. – Dividi você, agora divido a Bella, até quando ele vai ficar se colocando na minha frente, e por que vocês sempre o escolhem no final?

- Ed, vem aqui. – ela me chamou para sentar ao seu lado. – Eu sei que foi difícil vê-los juntos a pouco, mas você tem que entender que era o que tinha que _acontecer_.

- Acontecer Jenny? – perguntei sarcástico. – Eu a deixei para melhorar por ela, para ser uma pessoa digna do seu amor, e o que ela fez… se atirou na primeira oportunidade nos braços dele.

- Edward… como você é _idiota_. – ela disse me dando um tapa no braço. – Se aconteceu tudo isso foi porque você quis que fosse assim.

- Eu quis que fosse assim? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- É… ou você esqueceu que você deu passe livre para o James ficar com ela?

- Mas ela disse que me _amava_. – exasperei.

- E você fugiu depois… você teve uma atitude nobre em ir se tratar por ela, mas custava ter dito a verdade a ela e a seus irmãos? Eles te dariam apoio, mas não, você agiu de maneira individualista, _impulsiva_, querendo sofrer sozinho e não percebeu o mal que fez…

- Mal que eu fiz? – perguntei confuso.

- Você não perguntou aos seus pais como estavam seus irmãos ou como estava a Bella, quando estava do outro lado do país, por quê?

- Porque eu não queria saber. – disse firme.

TAFT…

- Ei… por que você me bateu? – perguntei esfregando a minha face que ardia onde Jennifer havia desferido um tapa.

- Porque você mereceu. – ela disse com raiva. – Você não imagina o que aconteceu nesse tempo que você esteve longe.

- E o que pode ter acontecido? – perguntei com descaso.

- _Ela_sofreu por sua causa, entrou em depressão profunda, sorte a dela que ela tinha os amigos e James ao lado dela.

- James, claro fazendo o servicinho de dar prazer àquela _vadia_.

TAFT…

- Quer parar de me bater? – pedi esfregando novamente a face onde ela havia me batido.

- Edward você tem problema é? Ela sofreu por você e quando já não tinha mais esperança de você voltar_ todos_, e incluo nessa listagem seus irmãos, deram apoio para que a Bella ficasse com o James, já que ele ficou ao lado dela dando apoio durante todo o tempo.

- Mas ela disse que o _amava_. – exasperei.

- Já disse que podemos amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. – ela disse sem humor.

- Ok, Jenny não vou discutir com você, agora era só isso que você queria me dizer? – perguntei tentando me acalmar.

- Óbvio que não, isso a Alice podia muito bem te falar, e ela ainda vai te falar, escuta o que eu digo. – ela disse dando um sorriso torto maléfico.

- Só porque você acha que eu vou ouvir aquele _gnomo_. – disse dando de ombros. A fazendo rir.

- Você e o Emm ainda a chamam daqueles apelidos mais idiotas? – ela perguntou rindo.

- Claro… pena que o Mestre Feliz ficou sem o Dunga Dengoso. – disse rindo.

- Nunca entendi o porquê de vocês colocarem dois anões para cada uma. – ela disse com uma voz confusa.

- Simples, por mais que vocês fossem pequenas, vocês conseguem ser mais altas que os anões da Branca de Neve, por isso colocamos dois para cada, afinal com os setenta centímetros de cada dá à altura de vocês. – disse dando de ombros novamente. Para em seguida ela me dar um soco no ombro.

- Por que você está me batendo tanto hoje? – perguntei massageando o local, realmente estava doendo.

- Porque aqui eu posso te machucar, ou você não esta sentindo dor? – ela perguntou irônica. Somente sorri, não diria a ela que estava doendo. – Foi o que eu imaginei. – ela disse em meio a gargalhadas.

- Jenny… – a chamei e ela se virou para mim. – afinal que lugar é esse aqui? – perguntei analisando novamente aquele lugar estranho.

- A _passagem_, mas você não irá para o outro lado. – ela disse com a voz triste.

- Como assim a passagem? Eu estou morto? – perguntei confuso.

- Não você não está morto, somente inconsciente, e talvez respirando pouco e seu coração está meio fraco. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Ou seja, meio morto. – conclui sem humor.

- Ai Ed larga de ser melodramático! – ela disse revirando os olhos. – Sabe você foi muito, mas muito idiota. – ela disse de repente.

- O que eu fiz agora? – perguntei sem humor.

- O que você fez? Ed esqueceu o quanto você sofreu naquela clínica para se limpar? E em minutos você jogou no lixo o trabalho de meses. – ela disse com a voz embargada.

- Eu precisava esquecer o que eu vi. – disse com tristeza.

- Você foi um idiota de primeira, mas eu quero que você faça um favor para mim e principalmente para você. – ela disse voltando àqueles orbes azuis para os meus verdes.

- Qualquer coisa. – disse com o meu sorriso torto para ela.

- Ótimo, quero que você volte para aquela clínica e se limpe novamente. Ed eu sei que é impossível se curar dessa doença, mas _meu_ _amor_ – ela colocou suas mãos lado a lado no meu rosto. -, tente ficar longe, por favor. Eu não quero que você morra cedo como eu. Promete-me isso Edward?

- Por você Jenny. – murmurei.

- Por nós, por _Bella_. – ela disse me abraçando.

- Ela não vai voltar a ser minha. – disse com a voz embargada, novamente o choro estava me tomando.

- Aguarde e verá. – ela disse afagando meu rosto em suas pequeninas mãos. – Agora está na hora de você voltar Ed.

- Já? – perguntei temeroso, estava bom demais naquele lugar conversando com a minha amiga.

- Infelizmente, eu também gostei de te ver, mas você não pode mais ficar aqui. – ela disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Ed, não esqueça: se trate e, por favor, não vá atrás de drogas de novo.

- Jenny – ela virou seu rosto para mim, me encarando com aqueles orbes azuis. -, você se arrepende de alguma coisa? – perguntei temeroso.

- Me arrepender eu não me arrependo Ed, mas se pudesse faria diferente. – ela disse com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

- E o que seria?

- Eu não iria com você a praia um dia antes da minha morte, pois se tivesse ficado com James acho que ele não teria ido para Portland, e provavelmente eu não teria morrido, mas como a gente vai saber, infelizmente não tem como mudar as decisões que tomamos.

- É eu entendo, eu também faria algumas coisas diferentes… – disse imaginando que eu não tivesse fugido de Bella quando ela se declarou para mim, pena que não era possível voltar atrás e mudar as atitudes que tomamos.

- Um dia tudo vai fazer sentido. – ela disse se levantando, o que foi seguido por mim.

- Espero. – disse distraído, a fazendo sorrir com a minha insegurança.

- Ed, se cuida e, por favor, não faça mais essas loucuras como a de hoje, ok? – ela pediu me fitando penetrantemente com aqueles olhos azuis.

- Tentarei. – disse sorrindo, a abraçando firme.

- Agora você deve mesmo ir, está ficando tarde. – ela disse encarando algo as minhas costas. – Ed, não esqueça: _eu te amo_.

- Eu tamb… – mas a minha voz não saiu, pisquei meus olhos algumas vezes, mas só o que eu via era escuridão, ao longe ouvia vozes gritando, ouvia sons de tapas, ambulâncias, então ouvi um som, o som que eu deveria me guiar – pelo menos era o que eu achava.

TUDUM… TUDUM… TUDUM…

- Parece que ele está voltado. – uma voz desconhecida gritou.

- Ed… por favor. – era minha irmã, minha pequena que estava me chamando. Concentrei-me mais no som anterior e notei que era o meu coração, ouvi quando este começou a acelerar, e uma lufada de ar tomou meus pulmões, abri meus olhos e tossi.

COF… COF… COF…

Estava me levantando da onde estava, mas notei que estava preso, forcei meu olhar e notei que estava no interior de uma ambulância, de um lado Alice e Emmett com os olhos arregalados e vermelhos, provavelmente de choro, do outro lado dois paramédicos. O que será que havia acontecido comigo? Então a luz se fez em minha cabeça.

_Cocaína_.

Eu ingeri tanta droga que meu corpo entrou em colapso. Eu tive uma _overdose_ não fatal.

- _Merda_! – consegui gritar quando o balão de oxigênio se afastava.

- Você lembra seu nome? – o paramédico próximo ao meu rosto perguntou.

- Edward Cullen. – respondi com a voz meio embargada, pois estavam colocando um novo tubo em mim. O socorrista olhou para Alice e essa confirmou que estava certo.

- Sabe sua idade? – ele perguntou novamente.

- Vinte e um. – respondi, e novamente ele olhou para Alice que confirmou.

- Sabe quem são essas pessoas? – ele perguntou indicando meus irmãos.

- Meus irmãos, Emmett e Alice. – respondi envergonhado, não queria que os dois me vissem dessa forma.

Merda, merda, _MERDA_!

- Aparentemente a memória não foi afetada, mas não posso dar um parecer médico, isso é com o hospital. – o paramédico disse aos dois.

- Não tem problema. – Emmett respondeu com a sua voz grossa. – Só nos leve para o heliporto do hospital universitário que eles vão transferi-lo para Boston. – ele disse sério, o que era muito estranho, na verdade nunca vi Emmett falando sério.

Pelo que parecia eles já tinham avisado nossos pais e Carlisle preparou uma equipe médica para me atender. Novamente eu estava dando trabalho para minha família, eu realmente sou um _imprestável_.

- Mas senhor Cullen, eu não… – o paramédico começou.

- Olha Daniels – começou Alice, encarando o médico. -, nosso pai já preparou tudo para a chegada de Edward e no helicóptero que irá nos levar tem tudo, já que é uma "ambulância" aérea. – ela disse irônica.

- Mas… – ele tentou começar novamente.

- Não tem nada de, _mas_, o Ed não vai nos deixar novamente, não é Edward? – ela perguntou me encarando com aquele seus olhos verdes idênticos aos meus. Limitei a confirmar com a cabeça, já que a baixinha parecia brava. – Viu só, então nos leve imediatamente o heliporto.

- Tudo bem senhorita Cullen. – o tal Daniels respondeu com um fio de voz, notei Emmett tentando segurar o riso.

- Mestre Feliz. – murmurei, mas a baixinha ouviu e me fuzilou com os olhos.

Não sei dizer ao certo quanto tempo demorou até chegar ao hospital e me colocarem no helicóptero e até eu chegar a Boston no Lawrence General Hospital, mas ao que parece foi um longo tempo, novamente senti meu corpo relaxando e a inconsciência me tomando, porém dessa vez estavam me sedando, o que era muito estranho, afinal o que fariam comigo?

Estava novamente em estado de torpor, nada ao meu lado era coerente, eu ouvia os sons e vozes próximas a mim, mas não conseguia me mexer ou abrir meus olhos, e muito menos falar. Queria ouvir o que diziam então me concentrei nas vozes que estavam no ambiente.

- E como foi que vocês o encontraram? – Carlisle, meu pai perguntou nervoso.

- Não sei te explicar pai. – Alice disse com a voz embargada, provavelmente de choro.

- Tenta Alice, eu tenho certeza que consigo entender minha princesa. – ele pediu a ela com a foz firme, notei que a baixinha segurava a respiração.

- Eu e Jazz estávamos indo para dormitório dele, então vimos o _seu_ carro lá no estacionamento, então um mau pressentimento, uma coisa estranha em mim, disse que eu tinha que ir até o carro, porque ali tinha algo errado, então quando eu vi pelo vidro quem estava ali dentro entrei em desespero – a voz dela estava totalmente embargada por causa do choro. -, vi o Edward jogado no banco, branco feito papel, seus lábios roxos, notei que tinha algo errado, mas tive certeza quando vi aquele monte de pó branco em cima do banco e em todo o rosto dele.

- E depois Alice? – meu pai questionou novamente.

- Jazz correu para onde eu estava e viu a cena também e tentou abrir as portas, mas elas estavam trancadas, não sei de onde ele tirou aquele ferro, mas só sei que ele quebrou o vidro e eu entrei rapidamente por ele para abrir o carro, nisso Jazz já estava ligando para o Emm e Rose, e depois para uma ambulância. – ela disse novamente enevoada pelas lágrimas.

- Emmett? – meu pai o chamou.

- Eu e Rose saímos correndo da casa dela e em minutos encontramos os três, Edward ainda estava dentro do carro. Rose rapidamente pegou o pulso dele e viu que ele estava sem pulsação e nos disse, rapidamente o tirei de lá e coloquei no chão do estacionamento. – Emmett dizia com sua voz grossa, marcada pelo desespero. – Rose e Jazz perceberam que nem eu nem Alice conseguiríamos fazer alguma coisa e eles mesmos começaram os primeiros socorros.

- Adiantou alguma coisa? – meu pai perguntou apreensivo.

- No começo não, mas Rose se desesperou e começou a socar o peito do Ed e do nada os dois sorriram cúmplices, parecia que a pulsação dele tinha voltado, mas logo eles foram afastados pelos paramédicos. – Emmett concluiu com a voz baixa.

- Estou orgulhoso de vocês meus filhos – meu pai disse com a voz cansada. -, graças a vocês quatro Edward não ficou tanto tempo em estado letárgico.

- Como assim Carlisle? – Jasper perguntou com sua voz serena, mas ali notei um pouco de pânico.

- Segundo os exames preliminares ele ficou cerca de vinte minutos em estado de _over_.

- E o que isso significa tio? – Rosalie perguntou temerosa.

- Que se demorasse mais alguns minutos Edward teria tido uma overdose _fatal_. – meu pai a respondeu sombrio.

Um silêncio mórbido tomou todos eles por um instante, e pude ter certeza que estavam pensando a mesma coisa. Estavam pensando na minha morte, assim como eu estava a analisando agora. Novamente a sensação de fraqueza me tomou e deixei minha mente e meu corpo serem sugados pela inconsciência do sedativo em meu sangue.

BIP… BIP… BIP…

Depois de um silêncio esmagador eu comecei a ouvir o som de um eletrocardiográfico e do monitor cardíaco. Forcei abrir meus olhos, vi aquele quarto estranhamente azul, com suas luzes florescentes, aquela era a UTI do Lawrence, mas por que eu estava na unidade de tratamento intensiva?

Mexi-me desconfortavelmente na cama tentando ficar sentado na mesma, logo a porta fora aberta e por ela entrou meu pai, Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

- Edward, como você esta se sentindo meu filho? – ele perguntou retirando os tubos que estavam em meu nariz e boca para que eu respirasse sem ajuda artificial. Assim que ele afastou pude inspirar o ar natural, o que me deu uma revigorada instantânea.

- Um pouco cansado, pai, mas o que aconteceu? Por que eu estou aqui? – perguntei.

- Você chegou a Boston estável, foi medicado, mas devido ao sedativo que lhe demos seu corpo entrou em um novo colapso – fiz uma cara confusa, novo colapso? -, bem você teve uma descarga de adrenalina e quase lhe causou uma nova parada cardíaca. Então decidi colocá-lo em um coma induzido para monitorar melhor seu desempenho.

- E isso foi ocasionado pela overdose? – perguntei temeroso.

- Sim, havia uma quantidade absurdamente grande de _benzoilmetilecgonina_ em seu sangue.

- Pai, vamos falar o nome da droga mesmo que é mais fácil – o repreendi por usar o nome orgânico da cocaína -, eu fui um idiota em consumir tudo aquilo de cocaína, essa é a verdade. – disse suspirando, me encostando novamente nos travesseiros.

- Por que Edward? Você levou tão a sério o tratamento para se limpar e do nada você consome vinte e três gramas, por que meu filho? – ele perguntou desesperado e eu fiquei surpreso em constatar que de fato eu havia ingerido muita droga, não é a toa que eu tive uma overdose, e tive sorte por essa não ser fatal.

- Não sei pai. – disse dando de ombros. – Achei que as coisas estariam do jeito que as tinha deixado, mas me enganei. – e as lágrimas tomaram novamente meus olhos.

- Você viu Bella e James juntos? – ele perguntou calmo, somente confirmei com a cabeça. – Meu filho, eu e sua mãe iríamos te dizer que os dois estavam juntos, mas você sempre se esquivava quando começávamos a falar dos seus irmãos…

- Eu sei. – disse envergonhado.

- Eu não fazia ideia que o relacionamento deles estava tão sério, já que seus irmãos me diziam que ele era um escape para o que você fez com ela, se eu soubesse _nunca_ teria deixado você ir aquele dia para Dartmouth. – ele disse com a voz embargada de culpa.

- Pai… não se culpe se tem alguém culpado por tudo isso que aconteceu essa pessoa sou eu. – disse novamente envergonhado. Meu pai sorriu de lado e caminhou até onde eu estava e me abraçou.

- É bom te ter de volta meu filho. Achei que fosse te perder. – Carlisle disse com a voz tomada pelo choro. Eu também não segurei e voltei a chorar.

- Pai – o chamei depois de um longo tempo em que estávamos abraçados, Carlisle se afastou para me encarar. -, quero voltar a San Diego e continuar o tratamento, só que dessa vez quero a participação de todos vocês.

- Eu imaginei que você iria querer isso e já conversei com Barbara e Bergman. – limitei-me a sorrir com a resposta de meu pai.

Descobri que havia ficado quatro dias em coma induzido, meus pais, irmãos e amigos vinham sempre ao quarto em que eu estava e ficávamos conversando por um bom tempo, creio que a conversa mais difícil, por enquanto, foi a com Tanya, que ficou extremamente brava por eu não ter dito a verdade a ela na primeira semana, mas ela depois de ouvir meus argumentos idiotas e ter me chamado de idiota muitas vezes, entendeu que aquilo foi à melhor solução.

Voltei a San Diego, na Casa Palmera dez dias depois da minha partida, todos ficaram solidários com a minha atitude, principalmente pelo fato de ter tido uma overdose. Barbara e Bergman não me _exilaram_ novamente, disseram que só o coma induzido que tive em Boston fora suficiente para me limpar.

Esse meu retorno fora fácil, pois agora eu tinha o apoio incondicional de meus irmãos e meus amigos, mas ele era terrível, pois eu não tinha mais o objetivo de antes, eu não tinha mais que me curar para merecer o amor dela, o amor de Bella.

Muitos e muitos dias eu me senti a pior criatura que vagava pela terra, me senti fraco, inútil, um lixo. A culpa me consumia tanto que eu já não sabia se era por medo, insegurança, ódio ou raiva que a sentia, mas sabia que eu era culpado. Culpado por ter afastado o amor da minha vida, culpado por tê-la jogado nos braços de outro, culpado por não ser digno a ela.

Havia já se passado mais de catorze meses da minha overdose, continuei cursando a faculdade aqui em San Diego na companhia de Anne, que deixou de me vigiar e se tornou a melhor companheira de estudos, meus pais vinham todos os meses me fazerem visitas, minha mãe Esme a cada misero avanço em meu tratamento comemorava exaustivamente, meu pai Carlisle, extremamente orgulhoso com o meu desempenho no mesmo.

Meus irmãos e seus respectivos namorados, e meus amigos, vêm me visitar regularmente, nos feriados longos e férias eles ficam aqui na cidade próximo a mim, porém nesse verão eles não ficariam muito aqui, tudo por causa do casamento – finalmente – de Emmett e Rosalie, mas isso não impediu que a minha irmã gêmea e seu namorado viessem me visitar.

Alice estava extremamente animada, já que Jasper seu namorado de longa data – exatos seis anos de namoro -, a havia pedido em casamento e o noivado oficial deles ocorreria alguns dias antes do casamento do meu irmão mais velho. Estava feliz por vê-la ali, porém não entendia muito bem o porquê de Alice Cullen não estar auxiliando Rosalie nos preparativos do casamento que ocorreria em um mês.

Estávamos voltando de um passeio de lancha na baía de San Diego, Alice pediu para que deixasse Jasper no hotel, mas ela gostaria de falar comigo a sós, fomos até o Balboa Park, uma área excepcionalmente verde que abriga nada menos que quinze museus, nos sentamos na parte de jardim japonês, segundo Alice era o lugar mais calmo para conversarmos. Acomodamo-nos na grama e o silêncio do local trouxe uma paz interior a mim.

- Faz muito tempo em que não conversamos, não é Ed? – ela perguntou distraída.

- Verdade Allie, o que aconteceu conosco? – perguntei fitando seu rosto, ela deu de ombros antes de responder.

- Acho que crescemos e esquecemos que precisamos um do outro ainda. – ela respondeu distraída.

- É deve ser isso, e também pelas minhas escolhas erradas… por eu ter me escondido tanto de todos. – disse envergonhado.

- Possivelmente. – ela concordou e eu ri da sua postura, afinal Alice nunca fora de concordar com as coisas. – Sabe Ed, eu venho pensando muito, em muitas coisas.

- Que coisas seriam? – perguntei curioso.

- Tudo. – ela disse voltando seu olhar para mim. – Outro dia estava separando umas fotos para Rose e achei algumas estranhas. – ela disse abrindo a sua bolsa e tirando dela algumas fotografias. – No começo achei que era só confusão minha, mas perguntei ao Jazz o que ele via e ele ficou extremamente nervoso, você sabe o que elas significam?

Peguei as fotos em minhas mãos e em todas elas tinham eu e Jennifer, nos abraçando intimamente, nos beijando. É… nós dois não éramos nem um pouco discretos com nossa _"amizade com benefícios"_. Tive que rir ao ver aquelas fotos, o que foi rapidamente acompanhado por Alice.

- Acho que você já sabe o que essas fotografias significam Allie. – disse divertido.

- Então… – hesitou. – vocês tiveram _algo_? – ela perguntou com um tom indecifrável de humor e repulsa, tive que rir.

- Por assim dizer, você a conhecia melhor do que ninguém sabe como era _impulsiva_. – disse sorrindo, Alice só revirou os olhos.

- Mas por quê? – ela questionou frustrada.

Então comecei a narrar sobre o pedido de Jennifer para que eu tirasse sua virgindade antes de começar o high school, e depois de feito isso a estabilidade de uma amizade com benefícios, e depois o pedido dela de nunca contar isso a ninguém, muito menos a James. Alice ouviu tudo em silêncio, e depois que terminei ela continuou assim por um tempo. Estava ficando assustado, afinal Alice nunca fora de ficar quieta muito tempo. Estava para perguntar a ela se estava tudo bem quando se manifestou.

- E por que ela não me contou? Por que você não me contou seu traidor? – ela perguntou enquanto me batia pesadamente no braço.

- Ai… Alice… eu não falei nada porque ela não queria que ninguém soubesse, e sinceramente não me achava à pessoa mais justa para contar para alguém que estava transando com a minha melhor amiga. – disse massageando o lugar em que ela havia batido.

- É… pensando desse jeito faz sentido… e… _eca_… você praticou incesto. – ela disse em meio a gargalhadas, a encarei cético, afinal se eu cometi incesto com Jennifer ela comete o que com Jasper? Pelo jeito a baixinha entendeu o que eu estava pensando, antes de completar. – Vocês se tratavam como irmãos, eu e Jazz nunca nos tratamos assim.

E novamente explodiu em gargalhadas que dessa vez foi acompanhado por mim. Era fácil conviver com minha irmã, e eu sentia falta dessa nossa cumplicidade.

- Ed. – ela me chamou depois de um bom tempo.

- Allie? – perguntei voltando meu rosto a ela.

- Por que você não quis nos contar quando você veio aqui pela primeira vez? – ela perguntou séria. E agora não tinha mais como fugir da resposta.

- Allie sabe aquele sábado, antes que eu sumisse – ela confirmou com a cabeça. -, eu estava felicíssimo com a Bella, não tínhamos um namoro oficial, mas tínhamos algo imutável, inquebrável, sabe? – ela somente confirmou com a cabeça, e pediu para que eu continuasse. – Eu já sabia há tempos que estava apaixonado por ela, mas eu não sabia se ela estava por mim, então dei a ideia de fazermos uma tatuagem igual, escolhemos o símbolo da eternidade e ela disse para colocarmos nossas inicias, achei estranho no começo, mas depois pensando bem, provava que ela me amava. Então fomos para o dormitório de vocês, e bem… você sabe…

- Sim Edward já entendi, vocês transaram e…? – ela perguntou divertida.

- Não só sexo, Allie, era mais que isso, era fazer _amor_ mesmo. – sorri lembrando-me daquele dia. – Então ela confessou… Alice você não imagina como foi para eu ouvir aquelas três palavras da boca dela, foi incrível. – abaixei meu olhar e fitei minhas mãos. – Só que eu sabia que eu não merecia aquele amor, eu era indigno para ele…

- Como assim Edward? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Eu nunca tinha ficado com a Bella sem estar drogado, todas às vezes eu estava sob o efeito de alguma droga, eu sabia que a amava, pois meu consciente e meu subconsciente exalavam o amor que eu sentia por ela… – parei por um minuto, lembrando-se de algo. – na verdade só teve uma vez que não estava sob o efeito das drogas, mas estava sobre o do álcool que foi naquela nossa última noite no Havaí, que eu quase disse '_eu te amo'_ a ela, mas resolvi dizer _eu te adoro_.

- Tem certeza que você é gêmeo comigo e não com o Emmett? – ela perguntou zangada. – Nunca vi pessoa tão burra como você. – ela disse bufando. – Mas continua depois que ela disse que te ama.

- Bem… – eu suspirei. – Eu precisava merecer o amor dela, precisa provar para ela que eu iria me curar dessa… _doença_, então tomei a decisão de vir me tratar, vim de New Hampshire aqui dirigindo, só com um objetivo ser digno ao amor de Bella.

- Mas qual foi do bilhete _"me espera"_ que você deixou para ela? – ela perguntou confusa novamente.

- Achei que ficaria aqui no máximo seis meses como da outra vez, mas eu estava mais viciado do que eu imaginava. – disse envergonhado.

- Mas quando você soube que iria ficar aqui tanto tempo, por que não a avisou que sei lá… a _ama_também?

- Porque eu sou um _covarde_ Alice, eu sou um idiota, um imbecil… e qualquer outro adjetivo que tiver, eu só fiz o que a minha cabeça doentia queria, deixei o caminho livre para que outro cuidasse dela. – disse abaixando a cabeça derrotado.

- Apesar de não concordar com o que você fez, digo que você fez o melhor pedindo para alguém da sua_ confiança_ cuidar dela. – a encarei confuso, _confiança_, quem? – James foi uma pessoa excepcional para a Bella, só nós que estivemos ali ao lado dela vimos o quanto ela sofreu… Ed, ela ficou praticamente morta, se culpava por tudo, tudo, tudo, mas ela não dizia a ninguém sobre o que era a culpa, mas James sabia, e um dia ele meio que comentou meio sem querer comigo e com Tanya…

- _Culpa_? Culpa do que? – perguntei perplexo.

- Por você ter ido embora, por ter dito a você que te amava, por ter afastado você de sua família e seus amigos, ela se sentia culpada pela sua fuga.

- Mas ela não tinha culpa disso, eu sou o culpado. – exasperei.

- Mas ela não entendia isso, James tentou muito, de todas as formas tirar essa culpa dela, mas não conseguia, nós sabemos que ela ainda se culpa por tudo, tanto que começamos a insistir para que os dois saíssem juntos por causa dessa relutância dela de parar de se culpar.

- Calma aí Alice, você esta me dizendo que em nenhum momento ela se mostrou interessada no Brown, ou esse forçou a barra para ela? – perguntei tentando entender.

- Não sei dizer se teve ou não interesse da parte dela, mas era notório que quando ele estava perto dela ela se sentia calma, confiante, talvez até menos culpada. James só queria que ela fosse feliz, seja com você, seja com quem for, mas que ela fosse feliz, e quando finalmente ela reencontrou a felicidade em outra pessoa, pelo carinho de homem e mulher foi nele, todos sabíamos que era inevitável isso acontecer, mas os dois não acreditavam muito nisso não, estavam céticos em achar que nunca seriam _eles_ juntos.

"Claro que todos ficamos felizes em rever Bella feliz, viva, quer dizer, menos morta, já que ela nunca te esqueceu, sempre murmurava o _seu_ nome no sono, mas James que depois disso ganhou pontos estratosféricos comigo, nunca reclamou em dividir o amor dela com você, como ele mesmo me disse um dia _"eu e Edward nascemos para dividir o amor das mesmas mulheres"_. – ri com as palavras dele que Alice pronunciou, porque realmente era bem assim, amamos os dois as mesmas mulheres, primeiro Jennifer e depois Bella.

- Allie… é… quando… – comecei.

- Quando foi à primeira vez deles? – ela perguntou categórica, apenas meneei a cabeça em confirmação que era aquilo que eu queria saber. – No dia da sua overdose. Depois de seis meses de namoro ela resolveu se dar a ele, pelo que ela me contou depois ele não acreditou de início que ela queria aquilo, mas depois que confirmou eles se entregaram a paixão.

- Allie, sabe por que eu tive aquela overdose? – perguntei timidamente.

- Imagino que seja porque você os viu, não é? – a olhei espantado, tinha certeza que nunca ter falado isso para ninguém, como ela podia saber? – Ed, eu sou sua irmã… _gêmea_– ela disse divertida. – eu sinto o que você sente, é bizarro essa nossa ligação, mas aquele dia todo eu estava me sentindo eufórica e do nada eu me senti horrível, e assim que te encontrei no carro do papai daquele jeito tive certeza que você os tinha visto.

- Mas por que você nunca disse nada? – perguntei envergonhado.

- Porque eu tinha certeza absoluta que quando você tivesse preparado você me contaria, _maninho_. – ela disse fazendo graça. – Ed, agora sério, eu sei que vai ser horrível para você revê-la no meu noivado e no casamento do Emm, principalmente do lado do James, então, por favor, segura a onda e tenta conversar com ela, dessa vez sem efeito de nada, ok? – ela pediu suplicante.

- Não sei Alice, não sei se vou conseguir olhar para ela, a raiva por tê-la deixado, por tê-la abandonado me consome, e vê-la feliz com outro é como se eu tivesse sendo esquartejado vivo. – disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu confio em você, eu sei que você vai conseguir. – ela disse me abraçando.

- Você acredita muito nas pessoas. – disse exaurido.

- Você é um idiota, sabia? – ela perguntou rindo nos meus braços.

- E você um gnomo irritante. – disse gargalhando me esquivando de seus tapas. Começamos a correr pelo parque como duas crianças, rindo, nos jogando na grama, era essa cumplicidade com a minha irmã que mais eu sentia falta, e estranhamente parecia que ela também.

Quando o crepúsculo se estendia no horizonte resolvemos ir embora, a deixei no hotel e voltei para a clínica onde tomaria um banho para jantar com minha irmã e meu melhor amigo, seu noivo.

O jantar fora animado, Alice estava em alfa tamanha à felicidade de estar noivando com Jasper, e ele também estava da mesma forma. Eles voltaram o dia seguinte a Boston, o que me fez ficar um pouco triste, afinal estava sentindo muita falta de todos lá.

O mês antecedente ao noivado e ao casamento dos meus irmãos passou voando, e a eminência de reencontrar Bella agora com seu namorado não me agradava. Sei que prometi a Alice estar sóbrio perto dela, mas definitivamente eu não era capaz de vê-la sem estar um pouco anestesiado, por isso nesse exato momento eu me encontrava em um bar dentro do aeroporto de San Diego bebendo vodca pura as três da tarde. Quando o sistema interno do aeroporto chamou pela última vez meu voo paguei pela bebida e segui para o portão de embarque.

Durante o voo – e principalmente por estar na primeira classe -, pedi para que as comissárias de bordo me trouxessem bebidas alcoólicas, porém depois da quarta mini garrafa de vodca elas começaram a negar meu pedido. Cinco horas e meia depois estava o avião aterrissando em Boston, e ao contrário de um ano e três meses atrás meus pais não estavam me esperando, já que a minha vinda para o noivado não era certa, pois meu estágio no hospital de San Diego não queria me liberar.

Parei em outro bar dentro do próprio aeroporto e pedi mais uma dose de vodca, afinal eu sabia que assim que chegasse em casa encontraria não só minha família e amigos, mas também Bella. Novamente o álcool da bebida desceu queimando pela minha garganta, e depois que constatei que estava devidamente anestesiado chamei um táxi e seguimos para a minha casa.

No caminho repassei tudo o que vivi longe dali nesses dois anos e nove meses, fora um tempo extremamente longo, mas fora necessário para que eu mudasse. Estava tão submerso em meus pensamentos que se não fosse o taxista avisar que estamos em frente a minha casa juraria que estava ainda no aeroporto. Paguei o táxi e saí do carro segurando minha mala e algumas sacolas de coisas que Alice havia encomendado em San Diego, pela janela da sala ouvi os murmúrios de conversas, respirei fundo algumas vezes e toquei a companhia.

Escutei o som de um copo caindo no chão e passos ritmados do lado de dentro da casa em direção a porta. E assim que essa fora aberta revelou uma saltitante Alice, que se jogou em meus braços.

- Você veio! Eu não acredito. – ela disse dando seus pulinhos.

- Claro que eu vim, afinal não é todo dia que eu vejo a minha irmã gêmea noivando. – disse a ela, que me abraçou mais forte.

- Essas são minhas encomendas? – ela perguntou assim que se desvencilhou dos meus braços, agarrando a sacola. Somente sorri da empolgação dela, afinal Alice sempre será Alice. Ela me abraçou e juntos caminhamos até a sala.

Meu pai e minha mãe ficaram surpresos com meu aparecimento inesperado para hoje e logo vieram me abraçar, seguidos pelo meu irmão Emmett, sua noiva Rosalie e seu irmão e noivo de Alice Jasper, enquanto os abraçava pude notar Richard e Susan Hale sorrindo amigavelmente para nosso reencontro, mas o que me chamou mais a atenção foi um arrebanhado de cabelos castanhos avermelhados e penetrantes olhos cor de chocolate em um canto mais distante.

Bella.

Ela me fitava com uma intensidade absurdamente calculista, fria, como se eu fosse à pior criatura da face da terra, senti uma pontada de ódio me tocando, meus olhos se arderam em fúria, eu queria chorar por ver tamanha frieza para mim, ela desviou seus olhos dos meus e discretamente se embrenhou no lavabo. Terminei de dizer as boas vindas a todos e os disse que iria até o meu quarto tomar um banho para tirar o cheiro de avião, assim que cruzei as portas do meu quarto cai em um choro descomunal.

Era pior do que eu imaginava encarar Bella, ela estava mais linda do que nunca, afinal as fotos que mantinha dela em meu quarto em San Diego, e suas imagens na minha memória não lhe faziam jus, ela era ainda mais perfeita pessoalmente, sua pele pálida, seus longos cabelos castanhos, seus penetrantes olhos chocolates, e o leve rubor em suas faces, não eram nada comparados, aquele suave corpo, pequeno, marcado por sua cintura fina, seus pequenos seios, e seu quadril avantajado, e suas coxas torneadas.

Bella vestindo aquela calça jeans escura, blusa preta e sapatos altos era o início da minha loucura. Tentei tirá-la dos meus pensamentos, mas era incrivelmente impossível. Eu ainda a amava incondicionalmente, mas havia algo em mim que eu estava ignorando até então, era um ódio, ódio por ela não ter me esperado, ódio por ela estar nos braços de outro, ódio, pois ela não veio até mim me abraçar. Soquei a parede ao meu lado com fúria, minha mão doeu instantaneamente, e movido pela dor caminhei até o banheiro do meu quarto para tomar um banho frio.

Terminei o banho, e vesti uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta, tentei domar meus cabelos rebeldes e depois saí do quarto para enfim enfrentar o tal jantar de noivado. Assim que alcancei a sala de jantar vi que todas as cadeiras estavam ocupadas e que a única vazia era justamente ao lado de Bella, que puta merda estava vestida da mesma maneira que eu. Pelo jeito Alice e Rosalie também notaram essa semelhança, pois sorriram de lado para mim.

Maldita mesa. Por que eu não poderia me sentar na ponta dela? Porque a mesa forma um triangulo na ponta. Minha mãe e essas decorações dela. Sentei silenciosamente ao lado de Bella e no mesmo minuto eu senti o calor emanando de seu corpo, a vontade de abraçá-la, beijá-la e possuí-la ali mesmo me consumiu, fechei meus olhos e contei até dez e quando os abri notei Emmett que estava na minha frente com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Estava tão compenetrado em tentar matar o meu irmão com um olhar que assustei quando Alice falou meu nome.

- Bella, você não vai cumprimentar Edward? – a baixinha perguntou maliciosamente, me fazendo virar o rosto para encará-la.

- Já não cumprimentei? – Bella devolveu com uma pergunta cínica, mal sabe ela que isso não desestimula Alice.

- Definitivamente não. – Alice respondeu com seu timbre suave, mas com um quê de malícia. Notei Bella fazendo uma expressão engraçada de como se não ligasse para o que tinha haver comigo, tive que segurar para não rir, mas quem disse que é possível se safar quando Alice Cullen estava perto. – Ed? Edward? – ela me chamou e eu a encarei.

- Fala mestre dos magos? – perguntei fitando Alice não dando a mínima importância para quem estava entre nós, pelo menos não aparentemente.

- Você viu a Bella? – Alice questionou daquele jeito diabólico dela de quando está armando alguma coisa, mas desculpa irmãzinha eu não irei cair nessa hoje.

- Ah… – então a encarei nos olhos depois de tanto tempo, seu olhar estava congelado, tomado pelo ódio, o que fez o meu ficar do mesmo jeito. – Olá Isabella. – a chamei pelo nome, eu sabia que ela não gostava que a chamassem pelo nome, tanto que imediatamente vi seu rosto ficando vermelho de raiva, tive que me segurar para não gargalhar de sua expressão. Ela me deu um sorrisinho de escárnio, que demonstrava puramente raiva e voltou seu olhar para Rosalie e Emmett, e a loira imediatamente entendeu que deveria começar uma conversa com a estressadinha.

Estava com saudade da comida de Mandy – a nossa cozinheira –, mas estava tão concentrado em não olhar na direção de Bella que não conseguia saborear o jantar. Estavam retirando o prato principal para enfim trazer a sobremesa ouvi um murmúrio de "licença" e voltei meu rosto à procura de quem o havia pronunciado, notei que fora Bella, e no momento em que ela se levantou e virou eu vi.

A tatuagem que fizemos há muito tempo atrás continuava intocável em seu cóccix, assim como a minha em meu braço esquerdo, ela ainda não havia apagado a pequena letra "E", assim como eu não havia apagado o "B". Um grito de vitória se instalou em garganta, eu queria gritar aos sete ventos que ela ainda sentia algo por mim. Uma felicidade me tomava, será que ela estava solteira novamente? Será que assim o caminho estava livre para que eu a reconquistasse? Ouvi Alice dizer algo que não prestei a atenção, e fiquei divagando sobre nós.

Depois de um tempo Alice voltou cabisbaixa a mesa, notei que algo estava errado, mas minha mãe mais rápida perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Alice demorou a responder até que finalmente o fez.

- Bella foi embora. – declarou, olhei confuso para ela, assim como todos. – Ela ligou para James e ele está vindo buscá-la.

A felicidade que eu sentia há alguns minutos se esvaiu rapidamente, me senti novamente traído, frustrado, precisava sair dali imediatamente se não quisesse chorar na frente de todos.

- Com licença. – pronunciei me afastando da mesa, notei o olha de todos a mim e limite-me a sorrir.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa meu filho? – minha mãe perguntou a mim.

- Dor de cabeça mãe, vou me deitar um pouco. – disse sorrindo para ela e ela rapidamente entendeu, assim como os outros, que eu queria ficar sozinho. Assim que alcancei a sala vi Bella saindo pela porta silenciosamente.

Passo ante passo até a varanda de casa e vi um Audi R8 vermelho queimado com James encostado nesse abraçando uma Bella fragilizada. A cena estranhamente me comoveu, pois de uma coisa eu não podia negar, ele a tratava como uma rainha. Observei seu olhar penetrante a mim e apenas o cumprimentei com um aceno mínimo de cabeça, o que foi repetido por ele, Bella viu que ele estava encarando outro lugar e seguiu o seu olhar recaindo sobre mim, ela fez uma cara de desagrado e marchou para o lado do passageiro. Percebi que James estava meio aéreo, mas logo ele se recuperou e ocupou seu lugar no banco do motorista, e em questão de segundos o carro já estava para fora dos portões de casa.

Subi ao meu quarto e me joguei imediatamente em minha cama. E rapidamente adormeci. Nos dias seguintes antes do casamento do meu irmão fiquei boa parte do tempo com meu pai no hospital, praticando medicina, como seu auxiliar. Meu pai, assim como todos em casa não perguntaram sobre o fatídico reencontro meu e de Bella no jantar de noivado de Alice, mas os via me encarando com apreensão, como se a qualquer segundo eu fosse surtar e cheirar toda a cocaína de Boston. Não posso negar que me deu vontade, afinal eu sou um dependente, um doente que se recuperou, não quer dizer que eu não possa cair em tentação, mas dessa vez eu estava perseverante em me manter limpo.

Fui para o local onde seria realizado o casamento de Emmett com ele em seu Jipe, meu irmão estava tão nervoso, mas tão nervoso, que era cômico encará-lo.

- Tá rindo do que palhaço? – perguntou Emmett com sua "suave" educação. – Só por que eu estou parecendo um pinguim? Não se anima não porque você com essa roupa também não está muito longe de ser um não. – ele murmurou.

- Rosalie não vai fugir de você não Emm, fica sossegado, o mais difícil você já conseguiu que era dormir com ela. – eu disse entre gargalhadas enquanto dirigia. Então senti um soco em meu estômago. – Wow… por que você me bateu? – perguntei estressado.

- Preciso aliviar minha tensão. – Emmett disse rindo.

- Bate uma que alivia do mesmo jeito, se não melhor. – disse carrancudo, massageando o lugar em que ele havia me socado, o fazendo gargalhar muito. Juro que se não fosse o casamento dele eu o daria um soco, mas o nervosismo de ser deixado no altar era o suficiente para Emmett, pelo menos por hoje.

Chegamos ao local do casamento e este estava magnificamente decorado com flores variadas na cor branca, logo nos aproximamos dos outros homens, meu pai Carlisle, Richard Hale, pai de Rosalie e Jasper, o próprio Jasper, que conversavam animadamente. Rapidamente Jasper se uniu a mim na tentativa de acalmar Emmett. Estava tão distraído acalmando meu irmão que me assustei quando vi James chegando acompanhando de outra mulher.

Mas observando melhor notei que era Bella, que estava mais bela do que nunca em um vestido azul marinho tomara-que-caia – essa cor ficava magnífica nela, realçava a sua beleza natural. Seus olhos castanhos estavam marcados por uma maquiagem escura e seus cabelos estrategicamente presos em um coque em sua nuca

- Jazz pega um babador para o Ed porque ele tá literalmente babando pela Bella Adormecida. – Emmett disse entre gargalhadas.

- Juro que se você não fosse casar daqui a alguns minutos te socaria muito. – disse com raiva. E quando ele ouviu a palavra de ordem de hoje o casar, ele voltou a ficar nervoso.

- Deve ser difícil para você vê-la tão feliz. – Jasper sibilou discretamente em meu ouvido.

- Você não faz ideia meu amigo. – disse suspirando. Finalmente Alice e minha mãe Esme apareceram, chamando a todos para assumir sua posição, Emmett que estava tremendo de medo de Rose não aparecer foi reconfortado por minha mãe, enquanto Alice me dava à fotografia de Jennifer para entrar.

A ideia de Rosalie em homenagear a irmã fora sem sombra de duvidas sensacional, uma vez que entraríamos os quatro como padrinhos. Meus olhos instantaneamente se encheram de lágrimas ao ver a foto de minha melhor amiga, a saudade que sinto dela novamente me tomou. Tentei controlar meu choro, mas foi impossível. Ouvi ao longe que o conjunto de cordas começou a tocar Perhaps Love, e iniciou a entrada de todos.

Primeiro minha mãe e Emmett, depois seguidos de meu pai e Susan Hale. Logo entrou Alice e Jasper, para depois entrar a mim com a fotografia da pequena Hale. Pelo que eu podia notar por baixo de minhas grossas lágrimas é que todos estavam com os olhos marejados no altar, desde o reverendo até os meus pais, afinal todos sentíamos falta de Jenny. Quando encarei o rosto de minha irmã lá do altar, em que seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar, não aguentei segurar mais e comecei a chorar copiosamente. E quando alcancei o altar notei todos sorrindo minimamente para mim.

Logo a marcha nupcial começou a ser tocada e Rosalie e o pai deslizaram elegantemente pelo caminho, notei todos os convidados ficarem em pé e procurei por ela em meio a multidão. Ela com sua beleza clássica naquele vestido azul era fácil de achar, notei seu olhar perdido de Rose para Emmett, o que será que ela estava pensando? Será que ela pensava no seu casamento? No olhar de bobo apaixonado que seu marido lhe daria? E rapidamente me visualizei no lugar de Emmett e Bella no de Rosalie. Será que era possível nós dois termos nosso final feliz juntos? A resposta era complexa e indistinta.

Sim… Não… Talvez…

Mas no momento a única certeza era que aquele sonho infelizmente não pertenceria a nós, pelo menos não agora. A cerimônia correu tranquila, Emmett e Rosalie mudaram seus votos, e ambos relembraram fatos de quando éramos crianças ou do começo do namoro deles. A felicidade que eles emanavam era palpável. A cerimônia se encerrou e todos foram abraçar os noivos, Rosalie me abraçou tão firmemente que me senti uma criança em seus braços, antes de murmurar em meu ouvido um "obrigada", terminei de cumprimentá-los e segui para onde seria o jantar, encontrando no caminho Tanya, Heidi e Margareth Brown. As acompanhei até o salão e depois me sentei à mesa dos padrinhos.

Pelo que parecia eu ficaria numa mesa extremamente próximo a Bella, então para aguentar essa festa eu precisava de uísque. Rapidamente uma _serveur_ trouxe-me a bebida que virei de uma vez, e logo ela já me deu outra. Senti meu corpo todo enrijecer, ela estava próximo, para ser mais exato entrando no salão em companhia de seu namorado, fiquei a observando, linda, feliz, e toda a angústia, a raiva, o ódio que eu sentia voltaram a tomar meu corpo. Vê-la feliz era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo, pois eu que queria estar ao seu lado como seu namorado.

Novamente as lágrimas tomaram meus olhos e foi nesse exato momento que ela me encarou, não conseguíamos quebrar o olhar, inconscientemente retirei um maço de cigarros do bolso do paletó e o levei a boca, ascendendo em seguida. O efeito relaxante da nicotina fora imediato. Ela continuou me encarando nos olhos, até que o desviou.

Estava tão distraído apreciando a beleza de Bella que somente acordei dos meus devaneios quando um grupo de pessoas chamou a minha atenção do outro lado do salão. Um grupo totalmente estranho, diga-se de passagem, o senador Aro Volturi, o seu chefe de segurança pessoal Laurent Garnier, Jane Volturi, Victoria Brown, e Demetri Smith, uma das testemunhas desaparecidas que presenciaram o incêndio na nossa casa de praia que causou a morte de Jennifer.

Mas que raios eles estava fazendo ali? Era a pergunta que mais me martelava.

Notei pela minha visão periférica James se resetar, ele pelo visto também não estava muito satisfeito com a presença daquelas pessoas. Será que James havia descoberto algo sobre a morte de Jennifer? Parecia que sim. Notei James conversando algo com Bella e essa em seguida se levantando e indo de encontro a minha irmã, encarei James e esse ainda mantinha o olhar compenetrado no grupo. Por que ele não iria até lá cumprimentar a irmã? E por que Margareth Brown não falava com a filha, somente a encarava com olhar de descaso?

Tudo isso estava estranho, vi Bella voltando para a mesa com uma expressão confusa, e minha irmã falando com os seguranças. Discretamente fui até Alice e perguntei o que estava acontecendo, mas ela limitou a me responder um sombrio "eles". Quando voltei à mesa notei que James não estava mais ali e Bella mordiscava seu lábio em sinal de nervosismo.

O restante do jantar transcorreu tranquilamente, não vi mais em nenhum lugar o estranho grupo do senador. Mas outra coisa anormal aconteceu que desencadeou uma fúria assassina em mim, James retornou no final do jantar, e antes de sair novamente beijou apaixonadamente Bella.

Seguiu-se a sobremesa e Rosalie jogar o buquê, e o ódio de ver Bella e James se tratando de maneira apaixonada me corroía. Eu queria mostrar a ela que ela ainda me amava que ela ainda me pertencia, que ela estava somente se enganando ali ao lado de outro, que não era eu, foi então que tive a oportunidade perfeita, ela estava indo ao banheiro. Esperei ela entrar pela porta e a segui silenciosamente.

Chegando a porta, notei um silêncio absoluto ali, a abri minimamente e vi que Bella estava sozinha ali, com a cabeça baixa, molhando sua nuca, sorri torto com isso, entrei o banheiro trancando a porta, pois não queria ser incomodando, não quando estava trazendo a minha paixão de volta para mim. Em nenhum momento ela ergueu o olhar para ver quem estava ali, então me resolvi fazer presente.

- Ora, ora, ora Isabella Swan. – disse com uma voz sedutora, a voz que sempre a atraiu. Notei ela levar um susto e virou-se lentamente para me encarar. Seu olhar sobre mim foi de surpresa, medo, pena talvez, odeio que as pessoas sintam pena de mim, continuei a fitá-la da mesma maneira.

- Ah… – disse enquanto tentava se recuperar do impacto de me ver. – Olá Edward. – ela cumprimentou ressentida, soltei uma gargalhada estrondosa por conta de seu timbre tão formal.

- Para quê tanta educação Bella, até parece que não me conhece há anos. – disse ironicamente, caminhando em sua direção.

- É… hum… oi… er… então. – gaguejara por conta a minha aproximação ao seu corpo, ela claramente ainda me deseja, seu corpo me deseja.

- Errado ainda Bella, será que eu vou ter que lembrá-la como era? Quando você se jogava em meus braços nua? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha e postando em sua frente. Eu faria ela se entregar a mim novamente nesse banheiro, por bem ou por mal.

- Eu… eu… na-não… – gaguejou novamente, e optei por interceptá-la.

- Tisc, tisc, tisc, claro que você fazia isso Bella, como uma vadia bem treinada, você fazia exatamente isso. – disse levando ela suavemente até a pia, a minha vadia, que eu faria ser minha novamente. Segurei delicadamente seu queixo em minhas mãos.

- Edward… me… sol… – tentou dizer, mas não conseguiu devido à excitação pelo momento, tive que sorrir internamente, pois ela me queria, e muito.

- Nananina não Bella, você está me devendo um pequeno servicinho. – a coloquei delicadamente sentada na pia e ergui seu vestido, em seguida vislumbrando a mais bela lingerie preta. Tomado pela saudade, pelo desespero de tê-la em meus braços, de estar dentro dela, rasguei sua calcinha e a joguei em um canto do banheiro, instantaneamente desabotoei minha calça, revelando meu membro já ereto a ela, alcancei uma camisinha que estava em meu bolso e a deslizei pelo meu pênis enrijecido. Vi sua intimidade se contraindo de prazer por me ver novamente ali.

Movido por esse impulso a penetrei com força, como eu sentia falta desse corpo quente me apertando contra ele, desse prazer único que ela me dava. Nesse momento eu queria fazer sexo com Bella, de preferência da maneira mais suja e inóspita possível, e ela não ficava atrás não, pois desferia socos e tapas em mim.

Sadomasoquismo amor… adoro isso. E continuei investindo nela sem nenhuma delicadeza, arrancando gemidos gratificantes dela. Resolvi incitá-la através de palavras também, para aumentar a excitação do momento.

- Isso sua puta, geme mesmo que nem uma vadia que você é. – disse a ela, investindo cada vez mais forte.

- Edward… para.. você tá me machucando! – ela dizia gemendo, mostrando que estava adorando o nosso sexo selvagem no banheiro do casamento do meu irmão, isso me fez sorrir mentalmente enquanto a penetrava com audácia.

- Você como uma boa prostituta não pode se incomodar com seus clientes. Agora geme o meu NOME! – disse entre os dentes voltando a segurar seu queixo e investindo contra ela cada vez mais fundo, eu queria a ouvir gritar meu nome enquanto ela não fizesse isso eu não passaria a fazer amor com ela.

- Para… – ela começou a choramingar, mas como? Por quê? Até um minuto atrás ela estava apreciando tanto. Diminuí um pouco o ritmo para encará-la nos olhos, mas nada encontrei ali. Voltei a me movimentar contra ela como um animal no cio. – PARA! – inesperadamente ela gritou em meio a um gemido.

- NÃO – gritei novamente, eu precisava ouvir meu nome saindo daqueles lábios. -, sua vadia, geme alto, grita de prazer como só você consegue, mostra para mim como é que você faz! VADIA! – vociferei esperando ouvir meu nome.

Ela voltou a tentar me socar, mas o prazer dela fazendo isso só aumentava o meu desejo por seu corpo. Percebi que o meu momento estava vindo e parecia que para ela também já que se contraiu no exato momento em que eu gozava dentro dela. Como eu senti falta daquele corpo, daquele sexo, daquele beijo.

Eu precisava beijá-la, e o fiz, invadindo minha língua saudosa em sua boca deliciosa. Sua língua dançava contra a minha, bem como seus lábios em conjunto com os meus, então ela mordeu com força meu lábio inferior, fazendo um corte que sangrando imediatamente, o cheiro de ferrugem e sal, bem como o gosto ácido em minha boca, me fez se afastar dela.

- Sua maldita, é mesmo uma vadia! – disse pegando seu rosto em suas mãos para dizê-la o quanto eu a queria, o quanto eu a amava, o quanto eu a desejava.

- Me solta! – suplicou inocentemente, a raiva me tomou por completo. Por que, que ela queria fazer esse joguinho de pureza, de inocência, se até um minuto atrás ela estava gemendo incansavelmente por conta do prazer que eu lhe dei? Eu não entendia, a não ser que tivesse outro motivo, e foi aí que eu vi, ela era realmente uma pistoleira, estava atrás do trouxa mais rico, e pelo jeito ela havia encontrado.

- Realmente uma vadia, que se faz de pura, inocente, compreensiva, mas não passa de uma prostituta de luxo, que se vende ao que lhe pagar melhor, não ficou satisfeita com meus presentes foi atrás de outro otário que lhe paga melhor, não é? Que lhe dá diamantes. – coloquei meu dedo indicador entre o colar e sua pele tentando o arrancar em uma tentativa vã. Bufei de ódio por não consegui isso, resolvi continuar dizendo tudo que estava engasgado em minha garganta para que ela entendesse como eu me sentia traído. – Que se entrega no nosso santuário de prazer e ainda diz que o ama. Você não ama ninguém, você ama ter poder, riqueza, luxo aos seus pés, você vem se aproveitando da inocência de todos para conseguir o que você quer você é uma interesseira Bella, uma oportunista.

- Eu interesseira Edward? – exasperou com ódio. – Eu te amei de verdade, sofri por sua causa e o que você fez? Você sumiu no mundo, ninguém sabia onde você estava se estava vivo ou se estava morto. Você me abandonou sozinha depois de eu ter confessado o meu amor por você. – as lágrimas começaram a tomar seu rosto, mas eu não entendia o que ela queria dizer a mim com essa baboseira de amor. – Amor esse que foi a maior ilusão da minha vida, eu me enganei por sua causa, eu tinha certeza que era correspondida por você! Mas não, era tudo uma farsa! Todas as atitudes apaixonadas que você tomava era tudo muito bem ensaiado, mostrando que você poderia ter tudo o que você quisesse. Eu era seu prêmio… por isso você não se incomodou em tirar a minha virgindade, porque você poderia acrescentar em sua listinha mais uma que você violou…

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo! – a interrompi, pois não era verdade o que ela dizia, eu a amei enlouquecidamente, incansavelmente, e agora ela vem me dizer que eu nunca fiz isso? Era um terrível engano dela.

- Não? Como não Edward? Você um drogado filhinho de papai que sempre teve tudo o que queria vem dizer que já amou alguém, você mal se ama! – cuspiu as palavras descendo da pia, ajeitando o seu vestido, enquanto ia encostar-se à parede oposta de onde estávamos, notei que ainda estava com meu membro para fora da boxer, tirei a camisinha a jogando no lixo, para enfim a encará-la. Vi as lágrimas de ódio e raiva banhado seu rosto, foi então que me toquei o que tinha feito. Eu havia violentado a mulher da minha vida. Se eu não tivesse que me desculpar dela nesse momento, eu estaria cometendo suicídio, mas não, eu precisava de seu perdão.

- Engano seu Bella, – disse num sussurro. – eu amei muito, mas muito mesmo uma pessoa, você para ser mais claro; por sua causa eu me afastei de minha família para me tratar, para merecer o seu amor…

- Mas que merda você está diz… – ela começou, mas a cortei.

- Eu fui embora de Dartmouth para me tornar uma pessoa que merecesse o seu amor, por isso que eu deixei um bilhete claro escrito "me espera"…

- Claro? Claro uma ova que era… você tá querendo colocar a culpa em mim…

- Não Bella, não estou te culpando… acho que na verdade estou te agradecendo – senti as grossas lágrimas tomando meus olhos, assim como estavam tomando os dela. -, quando você disse que me amava eu também sentia a mesma coisa, só que ainda eu não me sentia digno de retribuí-lo e fui covarde ao extremo em te abandonar sem dizer nada…

- O que você esta querendo dizer? – ela perguntou em prantos. Era agora que eu deveria confessar tudo sobre a minha doença, sobre meus problemas, respirei fundo antes de continuar.

- Eu fugi de você para ir para uma clínica de reabilitação me livrar dos vícios das drogas para ficar com você, só que eu não imaginava que estava tão… tão… viciado nelas, por isso só deixei um simples me espera, porque eu creia que voltaria rápido aos seus braços, mas não, eu precisei passar por um tratamento intenso e extremamente lento e quando finalmente eu voltei a Dartmouth…

- Você me viu com James… nos declarando. – disse sem emoção nenhuma na voz, pelo que parecia ela sabia que alguém estava ali com eles naquele momento tão íntimo.

- Sim… eu não fiquei bravo em ver você transando com ele, o que me dilacerou foi vendo ele te dizer que te amava e você confessando a ele que também o amava… – agora as lágrimas não eram mais simples projetos, meus olhos eram cachoeiras onde elas caíam incansavelmente. – Ele te disse o que eu em um ano e meio não consegui dizer. – disse abaixando meu olhar envergonhado.

- Edward… – ela me chamou, voltei meu olhar para ela, e vi seus olhos marcados por lágrimas grossas e salgadas. Pelo que parecia novamente ela iria se culpar como Alice havia me dito antes.

- Não Bella, não precisa se culpar como eu sei que você se culpou, eu fui responsável por tudo o que aconteceu, era… – engoliu em seco. – era… – hesitei novamente. – era… natural que você se envolvesse com alguém, mas sei lá eu tinha a vã ideia que você ainda estaria me esperando…

- Edward… – suas lágrimas mostravam um misto de emoções indecifráveis para mim. Parecia que tinha surpresa, saudade, compaixão, raiva, ódio… amor queria eu poder abraçá-la com todo o amor que eu pudesse.

- Desculpe por isso Bella, eu… eu… eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo, eu me descontrolei, queria provar… sei lá o que eu queria! – disse passando a mão em seu rosto frustrado, eu estava com raiva de mim mesmo e eu queria mostrar isso a ela. – Eu sou um monstro. – sentenciei e virei minha cabeça para a parede a batendo com força, tentando parti-la ao meio e enfiar um pouco de sanidade em mim. Notei a respiração de Bella próxima a minha, mas nada me faria parar de me auto flagelar.

- Edward… – ela me chamou. E encarei aqueles exuberantes orbes chocolate. – Você estava fora de si… está tudo bem! Sério. – não, não, NÃO, ela não ia se culpar novamente pelas burradas que eu faço, não na minha frente.

- Bella… para de se culpar pelo o que eu faço, eu te violentei, cometi um ato asqueroso, infame… eu te machuquei. – exasperei voltando a bater a cabeça contra a parede.

- Eu também te machuquei. – disse desesperada. Tive que rir de sua inocência.

- Isso não é nada Bella! – sorri para ela sem humor. – por favor, me denuncia para a polícia, conta para o James, peça para que ele venha me espancar, me bata… mas não aceite bem o que eu fiz a você.

- Para Ed… – ela suplicou, me chamando por o meu apelido íntimo que ela só usava quando estávamos sozinhos. Uma vontade louca de abraçá-la me tomou e o fiz, ela hesitou por um momento, mas depois passou seus braços por minha cintura. Como era bom estar ali novamente, parecia que nada de ruim havia acontecido entre nós e que finalmente eu estava sendo recebido em casa.

- Bella… Bella… Bella… minha doce Bella… me perdoa por tudo o que eu te fiz, prometo que não vou mais machucá-la. – afastei-me minimante dela, e busquei seus lábios que tanto me fizeram falta, rapidamente ela se afastou, e eu a encarei confuso.

- Edward eu posso até te perdoar, voltar a ser a sua amiga, mas não me peça para trair James, eu realmente o amo e não vou fazer nada para magoá-lo. – disse saindo de meus braços que caíram molemente ao lado de meu corpo.

- Eu sou um monstro Bella, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa… não sei o que acontece, não consigo me controlar… eu sou realmente um monstro.

Estava me sentindo à pior criatura da face da terra, um ser sujo, indigno de viver, de respirar. Eu era um monstro que precisava ser enjaulado, amordaçado, enterrado vivo se possível, para afastar a minha insignificância de todos. Estava tão imerso em minha inumanidade que só percebi que Bella havia me desferido um tapa quando senti minha face ardendo. Era isso que eu queria que ela me espancasse até que eu esquecesse meu nome, murmurei novamente que era um monstro e senti seus dedos em minha outra face, ardendo com mais intensidade que o primeiro.

- PARA! – exasperou. – Já disse que você não é um monstro, você fez aquilo porque estava movido pela raiva, pela emoção…

- Bella você pode até me perdoar, mas eu nunca vou conseguir fazer isso – disse firme. -, você nunca mais vai me ver novamente.

- Você vai embora de novo? – perguntou surpresa, com uma voz triste, exacerbada.

- Bella, eu não posso ficar aqui… perto de você… eu tenho medo de mim mesmo… de fazer… de fazer novamente isso contra você! – disse derramando novamente grossas lágrimas.

- Edward, você vai novamente abandonar seus irmãos, seus pais, seus amigos por minha causa? – perguntou chocada. – Faça mil favores Edward, se você quiser eu fico longe de vocês…

- O problema é será que eu consigo Bella? – vociferei, afinal tinha inúmeras dúvidas de que conseguiria ficar longe dela.

- Eu sei que sim Edward. – disse calma, me abraçando rapidamente e depositando um beijo leve em minha bochecha. A vi se afastando em direção a porta, quando ela estava a abrindo murmurei.

- Desculpa Bella pelo que aconteceu aqui. – ela não me respondeu, apenas sumiu porta a fora.

O ódio, a raiva, o desespero me consumiu eu precisava que alguém me espancasse nesse momento, e torci fervorosamente que James o fizesse. Saí a passos rápidos do banheiro, percebi o olhar de Tanya e Heidi para mim, Bella explicaria a elas o que aconteceu. Assim que passava pela porta para a saída do salão vi James, e o chamei.

- James? A gente pode conversar cara? – perguntei entre os dentes, ele me encarou confuso, antes de ponderar.

- É eu também preciso falar com você. – ele disse com um ar preocupado no rosto, se afastando para o estacionamento, me fazendo segui-lo.

- James. – o chamei. – Me espanca cara. – pedi.

- Como? – ele me perguntou confuso.

- Me espanca James, eu… eu… eu… eu violentei a Bella. A estuprei. – disse com a voz embargada pelo choro novamente.

- Eu não vou te bater Edward. – ele disse com a voz calma.

- Como não? Eu… eu… est…

- Eu entendi o que você me disse pela primeira vez, tenho certeza que a Bella te perdoou, então não sou eu que vou te condenar, você já esta fazendo isso por si próprio. Mas espero que você tenha contado a ela seus motivos para ter ido para a reabilitação fugido, afinal você sabe que ela te apoiaria incondicionalmente. – ele disse plausível.

- Como você sabia onde eu tinha ido? – perguntei confuso, afinal era estranho James saber onde eu estava e Bella não.

- Tanya e Alice me contaram o que aconteceu com você, cara, fico feliz que você não tenha morrido, não sem antes eu te pedir desculpas. – ele disse com uma expressão de culpa.

- Desculpas do que James? – perguntei confuso.

- Descobri a pouco que Jennifer morreu sim de overdose, mas foi por causa de Rohypnol. – ele disse brandamente.

- Como? Alguém deu a ela Boa Noite Cinderela? – perguntei aturdido.

- É o que parece, segundo laudo pericial que consegui há pouco. – ele disse cabisbaixo. – Mas não consigo entender como. Como é que vinte miligramas foram parar em seu corpo. – ele disse confuso.

- Vinte? – perguntei aturdido. Não era possível, seis anos achando que ela havia sido morta por conta do incêndio havia sido tudo em vão, mas como essa maldita substância fora parar em casa aquele dia? Eu estava confuso demais com essas novas informações.

- Então Edward é isso, eu não vou fazer nada contra você, pois eu também estou em dívida com você, afinal parece que nossa sina é amar sempre as mesmas mulheres. – ele sorriu sem humor.

- Quem vê pensa mesmo Brown, eu me culpei muito pela morte da Jennifer, inúmeras vezes achei que fora alguma droga que ingerimos que havia a matado. – disse o fitando com curiosidade. – Apesar de concordar com você também que sempre dividimos as mesmas mulheres, ainda acho que você deveria me espancar pelo que fiz a Bella há pouco. – disse abaixando a minha cabeça, em sinal de vergonha, que o fez rir.

- Talvez outro dia em que você não esteja bêbado, Cullen. Agora cara desculpa mesmo por tudo e vê se não perde a cabeça novamente, ok? – ele pediu sorrindo, mas no fundo de sua voz notava-se a preocupação, seria essa por mim? Seria o fim de uma briga sem fundamentos de mais de seis anos? Eram perguntas que eu não sabia responder, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar fora no que eu fiz a Bella, e nas palavras de James sobre a morte da minha pequena.

Vendo que eu não iria responder nada, ele veio até mim e deu um tapa camarada em meu ombro, e toda a angústia que senti nas últimas horas foram triplicadas, e um choro incessante começou a cair de meus olhos. Afastei-me mais da entrada me embrenhando em meio aos carros, retirado um cigarro do maço e o acendendo em seguida, eu vi o desespero por falhar incontáveis vezes, uma seguida da outra e sempre pior me dominar.

Eu não fui capaz de proteger Jennifer, não fui capaz de amar e ser digno a Bella. Sempre agi por impulso, sem medir as consequências dos meus atos. Fora por conta desses impulsos que me meti em drogas e que quase me gerou a minha morte, por conta desse impulso eu me tornei um fraco, sempre fugindo de tudo e de todos, sempre errando e nunca acertando, e precisava mudar mais um pouco, deixar de ser impulsivo, precisava deixar de agir com a emoção como sempre fiz e começar agir com a razão.

Hoje quando eu violentei a minha amada agi movido pelos impulsos que a emoção e seus sentimentos causam em mim. É maravilhoso amar, mas para ter esse sentimento era preciso outra coisa também, era necessário ter respeito. O meu havia desaparecido há muito tempo, e estava na hora de resgatar, e tirando uma força hercúlea de mim mesmo, tomei a decisão de que precisava buscar a minha honra novamente.

Notei que tudo o que eu precisava estava em meu bolso, carteira, celular e as chaves do Jipe de Emmett, entrei no carro e dirigi incansavelmente até o único lugar onde a paz de espírito me tomava, até Dartmouth, mais exatamente no cemitério onde Jenny estava sepultada, eu precisava conversar com a minha amiga, eu precisava de paz interior que ela me proporcionava.

Todo o álcool que eu havia ingerido parecia ter se evaporado do meu corpo, não tinha mais resquício de bebida em mim, mas mesmo assim dirigi em uma velocidade baixa, pois eu não tinha pressa para onde eu estava indo, eu só sabia que precisava ir até lá.

Duas horas e meia depois, eu me encontrava entrando naquele lugar tranquilo e quieto, onde as almas que já não habitam mais esse mundo descansam suas carcaças. Era fácil achar a lápide de Jennifer, era a única que vivia todo o ano banhada de flores, me sentei ao lado dela e fiquei murmurando uma oração. E depois estendi uma longa confissão sobre tudo o que aconteceu comigo nesses quase três anos, desde a última vez que fora ali. E estranhamente desabafar dessa maneira me trouxe imediatamente a paz interior que tanto procurava.

Depois de uma longa noite ali e boa parte da manhã revelando todos os meus mais íntimos segredos, percebi o cansaço me tomando e assim que entrei no carro de Emmett eu desabei na inconsciência. Acordei desse meu sono restaurador por volta das quatro da tarde e parando somente em uma padaria para tomar um café e comer algo, segui a estrada rumo a Boston. Quase duas horas depois estava entrando no bairro de minha casa, decidi que somente tomaria um banho e iria até Bella pedir desculpas de uma maneira mais digna.

Em casa, nem meus pais, nem minha irmã perguntou onde eu estava o dia todo. Pelo que parecia eu havia conquistado o respeito de todos novamente. Tomei um banho restaurador que expandiu a força que eu havia conquistado durante a madrugada. E tomado por essa injeção de ânimo, fui até o centro de Boston, onde eu sabia que ficava a casa de James.

Notei uma movimentação estranha em frente ao edifício e depois visualizei um cara robusto, extremamente forte e largo sair carregando algo em seus braços, e depois entrando em um carro todo preto. Algo naquela cena me deixou inquieto, porém resolvi ignorar, provavelmente não deveria ser nada para me preocupar.

Caminhei a passadas rápidas até a portaria do prédio. Assim que adentrei vislumbrei um senhor de idade, terrivelmente abatido com algo.

- Senhor. – o chamei e esse me encarou assustado. – Boa noite, sou Edward Cullen – me identifiquei rapidamente, pois o senhor parecia que ia entrar em colapso a qualquer momento. -, eu gostaria de falar com James Brown. – pedi polidamente.

- Ele… ele… na-não está meu jovem. – ele dissera com a voz fraca e falha.

- E a senhorita Isabella Swan? – questionei preocupado, algo me dizia que algo muito ruim estava acontecendo. Notei o senhor ficando terrivelmente pálido, seus olhos desfocaram e ele caiu imóvel no chão. Desesperado fui até ele e constatei que ele estava sem pulso, fiz uma massagem cardíaca enquanto dizia aos berros à emergência o que havia acontecido.

Infelizmente a ambulância não chegou a tempo de salvar o pobre homem que sofrera um infarto fulminante devido a algo que não sabíamos ao certo. A polícia me interrogou brevemente, e depois de analisarem o sistema interno de vigilância conferiram que não fora minha culpa a causa da morte do senhor Taylor – a síndica do edifício apareceu para demonstrar seu poder na situação. -, porém, ao analisar as fitas da segurança com os policiais, algo me chamou a atenção, pois eu tinha certeza que um dos homens que discutiu com o porteiro anteriormente era Laurent Garnier, o chefe de segurança do Aro Volturi.

Não sei por que, mas algo me dizia que eu precisava falar com James o mais rápido possível. Ninguém no prédio parecia ter o número do celular dele, mas eu sabia uma pessoa que tinha. Liguei para minha irmã, Alice, que atendeu prontamente o telefone. Ela diferentemente da sua curiosidade latente não me perguntou o motivo para que eu pedisse o telefone dele, me dando instantaneamente.

- Alô? – James atendera no segundo toque.

- James tudo bom? Sou eu, Edward Cullen. – me identifiquei rapidamente.

- Edward, eu estou um pouco ocupado, será que não tem como nos falarmos depois? – perguntou numa possível desculpa.

- James, é meio urgente. – disse rapidamente, o ouvi suspirando em derrota, entendi que isso era um sinal para que eu continuasse, então desembestei a falar. – Cara… vim até o seu prédio para pedir desculpas a Bella por ontem.

- Hã? – ele pediu para que eu continuasse.

- Bem assim que cheguei aqui estava uma movimentação estranha, muitos carros de segurança, e tal… – expliquei sem entrar em muitos detalhes. – Entrei na portaria e vim conversar com o seu porteiro, que estava aterrorizado, perguntei de você e ele disse que você não estava então perguntei de Bella… então…

- Então, o que Cullen, eu não tenho o dia todo! – exasperou nervoso.

- Ele caiu duro no chão, morto, teve um infarto fulminante, mas… – eu ia começar a explicar, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Taylor? Morto? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Me deixa continuar, por favor? – pedi.

- Continua Edward, estranhamente você ganhou a minha atenção. – James disse com a voz séria.

- A policia veio e tudo… Assim, vendo as fitas de segurança para provar a minha inocência vi Laurent Garnier ameaçando o porteiro. – pontuei antes de continuar. – E agora tento falar na sua casa para conversar com a Bella e ela simplesmente não atende o interfone.

- Você ainda está no meu prédio? – ele perguntou nervoso.

- Sim.

- Então suba ao meu andar, diga para quem tiver aí que eu autorizei. – ele pediu.

Fiz o que ele pediu e rapidamente liberaram o caminho para mim, assim que cheguei ao corredor da cobertura vi a porta do apartamento meio aberta, segurando a minha respiração empurrei a porta lentamente. Vi que o aparador da porta de entrada em vidro havia sido quebrado, e um vaso de orquídeas negras espalhava terra por todo o piso misturado com os cacos de vidro da mesa, bem como dois porta-retratos no mesmo material, mas o que me chamou mais a atenção fora ver sangue ali. Voltei meu olhar para todo o apartamento, mas o silêncio reinava ali. Escutava a respiração ruidosa de James do outro lado da linha, e tenho certeza que a minha também estava assim.

- James – o chamei depois de um tempo extremamente longo em silêncio. -, acho que sua casa foi invadida. – ponderei timidamente.

- Merda! – ele exasperou. – Edward, saia daí imediatamente.

- E a Bella? – perguntei encarando o local.

- Pegaram ela. – ele disse sombrio.

- Como? – perguntei confuso, não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

- Minha casa foi grampeada, descobriram que ela sabia demais. – ele disse com a voz embargada.

- Demais o que James? – o inquiri novamente.

- Ela sabe quem matou Jennifer. - ele concluiu lúgubre.

- Mas… – tentei iniciar.

- Me encontre na delegacia central, tenho algumas coisas para te mostrar. – ele disse pausadamente antes de encerrar a ligação.

Uma nova onda de desespero me consumiu a pessoa ou as pessoas que haviam assassinado Jennifer, tinham em suas mãos Bella, e a matariam friamente como fizeram com a outra. Saí numa velocidade assustadoramente rápida daquele lugar, eu precisava descobrir onde ela estava se ainda estava viva.

_Eu precisava salvá-la._

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_Edward se redimiu neste capítulo, ou ainda não? Nesse capítulo tivemos três pontos sobre a personalidade dele, a primeira ele é extremamente imaturo, e que sempre age por impulsos (por isso o nome do capítulo); segundo ele está tão consumido pela própria loucura que esquece que os outros ao seu redor tem sentimentos; e a terceira é que ele se toca que está agindo errado e tenta "se consertar" novamente, nesse final nós percebemos que ele finalmente está crescendo, deixando o lado impulsivo, o que não mede as consequências de seus atos, para enfim assumir uma postura mais responsável. Ele tem uma personalidade problemática, ele é problemático, mas ele sabe que pode e tenta melhorar, pois ele sabe que no fundo pode deixar de ser tão problemático. James já sabe quem é que matou sua amada, o circo está se fechando gente, e logo, logo, vamos descobrir quem assassinou a fadinha número dois..._

_Obrigada a todos. Sempre. Mayh Cardoso, obrigada por betar._

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	25. Última Hora

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 25  
Última Hora**

.

A voz grossa e penetrante disse, um terror descomunal me tomou eu tinha vontade de gritar, sair correndo, mas nada disso foi possível, pois o homem tapou a minha boca com algo que me fez cair numa inconsciência inexplicável.

Não sabia dizer por quanto tempo fiquei desacordada, só sei que todo o meu corpo protestava de dor. Notei que me encontrava em um local diferente, não totalmente claro, mas também não totalmente escuro. Percebi que estava deitada de qualquer jeito sobre um colchão de solteiro totalmente puído pelas traças e extremamente sujo, em um canto notei uma garrafa d'água, pensei ironicamente que pelo menos meus sequestradores tinham bom senso e não me deixariam morrer de sede.

Voltei meu olhar para o colchão que estava e tive que segurar um grito, onde estava a minha cabeça anteriormente tinha uma enorme mancha vermelha. Levei minha mão à cabeça e notei que aquela mancha era sangue, eu deveria ter batido a minha cabeça em algum lugar. Rapidamente o cheiro de ferrugem e sal invadiu minhas narinas fazendo uma vertigem me tomar, eu não suportava ver ou sentir o cheiro de sangue.

Recuperada um pouco da vertigem continuei analisando todo o meu cativeiro que era na falta de uma palavra melhor, _precário_, notei as imensas teias de aranha, a grossa camada de poeira e a enorme ratoeira que ali tinha. De uma coisa eu tinha absoluta certeza, quem quer seja que me sequestrou iria me matar friamente e sem nem sequer se importar com nada.

Foi então que o desespero emergiu novamente pelo meu corpo, eu estava ali porque eu sabia _demais_, mas como eu poderia saber demais se eu _nunca_ descobri quem era o culpado pela morte de Jennifer, mas o olhar que James me lançou foi de preocupação, forcei a minha memória para lembrar-me do que disse a ele e rapidamente as palavras vieram em minha mente; _"… não cheguei à conclusão nenhuma, só que eles apontam sempre para pessoas que tem pod…"_, naquele momento eu não terminei a minha frase, mas ela terminaria com _poder_, pessoas que o tinham em abundância.

_Mas quem?_ Era a pergunta que rondava a minha cabeça, não conseguia entender quem poderia ter feito isso, mas já que eu estava no inferno e seria inevitável a minha morte, forcei novamente a minha memória para lembrar-me dos possíveis criminosos. Todos os fatos mais estranhos e sem sentido que eu havia lido.

Lembrei-me do misterioso comprimido que Jennifer tomou para dor de cabeça que depois foi descoberto que era Boa Noite Cinderela, as inúmeras divergências entre os depoimentos dos envolvidos, o sumiço repentino de Victoria Brown, bem como a recusa de Carlisle Cullen a prefeitura de Boston, e a ira inicial do senado Aro Volturi, que o substituiu por ninguém menos que John Brown quando viu que o nome Cullen significava desgraça, a morte do vizinho dos Cullen, o desaparecimento de Demetri Paul Smith Sênior para Phoenix e o misterioso envolvimento de um empresário do ramo de segurança com os Brown e os Volturi, Laurent Garnier.

Depois de analisar todos os dados nessa perspectiva se fez a luz em minha cabeça, essas cinco pessoas estavam envolvidas naquele crime, e provavelmente em meu sequestro. Mas não conseguia entender os porquês do pai de James, John Brown, matar a namorada do filho, será que ele também demonstrava certa apreensão à família Hale?

Estava tão submersa em minhas divagações que demorou alguns minutos para que uma voz fria, grossa e calculista invadisse meus ouvidos.

_- Já estamos com ela._ – a voz disse, depois de algum tempo respondeu algo que alguém – possivelmente telefone disse. – _Não, não a matamos_**_ainda_**_._ – mais um silêncio. – _Não entendo o que essa garota tem haver com tudo._ – silêncio novamente. – _Ela não parece saber…_ – a voz foi interrompida pela a outra, e respondeu de uma maneira ultrajada. – _Não precisa me dizer como fazer meu trabalho, eu sei. Te vejo daqui a pouco._

E novamente o silêncio tomou o local onde eu estava presa. As palavras do meu sequestrador ainda estavam em minha cabeça _"não a matamos ainda"_, era óbvio que iria morrer, mas eu tinha um fio de esperança que isso não fosse acontecer, já que eu poderia dizer que não sei de nada, mas infelizmente era em vão essa esperança. Ao longe escutei o som de uma porta se abrindo, e seguida de passos, pelo que pareciam outras pessoas estavam entrando naquele lugar.

- Quais as novidades? – perguntou a primeira voz, a que esbravejava anteriormente, no telefone.

- Já deram falta da garota. – uma voz fanha, mas masculina respondeu.

- Quem? – a primeira voz perguntou.

- James Brown e Edward Cullen. – uma terceira voz, feminina pelo o que parecia disse. Alguém deu uma estrondosa gargalhada que fez meus músculos se contraírem e meus pelos se arrepiarem.

- E novamente os dois duelando por uma mesma mulher. – a primeira voz dizia com um toque de ironia. – Será que essa daí é tão boa quanto à outra? – ele perguntou alto, mas não obteve resposta, o que o fez soltar outra gargalhada.

- Chefe… – a segunda voz chamou hesitante.

- Quê que é? – a primeira voz perguntou irritadiça.

- Eles estão na delegacia, e parecem…

- Eu já sei – a primeira voz cortou a segunda. -, _todos_ já sabem que eles têm as provas em mãos, parece que nossa _amiguinha_ que conseguiu tudo.

O medo que eu estava sentido alcançou níveis alarmantes, James e Edward estavam na delegacia resolvendo as coisas sobre a morte de Jennifer, e do meu sequestro, pelo que parecia – pelo menos na conversa que eu escutei – é que os dois já sabiam quem era o assassino de Jennifer, e provavelmente meu sequestrador. E os bandidos faziam pouco caso dessa revelação.

Voltei novamente a minha atenção a conversa que ocorria do lado de fora do meu cativeiro para saber algo.

- Mas como a polícia reagiu ao vê-lo com as provas? – perguntou a voz do primeiro homem novamente.

- James invadiu a delegacia querendo falar com o delegado, e quando o delegado estava quase o prendendo por ter a posse de documentos da polícia e desacato, o garoto Cullen chegou com as fitas da segurança do prédio do Brown, assim o delegado Roberts viu que a situação era seríssima e começou a elaborar um plano para o regaste da menina. – a terceira voz narrou sem emoção.

- Na fita de segurança eles viram alguma coisa? – perguntou a primeira voz temerosa.

- Eles viram o senhor Laurent, mas não conseguiram pegá-lo já que esse se encontrava dentro de um jatinho, provavelmente sobrevoando o oceano rumo à França. – a segunda voz narrou com humor.

- _Merda_! – a primeira voz gritou em raiva. – Não acredito que Laurent cometeu um erro desses, tão de principiante, ele vai ter muita sorte se a Interpol não começar a caçá-lo por toda a Europa ou se não for preso assim que pisar em território francês, a imunidade diplomática dele não vai valer de nada se o pegarem. – a primeira voz disse de maneira reflexiva.

- Quando é que o… – a segunda voz começou.

- Shii morcego, não querem que falamos os nomes _deles_ por aí. – alguém bufou, provavelmente o tal morcego. – É eu sei que é chato, mas são ordens. – disse a terceira voz, a da mulher.

- Mas como a polícia reagiu depois que soube que o Laurent pegou a garota? – perguntou a primeira voz entediada.

- Sinceramente? – a terceira voz perguntou ironicamente. – Como cego em tiroteio. – e todos explodiram em risadas na sala.

- Nunca vão conseguir encontrar essa menina novamente. – a primeira voz disse. – Afinal quem mandou ser intrometida e fuçar onde não deveria. – bufou.

- Pedacinhos cobra? – perguntou a mulher de uma maneira maníaca.

- Exatamente águia. – disse a primeira voz.

O medo me consumiu, mas já que eu estava tão de cara com a minha morte, quer dizer esquartejamento, por que eles não se chamavam pelos nomes? Definitivamente eu não iria sair por aí contado, a não ser que meu fantasma contasse. Tive que rir do meu pensamento, porque mesmo frente a frente com a minha morte eu conseguia fazer piada. Santo humor negro.

E quem seria esses malditos _"eles"_ que haviam ordenado o meu sequestro? Esse mistério todo estava me irritando. Mas se a polícia, James e Edward já sabiam quem eram os culpados, por que eles me mantinham aqui? Por que não estavam fugindo pelo país? A não ser… a não ser que eles estejam muito equivocados sobre o culpado, ou que os dois também tenham sido pegos…

Novamente o medo me tomou, eu poderia facilmente morrer, mas os dois também? Seria muita injustiça que eles morressem… principalmente depois de descobrirem o culpado pela morte de Jennifer Hale, mas como é que os bandidos que estavam atrás da porta sabiam de tudo o que acontecia na polícia? Só havia uma explicação para isso, eles tinham alguém infiltrado na polícia, mas como ficaram sabendo que eu havia dado os documentos para James? Como eles sabiam como me encontrar lá? A senha que James me deu?

O terror novamente me assolou, olhei novamente o quarto e tentei procurar um lugar para que eu fugisse, a janela que ali havia era minúscula demais, e alta demais, não tinha escapatória. Foi assim que eu tomei a total consciência que eu iria morrer, iria acabar Isabella Marie Swan, e pelo jeito meus pais nunca saberiam onde estava meu corpo.

Instantaneamente grossas lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos, esse seria o meu fim. Nenhum dos meus planos de um futuro brilhante na carreira seria realizado. Deitei novamente minha cabeça naquele colchão puído, fiquei em posição fetal e chorei silenciosamente.

Não sei dizer por quanto tempo chorei, só sei que devido a isso eu adormeci, e quando depois de muitas horas eu acordei constatei que estava toda dolorida. Notei que a luz do sol já havia desaparecido pela a janela e a noite tomava lugar, apurei meus ouvidos para ouvir meus sequestradores, mas o silêncio no local era sepulcral.

Percebi que ao lado da garrafa de água de antes tinha um embrulho em papel alumínio, seria comida? Tive que rir sem humor, afinal esses bandidos pareciam _bonzinhos_ se não fosse o fato que eles queriam me matar a sangue frio e não de inanição. Tentei me levantar da onde estava, mas senti uma dor angustiante em minha perna, olhei para ela e tive que segurar um grito.

A minha perna estava quebrada, uma fratura exposta pelo que parecia, já que metade do meu osso estava para fora. Uma ânsia de ver aquele osso, bem como aquela quantidade de sangue me tomou e voltei meu rosto para outro ponto: a comida e a água. Tomada por uma coragem que eu nem sabia que tinha me arrastei por aquele chão poeirento, me segurando para não gritar de dor.

Cheguei próximo aos mantimentos e abri a garrafa d'água – estava com sede -, e a bebi com voracidade, apesar de seu gosto horrível – água de manguezal. Abri o pacote embrulhado em papel alumínio e percebi que era um sanduíche de queijo e presunto, devido à fome que estava gritante comi aquele lanche que estava com um gosto horrível também, parecia que ele tinha ficado muito tempo ali.

Assim que terminei de comer a minha mísera refeição voltei me arrastando para o colchão, a dor em minha perna era alucinante, será que fazia quanto tempo que eu estava ali? Pelo que parecia, já fazia mais de um dia. Será que James e Edward estavam bem? Será que eles ainda estão me procurando? E novamente o temor pela vida dos dois me tomou.

Estava aflita demais naquela situação, o medo que eu sentia era estratosférico, foi então que ouvi o barulho de chaves na porta do local em que eu estava. Deitei no colchão na mesma posição de antes, fechando fortemente meus olhos. Escutei passos vindos em minha direção, a minha onda de medo estava ampliando cada vez mais, seria agora que eu morreria?

- Bella? – uma voz grossa e penetrante que a muito não ouvia me chamou, porém fiquei em silêncio. – Bella? – a voz tornou a me chamar, agora me balançando um pouco.

Mesmo com medo, abri lentamente meus olhos para dar de cara com um homem de pele morena clara, cabelos escuros, músculos evidentes e profundos olhos negros. Senti todo o meu corpo resetar em medo, porém ele sorria amavelmente para mim.

- Desculpe por isso pequena. – ele disse passando as mãos em meus cabelos. – Quero que você tome esse analgésico. – ele estendeu a mão para mim com dois comprimidos e um copo d'água. Aquela cena me fez vagamente lembrar-se de Jennifer, afinal aqueles comprimidos podiam ser facilmente Boa Noite Cinderela.

- Não. – esbravejei encarando rosto de Demetri Smith Sênior. Ele sorriu amavelmente novamente para mim.

- Bella, não é Boa Noite Cinderela é analgésico mesmo. – ele disse baixo. – Estou quebrando as regras do meu chefe, mas se você não tomá-los sua dor vai piorar. – ele disse com um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Quem é seu _chefe_? – exigi.

- Você logo vai conhecê-los. – ele disse com um olhar vago. – Mas, por favor, Bella toma. – ele pediu novamente.

Hesitantemente peguei o comprimido de sua mão e o copo da outra e levei a boca. Ele sorriu diante ao meu comportamento. Então se afastou até a porta e trouxe de lá um pedaço de madeira e algumas bandagens, o encarei confusa, mas esse somente sorriu.

- Vou cuidar da sua perna. – ele disse com o seu tom amável.

_-_ _Por quê_? – perguntei afinal eu irei morrer de qualquer jeito, que diferença faria se eu tivesse com ou sem curativo?

- Porque eu gosto de você, você sempre foi uma boa menina e mais um dia nesse lugar sujo com esse ferimento aberto você terá uma infecção.

- Quantos dias estou aqui? – perguntei nervosa.

- Hoje completou seu segundo dia. – disse baixo. Limpando o sangue seco que estava acumulado em minha perna, senti uma dor nauseante quando ele colocou a madeira na minha perna, para em seguida enrolá-la com as bandagens, apesar de que a dor que eu sentia agora era muito maior, não podia negar que não ficar mais encarando aquele pedaço de osso era bem melhor.

Ele terminou seu serviço e foi novamente até a porta, trazendo de lá um pacote de uma lanchonete e um copo de refrigerante.

- Trouxe algo melhor que aquele sanduíche para você comer. – ele disse abrindo o saco e revelando um hambúrguer e batatas fritas. Me senti confusa com todo esse cuidado e tive que questioná-lo.

- Senhor Smith – ele me encarou. -, por que todo esse cuidado comigo? – perguntei hesitante.

- Porque não concordo com o que estão fazendo com você Bella, acredito que você nem saiba quem são os culpados. – somente confirmei com a cabeça. – Você ficou surpresa por me ver envolvido nisso, não? – ele perguntou com escárnio.

- Por que o senhor se envolveu? – rebati com uma pergunta desesperada.

- Não imaginava que iriam resultar tantas mortes. – ele disse distraído. – Agora coma Bella, antes que alguém volte e me prendam com você. – ele pediu, e voltei toda a minha atenção ao lanche enquanto Demetri me observava com os olhos desfocados e marejados, seria o resultado da culpa? _Provavelmente_.

Terminei o lanche rapidamente, a falta de comida por todos esses dias não tinha sido notada até agora por mim, mas eu estava de fato _faminta_. Ele recolheu todos os papéis que vieram embrulhados o lanche e começou a se preparar para sair. Quando estava na porta para fechá-la sussurrei:

- Obrigada. – ele limitou a sorrir amavelmente para mim antes de fechar a porta. E novamente o silêncio tomou todo o meu cativeiro. De fato a atitude do senhor Smith me deixou agradecida, e confusa, afinal será que ele não queria estar no meio disso tudo, mas foi forçado? Mas por quem ele seria forçado?

Deitei novamente a minha cabeça naquele colchão pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo até então, e mais confusa do que nunca sobre quem seriam os culpados. Não sei dizer a que ponto que a exaustão me tomou novamente, mas em determinada altura eu adormeci, e foi uma noite sem sonhos.

Estava tão submersa em minha inconsciência que me assustei quando ouvi vozes exaltadas do outro lado.

- VOCÊ O QUE? – gritou uma voz feminina do outro lado. Aquela voz anasalada, totalmente melosa e infantil, muito familiar para mim, gritava.

- Desculpe senhorita, mas é que como eu sabia que você gostaria de matá-la pessoalmente e não que uma infecção fizesse o serviço, eu cuidei da perna dela. – respondeu Demetri envergonhado.

- Espero que seja só isso mesmo. – a voz feminina bufou.

- Calma princesa. – pediu uma voz pacificadora próxima.

- Acho que deveríamos acabar logo com isso e sumir o mais rápido possível do país. – uma terceira voz um pouco mais grossa e vibrante pediu.

- Mas já sabem que somosnós os _culpados_? – perguntou a voz pacifica.

- Parece que estão atrás da sua filha, mas não tem provas suficientes ainda, mas meu irmão – soltou uma risada de escárnio, a voz grossa e vibrante. – está em maus lençóis. Estão com ele preso no departamento da polícia o interrogando, já que todas as provas apontavam para ele.

- E você se diverte com isso, não? – questionou a voz pacificadora.

- Claro… quem mandou ele deixar de se considerar meu irmão e autorizar que me jogassem no meio de um presídio? – a voz grossa e vibrante dizia. – Ele pediu isso, e seria no mínimo justo que ele perdesse o cargo que tem e todo o restante.

- Todo o restante? – perguntou confusa a voz da mulher.

- Ele tem segredos tanto quanto vocês nega o filho até a morte, mas age da mesma maneira. -ele soltou uma gargalhada tão gélida que fez meu medo se expandir mais que logo foram acompanhadas por mais duas.

De quem seriam aquelas três novas vozes? O temor de minha morte estava fazendo todos os meus ossos e músculos vibrarem em medo. Escutei passos rápidos – provavelmente uma corrida – se aproximando.

- Senhor – começou a voz ofegante da tal águia que eu ouvi outro dia. -, estão com um mandado de prisão… para a _sua_ prisão – respirou profundo novamente. – estão indo para o seu gabinete.

- Merda! – esbravejou a voz pacificadora. – Obrigado por me informar _Renata_.

- Não por isso. – murmurou a tal Renata.

- Bem não podemos mais arriscar ficar aqui. – a voz grossa e vibrante começou. – Se a senhorita quer matá-la pessoalmente é melhor começar logo.

- Não vejo a hora de acabar com mais essa _vadiazinha_. – murmurou a voz fria da mulher. – Vá buscá-la. – gritou. – E amordace-a. – pediu.

Ouvi os passos se aproximando da porta onde eu estava o medo me assolou novamente, meu tempo viva havia se acabado, e se fosse para morrer porque eu sabia demais teria todas as informações antes disso. A porta foi aberta e por ela entrou Demetri com um olhar baixo e extremamente tenso.

- Desculpa por isso, Bella. – ele me disse num sussurro antes de tirar um lenço de seu bolso, para possivelmente tapar a minha boca. Logo que eu estava amordaçada o senhor Smith pegou algumas cordas que estavam em um canto do meu cativeiro e amarrou as minhas pernas, a dor da fratura se intensificou, mas o medo da minha eminente morte era muito pior.

Ele me tirou delicadamente do colchão e me colocou em seus ombros, e começou a sair do quarto onde eu estava presa. Assim que passamos pela porta notei que o local era um galpão abandonado. Tentei ver quem estava ali, mas parecia que as pessoas estavam na penumbra. Demetri me colocou em uma cadeira e em seguida amarrou meus braços e mãos atrás, pelo que parecia o meu assassino queria me matar de uma forma extremamente exposta.

O senhor Smith me deu mais um sorrisinho amarelo que meio demonstrava _perdão,_ para em seguida se afastar de mim. Forcei a minha vista a enxergar onde estavam os _chefes_, mas a única coisa que conseguia ver eram suas sombras.

- Me deixe a sós com _essazinha_. – pediu a voz feminina de antes.

- Mas filha… – começou a voz que era pacificadora.

- Pai, essa deve conhecer a verdade antes de morrer e essa também irá morrer sentindo dor, coisa que não aconteceu com a _outra_. – a voz disse no seu timbre anasalado, infantil e meloso com um toque de ironia.

- Tudo bem, mas não demore princesa. – pediu a voz pacificadora. Escutei passos se distanciando da onde eu estava e um passo marcado pelo salto se aproximando de mim, o medo me tomava por completo.

- Olá _Isabella Swan_. – disse a voz da mulher ainda escondida na penumbra. – Você pode não ter conhecido Jennifer Hale, mas vocês duas são iguaizinhas, vadias que se envolvem com os mesmos homens, homens que podem lhe dar tudo o que vocês querem. – ela disse com um tom melodioso, como se preparasse para contar um conto de fadas a uma criança.

"Sabe, desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez não fui muito com a sua cara, garotinha mais sem sal, normal, sem nenhuma beleza evidente e nem nada. Mas aí, eu pensei melhor e cheguei à outra conclusão" – ela deu uma risada rouca de escárnio. – "a que você deveria ser uma vadia na cama, assim como a _outra_."

Sua voz fria e calculista me assombrava e deixava o meu pânico exceder a cada segundo mais, eu iria morrer e essa mulher iria ser a causadora da minha morte sem nem pensar duas vezes.

- Mas de início não me importei muito com você, afinal pelo que parecia Edward estava somente te usando sexualmente, como um brinquedinho novo. – ela deu outra risada rouca. – Porém eu te subestimei… você tinha mais influência sobre ele do que eu imaginava, mas como Edward já estava enterrado nas drogas e seria questão de tempo até ele ter uma overdose ou enjoar de você, eu relevei. – ela bufou.

"Cometi um erro banal, um erro de principiante, esqueci que você havia se tornado amiga daquele toco que se diz gente, _Alice_, aquela lá sempre foi ardilosa, sempre faz tudo para rodar ao seu favor, e foi naquela maldita festa vampírica que ela disse a última coisa que James poderia saber." – ela disse com um ódio palpável na voz.

"E você bisbilhoteira, intrometida foi atrás de saber quem era _Jennifer Hale_, e não sei como que um serzinho tão insignificante como você conseguiu colocar as mãos nos documentos da morte daquela vagabunda." – ela se posicionou atrás da onde eu estava e sussurrou no meu ouvido. – "Mas como você conseguiu ficar_ tanto_ tempo calada? Tudo o que diz naqueles documentos indicavam quem era o responsável pela morte da _vadiazinha_ e você não via e graças não disse nada a ninguém."

Ela soltou uma nova gargalhada bruxuleante que fez arrepiar até os meus ossos. Essa _mulher_ que tinha a voz terrivelmente familiar para mim não mostrava o seu rosto, mas eu via que ela tinha a mais pura e inescrupulosa inveja de Jennifer e pelo que parecia de mim também. Tentei gritar sob a mordaça, mas foi impossível arrancando outra risada gélida dela.

- James estava se aproximando tanto de mim, eu via que em breve ele retribuiria meu _amor_, mas você, sua vadia, você o tomou de mim da mesma maneira que aquela puta da Jennifer fez, foi se aproximando dele sorrateiramente como uma cobra e quando ele já estava entregue nos seus encantos você foi lá abocanhou o prêmio. – ela deu uma nova risada dessa vez extremamente irônica.

"E dizia a plenos pulmões que amava Edward, e o _trouxa,_ porque é isso que Edward sempre foi, um idiota que não pode ver uma mulher abrindo as pernas para ele que ele cai de amores, tentou se _curar_ para merecer o amor de uma vadia como você."

"Sorte que ele pegou você mostrando exatamente quem é" – ela gargalhou. – "uma vadia, na cama, na cama onde vocês se amaram incontáveis vezes, com _James_, juro… pagaria para ver aquela cena de camarote, quer dizer somente a cara de paspalho do Edward que novamente foi trocado pelo mesmo cara, porque _eu _que deveria estar nos braços de James." – ela disse dando ênfase na palavra "eu".

Eu precisava urgentemente saber quem era aquela mulher, e como ela sabia sobre tudo isso, mas ela ainda se recusava de todas as formas se mostrarem para mim.

- Mas infelizmente aquele toco de gente e aquele esquisito do Jasper encontraram Edward quase morto dentro do carro, queria ver aquele _infeliz_ apodrecendo debaixo da terra, da mesma maneira que aquela amante dele. Os dois se mereciam, como ele pode me trocar por ela? E por _você_? – ela gritou finalmente se postando na minha frente, quando encarei quem era um grito de susto, surpresa e medo acumulou em minha garganta, eu não podia acreditar quem era a culpada.

_Victoria Brown_.

Ela viu minha cara de espanto e esbravejou outra gargalhada. Mas será que ela não se tocava o quanto era doentio ela ser apaixonada, por ela querer transar com seu próprio irmão? Creio que pelo sorriso que ela dava era nisso que ela queria chegar quando disse _"essa deve conhecer a verdade antes de morrer"_. Ela se aproximou da onde eu estava e desferiu um ardente tapa em minha face, senti que a força que ela empregou fez meus minha boca cortar com causa da posição dos dentes, e devido a isso ela gargalhou mais ainda.

- Como é gostoso fazer isso. – ela disse gargalhando. – Se eu soubesse que era tão prazeroso já teria feito há muito tempo. – ela disse desferindo outro tapa em meu rosto e em seguida gargalhando maniacamente.

Ficou por um longo tempo me batendo, já sentia a pele de minha face formigando e o sangue se acumulando em meus lábios, mas ela parecia se divertir com isso, toda hora despejando impropérios a mim e a Jennifer. Creio que já enjoada de tantos tapas ela resolveu voltar a falar.

- Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu amar James se ele é meu irmão, mas… – ela deu uma gargalhada maquiavélica antes de se voltar para mim. – você não imagina a sujeira que todos escondem debaixo do tapete, uma fachada que todos se utilizam de maneira obtusa.

"James não é e nunca foi meu irmão de sangue, somente de consideração, já que pouquíssimas pessoas realmente sabem de quem ele é filho, duvido que aquela vadia da Margareth contou a ele quem é seu verdadeiro pai, mas ela alguns meses antes do casamento com meu pai, e quase véspera do casamento do sócio de meu pai, se entregou a ele, Carlisle Cullen é o pai biológico de James, infelizmente nenhum dos dois sabem disso, mas meu pai que foi um tremendo _otário_ e aceitou casar do mesmo jeito com aquela vadia, para que assim desse um nome ao _bastardo_." – ela disse com descaso.

"Claro que o casamento de fachada dos dois era perfeito aos olhos dos outros, mas meu pai não suportava tocar naquela mulher e assim começou a ter alguns casos extraconjugais, se é que se pode chamar assim, até que um belo dia ele conheceu a minha mãe Vivian, uma mulher fantástica, belíssima, mas que infelizmente sofria uma doença que foi descoberta durante sua gestação, ela pediu para que meu pai cuidasse de mim, e já que ele _amava_ a minha mãe, óbvio que ele aceitou o seu pedido e Margareth se tornou a minha "mãe". – ela disse rindo com escárnio.

A minha cabeça estava a mil, James filho de Carlisle? Isso não fazia sentido algum… mas se analisar bem ele tem um porte uma imponência que somente os Cullen possuem, e se pensar melhor ainda ele não tem nenhuma semelhança com o pai John Brown, a não ser os cabelos, mas Carlisle também era loiro, novamente essa história dava voltas e mais voltas e não revelava nada.

- Lógico que meu pai amava James, que logo começou a puxar algumas características do seu pai biológico, era justo, responsável… até certo ponto meu pai adorava essas semelhanças, mas quando isso começou a deixá-lo a cada dia mais a cópia fiel de Carlisle meu pai começou a se sentir incomodado, e… – ela deu uma risadinha cínica. – com um pouco de persuasão minha e de meu pai, James começou a demonstrar outro lado seu, o seu lado Brown, que era inexistente, mas que devido a sua criação existia a chama em si.

"James ficou mais ardiloso, mais desconfiado, mais interessado nos futuros da família, até que aquela vadiazinha da Jennifer apareceu em sua vida e começou a trazer de volta aquele James que é Cullen até o último fio de cabelo. Então finalmente a sede de vingança do meu pai o consumiu e depois de quase dezoito anos ele resolveu acabar com a família Cullen, começando com o _certinho_ do sócio dele" – ela disse com descaso. – "Como foi prazeroso ver Carlisle se afundando em acusações de homicídio, de erro médico, a nossa vitória era certa, mas…" – ela deu um suspiro cansado.

"O filha de uma puta era tão bem organizado que conseguiu provar a sua inocência, então meu pai decidiu com a ajuda de um amigo, destruir Esme Cullen que é a alma gêmea de Carlisle, todos sabiam que prejudicar um era prejudicar outro… e o plano foi tão bem executado que a família Cullen caiu em ruínas." – ela gargalhou maliciosa novamente.

Foi então que finalmente tudo começou a ficar claro em minha cabeça e perguntas confusas transpareceram o pai de James, quer dizer John Brown fez o que fez com a família Cullen por vingança? Vingança de que seu "primogênito" era filho de seu _amigo_? A vontade dele era a de acabar com a família Cullen por ele ter um "filho" que era de seu sócio? Mas isso ainda não fazia sentido, pelo menos não para mim.

- Claro que aquela vadia da Margareth notou assim que Esme foi presa que era uma armadilha, mas como eu disse e você deve saber a vingança é doce e fria, meu pai ameaçou aquela sua _esposinha_ de quinta e ela com medo que seu grande segredo fosse revelado se manteve em silêncio. – ela gargalhou com escárnio.

"Mas a nossa sorte foi um brinde de ouro, eu sabia que Edward e a vadia da Jennifer usavam drogas ao extremo, então depois de plantada a dúvida na cabeça de James sobre um caso real, porque eu vi, entre o amor de sua vida e seu melhor amigo, então decidi agir por mim mesma." – ela sorriu com orgulho próprio.

"Consegui que um segurança amigo de meu pai me arrumasse uma dosagem acima do convencional de uma droga que poderia deixá-la desacordada para assim o fogo matá-la, então ele me levou a droga até Cap Code, eu sabia que a vadiazinha estava arrasada por causa da briga com James, e sabia que ela sempre que ficava nervosa tomava remédios para dor de cabeça, e com uma desculpa de ir ao mercado coloquei os comprimidos no seu criado-mudo." – ela gargalhou friamente novamente.

"Ela o ingeriu, mas devido o efeito de todas as drogas que ela tinha consumido aquele dia, o que aconteceu com a _coitadinha_?" – ela perguntou cinicamente.

"Ela morreu." – ela disse gargalhando. – "Claro que o incêndio criado pelo meu pai nos ajudou sobre a falsa morte da infeliz, já que ela sofreu queimaduras, porém na primeira autópsia no corpo da dita cuja se provou que a causa da morte foi outra, então com muito dinheiro, muita chantagem, e muitas outras mortes conseguimos que o caso fosse arquivado e que a culpa ficasse em cima dos Cullen."

O meu nível de medo se multiplicou, aquelas pessoas não tinham nenhum escrúpulo, principalmente se fossem para conseguir aquilo que queriam, e Victoria estava me expondo os seus crimes e os de seu pai, bem como os segredos de sua família de uma maneira grotesca, imprudente, mas infelizmente verdadeira, uma família que viveu anos se escondendo atrás de uma farsa, de mentiras, tudo para ter vingança, poder.

- Lógico que Emmett, Alice e Edward nos ajudaram a provar que eles eram todos problemáticos e os possíveis culpados pela morte da vadia da Jennifer, quando Emmett foi preso por agredir James e James finalmente se voltou contra os Cullen e nos apoiou… foi… foi _maravilhoso_. – ela disse com um olhar sonhador.

"Logo descobriram que a esquisita da Alice era esquizofrênica, e que num descuido de Carlisle e Esme durante uma crise da filha que resultou a morte de duas pessoas, mas o _gran finale_" – ela gargalhou sinistramente. – "fora todo de Edward que cumpriu seu papel perfeitamente, o filho perfeito de Carlisle, aquele que seguiria os passos do pai foi preso por posse de drogas."

"Ou seja, não tinha mais onde nosso plano dar errado, meu pai foi ovacionado por toda a população de Boston e do estado de Massachusetts e se tornou prefeito de uma das cidades mais importantes do país, enquanto Carlisle foi considerado um hipócrita que sempre se declarou justo, mas que na verdade distorcida por nós" – ela gargalhou novamente. – "se tornou a maior farsa do país."

Ela caminhou serenamente até uma mesa afastada e pude ouvir o som de metal, para em seguida ela voltar para onde eu estava brandindo uma faca. Ao ver aquele alumínio brilhando e refletindo o vermelho do cabelo de Victoria, novamente o medo me tomou, era agora que ela me mataria friamente.

- Bem… você já deve saber qual vai ser o seu final, não é _queridinha_? – ela disse com escárnio. – E assim que não encontrarem o seu corpo, porque ele vai ser mutilado e James estiver sofrendo eu o terei todo para mim, e depois de jogar toda a culpa para cima de Edward, ah… sim… vou ter o prazer de fazer isso, quem mandou ele me usar e jogar fora – ela riu maquiavelicamente. -, James tomado pelo seu senso de justiça irá fazer com as próprias mãos, e depois fugirá comigo para algum lugar, aonde iremos nos amar incondicionalmente sem a presença de Jennifer ou a sua.

Ela enumerava seus planos futuros que tinham possíveis mortes como se tivesse discutindo a decoração de um casamento, e essa frieza que Victoria encarava o assunto me fazia temer muito que essa psicopata iria fazer comigo. Ela estava tão submersa em seus planos que quando um homem de cabelos escuros um pouco compridos se aproximou dela ela levou um susto.

- Você tem que acabar com isso logo. – ele pediu de maneira fria e calculista, era ele quem estava discutindo com ela e John Brown anteriormente.

- Já vou fazer… _Marcus Volturi_. – ela disse irônica.

- Escuta aqui garota – ele disse segurando com força o pulso de Victoria. -, você pode até ter dois assassinatos sobre suas costas, mas não esqueça com quem você está falando, porque eu posso acabar com a sua vida em um piscar de olhos. – ele disse entre os dentes, enquanto ela se debatia para se soltar do aperto de ferro.

- Me solta seu… seu… – ela gritava, mas foi interrompida pela chegada de um novo homem, um senhor não muito velho, deveria ter uns quarenta e poucos anos, loiro com os olhos negros, aquele era… _John Brown_.

- Princesa… temos que ir, eles estão próximos daqui. – ele disse nervoso.

- Claro papai. – ela respondeu toda melosa vindo em minha direção. – E você sua vadia, diga adeus a sua doce vida. – ela disse sorrindo com escárnio, encostando a faca em meu rosto.

- Vick, _NÃO_! – a voz de James soou por aquele local me causando um arrepio mais intensificado de medo, e saindo de algum lugar próximo a caixas estava James e Edward.

- Ora, ora, ora… os dois cavaleiros brancos vieram salvar a donzela. – o tal Marcus disse com escárnio, gargalhando em seguida o que foi imitado por Victoria e John.

- Como vocês… – James começou, mas foi interrompido por John.

- Meu filho, que honra tê-lo aqui. – ele disse polidamente.

- Eu. Não. Sou. Seu. Filho. – James disse entre os dentes.

- Fica calmo James. – Edward pediu, mas pelo seu timbre ele não estava nada calmo.

- Veio ver a morte de mais uma das suas vagabundas, Edward? – Victoria perguntou, deslizando a faca pelo meu rosto, senti o corte nascendo e jorrando sangue, a dor era nauseante e as lágrimas em meus olhos transbordavam sem pedir licença.

- Você não sabe o que diz. – disse Edward nervoso.

Foi então que inúmeras coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo, a porta do galpão foi escancarada e muitos homens vestidos de preto entraram brandindo armas e gritando. Marcus Volturi saiu correndo empurrando John Brown para cima de Edward e James, quando este estava com um revolver em suas mãos, que soltou um ruído abafado. Victoria olhou assustada toda aquela movimentação, antes de enfiar a faca em algum lugar no meu corpo, para em seguida sair em disparada, e a última coisa que ouvi na minha última hora de vida foi grito angustiante em uníssono de James e Edward.

- Bella… _NÃO! _

_._

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_Estava óbvio que a ruiva maligna era culpada? Claro que sim! E James é um Cullen. Ele era bonzinho demais para ser um Brown, right?_

_Obrigada a todos que continuam lendo e comentando. Mayh Cardoso obrigada por betar sua linda! ^^_

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	26. Caixa de Pandora

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 26  
Caixa de Pandora**

.

O grito angustiante de James e Edward ecoava em minha cabeça me deixando a cada segundo mais temerosa, pois eu não sentia nenhuma parte do meu corpo, parecia que eu havia sido separada em inúmeros pedacinhos e o único que restou era a minha cabeça que latejava. Não sabia onde estava, e se estava viva ou morta, mas parecia que era um local tranquilo. Mas o único lugar tranquilo que existe sobre a face da terra é a morte, então estava crente que estava _morta_.

Minhas pálpebras estavam extremamente pesadas, por conta disso optei por não abri-las, nenhum som era escutado, apenas o silêncio fúnebre da morte, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu me sentia em paz e tranquila. Deixei a minha mente vagar por lugares belos e insólitos, estava tomada pelo meu estado de torpor quando ouvi um barulho irritante em algum lugar ao longe.

_Bip_

O som se repetia inconstantes vezes e a cada vez o seu som ficava mais alto e mais irritante. Eu queria gritar pedir para parar com o barulho, mas não conseguia as partes faltantes do meu corpo não permitia. Estava tão entretida no som repetitivo que demorei a notar que tinha outro som no lugar onde eu estava.

- Dr. Cullen, eu _preciso_ interrogá-la, se eu não o fizer isso hoje, amanhã pode ser tarde. – disse uma voz desconhecida ao longe.

- Roberts, não tem mais como segurá-los? Ou isentar Bella do depoimento? – outra voz, essa vagamente familiar perguntou.

- Infelizmente não. – a primeira voz, do tal Roberts repetiu com pesar. – O juiz Connor me deu até amanhã, se eu não ouvi-la ele vai libertá-los por causa do _habeas corpus_ e por falta de provas, _novamente_.

- Mas como? – a segunda voz questionou. – Sua equipe não fez um flagrante?

- Sim… mas você _sabe_ como a justiça falha em alguns casos. – a voz desconhecida disse com um pesar palpável.

- Roberts – chamou a voz familiar com veemência. – Mas ela quase foi morta, isso já não é prova o suficiente para mantê-los presos?

- Não com o dinheiro que está envolvido. – disse em um sussurro a primeira voz. Escutei a segunda pessoa bufar.

- Creio que ela acordará em alguns minutos, mas possivelmente ela estará desorientada e sem algumas respostas muito claras para você. – a voz familiar pontuou.

- Eu entendo Carlisle, eu sei como está sendo _complexo_ esse momento para você. – a voz desconhecida desculpou-se.

Foi ouvir a última frase que o tal Roberts disse, eventos terríveis explodiram em minha cabeça. Eu jogada em um colchão puído e cheio de sangue em um local precário, minha perna com uma fratura exposta, Demetri Sênior me ajudando, a revelação dos assassinos da pequena Jennifer Hale. _Victoria_. Ela contando como havia assassinado Jennifer, os porquês de ter feito. John Brown que quis destruir a família Cullen, pois seu suposto primogênito era filho de Carlisle Cullen.

As frases que eu ouvi ressonavam em minha cabeça, altas e impetuosamente, fazendo todo o meu cérebro latejar, uma ânsia me tomou e um grito terrivelmente angustiante saiu de meus lábios, de repente outras dores me tomaram. Minha perna esquerda parecia extremamente pesada, minha barriga parecia que havia um buraco, mas a dor mais lacerante era a que eu sentia em meu ombro direito, parecia fogo em brasa, e novamente um grito de dor e horror escapou dos meus lábios.

Rapidamente um homem loiro, alto, se aproximou da cama onde eu estava e verificou os equipamentos médicos antes de se voltar para mim, quando aqueles olhos verdes escuros me encaram, eu vi quem era a pessoa, Carlisle Cullen, ele sorriu amavelmente para mim e com um esforço sobrenatural repeti o gesto, sentindo uma dor terrível em minha bochecha esquerda e a dor no ombro direito se intensificou, soltei um gemido de dor, e notei o olhar de pesar de Carlisle.

- Como você está se sentindo Bella? – ele me perguntou amavelmente.

- Com dor. – respondi com um sussurro.

- Qual é o lugar que mais dói? – ele perguntou apreensivo.

- Ombro. – respondi com um leve movimento de lábios. Carlisle praguejou baixinho e virou seu olhar para algum ponto no quarto que eu não consegui ver, e depois voltou seu olhar para mim.

- Bella, você sofreu alguns ferimentos, por isso da dor – ele disse com pesar. -, vou lhe dar um copo d'água assim a sua voz melhorará consideravelmente para que o delegado Roberts fale com você, e depois eu volto para lhe explicar o que ocorreu. – então ele pegou um copo de água e me ajudou a bebê-lo, era imensamente prazeroso sentir a água descendo pela minha garganta aplacando a queimação que eu sentia depois que eu verti toda a água, encarei o Dr. Cullen.

- Por que o senhor não pode me explicar o que ocorreu antes? – perguntei confusa.

- Senhorita Swan – a voz desconhecida, que eu agora sabia que era do delegado Roberts ecoou no quarto enquanto ele se aproximava da minha cama, quando ele se postou ao lado de Carlisle e eu o vi, me senti apreensiva, o homem corpulento, com barba por fazer, cabelos e olhos de um preto fumegante, e uma pele azeitonada, tentou me dar um sorriso reconfortador, mas ele me deixou com medo. -, eu preciso conversar com você sobre o que lhe ocorreu antes que qualquer outra pessoa o faça.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – perguntei confusa.

- Mais tarde Bella. – Carlisle disse se afastando da cama. – Roberts tente não deixar a minha paciente muito nervosa, algumas coisas ela não lembrará. – ele pediu ao homem que puxava uma cadeira para se sentar ao lado do meu leito.

Assim que a porta se fechou com um baque silencioso, o delegado Roberts voltou seu rosto para mim e nele ainda existia um sorriso amistoso, mas que em mim me dava arrepios. Seu olhar foi de meu rosto, para o um ombro, depois ao meu abdômen, para depois recair sobre a minha perna, que eu percebi agora que estava engessada.

- Lamento pelo o que ocorreu com você Isabella. – ele disse com mesura.

- Pode me chamar de Bella. – respondi automaticamente. Ele ampliou seu sorriso e pela primeira vez me senti confortável junto aquele homem.

- Bella, eu sei que você gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com você, mas infelizmente eu tenho que te interrogar antes.

- Me interrogar? Por quê? – questionei confusa.

- Bem… – ele deu uma risadinha reconfortante. – querendo ou não você que nos levou até o assassino de Jennifer Hale, dessa maneira o fato de que você tinha posse de documentos da polícia vai ser ignorada, mas eu preciso que você me descreva nos mínimos detalhes o que aconteceu, o que você ouviu o que você viu enquanto estava no seu cativeiro.

- Senhor – chamei o homem. -, não vai dar em nada o fato de que eu tinha os documentos da morte de Jennifer? – perguntei confusa.

- Não, estamos desconsiderando esse seu "crime" de apropriação de documentos públicos. – ele disse divertido.

- Mas por quê? – perguntei novamente confusa.

- Vamos dizer que você abrandou a sua pena revelando quem eram os culpados, dessa maneira como você ajudou estamos te isentando da pena. – ele disse com um sorriso animador em seu rosto.

- Humm. – respondi meio aérea.

- Bella – ele me chamou hesitante. -, conte tudo o que você passou no seu cativeiro para mim. – ele disse com um sorriso amável que me motivou a contar tudo o que aconteceu.

Contei a ele exatamente tudo o que me lembrava de como me tiraram da casa de James, como eu fiquei no cativeiro, como me senti quando vi que tinha um ferimento na cabeça e a minha perna quebrada, a primeira conversa que eu ouvi entre um dos sequestradores no telefone afirmando que não me mataram _ainda_, depois quando o tal cobra, o morcego e a águia, falaram sobre o Laurent e que tinham um informante na polícia, que apesar de tudo eles me alimentaram para que eu não morresse de inanição, e depois quando estava um silêncio ensurdecedor, Demetri Sênior veio me trazer uma alimentação um pouco melhor, bem como um remédio, e fazer um curativo em minha perna.

Detalhei a ele a discussão entre Victoria e Demetri, uma vez que ele havia cuidado de mim, e como Victoria ficou possessa de raiva. Descrevi todas as palavras dela como ela conseguiu o _Boa Noite Cinderela_ que causou a morte de Jennifer, como ela manipulou todos ali para acreditarem que Jennifer havia morrido por casa das outras drogas que ela consumia ou por causa do fogo. Expliquei os motivos que ela me deu para que John Brown fizesse de tudo para destruir a família Cullen, pois ele não aceitava que James era filho de Carlisle, já que este tinha o mesmo senso de justiça do pai biológico. Como junto com Marcus Volturi eles armaram o golpe para Esme. Como James e Edward apareceram para evitar que ela me matasse, a pequena discussão que eles tiveram, e depois o caos que foi quando a polícia invadiu. Conforme eu ia detalhando, o delegado ia me perguntando algumas coisas.

- É até aí que eu me lembro Dr. Roberts. – eu disse finalizando o meu relato, ele ampliou seu sorriso e afagou o meu rosto.

- Seu depoimento foi muito esclarecedor, e graças a ele vamos poder mantê-los presos até o julgamento.

- Julgamento? – perguntei confusa. – Eu terei que depor novamente? – perguntei temerosa.

- Infelizmente Bella, mas será para o juiz, e vai ser ainda daqui alguns meses. – ele disse com um sorriso que não atingiu os olhos.

- Entendo… mas há risco… – comecei.

- Algum risco deles não ficarem presos e virem atrás de você? – ele completou a minha pergunta, somente meneei a cabeça em confirmação. – Não se preocupe o senhor Hale concordou em aumentar a sua segurança em Dartmouth, e sempre teremos alguns de nossos homens ao seu enlaço. – quando ele disse as normas de segurança eu senti alívio e apreensão, pois eu pareceria uma criminosa com tamanha segurança, creio que ele notou a minha expressão, pois acrescentou. – Só até o julgamento Bella, depois que acabar todos esses procedimentos jurídicos, você terá a sua _liberdade_de volta. – ele disse com um sorriso, que foi imitado por mim.

- Obrigada Dr. Roberts, espero que essa situação seja resolvida em breve.

- E vai ser Bella, graças a você. – ele disse se levantando da cadeira em que estava me ouvindo, e se dirigindo para a saída, eu me acomodei melhor nos travesseiros da cama, observando-o deixar o quarto, quando ele chegou à maçaneta ele hesitou, e voltou seu rosto para mim, com um sorriso encantador em seu rosto. – Obrigado por nos ajudar Bella. – somente meneei a cabeça em concordância, já que as minhas pálpebras começaram a ficar pesadas e o sono começou a me tomar.

Não sei por quanto tempo mais eu dormi, mas pareciam dias, pois pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu não me sentia cansada, apesar de que a dor em meu ombro e em meu abdômen serem lacerantes. E quando abri meus olhos à primeira coisa que eu vi foram dois olhos incrivelmente verdes, e depois a dona deles. Alice estava sentada na cama onde eu estava e ela parecia estudar o meu rosto.

- Alice, o que… – comecei, mas fui interrompida por ela.

- Graças a Deus não vai ficar cicatriz, juro que se aquela _diaba ruiva_ deixasse uma marca em seu rosto eu mesma arrancaria a cabeça dela. – a baixinha bufou.

- Oi para você também Mestre dos Magos. – disse rindo.

- Bella! – ela gritou e finalmente me encarando nos olhos, com um sorriso enorme. – Finalmente você acordou! Como você está? Está doendo muito? Nossa você tinha que ver a preocupação de todos nós com seu sequestro. E como foi ficar frente a frente com aqueles monstros? Você ficou chocada com as revelações deles? O que você sentiu ao descobrir que era ela? E por que você não me contou que tinha todos aqueles documentos da morte da Jenny? Sério eu poderia ter te ajudado. Eu que…

- Alice – eu a interrompi, pois ela disse tudo em um fôlego só. -, eu preciso que você me conte o que aconteceu, tem algumas coisas que estão muito confusas.

- Ah, sim… bem… uau… muitas novidades, eu ainda estou meio enrolada com elas, mas estamos nos adaptando bem. – ela disse animada.

- Você está me confundindo, por que não me conta tudo o que aconteceu? – pedi novamente.

- Então os documentos que você entregou para o James eram as provas que ele precisava para montar o quebra cabeça da morte da Jennifer, ele já estava meio desconfiado do Laurent, mas ele ainda tinha dúvidas sobre Victoria, mas depois que ele leu no depoimento de todos que ela saiu para ir ao mercado e depois de cinco minutos ela voltou porque viu que na cozinha tinha o que ela queria, ele percebeu que ela tinha mais dedo nisso do que dizia. – ela deu um sorriso.

"Mas demorou a ele conseguir convencer a polícia que ele não tinha roubado os documentos do departamento, eles só desistiram de prendê-lo porque o Edward chegou com as fitas de segurança do prédio do James e viram você sendo pega." – ela inspirou fundo antes de continuar. – "Então quando eles perceberam que o fato de o James ter descoberto quem era o assassino da Jennifer acarretou o seu sequestro, eles resolveram agir. Isso que o Ed e o James ficaram quase uma hora implorando para que fossem atrás de você."

- Como assim _"implorando"_? – perguntei confusa.

- Bem… a polícia não pode iniciar a busca de alguém até que essa esteja a vinte e quatro horas desaparecida. – ela disse entre os dentes.

- E quanto tempo eu fiquei _"desaparecida"_? – perguntei com escárnio.

- Quase três dias. – ela disse com um tremor.

- Humm… continua a história Allie. – pedi, ela sorriu antes de voltar a narrar os acontecimentos.

- Depois de tanto implorar o delegado Roberts falou com o juiz Connor pedindo para que esse expedisse mandados de prisão. Mas estava difícil demais de conseguir localizar onde era seu cativeiro, primeiro eles foram ao gabinete de senador Aro Volturi, e ficaram com ele lá tomando depoimentos e tudo mais por um dia inteiro. – ela deu uma risadinha de escárnio antes de continuar. – Quando viram que ele não sabia de nada, porque é um _frouxo_, eles foram à casa dos Brown, Margareth estava sozinha, e também foi submetida a horas de depoimento. – ela ampliou o sorriso.

"A partir do que Margareth disse, eles começaram a procurar a Victoria, mas não conseguiam achá-la em lugar nenhum. A Interpol já tinha prendido o tal Laurent e esse estava voltando ao território americano, mas se não tivessem uma prova concreta até o final do terceiro dia em que você sumiu eles teriam que soltá-lo por causa da diplomacia francesa, eu não entendi isso muito bem, mas também não é muito importante." – ela disse perdida em pensamentos.

- Certo, e depois? Eles começaram a _caçar_ a Victoria… – eu a incentivei a continuar.

- Ah sim… bem vendo que eles nunca a encontrariam, partiram para cima da outra pessoa mais óbvia envolvida no esquema, John Brown, começaram com as outras propriedades dele em Boston, mas não o achavam, no gabinete dele a polícia encontrou várias provas dele envolvido em vários outros crimes, sempre com a ajuda de Marcus Volturi. – ela disse com um ódio palpável o nome do último. – Não sei se você viu sobre o caso do irmão do senador de Massachusetts que foi acusado de fraude há alguns anos?

- Sim, eu me lembro. – disse me recordando do escândalo que ocorreu um ano antes de entrar para Dartmouth.

- Marcus já havia sido preso na Itália e aqui nos Estados Unidos por fraudar documentos públicos, mas depois de um curto período na cadeira ele conseguiu se safar, mas teve um crime que ele cometeu que a polícia nem fazia ideia, foi ele a pedido do John que armou para que a minha mãe fosse acusada de sonegação de impostos e falsificação de documento público. – fiquei surpresa com a revelação que Alice estava me contando, e creio que ela percebeu a minha expressão, pois completou. – Eles executaram tão bem toda a tramoia que não tinha como descobri-los, se tornando impossível a verdade vir à tona. – ela disse com raiva.

- Alice, não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar. – eu disse confusa.

- Já estou chegando lá Bella, só mais um pouquinho. – ela pediu com o seu sorriso travesso, e repeti de forma reflexa o gesto. – A polícia no gabinete do John descobriu vários documentos que comprovavam as fraudes que os dois realizaram, foi então que começou a caçada a Victoria e John Brown e a Marcus Volturi. Só que a polícia não estava tendo sucesso e se recusava a ouvir as informações que James tinha.

"Então ele e Edward agindo por conta própria foram até um galpão próximo ao Porto de Boston que pertenceu aos pais de John, e então eles notaram a movimentação ali. Claro que eles entenderam que deveria ser ali que você estava presa, e não sei de que forma os dois conseguiram entrar no galpão." – ela deu uma risadinha com a lembrança de algo, antes de voltar a falar. – "Então eles perceberam o silêncio fúnebre que estava ali, concluíram que não passava de um galpão abandonado e que você não estava ali, quando estavam se preparando para sair, eles ouviram várias pessoas chegando e depois os surtos psicóticos da Victoria com alguém que parecia ter cuidado de você, foi então que o Batman e o Robin." – ela gargalhou, e foi imitado por mim. – "Emmett que os apelidou assim." – e novamente nós rimos só mesmo Emmett para conseguir fazer alguém rir nessas situações.

- E o que o Batman e o Robin fizeram? – perguntei enquanto limpava uma lágrima que saiu do meu olho devido às gargalhadas.

- Então eles ficaram escondidos observando o que acontecia, mas… mas… – ela estava hesitando e um pressentimento ruim me tomou o que será que havia acontecido?

- Mas o que Alice? – perguntei nervosa.

- Quando te trouxeram… – ela engoliu em seco. – Os dois ficaram loucos ao te ver daquele jeito, eles queriam mais que tudo tirar a Victoria de perto de você para que ela não te machucasse, mas eles_ precisavam_ ouvir o que ela disse… segundo o que eles contaram, ela disse algo como "que você ao contrário da Jennifer, você tinha que saber a verdade", por isso eles não agiram. – uma lágrima solitária correu por suas feições de boneca de porcelana.

- Alice eu não estou entend… – comecei, mas fui interrompida por ela.

- Bella, os dois estavam tão, tão… ah… sei lá… atentos no que ela dizia que esqueceram que você poderia se ferir. – ela disse rápido para em seguida tapar o rosto com as mãos, escutei seus soluços de choro a tomando, e uma vontade louca de confortá-la me tomou.

- Allie – eu a chamei, ela tirou a mãos de seu rosto me encarando timidamente. -, eu não estou brava ou chateada porque os dois ficaram ouvindo o que ela tinha para confessar antes de fazer algo para me tirar dali, eles mereciam aquela verdade, assim como todos vocês.

- Bella para de ser altruísta, você quase foi _morta_ por causa da negligencia dos dois. – ela disse se levantando da cama e indo até a janela que tinha no quarto.

- Mas nada aconteceu comigo, Alice. – disse amavelmente tentando acalmá-la.

- Como não Bella? – ela rebateu desesperada. – Você tá com um corte imenso no rosto, a sua perna foi quebrada em dois lugares, você levou uma facada no fígado e um tiro no ombro, como não foi _nada_? – ela perguntou desesperada, enquanto suas palavras sobre os meus ferimentos ecoavam em minha cabeça, mas de um deles eu não me lembrava…

- _Tiro_? – perguntei confusa.

- É… – ela fitou a janela antes de me responder. – Quando a polícia invadiu o galpão, o John Brown estava com um revolver na mão para se caso precisasse ele atiraria, mas o filha de uma… boa mãe do Marcus o empurrou para cima do Ed e do James e devido ao susto ele disparou e pegou no seu… er… ombro. – senti sua voz tremer quando ela finalizou.

- Mas eu não me lembro disso. – eu disse confusa, afinal eu sentia uma dor insuportável em meu ombro, mas não me lembrava de ter levado um tiro.

- Segundo todos que estavam lá, você já estava desmaiada quando o tiro te atingiu. – ela explicou, voltando seu olhar para mim.

- Que bom que eu não vi, não é mesmo? – perguntei divertida numa tentativa de humor à Alice.

- Bella! Acorda, por pouco não pegou na sua cabeça… se tivesse pegado… bem… uma hora dessas você já estaria a sete palmos. – ela disse com ódio.

- Que azar para os vermes. – brinquei, mas me corrigi rapidamente ao ver a expressão suicida de Alice. – Brincadeira, mas me conta e depois como ficou tudo? – perguntei, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Que tudo você quer saber? – ela perguntou com um olhar malicioso. – Sobre os dois Cullen que você minha cara já _aproveitou_?

- Como vocês reagiram a isso? Digo; saber que James é _meio irmão_de vocês? – perguntei interessada, afinal não conseguia ver Carlisle traindo Esme.

- Se você ouvir a história você achará coisa de cinema. – ela disse com uma expressão sonhadora que me fez ficar mais intrigada.

- E? – incentivando abusando da minha curiosidade.

- Bem já que você foi a que "ouviu" em primeira mão a notícia da _diaba ruiva_ eu te conto. – ela disse animada. Tive que rir da empolgação de Alice no meio da tragédia toda. – Depois que todo mundo lá foi preso e você já tinha saído da cirurgia para remoção da bala – meu estômago se retorceu com a menção de uma cirurgia. -, sentamos todos para assistir as fitas dos depoimentos dos culpados, e o que o Edward e o James tinham a dizer. – ela disse com um sorriso.

"Bem eu vou precisar que você faça matemática, porque eu fiquei confusa com esses números e datas." – ela deu uma risadinha. – "Meu pai e Margareth eram amigos da época da escola, e sempre saiam juntos, depois de uma bebedeira em meados de agosto de 1986, eles tiveram uma transa ocasional, que resultou James que veio nascer em maio de 1987. Só que meu pai e minha mãe se conheceram no começo de setembro de 1986, namoraram por dois meses e resolveram casar em fevereiro de 1987, mas Emmett foi 'feito' em janeiro. Você está conseguindo me acompanhar?" – ela perguntou meio confusa para mim.

- Mais ou menos, mas continue Alice. – pedi confusa.

- Bem… Emmett nasceu de sete meses, por isso que a diferença de idade entre ele e o James é de três meses. Resumindo… James é meu meio irmão, que foi 'feito' antes de meu pai conhecer a minha mãe. – ela disse com um sorriso, mas a encarei, realmente os meses e os números me deixaram confusa, creio que Alice notou, pois deu uma risadinha.

- Me deixa ver se entendi. – pedi, ela somente meneou a cabeça. – Seu pai e Margareth tiveram um _affair _ocasional, que resultou em James, isso foi antes dele conhecer a sua mãe. Aí em dois meses de namoro ele percebeu que Esme era sua alma gêmea e a pediu em casamento, mas antes de ser o casamento deles, sua mãe engravidou de Emmett? – perguntei.

- Isso, Bella… não é coisa de cinema? – ela perguntou dando seus pulinhos animados.

- É… – disse meio perdida – Mas Allie quando foi o casamento de Margareth com John? – perguntei, adicionando mais um membro na equação.

- Bem pelo que eu entendi, eles já namoravam, mas ele morria de ciúmes do meu pai, no dia desse _fato_ eles haviam brigado por isso Margareth estava bebendo. Quando John descobriu que ela estava grávida e como ela não disse nada ele acreditou que fosse dele então se casaram as pressas para que o menino não nascesse sem pai. – ela disse prontamente. – Mas depois de alguns anos John descobriu que não era filho dele.

- E sua família como reagiu? – perguntei aguçada pela minha curiosidade palpável.

- Meu pai no início não acreditou muito na história, mas depois de ter feito o exame de DNA com James e ter ouvido Margareth, ele viu que era a coisa mais louca e mais verdadeira que ele já ouviu. – ela gargalhou, com toda certeza lembrando-se de alguma coisa. – Minha mãe, sempre gostou de uma família grande, então ela recebeu James como um novo filho. Emmett, você conhece sempre fazendo piadinhas, disse que as brigas e a amizade deles na escola eram por causa dos genes. – ela deu uma gargalhada. – Eu me senti péssima, afinal meu pai só dissemina o gene masculino eu fui à única exceção. – ela fez um biquinho de birra que me fez rir.

- E Edward e James? Como eles reagiram quando souberam? – questionei ainda aguçada pela curiosidade.

- James até quando o DNA não ficou na sua frente não acreditou, na verdade duvido que ele acredite, ele não tá falando com ninguém, quieto demais, reflexivo demais, todos dizem que é culpa de todos os traumas recentes, mas eu ainda não sei, não. – ela deu de ombros, e uma preocupação monumental me tomou como será que ele estava? Mas ainda faltava um Cullen.

- E Edward, Alice como ele reagiu? – perguntei temerosa.

- Bella o Ed está tão confuso quanto o James, não quer falar com ninguém, apesar de ter dito, na única vez que ele falou algo que ele sempre soube que ele e James tinham algo esquisito que os ligavam, que todo mundo expressava pelo fato dos dois amarem as mesmas mulheres, mas que na verdade era a 'parada' do sangue. Essas foram às exatas palavras dele antes de se trancar no quarto.

- Mas ele não tem falado com ninguém? – perguntei desesperada.

- Só com James… ele disse que a única pessoa que ele quer falar é com você, pedir perdão ou algo assim. E isso foi há cinco dias. – ela disse envergonhada.

- Cinco dias? – perguntei confusa.

- Sim, Bella, você ficou cinco dias "dormindo". – aquela afirmativa de Alice me deixou estarrecida, por isso que o detetive Roberts tinha tanta pressa em me interrogar.

- Alice, além de você quem está aqui no hospital? – perguntei.

- James, ele chegou quando eu entrei, disse que ia à cantina comer algo, e se você acordasse, para que eu te explicasse tudo, e depois o chamasse para vocês conversarem. – ela disse com um sorriso contido.

- Será que você… – comecei, mas fui interrompida por ela.

- Claro vocês precisam conversar afinal vocês são namorados ainda. – ela disse vindo até a minha cama, me abraçando e depositando um beijo em minha bochecha. – Mais tarde eu volto.

- Aham. – murmurei agradecida pela sua atenção.

Assim que Alice passou pela porta, notei-a abraçando alguém e murmurando algo, em seguida vi James entrando cabisbaixo no quarto que eu estava, percebi que seus cabelos loiros estavam todos bagunçados, ele parecia mais magro e abatido, e quando finalmente levantou seu rosto para que eu o encarasse tomei um susto, ele tinha olheiras enormes embaixo de seus olhos, sua pele branca estava mais pálida do que nunca, muita similar a um doente, o rosto extremamente fino, e os olhos castanhos que antes brilhavam, estava opacos, sem nenhum brilho, era como se James estivesse _morto_.

Senti-me diretamente responsável pela aparência dele, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo desejei nunca ter conhecido os Cullen, pois eu não era forte o suficiente para suportar a cruz que essa família tinha que carregar diariamente.

O sofrimento de James era angustiante, a cada passo que ele dava ao meu leito eu me sentia mais e mais responsável por o que aconteceu com ele, se não fosse por mim ele nunca saberia que a sua vida era uma farsa, que o amor de sua vida foi assassinado pela pessoa que ele considerava sua irmã. Um nó se formou em minha garganta, e sem qualquer autorização os meus olhos já marejados, derramaram as lágrimas de sofrimento que evitei durante muito tempo.

James notou que eu estava chorando, pois apertou o passo, em segundos já estava secando as minhas lágrimas e afagando meu rosto com carinho, senti meu coração pesar, eu não merecia o carinho que James me dava. Mais lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos, e James novamente as secou, enquanto se sentava na cama onde eu estava.

- Meu amor, não precisa chorar, já passou tudo. – ele disse amavelmente.

_Maldição_, ele havia interpretado as minhas lágrimas de forma errônea, mas eu ainda não tinha condições de dizer nada, mais lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos.

Ele me abraçou e ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo, apenas contemplando a presença um e do outro, as lágrimas ainda rolavam pelos meus olhos, mas finalmente o bolo que eu estava sentido em minha garganta parecia ter se esvaído, tirando uma força hercúlea que nem sabia que era possível para mim, sussurrei:

- Desculpa por _tudo_ James. – ele afastou o abraço e me encarou confuso, mas pelo visto algo na minha expressão mostrou o que eu queria dizer.

- Como assim Bella? – ele perguntou por segurança.

- Tudo James, eu acabei com sua vi… – comecei, mas fui interrompida pelo indicador de James pressionando meus lábios.

- Bella, a minha vida sempre foi uma farsa, eu não imaginava que era _tanto_, mas eu sempre soube que tinha um segredo sujo envolvido. – ele disse com escárnio.

- Mas você está… – ele me interrompeu novamente.

- Acabado? Bella… isso é porque eu não consigo entender como a Victoria foi capaz de matar a Jennifer, Bella… acho que você conhece um pouco dela – confirmei com a cabeça. -, ela era uma pessoa única, tratava todos com igualdade, brincava com todo mundo, sempre que tinha alguém triste ela tentava trazer pelo menos um sorriso no rosto da outra, era uma pessoa iluminada, mas também era um ser humano que cometeu muitos erros. – ele disse a última frase com uma raiva palpável na voz.

- Você… er… sabe… hum… er… que ela… e o… hum. – estava ressentida em perguntar isso a ele, mas eu precisava saber se ele já sabia.

- Que ela perdeu a virgindade com o Edward? – confirmei com a cabeça, me tingindo de vermelho até a raiz dos meus cabelos. – Ele me contou quando conversamos depois dessa loucura toda, eu já imaginava… é a minha sina e a de Edward terem as mesmas mulheres sexualmente, romanticamente… bem em tudo. Nós nascemos para dividir o _pão_ um com o outro. São os genes do Carlisle, como ele explica. – disse divertido.

- Você está bem sobre isso? – perguntei temerosa.

- É estranho… você vive durante vinte quatro anos achando que seu pai é uma pessoa, aí do nada você descobre que aquele que você tinha como exemplo, como um herói, não é o _seu_ herói, apesar de nunca ter considerado John assim, há muito tempo ele deixou de ser meu pai. – ele disse com ódio.

- Como assim James? – perguntei aturdida.

- Depois que Jennifer morreu, eu conversei com ele e ele falou que era melhor assim, que apesar dela ser de uma família importante ela não era a garota ideal para mim, e a cada palavra que ele dizia contra ela nós nos afastávamos mais e mais, mas o rompimento mesmo foi um pouco antes de eu transferir de Yale para Dartmouth, ele estava me _sugando_, me esgotando, sempre com rancor, raiva, inveja, eu já não aguentava mais viver perto dele, então tivemos uma discussão e desde então nós nunca mais conversamos a não ser… – ele engoliu em seco, mas nada disse.

- No dia que você descobriu a verdade. – completei, ele meneou a cabeça em confirmação. Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, nos encarando nos olhos um do outro, trocando palavras não ditas, sentimentos estranhos fluindo, eu sabia que um ciclo havia se chegado ao fim, e quando James suspirou antes de afagar meu rosto, eu sabia o que viria.

- Bella – ele disse meu nome com mesura. -, eu sei que esse não é o momento mais adequado para isso, mas eu queria que você não me julgasse por causa disso. Mas eu acho que… – ele fez uma pausa, mas antes que ele falasse, eu disse por ele.

- Eu sei, adoraria continuar sendo sua amiga, igual éramos antes. – disse afagando seu rosto com as minhas mãos.

- Você concorda? – ele perguntou hesitante.

- Concordo James, por mais que eu te ame, eu sei que você precisa colocar a sua cabeça em ordem, e eu também preciso afinal eu saí de um romance turbulento com Edward, depois tive um ano de depressão profunda, daí já me envolvi com você e acabei esquecendo-se de mim mesma, acho que depois de toda essa provação que eu passei chegou o momento que eu preciso ficar sozinha e descobrir quem _eu sou_. – disse séria, encarando aqueles olhos castanhos pelos quais me apaixonei.

- Eu esperava isso de você Bella, farei o mesmo comigo, mas eu preciso, eu quero continuar sendo seu_ amigo_. – ele me pediu.

- Para sempre – disse com um sorriso no rosto. -, você será meu amigo para sempre. – ele sorriu cúmplice para mim, para em seguida me abraçar com todo o carinho, com todo o amor que sentia por mim, novamente senti as traiçoeiras lágrimas querendo descer pelo meu rosto, e sem consegui evitar, elas logo começaram a rolar, parando no ombro de James.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo ficamos naquele estado, talvez minutos, ou horas, mas misteriosamente ficar abraçada com James me acalmava. Logo James foi substituído por Alice para me acompanhar no quarto, e foi esse troca a troca durante os três dias que fiquei ali. Conversei com a minha mãe e com meu pai, e Carlisle optou por não contar a eles sobre os meus ferimentos, minha mãe queria vir ficar comigo, mas Alice com seu dom de persuasão conseguiu fazê-la desistir.

Quando finalmente saí do hospital James insistiu para que eu ficasse com ele em seu apartamento, apesar das lembranças dolorosas que eu tinha daquele lugar eu aceitei, já que a minha outra opção era a casa dos Cullen, e eu ainda não sabia se queria ver Edward, já que ele ainda não viera conversar comigo.

O mês terminou, e eu continuava com o meu braço imobilizado, bem como a minha perna engessada, o corte de meu rosto – graças a Deus -, havia sumido, mas o local onde Victoria havia me dado à facada ainda doía, segundo Carlisle, era que apesar do fígado ser um órgão regenerativo, ele demorava a enfim voltar a sua forma, por conta disso que eu vivia dopada de medicamentos.

À volta a Dartmouth foi como prevista, eu tinha quatro babás, três contratadas pelo senhor Hale para me ajudar na locomoção pelo campus, o manejo da cadeira de rodas – que eu tinha que usar para não forçar nem a perna, nem o ombro -, para me ajudar a subir os quatro lances de escada ao meu dormitório, e um policial da equipe do delegado Roberts.

Apesar de que com toda essa segurança eu me sentia protegida, não podia deixar de fazer alusão aqueles Programas de Proteção a Testemunhas, mas segundo todos, isso iria durar somente até novembro.

Angela e Alec eram os amigos excepcionais de sempre, quando os contei tudo – novamente, já que eles já sabiam o que tinha acontecido -, ambos ficaram fragilizados por mim, e disseram que me acompanhariam ao tribunal, fiquei feliz com isso, afinal seria bom o conforto de alguém que estava de fora de todo esse drama.

Meu ombro e minha perna não davam sinal de melhora e isso estava me irritando, Carlisle e o Dr. King – o médico ortopedista responsável pela "junção" dos meus ossos -, me disseram que seria normal essa demora, mas eu não aguentava mais ter que fazer tudo com a ajuda de alguém.

Os dias se arrastavam lentamente e o julgamento de Victoria se aproximava, e eu me sentia a cada segundo mais nervosa. Edward até então não viera conversar comigo, e algo me dizia que ele estava ainda muito abalado com o que aconteceu, afinal antes da minha quase experiência de morte, ele me violentou.

Na minha busca de autoconhecimento me dediquei exaustivamente na produção do meu trabalho de conclusão de curso – _Depressão: quando o culpado é o amor_ -, o meu título lembrava o de um livro, afinal era exatamente esse o fim que eu daria a ele, percebi que reviver os meus momentos mais sofríveis era uma boa forma de auto descoberta, e foi o que eu fiz a cada dia, em cada palavra escrita.

Finalmente a semana dos julgamentos chegou, e eu sabia que agora era a hora da verdade. James como um bom amigo, veio me buscar em New Hampshire para me levar até Boston, era notável o seu nervosismo, apesar de James ter auxiliado a promotoria na acusação de Victoria ele não se sentia confiante na acusação, como ele havia me explicado há algum tempo, "brechas na lei".

O caminho foi silencioso, cada um estava submerso em sua própria mente, tanto que eu nem havia percebido que tínhamos chego a Boston, só fui notar quando vi James estacionar em frente a um imponente prédio da corte americana em Boston, um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo e se instalou em meu estomago, James buscou a minha cadeira de rodas no porta-malas e me ajudou a sair do carro, para em seguida empurrar um meio de locomoção sentido ao banco dos justos.

Assim que alcançamos o corredor das salas de audiência vi que todos os Cullen e os Hale, mais Margareth, Tanya, Heidi, Angela e Alec, estavam ali. Margareth e Esme correram até James, enquanto Tanya, Heidi, Angela e Alec vieram até mim, apesar da conversa amena entre nós o meu nervoso não se aplacava, e estranhamente eu estava incomodada por que Edward não havia vindo falar comigo, ele se encontrava mais afastado de todos, próximo a uma janela, fumando, mas uma atitude que tinha que ser de relaxamento – para ele – estava o deixando mais tenso.

Notei James se afastando de suas "duas" mães e indo ao encontro de seu irmão caçula, eles trocaram umas palavras e depois se abraçaram, era emocionante ver a cumplicidade dos dois, se eu não tivesse presenciado a inimizade deles eu diria que os dois sempre souberam que eram irmãos. Vi James caminhar pelo lado oposto do corredor e um aperto tomou meu coração, daria tudo para tê-lo ao meu lado durante o meu depoimento.

Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que assustei quando senti a minha cadeira em movimento, só depois que fui notar que era Tanya que a empurrava, pelo que parecia iria começar o julgamento.

O tal juiz Connor, era um homem de uns cinquenta e poucos anos, com alguns fios grisalhos em uma bela cabeleira negra, com profundos olhos castanhos, ele aprecia um coruja para mim, já que seu olhar parecia estar em todos os lugares, Tanya postou a minha cadeira ao seu lado, exatamente atrás da onde os Cullen e os Hale estavam aguardando o inicio da sessão.

O primeiro a ser julgado foi Marcus Volturi, a lista de acusações contra ele era imensa, fiquei surpresa como uma pessoa podia roubar tanto dos cofres públicos e das instituições nacionais e nunca ser pego. Os que depuseram contra ele, estavam o senhor Hale, Esme, alguns membros da sociedade do Estado de Massachusetts, e o próprio irmão Aro Volturi.

Digo que o depoimento dele foi o mais emocionante que já vi em minha vida – até mesmo se comparar aos dos filmes -, enquanto ele falava e mostrava fitas de segurança de seu gabinete como prova, no meio deles, tinha uma cena do senador com outra pessoa, digamos em uma situação constrangedora, e quando o juiz foi pedir para que parasse o vídeo, uma Jane destemida, explicou o que era o vídeo.

- Esse homem que está depondo – ela começou o seu discurso. -, sempre foi um excelente pai, mas desde a morte da minha mãe ele vem cometendo inúmeros erros. E um desses foi afastar o meu irmão do nosso convívio familiar pela a opção sexual dele, sim queridos presentes e meritíssimo juiz, meu irmão é homossexual e se orgulha muito disso, eu também me orgulho muito dele – ela sorriu para o irmão, e pela primeira vez desde que eu a conheci não senti aquele brilho demoníaco nela, e sim algo amável. -, mas nosso querido pai, senador desse Estado, esconde a pura verdade de todos, já que enquanto condena o filho pela a sua opção sexual, age da mesma maneira, se vocês notarem bem, verão que a pessoa que está "chupando" meu pai é seu assessor Stefan Rockford.

Não preciso nem dizer que depois da interferência de Jane o caos se instalou sobre a sala de audiência. A loira sorria maleficamente do pai ao irmão, Alec estava boquiaberto com a descoberta, assim como todos os outros presentes, Tanya e Heidi compartilhavam das risadas de Jane, pelo que parecia elas já sabiam que a baixinha iria fazer isso. O juiz Connor optou por adiar a sessão até o outro dia, já que ninguém ali iria se acalmar depois de revelada a homossexualidade do viril senador Volturi.

Apesar da descontração causada pela revelação da sexualidade do senador Aro Volturi, a apreensão perante o julgamento de John e Victoria Brown continuava, fui com James para a sua casa, para assim poder descansar para o próximo dia de julgamento.

Assim o segundo dia de plenário começou, e não foi de se surpreender que a mídia – depois da revelação sobre o senador -, estaria em peso ali, foi praticamente uma guerra para poder sair do carro de James e entrar no tribunal, que estava restrito as pessoas que participariam da sessão. Dessa vez Alec não apareceu, segundo o telefonema que ele me deu, ele não aguentaria outra surpresa como a do dia anterior, dessa maneira Tanya, Heidi e Angela me fizeram companhia enquanto ouvíamos a sentença do Marcus Volturi.

Pelo que parecia o irmão do senador iria passar muitos anos no presídio estadual, já que como ele não era réu primário, não havia possibilidade de relaxamento de prisão. Vinte e cinco anos de reclusão em instituição penitenciaria, nada mais justo, devido a infinidades de crimes.

Assim que terminou o do Volturi, iniciou o de John Brown, e fiquei surpresa com todas as atrocidades que ele cometeu, bem que dizem que quando se abre a caixa de pandora, o _pandemônio_ inicia, e era exatamente isso que acontecia com ele, foram descobertos tantos crimes que me surpreendi, primeiro que ele roubava descaradamente dos cofres públicos da cidade de Boston, desviava dinheiro aos montes das obras públicas, e leilões de licitação todos eram fraudados, além de inúmeros casos de erro médico, prescrição indevida de medicamentos, manipulação de substâncias proibidas em território americano, além das acusações contra os Cullen, eu tinha uma leve impressão que todos esses fatos só apareceram porque James os denunciou.

Realmente ele estava se mostrando um Cullen, revelando toda a sujeirada que o homem que o criou cometeu. A pena de John foi tão justa quanto à de Marcus, vinte e cinco anos também, que se tiver bom comportamento pode ser diminuída, mas antes disso seria cumprida em instituição prisional.

Antes de iniciar o julgamento de Victoria o juiz Connor fez um intervalo para o almoço – isso que era quatro da tarde -, mas ninguém dos Cullen ou dos Hale, ou até mesmo eu estava com apetite, queríamos saber como seria o julgamento da ruiva, e qual a sentença que o juiz daria, sem contar que o meu depoimento iria ser o peso essencial para a definição da pena, por conta disso meu nervoso estava a níveis alarmantes.

Finalmente depois de uma hora e meia de intervalo voltamos ao plenário para o julgamento, e consequentemente ao meu depoimento, um grupo formado por quatro mulheres entrou na sala, a única que eu conseguia identificar por conta do cabelo vermelho fogo era Victoria, pelo que parecia – e por causa dos uniformes -, as outras três eram policiais, e ficou o tempo todo ao lado da ruiva, que continuava algemada.

O juiz me deu a palavra, fiz o tal juramento perante a bíblia, e desatei a contar tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia a três meses atrás. Detalhei tudo o que eu me lembrava de cada conversa, de cada detalhe que Victoria falou, o júri ficou surpreso com a frieza dela durante toda a minha tortura. Assim que terminei meu relato, Demetri Sênior – que por conta do meu depoimento foi submetido a dois anos de prisão -, narrou tudo o que aconteceu no dia da morte de Jennifer e nos dias em que eu fiquei no cativeiro.

Laurent Garnier, que teve um julgamento especial por conta de sua diplomacia, e foi condenado a quinze anos de prisão por conta da morte do senhor vizinho dos Cullen e pelo o incêndio criminoso a casa dos mesmos, narrou como Victoria o pediu o _Boa Noite Cinderela_, pelo que parecia o moreno estava com uma raiva descomunal da ruiva, pois detalhou todas as conversas e planos que ela teve.

Mais algumas pessoas prestaram depoimento, mas eu só conseguia me concentrar na ruiva que sorria presunçosa e debochadamente para mim, como se dissesse "eu não ficarei presa muito tempo, e você irá me pagar", e novamente aquele meu pressentimento ruim me tomou.

Assim que terminou os depoimentos, iniciou-se um longo debate entre o Promotor de Justiça e o advogado dos Cullen, Hale e meu contra os advogados dela – sim, pois ela tinha três a defendendo. Foi um debate exaustivo, o nosso advogado e o Promotor de Justiça afirmavam que tudo o que ela fez foi premeditado com a intenção de prejudicar a mim e a Jennifer, por sua vez os advogados dela rebatiam dizendo que o comportamento dela era por causa de uma limitação psíquica.

Rudimentarmente eles afirmavam que ela tinha problemas psicológicos, com uma leve inclinação para psicopata, e devido a isso foi o motivo que a levou cometer tais atos. Não sei por quantas horas durou o debate sobre a sanidade mental de Victoria, mas quando o juiz Connor suspendeu a sessão para o próximo dia já se passava das dez da noite.

Os nervos de todos estavam à flor da pele, Alice que é sempre comunicativa estava estranhamente calada, Emmett parecia que tinha levado um soco no estômago, Jasper estava mais calado que nunca, abismado com o pé que o julgamento estava levando, Rosalie por sua vez conversava com os pais que também estavam irritados para que pedissem um novo exame em Victoria para confirmar mesmo se ela tinha alguma deficiência mental. Carlisle e Esme observavam a todos com apreensão, mas as pessoas que mais chamavam a atenção naquele cenário todo eram James e Edward que conversavam nervosamente, mas o conteúdo do que era estava impossível de se ouvir, já que eles mantinham pouco acima de um sussurro.

Uma hora mais tarde do encerramento da audiência eu voltava com James ao seu apartamento, percebi de imediato que ele estava nervoso, muito mais que no início do dia.

- James – o chamei depois de um tempo, visto que o silêncio me incomodava, rapidamente ele voltou seu olhar para mim, me dando sinal para continuar. -, o que exatamente aconteceu? Por que você está com essa expressão tão irritada? – perguntei confusa.

- Bella, Bella, Bella – ele disse com suavidade. -, parece que o pior vai acontecer. – ele disse com pesar.

- _O pior vai acontecer_? – repeti a sua frase, confusa, James percebeu a minha confusão, pois suspirou pesadamente antes de iniciar uma explicação para mim.

- Bella, o juiz Connor vai desconsiderar a morte de Jennifer na pena da Victoria. – o encarei assustada, ele deu uma risadinha sem humor. – Segundo os advogados dela e a própria concepção dele, ela era menor quando Jennifer foi assassinada, dessa maneira ela não tinha poder de discernimento suficiente para saber o que a sua atitude significava. – o encarei estarrecida, afinal como era possível que Victoria não iria pagar pelo crime que ela cometeu, e outra não foi um crime qualquer, foi um _homicídio_.

- Mas como James? – perguntei desesperada.

- Bella essa é a lei, e a partir do momento que os advogados dela apresentaram a ideia que ela pode ter alguma deficiência, e o júri ter aceitado, a pena dela passa a ser de no máximo três anos, e em hospital psiquiátrico. – ele disse com raiva.

- Você quer dizer que ela vai ficar presa três anos em um hospital psiquiátrico? – perguntei confusa.

- Esse é o máximo da pena, pelo que parece vai ser menos. – ele disse apertando mais o volante para conter a raiva.

- Mas… mas isso é _ridículo_. – expressei inconformada.

- Eu também acho, por mais que eu ame o Direito, às vezes ele é nebuloso, contraditório e foge da sua essência que é fazer justiça e acaba se tornando injusto demais. – ele disse com um suspiro pesado. – Infelizmente a justiça dos homens é assim que funciona, cheia de controvérsias.

- Mas não há possibilidade de recorrer dessa decisão? – perguntei desesperada, já que era uma tremenda injustiça Victoria não pagar pela morte de Jennifer.

- Infelizmente não, é uma decisão irrecorrível. – ele disse baixo, e novamente o silêncio tomou o carro, eu estava chocada com o fim que levaria Victoria, e extremamente assustada que ela pudesse fazer algo para mim no futuro.

No apartamento de James fui para o meu quarto – desde que eu e James terminamos nunca mais dividimos o mesmo quarto, eu ficava no de hospedes. -, mesmo depois de um banho relaxante – sentada em um banco e ocasionalmente tendo a ajuda de James, pois ainda não conseguia fazer nada sozinha -, o sono demorou a vir, e quando veio foi povoado por uma Victoria louca atrás de mim, tentando a todo custo me matar.

Na manhã do terceiro dia de julgamento estava me sentido terrivelmente mal, a dor em meu ombro e em minha perna estava como se tivesse acabado de sofrer os ferimentos, e com muito esforço consegui me trocar para ir com James para a corte. Dessa vez não tinha a imprensa ali, as únicas pessoas – pelo que eu notei -, eram os que gostariam de saber sobre o desfecho do caso Jennifer Hale.

Assim que o juiz Connor iniciou a sessão todos respiravam com apreensão, e conforme ele foi lendo a sentença meu coração ia ficando pesado. Ele reconheceu que Victoria era menor de idade na época do assassinato de Jennifer e por conta disso ela não foi julgada pelo assassinato, foi somente julgada pela a tentativa de homicídio a mim, mas como o juiz e o júri aceitou a condição de doença mental, a sua pena caiu a um terço, e quando finalmente ele declarou a pena final, todos sentiram um pesar inigualável, dois anos e meio em um hospital psiquiátrico, sem prorrogação da pena.

James ficou revoltadíssimo com o resultado e por muito pouco não foi preso por desacato, os Hale estavam pesarosos, Susan declarava que não se podia confiar nem na justiça, em quem ela confiaria? O senhor Hale observava estarrecido a mulher, enquanto Alice e Emmett amparavam Jasper e Rosalie que estavam aturdidos com o resultado, por sua vez Carlisle e Esme tentava acalmar um Edward que estava desesperado, se culpando.

Tanya, Heidi e Angela ficaram ao meu lado me dando apoio, tentando me reconfortar, mas eu estava em tamanho estado de torpor que não conseguia entender nada. Não sei dizer quanto tempo se passou, só sei que senti quando a minha cadeira foi levada para o corredor que tomei ciência de onde eu estava.

Fiquei conversando com Tanya e Heidi, enquanto Angela foi buscar algo para eu tomar meu remédio, assustei quando eu notei um movimento atrás de mim, seguido de uma fragrância de que misturava sol, mel e hortelã, em um cheiro masculino, era um perfume que a muito eu não sentia e não acreditava que ele depois de tanto tempo veio até onde eu estava.

- Tanya, Heidi? – Edward cumprimentou com educação. – _Bella_? Como vocês estão? – perguntou educadamente.

- Chocados Edward, e você? – Tanya tomou a frente respondendo por nós.

- Confuso Tanya, é muita injustiça, você sabe o que eu estou querendo dizer, ela era tão incrível, e ninguém vai ser punido por tirar a vida dela. – ele disse com pesar.

- Eu te entendo meu amigo. – Tanya disse indo abraçá-lo. – Mas o que podemos te ajudar?

- Eu gostaria de conversar com você Bella – ele disse voltando seus olhos verdes para mim. -, podemos? – perguntou com delicadeza.

- Claro Edward. – respondi com um sorriso tímido, ele me deu seu famoso sorriso torto, e começou a empurrar a minha cadeira para uma sala para que falássemos com certa privacidade. Ele colocou a minha cadeira em frente de outra em que ele logo se sentou.

- Faz tempo que nós não nos falamos, não é mesmo? – ele começou com a voz suave.

- É… você sumiu. – limitei a responder.

- Estava colocando a minha cabeça no lugar, toda essa revelação me deixou confuso, preocupado… não sei te explicar Bella. – ele disse bagunçando seus cabelos bronze.

- Eu imagino Edward. – disse com um sorriso amigável. – Mas como você está com… com a história de você e James serem irmãos? – perguntei apreensiva.

- No começo foi estranho, mas agora eu já me acostumei com a ideia, antes da morte da Jennifer sempre nos tratamos como irmãos. – ele disse me dando seu sorriso torto.

- Isso é bom. – disse dando-lhe um sorriso. – E sobre o julgamento? – perguntei temendo uma revolta.

- Por mais revoltante que seja o resultado eu já estava meio ciente que seria esse o desfecho, uma injustiça, mas quem disse que a vida é justa. – deu de ombros.

- É… mas você queria falar comigo Edward, sobre o que seria? – perguntei, estava curiosa para saber o que ele tinha para me dizer.

- Sabe Bella, no dia que você foi sequestrada eu fui ao apartamento do James para pedir perdão a você novamente pelo que eu fiz no casamento de Emmett… – ele dizia com pesar, mas eu o interrompi.

- Edward, isso já passou, e eu já te perdoei por isso. – eu disse fazendo um afago em seu rosto. Senti a minha pele queimar por conta do contato, enquanto ele fechava os olhos apreciando o meu contato. Depois de um logo tempo apreciando o contato um do outro ele finalmente se afastou para falar comigo.

- James me contou que vocês terminaram. – somente confirmei com a cabeça. – Fiquei triste por vocês dois, vocês se amam tanto que não imaginei que vocês iriam acabar por causa dessa loucura. – ele disse com pesar.

- Ambos precisamos de tempo para pôr nossas cabeças em ordem. – abaixei minha cabeça e acrescentei com um sussurro. – E era inevitável esse nosso rompimento, ambos estávamos em outra frequência.

- Desculpa por isso. – ele disse levantando meu rosto.

- Já te disseram que você pede muita desculpa? – perguntei divertida.

- Já, mas isso é um tratamento que passam para os ex-drogados. – ele disse no mesmo tom divertido que o meu.

- Sinto muito Edward. – murmurei.

- Tudo bem Bella, o tratamento está me deixando uma pessoa melhor, quem sabe um dia eu não seja uma pessoa que mereça o amor de alguém como _você_. – ele disse me fitando com aquelas esmeraldas brilhantes e profundas, comecei a senti-me meio tonta por conta da intensidade do seu olhar, rapidamente afastei meu olhar do dele.

- Você vai encontrar, eu sei que vai. – disse num sussurro.

- Pena que não vai ser quem eu queira. – ele rebateu.

- Edward, nós _nunca_ daríamos certo, nós somos muito diferentes. – pontuei com pesar.

- É eu sei… para nós o ditado _"os opostos se atraem"_ não funciona. – ele disse divertido.

- Definitivamente não. – disse no mesmo tom. Ele me deu um sorriso torto, antes de voltar a sua expressão séria.

Ele se aproximou de mim, e segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos, aquela corrente elétrica a muito não sentida, percorreu todo o meu corpo, o calor da proximidade dele comigo fez toda a minha pele formigar desejando um contato maior, e um sussurro saiu por seus lábios, atingindo o meu rosto e me inebriando com seu hálito.

- Posso fazer um _último pedido_?

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hey amores!_

_Vocês devem estar me xingando a plenos pulmões por a Victoria não ter recebido uma pena maior, mas gente é assim que a justiça funciona, infelizmente. E agora, qual será esse último pedido, hein?_

_Obrigada por continuarem aqui comigo lendo e comentado. Mayh Cardoso obrigada por betar isso aqui sua linda! _

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.**

**REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	27. E se

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 27  
E se…**

.

Assim que as palavras saíram dos lábios de Edward um tremor de medo me tomou. A última vez que ele havia me feito um pedido foi aquele estúpido pedido de namoro aberto, e a minha apreensão perante a isso ainda não havia se passado, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Creio que a minha expressão estava mostrando claramente isso a Edward, pois o silêncio que se instalou entre nós era perturbador.

- Bella? – ele me chamou depois de um bom tempo, levantei meu olhar para ele, que mantinha em seu rosto aquela expressão séria. – Não vou pedir o que você está imaginando – ele disse com pesar. -, perdoa-me por ser tão idiota naquela época.

Um suspiro de alívio que nem sabia que segurava escapou dos meus lábios, Edward apesar da expressão séria deu seu charmoso sorriso torto para mim que fez meu estômago se contrair e meus lábios o imitarem na ação de sorrir.

- Bella? – ele repetiu.

- Edward? – devolvi, e aquelas maravilhosas esmeraldas brilharam. – O que você quer me pedir? – ele retirou as suas mãos que seguravam meu rosto e com elas pegou as minhas, aquele eletromagnetismo que sempre existiu quando Edward me tocava estava praticamente em tilt já que a intensidade estava alarmante, mas a ignorei, Edward não pediria nada sexualmente, ou amoroso para mim, ele mesmo havia dito. O ouvi respirando fundo antes de iniciar.

- Eu sei que talvez seja tarde para eu fazer isso, mas realmente eu estou tentando ser alguém melhor Bella – ele engoliu em seco. -, foi você que me ensinou ser alguém melhor, e por conta disso eu quero você na minha vida.

O encarei incrédula, há alguns minutos atrás havíamos concordado que nunca daríamos certo juntos e agora ele vem com essa de "_eu quero você na minha vida"_, afastei minhas mãos das suas, mas por conta da cadeira de rodas que eu ainda estava presa não consegui me afastar dele. Ele me encarou confuso, mas algo na minha expressão deve ter lhe mostrado o que eu estava pensando.

- _Não_ Bella – ele começou depressa ao ver a minha fisionomia. -, não quero isso de você, eu quero te pedir para que sejamos _amigos_.

Assim que ele proferiu a palavra amigos um arrepio desconfortável me tomou, estaria ele me propondo novamente uma _amizade com benefícios_? O ódio me consumiu, a vontade de me afastar dele era ainda maior.

- O _quê_? – gritei irritada.

- Não Bella, calma – pediu com seu sorriso torto. -, não sou tão burro para cometer o mesmo erro novamente, eu quero que você seja minha amiga, na concepção da palavra, sem nada íntimo, somente a mais pura e inocente amizade.

- _Como_? – proferi abobalhada com tudo, não era possível que eu estava ouvindo de Edward que ele gostaria de saber se poderíamos ser apenas amigos.

- Amigos Bella, como você é com James. – ele explicou. O encarei atônica, ainda era meio surreal que ele estivesse me propondo isso. – Então? O que você acha? Podemos ser amigos? – perguntou com um misto de ansiedade e nervoso.

- É… er… eu… uau… estou sem palavras Edward. – lhe respondi sincera.

- Apenas me responda se você aceita ou não ser minha amiga. – pediu novamente.

- Aceito, claro que aceito, vou adorar ser sua _amiga_. – disse com um sorriso. – Uau… amiga. – repeti, não sei por que, mas eu tinha que ficar repetindo essa palavra para mim numa maneira de crer nela.

Ele me deu seu sorriso torto e veio me abraçar, instintivamente eu me retraí, mas depois de alguns segundos retribuí o gesto. Estar abraçada a Edward novamente era espetacular, meu corpo clamava de saudades dele, mas meu corpo tinha que ficar sob controle, agora não existia mais nenhum sentimento amoroso, sexual entre nós, agora nós dois éramos _amigos_, amigos que somente querem o bem um do outro.

Deixando qualquer resignação minha de lado o apertei mais no abraço, o que foi seguido por ele, seu cheiro másculo que misturava hortelã, mel e sol, me tomou. Como eu sentia falta daquele perfume impregnado em minha pele, em minhas roupas, na minha cama, nos afastamos minimamente para nos encararmos, notei os olhos verdes de Edward queimando de desejo, ele encarou meus lábios e depois meus olhos, e eu repeti o que ele fez. Ao mesmo tempo umedecemos nossos lábios com nossas línguas, e quando a distância eram apenas milímetros.

- Bella, Edward… _UOW_. – a voz de James ecoou na sala em que estávamos nos separamos rapidamente, eu corei envergonhada por conta do deslize, Edward também parecia embaraçado, pois passou as mãos nervosamente em seus cabelos. – Eu volto depois. – James disse voltando para a porta que entrou.

- Não James, não precisa – Edward se manifestou. -, Bella e eu estávamos apenas conversando como_ amigos_. – completou dando seu sorriso torto para a minha direção e eu lhe devolvi um também.

- _Amigos_? – James repetiu em descrença.

- Isso James, amigos como nós dois. – confirmei sorrindo em sua direção. Ele fez uma cara de quem não acredita, mas não disse nada.

- Então? – Edward motivou James a dizer algo, já que ele nos encarava atônico.

- Ah… sim… – o loiro começou. – Eu vim chamá-la para irmos comer naquele restaurante italiano que você gosta Bella. – somente sorri em concordância, Edward olhou para nós em confusão. – Venha com a gente Edward. – James o convidou.

- Humm… não sei. – ele começou.

- Vamos Edward. – pedi, ele lançou um sorriso torto em minha direção e depois voltou seu olhar a James que sorria em concordância.

- Ok, eu vou. – disse confirmando com a cabeça.

- Então vamos. – James disse animado. – Você está de carro Edward? – ele somente negou com a cabeça. – Então vem comigo. – James disse com um sorriso que foi imitado por mim e por Edward.

Rapidamente Edward estava empurrando a minha cadeira para fora da sala com James ao lado, assim que alcançamos o corredor onde todos estavam lançaram olhares interrogativos a nós, mas foi Alice com sua sutilidade que veio até onde estávamos parados.

- Meus irmãozinhos queridos – ela deu aquele sorriso travesso. -, posso falar um minuto com a minha melhor amiga? – pediu com seus olhos de cachorro pidão.

- Ok. – disseram em uníssono para depois gargalharem de alguma piada interna.

- Ótimo. – disse animada, empurrando minha cadeira para longe de todos. Quando estávamos suficientemente afastadas e ninguém nos ouviria ela parou a cadeira e fuzilou com seu olhar. – Você vai ficar com os _dois_? – soltou rapidamente incrédula. A encarei atônica.

- _Quê_? – exasperei confusa.

- O que vocês estavam conversando lá dentro? – perguntou rápido.

- Seu irmão… – ela franziu a testa num claro pedido de _especifique qual_. – Edward pediu para que sejamos amigos, e…

- Como? – ela me interrompeu. – Edward pediu para que fossem amigos? _De novo_? – ela perguntou irritada.

- Mas sem benefícios Alice, uma amizade pura e inocente, como ele classificou. – expliquei a ela que parecia estupefata com a explicação.

- Uau, parece que ele finalmente começou a crescer. – disse baixinho, como se falasse para si mesma. – Mas e James? – perguntou de supetão.

- Ele nos convidou para jantarmos em meu restaurante preferido. – expliquei sob o olhar exasperado de Alice.

- Os três? _Juntos_? – questionou incrédula. – Essa eu pagaria para ver. – ela disse gargalhando.

- Alice. – a alertei.

- Ok, ok, eu não vou seguir vocês, mas a senhorita vai me contar tudo, absolutamente _tudo_ o que acontecer nesse jantar. – ordenou.

- Como se ir contra você adiantasse. – disse baixinho, a fazendo gargalhar.

- Vamos logo, porque não podemos fazer seus amores esperar muito. – ela disse ainda rindo, me fazendo revirar os olhos.

E assim foi, voltamos para onde os outros estavam e notei Edward e James rindo de alguma coisa, quando se viraram e viram Alice empurrando – com um pouco de sofrimento – a minha cadeira de rodas, rapidamente James veio ao seu socorro e começou a me levar para a entrada do prédio. Despedimo-nos de todos antes de alcançarmos o estacionamento onde o Audi r8 de James estava estacionado.

Ao mesmo tempo em que era fascinante ver os dois agindo em equipe, era estranho, já que um me ajudava a sair da cadeira e me colocava sentada no banco do passageiro, enquanto o outro dobrava a cadeira e a colocava no porta-malas.

Quando finalmente estávamos todos acomodados – com Edward no banco de trás, eu no do passageiro e James no do motorista -, o loiro acelerou por entre as ruas de Boston em direção ao _Mangi Piacevole Ristorante_.

E apesar do silêncio que se instalou entre nós três, este não era perturbador por mais estranho que fosse, uma vez que eu estava junto do meu ex-namorado, meu ex-amigo com benefícios, que ambos já tinham feito de tudo comigo, e ainda por cima eram irmãos.

_UOW_. Se pensar dessa forma é realmente estranho, ri alto perante meus pensamentos e tanto Edward quanto James voltaram seu olhar para mim.

- O que é engraçado Bella? – James perguntou.

- Nada. – respondi ainda rindo.

- Bem se você estiver considerando a questão de nós três juntos, dentro desse carro, e devido aos nossos passados, isso é realmente perturbador e engraçado. – Edward respondeu rindo também. Fazendo com que eu e James o acompanhássemos.

- Realmente nós três estávamos pensando a mesma coisa. – James pontuou depois que se recuperou do seu acesso de riso, e somente rimos mais em concordância ao que ele disse.

O restante do caminho Edward – muito sabiamente -, nos preencheu contando-nos de seus últimos meses na Califórnia, uma vez que ele não pediu transferência no último ano para alguma faculdade de Massachusetts. James e eu ouvíamos cada história sobre o hospital que Edward nos contava, era fácil perceber que ele amava demais a sua profissão.

Aproveitando o ensejo James nos contou que foi chamado para auxiliar a promotoria de Nova Jersey e estava pensando seriamente em aceitar. Porém, a partir do momento que você se convence a ser amiga de dois _"ex"_ você sofre as consequências disso, e eu sofri a minha quando deliberadamente Edward perguntou o tema da minha monografia.

James que sabia sobre o que eu estava abordando me encarou ressabido, e somente dei de ombros antes de voltar o meu olhar a Edward que nos encarava com um misto de confusão e curiosidade.

- Depressão. – respondi vagamente.

- Que interessante – ele disse animado. -, mas que ponto da depressão você está abordando? – ele questionou confuso, soltei um suspiro audível e encarei James que deu de ombros, numa clara fisionomia de _"vai em frente, diga"_. Suspirei pesadamente antes de voltar meu olhar para a janela ao meu lado.

- Depressão: quando o culpado é o amor. – sibilei baixinho, escutei Edward murmurando um _Ah_, e depois o silêncio voltou a se instalar no carro. E inesperadamente imagens do pior ano da minha vida, o ano que eu sofri amargamente por conta de um amor inexplicável me tomou, fazendo meus olhos se encherem d'água ao me lembrar das palavras escritas naquele bilhete que eu vi quando acordei naquela maravilhosa manhã de novembro.

Finalmente James parou o carro no estacionamento do restaurante, iniciando uma nova conversa sobre quando eram crianças. E o assunto se esticou por todo o jantar. Ver James e Edward lembrando suas travessuras de quando eram crianças era uma experiência única, não tinha como não notar a cumplicidade dos dois, a amizade, a irmandade, era espetacularmente incrível a maneira como os dois pensavam e agiam iguais, seja na maneira de rir, na maneira de piscar os olhos ou como se envergonham perante algum comentário meu. Era simplesmente incrível que nunca haviam percebido que James era filho de Carlisle

Quando contei sobre a minha vida de hospitais, por coisas não tão travessas quanto à deles, ambos riram muito, dizendo que deveria era ter vivido em uma bolha para evitar tantos ferimentos.

Apesar do constrangimento inicial do carro, foi um momento muito divertido e intenso que eu compartilhei com os dois, e quando a noite tinha que ser encerrada nenhum de nós três estavam a fim de nos separarmos. James convidou Edward para ficar em sua casa e prolongarmos o papo animado, mas o ruivo negou veemente dizendo que pela manhã tinha que pegar o voo que volta a San Diego.

James o levou até a residência de seu pai e Edward despediu-se calorosamente de mim – como amigos -, dizendo que me mandaria e-mails regularmente e ligaria sempre que pudesse. Assim que Edward entrou em casa James seguiu o caminho para o centro de Boston onde ele residia.

Estava tão distraída que demorei a notar que James estava falando comigo.

- Terra chamando Isabella. – ele disse alto.

- Hum? – vir-me-ei para encará-lo. Ele estreitou os olhos em fendas me analisando.

- Você está bem? – perguntou.

- Sim, não está mais doendo tanto à perna. – disse com um sorriso que não alcançou meus olhos. James levantou as suas sobrancelhas em confusão.

- Bom saber que sua perna não está doendo, mas eu estava perguntando sobre o fato de você e Edward concordarem em serem amigos. – pontuou, dei de ombros antes de respondê-lo.

- É um pouco estranho já que _nunca_ fomos amigos, mas isso não quer dizer que seja impossível. – James deu uma risadinha ante minhas palavras e voltou sua atenção ao caminho à sua casa.

Era estranho, mas eu estava perturbada com o fato de ser amiga de Edward, era algo tão surreal, tão inexplicável, que com toda certeza demoraria muito tempo para que eu assimilasse o que de fato éramos agora.

Tentei novamente me convencer que essa solução era a melhor para nós, já que ambos concordávamos que nosso caminho não era o de ficar juntos, pois éramos muito diferentes. Mas e se tivéssemos _errados_? E se o nosso _destino_ fosse ficarmos _juntos_ e que todas essas situações que passamos foram _essenciais_ para enfim _solidificar_ a nossa _relação_, e devido a isso estávamos agindo contra a força da natureza, tentando afastar dois ímãs impossíveis de serem desconectados?

Eram tantas questões, tantos _e se_, que a minha cabeça começou a rodar, eu queria ter a solução desse meu problema, mas eu sabia que nunca o teria, e me convencendo pela última vez gritei em pensamento as palavras.

_"Somente amigos"_.

Fui retirada da minha briga interna quando James parou o carro na garagem de sua casa e me ajudou a sair do carro. Em seu apartamento realizamos os mesmos procedimentos das outras noites, ele me levava até o Box, e lá eu retirava a minha roupa para poder me banhar, e depois quando estava enrolada na toalha ele me ajudava me levando para o quarto.

Uma questão me assombrava, será que James ainda desejava meu corpo? Será que para ele me ajudar nessa tarefa de tomar banho era difícil? A curiosidade me consumiu e eu tive que perguntar a ele.

- James? – o chamei quando esse estava próximo à porta.

- Bella? – devolveu voltando seu olhar a mim.

- É difícil para você? Digo me ver nua, ou quase nua? – perguntei corando. Ele deu uma risadinha antes de responder.

- É e não é. – respondeu encostando-se ao batente da porta, o encarei confusa e ele suspirou pesadamente notando a minha expressão. – É fácil porque já te vi nua algumas vezes, e que nosso nível de intimidade foi grande, mas é difícil por dois motivos: primeiro para me controlar – ele abaixou seu olhar ao seu membro, e notei que este estava um pouco _"animado"_. – e segundo porque eu sei que se eu tivesse cuidado de você melhor você não estaria presa nessa cadeira de rodas e não estaria dependendo de mim para isso.

- Isso não foi sua culpa. – exasperei.

- Pode até não ter sido Bella, mas se eu a tivesse levado comigo a delegacia isso não teria acontecido. – sibilou.

- E você também não saberia da verdade. – retruquei.

- Pode até ser, mas você não vai mudar a minha opinião. – disse virando de costas para sair do quarto.

- James você… hum… _quer_? – perguntei timidamente. Ele voltou seu olhar para mim.

- Quer o quê? – perguntou confuso.

- Sexo… hum… er… _comigo_? – questionei mordiscando meu lábio inferior e me tingindo de vermelho, uma vez que senti minhas bochechas queimando. James deu uma gargalhada sonora antes de me responder.

- Você é absurda Bella. – disse passando pela porta, mas parou segurando a maçaneta da mesma, com um olhar divertido no rosto. – Pergunte isso a meu _irmão_, tenho certeza que ele irá te responder de uma maneira mais interessante. – sibilou antes de fechar a porta.

- James! – gritei em protesto o escutando gargalhando pelo corredor. E não tive como não imitá-lo, mas assim que a crise de riso passou me vi pensando em mim e em Edward consumidos _novamente_ pela luxúria, gemendo um sobre o outro. Rapidamente afastei esses pensamentos, Edward e eu agora éramos amigos.

Amigos _sem nenhum_ benefício.

Com muito custo coloquei minha calcinha e meu pijama que estava na cama, e me enterrei debaixo das cobertas para dormir, felizmente eu consegui, porém tive uma noite cheia de sonhos onde Edward voltava a me possuir com toda a urgência, toda a volúpia que somente ele conseguia. Nem preciso dizer que acordei no meio da noite ofegante, virando quase toda a garrafa de água que tinha no criado mudo ao lado da minha cabeceira.

De manhã acordei totalmente exausta, as imagens _muito_ presentes de Edward me deixou sem chão – literalmente no meu caso, já que não podia firmar os meus pés no mesmo. James ajudou-me a me movimentar pelo quarto para pegar uma roupa para mim, e em seguida me levando ao banheiro, onde eu necessitava de um novo banho.

E depois – finalmente -, de um novo banho, com uma roupa digna, James e eu fomos a uma cafeteria tomar café da manhã, para em seguida ele me levar à Dartmouth. Ele não voltou a tocar no assunto Edward, o que eu agradeci imensamente. Em vez disso ambos ficamos nos manifestando sob as injustiças do julgamento de Victoria.

Precocemente chegamos a New Hampshire, onde James e eu teríamos que nos despedir, uma vez ele iria à Nova Jersey para aceitar pessoalmente a oferta de emprego que a procuradoria de lá o ofereceu. Despedimo-nos, mas ele afirmou que me ligaria diariamente para saber como eu estava fato que eu não duvido uma vez que ele sempre fez isso, depois que voltei à universidade.

Os seguranças que o senhor Hale havia colocado a minha disposição ainda estavam ali para eventuais ajudas de locomoção pelo campus, e novamente me vi rezando para sair logo da maldita cadeira de rodas. No momento em que as rodas da cadeira entraram em meu dormitório uma Alice extremamente ansiosa me recebeu.

- Finalmente. – exasperou. – Estava pensando se você tinha caído nos encantos do _meu_irmão mais velho novamente. – bufou. Apesar de tudo, ainda não havia me acostumado com Alice se referir a James como_ "meu irmão mais velho"_.

- Não Alice, eu não caí nos encantos do seu irmão mais velho, e nem do seu mais novo. – procurei dizer rapidamente ante a expressão dela. – Se conforme Mestre dos Magos, eu não serei um membro da sua família.

- Só porque você quer. – ela disse baixinho, mas optei por nem responder, uma vez que Alice tinha a mania de dizer que _adivinhava o futuro_. – Mas você vai ou não vai me contar o que aconteceu no jantar de ontem? – perguntou ansiosa.

E como era impossível ir contra Alice, comecei a narrar – nos mínimos detalhes – tudo o que aconteceu no jantar. Ela ficou surpresa com a maturidade dos três quando o assunto foi para o _pseudo-não-triangulo-amoroso-entre-os-irmãos-cullen_. Depois que terminei de narrar o jantar e a minha noite – sim porque ela me perguntou até isso -, Alice começou a se arrumar para sair com Jasper, enquanto eu retomava meu laptop para continuar a escrever minha monografia.

Porém quando se fala de Alice, não podemos esquecer que ela nunca deixa as coisas passar, e assim ela fez quando alcançou a porta antes de sair.

- Você sabe o que o seu sonho significa, não é mesmo? – levantei meu olhar para ela em confusão, ela somente gargalhou antes de me responder. – O seu destino e o do meu irmão Edward estão traçados, vocês _nunca_ vão se superar. – e com essa premonição a baixinha passou pela porta a batendo com toda a sua força.

As palavras de Alice ecoaram em minha cabeça, e as perguntas das quais eu estava martelando noite passada voltaram com tudo, e novamente me vi questionando sobre os _"e se"_. Amaldiçoando-me internamente afastei todos esses pensamentos, e para deixar claro o que eu e Edward somos agora murmurei em voz alta.

- _Só_amigos.

Tentei voltar a minha concentração ao meu trabalho, e inicialmente deu certo, mas como era um trabalho onde me remetia a uma época que e sofri por causa de _Edward_, era praticamente impossível não pensar nele.

James que estava adorando o trabalho em Nova Jersey me ligava diariamente para saber como eu estava, se eu precisava de alguma coisa, ou somente para jogar conversa fora, e esses minutos, que viravam horas conversando com James, aplacava um pouco a saudade que a companhia dele me fazia.

Edward por sua vez, limitou seu contato comigo a e-mails, porém da mesma forma que James, diariamente, e de fato não ouvir a sua voz era algo não tão perturbador, já que seus e-mails me deixavam um pouco balançada, reação essa que eu não compreendia, afinal éramos somente amigos agora.

Dezembro apontou em meio uma época de chuvas em New Hampshire, e eu que não passava o Natal com meus pais há algum tempo resolvi ir para Forks, Alice, assim como James insistiram para que eu viesse no Ano Novo para Boston para passar o ano com eles, mas preferi declinar o pedido, eu precisava de um tempo longe dos Cullen.

Meus pais sabiam o que tinha acontecido comigo em agosto, sabiam que os meus ferimentos foram por culpa de um sequestro, mas quando me viram ainda presa a uma cadeira de rodas foi o suficiente para que ambos me fizessem jurar que nunca mais me meteria com assassinos, criminosos ou sequestradores, como se eu tivesse querido também.

Infelizmente a casa de meu pai não era totalmente prática para um cadeirante, minha mãe insistiu para que eu ficasse no hotel com ela e Phil, mas eu definitivamente queria ficar na casa de Charlie, e foi divertido – pelo menos nos primeiros dias -, uma vez que sempre ou Jacob ou Seth estavam ali comigo, e como eles eram extremamente fortes, eles praticamente me levavam sentada na cadeira para o segundo andar.

Outra visita constante na minha casa era Leah que passava o dia todo comigo, por vezes conversávamos amenidades, por outras coisas sérias. E com todo o turbilhão de emoções estava ainda em minha cabeça contei a ela tudo sobre a minha _amizade_ com Edward. Ela pontuou em duas suposições, a primeira era o mais aceitável para mim – pelo menos -, que como nunca havíamos sido amigos, era difícil começar agora; já a segunda – aquela que era defendida veemente por Alice e por uma parte remota da minha cabeça -, era que estávamos agindo contra a força da natureza e separando algo que deveria ficar junto.

Claro que fiquei perturbada por ela ter dito isso e novamente eu comecei a divagar sobre os _"e se"_, o que me deixava extremamente irritadiça. O Natal e o Ano Novo passaram em extrema alegria e diversão, e apesar ainda de estar na cadeira de rodas, eu me divertia muito com as situações que todos me colocavam, até mesmo Billy Black, pai de Jacob que também é cadeirante queria apostar uma corrida comigo, óbvio que eu declinei, já que com a minha sorte seria muito se eu saísse viva.

À volta a Boston foi marcada por uma visita ao meu médico, que graças a Deus me tirou da cadeira de rodas, dizendo que agora eu poderia andar sobre meus pés, limitadamente, mas podia. Ele pediu para que eu fizesse secções de fisioterapia, como não era muito sacrifício eu aceitei. Voltando a Dartmouth eu me dediquei exaustivamente ao meu último semestre na universidade, e escrevendo com muito ímpeto a minha monografia.

James continuava a me ligar diariamente, porém os e-mails de Edward estavam ficando cada vez mais espaçados. Alice que continuou mais um ano em Dartmouth fazendo sua "pós-graduação" começou a sua própria coleção de roupas, fazendo sua presença no dormitório ser quase nula.

Finalmente o semestre chegou ao fim, e a minha formatura ocorreu. Angela e Alec iriam abrir um consultório de psicologia em Boston, e depois de muita persuasão dos dois acabei entrando de sócia minoritária na sociedade, uma vez que ainda não tinha recursos para manter algo tão grandioso como um consultório de psicologia particular.

Jasper que havia se formado na mesma cerimônia que eu, assumiu assim que saiu da faculdade o cargo de advogado num dos escritórios de advocacia mais conceituados de Boston. Emmett e Rosalie que ainda estavam em fase de lua-de-mel se surpreenderam um pouco quando descobriram a gravidez – de gêmeos – da loira, segundo Alice isso era praticamente óbvio que aconteceria nessa rapidez, uma vez que Emmett e Rosalie viviam um sobre o outro.

Na minha nova vida em Boston James insistiu para que eu ficasse morando em seu apartamento vazio, mas neguei seu pedido e comecei a dividir um apartamento com uma adorável recém-formada em enfermagem que era da equipe do Dr. Cullen.

Stephenie era uma menina de longos cabelos avermelhados, e indistintos olhos castanhos, ela era uma boa pessoa, muito tranquila levando em consideração minha última colega de quarto que era Alice, porém não dividíamos o mesmo quarto, no nosso – minúsculo – apartamento alugado, cada um tinha o seu.

Três meses depois da cerimônia de formatura, Alec e Felix resolveram se casar e com a ajuda do senador Aro – que também assumiu sua homossexualidade e aceitou o filho ao seio de sua família -, fretou um pequeno avião para que todos os convidados fossem a cerimônia na Califórnia. Apesar de ser uma cerimônia diferente, foi um dos casamentos mais lindos que eu já presenciei, e eu pude ver que não importa o credo, a religião, raça, ou sexo, o _amor_ é algo imutável e inexplicável, algo que ninguém pode sequer tentar começar a explicar.

A minha vida estava caminhando para a normalidade uma vez que o consultório estava indo de vento e poupa, e que meu livro já estava quase concluído, mesmo que ainda faltasse a parte mais difícil que era localizar uma editora.

James que sempre que podia vinha a Boston, e era nesses momentos que eu mais me divertia, já que eu não estava procurando ter algum relacionamento, e vivia presa ao trabalho. Edward, por sua vez me mandou um último e-mail no dia da sua formatura – que foi no mesmo dia que a minha -, dizendo que começaria sua residência em cardiologia em um hospital na Califórnia.

Definitivamente a minha vida estava caminhando para a _normalidade_.

.

_Dois anos depois…_

.

Finalmente meu livro havia terminado de ser editado e ocorreria o lançamento dali alguns dias, todos estavam entusiasmados com o meu livro, a maioria dos jornais do país o classificava como _"o livro de autoajuda mais inesperado e mais verdadeiro de todos os tempos"_ e meu nome passou a ser conhecido. Por conta disso a publicidade em volta do nosso consultório era espetacular, nossa lista de espera era gigantesca, e nossa equipe agora contava com mais dois psicólogos e dois psiquiatras.

Meus amigos continuavam em seus empregos, se mostrando a cada dia que eram profissionais espetaculares. Alice que agora era a estilista mais requisitada do planeta por conta de sua grife a _"Mary Cullen"_. James que agora se tornou promotor de Nova Iorque, finalmente realizando seu sonho.

Os gêmeos de Rosalie e Emmett – Henry e Elizabeth – eram cópias fieis da mãe, apesar de que alguns traços, como os olhos verdes da família Cullen, marcavam o rosto dos pequenos. Jacob e Leah que havia se casado há alguns meses atrás, estavam grávidos também vieram ao lançamento do meu livro, eu sentia falta dos meus amigos de Forks, mas depois que comecei essa empreitada de escritora era impossível ter qualquer amizade, porém todos foram muito compreensivos comigo a respeito disso.

Meus pais estavam extremamente orgulhosos de mim, pois mesmo com o apoio financeiro que tive para ir a Dartmouth, isso me fez tornar uma excelente profissional, e eu definitivamente me sentia bem ao mostrar a eles que todos os esforços que eles fizeram para mim deram certo.

Edward era um enigma, todas as vezes que ele veio a Boston para as festas de família eu não o encontrei, na verdade só havia o encontrado no batizado dos filhos de Emmett e Rosalie, onde eu e ele fomos padrinhos do pequeno Henry, e na ocasião não tivemos tempo para conversar, já que um de seus pacientes teve um problema e ele deveria pegar um voo de volta à Califórnia assim que terminasse o batizado, e olha que isso foi a mais de um ano.

O lançamento do meu livro foi fantástico, em apenas uma semana ele estava entre os mais vendidos na lista do New York Times, e devido a isso comecei uma pequena excursão pelo país para a sua divulgação.

Mas foi na divulgação de Seattle, dois meses depois do lançamento do mesmo, que as coisas começaram a tomar um rumo diferente, pelo menos para mim.

Jacob foi até lá para me prestigiar, Leah não pode ir, pois sua gravidez que estava no meio tinha algumas complicações, mas nada muito grave, somente que ela não podia ficar fazendo movimentos muito bruscos.

De início fiquei alarmada com o que Jacob me contou, e fiquei extremamente brava, pois ele não precisava ter vindo, mas numa ligação da minha amiga fiquei sabendo que ela que havia o obrigado a ir. Realmente Leah mesmo sofrendo se preocupava comigo.

Jacob presenciou uma rápida secção de autógrafos minha em uma livraria, e depois uma pequena entrevista para um canal de televisão local, mostrava um sorriso orgulhoso em seu rosto, que era contagiante. E assim que terminei toda essa via sacra, fomos a um pequeno restaurante para comermos e conversar.

- Parece que você finalmente vem gostando de atenção. – ele brincou depois que eu lhe contei à aventura que me meteram em um programa de televisão em Chicago.

- Você sabe que eu odeio isso, mas como era para ajudar uma entidade que combate o abuso infantil não tinha como recusar. – eu expliquei, voltando a comer meu fettuccine com cogumelos.

- Bella? – Jake me chamou com uma expressão séria em seu rosto, levantei meu olhar para ele interrogativamente.

- O que foi Jake? – pedi, alarmada.

- Como você está? – perguntou.

- Bem, nunca estive tão bem. – disse com um sorriso contido no rosto.

- Não Bella, eu não digo você, eu digo seu coração. – ele explicou.

Desde meu término com James não me envolvi com mais ninguém, Alice, James, Jacob e Leah viviam me perguntando como eu estava em relação a isso, mas eu também não sabia, era estranho, mas eu não queria me envolver com ninguém.

- Do mesmo jeito Jake. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Você conversou novamente com Edward? – perguntou sem rodeios, o encarei assustada.

- Edward? Por que eu teria conversado com ele? – questionei confusa. Jake arqueou suas sobrancelhas em descrença.

- Bella, você pode enganar Alice, James, Leah e até mesmo você, mas a mim você não engana. – explicou. – Toda vez que você cita a sua _"inspiração"_ para escrever o livro nas suas entrevistas, você diz com amor, com devoção.

- Não estou entendendo o que você tá querendo dizer sobre citar a inspiração. – exasperei.

- Bella, está claríssimo que você não superou Edward, que você _o ama_ ainda. – disse calmamente.

- _Como_? – exasperei perplexa, Jacob não podia estar me dizendo que depois de quase cinco anos eu ainda estava caindo de amores por Edward.

- Bella, pensa bem – ele começou se inclinando para mais próximo de mim. -, com quantas pessoas você se envolveu depois que Edward te deixou?

- Uma, mas… – comecei, mas fui interrompida por ele.

- Quantas vezes nos últimos meses desde o lançamento do seu livro você pensou nele?

- Algumas, mas… – novamente ele me interrompeu.

- E por que durante todo o tempo que você estava se dedicando ao seu _livro_, por que não procurou conhecer alguém?

- Porque eu não podia, porque eu não _queria_. – disse desesperada, era ridículo Jacob dizer que eu ainda amava Edward.

- Aí está à resposta que eu estava querendo – disse dando um soco na mesa em comemoração com um sorriso amplo em seu rosto -, a que você ainda não se deu conta, você não _quer_ se envolver com ninguém, porque seu subconsciente fica martelando dúvidas e mais dúvidas a você, cheio dos _e se_ fosse assim, _e se_ fosse desse jeito, você o _ama_, mas tenta fugir desse amor como o diabo foge da cruz. – o encarei transtornada.

"Bells, larga de querer dar murro em ponta de faca, e assume logo que você o quer que você o ama, que algo internamente lhe diz que o destino de vocês dois é juntos, para de ser teimosa negando algo que nos seus atos mostra que não é assim." – pediu desesperado, o encarei resignada.

Era a primeira vez que me falavam tão sem pudores o que eu estava pensando, Alec e Angela, também já havia tentado me dizer a mesma coisa, porém com mais sutileza, mas ouvir Jacob que me conhece desde sempre dizendo tudo aquilo me fez encarar a realidade que vim mascarando todos esses anos.

Eu não havia superado Edward. Eu ainda o amava, e todos aqueles _e se_ que me surgiram quando decidimos ser amigos ainda estavam ali, querendo se tornar reais.

Uma grossa lágrima deslizou por meu rosto, eu precisava encarar meus monstros, meus problemas cara a cara, e Edward sempre foi um que foi deixado de lado, trancado em uma caixa para evitar qualquer remorso, qualquer sofrimento.

Voltei meu olhar para Jacob que mantinha uma expressão impassível em seu rosto, e novamente as palavras que ele havia me dito a pouco ricochetearam em minha cara, eu precisava tomar alguma atitude, mas antes eu precisava colocar a minha cabeça no lugar.

Levantei-me da mesa em um estalo, ele me olhou confuso, mas não disse nada, peguei minha carteira e joguei em cima da mesa algumas notas para pagar meu jantar, e em seguida comecei a caminhar a passos firmes para fora do restaurante. Estava saindo porta a fora quando senti uma mão firme me puxar, era Jacob.

- Bella, onde você está indo? Você está transtornada. – Jacob perguntou nervoso.

- Jake, eu preciso ir. Preciso pensar em tudo o que você me disse, colocar a minha cabeça no lugar. – lhe respondi com as lágrimas nublando meus olhos.

- Me deixa pelo menos te levar ao seu hotel. – pediu.

- Jake… eu a-acho me… – tentei começar, mas as lágrimas que escorriam por meus olhos, e minha cabeça dando voltas por conta de tudo, não me deixaram terminar. Jacob me apertou em um abraço e começou a me guiar até seu carro que estava no estacionamento.

O caminho para o meu hotel foi silencioso, somente marcado pelos meus soluços do choro, não entendia o porquê de estar chorando, mas era inevitável. As palavras que Jacob me disse ecoavam em minha cabeça, em companhia com todas as questões que envolviam a mim e a Edward.

Eu havia fugido por tanto tempo, coloquei tão longe da minha cabeça todos os motivos para amá-lo que trazê-los a tona foi no mínimo desconcertante. Apesar de todo o sofrimento que causamos a nós mesmos as lembranças que tinha dele eram as de nós felizes, onde apesar de não existir palavras, pedidos ou promessas, existia algo muito maior que nos ligava, era _amor_, um amor perturbado e inexplicável.

Assim que Jake parou em frente ao hotel, eu desci de seu carro, e somente com um _"depois te ligo"_, voei para o meu quarto para enfim pensar em tudo. No momento que eu me tranquei no quarto eu desmoronei no chão. Como eu havia sido estúpida, como eu fui cega, como eu não percebia que eu o amava como eu pude demorar tanto tempo para me tocar disso.

E tomada por um ímpeto de coragem, peguei meu celular, e busquei o telefone que eu nunca havia ligado o número do telefone dele na Califórnia. Porém, realmente a sorte não é algo existente na minha vida, pois numa mensagem da operadora de telefonia, disse que aquele número estava desabilitado, e não ligando para que na outra costa fosse meio da madrugada, liguei para James, porém o mesmo não atendeu.

O nervosismo que começou a me tomar estava estratosférico, não sabia para quem eu poderia ligar para perguntar o número do telefone, ou sobre onde estava Edward, até que a pessoa mais óbvia surgiu em minha mente, era tão ridículo que não tivesse pensado nela de início que comecei a rir sozinha enquanto discava o número de Alice.

- _Bella?_ – ela atendeu com uma voz tomada de preocupação.

- Allie – minha voz estava embromada por causa do choro, mas não me importei. -, desculpa estar te ligando uma hora dessas, mas eu _preciso_ falar com seu irmão. – expliquei.

- _Quem? James?_ – perguntou confusa.

- Não Alice, _Edward_. – expliquei com a voz tremida. A ouvi segurando a respiração, como se eu tivesse acabado de notificá-la que algum estilista famoso havia morrido.

- _Edward? Você quer falar com Edward? Por quê?_ – ela questionou depois de um tempo.

- Porque eu o _amo_, eu preciso dizer isso a ele. – tentei explicar com a minha voz, tomada novamente pelos soluços.

- _Oh. Meu. Deus._– ela pontuou cada palavra. – _Você realmente está me dizendo que deixou de ser cega e resolveu encarar o que você quer?_ – perguntou surpresa.

- Alice, não estou entendendo nada o que você está dizendo, mas, por favor, me dê o número do telefone dele, ou me diz onde ele está para que eu entre em contato com ele. Alice eu preciso dizer isso a ele _ainda hoje_. – supliquei, escutei-a suspirando pesadamente.

- _Bella_ – ela disse meu nome com carinho. –_Edward não está no país, faz exatos seis meses que ele está em uma ação humanitária na África._

- Como? – perguntei confusa.

- _Eu sei Bella, não era o que você gostaria de ouvir, e eu também não gostaria de te dar essa resposta, ele andava tão desolado com alguma coisa que nosso pai arrumou esse trabalho voluntário para ele._ – explicou com um pesar palpável na voz.

- E quando ele volta? – perguntei desesperado.

- _Não sei, daqui um ano, dois… não faço a mínima ideia._– ela disse com a voz embromada pelo choro também.

- Mas você não conversou com ele? – perguntei me agarrando ao último fio de esperança.

- _Não, o local onde ele está é meio impossível estabelecer contato, então…_– a voz dela morreu, e meu choro me tomou totalmente.

Parecia que o nosso destino não era ficar juntos, pois quando finalmente havia tomado a minha decisão, alguma força da natureza me mostrava que não era esse rumo que deveria seguir.

- _Bella?_– Alice que ainda estava no telefone e chamou. – _Vou ver se papai consegue fazer contato com ele, e peço para que ele diga a Edward para te ligar urgentemente._ – ela ponderou.

- Obrigada Alice, mas realmente não precisa. – disse com fio de voz. – Desculpa te acordar, mas agora eu tenho que ir. Boa noite. – sibilei antes de desligar o telefone e ouvir qualquer resposta de Alice.

Arrastei-me até a cama me apertando em uma bola, deixando o choro me tomar, e todas as lembranças vivas que eu ainda tinha de Edward me tomou, me levando para as profundezas da inconsciência num local onde eu e ele finalmente estivéssemos juntos.

Os dias que se sucederam a essa busca a Edward foram os mais difíceis para mim, já estava abalada por conta da revelação que eu amava Edward e que ele estava em outro continente somente aumentou a minha estrutura. No momento em que eu conversei com James, e lhe contei o ocorrido, ele pediu licença de dois dias e voou até Salem no Oregon, onde seria a próxima parada da divulgação do meu livro.

James era uma pessoa espetacular e a sua companhia por dois dias foi extremamente reconfortante, me fez desligar-me da tristeza que eu estava.

Os dois meses subsequentes, que também eram os últimos da divulgação do meu livro, me fez dedicar-me exaustivamente ao trabalho, tentando esquecer meus problemas pessoais e me focar somente no trabalho.

Finalmente a última parada da divulgação do livro seria em Los Angeles, eu estava tão exausta de tantas viagens que não via à hora de finalmente voltar para a minha casa em Boston e me enclausurar em meu quarto e dormir por longos dias.

E as mesmas coisas que eu fiz durante os últimos quatro meses eu repeti, entrevistas, secção de autógrafos, palestras, uma seguida da outra, foi uma semana extremamente longa, na verdade sempre que queremos que acabe logo alguma coisa, ela parece se estender por dias.

Sem mais tardar finalmente a última secção de autógrafos ocorria em uma livraria que depois ofereceria um happy hour em minha homenagem, eu particularmente não gostaria de ficar, mas minha agente disse que isso era boa publicidade para um futuro livro. E assim fiz, assinando livro, após livro, respondendo pergunta após pergunta.

Minha agente veio me avisar que a secção estava terminando, e eu agradeci imensamente, não por não gostar das pessoas que leem meus livros, mas por conta de todo o cansaço físico e emocional que se acumulava em mim.

Assinei o último livro, o de uma simpática senhora de meia idade que me perguntou como uma menina tão jovem pode ter sofrido tanto por amor, sorri amavelmente por ela e expliquei que nunca é cedo para amar, ou para sofrer. Ela me desejou sorte no amor, e se foi. Voltei a minha atenção em juntar as minhas coisas, quando eu vi uma sombra pairar sobre mim. Porém estava tão distraída que acreditei que fosse a minha agente, mas a voz que se mostrou presente comprovou que não era Diana que estava ali.

- Será que você pode fazer uma dedicatória para _mim_?

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_Bella e Jake conseguem ter uma amizade tão incrível, não? Conseguem adivinhar quem está pedindo essa dedicatória? É fácil!_

_Obrigada a todos que continuam lendo e comentando! Mayh Cardoso obrigada por tudo, sua linda._

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	28. Razões Desconhecidas

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 28  
Razões Desconhecidas**

.

Assim que ouvi aquela voz melodiosa, um pouco rouca e grave como o mais belo sino, levantei rapidamente a minha cabeça para enfim analisar o _dono_ dela. Apesar das olheiras visíveis e do cansaço aparente ele continuava lindo. Seus cabelos bronzes meticulosamente bagunçados, sua pele branca, um pouco avermelhada – creio que pelo sol da África -, seu corpo com os músculos esguios e longilíneos, seus lábios um pouco avermelhados, e seus incríveis olhos verdes, verde muito similar a esmeralda. Definitivamente era_ Edward_ que estava na minha frente.

No momento que nossos olhares se encontraram o meu coração começou a acelerar, meus batimentos cardíacos estavam em ebulição, eu não conseguia acreditar que estava vendo-o ali naquele momento. E no segundo em que ele me deu seu sorriso torto senti meu corpo todo ficar pesado, se eu não estivesse sentada era certeza absoluta que eu cairia no chão daquela livraria. Minha respiração que já estava falha a muito, começou a ficar pior, senti tudo ao meu redor girar.

- _Respire_ Bella. – Edward me pediu com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Puxei o ar com veemência e o soltei em uma lufada, ainda sem acreditar que Edward estava ali na minha frente.

- O-o qu-quê vo-voc-ê e-st-está fa-faz-end-fazendo a-aqui? – consegui perguntar gaguejando. Ele ampliou seu sorriso antes de me responder.

- Eu vim prestigiá-la nessa sua última secção de autógrafos. – explicou carinhosamente.

- _Por quê _? – questionei em dúvida, ainda sem acreditar que era ele que estava ali na minha frente.

- Eu tenho uma lista interminável de razões, mas creio que a mais importante, pelo menos _agora,_ é que esse livro foi inspirado em mim. – respondeu convencidamente.

- Humm… – comecei. – Precisamos conversar Edward. – disse corajosamente.

- Eu sei, e espero que façamos isso logo. – concordou.

- Sim é só… – comecei, mas fui interrompida por minha agente Diana.

- Bella, estão todos te esperando para o brinde de… – ela interrompeu quando viu Edward, que estava sorrindo torto em sua direção. – Me perdoe à intromissão. – ela pediu rapidamente, Diana era uma das poucas pessoas a minha volta nessa empreitada do livro que sabia quem era Edward, e o que a gente viveu.

- Imagina, eu que peço perdão por aparecer tão _inesperadamente_. – ele disse com uma pequena reverência a ela, que ampliou seu sorriso, devidamente encantada por ele, como todos sempre ficam.

- Bella, eu te encontro… er… hum… er… lá. – ela disse apontando o final da livraria onde ocorreria o happy hour, e começou a ir meio atrapalhada, somente assenti e voltei meu olhar a Edward.

- Desculpe por isso Edward. – pedi ligeiramente envergonhada.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas, mas então você irá fazer uma dedicatória para mim? – ele pediu estendendo seu livro – um pouco surrado. O encarei confusa e ele somente sorriu. – Eu venho lendo-o desde quando foi lançado.

- Mas como? – perguntei atordoada, uma vez que se ele estava no meio da África incomunicável, como ele conseguiria uma cópia do meu livro? a não ser… – _Quem_ o mandou para você? – inquiri, e ele ampliou seu sorriso.

- James. James que me mandou, e também me disse alguns dias atrás quando finalmente consegui falar com ele que você estava a minha procura. – disse ele, abaixando o olhar com pesar.

- Você poderia ter me ligado. – disse com um dar de ombros.

- Não seria a mesma coisa Bella, como você disse _"precisamos conversar"_. – ele respondeu voltando a me fitar com seus intensos olhos verdes.

- Certo. – respondi um pouco confusa, na realidade estava em dúvidas se ia para o happy hour ou se sairia para conversar com Edward, mas aparentemente ele decidiu por mim.

- Vá para a sua comemoração e nos encontramos depois, na verdade estarei te esperando no café aqui na frente. – ele disse com seu sorriso torto no rosto. – Ah… e leve com você essa minha cópia para assiná-la e depois você me entrega. – ele me deu uma piscadela que fez todo o meu corpo tremer. Somente assenti em concordância, enquanto ele pegava uma cópia nova do meu livro e caminhava a passos decididos ao caixa.

Ainda atordoada com sua visita voltei a recolher as minhas coisas, mas sem antes encarar a cópia de Edward, e tomada pela curiosidade o folheei. Notei que existiam várias anotações em algumas passagens, mas uma em especial, em que eu dizia sobre o _ódio_ que senti de mim mesma por não ser capaz de controlar minhas emoções me chamou a atenção.

.

_"Ódio? Ódio de si mesma?__  
__Eu que me odeio por ter de deixado da maneira que deixei,__  
__eu que me odeio por não retribuir meu amor naquela época,__  
__eu que me odeio, pois por minha causa você deixou de viver.__  
__Me perdoa, me perdoa, me perdoa meu amor."_

.

No momento que eu li essa anotação que pegava boa parte do começo e da lateral da página meus olhos marejaram, pelo que parecia Edward, cada vez que lia aquelas minhas palavras se culpava, por nossas atitudes, por suas atitudes. Apesar do tempo em que vivemos separados ele ainda não conseguia suportar o erro que cometeu ao me abandonar e só responsabilizava a si mesmo, em nenhum momento ele _me _responsabilizou.

As lágrimas que antes marejavam meu rosto começaram a fluir por meu rosto, era um misto de amor, saudade, compaixão… na realidade era tantas emoções que eu não sabia qual era a que estava mais presente, mas uma coisa eu ainda pude notar, ele ainda me _amava_. Da mesma maneira que eu o amava, ele me amava. E tomada pela emoção de ler aquelas palavras peguei a minha caneta e fui até a primeira página para poder escrever a sua dedicatória, aquela que ele veio buscar pessoalmente.

.

_"Edward,_

_Como Blaise Pascal disse: "O coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece."__  
__E incrivelmente parece que é esse ditado que nos rege, que por mais que negamos,__  
__fugimos nos desencontramos nossos corações estavam sempre interligados,__  
__esperando, se adequando para o dia em que a força da natureza não seria separada__  
__pela força dos humanos, pela teimosia de dois seres imperfeitos.__  
__Passamos por inúmeras diversidades, inúmeros problemas, inúmeros desencontros,__  
__mas finalmente a razão que dominava no fundo de nossos corações resolveu__  
__falar mais alto, na verdade ela resolveu gritar para que colocássemos nossas diferenças__  
__de lado e tomássemos as rédeas que eles tanto querem.__  
__Não sei no momento em que você ler isso qual vai ser o acordo que chegamos,__  
__mas eu quero que você saiba, não importa quando, só importa que sempre,__  
__sempre, sempre eu lhe amarei, você foi, é e sempre será o grande amor da minha vida,__  
__o amor que por mais que eu cheguei a odiar que eu quis enterrar, nunca consegui,__  
__pois ele continuava vivo, ele que me faz viver._

_Eu te amo._

_Com amor,__  
__Bella Swan."_

.

Terminei de escrever a sua dedicatória com um choro incessante, desde quando assumi a mim mesma que ainda amava Edward há dois meses, palavras e mais palavras, emoções acima de emoções me tomavam, mas tê-lo na minha frente, me pedindo para assinar seu exemplar e depois afirmando que precisávamos conversar foi sem dúvida um dos momentos mais emocionantes de minha vida, pois seria aquela conversa que teríamos em breve que decidiria o que faríamos; se assumiríamos esse amor e o levaríamos a outra esfera, ou se o ignoraríamos e seguiríamos nossos caminhos separados.

A dúvida sobre o que aconteceria me aterrorizava, os dois possíveis resultados eram extremos, um que me deixaria plena outro que poderia me levar à depressão novamente. Peguei o exemplar de Edward e o coloquei em minha bolsa e praticamente me arrastando fui até o local onde estava ocorrendo o happy hour em minha homenagem.

Apesar de todos me parabenizando, ou me desejando sucesso no próximo livro, ou ainda falando de um próximo livro, eu não conseguia me entreter naquela conversa, meu corpo estava ali, mas a minha mente estava em outro lugar, na possível conversa com Edward. Eu indistintamente estava em modo automático, sorria automaticamente, cumprimentava automaticamente, conversava automaticamente.

Creio que Diana percebeu o meu estado de torpor, pois me guiou até um lugar mais tranquilo para conversarmos, apesar de sua pele negra e olhar imponente eu não sentia apreensão por ela, mas sim um carinho imensurável já que durante muitas noites ela me consolou quando o choro me tomou.

- Bella, por que você está tão distraída? – perguntou sem nenhum rodeio, somente dei de ombros. – É por causa _dele_? – perguntou enquanto acariciava meu rosto e limpava uma lágrima que nem vi que tinha deslizado por ele.

- Nós combinamos de conversar depois que acabar tudo isso aqui. – respondi acima de um sussurro.

- E você quer ir logo ter essa conversa, não é mesmo? – ela perguntou. A encarei estarrecida, apesar de ser cinco anos mais velha do que eu, ela não aparentava essa idade já que de uma maneira única ela conseguia prever o que eu estava sentindo.

- Muito. – limitei a respondê-la. Ela me deu um sorriso amigável e afagou meu rosto novamente.

- Então vá querida. – ela disse amavelmente, a encarei atordoada. – Eu digo a todos que você não estava se sentindo bem e foi para o hotel descansar. – sorri agradecida para ela.

- Obrigada Diana. – disse a abraçando.

- Depois vou querer saber o desfecho desse _amor_. – ela disse com um sorriso radiante.

- Eu também quero. – retribui o sorriso e comecei a me afastar para a entrada da livraria.

A cada passo que eu dava em direção ao café em que Edward estava me esperando eu sentia o eletromagnetismo que nos ligava mais forte. Meu coração estava em disparada, minha respiração totalmente falha, meus pensamentos estavam todos nebulosos, não conseguia me concentrar em mais nada a não ser naquele espetacular homem que vestia calça jeans, uma camisa preta, e tinha aquele cabelo de uma cor totalmente singular e todo bagunçado, que estava sentado em uma cadeira, concentrado em um livro – meu livro -, e com uma xícara de café a sua frente.

Suspirei pesadamente e acabei com a distância que existia entre nós, no momento que Edward sentiu a minha presença ele levantou seu rosto para me encarar, sorrindo amavelmente. Engoli em seco antes de lhe retribuir o gesto.

- Já terminou sua comemoração? – ele perguntou confuso, dei de ombros antes de responder.

- Não na realidade, mas minha agente me _liberou_. – disse com descaso. O silêncio nos tomou, ele era perturbador. Nossos olhos estavam um fitando o outro com uma intensidade que era indescritível. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos em silêncio, somente naquela troca intensa de olhares, mas foi Edward que o quebrou.

- É… hum… é… humm… er… – ele tentava dizer, mas estava visivelmente nervoso, assim como eu. – Er… humm… você quer um café? – perguntou rápido. O encarei com um sorriso nos lábios, afinal nunca havia visto Edward gaguejar, essa função sempre era minha.

- Não, er… obrigada? – soei como uma pergunta, o fazendo ampliar o sorriso.

- Parece que nós dois estamos constrangidos. – ele disse com seu sorriso torto nos lábios.

- É… – disse vagamente.

Meu olhar correu o local em que estávamos não era o local ideal para a conversa que deveríamos ter, e ele pelo que eu notei na minha visão periférica verificava a mesma coisa.

- Vamos sair daqui? – perguntamos em uníssono para em seguida rirmos da coincidência.

- Vamos. – disse rápido a ele com um sorriso. Ele fechou o livro que ainda estava aberto em cima da mesa e jogou duas notas de dez dólares na mesma, e se levantou. Eu que ainda estava em pé fiquei o observando.

- Vamos Bella? – perguntou esticando sua mão a sua frente numa referência clara a _"primeiro as damas"_. Comecei a caminhar e ele logo estava ao meu lado. Novamente aquele silêncio perturbador estava presente. – Você está de carro? – questionou quando alcançamos o estacionamento.

- Não. – disse. Essa nossa conversa monossilábica – pelo menos da minha parte, estava nos deixando ainda mais nervosos. Edward me guiou em silêncio até um Volvo preto e eu o segui. Ele como um exímio cavalheiro me ajudou a entrar no carro, e depois que eu já estava devidamente ocupando o lugar do passageiro caminhou até o lado do motorista para assumir a sua posição.

- Para onde vamos? – perguntou.

- Não sei. – respondi num sussurro. – Onde você está? – perguntei de supetão.

- Eu antes de vir para cá fui até a minha casa em San Diego, se você quiser podemos ir até lá, ou você prefere o seu hotel? – perguntou um pouco tímido.

- Tanto faz. – disse dando de ombros.

- Qual hotel você está? – ele me perguntou voltando seus olhos para mim.

- No Palomar. – respondi timidamente.

- Podemos ir lá? – perguntou nervoso.

- Claro. – disse desviando meus olhos daqueles orbes perturbadoramente verdes. Edward logo colocou seu Volvo em movimento, dirigindo apressadamente pelas ruas de Los Angeles. Para amenizar o silêncio Edward ligou o rádio do carro onde uma suave música clássica começou a tocar, foi inevitável não me lembrar da nossa primeira vez, da minha primeira vez. Peguei-me lembrando da frase que ele usou naquela época.

_"Eu adoro música clássica, e essa noite com você não existe trilha sonora melhor que uma boa e velha música clássica."_

Sorri com meus pensamentos, o que atraiu a atenção de Edward, somente balancei a cabeça dizendo que não era nada, mas percebi que ele tinha aquele sorriso torto no rosto, pelo que parecia ambos estávamos pensando a mesma coisa. Sorri novamente e voltei a minha atenção para a janela onde a cidade passava rapidamente.

Cedo demais chegamos à entrada do hotel, a minha respiração e meus batimentos cardíacos que haviam se normalizado no caminho voltaram a ficar acelerados, e aquele nervoso de antes começou a correr em minhas veias, as borboletas em meu estômago estavam em revoada. O manobrista do hotel veio até a minha porta a abrindo para que eu saísse, suspirei pesadamente enquanto saía do carro, no momento que Edward saía do seu lado, passando rapidamente a chave para o manobrista.

Logo comecei a caminhar rumo à entrada do hotel, seguida de perto por Edward, no segundo que passamos a porta do hotel eu comecei a tremer, creio que Edward notou, pois ele parou.

- Se você quiser podemos conversar no bar. – ele ponderou com um sorriso torto.

- Não, está tudo bem, somos adultos, acho melhor não termos plateia. – expliquei a ele.

- Claro como você achar melhor. – replicou com um movimento ligeiro de sua cabeça. Voltamos a caminhar, o recepcionista assim que me viu acompanhada deu um sorriso malicioso que me fez rolar os olhos enquanto pegava a chave-cartão do meu quarto, e comecei a caminhar rumo aos elevadores, sempre acompanhada de perto por Edward.

O ascensorista, que já havia me visto a semana toda sabia exatamente em qual andar eu estava devido a isso nem perguntou o andar que íamos e assim que Edward e eu estávamos dentro do elevador o jovem rapaz apertou o número treze. O silêncio perturbador do carro continuava no elevador, e o rapaz notando a tensão se manteve quieto.

Precocemente o elevador chegou ao andar, e saímos do mesmo com um olhar questionador do jovem. Engolindo em seco, caminhei – um pouco vacilante -, até a porta do meu quarto, passando o cartão, e assim que passei pela porta ascendi às luzes e entrei o que foi seguido por Edward.

- Uau. – ele sibilou impressionado enquanto eu ia até a porta de correr para fechar a parte onde a cama ficava, uma vez que eu não queria que qualquer atenção da nossa conversa fosse desviada.

- É eu sei _grandioso_, mas a editora que paga, então… – dei de ombros em sinal de descaso. – Você gostaria de beber algo? – perguntei tentando iniciar uma conversa leve.

- O que você quiser. – Edward sibilou ainda observando a sala.

- Fica a vontade vou pedir para trazerem alguma coisa. – disse me encaminhando ao telefone que ficava ao lado da televisão, enquanto Edward se acomodava no sofá. Pedi uma garrafa de vinho e alguma coisa para beliscarmos, e assim que desliguei o telefone caminhei até o frigobar para pegar uma garrafa de água.

Edward parecia estudar todos meus movimentos, o que estava me deixando ainda mais nervosa.

- Seu livro é bastante intenso. – ele começou.

- Um pouco, a crítica exagerou nos elogios, ele não é tudo isso que falam. – disse dando de ombros, indo até a minha bolsa e desligando meu celular, afinal eu _não_ queria de jeito nenhum ser interrompida nessa nossa conversa.

- É um pouco mais, é incrível Bella. – ele rebateu, limitei-me a sorrir. Quando ia respondê-lo eu ouvi uma batida na porta que presumi que fosse o serviço de quarto, e fui até ela para recepcioná-los. Logo as coisas estavam dispostas na mesa e a jovem que as trouxe estava passando pela porta, assim que a fechei suspirei pesadamente, era agora que seria a hora da temida conversa.

Quando me virei, assustei-me ao ver Edward próximo a mesa abrindo a garrafa de vinho. Sorri timidamente para ele e caminhei até o sofá ocupando o meu lugar. Observei Edward e toda sua imponência, ele parecia relaxado, ali servindo vinho nas duas taças. Creio que ele notou que eu o observava, pois deu um sorriso torto que me fez desviar o olhar de seu rosto. Ele voltou ao sofá e me entregou a taça, sorri timidamente a pegando.

- Um brinde a você, ao seu sucesso Bella. – ele disse erguendo a taça sorri para ele e brindamos. Enquanto saboreávamos o _Carbernet Sauvignon_, nos fitávamos, nossos olhares se encontravam timidamente, e tirando uma coragem de algum lugar de dentro de mim optei por iniciar a conversa.

- Você sumiu, não deu mais nenhuma notícia para mim, achei que como fossemos _amigos_. – o acusei.

- Culpado – ele disse com um suspiro pesado colocando sua taça na mesinha de centro o que foi imitado por mim. -, eu tentei Bella, juro que tentei. Tentei por quase um ano ser seu amigo, mas era praticamente impossível ser _só_ seu amigo, eu não conseguia deixar o amor que eu sentia que eu _sinto_ por você de lado.

- E por que você não me disse nada? Por que não me contou isso? – perguntei confusa.

- Eu estava te dando espaço, não queria te sufocar… – a voz dele morreu.

- É sempre assim Edward, foi exatamente assim que aconteceu há cinco anos, você não assumiu seus atos, quis fazer tudo sozinho e sumiu, e quando voltou… bem quando você voltou você foi rude… você _me violentou_. – gritei a última parte um pouco histérica.

- Eu sei Bella, você não imagina em que inferno eu vivi esses dois últimos anos, toda vez que eu tentava refletir sobre nós vinha aquele meu maldito erro. – ele exasperou, com um brilho alucinado em seu olhar. – Você não imagina o quanto eu me puni por machucar uma pessoa que eu _amo_ machucar você, e depois ainda você sofreu tudo aquilo. – percebi que seus olhos verdes estavam marejados, da mesma maneira que os meus.

- Por que teve que ser assim? – perguntei atordoada.

- Não sei… – ele engoliu em seco, abaixando sua cabeça envergonhado. – No momento em que eu te vi com James despertou um lado animalesco, o meu lado homem das cavernas que queria mostrar a todos, e principalmente a você, que você só poderia ser minha, única e exclusivamente minha.

- Não Edward por que você não disse a mim que você também me amava naquela maldita noite em novembro, mas que antes de ficarmos juntos você tinha que se tratar? Você sabe muito bem que eu te daria apoio. – disse plausivelmente.

- Eu não sei Bella. Vergonha? Medo de te arrastar para o inferno que é a reabilitação? Eu não sei Bella, queria muito voltar no tempo e mudar o que eu fiz, com toda a certeza não privaria você da minha vida. – exasperou pegando a sua taça com vinho e virando o conteúdo todo de uma vez.

- Edward nós dois vivemos um inferno, eu com a depressão e você na reabilitação se nós… – ele me cortou.

- Eu sei Bella, por isso que esse seu livro me faz enxergar o quanto eu acabei com sua vida, eu não mereço seu amor, eu não mereço sequer sua consideração por tudo que eu te fiz. Por isso que fugi vez após vez de você, pois se eu ficasse próximo de você eu sabia que ia cometer outro erro, por que… _porra_ Bella… eu te amo, não consigo ficar longe de você, quando estou próximo a você tudo ao meu redor some e só fica você, você é meu centro do universo.

"Por você eu consegui me livrar daquela maldita doença que eram as drogas, por você eu me afastei da minha casa, da minha família, para que você se sentisse amparada por alguém estando tão longe da sua casa, por você eu resolvi mudar, tudo o que eu fiz foi por você." – ele disse se levantando e começando a andar de um lado para outro na sala. – "E tudo isso que eu fiz foi errado, eu não deveria ter cometido esses erros, os cometi, pois achava que era o certo, mas não era e nunca foi. O certo era eu ter ficado ao seu lado, ter dito o quanto eu te amava, ter feito você ser parte da minha vida, me ajudar nessa batalha. Eu só errei, errei e errei, mas juro _meu amor_ eu estava tentando acertar, o que eu mais queria era acertar." – ele me fitava com aquelas esmeraldas que estavam brilhando tristemente por conta do choro.

- Eu sei Edward, eu sei. – respondi com a voz tremida.

- Tentei ir para a África para ver se te esquecia, tentei me envolver com outras pessoas para ver se conseguia te tirar da minha cabeça, mas eu não conseguia, e não _queria_ te tirar da minha cabeça, tanto que toda vez que eu conversava ou com Alice ou com James eu me via perguntando por você, tanto que depois que eu percebi isso passei a só falar com meu pai, e ainda em raras exceções, tudo para tentar tirar você da minha cabeça. – ele passou seus dedos nervosamente por seus cabelos bronzes, fazendo uma desordem muito maior acumular-se ali.

"Óbvio que isso não adiantou, eu não conseguia, e quando recebi seu livro me conformei em te amar de longe, eu já havia meio que bolado um plano de conseguir um emprego em algum hospital na Austrália." – o encarei assustada. – "É Austrália, quanto mais longe eu pudesse ficar de você seria melhor, tudo para evitar te machucar novamente. Um dia você teria uma família feliz, um marido que te amasse e fosse correspondido, e quem sabe eu conseguisse viver, me conformar com esse meu amor platônico por você e pudesse, talvez, ter também uma família." – ele riu sem humor.

"Mas eram tão ridículo esses meus planos que eu mesmo me via relutante em acreditar neles. Eu estava crente que evitando tudo o que me lembrasse de você eu conseguiria viver minha vida me enterrando no meu trabalho. Mas há três dias eu recebi uma ligação… que puta merda… quebrou-me… James praticamente me _intimou_ a voltar para os Estados Unidos, me disse para ser homem e enfrentar meus fantasmas frente a frente, porque era hora de eu crescer e largar de ser um menininho amuado que foge de tudo." – ele suspirou pesadamente, antes de voltar seu olhar para mim.

"Ele disse que você iria se casar." – o encarei estarrecida, como James diz uma coisa dessa a Edward? – "Quando ele disse a palavra _casamento_ eu enlouqueci, eu pirei, disse a mim mesmo que antes de você casar eu deveria te dizer tudo o que eu sinto." – ele deu uma risadinha divertida. – "Obviamente no momento em que eu pisei no aeroporto de Johannesburg e liguei para Alice soube que você não iria se casar, mas que você gostaria de conversar comigo."

"Quase desisti de vir para LA te encontrar, mas você sabe como é Alice, ela jogou um pouco pesado, e de repente, me vi na Califórnia, mas antes de encontrá-la eu precisava pensar no que te diria, por isso fui até a minha casa em San Diego." – ele suspirou. "E no momento em que meus pés tocaram o chão da minha casa eu sabia o que eu precisava dizer. Fiz tudo o que eu precisava voando em casa e em meia hora eu já estava dentro do meu carro vindo para cá para te encontrar… tudo isso para te dizer uma única coisa… para te dizer que _eu te amo_ mais que tudo na minha vida, que você é a mulher da minha vida, você é a única que pode acalmar o coração desse leão louco que eu sou."

No segundo em que Edward terminou um silêncio fulminante pairou sobre nós. Eu ainda estava chocada com tudo o que ele disse. E ele parecia nervoso e apreensivo por conta da minha reação.

Deliberadamente, fechei meus olhos, e as últimas palavras que Edward disse ecoaram em minha cabeça. Ele me amava nada mais importava, a partir do segundo que ele disse que me amava todos os erros que cometemos todas as diferenças, acusações, tudo o que dissemos, foi posto de lado, pois aquele sentimento imutável, imensurável, inexplicável que era o amor era o que nos trouxe um para o outro.

Levantei-me lentamente do sofá onde eu estava e caminhei até a minha bolsa onde estava o exemplar de Edward do meu livro, e depois lentamente me postei a sua frente entregando-o para ele.

- O-o q-q-que é i-is-sso? – perguntou temeroso.

- Seu exemplar autografado. – disse sem rodeios.

- O que isso significa? – perguntou nervoso, tremendo um pouco no final.

- Leia Edward. – incentivei, e com suas mãos trêmulas ele pegou o livro de minhas mãos, o abrindo justamente onde eu havia escrito a _minha_ declaração de amor a ele. Ele me lançou um olhar de dúvida, mas o disse para continuar.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos naquele silêncio, percebia que Edward estava lendo atônito minhas palavras, pois seus lábios se mexiam silenciosamente a cada uma delas. Então finalmente ele abaixou o livro para me encarar com seus incríveis olhos verdes que estavam brilhando, mas havia tantas emoções em seu olhar que era difícil defini-las.

- O que significa isso? – perguntou ressabido.

- Que o coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece? – perguntei fingindo confusão.

- Não a última parte. – ele explicou. Respirei fundo e encarei aqueles adoráveis olhos, me perdendo naquela imensidão esmeralda, sorri levemente, antes de respondê-lo.

- Eu também te amo mais que a minha própria vida, você é a razão da minha existência. – disse em alto e bom som. Ele sorriu torto para mim antes de jogar o livro no sofá e me puxar para um beijo abarrotado de saudade, de carinho, de _amor_.

Era um beijo único, um beijo que nunca antes foi trocado por nós, nossas línguas se acariciavam, dançavam juntas como se fossem – e elas eram – para se movimentarem juntas. Nossas bocas estavam em um encaixe perfeito, nossos lábios se tocavam serenamente. Suas mãos se encaixaram perfeitamente em minha nuca e em minha cintura me trazendo mais próximo a ele, as minhas mãos se enterraram em seu cabelo tentando trazê-lo para mais próximo de mim, e incrivelmente ainda existia milímetros entre nós que precisavam ser abatidos, milímetros esses que eram ocupados pelas roupas que usávamos.

Quando o ar ficou faltante em nossos pulmões Edward afastou a sua boca da minha, mas sem deixar meu corpo, já que passou a se dedicar ao meu pescoço e lóbulo da orelha. Instintivamente comecei fazer o mesmo que ele explorar o lóbulo de sua orelha e seu pescoço. O arrepio que passava por nossos corpos era único, era conjunto, era aquela maravilhosa corrente elétrica que existia entre nós, que poderia ser facilmente comparada a uma descarga elétrica.

Com as minhas mãos trêmulas comecei a desabotoar os botões da camisa preta que ele vestia, e no momento que ele notou o que e estava fazendo se afastou com um olhar confuso para mim.

- O que você está fazendo Bella? – perguntou com a voz baixa, porém extremamente rouca por conta do beijo.

- Eu te quero Edward, quero que você me _ame_. – sibilei encarando aqueles espetaculares olhos verdes que brilhavam de desejo e excitação, mas também por amor.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, _minha_ Bella. – ele disse carinhosamente antes de voltar a explorar com veemência meus lábios.

Nossos lábios se moviam em sincronia, eles assim como nós compartilhavam de saudades, e por conta disso se reverenciavam como se fosse um. Minhas mãos trêmulas finalmente terminaram a árdua tarefa de abrir os botões da camisa de Edward para em seguida deslizá-la por seus ombros brancos e fortes, revelando aquele peitoral e aquele abdômen que a muito eu não apreciava, bem como a tatuagem que ambos tínhamos ainda idênticas em seu braço esquerdo.

Ele afastou suas mãos de mim para jogar sua camisa no sofá, e depois lentamente depositando beijos em meu pescoço ele começou a tirar a blusa de seda azul marinho que eu usava. No momento que os dedos de Edward tocaram a pele de minha barriga – sem querer -, senti toda a minha pele queimando em desejo.

Voltei a atacar com ardor seus lábios, enterrando meus dedos em seu cabelo e o trazendo para mais junto de mim. Meus seios que ainda estavam cobertos pelo sutiã, era a única peça que atrapalhava o contato entre nossos troncos, creio que Edward também notou que aquela estúpida peça era a que dificultava o nosso contato, pois ele largou meus lábios e passou a beijar a curva do meu pescoço, sentido ao meu ombro onde a alça do mesmo ainda repousava.

Ele passou a tatear as minhas costas em procura ao fecho da minha peça íntima, porém não a encontrando ali, e assim que ele notou onde o mesmo estaria seus dedos começaram a fazer pequenos círculos em meu colo. Aquele sereno toque em meus seios estava fazendo a minha pele pinicar em desejo não suportando mais qualquer demora, porém parecia que Edward tinha outros planos, pois continuava a acariciá-los com uma calma nauseante.

- Edward, por favor. – supliquei contra a pele de seu pescoço. Senti-o dando um sorriso, para em seguida com uma destreza surpreendente desconectar o fecho do meu sutiã, e em seguida deslizá-lo por meus ombros e braços, deixando meus seios expostos ao homem da minha vida.

- Mais linda do que nunca. – ele sussurrou no momento em que seus olhos pararam em meus seios, sorri timidamente antes de capturar seus lábios em um beijo sôfrego, urgente, diligente, transparecendo todos os meus sentimentos naquele único gesto. – Por Deus Bella – Edward exasperou se afastando minimamente de meus lábios. – _eu te amo_. – disse contra meus lábios, sorri encantada.

- Eu também te amo. – disse da mesma maneira que ele para em seguida ele me erguer do chão onde rapidamente posicionei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e ele se pôs a caminhar.

Não sei exatamente como, mas Edward conseguiu abrir a porta do quarto, onde ficava a cama, e a passos decididos ele me levou até ela, colocando-me carinhosamente sobre a mesma, e beijando-me com delicadeza. Ele afastou-se de mim e sorrimos cúmplices um para o outro, para em seguida ele começar a depositar beijos em meu maxilar, queixo, pescoço, clavícula, o vão dos meus seios, onde ele parou e começou a se dedicar a eles.

A cada toque de seus lábios na pele sensível dos meus seios minha pele arrepiava-se em antecipação, o desejo me consumia, eu o queria naquele segundo sobre mim me amando sem nenhuma restrição, sem nenhuma censura, por sua vez Edward parecia ter outros planos o de cultuar meu corpo.

- Edward – choraminguei. – _por favor_. – ele limitou-se a sorrir contra meus seios para em seguida com toda a voracidade, toda a urgência, o capturar com sua boca, fazendo sua língua circulá-lo com demasiado carinho, demasiada devoção, deixando-me ainda mais nublada de desejo.

A língua de Edward circulava calmamente meus mamilos, fazendo-os parecer a mais deliciosa das guloseimas, para depois Edward os beijar com seus lábios, ora fechados, ora beijos abertos e molhados. Eu a muito já me contorcia de prazer sob ele, porém ele ou ignorava, ou fazia de propósito demorando demasiadamente ali, dedicando-se exaustivamente a cada um deles.

Creio que cansado só de explorar meus seios ele começou a distribuir beijos pela minha barriga, contornando com sua língua meu umbigo. Um arrepio nada incômodo por conta do toque de sua língua fez a minha barriga se contrair, e ele riu contra a minha pele antes de sussurrar.

- Adorável. – murmurou, para em seguida voltar seus lábios. Nossos beijos extremamente ardentes e sôfregos, repletos de amor, carinho, compaixão, _companheirismo_, que era o que eu e Edward seríamos a partir de agora, companheiros no amor, companheiros um da vida do outro. Ele se afastou dos meus lábios fitando-me com seus incríveis orbes esmeraldas, e a intensidade do seu olhar me fez corar em timidez, ele gargalhou – creio – pela minha reação, intensificando ainda mais o calor em meu rosto. – Eu te amo, minha doce e bela _safadinha_.

Dei um tapa que pareceu mais um afago no ombro de Edward o fazendo rir ainda mais, para em seguida ele voltar a atacar meus lábios com os seus. Suas mãos lentamente começaram a deslizar pelo meu corpo, pressionando com um pouco de força a minha cintura. Minha respiração estava pesada e falha.

- Edward, _por favor_. – supliquei. Ele me deu seu sorriso torto, para em seguida se afastar de mim o suficiente para suas mãos irem para os botões da calça social preta e começar a abri-los.

A calma de Edward estava me irritando, eu queria que ele fosse rápido em tirar nossas roupas e me amar com toda a volúpia, toda a luxúria, todo o amor que merecíamos, porém parecia que ele tinha outros planos, pois no momento em que ele começou a deslizar a minha calça por minhas pernas para em seguida beijar os ossos da minha bacia foi o suficiente para a minha ebulição de prazer alcançar os mais altos níveis.

E conforme ele ia tirando a minha calça, revelando as minhas coxas e pernas brancas iam depositando beijos abertos e molhados pelo caminho, deixando-me nublada de desejo e expectativa. Eu estava ofegante ao extremo quando finalmente ele jogou meus scarpins e a minha calça em algum canto do quarto deixando-me quase toda exposta a ele, uma vez que eu só vestia a minha calcinha.

Notei o peito de Edward subindo e descendo rapidamente, sua respiração estava descompassada, e ele me _analisava_ consumido pelo desejo, pela luxúria, pelo _amor_. Sorri marotamente a ele, me ajoelhando na sua frente – da mesma maneira que ele estava na cama, para em seguida beijá-lo com toda a fúria, todo o desejo, todo o amor que existia em mim, que durante os últimos cinco anos ficaram guardados, mas nunca esquecidos.

Minhas mãos começaram a deslizar sobre o corpo de Edward, acariciando-o com devoção, logo minhas trêmulas mãos pararam no cós de sua calça jeans, onde sem hesitar a desabotoei, fazendo cair ligeiramente um pouco sobre seu quadril e revelando uma boxer preta, ri da coincidência, e ele encarou-me interrogativamente.

- Nós combinamos… _sem querer_. – expliquei a ele, fazendo nossos olhares irem da minha calcinha a sua boxer, ele me deu um sorriso torto antes de responder.

- Isso porque somos _almas gêmeas_. – ele replicou com a voz rouca.

Sorri ligeiramente para e seguida deslizar aquela calça jeans por sua perna, fazendo-a parar em seus joelhos por conta de estarmos ajoelhados sobre a cama. Ele riu da minha expressão, para em seguida levantar de onde estava e rapidamente retirar seus sapatos e sua calça a jogando também em algum lugar no quarto que não me preocupei em olhar, já que olhava admirada o _meu_ homem.

Assim que ele retornou para a cama, praticamente me jogou vindo para cima de mim e me beijando ferozmente, suas mãos estavam em todos os lugares em meu corpo, a sua boca também, me cultuando, me desejando, me idolatrando, me _amando_. Porém de repente os beijos ficaram calmos e ternos, com uma profundidade emocional palpável, Edward afastou milimetricamente seus lábios dos meus, abri meus olhos confusa e notei aquelas duas esmeraldas me encarando com uma paixão magnânima, retribuí seu olhar e ele sorriu para mim.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrei, tomada por um ímpeto, uma necessidade de dizer a ele novamente que eu o amava.

- Eu também. – ele replicou, voltando a me beijar.

Nossos corpos estavam grudados, não havia espaço para mais nada entre nós, éramos os encaixes perfeitos, peças de um quebra cabeça que finalmente haviam sido encaixadas para _nunca_ mais serem separadas. Lentamente as mãos de Edward foram para a minha calcinha, onde ele colocando seus dedos nas laterais começou a retirá-la.

Apesar de nossos olhares estarem conectados era fácil perceber que tanto a minha quanto a sua atenção estava naquele ato, tanto que estávamos consumidos pela luxúria, pelo desejo, ele rasgou a minha calcinha jogando os pedaços de tecido que sobrou em algum canto próximo a cama.

Edward afastou seu corpo do meu para me olhar, depois de muito tempo, nua. Percebi facilmente seus olhos negros de desejo e sem nenhum aviso, sem nenhum comunicado anterior, ele voltou a beijar meu corpo. Seus longos dedos acariciavam suavemente minha intimidade me deixando louca de desejo de tê-lo ali. E no exato segundo que ele voltou a atacar meus lábios um de seus dedos me penetrou serenamente, fazendo-me entrar em combustão instantânea de tanto prazer e gemer contra seus lábios, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Isso é música para os meus ouvidos. – sussurrou em meus lábios, arrancando outro gemido de prazer de mim, para em seguida descer seus beijos por todo o meu corpo. E quando chegou ao meu umbigo ele retirou seu dedo de dentro de mim.

Gemi em protesto fazendo-o rir, para em seguida atacar a minha feminilidade com seus beijos. No segundo em que seus lábios tocaram-me intimamente eu me contorci em expectativa, sentindo todo o meu desejo queimando as minhas entranhas. De alguma forma que eu nem sequer percebi, Edward que estava ao meu lado na cama, do nada estava entre as minhas pernas levantando-as e colocando em seus ombros, e enquanto fazia esse ritual beijava toda a parte interna da minha coxa.

Um tremor de excitação por conta de seus lábios me assolou, e no segundo seguinte, ele me invadiu com sua língua quente e voraz. Tudo ao meu redor foi esquecido e as únicas coisas que importavam ali era eu, Edward e sua língua me levando a outra dimensão.

Ele me chupava de uma maneira tão sedutora, tão amável que estava impossível respirar. Sua língua traçava um caminho lento e pecaminoso por todo o meu sexo, indo até meu períneo, fazendo-me arquear meu quadril por mais. Depois lentamente sua língua fez movimentos da esquerda para direita, de cima para baixo em todo o meu sexo, deixando-me ainda mais desejosa por mais. Seus dentes morderam suavemente meus grandes lábios, fazendo um urro de prazer romper por minha boca.

Sua língua circulava vagarosamente meu clitóris, para em seguida ele aumentar a velocidade, e sempre alternando entre rápido e lento, rápido e lento. Para em seguida ir novamente da esquerda para a direita, de cima para baixo, sempre alternando a velocidade, sua língua que antes era calma, estava frenética estimulando todo o meu sexo, por vezes conseguia sentir leves mordidas, e por outras sucções, ali era o paraíso que eu gostaria de estar, que eu _amava_ estar.

Sem tardar muito a minha pulsação e meus batimentos cardíacos ficaram aceleradíssimos, meus músculos se contraíam involuntariamente, um arrepio inexplicável tomou todo o meu corpo, seguido daquele tremor em minha barriga, apesar do ar condicionado do quarto suor escorria em minha nuca, indicando que meu extremo estava próximo, creio que Edward também notou, pois deliberadamente intensificou seus movimentos em minha intimidade estimulando de maneira voraz meu clitóris, e com um tremor involuntário a sensação de entrega me tomou, senti me liberando na boca de Edward que se deliciava do meu orgasmo, deixando-me ainda mais extasiada.

Assim que ele se afastou minimamente de minha intimidade, agarrei com o máximo da minha força o rosto de Edward para nos beijarmos com fervor. Sentir meu gosto nos lábios, na boca dele era prazeroso, mas eu também queria sentir seu gosto. E ainda utilizando do máximo da minha força consegui fazer Edward deitar na cama e em seguida me coloquei em cima dele, sentindo a sua ereção pulsando em minha entrada, ele gemeu por conta disso, e eu sorri presunçosamente.

- Eu quero te sentir também. – pedi.

- Eu sou todo seu. – ele explicou, porém eu ainda me lembrava dos pudores de Edward sobre liberar seu líquido em minha boca, por isso resolvi explicar melhor a ele.

- Não Edward, estou dizendo que primeiro quero sentir seu _gosto_ em minha boca. – disse sensualmente, em seguida mordiscando meu lábio inferior, ele me encarou com um misto de surpresa e resignação.

- Bella você não precisa fazer iss…

- Mas eu _quero_ – o interrompi, pressionando meu dedo indicador contra seus lábios. -, eu quero sentir seu gosto, você se liberando em minha boca. – supliquei.

- Bella… – ele pediu quase cedendo.

- Por favor. – pedi, fazendo a minha melhor cara de cachorro pidão. Ele suspirou pesadamente antes de me responder.

- O que você não pede sorrindo, que eu não faça chorando. – eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele, e da maneira mais sedutora possível aproximei meus lábios de seu ouvido.

- Prefiro te ver _gemendo_. – expliquei, mordiscando seu lóbulo em seguida.

- Bella… – ele repetiu em meio a um gemido e a uma súplica que me fez sorrir ligeiramente, para em seguida começar a distribuir beijos abertos e molhados por seu peitoral e abdômen.

E quando fui impedida de continuar a beijá-lo por sua boxer, a tirei com meus dentes, arrancando gemidos extremamente altos de Edward. E assim que a tirei seu membro ereto e pulsante, foi à primeira coisa que vi. E sem hesitar levei as minhas mãos até ele fazendo movimentos lentos de cima para baixo que fizeram Edward urrar.

Tomada pela luxúria que o urro de Edward fez crescer em mim passei a estimulá-lo com mais agilidade, e da mesma maneira que ele em meu sexo eu alternava movimentos lentos com rápidos. Não resistindo mais a vontade de tê-lo o levei inteiramente em minha boca o que foi suficiente para ele choramingar meu nome, sorri presunçosamente, e comecei a trabalhar com minha língua por toda aquela extensão, ora eu só acariciava, por outras dava beijos, por outras ainda eu sugava a pele sensível, ou ainda circulava com minha língua.

Edward respirava pesadamente, sibilando palavras incoerentes, mas a que mais estava presentes entre elas eram _"meu amor"_ e _"Bella"_. O coloquei novamente todo em minha boca e enquanto minha língua o acariciava comecei a estimulá-lo em sua base com minhas mãos. O percebi se contorcendo, eu sabia que seu extremo estava chegando já que seu membro estava mais rígido do que antes.

- Bella… eu… vou… – sua voz morreu quando intensifiquei meus movimentos, e sentindo um tremor vindo dele, para em seguida se liberar em minha boca.

O sabor de Edward era mais espetacular possível, era uma mistura de mel e hortelã com mais alguma outra coisa que não conseguia definir, e sem hesitar tomei todo seu líquido, sentindo Edward relaxando embaixo de mim. E assim que não tinha mais nenhum vestígio de seu gozo em seu membro comecei a trilhar um caminho de beijos por seu abdômen, peitoral, terminando em sua boca, onde o meu gosto ainda era existente, misturando-se com o de Edward formando um sabor único. E quando o nosso ar estava faltante nos afastamos.

- Você é incrível. – ele sussurrou com a voz abarrotada de prazer.

- Eu te amo. – retruquei. Ele somente sorriu torto para em seguida inverter nossas posições, ficando em cima de mim. Ele me encarou com toda a potência de seu olhar, deixando-me mais derretida, mais entregue a ele.

- Eu te amo. – repetiu ofegante, para em seguida me beijar novamente. O amor que existia quando nossos lábios tocavam era algo inenarrável. Novamente separamos quando o ar estava escasso, e não poderíamos mais ficar um sem o corpo do outro, Edward desviou seu olhar de meu rosto, passando pelo quarto a procura de algo que logo supus ser sua calça para pegar camisinha, e tomada por um ímpeto de coragem segurei o rosto de Edward entre as minhas mãos, ele me olhou questionador, e antes de dizer qualquer coisa eu o respondi.

- Quero que você me ame, quero te amar sem _nenhuma_ barreira, sem nenhum empecilho. – seus olhos que estavam grudados no meu brilharam de desejo, expectativa e amor, ele sorriu torto para mim antes de depositar um beijo cálido em meus lábios.

- Oh meu amor, como eu te amo. – disse exasperado, postando-se entre as minhas pernas. Trocamos mais um olhar abarrotado de luxúria para em seguida sentir Edward escorrendo todo o seu membro por mim.

A cada centímetro que ele me preenchia fazia-me sentir plena, mais apaixonada por esse homem que era o_ meu_. E quando finalmente ele estava todo dentro de mim, encarou-me com seus maravilhosos orbes esmeraldas que me fez retribuir com a mesma intensidade pelos meus castanhos chocolate. Ele me deu um sorriso torto, que eu retribuí, para em seguida começar a se movimentar lentamente.

Nossos olhares estavam conectados, não se desviavam, e ele fazia movimentos lentos de vai e vem, depois começando a aumentar a intensidade de suas estocadas, logo comecei a rebolar embaixo dele, o que foi seguido por ele, fazendo o prazer nos consumir mais ainda. Passei a desejar um contato maior de nossos corpos, fazendo-me abraçá-lo com minhas pernas. Ele gemeu de prazer, o que foi logo em seguida acompanhado por mim, minhas unhas arranhavam as costas de Edward com força e ele parecia não ligar para isso.

Com mais umas estocadas comecei a sentir meus batimentos cardíacos e minha pulsação se acelerando, nosso suor se misturando à _nossa_ fragrância, nossos músculos se contraíram juntos como se fosse somente um corpo, seguido de um tremor que surgia em algum lugar em Edward e espalhava-se por todo o meu corpo, a sensação de entrega já nublava todos meus outros sentidos.

Edward começou a estocar com mais agilidade, seu olhar penetrante no meu dizia claramente _"venha junto comigo meu amor"_, e com um novo tremor, um tremor de entrega alcançamos nosso ápice, um gemendo audivelmente o nome do outro. E enquanto ele se liberava dentro de mim, puxou-me para um beijo apaixonado.

- Eu te amo. – sibilamos os dois em uníssono entre os beijos, para em seguida novamente nos beijarmos com fulgor.

Edward sem sair de mim rolou sobre a cama me fazendo ficar em cima dele e essa foi à motivação que precisávamos para novamente nos amarmos com toda a paixão, toda a luxúria, toda a volúpia que podíamos. E dessa segunda vez meu orgasmo foi tão violento que me fez cair molemente sobre Edward, que me abraçou ternamente afagando meus cabelos e murmurando uma cantiga de ninar em meus ouvidos.

Quando o sono estava quase me dominando ele saiu lentamente de mim puxando-me para seus braços para que assim dormíssemos juntos, como seria daqui para frente. Minha noite foi povoada por maravilhosos sonhos de um futuro que se estendia pela frente em que viveríamos juntos, para todo o sempre.

Um vento gelado me fez acordar na manhã seguinte, e notei que era o ar condicionado do quarto, tentei me levantar para desligá-lo ou para puxar um cobertor, porém os braços firmes de Edward que me prendiam não me deixavam afastar.

Voltei meu olhar para seu rosto, seus cabelos bronze estavam uma desordem total e caíam um pouco sobre a sua testa, suas pálpebras estavam fechadas sobre aqueles magníficos olhos verdes, fazendo uma cortina de cílios longos e negros encostarem-se em suas bochechas que estavam levemente coradas, sua boca com lábios perfeitos estavam um pouco abertos, fazendo um vento de sua respiração sair por ela. Sorri orgulhosa para o homem que estava ali comigo, que disse repetidas vezes que me amava.

Um desejo de beijá-lo me atingiu e beijei serenamente seus lábios, sentido o cheiro dele, o cheiro que misturava hortelã e mel me inebriando. Novamente tive que beijá-lo, correndo minha língua por seus lábios, percebi ele sorrindo torto e rapidamente me encolhi envergonhada por ter sido pega me aproveitando dele.

- Que maneira mais incrível de se acordar, posso me acostumar facilmente em ser acordado assim todos os dias. – disse num sussurro para em seguida revelar aqueles maravilhosos olhos verdes, que estavam muito mais brilhantes. – Bom dia meu amor. – disse baixinho, depositando um beijo casto em minha testa.

- Bom dia meu amor. – sussurrei em resposta, dando-lhe um cálido beijo nos lábios, mas quando ele iria aprofundar um arrepio de frio me tomou, ele me encarou questionador, sorri levemente antes de respondê-lo – O ar condicionado. – disse corando, ele gargalhou separando-se de mim para pegar a coberta que estava no chão do quarto e nos cobrindo.

- Já te disse hoje que eu te amo? – perguntou depois de um tempo que ficamos em silêncio.

- Hum… depois que o sol nasceu não. – disse dando de ombros.

- Pois saiba que _eu te amo_ e não me cansarei de repetir isso. – disse levemente com uma piscadela.

- Pois saiba que eu também te amo senhor Cullen. – disse sensualmente.

- Eu sei minha adorável futura senhora Cullen. – disse com um sorriso presunçoso em seus lábios, que me fez imitá-lo. Entramos novamente em um silêncio confortável, em que minhas mãos faziam carinhos suaves em seu peitoral e ele repetia em minhas costas.

- Bella? – ele me chamou depois de um tempo.

- Humm?

- Que horas é seu voo para casa? – perguntou suavemente.

- Humm… no final da tarde. – respondi no mesmo tom.

- Seria possível mudá-lo? – questionou com um quê de ansiedade.

- Infelizmente não, eu ainda tenho um último compromisso aqui em LA. – expliquei lembrando-me da entrevista que resolvi participar no dia anterior. – Por quê?

- Porque eu também estou indo a Boston, tenho que me apresentar ainda hoje se eu quiser voltar para lá. – explicou.

- Se apresentar hoje? – repeti confusa.

- É meu pai disse que tem uma vaga no Lawrence General Hospital e se eu quiser ocupá-la que eu me apresentasse ainda hoje. – explicou enquanto brincava com meus cabelos.

- Não tem problema amor – disse me erguendo um pouco para encará-lo nos olhos. -, nos encontramos às nove e meia no aeroporto. – ele sorriu torto.

- Com toda a certeza nos encontramos, pois eu te sequestrarei por toda uma semana. – ele disse com um sorriso maroto.

- E quem disse que é isso que eu quero? – perguntei fazendo charme.

- Bem… não é? – ele fez uma cara de preocupado. – Você disse a pouco que me amava. – disse com um sorriso torto sacana que me fez beijá-lo com toda a ardência nos lábios. E novamente por conta da falta de ar que tivemos que nos separar.

Ficamos mais um bom tempo deitados, fazendo carinho um no outro, porém como ainda éramos humanos a fome nos tomou e enquanto eu tomava um banho Edward – que já havia tomado o dele -, pedia para o serviço de quarto nosso café da manhã, e depois de terminado meu banho, e posto um vestido leve, encarei Edward que estava sentado no sofá da sala lendo novamente – creio eu – a minha dedicatória.

Sorri marotamente para a cena para em seguida ir até onde ele estava arrancando o livro de suas mãos e colocando sobre a mesinha de centro.

- Para quê ficar lendo se eu posso te dizer em alto e bom som que eu te amo? – perguntei com meus lábios próximos aos dele.

- Hum… para eu não esquecer? – murmurou antes de puxar-me para mais um novo beijo sôfrego. Separamo-nos para enfim saborear o maravilhoso café da manhã, e sempre dando um para o outro, ou em meio a carinhos e beijos.

Todavia, tudo o que é bom dura-se pouco, e estava na hora de me arrumar para a entrevista e a de Edward ir para o aeroporto pegar seu avião. Despedimo-nos sob promessas furtivas de nos encontrarmos dali dez horas, juntamente acompanhadas de juras de amor. Edward saiu do meu quarto no exato momento em que Diana caminhava sentido ao meu, e notando os sorrisos tanto meu quanto de Edward ela percebeu que havíamos nos entendido, já que assim que fechei a porta do quarto ela começou a me questionar sobre nossa conversa, sobre tudo o que fizemos, e incrivelmente eu não estava tímida por dizer, tudo porque eu _amava_ demais aquele homem.

A entrevista em um programa de televisão local foi tranquila, mas meus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar, em um determinado homem de cabelos ruivos que estava a caminho de Boston.

Durante as horas antes do meu voo, eventualmente conversei com James para agradecê-lo pela ridícula desculpa sobre o meu falso casamento que fez Edward voltar, lógico que em nossa conversa me vi contando como foi o meu reencontro com Edward e o que discutimos, era exatamente como nos velhos tempos, tempos em que Edward era meu amigo com benefícios e James meu melhor amigo.

Enquanto falava com James recebi uma mensagem de Edward pedindo para que eu não contasse nada ainda a Alice, já que ele gostaria que fizéssemos isso juntos. Como meu tempo à tarde seria escasso pedi para que o hotel enviasse minha mala ao aeroporto pelo serviço de translado que eles oferecem e já a despachassem.

Finalmente fui para o aeroporto, sozinha, uma vez que Diana iria resolver algumas coisas ainda e Los Angeles. A felicidade que eu estava sentido era tamanha que nem me importei com as cantadas baratas do taxista, eu estava em êxtase afinal em algumas horas eu estaria novamente nos braços de Edward.

Com meus documentos em mão fiz o check-in e tudo mais, para depois encaminhar-me a sala de embarque. Estava tão entretida lendo um livro que me assustei quando vi dois homens vestindo ternos pretos, com camisas brancas e gravatas negras de frente para mim.

- Isabella Swan? – perguntou um deles, o de cabelos castanhos claros, abaixei o livro que estava lendo e encarei os dois homens, o que havia falado comigo, e o outro de cabelos negros.

- Isso mesmo, em que posso ajudá-los? – perguntei com um sorriso nos lábios, uma vez que pareciam pessoas que leram meu livro.

- A senhorita está _presa_ por tráfico de drogas.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_Todos estavam loucos para que finalmente esses dois cabeças duras se declararem e se amarem sem restrições, eu sei. Vocês notaram quantas vezes eles dizem "Eu te amo" um para o outro? Definitivamente compensa todos os capítulos que ficamos sem essa maldita declaração. E eu sou má! Adoro fazer a Bella sofrer, porque ela sofreu pouco nessa fic. *KKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Obrigada a todos que continuam aqui comigo lendo e comentando. Mayh Cardoso, obrigada por betar essa loucura!_

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	29. Inocente

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 29  
Inocente**

.

- Como? – perguntei atordoada, as palavras do homem de cabelos negros não estavam fazendo sentido, pelo menos não para mim.

_Eu_? _Presa_? _E por tráfico de drogas_?

Deveria ser um engano, porém as expressões dos dois homens eram extremamente profissionais.

- A senhorita tem o direito de ficar em silêncio, já que tudo que disser será usado contra você na suprema corte. – continuou o homem, nem se importando em responder a minha pergunta, enquanto o segundo homem, o de cabelos castanhos claros, me levantou com demasiada rudeza da cadeira em que eu estava sentada e me algemando.

"Você tem direito a um advogado" – continuou o homem a sua fala decorada. – "porém se não tiver condições de arcar com um, a justiça do estado da Califórnia irá lhe indicar um defensor público para que a represente no tribunal." – ele terminou para em seguida o homem que havia me prendido começasse a me empurrar para fora da sala de embarque, enquanto o que havia dito que eu estava presa pegava as minhas coisas.

Eu estava em estado de choque, ainda não conseguia entender ou dizer qualquer coisa, como eu poderia ter sido presa?

Só fui me dar conta de que estava chorando quando senti minhas grossas lágrimas deslizando pelo meu rosto, no momento em que eu estava devidamente sentada atrás em um carro do FBI.

_FBI_… a polícia federal dos Estados Unidos, uma vez que eu estava embarcando para outro Estado. Isso só podia ser um _engano_.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo passou, mas para mim foram horas quando o carro em que eu estava parou em frente à sede do FBI em Los Angeles, e os agentes que haviam me abordado no aeroporto tiraram-me usando de força extrema do carro.

Meu estado de torpor era tão grande que nem consegui me incomodar com o aperto de ferro que os agentes davam em meu braço, tudo a minha volta estava nebuloso e confuso, e mesmo depois deles terem me deixado em uma sala eu ainda não conseguia assimilar a ideia de que nesse exato momento eu me encontrava presa no FBI, por algo que eu tenho certeza que não fiz.

- Senhorita Swan – uma voz grave e máscula despertou-me do meu estado anestésico, procurei a fonte da voz e logo a encontrei. Era um homem extremamente forte, com a pele avermelhada – muito similar ao meu amigo Jacob -, com os cabelos negros e olhos incrivelmente verdes o que dava um ar extremamente exótico a ele. -, a senhorita reconhece essa bagagem?

E quando ele apontou para duas malas azuis marinhos que se encontravam ao lado da mesa, rapidamente reconheci como a minha bagagem.

- Sim, são… _minhas_. – respondi um tanto quanto incerta, fazendo a minha voz tremer no final.

- Então a senhorita _assume_ que estava tentando embarcar para Boston com quinze quilos de cocaína e oito quilos de comprimidos de esctasy? – perguntou com um olhar maníaco no rosto.

- _Como_? – questionei reflexivamente.

- Senhorita Swan, não precisa se fingir de desentendida assume logo que esses entorpecentes são seus, e você iria comercializá-los. – ele disse com uma pitada de irritação.

- Isso não é meu, eu sou _inocente_. – ponderei um pouco atordoada.

- Todos dizem isso. – ele disse com descaso. – A senhorita possui advogado?

- Sim… humm… er… só que não consigo recordar o telefone nesse momento. – expliquei confusa. Ele deu uma risadinha de escárnio e retirou um celular de seu bolso, notei que era o meu.

- Qual é o nome dele? – perguntou indiferente enquanto encarava o celular.

- Cullen. _James_Cullen. – disse rápido.

- Humm… interessante… esse não era o tal James Brown? – perguntou com curiosidade, apenas meneei a cabeça em concordância e ele gargalhou ainda mais. – Cullen… pelo que parece novamente iremos nos encontrar. – disse para si mesmo, preferi não inquiri-lo sobre isso, mas algo me dizia que era por conta do crime que Esme nunca cometeu que ele estava dizendo isso.

Rapidamente o imponente homem alcançou o telefone em sua mesa e discou o número, pelo que parecia era de James, e estendeu o fone para mim, porém quando a situação está crítica o meu azar _sempre_ dá um jeito de piorar as coisas, e dessa vez não foi diferente, já que o celular de James encontrava-se fora de área. Irritadiça, passei o fone para o superintendente, que riu malignamente do fato.

- A senhorita tem outro _advogado_ para contatar? – perguntou divertido. Apesar do ódio que me consumia por conta da indiferença e do pouco caso do homem, no segundo que ele perguntou se eu tinha outro advogado, Jasper veio em minha mente.

- Sim. – respondi firme, ele encarou-me com descrença.

- Criminosos que tem vários advogados. – respondeu divertido.

- No meu caso são _amigos_. – devolvi com um rancor palpável na voz. – Jasper Hale. – disse rapidamente, ele novamente olhou-me com descrença antes de procurar o número em meus contatos, ele fez o mesmo procedimento do telefonema para James, passando-me o fone. Estava chamando, isso era um bom sinal, pelo menos.

_- Jasper Hale._ – disse com a sua voz calma, suave, porém firme.

- Jasper? Tudo bem? É a Bella. – identifiquei-me rapidamente.

_- Bella?_ – questionou confuso. – _Tudo bem, você quer falar com Alice?_ – perguntou incerto. – _Porque eu não estou com ela nesse momento não._ – explicou rapidamente.

- Não Jasper, é com você mesmo, eu preciso da sua ajuda, na realidade dos seus serviços. – expliquei rapidamente.

_- Meus serviços?_– repetiu o final da minha frase.

- Sim… eu… er… hum… fui _presa_, e não consigo falar com James. – expus.

_- Presa? Qual é a acusação?_ – inquiriu de maneira profissional.

- Tráfico de drogas.

_- Você tem alguma coisa haver com isso?_ – perguntou de maneira acanhada.

- Por Deus Jasper, _não_. – praticamente gritei ao respondê-lo.

_- Desculpe Bella, eu tinha que perguntar._– explicou de modo acolhedor.

- Tudo bem, eu só estou um pouco… nervosa, confusa talvez. – ele deu uma risadinha.

_- Onde você se encontra?_ – perguntou, voltando a sua seriedade de antes.

- Na sede do FBI em Los Angeles.

_- Merda!_– ele exasperou com raiva. –_Bella, tenta manter a calma, estou embarcando para LA em algumas horas._ – pediu enquanto o ouvia mexer em papéis e em gavetas.

- Jasper? – chamei, ele fez um barulho de que estava ouvindo. – Peça para James vir também.

_- Com toda a certeza Bella, ele está aqui em Boston_. – disse distraidamente.

- Obrigada Jasper. – disse com um fio de voz, o choro estava voltando a me tomar.

_- Não por isso. Mantenha a calma que em breve estaremos aí._ – respondeu rapidamente antes de encerrar a ligação. Temerosa estendi o aparelho ao homem que estava na minha frente, que sorria diante da situação.

- Parece que a senhorita ficará algumas horas sobre a minha custódia. – disse com escárnio, limitei-me a não respondê-lo, pois qualquer coisa que dissesse poderia ser facilmente interpretada como desacato à autoridade.

Ficamos em silêncio por longos minutos, ele encarava-me com sua expressão fria e calculista e indistintamente eu sustentava seu olhar. A situação era crítica, como drogas foram parar em minha bagagem? Será que o serviço do hotel de levar as malas para o aeroporto era tão falho a ponto de alguém trocar as bagagens, ou seria algo que fizeram a mim por acaso?

Não… eu não acredito em acaso, mas como mais de vinte quilos de entorpecentes foram parar em minhas malas? Será que foi…

Não… não… não… _não_… Edward não faria isso comigo, ele disse a mim repetidas vezes que me amava, e quem ama não faz essas coisas com a fonte do seu amor, faz?

Lógico que não, Edward _nunca_ faria isso comigo, apesar de ser ex-drogado, um doente em eterna recuperação, às vezes ele pode ter voltado a usar… _NÃO_! Ele não fez isso.

Por mais que eu tentava tirar essa ideia da minha cabeça, meu subconsciente sempre trazia essa conclusão, que talvez Edward tenha me enganado dizendo que me amava para plantar entorpecentes em minha bagagem para assim eu sofrer as consequências, em vingança pelo que eu o fiz passar.

_Não_. Ele não fez isso… minha cabeça estava em guerra, uma parte acreditava veemente que ele havia as colocado ali, mas outra parte dizia que ele nunca faria isso porque ele me amava. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei naquela batalha interna, mas fui tirada dos meus devaneios quando uma ruiva muito imponente guiou-me até a cela onde eu ficaria detida até sair meu _habeas corpus_.

A cela, nada mais era do que uma sala de descanso, com um sofá de couro negro, uma mesa e três cadeiras, ambas de madeira de lei. As paredes eram brancas e tinha uma enorme janela em um canto, onde a negritude da noite em Los Angeles fazia contraste com as luzes dos postes e dos neons próximo ao local que eu estava.

Apesar de ainda estar confusa, atormentada por conta dessa prisão sem fundamentos, a minha mente que estava exausta começou a falhar e de uma maneira automática fui até o sofá que tinha ali, apertando-me em uma bola fazendo a inconsciência me tomar.

Porém meu subconsciente não estava ajudando no meu descanso, ele premiava-me com imagens minhas e de Edward consumidos pela paixão, pelo amor, tudo o que vivemos nas últimas vinte quatro horas, e do nada as imagens cheias de luxúria, cheia de desejo, eram modificadas por outras perturbadas, sem esperança, onde eu me via _presa_ em algum lugar, sendo acusada das coisas mais absurdas que se podia imaginar, e novamente as imagens em minha mente mudavam e mostravam à cor vermelha, cabelos vermelhos, o desejo de vingança pulsando em um olhar frio e calculista, era estranho, pois eu conhecia aquele olhar, ele me amedrontava, ele me deixava _doente_.

Pulei assustada por conta da intensidade do meu sonho, meio atordoada esfreguei os nós dos meus dedos em meus olhos, e novamente as imagens dos cabelos vermelhos, o olhar frio e calculista e o desejo latente de vingança me tomou, e segurando um grito lembrei-me de quem era essas características.

_Victoria_.

Um tremor de medo passou por todo o meu corpo e minha mente viajou até a última lembrança que eu tinha dela, no dia do seu julgamento, o seu olhar, sua ira, sua inveja, sua _vingança_. E a exata imagem e o pensamento que eu tive naquele dia me tomaram _"eu não ficarei presa muito tempo, e você irá me pagar"_, era o que dizia o seu olhar naquela circunstância.

Levantei-me de um salto do sofá onde eu havia tentado dormir, e uma conta matemática pincelou o meu cérebro, e me vi contando dias, meses e anos.

Haviam se passado mais de três anos desde o julgamento de Victoria, na verdade três anos e dois meses, isso fazia com que ela estivesse livre há oito meses. Um pressentimento ruim me tomou, será que ela havia cumprido o seu desejo de vingança contra mim? Será que agora ela iria terminar o serviço de me matar que não conseguiu? Será que ela tinha pagado a alguém para me executar dentro da prisão?

Estava tão consumida pelo temor, pelo medo, pela insegurança que me assustei quando a porta da sala em que eu estava foi aberta. Rezando aos céus me virei lentamente para encarar as três pessoas que estavam ali. Pelo que parecia eu havia dormido muito, pois soltando um suspiro de alívio que nem sabia que segurava sorri amavelmente quando vi as três pessoas.

Dois homens loiros, um com incríveis olhos castanhos e outro com incríveis olhos azuis, ambos com músculos esguios e longilíneos, vestindo ternos negros perfeitamente alinhados, sorri animada ao ver meus amigos ali, instintivamente corri e os abracei com força e lágrimas silenciosas novamente escorreram pelo meu rosto.

- Calma Bella. – pediu Jasper com sua voz serena e calma. – Nós já demos entrada com seu pedido de habeas corpus.

- Bella. – James me chamou afastando-se do meu abraço. – Nós precisamos que você nos conte exatamente o que aconteceu para que a senhorita Adams faça sua defesa. – explanou James apontando para a loira imponente que se encontrava um pouco afastada.

Se antes eu achava que Rosalie era a mulher mais linda do universo, era porque eu não tinha visto essa antes. Ela era alta, com a pele branca, mas não pálida como a minha, era algo mais saudável, seu corpo curvilíneo era coberto por um vestido preto justo de mangas que ia até seu joelho, com um par de scarpins também pretos e um lenço de cores vivas em volta de seu pescoço.

Seu rosto era marcado por olhos verdes-azulados, ou azul-esverdeados, era difícil classificá-los, sua boca era carnuda e sustentava um brilho avermelhado, e seus cabelos loiros emolduravam seu rosto em um ar meio vintage.

Notei que a tal senhorita Adams sustentava o meu olhar, e confusamente voltei meus olhos para James e Jasper, afinal não fazia sentido um terceiro advogado se eu os tinha ali.

- Nós não somos qualificados para te defender nesse caso, temos relações de amizade com você Bella. – James explicou, somente confirmei com a cabeça e voltei meu olhar para a imponente mulher que estava ali, ela me deu um sorriso acolhedor e instintivamente retribuí.

- Veronica Adams. – ela apresentou-se estendendo sua mão. A sua voz era suave e feminina.

- Isabella Swan, mas, por favor, me chame de Bella. – pedi apertando sua mão.

- Só se você me chamar de Veronica. – ela pediu com um sorriso que retribui. Logo fomos até a mesa que se tinha na sala fazendo com que eu, James e Veronica ocupassem as três cadeiras e Jasper se postando no sofá.

Contei que eu havia solicitado o serviço do hotel de levar a bagagem ao aeroporto e eles despacharem, expliquei que durante o meu check-in não me disseram nada e dessa forma fui à sala de embarque, e quando estava entretida em um livro os agentes do FBI vieram me prender. Assim que terminei minha breve história e o silêncio assolou nos quatro, todos submersos no que eu havia contado afinal, a situação que não fazia o menor sentido.

- Bella – Veronica quebrou o silêncio, ao me chamar voltei meus olhos para ela que me encarava com intensidade. -, por um acaso existe _alguém_ que queira lhe fazer mal? – perguntou de maneira decidida.

- Humm… existe uma pessoa que eu só fui me dar conta um pouco antes de vocês chegarem. – expliquei temerosa.

- Quem? – ela me incentivou.

- Humm… er… Victoria Brown. – disse baixinho.

- _Victoria_? – James e Jasper perguntaram em uníssono. Somente meneei com a cabeça.

- Mas por que essa Victoria Brown tentaria algo contra você? – a loira perguntou de maneira profissional.

- Por que… por que…

- Porque por causa de Bella que _ela_ ficou presa por dois anos e meio em uma clínica psiquiátrica. – James explicou com uma raiva latente.

- _Como_? – questionou de maneira reflexiva Veronica. Notei que James estava consumido pelo ódio, passando suas mãos no rosto de maneira rude, Jasper soltou um suspiro pesado antes de começar a falar.

- Victoria Brown assassinou a minha irmã gêmea há alguns anos, e depois tentou o mesmo com a Bella, que foi sequestrada e torturada pela a mesma, isso a mais ou menos três anos, e os advogados dela conseguiram provar que ela tinha um distúrbio psicológico, dessa maneira ela foi submetida a sua pena de dois anos e meio em uma instituição médica. – Jasper explicou.

- Dois anos e meio? Mas ela não foi punida pelo homicídio? – Veronica perguntou encarando Jasper.

- Não – ele disse num suspiro pesado. -, quando ela assassinou minha irmã ela era menor de idade, e o juiz não aderiu esse fato a sua prisão.

- Juro que se não fosse apaixonada pela minha profissão a largaria nesse exato momento. – Veronica exasperou com uma raiva latente em sua voz.

- Todos nós Veronica. – James exasperou nervoso. – E realmente pode ter sido ela, Bella, fiquei sabendo que depois que ela deixou o hospital em Salt Lake City, ela se mudou para Santa Barbara. – explicitou pesaroso.

- Então essa Victoria pode ter sido a que plantou as drogas em sua bagagem. – Veronica ponderou. – Bem… eu vou tentar entrar em contato com o seu hotel Bella, e também com essa clínica onde essa mulher ficou para saber seu endereço. – ela ficou em pé e deu um sorrisinho vitorioso. – Vamos colocar essa vagabunda no lugar que ela merece que é atrás das grades. – e dessa maneira ela saiu a passos decididos da sala.

Encarei a James que olhava para o lugar que ela havia saído de boca aberta, e depois para Jasper que ria silenciosamente. Olhei interrogativamente para Jasper e esse somente balançou a cabeça rindo e indicando com o queixo James que ainda estava boquiaberto.

- Essa mulher vai me matar ainda. – ele disse baixinho, deixando-me mais confusa ainda enquanto Jasper se contorcia para não rir alto.

- Por que James? – perguntei confusa, ele finalmente voltou seu olhar para mim, mas continuou em silêncio.

- Conta para ela James, que mal tem? – Jasper incentivou.

- Contar o que James Cullen? Eu te contei o que me aconteceu humm… _ontem_? – disse desafiadoramente, ele suspirou pesado antes de responder.

- Veronica trabalha comigo na procuradoria em Nova Iorque. – explicou.

- E? – instiguei.

- E… er… e… estamos nos conhecendo. – explicou rápido demais.

- Você está dormindo com ela. – disse pausadamente. – Há quanto tempo? – perguntei curiosa, o notei corando de vergonha, mas não me importei já Jasper continuava se contorcendo para não rir alto.

- Mais ou menos um mês e meio. – ele disse com a voz abafada, já que estava com as mãos enterradas em seu rosto tentando esconder sua vergonha.

- E por que você não me contou? – exigi irritada.

- Bella como se conta para sua ex-namorada que você está namorando? – ele perguntou finalmente me fitando.

- Da mesma maneira que se conta ao seu ex-namorado a noite de sexo selvagem que teve com seu irmão. – disse irritada, sustentando seu olhar.

- Wow… calma aí… – Jasper disse se colocando de pé e caminhando até a mesa onde estávamos, e ocupando a cadeira que antes Veronica havia utilizado. – Você passou a noite com Edward? Por isso ele estava tão radiante para quem enfrentou horas de voo? – perguntou divertido.

- Humm… ele estava _radiante_? – perguntei com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Muito, Alice estava quase surtando querendo saber que raio tinha acontecido com ele. – Jasper ponderou pensativo.

- E o que ele respondeu? – perguntei ansiosa, Jasper e James trocaram um olhar e seguraram uma risada.

- Algo como "ter visto um arco-íris, e o seu fim com o pote de ouro e um duende irlandês". – explicou James entre gargalhadas.

- Ele me chamou de _duende irlandês_? – perguntei com raiva.

- Não, segundo ele o duende irlandês se aplica a Alice. – Jasper explicou, e eu explodi em risadas. – Por que vocês não contaram a ela ainda? – ele perguntou depois que o surto de risadas passou.

- Edward disse que queria contar a surpresa pessoalmente e na companhia de nós dois. – disse dando de ombros.

- Alice vai surtar. – Jasper disse pensativo, dei de ombros e encarei James que estava em silêncio.

- Você está apaixonado por ela. – disse analisando as feições do meu amigo.

- Quê? – ele perguntou me encarando atônito.

- Você está apaixonado por Veronica, por que vocês não assumem esse namoro? – perguntei curiosa, ele deu um suspiro pesado antes de me responder.

- É complicado Bella. – ele disse por fim, o encarei estupefata. – Tecnicamente por trabalharmos no mesmo local não podemos nos envolver, mas isso é algo comum nas procuradorias do país, mas o problema é que Veronica é um pouco _enérgica_. – disse com pesar.

- Enérgica? Como? – questionei curiosa, notei Jasper também encará-lo com curiosidade, ele suspirou antes de responder.

- Imagine uma mistura de Alice e Rosalie? É assim que é Veronica. – ele disse dando de ombros, Jasper soltou um assobio e eu o encarei estupefata.

- Cara… você está fodido. – Jasper disse dando um tapinha de consolo no ombro de James.

- Ela não deve ser tão ruim. – explanei.

- Bella ela é a mistura exata das duas, não tem limite… ela… ela… me dá _medo_. – ele disse assombrado. E tanto eu quanto Jasper gargalhamos com a apreensão de James.

Estava tão envolvida na conversa que havia me esquecido que me encontrava presa ainda, mas a agente que me levou aquela sala antes fez a minha consciência voltar.

- O Juiz Parker liberou o habeas corpus, preciso que um de vocês assine a dispensa dela. – disse a agente com uma raiva palpável na voz.

- Eu vou. – disse Jasper levantando-se da cadeira e caminhando para a porta.

- Dr. Cullen o senhor tem que se retirar também, tenho que levar a acusada a sala do delegado Mitchell. – disse a agente ainda com seu tom arrogante.

- Em um minuto agente White. – James pediu, ela bufou, mas concordou batendo a porta com força.

- Bella, eles vão te liberar, mas você não vai poder deixar o estado da Califórnia…

- _Quê_? – exasperei interrompendo o que James iria dizer.

- Você está sobre liberdade provisória, infelizmente a acusação contra você, no caso tráfico de drogas é crime hediondo aqui, por isso enquanto você não for julgada você não poderá deixar o Estado. – explicou profissionalmente.

- E quando será isso? – perguntei atordoada.

- Se Veronica conseguir provar que foi Victoria que armou isso no máximo em duas semanas, caso contrário alguns meses. – senti meu estômago se contorcendo em ódio, em desespero. Engoli em seco, não era possível que por conta daquela diaba ruiva _eu_ teria a minha liberdade afetada.

- Ligue para Edward, preciso dele aqui, sem contar que ele tem uma casa em San Diego. – disse com um fio de voz.

- Eu vou. – ele disse com um sorriso maroto. – Ei, não fique assim. – ele pediu acariciando meu rosto para em seguida me dar um abraço reconfortante. – Te vejo em alguns minutos. – ele disse afastando-se para a porta onde a tal agente White se encontrava.

Ela pediu para que eu me levantasse e a seguisse até a sala do delegado que estava irritadiço, ele tinha um olhar possessivo queimando as suas íris verdes, parecia que não lhe agradava algo, e esse algo pelo que parecia era a minha _absolvição_. Ele me explicou o eu James me disse que eu não poderia sair do Estado da Califórnia sobre qualquer circunstância, e se caso eu o fizesse seria declarada culpada automaticamente.

Disse-me também que deveria me apresentar ao FBI semanalmente, para verificar que eu continuava no estado. Como se meu espírito fosse no meu lugar. Ok… meu humor negro resolveu dar as caras hoje. Tive que rir internamente.

O tal delegado Mitchell pediu para que eu assinasse uma infinidade de documentos, pelo que notei quando os lia era dizendo que eu estava sob custódia do Departamento do FBI sede Los Angeles, e que os entorpecentes encontrados em minhas malas estavam apreendidos e prontos para a incineração, em outro documento constava a lista de documentos que estavam em meu poder na minha bagagem de mão que iria ser devolvida a mim. Não sei exatamente quantos documentos eu assinei, mas posso dizer claramente que isso demorou um longo tempo.

E quando finalmente fui liberada notei que o tal delegado estava bufando de ódio, pelo que parecia ele queria me manter presa a qualquer custo. Fui guiada pelo corredor a entrada pela tal agente White que mantinha a mesma expressão do delegado, era um ódio, uma fúria palpável, gostaria muito de saber o que acontecia com eles para ter essas expressões, e algo me dizia que tinha haver com Veronica Adams.

Passei em uma salinha para pegar minhas coisas, tirar uma foto – daquelas com plaquinhas -, para o meu "arquivo", e assinar novos documentos, não sei para quê assinar tantas vezes os mesmos documentos para simplesmente liberar minhas coisas. E quando finalmente alcancei o hall de entrada do FBI encontrei James e Jasper me esperando.

Mesmo com passos vacilantes caminhei até eles que sorriram amavelmente para mim, e começaram a me guiar para a saída. No segundo que alcançamos a calçada o celular de James começou a tocar, ele verificou quem estava ligando e suspirou pesadamente revirando os olhos.

- _Ele_ novamente? – Jasper perguntou divertido.

- Vigésima quinta vez em quarenta minutos. – James disse estupefato, Jasper riu silenciosamente e eu encarei James confusa.

- Quem está te ligando pela vigésima vez? – perguntei.

- Quem você acha Bella? _Edward_. – ele disse novamente revirando os olhos e me estendendo o telefone, sorri animada, eu iria falar com a razão da minha vida, o homem que eu amo mais que tudo nessa vida.

Lancei um olhar no identificador de chamadas só para constatar que era mesmo Edward, e com um sorriso estampando o meu rosto pressionei o botão para atender e o levei ao meu ouvido.

_- James, ela já foi liberada? Eu preciso falar com ela a-g-o-r-a_. – escutei a voz de Edward desesperada, mas dizendo a última palavra pausadamente, tive que segurar o riso para não rir.

- Sou eu Edward, fi… – comecei, mas fui interrompida por ele.

_- Meu amor, como é bom ouvir sua voz, estava achando que você tinha desistido de mim, você sabe como foi não te encontrar quando o seu suposto voo aterrissou em Boston? Prometa-me nunca mais fazer isso._ – ele disse tudo de uma só vez, nessas situações ficava cristalino que Edward de fato era irmão gêmeo de Alice.

- Edward – pedi autoritária. – calma eu estou bem, foi só um engano.

_- Engano Bella? Drogas na sua bagagem não é um simples engano, juro que se eu ver aquela desgraçada da Victoria nem que seja em seu julgamento, juro eu mato aquela vadia_. – exasperou nervoso.

- Wow… calma aí, querido não quero ter que te visitar na prisão. – disse divertida, logo ele soltou uma risada meio nervosa, meio divertida.

_- Tudo bem não a mato, contrato alguém para fazer isso._ – ele disse ainda rindo, o que foi acompanhando de mim. – _Bella, me perdoa?_ – suplicou.

- Por que deveria te perdoar Edward? – perguntei atordoada.

_- Não deveria ter deixado você para trás, deveríamos ter pegado o mesmo voo._ – ponderou com pesar.

- Amor para de se culpar, ok? Já está tudo bem, e eu confio na advogada que James me arranjou, tenho certeza que em um piscar de olhos ela vai me livrar dessa. – disse tentando reconfortá-lo.

_- Isso amor, pensamento positivo. Fica tranquila que em quatro horas estarei aí com você_. – ele disse com um sorriso na voz.

_- Senhor pela última vez, ou o senhor desliga o celular ou terei que pedir que desça do avião, pois não podemos decolar se o senhor continua insistindo em mantê-lo ligado._– uma voz suave, provavelmente da comissária de bordo, pediu educadamente próximo a Edward.

_- Obrigado pelo aviso, senhorita Crimssom, consegui finalmente falar com a minha noiva._– ele explanou com um sorriso na voz o que foi imitado por mim.

- Noiva é? – perguntei divertida.

_- Sim, mas ela ainda não sabe talvez daqui uns dias eu conto para ela._– explicou com um ar pensativo que me fez gargalhar.

- Tenho certeza que ela vai ficar surpresa com essa confissão. – disse com um sorriso dançando em meus lábios.

_- Tenho certeza que sim_. – ele disse com a voz risonha. – _Amor, vou ter que desligar ou senão não me deixarão ir nesse avião para LA, e eu__necessito__vê-la em algumas horas._

- Tudo bem meu amor, vou ficar lhe esperando ansiosamente. – disse com um sorriso bobo nos meus lábios, e lágrimas tomando meus olhos.

_- Eu te amo_. – Edward disse amavelmente.

- Eu também te amo. – Retribui da mesma maneira para em seguida ouvir uma risada de Edward, e a ligação ser encerrada. Sorri para o telefone e o entreguei a James que me encarava incrédulo.

- Acabou esse romance cheio de açúcar? – perguntou irritadiço.

- James larga de ser mal humorado, sabia que isso é falta de sexo. – Jasper disse divertido, arrancando um olhar ameaçador de James, que somente me fez rir.

Entramos em uma Land Rover preta, comigo no banco de trás, James na posição de motorista e Jasper na de passageiro, e sem falar nada seguimos para algum lugar, que depois fiquei sabendo que era o hotel, o mesmo hotel em que eu fiquei na última semana.

James cuidou de todos os trâmites, e em questão de cinco minutos estávamos dentro do elevador em direção à suíte presidencial, já que era o local que todos poderíamos nos acomodar até Edward e Veronica chegaram.

Estava tão atordoada com todos os acontecimentos que estava meio perdida no tempo, e quando tomada pela curiosidade para saber que horas eram me assustei ao notar que já se passava das duas da tarde. Isso mostrava que eu fiquei exatas dezoito horas presa, realmente meu estado de choque era tão grande que quase não percebi o tempo passando.

Enquanto James e Jasper despiam seus ternos e tiravam suas gravatas, e se postavam no sofá da sala e começaram a assistir televisão, eu fui ao quarto para enfim poder tomar um banho e tentar relaxar.

Conforme eu me banhava um cansaço singular tomava todo o meu corpo, e totalmente sonolenta fui até minha mala – já que o FBI liberou as minhas roupas, uma vez que elas não tinham resíduos de entorpecentes -, escolhi um conjunto de calça de ginástica e camiseta para me vestir, e depois de estar devidamente vestida joguei-me em uma das camas do quarto caindo na inconsciência.

Em algum momento do meu sono uma fragrância de mel, hortelã e sol invadiu minhas narinas entorpecendo meu cérebro, estava crente que estava sonhando, mas um corpo extremamente quente me abraçou, e percebi que este meu sonho estava _muito_ real, preguiçosamente abri meus olhos para encarar duas esmeraldas que brilhavam um brilho especial, cheio de carinho, amor, desejo, ali estava ninguém menos que Edward.

Dei um sorriso tímido e fui agraciada por um belíssimo sorriso torto, ele afagou meu rosto com sua mão quente e macia, fechei meus olhos para aproveitar a sensação de tê-lo novamente próximo a mim, logo senti sua respiração entrando pelos meus lábios entreabertos, abri meus olhos e percebi Edward escovando seus lábios contra aos meus.

- Senti sua falta. – sussurrou contra meus lábios.

- Também senti a sua. – retribui da mesma maneira, antes de nos beijarmos com todo o amor, carinho, toda a paixão que podíamos.

Nossas línguas se acariciavam se reverenciavam, se conectavam delicadamente, minhas mãos instintivamente foram para os cabelos bronzes de Edward, os bagunçando ainda mais, as suas se encontravam uma em minha nuca e a outra em minha cintura, e ele me puxava mais ao seu encontro, fazendo nossos corpos se moldarem com exatidão, com perfeição.

E quando o ar em nossos pulmões ficou escasso, Edward passou a beijar a pele exposta do meu pescoço, sua barba por fazer fazia cócegas em mim, mas não me incomodei ter Edward ali ao meu lado valia qualquer coisa, ele mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha, o que me fez arrepiar em expectativa.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse em meu ouvido, o que me fez contorcer.

- Eu também. – sussurrei contra seus lábios, para em seguida capturá-los em um beijo cheio de intenções.

Ficamos ali em nossa bolha por um bom tempo abraçados, contemplando a presença um do outro em silêncio, por vezes dávamos beijos cheios de luxúria, por outras dávamos beijos singelos abarrotados de amor. Estávamos tão concentrados em nós e em nossa paixão que quando o estrondo de uma porta batendo ecoou pelo quarto nos encaramos assustados.

_- Me diz por que sempre existe um filho de uma puta que quer empatar o seu lance?_ – a voz de Veronica soou irritada. Foi então que notei o que James quis dizer com uma mistura de Rosalie e Alice, Edward olhou interrogativamente para mim e tive que segurar para não rir.

- Minha advogada, e parece-me sua futura cunhada. – disse baixinho, porém soando divertida.

- Como? – Edward perguntou com um sorriso torto.

- James vem dormindo com ela. – disse dando de ombros, Edward deu uma gargalhada silenciosa.

_- Calma? Você está me pedindo calma? A filha da puta pediu cinco mil dólares para a porra de uma informação, e quando eu dou a ele o dinheiro ele me diz que não a vê há uma semana._ – exasperou irritada.

Edward me encarou surpreso, da mesma maneira que eu, e ambos agindo praticamente em sincronia nos levantamos da cama e fomos até a sala onde os três estavam. E quando chegamos ao ambiente vimos James e Jasper sentados no sofá da mesma maneira que eles estavam quando chegamos, e Veronica com um copo de uísque sentada em uma poltrona de frente para eles.

- Perdão Bella e… humm… – ela disse rapidamente, mas parou encarando Edward. – Você é irmão de James? – perguntou incerta, todos a encaramos surpresos, ela deu de ombros. – Vocês dois são parecidíssimos. – disse com descaso.

- Veronica – James começou com uma voz um pouco atordoada. -, esse é meu irmão mais novo Edward. – ela deu um sorriso prepotente, mas cumprimentou Edward educadamente.

- Prazer Edward, Veronica Adams. – disse apertando a mão de Edward com força.

- Prazer Veronica. – Edward disse um pouco atordoado, creio que ele ainda estava em choque pelo fato de uma mulher que ele sequer nunca viu na vida em três segundos adivinhar que ele era irmão de James enquanto eles demoraram quase vinte e três anos para isso.

- Veronica – Jasper a chamou, ela rapidamente voltou seu olhar para ele. -, o que você estava nos contando antes da chegada de Bella e Edward?

- Ah sim – ela disse virando todo o conteúdo do seu copo antes de voltar a falar, Edward se sentou em uma poltrona me puxando para o seu colo para prestarmos a atenção no que a imponente loira iria dizer. -, pelo que parece a tal Victoria Brown tem culpa mesmo no cartório – assim que ela proferiu aquelas palavras uma tensão palpável nos tomou. -, segundo a clínica em Salt Lake City que ela ficou internada, ela se mudou para Santa Barbara no dia seguinte que foi liberada e começou a trabalhar em uma livraria. O dono dessa livraria disse que ela surtou há quatro meses quando um livro de autoajuda chegou. – explicou.

- O livro de Bella. – James disse com descaso.

- Exatamente – ela deu um suspiro. -, segundo o proprietário tudo que é artigo de revista, entrevista, qualquer coisa que saia sobre a Bella ela comprava, gravava, colecionava, e quando perguntava o porquê, ela dizia que era fã ou uma grande amiga de infância.

- Amiga de infância? – James perguntou irritado. – Ela não deveria _nunca_ ter saído daquele manicômio. – exasperou nervoso.

- Bem, mas não é só isso. – Veronica disse com escárnio, todos a encaramos confusos. – Bem James, acho que você esqueceu-se de me contar alguma coisa na história dessa tal Victoria. – disse desafiante.

- Como o quê? – ele questionou no mesmo tom.

- O fato de ela ter sido sua _namorada_. – exasperou com um sorriso cínico no rosto, todos a encaramos estupefatos.

- _Como_? – perguntamos os quatro em uníssono, Veronica nos encarou confusa.

- Segundo o ex-patrão dela, ela sempre idolatrava a imagem de um homem e ele me mostrou a foto, e era você. – ela disse tirando seu telefone da bolsa e passando a James para que ele visse algo, provavelmente a foto.

- Ok – James suspirou cansado. -, sabe a história que Jasper te contou mais cedo sobre ela ter assassinado a irmã dele? – ela confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – Então foi…

E James começou a narrar todos os fatos sobre a morte de Jennifer, esboçando que ela era namorada dele e que eles brigaram por causa de Edward, contou como ela morreu, e como se sucedeu os anos seguintes até a revelação que ela havia assassinado a caçula dos Hale. Veronica ouviu toda a história sem interromper nenhuma vez, até que James a encerrou. Um silêncio tenso perpetuou no ambiente.

- Então ela foi criada como sua irmã, mas tinha uma paixão doentia por você? – perguntou descrente, James apenas meneou a cabeça. – Nossa sempre achei que essas coisas só aconteciam em cinema. – ela exasperou divertida.

- Mas você disse que tinha duas notícias Veronica quais seriam? – Jasper questionou complacente.

- Bem, a primeira que subornando muitas pessoas e pedindo alguns favores, descobri que a infeliz conseguiu um emprego temporário no serviço de despacho do hotel e que foi ela que cuidou _especialmente_ das bagagens de Bella. – ela explicou.

- E a segunda notícia? – Edward questionou apreensivo.

- Bem… ela não é tão boa quanto à primeira. – disse dando de ombros.

- O que aconteceu Veronica? – James perguntou nervoso.

- As fitas de segurança e os registros dos empregados desapareceram. – ela disse com pesar.

- Isso significa? – perguntei aturdida.

- Significa que _temos_problemas. – ponderou.

- Que tipo de problemas? – Edward e James perguntaram em uníssono.

- Que ela vai _aprontar_ novamente, e _logo_.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_O que vocês acharam dessa nova adição na vida desses personagens queridos? O que dona Veronica Adams vai aprontar, hein?_

_Obrigada por lerem e comentarem! Mayh Cardoso muito obrigada por betar._

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	30. Manipulando

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 30  
Manipulando**

.

Assim que Veronica proferiu aquelas palavras à sala foi tomada por uma aura de tensão, Edward apertou-me mais em seus braços numa tentativa de proteger-me, mantendo-me ali junto a ele, James suspirou pesado e virou seu rosto da esquerda para a direita procurando um possível ataque da _diaba ruiva_, Jasper se mexeu desconfortavelmente em seu lugar.

- Desculpe as péssimas notícias, mas creio que isso é só o começo. – ela disse com pesar.

- E como ela conseguiu as fitas de segurança e os registros de empregados? – James perguntou atordoado.

- Bem… o responsável pela as fitas foi encontrado nu e amarrado em uma cadeira em sua sala, e… – ela engoliu em seco.

- _E_? – James pediu.

- _Morto_, se foi ela mesmo, ela matou friamente mais uma pessoa para conseguir você, Bella. – ela disse voltando seu olhar para mim.

- Como assim mais uma pessoa? – Jasper perguntou.

- Pelo que descobri um vizinho em Santa Barbara foi inquiri-la, pois a reconheceu do jornal policial, e depois disso ele desapareceu… para ser encontrado morto em uma praia cinco dias depois. – ela explicou.

- E a polícia não foi atrás dela? – Edward perguntou desesperado.

- Falta de provas. – ela disse dando de ombros. James levantou do sofá que estava sentado extremamente nervoso, e num gesto muito característico tanto de Edward quanto dele passou os dedos pelos cabelos, fazendo uma desordem – menor do que a de Edward – se acumular ali.

Novamente a sala mergulhou em um silêncio mórbido, terrível, todos nós estávamos submersos em especulações e teorias, a minha cabeça mesmo estava uma confusão tamanha, não conseguia me concentrar em uma só coisa, as palavras de Veronica ecoavam em minha cabeça, deixando-me mais e mais aturdida. Estávamos tão submersos em nossas divagações que quando uma música um tanto peculiar invadiu o ambiente todos nos assustamos e procuramos a fonte do som para constar que era o telefone de Jasper que estava tocando.

- _Spice Girls_? – Veronica perguntou sarcástica a Jasper.

- Alice. – limitou-se a dizer.

- Não diga nada a ela, por favor. – Edward e eu pedimos em uníssono, Jasper somente meneou a cabeça.

- Alice, meu amor. – saudou ele animado, esperou um momento antes de responder: – Estou fora da cidade, trabalhando em uma causa. – mais um tempo ele permaneceu em silêncio. – Eu sei que é difícil escolher os preparativos do casamento sem a Bella, Rose e seus irmãos… – mais um longo período de silêncio. – Sério que Edward disse que iria te acompanhar hoje na prova dos drinques, mas ele sumiu? – Jasper disse sarcástico, fazendo Edward enterrar seu rosto em meu pescoço para evitar o riso. Alice falou mais alguma coisa antes de Jasper repetir. – E James declinou seus planos de ir fazer a lista dos presentes que vocês tinham combinado há meses? Esses seus irmãos não são confiáveis. – Jasper disse divertido. Porém logo em seguida afastou o telefone de sua orelha, e todos podemos ouvir os berros de Alice soando pelo quarto.

- _Jasper William Hale, ou você vem para Boston até o final do dia ou você não terá mais noiva, esposa, e quem dirá filhos um dia, pois eu farei questão de acabar com sua "produção"_. – disse irritada, seguramos para não rir da cara de Jasper que parecia aterrorizado.

- Claro meu amor, em no máximo seis horas estarei aí com você te idolatrando. – Jasper apressou a dizer. – Sim amor, eu também te amo. – disse antes de desligar, e no momento que jogou seu celular no sofá desligado todos caímos na risada deixando-o ainda mais nervoso.

- Jazz, meu amigo… Alice te tem nas mãos dela. – James disse entre gargalhadas.

- Não só eu já que ela disse claramente que os irmãos Cullen aqui são dois tratantes. – disse irritado, fazendo os dois ficarem quietos e eu e Veronica rirmos muito mais.

- Não é a toa que mandamos em vocês – Veronica disse depois de um tempo. -, nós mulheres mandamos e desmandamos em vocês. – assim que ela proferiu isso soltou uma gargalhada um tanto maquiavélica, mas que percebi esse era o charme dela. Edward sibilou a James entre seus lábios sem emitir nenhum som:_ "Está morto"_, enquanto Jasper enfiava praticamente os pulsos na boca para abafar o riso, quanto a mim acompanhava Veronica em sua gargalhada, mas de uma maneira sutil.

Assim que o acesso de riso de Veronica, e de todos nós, uma vez que vê-la rindo era contagiante, fazendo com que você também risse, a sala voltou à aura de nervosismo, expectativa, tensão e medo. Todos estávamos demasiadamente apreensivos com o que Victoria aprontaria em breve, e depois de um longo tempo em um silêncio sufocante Jasper o quebrou.

- Bem, vejo que Veronica já encaminhou todos os procedimentos legais para que Bella fique livre da acusação, e que possa voltar a Boston, como também já está arrumando maneiras de prender de uma vez por todas aquela _assassina_ – disse com um ódio palpável na voz a última palavra. -, como a minha presença aqui é dispensável, e pretendo manter a minha noiva, bem como o meu futuro como reprodutor, eu vou para o aeroporto. – disse se espreguiçando e reunindo suas coisas, que eram: seu terno, seu telefone celular, uma maleta onde se percebia conter um computador portátil, e uma mochila, que imaginei ter produtos de higiene pessoal.

- Jazz. – Edward chamou.

- Sim? – disse o loiro de olhos azuis voltando seu rosto para que o ruivo que o havia chamado.

- Por favor, não conte a Alice sobre _nós_. – disse apontando de mim para ele, Jasper somente meneou a cabeça.

- E, por favor, Jazz – pedi. -, não diga a Alice que estou em LA sob investigação.

- Mas o que direi a ela para justificar a ausência dos _três_? – ele perguntou um tanto desesperado.

- Você dirá que eu e Bella fomos fazer uma viagem de férias para Flórida – James começou explicando rapidamente. -, e que Edward está cuidando de sua mudança para Boston.

- Vocês sabem que eu _odeio_ mentir para Alice, sem contar que ela sempre sabe das coisas. – disse alarmado.

- Somente até o casamento Jazz, Alice está envolvida demais com os preparativos, e dentro de um mês contamos para ela. – Edward disse plausivelmente.

- Fiquem sabendo que estou fazendo isso por Alice, já que esse circo todo, e essa… coisa entre vocês já era previsível, ela mesmo já imaginava. – disse entre um suspiro cansado.

- O que você quer dizer com_ "__ela mesma já imaginava"_, Jasper? – Veronica perguntou entrando na conversa. Todos que estávamos distraídos não notamos até quando a loira chamou a atenção a frase.

- Alice no dia do julgamento de _Victoria_ viu um olhar demoníaco, vingativo, nas palavras dela contra Bella, e ela me disse aquela noite para me preparar porque Victoria assim que pudesse aprontaria para cima da Bella… e vemos que _novamente_ Alice tinha razão. – disse cansado, fazendo uma massagem com sua mão esquerda em sua nuca.

- Como assim Alice sabia que Victoria iria fazer algo? – Veronica perguntou confusa.

- Alice desde quando éramos crianças tinha mania de dizer que sabia das coisas, que _via o futuro_ como ela chamava – Edward começou explicar. -, era como se ela pressentisse o que iria acontecer, e _sempre_ ela está certa. – terminou com um sorriso no rosto ao lembrar-se da sua irmã gêmea que se encontrava na outra costa.

- Interessante, será que ela prevê uma _mudança_ de cenário familiar de vocês? – perguntou, lançando um olhar fulminante a James, como se dissesse _"quando você irá me assumir e me apresentar toda sua família"_, e pelo que pude notar não só James como todos nós notamos o olhar ferino da loira.

- Creio que as _visões_ dela estão meio embaçadas com toda essa euforia do casamento. – Edward disse rapidamente, tentando livrar o pescoço do irmão, e tanto eu quanto Jasper abafamos uma risada.

Veronica revirou os olhos teatralmente, mas não disse nada, o que foi a deixa para Jasper começar a se despedir de nós, e logo o caçula dos Hale já não estava mais no mesmo ambiente que nós. Novamente entramos em um silêncio, mas dessa vez ele era cheio de segundas intenções.

- É… humm… Veronica? – Edward chamou, fazendo a loira voltar a sua atenção para ele. – Será que Bella pode ir comigo para a minha casa em San Diego? – perguntou meio apreensivo, fazendo com que James nos lançasse um olhar dividido entre o desespero e a perversão.

- Tudo bem, mas vocês conseguem estar em LA no almoço? – perguntou.

- Com certeza. – Edward disse com um sorriso torto. – Mas por que para o almoço? – perguntou com a curiosidade aflorada. Ela deu uma risadinha antes de responder.

- Coisa de mulheres. – ela disse dando uma piscadela em minha direção, o que me fez temer o que ela estava planejando, pois se ela era um meio termo entre Alice e Rosalie, como James disse, era bem provável que ela me arrastaria para um shopping ou para um SPA.

- Humm.. tu-tudo bem. – Edward respondeu meio incerto. – Uma hora está bom?

- Perfeito. – ela disse com um sorriso arrasa-quarteirão.

E assim logo Edward começou a se movimentar – me fazendo fazer o mesmo – para nós irmos para a sua casa e deixando James e Veronica sozinhas naquele imenso quarto de hotel. E quando estávamos nos despedindo de todos James nos encarou desesperado, e pude escutar Edward sibilando algo como _"ela está na tua"_ em seu ouvido, enquanto Veronica pedia a mim para lhe desejar sorte, pelo visto a noite seria longa naquela suíte presidencial.

Logo Edward e eu estávamos dentro de seu Volvo preto nos beijando com fervorosa emoção, era um beijo tão sedento de paixão, tão luxuriante, tão envolvente, tão _apaixonado_ que fazia com que minha pele toda se arrepiasse em expectativa, porém algo em meu subconsciente fez um estralo que me obrigou a me afastar de Edward.

Ele me olhou confuso, mas mantive minha postura decidida, eu _tinha_ que lhe fazer uma pergunta, pergunta essa que durante oito anos me martelou, que me deixou apática de sensações e reações, e tomando toda a coragem necessária perguntei:

- Edward, o que nós somos? – ele me encarou confuso, me fazendo respirar fundo antes de continuar. – Nós somos amantes? Amigos com benefícios? Ou finalmente _namorados_?

Os incríveis olhos verdes de Edward se arregalaram em compreensão para em seguida ele me dar seu sorriso torto que eu tanto amava, pegando minhas mãos com as suas enlaçando nossos dedos.

- Eu sou tão _idiota_ que me esqueci de te pedir _finalmente_e _formalmente_ em namoro, mas quero corrigir esse meu erro. – disse com polidez, abrindo a porta do carro e saindo dele para vir se postar na que eu estava abrindo-a e fazendo-me virar para ele.

Assim que meu corpo estava de frente para o dele e nossos olhares conectados, Edward começou a se ajoelhar à minha frente, pegando a minha mão na sua, e dando um suave beijo. Sorri tímida para ele, e fui agraciada por um belíssimo sorriso torto que me deixou ainda mais derretida de amor por esse Adônis que estava em minha frente.

- Isabella Marie Swan, aceita ser a minha namorada, e depois ser a minha noiva, para logo em seguida ser a minha esposa? – perguntou exultante.

- Como? – questionei confusa.

- Na verdade estou lhe propondo um pedido "_três em um"_, você aceita ser a minha namorada, para em breve virar minha noiva e depois sem mais tardar à senhora Edward Cullen? – disse meio apreensivo desta vez.

- Acho que posso viver com isso de ser namorada, depois noiva e depois senhora _Edward Cullen_. – disse dando de ombros e utilizando as mesmas palavras que ele.

- Isso é um sim? – perguntou levantando-se.

- Em todas as línguas vivas e mortas. – disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto, para em seguida ele vir me beijar com toda a volúpia, com toda a paixão, toda a luxúria, e todo o amor que somente Edward conseguia.

Nossas línguas se acariciavam em uma dança exótica e sensual, nossas bocas eram como encaixes perfeitos, elas se completavam, minhas mãos foram para a sua nuca e depois se enterraram em seus cabelos bronzes fazendo uma bagunça muito maior do que a costumeira se concentrar ali. Já as suas mãos uma estavam em minha cintura a massageando, e a outra em minha nuca, e ambos estávamos trazendo um mais próximo ao outro numa tentativa de fundirmos em um só.

Mas infelizmente tivemos que quebrar o beijo, pois o ar em nossos pulmões estava escasso, mas Edward não afastou sua boca da minha, já que ela passou a dar beijos abertos e molhados na linha do meu maxilar, pescoço, alastrando um fogo, um desejo por ter o corpo de Edward se fundindo ao meu, me completando de uma maneira misteriosa.

- Devemos comemorar essa data, o que você sugere _minha_ Bella? – perguntou com sua voz rouca e sensual. – Francês, italiano, marroquino, alemão… qual comida você quer saborear para celebrar essa data.

- Humm… quero saborear um prato um pouco exclusivo. – disse sensualmente, depositando um beijo estalado no canto de seus lábios.

- E que prato seria esse amor? – perguntou visivelmente confuso.

- _Edward Cullen_. – disse sedutora, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sou eu. – disse com um sorriso torto. – Mas qual prato exclusivo que você quer saborear, Bella? – perguntou um pouco irritadiço.

- O nome do prato é _Edward Cullen_, entendeu querido? – questionei com um olhar abarrotado de luxúria. Fazendo um sorriso torto e prepotente aparecer naquela face magnífica.

- Sim entendi senhorita, porém esse é um prato que se serve _a la carte_. – respondeu me lançando um olhar que praticamente estava me despindo.

- Perfeito. – disse com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Porém a senhorita prefere saboreá-lo nesse hotel – disse apontando para trás para o enorme hotel que havíamos saído. -, ou espera cerca de uma hora e meia para saboreá-lo em _nossa_ casa.

- Eu aguento uma hora e meia. – disse dando de ombros.

E dito isso rapidamente Edward já estava postos no banco do motorista, ligando o carro e correndo pelas ruas de LA, sempre me mandando sorrisos furtivos e apaixonados. A autoestrada até San Diego estava tranquila, o que foi um prato cheio para Edward que _ama_ velocidade dirigir a toda rumo a sua casa. Ou melhor, como ele diz _nossa_ casa.

E depois de apenas uma hora e dez minutos estávamos em San Diego, em frente a uma belíssima casa branca, com janelas inteiriças de vidro. A casa era muito similar a dos Cullen em Boston, mas o seu tamanho era significamente menor, porém maior do que a casa de Charlie em Forks, ou até mesmo a da minha mãe em Phoenix. Edward sorria radiantemente para mim, e logo fui contagiada pela sua animação, que me fez beijá-lo com todo o carinho, todo o amor que eu conseguia.

Todavia, quando eu e Edward começamos o mais casto dos beijos, um fervor, um desejo nos tomou e em questão de segundos ele já estava me tirando do seu carro em seu colo, e em uma velocidade inimaginável para humanos – mas não para Edward -, estávamos dentro da casa que estava parcialmente iluminada, já que pelas grandes janelas entrava a claridade da lua que refletia frente ao mar que dava para casa. Sim a casa de Edward ficava de frente para a praia.

Pelo que eu podia notar a sala era clara, extremamente clara. Em uma parede de frente para a imensa janela havia um sofá em couro branco em formato de 'L', perfeitamente adornado com almofadas de tons azuis e verdes, de frente para o sofá havia duas cadeiras de design arrojado, com alumínio e couro branco, havia um tapete de uma cor muito similar a areia, e no centro uma mesinha de vidro transparente, onde havia uns artigos de decoração nos mesmos tons das almofadas do sofá. Na parede do sofá havia um quadro que na verdade era uma fotografia de uma esplendorosa praia, talvez Nova Zelândia, compondo o total clima praiano chique da casa, e em outro canto da enorme sala – para completar o ambiente, dando-lhe a personalidade do dono, havia um piano de cauda branco onde ele era responsável por toda a imponência, uma vez que ali não havia quadros ou sequer tapetes. Definitivamente tinha o dedo de Esme naquela decoração, porém a personalidade de Edward estava em cada detalhe, era simplesmente incrível.

Estava tão concentrada admirando a sala de estar que havia até me esquecido que ainda me encontrava no colo de Edward, que sorria largamente para mim.

- Gosta do que vê? – perguntou quando finalmente o encarei nos olhos.

- Muito, é linda. – disse sorrindo para ele.

- É sua. – disse dando um beijo em minha bochecha. – Tudo que é meu é seu.

- Edward… – comecei em tom que aviso, mas rapidamente fui interrompida por um daqueles beijos dele em que você esquece até seu próprio nome. Senti-o se movimentando, mas a minha concentração estava falha demais por conta de seus lábios tomando os meus com fome, só fui dar conta de onde eu estava quando senti algo macio contra as minhas costas.

Foi no momento em que ele colocou-me delicadamente na cama, que se afastou de mim para que eu pudesse olhar o _nosso_ quarto. Assim como a sala, ele era excepcionalmente claro, já que os móveis são de madeira clara quase branca, e as mesmas janelas inteiriças da sala tinham ali também. A cama que eu estava era maior do que uma king size convencional, uma vez que Edward com todo o seu um metro e oitenta e cinco conseguiria deitar nela em qualquer direção, seja na horizontal como na vertical, ela estava coberta por uma colcha branca que era uma mistura de seda e algodão, fazendo parecer com nuvens.

A parede que fazia a cabeceira da cama era de um tom de azul quase verde, imitando perfeitamente a tonalidade clara do mar, e as outras paredes eram brancas dando amplitude e claridade ao ambiente, enquanto estava admirando o quarto Edward havia se movido até um aparelho de som que havia ali, fazendo uma melodia calma e tocante preencher o ambiente. Tive que sorrir pela escolha da música que ele fez, novamente era _música clássica_.

- Eu te amo. – o escutei sussurrando em meu ouvido de uma maneira super apaixonada e luxuriante.

- Eu te amo. – repeti da mesma maneira para em seguida beijá-lo com audácia em seus lábios. Nossas mãos viajam pelo corpo do outro arrancando qualquer empecilho de roupas para que pudéssemos nos amar incansavelmente, uma vez que nossos corpos e nossos corações estavam ainda tomados pela saudade.

E assim que estávamos livres da prisão que eram as roupas, ele começou a reverenciar com seus lábios todo o meu corpo, me fazendo queimar de desejo, mas como no jogo da sedução dois podem jogar logo eu que estava explorando todo o seu corpo com meus lábios, fazendo com que Edward gemesse a cada beijo ou a cada lambida que eu desse nele.

No momento em que me afastei de sua pele para tomar ar, ele inesperadamente me atacou, fazendo com que nossas posições se invertessem e sem nenhum aviso prévio, mas com um olhar arrebatador, Edward me penetrou com toda a sua volúpia, preenchendo-me completamente.

Eu ainda ficava meio atônita com a exatidão que nossos corpos se preenchiam, eles eram os encaixes perfeitos, pareciam se completar como um só, e nossos movimentos eram ritmados e rápidos, fazendo gemidos agudos e graves, altos e baixos saírem de nossos lábios compondo uma sinfonia somente nossa, bem como a nossa fragrância de luxúria que exalava de nossos corpos.

Não sei dizer quantas vezes Edward me tomou, mas em todas às vezes nossos ápices ou vinham um seguido do outro, ou juntos, deixando a aura de paixão, amor e sedução nos envolvendo, nos penetrando, fazendo parte de nós. E quando finalmente dormimos, estávamos nus e abraçados, fazendo o calor de um penetrar no outro, trazendo conforto e todo o amor que sentíamos.

Estava mergulhada na minha inconsciência, sonhando com uma praia paradisíaca onde naquele lugar que era um pedaço do paraíso estava somente Edward e eu, nos amando incontestavelmente, sendo somente um. Edward beijava suavemente meu pescoço, e com suas mãos ele acariciava minhas costas nuas calmamente murmurando alguma coisa para mim, mas o Edward do meu sonho não fazia sentido, então comecei a despertar para saber que quem estava me beijando e acariciando as minhas costas, era o verdadeiro Edward e não minha imaginação.

- Bom dia, linda. – disse com seus olhos verdes, hoje extremamente claros transmitindo uma paixão inexplicável, e com seu sorriso torto estampado.

- Bom dia. – respondi com a voz manhosa de sono, arrancando uma gargalhada animada de Edward, me fazendo fitá-lo com repreensão, mas ele nada fez para parar de rir, em contrapartida me beijou com todo o seu amor, fazendo a corrente elétrica que existia entre nós se multiplicar. Suas mãos deslizavam pelas minhas costas fazendo um caminho de fogo ali, enquanto minhas mãos se enterravam em seus cabelos, tentando trazê-lo para mais próximo de mim.

Mas infelizmente a realidade resolveu despertar nesse momento já que o celular de Edward começou tocar ao longe.

- Quem é o infeliz que atormenta um casal apaixonado em um domingo pela manhã? – perguntou retoricamente pegando o celular. – _Alice_. – sibilou entre seus lábios para que ficasse quieta.

- Alice! – disse colocando o telefone em viva voz para que eu ouvisse sua irmã.

- _Qual é o seu problema Edward?_– ela gritou.

- Como? – questionou confuso.

- _Você tem certeza que você é gêmeo comigo? Porque tenho certeza que os genes de esperteza foram todos para mim!_ – disse bufando. –_Posso saber o porquê de você não estar na Flórida com__seu__irmão mais velho e o__amor__da sua vida?_ – gritou novamente, fazendo com que Edward revirasse os olhos, eu enfiasse meu punho na boca para abafar a risada que estava se formando.

- Alice o que você está dizendo? – perguntou divertido.

- _Qual é Edward, voltou da África com alguma doença que afetou sua capacidade mental?_ – perguntou irônica. – _Pelo que eu saiba você voltou para dizer a Bella que a ama, por que você seu babaca não fez isso ainda?_

- Alice não é assim que as coisas funcionam, a minha conversa com a Bella tem que ser tranquila e sem_ ninguém_nos interrompendo, somente nós, para colocar tudo em pratos limpos. – Edward disse convalescente, segurando minhas mãos com as suas.

- _Alice deixa seu irmão resolver as coisas por ele mesmo_. – a voz de Jasper soou no telefone.

-_Jazz, não se intromete, faz oito anos que esses dois__idiotas__fogem como o diabo foge da cruz desse relacionamento._– a baixinha sibilou venenosa.

- Ei! – Edward berrou. – Eu estava tentando me descobrir. – disse fazendo um biquinho emburrado.

- _Porque você é um imbecil sem tamanho, pois se tivesse encarado os fatos no início nada disso teria acontecido, e eu teria a minha amiga para me ajudar com os preparativos do meu casamento, bem como meus irmãos me ajudando em tarefas que eles juraram me ajudar!_– disse raivosa em um fôlego só. – _Então senhor Edward Anthony Cullen, mova essa sua bunda gorda em direção ao aeroporto sentido a Miami para você poder tomar a__sua__mulher de novo._ – disse encerrando a ligação.

- Eu já estou com ela. – disse divertido, voltando a me beijar com ardência, fazendo-nos sorrir um contra os lábios do outro.

- Ela vai surtar quando contarmos que estamos juntos. – disse afastando-me milimetricamente de seus lábios.

- É o que eu espero. – disse antes de fazer sua língua invadir a minha boca e dançar uma dança exótica e erótica com ela, estávamos mergulhados em nossa paixão quando fomos interrompidos novamente pelo celular de Edward. Bufando ele pegou o telefone notando que era ninguém menos que…

- _James_? – Edward perguntou assim que colocou o telefone em viva voz.

- _Edward, Bella… não queria interrompê-los essa hora da manhã, mas é que Victoria aprontou._– assim que ele proferiu o nome da diaba ruiva, imediatamente Edward e eu ficamos rígidos e atentos.

- O que ela fez? – rapidamente Edward questionou.

- _É melhor vocês verem por si mesmos_. – disse nervoso.

- Certo James, em no máximo duas horas estaremos aí. – Edward disse se levantando da cama.

- _Ficaremos aguardando vocês_. – James disse nervoso, para em seguida desligar o telefone.

- O que será que ela aprontou? – perguntei um pouco atordoada, levantando-me da cama.

- Não faço a mínima ideia, mas parece ter sido grave, ou nunca que James nos ligaria. – Edward me respondeu nervoso, rapidamente movimentando-se pelo quarto.

Em questão de minutos tanto Edward quanto eu, estávamos os dois tomados banhos e vestindo roupas casuais, dentro de seu Volvo preto rumo a LA para nos encontramos com James e Veronica.

Como era domingo Edward agradeceu efusivamente pelo o trânsito estar tranquilo agilizando a nossa ida até a Cidade os Anjos, e depois de uma hora e quinze minutos de viagem estávamos os dois adentrando o hall de entrada do hotel Palomar sentido ao último andar em que ficava a suíte presidencial que James e Veronica estavam.

E assim que entramos na sala de estar entendemos o que James disse com: "_É melhor vocês verem por si mesmos_", as paredes e os móveis estavam todos destruídos, e uma tinta vermelha estava colocada de uma maneira sombria em toda a parede, mas o que deixava o local com mais cara de filme de terror era que havia fotografias minhas e de James.

As minhas estavam pichadas em vermelho com as palavras _vadia_ e _morte_, enquanto as de James traziam no mesmo tom de vermelho as palavras _amor_, _desejo_, _paixão_, definitivamente era um cenário aterrorizador, um mal estar tomou conta de mim, e creio que Edward notou o meu pânico, pois me abraçou forte numa tentativa de me proteger de tudo e de todos.

Porém, não conseguia entender como essa _psicopata_ da Victoria entrou naquele quarto, ainda mais com a presença de Veronica e James, mas minha pergunta interna foi respondida imediatamente assim que os vi.

James tinha uma fisionomia abatida e desesperada, com um olhar mortífero e aterrorizador, ele estava com cara de homicida, e pela a primeira vez desde que eu conhecia James senti medo. Veronica estava com uma cara cem vezes pior do que a de James se possível, já que a fúria, uma raiva descontrolável ardia em seus olhos espetaculares, mas a observando com cuidado, notei o que havia de errado, em seu rosto havia um curativo – muito similar ao que eu tive quando Victoria cortou meu rosto, me fazendo ficar ainda mais aterrorizada com tudo.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Edward perguntou atordoado.

- Aquela vaca! – Veronica cuspiu. – Eu. Quero. Matá-la. – disse entre os dentes, fechando seus punhos. James rapidamente fez uma massagem em seus ombros tentando acalmá-la.

- Calma Veronica, nós iremos pegá-la. – disse com a mesma raiva que a loira disse.

- James que merda que aconteceu aqui? – Edward perguntou novamente, mas dessa vez direcionando a James a pergunta, que suspirou pesadamente antes de responder.

- Ontem depois que vocês saíram, Veronica e eu resolvemos humm… er… humm… – James ficou um pouco desconfortável, fazendo um sorriso de deboche estampar o rosto de Veronica, enquanto eu e Edward o encarávamos num misto de diversão e curiosidade.

- Aliviar a tensão. – Veronica disse por fim, fazendo James corar absurdamente, o que eu achei incrível, pois em todo o tempo que eu o conheço nunca vi tal façanha, realmente Veronica Adams era um misto de Alice Cullen e Rosalie Hale Cullen.

- E? – Edward motivou.

- Bem depois de termos er… aliviado a tensão? – disse com uma pergunta, antes de continuar. – Resolvemos pedir serviço de quarto, já que estamos com fome e queríamos beber alguma coisa. – ele fez uma pausa, como se tentasse colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

"Sei que brindamos com champanhe na banheira," – disse a última palavra em um sussurro, que se não tivesse prestando a atenção nunca teria ouvido. – "e depois voltamos para o quarto, depois disso não nos lembramos de mais nada." – finalizou.

- Como assim não se lembram de mais nada? – perguntei de maneira totalmente reflexiva.

- Aparentemente a assassina usou sua adorável droga favorita. – Veronica disse raivosa.

- Boa Noite Cinderela? – perguntei atordoada, eles somente confirmaram com um aceno de cabeça. – Mas como ela conseguiu? – perguntei nervosa, lembrando-me de como ela havia assassinado Jennifer.

- De alguma maneira nosso champanhe estava lotado da droga, só conseguimos descobrir que foi isso porque a idiota não se livrou do restante da garrafa, deixando a evidência em nossas mãos. – Veronica disse ironicamente.

- Vocês já foram até a delegacia? Já deram queixa contra ela? Conseguiram pegar as fitas da segurança? E o que iremos fazer agora? – perguntou Edward tudo de uma vez, num desespero latente, que se a situação não fosse trágica seria cômica, já que ele parecia Alice questionando mil e uma coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- Nós já fomos à delegacia e já demos queixa, tanto que a polícia já veio aqui e fez a perícia no quarto, mas as fitas de segurança… – James que estava explicando fez uma pausa antes de continuar. -, a energia no prédio caiu por uma hora, e não têm registros nas fitas de Victoria, o que nos leva a crer que ela fez alguma coisa no momento do blackout.

- Quando vamos ficar livre desse inferno? – Edward questionou estressado.

- Em breve ou não me chamo Veronica Anne Adams, porque nenhuma vadia acaba com meu rosto e fica impune. – disse com um ódio palpável na voz. – Edward, irei lhe roubar Bella por essa tarde tudo bem? – perguntou.

- Por quê? – Edward questionou nervoso, uma vez que pelo que parecia a última coisa que ele queria era se afastar de mim, quando uma louca psicopata estava atrás de mim.

- Eu preciso dela. – disse já alcançando a minha mão e me puxando para longe de Edward, em segundos estávamos no corredor indo em direção ao elevador.

- Onde estamos indo? – perguntei aturdida a Veronica quando entrávamos no elevador.

- Estamos indo acabar com uma vadia. – disse arrogante, me fazendo temer o que ela faria.

Em seguida estávamos as duas dentro de um Audi prata, saindo à plena velocidade do estacionamento do hotel. Veronica tinha uma imponência invejável, ao mesmo tempo em que ela era fria e calculista ela era amável e calorosa, o que fazia um carinho imenso nascer por essa mulher que havia conquistado o coração do meu melhor amigo.

O silêncio entre nós era estranho, mas mesmo gostando muito dela sentia uma apreensão tamanha em puxar assunto. Mas felizmente ela resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Bella, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – pediu educadamente.

- Claro Veronica. – disse sorrindo em sua direção.

- Como é namorar o irmão do seu ex-namorado? – perguntou com muita curiosidade na voz.

- Humm… er… nunca havia analisado dessa forma, mas Edward e eu nos envolvemos primeiro que eu e James, James veio bem depois de Edward, e Edward voltou agora depois de muito tempo que eu terminei com James. – disse de maneira confusa. – Você conseguiu entender o que eu quis dizer?

- Um pouco confuso, mas entendível. – disse ela som um sorriso torto em sua face de porcelana. – Bella? – me chamou timidamente, virei meu rosto para ela pedindo silenciosamente para continuar. – Quando você namorava com James, vocês… humm… er… como ele era? – perguntou tentando fazer pouco caso, mas falhando miseravelmente no processo.

- Veronica, James é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço, na época em que estava sofrendo minha depressão, por mais que ele tivesse interesse por mim nunca me pressionou, ficou ao meu lado como um simples amigo e depois que começamos a namorar, ele foi paciente, digo, paciente até demais para um homem, já que ele esperou eu estar preparada para me dar a ele, em nenhum momento ele me pressionou. E o um ano e nove meses que namoramos foi perfeito, mas por mais que eu o amasse, na verdade amo, nunca foi tanto como homem e mulher, um amor carnal, sempre foi mais como amor de amigos, de irmãos, e creio que com ele foi à mesma coisa. – disse emocionada ao lembrar-me de tudo o que James havia me feito.

- Vocês nutrem uma amizade, um amor, um carinho invejável, é algo tão supremo que é impossível não se contagiar com a amizade de vocês. Queria muito ter algo assim com alguém. – disse distraidamente. – Creio que vocês dois conversaram sobre mim, não? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Sim, ele me falou sobre você – disse com um sorriso, me lembrando de que como James estava incontestavelmente apaixonado por ela. -, e acredito veemente que ele está demasiadamente apaixonado por você, porém ele tem medo de você não sentir nada por ele.

- Bella, desde o primeiro dia que eu o vi na promotoria em Nova Iorque me apaixonei instantaneamente por aquele belíssimo loiro de olhos castanhos mais incríveis que eu já vi em toda a minha vida, e eu sei que ele é o homem da minha vida. – disse me encarando com firmeza. – Quero passar todos os momentos que eu posso ao lado dele, mas… – fez uma pausa, engolindo em seco, antes de respirar fundo e continuar. – eu tenho medo de não ser boa o suficiente para ele.

Assim que ela proferiu suas inseguranças me senti terrivelmente agradecida, pois essa mulher belíssima, uma Afrodite, tinha as mesmas dúvidas que qualquer outra pessoa tem: o medo de falhar, de não ser perfeita para uma pessoa que estava enlouquecidamente envolvida e insanamente apaixonada por ela.

- Veronica – a chamei suavemente. -, essas suas inseguranças são infundadas, ridículas, eu sei que quando estamos apaixonadas tentamos arrumar defeitos, problemas mais insanos para não ser possível acabar com as fantasias, mas deixe isso para lá, ele te quer mais do que você imagina, nunca vi James da maneira que eu o vejo com você, parece que vocês são a cópia fiel um do outro, só que um em corpo de mulher, e outro no de homem, então Doutora Veronica Adams larga desse medo infantil e caia de cabeça nessa história. – disse profissionalmente, fazendo um sorriso genuíno brotar em seus lábios.

- Obrigada Bella – disse me fitando. -, ter o seu apoio é algo inestimável. – completou ampliando ainda mais o sorriso.

- Não por isso. – disse retribuindo seu sorriso, fazendo com que atmosfera dentro do carro que antes era um tanto pesada se dissipar serenamente. – Veronica onde estamos indo afinal? – perguntei, forçando mudar de assunto já que a curiosidade para saber aonde iríamos me consumia.

- Bella, quero te pedir desculpas antecipadamente – disse diminuindo a velocidade do carro. -, eu sei que deveria ter pedido sua permissão, mas creio que nem você, muito menos Edward ou James iriam aceitar participar dos meus planos, mas para nós conseguirmos pegar de vez aquela vadia da Victoria, terei que te usar como isca. – disse formalmente, fechando seus olhos e fazendo uma careta quando proferiu a ultima palavra.

- Isca? – perguntei confusa.

- Na verdade a polícia já está alerta, e estará nas redondezas – meneou amavelmente. -, mas um amigo descobriu onde é o ninho da cobra, só que para atraí-la para fora dele, eu precisava de uma presa que atrairia sua atenção, eu sei que James nunca aceitaria meus planos, mas então eu tive uma ideia de manipular você, a atraindo para fora do hotel para que pudéssemos colocar fim nessa história de uma vez. – disse-me como uma suplica de perdão.

- Você manipulou tudo? Então a cena do hotel não foi ela? – perguntei atordoada, não podia acreditar que essa mulher incrível havia feito algo tão assustador.

- Não Bella, por Deus nunca faria isso com você ou com James, como eu te disse a pouco eu o amo, a questão é que antes dela aprontar comigo e com ele ontem eu já sabia onde encontrá-la, por isso pedi para que você e Edward voltassem para LA depois do almoço, pois queria pegar a vagabunda de guarda baixa – ela deu um suspiro pesado antes de continuar. -, mas ela conseguiu me irritar ao fazer o que fez comigo, e você sabe nunca cutuque uma onça com vara curta, e ela o fez, e isso só me motivou a agir mais rápido enterrando de uma vez por todas essa psicopata em um presídio, e se tivermos sorte a pena de morte dela seja tão cruel quanto ela merece. – disse levantando seu rosto de forma arrogante. – Então? Você está comigo nessa? – perguntou num misto de confiança e apreensão.

- Se é para fazer essa vagabunda pagar pelo sofrimento que ela causou a duas pessoas que eu amo incontestavelmente e fazer justiça a Jennifer Hale e sua família, eu faço, nem que eu tenha que ir até o inferno para vê-la no lugar onde ela nunca deveria ter saído. – disse de maneira decidida, arrancando um sorriso de aprovação da loira que estava na minha frente.

- Te prometo que nada de mal vai acontecer a você, somente vamos atraí-la até você para prendê-la! – disse segurando em minha mão com força, passando um sentimento de que nessa batalha, estamos juntas.

Ela me explicou seu plano, que consistia a mim a parte "mais fácil", eu deveria ficar sentada na praia, pois pontualmente às três da tarde a diaba ruiva andava pela praia e quando ela me visse ali ela iria agir por instinto, uma vez que a única coisa que ela não imagina era me ver a deus dará praticamente a sua frente. Veronica ficaria com a parte mais complicada, já que ela e uma equipe de policiais da cidade de Santa Barbara – que era onde estávamos -, a ajudaria a cercar o fecho, uma vez que como ela além de advogada era promotora do Estado de Nova Jersey tinha jurisdição federal para declarar a prisão de qualquer pessoa que interfere à calma e tranquilidade dos cidadãos norte-americanos em qualquer Estado do país que esteja.

E assim se sucedeu, apesar de confiar inteiramente em Veronica o medo de que algo desse errado e que acontecesse o pior me tomava, mas afastei todas essas energias negativas, somente visualizando o resultado final: a prisão de Victoria Brown, onde ela pagaria por todos os seus crimes.

Sentei-me na areia marfim escura da praia que dava para o belíssimo mar azul, o oceano pacífico estava extremamente violento, as ondas estavam fortes batendo em alto mar, bem como o vento forte que uivava por todo o silêncio da praia, deixando a imagem paradisíaca um tanto assustadora. Tentei concentrar-me no teatro que teria que fazer para que Victoria acreditasse que eu estava sozinha, mas por mais que tentasse minha mente era invadida com as imagens das horas de terror que passei ao lado dessa ruiva diabólica há três anos, onde ela me feriu friamente, nem se importando em com as consequências.

Novamente o mal estar da época me tomou, junto com o último olhar que ela me deu em seu julgamento, aquele olhar abarrotado de vingança, ódio, uma fúria assassina, porém junto com essa imagem um desejo de fazer justiça que era estampado pela face de anjo de Jennifer Hale invadiu a minha mente, e depois de muitos anos sem pensar no que a caçula dos Hale havia me pedido em um sonho eu me lembrei de uma de suas frases mais significativas.

"(…) e quem causou isso! (…) eu preciso descansar a minha alma, e isso eu só farei com a sua ajuda."

Ao me lembrar disso, uma chama de esperança ardeu em meu peito, eu farei isso por ela, farei Victoria Brown pagar pelo mal que ela fez a Jennifer, mal esse por conta do sentimento vil e nojento da inveja.

Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo fazendo o ar salgado que exalava do local penetrar as minhas narinas e arderem, lentamente abri meus olhos e olhando para esquerda consegui ver a inconfundível cabeleira fogo de Victoria que caminhava em paz pela areia. Paz… era irônico pensar nela dessa maneira.

A cada passo que ela dava em minha direção meu corpo se tencionava em medo, aflição, apreensão, era um caleidoscópio de emoções que me deixava confusa, mas extremamente confiante. Foi quando ela estava a alguns poucos metros da onde eu estava que ela me viu. No instante que seus olhos castanhos frios bateram em mim, ela olhou ao redor procurando saber – provavelmente – se eu estava sozinha, e quando constatou que eu estava sozinha na sua frente ela deu um sorriso maquiavélico, que mesmo a distância fez meus ossos congelarem de medo.

Serenamente, como uma cobra se preparando para dar o bote, ela veio caminhando até mim, e a cada passo que ela dava o meu medo aumentava consideravelmente, fazendo meu coração palpitar audivelmente contra o meu peito, e quando a distância entre nós era apenas alguns centímetros, ela finalmente falou:

- Ora, ora, ora se não é Isabella Swan em meu território, achei que fosse demorar mais para nos encontrarmos pessoalmente. – disse sorrindo perversamente e se sentando ao meu lado.

"Sabe," – começou depois de um longo tempo em silêncio. – "há tantas coisas que eu quero fazer com você, pois você atrapalhou miseravelmente meus planos incontáveis vezes, mas eu tenho que te dar parabéns antes de tudo." – disse em um reverencia.

- Pelo quê? – perguntei curiosa, fazendo o meu medo pela situação dissipar minimamente.

- Seu livro. – disse dando de ombros. – Eu não imaginava que você viveu um inferno parecido com o meu por causa do amor, digo você ainda teve mais sorte, pois teve várias pessoas te apoiando, te dando força, mas a intensidade da sua culpa foi aterrorizante. A minha foi algo mais doentio, e por estar sozinha me agarrei na minha própria força, ao meu próprio amor para aguentar todo o inferno que passei.

"Agora entendo perfeitamente o porquê de você ter ido correndo para os braços de James quando você melhorou, Edward fez o pior de você vir à tona, as trevas nascerem em você." – disse me encarando com seus frios olhos castanhos. – "Só não consigo entender o porquê de você ter aceitado ele de volta, Bella ele não merece seu amor, ele te faz ser um nada."

- Você nunca vai entender o amor Victoria, amor não é só viver pela outra pessoa é saber perdoar, saber aceitar as diferenças, aceitar que talvez a pessoa não vá nos amar como nós a amamos, e isso não significa que devemos acabar com tudo ou com todos para conseguirmos o que queremos. – respondi polidamente.

- Belas palavras Swan, mas elas não são reais, é fácil você dizer isso, mas eu nunca tive o amor da minha mãe ou do meu pai, ou da minha madrasta, desde quando eu era criança só uma pessoa que me protegeu que me deu carinho, que me ajudou, e quando eu o vi escorregando entre meus dedos por causa de uma pessoa que não merecia seu amor, que não o amava como eu o amava eu tive que agir, eu tive que usar todas as armas possíveis e imagináveis para afastá-la do meu patrimônio. – disse com um desespero palpável na voz, e pela primeira vez entendi os argumentos de Victoria para agir da maneira que agiu, por mais que ela não merecesse misericórdia, ela agiu por insegurança, por medo de nunca ninguém amá-la como sua mãe, seu pai ou sua madrasta o fizeram.

- Victoria ninguém é patrimônio de ninguém. – disse suavemente.

- Claro que é, e ele é o meu! – gritou. – E você eu irei matá-la lentamente por ter me afastado dele da maneira que você afastou sua vadiazinha de merda.

E em um momento em que ela estava ao meu lado sentada, no outro ela estava em cima de mim com suas mãos pressionando fortemente minha garganta, impedindo o ar de chegar aos meus pulmões.

Ela batia fortemente a minha cabeça contra a areia dura da praia, fazendo com que eu sentisse os grãos grudando em meu couro cabeludo, e não satisfeita em me esganar e aterrar minha cabeça na areia ela desferia tapas ardidos em meu rosto, proferindo palavras grotescas e ofensas de todos os nomes possíveis e imagináveis.

Várias coisas passavam pela minha cabeça: como uma pessoa podia sofrer de dupla personalidade como ela? – creio que isso era por conta de sua natureza psicopata- onde estaria Veronica para tirá-la de cima de mim e prende-la? E como Edward e James ficaram ao saber que tive um encontro ameaçador com Victoria?

Apesar dos meus sentidos totalmente nublados, ouvi gritos e Victoria se enrijecer em cima de mim, para em questão de segundos ser arrancada de onde estava me esganando, abrindo meus olhos turvos notei um homem extremamente forte prendê-la na prisão de seus braços enquanto Veronica marchava em sua direção, com um sorriso de vitória e satisfação em seu rosto.

- Pelos poderes concedidos a mim, pelo Ministério Público Federal você está presa pelo assassinato de John Gonzáles, Michael Moore, Peter Robinson. – ela proferiu profissionalmente. – Você será levada para interrogatório, onde poderá entrar em contato com seu advogado, e se não tiver um o Estado irá lhe indicar um defensor público, porém ele não poderá pedir sua liberdade provisória, já que você não só infringiu as leis nacionais, como os Direitos Humanos.

Assim que terminou de dizer as falas decoradas que anunciam a prisão, outro homem tão forte quanto o que segurava Victoria caminhou até onde ela estava a algemando em seguida, e começando a rebocá-la para o carro da polícia que a escoltaria. Com a minha visão um pouco turva vi Veronica abaixando para ficar próximo a onde eu estava, e rapidamente ela começou a me ajudar a levantar.

- Desculpe-me pela demora Bella, mas eu tinha que pegar ela quando ela estivesse confessando seus crimes a você. – disse enquanto sacudia a areia do meu cabelo. – Mas tudo tem um lado bom, agora ela não… – mas as palavras de Veronica nunca foram ouvidas por mim, pois nesse exato momento dois homens belíssimos, um de cabelos loiros e outro de cabelos de uma cor exótica, um tom de bronze, corriam em nossa direção gritando o nosso nome. Rapidamente Veronica se afastou de mim com um olhar preocupado e temeroso em seu rosto, mas logo a visão que eu tinha de seu rosto foi escondida pela a face de anjo do amor da minha vida: Edward.

- Bella, amor, o que aconteceu? Está tudo bem com você? Você está ferida? Está doendo em algum lugar? – perguntou nervoso, me analisando clinicamente, ou seja, no modo Edward o médico. – Essa marca vermelha em volta de seu pescoço, amor me diga o que aconteceu! – pediu desesperado.

- Victoria a pegou. – Veronica respondeu sem nenhuma emoção. Pela minha visão periférica notei tanto Edward quanto James a encará-la assustadoramente.

- Como assim? – exigiram em uníssono. Notei Veronica suspirando fundo antes de iniciar a narrativa.

- Eu descobri que a policia daqui de Santa Barbara já estava investigando Victoria e com um pouco de persuasão, e a cobrança de alguns favores, descobri que todos os dias ela vem para essa praia às três da tarde caminhar solitariamente. Dessa maneira eu bolei um plano no qual eu precisaria da participação ou sua James, ou de Bella. – disse encarando o loiro com um pedido de desculpas gritante nos olhos. – Como eu sabia que você nunca iria concordar me vi tentada em usar da Bella de isca para pegar a vadia. Porém eu só utilizar-me-ia desse plano no final da semana se caso algo saísse do meu controle.

"Porém, o que aconteceu ontem, hoje, sei lá em nosso quarto no hotel fez um ódio, uma sede de vingança borbulhar em meu sangue, e impetuosamente trouxe Bella até aqui, obviamente Victoria a encontrou e utilizou de força bruta sobre Bella na sua sede de vingança, mas quando ela estava confessando seus crimes, a polícia daqui e eu conseguimos prendê-la." – finalizou erguendo de maneira prepotente seu queixo, deixando rígido seu maxilar.

- Você o quê? – James gritou nervoso. – Qual é o seu problema Veronica, você só pensa no seu umbigo é? Por causa desse seu plano ridículo e essa sua vingancinha de merda, você poderia ter matado Bella, você colocou a mão na sua consciência se Victoria estivesse portando alguma arma letal e acertasse sem dó nem piedade Bella? – perguntou retoricamente. – Claro que você não pensou nisso, a única coisa que você queria era se vingar de quem fez um risquinho em sua pele. Você é doente. – exasperou alucinado, vi os olhos de Veronica se encherem d'água, essa mulher belíssima e forte havia sido quebrada rudemente com as palavras que James tacou em sua cara, o homem da sua vida estava destruindo-a.

Instantaneamente me lembrei das coisas horríveis que Edward fez e me falou, e tomando fôlego para poder dizer alguma coisa, me sentei rapidamente com a ajuda de Edward e disse:

- James, ela não me incitou a nada, ela me deu uma escolha, eu aceitei fazer isso já não aguentava mais Victoria acabar com a felicidade, com a alegria de todos nós. Ela só causou mal a todos, aos Hale, aos Cullen e a você. Então para de ficar culp…

- Bella, não tem importância. – Veronica disse me cortando no meio da frase. – James tem razão eu forcei você a aceitar, fazer parte desse meu plano mirabolante, realmente sou a culpada. – terminou abaixando sua cabeça.

- Veronica… – comecei, mas novamente fui interrompida por ela.

- James pode lhe representar no FBI sobre as drogas, agora que Victoria foi presa sua acusação será retirada imediatamente. – disse com a voz fria, quase morta. – E você James, pode ficar tranquilo você nunca mais irá me ver, estou pedindo transferência para a promotoria de Chicago, tudo para ficar o mais longe de você e não lhe causar problemas. – disse com a voz cheia de dor, começando a caminhar para longe de onde estávamos o silêncio se instalou sobre nós, mas menos de um minuto depois foi quebrado por Edward.

- Veronica espera. – gritou para a loira que já estava afastada razoavelmente de nós, fazendo-a virar imediatamente para encará-lo. – Veronica, eu e Bella sabemos que a sua intenção nunca foi machucá-la, você só queria acabar com todo o sofrimento que Victoria causou a nós, a James. E fico imensamente feliz que você conseguiu fazer a justiça dos homens condenar a mulher que encerrou a vida da minha melhor amiga e quase do amor da minha vida. – disse dando um sorriso genuíno a loira, e me apertando em seus braços.

"James, eu vou usar as mesmas palavras que você cansou de dizer a mim nesses últimos anos: 'para de fugir do que você sente você a quer, você a ama, então lute para tê-la porque eu tenho certeza que ela te quer', e acrescento mais: não existe mulher mais perfeita, mulher mais ideal do que essa, do que Veronica Adams para você, e tenho certeza que da onde Jenny estiver ela está concordando comigo, pois eu acredito veemente que ela que colocou essa mulher fantástica em sua vida." – finalizou apontando de Veronica para James com os olhos um tanto marejados, e dessa maneira o amor que eu sinto por esse homem só se multiplicou ainda mais em meu peito, me fazendo adorá-lo e amá-lo mais.

James encarava Edward catatônico, porém seu olhar vagueava de onde estávamos até onde Veronica se encontrava parada totalmente embasbacada, foi nesse exato momento que algo estalou em minha mente, e era a minha vez de dizer algo.

- James, Veronica – disse me dirigindo aos dois. -, vocês estão incontestavelmente, irrevogavelmente, incondicionalmente, inexplicavelmente apaixonados um pelo o outro, larguem esse orgulho besta de lado e assumam esse amor que vocês sentem. – assim que proferi minhas palavras, Edward me apertou mais em seu abraço, depositando um beijo casto em minha testa, fazendo sorrirmos apaixonados um para o outro.

James e Veronica por sua vez se encaravam em uma conversa muda, a intensidade entre seus olhares era assustadora, e intimidava qualquer pessoa que estivesse por perto, era uma paixão tão latente, um amor tão verdadeiro que se eu não sentisse o mesmo por Edward me sentiria consumida pela inveja por estar presenciando isso. E deliberadamente cada um começou a caminhar em direção ao outro lentamente, e quando finalmente se encontraram pude sentir a corrente elétrica que os envolvia da onde eu estava, para em seguida se beijarem com uma paixão avassaladora, fazendo a mim e a Edward sorrirmos felizes, pois eles eram perfeitos juntos, assim como eu e ele.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Eu também te amo. – disse da mesma maneira para ele, para em seguida nós beijarmos com fervor, contagiados pela aura de desejo e sedução que estava banhando as areias daquela praia.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo ficamos naquela praia, mas em determinado ponto, quando o crepúsculo tomava conta da paisagem, notamos que era hora de voltar para LA, e depois de um banho para tirar toda a areia que Victoria havia me envolvido, nós quatro fomos a um restaurante celebrar a união de dois novos casais, eu e Edward, e James e Veronica. Apesar dos motivos que nós prendiam aqui, o clima entre nós era de paixão, amizade e carinho. Edward e eu já não escondíamos o que sentíamos mais para ninguém, bem talvez a família dele ainda, mas ver James e Veronica agirem como um casal apaixonado era lindo.

Sem mais tardar na quarta-feira, após a confissão de Victoria que de fato a droga encontrada em minha bagagem fora ela que plantou, e eu finalmente pude ser liberada para voltar para casa, porém nós quatro decidimos fazer uma loucura antes de voltar, assim decidimos ficar mais uma semana em San Diego na casa de Edward que não havia só o nosso quarto, mas também um quarto de hóspedes que logo foi ocupado por James e Veronica.

Apesar de "estarmos de férias", ficamos sabendo que o julgamento de Victoria seria em dois meses, e que não havia nada que seus advogados poderiam fazer já que ela estava sendo acusada de homicídio triplamente qualificado por motivo fútil e torpe, que segundo os juristas que estavam comigo significava que pelo menos ela seria condenada a sessenta anos de prisão, mas como já não era réu primária e já havia cometido outro assassinato em sua breve vida, era certeza que seu fim seria numa câmera de execução tomando a injeção da morte.

Nunca achei as penas de morte coisas agradáveis, e não era diferente no caso de Victoria, apesar de tudo o que ela fez, quando ela me confessou que fez tudo o que fez para ter o amor da única pessoa que chegou a demonstrar tal sentimento fez meu coração amolecer um pouco, achando a pena de morte algo extremamente desnecessário em seu caso, uma vez que só de passar o resto da sua vida em um presídio era castigo suficiente.

Depois das nossas férias, tivemos que voltar a Boston, pelo menos a mim e Edward, já que Veronica e James tinham que voltar aos seus cargos na promotoria de Nova Iorque, apesar de agora Edward e eu sermos um casal eu me sentia apreensiva com o que poderíamos enfrentar em casa, uma vez que até então estávamos vivendo o mar de rosas da paixão, sem nenhum problema ou qualquer intervenção, mas infelizmente o dia-a-dia iria constatar outra coisa.

Decidimos que iríamos esperar mais três semanas para contar para a família de Edward que estávamos juntos, tudo isso para não atrapalhar a atenção ao casamento de Alice, uma vez que ambos concordamos que esse era o momento dela e a revelação do nosso relacionamento deixaria todos esbaforidos e retiraria a atenção da noiva, James e Veronica eventualmente acataram a mesma solução, porém ao contrário de nós dois que não poderíamos ser vistos pelo menos por sua família juntos, eles estavam sempre juntos – seja nos almoços e jantares de família Cullen, ou nos ensaios de casamento -, o que rendeu a atenção das mulheres Cullen: Esme, Rosalie e Alice estavam empolgadíssimas com Veronica, e sempre que a loira não estava presente elas faziam o inferno na vida de James para ficar com a moça, o que fazia com que Edward, Jasper e eu nos segurássemos para não rir da cara de desespero do mais velho dos Cullen.

Emmett, que em determinado tempo os viu se agarrando na casa dos pais, os chantageou para manter silêncio, e sempre em meio às refeições eram pontuadas por piadas que para quem sabia da situação entendia de primeira, o que atraía a fúria em Veronica, Edward chegou a comentar comigo uma noite após um jantar na casa de seus pais que assim que James e Veronica assumirem seu relacionamento, Emmett estaria morto já que a loira, pelo que parecia, programava uma vingança dolorosa para o moreno, que eu com toda a certeza gostaria de ver.

O meu relacionamento com Edward era só segredo para a sua família, já que Alec, Angela, Tanya e Heidi, já sabiam que finalmente estávamos juntos e felizes, mas nos prometeram não contar nada até que o casamento passasse. Já Alice… bem Alice sempre será… Alice.

Todas as vezes que eu saía com ela para resolver alguma coisa sobre seu casamento ela me bombardeava de questões complicadíssimas de mentir sobre os porquês de eu e Edward não termos conversados e nos acertado, e a cada dia se tornava mais difícil esconder dela que agora éramos namorados. Mas na semana de seu casamento além do seu nervosismo que era contagiante, ela me fez prometer a coisa mais fácil que poderia prometer, ou jurar.

Ela me pediu para que depois da cerimônia – que seria na casa do Hale, próximo a Dartmouth -, para que eu pedisse a Edward para me levar na clareira onde ele me levou várias vezes e onde nos amávamos, e dissesse tudo o que sentíamos um pelo outro para enfim ficarmos juntos sem restrições. Era um pedido fácil de realizar ainda mais agora que já estávamos juntos há quatro semanas.

E finalmente o grande dia de Alice chegou em um sábado com o tempo ameno de maio, era o casamento de Alice. Nós – eu, Rosalie e Veronica, que foi colocada de madrinha de última hora – usávamos vestidos rosa pink, o que contrastava perfeitamente com a decoração inteiramente branca, e por mais que estar próximo a Rosalie e Veronica intimidasse por causa de suas belezas sufocantes, eu me sentia tão bonita quanto a elas, ainda mais que a cada cinco minutos Edward me mandava mensagens de texto dizendo que eu estava linda, ou que me amava. Esse homem era perfeito demais.

Jasper ao contrário de Emmett em seu casamento estava extremamente tranquilo e conversava animadamente com os irmãos Cullen que estavam todos em seus smokings perfeitos; estava admirando o meu Adônis quando fui tirada dos meus pensamentos nada inocentes pelo meu celular, era Alice que exigiu que eu fosse até onde ela estava de preferência acompanhada de suas outras duas madrinhas.

Assim que entramos na imensa casa dos fundadores de Dartmouth e seguimos ao quarto onde Alice estava se arrumando, fiquei impressionada com a beleza da minha futura sogra. Esme usava um vestido vinho, que lhe vestia perfeitamente evidenciando algumas curvas perfeitas de seu corpo, realmente Esme não aparentava a idade que tinha, seus cabelos castanhos meio bronzes estavam presos em um elegante coque em sua nuca, dando um ar de mais sofisticação e beleza a matriarca dos Cullen.

Mas a minha imaginação não fazia jus ao vestido de Alice, por mais que eu já o tinha visto enquanto ela e uma estilista famosa do mundo de noivas o confeccionavam, eu nunca o tinha visto no corpo de fada da pequena Cullen. O chiffon branco neve do vestido contratava de uma maneira espetacular com a pele cor de pêssego de Alice e os detalhes do corpete do vestido davam uma suavidade a seu colo, bem como as saias em camadas leves do vestido, completando o ar angelical, seus cabelos que normalmente eram espetados para todos os lados, estavam presos em um coque minúsculo, mas demasiadamente elegante, fazendo sua franja cair na lateral em uma suave onda, Alice não usava véu, somente uma grinalda de ouro com detalhes em diamantes que formavam algo tipo uma auréola em sua cabeça.

Só existia uma palavra para descrever Alice: perfeita.

Porém não estávamos preparadas para o que encontramos uma Alice mais nervosa e mais ansiosa que o normal, a baixinha estava em duzentos e vinte volts, andando de um lado para o outro nervosamente, isso que ainda faltava cerca de uma hora para a cerimônia, a pequena já estava devidamente pronta e a beira de um ataque de nervos. Nem preciso dizer que foi em vão tentar acalmá-la, e depois que Rosalie e Veronica deixaram o quarto para se preparar para a cerimônia, a tarefa de tranquilizá-la coube a mim e a Esme.

Mas como é de Alice que falamos, nossos esforços foram em vão, e depois de dez minutos ela pediu para que eu fosse buscar Carlisle para que iniciasse o casamento mais cedo, e suspirando em tranquilidade por deixar ela nas mãos de Esme comecei a caminhar rumo ao andar térreo para o jardim da propriedade onde seria realizada a cerimônia, mas antes que eu pudesse alcançar os degraus da escada, um par de braços fortes e quentes me puxou para um quarto, me fazendo soltar um gritinho de susto.

- Shiii, Bella. – Edward pediu rapidamente.

- Você me assustou. – disse manhosa, já me derretendo em seus braços que estavam a minha volta.

- Estava com saudades, não aguentaria ficar mais algumas horas somente te olhando, eu precisava te dar um beijo. – disse sensualmente, mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha, me fazendo soltar um gemido abafado. – Já te disse que você está extremamente sexy nesse vestido? – perguntou contra a pele do meu pescoço, me deixando nublada de excitação por ele.

- Humm… na-não. – disse com um gemido.

- Então meu amor, você está tentadoramente gostosa e sexy nesse vestido. – sussurrou em meu ouvido para depois me beijar com sofreguidão.

As mãos de Edward estavam controladas, já que elas não iam ao meu cabelo que estava arrumado, mas as minhas eram descontroladas, já que eu enterrava meus dedos em seus cabelos bronzes o trazendo para mais próximo de mim. Edward levantou minha perna esquerda fazendo com que ela eu abraçasse as suas, e com que esse ângulo eu sentisse sua ereção roçando na minha intimidade que estava coberta pela fina renda da minha lingerie. Seus lábios pressionados aos meus abafavam meus gemidos, eu o queria ali, naquele momento mais do que tudo, e parece que Edward também, pois além de sua evidente ereção, seus lábios famintos contra os meus eram enervantes.

Nossas línguas estavam em uma batalha de território que sabíamos desde o início que nunca teria vencedores, as mãos de Edward deslizavam pelo meu corpo me fazendo arder no fogo da luxúria, estava tão concentrada somente no meu homem que tudo a nossa volta sumiu, eu já não sentia a parede que estava encostada, eu só sentia o corpo dele junto ao meu, sendo impedido de um contato maior devido às roupas que usávamos, e seus lábios contra os meus, ou contra meu pescoço.

Um baque extremamente alto fez-se em algum lugar, e foi seguido de uma voz que gritou:

- Oh. Meu. Deus.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_Finalmente Edward e Bella viraram um casal de namorados, relacionamento que eles nunca tiveram nessa fic! E a Alice? Terrível... além de importunar Jasper, consegue importunar seus irmãos, nessas horas eu tenho dó de Emmett, Edward, Jasper e James! E James e Veronica? É a definição do amor confuso e bandido, já que ela é impetuosamente envolvente e manipuladora. A diaba ruiva da Victoria foi presa e será condenada por todos os seus crimes. Quem será que pegou Edward e Bella, dentro do quarto tentando esconder esse relacionamento deles? Em quem vocês arriscam?_

_Obrigada a todos por continuarem aqui comigo. Mayh Cardoso imensos obrigadas por betar essa história._

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	31. Noiva em Fúria

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 31  
Noiva em Fúria**

.

Assim que a pessoa gritou essas palavras Edward e eu nos afastamos rapidamente para dar de cara com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Rosalie e Emmett. A loira estava de boca aberta, provavelmente crente que estava sonhando, já o moreno exibia uma cara de sacanagem, com toda a certeza algo bom não estava passando pela cabeça dele.

- Vocês estão juntos? – perguntou os dois em uníssono. – desde quando? – questionaram novamente em conjunto. Edward e eu olhamos um para o outro, eu estava extremamente corada, afinal ser pega em uma situação um tanto constrangedora por Emmett era mais que embaraçoso.

- Emm, não é isso que você está pensando… – Edward começou, porém nem eu que sou mais tonta iria acreditar nessas palavras dele, afinal estava óbvio o que estávamos fazendo naquele quarto.

- Eddie eu não estou pensando em nada, eu _vi_. – disse divertido o moreno me fazendo atingir mais um tom de vermelho.

- Por que vocês não contaram para ninguém que estavam juntos? Desde quando vocês estão juntos? – Rosalie perguntou esboçando um sorriso sacana em meio a sua incredulidade.

Edward olhou para mim pedindo ajuda, mas somente me limitei a dar de ombros, afinal não tinha mais como negar para os dois que o que eles viram era que Edward estava me ajudando a tirar um cisco do olho, porque era claro que estávamos quase… bem… quase nos amando ali.

O meu amor suspirou pesadamente, passando suas mãos pela desordem rotineira de seus cabelos os fazendo ficar ainda mais desordenados, se possível. Dei um aperto carinhoso em seu braço incentivando-o a continuar.

- Então? – incentivou Emmett animadamente.

- Primeiro vocês dois tem que _prometer_ _jurar_ para nós que não vão comentar nada disso com ninguém até amanhã pelo menos, já que iríamos dizer que estávamos juntos depois do casamento de Alice, combinado? – Edward pediu aos dois.

- Sim senhor. – disse Emmett batendo continência, fazendo Edward e Rose rolarem seus olhos.

- Da nossa boca _não_ sairá nada. – Rose disse firmemente.

- Estamos confiando em vocês. – Edward disse segurando minha mão e apertando-a levemente. – Vocês sabem que eu estava na África, Bella estava em turnê de lançamento do seu livro, certo?

- Claro babaca. – Emmett interviu, fazendo uma careta para Edward. – Vai logo para os finalmentes. – pediu sacanamente, fazendo-me corar ainda mais.

- Ok. – Edward deu um longo suspiro antes de continuar. – James me disse algo que me fez agir por impulso e ir atrás da Bella, nós então finalmente conversamos e nos acertamos, e estamos juntos desde então. – disse dando um sorriso presunçoso e me abraçando.

- Você está querendo dizer que vocês estão juntos há um mês? – Rose questionou curiosa. – Como vocês são bons atores, fingindo serem apenas _"bons amigos"_ na frente de todos. Mas calma aí, vocês não são…

- _Amigos com benefícios_ novamente, é? – perguntou Emmett estalando seus dedos. – Porque se forem eu quebrarei sua cara Edward. – completou fechando sua mão em punho e socando a sua outra mão.

- Não! – Edward disse rapidamente. – Lógico que não. Agora somos _namorados_. – disse exultante. Rosalie me encarou questionadora querendo que eu confirmasse a história.

- Sim foi isso que aconteceu – disse meio encabulada. -, na verdade foram três pedidos em um.

- Três pedidos em um? – repetiram Emmett e Rosalie em uníssono.

- Humm… er… – comecei, mas fui interrompida pela voz de Alice.

- _Bella?_ – gritou no corredor. – _Você já chamou meu pai?_ – olhei desesperada para os três, pois não havia ido chamar Carlisle, mas foi Rose que tomou a decisão final.

- Vocês dois – disse apontando para mim e Edward. -, nos devem uma explicação ainda. Agora – começou, agitando sua cabeleira loira. –, Emm, Edward vão chamar seu pai para levar Alice ao altar, enquanto Bella e eu tentamos acalmá-la. Por Deus que Alice é apenas uma, pois se ela fosse duas eu já a teria matado. – disse exasperada abrindo a porta do quarto em que estávamos conversando.

Rapidamente Edward e Emmett desceram as escadas indo para o jardim chamar Carlisle, enquanto eu e Rose caminhávamos para o quarto em que a _bridezilla_ estava. Alice parecia muito mais nervosa agora do que há alguns minutos atrás, não entendia o porquê do nervosismo, Alice sempre fora extremamente confiante, independente, mas no momento em que ela mais necessitava ser autoconfiante ela estava temerosa, como se Jasper fosse abandoná-la no altar. Podia acabar o mundo, a terra partir em duas, descongelar as geleiras da Antártida que nada disso faria Jasper Hale abandonar Alice Cullen no altar, mas ela não parecia acreditar nisso.

Ela andava com seu belíssimo vestido de noiva de um lado para o outro, murmurando palavras desconexas e suposições terríveis, fazendo tanto a mim quanto a Rose segurar um riso.

Mas alguém nos céus deve ter piedade de mim e de Rose, ou talvez de Alice, pois nesse exato segundo Carlisle seguido pela terceira dama Veronica entraram no quarto.

- Papai como você demorou. – exasperou assim que viu Carlisle.

- Eu não acho. – disse divertido. – E se aquiete Alice, Jasper não vai fugir de você! – completou baixinho fazendo com que nós as madrinhas segurássemos novamente o riso.

- Lógico que ele não vai fugir… ele não é nem _louco_. – disse sacudindo a sua cabeça e pegando o seu belíssimo buquê de orquídeas que eram da exata cor de nossos vestidos. Enquanto nós três pegávamos os nossos, menores do tom do vestido de Alice, e seguíamos Carlisle e ela para fora do quarto.

Assim que alcançamos o jardim vimos os três irmãos Cullen parados nos esperando, sorri timidamente para Edward que me mandou uma piscadela discreta que me fez me derreter ainda mais de encantos, se é que fosse possível.

- Vamos, vamos, vamos… eu quero me tornar uma Hale logo. – Alice disse exultante, faltando somente seus pulinhos no final.

- Não sabia que você não gostava do sobrenome Cullen. – Carlisle comentou tristemente.

- Oh papai, o senhor sabe que eu amo essa família, e principalmente o senhor, mas Jazz é o homem…

- Da sua vida! – Cometamos os seis padrinhos em uníssono, arrancando uma risada nervosa de Alice e um sorriso debochado de Carlisle.

Ao notar que Jasper já a esperava no altar, Alice demandou que todos tomassem nossos lugares e assim sucedeu, começando do mais velho dos Cullen, ao mais novo. James e Veronica flutuavam lindamente até o altar e depois de cumprimentarem Jasper, Veronica seguiu para o lado da noiva, enquanto James ia para o lado do noivo.

O mesmo se sucedeu com Rosalie e Emmett, que caminharam com imponência pela passagem e após cumprimentarem o caçula dos Hale, se separaram cada um indo para o seu devido lugar. Os próximos a atravessar o jardim até o altar eram Edward e eu. Ele notando meu nervosismo apertou com um pouco de força a minha mão, num aviso claro _"eu estou com você"_, e imediatamente me acalmou.

- Saber que daqui alguns anos serei eu ali com cara de boboca te esperando me deixa entusiasmado. – disse acima de um sussurro.

- Você nunca terá cara de boboca. – devolvi da mesma forma, fazendo-o sorrir ligeiramente.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou quando estávamos próximos ao altar.

- Eu também. – retribui a declaração antes de nos separarmos para a cerimônia.

E assim que todos nós estávamos a postos a marcha nupcial ecoou nos terrenos da propriedade dos Hale, trazendo um Carlisle e uma Alice que praticamente _dançavam_ até o altar.

Esme que estava ao meu lado chorava copiosamente, o que era imitado por Susan. Alice também era outra que não se aguentava em lágrimas e chorava belamente, se isso é possível, com um belíssimo sorriso em seu rosto, e observando ligeiramente Jasper, seus olhos estavam marejados, mas o seu sorriso de satisfação era tão amplo quanto o de Alice.

Sem mais tardar Carlisle entregou Alice a Jasper, que o cumprimentou como um filho cumprimenta um pai, com um respeito imensurável e da onde eu estava – próximos aos noivos -, pude escutar Carlisle dizendo algo como _"Você sempre foi como um filho para mim"_, o que fez Alice verter mais lágrimas ainda.

A cerimônia corria lindamente, com o ministrante declamando sobre amor, compaixão, cumplicidade, devoção e companheirismo. Alice que continuava com os olhos marejados lançava olhares apaixonados a Jasper, que retribuía a ela na mesma intensidade.

Algumas vezes eu lançava olhares a Edward, que me encarava cheio de amor, e nessas horas ou ele sorria largamente para mim ou sibilava _"eu te amo"_, fazendo-me corar ligeiramente todas às vezes.

Os votos de Alice e Jasper foi algo inesperado, eles declamaram um poema em uníssono, poema esse que falava principalmente de amor, devoção, companheirismo, e sobre passar o resto de seus dias ao lado da pessoa que você ama. As lágrimas que tentei segurar desde o começo da cerimônia caíram todas nesse momento, fazendo Edward me encarar com um misto de preocupação e devoção, e quando reparei nisso sorri largamente para ele que me retribuiu com o _meu_ sorriso torto, fazendo-me quase desfalecer naquele altar.

Após a entrada de Henry e Elizabeth – que estavam com um ano e meio, e que Rose e Emmett trouxeram no colo -, com as alianças e as trocas dessa o ministrante encerrou a cerimônia, com uma salva de palmas e uma chuva de arroz nos noivos que saíram praticamente dançando pelo caminho que havíamos feito mais cedo.

Emmett e Rose por estarem com seus bebês no colo saíram primeiro logo atrás dos noivos, seguidos por James e Veronica, e depois por mim e Edward que novamente declamou seu amor de maneira singela para mim.

Logo todos que estavam assistindo a cerimônia começaram a seguir para a outra parte do jardim, onde imensas tendas foram postas para poder ser realizado o jantar. Edward visto que ninguém reparava em nós me puxou para um canto na casa dos Hale e sem dizer nada me beijou fervorosamente.

Suas mãos alisavam todo o meu corpo, deixando-me queimando de desejo. As minhas por sua vez enterravam em seus cabelos, puxando-os numa tentativa de trazê-lo mais próximo a mim. Nossas línguas se acariciavam com reverência, dançando belamente no espaço limitado que eram nossas bocas. Porém infelizmente tivemos que quebrar o beijo, pois o ar em nossos pulmões ficou escasso devido à tamanha urgência em que tínhamos para ter um ao outro. Porém os lábios de Edward não deixaram a minha pele, indo para o meu pescoço e nublando toda a minha visão em desejo.

- Eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você. – disse contra a minha pele.

- Nem eu, nem eu. – tentei dizer, mas como minha respiração estava arfante saiu mais como um gemido.

- Só mais algumas horas – sussurrou. -, amanhã na primeira oportunidade contamos a todos que estamos juntos. – disse, antes de voltar a me beijar com toda a fúria, toda urgência que somente ele conseguia.

Mas infelizmente para nós, deveríamos voltar para o jantar e agir como amigos até o final deste, antes de finalmente irmos ao hotel em que estávamos hospedados. Talvez o melhor detalhe desse hotel era que somente James e Veronica estavam nele também, já que os outros ou ficaram na casa dos Hale – como Emmett, Rose, os gêmeos, Carlisle e Esme -, ou no outro hotel onde Alice e Jasper iriam passar sua noite e núpcias. Nessas ocasiões eu tinha que tirar o chapéu para Edward, ele sempre conseguia o que queria, e despistar sua família era uma arte para ele.

Disfarçadamente caminhamos separados – digo bem separados -, até as tendas onde as mesas do jantar estavam postas, rapidamente localizei a que deveríamos sentar, ela já estava ocupada pelos outros padrinhos que riam de alguma coisa. No segundo em que estava puxando minha cadeira para sentar, Edward chegou atraindo a atenção de seu irmão, Emmett.

- Ora, ora, ora se não são o casal super secreto – disse um pouco baixo, mas não o suficiente. -, estavam em outra sessão de agarração como a de antes do casamento? – perguntou malicioso.

- Cala a boca Emmett. – exasperou Edward, fazendo com que os quatro rissem e eu corasse violentamente.

- Qual é Eddie, todos nós aqui já fizemos isso, não é mesmo Veronica? – perguntou o moreno a loira de maneira maliciosa, que me fez temer somente pelo o olhar que ela deu a ele.

- Algumas pessoas preferem manter suas intimidades na _intimidade_, se você não consegue Emmett, escreva um livro sobre educação sexual. – disse sensualmente, fazendo com que todos rissem.

- James meu irmãozão – começou Emmett batendo com força nas costas de seu irmão mais velho. -, essa mulher é _boa_, é ideal para você! Para te pôr na linha. – disse animado.

- Como a Rose é com você Emm? – retrucou o loiro sob o olhar severo de sua esposa.

- Claro, a minha _ursinha_ é a única que sabe como eu gosto de ser… – começou, mas foi interrompido por Edward.

- Ok, ninguém aqui quer saber o que vocês fazem. – disse balançando a sua cabeça, tentando com toda a certeza esquecer a imagem dos dois em um dos momentos _sexo-selvagem-louco-no-dormitório-de-Dartmouth_ que eu sabia que Edward já tinha ouvido algumas vezes.

O restante do jantar passou tranquilamente, claro tirando as piadinhas de Emmett sobre mim e Edward. Tanya e Heidi vieram até a nossa mesa, em determinada hora, e óbvio que aderiram o coro de Emmett sobre nós, o que deixou Edward bufando de raiva, uma vez que Alice e Jasper apareceram nessa exata hora, mas como a baixinha estava extremamente feliz não percebeu a tensão da mesa.

Após algumas fotos e algumas conversas com os noivos, os dois voltaram para a mesa com seus pais para desfrutarem do jantar. Emmett e Rose saíram momentaneamente para ir com as babás fazerem os gêmeos dormirem, deixando na mesa eu, Edward, James e Veronica.

- Sabe se vocês aparecessem se beijando agora ninguém iria perceber. – disse James dando de ombros, depois de um tempo.

- Como você pode ter certeza? E por que você não _tenta_? – respondeu Edward, que devido a tantas insinuações de seus irmãos e suas acompanhantes, bem como a de Tanya e Heidi estava bufando de raiva, e com um mau humor inexplicável, que nada que eu fizesse parecia acalmá-lo.

- Claro. – retrucou James antes de puxar Veronica para um beijo avassalador.

- Para mim chega! Vou dar uma volta – disse Edward jogando seu guardanapo na mesa e levantando bufando de raiva, e quando fiz um movimento para levantar também ele completou: -, _sozinho_. – e saiu rapidamente pelos jardins. Tal exasperação dele me deixou temerosa, devassada, e sem pensar duas vezes me levantei também e caminhei na direção oposta que Edward havia ido, indo em direção a grande casa dos Hale.

Estava tão concentrada em minha caminhada que quando quase nem percebi quando trombei com Emmett. Ele e Rose me encaram com preocupação e só nesse momento que notei que estava chorando. Disse rapidamente a ambos que não havia acontecido nada, que era somente um cisco e que precisava ir ao banheiro, e sem pensar duas vezes saí de perto deles voltando a caminhar em direção a suntuosa mansão dos Hale.

Eu ainda não consegui compreender a reação de Edward pelas palavras de James, será que ele não queria mais me assumir a sua família? Será que ele havia se arrependido de ter me proposto namoro? Será que ele não me queria mais? A cada nova pergunta que surgia em minha cabeça confusa mais lágrimas vertia de meus olhos, e sem pensar subi as escadas que levavam até o segundo andar da casa dos Hale, onde eu sabia que tinha o banheiro que estaria vazio, e que seria impossível me encontrarem lá.

Entrei rapidamente no gigantesco banheiro de estilo vitoriano, suas paredes brancas reluziam, a imensa banheira do mesmo gênero ficava posta em um canto ao lado de um imenso vitral, logo abaixo a um chuveiro de modelo antigo na cor dourada. Na parede oposta à banheira ficava o lavado, e no meio de tudo isso, na parede oposta à porta ficava uma penteadeira no mesmo estilo vitoriano, que estava abarrotada de vários cacarecos que seguiam a mesma linhagem de decoração do banheiro.

Puxei a banqueta que estava na penteadeira sentando-me em seguida observando meu rosto marcado por lágrimas. As minhas dúvidas sobre o conto de fadas que estava vivendo com Edward no ultimo mês caiu por terra, eu sabia que quando voltássemos para casa – Boston -, as coisas ficariam difíceis e complicadas, mas eu tinha a vã ideia que o nosso amor superaria tudo, mas pelo que parecia estava tremendamente enganada.

Uma nova onda de lágrimas irrompeu por meus olhos e sem pensar abaixei minha cabeça contra a penteadeira, praticamente me afogando nas mesmas. Não sei dizer ao certo quanto tempo fiquei ali com a cabeça abaixada chorando silenciosamente, mas um barulho dentro do banheiro chamou a minha atenção. Um pequeno clique da porta, rapidamente me virei para dar de cara com a pessoa responsável pelas minhas lágrimas.

Edward estava no meio do banheiro com as mãos no bolso de sua calça social preta, com a sua camisa do smoking aberta nos dois primeiros botões e sem gravata, bem como sem o paletó, seus cabelos estavam uma desordem muito maior do que a costumeira, podia dizer com clareza que ele passou inúmeras vezes as mãos por ele, e em seu rosto havia uma fisionomia de sofrimento, o que me fez temer ainda mais o que ele poderia estar fazendo ali, talvez ele fosse terminar tudo comigo, e com esse pensamento novas lágrimas banharam meus olhos, escorrendo pelos meus olhos.

Incoerentemente Edward ajoelhou em minha frente e com suas mãos segurou meu rosto e secou minhas lágrimas com suaves beijos. O encarei exasperada, como uma pessoa que vai terminar com a outra faz um gesto tão íntimo?

- O-o qu-que quê vo-voc-você est-está fa-faz-fazendo? – perguntei gaguejando, devido ao meu choro descontrolado.

- Cuidando da minha namorada? – respondeu com uma pergunta, deixando-me ainda mais confusa.

- Mas você não ia ter-termi-nar co-comi-go? – questionei quebrando a voz no final.

- _Como_? – perguntou confuso.

- Você saiu todo irritado com o que seu irmão disse. – disse acima de um sussurro.

- Irritado com eles, mas não com você meu amor. – disse dando-me um beijo suave nos lábios. – Sabia Isabella Swan você é absurda. – disse com um sorriso torto e me beijando com volúpia.

Nossos lábios se conectavam de uma maneira mística, nossas línguas se acariciavam como se necessitassem uma da outra para viver e eu não me importava que fosse dessa maneira, pois todo o meu organismo necessitava de Edward para continuar a funcionar. O meu sofrimento anterior rapidamente foi esquecido, importando somente que Edward era o homem da minha vida e ele me amava incondicionalmente.

Minhas mãos em um comando imperceptível de meu cérebro já se encontravam emaranhadas entre os cabelos de Edward trazendo mais próximo a mim. Suas mãos que antes estavam em meu rosto se encontravam agora uma em minha nuca e a outra em minha cintura, trazendo-me mais próximo a ele, logo Edward estava entre as minhas pernas e elas o abraçavam com força.

Sem me importar com nada, nem com o lugar em que estávamos ou o porquê de estarmos ali, comecei a desabotoar os botões da camisa impecavelmente branca de Edward, revelando aquele peitoral que me enlouquece todas as noites. E assim que terminei de desfazer o caminho de botões, passei a camisa por seus largos ombros revelando sua pele pálida.

Movido pela a minha audácia Edward desfez o nó do meu vestido, que ficava em minha nuca, e rapidamente a seda escorregou por meu corpo revelando meus seios intumescidos a Edward que sorriu presunçosamente ao vê-los.

E sem hesitar um segundo sequer suas mãos já se encontravam massageando meus seios, e um gemido de prazer e saudade escaparam por meus lábios, incentivando Edward a levar um deles a sua boca.

Quando os lábios quentes de Edward tocaram a minha pele rósea sensível todo o meu corpo explodiu em luxúria, eu o queria naquele exato momento explorando, possuindo, tomando todo o meu corpo, e em meio a beijos, lambidas e mordidas, sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Eu preciso de você _agora_ me tomando toda como sua. – e no momento em que terminei de dizer isso a ele todo o seu corpo se arrepiou, e ele levantou da posição – ajoelhado – em que estava me levantando junto e fazendo com que o vestido de madrinha que usava escorregasse por meus quadris e se tornassem um mar cor de rosa em meus pés.

Edward sorriu torto para a minúscula calcinha de renda branca que usava e sem hesitar um segundo sequer me puxou de encontro a ele, me segurando pelas minhas coxas, obrigando-me a abraçá-lo com minhas pernas em seu colo.

E quando nossas intimidades se tocaram pude sentir o tamanho da ereção de Edward, e involuntariamente soltei um gemido de prazer, ele me imitou levando uma de suas mãos até a lateral da minha calcinha, e com um olhar de pedido, que rapidamente aceitei, ele rompeu a renda branca da calcinha, fazendo-a se tornar restos de renda em suas mãos, que ele imediatamente descartou, levando seus dedos a massagearem meu clitóris, me fazendo queimar em desejo.

Minhas mãos um tanto quanto espertas foram rapidamente para o botão da calça que Edward estava usando, e ele notando o que eu queria afastou meu corpo do seu o suficiente para que eu pudesse fazer a sua calça e boxer escorregar por suas pernas masculinas, o que depois de feito revelou seu membro extremamente rígido e pulsante.

Observando toda aquela volúpia mordi meus lábios, o que atraiu a atenção de Edward, pois depois de me lançar um sorrisinho torto, ele foi em direção ao lóbulo de minha orelha onde mordeu levemente e sussurrou:

- Se existe duas coisas que eu nunca vou me cansar de ver são: você mordiscando seu lábio inferior em excitação e você ficando toda vermelhinha de vergonha. – depois que sussurrou essas palavras seus lábios vieram impetuosamente de encontro aos meus, explorando-os com toda a fúria e paixão que era latente entre nós, e sem esperar um segundo a mais Edward me penetrou lentamente.

Cada centímetro dele dentro de mim, eu me sentia ainda mais feliz e realizada, tendo a certeza absoluta que ele era tudo o que eu queria. E quando finalmente ele estava todo dentro de mim, não se movimentou somente me encarou com seus magníficos orbes verdes, deixando-me ainda mais encantada por esse homem que era todo meu.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse suavemente, para em seguida começar a se movimentar lentamente, fazendo o meu corpo subir e descer sobre o dele.

Nossos movimentos eram ritmados e excitantes devido à posição em que estávamos. Edward por vezes tirava todo o seu membro de dentro de mim, para em seguida colocá-lo a fundo, tocando o meu ponto G e me enlouquecendo ainda mais.

Minhas mãos trançavam-se em meio a seus cabelos e repetidas vezes joguei minha cabeça para trás expondo meu pescoço a Edward, que o explorava sem piedade. Em algum momento Edward encostou minhas costas em uma parede, dando-nos assim apoio. Dessa maneira ele aproveitou-se para estocar com mais rapidez em mim, fazendo gemidos lascivos escaparem de nossos lábios.

Além dos gemidos de prazer, nossos lábios também faziam ecoar pelas paredes do banheiro nossos nomes – que eram ditos por cada um de nós -, como juras de amor, e em algumas vezes palavras sujas, o que deixava tudo ainda mais excitante.

Porém, nosso prazer começou a chegar à borda, e era inevitável o nosso ápice juntos. Meus músculos se contraíram ao redor de Edward e senti os seus se contraírem em volta de mim. Minha pulsação e batimentos cardíacos estavam aceleradíssimos, e pude perceber que os de Edward também. Nosso suor emanava de nosso corpo, fazendo uma fragrância única e luxuriante entorpecer toda a minha mente e tomar todo o espaço do banheiro. Um arrepio nasceu em minha barriga, acompanhado de um temor prazeroso, para em seguida a sensação de entrega tomar nossos corpos e desfalecermos em nosso ápice juntos.

E no exato momento em que tivemos o orgasmo mais violento já compartilhado por nós àquela famosa corrente elétrica, que mais parecia uma descarga elétrica de dez mil volts perpassou por todo o nosso corpo, fazendo-nos sorrir largamente de um para o outro.

Ainda com nossas respirações entrecortadas e arfantes, Edward saiu de mim lentamente e depois me ajudou a descer de seu colo, e quando finalmente estava sustentada pelos meus próprio pés, ele apoiou sua cabeça em meu ombro e involuntariamente meus dedos foram para seus cabelos.

O silêncio dominava todo o espaço do banheiro, os únicos sons ouvidos naquele espaço limitado eram o de nossas respirações que estavam se normalizando lentamente.

- A cada segundo eu fico mais encantado, mais loucamente apaixonado por você! – disse levantando seu rosto e me fitando com intensidade. – Eu te amo Isabella Swan.

- Faço de suas palavras as minhas. – disse com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. – Eu te amo Edward Cullen. – disse da mesma maneira, para em seguida capturar seus lábios em um beijo avassalador.

Separamo-nos quando o ar estava faltante e colamos nossas testas uma na outra, com os olhos presos um no outro, verde versus castanho, a intensidade do olhar era tamanha e só quebramos nosso olhar quando ouvimos a voz retumbante de Emmett soar pelos gramados da residência dos Hale.

- _Como presente para os noivos e para todos os outros eu e minha esposa iremos encenar um pequeno teatro_. – apesar da firmeza na voz do moreno dos Cullen deu para perceber que Emmett estava um pouco alterado pela bebida, e tanto Edward quanto eu nos encaramos apreensivos, afinal Emmett e Rosalie bêbados significava somente uma coisa: _problemas._

Rapidamente nos separamos e enquanto Edward vestia sua calça e boxer eu tentava soltar o nó do meu vestido. Notando meu sofrimento Edward veio me auxiliar e assim que o nó estava desfeito, vesti imediatamente o vestido de seda rosa, um tanto incomodada por agora não estar usando lingerie. Edward pegou o resto da renda branca que antes era a minha calcinha e a colocou no bolso, e saímos do banheiro em que havíamos nos amado violentamente.

Quando alcançamos o primeiro andar da casa podemos ouviu as vozes dos convidados exultantes com o teatro de Emmett e Rosalie, e lançando um olhar de lado a Edward, apertamos o passo, para em alguns passos ver o que estava acontecendo em meio à pista de dança.

Emmett e Rosalie estavam se agarrando de uma maneira um tanto quanto íntima, muito similar com a que Edward e eu estávamos antes da cerimônia de casamento. Creio que Edward chegou à mesa conclusão que eu, pois seus olhos se arregalaram, mas o que nos fez ter certeza que era sobre nós mesmo, foi à fala de Emmett:

- E foi dessa maneira que eu e minha esposa encontramos o irmão mais novo da noiva, meu irmão também, e a madrinha da noiva, em uma cena de sexo com roupas. – disse entre gargalhadas. – Ah… por favor, deem uma salva de palmas para o mais novo casal, que digo _finalmente_ casal: Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan. – exasperou animado apontando para o lugar em que estávamos.

Nesse exato segundo toda a atenção da festa foi para nós, e Alice que estava próxima a Emmett e Rosalie, nos encarou com um misto de descrença e traição, e sem hesitar um segundo a nova senhora Hale marchou em nossa direção. E pela primeira vez temi por minha vida, Alice soltava fumacinha pelas ventas. Creio que Edward notou o meu medo, pois passou seus braços ao meu redor trazendo-me mais próximo a ele.

E quando Alice parou em frente a nós, sua mão imediatamente foi para o rosto de Edward e depois para o meu, em um tapa extremamente ardido.

- Vocês dois são dois infelizes, custava ter me contado que estavam juntos? Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? ANDA ME RESPONDE! – gritou a última frase.

- Alice calma. – pediu Edward.

- Calma Edward? Você sabe quantas vezes eu fiquei imaginado o dia em que vocês finalmente estariam juntos, que iriam vir me contar imediatamente? Desde quando vocês se conheceram, e como eu descubro que meu irmão gêmeo e minha melhor amiga estão juntos? Pela boca do meu outro irmão, pois os envolvidos não tiveram o disparate de me contar! Por quê? Por que vocês não me contaram antes?

- Allie – chamei imediatamente ela voltou seus olhos verdes marejados para mim, e aquilo foi o suficiente para uma culpa avassaladora me tomar. -, nós tomamos uma decisão idiota de só te contar depois do seu casamento, porque não queríamos tirar a atenção de você, a noiva, por favor, perdoa-nos, não queríamos te deixar chateada.

- Desde quando vocês estão juntos? – perguntou impassível.

- Desde que voltei da África. – disse Edward calmamente.

- HÁ UM MÊS? – gritou. – Durante todos os jantares e ensaios vocês estavam disfarçando que eram "bons amigos"? – exasperou. – Naquele dia em que te liguei em San Diego para brigar com você por não ter ido atrás da Bella na Flórida ela estava com você? – Edward somente confirmou com a cabeça. – Então quer dizer além de vocês dois, James também mentiu para mim? – perguntou escandalizada.

- Alice – James a chamou, rapidamente ela virou seu rosto marcado por lágrimas para seu irmão mais velho. -, nos desculpa por isso, mas só aceitamos fazer parte desse complô para não estragar seu casamento.

- Quem mais sabe? – perguntou revoltada.

- Eu. – Jasper disse, aproximando de onde estávamos. E Alice nesse exato momento encarou o agora seu esposo como um olhar de incredulidade.

- O que você disse Jazz? – perguntou nervosa.

- Que assim como James e Veronica eu sabia que eles estavam juntos e aceitei omitir esse fato de você até nosso casamento. – disse abaixando seu olhar pesarosamente.

- Por que vocês esconderam isso de mim? Por que você aceitou fazer parte disso Jazz? – perguntou horrorizada com as lágrimas vertendo de seus olhos.

- Alice, vamos para um lugar mais reservado e te contaremos tudo. – pediu Veronica lançando um olhar confortador de mim a Edward.

- Ok, só espero que o motivo de vocês sejam no mínimo plausível. – disse caminhando a passos largos em direção à casa dos Hale, que rapidamente foi imitado por mim e Edward, James e Veronica e fechando a fila Jasper.

Emmett e Rosalie notando que haviam causado problemas imediatamente começaram a chamar a atenção de todos que estavam em nós para eles, contando piadas ou histórias embaraçosas dos noivos.

- Babacas. – Edward disse quando Emmett e Rose começaram a contar sobre a primeira vez que Alice e Jasper se encontraram.

- Eles não imaginavam que ia causar tantos problemas. – defendi, mesmo estando chateada com os dois.

Continuamos seguindo Alice até ela entrar na biblioteca da casa dos Hale, e quando finalmente todos estavam ali, Jasper fechou a porta ruidosamente, uma vez que o silêncio entre nos era ensurdecedor.

- Então estou esperando a história de vocês. – exasperou Alice depois de longos minutos com as mãos em sua cintura e batendo ruidosamente seu pé no chão. Todos suspiraram pesadamente, mas nenhum começou a dizer nada. Irritada Alice demandou. – Vocês vão me contar ou devo me mumificar esperando vocês me contarem?

- Alice… – Veronica chamou, para em seguida contar detalhadamente tudo o que aconteceu com nós quatro há quase um mês. Alice ouviu tudo silenciosamente, esboçando algumas reações escandalizadas a cada vez.

- Não acredito que aquela diaba ruiva teve a audácia de fazer tudo isso contra vocês. – exasperou horrorizada depois de Veronica ter lhe contado tudo. – Jazz, você estava em LA naquele dia em que disse que estava cuidando de uma causa fora da cidade? – perguntou Alice fitando seu marido.

- Sim, Bella não conseguiu falar com James na ocasião e me ligou, e imediatamente o contatei e junto com Veronica fomos para LA tentar liberar Bella. – disse se aproximado de sua noiva que se jogou em seus braços.

- Tudo bem. – disse dando um suspiro. – Eu irei perdoar vocês por não terem me contado, já que se vocês tivessem me dito isso eu iria realmente surtar antes do meu dia. – disse presunçosamente.

- Desculpa Allie, não era nossa intenção esconder isso de você. – disse ainda culposamente.

- Tudo bem Bella, espero nunca mais você fazer uma dessas comigo. – disse sorrindo maliciosamente em minha direção. – Agora, Jazz volte para a festa e faça a presença do noivo, bem como James e Veronica como padrinhos, porque preciso ter uma conversinha com esses dois aqui. – disse apontando para mim e Edward.

E sem ninguém contestar saíram da biblioteca, deixando-nos nos ali, e quando James bateu a porta da biblioteca, Alice voltou seu olhar para nós com um brilho maníaco.

- Edward e Bella… – começou.

- Mary Alice Cullen Hale – Edward disse suavemente. -, o que você tem para nós?

- Como vocês esconderam de mim que estavam juntos, apaixonados e praticamente noivos, tenho algumas exigências a fazer. – disse sorrindo maquiavelicamente.

- Que tipo de _exigências_? – perguntei temerosa.

- Coisinhas pequenas, nada que vocês devam se importar muito. – disse dando de ombros.

- Que _coisinhas_ pequenas Alice? – perguntou Edward. E sorrindo diabolicamente respondeu.

- Algo que vocês irão aprender a _nunca_ mais esconder as coisas de Alice Cullen Hale.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_O que Alice vai fazer com os dois, hein?_

_Obrigada a todos que leem e comentam essa fic, ela é especial demais para mim e fico imensamente feliz que todos estão gostando. Obrigada a Mayh Cardoso por betar._

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	32. Carma

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 32  
Carma**

.

Quando Alice declamou essa frase uma sensação de medo tomou meu corpo, pois pelo tempo que eu a conhecia eu sabia que Alice era na falta de palavras melhores para descrevê-la: terrivelmente imprevisível e animadamente maquiavélica. Creio que Edward pressentiu também os problemas que sua gêmea nos colocaria, pois me apertou ligeiramente contra o seu peito e soltou um suspiro resignado.

Fiz uma prece silenciosa para que as exigências de Alice não fossem algo totalmente absurdo e impossível, mas eu sabia que nem mesmo os céus iriam me ouvir, não quando se tratava da pequena senhora Jasper Hale.

- Então Alice, você não vai nos dizer suas exigências? – pediu Edward depois de longos minutos temerosamente.

- Claro irmãozinho, só estava me vangloriando da cara de terror de vocês! – ela disse sorrindo largamente para nós. – Quem vê pensa que eu sou uma bruxa malvada que faz coisas terríveis, planos diabólicos e tudo mais. Eu _sei_ que vocês acham, mas eu não sou assim, eu somente sei usar bem a minha intuição. – disse presunçosamente, fazendo aquele medo esquisito pelo o que ela estava aprontando me tomar por completo.

- Então nos conte logo o que você quer de nós Mestre dos Magos. – Edward pediu ligeiramente nervoso.

- Sabe, vocês poderiam parar de me chamar assim, ou então me chame de _Smurffete_ ou se não de _Edna 'E' Moda_. – disse sorrindo.

- E desde quando você é loira para ser a única Smurf mulher? Ou ainda veste super heróis? – Edward perguntou divertido fazendo referência aos dois desenhos que ela havia falado Smurfs e Os Incríveis.

- Eu visto heroínas, _super mulheres_, ou vai dizer que a sua está horrível? – rebateu Alice com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Bella é linda de qualquer maneira, mas _nua_ ela é bem melhor. – Edward disse sacanamente, me fazendo corar violentamente e dar-lhe um tapa em seu braço, enquanto Alice murmurava um _'eca'_ seguido de um _'me poupe'_.

- Alice você vai nos dizer o que é ou vamos ficar aqui privando a sua presença na sua belíssima festa de casamento? – pedi.

- Bem… – começou a incrível noiva, com seu belíssimo vestido de chiffon branco farfalhando no assoalho de madeira escura, enquanto ela andava de um lado para o outro. – Você Edward Anthony Cullen disse que propôs três pedidos em um a Isabella Marie Swan correto? – inquiriu Alice de uma maneira um tanto quanto policial demais para o meu gosto, ainda mais que ela fez questão de usar nossos nomes completos.

- Sim. – sussurrou Edward temeroso.

- E esses pedidos foram: namoro, noivado e casamento, correto? – perguntou no mesmo tom usado anteriormente. Edward e eu confirmamos em uníssono. – Ótimo. – exasperou exultante. – Então meus pedidos são primeiramente o casamento de vocês…

- Alice… – Edward alertou, mas ela não lhe deu atenção.

- Ele não vai ser tão já, mas quando for vocês terão que deixar absolutamente _tudo_ sob a minha responsabilidade, não podendo palpitar em nenhum segundo sequer. – disse nos encarando com intensidade com seus profundos olhos verdes.

- Eu não vou poder opinar _nada_ em meu próprio casamento? – me vi perguntando alarmada.

- Exatamente Isabella. – ela disse meu nome completo, me lançando um sorriso de escárnio. – Quem mandou esconder o relacionamento de vocês de mim.

- Mas Alice, isso é tão… tão… – começou Edward, mas foi interrompido por sua gêmea.

- _Injusto_? – perguntou a ele, que somente meneou a cabeça. – O mundo não é justo irmãozinho. – disse sorrindo maquiavelicamente. – Mas para vocês não dizerem que eu sou tão má a data vai ficar para vocês escolherem…

- Pelo menos isso. – disse bufando, entorpecida.

- Porém não é _só_ isso minha querida melhor amiga Bella. – disse sorrindo, mas dessa vez aquele sorriso sapeca que me fazia temer mais que todos os que ela deu antes.

- E o que mais pode ter Alice? – perguntei temerosa.

- O noivado de vocês. – disse batendo palmas e dando pequenos pulinhos apesar de seu salto de quinze centímetros.

- Como assim? – perguntou Edward num misto de nervoso e irritação.

- Vocês me deixarão organizar uma recepção incrível, uma festa na verdade. – disse amavelmente com seus grandes olhos brilhando como os de um cachorro pidão.

- Mas Alice nem seu noivado você fez uma festa. – me vi protestando, pois ela sabia que se existia duas coisas que eu odiava, elas eram festas e atenção em mim.

- Eu não fiz uma festa em meu noivado, por culpa de vocês. – rebateu acusadoramente. – Ou vocês dois se esqueceram de que além de estarem brigados, um estava na outra costa, e sem harmonia entre meus padrinhos, pois eu sabia que vocês o seriam, não seria possível eu ter um casamento feliz, por isso optei por um jantar simples, porém eu agora _exijo_que façamos algo digno dos Cullen.

- Você está nos culpando? – Edward questionou confuso.

- Eu diria exigindo meus direitos. – disse dando de ombros e girando seus olhos em descaso.

- E se não aceitarmos essa exigência? – Edward questionou irritado.

- Bem, você pode esquecer que tem uma irmã gêmea, e você – disse ela me encarando. -, que tem uma melhor amiga. – e imediatamente aqueles orbes verdes se inundaram de lágrimas, dilacerando meu coração, e creio que o de Edward também.

- Tudo bem Alice, nós aceitamos. – finalmente disse depois de um olhar cúmplice a Edward.

- Ótimo! – exclamou a baixinha animada, se encaminhando pela porta. – Edward, Bella? – nos chamou quando sua mão estava na maçaneta para abrir a incrível porta de mogno trabalhada. – A data do noivado sou _eu_ que vou escolher, e será em breve. – exclamou animada, saindo de vez da biblioteca deixando Edward e eu embarbascados.

- Se eu afogá-la na pia do banheiro alguém vai sentir falta? – Edward me perguntou irritadiço.

- Provavelmente. – respondi.

- Maldita anã. – bufou, enterrando seu rosto entre meu pescoço e meu ombro.

- Amor, infelizmente nós a amamos demais. – disse acariciando seus sedosos cabelos bronzes.

Edward deu um beijo molhado em meu pescoço, fazendo-me contrair em desejo, arrancando uma risada safada dele, que logo a interrompi o beijando apaixonadamente, fazendo minhas mãos se trançarem entre seus cabelos. Ficamos um longo tempo nos curtindo naquele lugar que era absurdamente incrível, mas em determinado tempo, infelizmente, tivemos que voltar a festa.

Quando alcançamos as tendas em que estavam realizando a recepção, imediatamente fomos abordados por Emmett e Rosalie que nos pediram tantas desculpas e tantos perdões que me vi ameaçando os dois para pararem. James e Veronica que viam tudo de perto riam sem nenhuma vergonha, mas depois que ambos se afastaram eles vieram até nós perguntando o que tanto Alice nos disse, e quando contamos ambos começaram a rir descontroladamente, fazendo Edward quase bater em James, mas que vendo o perigo eminente rebocou sua amada para longe de nós.

Jasper se desvinculou de Alice um minuto e nos pediu para ter calma, pois tentaria conversar com sua esposa para tentar diminuir a nossa pena. Sinceramente, eu acreditava ser impossível. Mas, como dizem,_ esperança é a última que morre_.

Carlisle e Esme, sempre discretos, elegantes e únicos, vieram até nós com demasiada sutileza, nos parabenizando por estarmos finalmente juntos, e dizendo palavras tão amorosas, tão profundas que me levou as lágrimas, naquele momento junto com os pais de Edward eu me senti perfeitamente adequada àquela família que um dia, muito em breve, eu faria parte.

Ficamos até Alice e Jasper seguirem para a sua noite de núpcias, e assim que a incrível Mercedes branca, de algum modelo antigo que nem sei o nome e bem no estilo Alice saiu dos terrenos nos Hale, me vi sendo guiada por um Edward impaciente até seu mais novo Volvo, que era prateado, no mesmíssimo tom do que era quando fazíamos faculdade, e acelerando a toda velocidade nos levou até o hotel em que estávamos hospedados.

Edward estava tão impaciente que vendo meus passos lentos por causa dos saltos que estavam matando meus pés, me pegou no colo indo rapidamente até a nossa suíte, usando muito pouca delicadeza – levando em consideração que estamos falando de Edward -, ele me jogou na cama, praticamente rasgando o meu vestido de madrinha, e me amando de uma maneira tão carnal, tão luxuriante, tão voluptuosa, que foi impossível resistir aos meus gritos e gemidos de prazer, que ecoavam pelas paredes do quarto e sem sombra de dúvidas alcançando os corredores acarpetados do hotel.

Amamo-nos incontrolavelmente aquela noite, e somente conseguimos dormir exaustos quando os primeiros raios do sol matutino penetravam pelas grossas cortinas de microfibra vermelha do quarto.

Infelizmente, tivemos que acordar depois de exatas cinco horas de sono, pois tínhamos que ir ao almoço que os pais de Jasper iriam fazer para nos despedir dos noivos que iriam ter sua lua de mel de um mês em Dubai.

Achei inesperada a escolha de Alice, pois pelo que sabia Dubai nos Emirados Árabes não faziam muito o estilo dela, já que ela era uma pessoa urbana e um tanto _escandalosa_, mas quando Edward me mostrou o hotel em que eles ficariam e os valores pagos eu entendi o porquê da baixinha querer ir para lá. Como disse Edward: _"Desde cedo esgotando o dinheiro do pobre do Jasper"_.

À volta para Boston foi marcada de uma nostalgia palpável, pois Edward começaria a trabalhar no Lawrence General Hospital, fazendo dessa forma – com os inúmeros plantões e tudo mais – nosso tempo ser escasso, ou limitado aos finais de semana, sem contar que além de ter que voltar exercer minhas funções arduamente na clínica, que Angela e Alec se desdobraram para suprir a minha falta nos últimos meses, bem como a pressão de minha editora que queria urgentemente um novo livro de minha autoria para ser mais um _Best Seller_ como Diana havia me explicitado.

Meu estresse se multiplicava consideravelmente a cada dia, me deixando irritadiça e vulnerável, a ponto de uma abelha me ofender. O único momento que meu estresse se dissipava consideravelmente era quando estava na companhia de Edward, ou seja, nos fins de semana e raramente durante a semana, e isso me deixava cada vez mais irritada, pois eu queria passar um tempo de qualidade com meu amor.

Jacob e Leah me ligavam semanalmente informando sobre meu afilhado que estava com exatos três meses, que ainda não tive o disparate de conhecer pessoalmente, devido a minha agenda apertada, mas quando eles me ligaram dizendo quando poderiam marcar a data do batizado do pequeno Noah me vi dizendo a eles, quando eles quisessem, pois eu arrumaria um tempo para ir.

Charlie e Sue, assim como Renée e Phil vieram a Boston pessoalmente algumas semanas depois do casamento de Alice, conhecerem Edward formalmente, é inevitável dizer que meus "dois" pais, passaram um longo sermão a Edward, o fazendo temer sequer me tocar. Apesar de ter sido divertido no começo esse surto, depois de algumas horas me irritou e ameaçando Edward de maneira que até eu duvidava ser capaz, ele atendeu excepcionalmente os desejos do meu corpo, declamando seu amor incondicional e irrevogável a mim.

Junho, julho, agosto e setembro passaram em um piscar de olhos tamanha a correria frenética que era nossas vidas, porém tanto Edward quanto eu, arrumamos um espaço em nossas apertadas agendas, pois precisávamos ir até Forks no início de outubro para o batizado de Noah.

Jacob assim que encontrou Edward – apesar de terem se conhecido há quase sete anos -, o arrastou junto com Seth, que seria o padrinho de Noah junto comigo, em meio à mata ciliar na reserva de La Push, e quando questionei Leah para onde eles estavam o levando, ela disse que Jake e Seth iriam _"testar"_ a bravura e a masculinidade de Edward, incitando-o a pular do imenso precipício que ficava ao norte da praia, onde todos os garotos Quielutes se divertiam.

Apesar do medo que me tomou rapidamente relaxei afinal Edward não era nada parecido comigo, uma desastrada ambulante, e se eu saltei dali, não seria nada para ele. Tudo bem que naquela situação eu quase morri afogada, mas isso era um mero detalhe.

Noah era a cópia perfeita de seus pais. Não tinha como definir se ele se parecia mais com Leah ou com Jake, já que o tom de pele avermelhada de ambos e os incríveis olhos que jabuticaba que ambos tinham era também presentes no lindo bebê. E enquanto Leah cuidava do almoço, me vi bajulando meu afilhado, sonhando o dia que em meus braços terá um pequeno bebê de pele branca como leite, incríveis olhos verdes, e cabelos de um singular tom de bronze, pois se tinha algo que queria loucamente é que meus filhos puxassem a beleza do pai.

Estava tão submersa em meus próprios devaneios, sonhando com meus futuros filhos com Edward que me desliguei completamente do mundo ao meu redor, só retornando a ele quando a voz melódica e irresistível de Edward soou como sinos em meu ouvido.

- Você será uma mãe maravilhosa, mal posso esperar para ver você carregando um bebê meu. Uma linda menininha com seus incríveis olhos chocolate e seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados. – sussurrou beijando minha bochecha amorosamente, evitando acordar o pequeno Black que dormia profundamente em meus braços.

- Eu já acho que eles deveriam se parecer com você – sibilei para ele. -, pois quem é realmente bonito nessa relação é você meu amor. – disse lhe lançando uma piscadela sedutora, que fez Edward suprimir uma gargalhada.

- Você é absurda Bella, não se enxerga como realmente é. – disse, agora depositando um suave beijo em meus lábios e me deixando sozinha velando o sono do pequeno Quielute.

O batizado de Noah fora algo memorável, emocionante, seus avôs – Billy Black, Sue e Charlie, sim meu pai, já que casou com Sue e se assumiu como avô -, emocionaram exageradamente. Eu manteiga derretida como sempre fui chorava só de vislumbrar os olhos fugazes do pequeno, sem contar o orgulho de Leah e Jake que era palpável.

Talvez o momento mais emocionante da cerimônia foi quando Billy, que é considerado o chefe da tribo Quielute, fez as suas preces ao pequeno, todos sem exceção foram às lágrimas, até mesmo Edward que não conhecia muito sobre a história deles ficou emocionado com o ritual.

Todavia, a vida conturbada de Boston exigia o nosso retorno e depois de três agradáveis dias na companhia de meus amigos e alguns familiares, voltamos a nossa rotina estressante e cansativa.

Claro que quando as coisas estão muito calmas é porque uma tormenta logo se aproxima, e foi dois dias após chegarmos de Forks, em uma das raras noites em que conseguíamos juntar todos os Cullen, acompanhados de suas almas gêmeas, que Alice veio com uma lembrança que havia me esquecido desde seu casamento:

A festa de noivado minha e de Edward.

Quando o assunto rompeu os lábios da pequena, Edward e eu, praticamente em uníssono gememos em negação. Nem preciso dizer que a maluca programou tudo para dali um mês e meio, ou seja, dia vinte de novembro, dando tantas explicações que faziam minha cabeça rodar e latejar.

Edward notou meu mal estar, e se desculpando de todos me tirou rapidamente da casa de seus pais, claro sem antes termos que ouvir as piadinhas de Emmett sobre eu estar grávida. Preocupado com a minha saúde, Edward me levou ao seu apartamento me onde me examinou clinicamente, me deixando mais irritada possível, pois ter um namorado médico às vezes era insuportável, vendo que somente era uma indisposição por causa dos planos repentinos de Alice, ele praticamente me obrigou a passar a noite com ele, com a desculpa de saudades da sua namorada, e que como sócia da clínica eu poderia chegar um pouco atrasada no dia seguinte. Como se tais desculpas fossem necessárias para a minha permanência ali.

As seis semanas para a tal festa de noivado que Alice nos submeteu pareceram voar, pois num piscar de olhos era véspera do dia vinte de novembro. Era absurdo que meu estresse só aumentasse a cada dia, eu estava a ponto de explodir, e ficar sem ver Edward por seis dias era insuportável, sem contar que o nosso tempo ao telefone era limitadíssimo, porque quando eu podia falar, ele não podia e vice-versa.

No sábado dia da _maldita_ festa, uma Alice, acompanhada de uma Rosalie, uma Angela, uma Heidi e uma Tanya empolgadas invadiram o sossego do meu lar, tirando-me da cama antes das nove, isso que eu somente havia conseguido pegar no sono depois das seis.

Óbvio que devido as minhas enormes olheiras tive que ouvir um sermão daqueles de Alice, que ecoavam em minha cabeça me deixando ligeiramente tonta e nervosa. E praticamente sem notar o que estava fazendo me vesti meio sonâmbula, enquanto as cinco me arrastavam para um SPA sei lá onde, para fazer não sei lá o quê.

Hunf… como se eu fosse me _casar_ hoje, maldita hora que concordei com esse absurdo.

Incrivelmente eu tive que dar o braço a torcer a Alice, a ideia do SPA fora incrível, era exatamente isso que eu precisava, ou pelo menos da sessão de massagem, que conseguiu diminuir consideravelmente os nós de tensão que se acumulavam em minhas costas. Porém, havia algo que nunca entendi sobre SPA's, a necessidade de ficar o dia todo, tudo bem que massagem, banhos de ervas, máscaras faciais, manicure, pedicure e cabelos demoravam, mas nove horas dentro de um lugar desses era demasiado exagero.

Tinha um fator que eu não podia discutir: passar um dia nesse lugar tinha lá suas recompensas, pois depois de vestida com um autêntico _Mary Cullen_, sim a grife de Alice continuava com seu nome de solteira, o vestido que ela havia confeccionado para mim especialmente para o noivado era perfeito.

O tom marfim da seda que era justo em meus seios e acinturado desciam em um evasê perfeito, deixando levemente rodado num comprimento acima dos meus joelhos, acompanhados de sapatos de camurça de um tom acima do vestido.

E quando finalmente olhei-me no espelho fiquei eternamente grata a Alice e todas as outras, pois eu estava perfeita. A maquiagem suave, as joias que eu usava discretas que completavam a composição vestido mais sapato, bem como meus cabelos que estavam meio presos, deixando uma franja – que nem sabia que tinha – cair na lateral enquanto os fios atrás estavam em uma desordem ordenada por assim dizer.

E me encarando diante daquele espelho eu me vi a pé de igualdade em beleza para Edward, pois daquela maneira eu fazia jus ao homem que estaria ao meu lado, pedindo minha mão em casamento formalmente. Sorri para a minha imagem, e todo o estresse ou irritação que vinha sentindo nos últimos meses se dissiparam, pois a única coisa que importava era estar ao lado dele.

Seguindo junto com elas ao local que seria a tal festa foi torturante, pois parecia que Rosalie dirigia propositalmente devagar, me impossibilitando de ver logo Edward. Sem tardar, finalmente chegamos ao local, eu não sei como, mas Alice de alguma forma conseguiu fechar a parte de Back Bay Fens do Boston's Emerald Necklace, que era um dos parques mais incríveis de Boston, e usando as flores da estação que são poucas, já que é outono para decorar o local.

Mas a minha atenção não estava nas belas cores das azaleias, ou como o vento batia suave nas árvores ao redor, a minha atenção estava no único homem que vestia um magnífico terno marfim, em que incríveis cabelos bronzes balançavam contra o vento, e seus olhos de um verde excepcionalmente esmeraldino brilhavam intensamente ao me ver, e quando ele me lançou um sorriso torto achei que iria desfalecer naquele exato momento. Edward estava à imagem da perfeição. Um Adônis.

E sem hesitar ele se afastou de seus irmãos e cunhado e caminhou a passos largos em minha direção, e sem me importar com as mulheres que estavam atrás de mim comecei também a caminhar em sua direção, e quando finalmente a distância era de somente um passo, literalmente me joguei em seus braços o beijando com demasiado fervor.

A saudade de quase uma semana sem vê-lo era nauseante, mas a sensação de reencontrá-lo era avassaladoramente recompensadora. Nosso beijo era urgente, luxuriante, voluptuoso, amoroso, apaixonado, e só nos afastamos porque o ar estava faltante em nossos pulmões e nossas respirações estavam arfantes, ele apoiou sua tenta contra a minha me fazendo me perder naquela imensidão verde.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu também te amo. – repeti do mesmo modo, com o mesmo sorriso apaixonado estampando o rosto.

- Sabia que você está mais linda do que se é possível imaginar? – perguntou me fazendo corar em vergonha. Ainda não conseguia me acostumar com os galanteios de Edward, eles _sempre_ me deslumbravam. – Adorável. – completou, deslizando as costas de sua mão em meu rosto.

Logo estávamos todos acomodados em seus lugares, enquanto Edward e eu, sempre de mãos dadas, andávamos entre os convidados os cumprimentando, ou então parando para conversar. Minha mãe e Esme estavam extasiadas com o nosso futuro casamento por mais que sabiam que demoraria um pouco para vir. O vinho branco que era servido sem nenhuma restrição era divino, pelo menos foi o que senti quando Edward me obrigou a sentar e comer alguma coisa.

O salmão ao molho de ervas e o arroz à grega – que eram os principais pratos -, estavam espetacularmente deliciosos. Edward e eu que dividíamos o mesmo prato, riamos de nós mesmos em meio a carinhos e juras de amor, algumas vezes eu vislumbrava os flashes das câmeras fotográficas em nossa direção, mas nem o mais chato, mais abusado fotógrafo ou pessoa seria capaz de quebrar a nossa bolha.

Ou melhor, ninguém, exceto Alice que em um timing perfeito, por volta das nove e meia da noite sua voz ecoou nos jardins do Back Bay Fens, atraindo a atenção de todos, inclusive a minha e de Edward.

- Como todos sabem, eu sou irmã gêmea do noivo – começou a baixinha de maneira animada. -, e melhor amiga da noiva. – disparou, lançando um sorriso animado para nós dois. – Ela, eu sei _odeia_ surpresas, mas meu irmão é um romântico incurável, e claro com a ajuda de uma mente brilhante como a minha – todos ressoaram em uma risada, e eu encarei Edward ressabida, mas ele mantinha um sorriso exultante no rosto. -, escolhemos algumas situações que simulassem na falta de uma palavra melhor, como eles se conheceram.

"Por mim, eu teria feito essa recepção onde aconteceu o primeiro encontro destes dois tolos, para aqueles que não sabem foi na residência de meus sogros, o Sr. e a Sra. Hale próximo a Dartmouth que se virão pela primeira vez." – disse lançando um olhar a seus sogros, e depois a nós. "Naquele dia Bella havia se tornado minha colega de quarto, como dizem o destino age cosmicamente, fazendo com que tem que acontecer, aconteça, como um _carma_."

"E naquele milésimo de segundo onde eles se encararam pela primeira vez eu vi, felizmente eu presenciei como a chama da paixão brilhou em seus olhos, algo que somente acontece quando duas almas gêmeas se encontram." – ela deu um suspiro, acompanhado de um sorriso. – "Aconteceram tantas coisas com esses dois, que se eu fosse contar o Chefe Swan levaria Bella à força para longe do meu irmão. Mas, antes que todos se alarmem, esses milhares de problemas, desencontros e outras infinidades de coisas foram superadas, e hoje vemos que ambos estão na mesma página do livro da vida, e não em páginas separadas como aconteceu em alguns momentos."

"Bem, o plano não era eu falar tanto, ou contar sobre isso, mas eu precisava compartilhar isso com aqueles que não viram aquela primeira flâmula de paixão, pois foi algo impressionante." – ela nos deu um sorriso animado, e levantou sua taça de cristal nos brindando. – "Como eu estava dizendo no começo, eu e meu querido irmãozinho ficamos horas, eu digo horas mesmo, quem duvide pergunte ao meu marido Jasper que não aguentava mais ver a cara de Edward em casa, tentando bolar algo que significasse a relação deles, então eu pensei. _Natureza_."

"Natureza, é algo tão magnânimo que mesmo a cada estação onde suas mudanças podem ser avassaladoras, ou até mesmo por causas naturais ela sempre se renova, como uma árvore, que deixa cair suas folhas no outono, ficam vazias no inverno, florescem na primavera, e novas folhas verdes iluminam no verão. É assim o amor desses dois seres, que eu tenho o prazer enorme de ter em minha vida, e não importam as dificuldades, as tormentas, as felicidades, o que for; o amor que sentem um pelo outro continuará lá firme e forte, imutável, irremovível como o caule de uma árvore."

"Por isso os saúdo, hoje ainda não é o dia que vão ouvir o famoso _'até que a morte os separe'_, mas hoje é o início da eternidade, onde quer que ela seja que vocês irão compartilhar. Desejo a você meu irmão Edward, e a você minha amiga Bella, toda a felicidade que vocês merecem, pois tenho certeza que vocês são o carma um e do outro."

Assim que Alice terminou suas palavras, uma salva de palmas ecoou pelo silêncio acalentador do parque, minhas lágrimas caíam sem restrições, sem piedade, eram lágrimas de felicidade absoluta por ter alguém tão magnífica como Alice em minha vida, e lançando um olhar a Edward notei que ele também tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e me lançando o seu legítimo sorriso torto me rebocou até o lugar em que Alice havia feito seu discurso, e sem qualquer cerimônia, de minha parte me lancei nos braços de minha amiga em um agradecimento mudo. Logo Edward nos abraçou, e em um abraço triplo dizendo milhões de vezes obrigado a sua irmã, que disparou a chorar como nós.

Depois que conseguimos nos recuperar do choro de felicidade que nos inundava, Alice nos afastou sussurrando algo a Edward que se limitou a sorrir e acenar com a cabeça em concordância. Uma curiosidade arrebatadora me tomou, eu queria saber o que eles haviam dito um ao outro, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Edward chamou a atenção de todos para ele.

- Primeiramente quero agradecer essa baixinha terrivelmente incrível, teimosa e fantástica que é minha irmã. Allie, obrigado por tudo, você é uma das mulheres mais importantes da minha vida ao lado de mamãe e dessa morena linda que você me apresentou. Não posso esquecer-me de te agradecer todos os dias da minha vida por você tê-la me apresentado – Edward disse fazendo uma pequena reverência onde Alice estava nos braços de Jasper.

- Eu vou cobrar Edward. – ela disse com a voz meio embromada pelo choro, fazendo uma onde de risadas passarem por todos.

- Eu sei que vai. – disse ele divertido, agora voltando seus olhos para os meus. – Isabella Swan, meu amor, quantas coisas passamos nestes últimos oito anos, uau… pensando dessa maneira é quase metade de nossas vidas. Usando uma analogia parecida com que Alice usou, vejo nossos caminhos como duas linhas, elas se cruzaram infinitas vezes, mas sempre se separavam, teve um tempo que elas andaram tão distantes que era possível nunca mais estarem próximas, mas o _destino_ não queria exatamente isso, ele queria que elas andassem juntas, interligadas, e devido a ajudas maravilhosas – Edward lançou um ligeiro olhar a James que sorria abertamente para nós. -, elas foram finalmente colocadas juntas, segundo um padrão assimétrico e único.

"Há alguns meses quando você me perguntou o que finalmente éramos eu lhe propus três pedidos. Lembro-me de seu rosto iluminando quando eu disse que muito em breve você se tornaria a minha noiva e depois a minha senhora. A minha senhora Cullen. E o que você me respondeu foi tão arrebatador que meu peito parecia que ia entrar em combustão, tamanha era a minha felicidade."

"E hoje, devido a uma chantagem estamos aqui. Estamos aqui para contar para todos os nossos familiares e amigos, o que nós sabemos e dizemos todos os dias um ao outro, que nos amamos, que somos a metade do outro, que somos almas gêmeas." – Edward sibilou se ajoelhando na minha frente e retirando uma caixinha azul clara onde facilmente se lia _Tiffany & Co._ do bolso de seu terno.

Meu coração começou a bater violentamente contra meu peito, o ar estava rarefeito, fechei meus olhos por curtos segundos para tentar normalizar minha respiração, mas ver Edward ali de joelhos na minha frente, com um anel de noivado – por mais que ele esteja ainda na caixa -, era atordoante, era incrível.

Novas lágrimas escorriam pelos meus olhos, mas o meu sorriso de orelha a orelha mostrava que elas eram de uma felicidade imensurável, que aquele sem sombra de dúvidas era o momento mais inexplicavelmente mágico de toda a minha vida. Ele me lançou seu sorriso torto, antes de dizer claramente, para que todos ouvissem:

- Isabella Marie Swan, aceita ser a minha _esposa_? – perguntou abrindo a caixa revelando o solitário de ouro branco com uma imensa pedra de diamante no meio, e outras cinco de cada lado menores incrustadas no anel.

- Sim. – sussurrei, pois toda a minha capacidade de falar tinha se esvaído, e com seus olhos possuindo um brilho flamejante, Edward me lançou um sorriso, tirando o anel de sua antiga moradia e escorregando em meu dedo anelar da mão direita, e depois depositando um suave beijo no local.

E com seus olhos conectados aos meus ele se levantou, segurou meu rosto com suas mãos e sibilou um _"eu te amo"_, antes de me beijar apaixonadamente.

Tudo ao meu redor havia se dissipado, todos os sons, as pessoas, as flores, tudo havia desaparecido, naquele momento só existia a mim e Edward em nossa paixão única. Porém, uma salva de palmas nos tirou do transe, e trocando suaves selinhos nos separamos para ver todos a nossa volta sorrindo orgulhosamente.

O resto da noite passou tranquilamente, várias vezes me vi admirando o meu anel de noivado, e em todas essas vezes Edward parecia prever o que eu faria, pois ele me olhava amavelmente e dizia que me amava.

Por volta das onze da noite, Edward conseguiu uma desculpa e nos tirou daquela festa, indo diretamente a seu apartamento que estava perfeitamente decorado com as mesmas flores da festa, sorri agradecida a ele, que me beijou repetidas vezes dizendo que me amava.

Amamo-nos com calma, com amor, com paixão. Não havia aquela pressa frenética dos últimos meses, era tranquilo, era como uma ópera, cheia de magnitude, imponência e beleza. Cultuamos o corpo um do outro, explorando cada mínimo pedacinho, nossas mãos estavam enlaçadas como nossas vidas eram, abarrotado com o nosso amor inexplicável.

Após o nosso noivado o ano praticamente terminou em um piscar de olhos, Natal e Ano Novo foram incríveis. Mas depois dos feriados de fim de ano nossa vida voltou àquela _maldita_ rotina frenética, em que nossos encontros eram quase que esporádicos, com horários marcados, uma vez que Edward havia se tornado agora, o segundo médico do escalão de cardiologistas do Lawrence General Hospital.

Eu não deveria ficar irritada ou sequer nervosa por causa disso, mas o fato de quase não ver meu futuro marido me deixava exacerbada.

Mas foi no dia dos namorados, doze de fevereiro que algo inusitado aconteceu. Edward e eu havíamos programado uma viagem à Nova Iorque para nos curtimos namorarmos e descansar, longe das obrigações exaustivas de Boston.

Foi uma semana na Big Apple, onde nos dedicamos exclusivamente um ao outro, indo a restaurantes extremamente íntimos, ou a pequenos Lounges aconchegantes. A paixão que nos envolvia era palpável, o que foi motivo de pergunta da camareira do hotel em que estávamos não me incomodei em hipótese nenhuma em dizer à mulher que éramos noivos, mostrando meu anel, anel que apesar de ser_ "extravagante"_ era como uma parte de mim.

No dia de San Valentim depois de um jantar afrodisíaco que compartilhamos na nossa suíte, nos embrenhamos num esplendoroso banho de banheira, trocando inúmeras carícias. Edward beijava meu pescoço com calma, mordiscando o lóbulo de minha orelha me deixando enevoada de desejo.

Eu sentia uma falta doentia de passar um tempo de qualidade com Edward, e essa semana ficou transparente que necessitava muito dele, eu estava dependente de Edward, como um dependente de uma droga, porém essa minha droga era incrivelmente benéfica.

- Bella? – ele me chamou suavemente, enquanto acariciava meus cabelos.

- Humm… – murmurei dizendo que estava ouvindo.

- Eu estava pensando, estamos ficando tão pouco juntos. Eu quase nunca te vejo, quase nunca sinto seu calor em torno de mim. Sinto muita falta disso. – disse depositando um beijo casto na curvatura do meu pescoço.

- Eu também meu amor. – respondi um pouco mais atenta a conversa. – Só Deus sabe como eu fico louca de não te ver pelo menos cinco minutinhos por dia. – completei com sinceridade, percebendo imediatamente Edward sorrir, quando seu abdômen se contraiu em minhas costas.

- Eu sei que vai demorar algum tempo ainda para realmente sermos marido e mulher, termos nosso casamento – e realmente sabíamos, Edward e eu havíamos passado horas conversando sobre esse tópico, não que eu não quisesse ficar com ele logo, eu só queria que estivéssemos cem por cento estabilizados quando fôssemos casar, pois a _nossa_ intenção era ter filhos no mais tardar um ano depois da nossa união. -, mas eu queria te perguntar, propor algo. – disse baixinho.

- E o que seria esse _algo_, Dr. Edward Cullen? – perguntei sedutoramente, virando meu rosto para encarar com curiosidade o rosto de Edward.

- Hum… você não gostaria de se mudar para a minha casa? – perguntou lentamente, colocando uma mecha de meu cabelo molhado atrás de minha orelha.

- Morar com você? – perguntei reflexivamente.

- Isso. – disse acariciando agora meu rosto com suavidade. – Assim podemos nos ver todos os dias, dormir abraçados, acordarmos um fitando o olho do outro, por mais que eu tenha chegado do hospital às cinco da manhã. Porque Bella _dói_ demais ficar longe de você, ou só ouvir sua voz por telefone, eu preciso vê-la, sentir sua pele de seda.

Meu coração batia descontrolavelmente contra meu peito. Eu sabia a minha resposta, mas ouvi-lo dizer que não conseguia ficar longe de mim era incrível. Ele era o homem da minha vida, e a cada centésimo de segundo todo o meu ser tinha mais certeza.

- Sabe – comecei, deslizando de cima para baixo meus dedos em seus braços, sentindo sua respiração ficar arfante em minha orelha, já que havia voltado à posição anterior. -, talvez você se arrependa e desista de casar comigo, convivendo comigo.

- Impossível. – disse com a voz sussurrante.

- Talvez você veja que eu não sou boa o bastante para você.

- Impossível. – repetiu com um timbre um pouco mais firme.

- Talvez você me odeie quando eu inventar que estou com dor de cabeça e não quero fazer amor com você.

- Impossível. – repetiu pela terceira vez, segurando uma risada.

- Talvez… – comecei, mas fui interrompida por ele.

- Bella, para de ficar arrumando desculpas esfarrapadas, nada que você disser vai me fazer mudar o que eu sinto por você. – disse mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha, apertando seus braços em volta de mim, trazendo-me mais próxima a ele, em que pude sentir o _tamanho_ se sua ereção roçando em meus glúteos soltei um gemido luxuriante que fez Edward gargalhar. – Lembrei-me de nós na banheira na casa dos meus pais, um dia depois da nossa primeira vez, você lembra? – perguntou agora massageando um de meus seios e meus clitóris.

- Detalhadamente. – respondi com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, mergulhando nas lembranças no início da nossa conturbada relação.

- Eu também, detalhadamente. – disse, intensificando os movimentos em meu clitóris, para em seguida me penetrar com um de seus longos dedos.

- Edward. – gemi, entre os dentes, me inebriando com o desejo.

- Bella… – gemeu, quando minhas paredes se contraíram em torno de seu dedo. – Você aceita ou não morar comigo? E me ter sempre que quiser à hora de quiser, do jeito que quiser. – e soltando um gemido abafado e luxuriante que ecoou nas paredes daquele luxuoso banheiro, gritei minha resposta:

- _Aceito_.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_Own... como tá lindo esses dois juntos, não?_

_Obrigada a todos que continuam aqui comigo. Mayh Cardoso imensos obrigadas sempre!_

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	33. Frágil como Cristal

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 33  
Frágil como Cristal**

.

Assim que gritei minha resposta Edward retirou seus dedos de dentro de mim e voltou meu rosto para encarar o seu, que era impassível. Naquele momento eu não conseguia definir o que o rosto de Edward estava querendo me passar.

- Você vai mesmo morar comigo? – perguntou depois de longos minutos em silêncio, onde simplesmente nossos olhos se conectavam.

- Se é para te ter sempre que eu quiser a hora que eu quiser e do jeito que eu quiser, então é claro que eu quero. – disse repetindo suas palavras anteriores e sem aviso prévio pressionei meus lábios urgentemente contra os dele.

Assim que Edward notou meus lábios contra os seus ele abriu sua boca no mesmo instante em que eu abri a minha e nossas bocas se conectaram, nossas línguas se acariciavam com fúria. Inesperadamente Edward me pegou em seu colo, nos tirando da banheira em que estávamos, sem nunca desvincular o beijo que dávamos, minhas mãos se trançaram em seus cabelos bronzes os puxando levemente fazendo Edward gemer contra a minha boca.

Senti algo macio pressionar contra minhas costas, enquanto o corpo de Edward se moldava sobre o meu com perfeição. Ele afastou seus lábios minimamente dos meus, e seus incríveis olhos verdes perfuraram os meus, me transportando para um universo em que só existíamos nós dois.

- Eu já disse que te amo? – perguntou com sua voz rouca e sedutora.

- Não nós últimos minutos. – respondi presunçosamente.

- Pois saiba senhorita Isabella Swan eu te amo, você é a razão da minha existência. – disse e voltou a colar nossos lábios em um beijo luxuriante e desejoso. Suas mãos logo começaram a correr pelo meu corpo, contornando cada curva do mesmo, enquanto sua ereção extremamente rígida pressionava entre minhas coxas.

Ele começou a descer seus lábios pelo meu queixo, linha do meu maxilar, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam como seda pelos meus seios, indo para a minha cintura e a apertando levemente, fazendo um gemido gutural sair por entre meus lábios. Edward sorriu presunçosamente contra minha pele, mas não parou de beijar meu corpo, descendo seus lábios para o meu pescoço tocando exatamente em um ponto excepcionalmente sensível para mim, que me fez contorcer de prazer, depois seus lábios começaram a seguir lentamente para o meu colo, e depois de alguns segundos o explorando passou para o vão dos meus seios.

Sua língua quente deslizava suavemente naquele espaço, e quando ele se afastou e assoprou levemente o lugar que estava molhado me contorci em desejo, e sem hesitar, e como um perito na arte do amor e do sexo, Edward abocanhou meu seio direito enquanto o meu esquerdo era massageado ferozmente pela sua mão esquerda.

Meu seio cabia perfeitamente na boca de Edward, era algo tão indescritível que toda vez que ele sugava, chupava, lambia ou beijava todos os meus nervos que ali corriam pareciam querer se romper, na vontade, no desejo de ter mais e mais. E só para aumentar ainda mais o meu desejo ele mordiscava levemente meu mamilo me levando a gemer seu nome e outras coisas incoerentes que nem eu mesma conseguia entender.

Logo seus lábios traçaram um caminho ao meu seio esquerdo enquanto o direito sentia a perda do contato de seus lábios luxuriantes ali, mas a _"tristeza"_ dele fora esquecida rapidamente quando a mão de Edward veio massageá-lo de uma maneira excepcional, enquanto ele realizava tudo o que ele havia feito no outro seio, no que sua boca estava agora.

Meus gemidos de prazer eram altos, ecoavam nas paredes do quarto, mas eu não me importava eu gostaria que todos soubessem que meu _noivo_ era capaz de me levar ao céu e ao inferno da luxúria e do prazer somente com seus lábios.

Seus lábios deixaram meu seio e passaram a beijar lentamente minha barriga causando uma pequena contração onde eles tocavam, mas não era por frio ou cócegas, era de desejo.

Edward circulou sua língua envolta do meu umbigo, e depois começou a descer com beijos abertos e molhados em direção a minha feminilidade que latejava de ansiedade por tê-lo ali mais uma vez. Ele parecia pressentir minha ansiedade, mas de propósito agia com cautela, com uma calma nauseante. Beijando a parte interna da minha coxa e a mordendo levemente soltei um gemido gutural que fez com que Edward gemesse também.

Seu queixo que estava com a barba por fazer roçou a minha intimidade que estava livre de qualquer pelo pubiano, me fazendo novamente gritar pelo seu nome.

- Sempre tão pronta tão molhadinha e tudo por causa de quem, meu amor? – perguntou enquanto prendia um dos meus grandes lábios com os dentes, me fazendo soltar um grito de prazer. – Eu não entendi Bella. Quem é que te faz ficar assim toda encharcada? – perguntou novamente.

Edward sempre fora cavalheiro quando fazíamos sexo, ou melhor, _amor_, nunca usando palavras sujas, mas ultimamente para apimentar a nossa relação, principalmente quando estávamos em nossos momentos íntimos ele as vinha usando regularmente, mas nunca nada da forma como tinha sido sua última pergunta, ela havia soado tão luxuriante, tão voluptuosa, tão depravada, que podia sentir meu orgasmo na borda.

- Diga Bella. Quem faz você ficar assim se contorcendo de prazer, toda molhadinha? _Diga_. – exigiu.

- Vo-vo-voc-ê. – sussurrei aturdida.

- Diga em voz alta, porque não consegui ouvir. – disse beliscando meu clitóris com seus dedos.

- Ah… – gemi novamente. – Você. Você, _Edward Cullen_. – gritei em meio a um gemido para ele. Ele sorriu torto presunçosamente e deu uma piscadela para mim antes de enterrar seu rosto entre minhas pernas e explorar minha feminilidade com fúria.

Sua língua não tinha piedade, ela simplesmente estava em todo lugar, beijando, lambendo, sugando, mordiscando me levando a loucura. Mas em um instante de consciência agarrei os cabelos bronze de Edward o afastando do meu centro pulsante.

- Te machuquei amor? – perguntou em um misto de confusão e terror.

- Na-não – comecei arfante. –, eu só queria que fizéssemos isso… er… _juntos_. – disse mordiscando nervosamente meu lábio inferior, Edward arregalou seus incríveis olhos verdes com incredulidade.

- O que você disse Bella? – perguntou ainda descrente.

- Que quero que façamos isso juntos, você em mim e eu em você. – disse corando. – Ah… Edward você me entendeu. – disse baixando meu rosto envergonhado, mas quando voltei meu olhar para Edward, ele continuava me encarando estupefato. – _Meia nove_. – sussurrei, atingindo uma tonalidade se não perto de vermelho tomate, quase um roxo.

- Bella… – Edward gemeu, enquanto me olhava em um misto de desejo e apreensão.

- Por favor. – pedi suplicante.

Quando Edward abaixou seu olhar e deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça eu sabia que havia ganhado essa batalha, e o gosto da vitória tinha um sabor delicioso.

- O que você não pede sorrindo, que eu não faça chorando? – ele disse me lançando um olhar sedutor, enquanto deitava-se na cama, uma vez que eu já estava ajoelhada esperando para me posicionar. – Pergunto o que eu fiz para merecer uma mulher como você.

- Você me ama. – respondi presunçosamente, enquanto segurava a ereção de Edward em minha mão e me sentava em sua barriga.

- Amo… _muito_. – ele respondeu atordoado. – Mas a visão panorâmica que eu estou tendo agora é de dar água na boca. – disse cafajestemente.

- A que estou tendo agora também não é tão ruim. – disse sedutora, enquanto massageava toda a extensão da sua ereção. Edward soltou um gemido alto, enquanto deslizava suas mãos suavemente pelas minhas coxas e sem nenhum aviso as puxou trazendo a minha feminilidade a sua boca novamente.

E numa sincronia perfeita, quando ele passou sua língua pela extensão da minha intimidade eu passei a minha pela extensão de seu membro. Sua língua começou a fazer movimentos circulares em torno do meu clitóris, o sugando, o puxando, ou então me penetrando, me levando a loucura.

Já a mim, levei seu membro à minha boca, comecei a movimentar minha cabeça, massageando sua base com uma de minhas mãos, já que ele era demasiadamente _grande_ para caber todo em minha boca, mas mesmo assim ele conseguia bater ao fundo em minha garganta.

Explorávamos a intimidade um do outro com fervor, e fazê-las em sincronia deixava tudo ainda mais perfeito. O membro de Edward latejava e se contorcia em minha boca, ficando cada vez mais rígido. Enquanto a minha feminilidade se contraía cada vez mais quando Edward me penetrava com sua língua.

Ele fazia movimentos tão frenéticos da direita para a esquerda, de cima para baixo, circulando com sua língua meu clitóris, e depois o sugando ou prendendo entre seus dentes, sempre alternando movimentos lentos e rápidos, e eu na mesma constante que ele em seu membro que estava em minha boca.

Eu o colocava o que cabia na minha boca, fechando meus lábios em torno, subia e descia lentamente depois ia mais rápido, ele involuntariamente arqueava seu quadril, sem nunca sua língua deixar-me de explorar. Comecei a massagear todo o seu sexo, enquanto colocava-o mais uma vez dentro de minha boca, para em seguida a minha língua circulá-lo, passei meus dentes por toda a extensão e escutei Edward dando um gemido rente a minha entrada, estava concentrada somente em explorar seu membro e sentir sua língua em mim.

Mas parecia que ele tinha outros planos, pois quando ele me penetrou com dois dedos soltei um gemido que foi abafado por seu membro em minha boca. A intensidade das nossas línguas era idêntica, ora extremamente lenta, ora excepcionalmente rápida. Estava tão submersa no prazer que a língua, os lábios e os dedos de Edward me davam, e que o que eu mais desejava era que ele estivesse gostando dessa experiência tanto quanto eu.

Os músculos de meu sexo se contraíram novamente, indicando a chegada do eminente prazer fazendo-me gemer alto, afastei o membro de Edward da minha boca para em seguida abocanhá-lo novamente aumentando o ritmo, para que nós dois chegássemos à borda do prazer juntos.

Eu continuava a explorar todo o seu sexo com ímpeto, e Edward fazia o mesmo com o meu, prevendo a chegada do meu orgasmo ele retirou seus dedos de dentro de mim e voltou a somente explorar meu sexo com sua língua, lábios e dentes, conseguindo deixar todos os meus sentidos ainda mais nublados.

Estava prestes a ter meu orgasmo, e pelo que parecia Edward também, e com um arrepio singular dos dois, acompanhado do aumento da minha pulsação e dos meus batimentos cardíacos, a contração dos meus músculos no mesmo instante que os dele, senti meu quente líquido escorrendo pelo meu sexo e Edward o sugando; enquanto o seu líquido descia pela minha garganta, me deixando extasiada, principalmente por fazer algo tão ousado.

Retirei o membro de Edward da minha boca e depositando um casto beijo em sua ponta, no mesmo instante em que ele dava uma última sugada em meu clitóris, sentei ao seu lado na cama para encarar seu rosto de anjo.

Estava totalmente envergonhada, por mais que soubesse que não era necessário ficar dessa forma, principalmente com Edward, mas o fato de minha pele pálida a qualquer coisa atingir um tom de vermelho era comum, mas desta vez eu tinha absoluta certeza que o meu tom de vermelho era dos mais intensos.

Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de forma enlouquecedora, fazendo o ar dos meus pulmões ficarem escassos, e dando um de seus famosos sorrisos tortos, que tinham a potência de me fazer perder o chão, ele deslizou as costas de sua mão suavemente em minhas bochechas, fazendo-me desviar meus olhos dos seus.

- Nada disso – ele começou, enquanto pegava levantava meu rosto para fitar o seu. -, eu quero que você esteja olhando nos meus olhos quando eu te disser o que tenho que dizer. – disse com sua voz soando suave e serena, como se fossem trombetas dos céus.

Fechei meus olhos, tentando segurar as lágrimas que estavam prestes a cair, e respirando várias vezes seguidas, os abri lentamente para ver novamente aquelas esmeraldas flamejantes brilhando em desejo.

- Bella, meu amor – ele começou algo dentro de mim gritou que ele iria dizer que essa experiência foi horripilante, e inesperadamente lágrimas traiçoeiras começaram a brotar em meus olhos, deslizando pelo meu rosto. –, o que aconteceu querida, por que você está chorando?

- F-fo-foi ho-hor-horrív-el, e-eu s-sei E-ed-edwa… pe-perdão a-am-amor. – gaguejei tomada pelas lágrimas e pelo arrependimento devassador, tentei sair de perto de Edward, mas ele segurava meu rosto com firmeza.

- O que você está dizendo minha linda? Essa foi uma das melhores experiências que você já me proporcionou. – disse exultante, sorrindo largamente para mim.

- Sé-sér-sério? – gaguejei novamente.

- Sério. E o que eu queria dizer é que você mais uma vez provou que é a mulher da minha vida. Eu tenho tudo o que eu quero o que eu preciso aqui com você, e nunca e nem _nada_ vai nos afastar, ok? – disse colando sua testa na minha, e fazendo nossos olhos se conectarem em um olhar profundo.

Dizem que os olhos é o espelho da alma, e nesse segundo eu entendi o que queriam dizer com essa sentença, pois o olhar de Edward mostrava que nossas almas eram únicas, nasceram para ficarem unidas, eram almas gêmeas. E sem esperar qualquer outro segundo nos beijamos com ardência, fúria, paixão, desejo, _amor_.

Edward passou os seus braços pela minha cintura me trazendo mais próximo a ele, moldando novamente o nosso corpo um com o outro com perfeição, minhas mãos foram para sua nuca se enterrando em seus cabelos bronzes e os bagunçando mais do que era comum, tudo numa tentativa de saciar a fome que tinha de Edward.

Ele nos deitou novamente na cama, dessa vez com ele em cima de mim, e sem deixar de me beijar, me penetrou com seu membro voluptuoso, fazendo-me soltar um gemido contra seus lábios, ele sorriu contra meus lábios e murmurou um pedido de desculpas, e enlaçando nossos dedos acima da minha cabeça começou a se movimentar lenta e profundamente em mim.

A cada estocada de Edward eu me sentia, perfeita, plena, como se ali fosse meu lar, e ali era definitivamente meu lar. Desejando que Edward intensificasse os seus movimentos comecei a rebolar embaixo dele o fazendo soltar um gemido gutural e instantaneamente aumentando seu ritmo.

Edward estocava em um ritmo rápido, mas sem deixar de ir o mais fundo que podia, e quando inesperadamente ele conseguiu tocar em meu ponto G, soltei um grito de prazer. Orgulhoso de si mesmo, Edward deu um sorriso de satisfação para em seguida voltar a me beijar sofreguidão.

Apertei minhas pernas em volta da cintura de Edward, fazendo com que nossos corpos ficassem ainda mais grudados, praticamente fundidos, e toda aquela corrente elétrica que existia entre nós se multiplicava, tornando impossível qualquer tipo de separação. Eu gemia o nome de Edward contra a sua boca, no mesmo instante em que ele gemia o meu, deixando tudo a cada segundo mais perfeito.

Minha pulsação e meus batimentos cardíacos começaram a ficar frenéticos, e pude sentir – por Edward estar _grudado_ em mim – que os seus também, os músculos de nossos corpos se contraíram juntos, apertando Edward em torno da minha feminilidade, fazendo soltar um gemido ressabido, o tremor em minha barriga começou a se espalhar como ondas por todos os meus ossos, músculos, nervos, por todo o meu corpo, ambos estremecemos juntos, e um arrepio intenso nos tomou, seguido pela sensação de entrega, e juntos, como muitas outras vezes chegamos ao ápice.

Sem sair de mim, Edward apoiou seus cotovelos na cama, evitando que seu peso caísse sobre o meu, minhas pernas se soltaram molemente da cintura de Edward, e ambos com as respirações arfantes, nos encarávamos do _nosso_ jeito.

Jeito esse que era cheio de paixão, desejo, luxúria, _amor_, era o nosso amor que regia todos os outros sentimentos e emoções em nossos corpos, e agindo numa sincronia perfeita murmuramos:

- Eu te amo. – para em seguida voltar a nos beijar com urgência.

Edward saiu lentamente de mim e choraminguei com a perda de contato, mas rapidamente passou seus braços por mim, trazendo-me mais próximo a ele. Enterrei meu rosto em seu peitoral definido inalando seu perfume, misturado com o meu, que era o puro aroma do nosso amor, do nosso sexo, enquanto ele enterrava o seu rosto em meu pescoço dando um casto beijo em meu ombro, e sem qualquer outra palavra, pensamento, ou qualquer outra coisa, caí na inconsciência do mundo dos sonhos, satisfeita por ter o homem da minha vida para mim.

Acordei na manhã seguinte, depois de sonhar com o meu futuro casamento, sendo acariciada por algo suave e macio, seguido por lábios que traçavam o mesmo caminho serenamente. Preguiçosamente abri meus olhos para encontrar os mais belos orbes já vistos pelos meus olhos.

Edward sorria exultante para mim, fazendo as covinhas em suas bochechas aparecem lindamente e seu olhar brilhando como se fosse às estrelas no céu, enquanto estendia uma belíssima rosa branca para mim, peguei-a preguiçosamente e inalei seu perfume.

- Bom dia, linda. – disse, depositando um beijo suave em meus lábios.

- Bom dia. – devolvi, ainda com a voz embromada pelo sono.

- Eu tomei a liberdade e pedi nosso café da manhã, afinal uma _princesa_ merece ser tratada como tal. – disse cheio de pomposidade e cavalheirismo.

- Que bom que meu conto de fadas já existe um príncipe encantado, senão eu facilmente me renderia ao charme de um simples servo. – disse brincalhona, enquanto me sentava na cama, ainda nua.

- Saiba que eu posso ser tanto príncipe encantado, quanto o servo, minha majestade. – sibilou em meu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha, fazendo um gemido rouco e baixo romper por meus lábios.

- Proposta tentadora. – consegui devolver, arfante. Edward gargalhou, para em seguida capturar meus lábios em um beijo avassalador.

Fizemos nosso desjejum em meio a carícias tanto singelas, quanto íntimas, juras de amor eterno e beijos cheios de desejo. Assim que terminamos Edward me levou ao banheiro para que juntos tomássemos um banho para depois irmos ao aeroporto, de volta a Boston, porém com uma pequena diferença: agora estaria eu morando no apartamento de Edward.

Nosso voo foi tranquilo, e quando pousamos na capital de Massachusetts, depois de realizar todos os preparativos pós-voo, nos encaminhamos para o seu Volvo – que havia ficado no estacionamento do aeroporto -, e fomos direto ao meu apartamento para que pudéssemos começar a arrumar minhas coisas.

Uma vez que meu apartamento foi alugado mobiliado, o que era meu ali se resumia: as minhas roupas, livros e pequenos objetos pessoais e depois de quase quatro horas, muitas malas, caixas e sacolas Edward e eu íamos ao seu apartamento, onde agora passaria a ser o _nosso_ apartamento.

Como ainda teríamos mais dois dias de _"férias"_, fomos jantar na casa dos pais de Edward, onde todos seus irmãos estavam presentes, e fomos pegos de surpresa por duas notícias: Rosalie estava grávida novamente e James e Veronica estavam programando seu casamento para ali um mês.

Fator que foi desagrado tanto de Alice quanto de Esme, que gostariam de poder preparar uma cerimônia que toda mulher sonha, mas ambos prevendo essa reação das duas preferiam fazer uma cerimônia simples, a praia de Cap Code foi à escolhida – onde a vida de Jennifer Hale foi retirada.

Inicialmente todos, sem exceção, ficamos surpresos pela escolha do local, mas depois que ambos explanaram todos os motivos aceitamos de bom grado o breve casamento. Quando Edward fez o pronunciamento que agora passaríamos a morar juntos, os Cullen vibraram como se fosse o nascimento de mais um membro da família, afirmando que já era hora.

Edward e eu trabalhamos em equipe, ou por assim dizer, para organizar minhas coisas em seu – _nosso_ apartamento, nos dois dias seguintes e o que mais me surpreendeu foi que Edward tinha essa ideia já algum tempo, pois em seu escritório já existia uma mesa e uma imensa estante – para colocar livros – para mim, e quando o questionei sobre isso, ele confessou que de fato estava mesmo pensando nisso.

À volta a nossas atividades profissionais foi desgastante como sempre era, mas o fato que de no final do dia eu encontraria Edward, ou de manhã acordaria em seus braços era reconfortante, me deixando menos estressada com a rotina desgastante de trabalho.

O mês se passou e com ele o casamento de James e Veronica chegou.

Não teve como não se emocionar com a cerimônia, James ao fazer seus votos à loira lembrou primeiro de sua ex-namorada, Jennifer, que foi ela em forma de um anjo que havia trazido Veronica para sua vida, para que pudesse fazê-lo feliz para o resto de seus dias.

Os votos de Veronica – que estava debulhada em lágrimas -, foi tão emocionante quanto o de James, dizendo que ela concordava que Jennifer havia colocado ela e James para se encontrarem, e depois de um emocionado _"sim"_ de ambos, todos os convidados, que éramos somente os Cullen, os Hale, os pais e irmãos de Veronica e alguns poucos amigos de trabalho deles, fomos à recepção que foi realizada em um simpático restaurante, próximo à baía de Cap Code.

Edward me confessou, enquanto íamos de volta a Boston que gostaria de marcar nosso casamento para o dia dez de janeiro do próximo ano, o que ainda nos dava um pouco mais de nove meses, e eu sabia que ambos estávamos preparados para esse próximo passo, pois já estávamos morando juntos, uma das únicas coisas a que faltava era exatamente isso, que nos casássemos.

.

_Oito meses depois…_

.

A proximidade de nosso casamento me deixava cada dia mais nervosa, mas durante os meses que se passaram aconteceram coisas boas e ruins. Primeiramente Alice que sonha em ser mãe sofreu um aborto espontâneo com dois meses de gravidez, o que foi motivo de tristeza para todos, mas a felicidade também esteve presente na mesma época, descobrimos que o motivo do casamento as pressas de Veronica e James era que a loira estava grávida – na época – de três meses, e há dois meses nasceu o pequeno e lindo David.

David era impossível de não se apaixonar, seus cabelos loiros eram quase brancos, mas seus olhos numa única oportunidade que conseguimos presenciar eram do tom exato de sua mãe, verde azulado ou azul-esverdeado, para o contentamento do pai. James não parava de paparicar a esposa e o pequeno bebê, era simplesmente apaixonante de se ver.

Em um dos raros momentos em que o pequeno Cullen deixou os braços da mãe, do pai e dos avôs, foi quando James e Veronica deram a notícia que eu e Edward seríamos os padrinhos dele, e devido a isso, tive o _"direito"_ de segurá-lo. Ao contrário dos filhos de Rosalie e Emmett, David havia herdado as famosas covinhas que Carlisle e seus três filhos tinham, o que era orgulho de Esme.

Rose entrou em trabalho de parto no mesmo dia em que recebi a notícia que seria madrinha do filho de James e Veronica. A senhora Emmett Cullen deu a luz a mais uma menina, Natalie, que era a única dos três filhos deles que havia herdado os cabelos negros do pai, fazendo Emmett vibrar insanamente.

Após tantos nascimentos, e tantas novidades, Alice voltou à organização do casamento meu e de Edward, mas parece que o destino gostaria que a família Cullen aumentasse ainda mais, pois depois de um mal estar, Alice descobriu que estava grávida novamente, o que alegrou a todos nós.

A vantagem de ter Alice organizando o meu casamento era que eu não tinha que me preocupar com nada, ou assim seria, mas a terrível baixinha, ainda mais movida pelos hormônios da gravidez, gostaria que Edward e eu escolhêssemos músicas que lembravam nossos momentos juntos, fotografias juntos, bem como irmos a um estúdio e tirarmos fotos para sei lá o quê.

Edward conseguiu trocar o horário de seu plantão no hospital para ir tirar as fotos comigo, e eu tive que desmarcar uma reunião com a minha editora sobre o meu novo livro, e alguns pacientes, o que não me deixava nada feliz, mas como Alice é uma força sobrenatural da natureza e ir contra ela é a mesma coisa, ou senão mais difícil do que enfrentar um tornado, ainda mais quando ela fez aquela carinha de choro e aquele bico irresistível, e afirmando que tínhamos que fazer isso por ela, porque ela era uma mulher grávida, fazendo com que Edward e eu aceitássemos ir ao encontro do tal fotógrafo.

E depois de exaustivas cinco horas. Sim _cinco_ horas tirando fotografias em cenários belíssimos de Boston, o fotógrafo disse que estávamos dispensados para voltar aos nossos afazeres. Quando ele disse assim tão banalmente tive vontade de esganá-lo, mas Edward me conteve.

Com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos e bufando de raiva do tal fotógrafo, entrei em contato com Sophia – minha secretária na clínica – e pedi para que ela desmarcasse todos meus compromissos, pois eu ficaria em casa o resto do dia, uma vez que não estava me sentindo nada bem.

Edward estava para ligar para o hospital avisando que não iria também, quando o seu telefone tocou estridente dizendo que um de seus pacientes, em que ele havia feito uma cirurgia no coração no início da semana, estava sento encaminhado para UTI, e sem escolha Edward informou que em vinte minutos estaria no Lawrence General Hospital.

Ele me deixou em nosso apartamento, me beijando amavelmente e afirmando que voltaria o mais breve possível, e assim que saí de seu Volvo prateado fechando a porta, Edward arrancou pelas ruas de Boston rumo ao seu trabalho, que era felizmente muito próximo de nossa casa.

Exausta pelas fotos e irritada por ter perdido tantos compromissos em um dia, me arrastei pelo hall de entrada, onde fui saudada pelo sempre alegre e amável porteiro o senhor Joseph, um homem com seus sessenta e poucos anos que nunca tirava o sorriso do rosto. Ele me ajudou com as minhas coisas – já que como exigência do tal fotógrafo ele pediu para que levássemos várias trocas de roupa -, o agradeci imensamente enquanto pressionava o botão do elevador que me levava ao décimo sétimo andar, onde eu morava a mais de oito meses.

Felizmente quando me mudei ao apartamento de Edward não tive que mudar muito a decoração, Esme parecia que previa que em breve aquele apartamento não seria mais de um solteiro e sim de um casal.

O sofá de três lugares num tom areia e de estilo vintage era decorado com algumas almofadas douradas, ficava de frente a uma lareira feita de pedras claras e escuras, incrivelmente do mesmo tom do sofá e dos móveis de madeira, fazendo com que tudo combinasse perfeitamente.

As cortinas da imensa sala eram de um tom similar ao dourado das almofadas e equilibrando alguns elementos retro com alguns modernos. Imensas poltronas de design arrojado em madeira escura e de estofado da mesma cor que o sofá ficava ao lado esquerdo do mesmo. De frente para essas cadeiras havia uma mesinha de centro de madeira escura, com alguns detalhes de decoração.

Mas o que deixava tudo ainda mais perfeito naquele ambiente era o negro piano de cauda que ficava em frente às poltronas e atrás dele uma imensa janela, que se podia visualizar toda a cidade de Boston.

Assim que bati os olhos no piano foi impossível não se lembrar da noite anterior onde Edward pediu, melhor_ implorou_ para que fizéssemos amor em cima dele.

Inicialmente temi em estragar o piano – que era um tipo de xodó de Edward, mas ele logo me convenceu, e nos entregamos às prazeres da luxúria, aos desejos do nosso amor, naquele instrumento. Os sons das teclas ecoando pelo apartamento enquanto meu corpo era colocado ali por Edward era inenarrável. Um arrepio de desejo passou pelo meu corpo, eu queria Edward em mim novamente e _logo_.

Tentando controlar meu desejo pelo corpo de Edward caminhei tranquilamente para a cozinha que era tão bem decorada como a sala, os armários eram de uma madeira de um tom de mel, os balcões de granito negro e os eletrodomésticos de inox, era a cozinha dos sonhos de qualquer mulher, e sem sombra de dúvidas era a do meu sonho também.

Peguei um copo no armário e segui rumo à geladeira, o enchendo com suco de uva, um dos meus favoritos. Até sentir o líquido em meus lábios, não havia notado a sede que estava, e depois de tomar todo o conteúdo me vi tentada a repetir o processo. Deixei o copo na pia com o objetivo de lavá-lo mais tarde, quando fosse fazer o jantar para mim e Edward, e caminhando lentamente fui até o nosso quarto para poder trocar de roupa.

Nosso quarto era imenso e perfeito. A cama de madeira escura e ricamente trabalhada na cabeceira dava uma imponência quase real ao quarto, combinado com as colchas e almofadas de um marfim perfeito, salpicadas minimamente de dourado, o que combinava perfeitamente com as cortinas que aqui também eram douradas.

Sorri ao admirar a nossa cama, ou como Edward chamava _nosso recanto de amor_, mas apesar de ela estar me convidando para deitar e descansar por horas, eu precisava antes de tudo verificar alguns e-mails que estavam lotando minha caixa de entrada. Corajosamente entrei no imenso closet – que digo, foi obra de Alice -, e puxei um conjunto de moletom, uma vez que o frio do outono já estava começando a aumentar, e depois de vesti-lo e prender meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo segui para o escritório meu e de Edward.

Nosso escritório era surpreendente, as duas mesas de carvalho ficavam uma de frente para a outra tendo um espaço de mais ou menos um metro e meio entre elas, onde ao fundo ficava outra imensa janela que mostrava toda a cidade de Boston e o caos de uma das avenidas mais movimentadas abaixo, as cortinas vermelhas davam um ar quente e imponente que era complementado pelas estantes de livros minha e de Edward que ficavam atrás de nossas mesas. Sorri ao visualizar os porta-retratos entre os livros que eu havia colocado meses atrás, contendo fotos minha e de Edward em alguns momentos únicos.

Afastei as lembranças de minha cabeça e caminhei em direção a minha mesa, e somente quando já estava sentada confortavelmente em minha cadeira notei que eu havia deixado meu laptop no consultório. Segurei a vontade de gritar de raiva, mas ao levantar meu olhar notei que o de Edward estava ali. Ele sempre havia me dito que poderia usar suas coisas quando necessário, mas eu nunca havia precisado, e também não me sentia muito confortável, mas eu realmente precisava responder os e-mails, então decidi usar o dele.

Logo estava sentada confortavelmente na cadeira de Edward, apesar de nossas cadeiras serem idênticas, a dele parecia bem mais confortável que a minha, e eu fiz uma anotação mental de trocá-las futuramente.

Abri o laptop de Edward e o liguei, e notei que este estava sem bateria. Sentindo-me um pouco incomodada abri a primeira gaveta de Edward encontrando o carregador e um porta-retrato. Liguei a fonte na tomada e enquanto a máquina iniciava peguei o porta-retrato em mãos.

Havia duas fotos nele, a primeira era impossível de não reconhecer, era uma minha com Dartmouth ao fundo, já a outra por mais que eu não houvesse conhecido a loira ali, eu sabia perfeitamente quem era. Era Jennifer Hale, e o mais engraçado era que o lugar atrás de sua foto era o mesmo que a da minha, sorri com a coincidência, era óbvio que Edward colocaria duas similaridades assim juntas, e eu poderia apostar que James havia uma idêntica em seu escritório em Nova Iorque. Coloquei novamente a fotografia no lugar, mas um diário, intitulado África, chamou a minha atenção.

Edward havia me contado inúmeras vezes todas às aventuras dele na África, havia me dito também que até como passatempo além de ler meu livro ele escrevia um tipo de um diário, e que um dia quando ele o reencontrasse ele me mostraria.

A curiosidade gritou em meu corpo, e sem qualquer hesitação da minha parte puxei o livro de capa marrom que era preso por uma corda de sisal.

Desamarrei o elegante laço, e assim que o soltei inúmeras coisas caíram em cima do teclado do laptop, bem como na mesa, desesperada comecei a reuni-las, mas um saquinho transparente de mais ou menos de cinco centímetros tanto de largura quanto de comprimento chamou a minha atenção, principalmente pelo_ pó_ branco que estava ali.

Peguei o plástico, ainda meio estarrecida, não sei o porquê, mas aquilo só me fazia lembrar-me de uma coisa, eu rezava a todas as divindades para que não fosse o que eu imaginava. E ao virar o saquinho soltei um grito abafado de choque, com uma caligrafia garranchenta e suja estava escrito _"neige"_. Eu sabia que era algo em francês, mas não conseguia saber, ou lembrar o que poderia, e abrindo um dicionário online em francês, digitei as palavras e quando vi o significado, o que eu mais temia, se tornava verdade.

_Neve_.

Essa era um dos muitos nomes que a _cocaína_ era conhecida. E sentindo uma repulsa imensa de tudo aquilo a minha volta, sai às pressas daquele escritório rumo ao quarto. Eu tinha que sair dali o mais breve possível.

Eu não podia acreditar que Edward havia mentido para mim. Quantas vezes havíamos conversado sobre isso desde que estávamos definitivamente juntos? _Dezenas_? _Centenas_? E toda vez ele disse que qualquer coisa ele me contaria e enfrentaríamos juntos os problemas.

Mas não, ele preferiu se entregar novamente a essa _maldita_ doença, esse vício nojento. Tudo começou a fazer sentido na minha cabeça, as euforias momentâneas, as crises de depressão onde ele passava horas trancado no escritório virando o dia, a falta de fome, o desejo sexual e a libido sempre em ebulição.

Eu não queria acreditar.

Mas a verdade estava ali, estampada em minha cara. E com os olhos tomados pelas lágrimas entrei novamente no imenso closet tirando duas grandes malas e colocando de qualquer jeito minhas roupas, sapatos, e tudo que encontrava meu ali. Não conseguia controlar meu choro, meu desespero, sentei-me no chão em frente as minhas malas e de frente para a parte do closet que era de Edward, eu tive vontade de rasgar todas suas roupas, queimar todas suas coisas, mas eu não podia, eu ainda o amava, mas nem mesmo o amor que sinto por ele poderia contornar essa situação.

_Drogas_.

Edward havia voltado para elas, parece que nem mesmo a quase overdose que ele teve o fez ter juízo, quem dirá eu, uma reles mortal teria.

Abracei minhas pernas enterrando meu rosto entre elas, e chorei, chorei como a muito não chorava. Era óbvio que depois que passei a morar com Edward tivemos nossas discussões, desentendimentos, mas sempre um não aguentava e iria pedir perdão para o outro, quando não o fazíamos juntos, e nos amávamos incansavelmente, mas agora era diferente, ele havia mentido me enganado, me fazendo sentir apenas um peso morto em sua vida.

Puxei meus tênis o os calcei para em seguida jogar mais algumas coisas nas malas e fechá-las. Arrastei as duas imensas malas até a sala e corri de volta ao quarto pegando a minha bolsa. Eu iria embora para sempre daquela casa, e só voltaria ali para pegar o restante de minhas coisas.

Quando voltei à sala Edward estava entrando pela porta com um buquê de lírios brancos, e mais lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos. Ele me olhou confuso, e depois para as malas aos meus pés.

- O que aconteceu Bella? – perguntou nervoso e confuso.

- O que aconteceu? – gritei. – Você aconteceu, Edward. Você mentiu para mim, você vem mentindo para todo mundo. – gritei, apontando um dedo acusadoramente para ele.

- Do que você está falando, Bella? – perguntou nervoso, caminhando a passos largos em minha direção e segurando meu rosto em suas mãos. – Me diga meu amor, o que aconteceu?

- Não. Toque. Em. Mim. – disse entre os dentes, me afastando dele.

- Bella… – me chamou suplicando.

- Há quanto tempo você está _usando_ Edward? – questionei, tentando me acalmar.

- Usando? Usando o que Bella? – perguntou confuso.

- Não se faça de idiota, há quanto tempo você está usando cocaína? – exasperei.

- _Como_? – perguntou reflexivamente, arregalando os olhos.

- Edward eu encontrei sua "_neige"_. – disse fazendo aspas no ar. – Quanto tempo Edward Cullen? – inquiri novamente, me controlando para não gritar.

- Bella eu posso explicar. – disse desesperado.

- Claro que você pode você sempre pode – disse com escárnio. -, você _nunca_ vai mudar você vai ser sempre o mesmo Edward Cullen de nove anos atrás que era viciado, e quase morreu por causa dessa merda.

- Bella, me escuta. – suplicou.

- Eu não quero mais te escutar, eu não quero mais _nada_. – disse arrastando minhas malas para a porta.

- Bella… – ele me chamou.

- Edward, não se rebaixe. – disse indo ao hall e pressionando o botão do elevador.

- Por favor, meu amor, deixe eu te explicar. – pediu novamente com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não Edward, acabou. – disse decidida.

- A-ac-acab-acabou? – gaguejou nervoso. Retirei meu anel de noivado que há doze meses ficava em meu dedo anelar direito e o coloquei em cima do aparador na entrada do apartamento, e mesmo me debulhando em lágrimas consegui dizer com a voz clara:

- _Acabou_, eu não sou mais sua _noiva_, sua _namorada_, sequer sua _futura_ esposa.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_Porra Edward! De novo não né?_

_Obrigada a todos que continuam comigo aqui. Mayh Cardoso obrigada por betar._

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	34. Arruinado

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 34  
Arruinado**

.

_**~ POV Edward ~**_

.

Bella disse tranquilamente aquela frase, que apesar de ter ouvido claramente não consegui assimilar o que queria dizer. Continuei olhando para onde ela estava – na soleira da porta -, me encarando com ódio, nojo, repulsa, e com um último olhar de descaso em minha direção ela passou pela porta a batendo com força, fazendo alguns quadros nas paredes balançarem. Então como um soco no meu rosto eu entendi o que havia acontecido.

Ela havia me deixado.

Dessa vez foi ela que se afastou de mim, como se eu fosse uma doença contagiosa.

E de fato eu _era_.

Eu era um fraco, um covarde, um nada.

Caí de joelhos onde estava às lágrimas saíam dos meus olhos sem nenhuma vergonha, tudo ao meu redor haviam sido esquecido, os sons, as texturas, tudo, a única coisa que importava era a minha dor e minha culpa.

_Culpa_.

Eu fui eu sou, e sempre serei o culpado por estragar o nosso relacionamento. Eu não mereço e nunca mereci o amor, o carinho, o respeito de Bella, ela é _boa_ demais para mim.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo fiquei ali inerte no chão, tudo a minha volta estava confuso, e quando eu estava exausto de ficar naquela posição – de joelhos -, como um garotinho sendo castigado eu me arrastei até o_ nosso_ escritório, pois eu sabia que tinha sido ali que ela havia descoberto as minhas mentiras.

E assim que atravessei a porta pude confirmar a verdade, meu diário que eu erroneamente havia dito que tinha perdido, estava aberto na mesa, e espalhado sobre a mesma vários bilhetes, mapas, papéis, mas vendo que meu laptop estava aberto caminhei para ficar de frente para ele, e vi que o computador estava ligado em algum web site de dicionário online onde ela havia digitado cinco letras, e em resposta a sua dúvida quatro letras logo abaixo demonstravam o que significava, e em cima do teclado, o causador de tudo, a minha fraqueza.

A maldita _niege_.

Senti-me doente, tirei aquele maldito saquinho branco de cima do teclado, e sem me importar com nada somente extravasar a minha raiva, puxei o laptop, que notei estar ligado na tomada, uma vez que com a força que o levantei da mesa o fio ricocheteou no mogno, e sem pensar duas vezes joguei com força aquele eletrônico contra a parede a minha frente, onde ainda estavam os livros de Bella.

A estante balançou violentamente, e somente alguns livros e algumas fotografias caíram junto com aquele monte de cacos que havia se tornado meu notebook. Novas lágrimas romperam por meus olhos, eu não conseguia me concentrar em mais nada. Então eu vi aquele plástico de cinco por cinco centímetros, o seu branco brilhando na minha frente, me _convidando_ a usá-lo.

E jogando tudo para o alto, afastei todas as coisas da minha frente jogando-as no chão, deixando a superfície lisa e limpa, abri o pacote e joguei seu conteúdo branco em cima, fazendo a adrenalina da vontade começar a correr em minhas veias, comecei a procurar desesperadamente algo para ajeitar as carreiras, quando abri a primeira gaveta de minha escrivaninha.

Ao olhar a foto de duas das mulheres – que não eram de minha família -, mas que eram as mais importantes da minha vida ao lado de minha irmã e minha mãe a realidade me bateu. Eu não podia fazer isso, eu não podia cair em tentação novamente, mas como eu conseguiria controlar a dor, a raiva, a culpa que sentia por afastar Bella mais uma vez de minha vida?

Novas lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos, e começaram a rolar pelo caminho já seco que as antigas fizeram. Passei as mãos em meus cabelos, e olhei em frente, para a mesa, estante e pertences de Bella, novamente o desespero me tomou, eu queria usar, como eu teria sentir a euforia, a adrenalina, esquecer os problemas e me transportar para outro lugar, onde a dor não existia.

Então eu vi.

Vi a foto de minha família completa.

Meus pais, meus irmãos, seus companheiros, meus sobrinhos e minha paixão, minha _alma gêmea_. Eu precisava conversar com alguém. Não, eu precisava de alguém para me trazer de volta a realidade. Encarei a fotografia novamente.

_Meus pais_? Não, seria muita dor para ambos ver que seu filho era um fraco, uma pessoa que não amava a própria vida. Eu não podia fazer isso novamente com eles.

_Jasper_e_Alice_? Sem dúvidas, ambos são o melhor amigo e a melhor irmã, respectivamente. Mas eu não podia fazer isso com os dois também, não quando a gravidez de Alice fosse tão delicada, qualquer forte emoção poderia causar o pior. Eu não poderia fazer a minha irmã sofrer isso, não por minha causa.

_Emmett_e_Rosalie_? Eu amava os dois, eles eram como o humor e a razão juntos, mas para me segurar nisso, será que eles seriam o suficiente? Não… definitivamente não… ainda mais Rose que havia perdido a sua irmã caçula e amada por causa dessas coisas, e sem contar as três crianças pequenas deles. Meus sobrinhos não mereciam seus pais exalando raiva por causa do seu tio.

Então sobravam _James_e _Veronica_, de todos eles eram os mais centrados, devido à profissão que escolheram, mas eles estavam com meu sobrinho ainda pequeno. Mas eu sabia que se tinha uma pessoa que poderia me ajudar nesse momento, essa pessoa era meu irmão. Veronica é uma mulher que não depende de um homem, ela pode cuidar pelo menos por algumas horas de David sozinha.

E sem hesitar um segundo mais peguei o meu celular que estava em meu bolso e procurei o nome do meu irmão, e liguei. No segundo toque ele atendeu.

- _Edward?_ – sua voz ressoou.

- James eu preciso de você aqui em casa _agora_. – disse com a voz embargada pelo choro.

- _Em dez minutos eu estou aí_. – disse finalizando a ligação. Pela primeira vez me senti extremamente grato que ambos haviam conseguido transferência para a promotoria de Boston.

Deixei o telefone cair de minhas mãos, que por conta do chão ser coberto por um tapete foi abafado o som.

Tentei desligar a minha mente de tudo, inclusive daquele _maldito_ pó que estava na minha frente me chamando, me convidando a apreciá-lo. Contive-me mais uma vez, respirando pela boca, para evitar sentir o_ aroma_, fechei meus olhos pressionando minha cabeça com as minhas mãos. Concentrei-me em tudo o que Bella disse:

"_Claro que você pode você sempre pode, você__nunca__vai mudar, você vai ser sempre o mesmo Edward Cullen de nove anos atrás que era viciado e quase morreu por causa dessa merda."_

O tom frio, cheio de nojo e escárnio que ela utilizou naquela sentença ainda ecoava em minha cabeça. Eu era tão repugnante que não consegui confiar na pessoa que eu escolhi para ser minha para sempre.

Tantas conversas que tivemos durante os meses em que estivemos juntos, onde ela inúmeras vezes me deu apoio dizendo que se eu sentisse vontade, uma brecha de recaída que ela estaria ao meu lado, me apoiando, mas que eu _nunca_ deveria omitir para ela sobre minha doença.

Mas novamente eu fiz a escolha errada, da mesma forma que fiz quando fui me tratar, eu a deixei vendada diante do meu problema. Eu escondi, omiti, tentando protegê-la, esquecendo-se de mostrar o principal que acima de tudo eu confiava nela incondicionalmente. Uma nova avalanche de lágrimas rompeu por meus olhos, se tinha uma palavra para me definir nesse momento, essa seria _quebrado_.

Eu estava totalmente quebrado.

Tudo o que era importante na minha vida escapava por entre meus dedos. Eu não tinha mais motivo para viver, eu não sabia por que eu ainda teimava em respirar, em viver. Eu sempre fui e sempre serei um _nada_. Um babaca que não consegue enfrentar seus problemas cara a cara e os empurra para debaixo do tapete, como se fosse uma sujeira qualquer.

Um grito angustiado saiu pela minha garganta ecoando pelas paredes daquele apartamento, que já fora tão quente, tão acolhedor, agora ele esta frio, morto. O coração dele havia ido embora, havia deixado tudo.

- _Edward_? – a voz de James ecoou pela casa.

Soltei um resmungo, e crendo que ele notasse onde eu estava. Por sorte, ele descobriu, mas quando viu a bagunça no escritório, e aquele monte – pequeno, mas significativo – na minha frente, perguntou reflexivamente:

- Edward o que aconteceu aqui? E por que essa merda está na sua frente? – acrescentou nervoso.

- E-el-ela se f-fo-foi. – disse com a voz estrangulada, pois eu não conseguia pronunciar que ela havia ido embora para sempre.

_Sempre_.

Só de pensar nessa palavra a minha alma parecia dilacerar, meu coração parecia decidido em parar de bater, e meu cérebro a ponto de entrar num colapso e surgir uma hemorragia nele.

- _Bella_? – James perguntou se aproximando da mesa em que eu estava sentado. – Por que ela iria embora? – perguntou confuso.

- _POR QUE_ JAMES? – gritei. – Por minha causa, sempre por minha causa, eu sou um fodido completo, eu que deveria ter morrido ao invés de Jenny, eu que merecia ter sido castigado, eu não mereço _viver_. – disse desesperado.

- CALA ESSA BOCA! – James devolveu com raiva. – Você não sabe o que está falando. Você usou essa _merda_? – perguntou apontando para o pó branco na minha frente.

- Claro que eu sei o que eu estou falando. – respondi ignorando sua pergunta. – Eu não sei por que eu ainda estou aqui, eu deveria me atirar pela janela, ou pegar uma faca e cravar no meu peito, ou então cheirar toda a cocaína que eu pudesse encontrar em Boston e morrer de overdose, pelo menos seria um fim justo. – disse me levantando da cadeira em que estava.

Só tive tempo de sentir um punho fechado colidindo com tudo em meio ao meu nariz, o fazendo sangrar imediatamente. Levei a minha mão ao meu rosto, vendo o líquido vermelho escorrer. Sorri animado em direção ao meu irmão.

- Isso James me espanca, é a melhor coisa que você pode fazer para a humanidade. – disse, fechando meus olhos e abrindo meus braços e esperando um novo golpe.

- _Não_. – ele disse ríspido. – Responda Edward você voltou a usar essa _merda_? – repetiu.

Levantei o meu olhar para encarar o rosto enfurecido do meu irmão mais velho, ele estava lívido de raiva, eu não podia tirar a sua razão eu era um estorvo na vida de todos.

- Não. Eu não usei. – respondi verdadeiramente, depois de longos minutos em um silêncio nauseante.

- Então por que você tem essa porcaria na sua casa Edward, sabendo das regras. – perguntou acusatoriamente.

- Porque… – pressionei minhas mãos em meu rosto, tentando, talvez, me livrar desse pesadelo, mas tudo isso estava longe de ser um pesadelo, era real, era a minha realidade. – Porque eu sou um _idiota_. – disse envergonhado.

- Bom, pelo menos nisso concordamos. – disse divertido. – Você vai me contar como essa merda veio parar dentro da sua casa? – questionou arqueando suas sobrancelhas.

- Tem que ser aqui? – devolvi nervoso, lançando um olhar de desejo para aquele pequeno monte branco.

- Sim. – disse incisivamente, pegando a cadeira da mesa de Bella e sentando de frente para mim. – É a única forma de você controlar essa sua fraqueza, você sabe disso. – disse sério, fazendo-me menear a cabeça em confirmação. – Responda Edward como essa merda veio parar aqui dentro da sua casa? Afinal, você sabe que não pode ter nada disso aqui, já que você pode cair em tentação. – disse apontando com descaso para a _maldita_ droga.

Suspirei cansado, mas eu sabia que ele estava fazendo aquilo para o meu bem. Eu sabia que era daquela forma que se deve tratar um dependente químico, por mais limpo que este esteja.

- Eu trouxe da África. – disse finalmente, ainda sem coragem de enfrentar meu irmão.

- _Como_? – perguntou surpreso. – Quero dizer, por que você comprou isso lá, e como você conseguiu passar pela alfândega com ela?

Sorri em ultraje. Há tantas coisas que eu escondi, melhor, _omiti_ sobre a minha vivência na África, mas parece que eu havia chego a uma encruzilhada, eu teria que assumir todas as minhas fraquezas, meus medos, minha vulnerabilidade.

- Você sabe que as coisas na África não são nada fáceis, certo? – ele meneou a cabeça em confirmação. – Só que é muito pior do que se pode imaginar, chega a ser traumatizante. Pessoas sem expectativa de vida, pobreza, fome, desigualdade, guerra, terrorismo, morte, sofrimento, tudo ali junto aos seus olhos. Então você percebe que não basta ações humanitárias, não basta à força de vontade dos voluntários, não basta algumas pessoas quererem mudar o que acontece ali. E sabe por quê? – perguntei instigando. James somente negou com a cabeça.

"Porque o governo que deveria dar subsídio, não dá. E não importa quantas pessoas estejam dispostas a ajudar, simplesmente os grupos revolucionários – porque lá é dividido entre aqueles que são a favor do governo e os que não são – só querem saber de guerrilhar, e o povo que se foda." – respirei fundo tentando controlar a minha voz. – "Você vendo aquilo tudo e não podendo fazer nada, dá um desespero, um sentimento de incompetência, ficar diariamente frente a frente com o pior do ser humano, faz o seu pior aparecer." – respirei fundo novamente.

"Então outro médico, só que da Inglaterra me deu essa merda, e eu ia usar. _Sim_ eu _ia_." – completei ao notar a expressão de horror do meu irmão. – "Mas quando cheguei em casa um embrulho que você me mandou estava lá, o livro _dela_ que manteve minha cabeça sã naquele lugar." – disse escondendo meu rosto novamente entre minhas mãos.

- Onde está a Bella? – James perguntou confuso. Uma nova onda de desespero se apossou de mim, e novas lágrimas caíam sem piedade pelo meu rosto. – _Edward_? – chamou novamente.

- Ela foi embora James, ela viu e entendeu o que é para entender, o mesmo que você. – olhei para ele com a visão turva. – _Acabou_ de vez agora. Não vai ter final feliz a nossa história.

- Mas Edward, é fácil é só contar a ela o que você acabou de me contar. – disse ele pegando seu celular e discando o número da minha _ex-_noiva.

- Duvido que ela vá querer te ouvir. – disse novamente enterrando meu rosto em minhas mãos.

- Caixa postal. – disse ele com raiva, começando a falar com a máquina, que eu duvido muito que Bella vá escutar, ela odeia correio de voz.

Depois que ele deixou a mensagem, que nem prestei atenção no ele dizia, voltou seu olhar para mim, me estudava clinicamente, como se eu fosse um criminoso pego em flagrante, ou algum dos tipos que ele acusa da promotoria.

E de fato eu era.

- Como você conseguiu passar com isso pela alfândega? – perguntou novamente com calma. Ergui meus olhos para ele em descrença, soltei uma risada de escárnio.

- Você não faz ideia que ter a titularidade de médico às vezes é fácil provar que você está transportando algo ilícito somente para fins medicinais. – disse com um humor negro, ele sorriu em descrença antes de voltar seus olhos castanhos, um pouco frios agora em direção aos meus verdes.

- Você quer? – perguntou apontando com o rosto em direção ao monte.

- Muito. – respondi, mantendo toda a minha atenção agora àquele pequeno monte, que se parecia com os montes de neve que muitas vezes brinquei com meus irmãos e amigos quando era criança.

- Você quer se controlar? – perguntou novamente.

- Eu preciso. – disse engolindo em seco. Minha boca salivava em desejo.

- Por que você precisa? – perguntou incisivamente.

- Porque não quero jogar cinco anos limpo para o espaço. – disse, conseguindo finalmente desviar meus olhos daquela perdição. Meu irmão sorria em concordância.

- Vamos Edward, enfrente seu medo, seu fantasma. O que você deve fazer agora? – disse ansioso.

James agia da mesma forma que Michael – meu padrinho durante a reabilitação -, me desafiando, sabendo a quais níveis o meu emocional deve chegar, e quais são as condições para tal. Fiquei orgulhoso do meu irmão, ele queria que eu ficasse longe de tudo, para o meu bem, e isso era absurdamente fantástico.

- Então Edward, o que você deve fazer? – insistiu.

- Me livrar da tentação. – eu disse num misto de descrença e confiança, estava me sentindo quase como Jesus sendo tentado pelo Diabo durante o tempo que ele ficou no deserto.

- E você vai fazer isso? Ou você vai deixar essa tentação, esse desejo te tomar? – questionou acidamente.

- Não. – sussurrei.

- Não o quê? – perguntou ansioso.

- Não, eu não quero cair em tentação. – disse um pouco mais firme, me focando somente na droga agora.

- Então o que você tem que fazer? – perguntou cheio de expectativa.

- Me livrar dela. – respondi confiante.

- E você vai? – instigou novamente.

Porra, ele era bom nesse negócio.

- Vou. – respondi o encarando, para em seguida levantar da cadeira em que estava recolhendo todo aquele pó em minha mão e mesmo hesitando por segundos marchei em direção ao banheiro ao lado do escritório onde coloquei minha mão em baixo d'água, que fez rapidamente aquela maldição se esvair ralo abaixo.

James que havia me seguido, para uma eventual recaída, me olhava orgulhoso, como um pai quando observa seu filho conseguindo algo que sempre almejou em sua vida.

Rapidamente peguei o sabonete que ali estava e o esfreguei em minhas mãos, tudo para evitar qualquer mísera lembrança, e depois de feito isso, molhei a toalha que se encontrava ali e voltei ao escritório para eliminar qualquer vestígio da minha fraqueza.

E depois de ter feito todo esse procedimento joguei a maldita toalha no lixo. Porque eu sabia que era dessa maneira que deveria agir. E sem pensar duas vezes me afastei daquele escritório que quase me fez jogar tudo para o alto, indo até a sala e me jogando no sofá, exausto.

Minha cabeça estava um turbilhão, Bella indo embora, a minha quase recaída, James sendo firme e exigindo uma postura de homem de mim, Bella indo _embora_.

Eu ainda não havia recuperado o meu bem mais precioso. O que adiantava ter a minha dignidade, se eu não tinha minha emoção e minha razão ao meu lado? Novamente lágrimas começaram a rolar dos meus olhos, eu a queria de volta. Queria nunca ter a magoado, mas agora era tarde.

Era _tarde_?

Será que eu ainda conseguiria tê-la em meus braços, essa noite ainda? Comecei a procurar meu celular em meus bolsos, mas ele não estava ali, estava no escritório. Levantei-me num átimo, eu precisava falar com ela, qualquer coisa, e quando comecei a caminhar James estendeu meu telefone para mim.

- Creio que você está atrás disso. – disse ele divertido.

- Obrigado. – disse com um sorriso, ativando a discagem rápida para a _minha_ Bella.

Mas quem disse que o meu destino ou a minha sorte gosta de mim?

Eu definitivamente não disse.

E assim como o telefonema de James o meu também caiu na caixa postal, não me importei eu tinha que falar algo a ela.

- Bella, amor. Desculpa não ter te dito que eu tinha aquela _merda_ em casa, eu sou um otário, mas eu juro a você eu não usei, eu não uso há cinco anos, eu estou limpo. Eu sei que você deve estar pensando em tudo o que vem acontecendo comigo nos últimos meses, horas a fio trancado no escritório, o apetite sexual, a inconstância de humor. Bem, o primeiro era porque eu estava montando uma surpresa para você. O segundo… bem… o segundo você é a responsável totalmente por ele, ficar perto de você me deixa louco de desejo, e o terceiro… ah… porque eu sou um idiota? Me ligue baby, precisamos nos acertar. Eu te a… – e a mensagem foi cortada, eu sei que o meu amor não foi passado, mas ela saberia o que eu queria dizer, eu disse tanto isso desde que finalmente havíamos nos declarado.

Palmas ecoaram em meu ouvido, rapidamente voltei meu olhar para onde elas vinham. James sorria orgulhosamente, fazendo uma pequena reverência.

- Acho que você finalmente está deixando de ser o meu irmão caçula. – disse divertido. Rolei os olhos, uma característica tão Bella, mas que eu havia pegado. James riu outra vez. – Ou talvez não, você ainda parece um fedelho, mesmo com vinte e oito anos. – completou ainda gargalhando.

- Você que está ficando velho demais. – completei no mesmo tom que ele. James não era mais velho do que eu, apenas três anos, e sinceramente aparentava muito menos.

- Você vai ficar bem? – perguntou encostando-se ao sofá, mas agora sua faceta divertida havia se dissipado, e uma expressão de preocupação o tomava.

- Talvez. – disse, dando de ombros.

- Quer caminhar? Conversar? Alguma coisa? – perguntou ameno.

- Acho que vou descansar, foi um dia _cheio_. – disse calmamente, lançando um olhar a tela do meu celular e observando que já se passava das três da manhã. – Wow. Que horas eu te liguei? – perguntei assustado.

- Um pouco antes da uma. – disse dando de ombros.

- Veronica deve estar querendo me matar por tirar o marido dela do seu lado. – disse temeroso.

- Pode ter certeza que ela vai te cobrar essa dívida ainda. – disse divertido.

- Você é um guerreiro, viver com uma Rosalie e uma Alice, no corpo de uma pessoa só, não é para qualquer um. – James riu com a minha colocação.

- Por isso que eu a amo, ela é a mistura exata da minha irmã e da minha cunhada. – disse divertido. – Você tem certeza que vai ficar bem? – perguntou mudando seu tom para mais sério.

- Sim. Espero que ela ouça a minha mensagem e me retorne. – repliquei esperançoso.

- Ela vai, Bella tem um bom coração acima de tudo. Creio que o calor do momento foi demais para ela, com _tudo_ o que vem acontecendo.

_Tudo_.

Casamento.

Trabalho.

Pressão da editora.

Família aumentando.

Seu padrasto debilitado.

Alice hiperativa mais do que nunca.

A nossa falta de tempo juntos.

Era uma lista interminável. E eu que deveria lhe dar segurança, suporte, faço isso com ela. Novamente a culpa me tomou, mas evitei que ela se espalhasse, pelo menos não na frente de James.

- É. – limitei a dizer, para evitar que a minha voz quebrasse.

- Edward? – James me chamou, o encarei. – Tem certeza que você está bem? Eu posso ficar aqui com você, se você quiser conversar, se abrir, coisa de irmão, ou amigo. – disse com um sorriso.

- Obrigado James, por tudo, mas realmente quero dormir, descansar. – disse lhe agradecendo.

- Tudo bem, mas me ligue em qualquer situação ou momento, ou se tiver notícias de Bella. – pediu, caminhando até a porta, parando no aparador próximo a ela. Ele olhou para algum objeto ali, e depois para mim. – Vai dar tudo _certo_. – murmurou com um misto de aflição e esperança, somente meneei a cabeça em confirmação, enquanto ele saía pela porta.

Fitei o horizonte pela janela a minha frente, Boston toda iluminada parecia inerte ao terremoto que havia acontecido. Então lembrei que o terremoto só havia acontecido para mim, na minha vida.

Depois de longos minutos olhando as luzes brilhando, desviei a minha atenção, eu precisava dormir, quem sabe na manhã seguinte eu não acordaria e descobriria que tudo isso fora um pesadelo?

Sorri com meu pensamento.

Por um instinto de segurança, ou sei lá o que, fui até a porta com a intenção de trancá-la, mas a minha atenção foi totalmente desviada do meu objetivo quando eu vi o anel de noivado que eu havia dado a Bella sobre o aparador.

Um novo tipo de desespero me consumiu.

Ela nunca havia tirado seu anel, em nenhum momento durante os doze meses que estávamos noivos, mas ela o havia tirado, e aquele foi o golpe final para mim.

Ela havia dito sério, era para _sempre_.

Ela não voltaria mais.

Eu a perdi.

Peguei o anel que achei tão propício para ela quando o comprei e apertei-o em minhas mãos, novas lágrimas escorriam pelos meus olhos. Estava em um estado de torpor, eu não estava conseguindo assimilar nada, tudo a minha volta parecia perder todo o sentido. A única coisa que conseguia sentir era o frio anel em minhas mãos e meu coração quebrando, pedaço por pedaço, desmoronando.

O turbilhão de emoções, de sentimentos tomava toda a minha cabeça, então a exaustão me tomou, e em algum momento eu caí na inconsciência do sono, sendo atormentado por todos os tipos de pesadelos.

Pesadelos onde somente ela e eu éramos protagonistas, onde a única constante era que nunca deveríamos ficar juntos.

Um som irritante fez-me o favor de acordar, era meu celular.

_Bella_.

Era ela, tinha que ser ela. Corri para atender, sem me preocupar em olhar o identificador de chamadas.

- Bella? – questionei, assim que coloquei o aparelho em minha orelha.

- _Não. Não é a sua noiva, que se não me falha a memória mora com você, então me diga por que você atendeu a chamando?_ – Alice com sua voz suave, questionou curiosa.

Merda. Agora eu estava realmente com problemas. Que desculpa eu daria a Alice de que Bella não estava aqui? Não podia lhe dizer a verdade, pelo menos não por enquanto.

- Ela teve que ir para Jacksonville, Renée lhe ligou ontem. – disse rapidamente a minha pequena e hiperativa irmã.

- _Wow… Phil está bem?_– perguntou alarmada. – _Bella havia me dito que ele tinha melhorado._

- Não. Não é sobre Phil é outra coisa que ela não quis me dizer. – disse tentando dar um sorriso forçado ao telefone. – Acho que Bella deve estar programando alguma surpresa para mim. – disse meio desconfortável.

- _Ok Edward, você está mentindo e não quer me contar a verdade, porque assim como você Bella estava programando sua surpresa do casamento comigo, e tínhamos marcado para exatamente, vinte minutos atrás. Então novamente, onde está a sua__noiva__?_ – questionou outra vez, depois de dizer tudo em um fôlego só.

Odeio essa sensibilidade ou conexão de gêmeos que eu e Alice temos, ela sempre sabe de tudo. Respirei fundo e tentei passar as mãos pelos meus cabelos, quando notei que a minha mão esquerda ainda estava fechada, com o pequeno anel de noivado dentro. Um nó se juntou em minha garganta.

- _Edward?_ – Alice insistiu do outro lado.

- É complicado, Alice. – disse contendo a minha voz para não chorar novamente.

- _Eu estou indo aí, quero saber o que é tão complicado._ – disse com exasperação.

- NÃO! – gritei rapidamente. – Alice, _amanhã_, por favor. – supliquei.

- _Tudo bem Edward, amanhã, mas não me importa eu quero saber o que está acontecendo, ok?_ – pediu mais calma.

- Obrigado Alice. – disse agradecido.

- _Qualquer coisa você me liga_. – pediu antes de desligar o telefone.

E logo o telefone estava mudo, Alice já havia desligado.

Vasculhei meu telefone, vendo se tinha alguma ligação perdida, mensagem de voz ou de texto de Bella. Mas não tinha nada. Suspirei novamente tentando controlar minha ansiedade, meu temor, e apertei o botão da re-discagem, eu precisava falar com ela.

Sem nenhum toque, direto para a caixa postal novamente. Suspirei pesadamente, me perguntando o porquê ela mantinha o telefone desligado, ou será que ela estava fora de área? Logo meu devaneio foi interrompido pelo _bip_, sinalizando que eu poderia deixar a mensagem.

- Bella, amor, estou preocupado com você. Eu sei que você está brava comigo e com razão, porque eu sou um imbecil não deveria ter te escondido algo tão… tão… _merda_… algo como aquilo de você, mas eu te juro meu amor eu sou inocente. Me liga, por favor, precisamos conversar, não podemos encerar nosso amor dessa forma. Eu te amo tanto… e eu sei que você também me ama. Por favor, minha princesa. – supliquei com a voz chorosa, antes de a ligação encerrar novamente.

E com o seu anel ainda em minha mão e meu telefone na outra caminhei em direção ao _nosso_ quarto, eu precisava de um banho, porque da mesma maneira que eu me sentia, podia apostar que a minha aparência estava um lixo.

Assim que eu entrei naquele ambiente, onde tantas e tantas vezes nos amamos, fizemos juras de amor, meu coração se apertou novamente. A falta que ela me fazia era lacerante. Tentando conter meu emocional, depositei o anel e meu celular no criado mudo ao meu lado da cama e sem olhar para qualquer outra direção caminhei a passos decididos ao banheiro.

Quando entrei no amplo banheiro branco, gemi ao ver a minha imagem no espelho. Eu estava pior do que imaginava. A camisa branca que eu usava estava amarrotada e toda suja de sangue, meu rosto estava à desgraça em vida. Além dos olhos inchados e vermelhos, havia sangue seco em todo ele, já meu cabelo que era uma desordem em qualquer situação estava pior do que se pode imaginar, ele estava todo para cima e em alguns lugares duro e vermelho, devido ao sangue do soco que James havia me dado. Com toda a certeza eu havia passado meus dedos inúmeras vezes por eles.

Despi-me rapidamente e logo entrei debaixo do chuveiro. Apesar do inverno rigoroso de Boston não me importei com a água morna, quase gelada caindo sobre meus ombros, ela parecia limpar toda a minha alma. Mas óbvio que a minha consciência nunca iria ficar tranquila, pois ela logo começou a vagar por onde estaria Bella, relembrar nossos momentos juntos.

E mais uma vez lágrimas romperam por meus olhos se misturando a água do chuveiro. Não sei dizer quanto tempo fiquei ali inerte, somente percebi que precisava sair debaixo daquela água porque estava exausto, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

Desliguei o chuveiro e puxei a felpuda toalha branca, imediatamente o perfume dela me lembrou de Bella, e novas lágrimas rolaram por meus olhos. Tentando ao máximo retraí-las fui até o imenso closet que minha irmã havia exigido pôr, e ver tantas peças faltantes na parte que pertencia a Bella foi impossível segurar a onda de lágrimas, e novamente me via chorando compulsivamente. Abri uma de minhas gavetas, tirando uma boxer, coloquei-a rapidamente, e voltei logo ao quarto me jogando na imensa cama, onde o perfume dela estava impregnado.

Mesmo debulhado em lágrimas e inalando seu perfume eu dormi, desmaiei, tentando esquecer tudo, principalmente que eu ainda vivia.

.

.

Meu corpo estava pesado, minha cabeça doía, fazendo uma força hercúlea olhei para o relógio que tinha no meu criado mudo, quatro da madrugada, _ainda_, forcei a minha cabeça e caí na inconsciência novamente.

.

.

Meu estômago resmungava, doía, eu não queria sair da cama, mas eu sabia que deveria pelo menos ingerir algum líquido, comer ao menos uma fruta. Levantei-me da cama zonzo, eu ainda estava cansado, exausto, e mesmo com passos vacilantes fui até a cozinha, onde comi rapidamente três barras de cereais, seguidas de dois copos de suco de laranja e uma garrafa de água. Lancei um olhar ao relógio do micro-ondas, sete horas, não sabia se era da manhã ou da noite, então presumi que fosse da manhã, não me importei hoje eu não iria trabalhar. E arrastei-me novamente para o quarto, me afundando na cama onde o cheiro dela ainda existia.

.

.

Estava submerso num universo alternativo, sem sentir nada, até que uma suave mão começou a acariciar meus cabelos. Foquei minha mente na pequena e quente mão que fazia um singelo cafuné em meus cabelos e acariciava suavemente meu rosto.

_Ela_ havia _voltado_.

Imediatamente todos meus sentidos se aguçaram, mas evitei abrir meus olhos, inalei profundamente o aroma que preenchia tudo à minha volta. Mas não era o perfume de morangos, frésias, lavanda e mel que eu sentia, era um perfume que mesclava flores do campo, rosas, camomila e menta.

Nunca me senti tão deprimido em sentir aquele perfume, por mais que eu o amasse incondicionalmente. Lentamente abri meus olhos para confirmar a minha decepção, não eram os furtivos olhos castanhos chocolates que me encarava, mas sim os profundos olhos verdes claros de minha mãe, que passavam toda a angústia que eu estava sentindo.

Seus olhos expressavam um misto de pena, dor, sofrimento, eles estavam marejados, imediatamente senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas novamente, e quando ela me abraçou não as consegui segurar mais, novamente grossas e frias lágrimas deslizavam pelo meu rosto, manchando a blusa cinza que ela usava, mas nenhum de nós se incomodou em quebrar o abraço, ao invés disso, ela me apertou mais em seus braços.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo ficamos ali, abraçados enquanto eu chorava como um garotinho nos ombros de minha mãe, enquanto ela serenamente afagava meus cabelos, murmurando palavras de consolo.

Em determinado tempo senti um novo peso na cama, curioso, levantei meus olhos e vi meu pai, sorrindo tristemente para mim. Fechei meus olhos tentando suprimir uma nova onda de choro que queria se apossar de mim, mas ela foi inevitável.

- James nos contou o que aconteceu. – meu pai sibilou depois de alguns minutos. – Nós não queríamos te incomodar Edward… – sua voz quebrou, afastei dos braços de minha mãe e os encarei confuso.

- Meu amor, não fica assim, me machuca demais ver meu filho desse jeito. – minha mãe, Esme murmurou com os olhos marejados ainda.

- Estávamos preocupados, meu filho – meu pai, Carlisle começou. -, você não avisou no hospital, não disse nada a ninguém, não atendia ao celular ou o telefone de casa, então sua mãe e eu decidimos vir até aqui usando nossa chave.

Os encarei estagnado, não estava entendendo o que eles queriam dizer, eu só havia ficado _um_ dia longe do hospital, por que eles estariam assim tão desesperados?

- Mas… – comecei, mas a minha voz estava áspera, ela não saía, era como se eu não bebesse ou comesse algo há dias, mas eu tinha comido ainda hoje, eu lembro, ou será…

Encarei meu pai, e assim que seus penetrantes olhos verdes escuros encontraram os meus, eu entendi que não havia se passado um dia apenas, havia se passado…

- Uma _semana_. – ele murmurou completando meu pensamento.

Os fitei aturdido, não podia ser. Não, era _impossível_. Balancei minha cabeça confuso, e imediatamente meu pai estendeu uma garrafa de água para mim, a bebi com gosto, eu estava com muita sede. Rapidamente a garrafa estava vazia, e minha mãe a retirou de minhas mãos.

Uma semana? Como eu havia conseguido dormir uma semana? Sem comer e sem beber nada, como eu havia conseguido?

Imediatamente a resposta brilhou em minha mente: _Bella_.

Quando ela não estava ao meu lado é como se eu estivesse morto, como se não vivesse, e lembrar que ela estava longe de mim só fez meu desespero aumentar, eu queria gritar, esmurrar, xingar, chorar, eu a queria ao meu lado, queria seu cheiro grudado em minha pele, seus braços me apertando, seus dedos tentando me fazer cócegas, sua boca grudada à minha me beijando com sofreguidão, eu só a queria de volta aos meus braços, onde ela pertencia.

Minha mãe saiu momentaneamente do quarto, deixando-me sozinho com meu pai, fazia anos que não ficava sozinho com ele. Senti-me envergonhado.

- Estou orgulhoso de você, meu filho. – disse apertando meu ombro suavemente. – James nos contou como foi. Você mostrou uma força indescritível, agora, por favor, levanta essa cabeça e vá atrás da mulher da sua vida. – ele disse, fazendo-me encará-lo nos olhos. – Você conseguiu superar sua fraqueza, o seu vício na cocaína que é pior que tudo, por três vezes, eu tenho certeza que você conseguirá trazê-la de volta para você. Porque eu confio em você e sei que você é capaz.

- Mas e se ela não me quiser de volta? – perguntei acima de um sussurro.

- Então, significa que ela não é a mulher certa para você, ela não é sua _alma gêmea_. – disse confiante.

- Mas eu a amo tanto que dói pensar em ficar longe dela. – disse debilmente, como uma criança que acaba de quebrar um braço ou cortar algum lugar que precisa dar pontos.

- Eu sei meu filho. – disse me puxando para um abraço. – Por isso mesmo que você precisa levantar dessa cama e ir atrás dela, dizer tudo o que você tem a dizer, chega de guardar tudo para você Edward, se ela é tudo o que você está me dizendo, vocês não devem só compartilhar o sexo juntos, a vida juntos, vocês devem compartilhar tudo, seja bom ou ruim. – disse sabiamente.

- Eu sei – disse chorando novamente -, eu só não queria que ela se decepcionasse comigo outra vez.

- Fica calmo meu filho, eu sei como é. Você achou que estava agindo certo, mas o que acreditamos ser o certo nunca é o certo. – disse levantando seu rosto e olhando em direção à porta, rapidamente me desvinculei de seu abraço e pude ver a minha mãe segurando uma bandeja com algo fumegante – sopa, provavelmente -, com os olhos marejados de emoção.

O amor, o carinho, o respeito e o companheirismo dos meus pais eram invejáveis, tudo o que eu mais quero em minha vida é um resto de vida ao lado de Bella, a amando e há admirando cada dia mais.

Ela caminhou até nós e deu a bandeja para mim, imediatamente o cheiro reconfortante do arroz, do frango, dos legumes devidamente temperados fez meu estômago resmungar e sem hesitar devorei toda aquela sopa, sem me importar se estava quente ou não, sob os olhares orgulhosos dos meus pais.

Depois de repetir quatro vezes aquele reconfortante caldo, fui para o banheiro tomar um banho revigorante, pois agora eu tinha uma meta eu traria Bella de volta aos meus braços. Assim que saí do banho, coloquei uma roupa confortável, enquanto ligava o recarregador do celular nele, o ligava para ver se tinha alguma notícia.

Havia exatas cento e oitenta e sete chamadas não atendidas; trinta e nove mensagens de caixa de voz; e oitenta e três mensagens de texto. Optei primeiro pelas mensagens de voz, basicamente elas eram Alice, James, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Veronica, meu pai, minha mãe e do hospital. Nada de Bella. Depois de ouvi-las fui ver as mensagens de texto, da mesma forma eram de todas mesmas pessoas, eu estava ficando ansioso, triste e revoltado, nenhuma notícia de Bella. Comecei a ver as chamadas não atendidas, novamente às mesmas pessoas.

Bufei irritado.

Onde ela estaria? Por que ela não havia mandado notícias ainda?

Deixei o celular carregando no quarto e caminhei até a sala para ouvir as mensagens da secretária eletrônica. Trinta e cinco. Será que todos estavam tão preocupados assim? Comecei a ouvi-las: Alice, James, minha mãe, Emmett, Jasper, meu pai, hospital, editora da Bella, Rosalie, clínica da Bella, Veronica.

Nada dela novamente.

Estava ficando preocupado. Onde ela estava? Será que estava bem?

Respirei resignado, meu pai e minha mãe, ambos estavam em seus respectivos celulares, provavelmente falando com meus irmãos. Voltei ao quarto e sem pensar duas vezes liguei primeiro para Renée, mãe de Bella, ela assim como todo mundo não sabia da filha, rapidamente tentei tranquilizá-la, o que adiantou por um tempo.

Depois liguei para Charlie, seu pai, da mesma maneira que sua mãe ele não tinha notícias de Bella há uma semana. Realmente eu estava ficando mais que preocupado. Optei por a minha última opção, Jacob e Leah, eles assim como todos os outros, não tiveram notícias dela, mas assim que tivessem passariam o recado.

Sim, eu estava desesperado, e impensadamente comecei a ligar para todos os hospitais, delegacias de Boston, nada, nenhuma notícia de Bella. Perguntaram se eu gostaria de fazer uma denúncia de desaparecimento, mas recusei a oferta, se ela estava evitando todo mundo, algum motivo tinha, e eu sabia qual: _eu_.

Os dias demoravam a passar, a ânsia de notícias dela me sufocava, mais uma semana se foi e nada, quer dizer, ela havia entrado em contato com os pais, mas quando questionaram onde ela estava com ambos ela fora evasiva.

Nem preciso dizer que tanto Charlie quanto Renée gritaram horas a fio comigo no telefone, dizendo que a culpa era minha que a filha deles havia sumido. Sabiamente concordei com os dois. Bendita – ou maldita – pessoa que inventou a teleconferência, pelo menos ouvi tudo deles de uma vez só.

Eu agia mecanicamente em tudo, ia para o hospital, conversava com meus familiares e amigos tudo em modo automático, eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada, somente na falta que sentia dela.

Haviam se passado vinte e um dias, ou três semanas, e nenhuma notícia. Eu tinha voltado ao meu estado catatônico, não conseguia comer, não conseguia dormir, não conseguia continuar esperando.

Meu pai como diretor geral do Lawrence General Hospital havia me concedido uma licença, por tempo indeterminado.

Era nepotismo, abuso de poder?

Sim… mas eu não tinha condições mentais ou físicas para continuar trabalhando. Minha mãe praticamente me arrastou para sua casa, disse que eu precisava de atenção redobrada, e que somente ela seria capaz de me dar.

Meus irmãos, suas esposas e Jasper, sempre conversavam comigo me davam um apoio incondicional.

Ao contrário de Alice que mesmo com meus pedidos para cancelar o casamento, continuou o planejando, e olha que mesmo minha mãe interferindo e minhas cunhadas ela não desistiu, e quando a questionei sobre o que eu faria se não tivesse uma noiva ela simplesmente respondeu: _"que não importa quem seja a noiva, mas que eu iria casar dia dez de janeiro de dois mil e dezessete eu ia, ou ela não se chamava Mary Alice Cullen Hale."_

Só não bati nela por causa da sua gravidez. Alice merecia levar umas belas de umas palmadas, como ela diante de toda essa loucura, com o sumiço da melhor amiga, com o meu desespero alucinado ela continua a pensar em casamento? A não ser que ela esteja falando com Bella, o que eu duvido muito já que Jasper diz que a ouve deixando longas mensagens na caixa postal ou por e-mail.

Meu pai disse que ela não quer se conformar com a situação, por isso era melhor deixar que ela continuasse com os planos, por mais que me machucasse. E só concordei com essa insanidade, porque bem… a gravidez de Alice era de alto risco, e se ela se focasse só no bebê talvez pudesse vir a acontecer o pior.

Eu continuava – desesperadamente – deixando mensagens para Bella, mas ela nunca retornava, e cada dia estava ficando pior.

James agindo como um ser humano e um irmão absurdamente fantástico começou a me levar nas reuniões dos narcóticos anônimos, algo que foi bom, apesar de ainda não conseguir me abrir a todos. Querendo ou não eu sentia falta dessas reuniões, fazia anos que eu não ia, a última que fui foi antes de ir para África.

Elas eram uma válvula de escape fantástica para que eu notasse o quanto eu havia evoluído desde que tinha abandonado o vício, e quão deprimente pode ser um viciado, o fundo do poço é um lugar muito raso para onde você vai quando está tão dependente quimicamente de alguma coisa tão ruim quanto às drogas são.

A cada reunião eu me sentia melhor com a minha superação no vício. Só que um dos princípios fundamentais de ex-viciados eu não conseguia agregar a mim.

Eu não conseguia parar de me culpar, eu sei que só conseguiria me livrar dessa culpa se eu pedisse perdão à Bella, mas esse desejo parecia a cada dia mais distante.

Faltava um pouco menos de uma semana para o Natal, só de pensar nessa data eu queria chorar compulsivamente, porque significava que o meu casamento se aproximava, mas não teria casamento. Eu não tenho mais uma noiva.

Depois de uma longa tarde sentado sozinho nos jardins da casa dos meus pais, enfrentando o frio e a neve que caía em Boston, pensando em tudo, decidindo que caminho que eu seguiria uma vez pelo que parecia Bella não voltaria para mim.

Decidi que depois das festas de final ano eu voltaria a San Diego, doeria ficar longe da minha família novamente, mas era algo que eu precisava fazer. E com esse objetivo em mente voltei para dentro de casa, minha mãe estava tentando agir felizmente com os preparativos para o Natal, mas eu sabia que para ela me ver nesse estado atônito era como se ela o tivesse sofrendo.

Subi lentamente as escadas pensando em tudo o que me aconteceu nos últimos anos, como fora ficar longe de Bella, da minha família, como fora bom voltar, mas agora eu não podia mais ficar mergulhado nessas lembranças, eu sabia que tinha que deixá-las onde elas pertenciam: no _passado_.

Quando abri a porta de meu quarto assustei ao ver a minha pequena irmã deitada em minha cama, como uma bola, com seus olhos marejados, sem pensar duas vezes fui até onde ela estava deitando ao seu lado a abraçando forte.

- Allie, o que foi? – perguntei temeroso, com medo que houvesse acontecido alguma coisa com seu bebê, meu futuro sobrinho ou sobrinha.

- Como você suporta? – perguntou com a voz embargada pelo choro. Então entendi o motivo do seu choro, era por causa de Bella, ela sentia falta de sua melhor amiga.

- E quem disse que eu suporto? – devolvi com uma pergunta, fazendo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- Ed, já vai fazer um mês que ela foi, precisamos encontrá-la, explicar esse mal entendido. – pediu.

- Ela não quer nos ouvir pequena. Você não ouviu nem com Alec ou Angela, ou até mesmo Diana ela tem falado. Só tem mandado notícias a seus pais e sempre tão evasivas. – respondi a sua pergunta com um nó se formando em minha garganta.

- Mas Ed, ela entendeu tudo errado, não pode tudo terminar assim. – soprou mais uma vez com a sua voz chorosa.

- Mas infelizmente vai. – disse tomado novamente pelas lágrimas. – Não tem mais nada que possamos fazer, a não ser que você tenha um dos seus planos mirabolantes. – disse dando-lhe um sorriso torto, que ela retribuiu da mesma forma.

- Eu sinto tanto a falta dela. – disse me apertando mais em meu abraço.

- Eu também Allie, _eu também_. – consegui sibilar, tomado pelo choro.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo ficamos ali abraçados, chorando juntos. Era a primeira vez que Alice se juntava a mim nessa luta, nessa batalha, nessa loucura de solidão que eu sentia.

Tentando distrai-la, de tudo isso perguntei sobre o bebê, e me respondeu que depois do ano novo ela faria uma ultrassonografia para saber se estava tudo bem, e talvez quem sabe descobrir o sexo do feto.

Aquilo me deixava imensamente feliz, eu sabia o quanto Alice sempre quis ser mãe e ter tido um aborto espontâneo fora um golpe terrível para ela. Apesar da felicidade que sentia por ela e Jasper, eu ainda gostaria de poder sonhar com os _meus_ filhos, mas esse sonho assim como o casamento estava no passado, em épocas mais felizes.

Foi então que me lembrei da promessa de Alice, que me arrumaria uma noiva, fosse quem fosse então resolvi brincar com ela a respeito disso.

Puro humor negro, na verdade.

- Allie? – chamei.

- Ed? – devolveu intrigada, eu sabia ela estava curiosa.

- Então, você já conseguiu uma noiva para mim? – perguntei com um sorriso torto nos lábios, disfarçando a dor que sentia em meu peito. – Qual serviço você usou? O noiva online? _Classificados_? Qual? – completei fazendo cócegas atrás de seu joelho, onde era seu ponto fraco.

Mas pela primeira vez ela não ria compulsivamente, pelo contrário ela tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos, um brilho que eu conhecia muito bem. Era de que ela acabara de ter uma ideia, e quando Alice tem uma ideia a fazendo agir de tal modo, se segura que um furacão vem aí.

- O que você está pensando Alice? – perguntei temeroso.

- Eu já disse que te amo hoje, irmãozinho? – perguntou se desvencilhando dos meus braços, e se levantando em um átimo.

- Eu também te amo Alice, mas o que aconteceu com você? – perguntei com curiosidade.

- Espero que você tenha seu smoking pronto, porque se não me falha a memória você se casa em vinte e três dias. – disse dando um beijo em minha bochecha e saindo praticamente aos pulos do meu quarto.

Encarei a porta por onde ela saiu aturdido, o que ela estava aprontando agora?

E mesmo com a dor lacerante em meu peito, e um pouco de curiosidade, algo que eu não sentia há muito tempo começou a florescer em meu peito: _esperança_.

Sabia que não podia me iludir com esse sentimento, mas era inevitável, e ainda úmido por conta da neve que eu tomei a tarde toda segui para o banheiro para tomar um banho quente, tomado por essa força que esse sentimento de esperança me dava, era estranho, mas inevitável.

Naquela noite toda a minha família se reuniu, e pela primeira vez durante esse último mês eu brinquei com meus sobrinhos, conversei abertamente com meu pai e irmãos, e até mesmo topei um jogo de videogame com Emmett, Jasper e James. Eu estava me sentindo menos sufocado. Só não sabia o porquê dessa sensação, mas o humor contagiante de Alice era perceptível a todos nós, e a vendo esbanjando felicidade consegui dar o meu primeiro sorriso espontâneo nesse mês.

Por mais que estivesse feliz, as noites eram sempre terríveis, dormir longe de seu corpo quente, longe do aroma de morangos que seu cabelo emana, de suas palavras desconexas durante o sono, de ter meus braços em volta dela, era terrível, e assim como todos os outros dias eu dormia cansado pelas lágrimas.

Era antevéspera de Natal, apesar do humor de Alice estar sempre melhorando a cada dia eu me sentia sufocado, e foi a muito custo que concordei em ir à última reunião dos narcóticos anônimos do ano, na verdade eu fui praticamente obrigado, já que meus pais, meus irmãos e cunhados iriam.

Porém, quando estávamos para sair da casa dos meus pais rumo ao centro de Boston onde ocorriam as reuniões, Alice decidira não ir, disse que havia se esquecido de fazer algumas compras de Natal e as tinha que fazer hoje. Todos – sem exceção – tentamos ficar com ela, mas ela disse que não era preciso, pois ela precisava fazer essas compras sozinha.

Apesar de Jasper achar estranho o comportamento da sua esposa aceitou, e dividindo o carro com James, Veronica e Jasper, seguimos rumo ao coração de Boston. Eu sabia que James havia pedido para que todos fossem para que eu pudesse dar meu depoimento, me sentia ainda vulnerável e envergonhado de me abrir, mas por fim seria bom que todas as pessoas importantes de minha vida soubessem o que aconteceu e acontece comigo.

Cedo demais chegamos ao salão em que a reunião ocorreria como era à última do ano havia muitas famílias completas, apoiando o seu familiar dependente, era uma cena bonita, pois era o apoio da família uma das principais armas para combater o vício.

Logo a reunião foi iniciada e começou os depoimentos. A minha história se assemelhava e muito a muitas das outras, porém cada um venceu o obstáculo da recuperação de forma diferente, seja por um trauma, seja pela vontade de não morrer, seja por _alguém_, exatamente como eu, que havia decidido me tratar para merecer o amor da minha amada, e quando depois de recuperado estava novamente para jogar tudo para o alto foi ela que me motivou a manter a cabeça no lugar, os pés no chão.

Passava-se das nove horas da noite, e já haviam ocorrido quatro depoimentos, dessa forma decidi que seria o próximo, algo me dizia que me abrir sobre tudo isso seria muito bom.

E assim ocorreu quando o quarto encerrou seu depoimento, e o diretor responsável pelo centro em Boston começou a falar, eu me levantei, mostrando que eu seria o próximo, para a felicidade de minha família. James sorriu dando-me força, da mesma forma que Veronica, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie. Meus pais, Carlisle e Esme se emocionaram com a minha atitude.

Eu sabia que era o certo.

O diretor deu mais algumas palavras e passou a palavra a mim. E observando toda aquela multidão me encarando eu hesitei, porém se esvaiu um segundo depois, e tomando uma respiração profunda, comecei a falar.

- Eu sou Edward Cullen, viciado em cocaína, e estou limpo há cinco anos. – iniciei como de praxe. – Gostaria muito de poder dizer a quase sete anos, mas infelizmente eu não posso, pois eu tive um momento de fraqueza grande que sucumbi à vontade de usar novamente.

"Esse uso resultou em mim uma overdose, que só não se tornou fatal porque meus irmãos me encontraram antes que o pior acontecesse." – sorri em direção a Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper, que retribuíram o gesto.

"Quando você volta pela segunda vez a uma clínica de reabilitação, principalmente depois de uma overdose, você teme que não consiga se livrar do vício, e comigo não foi diferente, eu temia não conseguir, mas ao contrário da primeira vez que me internei, onde não informei a ninguém aonde ia nessa segunda vez eu tive o apoio incondicional de minha família, foi prazeroso, mas a principal motivação para que eu fosse me tratar não estava próximo a mim me apoiando, e nem sabia onde eu estava." – engoli em seco.

"Mas o destino colocou uma pessoa incrível em seu caminho para que ela não ficasse desamparada, sofrendo, em depressão, como eu sei que ela ficou quando fui à primeira vez," – lancei um olhar para James que agora tinha seus olhos marejados, mas ele acenou minimamente para mim em agradecimento. – "e quando retornei a vê-la, vi que ela estava feliz, só que não era comigo, aquilo me dilacerou. Tive vontade de usar cocaína de novo naquele momento, mas eu fui mais forte e consegui resistir à tentação, à vontade."

"Foi difícil, dolorido, recordo-me que aquela noite foi uma das minhas piores desde que havia saído da reabilitação. Porém, parece que Deus realmente escreve certo por linhas tortas, e depois de agir como um idiota, um imbecil, fazer algo terrível com essa mulher que eu amei e _amo_, decidi que tinha que pedir perdão a ela, não importasse se eu tivesse que beijar seus pés, lamber o chão que ela pisasse eu precisava de seu perdão." – novamente engoli em seco, me lembrando de como fora encontrar o apartamento de James naquele estado deplorável, onde o sangue de Bella estava manchando o chão.

"Mas o pior aconteceu novamente, mas não foi à vontade de usar cocaína, foi porque eu achei que nunca mais fosse vê-la, porque viver em um mundo em que ela não existisse mais era dolorido, era pior. E agido em conjunto com um amigo, um irmão, uma pessoa indescritível, conseguimos encontrá-la debilitada, ferida, mas ainda _viva_." – lágrimas agora escorriam pelos meus olhos, mas não me incomodei. – "Levou três meses, depois desse dia para que eu pudesse conversar com ela novamente, e mesmo sabendo que eu a amava incondicionalmente, optei por lhe pedir para ser somente seu amigo."

"Amigo…" – ri sem humor. – "Eu não conseguia ser _só_ seu amigo, e por mais que eu estivesse a mais de três mil quilômetros longe dela, ainda não era suficiente, então comecei a me afastar, deixei de ser seu amigo, e tomando pelo impulso, pela vontade de ficar o mais longe possível dela, decidi ser médico voluntário na África." – respirei fundo.

"Vocês devem estar pensando atitude nobre. Mas pode soar como nobre, mas só quem já teve a oportunidade de vivenciar o dia a dia de um lugar tão miserável, tão cheio de problemas, sabe que a _nobreza_ é algo que se passa longe daquele povo."

"Viver ali é o mesmo que ver com o pior lado do ser humano, seja ele um drogado, ou um assassino, digo até mesmo que é preferível passar pelo inferno da reabilitação novamente ao enfrentar aquele mundo sem esperança, sem perspectiva de vida. É fome, dor, sofrimento, doenças, guerra, morte, tudo ali frente a frente a você, uma batalha diária, e por mais que você tenha o desejo de ajudar, trazer esperança, você não consegue, pois existe guerra para tudo, e os revolucionários, sejam eles os que apoiam o governo, sejam os que não apoiam, não permitem que outras pessoas ajudem, e você se sente incompetente, sente que sua vida é uma grande merda."

"E ficar de mãos atadas ante toda essa dor é insuportável, então você vê a necessidade de tentar abstrair, e foi o mesmo comigo, eu não aguentava ver aquilo tudo, ficar longe da minha família e amigos, ficar longe da minha amada, até que a tentação veio até mim, me deram um pacote de cocaína, e como eu _queria_usá-la, como eu queria poder esquecer aquele sofrimento e viver a euforia, o poder que somente as drogas parecem nos dar."

"Mas o destino não queria que eu caísse em tentação, e quando cheguei a casa em que vivia disposto a usar eu vi um pequeno embrulho, e movido pela curiosidade o abri." – sorri com a lembrança de ter o livro de Bella em minhas mãos. – "Era um livro de autoajuda, mas não era um livro qualquer, era o livro do meu grande amor, relatando como é se afundar na depressão de perder um amor, de ser abandonada."

"Ela havia relatado tudo o que sentiu quando a deixei para me tratar pela primeira vez, e ler aquelas palavras escritas, todos os sentimentos e emoções que ela passou e sofreu por minha causa, fez com que eu não usasse cocaína, e foi o livro _dela_ que me manteve firme em não jogar tudo para o alto."

"E depois de um plano mirabolante do meu irmão, eu voltei para cá disposto a conversar com ela, lhe expor todos os meus sentimentos, e quando nós finalmente nos encontramos e vimos que sentíamos um pelo outro a mesma coisa, nos entregamos ao amor e a paixão que existia entre nós." – dei um sorriso triste.

"Eu tive o meu melhor tempo ao seu lado, apesar de termos nossas vidas profissionais cheias, foi um ano e seis meses maravilhoso, onde noivamos, e estávamos prestes a nos casar, a cerimônia ocorreria em janeiro próximo." – segurei a nova onda de lágrimas que estava prestes a descer pela minha face para continuar meu depoimento.

"Mas eu menti a ela, ou como eu mesmo tentava me convencer, _omiti_ a ela o que havia acontecido na África, que foi por muito pouco que não caí em tentação, e mesmo sendo contra as regras eu tinha aquelas_ infelizes_ quinze gramas de pó na nossa casa." – tomei uma respiração profunda. – "Porém, como o ditado diz _'mentira tem perna curta'_, e depois de uma sessão de fotos para o nosso casamento, ela voltou para casa, mas eu tive que atender uma emergência no hospital, coisa de quatro horas, quatro horas que foram suficientes para mudar tudo."

"Mudou tudo porque ela descobriu a droga em nossa casa, e como eu já havia omitido a ela tantas vezes e tantas coisas sobre o meu vício, ela entendeu o óbvio que eu nunca tinha me afastado dessas práticas, e agindo certo, porque eu no lugar dela faria exatamente a mesma coisa, foi embora não me deixando explicar, eu tentei explicar, mas ela não quis ouvir. Também quem gostaria de ouvir desculpas de uma pessoa que além de ser um ex-viciado, também seria seu futuro marido em menos de dois meses? _Ninguém_. Então ela me deixou, terminou tudo entre nós e se foi."

"Não a culpo por nenhum minuto, mas eu queria me explicar. E movido pela loucura do momento eu fui até onde eu sabia que ela tinha encontrado a cocaína, e foi por muito, mas muito pouco que não a usei novamente, e tendo o apoio incondicional do meu padrinho, meu irmão e amigo James que evitou que eu caísse em tentação. Eu venci mais uma vez a vontade de usar, agora eu só tinha que contar a verdade a ela, e tudo estaria resolvido, mas ela sumiu ninguém além de seus pais falam com ela, ninguém a encontra, ninguém a viu." – tomei mais uma respiração profunda, antes de continuar.

"E se eu tivesse a oportunidade de contar a ela tudo que contei a vocês, eu sei que seria uma pessoa melhor, pois a única coisa que preciso no momento é do perdão _dela_ e da oportunidade de dizer que eu a amo mais do que tudo, mas ela simplesmente nunca vai saber, porque eu falhei miseravelmente, eu menti, eu a enganei mais uma vez, e dessa vez nem mesmo os nove anos em que nos conhecemos e vivemos essa história seriam suficientes para que ela me perdoasse e me aceitasse de volta." – o nó em minha garganta parecia apertar novamente, eu queria chorar compulsivamente mais uma vez, e foi com muito esforço que finalizei:

"Obrigado." – murmurei com a voz embargada pelo choro, enquanto meu pai e minha mãe me abraçavam, e as palmas ecoavam por todo o salão.

Aquele som ecoava em meus ouvidos, e do nada parecia que estava tudo bem novamente, o nó que se formava em minha garganta parecia ter se desfeito, e a chama de esperança que havia nascido em mim na última semana parecia se espalhar por todo o meu corpo. E enquanto o diretor comentava como o apoio da família era algo excepcional no tratamento, me desvencilhei dos braços de meus pais e olhei para o fundo do salão, onde ficava a entrada, e paradas ali em frente à porta estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos que minha irmã Alice com um sorriso de orelha a orelha chorando de emoção, e ao seu lado Bella, que chorava copiosamente.

Meu coração que havia estado _adormecido_ durante todo esse último mês parecia que havia acabado de acordar, e batia descontrolavelmente em meu peito, e quando seus profundos olhos castanhos chocolates encontraram os meus verdes, eu senti meu peito inflamar. Mas aquilo durou um mero segundo, pois no segundo seguinte ela saía rapidamente pela porta de entrada, e sem pensar em nada saí da onde eu estava e logo corria pelo corredor em direção à porta.

Uma neve fina caía sobre Boston, mas era o suficiente para deixar tudo a sua volta branco como se fossem pequenos flocos de algodão.

Bella se encontrava parada de costas para mim, no meio da entrada, se abraçando em seu casaco de lã preto, ela tremia, eu queria correr até ela e ampará-la, dar-lhe o meu calor, mas eu tive que me conter, eu precisava conversar com ela primeiro.

- _Bella_? – a chamei com a voz meio embromada pelo choro de poucos minutos atrás, lentamente ela virou seu corpo de frente para o meu, fitando o meu rosto, com seus esplendorosos olhos castanhos que agora estavam vermelhos devido ao choro, ela mordiscava ferozmente seu lábio inferior, cravando seus dentes em sua pele pálida.

O silêncio que existia entre nós não era perturbador, ou desconfortável, nossos olhares pareciam dizer tantas coisas, e ao mesmo tempo nada. Ela soltou seus braços que ela se abraçava. E agindo como se fossemos um só, uma força da natureza que não pode ser separada, como um ímã, corremos um em direção ao outro, e quando nos abraçamos eu me senti em casa, como eu nunca havia me sentido antes, e em uníssono murmuramos:

- Me perdoa. – rimos juntos, e como se mais palavras fossem necessárias, murmuramos novamente juntos:

- _Eu te amo_.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_Foi tenso, do começo ao fim, eu sei que vocês são todos TEAM EDWARD, mas ele tinha que sofrer um pouquinho como a Bella sofreu quando ele sumiu, por mais que doa... e vocês vão ver esse "tempo" que eles passaram longe um do outro foi fundamental para o relacionamento dos dois. Bella agiu por impulso ao ir embora? Sim, ela agiu, mas como o próprio Edward pontuou em seu depoimento, qualquer um agiria da mesma forma, e não adianta me dizer que vocês não agiriam, porque é óbvio que agiriam, porque mostra que não existe confiança entre os dois. Agora eles voltaram a ficar juntos, com todos os pontos nos 'is' e todos os traços nos 'ts'. _

_Obrigada a todos por tudo. Mayh Cardodo obrigada por betar, baby._

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	35. Imprevistos e Previstos

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 35  
Imprevistos e Previstos**

.

Estar nos braços de Edward novamente era como se tivesse voltado para casa, e naquelas duas pequenas frases que dissemos juntos pude notar que se exista algo que era para sempre – apesar dos pesares – era o nosso _amor_.

Um mês longe dele foi como se tivesse vivenciado um século sem vê-lo, sem tocá-lo, sem abraçá-lo, sem amá-lo.

O um mês em que estivemos separados tanto por minha impulsividade, quanto pelos erros dele, senti-me totalmente a mercê do mundo, foi como se estivesse passando pelo meu pior pesadelo novamente. Eu me sentia derrotada.

Derrotada porque a pessoa que escolhi para viver ao meu lado o resto dos meus dias não confiava em mim, não compartilhava o que passava em sua cabeça, em seu psicológico, em nada. Era insuportável ver que Edward mantinha segredos de mim.

Naquela noite de novembro quando saí de seu apartamento eu estava mais do que descontrolada, estava inconsolável, minha cabeça era um turbilhão de emoções das quais eu não conseguia sequer imaginar, eu só gostaria de ficar longe de tudo e de todos. E assim eu fiz, dirigi durante horas por toda Boston, mas fora por volta das cinco da madrugada que uma pequena pensão, extremamente afastada da cidade, me chamou a atenção.

Ela era como um desses chalés coloniais, feito de madeira, com chaminés de pedras, portas e janelas vermelhas e uma densa floresta ao seu redor, aquele lugar me lembrava de Forks, e por mais que não tenha vivido muito lá, percebi que naquele lugar seria o único que talvez eu conseguisse pensar e decidir sobre o meu futuro.

O outono estava próximo ao seu fim, principalmente marcado pelo intenso frio que arrebatava todo o estado de Massachusetts, eu sentia frio, mas não era só o frio da temperatura, era o frio em minha alma. Parecia que a chama dela havia se apagado. E de fato era isso, a chama era Edward.

Tomei uma respiração profunda antes de enfrentar o frio e a fina garoa que tomava o local naquele momento, fechei meus olhos tentando esquecer tudo e focar somente em mim. Peguei a minha bolsa que estava no banco do passageiro e saí do meu carro, um Chevy Camaro prata, que Edward e James escolheram para mim, apesar de ter sido eu a pagá-lo. Só de pensar nos Cullen meu coração apertava. Eu sentia falta de todos eles.

Tentei me manter calma enquanto caminhava até a recepção da pequena pensão, assim que entrei no recinto o calor da madeira, o cheiro de almíscar, canela e cravo, inebriou meu cérebro. Aquele lugar me fazia recordar da minha infância na casa de minha avó, imediatamente me senti mais calma.

Olhei ao redor e vi que no balcão onde ficava – possivelmente – a recepção uma senhora que deveria ter uns sessenta e poucos anos, mexendo em alguns papéis com uma expressão preocupada, me aproximei serenamente dela e visto que ela não notara minha presença a chamei suavemente.

A senhora levantou seu rosto, que ao me ver, lançou-me um sorriso de orelha a orelha que me vi impossibilitada de retribuir, seus olhos azuis claros transmitiam uma calma que parecia me levar para outra realidade. Ela se apresentou a mim, Anne Robinson, e depois de lhe pedir um quarto no qual afirmei que seria por um tempo _indeterminado_, lhe fiz outro pedido, talvez o que a deixou mais apreensiva sobre mim, que se alguém ligasse ou viesse até ali perguntando por mim dissesse que eu não estava ali.

Óbvio que tive que explicar a ela o motivo desse meu estranho pedido, e quando lhe expliquei resumidamente a situação – que eu havia terminado o meu noivado e estava com medo que ele viesse atrás de mim -, ela pediu a um jovem muito parecido com ela, chamado Daniel para buscar as minhas malas no meu carro, enquanto ela me acompanhava até o quarto onde eu ficaria, por não sei quanto tempo.

Depois que ambos deixaram o pequeno quarto, deixando-me sozinha, olhei para ele, era tão… _reconfortante_, a cama de madeira adornada com padrões complicadíssimos de flores entalhadas, uma colcha de retalhos de cores vermelha, azul escuro, mostarda e laranja, acompanhada por um tapete, provavelmente de lã, mostarda e vermelho, um criado mudo ao lado da cama, uma modesta penteadeira com um espelho oval e uma mesinha acompanhada de uma cadeira que pelo seu design percebia ser antiga. A mobília era toda desparelhada, mas gerava uma harmonia única, que completava com uma lareira de pedra próxima a mesinha, bem como as altas cortinas vermelhas.

Notei que havia um pequeno armário onde eu poderia guardar as minhas roupas, mas eu não estava no pique no momento, então somente abri uma das minhas malas pegando um novo conjunto de moletom e caminhando até o banheiro que ficava no quarto que também seguia o mesmo padrão colonial e de cores.

Tomei um banho quente, tentando – quem sabe -, aquecer não só o meu corpo que tremia ligeiramente, mas também minha alma, porém não tive muito sucesso na última opção, por isso depois que estava devidamente aquecida, me arrastei até a cama afundando minha cabeça nos travesseiros e me cobrindo com a colcha de retalhos enquanto ouvia o crepitar da lenha na fogueira, e mesmo tentando reprimir tudo o que haviam acontecido, as lembranças me tomaram novamente, me levando a um choro inconsolável, onde não sei dizer se parou depois que adormeci.

Meu corpo, minha mente, minha alma, tudo em mim parecia extremamente cansado, desgastado, eu só queria ficar ali em meio àquela cama quente e acolhedora para sempre, e se possível apagar todas as lembranças e pensamentos de minha mente, mas uma suave batida na porta me fez encarar a realidade e saí lentamente debaixo dos cobertores.

Quando abri a porta o sorriso contagiante que Anne esboçava diminuiu quando me viu, pelo que parecia eu deveria estar um lixo, mas ela gentilmente pediu desculpas pela intromissão, e que só veio até o meu quarto porque já se passava das nove da noite e eu não havia ainda ingerido nada.

Até então eu não tinha ligado para qualquer comida, mas quando ela me lembrou de meu estômago protestou, e sorrindo gentilmente ela adentrou o quarto com uma bandeja de prata que continha: um caldo fumegante, algumas fatias de pão italiano e um copo de suco. Ela colocou a bandeja em cima da mesinha com a cadeira e logo depois pediu licença e se retirou do quarto, sem nenhuma pergunta sobre meu estado, sobre o meu humor, ou qualquer coisa, o que agradeci imensamente.

Comi aquele caldo fumegante, que depois que provei, descobri ser um creme de milho com pedacinhos de carne, nunca uma comida parecia ter um gosto tão espetacular em minha boca, e depois que terminei a minha refeição me senti exausta novamente, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, arrastei-me até a minha mala pegando um novo conjunto de moletom, e depois de um novo banho quente voltei para baixo dos cobertores caindo na inconsciência em segundos.

Apesar de estar distante o suficiente de Edward, ele ainda povoava meus sonhos, onde máscaras, que ele mesmo se colocava caíam, mentiras surgiam, traições motivavam, era pesadelo atrás de pesadelo, fazendo-me acordar assustada, gritando, tamanha a intensidade destes sonhos, e depois que eu me acalmava voltava a cair na inconsciência para ser mergulhada em novos pesadelos sempre com a mesma temática.

Há minha primeira semana fora daquele jeito: dormir o dia todo e comer algum dos caldos maravilhosos de Anne. Porém eu tinha que dar notícias pelo menos a alguém de onde estava, e aproveitando do feriado de Ação de Graças liguei para meus pais. Foi uma conversa curta, mas bastante sofrida com ambos, já que eles disseram que Edward havia entrada em contato com eles desesperado, e quando me questionaram onde estava tentei ao máximo ser evasiva, não queria ninguém me incomodando, por mais que fossem meus pais. Eu precisava desse tempo para refletir sobre mim e minha vida, pois percebi que ainda era muito ingênua quando se referia a relacionamentos, principalmente os que envolviam a mim e Edward.

Após o dia de Ação de Graças pedi que Daniel – neto de Anne -, fizesse um pequeno favor a mim: ir até a clínica minha, de Angela e Alec, buscar meu laptop, parecia que o sofrimento desencadeava inspiração em mim para escrever, somente por isso pedi. Escrevi um pequeno bilhete para os dois dizendo que estava bem, que estava somente dando um tempo de tudo e que eles poderiam entregar o que pedi ao garoto.

Obviamente que tanto Alec, quanto Angela já sabiam que havia algo errado, e que era algo com Edward, pois o bilhete que eles mandaram junto com as minhas coisas dizia para que eu entrasse em contato com qualquer um dos Cullen, pois eles pareciam estar desesperados com o meu sumiço, mas o meu orgulho e minha vulnerabilidade não permitiam que eu fizesse isso, pois enfrentar qualquer um deles seria o mesmo que enfrentar Edward, e eu não estava preparada. Pelo menos não ainda.

_Edward_…

Era difícil pensar nele, por mais que eu tentasse manter aqueles cabelos de cor bronze e aqueles profundos olhos verdes longe dos meus pensamentos, da minha mente, ele sempre estava lá, e as lágrimas e a dor no meu peito era algo comum. Eu me via entrando novamente na mesma estrada tortuosa que estive quando ele me deixou, e por mais que eu amasse incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente, eu ainda não conseguia me conformar que ele havia mentido, omitido qualquer coisa de mim.

Tantas vezes no tempo em que estivemos juntos conversamos sobre isso, que qualquer mínima vontade que tivesse ele poderia se abrir comigo, que juntos conseguiríamos enfrentar tudo.

Eu sou psicóloga era óbvio que eu o entenderia, o daria apoio, mas ele omitiu, camuflou, fez parecer que nenhuma das inúmeras juras de amor que trocamos significasse nada, tudo por uma simples sensação de euforia, uma desconexão do mundo, eu não conseguia entender o '_por que'_.

Será que ele não estava feliz?

Será que ele descobriu que não me amava?

Será que ele viu que estar comigo era perder uma vida que pudesse ser dividida com uma mulher perfeita?

Será que ele notou que seria impossível viver com alguém que tinha tido intimidade suficiente com alguém da sua família, com seu próprio irmão?

Eram dúvidas e mais dúvidas. Suposições acima de suposições, e tudo isso parecia me sufocar, me nausear, me matar lentamente.

Eu estava novamente me autodepreciando, me auto sufocando, estava me afundando _novamente_ em minha própria tristeza, em minha própria solidão, em minha própria culpa.

Eu quase não saía do quarto em que estava e nas raras vezes que saí para dar uma volta pelo jardim da pensão logo sentia tontura ou uma forte dor de cabeça, parecia que o meu emocional estava abalando meu sistema imunológico o que significava que estava começando a desenvolver um resfriado. Anne passou a me trazer duas refeições ao dia, café da manhã e jantar, mas mesmo assim era difícil de conseguir comer, fazendo-me escolher em ficar deitada na cama.

Durante essas horas em que eu ficava deitada na cama, eu refletia sobre meu relacionamento com Edward, ele fora desde o início, tão complexo, tão conturbado, talvez essa fosse à certeza de que o nosso destino não era ficar juntos. Porque era simplesmente impossível tantas e tantas barreiras em um só relacionamento.

Os dias passavam e com eles as semanas também, o inverno chegou e trouxe com ele a neve, indicando a proximidade do Natal, o que significava a proximidade do meu casamento. Casamento que não teria mais. Toda vez que eu pensava nisso meu coração parecia que iria explodir em agonia.

Meus pais todas as vezes que eu os ligava pediam para ir junto a eles, ou em Forks com Charlie, ou em Phoenix com a minha mãe, Renée, mas eu simplesmente não queria, eu queria ficar sozinha, e apesar dos protestos de ambos eles aceitaram a minha decisão, pedindo somente que eu ligasse meu celular para que eles pudessem ter um contato.

_Celular_…

Desde o dia que saí da casa de Edward eu não voltei a ligá-lo, eu sabia que deveria ter milhares de ligações, mensagens, mas eu não queria ver ou ouvir nada, eu queria esquecer tudo, e parecia que eu estava conseguindo. Ou assim eu pensava.

Quatro dias antes do Natal, Rachel – a filha de Anne e mãe de Daniel – ficou longos minutos me encarando, ela parecia concentrada em meu rosto como se eu fosse alguém famoso, aquilo me incomodou e logo tentei sair de sua vista me refugiando em meu quarto. Este finalmente estava melhor do que na minha primeira semana, eu já havia guardado as minhas roupas no pequeno guarda-roupa que ali tinha bem como algumas coisas minhas já se encontravam espalhadas pelo criado mudo e pela penteadeira.

Mas talvez de todos os dias em que estive na pensão nenhum foi igual ao da antevéspera de Natal, primeiro que meu corpo se sentia ansioso com algo, segundo a tensão entre Rachel e sua mãe era palpável, me deixando temerosa que tivesse acontecendo alguma coisa na relação delas.

O dia pareceu passar como num piscar de olhos, o que era estranho os dias pareciam intermináveis. Estava em meu quarto depois de um banho quente e reconfortante lendo o que havia escrito até então quando ouço uma batida frenética na minha porta, estranhei afinal a única pessoa que batia em minha porta era Anne e era extremamente suave.

Meio chocada com as batidas que não cessavam caminhei lentamente até ela, mas quando finalmente a abri não esperava o ser saltitante pulando em cima de mim.

- Bella! Finalmente eu te achei! Nunca mais suma de perto de mim, ok? Você sabe o que é ficar sem a sua melhor amiga quando você mais precisa? Não esqueça também que você ainda é a madrinha do meu bebê, seja menino ou menina, mas estou com um pressentimento que será uma menina. – disse Alice em um fôlego só, enquanto me abraçava.

Minha mente estava confusa, não conseguia entender como Alice me encontrara, eu havia sido tão objetiva e evasiva em meu 'desaparecimento' que me parecia impossível que alguém me encontrasse, ainda mais depois de um mês.

- Bella… que saudade de você! – ela disse me apertando com força, apesar de sua pequena barriga pontuda. – Você promete nunca mais sumir de perto de mim? – pediu ela se afastando com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Alice… _como_…? – comecei, mas fui interrompida.

- Me prometa Bella, _nunca_ mais sumir sem dar notícias?

- Alice… eu não posso te prometer isso. – disse me desvencilhando de seus braços e voltando para a cama, onde sentei abraçando as minhas pernas.

- Por que você não pode prometer isso? – perguntou ela chorosa, se sentando na cama a minha frente.

- Você sabe o porquê. – disse com um fio de voz. Alice me encarou confusa. – Por causa _dele_. – sussurrei.

Dizer o nome de Edward, como eu descobri ao longo dos dias que fiquei afastada era impossível, parecia que fazia tudo tornar-se real, _pior_. Provava que novamente ele havia me abandonado, por mais que dessa vez quem houvesse sumido fosse eu.

- Ah… – começou pensativa. – _Ele_ foi embora. – disse dando de ombros.

- Como? – perguntei com um misto de confusão e curiosidade.

- Nada importante. Você sabe como meu irmão é um babaca covarde. – disse divertida.

- Alice… – comecei.

- Bella, eu não vim falar sobre Edward, eu vim porque eu sentia falta da minha amiga e quero que você venha comigo até um lugar escolher um presente para Jasper. – disse rapidamente se levantando da cama. Alice estava esquisita, parecia que escondia alguma coisa, mas eu precisava saber outra coisa, e não sobre o que Alice estava planejando.

- Como você me encontrou? – perguntei incisivamente. Ela deu um sorriso sapeca, aquele sorriso que faz você temer o que passa por aquela mente diabólica.

- _Classificados_. – disse dando de ombros. – Coloquei um aviso nos classificados pedindo qualquer notícia sobre seu paradeiro, com a oferta de uma pequena recompensa. – disse caminhando até o guarda-roupa em que estavam as minhas coisas e procurando algo.

- Alice, você me tachou como um _cachorrinho_ desaparecido? E quem informou onde estava? – estava entorpecida com a audácia da pequena senhora Hale.

- Bem… – ela disse envergonhada, voltando o seu rosto para mim. -, parece que esse lugar maravilhoso e lindo que você escolheu para se refugiar vem passando por algumas dificuldades financeiras, e quando viram a recompensa… alguém entrou em contato comigo. – disse dando de ombros, e suas bochechas ganhando um tom rosado que nunca antes tinha visto.

- Quem te disse? Quero dizer – disse balançando a minha cabeça e coordenando meus pensamentos. –_quanto_ você ofereceu por essa informação?

- Foi uma senhora chamada Rachel, devo dizer que pelo que vi antes de vir até aqui que a mãe dela não ficou nada satisfeita com ela. – disse evitando minha segunda pergunta e voltando a se embrenhar no guarda-roupa.

- Quanto Alice? – questionei.

- Ah… uns dez ou quinze mil dólares. – disse dando de ombros.

- ALICE! – exclamei horrorizada.

- Não é nada esse dinheiro, para ter a minha amiga de volta eu pagaria milhões. – disse puxando uma calça jeans, um suéter azul, e meu casaco de lã preto jogando-os em cima da cama. – Anda Bella, você tem quinze minutos para ficar pronta. – comandou, olhando em seu relógio de pulso.

- Alice, eu não… – comecei.

- A senhorita vai sim ou e direi a _todos_ onde você está. – ameaçou, fitando com toda a intensidade que seus incríveis olhos verdes lhe permitiam. E sabendo que ir contra Alice é o mesmo que tentar evitar uma avalanche com as mãos. Comecei a despir o moletom que havia colocado há pouco.

Alice continuava com aquele ar de quem estava escondendo algo, mas não ousei lhe perguntar o que, estava temerosa com sua resposta. Sofri um pouco ao vestir a minha calça jeans, parece que os caldos de Anne e a falta de atividade física – por mais que fizesse caminhada três vezes por semana – da minha parte estavam refletindo em meu corpo.

Todavia, exatos dez minutos depois eu estava devidamente vestida. Ela sorriu satisfeita, afirmando que estava na hora de nós irmos, ou senão não encontraríamos a loja que ela queria ir aberta. _Estranho_, época de Natal todo o comércio de Boston fica aberto até às onze da noite e os shoppings vinte e quatro horas.

Quando passamos pela recepção o clima era tenso, Rachel estava chorando enquanto Anne parecia reclamar com ela, Daniel observava a cena apreensivo. Quando a adorável senhora nos viu veio imediatamente pedindo desculpas pelo comportamento da filha, mas logo Alice e eu tratamos de tranquilizá-las, enquanto Alice entregava um envelope a Rachel, que tentou recusar, mas Alice disse que era como um presente do Papai Noel para eles. Anne começou a chorar emocionada puxando a pequena Alice para seus braços a agradecendo imensamente, pelo que parecia às dificuldades financeiras deles eram imensas, me pergunto como nunca notei isso.

Se tinha algo que eu podia me orgulhar muito mais em ser amiga Alice era a sua preocupação com o próximo, sempre oferecendo ajudas financeiras a instituições de caridade, ou promovendo jantares beneficentes, ou ainda a cada trimestre promovendo em sua rede de lojas um bazar onde toda a renda era revertida para caridade. Ela era uma nata, e ela assim como inúmeras celebridades faziam parte das mais diversas causas, tanto que Alice foi considerada membro honorário do estado de Massachusetts, bem como ganhou o prêmio e o respeito da Organização das Nações Unidas por sua generosidade.

Depois dos inúmeros e imensos agradecimentos dos três Robinson, Alice e eu caminhamos para o pátio da pensão, onde seu Porsche Amarelo Canário Turbo modelo 2017 estava estacionado. Algo que Alice nesses longos nove anos de amizade nunca abriu mão foi de ter o seu Porsche Amarelo, ela o trocava quase anualmente para o modelo do ano, mas sempre mantendo a marca e a cor, para o desespero de Jasper, que gostaria que ela conduzisse uma Mercedes, por ser mais espaçosa e por oferecer maior segurança ao bebê, porém a pequena era teimosa e disse que sim ela podia ter uma Mercedes para quando tivesse que sair com o bebê, mas que o seu Porsche Amarelo era algo que nunca abriria mão, como ela havia dito na ocasião _"era sua marca registrada"_.

Uma ligeira neve caía sobre Boston, deixando o carro com uma pequena camada branca escondendo sua cor chamativa. Andamos cuidadosamente, porém com agilidade até o carro e assim que entramos o calor confortável nos arrebatou, realmente fazia frio e esse parecia um dos mais rigorosos dos últimos anos.

Lançando mais um olhar ao seu relógio de pulso Alice ligou o carro e saiu rapidamente em direção à cidade, lhe questionei algumas vezes onde estávamos indo, mas ela disse que era em uma loja de importados que havia aberto recentemente, e quando fui questioná-la pela terceira vez ligou o som onde um pop da década de noventa tomou o pequeno espaço do carro, fazendo Alice cantá-lo a plenos pulmões. Realmente ela estava escondendo algo, e não conseguia ter a mínima ideia do que era.

Lancei um olhar sobre o painel do carro observando o relógio, já se passava das nove horas da noite, e finalmente vi Alice parando seu carro em frente a um salão altamente iluminado no centro de Boston, imediatamente a encarei confusa e rapidamente ela respondeu minha pergunta silenciosa.

- Eu preciso verificar uma coisa antes aqui. – disse já abrindo a sua porta. – Venha Bella, você vai _gostar_ de ver. – disse sorrindo. Achei estranho, como tudo o que Alice fazia escondido, mas eu a segui.

Havia inúmeros carros em frente ao local, mas a neve que também caía ali deixava todos irreconhecíveis devido ao branco algodão que se espalhava. O vento gelado bagunçou nossos cabelos, mas tentando fugir do frio agonizante segui Alice a passos rápidos para a entrada do local.

O hall de entrada estava vazio, mas uma grande porta de madeira estava aberta e de lá podia se ouvir a voz retumbante e forte de um homem, muito gentil – pelo que parecia. Analisei o local até encontrar um banner informando o que estava ocorrendo ali. Voltei meu olhar perplexo para Alice, para em seguida questioná-la:

- _Narcóticos anônimos_, o que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntei um pouco alto, ela fez sinal para que eu falasse baixo, antes de me responder:

- Tem algo que eu quero ver e tenho certeza de que você vai gostar. – repetiu num sussurro e caminhou lentamente até a porta que dava ao salão. Lancei mais um olhar desconfiado pelo hall e logo segui ao salão que estava apinhado de gente, olhei para Alice confusa, mas ela esboçava um sorriso orgulhoso em seu rosto e seus olhos brilhavam em expectativa. Quando iria questioná-la sobre o que estava acontecendo uma voz muito conhecida por mim tomou o salão.

- _Eu sou Edw…_ – a voz de Edward soou em meus ouvidos, o vi em pé em meio ao mar de gente.

- Alice… – protestei.

- Shiii. – pediu ela com seu olhar fixo onde o irmão estava.

Estava prestes a dar meia volta e sumir dali quando algo que ouvi me fez ficar parada, estagnada no lugar em que estava.

- _Estou limpo há cinco anos._– minha garganta se fechou quando ouvi aquelas palavras.

Edward não havia voltado a usar cocaína?

Como não se eu tinha visto a droga?

Por que ele estaria mentindo de tal forma?

Impossibilitada de mexer qualquer músculo do meu corpo comecei ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

Ele contou a sua overdose quase fatal, na qual foi salvo graças a Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie, o que me fez recordar o porquê dele ter a tido. Foi na primeira vez que me entreguei a James, depois de seis meses de namoro, e lágrimas culposas caíam dos meus olhos, deixando minha visão totalmente turva.

Ele contou sobre os seus medos, suas limitações, tudo o que eu já sabia tudo que ele já havia me contado anteriormente. Ele disse sua motivação para se tratar foi alguém que não fazia ideia onde ele estava minha mente rapidamente viajou pelo período que Edward esteve afastado se tratando.

Lágrimas impiedosas e culposas rolavam pelo meu rosto, eu estava envergonhada pelo que havia feito, eu queria sair correndo para longe dali, mas as minhas pernas não faziam nada, nem sequer meu cérebro parecia mandar essa ordem a elas. E com toda a minha atenção voltada a ele, continuei a ouvi-lo, por mais que não conseguisse vê-lo devido às lágrimas em meus olhos.

Enquanto ele narrava – superficialmente – o jantar de noivado de Alice e Jasper, bem como o casamento de Emmett e Rosalie, onde ele agiu por _impulso_ e fez algo que se arrepende amargamente até hoje, e vive pedindo o meu perdão.

Logo ele emendou com os acontecimentos seguintes e automaticamente as lembranças do meu sequestro e das condições em que estive, as dores que senti quando estava deitada naquele colchão puído me arrebataram, senti uma leve tontura, mas rapidamente me restabeleci, eu tinha superado aquilo, por mais difícil que tenha sido.

As recordações daquele desastroso julgamento de Victoria tomaram minha mente. A cadeira de rodas em que eu estava às confusões que se sucederam a raiva palpável dos Cullen e dos Hale, o olhar mortal que ela me lançou quando sua pena foi estabelecida, olhar que jurou vingança, que veio a acontecer futuramente. Minha mente ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia Edward, revivia os momentos, parecia tudo lacerante, mas eu não conseguia me desconcentrar de um ou de outro, era impossível.

Ele havia me contado que ir para África foi uma decisão que tomou para ficar longe de mim, mas ouvi-lo falando isso a centenas de pessoas fez parecer mil vezes pior, mostrou como ambos sofremos pelos erros um do outro. Ele estava dizendo algo sobre ser nobre, sobre as condições que vivem o povo africano, se antes eu estava perto de interrompê-lo e pedir seu perdão na frente de todos, fui impossibilitada, minha voz parecia ter sumido, as lágrimas continuavam a rolar pelos meus olhos, minha visão estava mais turva do que nunca.

Ao ouvir que ele tinha adquirido a droga na África fez a minha mente ficar mais confusa do eu nunca. Como? Por quê? Eu não compreendia mais nada, mas parecia que Edward estava disposto a contar tudo àquelas pessoas, coisas que ele _nunca_ havia me contado. Disse que a única coisa que o motivou a não usar aquele maldito pó foi um livro, _meu_ livro.

Então uma frase que ele me disse quando nos reencontramos e nos declaramos ecoou em minha mente: "_por isso que esse seu livro me faz enxergar o quanto eu acabei com sua vida"_. Um novo nó se formou em minha garganta indo fazer companhia aos que já se concentrava ali, eu não conseguia me movimentar, dizer algo. Parecia que uma força me prendia ali, sem poder mexer um músculo ou de dizer algo.

Ao ouvi-lo relembrando do nosso reencontro foi magnânimo, e todas as lembranças dos nossos momentos juntos desde que havíamos nos declarado naquele hotel em Los Angeles, onde aprendemos a nos amar sem nenhuma restrição, sem conter as palavras, tomou meus pensamentos, então percebi o quanto eu tinha sido idiota em ter desconfiado de Edward.

Ele continuou relatando nosso relacionamento, mas a menção de nosso casamento fez mais lágrimas tristes e culposas caírem pelo meu rosto, eu não queria mais ouvir aquilo, eu queria gritar pedir para que ele parasse com aquilo, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. Alice segurou a minha mão dando um leve apertão, tentado me reconfortar, mas nem assim eu consegui manter a minha calma.

Ele então explicou sobre a droga escondida em meio ao seu diário que eu encontrei. Um temor do que viria a seguir me fez tremer. Me fez perceber o quanto eu fui imatura em não dar a oportunidade a Edward de se explicar. Queria me autoflagelar por ter sido tão infantil, tão ingênua naquele momento. Ninguém poderia se odiar mais do que eu me odiava naquele momento, como eu havia errado com Edward. Como eu havia sido_ injusta_ com ele.

Estava em choque, não conseguia acreditar no que ele acabara de relatar, que quase por minha _culpa_, por tê-lo deixado, quase foi sua ruína, lágrimas de desespero, de dor, de culpa me tomavam com mais intensidade, como eu queria lhe pedir perdão, milhões de perdões, eu queria me ajoelhar, rastejar em busca do seu perdão, se ele desejasse que eu beijasse seus pés eu beijaria, se ele quisesse que eu sumisse da sua vida para _sempre_ eu faria, porque eu não mostrei confiança nele. Uma nova onda de lágrimas rolava pelo meu rosto, deixando um rasto frio, gelado, como se eu estivesse sendo morta, estilhaçada, estraçalhada, esquartejada, dilacerada. Fiz um movimento para sair daquele lugar, mas Alice me segurou, me mantendo ali.

- Calma Bella, ainda não terminou. – sussurrou em meu ouvido com sua voz de anjo, a encarei temerosa, será que ela não entendia que eu não queria ouvir mais nada? E adivinhando meu pensamento ela completou. – A senhorita vai ouvir tudo até o final. – disse com firmeza, tentei protestar, mas a minha voz ainda não tinha aparecido.

Quando ele disse que queria me contar aquilo tudo, pedir meu perdão fiquei atordoada. Aquilo era ridículo, eu que tinha que pedir perdão a ele, eu queria gritar para ele que se tinha alguém culpado, alguém que deveria pedir perdão, essa pessoa era eu, mas eu não conseguia pronunciar nada. Foi a muito custo que escutei ele murmurar um _'Obrigado'_, e o salão romper em palmas.

Alice apertou meus ombros com suas pequeninas mãos, fazendo um movimento rápido, tipo quando se esquenta algo e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Eu te disse que você iria gostar. – ela deu um suave beijo em minha bochecha e pude sentir as lágrimas que também haviam rolado por seu rosto, mas logo ela se afastou de mim, e num movimento inesperado levantei meu rosto para ver aquela família que aprendi amar e a respeitar abraçando um único membro que tinha os cabelos bronzes revoltos mais belos e mais singulares que já tinha visto, e quando a voz do homem – que eu percebi ser o diretor do centro -, tornou a falar sobre as palmas vi Edward se desvencilhando dos braços de seus pais e fitando o lugar em que Alice e eu estávamos.

Seus olhos verdes flamejantes, assim como os meus estavam tomados pelas lágrimas, mas quando o verde e o castanho se conectaram pude sentir o amor, a paixão, a culpa tomando ambos, e sem puder manter aquele olhar o desviei, e recuperando todos os meus sentidos caminhei para a saída daquele salão.

Assim que o vento gelado de dezembro bateu em meu rosto fez a minha mente clarear um pouco, mas aqueles sentimentos de culpa, de raiva de mim mesma continuavam mais que presentes. Tremi ligeiramente por conta do frio, a neve fina continuava a cair, abracei-me tentando me esquentar e me punir, mas logo a voz suave como sinos de Edward soou em meus ouvidos.

Ele havia me chamado, ele disse meu nome, e naquele instante meu coração parecia como as asas de um colibri de tão rápido que batia e sem consegui controlar as minhas ações vir-me-ei lentamente para encará-lo.

Um silêncio cheio de significados assomou-se sobre nós, porém parecia que nossos olhares diziam tantas coisas, coisas que nunca poderíamos ou conseguiríamos dizer um ao outro, meus braços se soltaram da prisão que eu os havia colocado ao me abraçar.

E ambos agindo como se fôssemos um só encerramos a distância que existia entre nós, e quando nos abraçamos senti que estava com uma parte essencial do meu corpo de volta, e sem me importar que tivesse que me humilhar pelo seu perdão murmurei:

- Me perdoa. – porém, eu não havia dito sozinha aquilo, ele havia dito junto comigo, rimos nervosamente antes de declararmos o nosso amor.

Naquele momento em que estivemos abraçados pude vivenciar tudo o que passei no último mês, e principalmente nos últimos minutos, não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali abraçados em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, minhas lágrimas eram incessantes, não sei como elas não incomodavam Edward, uma vez que elas caíam diretamente no único espaço de pele visível, a do seu pescoço, mas então percebi que ele assim como eu, também estava chorando, porém suas lágrimas não tocavam a minha pele por causa do suéter de gola alta, mas eu podia ouvir a lamúria em meus ouvidos.

Afastei-me minimamente dele para encarar seus orbes esmeraldinos, eles brilhavam pelas lágrimas e também brilhavam por amor, sorri ligeiramente a ele que rapidamente retribuiu.

- Desculpa Edward, eu deveria ter te ouvido antes de… – porém, fui impossibilitada de continuar as minhas desculpas pelos lábios urgentes e fervorosos de Edward, que pressionavam os meus com sofreguidão.

Oh… os lábios de Edward, quando os senti contra os meus todo o meu corpo parecia ter se tornado mais leve, parecia que todo o peso que estava carregando em minhas costas havia sido retirado.

Sua língua acariciava a minha com delicadeza, nossos lábios se encaixavam com mais perfeição do que eu conseguia me lembrar, minhas mãos se trançavam em meio aos seus cabelos bronzes e macios os puxando levemente trazendo-os para mim. As mãos de Edward estavam uma em minha cintura – me trazendo mais próximo a ele -, enquanto a outra estava em minha nuca, entre meus cabelos, guiando os nossos movimentos.

A dança que nossos lábios faziam um contra o outro era uma velha conhecida nossa, mas não menos envolvente, era estimulante, sensual, _apaixonada_. Nosso beijo era como chamas em meio ao gelo.

A neve, o vento gelado que tomava toda a cidade, não importava, porque até mesmo o frio que sentia havia se dissipado somente com o contato dos lábios de Edward em minha pele, fazia com que todo meu corpo entrasse em ebulição.

Apesar dos casacos pesados que tanto eu quanto Edward usávamos, ainda era perceptível como nossos corpos se encaixavam, se completavam. Apesar de não querer me afastar de seus lábios, tivemos que quebrar o beijo porque estávamos necessitados de ar.

Edward apoiou sua testa na minha, e mesmo ainda com os olhos fechados eu podia sentir o calor de seu corpo próximo ao meu, sua respiração arfante batendo contra meu rosto, mas o que eu mais ficava feliz em sentir era o seu perfume. Seu aroma único e envolvente de hortelã, mel e sol me inebriando, deixando-me ainda mais entorpecida. Lentamente abri meus olhos para encarar aqueles orbes perturbadoramente verdes, e seu dono dava um ligeiro sorriso torto.

- Como eu senti a sua falta. – sussurrou, tocando nossos narizes suavemente, enquanto suas mãos alisavam meu rosto. Iria responder quando alguém coçando a garganta, nos fez afastar, e encarar toda a sua família que estava ali.

- _De nada_. – disse Alice de repente, fitando Edward e eu. Todos riram de suas palavras.

- Obrigado por achá-la Allie. – Edward disse sorrindo amavelmente em direção à irmã.

- A ideia foi sua, irmãozinho. – disse maliciosamente, piscando para Edward.

- _Minha_? – perguntou visivelmente confuso, assim como toda a sua família.

- Ed, esqueceu que foi você que disse para que eu procurasse uma noiva pelos _classificados_? – perguntou levando as mãos a cintura.

- Eu… eu estava brincando. – disse Edward confuso.

- Bem a sua brincadeira me deu a ideia e eu resolvi procurar Bella pelos classificados. – disse dando de ombros.

- Mas como? – questionou começando a ficar irritadiço.

- Ela colocou uma _grande_ recompensa. – eu respondi, ainda com a voz grossa por conta do choro incessante de anteriormente.

- Feito um _cachorrinho_? – perguntou Emmett divertido. Alice sorriu positivamente para o irmão, que deu uma gargalhada escandalosa, que logo foi acompanhada por toda família.

- Mas como você sabia que daria certo? – perguntou James.

- Eu não sabia, somente segui minha intuição, e ontem eu recebi a ligação dizendo onde a nossa _"Noiva em Fuga"_ estava. – Alice deu uma piscadela divertida.

- E onde seria esse lugar? – questionou em uníssono uma Veronica e uma Rosalie curiosas.

- A uns quarenta minutos do centro de Boston, próximo à casa que era da vovó. – disse Alice divertida.

- Na pensão de Anne Robinson? – perguntou Esme interessada.

- Isso. Você a conhece? – perguntei a ela.

- Oh sim, ela era uma grande amiga de minha mãe. – disse lançando um olhar cúmplice a Carlisle.

- De quanto foi essa recompensa Allie? Acredito que eu deveria pagar por ela. – Edward disse, atraindo a atenção de todos.

- Quem disse que eu fiz para você? – perguntou ela divertida. – Fiz porque eu não queria ficar mais longe da minha melhor amiga. Dessa maneira ela _pertence_ a mim. – disse empurrando Edward, que ainda me abraçava, para vir me abraçar de uma maneira possessiva.

- Você vai me abandonar Alice? Ou será que poderei ter duas esposas agora? – perguntou Jasper divertido.

- Opa… vamos poder ter duas esposas? Foi aprovada essa lei? – inquiriu Emmett divertido, que recebeu um belo tapa atrás de sua cabeça dado por Rosalie.

- Não, não se pode ter duas esposas. E desculpe Jazz, mas você não terá duas esposas, nem que eu tenha que sequestrar uma delas. – Edward disse, me puxando para seus braços.

- Tudo bem… eu _concedo_ o uso dela a você, irmãozinho. – disse Alice, olhando ameaçadoramente a Jasper. – E você senhor Hale, se prepare para o seu castigo. – completou com um sorriso diabólico.

- Estava brincando. – disse Jasper rapidamente. – Eu te amo senhora Mary Alice Cullen Hale. – completou apaixonadamente, fazendo Alice se derreter toda e ir até ele e beijá-lo com um pouco de fúria, e todos rirem da cena que os dois estavam fazendo.

- Então nós vamos ficar em meio a esse frio ou vamos até àquele bistrô italiano que foi reinaugurado? – perguntou Carlisle divertido.

Todos rapidamente concordaram que estavam famintos, porém, nem eu muito menos Edward nos movemos.

- Edward? – Carlisle o chamou, ele rapidamente voltou à atenção ao pai, que lhe jogava algo. – Eu e sua mãe vamos com Emmett e Rose. – disse dando uma piscadela para nós.

Edward observou a chave com o símbolo prateado na Mercedes entalhado e sorriu maliciosamente para mim.

- Vamos? – perguntou me estendendo sua mão.

- Edward, acredito que precisamos conversar antes. – disse temerosa, olhando para as minhas botas pretas.

- Certo… pode ser dentro do carro? Ou senão iremos congelar aqui. – disse tentando soar divertido, mas percebi que estava nervoso.

- Ok. – respondi minimamente, enquanto Edward me guiava para onde a Mercedes negra de Carlisle estava estacionada.

O silêncio era incômodo assim como a tensão que nos tomava. Eu sabia que precisávamos conversar, mas sobre o que seria essa conversa?

A resposta estava clara como água, a conversa era sobre _nós_, sobre nosso _relacionamento_.

Edward desativou o alarme do carro, abrindo em seguida a porta do passageiro para mim, que dei lhe um sorriso tímido sentei rapidamente no banco de couro. Ele logo fechou a porta e andou com agilidade para a porta do motorista e se sentando no banco ao meu lado, ele ligou a chave para poder ligar o sistema de aquecimento do mesmo. Logo o frio pareceu ser abrandado, mas o silêncio entre nós ainda continuava massacrante.

Eu estudava com atenção os detalhes da manga do meu casaco e Edward parecia tentar entender como se funcionava os velocímetros do painel. Porém, depois de longos minutos nesse silêncio constrangedor, Edward o quebrou:

- Eu deveria ter te contado sobre a droga. – sussurrou timidamente.

- E eu deveria ter te ouvido. – rebati. – Mas Edward, isso já não é mais importante, o que é importante mesmo é, o que nós vamos fazer? Como vai ser nosso relacionamento agora? Nós vamos… – minha voz sumiu.

- Continuar juntos? – ele completou. Somente confirmei com a cabeça. – Bella – ele pegou minhas mãos com as suas. -, _eu te amo_, eu quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado. Eu sei que omiti coisas de você, mas juro meu amor, eu não queria fazer isso, eu somente fiz porque eu queria te proteger, não queria te contaminar com meus problemas, com a minha doença… – eu ia protestar, mas ele continuou:

"Eu sei, eu agi como um imbecil eu deveria ter confiado em você, mas eu não sei Bella, tudo o que eu faço é tentando te proteger, você sabe que _sempre_ tive um lado protetor com relação a você, e te protejo mesmo de que seja de mim mesmo."

- Mas sempre será assim Edward? Sempre irá esconder tudo de mim, sempre com a desculpa de me _proteger_? – rebati nervosamente.

- Bella, eu errei, mas prometo nunca mais fazer isso com você, mesmo que a verdade te magoe como eu sei que algumas vezes ela irá te magoar, eu te direi sempre, sempre a _verdade_, doa a quem doer. – disse de uma maneira quase neurótica.

- Você promete? – perguntei com um fio de voz.

- Eu prometo, eu juro, assino um contrato de sangue, o que você quiser tudo, desde que eu possa me casar com você Bella, desde que eu possa passar o resto dos meus dias ao seu lado, eu faço qualquer coisa. – disse apertando as minhas mãos com força.

- Eu acredito nas suas palavras, eu confio em você. – sorri timidamente.

- Vou fazer tudo para provar que sua confiança não é em vão. – confirmou, dando-me um sorriso torto. – Agora vamos? – perguntou temeroso.

- Aham… – disse confirmando com a cabeça, enquanto ele ligava o carro, e o colocava em movimento. – Edward? – o chamei, ele rapidamente voltou seu rosto para o meu. – Temos que marcar uma nova data para o nosso casamento, acredito que não dará para fazer todos os preparativos em… humm… _dezoito_dias? – disse soando mais como uma pergunta. Ele deu uma gargalhada retumbante que me fez sorrir, mesmo que sem querer.

- Alice não desistiu dos planos do nosso casamento durante esse mês, ela continuou programando o mesmo, organizando as coisas, para o meu desespero, que pensando bem, pelo menos valeu à pena. – disse voltando a sua atenção para o trânsito caótico de Boston, por conta da proximidade do Natal.

- Ela continuou fazendo tudo mesmo sem uma _noiva_? – perguntei horrorizada com a audácia de Alice.

- Sim… ela disse que eu me casaria dia dez de janeiro nem que fosse com uma noiva achada nos classificados, e vejo que ela tinha razão… sobre os classificados. – disse sorrindo maroto para mim e dando-me uma piscadela. Vi-me impossibilitada de não sorrir também.

Edward dirigia lentamente pelas ruas de Boston, que apesar da neve que caía constantemente pela cidade, estava abarrotada de pessoas e carros fazendo as últimas compras de Natal. Então algo me ocorreu, eu sabia que seria difícil estipular isso a Edward, mas não custaria tentar, pelo menos.

- Edward? – o chamei timidamente.

- Sim amor? – devolveu amorosamente.

- Será que humm… eu posso fazer um pedido… quer dizer uma _proposta_ a você? – perguntei, para em seguida começar a mordiscar meu lábio inferior nervosamente.

- Proposta… humm… seria uma proposta _indecente_? – replicou sedutoramente.

- Talvez… depende da forma como se analisa. – disse dando de ombros.

- Então diga-me, quem sabe eu não a aceito. – pediu me perfurando com seus incríveis orbes verdes.

- Nós iremos nos casar daqui alguns dias, e já ficamos esse tempo todo um longe do outro… sem… er… humm…

- Sexo. – completou a minha frase.

- É… – concordei timidamente. – Então o que você acha de nós resguardarmos até a nossa noite de núpcias? – inquiri torcendo minhas mãos nervosamente sobre meu colo. Edward virou seu rosto em um súbito para mim, com um olhar horrorizado como se tivesse vendo outra cabeça nascendo em mim, eu sabia que era um pedido singular para ele, uma vez que mesmo com nossos horários quase nunca batendo quando morávamos juntos, sempre, quase diariamente nos entregávamos ao pecado da luxúria.

- _Bella_… – suplicou.

- Edward… dezoito dias passa voando… e pensa o quão mágico, o quão bom, o quão envolvente será nossa primeira vez depois de casados e depois de tanto tempo um longe do outro. – argumentei.

- Mas Bella, eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você, não dormir abraçado com você. – suplicou novamente.

- A gente pode _dormir_ somente dormir – completei quando vi o olhar cafajeste que ele me lançou. – juntos, mas não todas as noites, para não ficarmos tentados a cair em tentação de fazer _amor_. – pedi desesperadamente.

- Como assim _"não todas as noites"_? – questionou nervoso.

- Quero continuar na pensão que estou até o nosso casamento, você sabe para não ter _problemas_ nesse nosso trato. – expliquei inocentemente.

- Bella, para que tudo isso? Meu corpo está louco de saudade do seu, eu estou morrendo de saudade de olhar para o seu corpo nu se fundindo ao meu, quero mais do que tudo acariciar seu corpo nu, beijá-lo com toda a veneração que eu negligenciei durante esse tempo longe. Bella não precisamos ficar sem sexo para que nossa primeira vez depois de casados seja perfeita. – pontuou.

- Eu também sinto falta disso Ed… – comecei, mas fui interrompida por ele.

- Então meu amor, me deixe te levar para a nossa casa, para nossa cama, tirar essa roupa do seu corpo, beijar toda sua pele alva, acariciar aqueles lugares que só eu sei, te… – ele divagava coisas sensuais, das quais me deixava extremamente excitada, eu o queria da forma que ele estava me dizendo, mas eu não abriria mão dos meus desejos por isso fui eu a cortá-lo agora.

- Ok, vamos mudar nosso acordo então. – disse lentamente, pensando nas palavras exatas. – Eu vou continuar na pensão, mas de quinta-feira à segunda-feira de manhã eu fico com você em sua casa, nós podemos _brincar_, mas sem nenhum… er… nenhuma… er… _penetração_. – disse baixinho.

- _COMO_? – ele gritou freiando o carro bruscamente.

- Nós podemos passar um tempo juntos, _nus_, tomar banho juntos, beijar e cultuar um o corpo do outro, mas não poderemos fazer _amor_ propriamente dito. – disse corando uns três tons de vermelho.

- Por que tudo isso Bella? – questionou nervosamente.

- Edward, ou é assim, ou não é de nenhum jeito. – disse decidida.

- Você ainda vai ser a minha morte, mas tudo bem eu concordo, desde que eu posso te levar as nuvens. – disse com uma piscadela, e agitando sua língua de forma rápida dentro de sua boca, o que rapidamente me fez lembrar-me dela em minha intimidade, senti meu rosto pegando fogo, enquanto Edward soltava uma risada retumbante.

O restante do caminho até o bistrô foi com um Edward tentando me persuadir a esquecer do trato, mas todas às vezes eu me esquivei perguntando o que ele fez durante esses dias em que estive afastada. Fiquei triste em saber que Edward entrou em uma depressão por conta da minha ausência, que por conta disso Carlisle autorizou uma licença para ele no hospital, e também que ele estava morando temporariamente na casa de seus pais, óbvio que ele tentou usar a minha culpa como uma maneira de quebrar nosso acordo, mas vendo que isso não adiantaria, e que eu também estava ficando irritadiça, ele parou de tentar me persuadir a mudar de opinião.

Depois de quase meia hora, finalmente chegamos ao restaurante em que todos os outros estavam rindo e bebericando suas taças de vinho animadamente. Quando nos viram perguntaram sobre a nossa demora, e claro que Emmett não pode deixar de fazer suas piadinhas sobre a nossa vida sexual, para o meu total constrangimento.

O jantar fora bastante animado, o restaurante era típico uma Cantina Italiana, onde a comida além de ser excepcionalmente saborosa trazia um aroma de Roma, Veneza, Nápoles, Milão e Florença, como Carlisle e Esme afirmaram em meio a risadas compartilhadas somente por eles, que Edward rapidamente me disse que seus pais nos seus dez anos de casados foram à Itália em uma nova Lua de Mel, e que sempre agiam assim quando comiam comida italiana.

Alice obviamente durante o jantar nos colocou a par dos planos do casamento e afirmou que no dia seguinte ao Natal iríamos fazer algumas coisas que deveríamos ter feito durante esse um mês. Como fazer a prova do meu vestido que um estilista amigo dela estava confeccionando para mim.

Depois do final do jantar fomos com Carlisle e Esme para a casa deles, uma vez que todos os outros seguiram para suas casas que eram próximas ao restaurante, e meu carro estava na pensão ainda, e o de Edward na casa de seus pais.

Assim que chegamos à mansão dos Cullen, Edward rapidamente me guiou até seu Volvo prateado que estava na garagem sem sequer me deixar despedir de seus pais adequadamente. E mesmo com cautela – por causa do gelo nas ruas -, ele conduzia com rapidez. E vinte minutos depois estávamos entrando na garagem no prédio de Edward.

Ele saiu numa velocidade alucinada da sua posição do motorista para abrir a porta para mim, e depois começou a me guiar com pressa até o elevador, e vendo que eu não estava conseguindo andar muito rápido me pegou em seu colo.

- Ei… você não vai me levar para a cama. – disse divertida.

- Querida, no seu trato dizia que poderíamos tomar banho juntos e brincar nus, então sim eu estou com pressa para fazer tudo isso. – disse com um sorriso torto em seus lábios e um brilho flamejante e empolgante em seus olhos verdes.

E Edward não demorou muito, já no elevador capturou meus lábios em um beijo frenético, e depois de me colocar no chão para abrir a porta, enquanto ainda tentava recuperar meu fôlego, ele me guiou para dentro do apartamento começando a tirar a minha roupa com urgência, e em questão de meros minutos eu estava somente com um conjunto de lingerie preto e Edward somente com uma boxer também preta, e depois de me colocar delicadamente sobre a _nossa_ cama, seguiu para o banheiro para preparar a banheira, e enquanto essa se enchia ele voltou ao quarto, onde passou a beijar meu corpo com veneração e tirando lentamente a lingerie que estava vestindo, e depois me levou no colo para a banheira em meio à água quente e as bolhas com aroma de lavanda e rosas. Em seguida retirando a única peça que restava em seu corpo entrou na banheira para me acompanhar.

Ver o corpo nu de Edward e seu membro pulsante quase me fez jogar esse trato pelos altos, mas mantive a minha posição. As carícias, os beijos e as juras ao pé do ouvido naquela banheira foram estimulantes. E depois quando voltamos ao quarto Edward encarregou sua boca e sua língua de fazer o que seu membro não podia, e depois de ter um dos melhores orgasmos da minha vida, retribuí o _favor_ que ele havia me feito, sentir o membro e o gosto de Edward em minha boca foi esplendoroso.

Ficamos deitados, nos beijando, nos adorando, até que finalmente caímos na inconsciência do sono, sentindo um o calor do outro que há tempos não sentíamos. Na manhã seguinte Edward me acordou – apesar dos meus protestos – para repor o meu anel de noivado que eu havia tirado quando fui embora. Depois de o meu lindo anel ter voltado ao meu dedo anelar da mão direita, e ele ter me beijado, eu voltei a adormecer quase que imediatamente.

Acordei um pouco antes do meio dia, com fome, o que foi a alegria de Edward que havia ido até o mercado enquanto eu dormia para comprar alguma coisa para nós comermos. Nem preciso dizer que depois do café da manhã tardio, uma pequena dor de cabeça, seguida de uma tontura e um pequeno enjoo, que deve ser devido ao tanto que comi. Edward rapidamente me guiou novamente a cama, me deixando dormir por mais um tempo.

Serenamente ele me acordou depois das cinco da tarde, enchendo meu rosto de beijos e carícias em meus cabelos, e nos levou novamente a banheira para que pudéssemos tomar um banho quente e juntos.

Por sorte algumas das minhas roupas mais sociais ainda estavam aqui, o que foi de grande ajuda, pois iríamos passar a ceia de Natal na casa de Carlisle e Esme.

Passamos um Natal mágico, que foi encerrado com Edward tocando algumas músicas clássicas no piano que Esme mantinha em sua casa.

No dia seguinte ao Natal – para a minha infelicidade – Alice veio cedo até a casa de Edward para me levar ao ateliê do estilista que estava fazendo o meu vestido, e para que resolvêssemos outros detalhes ainda pendentes.

O vestido estava ficando glorioso, porém ele estava um pouco apertado, causando desconforto em mim, e quando disse aos dois sobre esse pequeno contratempo ambos ficaram irritadiços, mas concordaram em soltar um pouco as costuras. Depois dessa tensão no ateliê Alice me arrastou até o Buffet que estava cuidado da recepção, porém o cheiro de um canapé de salmão fez meu estômago embrulhar, me obrigando a ir correndo até um banheiro próximo e vomitando todo o café da manhã que Edward havia preparado com muito carinho para mim.

Alice foi atrás de mim preocupada com a minha saúde, mas tratei de tranquilizá-la rapidamente, já que esse meu mal estar era devido à falta de uma alimentação saudável no último mês. Porém, parece não tê-la convencido.

Depois de um almoço leve, me senti sonolenta e pedi para que Alice me levasse à pensão em que estava. E quando estava para descer de seu Porsche Amarelo e deitar na cama que havia se tornado minha companheira no último mês, ela questionou algo _curioso_.

- Quando foi seu último período menstrual, Bella? – a encarei confusa, mas respondi a ela rapidamente.

- Há um mês. Por quê? – devolvi um pouco irritadiça.

- Nada não. – disse dando um sorriso sapeca, e se despedindo de mim.

Caminhei até a entrada da pensão, que fui recebida por uma alegre Anne, que perguntou o porquê de não ter contado a ela que o noivo que eu não queria _ver_ quando cheguei ali era Edward Cullen, um moço adorável e belo. Pelo visto Esme havia entrado em contato com a amiga de sua mãe para dizer que sua futura nora é que estava hospedada ali.

Rachel e Anne mais tarde aquele dia disseram que a minha pele estava ótima, e que eu estava radiante, e que com certeza eu trazia boas notícias a todos principalmente a Edward. Após essas afirmações estranhas das duas eu voltei ao meu quarto. Depois de um banho quente e falar com Edward no telefone, dormi rapidamente.

Entretanto eu não estava preparada para o sonho que tive aquela noite.

Sonhei com duas crianças, um menino e uma menina, o menino tinha os cabelos castanhos revoltos e incríveis olhos verdes, por sua vez a menina tinha um belíssimo e longo cabelo bronze com adoráveis cachos nas pontas, e seus olhos eram de um castanho estranhamente familiar.

Acordei assustada no meio da noite, após esse estranho sonho e mesmo sem consciência minha mente fez uma conta rápida. Pelo que constava – pelo menos nas minhas contas -, era para meu ciclo menstrual ter acontecido há duas semanas, mas ele não ocorreu.

Imediatamente coloquei a causa dessa _"falha_" em meu organismo a toda tensão, ansiedade, nervosismo que passei no último mês, mas uma vozinha irritante – que soava muito como Alice – dizia que havia outro significado.

_Gravidez_…

Tive que rir desse outro significado, porque ele era simplesmente absurdo. Se tinha algo que eu não deixava atrasar um dia eram as minhas injeções trimestrais de anticoncepcional. E também porque nem eu, muito menos Edward estávamos preparados ou gostaríamos de ter filhos agora, queríamos curtir nossa vida de casados primeiro.

Depois desse sonho esquisito, rapidamente mergulhei na inconsciência do sono, esquecendo qualquer pensamento com crianças de cabelos castanhos ou bronzes.

No dia seguinte acordei no meio da manhã com uma fome absurda, que foi rapidamente saciada pelas panquecas e especiarias de Anne. Como o Ano Novo estava próximo e Edward ainda estava de licença no hospital, decidi que passaria essa semana em seu apartamento, por isso arrumei uma pequena mala com algumas coisas que uso pessoal das quais eu não fico sem, e depois fui até o coração de Boston para a casa de Edward, minha futura casa.

Alice, como sempre me atormentava logo pela manhã, dizendo que tínhamos que resolver isso, resolver aquilo, para o meu total desespero que acreditava que ela iria resolver tudo sozinha. E sempre depois da maratona que Alice me arrastava eu me via exausta, mal conseguindo comer o jantar que Edward ou preparava para nós ou pedia pelos restaurantes próximos a _nossa_ casa.

Edward assim como eu atribuiu o meu mal estar a um resfriado, e se ele sendo médico afirmava isso, quem seria eu em não concordar?

A virada de ano foi extremamente simples. Esme e Alice a programaram somente com a família, o que veio a calhar consideravelmente uma vez que uma nevasca bastante violenta caiu àquela noite, fazendo com que todos nós ficássemos presos na casa dos pais de Edward.

Felizmente a neve foi abrandando conforme o dia primeiro de janeiro se seguia, já o sol facilitou e muito a derreter o gelo.

Faltando cinco dias para o nosso casamento, Alice mais uma vez me tirou muito cedo da cama, o que causou não só a minha revolta como a de Edward, afirmando que eu precisava fazer a última prova do meu vestido. E me despedindo de Edward que agora só nos veríamos dois dias antes do nosso casamento para o último ensaio.

Dessa vez fui com meu carro até o ateliê do estilista amigo de Alice, que já se encontrava lá impaciente. O ajuste que ele havia feito para que o vestido não ficasse apertado e consequentemente não me incomodasse havia ficado perfeito, estava até mesmo um pouco largo, mas quando ele disse que havia deixado de propósito porque pelo que parecia eu estava engordando como uma _grávida_.

Suas palavras ficaram ecoando em minha cabeça por todo o dia, fazendo Alice por várias e várias vezes me chamar à atenção, porque estava dispersa. Depois de mais um dia cheio na companhia de Alice, ela me dispensou e logo segui o caminho para a pensão de Anne, ainda – infelizmente – com as palavras daquele maldito _costureiro_ zunindo em minha cabeça.

Tomando uma decisão um pouco inesperada fui até um laboratório para fazer um exame e tirar essa dúvida de uma vez por todas da minha cabeça. Para a minha decepção que gostaria de uma resposta imediata, fiquei terrivelmente chateada ao saber que o resultado só ficaria pronto em três dias, e como seria o dia do jantar de ensaio solicitei que entregassem os resultados na pensão.

A semana passou num piscar de olhos, e na quinta-feira à noite Edward foi me buscar na pensão para irmos juntos ao ensaio do nosso casamento. Não podia ter corrido melhor, tanto que Edward até mesmo me _roubou_ por alguns minutos para me beijar calorosamente, fervorosamente e com sofreguidão, com a desculpa que estava com saudade e obviamente para me tentar dizendo que em exatas quarenta e oito horas o nosso trato, ou como ele gostava de chamar, minha greve de sexo acabaria.

Depois do ensaio Edward me levou de volta a pensão, e quando estávamos nos despedindo passamos longos e maravilhosos minutos nos beijando e até mesmo acariciando um ao outro intimamente. O que me fez borbulhar de desejo a ponto de considerar e _muito_ me entregar a ele naquele Volvo prateado que me enlouquecia.

Ele que teve que me lembrar do nosso trato, e depois quando saí daquele carro pecaminoso estava extremamente excitada, cheia de desejo e com a minha respiração assustadoramente arfante. E pela primeira vez desde que fizemos o tal trato me vi necessitada de um banho gelado para _esfriar_ minha cabeça e meus ânimos.

Depois do banho morno, porque infelizmente o frio de Boston ainda não permitia que eu tomasse um banho gelado, me vi tão cansada que mal consegui vestir meu pijama completo, caindo em um sono pesado.

A véspera de meu casamento, que também seria minha despedida de solteira foi bastante movimentada, primeiro porque tinha que organizar e guardar todos os meus pertences que estavam ali comigo na pensão, e também porque Alice, Rosalie, Veronica, Leah, Esme e minha mãe me ligavam a toda hora, me deixando irritadíssima.

E quando já estava pronta para ir ao restaurante em que seria minha despedida de solteira, e com toda minha bagagem no meu carro, Anne veio me entregar algumas correspondências que havia chego para mim. Fiquei chateada por ela não poder ir nessa reunião, mas ela me tranquilizou dizendo que tanto ela como Rachel e Daniel estariam no meu casamento amanhã.

Minha despedida de solteira foi divertidíssima, Alice, Rosalie, Veronica, Tanya, Heidi, Angela, Leah, Sue, Esme, minha mãe Renée, Alec e Felix me presentearam com coisas constrangedoras, me fizeram fazer algumas outras que nunca eu faria. Como andar descalça em um supermercado, pedir algumas moedas na rua ou até mesmo servir como uma garçonete alguns caminhoneiros em um posto de gasolina, sem contar que exigiram que eu ligasse a Edward, que estava em sua despedida, e lesse como se fosse eu dizendo um texto que haviam escrito. Aquelas palavras que só de bater os olhos corei tanto que estava quase perto da tonalidade roxa.

Edward ficou animado com as minhas palavras e aproveitando o ensejo delas, retribuiu a altura, me deixando um pouco constrangida, uma vez que o telefone estava no viva voz para que todos ouvissem a reação dele.

Depois de toda essa loucura que me fizeram cometer, fui com Alice para a sua casa, já que no dia seguinte ela, Rose, Veronica, Angela e Leah me arrastariam para um SPA para ter o meu dia de noiva, onde me prepararia para ser a senhora _Edward Cullen_.

Nem preciso dizer que tive um sono inquieto, e na manhã seguinte Alice ralhou comigo por alguns minutos sobre a minha aparência, mas por sorte foi censurada por Jasper que veio ao meu socorro. Após um banho para me despertar e um café da manhã leve, Rose, Veronica, Angela e Leah, chegaram ao apartamento de Alice para que fôssemos ao SPA.

O dia no SPA foi bastante divertido e relaxante, estar na companhia das cinco era inestimável, não podia ter escolha melhor para amigas do que elas. Após muitos tratamentos faciais, massagens, banhos especiais, manicure, pedicure, cabeleireiro e maquiagem, eu estava no quarto que foi reservado para que eu me tranquilizasse me vestisse, e onde eu esperaria o carro que me levaria até o local onde seria realizado meu casamento.

Dizer que estava ansiosa, nervosa, e temerosa era pouco, eu estava em pânico praticamente. Nem o chá de camomila que me ofereceram muito menos o suco de maracujá que tomei durante todo o dia parecia acalmar meus nervos. Queria poder conversar com Edward para que ele me acalmasse, mas haviam tirado meu telefone celular de mim, tudo para impedir que entrasse em contato com ele.

O meu vestido ainda estava sobre o divã dourado do quarto, enquanto eu caminhava de um lado para o outro impaciente. Comecei a organizar tudo que tinha ali, vasos de flores, lenços, frutas, até que só restava a minha bolsa ainda intacta onde havia deixado pela manhã. Caminhei até onde ela estava era a única coisa que me faltava organizar. Comecei a tirar as coisas de dentro dela, até que vi as correspondências que Anne havia me entregue no dia anterior.

Comecei a lê-los na esperança de me distrair, eram na sua maioria cartões de felicidades e sorte pelo casamento, até que o último envelope, um inteiramente branco com um símbolo verde claro no canto superior esquerdo chamou a minha atenção. Era o resultado do exame de gravidez que havia feito no começo da semana.

E esvaindo a ansiedade pela cerimônia de meu casamento, uma nova ansiedade me tomou a para saber o que dizia aquele papel, e comprovasse que eu _não_ estava grávida.

O abri lentamente, revelando duas folhas perfeitamente dobradas. As abri e comecei a ler. Números, taxas de hormônio, plaquetas, inúmeras coisas que não entendia bulhufas. Aquilo estava me deixando mais irritada do que nunca, descartei a primeira folha em cima da mesa em que tinha algumas frutas e fitei a segunda folha que era ocupada por uma frase de duas linhas:

"_Senhorita Isabella Marie Swan o laboratório Quest Diagnostics agradece por escolher nossos serviços e tem o prazer de lhe informar e congratular, que seu exame de__BHCG__obteve resultado_**_POSITIVO_**_."_

Ao ler aquelas palavras meu coração parecia bater freneticamente. Como era possível? Tudo bem que Edward e eu não usávamos mais preservativo desde que nos declaramos, mas não era possível que o anticoncepcional tivesse falhado, seria?

Claro que seria possível, quantas pessoas ficavam grávidas mundo a fora mesmo com os métodos contraceptivos.

Eu estava em pânico. Como eu diria a Edward que eu estava grávida? E como eu conseguiria enfrentar todo o casamento e recepção sabendo que tinha esse segredo me sufocando. Um grito estrangulado saiu pela minha garganta, e no segundo que o fiz à porta do quarto se abriu e Alice, Rose, Veronica, Angela e Leah estavam empoleiradas me olhando com apreensão.

- Bells, o que aconteceu? – Leah perguntou suavemente. Notei que meus olhos estavam marejados, o que também foi percebido por Alice.

- Ah… não Bella, você não pode chorar antes do casamento, quer estragar toda sua maquiagem? – ralhou comigo.

- Bella o que está acontecendo? – Veronica perguntou cautelosamente.

- Eu… eu… eu… – comecei a divagar, rapidamente as cinco estavam ao meu lado, mas foi Rose a primeira a ver o papel em minha mão.

- O que é isso Bella? – perguntou apontado para o papel que segurava.

- É… – tentei, mas a minha voz parecia ter sumido, eu parecia em choque. Alice com sua hiperatividade o puxou das minhas mãos, um minuto depois ela gritou:

- Você está grávida? Grávida! Aí que lindo eu vou ter um novo sobrinho ou sobrinha.

- _Grávida_? – perguntaram as outras quatro em uníssono. Em segundos o papel estava passando de mão em mão, e todas desejando parabéns para mim.

- Eu sabia que aquele enjoo quando fomos ao Buffet era significado de gravidez! – disse Alice animada.

- O que eu farei? Como eu vou conseguir casar com essa notícia tomando minha cabeça? – perguntei desesperada.

- Casando, como todas nós casamos. – devolveu Angela, tão animada quanto às outras.

- Mas vocês não estavam grávidas quando estavam fazendo seus votos. – rebati nervosa.

- Eu estava. – ponderou Veronica.

- Mas James sabia. – disse alucinadamente.

- Edward não sabe? – inquiriu Leah, somente neguei com a cabeça.

- Ao Invés do _sim_ você diz que está grávida. – rebateu Rosalie divertida, dando uma gargalhada depois.

- Bella minha amiga, não importa o que a senhorita vai fazer eu só sei que você vai colocar esse vestido e irá entrar linda, poderosa e radiante como uma grávida é, e se casar com meu irmão o amor da sua vida. – disse sorrindo largamente.

Somente confirmei com a cabeça, ainda entorpecida com tanta informação. Somente senti Alice e as outras me ajudando a colocar o vestido por cima da lingerie branca que elas haviam me presenteado mais cedo naquele dia.

Um sutiã tomara que caia de renda, acompanhado por uma calcinha de tiras finas nas laterais, com uma cinta liga da mesma renda branca do conjunto, que estava ligada por um elástico branco as meias de seda branca que usava. Modéstia a parte me sentia sexy.

Por sua vez o vestido que o amigo de Alice havia confeccionado para mim era deslumbrante.

Branco, todo em renda, extremamente discreto, que para deixá-lo mais feminino algumas flores feitas de um chiffon da mesma tonalidade das flores das rendas ornamentavam todo o comprimento do decote tomara que caia, e em alguns lugares nas laterais, um pouco acima do meu quadril, e em seu corpo o vestido tinha alguns bordados, mas tudo extremamente discreto.

Eu me sentia como uma _princesa_. Não poderia ter um vestido que transparecia tanto a minha personalidade, quanto a de Edward: discreto, elegante e sensual. Não tinha como não ser mais perfeito.

Meus cabelos estavam meio presos caindo em uma cascata com leves cachos nas pontas, optei por não usar véu, já que meus pais haviam trazido às presilhas de ouro branco, incrustadas pérolas, omoplatas e alguns diamantes, que a minha avó usou em seu casamento. E para completar a tradição Alice havia me emprestado uma _cinta liga_de renda azul. Enquanto Alice terminava de me arrumar as outras foram vestir seus vestidos de madrinha, que eram de um lilás suave, que harmonizavam com os lírios brancos e as lilases do meu buquê.

Cedo demais o carro que iria me levar ao salão em que ocorreria a cerimônia depois à recepção chegou, com meu pai que vestia um belíssimo smoking cinza claro. Charlie estava elegantíssimo, mal parecia aquele chefe de polícia da cidade de Forks que usava aquele uniforme azul marinho. Ele disse tantos elogios a mim que estava começando a acreditar que realmente estava bonita.

Logo as minhas cinco madrinhas já tinham ido, deixando somente eu, meu pai e o motorista esperando exatos quinze minutos para que saíssemos.

Apesar de ser inverno ainda, este tinha amenizado nos últimos dias, principalmente hoje. A neve que caiu constantemente por quase vinte dias havia sumido e um tímido sol apareceu, elevando um pouco a temperatura. E por mais que meu vestido deixasse expostos meus ombros e pescoço eu não conseguia sentir frio, o que de certa forma era bom.

Por mais que Charlie tentasse me acalmar, suas palavras não surtiam efeito nenhum, já que além da ansiedade pela cerimônia, agora e tinha outra para somar: a de que eu estava grávida e o pai da criança ainda não sabia de sua existência. Tentei pela centésima vez fazer um exercício para controlar minha respiração e me acalmar, mas surtiu o mesmo efeito que das vezes anteriores, ou seja, _nenhum_.

Em um piscar de olhos o carro que me levava parou e a voz suave do motorista ressoou um _'chegamos'_, que foi o suficiente para que eu começasse a tremer e ficar mais nervosa do que eu estava. Charlie parecia que tentava controlar sua vontade de rir, mas quando ele pediu para que eu ficasse calma, pude notar a diversão em sua voz.

O motorista abriu a porta para que pudéssemos sair e quando saí depois de Charlie pude ver minha mãe e Carlisle caminhando em direção ao altar, tentei vislumbrar Edward, mas não foi possível, já que meus padrinhos e madrinhas começaram a me elogiar. Mas mal tive tempo de agradecer, eles já estavam caminhando rumo ao altar, primeiro Angela e Alec – Ben o marido de Angela aceitou que Alec fosse meu padrinho junto com ela, uma vez que ambos além de serem meus amigos na faculdade eram meus sócios -, seguidos por Leah e Jacob, depois por Rosalie e Emmett, Veronica e James, e por último Alice e Jasper.

Tentei controlar novamente a minha respiração quando a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, meu pai apertou levemente minha mão e sussurrou:

- É a nossa vez Bells e pode ficar tranquila o garoto te ama de verdade. – completou com uma piscadela, quando começou a me guiar pelo caminho até o altar.

.

* * *

***Fotos do vestido***

http:/i48(ponto)tinypic(ponto)com/34o4zex(ponto)jpg  
http:/i48(ponto)tinypic(ponto)com/a1qohe(ponto)jpg

**.**

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_Bellinha descobrindo que está grávida no dia do casamento? Tão ela! Querem mais casamento?_

_Obrigada por quem continua comigo por aqui. Mayh Cardoso obrigada por tudo gata!_

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

.

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.**  
**REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	36. Felizes para Sempre

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Capítulo 36  
Felizes para Sempre**

.

Rosas, lírios, lilases e frésias compunham a decoração, bem como uma imensidão de velas que queimavam em seus castiçais de prata, dando um requinte e uma iluminação mágica ao local, que estava abarrotado de pessoas em pé olhando para onde eu estava entrando com Charlie, observei alguns rostos conhecidos, mas não conseguia olhar muito para eles porque ao fundo próximo ao dossel de flores e fitas estava _ele_.

Edward estava mais que perfeito, ele era a visão de um príncipe de _conto de fadas_, seus olhos verdes esmeraldas brilhavam tanto que parecia refletir por todo o salão, ele esboçava um sorriso que deixou meu coração batendo alucinado contra meu peito. Ele vestia um smoking cinza claríssimo, que fazia com que o dos nossos padrinhos que estava ao seu lado, de seu pai, e do meu pai, parecesse mais preto do que cinza.

Abri um sorriso enorme – ou talvez já estivesse com ele em meu rosto -, quando observei a expressão apaixonada como Edward me admirava.

Sempre sonhei com o dia que olharia para o meu futuro marido me esperando no altar e ver todo o amor, paixão e devoção que ele sentia por mim ser refletido naquela espera tão angustiante. E felizmente, para mim, Edward superou as minhas expectativas, porque vê-lo me esperando ali era uma das visões mais lindas e sensuais das quais já presenciei.

Finalmente Charlie e eu chegamos ao altar, onde ele me entregou a Edward o cumprimentando como se fosse um filho, deu um suave beijo em minha bochecha esquerda, seguindo para o lado de minha mãe, enquanto Edward beijava a minha testa em um gesto de carinho, respeito e amor.

- Oi. – sussurrou para mim, quando sua mão pegou a minha pude sentir aquela corrente elétrica que nos percorria quando ele me tocava.

- Oi. – sussurrei em resposta, quando viramos para ficar de frente com o Sr. Moore, que celebraria nossa união.

Ele falou de amor, companheirismo, vida, paixão, palavras belas que somente conseguia ouvir com metade de minha atenção, já que a outra metade – que era consideravelmente maior – parecia concentrada no calor em que a mão de Edward transmitia para a minha, me acalmando mais a cada segundo.

Edward e eu optamos por fazer os votos tradicionais, somente incluindo palavras como confiança e eternidade, porque era assim o nosso amor, eterno até mesmo em outro plano.

Depois que dizemos o _"sim"_, Henry e Noah entraram vestidos com seus smokings minúsculos da mesma cor do de seus pais, ladeando Elizabeth que usava um vestido de mangas fofas, feito da mesma renda que o meu, mas sua pequenina cintura estava marcada por uma faixa do mesmo tom dos vestidos de minhas madrinhas, eles estavam lindos e quando vi os três não pude deixar de lembrar que eu estava também gerando uma pequena vida em meu ventre, e que deveria contar logo a Edward.

Elizabeth entregou as alianças ao Sr. Moore que as abençoou, e em seguida Edward pegou a de um aro menor e dizendo que me amaria por toda a vida, seja qual for à dificuldade, deslizando-a pelo meu dedo, e depois beijou suavemente a minha mão onde ela repousaria para todo o sempre. Repeti seu gesto e suas palavras, porém a minha voz estava bem mais baixa, e menos clara que a dele.

O ministro nos declarou marido e mulher, então como o toque de rosas Edward acariciou meu rosto tão suavemente que me sentia nas nuvens, e com um sorriso enorme que era refletidos em seus envolventes olhos verdes Edward me beijou com suavidade.

Nosso _primeiro_ beijo depois de casados.

Mas o que era para ser um beijo simples e delicado, rapidamente se tornou em um beijo urgente e sôfrego, com meus braços indo em volta de seu pescoço e os dele em volta da minha cintura nos trazendo mais próximos um do outro. Nossas línguas se acariciavam como se tivessem dançando um tango, nossas bocas se completavam com magnitude, porém tivemos que quebrar esse beijo maravilhoso, quando Emmett coçou sua garganta divertidamente chamando a nossa atenção.

Cumprimentamos nossos pais, nossos padrinhos e madrinhas, bem como nossos sobrinhos e meu afilhado, e depois quando um a um eles começaram a sair, deixando somente Edward e eu para sermos os últimos sussurrei:

- Parabéns. – ele voltou seu rosto com um sorriso confuso para mim.

- Parabéns para você também Sra. Cullen. – disse com carinho.

Tive que sorrir com duas coisas, pelas palavras de Edward e pelo que eu contaria a seguir. Aproximei-me de seu ouvido para que ninguém pudesse ouvir ou entender o que eu diria a seguir.

- Parabéns porque você será _papai_. – sussurrei. Ele afastou seu rosto de perto do meu e me encarou num misto de felicidade e perplexidade.

- O que você disse Bella? – perguntou reflexivamente, mas acima de um sussurro também.

- Eu estou grávida Edward, descobri há pouco. – sussurrei com meus olhos marejados, assim como os de Edward.

- Mas você tem _certeza_, digo certeza absoluta? – questionou com um sorriso dançando em seu rosto.

- É o que o exame de sangue dizia. – disse timidamente, mordiscando nervosamente meu lábio.

- Você estava desconfiada, então?

- Não… eu somente fiz porque todo mundo estava me dizendo que aqueles sintomas eram de gravidez. – respondi timidamente.

- Eu vou ser _pai_? – perguntou ampliando seu sorriso, eu somente confirmei com um aceno de cabeça. – Você está carregando um filho nosso? – perguntou novamente, e mais uma vez confirmei com um aceno de cabeça, rindo de suas perguntas similares e óbvias. Então ele me puxou para seus braços em um abraço apertado me beijado com fervor, rodando nós dois que ainda estávamos no altar, atraindo a atenção de todos que estavam esperando a nossa saída.

Edward me guiou até a saída embaixo de uma chuva de arroz que caía sobre nós.

A recepção estava linda, mas assim como no dia em que fui com Alice ao Buffet e me senti enjoada com o canapé de salmão, novamente aconteceu o mesmo, que rapidamente e sabidamente Edward o tirou de perto de mim.

Obviamente que as mesas dos nossos padrinhos e amigos mais íntimos que eram ao lado da nossa tal atitude não passou despercebida atraindo risadinhas de todas as minhas madrinhas para o desespero de seus maridos, companheiros e amigos.

Minha mãe Renée com seu maravilhoso vestido azul petróleo, Esme com seu verde esmeralda, e Sue com um amarelo, conversavam animadamente como se fossem amigas de longa data, assim como Charlie, Carlisle e Phil. O sorriso de felicidade que iluminava meu rosto não se dissipava em nenhum segundo, assim como o de Edward.

Depois de cortarmos o bolo, e de dançado a valsa – com todos os homens da família e alguns amigos -, Edward me levou até o bar improvisado, onde se preparava todas as bebidas da festa e pediu um suco de laranja para mim, afirmando que eu deveria ingerir muita vitamina C. Enquanto bebia o meu suco, sob o olhar atento do meu _marido_, ouvimos a voz ressoante de Alice, que nos fez encarar apreensivos.

- Boa noite a todos, a maioria deve me conhecer eu sou Alice Cullen Hale, irmã, apesar de não parecer nada, gêmea do noivo e melhor amiga da noiva. – a sua voz soou divertida no salão, rapidamente nos virando a procura da pequena que pudemos vislumbrar que estava caminhando de um lado para o outro no palco, fazendo seu vestido lilás balançar com delicadeza.

"Eu, meu irmão mais velho James, estávamos decidindo quem faria esse _discurso_ e depois de um par ou ímpar, no qual eu ganhei – sério não sei qual é a dos meus irmãos querendo apostar comigo, mas em fim, vim atestar um pouco sobre a história inexplicável desses dois cabeças duras apaixonados." – disse nos vendo e erguendo sua taça com suco de laranja, por conta de sua gravidez.

"A maioria aqui estava presente na cerimônia de noivado dos dois, então me ouviu relatando sobre a primeira vez que eles se conheceram, hoje, porém eu vou comprovar tudo isso." – disse com um sorriso saudoso, enquanto o telão que tinha se iluminou com uma foto minha com todos os Cullen no meu primeiro dia de Dartmouth, na festa de recepção aos calouros na mansão dos Hale, foto que nem lembrava mais. Mas assim que eu a vi lembrei-me de Edward dizendo que gostaria de ficar ao eu lado.

Várias fotos se seguiram, eu e Edward conversando, ou rindo de alguma coisa. Percebi que eram fotos muito espontâneas e a maioria era de longe, o que me fez ficar curiosa como Alice havia as conseguido.

- Essas fotografias foram gentilmente cedidas pelo departamento de fotografia da Universidade de Dartmouth que fazem registros dos alunos pelo campus, como um memorial para o futuro, e devo dizer que ser nora da reitora e do chanceler da universidade ajuda e muito conseguir algumas coisas. – disse divertida brindando seus sogros, fazendo todo o salão explodir em risadas.

Novas fotos foram passando até que parou em duas que me fez engolir em seco e encarar Edward apreensiva, pois era a de nossas tatuagens idênticas que foram feitas um dia antes dele ir embora para a reabilitação.

- Imagino que vocês devem estar se perguntando o que diabos isso significa, ou o que é isso. – refletiu Alice. – Isso significa que esses dois são _loucos_, um pelo outro. Essa cruz esquisita com essa alça oval em cima para quem não sabe é a cruz de _Ankh_, que é um símbolo egípcio que o cordão entrelaçado com as duas pontas opostas significam os princípios do feminino e masculino, fundamentais para a criação da vida. Em outras palavras, representa a união entre os deuses Osíris e Ísis, que simbolizava a cheia no rio Nilo, fundamental para a sobrevivência da civilização, como um ciclo _eterno_.

"Essa é a história antiga, hoje em dia esse símbolo é atribuído principalmente à _eternidade_, uma vez que os antigos egípcios acreditavam na vida é hoje eu não sei o que motivou os dois a fazerem esse símbolo, e mesmo depois que eles fizeram esse sinal terem ficado uns cinco anos separados, esse símbolo nunca saiu do braço esquerdo do meu irmão, nem das costas de Bella, e olha que como vocês podem ver os dois eram tão malucos que incluíram suas iniciais." – disse indicando o _'B'_ e o _'E'_, que adornava a cruz.

"Mas eu junto com cada um deles, que estavam crentes que estariam _'realizando uma surpresa um para o outro'_, sugeri que agora tatuassem outro símbolo, outro significado." – a imagem mudou mostrando a tatuagem que Alice sugeriu que eu fizesse na segunda-feira depois de ter feito a última prova do vestido, na minha costela em letras elegantes agora tinha os nomes meu e de Edward, acompanhado de uma frase que ela escolheu, e notei – pela fotografia -, que ele havia tatuado o mesmo que eu.

"_Amor omnia vincit_, para quem não sabe o que significa essa frase, ela significa _'o amor vence tudo'_em latim, e é isso que esses dois estão provando para nós hoje, que não importa o que aconteça, não importa quantas pedras apareçam no caminho, quão tortuosa possa ser a estrada em busca do amor, ele sempre irá superar, _vencer_ tudo." – ela disse com um sorriso, marejado de lágrimas.

"Eu sei que vocês gostariam que essa surpresa fosse íntima, e que só iriam descobrir hoje na noite de núpcias de vocês, mas essa é a minha surpresa para os dois, porque essas três palavras significam tudo que só vocês sabem. O que vocês passaram, porque graças a todas essas desventuras estamos hoje aqui reunidos." – ela fez um novo brinde e palmas explodiram pelo salão.

Edward me puxou para um abraço e um beijo avassalador e depois murmurou de forma apaixonada que me amava, e eu mesma nublada pelas lágrimas também disse o quanto eu o amava.

Durante a festa Edward só se afastou de mim em uma única situação: quando ele foi conversar com uma mulher de cabelos castanhos claros, olhos âmbar e rosto gentil. Observei tudo de longe, e quando ele voltou para onde eu estava, nem precisei questioná-lo sobre quem era ele mesmo me disse que aquela era a Doutora Katherine Masen, ginecologista e obstetra amiga da família, em que aceitou nos atender antes de embarcarmos para a nossa Lua de Mel, para saber de quantas semanas eu estava e se tinha algum possível risco.

Finalmente a uma da manhã Alice disse a todos que era hora de se despedir dos noivos, pois precisava aproveitar sua primeira noite de casados, o que foi de total constrangimento para mim. Dessa maneira Edward me guiou para o seu carro, onde seguiríamos para o hotel onde passaríamos a nossa noite de núpcias.

Gentilmente ele me ajudou a entrar em seu Volvo prateado por causa de meu vestido volumoso, e depois que já estava bem acomodada ele fechou a porta e foi para o lado do motorista assumindo a posição. Assim que ele fechou a porta, voltou seu rosto com aquele sorriso radiante para mim.

- Eu te amo, Sra. Cullen. – disse acariciando meu rosto com suas mãos suavemente.

- Eu também te amo, Sr. Cullen. – devolvi sedutoramente, que rapidamente fui presenteada com um beijo apaixonado.

Edward afastou-se de mim, ligando o carro e seguindo para o hotel onde passaríamos a noite.

Eu estava ligeiramente nervosa e observando isso ele ligou uma suave música clássica, pegando em minha mão, fazendo pequenos círculos com seu polegar, me acalmando imediatamente.

O caminho até o The Liberty Hotel foi feito com rapidez, uma vez que o salão onde foi realizado nosso casamento era extremamente perto. Edward parou seu Volvo na porta do mesmo, saindo com agilidade impedindo que o manobrista abrisse a porta para mim, tive que rir do desespero de Edward, assim que ele abriu a porta me ajudou a sair do mesmo e juntos caminhamos para o saguão de entrada, onde fomos saudados por alguns funcionários.

- Sejam bem vindos ao The Liberty Hotel, Sr. e Sra. Cullen, suas bagagens já foram levadas a suíte nupcial de vocês e se me acompanharem indicarei o elevador privativo que os levará até ela. – um jovem com cabelos loiros, meticulosamente penteados e estranhos olhos cinza nos guiou até a porta de madeira escura que ficava o elevador, assim que entramos o jovem deu um leve aceno de cabeça, fechando a porta em seguida.

Assim que as portas douradas do elevador se fecharam, Edward me pegou em seu colo e antes que eu pudesse protestar me beijou. Não era um beijo calmo, era urgente, sôfrego, luxuriante, nossas línguas eram frenéticas uma na boca do outro, exploravam o espaço limitado que eram dedicados a elas com fervor, minhas mãos se trançavam sem incômodo algum entre os cabelos revoltos e bronzes de Edward, que por estar me segurando não podia me explorar com suas mãos.

Muito ao longe ouvi um pequeno sino, mas Edward não ousou separar nossos lábios, e ainda me carregando caminhou para dentro do quarto – que pelo que parecia o elevador se abria dentro do mesmo. Ele deu alguns passos e finalmente parou, e lentamente separando nossos lábios me colocou no chão sobre meus próprios pés.

Mantive meus olhos fechados, enquanto sentia as mãos de Edward alisando com suavidade meu rosto, meus ombros e meus braços, inalando seu cheiro único e envolvente que me inebriava.

Vagarosamente abri meus olhos para encontrar os enlouquecedores olhos verdes de Edward perfurando os meus. Sorri timidamente, enquanto ele retribuía meu sorriso com o seu marcante sorriso torto.

- Enfim sós e casados. – disse suavemente.

- Não totalmente a sós. – disse alisando a minha barriga ainda inexistente sobre a renda do vestido de noiva.

- Você entendeu. – disse divertido, sorri, somente confirmei com a cabeça.

"Hoje eu fiquei o dia todo me lembrando da nossa primeira vez, da sua primeira vez." – tomou uma respiração profunda, antes de continuar. – "Sinto que não fiz nada ou disse algo especial naquele momento há quase dez anos, mas Bella quero que você saiba, desde a primeira vez que eu te vi soube que você tinha sido _feita_ para mim, mas a prova absoluta veio quando nos amamos pela primeira vez, aquela noite."

"Naquela época eu levei aquilo como um sexo absolutamente fascinante e o melhor de toda a minha vida. Estúpido engano, por sorte a minha alma já sabia que a sua outra metade estava ali se conectando a ela, formando um vínculo inquebrável, porque naquela nossa primeira vez nós fizemos _amor_ e não sexo. Sempre nós dois fizemos amor, e hoje só é a prova disso, hoje eu pretendo te _amar_ com toda a reverência que você, minha princesa, minha rainha, dona do meu coração merece." – meus olhos estavam marejados, e sem conseguir retribuir com palavras o que eu senti ao ouvi-lo, puxei Edward para um novo beijo avassalador.

Quebramos o mesmo por conta de nossas respirações irregulares e arfantes que necessitavam de ar, e depois de minimamente recuperada, comecei a tirar o casaco de Edward, depois o colete que ele usava por baixo, seguido da gravata de seda cinza perolado que compunham o conjunto, enquanto ele depositava cálidos e amorosos beijos em meus ombros, deslizando suavemente seus dedos pela parte das minhas costas que estavam nuas pelo vestido.

Desabotoei lentamente os botões da camisa branca, deslizando-a lentamente por seus ombros largos e marcados por músculos leves, mas muito existentes, revelando seu peitoral levemente definido e alvo, que era coberta por uma singela quantidade de pelos bronzes. Beijei a parte que estava exposta com mesura e delicadeza, ouvi um pequeno e baixo gemido saindo pelos lábios de Edward, que enviou ondas de desejo por todo meu corpo.

Com as pontas dos meus dedos desenhei as voltas das _duas_tatuagens que tínhamos iguais. Ele por sua vez depositava beijos abertos e molhados por meus ombros e meu pescoço. Dei um beijo em seu peito, bem em cima do seu coração, e me afastei lentamente dele, e quando fitei seu rosto ele me observava com admiração.

Lentamente ele começou a me virar para que ficasse de costas para ele, e depois que estava de costas ele afastou meus cabelos, onde aproveitou para dar um beijo aberto e molhado em minha nuca, me fazendo arrepiar por conta do desejo e da excitação que me tomava.

Lentamente ele retirou as presilhas que eram de minha avó de meus cabelos colocando em cima de uma mesa próxima a nós. E assim que meus cabelos foram soltos, o castanho avermelhado caiu sobre meus ombros e costas, Edward novamente os afastou, e depositou outro beijo, similar ao anterior em minha nuca.

Porém ele não queria só reivindicar minha nuca, pois passou a beijar com suavidade minhas costas expostas, e quando seus dedos fizeram um caminho de fogo por minha coluna o senti com uma calma sufocante, abrindo os botões cobertos de chiffon branco nas costas do meu vestido.

A cada botão que Edward abria eu sentia o vestindo cedendo, sobre meus seios, e finalmente quando o último botão foi desfeito senti o vestido deslizando por meu corpo e se amontoando em uma massa de chiffon e renda aos meus pés, revelando a lingerie branca que usava por baixo. Ouvi Edward suspirar pesadamente, como se tivesse vendo algo nunca visto antes.

- Perfeita. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, correndo seus dedos por minha pele e inesperadamente me pegou em seu colo, me afastando de onde o meu vestido agora repousava.

Sendo atacada por seus lábios em meu pescoço e em minha boca, me deixando deslumbrada por sua atitude. Só quando ele me colocou suavemente sobre a imensa cama do quarto que pude sentir os lençóis de seda abaixo de mim. Edward afastou seus lábios do meu e me deu um novo sorriso torto.

Suas mãos foram até meu ventre onde ele acariciou com suavidade, e pela primeira vez pude senti o quão dura já estava minha inexistente barriga. Ele deu um suave beijo, e sussurrou, tão baixo que se eu não tivesse prestando atenção nunca ouviria.

- O papai já te ama, assim como sua mamãe.

Assim que ele proferiu aquelas palavras, meus olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas de felicidade, e lançando um olhar e um sorriso de satisfação para mim Edward começou a desfazer a fivela do sapato estilo boneca branco que usava. Depois beijando toda a extensão da minha perna que estava coberta pela meia de seda branca, e quando chegou em minhas coxas soltou o pequeno gancho que ligava ela com a cinta liga de renda.

E com uma suavidade impressionante começou a deslizá-las por minhas pernas, revelando a minha pele. Edward beijou com suavidade meus pés, toda minha perna até o meio das minhas coxas, onde antes terminava a meia, me fazendo ferver em excitação, porém, se afastou ao invés de continuar, para o meu total desespero.

Sorrindo cafajestemente, beijou meus lábios suavemente, se levantando da cama. Rapidamente me apoiei em meus cotovelos para ver o que Edward estava fazendo e o vi retirando seus sapatos, meias, e depois sua calça cinza clara, revelando uma boxer branca. Mordi meu lábio inferior em desejo, recebendo um olhar de pura luxúria de Edward, que instantaneamente veio moldar seu corpo ao meu.

O calor que emanava de seu corpo era alucinante, inebriante, suas mãos corriam por todo o meu corpo, enquanto seus lábios exploravam a linha do meu maxilar, pescoço, clavícula, colo. Mal pude senti quando ele desprendeu a cinta liga de minha cintura a jogando em algum lugar do quarto, porque no segundo seguinte ele libertou meus seios da prisão que o sutiã fazia e assim que eles foram expostos a Edward ambos visualizamos o quanto meus mamilos estavam intumescidos.

No segundo seguinte ele estava beijando, lambendo, sugando, mordiscando a pele sensível dos meus seios, fazendo gemidos e lamúrias saírem por meus lábios. Minhas unhas curtas enterraram na pele das costas de Edward, arranhando levemente, e depois as arrastando para seus cabelos, onde os puxei, sem me preocupar se estava forte ou não.

Todavia, ele conseguiu fazer com que eu os soltasse e passou a descer seus beijos por minha barriga, dedicando um tempo ao meu umbigo, e depois aos ossos da minha bacia, onde com tanta suavidade que só ele podia começou a deslizar a última peça remanescente em meu corpo, revelando a minha intimidade a ele.

Edward jogou minha calcinha em algum lugar que não pude ver, pois minha visão foi totalmente nublada quando senti os lábios dele em meu sexo. Um gemido alto e retumbante, que foi a satisfação de Edward, que sorriu contra o meu ponto que estava pulsante por ele. Ele deu um aberto e molhado beijo ali, e se afastou, o que fez ecoar um gemido de protesto dos meus lábios.

- Já te disse, eu vou fazer _amor_ com você, e creio que nós brincamos muito um com o outro hoje eu mereço o grande prêmio. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Com uma rapidez surpreendente ele se afastou de mim e num piscar de olhos retirou sua boxer, revelando seu membro já ereto e pulsante. Só de vê-lo nu soltei um gemido de desejo, como eu precisava dele dentro de mim. E questão de segundos ele já estava em cima de mim, controlando seu peso pelos seus braços, enquanto seu membro tocava com ansiedade minha intimidade.

Edward passou um de seus braços sobre a minha cintura, colando nossos corpos nus um ao outro, enquanto sua outra mão se trançava em meio aos meus cabelos, me puxando para um beijo apaixonado, enquanto o sentia mergulhando serenamente em mim, com toda a volúpia do seu membro.

Soltei um gemido que foi abafado pelos lábios de Edward. Ele evitou se movimentar para que eu me acostumasse com seu tamanho em mim. E quando comecei a relaxar ele passou a se movimentar lentamente dentro de mim, levando nossas mãos acima da minha cabeça, e enlaçando nossos dedos.

Nossos olhos estavam presos um ao outro, era paixão, amor, desejo, luxúria, gratidão, inúmeras emoções e sentimentos que corriam entre nossos olhares. Eu mantinha um sorriso em meus lábios, assim como ele mantinha nos seus.

Ele intensificou seus movimentos de vai e vem, o abracei com as minhas pernas, para que o contato de nossas intimidades fosse maior. Edward gemia praticamente em uníssono comigo, comecei a sentir a minha pulsação e meus batimentos cardíacos acelerando, assim como os dele, minha intimidade se contraiu, junto com todos os meus músculos, bem como os de Edward, um tremor em minha barriga a fez encolher, enquanto nosso suor se misturava em nossa fragrância perfeita, a sensação de entrega dominando nossos corpos como se fosse um só e ambos gemendo alucinadamente um o nome do outro chegamos ao ápice juntos.

Edward se manteve dentro de mim, controlando seu peso, acariciando meu rosto, afastando meus cabelos que grudaram em meu rosto com o suor, e me beijando com suavidade.

- Como eu senti falta disso. – disse contra meus lábios.

- Não tanto quanto eu. – murmurei da mesma forma.

- Duvido. – devolveu divertido, me beijando com urgência, invertendo nossas posições, fazendo com que eu ficasse por cima dele.

Amamo-nos mais duas vezes aquela noite, cheios de paixão e amor, nossos olhos perfurando um ao outro, nossos dedos interligados, como seria daqui para eternidade, e quando dormirmos foi nos braços do outro, sentindo o calor um do outro.

Na manhã seguinte, Edward me acordou com seus beijos pelo meu corpo, e depois de um café – na cama -, com frutas, sucos, pães e alguns chás. Tomamos um maravilhoso banho de banheira juntos, onde novamente nos amamos com intensidade. Mesmo estando cansada com _tantas_ atividades, me troquei e fomos até a casa de Carlisle e Esme nos despedir de todos, uma vez que nosso tempo foi reduzido devido a minha consulta com a obstetra, e para que no começo da noite pudéssemos embarcar no avião onde partiríamos para nossa Lua de Mel, que seria num lugar que eu não fazia ideia, porque Edward mantinha segredo de mim, e nem Alice muito menos James – que haviam planejado com ele -, queriam me contar onde seria.

Depois do almoço que Esme nos proporcionou, com a presença de meus pais e alguns amigos mais íntimos nossos. Aproveitamos que estavam todos ali e contamos sobre a minha gravidez, minha mãe, Esme e Sue pareciam que iam explodir de felicidade, Carlisle, Charlie e Phil se abraçavam se cumprimentando por serem avôs de seu filho caçula e de sua menininha, respectivamente.

Como as meninas já sabiam, elas rapidamente começaram com alguns planos, mas logo tratei de cortar suas asinhas, pois quem iria decidir sobre meu bebê seria só eu e Edward, sem intervenção de ninguém, muito menos de Alice, que já havia decidido sobre o nosso noivado e casamento. Óbvio que a baixinha ficou ressentida, mas ela concordou quando estipulou que seria ela quem escolheria os móveis do quarto do bebê.

Nós nos despedimos deles logo depois das três da tarde, pois senão chegaríamos atrasados em minha consulta, e como não tive que me preocupar com malas, uma vez que Alice havia arrumado a minha e a de Edward, para a minha total frustração que só saberia aonde iríamos quando estivesse dentro do avião.

Edward continuava com seu sorriso contagiante no rosto enquanto dirigia seu carro. Pude notar que estávamos próximos ao hospital que Edward trabalhava, mas foi num edifício com vidros espelhados que ele parou o carro. Notei que aquele era um daqueles condomínios onde somente médicos poderiam se instalar.

Edward abriu a porta – como sempre – do carro para que eu descesse, e começou a me guiar até a entrada do mesmo, que estava fechada, mas logo um senhor de idade veio até a porta perguntando se éramos os Cullen, e com a confirmação de Edward ele liberou a entrada para nós.

A cada passo que dávamos em direção ao elevador, e depois a cada andar que este avançava, eu me sentia cada vez mais nervosa, nem mesmo a mão quente de Edward parecia controlar meu nervosismo e ansiedade, e quando o elevador parou no décimo primeiro andar comecei a tremer ligeiramente. Edward sussurrou palavras em meu ouvido tentando me tranquilizar, mas elas foram em vão.

Uma porta se abriu ao fundo no longo corredor e de onde estávamos pude vislumbrar os cabelos castanhos claros da Dra. Katherine Masen, que sem o vestido negro e longo que usava na noite anterior parecia muito mais jovem do que aparentava, ela sorria amavelmente para nós.

Ela nos cumprimentou animadamente e depois de uma pequena conversa conosco onde ela nos parabenizou não só pelo casamento, mas também pela gravidez, soube que ela era uma prima de Esme, o que foi uma surpresa e tanto para mim.

Respondendo algumas dúvidas minhas, ou a grande dúvida minha, a do por que a injeção de anticoncepcional que tomava regularmente há quase seis anos, não fez efeito. Ela explicou que pode ter sido porque meu organismo se acostumou com o medicamento, e deixou de fazer efeito, ou que talvez fosse porque estava próximo a tomar uma nova dose, e ele não completou seu período total de eficiência. Mas ela garantiu que eram somente suposições, já que quando o destino quer algo, nada, nem ninguém pode interferir nele.

Gentilmente Kathy – como ela pediu que eu a chamasse -, indicou que fosse até a sala ao lado para que pudéssemos fazer uma ultrassonografia, enquanto ela aguardava um fax do laboratório em que eu fiz o meu exame de sangue indicando as quantidades de hormônios que meu corpo estava produzindo. Aparentemente a primeira folha do meu exame também fora descartada por Alice, quando essa juntou meus pertences no quarto do SPA.

Edward se sentou numa cadeira ao lado da maca em que estava e ficou segurando minha mão, enquanto do outro lado da maca estava à médica e o aparelho que veríamos o feto. Ela aplicou o frio e transparente gel em minha barriga e começou a movimentar o aparelho, e imediatamente no monitor apareceu à pequena e esbranquiçada imagem.

Apesar de não entender muito bem o que ela falava a mim e a Edward, que a perguntava e dizia outras coisas, imediatamente meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas devido à emoção de _ver_ que sim eu carregava uma vida em meu ventre, e essa vida era fruto do amor que Edward e eu sentíamos um pelo outro.

Logo Kathy limpou o gel da minha barriga e Edward me ajudou a vestir as blusas que usava, para retornarmos ao consultório, onde ela explicaria algumas coisas para mim.

Eu ainda estava emocionada com a sensação de ter certeza que estava grávida, e Edward parecia compartilhar da mesma emoção que a minha, pois quando ela nos deixou sozinhos ele me puxou para um suave beijo, onde disse que me amava e que saber que eu estava esperando um filho seu foi o melhor presente de casamento que eu poderia lhe dar, nem se comparando com o que ele iria me presentear em breve.

Óbvio que ele não disse o que era com a desculpa de que era surpresa, para a minha total frustração.

Kathy, quando voltamos a ocupar as cadeiras em frente a sua mesa, me explicou sem a utilização de termos médicos que pelo que parecia o feto estava se desenvolvendo com perfeição e indicou a possibilidade de serem gêmeos, uma vez que a genética de Edward permitia essa hipótese.

Depois de analisar as taxas dos meus hormônios e passar os mesmos a Edward ela afirmou que eu estava com oito semanas de gestação, e que pelo que parecia a criança foi gerada na semana de dezesseis a vinte e dois de novembro.

Assim que ela disse a data, imediatamente a minha mente tentou se recordar aquela semana, foi à semana que eu havia _abandonado_ Edward, eu tinha deixado seu apartamento no dia dezoito, e que me lembrou de que só havíamos feito amor, uma vez, naquela semana.

- _Piano_. – sussurrou Edward e eu em uníssono, pelo que parecia ambos estávamos fazendo a mesma conta, e dando um sorriso cúmplice a Edward, que me retribuiu, minha mente foi tomada pelas lembranças daquela noite.

.

.

_Edward estava tocando uma melodia suave que ele compôs para mim, enquanto eu estava meio sentada, meio deitada sobre o sofá o observando tomando uma taça de vinho tinto. A camisola de seda com aplicações de renda contrastavam com a minha pele alva, e com o sofá areia. _

_Enquanto tocava, Edward lançava olhares luxuriantes e apaixonados em minha direção me fazendo corar e derreter de paixão por esse homem que possui os mais envolventes olhos que já me fitaram. _

_Inesperadamente Edward errou uma nota e afastou suas mãos das teclas de marfim do piano, e virou seu corpo na direção do sofá em que eu estava._

_- Bella, vem aqui. – pediu indicando o banco em que estava sentado, que havia um espaço vago. Lentamente depositei a minha taça de cristal com o líquido avermelhado em cima da mesinha de centro e caminhei até onde aquele Adônis estava me estendendo sua mão._

_Edward vestia somente uma bermuda leve, que normalmente usava para dormir, deixando em evidência seu peitoral levemente definido por músculos e o pequeno tufo de pelos bronzes em seu centro._

_- Pecaminosamente atraente. – disse enquanto caminhava até ele, que parecia entorpecido pelo movimento dos meus quadris e pelo do movimento que meu peito fazia ao respirar, revelando sob a camisola meus mamilos intumescidos._

_Estendi a minha mão para que pegasse a dele e em um movimento rápido Edward me puxou para o seu colo, que foi uma atitude meio surpreendente para mim._

_- Ei… você quer me matar de susto? – ralhei brincalhona._

_- Matar de susto não… talvez de _prazer_. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo um arrepio de desejo passar por todo o meu corpo. Edward sorriu presunçoso quando viu a resposta do mesmo._

_- Então vamos para aquela cama gigante que fica no quarto, ou quem sabe, você queira me ter _novamente_ no tapete da sala? – disse sedutoramente._

_- Na verdade amor, eu tenho outra ideia. – disse, começando a correr sua mão por minha coxa, embaixo da minha camisola, a apertando suavemente, enquanto seus dedos se enrolavam pela fina tira de elástico da calcinha de renda que eu usava._

_- Que ideia? – perguntei curiosa, enquanto enlaçava minhas mãos entre seus cabelos bronzes e depositava beijos sensuais por seus ombros, pescoço, ouvido, linha do maxilar, em todo seu rosto, e por último em sua boca, onde o que era para ser um beijo cálido rapidamente se tornou um beijo urgente, voluptuoso e luxuriante._

_Nossas bocas se encaixam com perfeição, nossas línguas se provocavam onde estávamos conectados, dançando juntas, se acariciando. Os lábios de Edward se fecharam entre os meus, enquanto ele mordiscava levemente meu lábio superior, fazendo uma lamúria soar entre nossos lábios. Percebi, ele dando um sorriso ainda durante o beijo, enquanto suas mãos ágeis retiravam minha calcinha._

_Abri meus olhos enervada, os olhos de Edward estavam fixos nos meus e creio que a minha expressão era questionadora, porque logo ele me respondeu._

_- Eu quero fazer amor com você aqui, sobre o meu _piano_, podendo ouvir a melodia que nossos corpos juntos irão fazer. – disse com suavidade, retirando a camisola que vestia, não conseguia expressar qualquer palavra, ainda estava em choque pela sua proposta. _

_Porém, quando estava já nua que senti a respiração de Edward contra meu seio que voltei a minha consciência, tentando afastar nossos corpos._

_- Edward, não podemos, vamos quebrar seu piano, e… e… – mas fui impossibilitada de continuar a protestar quando a boca quente e molhada dele capturou meu seio, o lambendo, mordiscando, beijando, sugando, um gemido gutural escapou por meus lábios contra a minha vontade._

_- Por favor, Bella. – Edward pediu afastando sua boca de meu seio, e me fitando com seus perturbadores olhos verdes, numa expressão de cachorro pidão, digna de Alice, até mesmo com um pequeno bico. – Essa é a minha fantasia, te amar sobre o meu piano, e se eventualmente acontecer algo a ele, terá valido a pena._

_Pisquei meus olhos seguidas vezes, atordoada. Edward permanecia com seu olhar fixo ao meu, a confissão de sua fantasia tinha me deixado atordoada, e vendo a expectativa naquele rosto somente confirmei que eu aceitava com um pequeno aceno de cabeça, que o fez sorrir vitorioso, e capturando meus lábios em um novo beijo avassalador._

_Enquanto nos beijávamos Edward mudou a posição do meu corpo para que agora além de estar sentada em seu colo o abraçava com minhas pernas, fazendo com que a minha intimidade nua roçasse com a dele que ainda estava coberta pela bermuda._

_Subitamente ele nos levantou, e eu acreditei – momentaneamente – que ele havia decidido ir ao quarto, mas quase que imediatamente a minha esperança se esquivou. Ele me sentou sobre as teclas que antes tocava. E quando o peso do meu corpo entrou em contato com elas um som grave e longo preencheu as paredes da sala._

_Edward se afastou de mim, me admirando, e durante o tempo que parecia me estudar ali a sua mercê, nua, totalmente _aberta_ a ele, tirou sua bermuda, revelando sua ereção pulsante. Meus olhos queimaram de desejo quando o vi nu, e esperando o momento que ele iria me penetrar, fechei meus olhos novamente._

_Porém, não senti o membro de Edward, mas sim suas mãos, acariciando minhas coxas suavemente. Abri meus olhos e pude ver Edward, beijando e mordiscando a parte interna da minha coxa._

_Movimentei-me indo um pouco para frente para poder ter o contato dos lábios de Edward onde eu necessitava, e assomando-se com meu gemido quando ele mordeu um pouco forte minha virilha próximo onde eu necessitava dele, as teclas do piano ressoaram um tom entre o grave e o agudo._

_Ele sorriu malicioso, voltando a me sentar sobre o marfim das teclas, soando outro som. Minha respiração estava pesada e arfante, era enlouquecedor para mim quando Edward me provocava dessa maneira. Ele se sentou no banco do piano, porém muito próximo de onde eu estava._

_Minhas pernas foram colocadas por ele em seus ombros, e no segundo seguinte a língua de Edward me invadia. Um gemido animalesco saiu de meus lábios, enquanto sentia Edward movimentando sua língua da esquerda para a direita, de cima para baixo, ou com movimentos circulares. _

_Ele mordiscava, sugava meu clitóris alucinadamente, fazendo palavras desconexas saírem por meus lábios. Todavia, em nenhum segundo sequer ele afastou sua boca e sua língua da minha intimidade. Eu sentia o suor emanando de meu corpo e deslizando sobre a minha pele._

_Sua língua continuava a me provocar, fazendo movimentos alucinados, prendendo meus grandes lábios ou meu clitóris em seus dentes, e depois passava sua língua suavemente por cima, amortecendo a dor, fazendo todo meu corpo ansiar por mais. Eu me movimentava, fazendo com que o rosto de Edward ficasse mais preso em meio as minhas pernas, e ele não decepcionava me provocando com seus lábios e sua língua._

_Logo notei minha pulsação e meus batimentos cardíacos acelerando, meus músculos se contraíam seguidas e involuntárias vezes, o tremor em minha barriga se espalhava como ondas por todo o meu corpo, a sensação da entrega me dominando, e gritando o nome de Edward, cheguei ao meu primeiro orgasmo da noite. _

_Senti meu líquido quente escorrendo de minha entrada, enquanto Edward o chupava se deliciando do meu sabor. Eu queria vê-lo, mas minha visão estava turva e minha respiração arfante._

_Edward se afastou de mim e novas notas soaram do instrumento quando inesperadamente ele se levantou e me colocou sobre o espaço plano antes da aba de afinação, do qual se erguia uma tampa para se colocar partituras – que sempre ficava fechada no piano de Edward. Novamente notas desconexas soaram com a perda do contato._

_Rapidamente ele capturou meus lábios em um beijo urgente, que pude sentir meu gosto em sua boca, enquanto ele me preenchia com sua magnânima ereção. Um gemido saiu de nossos lábios, exatamente no mesmo segundo em que meus pés tocavam as extremidades das teclas do piano, soando agudo e grave ao mesmo tempo._

_Edward não esperou eu me acostumar com seu tamanho, isso já não era mais necessário, então começou a se movimentar num ritmo incisivo dentro de mim. Acordes musicais ecoavam nas paredes, as mãos de Edward estavam em minhas costas, me trazendo cada vez mais perto dele. Minhas mãos puxavam enlouquecidamente os cabelos bronzes de Edward, tentando trazer sua boca a minha, que parecia grudada em meu pescoço e colo._

_Foi então que um som, como um baque surdo, seguido de um tintilar tomou o cômodo, e rapidamente tanto eu quanto Edward, nos voltamos para a origem do som, sem desvincular nossos sexos, e pude perceber que a aba que protege as amarras e as claves de afinação, havia se fechado. _

_Edward pareceu contemplar aquilo vitorioso, fazendo meu corpo se deitar sobre o ébano negro do instrumento._

_- Tentador. – sussurrou. – Sua pele parece com a lua em meio a esse negro. – completou sedutoramente._

_Continuando a se mover dentro de mim, alternando movimentos rápidos e lentos, começou a beijar meus seios, o vão entre eles, minha barriga, fazendo com que seus lábios e sua língua me tirassem qualquer capacidade de pensar._

_Os sons das teclas que ainda eram pressionadas por meus pés saíam abafadas, já que agora a aba de afinação, que servia para dar amplitude ao som estava fechada, mas nem mesmo assim deixou de serem eróticos os sons que retumbava._

_Os cabelos de Edward grudavam na pele dos meus seios e da minha barriga devido ao suor que emanavam de nossos corpos, fazendo o _nosso_ aroma de amor, paixão e luxúria contaminar todo o ar a nossa volta. _

_Novamente minha pulsação e meus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram, meus músculos se contraíram, Edward pareceu notar também, pois passou a intensificar seus movimentos e tive que agradecer pelas rodas nos três pés do piano estarem travadas, porque ou este estaria encostado em uma das janelas do apartamento._

_Com movimentos mais rápidos, e mais contínuos, pude sentir agora os músculos de Edward se contraírem e imediatamente o tremor em minha barriga, sinalizando que estava próximo a minha entrega completa me tomou, e gemendo e dizendo o quanto eu o amava cheguei mais uma vez ao meu ápice. Mas ele ainda não havia chego e aumentando para uma velocidade quase que sobrenatural seus movimentos, continuamos a gemer um o nome do outro._

_Novamente fui tomada por aquela sensação de entrega, e pela terceira vez, entretanto com Edward agora chegávamos a um novo ápice de prazer, pude sentir seu glorioso líquido sendo jorrado dentro de mim, me deixando a cada segundo mais completa. _

_Ele apoiou sua testa quente e suada em minha barriga que também queimava e estava molhada de suor, e pude sentir a sua respiração quente e arfante contra a minha pele. _

_Edward não ousou sair de mim, enquanto nos recuperávamos, e depois que nossas respirações estavam menos arfantes, ele me puxou – ainda dentro dele – em seu colo sentando no banco do piano._

_Nossos olhares perfuraram um ao outro, a aura de paixão e amor que nos envolvia era palpável, e mesmo com os olhos abertos nos beijamos cheios de carinho e amor. Pude sentir o membro de Edward se tornando mais uma vez rígido dentro de mim. Quebramos o beijo e nos encaramos, sentindo a pulsação frenética onde estávamos conectados._

_- Eu te amo. – Edward proclamou._

_- Eu também te amo. – devolvi, para em seguida completar: – Faça amor novamente comigo. – e estimulado pelas minhas palavras ele começou a erguer seu quadril, mas vendo que não adiantaria, levou suas mãos a minha cintura, estabelecendo o nosso ritmo e depois que eu havia entendido como Edward queria passei a cavalgar nele, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam minhas coxas, costas, seios, retirando meus cabelos de meu rosto e pescoço, e depois os beijando._

_Não demorou muito para que ambos chegássemos juntos a esfera máxima do prazer, e depois de algum tempo, mesmo exaustos devido à intensidade como nos amamos, Edward saiu de dentro de mim, e comigo sonolenta em seus braços me levou para o nosso quarto, onde nos deitou em nossa cama, ainda abraçados dormimos o sono dos enamorados._

.

.

- _Edward_? _Bella_? – escutei a voz de Kathy nos chamando ao fundo, tirando-me rapidamente das minhas lembranças, que pude perceber Edward também estava vivenciando o mesmo que eu estava.

- Perdão Kathy o que você estava dizendo sobre os hormônios? – questionou Edward confuso. Ela deu uma gargalhada silenciosa, e rapidamente tratei de me desculpar.

- Humm… er… _desculpa_. – murmurei envergonhada. Ela deu uma risada tímida, antes de dizer de maneira inocente.

- Achei que tinha perdido os dois para algum _piano_. – Edward deu uma risada nervosa, enquanto eu corava violentamente.

Ela disse que aparentemente a minha gravidez estava correndo perfeitamente – até o momento -, e que não oferecia risco nenhum, somente instruiu Edward a levar seu estetoscópio e seu esfigmomanômetro para verificar a minha pressão arterial duas vezes ao dia durante o tempo que estaríamos viajando.

Edward disse que já previa isso e já estava o levando. Ela ficou feliz pela agilidade de Edward, e disse que na minha próxima consulta em um mês e meio – que seria o tempo da nossa Lua de Mel -, ela poderia afirmar com certeza se eu estava mesmo esperando gêmeos e talvez o sexo do bebê ou dos bebês.

Kathy nos desejou parabéns novamente pela minha gravidez, com votos de que fizéssemos uma boa viagem e que aproveitássemos o tempo em que ficaríamos longe de tudo e de todos. Depois de nos abraçar carinhosamente, Edward e eu seguimos ao elevador, que agora parecia bem maior e menos sufocante que antes.

Deixamos o edifício e logo estávamos dentro do Volvo prateado de Edward seguindo para o aeroporto internacional de Boston. Felizmente, por ser domingo, as ruas da cidade estavam quase desertas e chegamos ao nosso destino com uma hora e meia de antecedência.

Na sala de embarque descobri que nosso voo era para Paris, mas quando questionei Edward a respeito disso ele afirmou que seria apenas uma parada.

Quando estávamos confortavelmente sentados nas largas poltronas da primeira classe, me lembrei de que Edward disse que tinha uma surpresa para mim.

- Qual é a surpresa que você disse que iria me presentear em breve, na sala da ultrassonografia? – inquiri, enquanto ele afagava meu rosto que estava encostado em seu peito. Ele deu uma risada, que me fez afastar dele, para encarar seu rosto.

- Você quer mesmo ver sua surpresa, Sra. Cullen? – perguntou arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas. Confirmei com um aceno de cabeça. Então ele enfiou a mão no bolso interno de seu casaco e retirou uma caixinha negra não muito grande.

O encarei estarrecida, Edward sabia que eu odiava quando ele me dava presentes ostensivos, mas ele simplesmente deu de ombros, me instigando a abri-lo.

- Bella, abra que você entenderá o que significa, é uma herança de família. – disse soando um pouco mandão. Com as mãos trêmulas abri a caixinha, e nada superou o que eu vi.

Era uma pulseira provavelmente de ouro branco, e no seu centro feito havia o brasão dos Cullen com alguns pontos de esmeralda e diamante. Fitei aquilo de boca aberta, não acreditando que Edward estava me presenteando com aquilo, era demais eu não poderia aceitar.

- Edward, eu não posso aceitar. – disse fechando a caixinha e devolvendo a ele.

- Bella, todos nós presenteamos as nossas _senhoras_ com alguma joia com o brasão da nossa família. Ou vai dizer que você nunca notou a pulseira e o pingente que Alice usa desde que vocês se conheceram? E depois que ela casou com Jasper sua pulseira ganhou outro pingente com o brasão dos Hale? – questionou, somente neguei com a cabeça.

"Nunca reparou também naquele imenso colar que Rose usa com um pingente gigante?" – novamente neguei com a cabeça. – "Então sem chances de você ter notado que Veronica usa um anel em seu indicador da mão esquerda com o brasão?" – perguntou divertido.

- Não Edward, eu nunca havia reparada nisso, eu somente vi uma pulseira parecida com essa em sua mãe. – sussurrei. Ele sorriu brilhantemente antes de me responder.

- É verdade, minha mãe usa uma parecida com essa, só que a dela é um pouco maior e de ouro amarelo. Então você minha linda esposa irá aceitar esse singelo sinal de que agora pertence a minha família? – perguntou divertido, somente confirmei com a cabeça, enquanto Edward retirava a pulseira de sua caixinha e colocava delicadamente em meu pulso esquerdo.

O nosso voo até Paris foi bastante tranquilo, acabei adormecendo sobre o peito de Edward, que fazia um suave cafuné em meus cabelos. Ficamos duas semanas na capital francesa, conhecendo museus, monumentos, tudo que só a cidade Luz pode oferecer.

Enquanto estávamos no aeroporto esperando o voo que nos levaria a Grécia entramos em contato com nossos familiares, e acabamos por descobrir que Alice não esperava só um bebê, mas sim dois; uma menina e um menino que iriam se chamar Madeleine e Phillip.

Nosso um mês nas Ilhas Gregas foi fascinante. Edward e eu aproveitamos a privacidade que nos era oferecida, não só no hotel como nas praias, para namorarmos, passávamos horas apenas abraçados observando o sol sumir entre o mar azul turquesa, para que a noite azul marinho, com a lua de prata iluminasse o mar que agora parecia ser negro.

Minha barriga começou a crescer visivelmente enquanto estávamos longe de todos e Edward ficava horas conversando com ela, contando as histórias mais loucas sobre sua infância, ou sobre nós dois, o que me fazia gargalhar.

Mas infelizmente a nossa vida longe desse lugar paradisíaco nos chamava e assim retornamos a Boston, onde fomos recebidos por todos os irmãos Cullen e seus companheiros, pois vieram nos intimar a ir à casa de Esme e Carlisle onde estaria ocorrendo um jantar.

Depois em que nós apreciamos o jantar, rimos e entregamos os presentes que havíamos trazido a eles, Edward e eu retornamos ao nosso apartamento, que na nossa ausência havia sido totalmente redecorado.

Pelo que parecia Esme queria nos surpreender com a nova decoração e reforma que fora feito em tempo recorde, um mês e meio.

A parede que dividia o apartamento vizinho ao nosso havia sido demolida, fazendo com que todo o décimo sétimo andar e último do prédio fosse nosso. A sala havia se tornado mais ampla. Novos sofás brancos e poltronas negras decoravam o lugar, que agora era marcado pela decoração preto e branco. O piano negro de Edward ficava próximo à janela como sempre, mas em uma posição diferente da de antes, fazendo que ele tivesse um lugar só para ele. Uma mesa de jantar de madeira bastante escura contrastava com as cadeiras de estofados brancos.

Por toda a sala havia inúmeras fotos minha e de Edward, juntos em preto e branco, mas a que chamava mais a atenção, talvez por ser a maior, era a que ficava atrás do sofá, que assim que bati os olhos vi que era a do nosso casamento, um registro do momento em que contava a Edward que eu estava grávida, e ele me abraçava e me olhava apaixonadamente. E em cima dessa fotografia a frase que tínhamos tatuado iguais, na artimanha de Alice.

_Amor omnia vincit_.

Depois de observarmos a sala, com relutância e preguiça de observar o restante do nosso novo apartamento, seguimos para o nosso quarto, que também havia sido redecorado, agora ele era vermelho e branco, e bem mais amplo – notei que a parede que era de outro quarto também havia sido demolida ali -, e no centro acima da nossa cama tinha a fotografia de um beijo nosso durante o casamento, e da mesma maneira que na sala, acima dela, tinha a fase em latim, "_o amor vence tudo"_.

.

_Seis meses depois…_

.

Estava deitada na sala de TV do nosso apartamento, que agora contava com mais três quartos, dos quais dois estavam decorados a espera de seus novos habitantes. Os bebês que esperava de Edward, que como ficamos sabendo quando retornamos da nossa Lua de Mel, eram gêmeos, mais precisamente um casal.

Alice havia tido Madeleine e Phillip no final de maio, e enquanto ela era cópia fiel da mãe, ele era um Jasper em miniatura, e como podemos observar, as personalidades haviam sido invertidas.

Enquanto Madeleine era quietinha e tranquila, Phillip era hiperativo, querendo sempre chamar a atenção de todos, o que resultou em uma observação de Esme quando notamos essa semelhança entre o pequeno e a sua mãe, que afirmou que Alice desde que nasceu gostava de chamar a atenção, fazendo com que às vezes ela esquecesse momentaneamente Edward, que era uma criança tranquila.

Era uma tarde abafada em Boston, o verão assim como o último inverno parecia sofrer as consequências do aquecimento global, que enquanto a estação invernal foi marcada por nevascas e baixas temperaturas; já a veraneia era pelo sol terrivelmente quente e as altas temperaturas todos os dias.

Edward estava de folga do hospital em que havia feito dois dias de plantão seguidos para que pudéssemos ter o nosso último fim de semana – uma vez que em quatro dias os gêmeos iriam nascer -, sozinhos tranquilamente sem ser interrompidos, e fazia uma massagem suave em meus pés, que estavam sobre seu colo enquanto assistíamos um musical na televisão.

Seu toque era tão suave que estava quase adormecendo sobre as vozes dos atores no filme, mas fui desperta da minha calmaria pelos chutes e movimentos dos meus bebês em meu ventre. Imediatamente levei minhas mãos a minha enorme barriga, e pude senti-los se movendo.

Porém, uma dor forte me fez gemer um pouco alto, imediatamente Edward parou sua massagem em meus pés e me encarou temeroso, mas a dor que sentia em meu abdômen parecia que iria rasgar minha pele e triturar meus ossos.

Creio que Edward deve ter percebido algo que por conta da minha dor não pude perceber, pois, no segundo seguinte ele estava me pegando em seu colo, e pedindo para que Lucy – empregada que foi contratada para me ajudar nas atividades domésticas -, pegasse a mala que seria levada a maternidade, rapidamente a senhora de cabelos loiros esbranquiçados estava ao nosso lado abrindo a porta do elevador para que entrássemos.

Edward parecia mais nervoso do que nunca, como se quisesse que o elevador descesse mais rápido, e quando estávamos na garagem rapidamente desativou o alarme de seu Volvo, passou algumas instruções a Lucy que não pude entender, por uma nova torrente de dor. Com suavidade ele me colocou deitada no banco de trás de seu carro, sussurrando para que tivesse calma, que já estávamos chegando ao hospital.

Ao longe escutei a voz de Lucy, e depois a de Edward gritando alguma coisa a alguém. Mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção no que ele dizia, pois as minhas dores aumentavam mais e mais a cada segundo.

Felizmente chegamos ao hospital em tempo recorde, Edward me tirou do banco em que estava deitada, me colocando sobre uma maca que praticamente se materializou ao lado do carro. Senti a maca em movimento enquanto Edward passava algumas instruções a alguém, mas logo ele estava ao meu lado com um sorriso dançando em seus lábios, e os olhos marejados.

- Acho que nossos bebês quiseram vir um mês antes do aniversário da mamãe. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto levantava minha cabeça, e parecia soltar o meu cabelo que estava preso em um coque mal feito. Tentei sorrir, mas uma nova dor me tomou, mas lá estava à mão de Edward junto a minha, me fazendo apertar a sua com demasiada força.

Em algum lugar próximo escutei a voz de Carlisle e Kathy, mas as dores agora estavam ficando insuportáveis, me fazendo me concentrar somente nelas.

Acredito que em algum ponto da batalha contra a dor que sentia eu fui sedada, pois acordei muito tempo depois sem nenhuma dor lacerante, nem a protuberância em minha barriga em um quarto verde claro com algumas flores e atenciosos olhos verdes me fitando. Edward parecia exausto, mas felicíssimo.

- Oi. – murmurou, acariciando meu rosto, que mesmo sob seu toque suave fez a minha pele queimar.

- Oi. – sibilei acima de um sussurro. – Onde _eles_ estão? – perguntei ansiosa.

- Estão descansando, logo eles irão vir visitar sua mamãe. – disse, para depois depositar um suave beijo em minha testa. – Agora descansa meu amor, você foi _incrível_ hoje.

E com as palavras tranquilizadoras de Edward eu voltei a adormecer, sentindo uma corrente elétrica passando pelo meu braço e se concentrando em minha mão.

Edward me despertou algum tempo depois com suaves beijos em meu rosto dizendo que antes de ver nossos filhos eu precisava ingerir alguma coisa, ou não teria força para amamentá-los.

Depois de um, digamos _café da manhã_, que eu tinha absoluta certeza ser proveniente da cozinha de Esme, uma enfermeira com seus cinquenta e poucos anos trouxe um berço com rodinhas em que duas das crianças mais lindas que eu já vi pareciam dormir tranquilamente. Sorri emocionada com a visão de duas pequenas pessoinhas que tinham a pele tão clara quanto a minha e de Edward.

E quando os segurei os dois em meu colo pude sentir meu coração triplicar de tamanho para caber às três pessoas mais importantes do meu mundo. Edward além de ser um pai coruja, gostaria de registrar todos os momentos de seus filhos, pois enquanto eu os amamentava tirava várias fotos.

Ao longo dos dois dias que ficamos no hospital recebi a visita de todos meus parentes e amigos. Meu pai Charlie e sua esposa Sue; minha mãe Renée e meu padrasto Phil; Carlisle e Esme; Jacob, Noah e Leah – que acabei sabendo que estava grávida agora de uma menina -; Alice e Jasper; James, Veronica e David; Emmett, Rosalie, Elizabeth, Henry e Natalie; Tanya e Heidi; Alec e Felix; Seth – irmão de Leah e meu irmão por consideração -, com sua noiva Liv.

Eu gostava da presença de todos eles, mas nada se comparava a quando estava somente Edward, eu e nossos dois pequenos, que ao longo dos dias podemos perceber que o nosso menino havia herdado a cor de meu cabelo, mas a maneira desalinhada era do pai, assim como seus olhos verdes do mesmo tom dos de Edward.

Por sua vez nossa menina havia herdado a cor exótica dos cabelos de Edward – bronzes, porém estes eram levemente encaracolados, como os meus e seus olhos eram do mesmo castanho chocolate que os meus.

Felizmente voltamos para a nossa casa que estava abarrotada de presentes aos dois e flores e cartões de felicitações a mim e Edward.

Levamos _Evan Anthony_ e _Jennifer Claire_ Cullen para o nosso quarto que por alguns dias seriam onde eles ficariam, e quando os colocamos sobre a colcha branca com detalhes vermelhos da nossa cama e Edward se sentou ao meu lado vi que meu mundo estava completo, pois agora existiam duas provas concretas do amor incondicional, irrevogável e _inexplicável_ que eu, Isabella Marie e Edward Anthony Cullen nutrimos um pelo outro.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_Final mais do que justo, perfeito e único para estes dois inconsequentes, certo? Claro que sim! Escrever esse capítulo foi uma sequência de sensações inexplicáveis. A primeira, claro, foi o sentimento de dever cumprido; a segunda foi que por mais que a história teve seus altos e baixos, consegui expor tudo aquilo que quis; e em terceiro, por vocês continuaram lendo e apoiando a fic até o seu final tornando algo que jamais imaginei. Teve inúmeros momentos que todos queriam desistir, eu sei, mas vocês continuaram firmes comigo. _

_Essa história tem uma ligação muito pessoal com a minha vida. Todos os personagens centrais foram baseados em pessoas reais, que convivem comigo, que estiveram ao meu lado em momentos complicados, complexos, e tantos momentos que nem sei classificar ao certo. Meus amores... bem... Edward e James foram uma cópia de dois ex-namorados e acredito veemente que os retratei perfeitamente, com seus erros, seus acertos, seus inúmeros poréns._

_Por fim, eu só posso dizer obrigada do fundo do meu coração por vocês terem lido e comentado isso aqui. Cada review, cada recomendação, cada indicação foi uma vitória, uma escada de crescimento pessoal que não sei descrever em palavras tudo o que vocês fizeram por mim durante esse tempo. Peço desculpas por erros gramaticais, de concordância e tantos outros que com certeza deve ter espalhados pela história inteira. Não sou a melhor autora, e muito menos um dicionário ou uma cartilha ambulante cometo erros como qualquer pessoa, então relevem, por favor._

_Sou imensamente grata ao congestionamento que enfrentei do qual tive essa ideia, sem aqueles 30 minutos parada, completamente atrasada para aula ouvindo a Soundtrack de Twilight e Rehab da Rihanna nada disso aqui teria sido escrito, e eu nunca poderia ter crescido espiritualmente, me livrado de fantasmas e cruzes que já não precisava mais carregar. _

_Obrigada mesmo gente!_

_Mayh Cardoso, obrigada gata por betar essa história e por estar ao meu lado durante todo o processo, foi complicado, mas conseguimos baby!_

_Obrigada a todos mais uma vez, sou eternamente grata a cada um que leu e comentou._

_Beijos com imenso carinho,_

_Carol Venancio._

.

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.**  
**REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	37. Epílogo

_**DISCLAIMER: **infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, sim. Então, por favor, respeitem._

* * *

**Epílogo**

.

Eu não podia acreditar. Era simplesmente absurdo e hipócrita o que ele estava fazendo comigo, quem vê pensa que ele nunca esteve na mesma situação?

_Inaceitável_. Era inaceitável.

Entrei no elevador com pressa, eu precisava me afastar de daqui, me afastar dele, eu queria ir ao único lugar que eu tinha paz. Assim que alcancei a garagem corri para o carro que ele havia me dado de aniversário.

Senti um nó se formando em minha garganta, eu queria chorar, gritar, bater em alguém. Mas infelizmente eu não podia, então fiz a única coisa que me restava, dirigi até o único lugar que me sentia bem. Notei que havia alguém me seguindo desde que deixei o apartamento, mas não me incomodei com o meu perseguidor, eu imaginava quem era, e _ele_ não faria nada contra mim.

Mesmo às duas horas de viagem de Boston a Dartmouth não foram suficientes para abrandar a raiva que sentia dele.

Como _ele_ podia fazer isso comigo?

Ele tinha que aceitar tudo isso, me ajudar, ainda mais se analisar o seu passado.

Mas não, ele não fez. Ele fora hipócrita, mesquinho, intolerante, egoísta.

Tentei me acalmar, eu sabia que ele estava fazendo isso para me proteger, por não querer meu mal, como ele sempre fez desde o dia que eu nasci, mas mesmo assim eu não conseguia perdoá-lo.

Nem mesmo minha mãe, que sofrera o triplo do que estou sofrendo nesse momento interferiu na teimosia e na hipocrisia do Doutor Edward Anthony Cullen, ou também meu pai.

Eu sei que estava sendo injusta com ele e com minha mãe, mas será que eles não conseguiam compreender que eu queria estar ao lado Matthew quando ele estivesse na _reabilitação_?

Eu sei que ainda dependo de ambos para tudo, mas será que mesmo eu sendo maior de idade eu poderia escolher o que de fato queria? Evan havia ido para Princeton University, junto com Noah, David e Philip, ou como nossos pais os chamavam o _'quarteto fantástico'_, e os quatro foram estudar Direito, que na minha sincera opinião de Direito não tem nada.

Nenhum dos três segue nenhuma regra, principalmente depois de David ter engravidado uma caloura, e apesar dos pais da menina desejarem o casamento, tio James e tia Veronica foram contra essa ideia absurda, mas concordaram em dar todo o subsídio à menina e ao neto deles. Depois dessa bomba que foi trazido no jantar de Ação de Graças há dois meses eles estão controlando mais seus impulsos.

Elizabeth, Natalie e Madeleine foram para Oxford na Inglaterra. Tia Alice e tia Rosalie ficaram de coração partido ao verem suas _"menininhas"_ indo para tão longe, mas é claro que minha tia, irmã gêmea do meu pai, arrumou inúmeras desculpas e sempre estava indo à Europa visitá-las, ou como ela cismava em dizer pesquisar novas tendências para sua grife. Enquanto Elizabeth e Natalie seguiam os passos da tia, Madeleine foi contra a profissão da mãe e fazia Gestão de Negócios, apesar de todos ficarem tristes pela sua escolha – principalmente tia Alice -, sabiam que ela era nascera para aquilo.

Por sua vez, Henry e eu havíamos escolhido Dartmouth, e ambos fazíamos medicina para o orgulho de nosso avô Carlisle e de meu pai. E foi muito bom quando Angelina – filha do tio Jake e da tia Leah -, também veio fazer medicina em New Hampshire.

Apesar dela e Henry se conhecerem desde quando se entendem por gente, uma vez que tio Jake e tia Leah haviam se mudado para Boston logo depois do seu nascimento, nunca demonstraram nenhum afeto _"carinhoso"_, por assim dizer, eles viviam constantemente brigando, e como Elizabeth dizia para atentar seu irmão gêmeo, era o _amor_. E realmente foi, pois em menos de um mês da chegada dela em Dartmouth os dois começaram a sair e logo a namorar, para a alegria de todos em casa.

Entretanto a minha história com Matthew é tão incrivelmente parecida com a dos meus pais que até me assusta.

Matthew era irmão mais velho da minha colega de quarto, Meredith. Ambos haviam nascido e vivido toda a sua vida em Nova Iorque, mas assim que ele terminou o high school decidiu vir para New Hampshire cursar Engenharia Civil, enquanto Meredith um ano depois veio para cursar Psicologia, no mesmo ano que iniciava minha faculdade de medicina.

E da mesmíssima maneira que meus pais se conheceram Matthew e eu nós conhecemos. Na _festa de recepção dos calouros_, dada pelos avôs dos meus primos.

Matthew era encantador, seus cabelos negros, sua pele branca e seus incríveis olhos azuis. Ele era atlético, não tanto como tio Emmett ou tio Jake, mais no estilo do meu pai Edward ou do tio Jasper. Tinha ombros largos e músculos esguios, seu maxilar era levemente arredondado, mas extremamente marcado e masculino, e quando ele sorria. Ah quando ele sorria... era como o mais belo alvorecer.

Foi à mesma sensação que minha mãe, Bella, havia me narrado inúmeras vezes quando ela me contou como ela e papai se conheceram. A mesma corrente elétrica, o mesmo aumento dos batimentos cardíacos, a respiração ofegante, a leve tontura. Tudo estava ali quando nossos olhares se conectaram, e naquele momento eu soube que havia encontrado minha alma gêmea.

E quando mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Matthew e eu trocamos nosso primeiro beijo a confirmação veio como força. E um mês depois estávamos namorando firme e forte. Minha mãe ficou exultante quando lhe contei como havia nos conhecido, como havia sido igual quando ela e papai se conheceram.

Meu pai gostou muito de Matthew, mas não sei se por ser sua eterna _'menininha'_, ele sempre arrumava uma desculpa ou uma justificativa para que eu terminasse com meu amor, mas sempre fui pulso firme sobre nosso namoro.

Mas quando no Ano Novo descobrimos que Matt – como eu o chamava -, era viciado em cocaína e precisava de acompanhamento médico urgente meu pai fez um escândalo.

E era por causa dessa mesmíssima briga que agora eu estava aqui em Dartmouth entrando no cemitério que desde quando eu nasci vinha, onde estava a pessoa que meus pais homenagearam quando me batizaram, e que apesar de não ter conhecido-a pessoalmente, a considerava como uma irmã mais velha.

O vento gelado bagunçava meus cabelos acobreados, fazendo com que suas ondas dessem pequenos nós em suas pontas. Só constatei que estava chorando ainda porque as lágrimas que manchavam meu rosto gelaram com o vento, mas não me importei com o ligeiro frio que sentia.

Caminhei lentamente até o túmulo da pessoa que havia deixado esse mundo anos antes que sequer eu nascesse, mas que estranhamente parecia estar junto a mim. Novas lágrimas traiçoeiras caíram pelos meus olhos. Daria o mundo se pudesse para que tivesse a chance de conhecê-la pessoalmente, conversar com ela.

Jennifer Hale pelo que minha família contou a mim e meus primos; era uma pessoa extremamente viva, alegre, que transparecia alegria para todos que a conhecia.

Mas infelizmente, por conta da sua amabilidade foi vítima de uma violência sem sentido, de um segredo que sequer ela tinha noção. Tio James apesar de tê-la amado incondicionalmente se sentia responsável por sua morte, por mais que todos o certificassem que ele não era culpado de nada.

Victoria Brown – assassina responsável por encerrar a vida de Jenny fora submetida à câmera de gás para cumprimento de sua sentença de morte quando eu tinha dez anos, quase quinze anos depois que fora julgada e vinte da morte de Jennifer. Meu pai juntamente com tio James, tio Jasper, tio Emmett e tia Rosalie foram até o presídio onde ela fora executada para ter certeza que a pessoa que havia encerrado a vida de alguém maravilhosa e confirmarem que realmente estava morta.

Sentei-me ao lado de seu túmulo e fiquei analisando sua lápide, iniciando uma conversa silenciosa com ela. Não sabia se adiantaria explicar minha situação a ela, mas eu estava tentando.

Depois de longos minutos em que fiquei _"conversando"_ silenciosamente com ela, ouvi um pigarro atrás de mim, rapidamente virei para ver quem estava ali.

Tio James estava com as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça social preta, seu terno perfeitamente cortado lhe deixava elegante, e nenhuma ruga era visível no mesmo. Com a idade ele ficou a cada dia mais parecido com meu avô Carlisle, o mesmo tom de cabelos, o mesmo sorriso amável e o mesmo porte físico.

Vagarosamente ele caminhou e ignorando o chão úmido e cheio de folhas secas por conta do inverno ele sentou-se ao meu lado. Eu sabia que ele se culpava pela morte dela, mais do que era necessário e por mais que todos lhe diziam que ele não tinha culpa ele não conseguia deixá-la.

Ficamos longos minutos em silêncio, fitando a lápide que trazia uma mensagem de conforto e carinho dos amigos e familiares. O vento gelado do inverno ricocheteava entre meus cabelos e nas árvores próximas, mas não sentia frio, estava chateada por demais.

Estava tão mergulhada nas lembranças da discussão que tive com meu pai algumas horas antes, que assustei quando finalmente tio James falou:

- Você se parece muito com ela. – disse me encarando com seus profundos e brilhantes olhos castanhos. – Jenny tinha uma garra, uma força inenarrável, ela teria muito orgulho de você.

- Tia Alice disse a mesma coisa algumas vezes, mas não sei se me pareço tanto com ela. Pelo que vocês me contam ela tinha força de vontade, sempre conseguia o que _queria_. – disse baixinho. Eu estava envergonhada, pois sempre aceitei as ordens do meu pai e da minha mãe sem brigar ou discutir com nada, sempre sendo a filha perfeita.

Eu Jennifer Cullen não tinha nada de parecido com Jennifer Hale.

- Jen, não diga isso. Seu pai não é contra seu relacionamento com Matthew, ele só não te quer ver sofrendo. – disse com serenidade.

- Mas não é justo! Ele quer me afastar do Matt, ele quer que eu faça o mesmo que minha mãe fez quando ele foi se tratar fique de braços cruzados esperando um dia ele voltar para mim. – disse com raiva.

- Ei mocinha, não fale assim de sua mãe! Bella e Edward contaram uma história muito fantasiosa para você e seu irmão sobre quando ele se tratava, na verdade eles omitiram algumas coisas de vocês.

- Como o quê? Que meu pai é um _babaca_ e que não aceitou ajuda de ninguém? – disse com raiva. Odiava quando me tratavam como criança.

- _Jennifer Cullen_! – James me repreendeu. – Seu pai fez o que fez porque acreditava que estava fazendo o melhor. Você não imagina o inferno que é uma reabilitação, e por mais que não era próximo do seu pai na época eu sei o quanto foi difícil para ele abdicar de tudo, do amor da sua mãe, ficar longe de Carlisle e Esme, de Alice, de todos aqui, e eu vi quando ele _quase_ jogou tudo para o alto de sua recuperação quando sua mãe ficou longe dele.

- Mas... – comecei.

- Me deixe terminar. – ele exigiu. – Se você está disposta a sofrer com Matthew na reabilitação porque você o ama, diga isso a seus pais, principalmente a seu _pai_, ele vai bater o pé porque ele não quer ver você desesperada tentando ajudar um doente, mas se você acha que isso será o melhor para você, diga a eles, diga a _ele_. Mas como eu te disse Jennifer, isso é uma doença, não importa o quanto Matthew fique longe das drogas, um minuto de desespero é o suficiente para jogar tudo para o alto.

- Matthew não é meu pai e eu não sou minha mãe! – exasperei, ficando de pé com raiva.

- Sim, você não é sua mãe, e ele não é seu pai. Mas sua mãe chegou a ponto de desistir do seu pai quando desconfiou dele. Edward é meu irmão, meu melhor amigo, mas ele reconhece que se não tivesse a Bella, você e seu irmão, ele não conseguiria sobreviver, e quase ele não sobreviveu. – disse também se levantando e me olhando com frieza.

- O que você está querendo dizer? – perguntei confusa. Tio James riu sem humor.

- Edward e Bella não contaram a vocês da sua quase overdose fatal? – perguntou surpreso.

- Meu pai teve uma overdose? – perguntei aterrorizada.

- Sim ele teve. E se não fosse por seus tios você não estaria aqui nesse momento. – disse indiferente.

- Mas como foi isso? – perguntei com um fio de voz, esquecendo toda a raiva que sentia há alguns minutos.

- É uma longa historia, vamos até o café da universidade que eu te conto tudo. – pediu com um sorriso que somente dava para mim e tia Veronica.

.

Eu estava em estado de choque.

Não, mais que isso, eu estava praticamente em uma realidade alternativa, onde tudo aquilo que ouvi não fazia o mínimo sentido.

Minha mãe Bella, que sempre se declarou alucinadamente, enlouquecidamente, inexplicavelmente apaixonada pelo meu pai Edward já fora namorada do meu tio James, e que meu pai viu eles... humm... er... _íntimos_, e mesmo depois de um ano comendo o pão que o diabo amassou na reabilitação caiu em tentação e usou tanta cocaína que teve uma overdose, que por causa das minhas tias Alice e Rosalie e dos meus tios Jasper e Emmett a mesma não fora fatal?

Eu encarava o homem que sempre fora tudo para mim, mais que só meu tio, mais que meu padrinho, era meu melhor amigo, a pessoa que me defendia de tudo e de todos, que agora descobrira que podia ter sido meu _pai_.

Tio James, o homem imponente, intimidador e absurdamente lindo poderia ter sido meu pai, invés do meu verdadeiro pai, Edward.

Ele bebia tranquilamente sua terceira xícara de café com conhaque – que parecia aquecê-lo mais que o normal naquele ambiente aconchegante, porém um pouco frio do café em que me sentei várias vezes para escrever cartas – por mais que estive a poucas horas de distância de Boston – aos meus pais.

Minha cabeça estava confusa, e durante vinte minutos fiquei em silêncio, tentando me adaptar com as novas revelações que ele havia me contado. Aparentemente meus pais e meus tios chegaram a um acordo de que deixaria o fator de que minha mãe fora namorada do irmão do meu pai antes deles se casarem na época em que esse sofria o inferno na reabilitação. Tudo porque meu pai quis dar uma de _forte_ e independente, tentando superar tudo sem o apoio de ninguém, abdicando de tudo por puro altruísmo, se afastando até mesmo da única mulher que fora a razão para ele se tratar.

Eu tentava formar frases em minha cabeça, mas absolutamente _nada_ conseguia se encaixar na situação.

Toda a raiva, amargura, incompreensão que estava sentido pelo meu pai horas atrás havia se dissipado, e mais do que nunca eu tive mais orgulho do meu pai e o amor incondicional e irracional que ele e minha mãe dividem um pelo o outro, mesmo depois de vinte e um anos de casados.

- Me desculpe? – pedi em forma de uma pergunta acima de um sussurro a meu tio. Ele que estava levando sua xícara aos lábios, abaixou a mesma e me acalentou com seus orbes castanhos reconfortadores.

- Pelo o quê? – devolveu.

- Por tudo... tio... você poderia ter sido meu _pai_. – murmurei com a voz chorosa.

- Mas eu não sou seu pai Jenny, eu sou seu tio e só te contei tudo isso para você entender como seu pai, por mais idiota que tenha sido suas atitudes, ele fez tudo pensando o bem de sua mãe. E não é porque Edward não te queira ao lado de Matthew enquanto ele estiver na reabilitação, ele tem medo que você deixe de _viver_ para cuidar de um doente, de uma pessoa que por mais que consiga superar um vício, nunca ficará totalmente curada. Seu pai teme que você arruíne sua vida. Vida que poderia ser vivida de várias outras formas. – pontuou sereno.

"O tempo que passei namorando sua mãe, um pouco mais de dois anos, foram anos maravilhosos, eu sempre amei sua mãe, primeiro como amiga, depois como mulher, e finalmente como irmã. Enquanto estávamos juntos eu sei que ela _nunca_ superou seu pai, mas eu sempre fiz de tudo para que ela vivesse uma vida que eu sempre soube que foi o que seu pai queria."

"Pois, quando ele me telefonou, assim que partiu e disse exatamente, com essas mesmas palavras _'Isabella Swan é toda sua __agora'_, eu soube que ela nunca seria totalmente de ninguém, porque o coração dela pertencia à pessoa que havia feito o pedido mais ridículo e mais sincero da face da terra. Seu pai abdicou da sua própria felicidade para que sua mãe fosse feliz."

"Então Jennifer" – ele começou em sentido conclusivo. – "Não diga que seu pai não sabe o que está fazendo, não diga que sua mãe é uma covarde, porque por mais que todos saibamos que Bella iria até o inferno por seu pai, não sabemos se ela aguentaria, se ela continuaria amando Edward depois de vê-lo cair tantas e tantas vezes. Cometer erros acima de erros. Se você quer mesmo testar sua resistência, passar por tudo que ninguém quer passar apenas para ficar ao lado de Matthew porque você o ama vai em frente, mas..." – tomou uma respiração profunda, antes de continuar.

"Mas fique ciente Jennifer, você pode voltar o odiando, se arrependendo amargamente de tudo, declarando que foi tudo perdido, principalmente o tempo que você ficou ao lado dele naquele inferno. Você acredita realmente que está pronta para isso?" – questionou me fitando por cima de seus cílios negros e grossos, engoli em seco, tentando pensar em algo, mas só uma coisa passava por minha cabeça.

- Me perdoe tio James, eu preciso falar com minha mãe. – e me levantando de ímpeto da cadeira que estava sentada corri para fora do café em direção ao meu carro, eu tinha que chegar a Boston o mais rápido possível.

Ignorando os limites de velocidade. Ignorando os avisos de pista escorregadia por causa do gelo, eu guiei meu carro o mais rápido que podia sentido a cidade em que nasci. Meu coração batia freneticamente, novas lágrimas de desespero, culpa e raiva de mim mesma escorriam pelo meu rosto, eu precisava conversar com minha mãe, pedir milhões de perdões ao meu pai, e principalmente eu teria que decidir o que fazer da minha vida.

Tentei ligar o som do carro para dissipar a aura tensa que me percorria, o som melódico de algum rock dos anos 60 ressoava, mas nem mesmo isso me acalmava. Tentei repensar tudo o que meu tio havia me narrado e a cada vez que aquelas frases soavam em minha cabeça eu ficava mais temerosa.

Que minha mãe sempre fora uma mulher de fibra, forte, persistente isso eu sempre soube. Todos os seus sete livros de autoajuda, ou de psicoterapia eram profundos e relatavam tudo o que uma pessoa sente quando está nas situações que ela esboçou, e nesse instante seu primeiro livro _"__Depressão: quando o culpado é o amor"_ me fez todo sentido.

Aquele livro que me emocionava me fascinava por sua profundidade, era baseado em tudo o que ela sentiu quando meu pai estava longe, e por mais que já soubesse disso, pensar nele neste momento deixou tudo mais claro. Minha mãe passou o inferno longe do meu pai, mas será que teria sido bom se ela tivesse ido com ele?

Eu não sabia. E tinha imensas dúvidas que ela saberia responder também.

Seria Matthew Watson o Edward Cullen de Jennifer Cullen como o segundo foi para Isabella Swan?

Nem mesmo meus pensamentos faziam mais sentido. Estava em um nível de perturbação tamanho que tudo a minha volta parecia confuso e nublado. Um grito de alívio rompeu meus lábios quando passei pela entrada da cidade e mesmo indo contra os níveis de velocidade – provavelmente levando multas -, conduzi o mais rápido que podia até a casa onde vivi desde que nasci.

Não me preocupei em estacionar corretamente na garagem, deixando o carro de qualquer jeito, peguei minha bolsa, corri para o elevador que por sorte estava no subsolo e de maneira furiosa pressionei seguidas vezes o botão que identificava o décimo sétimo e último andar, e mesmo pedindo para o elevador andar mais rápido ele subia lentamente.

- Anda... anda... – murmurava nervosamente para mim mesma. Finalmente depois do um minuto mais longo da minha vida, o elevador parou, abrindo sua porta, indicando a entrada do andar que era todo dos meus pais.

Numa velocidade quase inumana adentrei a sala de decoração preto e branca extremamente clássica, mas ela estava vazia. Novas lágrimas de desespero inundaram meus olhos, e tolamente comecei a procurar alguém pelos cômodos do imenso apartamento.

A cada nova sala ou novo quarto que entrava não encontrava ninguém, como pudera não ter ninguém ali se a porta estava aberta? Corri até a cozinha que era o lugar que minha mãe sempre se refugiava quando estava nervosa, mas nem ali ela estava. Minhas lágrimas agora caíam impiedosamente e perdendo todas minhas forças sentei desleixadamente no piso frio da cozinha, fazendo com que uma das banquetas de metal caísse ruidosamente no chão, não me incomodei em recolhê-la, ficando mergulhada em lágrimas desesperadoras.

Porém, menos de um minuto depois em que me sentei ruidosamente na cozinha ouvi a voz mais incrível, mais doce, de uma das pessoas que mais amo:

- Edward, querido é você? – minha mãe perguntou a casa, enquanto caminhava em seus passos rápidos até a origem do barulho, cada passo que ela dava meu desespero por não encontrá-la diminuía, em contrapartida um desespero novo, um desespero que tem haver com o que precisaria questioná-la começou a me tomar no mesmo instante que minha mãe adentrou a cozinha.

Isabella Cullen, ou só Bella, mesmo com seus quase cinquenta anos continuava linda. Seu corpo pequeno da mesma maneira que o meu, ainda continha às curvas de quando ela era jovem, seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados estavam na altura dos ombros e um pouco ondulados, seu rosto pálido em forma de coração era ornamentado por um par de óculos de armação negra, que por trás deles ficavam os mesmos olhos que eu havia herdado.

Ela trajava uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa de lã de gola alta negra e sapatilhas pretas em seus pés; mesmo para um sábado em casa minha mãe estava elegante, como ela sempre era, assim como minha avó Esme, que ao contrário de minha mãe, não abandonava os saltos, mesmo com sua idade avançada.

Bella me analisou sentada no piso frio com carinho e sem sequer pensar duas vezes sentou ao meu lado me abraçando com força, dando pequenos beijos em meio aos meus cabelos.

Mais lágrimas impiedosas rolaram por meu rosto, molhando a blusa que ela usava, mas ao invés de me afastar, me apertou mais firme em seu abraço.

Ficamos em silêncio abraçadas em meio à cozinha por muito tempo, o sol que estava iluminando todo estado de Massachusetts era rapidamente escondido pelo crepúsculo que avançava, fazendo com que a cozinha entrasse em uma escuridão serena.

- Me perdoa. – murmurei com a voz falha e baixa por conta do choro incessante.

- Shiii... não tem por que pedir perdão minha princesa, eu sei que é difícil toda essa situação para você. – ela murmurou com a voz um pouco grossa, enquanto acariciava suavemente meus cabelos.

- Mãe... – comecei. – Eu... eu... eu... estou uma _bagunça_.

- Jen, calma. – ela pediu serenamente.

- Não consigo – disse desesperada me desvencilhando de seu abraço e lhe fitando o rosto. -, tenho medo de tudo... e principalmente de magoar você e o papai, porque vocês já passaram por situações piores do que essa... e... e... e... _tio James_, mãe? – perguntei bobamente.

Bella me encarou ressabida por alguns segundos, antes de suavizar seu olhar, me dando um sorriso tranquilizador.

- Seu tio deve ter lhe contado toda a _"história"_ sem ressalvas ou pausas, não é? – perguntou divertida, somente meneei com a cabeça. – Então você já sabe que o seu pai foi para a reabilitação sem me dizer nada para merecer o amor que eu sentia por ele, certo? – novamente confirmei com a cabeça.

Ela fechou seus olhos, mergulhando em um silêncio significativo, parecia ponderar as palavras.

"Meu amor..." – ela começou, mas fez uma pausa longa, enquanto enrolava um dos meus cachos entre seus dedos. – "James foi e é uma pessoa muito importante na minha vida, e apesar de tudo que vivemos, e o que isso pode ter... hum... _causado_, tanto eu, quanto seu pai, e até mesmo ele superamos, e não contamos a você sobre meu namoro com seu tio, porque não seria muito... _aceitável_."

- Não mãe! Eu não estou querendo justificativas sua para ter namorado meu tio, ou sei lá que loucura toda foi, eu preciso... eu preciso... eu não sei do que preciso, eu estou confusa. – disse desesperada.

- Shiii... calma... – ela pediu mais uma vez. – Me diz com o que você está confusa meu amor, e quem sabe posso te ajudar. – disse suavemente.

- Antes posso fazer uma pergunta? – implorei.

- Claro. – Bella me disse com um sorriso amável.

- Se você tivesse ido com o papai enfrentar a reabilitação ou ao menos saber que ele estava lá, você acha que conseguiria continuar amando ele?

Um silêncio mordaz tomou a cozinha, enquanto minha mãe parecia pensar em sua resposta. Mas quando esta finalmente veio, não saiu dos lábios de minha mãe e sim de meu pai que estava nos observando no batente da porta.

- Não, provavelmente não. – sua voz grave, porém melodiosa soou fria.

- Edward! Óbvio que eu continuaria te amando, eu _sempre_ te amei e sempre irei te amar, até depois da minha morte. – minha mãe rebateu nervosamente.

- Não sei Bella – ele disse suavemente, sentando ao meu lado, junto a nós no chão da cozinha. -, é terrível tudo o que se passa na reabilitação, as idas e vindas, as faltas de humor, o desespero, a necessidade só da droga e de nada ou ninguém mais, o ponto de bater nas paredes para que essa saia um pouco de _pó_ para aspirar, até mesmo sabonete você vai atrás com a intenção de saciar sua vontade, sua _necessidade_ pela droga. – comentou pesaroso.

"Não sei se você suportaria me ver como um lixo, alguém que se destrói por um minuto de prazer. E, se caso aguentasse, será que eu conseguiria me perdoar depois por ver o quanto você sofreu?" – completou envergonhado.

- Edward... não é bem assim. Lembra que aprendemos? – minha mãe pediu desesperada com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – _'__Amor omnia vincit'_, o amor vence tudo. Não importa o que passamos, o que sofremos, o que erramos ou o que acertamos, o amor sempre, sempre supera, vence tudo. E se a vida fosse fácil ou simples ela simplesmente não teria graça. – completou com um sorriso singelo em seus lábios.

Meu pai a fitou amavelmente com seus orbes esmeraldinos lhe lançando um sorriso torto, para em seguida acariciar seu rosto e depositar um suave beijo em sua têmpora.

- Eu também te amo. – disse baixinho, mas extremamente claro.

O amor que meus pais nutriam um pelo outro era invejável, e mesmo com discussões cotidianas sobre o bem estar da nossa família, ou alguma atitude de um ou do outro, sempre terminava com uma declaração de amor inabalável e eterno. Não era egoísta, era carinhoso, romântico. Novas lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos, rolando por meu rosto.

Acredito que ambos viram meu estado, pois instantaneamente dois pares de braços me apertaram com força, me deixando acalentada pelo carinho e amor dos meus pais. Quando já estava mais confiante e menos chorosa, murmurei:

- Me desculpe pai, eu não queria ter dito o que disse a você mais cedo.

- Tudo bem minha princesa, eu também disse coisas que não deveria. – disse serenamente, acariciando meus cabelos, e dando suaves beijos entre eles.

Não sei bem quanto tempo ficamos ali no meio daquela cozinha, só sei que minha exaustão me tomou e acabei adormecendo entre meus pais, algo que não fazia desde meus nove anos. Só sei que meio que acordei em algum momento enquanto meu pai me levava no colo para o quarto, mas rapidamente ele cantarolou uma melodia que me fez cair no sono novamente.

.

Sentia-me esgotada. Minhas costas doíam, minha cabeça doía, meus músculos pareciam se rasgar, meus olhos estavam fervendo. Meu corpo estava se sentindo doente. Mas mesmo me sentindo terrivelmente mal abri meus olhos lentamente, tomando um susto quando vi um cabelo castanho todo desalinhado, acompanhados de um par de profundos e brilhantes olhos esmeraldinos.

Evan a cada dia se tornava mais e mais parecido com nosso pai, a não ser pela cor de seus cabelos – castanhos avermelhados como o de nossa mãe, e por mais que ele fosse meu irmão, e que inúmeras vezes brigamos por bobeira ou por atenção, não podia negar que ele era lindo, e que nos dávamos super bem.

- Por que você não está aterrorizando Princeton? – questionei com a minha voz embargada de sono.

- Bom dia para você também _Bela Adormecida_, e não estou aterrorizando Princeton porque fiquei sabendo que a minha irmã mais velha e também a predileta, e a que mais amo estava com problemas, eu vim aqui ajudá-la. – disse animado, soando muito meu tio Emmett.

- Mais velha apenas um minuto e meio, e você sabe que não gosto dessa lembrança Evan, e eu também te amo. – disse abrindo espaço para ele em minha cama, para deitar do meu lado, e quando ele já estava junto a mim nos cobri com o edredom, enquanto ele me puxava para seus braços.

Era estranho que nós conseguimos agir tão bem como irmãos, na verdade éramos como melhores amigos. Tia Alice dizia que isso era devido a nossa conexão como gêmeos, mas para mim Evan era mais que só meu irmão, ou melhor, amigo, ao lado dos meus pais, ele era a pessoa mais importante da minha existência.

- Fiquei sabendo que você discutiu com o papai e a mamãe. – ele disse depois de um tempo. – Ela me ligou desesperada ontem, pedindo que eu falasse com você, imediatamente peguei minhas coisas e vim para cá, mas quando cheguei você já estava dormindo, então me contaram uma história _louca_. – disse sério. – Dá para acreditar que mamãe já namorou com tio James e que os dois... agrr... não quero nem pensar nisso!

- Papai e mamãe te contaram isso? – perguntei assustada.

- Sim – ele deu um sorriso torto, muito parecido com o do nosso pai. -, você não imagina o desconforto de ambos contando essa história maluca. – gargalhou. – Só não entendo por que só nos cantaram isso agora.

- Talvez pela minha situação com o Matt? – questionei incoerentemente.

- Será? Mesmo assim não faz muito sentido. – disse pensativo. – Mas deixando de lado papai, mamãe, tio James. O que você decidiu? – perguntou apreensivo.

- Eu não sei Evan... eu _amo_ o Matt, mas será que eu vou conseguir suportar toda a batalha que ele passará na reabilitação? Papai e tio James acham que não, mas mamãe não disse nada, porque... porque... porque ela também nunca passou por isso, já que quando nosso pai foi para a San Diego se tratar mamãe não fazia ideia. – disse pesarosa.

- É complicado, mas eu tenho certeza que independente do que você escolher será o melhor. – ele disse fazendo um carinho fraternal no meu braço. – Matt é um cara legal, tenho certeza que o envolvimento dele com drogas deve ter sido da mesma maneira que a do papai, meio na brincadeira, e da mesma maneira que o Dr. Edward Cullen, ele vai conseguir superar. – concluiu depositando um beijo em minha testa.

- Espero... – disse pensativa. -, e você como é que está com a... como é o nome dela mesmo? – perguntei confusa.

- Ashley. – disse animado. – E agora estamos namorando. – completou com um sorriso animador.

- Sério? – perguntei me sentando para fitar aqueles olhos esmeraldinos. – Por que você não me contou antes? – perguntei brava, dando-lhe um tapa no braço.

- Ei! Isso dói. – protestou massageando seu ombro. – E não te disse antes, porque é recente, e também porque não é a Ash que você conheceu no Natal, e também porque desde então não conversamos muito, uma vez que foi no Ano Novo que você soube sobre o Matt. – disse dando de ombros.

- Como assim não é a mesma Ashley? Não é mais a loira aguada? – perguntei animada.

- Não, não é mais a loira aguada. Essa é ruiva de olhos azuis, corpo escultural, seios perfeitos, e o sex-

- Ui, Evan, me poupe dos detalhes, não quero saber o que ela faz com a boca dela, ou com você. – disse enojada.

- Haha, como se você não fizesse o mesmo com o Matthew. – disse divertido, provocando cócegas em minha barriga enquanto ficava tão vermelha como minha mãe.

- Cala a boca! – disse em meio a gargalhadas.

- Estou mentindo? – provocou. – Estou Jennifer Claire Cullen?

- Para Evan!... Para... – mas de nada adiantou porque ele continuou a fazer cócegas em mim. – Ok, você tem razão! – disse me rendendo.

- Eu sabia! – provocou.

- O que você sabia Evan? – perguntou minha mãe entrando no quarto.

- Hum... hum... que a Jen não gostava da outra Ashley, a que eu apresentei a vocês no Natal? – disse mais em forma de pergunta arrancando uma gargalhada minha, e um sorriso sapeca de minha mãe.

- Vou fingir que acredito nessa desculpa de vocês. – disse ela caminhando até a beira da cama. – Hum... será que tem um lugarzinho para mais uma pessoa nessa cama? – perguntou divertida.

- Claro mãe, senta aqui conosco. – disse animada.

- Será que seu pai também cabe aí? – o próprio entrou no quarto perguntando.

- Óbvio que cabe, vocês deram uma cama gigante para a Jennifer, enquanto eu durmo naquela que é quase de solteiro. – Evan comentou despreocupado, mas claramente aborrecido.

- Ei! É do mesmo tamanho, alguém aqui tem culpa que você é espaçoso? – provoquei, enquanto nossos pais riam divertidos e Evan bufava.

Ficamos os quatro deitados na minha cama, meu pai ao meu lado, brincando com os cachos do meu cabelo, enquanto minha mãe e Evan brincavam de medir suas mãos. Não sei dizer quanto tempo ficamos ali deitados, aproveitando o tempo escasso em família.

.

Os dias que sucederam o fim de semana que eu soube que minha mãe já fora namorada do meu tio foram marcados para mim por divagações e pensamentos sobre o que meu pai Edward e seu irmão, meu tio James haviam me dito sobre o aguentar o vivenciar uma reabilitação ao lado de alguém.

Dei-me aquela semana de folga, longe de Dartmouth – onde tudo ocorrera -, por mais que meu pai e minha mãe trabalhassem durante todo o dia, e que Evan havia retornado a Princeton, eu continuei na cidade, às vezes por horas trancada em meu quarto pensando e tentando achar uma solução, ou senão na sala de estar tocando piano – do qual meu pai havia me ensinado desde criança -, ou indo até a casa dos meus avôs paternos e aproveitando longamente a companhia deles.

Conversei com Matthew por telefone todos os dias, ele estava passando por uma pré-desintoxicação em Nova Iorque, mas assim como todos já faziam ideia não estava ajudando, pois ele havia me confessado em um desses telefonemas que a vontade da droga o tinha consumido todos os dias, e sempre quando retornava a sua casa, depois de um exaustivo dia ele consumia pelo menos uma carreira de cocaína.

Ele sabia que não era correto o que fazia, mas como ele havia me explicado _"é simplesmente impossível se desvincular da droga onde você sabe onde encontrá-la facilmente"_, argumentei com ele todas às vezes, mas o amor inexplicável que sentíamos um pelo outro, se tornava impossível ficarmos chateados um com o outro por muito tempo. Nossas ligações eram pontuadas por juras de amor, lágrimas desesperadoras, lágrimas saudosas, mas sempre preocupantes.

Matthew insistia para que eu não o acompanhasse até San Diego - onde ele se trataria na mesmíssima clínica que meu pai havia se tratado -, mas sempre eu teimava que ele necessitaria de mim, mas no meu íntimo eu não fazia ideia do que poderia fazer, eu ainda continuava uma bagunça, uma confusão só.

Uma semana depois da fatídica briga com meu pai, seria o dia que Matthew também iria definitivamente para San Diego. Eu gostaria de ir até Nova Iorque e conversar com ele a sós, mas ele juntamente com seus pais, decidiu vir até Boston para agradecer meu pai que havia conseguido uma vaga na clínica _Casa Palmera_.

Agradecer, também, o apoio incondicional da minha mãe que deu um suporte psicológico gigantesco a seus pais, e também para se despedir de mim.

Pensar que ele viria se despedir de mim pessoalmente fazia meu coração se dilacerar ainda mais. A insanidade que me tomava pela futura saudade que sentiria me machucava, mas eu ainda estava com dúvidas sobre se o seguiria ou não.

A ansiedade que corria em minhas veias era misturada com adrenalina, medo, dor, paixão. Eu havia preparado minhas malas para caso decidisse ir com ele, mas ainda não era algo _garantido_.

Estava deitada em minha cama completamente vestida, somente esperando a visita dos Watson.

O som quase inexistente do tique-taque do relógio de pulso que usava parecia ecoar em meus ouvidos, fazendo meu cérebro ansiar ainda mais por uma decisão. E fora com um tom quase de susto que ouvi o ressoar do interfone indicando a presença das pessoas que aguardávamos.

Inesperadamente meu coração começou a pulsar em uma velocidade surpreendente, minha pulsação estava prestes a explodir. Tentei um exercício de respiração para diminuir a mesma que estava completamente arfante, mas assim como qualquer outro exercício para tranquilizar, este também não fez efeito. E desistindo de me acalmar tomei uma respiração profunda, me levantando da cama, e saindo do meu quarto.

Através das paredes do imenso apartamento pude ouvir a voz do senhor e da senhora Watson, cumprimentando meus pais, e logo depois a voz que parecia o canto de um rouxinol soou suave pelo apartamento, aquecendo todo meu corpo com uma simples saudação.

E no instante que alcancei a imensa sala preta e branca, não me importei que meus pais ou que os pais de Matthew estavam nos observando, corri para ele me jogando saudosista em seus braços.

O acalento, o conforto, o amor que senti em estar em seus braços era absurdamente incrível, e os quase dez dias que estive longe de seus carinhos, pareciam ter sido cessados e toda tristeza, ansiedade, medo, ou qualquer outro sentimento que sentia se esvaísse, sumisse de meu íntimo correndo como se fosse uma nascente.

E quando – finalmente – nossos lábios se tocaram em um beijo sôfrego, pude sentir a paixão, o amor, o desespero que eles se acariciavam, era como se fossem a última gota de água em meio ao oceano. Nossas línguas não disputavam territórios, não brigavam, somente dançava juntas em uma dança que havia sido composta para elas, ou como eu gostava de chamar um tango envolvente e apaixonado.

Meus dedos se enterraram entre os cabelos negros, os puxando levemente trazendo-o para mim. Uma de suas mãos, por sua vez, pressionava carinhosamente minha nuca, enquanto a outra corria pelas minhas costas atritando e irradiando calor. Tivemos que interromper nosso beijo porque o ar estava escasso, mas apesar de nossos lábios se desconectarem, ficamos abraçados enquanto nossos pais nos observavam pesarosos.

- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Assim que ouvi aquelas palavras sendo proferidas lágrimas inundaram meus olhos.

- Eu também te amo. – disse com uma voz sussurrada, porém quebrada por conta das descontroláveis lágrimas. Ele acariciou amavelmente meus cabelos, me deixando um pouco tranquila, porém fomos despertos da nossa bolha pela voz de minha mãe.

- Jenny, meu amor, por que você não conversa com Matthew em seu quarto? – ela pediu com um sorriso amável.

- Tudo bem. – disse dando um ligeiro sorriso a ela, enquanto pegava na mão de Matt e o guiava até meu quarto. Porém, assim que saímos das vistas de nossos pais, ele me abraçou por trás e começou a dar beijos carinhosos e morosos em meu pescoço, fazendo um arrepio de desejo passar por todo o meu corpo.

Sim, meu corpo clamava de saudades pelo dele. Sentia falta de ter nossas peles expostas se tocando, poder cultuar o corpo do outro sem a restrição das roupas, declamar nosso amor um ao outro sem cerimônias, bastando à veracidade, a paixão, o carinho, o respeito. Mas mesmo desejando sentir só o amor, no momento que passamos pela porta de meu quarto fechando-a em seguida foi à luxúria que nos dominou.

Matthew me encostou contra a porta, em seguida encaixando seu corpo perfeitamente ao meu. Suas mãos não eram calmas, eram ansiosas e exploravam meu corpo com fome, as minhas agiam da mesma maneira. Nossas bocas, que anteriormente eram serenas, agora eram violentas, elas batalhavam pela dominância, nossas línguas se acariciavam desejosas, e vez ou outra nossos dentes mordiscavam nossos lábios em puro desejo.

Um gemido abafado saiu de meus lábios, que rapidamente foi seguido por Matt. Inesperadamente comecei a tentar retirar seu casaco, do qual ele não ofereceu nenhuma resistência enquanto tirava, invés disso ele começou a erguer a blusa rosa bebê de lã que usava logo expondo meu sutiã de renda cor de rosa. Os olhos azuis de Matthew escureceram de desejo, e lançando-me um olhar de desejo ele passou a beijar minha clavícula, e o topo dos meus seios.

Rapidamente tranquei com a chave a porta do meu quarto – eu sabia que não teríamos muito tempo, mas o desejo que nos consumia era arrebatador -, Matt notou o que eu havia feito, pois logo em seguida começou a nos guiar para a minha cama. E quando chegamos nela, me colocou suavemente sobre a colcha marfim, sem desvincular o beijo que dávamos.

Meus dedos correram por suas costas, trazendo consigo a camiseta negra que ele usava, rapidamente ele afastou suficiente seu corpo do meu para que pudesse retirar sua camiseta, e quando a joguei em algum canto no chão próximo a cama pude sentir sua pele tocando a minha com carinho.

Suas mãos acariciavam desejosamente minhas curvas, nossos beijos eram desesperados, mais abarrotados de desejo, de luxúria, de amor. Logo meu sutiã estava acompanhando sua camisa negra no chão, e seus lábios exploravam com vontade meus seios, fazendo gemidos abafados saírem pelo os meus. Enquanto Matt gemia contra minha pele a fazendo queimar de paixão.

Logo seus beijos seguiram caminho por minha barriga e suas mãos hábeis rapidamente começaram a despir a calça jeans que usava. E quando somente a minha calcinha de renda cor de rosa como meu sutiã estava exposta, Matthew me lançou um sorriso sacana, antes de me beijar profundamente. Em questão de minutos sua calça também foi retirada e estávamos ambos sobre minha cama, nos acariciando intimamente, porém transbordando um amor inexplicável.

Bastou alguns olhares apaixonados para que sua boxer e minha calcinha fossem retiradas, e nos entregássemos ao prazer do amor, a luxúria da paixão, aos desejos do sexo. Senti-lo em mim em todos os sentidos me deixava entorpecidamente mais apaixonada, mais consumida, e todas as carícias, todas as juras de amor, tomavam uma proporcionalidade imensa naquele momento, todas as decisões que precisava tomar sozinha e/ou como um casal, ficou claro naquele instante.

E quando o aumento da nossa pulsação, bem como dos nossos batimentos cardíacos, acompanhado da retração de nossos músculos e o aroma que o pouco suor que emanava dos nossos corpos chegamos _incrivelmente_ juntos ao ápice. E antes de cairmos do abismo do prazer Matthew me beijou profundamente, e sussurrando em seguida o quanto me amava.

Suavemente ele saiu de dentro de mim, me abraçando protetoramente, enquanto eu descansava minha cabeça em seu peitoral, e seus longos dedos acarinhavam meus cabelos, murmurando que me amava.

-Você não deve ir comigo.

- Eu não vou com você.

Ambos dissemos juntos, praticamente a mesma coisa. Era estranho verbalizar a decisão que tomei minutos atrás, mas ambos sabíamos que era o melhor para nós. Isso não significava que _terminaríamos_, significava que continuaríamos juntos, apesar da distância existente, das dificuldades eminentes que viriam, eu sempre daria um jeito de ir até San Diego visitá-lo, passar um período com ele, porque eu o amava mais que tudo.

Tudo porque o amor que sentíamos um pelo outro é imutável, imensurável, _inexplicável_, da mesma maneira que o amor de meus pais - Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan foram e são até hoje: arrebatador e _**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**_.

.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_Tudo bem, não foi o epílogo que todos estavam esperando, mas foi o que eu quis retratar, mostrar como o Edward mesmo passando por todo aquele inferno ainda foi hipócrita quando aconteceu o mesmo com o namorado de sua menininha. Podem ratear, dizer que queriam outro epílogo, o que for não vou mudar a minha cabeça._

_Como disse no capítulo anterior a fic não foi perfeita, porque eu também não sou perfeita, mas fiz o meu possível e impossível para que tudo isso aqui saísse o melhor do que eu poderia fazer. Teve altos e baixos, erros e acertos, tudo. A vida é assim, nada mais do que algo que você escreveu durante um ano não seja assim também._

_Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram. Gostaria de poder dar um abraço em cada um de vocês, agradecê-los por me acompanharem nessa jornada, é uma lástima que não posso. A Mayh Cardoso eu só posso dizer obrigada, obrigada, obrigada e obrigada por tudo!_

_Espero encontrar a todos nas minhas outras fanfics, e caso alguém venha ler essa história depois de completa, não se esqueça de deixar um comentário, faz uma diferença inestimável saber o que vocês estão achando, ok?_

_Obrigada mais uma vez por tudo!_

_Beijos cheios de carinho e amor,_

_Carol Venancio._

.


End file.
